Mirai No Kodomo
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: A sequel to Kako Mo Ima Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero, following Takato, Jenrya and the other Tamers' adventures in romance and parenthood. Uploaded with Original Author's permission! Revised! 4-20-13: Bonus XXVII (Influence) added!
1. I: Procedure, Kitagawa Kenta

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **This fic is a sequel to "Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero," which is the (once) final installment in a series of fics (Christmas Dinner - Pass The Soy Sauce - Save File - Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero), it is strongly advised that you read those fics first.

ALSO - This fic is currently being re-uploaded as Ori was not satisfied with the original draft. The "new version" is much longer and features some of the original (though updated) chapters of Mirai No Kodomo's original draft. Please enjoy! -Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
I: Procedure (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

My cell phone goes off while I'm watching television, always during my favorite shows...Always!

Hiro-chan, is it you?

I glance at the caller ID...Juri.

Sorry, I _gotta_ know how this ends.

I let the phone ring and go to voice mail, watching my show. Immediately, it goes off again. Juri again.

...Okay, this had better be important. I answer. "...Juri-chan?"

"...Kenta...I-I need to talk to...someone..._Anyone_. Please, can you...come over?" ...Holy shit, she...sounds really upset. "Please, Kenta."

"S-Sure, I'll be right over." Great, now I feel like an ass for trying to avoid her call.

"Thank you."

I hang up, turn off the television and send a quick text to Hiro-chan: _Had to run to Juri's, might be back late. Might wanna get take-out for dinner. -Kenta_

I hurry down to the parking garage and to my car, just thinking about Juri's voice when she spoke to me. She sounded upset, like almost crying. I definitely need to see her ASAP, I mean...I hope it's nothing too serious, but...

She doesn't live far away, this won't be a long trip.

I'm kinda wondering why she called me of all people. Why not Takato or Jen? It doesn't matter, though, if Juri needs someone then... ...I'll be there.

* * *

I knock on the door to Juri's place. It's an old style Japanese home, kind of like Ruki's...I freaking love their houses. I am so jealous everytime I come over. Mostly Juri's, Ruki doesn't entertain too often.

Juri answers the door...Gods, she's a mess...Still in her pajamas, her hair _all over the place _instead of her usual braid. She hasn't been crying it looks like, but she still looks...distraught! She's in shock or something... I mean, I haven't seen Juri even close to this in..._years_.

This...is not gonna be good... ...Okay, prepare yourself, Kenta...Shoulder's prepped for crying and... ...Just be there. Be. There. "Ke-Kenta...Thank you...I-I'm sorry to bother you like this, but-"

"Juri, no, don't...don't apologize. Whatever it is, I'm here," I say as I step inside, taking off my shoes. "What's going on? You...You sounded so upset. And...You _look_ even worse...What's wrong, Juri? Whatever it is, I'll try to help."

"I...I need to tell someone, Kenta. I-I...I just...I don't know what I was thinking but...I'm glad I did it."

"Did...what?"

"...I'm pregnant."

...Holy shit...

"Y-You're...What? P-Pregnant? Wh-When did...?"

She holds up a pregnancy test, it's...blue. I guess that means positive. Or it's a boy. I don't know! IT'S _BLUE!_

"...Who's the father?"

"...Takato." ...Wh-what? T-Takato? H-How? He...He and Jen...They _just_ got married! I don't _believe this!_

"...Takato...cheated...on Jen?" ...That BASTARD! AND WITH A WOMAN! Takato, I'm going to kill you in the name of love and monogamy! Y-You were the one who proposed to Jen, how could you? HOW COULD JURI?

"N-No! It's not like that! R-Remember 'that thing' they were...thinking about? For his Dad?" Juri says, quickly.

Um... Oh, yeah, they were looking into a way to have a kid. Kinda weird since, all the times I ever asked them before the wedding they said they _didn't_ want kids. Period. But, Jen heard about this clinic that matches gay couples with volunteers to- ...Holy shit...

"Y-You...You're the one they...?" My jaw drops. She nods. "I-I thought they...found someone anonymous or something and..." ...Did they get Takato really drunk and put a Jen-wig on Juri or something...?

"That's what happened. At first. She backed out at the last minute. I-I found out after Takato, um...'dropped off his sample.'"

"...Wait, you were...with Takato and Jen at the...clinic?" I ask. ...I find it hard to picture Takato being able to 'perform' with Jen and Juri in a waiting room, knowing what he's 'up to,' you know?

She nods. "For moral support. I ran into the doctor in the hallway, he said that he was going to tell us that the volunteer backed out and they probably wouldn't be able to find someone else for a long time. ...I told him I'd do it. It took some convincing, but... ...Takato and Jen don't know. I-I didn't know how to tell them."

"...Holy shit, Juri...I-I can't believe you'd do this for Takato and Jen... I-I...I don't know what to say..."

"Just...I-I needed to tell someone, Kenta...It's...different when the thing turns blue! It...It worked! The...baby is...really there... I'm...pregnant. I'm...going to have Takato's kid...I-I can't believe I'm even s_aying that!_"

"J-Just calm down, think of the baby...Stress is bad...Deep breaths, in and out, in and out..." I give her an example, she...sort of follows suit.

"I-I think it's...mostly hormones or something, but I-I...I'm just beside myself here, Kenta."

"It's okay...C-Come on, go sit down...I'll make some tea-Wait, can you _have_ tea? ...Is it good for babies? ...I-I'll make it decaf! That...should be safe! I-If Takato's kid has two heads or something, I'll take the heat for it!" I...I can't believe this...

Juri goes to sit in her living room, I go to the kitchen and make some decaf green tea. I'm...sort of running on auto-pilot here...I-I really can't believe this...

I serve the tea to Juri, we both sit at the table. It's one of those traditional tables, we're sitting on cushions on the floor. "...Okay...So...You're not telling Jen and Takato yet, right?"

Juri shakes her head. "I just don't know how. And...I'm just worried about what they might think."

"Might think?"

"W-Well...Takato, when we were kids, we all...thought he had a crush on me, remeber? I-I'm worried they might think that's why I did it, some lingering feelings or something..." Yeah, Takato...Back then, he sort of did a lot for Juri, he said it was mostly out of denial about 'who he was' and, after Leomon and D-Reaper, because he wanted Juri to be happy... Juri appreciated his concern..._OBVIOUSLY!_

I nod. "Yeah, that...could complicate things," I nod. "I-I know you did this because of how important this is to them."

Juri nods. "They were lucky just to find the first volunteer as easily as they did, not a lot of people really want to do something like this...It took some convincing with the doctor since there's a 'consideration period,' or something like that so that the volunteer...is _absolutely sure_ they want to do this. I told the doctor I would take her place and would have done it for them if they asked...I-I know I would have really considered it if they really did ask, too. I asked the doctor to say it's someone 'anonymous.' Th-They don't...really do anonymity like that."

"What's it supposed to be like?"

"Well, in the ideal case...Jen and Takato are supposed to be with me for the entire duration, the birth and all that...I-I sign the child's guardianship to Takato but still have an active role in their life... I guess I'd be 'Aunt Juri' or something," Juri says. "The...way we told them was it's an anonymous volunteer, they'd get a phone call after the baby was born. Jen was...really not happy with that, he was worried they wouldn't even give them Takato's actual kid. Th-The doctor lied about a free DNA test to confirm or something...It...was really chaotic."

I nod. "...Wow...I-I can't...I can't believe you did it. It's...the greatest thing you could have done for them, I know they'll appreciate it so much. Are...you sure you don't want to tell them yet?"

"I...just don't know how and, if they didn't take it well...You know what they say about stress at this point."

I nod. "...W-Well, if...they can't take care of you...Just call me Ken-taka-rya or something, I'll...help you with this, Juri."

"Y-You don't have to, Kenta. I-I just needed someone to talk to..."

"I know, but... It's for Jen and Takato. And...you'll need someone to make three AM runs for ice cream and pickled ginger and all that, right?"

"But...You can't tell Hirokazu. I mean, if he still won't shut up about 'hot springs boner day' and things like that..."

...Yeah, Hirokazu knowing would mean Jen and Takato would know after...about twenty minutes. "Not a problem. I'll just go straight for a while." I joke.

"Thank you, Kenta."

"No need, I want Takato, Jen and you to have a healthy, happy kid... It...would mean so much to them and Takato's family." Takato...really has a thing when it comes to his Dad and Jen...He knows his Dad wasn't thrilled about their relationship (at first, he's completely behind them now, especially after Jen took Takato's surname) and does EVERYTHING he can to make it easier for him to accept.

Hirokazu once joked that this would all end with Jen getting a sex change...We actually have a joke bet going on that after we heard how they were going to have a kid - One Million Yen and a can of Ramune, to be paid when Jen gets boobs or when Jen and Takato celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

It wouldn't surprise me that if it's a boy they named the kid Takehiro. His Dad, really, is for their relationship now (he still feels bad about what Takato and Jen call 'the park incident,' none of us really know the details beyond Takato being really, really upset at the time) but...Takato's Takato, y'know? He has to make everyone happy or else he can't live with himself.

* * *

It's been...about five months since Juri called me. ...And Hirokazu is joking that I'm going out with Juri...

...Hiro-chan, you don't know me very well, do you? And if I actually WAS with Juri, would I still be telling you how much I love you? Honestly, if he accuses me of seeing "my new girlfriend" ONCE MORE I'm going to KISS HIM ON THE LIPS PASSIONATELY AND WITH TONGUE, GRAB HIS ASS AND SCREAM "I'M STILL GAY, _YOU MORON!_" ...Actually I might just do the first part for fun if I'm ever feeling down.

Juri is...showing serious signs of... You know... I've been there for all of the doctor's visits. We know the sex. It's a boy. Takato's going to have a son...He's healthy, no problems. In fact, with the way he's kicking around in there - Takato's kid is on his way to being a soccer star.

Juri is less emotional, though there were a few "hormone incidents" that had her screaming at me, but...I understood and she apologized each time when she was herself again.

Right now, Juri's in the living room. I'm making her lunch.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Juri-chan!" I go to the front door and open it...

...Oh, shit...

"Kenta? ...Hirokazu was serious about you and Juri?" Takato asks, surprised to see me. He and Jen are both at the front door. Looks like it's an 'official' visit, too, Jen must've taken time off work to come here. I think so because he's still in his "Hypnos uniform"...Which, I have to say, that suit makes him look like...Yamaki-san, sorta, even down to some sunglasses. Jen's also giving me a surprised look through said sunglasses, they're an adult-sized version of his old green-tinted shades from Taming.

I just stand at the door _trying_ to think of excuses to get them out of here as Jen and Takato stare at me...

...Crap...

"Wa-Wait...Hirokazu told you I'm seeing Juri?" I ask.

"He...came to our door a month or so ago, screaming, 'Help! I think Kenta's gone straight!'" Jen says, adding, "To be honest, he sounded...really afraid of that possibility."

Hiro-chan...was AFRAID that I had gone straight...

...Afraid...That...I...WENT...STRAIGHT?

...Hiro-chan, I swear, if you have been in the closet for the past decade... ...I'll be happy to help you come out, but I'm going to be PISSED about the decade of passionate love we missed out on! ...Save for that one night I will never forget and you will never live down (Now you know how Takato feels...In_ MANY_ ways, hehehe...!), especially if Jen ever tells Ruki after you _really_ piss him off...Remember, Jen-chan, you promised I'd be there for that!

"...Trust me, I'm gayer than ever, Jen-chan," I shake my head. "I-I'm just...um...helping around the house. New job, I'm her gay butler. Started as a way to impress guests at a dinner party, now I'm here full-time!"

...If Jen and Takato don't buy that, I am SO going to try to publish that as a manga. I mean, Hayate: Combat Butler meets Kyou Kara Maou! ...I'd be the gay Ken Akamatsu! Kenta Okamatsu!

"...Kenta, do you honestly think we'd believe any of that?" Takato asks. "Besides the fact that you're gayer than ever, I mean." ...Well at least I get to make my gay butler manga, now.

"You could pretend to for my sake," I say. "So, what...brings you here?" I try to sound casual, but it's more than obvious there's something up...

"We...just haven't seen Juri in so long. We just want to know if she's all right..." Jen says.

"Oh, she's fine! She's sleeping right now! Don't want to wake her! That'd be so rude of you two!"

"Kenta!" ...Juri-chan? "I-It's okay...they can come in."

...This... ...is going to be interesting.

"...Is...there something we should know?" Takato asks.

"...You'll see..." I step aside, Jen and Takato take off their shoes. They walk into the living room...

...Takato and Jen's jaws hit the floor. Jen is the first to speak. "Juri...? ...Y-You're...?"

"...Y-You're...having...a baby...?" Takato whispers.

Juri nods. "Um...Y-Yeah...Kenta's...been taking care of me." It's...really obvious that she's pregnant at this point. That's sort of why she's been avoiding Takato and Jen. And especially Hirokazu. Ruki and Ryou both know, actually, but they swore not to tell anyone...

...Ruki was actually really proud of Juri for doing this, she said it's something she didn't think she could ever do in that position. Though, um, she told Ryou and I if we tell ANYONE she teared up after hearing the story, they'll have to use dental records to identify our corpses.

As for Ryou, he took over for me a few times when I wasn't feeling well or busy. He's the Substitute-Kenta.

"I-I didn't...know you were seeing anyone..." Takato says. "Wh-Who's the father?"

"...Um...Takato...remember that...anonymous volunteer at the clinic...?" Juri looks away. "...I was...that volunteer..."

I manage to catch Takato as he suddenly goes limp...Jen can only stare forward with his eyes wide and jaw down as far as it can go, stammering incoherently.

"...Holy shit..." Jen finally manages to whisper.

* * *

We manage to revive Takato. Jen and I carried him to the couch once Jen comes out his catatonic starefest. Takato was in total shock once he came to, no-one could understand a word he was saying.

"Juri...W-We...didn't ask you to do this when we...saw you at the clinic..." Jen says. "Y-You said...you were just moral support!"

"The original volunteer backed out," Juri says. "I ran into the doctor in the hallway, he was going to tell you they weren't going to do it, that it might be months before they find another volunteer. I...convinced him to let me take her place. I-I didn't know how to tell you, so I asked him to keep me anonymous...They...don't really do that, normally,"

"...Juri...Thank you..." Takato says, he's...still in a daze. Actually, I gave him a couple valium from Juri's medicine cabinet after he woke up to help calm him down - trust me, he was in hysterics. "...I...I can't believe you...did this...this... This...um...Thing...for um...the...uh...Jen and...me..." ...And now he's _stoned_... Takato's sort of a lightweight with everything. Should've just given him a half instead of two... We've got him on the other couch, resting on his back with one hand hanging off and on the floor. Jen is standing next to him, patting his forehead.

"...We know the sex of the baby," Juri says. "Do you want to know?"

"T-Takato...I'll leave it up to you," Jen says, looking down to Takato. He's sort of on the verge of tears over this...Takato would be crying, too, if it wasn't for the pills. He's happy as could be, and I don't think the valium has much to do with it.

...Takato's gonna be a father. .That sort of just hit everyone at this point, you know? Takato's gonna be a dad.

"...Please..." Takato whispers, staring off at the ceiling.

"...It's a boy."

"...Takehiro..." Takato says.

I knew it. He's even raising his arms up like he's holding the kid already!

Congratulations, Takato-chan. I've always said, you and Jen are the luckiest people I know. Like in that American Yakuza film, may your first child be a masculine one ...Or not, I doubt if the kid was gay he'd keep it a secret from his Dad_**s**__._ But that's YEARS off...

...Actually, my Mom, after I came out, showed me some baby pictures of me playing with some dolls a friend of the family's daughter had. I was a year and a half old and...doing their hair, kinda, and putting them in nice dresses.

So, yeah, I was once the world's gayest infant. Go me! I'm here, I'm queer and_ it's freakin' obvious!_

...Now I know what I'm gonna get Takehiro for his first birthday. Ha ha ha! Nah, Jen and Takato'd probably get pissed...

"Takehiro...?" Juri asks, looking to me with a light smile. She knew it, too.

"If it's a boy...We wanted to name him Takehiro," Jen says. "A-Actually, his Dad...still doesn't know. We were going to tell him when we met the volunteer and all, but...There was that anonymity thing, we decided to wait until the baby was born... And confirmed as Takato's...S-Sorry about that, I just...I thought it was really weird the way the doctor was handling things."

"I know, don't worry," Juri says. "Takato, I did this...because I know how important it is to you. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how."

"She called me after...it was official she was having the baby," I say. "I've been keeping an eye on her ever since. And I didn't tell Hiro-chan why...For obvious reasons."

Jen nods. "...I think you might want to call him and tell him, now. Let him know you haven't gone straight."

"Oh, I know just what to say to him..." I pull out my cell phone and dial Hiro-chan's number.

Hiro-chan picks up on the third ring. "Kenta? ...Where are you?"

"Hirokazu, I'm at Juri's...She's...Oh, Gods...She's pregnant!" I look to Jen, Takato and Juri. Jen and Juri are holding back a laugh as a smirk spreads across my face. Takato's giggling like a schoolgirl (that's..._probably_ the valium), but as quietly as he can.

I...I have to do this. I. Have. To. Do. This!

"...Kenta...D-Dude...I-I... Y-You...And Juri? ...DUDE! W-We moved in together and now you're with Juri! WHAT THE HELL?"

"...Hiro-chan, I love you, and the fact you are actually _this_ jealous of the idea I would be the father of Juri's child is...Well, adorable. However, the father is Takato."

"...Now I'm even more confused..."

"Remember that clinic? Takato. Happy room. Gay porno mag. Sperm in a cup?"

"...Holy shit..."

"I've been taking care of her, and I didn't tell you because...You're you. I am NOT straight! How dare you even THINK that!"

"S-Sorry, Kenta, but...FIVE MONTHS of visiting Juri daily? What else could I think?"

"...Touche." ...I guess he does have a point. But I do love how jealous he is...And wonder WHY a supposedly straight roommate would be so jealous of his gay best friend suddenly lusting after a woman...

...Again, Hiro-chan, if you have just been that deep in the closet...I love you, but I may kill you for that.

* * *

Ori's notes:  
What's going on, you ask? Why did we take down a crapload of chapters to this fic?

…Well, here's the thing…

I was looking over Mirai No Kodomo the other day and…I felt like it wasn't enough. The original completely ignores the other Tamers' relationships (Jen and Takato can't be the only ones to have kids!) and…Well, I wrote the original while fighting a cold and I just think I could have done better.

So Mirai No Kodomo is getting rewrite. Don't worry, most of the original chapters will come back, there won't be any changes _too_ major. Most of this is extra chapters and exploring the other Tamers and their relationships\kids.

Oh, and a lot of the notes for the original chapters _will_ be about the same, save for some edits. At least mine will be, I dunno about Twerp-chan.

Also, this fic is _insanely_ long now...I mean, holy _crap_long. I can't believe I did all this long, especially since I gave my self a deadline for sending chapters to Twerp-chan before June 10th - We wanted this fic up for Gay Pride Month. And on that note:

HAPPY GAY PRIDE MONTH, EVERYONE! Don ye now your gay apparel - and I _don't_ mean the "gay apparel" you went caroling in last Christmas (unless you were in the same caroling troupe I was in last year, in which case just lose the jingle bells and Santa hat) - and let's PARTY!

...But turn off that ****ING ABBA CD and put on some Erasure!

(Bottle of Queer Beer to anyone who gets the reference!)

Next chapter reveals who my Mystery Co-Writer is, by the way. I figured he should be introduced in the first _new_ chapter, not an updated old one.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I have to say I am rather surprised by how Ori feels about this fic. Then again, Ori tends to be like this with his work – He has _dozens_ of fics, both finished and unfinished, he refuses to let me post or look at because he feels they "aren't good enough."

Ori, I'd like to suggest: Can we put up a "crap pile" sort of entry? Just something that has your "not so good" work collected? Please? I was right about Mizuiro No Yuuki!

Oh, I'm _sure_ he's going to scream at me for even _suggesting _that.

Regarding this "Mirai No Kodomo Take Two," as Ori calls it – I'm very excited about this since this is my favorite continuity in Ori's fics! I really can't wait to see what Ori has planned for Takehiro and Liangji, especially given how the poll went (thank you all for voting!).

I, too, want to wish everyone the Happiest of Gay Pride Months! And may George Takei beam down to your home on Gaymas Eve and make all your gay wishes come true!

Yes, Ori and I are Takei fans, in case you haven't noticed! And Ori's the one who came up with "Gaymas Eve," not me, blame _him_ for turning Sulu into the Gay Santa Claus (AKA Sulu Claus).

And, Ori, for the last time I am in no way jealous of that so-called "co-writer" of yours! I mean, it's not like you had A PERFECTLY GOOD EDITOR YOU COULD TURN TO FOR HELP! After all, what _do_ us editors _know_ about writing? You were completely right in turning to _HIM_ for whatever _"help" _that _HE_ could give you. I'm sure these new chapters will turn out _BLEEDIN' WONDERFUL!_

-Taiki Matsuki

PS: Again, I am not _really_ jealous of the new co-writer. I actually know who he is and his identity may shock you. But on the other hand, it proves Ori's back to normal and his real life problems are _not_ as severe as before! Or it will prove that Ori has completely lost his mind and should be wrapped in a straightjacket. I'll leave that up to you!

**EDIT: **We want to give a quick word of thanks to Ian R. Moros for pointing out a continuity error in this chapter that has now been corrected. Many thanks! - Taiki Matsuki


	2. II: Grandfather, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
Co-Writer: Takato  
(**EDITOR'S NOTE:** No, really, check the notes! As I said, Ori's either back or normal or completely out of his mind, I leave it for you to decide!)  
Editor ('Cause he's been whining about the new Co-Writer): Taiki Matsuki  
II: Grandfather (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

_"...Jenrya is really taking your surname?"_

_"Yeah, I...I asked him if he would and he said he'd be glad to. I…_We_ know it would mean a lot to you."_

_"...Thank you, Takato, but...Re-Really, I'm behind you two. I'm sorry again about how things went at first, but...Jenrya is obviously one of the greatest joys in your life. The fact that painting you made is what got you into college, the fact he was the one who talked you into going...Takato, I can't object to you and Jenrya, even if I still had a problem."_

_"I-I know, but...I want things to be...as much like what you want for me as possible."_

_"Then when the minister asks if you take Jenrya, say 'I do.' That's all, Takato."_

_"...Dad..."_

_"I...I am curious, have you two thought about...well...Having kids?"_

_"No. Not really, I mean...We'd have to adopt. And...W-Well..."_ I don't even know why I said this, I guess...when he asked about kids, this hit me harder than it had in a long time. And…This was something I had often sat up thinking about at night. Especially when we got close to our wedding. _"...I'm sorry."_

_"So-Sorry? For what?"_

_"...It's the end of the bloodline. I-I just...thought of that...I'm sorry, Dad."_ It's always made me feel bad that…I would be the last. If I was with Jen, I would be the last Matsuda…Even adopting, our child wouldn't be related to me, he'd just have the surname…The Matsuda family, at least, our portion of it…It would die with me. When Jen and I were first together, that realization always made me sad. I sometimes cried when I thought about it long enough, especially after I came out and my Dad wasn't taking things well.

I know my Dad, when I was a kid, would talk about how proud he was to have a son. And he didn't make _that_ big of a deal about it, not until Jen and I were first together, but…He'd sometimes tell me he hoped I had a son, too, to carry on the family line…

…When he told me that once after I was with Jen, before he knew about us, I cried. I just…I just thought about how disappointed this would make him that I was the end. It was just a few tears, I didn't break down or anything but he noticed and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was "nothing" and that I had to go "check something at my computer." The fact I called it "nothing" actually made me feel worse. That was when I cried "for real," thankfully it was when I was alone.

_"Takato, please, stop apologizing so much...I-I won't lie, I sort of wish there was a way it could continue but I would love my adopted grandson or granddaughter just as much. Please, don't feel bad about anything like that. It's not important to me. Really."_

_"I know, but...I-I...I really appreciate how you accept us now. That Christmas, Dad...I-I was so happy when Jen showed up, telling me you were the one who invited him. Since then...I guess I'm still trying to find a way to thank you for that."_

"Takato, you really don't have to do that. It's okay. You're my son. And, in a few weeks, Jenrya will be, too."

...And today I've finally found that way to thank him. Well, actually, it was...about eight months ago-No, that was when "the procedure" was done...It was actually a few months into our marriage. Jen-chan saw a report on a program at a fertility clinic for gay couples - A means of having a child through a volunteer...

...Of course, we...we NEVER thought _Juri_ would end up being said volunteer. I-I still can't thank her enough. Kenta, too, for taking care of her before she told us. Jen and I have taken over a little but...Kenta likes his job as Juri's nurse.

I understood why she was afraid to tell us what she had done but there was no possible way we could _ever_ be upset over this. Jen, a few times, started to cry like I would when he told Juri how thankful he was. Jen doesn't cry easily.

And today, I know I'm going to cry a little. Jen says he might, too, because of what we're about to do. We're finally telling my parents the news...Juri, Jen-chan and I are having a baby. And it's a boy...

...The Matsuda name and bloodline will live on, Dad. I know how much that would mean to you, you "mentioned" it a few times when you were "not so for" Jen and I. I understand why he took things with Jen and I so hard, I know he didn't expect this or want it for me...And I-I never really prepared him, I was...I was just so afraid of how he might take it...

I'll never forget how scared I was, that day in the park...I'm so glad Jen-chan was there for me, the way he handled things. His speech helped Dad understand we...we really did love each other. I wasn't confused or mistaking a 'close friendship' for love...I really did love Jen. And, after that, he did his best to accept us. He's completely behind us now, I know, but...I feel like I have to thank him.

And, since it's so close to the "due date," I have to ask his permission...I want to name our son Takehiro, after him. I want to be sure he'd be okay with that.

Jen parks alongside the Matsuda Bakery…We moved into an apartment a few months into our marriage but, at first, we lived here until we had enough for our own place. I missed it a lot when I went to college, I really missed the smell of fresh bread every day. I miss that smell a lot, I even started baking my own bread whenever I feel homesick. I've been doing that a lot, actually, I brought some to Juri a few weeks after we found out and she said she liked my recipes. So, then on, I always bring her a _ton_ of bread for her and the baby. I hope he likes bread, too.

The bakery is closed for today, there's a sign out front.

Jen looks to me as he shuts the car off. "Are you ready?"

"…Sort of," I say. "I can't…I can't believe this is happening."

"You're going to be a Dad in about a month, Takato…And your Dad's going to be a grandfather. I can't even imagine how excited he's going to be," Jen says. "My Dad _still_ can't stop talking about it."

We told Jen's parents and family last week, when they invited us for dinner…Mr. Li had trouble holding back, he was _really_ excited! He wanted to celebrate with a special Chinese wine, it was _really_ strong and Rinchei had three bottles of it. He had bought it that day and planned to just share one at the dinner…

…They both drank two of them together while the rest of the family split the third. I-I have _never_ seen Mr. Li like that before, he and Rinchei…They were singing arm-in-arm in "celebration of the first Li Grandchild." I-I really like Jen's family. Mrs. Li was trying to keep them under control, but…She couldn't. No-one could…

…Rinchei _really_ wants to be an Uncle.

Jaarin and Shiuchon were more reserved…Barely. Shiuchon couldn't stop talking about how she wanted to babysit and take care of the baby for us…

…Jen made a _lot_ of 'Terriermon Playtime' jokes regarding that.

Jaarin was hugging us, telling us how happy she was and…We made a request for Juri. She wanted Jaarin to be the doctor attending to the birth. Jaarin made sure of it, she even made arrangements for when the time comes…"All you need to do is show up and Shinjuku General will take care of the rest," she said. "They'll call me, anytime, as soon Juri checks in with my nephew."

…I-I still…can't believe…

…Juri…

She's more or less stuck in bed now, with Kenta, Hirokazu, Jen or myself watching her at all times. Ruki and Ryou help out, too, whenever they can. Ruki is doing a _lot_ to help Juri, she and Ryou are both helping her sous-chef (Sanae) manage her restaurant while she's in bed.

We've felt the baby kicking. A lot. Hirokazu thinks my son is going to be a soccer star or a kick-boxer. Jen-chan said he'll teach him martial arts when he's older, if I'm okay with it...

...I am.

Because I know he…Well…

…He might need it. I'm a little worried about when he's older and goes to school…And kids find out he has _two_ Dads. Jen-chan, Juri and I talked about that…We'll do what we can for him, to make sure he's not bullied…But until that time comes, we don't really know what we can do.

"…I'm not sure how to tell him," I say, looking to the bakery. There's a sign out front, 'closed for today – Sons come around back.' Jen…My Dad really considers him his son, since we got married but he told me, after we got back from the cruise Jaarin booked for us, that he'd considered Jen to be family for a lot longer...Since I left for college, he told me. He was so happy that my painting of Jen-chan won me that scholarship but he was even happier when Jen-chan talked me into accepting it, even though it meant we wouldn't see each other for months at a time...

…I thanked him for what he said. I was so glad to hear that Jen was family to him.

"Just…say it," Jen shrugs. "I know you're nervous but…Takato, no matter what, he's going to be really happy."

I smile, turning to Jen. "I know. Think he'll…let me name him…?"

"I think so," Jen nods, smiling. I want to name our son Takehiro, after my Dad, as a way to thank him for his acceptance. That means more to me than he could ever know. I-I didn't want to lose my Dad over Jen and…I was so scared that that might happen.

We never told the others what happened that day in the park but…Everyone has sort of an idea of what might have happened, I'm sure. None of them were surprised when we told them we wanted to name our son Takehiro. Kenta said he knew it would happen after Juri told him she was pregnant, he knew "if it's a boy, they'll name him Takehiro." Even _Hirokazu_ knew without anyone having to tell him.

It's been so long since then...I can't believe how much things have changed from when we were kids playing Digimon cards in the park. Jen-chan's working for Hypnos, the organization we were so against at first. Kenta jokes about how he looks like Yamaki-san's younger counterpart, except his hair is longer and his sunglasses are green. As for me, I grew out my hair a little in college but cut it back for the wedding, it's still a little on the long side. Like Jen's sunglasses, I still wear my goggles...But only when I paint. For good luck and inspiration, mostly. Usually they're around my neck but, sometimes, on my forehead if it's related to the Digital World or Digimon...Just to remember my old days as a Tamer. Jen-chan tells me he thinks I'm the only person on Earth who can wear goggles like that and still look normal...

...I hope our son might be able to do the same. I wonder how much he'll look more like me or Juri.

We'll find out soon.

Jen steps out of the car, I follow after him as he locks it. We go around the back of the bakery and knock on the door. My Mom answers with a smile. "We saw you out front, why'd you wait in your car so long? Your Dad wants to know what's going on, you sounded so nervous on the phone."

"It's...a good thing, really," I say. "I needed a moment to prepare."

"We're in the dining room, we just made tea," Mom steps aside and lets us in. We take off our shoes and go to the dining room, Dad's waiting at the table with a cup of tea and a tray of Guilmon and Terriermon bread.

"Dad..." I bow my head.

"Takato, Jenrya," Dad smiles, motioning for us to sit down. Mom sits next to him, we sit across from them. "Have some, just out of the oven." He passes each of us a plate for the bread.

"Thank you, Mr. Matsuda," Jen bows his head, taking the plate and piece of Terriermon bread.

"What's going on? Last night, you sounded _really_ nervous, Takato. Everything's okay, right?" Dad asks.

"Everything is...beyond great," I say. "I-I mean, things could _not_ be better right now...Es-Especially because...Because..." I look to my parents, I'm starting to shake. They're going to be so happy hearing this, I know. I still can't believe this all really happening...

...In a month, Jen and I are going be Fathers. We're going to have a son with Juri. The Matsuda name and bloodline will live on!

"Takato...?" Dad gives me a weird look. "What's...going on?"

I glance to Jen, he smiles and puts an arm around me. "You can do this, Takato." He whispers. "Just tell them."

I nod, taking a deep breath. "...Juri's pregnant. With my son."

My Mom's eyes widen. "Wh-What? Ju-Juri and..._your son?_"

My Dad...doesn't move, he simply stares forward. His expression, he's _shocked_ but...I-I'm a little worried about how quiet he is.

I speak, "Da-Dad? Are you-" Suddenly, my Dad falls to one side, into my Mother.

"TA-TAKEHIRO!" Mom shouts, Jen stands to help catch him from falling face first into the table...

...My Father has fainted. I get up and help Mom and Jen balance him and revive him. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!" ...I should have _probably_ come up with a better choice of words, but...

...It's the truth. As hard as it is to believe sometimes, Juri Katou is pregnant with _my son._

My Dad stirs, taking a deep breath. "Wh-What happened?"

"You fainted," Mom says. "Ta-Takato just...Takato told us he and..._Juri_...Th-They're having a son."

My Dad, again, goes silent. He stares up at me from his chair, finally, saying, "You...Takato, you...You two are having...a son? As in you and Jenrya but...A-Also..._JURI? _Wh-What's going on?"

I nod. "In...In a month, he's going to be born."

"A _month?"_ Mom shouts, sitting back down. Yeah, I-I feel sort of bad it took us this long to tell them but first we didn't know if it was _really_ happening and, then, things were a little chaotic, preparing with the others for the birth.

We had _two_ baby showers!

"So-Sorry it took us so long to tell you, we didn't know until a few months ago, to be honest," Jen says. He sits back down, too. I stand next to my Dad.

"Wh-What's going on exactly?" My Dad is, actually, shaking. "I-I mean..._Juri_ is having_...your_ _son?_" He whispers those last two words, I think he's still having trouble believing it. I am, too, Dad...I am, too. And I've known for months.

I take a deep breath. "A-A few months into our marriage, Jen saw a news report about a clinic that makes it so gay couples can have children...They arrange a volunteer to, um, 'carry' the child after one, um, 'donates' to her...O-Originally, the volunteer backed out and Juri convinced the doctor to let her take her place. She didn't know exactly how to tell us that, so the doctor told us the volunteer wanted to be anonymous. I-If we knew from the beginning, we would have told you but..."

"Because of how the doctor was acting," Jen begins, "I-I was skeptical we would even get Takato's child, but...Juri was just not sure how to tell us. We found out about five months into the pregnancy. "

Dad nods, slowly. "A-And...You know...it's a boy?"

I nod. "She told us the day we found out...He's my son, Dad. He's...going to be related to me."

"...Takato..." Mom whispers. "I-I can't believe it."

"Takato, the reason you did...all this," Dad lowers his head, whispering. "...Is it because...?"

I nod. "I-I know...how much it would mean to you if the name and bloodline went on. That's why we looked into it and why Juri volunteered to do it."

My Dad...Gods, he's...He's wiping his eyes. He stands up, facing me. "Ta-Takato..." He wraps both arms around me, he starts crying. "Th-Thank you, but...You...know you didn't...have to..." He can't go on, he's crying really hard. "...Thank you..." ...He's happy...I-I knew he'd be happy hearing this...

...I'm happy, too, Dad...Especially now.

I hug back, I'm going to cry any second, too, I already feel warm tears welling up in my eyes. "I-It's...more than just that but...I-I know how happy it would make you if...If we did this. I-I still can't stop thanking Juri for what she did."

My Dad and I hug and cry for...a long time. Mom and Jen join in after a bit. I can _feel_ how happy he is over this. My Mom, too.

When we calm down, I sit back down next to Jen. Mom got a box of tissues for all of us a little after Dad started crying. He's actually used almost as many as I have so far. He _never_ cries.

"I-I wanted to ask your permission, too," I say, wiping my eyes.

"Permission? Takato, _please,_ you don't...need to ask _anything_ of me regarding you and Jen. I mean, even before..._this,_"he wipes his eyes with a tissue, my Mom gives him a hug. "I-I can't believe this, Takato. I-I really, really can't. Wh-Whatever it is, Takato. Yes."

"...Can I name him after you?" I ask.

"What?"

"I-I want to name him Takehiro," I reply. "We...We think it would be fitting. Would you mind?"

Dad just nods. "N-No, not at all...If you want to do that, go ahead."

I bow my head. "Thank you."

"Takato, no, don't...Don't thank me. I still feel bad over...things at first," Dad says. "The fact you've done this...Thank _you_, Takato."

"We just knew how important it was to you," Jen says. "And we're excited to have a son. I-I mean, when I realized how I felt about Takato, I _never_ thought I'd have kids. Especially not one related to either myself or Takato." Jen puts an arm around me saying, "We owe Juri a lot for what she did."

"How's she doing right now? Can you bring her some bread from the bakery for me? She likes the custard filled kind, right? And Choco-pan?" Mom asks. "I'll give you..._Everything_ she likes! Takehiro, we have Terriermon bread dough in the refrigerator, right?" She asks, my Dad nods. She's already getting up to start baking...

"Th-Thank you, but...I-It can wait a little, Mom!" I smile. "She'd really appreciate that, I've been bringing her bread whenever I make it. She really, really likes our recipes." My Mom sits back down, nodding but...I can tell she wants to bake some fresh bread to thank Juri. My Dad, too.

"She's in bed most of the time, now," Jen says. "Kenta took care of her from the day it was 'official' to...Even now. He saw her every day and, until we found out _why_, Hirokazu was worried she and Kenta were, well, dating." He laughs, my parents and I join in. "I-I couldn't believe _how_ upset he sounded. 'Jen! Takato! Help! I think Kenta's gone straight!'"

My Dad laughs, saying, "I wonder about him sometimes."

"We all do," Mom says.

"My sister made all of the preparations for when the day comes," Jen adds. "It'll take place at Shinjuku General, we'll call everyone when...Well, when it's time."

"I-I don't care how early or late, _call me_ as _soon _as..." My Dad laughs, shaking his head. "I-I just...I can't believe this!"

"Happy to be a grandfather?" I ask.

"'Happy' isn't enough to describe it...Thank you," Dad smiles. "How did you find out?"

"We showed up at Juri's door, Kenta answered and Juri told him it was okay to let us in and it was..._obvious_ she was pregnant at that point. She told us she was that 'anonymous volunteer' from the clinic," Jen tells the story back to my parents. Just like us, they can't believe what they're hearing. We still think this is a dream or something like that...It's too unreal. Juri...having _my_ son...

...We'll _never_ be able to truly thank her for this...

"...Tell her, 'thank you,'" Mom says. "Do your parents know, Jenrya?"

Jen nods. "My Dad is _still_ celebrating, we told them last week."

"Sorry again we waited so long," I say. "I-I just...didn't know _how _to tell you."

Dad smiles. "Don't be sorry...Are you ready to be a Father?"

I nod. "I-I hope so. I really can't wait."

"What about Juri? Is she happy to be a Mother?" Mom asks.

Jen and I exchange looks. "Um...Ju-Juri, actually, she told us she'd prefer it if...Well, if our son _didn't_ know her as his mother..." Jen begins.

"Why?" Dad asks.

"She feels that, well, she won't be as big of a part in his life as she should be," I explain. "When he's born, the plan is that we...We take him home and Juri visits as 'Aunt Juri.' I told her we feel bad doing that since, well, she _is _his mother but...It's Juri's decision."

Mom nods. "...I see."

Jen speaks, quickly, "We told her, she's welcome to visit him whenever she wants and...She can take him to her place, too. It's not that she doesn't want him but...Well, you know...Juri's past..."

Dad nods. "Y-Yeah, from that...I understand why she feels that way. I'm sure she's going to be a very active part of his life, even if she wants to just be 'Aunt Juri.' ...Tell her, Takato, this is...I-I wish I _could_ find a way to thank her for what she's done but..."

"...I know, I-I feel the same way," I say. "'Thank you' will _never_be enough."

* * *

We talked with my Dad for a long time, mostly because my Mom did get up and started to bake bread for Juri while we talked. Jen offered to help her, too, so it was just my Dad and I for a while...

...He's so happy. And I'm really happy he let me name our son Takehiro, I really wanted to name him after my Dad...A-And I like the name, it means "vast strength." As opposed to my name, which means "open person." I'd rather my son...had a name like my father's than mine.

Jen-chan and I get in the car with..._so_ much fresh bread for Juri as my parents wave us off from the door. My Dad is smiling like I've _never_ seen him smile before. We knew he'd be happy, but...Well, I should have known how happy this would make him, even without knowing the bloodline will live on...He's going to be a grandfather. Something, I'm pretty sure, he didn't think would happen...

...Jen and I, to be honest, didn't plan to have kids. Not until Jen saw that report...I just didn't see it as possible for us. We were "happy enough," I guess, but...Now?

...We can't wait. We really, really can't wait...

I dial Juri's number as Jen starts the car. "...Juri?" I say as she answers her phone.

"It's me, Juri's sleeping right now," Kenta says. "She fell asleep after I made lunch...Gods, she's _huge_, Takato, her and that baby of yours...How'd your Dad take the news that you got a girl pregnant? Is he making you do the honorable thing? ...'Cause I'll take Jen for you."

I laugh, "He's _never _been this happy, Kenta. He fainted."

"Hiro-chan owes me a soda," Kenta chuckles. "And Grandma-to-be?"

"Almost as happy," I say. "And, um, we have...A _ton_ of fresh bread for Juri from my parents. All her favorites, we'll run it by real quick if she's still asleep. Tell her it went well for us."

"I will."

"Anything we need to pick up for her?" Jen whispers.

"Jen wants to know if she needs anything...Pickled ginger and ice cream or eggs and bean curd?"

"She actually mentioned some choco-pan, but I'm guessing your parents covered that."

"Two dozen packages," I say. "Three dozen custard."

"...Takato-chan, I know they meant well, but...That won't last her an hour," Kenta says, I laugh.

"They said to come by tomorrow for more, this is just what my Mom could make while we were there...Jen-chan helped, too," I say.

"Oh, I hope Juri'll let me try a piece, then, I wonder how Jen is as a chef..."

"He's good, trust me," I look to Jen with a smile. "We'll see you soon, Kenta...If Juri wakes up, let us know. If not, we'll just drop off the bread. Thank you for watching Juri...Today and, well, the whole time."

"No thanks needed. Congratulations. See you in a bit," Kenta hangs up.

I hit 'end call.' "Juri's sleeping, we might just drop off the bread."

Jen nods. "...Excited?"

I nod. "Less than a month..." I trail off.

"...Until _Takehiro _is born," Jen finishes. "I'm glad he let you name him, but...I didn't think he'd object."

"I didn't think so, but...I wanted to be sure," I say. "He...He really supports us, Jen-chan. I can't thank him enough for doing that."

"I know...I can't, either," Jen smiles. "He'll be even happier in a month."

"We all will be."

We really will...

...Thank you, Dad.

And thank you so much, Juri. We hope you and Takehiro-chan like the bread...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
As you can see, as of this new chapter, I have hired a Co-Writer...Takato.

Takato is helping me write this fic, he's been with me for quite some time now. He's been a huge help and inspiration, even though most of the time just sits there and eats lettuce...Sometimes tofu soaked in a 50\50 mix of water and apple juice. Takato_ loves_ that as a snack! And he likes the goggles I got him, he really does! He plays with them all the time!

...Why are you looking at me like that? ...No, I'm not stoned! And I'm not hallucinating like House did in that season finale! Vicodin doesn't _really_ do that, no matter what they say! Again, I have Dr. Jyou Kido _and_ Doctor Percival Cox with me right now to back me up on this! ASK THEM, _DAMN_ _IT!_

Seriously, stop giving me that look! Are you saying I can't name my turtle after my favorite Goggle Boy or something?

Hehehe, yeah, a turtle (named after Takato, 'cause Takato is my favorite Goggle Boy) is my "co-writer" for three reasons:

1. Ever since I got him in May, he's been hanging out by my computer for good luck. And a few times while having him out while I was thinking, I got some _major_ plot ideas at times when I was worried I was hit by writer's block, so I felt I owed him a little credit for that.

2. He's escaped from his "turtle box" (the box he hangs out in while I have him at my computer, he's an escape artist) and walked on my keyboard to "add to" this fic enough times to where I think he deserves a writing credit.

3. Every time Twerp-chan asked for info on MNK Take Two, these were my usual responses (because in true Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda Continuity tradition, Taiki Matsuki must be kept completely in the dark plot-wise and teased with the existence of this fic. Sorry, Taiki, I can't argue with tradition!)

-"Takato the Turtle says 'Hi, Taiki-chan. I can read Mirai No Kodomo and you can't! Nyaaaah-Nyaaaah! Kame!'"

-"Takato's read it, he likes it so far! I bet he'll tell you whatever you want to know if you ask him nicely."

-"My Turtle's breath smells like Turtle Food."

So, Taiki at one point joked that I was writing the fic with Takato's help...And, thus, I declared Takato to be the official Co-Writer of Mirai No Kodomo! And, believe it or not, Twerp-chan came up with the whole "jealous and abandoned" gag, not me. Hehehe...Twerp-chan, don't feel too bad - No turtle can edit like you can!

...My_ iguana_ on the other hand...

(Just kidding, Taiki, I don't even own an iguana)

For anyone who does care: You can find pictures of Takato over at my creativity blog on DeviantArt (Homepage link in Taiki's profile) and in my DA scrapbook.

Anyway, on with fic notes:

I really wish I covered Takehiro's reaction in the original draft, especially since I'm using his past disapproval more in the plot this time around.

Regarding names: The spelling for Takato's Dad's name (Takehiro – which there are A TON of different spellings for, I had to look it up through Chiaki Konaka's Tamers resource site to be sure I got the right spelling) means "strength" (take) and "vast" (hiro), so I translated it a little poetically as "vast strength." Takato's name means "disclose," "open" or "say" (taka) and "person" (to), so I thought "open person" would be a "fitting" translation..._Especially_ for Takato Matsuda.

I wonder if I should put up a name translation along with those Mandarin spellings Twerp-chan stuck on the profile, actually...If anyone's interested, let us know. I'll even throw in the Adventure cast in Mandarin if you guys want! _Wo_ _ai_ _Zhongwen!_

Anyway, the rewrite is going to cover a lot more than the original, both in terms of the lives of the characters as well as the continuity of the series in general. There are a few "special" chapters that are coming up that will cover some stories I wanted to get around to but couldn't for various reasons (mostly not being able to find a way to fit them into the plot).

Oh, and one couple is going to be added that...was slightly hinted at but I never made official until now. It's a couple I sorta support, I'll explain more when they show up but...I like this pairing but, depending on how it's done, I can _greatly_ _dislike_ _it_ as well. You'll see who I mean but, until then I'll just say this: I _never_ thought I'd write these two as a couple. _EVER!_

I hope everyone likes how the new version of Mirai No Kodomo turns out! Thanks for the support and reviews, everyone! I'll give this one my all!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Yes, it's true: Ori has named a turtle his co-writer. Now you see why I feel so abandoned!I've been replaced _by a turtle that cannot talk back!_ Or, at least, I pray to God _doesn't talk to back_ (in Ori's head, I mean).

Ha ha ha, I have to say the turtle is cute and Ori is _very_ happy with a shelled distraction and "good luck charm" as he calls him. Ori's a turtle fanatic! As if if fics like "Retrieve The Xros Loader," "The Paperweight and the Journal" and "Kokoro No Kikkou" didn't give you a clue!

I just want to go on the record and say that I support Ori's new "co-writer."

Just as long as your Co-Writer does _not_ become your Official Editor, that is, Ori! Takato, I've got my eye on you!

I couldn't help but love Kenta's way of asking how Takehiro took the news about Juri, ha ha ha! Kenta, do you want Jen to yourself or are you just trying to make Hirokazu jealous? I suspect the latter and I think it's going to work quite well!

I'm glad Juri and Takehiro are in good hands with Kenta and (obviously) well-fed by the Matsuda bakers!

Ori mentioned to me that Takehiro (Senior) is playing a slightly larger role in this fic than the older version but he hasn't told me how. Either way, I am quite happy with the fact we're getting (an incredible amount) more to the Kako Mo Series!

I should add, for those who miss any of the "original version's" chapters – At the end of the fic, along with the Hirokazu and Kenta bonus chapter, Ori is letting me post all of the original drafts that didn't "survive" the rewrite, so don't worry if you still want to read the original fic! Ori's keeping his promise to not take down his work ever again!

I can only imagine the word count by the end of this fic! This was how we originally broke 500,000 words! Ori, I still think you should try for a million on this account! I think you can do it! You got 900,000 on the last one! Break that barrier, smash it to bleedin' pieces!

That does remind me: As I've taken down quite a few chapters to this fic, our recent "600,000 words archived" announcement is now a lie. I shall tell you when we break it againand if we go past 650,000 or even 700,000 words! And, with the chapter count Ori's given me I think it's _entirely possible!_

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. III: Birth, Kitagawa Kenta

Mirai No Kodomo  
III: Birth (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

Juri went into labor this morning, she was already at the hospital when it started. We checked her in two days ago, Jen and Takato haven't left her side since she got here...And now...

...Takato's going to be a Father...

I was put in charge of calling everyone. Takato's parents were first. Jen and Takato told them about the procedure last month, _finally_...

...I can't believe Takato's Dad _fainted _when they told him...Like Father, like Son, I guess. He's _beyond_ thrilled to have not only a grandson, but...The kid is _Takato's_ _son_, biologically. That whole bloodline thing was important to him, I guess. Takato says he knew how much that would mean to him, that's pretty much the whole reason they looked into this over adoption-Or, actually, Jen told me that, until he saw the news report, he and Takato...They didn't plan to _ever_ have kids (not even _adopting_!), so this is..._HUGE!_ Seriously, I mean, Hiro-chan and I always kinda wondered why Takato and Jen _didn't_ want to have kids. _Especially_ with how excited Takato is over this, I mean...Gods, Takato...He's one of those guys who was _made_ to be a dad, y'know? The closer and closer we got to nine months, the more and more excited Takato got...

He's gonna be a great dad.

After I called the Matsuda parents, I called the Li family...I started with Jen's parents, they brought Shiuchon with them. Then I called Rinchei, he was at work but made sure he could be down here as soon as he could.

I'd have called Jaarin, but she's with Jen and Takato already...She's one of the doctors attending to the birth, Juri's request. She's an attending physician here at Shinjuku General, but I think her specialty is general medicine. I know it's not OB\GYN or anything related to babies but Juri, Takato and (especially) Jen wanted her to be the one to bring the son of Takato Matsuda into this world. She's got other doctors assisting but it's her case, as far as Juri's concerned.

Finally, after the Lis, I called Hiro-chan, Ruki and Ryou...Ruki _may_ have "broken more than a few speed limits" getting down here, she said...Ryou replied, "Ruki didn't _break_ the speed limit, _she ran it over!"_ Ryou, apparently, feared for his life as Ruki gave him a ride down here. He told us, "_she showed up at my place, blared her horn 'til I got down there and was driving off before I even had my door closed or seatbelt on! Ruki was hauling ass the whole way!"_

Ruki just said, "_I didn't want to miss the miracle that is a child born between two women. When did Takato start going into labor?"_ ...Even Mr. Matsuda had a chuckle at that, actually. Takato's been _so_ excited in the past month or so that, well, it's almost like_ he's _pregnant, too!

Really, we're all_ really_ excited that Takato's gonna be a Dad, but...Takato's taken things to a new level! He is...Gods, I've _never_ seen him like this, he just can't stop talking about "Takehiro-chan" and the kid hasn't even been born yet! He's also been reading up on raising a baby (like, went out and bought an entire library's worth of baby books!), buying toys, baby DVDs and CDs (like little kids anime and stuff, Jen says he caught Takato watching one of the DVD sets at one point...), clothes, accessories, diapers...EVERYTHING! Jen's thrilled, I mean, he's going to be a Dad, too, but...Takato...

...Let me put it this way...

...We had a baby shower for Juri _AND TAKATO!_ And I don't mean in the "Takato and Juri opened baby presents together" sense, I mean one baby shower for Juri and one baby shower _for Takato! _Granted, it was planned by Ruki and Ryou and _mostly_ a joke, but...

...Well, let's not forget: Juri did help me throw _Takato's_ _bachelor_ _party_ (she found our stripper! Gods, he was _hot__!_), so it's not like we don't "mix things up" when he's involved but...

...Hiro-chan's right: Takato Matsuda mixes so-called "traditional" gender roles in new and exciting ways without even _trying!_ And they say _I'm_ the "obvious" one! Ruki and I sometimes wonder why Mr. Matsuda _didn't_ see it coming when Takato came out!

_Everyone_ is here. We're all in the waiting room outside of the maternity ward. Ruki and Ryou are the calmest ones here (which is amazing given how frantic _Ruki _was to get down here and how Ryou came in looking like he had a heart attack), reading magazines while everyone else tries to distract themselves in some way...

Mr. Matsuda is pacing with Mr. Li around the room, while Mrs. Li and Mrs. Matsuda are talking about the "revelation" from last month, that Jen and Takato were _really_ going to have a kid. I heard bits and pieces of it, they both talked about how they didn't see it coming (especially _how_ they had a kid), Mrs. Li said she was expecting adoption, if anything...Mrs. Matsuda said she never expected kids period...I thought that was a little weird for her, but...She's just as excited as anyone else is.

Rinchei is...sort of playing a hand held game. He's trying to distract himself but keeps switching either the game or system every couple minutes. He's a programmer for KameNoCha Studios, currently working on a "cutesey turtle game," he calls it...It's a start. He says he's actually having a lot of fun working on the Turtles' animations, even if half of them have bright pink shells and the other half are... ...I never thought I'd say this, but...They're the most _huggable_ looking turtles I've ever seen. Too bad they're virtual. I want a gay looking turtle, now!

Shiuchon is speed reading magazines, I don't even think she's actually reading them...She's more skimming each page, they're all home design magazines. She's going to a design school right now, and I have to say she did an _excellent_ job with our living room...Feng Shui'd the hell out of it!

Hiro-chan, of course, was home for_ three hours _before he finally said, "...Did someone move the furniture around?" ...Yes, Hiro-chan, someone did. Did you think the couch walked _across the room_ on its own? Same goes for the two chairs and television (honestly, I thought he'd notice _that_ immediately!). Hiro-chan, you need glasses worse than I do sometimes...Or is not noticing home design changes just a straight guy thing?

Speaking of Hiro-chan and I... I'm trying to calm Hiro-chan down, he's...hyperventilating into a paper bag. Gods, Hiro-chan, I'm almost afraid of what you'd be like if it was _your_ kid! He was the last to get here, he had trouble getting out of work until his supervisor heard him say "hospital" while on the phone with me...And...Um...

...Hiro-chan is _so_ glad he got out of work to be here, but... ...He doesn't like the fact his boss thought the emergency was that _his "life partner"_ was in the hospital. Hiro-chan didn't correct him on either account, though, he _had_ to be here for Takato and Jen...

...I'm doing my best to hide how hysterical I think it is that Hiro-chan's _entire office_ apparently thinks he and I are an item. He told me his boss apologized profusely, saying, "_I am_ so s_orry we denied your request to take time off for the day. Had I known Kenta-san was in the hospital, I would have allowed it immediately. I know how important your life partner is to you, Shiota-san, please...Go to him."_ ...I think they were mostly trying to avoid a potential lawsuit, as "life partner" is the phrase they use on the employee health plan. Whatever, I'm glad Hiro-chan's here and so is he...

...He does wonder _how long_ his office has thought he was gay, though. Rinchei jokingly said, "Day one" and...We all laughed at the look Hiro-chan gave him.

"Ke-Kenta..." Hiro-chan whispers once he calms down. "...Takato's...gonna be a Dad. Jen and Takato...are gonna have a kid..." We've all been repeating things like that constantly, to ourselves or each other...It's...just not something any of us ever thought would happen. Especially with how _all of us_ have asked Jen and Takato at one point or another since Takato proposed: _"Are you going to have kids?"_ ...Seriously, the answer was always "no," they just didn't want kids. Period.

...Again, _LIARS!_

I nod. "...I-I still...can't believe it." I really can't...I guess the nature of our 'preference' and how _everyone_ against it always says 'you can't have kids' that sort of makes this seem like a miracle.

"I still can't believe Juri did this for them," Shiuchon speaks up. _"She's...amazing!_ Thanks for taking care of her, Kenta. You also took care of my nephew."

"Y-Yeah, that's right...You're..gonna be an aunt, now." I say. "And...Rinchei'll be an uncle..."

"I _so_ can't wait 'til he can play games," Rinchei says, putting his handheld aside. "I mean...If their son is a gamer, he's gonna be the envy of every gamer on the _planet_ with me as his Uncle Lianjie!"

Shiuchon laughs, "Lianjie, do I even _want_ to know what you mean by that?"

"Takehiro Matsuda will be my official beta-tester," Rinchei says, proudly and crossing his arms. "...Except, y'know, he'll do it for fun instead of filling out forms, reporting glitches and playing the _same damn area_ five million times to check for glitches..." Believe it or not, Rinchei almost hated video games after doing _one_ day's work as a beta-tester, proving that playing video games for a living is _not_ the dream job it sounds like. "Which, um, reminds me...Mr. Matsuda..."

Mr. Matsuda stops pacing, he turns to Lianjie. "Y-Yes?"

"...What do you think of the fact they're naming their son after you?" Lianjie asks. "I mean, your name is Takehiro, too, right?" Yeah, that was...All of us who know Takato really well saw that coming, Juri and I talked about it a couple times before Takato and Jen knew. Ruki brought it up when she and Ryou found out, too. Hiro-chan just assumed that was going to be the kid's name, too, when I told him it was a boy and gonna be named Takehiro, Hiro-chan said 'I know, he's gonna be Takato's son, and all.' Takato...He has some real issues with his Dad and how things went with Jen at first.

The first half a year or so after Takato came out, he was _really_ depressed and it was _obvious._ It also showed me how much Jen loved Takato just from how he did _so much_ to try to make him feel better and...Whatever the hell he did during "the park incident," it worked. That was when Takato started to look _remotely_ _happy_ again!

Jen once told me, during that time, it _hurt_ _him_ to see how upset Takato was about the way his Dad was taking things. I knew then: Jen really did love Takato with all his heart. And I know Takato felt the same for being able to go through all that for him.

Mr. Matsuda sighs. "...A little guilty, actually. I-I know why Takato's doing it and..." He sighs. "I don't think I can really convince him that I really support him and Jenrya now. He...does _a lot _of things like this. I'm worried it's because he thinks I still have a problem with him and Jenrya."

"Sorry," Rinchei bows his head. "I didn't know Takato was doing it for...that reason."

"It's okay...I-I just...I really regret how I reacted to things at first..." Mr. Matsuda sighs. "Janyuu...What about you? How did you...take to the idea?"

"Mayumi and I discussed it a little bit before Jianliang told us," Mr. Li says. "We suspected that they might be together and it wasn't an issue for us. We decided to wait until he told us instead of asking him about it."

"I knew for about six months before Jianliang came out," Rinchei says. "I didn't tell him I knew, though...I figured if he wanted it to be a secret, it should stay a secret."

"I'm _amazed_ you didn't even _joke_ about it," Shiuchon speaks up. "I mean, Lianjie...The idea _you_ kept your mouth shut about something like that...Especially since you already _were_ joking now and then. You just...stopped!"

"Yeah, I think my last big gay joke about them was, hell, when he left for their hot springs trip, the one Jianliang confessed during...I joked that it was his and Takato's honeymoon." Rinchei chuckles. "I was close, wasn't I?"

The Lis laugh, Hiro-chan and I join in. And I get ready to cover Hiro-chan's mouth if the words "Hot Springs Boner Trip" start to come out of it. Really, Hiro-chan, _why_ can't you let that go...?

...Okay, it _is_ funny as hell to think about sometimes, but... ...Then again, "it's funny as hell" is the motivation behind _a lot_ of what Hiro-chan says and does.

"I can't believe we _didn't_ know," Ruki says, putting down her magazine. "They came out just before college...To us, at least."

"Told Ruki and I while we were drinking, too," Ryou laughs. "You _have_ to give them points for style."

"Definitely, Jen and Takato _know_ how to come out," I say. "'I'm gay, pass the soy sauce.'" I quote, Jen...That's how he told his family. The Lis have a laugh, even the Matsudas join in.

Mrs. Matsuda speaks, "When Jenrya...showed up at our door for that Christmas dinner. He was so nervous. I told him, we were expecting a guest and he just said, quietly, 'I'm your guest tonight.' And, once I realized what was happening...I was shocked, but once I got over it...I was so happy Takato had someone he loved so much."

"...I wish I had that reaction, too. I-I support them, now, really," Mr. Matsuda says. "Jenrya...He's the reason Takato went to that art college. Not just the painting but...Takato almost didn't go, Jenrya talked him into it. He was the _only person_ on Earth who could do that. I-I was...so proud of him for getting in...And proud of Jenrya for talking him into still going, because...I know it wasn't easy for them." He sighs. "The morning Takato left, I had a feeling Jenrya would be outside of the bakery early...I invited him inside and...He was there when Takato woke up and until he left. It was the first time we had Terriermon bread, actually."

...Terriermon bread, the sweet-roll answer to Guilmon bread. Hiro-chan and I saw that as Takato's Dad's official act of acceptance, since it was Jen's partner and it sells alongside Takato's partner...And it sells _just_ as well as Guilmon bread (if not better, since it's a cinnamon sweet bread). The Matsudas make a _ton_ off those two items. And the bakeries that try to copy them don't do the recipes justice. Takato, Jen and I once went to a bunch of them and tried their so-called "breads." ...The Matsuda Bakery was safe. _No-one_ makes as good of a "Dinosaur Bread" or "Floppy-Eared Dog" bread as they do, can't even come up with decent _names_ for the things...

...That and, even if they were _somehow_ threatened by the competition, The Matsuda Bakery sells a _ton_ of Takato's artwork. It's practically an art studio that offers bread! And paintings by one of "_The_ Digimon Tamers" _do not_ come all that cheap! Especially after Takato graduated from college!

"College...That was _so_ hard on them," Mrs. Li says.

"Takato and Jen...They both came to me after Takato agreed to go," I say. "Jen first, he needed someone to talk to...Then Takato, he needed a shoulder. ...It's _still_ wet from that visit." Takato...I-I _never_ saw him cry like that. He was going to miss Jen _so much_...And he did, I was there when they first saw each other after college started and...

...I swear, it was like a scene from a romance. They took advantage of _every minute_ they were together.

"Dude, I...I've _never_ seen a couple like those two," Hiro-chan says.

"Agreed," Ruki speaks up. "If _any_ couple could survive_ that_ college experience...It'd be them. If they couldn't, _no-one_ could."

"I-I remember when we took them out before Takato left...They sang a love song at the karaoke bar we went to. ...And... ...Okay, _no-one_ repeat a word of this," Hiro-chan speaks up. "But...It was _freakin' beautiful._ I-I...teared up a little. That song by AiM they sang, _Fragile Heart, _I think. ...Gods, I-I...I felt so bad they were gonna be apart. I really did."

"Everyone _knows_ I teared up," I say, I-I did my best to hide it but...They could see me bawling from the stage, pretty much. "And they kissed at the end of it! ...Gods, I-I...I love those two so much for being together like that."

"...Yeah, my little brother has _never_ been happier since...That trip, pretty much," Rinchei says.

We continue reminiscing for...Gods only know how long. It was...mostly about Jen and Takato and just...How things led up to this.

...Hiro-chan teared up a little when we talked about the trip being what started all this. He hid it well, but... ...He loves the fact he's part of what brought them together. I'm glad I was a part of it, too...Hirokazu talked Takato into going, I talked Jen...And they became a couple after...

...Takato's most embarrassing moment (save for when _his parents_ heard about it!)...

...The hot springs incident, which Hiro-chan _still_ won't let Takato live down, but...He's better about it since Jen has some ammo against him (our night together when we were both _really_ drunk). Which I have given him full permission to use whenever he wants, I don't mind people knowing. Ruki _still _doesn't know her 'favorite prediction' actually came true and I can't wait for the day she finds out! I made Jen _promise_ that I had to be there for that one! Anyone else, I don't have to be present, but Ruki? _Have to!_

Mr. Matsuda felt a little awkward talking about the early days of their relationship, I think...Everyone knows it took him a while to really support Jen and Takato. We...sort of understand, Takato is an only child and...has a lot of pressure when it comes to continuing the family name and family line, Takato took that especially seriously and wanted to make his Dad as happy as possible after he accepted them...It's the whole reason Jen took the Matsuda surname when they got married and why they looked into a way for Takato to have a son that's biologically his...And Mr. Matsuda _knows_ Takato did it all to make him happy and "more accepting" of things...Even though I don't think it's possible for him to _be_ any more accepting. After Jen convinced Takato to go to college, knowing how hard it would be on them...Mr. Matsuda _knew_ Takato picked the right boy and I honestly think that was the day he officially considered Jen to be family. Not when Jen said "I do," not when Takato said "Jen-chan, will you marry me?"

No.

It was when Jen said, "Takato, take the scholarship," knowing full well that it meant he wouldn't see Takato for _months_. Like Mr. Matsuda said, Jen really was the _only one_ who could _ever_ convince Takato to take it...And the Matsudas can't thank him enough. Soushoku was _huge_ for Takato, _huge!_ Mr. Matsuda couldn't get over the fact Takato got in, it's something he talks about _a lot_ to customers (especially when he tries to sell Takato's art).

...Mr. Matsuda has the painting of Jen that got Takato the scholarship framed behind the cash register. Like all of the other paintings by Takato they have on display, it has a price tag: _Priceless._ He says he'll never sell it, not even for a hundred billion yen.

Mr. Matsuda is thrilled to be a grandfather...Mr. Li is, too. Hirokazu and I are going to be "Honorary Uncles," Takato told us. Especially after he and Jen heard about how I spent five months taking care of Juri for them. They took over afterward, but I still helped as much as before (Takato has a loose schedule but Jen has his work at Hypnos)...I was happy to help Juri-chan. Hiro-chan joined in, too, especially during the last two months.

The door to the waiting room opens...All eyes are on the doctor that steps inside, Doctor Jaarin Li...

She smiles, stepping aside and holding the door open. Jen and Takato step in...Jen's holding a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"...It's a boy," Takato whispers, wiping his eyes. He's got a handful tissues in each hand. "Ta-Takehiro Matsuda."

"Juri's resting right now but she spent a bit of time with the baby and the fathers," Jaarin says. "Everything went well."

Everyone crowds around Jen and Takato and...Their son. ...It's official now that we've _seen_ the baby with Jen and Takato...Those words that we've all been repeating in our minds:

_Takato's a Father._

Jen, too, but...Well, the whole thing behind this is this being _Takato's_ _son._

The baby is passed to each family member, though Lianjie backed out, saying, "If _anyone_ is gonna drop him, it's gonna be me. I-I'll just look." Hiro-chan had similar concerns when he was up to hold the baby. ...I had no problem doing so, of course.

"...Takato, Jen... You two...are _so_ lucky," I say, holding...Takehiro Matsuda, Takato's _son._ The heir to the Matsuda name and, probably, bakery.

"...A-After I confessed to Jen," Takato says, "I _never_ thought this would happen."

"...Congratulations," Hiro-chan says, standing next to me and looking up at Jen and Takato. "Seriously."

I pass Takehiro to his grandmother, Mrs. Matsuda, as _gently_ as possible.

Hiro-chan and I stand aside as the Grandparents and family huddle around the newborn.

"Hiro-chan..." I whisper, wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"Yeah, Kenta?" Hiro-chan says, smiling.

"...I want a baby." I look to Hiro-chan and hold back a laugh at the look on his face. "...I'm joking, Hiro-chan."

"Thank. The. _Gods._" Hiro-chan lets out a relieved laugh.

H-He...Thought I was serious? A-And he'd..._consider_ it? "...H-Hiro-chan, um...If I _wasn't_..." ...I-I...I thought he'd...take it as a joke...I-I mean, we're not even a couple and...I-I swear, Hiro-chan, if you've just been in the closet all these years...

"...You distract everyone, I'm the faster runner," Hiro-chan says with a grin. I laugh. "...Seriously, though...I-I can't believe it. Takato and Jen... ...Wow..."

I nod, smiling. "...I'm going to go check on Juri-chan. Give Takato and Jen a hug and kiss for me, okay?"

"...I'll give them a hug, Kenta," Hiro-chan says, rolling his eyes. I laugh...One of these days, Hiro-chan, one of these days...

I head down the hall in search of Juri. She's probably asleep, so I'll just pop my head into the room and make sure she's doing all right.

...Takehiro Matsuda...

I-I _held_ Takato's son...This is..._beyond amazing._ I'm so happy for them right now...And as much as he was crying when he and Jen brought him in, I _know_ Takato was holding back.

Jen and Takato...They can't stop thanking Juri for what she did. They tried to take over my Juri-Care job, I didn't mind the help but...Well, it was fun taking care of the mother of the future heir to the Matsuda Bakery!

...I wonder if he'll be an artist like Takato, or if he'll be more into cooking like Juri (granted, he's got baking in his blood, too). Juri's taken over her Dad's restaurant, he set up another location in Odaiba, but before that she was one of his chefs (eventually his sous-chef). She attended the cooking courses at Shishidama, she's _really_ good.

For the first few months, she made her own "pregnancy craving food," and usually enough for six...Which meant I got a couple spoonfuls, ha ha ha! It was _really good!_

Though, I was there when Mr. Katou found out his daughter was pregnant... ...He _demanded_ that _I_ "do the right thing...Or _else._" ...H-Honestly, how many people are going to think Juri and I are together? Juri explained things to him and... He's...a little divided on the issue since he wanted Juri _married_ before something like this happened and, originally, thought the "process" was...more "hands on" for Takato, if you know what I mean...

It was really awkward.

He also didn't like the fact she wants to only be known as "Aunt Juri" to her son-to-be...Like, um, he...couldn't "make it" for the birth because he was so pissed at "the selfish bastards" Juri was "sacrificing her body for."

...Juri _really_ needed a shoulder after that visit. Thank _the Gods_ I was there as he was leaving...

...Mr. Katou isn't really happy with Jen and Takato right now, let's just say. Juri can't convince him that it was all her idea, Jen and Takato would have never asked her to do this in a million years. At the very least, he thanked me for taking care of his daughter like "those ingrates should be doing."

...Yeah, Jen and Takato should only meet Mr. Katou when wearing a suit of armor right now...

Either way...I'm thrilled, I mean...THEY HAVE A KID! I already told Jen and Takato to drop him off at my place whenever they needed a break...Actually, that _might _explain why Hiro-chan didn't think I was joking before: I set up a mini-nursery for Takehiro in the spare bedroom. Hiro-chan thought I was nuts when he caught me _painting_ the walls with animals and stuff...And Doraemon, can't forget Doraemon (Gods, that show will _never_ end, it's _still_ on the air after all these years)! Granted my Doraemon paintings look like Doraemon's on drugs, but... It's Doraemon! Yay! Happy Futuristic Robo-Kitty Doraemon!

...On crack...

I-I should have asked Takato to pencil something on the wall that I could color in later or something, even Hiro-chan said, "Those Doraemons are _creepy as hell_."

...Yeah... Takato and Jen are _so_ going to tell me Takehiro-chan's having nightmares about a "scary drugged up robo-cat." ...I should...paint over those...Yeah...Stick to the happy puppies, kitties and turtles. No...nightmarish robo-cats. That aside, though, I can't _wait_ until Hiro-chan and I get to babysit!

Jen-chan, Takato-chan, congratulations...I know you two will make great parents.

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original Draft Notes)  
And we have the birth of Takehiro Matsuda...

I don't really know why I wanted to continue this fic...Well, at first, the first chapter was just going to be another bonus like the Hirokazu and Kenta chapter I posted at Christmas (it'd been done for _months_). But I couldn't think of an occasion to post it...Valentines, maybe, except it was more of a "huge favor for Takato and Jen" than "romantic." I considered "Mother's Day," but... Eh, too far away. And, then, while I was sick I was kicked by my muse while re-reading the previous chapter and thought, "...Why the hell not?" So, while recovering from my cold (75% there, this thing hasn't killed me yet, but it's _trying!_), I wrote up this chapter onward.

Most of this is just a series of short stories about Jianliang and Takato as parents...Not sure if this'll be as good as Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, but I'm having just as much fun with it if that counts. And in true Kako Mo tradition, Twerp-chan has _no_ idea what's going to happen and I spent a couple days teasing him with its existence (like with Kako Mo, except not as long, I got a good month out of that one...Would have had two if I didn't feel guilty about Spirit Day).

Enjoy, Twerp-chan! And everyone else, too. It's been a lot of fun to write this, which is why I let Taiki put it up...And, like I said, I really wanted to have something written up for Valentine's Day.

Also, if you don't know what Doraemon is: It's a kid's show about a robotic cat from the future. It's also one of the world's longest running animated series...With, literally, OVER A THOUSAND EPISODES! No, _really!_ All half an hour, it's been on the air since the 70s!

Wanna know something scary, though? I said _ONE_ _OF_ the world's longest...The world's longest running anime is "Sazae-san" with...

...Get ready for it...

...No, really, brace yourselves...

...This is gonna be HUGE...

...OVER SIX THOUSAND EPISODES! AND IT'S _**STILL**__ IN PRODUCTION!_

To put this in perspective: The longest running American animated TV show (The Simpsons) has only 476 episodes as of these notes...Think about that...To even TRY to beat Sazae-san, our grandkids will be waiting for Sunday nights, to watch the newest Simpsons episode...

..._Cosmic_...

(Updated)

Just for the new version: I added a bit on Mr. Katou's feeling, especially since in the original draft he _was not present_ for the birth of Juri's child! And that was my fault...I forgot Juri had a family, I guess...Hahaha, sorry, Tadashi-san...

Keep an eye out for Mr. Katou, he's playing a slight role in this fic...You'll see what I mean...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori told me that was something that seriously bothered him about this chapter, he completely forgot about the Katou family beyond Juri. He decided to play with the disappearance but hasn't told me _how_. From what I can gather though: It's for drama!

And I _still_ cannot believe those television episode counts! Actually, that's a bit funny in retrospect: The original draft of this fic was about sixteen chapters. The current draft: _**OVER FIFTY!**_

Ori, are you trying to beat Sazae-san? If it's Jenkato, I certainly won't complain if you give it a shot! Go Ori! Give us ten thousand chapters of Jenkato! You can do it!

-Taiki Matsuki


	4. IV: Mirai E No Message, M Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
IV: Mirai E No Message (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

...Again, I owe Yamaki-san so much. When I told him about what Juri did for us a few months ago...He was stunned, even _he_ couldn't hold back his shock. I asked him if it was possible to let Juri send some messages to the Digital World. I-I couldn't think of any other way to thank her...I told him, I knew it was a huge request...But...

...He told me he understood, he'd do what he could. We waited until after Takehiro was born to tell her about the plan. She was thrilled.

I remember when Takato got to talk to Guilmon after our wedding a year ago...He... ...No, _both_ of them cried. Guilmon was happy to hear Takato's voice again and Takato...He misses his partner so much, more than I ever realized he did. They reminisced for as long as possible. We didn't tell him or Terriermon about Takato and I. We just know they'd have more questions than we could even _hope_ to answer in the short time we can talk to them.

We've also managed to get Ruki and Renamon back in contact. Ruki does her best not to cry almost every time but... When Renamon starts to tear up, she loses it. I-I'm sworn to secrecy on the fact she "blubbers worse than Takato" (her words) under pain of, um, not being able to "drop off a sample" like Takato did - Not that we're considering that! Gods, Juri did more than enough just with Takehiro! I don't want to give her the chance to do something crazy like that again!

...We can't thank her enough...

Xiaochun also had a few chats with Lopmon...It had been so many years, though, Lopmon hardly recognized her ("Shiuchon...you've matured...A _lot_."). She also talked to Terriermon once and, um... _Jokingly_ said, "When Jianliang gets you back, I saved some of my old doll clothes..."

...I have _never_ heard Terriermon scream like that! She told him he was joking and he laughed...Nervously. The others (and I, but I tried not to show it at the time) thought it was hysterical when we let them listen to the recording. Ruki told me she wanted that scream for her cell phone's "Jenrya ring tone." ...And it is. Every time I call Ruki, you'll hear Terriermon screaming in pure terror.

Unfortunately, attempts to locate Guardromon and Cyberdramon haven't gone so well, but the other mons have confirmed they're safe...MarineAngemon is also a _lot_ harder than we expected to locate, but...I promised Kenta, Hirokazu and Ryou that we'd do our best. The tracking program is hit and miss _at best _sometimes. It all depends on the network's activity levels and stability. As well as what part of The Digital World the target is in...The deeper, the harder it is to find them.

I'm sitting in my office at Hypnos, looking over some old data on D-Reaper. "Jenrya." I turn to my door, Yamaki-san is leaning against the door frame with his cane in hand. "Juri just arrived, she's on her way up."

"Thank you again, Yamaki-san," I say. "I-I...I don't know how to thank you for this. I _still _don't know how to thank Juri."

"...Given what happened in the Digital World, were you sure this was something she would want?" Yamaki-san asks. I nod. ...I did think about that, but...She told me she wanted to send a message to Culumon and _Impmon._ She joked about how she tried to make Culumon her partner the day she met Leomon...The poor little white-and-purple digimon had _no idea_ what to do or what was going on.

As for Impmon...She forgave him for..."what happened," let's say. But...I-I don't know why she picked Impmon, too. I was expecting her to want to talk to Guilmon...But...Not Impmon...

"She told me she wanted to talk to Culumon and Impmon...I-I was afraid to ask why regarding the latter."

"...I don't know about Impmon, but Culumon is doing well," Yamaki-san says.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I may sometimes try to locate Culumon if I'm feeling particularly blue," Yamaki-san says with a slight smile. I laugh. "How's the little bundle of joy? It's been about a month, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, Takato's sort of taken a break from artwork to take care of him. He's..._thrilled, _which is a huge understatement."

"'Sort of' taken a break?"

"He's not doing any paintings or any 'major' art projects so he can focus on Takehiro, but..." I chuckle. "Since we brought him home, Takato's done _five_ full paintings of him and filled two sketchbooks just from watching Takehiro play and sketching him...I bought him a new sketchbook with a special cover, it says 'Takehiro-chan.' ...I think he's filled about half of it already. That was last week." ...Takato is _beyond_ happy. He just _loves_ being a father. I mean...As soon as I get home, I hear about what Takehiro did that day (mostly how cute he is when he sleeps or plays with his stuffed toys) and Takato makes him his food and feeds him, changes him, puts him to bed and... ...Hovers over the baby monitor in our bedroom until he falls asleep...Takato is happier than ever. He doesn't even mind the two-thirty AM feedings, he sees it was "Takehiro Time."

Juri's come by a few times and played with Takehiro with Takato...He is her son, too, but...She told us, to Takehiro she's "Aunt Juri," not "Mom." I-I told her I'd feel bad doing that, but...She said she doesn't mind, as long as she can visit. That we have no problem with. ...We...owe her so much for this that she can visit Takehiro anytime, we've even offered to let her take him for a few days, but she says she's not set up for a baby..."That's what Kenta's for." Kenta's been _begging_ to babysit for a while and...said..._something_...about covering up "the crack-addict Doraemons on the wall." I-I don't know _what _he means by that...But...We're still getting used to raising Takehiro, Kenta can "borrow" him when we've got things down.

Yamaki-san laughs a little, coughing slightly. "I-I can...imagine. Takato...strikes me as someone who would make a good parent."

"He's...Happy doesn't begin to describe him right now. Takehiro is his world. ...I'm jealous," I joke. I _wish_ I could say I'm as excited as Takato, but...Takato takes being a parent to new levels. Even _his_ Dad says he wasn't as 'obsessed' when Takato was born, as happy as he was. Not that anyone sees a problem with it.

"Yamaki-shitsuchou, Matsuda-san," Reika steps up to Yamaki, bowing. "Juri just arrived. The equipment is ready."

"Thank you, Reika," I say.

"Did you bring the picture?" Reika asks, turning to me.

I nod, reaching into my pocket. "Here you go. Be sure to show everyone over at the net monitoring room for me," I say. I pass her a wallet-sized picture of Takehiro. Reika asked for one the other day. We've taken a ton of pictures, but our connection cord between the PC and Digital Camera was broken, I kept forgetting to get a new one so we could print the seven and a half million pictures Takato's taken since Takehiro was born. I now have a bunch of pictures in my wallet, all of them have both Takato _and_ Takehiro...The two most important Matsudas in my life.

The picture Reika has is of Takehiro playing with a stuffed Gomamon, it's his favorite toy right now. Ryou got him the Gomamon doll, saying, it was 'the most friendly-looking one the store had' that he didn't think someone else would buy for him. Ruki bought him a Guilmon doll while Kenta gave Takehiro a MarineAngemon doll, Ruki joked about it, saying, "Kenta, you've changed his diapers, right? You _know_ they had a boy. Unless you're making a prediction..." We all laughed, of course.

Takehiro's hair is starting to grow, it's the same color as Takato's. Takato, of course, painted an "older Takehiro" painting of what he thinks he'll look like at three...He flipped a coin when it came to hair: Juri's won. Takato says he'll keep it for us, a "memory of what could have been." Ha ha ha!

He has Juri's eyes, though, no question about that.

Yamaki-san glances at the picture in Reika's hands, saying, "Cute." ...That's _a lot_ coming from Yamaki-san.

"He is _adorable!_ Congratulations, Jen. Cover your ears, Megumi is going to _go nuts_ when she sees him," Reika smiles. She bows to Yamaki-san and hurries off.

"Let's go, then. You did tell her this might not work, right?" Yamaki-san limps off, I follow him.

"Yes, she knows it's hit and miss and...Pretty much all luck sometimes," I say. It really is. I couldn't stress that enough to both Takato and Juri...Takato understood, we took three tries to locate Guilmon but...When we did...I was so glad Takato and Guilmon could talk to each other, if only for a few minutes.

Yamaki-san and I meet Juri in the lab. She bows with a smile. "Yamaki-san, Jen-kun...Thank you again for this."

"Thank you...For everything, Juri," I say. "I-I couldn't think of anything else to show you how much we appreciate what you did."

"How are Takehiro and Takato?"

"Takehiro is Takato's entire world right now," I say. "You saw how much he loves him when you came by the other day, he...He's...Juri, you've made him and I so happy. ...Thank you...So much." I-I know I've probably thanked her ten million times since we found out but...

...I don't think I can express just how much what she did meant to us.

"I knew how much it would mean to you, and Takato's Dad...I-I _still_ can't believe Mr. Matsuda fainted, though," Juri laughs. Takato's Dad _does not_ faint like that. Usually. Mrs. Matsuda and I _barely_ managed to catch him.

And Takato's Mom...She was _so_ happy, not just because Takehiro would be Takato's son, but because of how excited Takato was that he was going to have a child. Mrs. Matsuda was certain we weren't going to have kids. Ever. Ever since...

...Well...That's the past, now. It's officially history, now that we have Takehiro. We don't need to think about it anymore (though, I worry that Takato still does)...But, she was happy just by the fact Takato was going to be a Father, the fact Takehiro is his actual son is just a bonus. She _really_ wanted to be a Grandmother, she told us. She kept Juri supplied with all of her favorite breads to thank her for what she did. She still does, actually, Juri will _never_ pay for bread from the Matsuda Bakery ever again.

_Everyone's_ been thanking Juri in their own way.

"Thank you for making Jenrya and Takato so happy, Juri. What you did was...I can't put it into words. We'll try until it works, I promise," Yamaki-san says. He goes to the console with me, I load the scanner.

"Who do you want to talk to first?" I ask.

"Impmon, please," Juri says, stepping to the microphone.

I nod. "He's Beelzebumon full-time, actually. When our partners first went back, he evolved back into him to protect them. They spent a few months as their in-training forms. MarineAngemon helped a lot, too."

Juri smiles. "Then I really want to thank him for that."

I type some commands into the program and launch it. "...Here goes nothing." I say as Yamaki-san loads the recording software. We make sure to record _every_ conversation, for research purposes and as a memento. I have copies of all our recordings with our partners...Takato and I listen to them a lot.

The scanner begins its search of the net for Beelzebumon's data signature...This is a tough process and puts a major strain on the network. It's basically scanning the _entire_ Digital World for him until it..."Shorts out" for lack of a better description. It can only scan so much and it depends on how stable the network is at the time. It also creates a lag on Japan's internet, so to speak. There was an incident before I came to work here involving the program, it caused a severe slow down across Japan that almost cost Yamaki-san the project. He did _everything he could_ to make sure they didn't shut it down.

The scanning process continues for almost a full minute...

...Found him. Thank the Gods. When it takes that long, it tends to be a no-go.

"Juri, speak into the microphone." Yamaki-san says.

"...Hello?"

"J-Juri?"

"Beelzebumon?"

"...Juri, that's...you?"

"Hey, how have you been?"

"F-Fine...Wh-Where...are you...?" I think this is the first time we've managed to contact Beelzebumon, actually. He's not used to the program like the others...I'm not sure exactly _what_ is happening on his end. I think he's just speaking to a disembodied voice.

"I'm at Hypnos, Yamaki-san has a special program that lets me talk to you and other Digimon."

"I-I see...A-And you...want to talk to...me?"

"Of course," Juri's smiling, but wipes her eyes. "You protected everyone's partners, I heard. Thank you for that."

"I-I...I shouldn't be thanked...Juri. Not...by you."

"I...I forgave you, remember? ...You're a good person, Beelzebumon. ...And...I-I know you...weren't yourself then."

"...I'm sorry, Juri..." ..._Beelzebumon_ is crying. Words I never expected.

"D-Don't be upset, please...I-I can't talk to you too long. How are the others?"

"G-Great! Guilmon's really...really popular around here. Everywhere he goes, they call him 'The Human-World Hero,' 'cause of...What he and Takato did. The Gods respect him a lot. The others, too, but...Guilmon's sorta the 'leader,' y'know? ...And if he...ever needs something, I'm there. He's tough, Juri...Tell Takato his partner is just as strong as ever."

"Ha ha ha, I-I bet. I wish we could somehow send you some Guilmon bread...I-I'll ask Jen if they can find a way to scan it or something. Make it rain Guilmon bread in the Digital World!"

"...You have _no idea_ how much Guilmon would _love_ that." Beelzebumon laughs a little. Juri does, too. "The others, too...Renamon's kinda on her own a lot, but...She misses Ruki."

"Everyone misses their partners, too...Thank you so much, again, for watching them."

"MarineAngemon helped...It was a little while...before I could evolve again."

"Can he talk yet?"

"...I have _no idea_ what he says. Ever." ...S-Seriously? He _still_ can't talk? _WHY?_

Juri laughs. "I'll tell Kenta."

"Juri...We need to end it soon, if you want to talk to Culumon, too," Yamaki-san says.

Juri nods to us, turning back to the microphone. "Beelzebumon, I need to get going. We can only talk so long...I'm glad you're doing well. Tell the others I miss them...Could you give them a hug for me?"

"D-Definitely...I-I'll hug each and every one of them for you! T-Twice, even!" ...I-I have to hold back a laugh at that. I think Yamaki-san is, too.

"Thanks! We're going to try to contact Culumon, now. Be safe, Beelzebumon."

"Thank you...Juri..." Again, it's...obvious he's trying to hold back some tears.

We end the transmission and save the recording. "...Thank you, Jen-kun, Yamaki-san." Juri turns to us, wiping her eyes.

"We'll...try to reach Culumon, now. If it doesn't work, we'll try again in a few days," I say.

"Thanks."

"And we'll...look into that scanning program," Yamaki-san says, turning to me. "A loaf of Guilmon bread...What? A gigabyte? Three tops?"

I nod. "That shouldn't be too hard if we could figure out a way to convert it..." I look up to Juri. "Great idea, Juri. I...I think I know what my new project is." ...Guilmon _and_ Takato would love that. If we do it...I'll ask Takato if he wants to bake the loaf we'll scan.

I type at the console. "...Beginning search." Yamaki-san says as I enter the last command.

The scan takes longer...Culumon is...going to be tricky. In-training Digimon have a _very_ low amount of data, which makes them sort of blend into the "background," sort of. I-I hope this works...

Yamaki-san loads the recording software, just as the scanner manages to find him. "...Found him. Go ahead, Juri."

"Culumon?" Juri says into the microphone.

"Kuru? ...Who's there? ...Kuru?"

"It's Juri."

"Are you hiding? Kuru! I wanna play hide and seek, too! Are you hiding with Yamaki-san?"

"...Yamaki-san?" Juri asks.

"Kuru, he shows up a lot! He's _really_ good at hide and seek...I still haven't found him!" ...What?

"...I've tried to explain it to him" Yamaki-san says, turning to me with some visible embarrassment. "H-He...doesn't quite get the idea of the program and thinks I'm playing."

"...That sounds _just_ like Culumon," I say with a laugh. I can just see him looking behind rocks, trees and everything as he's talking to Juri right now.

"How have you been? Is the Digital World okay?" Juri asks.

"Kuru! It's great now! Beelzebumon and Renamon play with me _a lot!_ Guilmon, too! He's great at tag! Kuru! We play a ton of games with Terriermon!"

Juri laughs. "I-I'll bet...Do you miss Earth?"

"A bunch, you had such yummy food! I wanna eat Guilmon bread! Guilmon talks about it all the time!" Yeah, after all these years...Guilmon _loves_ Guilmon bread, possibly more than all of Shinjuku combined...Minus Takato, he loves it just as much, I think. We...haven't told them about Terriermon bread, yet. I'm worried it'll come off as teasing them.

"The Matsudas make a ton of it, _everyone_ loves Guilmon bread! I had some this morning!"

"Kuru! Lucky! I wanna have a_ big_ bag of it! Like that time at the park, remember?"

Juri laughs, "You ate almost all my bread that day...Not that I mind sharing. You're a growing Digimon!"

"Kuru!" Culumon is...as happy as ever, it sounds like.

"Juri, sorry, the network...There's a sudden spike in...Wh-What the hell is going on?" Yamaki-san trails off, looking at the network readings. ...They're really weird all of a sudden. I've _never _seen them at all like this!

Juri, we need to get going! Now!

"Culumon, I need to go. Sorry you couldn't find me..." Juri trails off with a laugh.

"Kuru! I'll try harder next time! You and Yamaki-san are too good at this game...Next time, I hide!"

Juri laughs. "Okay. See you later."

We're about to close the recording software, when there's another sudden spike in the readings. "Y-Yamaki-san...What's going on?"

"I-I have no idea, the signal to Culumon was closed, but-"

"PEPA! PEPA!" ...Y-You have...to be kidding me... We hear MarineAngemon's voice on the loudspeakers. "PEPA! PIPI PA PIPOPAPU PO PAPIPAPI PA PEPU PA? PEPA! PEEEPAAA!" The signal is cut off, we save the recording...

"...Th-That's...never happened before..." I say, my eyes wide as I stare at the network stability readings...They're back to normal. MarineAngemon _somehow_ hijacked our signal... ...That was...weird...

"Get Kenta over here," Yamaki-san says. "He can understand MarineAngemon, right?"

"Somehow." I nod, reaching for my cell phone. "Juri, stick around...This might be interesting..." I trail off as I dial Kenta.

"...Jen?" Kenta answers on the second ring.

"Kenta, um, we...We had Juri down at Hypnos sending messages to Beelzebumon and Culumon and, well...MarineAngemon_ somehow_ managed to intercept our data signal and...He sent you a message. We need...you to translate it. He _still_ can't talk."

"R-Really? Y-You're...serious, Jen?" Kenta...I can sense the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, when can you get down h-"

"I'm on my way! _Thank you_, Jen-chan!" Kenta hangs up.

I turn to Yamaki-san. "He'll be here...probably as fast as his car can go." I say.

"I take it he's excited."

"That would be an understatement," I say. Kenta...sounded like he won the lottery.

And sure enough, Kenta gets to the Tokyo Metropolitan Building in under half an hour. Juri, Yamaki and I were having some tea in the office lounge when Reika told us he was on his way up. We meet him at the elevator.

"J-Jen, MarineAngemon...H-He really...?" Kenta's...smiling like he hasn't smiled in a long time.

"Y-Yeah, follow us. We can't send out any more signals, but...We have a recording of his message."

"I-I miss...I miss that little guy so much, Jen...Thank you for telling me about this."

"'Pepa' means 'Kenta,' right?" I ask.

"Um, sometimes, but...Probably in this case," Kenta nods. ...Sometimes? What? MarineAngemon uses tones?

...Kenta, are you telling me MarineAngemonese is a _tonal_ _language?_

"We'll do our best to let you talk to him soon...I-I don't know how he managed to intercept the signal, but...I think that shows how much he misses you." I-I'm sort of tearing up from that...MarineAngemon...He _really_ liked Kenta, just from the moment he crashed into the ground next to him to when he snuck into his pocket when we went home. W-We don't even know _when_ or _how_ he got there, but he wanted to be with Kenta and...

...Well, Kenta was more than _thrilled_ to have a mega-level partner. And he was a very fitting partner for Kenta in many ways, a lot of ways Ruki _loves_ to joke about.

We take Kenta to the lab, Juri and Kenta stand behind Yamaki-san and I as we load Juri's talk with Culumon. "It's near the end..." Yamaki-san skips ahead to about the end of the recording.

MarineAngemon's message starts to play, I watch Kenta's expression as he starts to tear up...Then...

...His eyes suddenly go wide, his jaw drops. He lets out a hysterical scream and almost falls over. "I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He screams. "_I_ _just can't believe it!"_

C-Crap...I-It's...nothing serious is it? I help Kenta keep his balance, all three of us give him a worried look.

"Wh-What did he say, Kenta?" Juri asks.

"...H-He said 'Kenta, have you married Hirokazu yet?'" Kenta says, his eyes still wide.

...H-He...He has to be..._joking!_ H-How could...MarineAngemon know...?

"...You're telling me _MarineAngemon _knew you had a thing for Hirokazu _that long ago_?" Yamaki-san asks.

Well...MarineAngemon's attacks _are_ love-based...so...maybe he can...sense love...

...Or...

...Kenta, you...you might just be the most obviously gay guy in the history of gay itself, since the first gay fish sprouted legs, crawled out of the primordial soup and humped another legged male fish that just might have been afraid he _liked it._

Kenta nods. "Th-That's what...he wanted to know... If I _married_ Hirokazu..." Kenta starts laughing. "...I-I love that little pink mega...I-I miss him..._So_ much..."

"...I wonder if this means all the other partners know," Juri says.

I shrug. "...Given that they can't understand him..." I trail off. I won't say what we're all thinking: It's just _that obvious,_ even back then.

Kenta laughs. "Thanks for letting me know about this, Jen-chan...I-I was so afraid I'd never even hear his voice again."

"We'll get you a copy of the recording," Yamaki-san says. "Same for you, Juri."

"Thanks again for letting me contact them," Juri says, bowing her head. "I miss them all so much."

"We're doing everything we can," I say. "I don't know when, but...We _will_ get them back." ...I-I really don't know when, it's...The best method we have would require more data than we're currently capable of...We're not even _close_ to being able to attempt it...

...But, someday, I _will_see Terriermon again.

* * *

(Original Notes)

Ori's Notes:  
Since it was mentioned in the epilogue, I decided to throw in Juri sending messages to Beelzebumon and Culumon. And, of course, MarineAngemon's message...Yes, Kenta, it's just _that_ obvious...Not that there's anything wrong with that!

The title of this chapter means "Message to the Future," it's the title of Iori and Armadimon's duet (and probably Ota Michihiko's favorite Digimon song, given how many versions of it are out there). I picked it as sort of a play on the title of the fic.

* * *

(Original Notes)

Taiki's Notes:

Culumon was adorable, I think. Of course, he's Culumon, a creature _made_ of cute! Ha ha ha! And I love how even MarineAngemon knew Kenta liked Hirokazu. I wonder what Hirokazu would say about that.

Well, actually, I wonder what his reaction would be if _Guardromon _said, "Hirokazu, have you married Kenta yet?" I imagine a lot of yelling would be involved.

-Taiki Matsuki

(Updated Notes)

I want to mention something that's been happening as of late: There is a bit of a formatting\editing error that is popping up in Ori's recent fics: _Italics_without_spaces_. I think I caught them all in this chapter but recent uploads have this problem. I want to say: This is a formatting problem. For some reason some spaces are removed from between italicized words and non-italicized words. The draft does not contain this error when I receive it from Ori, it appears after I upload the fic.

I'm trying to catch all of the lost spaces as I edit each chapter before posting. I apologize for those that I miss as I know there are quite a few.

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. V: Just One Night, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
V: Just One Night (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

"You have both our cell numbers, right?"

"Uh, yeah, we've been...calling you our entire lives, Takato. We know your cell numbers by heart."

"A-And the number of the restaurant?"

"Kenta got your email."

"And the theater?"

"...Yes. Again, email. Same email, Takato, had both numbers. You wrote it, remember?"

"Our home number?"

"You have a home now? Why was I not informed of this? I thought you just faded in and out of reality or something."

"...Hirokazu... Wh-What about baby formula?"

"Gallons, same stuff you told us to buy. Kenta made sure, he went by the picture you sent his phone, even."

"You have diapers, right?"

"Kenta bought at least one thing of every size, don't worry."

"Are you sure that's enough?"

"It's _one night!_ A package of twenty diapers had _better_ _be enough!_"Hirokazu shouts. "How much can _one_ _baby_ crap?"

"You'd be surprised," I say, standing behind Takato. He's holding Takehiro in his arms outside of Hirokazu and Kenta's apartment.

Hirokazu's eyes go wide, he turns to Kenta. "I don't wanna do this now-"

"_I'll_ handle diapers, Hiro-chan, don't worry," Kenta says with a laugh. "Come on, Takato, we _promise_he's in good hands. You know us..."

Takato looks at Hirokazu...Not the best choice of words, Kenta. "...Okay..." He passes Takehiro to Kenta, Kenta gently holds him in his arms.

"Was that so hard?" I ask, putting a hand on Takato's shoulder...Takato responds _with a nod, _pouting and...Gods, Takato, _please_ don't whimper like that...!

"W-Wait, before I forget..." Takato reaches into the baby bag at his feet, he opens it up and passes it to Hirokazu, pulling out a stuffed Gomamon. "Don't forget Goma-chan! It's his favorite toy."

Kenta takes the Gomamon plush in one hand, saying, "Look, Takehiro-chan! It's Goma-chan! Say hello to Goma-chan! _Goma! Goma!_ _Marching fishes!"_ He says with a laugh. Takehiro reaches out with both hands to take the plush Gomamon, Kenta hands it to him. He holds Goma-chan tightly. That really is his favorite toy, he can't go to bed without it and if we take him somewhere he wants Goma-chan with him in the car...Takato _always_ makes sure Goma-chan is with him, _he_ freaks out worse than Takehiro does if we can't find it at first!

"He _always_ holds Goma-chan when I read him his bed time story, don't forget him. And feed him once more tonight around eight, only the baby formula, change him before bed and when he wakes up...A-And keep a _close eye_ on him at night! He'll wake you _early!_"

"How early?" Hirokazu asks.

"Two-thirty-ish," I say. It's true, Takehiro is _amazing_ when it comes to his AM feeding...Two-thirty, give or take five minutes. _Always._ I'm proud of how punctual my son is...I just wish he knew how to sleep in on weekends...

"Do you have all that?" Takato asks.

Kenta nods. "Don't worry, Takato."

"One question," Hirokazu says with a grin.

"What is it?" Takato turns to Hirokazu with a worried look.

"Does he like gin or whiskey in his formula to help him sleep?" Hirokazu asks with a smirk. Takato _goes pale_, which I'm sure was Hirokazu's plan all along...

"...Jen-chan..." Takato looks to me, worriedly...Takato, you_ know_ Hirokazu well enough to know he's _joking _when he says he's going to get our infant son drunk!

...I hope.

"Hirokazu, I know you were joking, but _please_ tell Takato that..." I trail off.

"...I was joking, I know he likes mudslides," Hirokazu smirks. "Heavy on the Kahlua with a couple shots of chocolate syrup! Right, Takehiro-chan? That's how you like your drinks!" He turns to Takehiro, Kenta holds the baby a few inches further away. "...Kenta."

"Hiro-chan, _please_, I want to be able to babysit," Kenta says, backing away as Takato is _already_ getting ready to take back Takehiro by force if he has to. And Kenta looks ready to fight to the death to keep his babysitting job...

...Kenta _really_ wants a baby.

"I won't give your son booze, Takato. Not until he's fifteen," Hirokazu says. "Happy?"

"...No..." Takato lets out another quiet, worried whimper.

"Come on, Takato, we've been friends for _how long?_ You _really_ can't trust us with your first born son?" Hirokazu asks.

"Of course he can't, he knows us!" Kenta says. "Or, at least, _you!_"

It's our second wedding anniversary and Hirokazu and Kenta volunteered to watch Takehiro for a night while Takato and I have some _much_ needed peace and quiet around the apartment after dinner and a movie. This is the first time we've let _anyone_ besides Juri watch Takehiro (and Juri's only watched him at our apartment, she's "not set up for a baby" at her place, she says). Takato isn't _anything_ like this when Juri watches him because of that and the fact that, well, she's Juri! Hirokazu and Kenta are another story...

...And would you believe me if I told you Takato was handling the situation _better_ than I expected him to? No? Well...He is! He's a nervous wreck but...Takato's willing to let our son spend the night in the hands of Kenta Kitagawa and Hirokazu Shiota...

...Granted, if we didn't have Kenta Kitagawa in the equation, I would not be in support of this. But...We both _need_ a night to ourselves. A baby is...Just like they say, the midnight feedings _alone..!_ Takehiro has us trained on the baby monitor. Every morning at two-thirty...

...Once he made it to two-forty-five and I had to physically restrain Takato. "_Jen-chan! There's something wrong! Let me check on him!"_

"_Takato, let the baby sleep! Sleep is _good _for the baby! He's fine, you can hear him on the baby monitor!"_

_"He needs his formula! Jen-chaaaaan!"_

...I needed a drink.

Well, not really, Takato is _by far_ the best person for the job of raising a baby...He's a work-at-home artist so he has all the time in the world to devote to Takehiro and, thankfully, he can handle most of the midnight feedings when I have to work. Really, it could be a lot more difficult...And we love Takehiro, as much work as it is to raise him, he's...He's our son and I will _never_ be able to get over that fact...

...Thank you, Juri.

"Takato, really, he'll be fine. I promise if we have _any_ problems, we'll call you," Kenta says. "Come on, Takehiro, wave bye-bye to Daddy and Daddy...They're going on a date!" He holds Takehiro up and waves his arm for him. "Have fun on the date!"

"Yeah, guys, we can handle one night...I've got the day off tomorrow and so does Kenta, one of us can watch him _all night_ if you want us to," Hirokazu says with a smile.

"...Just _one _of you...?" Takato asks.

"...Jen, _please_, get Takato a drink to calm him down," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "Seriously, have an awesome anniversary. We'll handle things from here."

"Have _lots_ of fun," Kenta says with a smirk. "Got that champagne I bought you?"

"Thanks again, Kenta-kun," I smile. Kenta went out and bought us two bottles of a _really_ nice champagne. I think it was incentive to let him take care of Takehiro for a night, Takato would _never_ drink otherwise.

Takato really takes being a father seriously, he's devoted to Takehiro and making sure he's safe from all harm...

...Hence why it's so hard to leave him with Hirokazu. I trust Hirokazu, though, he's _not_ the same idiot he was as a kid – He's a mature and responsible idiot these days! And he has Kenta, who's...Well, _Kenta!_

...Takato and I agree: If Juri couldn't have been the volunteer to carry Takehiro for us, _Kenta_ would have found a way.

"Come on, Takato, say goodbye...We'll pick him up tomorrow morning," I say.

Takato steps forward to Kenta, he gives Kenta and (mostly) Takehiro a hug. "Bye, Takehiro-chan...I'll see you tomorrow. I'll miss you so much! Be good for Uncle Kenta and Uncle Hirokazu, okay?" He steps back to me.

Hirokazu speaks in a little kids' voice, waving Takehiro's arm. "_Bye, Daddy Number One! I'll be fine! Have a drink, see a movie and get laid already!"_ ...Hirokazu...!

...Even though it _is_ a special occasion...*Ahem* Takato? Can we _please_ have our anniversary date, now? _PLEASE...!_

Kenta rolls his eyes. "Hiro-chan, there's a _baby_ present!"

"Fine... _Have a drink, see a movie and hug and kiss each other lying down like they do on that grown ups' channel you tell me not to watch! ...But I do anyway 'cause I'm bad! Hehehehehehe!"_ Hirokazu speaks for Takehiro. He then turns to Kenta. "Better?"

"...Could have been worse, I'll give you that," Kenta rolls his eyes. "I promise, Takato, we will _not_ corrupt your son."

"But...That's my job as his Uncle Hirokazu..." Hirokazu pouts. This is, unfortunately, very true.

I take Takato's arm. "Come on, Takato...He's in good hands and our reservation is in twenty minutes."

"...Okay, but...Remember, call me if _anything_ goes wrong or you have _any_ questions! My phone is on all night!" He says. "Text, too! I-I want status updates!"

Hirokazu pulls out his cell phone, typing up a text message as I more or less _drag_ Takato down the hall. "Baby status...breathing. Is that normal, Kenta? Babies are supposed to breathe, right?"

"...Hiro-chan, at least wait until Takato's gone," Kenta says. Yes, _PLEASE DO THAT, HIROKAZU! LISTEN TO KENTA!_

I get Takato down to the car, he's...better now. Still worried but...Not nearly as bad. We get in the car, Takato takes a deep breath... "...Think he'll be okay?"

"Hirokazu was just joking, Takato, he can handle a baby," I say. "Please relax? For me?"

"I'll...try..." Takato nods. "Wait! We gave them Goma-chan, right?"

"Yes, Takato."

"A-And they know the formula he needs, right?"

"Yes, Takato."

"And...they got the right size diapers?"

Yes, Takato."

* * *

We're having dinner at a bar and teppan grill Ruki recommended, it's where she dragged Yamaki-san once after I told her about how hard he really was working on reuniting us with our partners and what it had cost him. She and Ryou were the most skeptical of us, so when she found out how wrong she was...

...I never knew Ruki Makino was capable of emotions such as "guilt." Yamaki-san said she showed up at Hypnos and, in his words, "violently kidnapped" Yamaki-san (she had called me first and I told him she was on her way but I had _no idea_ what she was planning, I swear!). They...spent a lot of time talking, actually. That's all I know about what happened (aside from picking them both up _from_ the bar, but...I-I didn't want to ask questions or embarrass Yamaki-san) but...Ruki's had a new level of respect for Yamaki-san and Hypnos ever since.

Ruki said this place is great for its teppan food and has some really nice sake, we've been here a lot of times in the past. It has a lot of memories...Including that "incident" in the men's room...But it's Ruki's favorite bar: Kamesato's. We all like it, Ruki's just the most loyal customer.

Takato and I are having a small pitcher of sake between us...

...Though Takato is more focused on his cell phone. He's called Hirokazu and Kenta three times while we were on the road and five times since we sat down. Each time, he wanted to "talk to" Takehiro...

...I'm actually enjoying this a little because I _know_ how insane this has to be driving Hirokazu. And it keeps Hirokazu focused on the phone while Kenta focuses on the baby. Takato knows not to bother Kenta, at least.

"...Hey, Hirokazu-"

"HE'S FINE! EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD!" I _hear_ Hirokazu scream through Takato's phone.

"...He hang up on me," Takato looks at me in shock, holding his phone.

"Takato-chan...Really, you're..." I laugh. "You're going to make Hirokazu go crazy."

"Then we need to go back, I am _not_ leaving my son alone with a lunatic!" ...I don't think Takato's joking.

"Takato-chan, sit. Enjoy yourself...For one night. Please?" I pour Takato's sake. "To our second anniversary and first night of peace in _months._ _Kanpai._"

"To Takehiro-chan! May he be safe and sound in Kenta-kun's hands! _Kanpai!_" Takato toasts his sake, I laugh.

After our food arrives, Takato makes a quick call to Hirokazu. Hirokazu lets him "talk" to Takehiro again then screams at Takato. Takato tells him how worried he is...Same cycle that's been repeating itself since we left.

When we finish our dessert, however...

"Je-Jen-chan...He's not picking up," Takato says, turning to me as I finish my slice of cheesecake. "Hirokazu's phone...I've tried three times, it goes straight to voice mail!" ...Takato-chan, I'm willing to bet you wore out his battery. Or the phone itself. Or Hirokazu threw his phone out the window in a fit of rage.

"Try Kenta," I suggest before realizing what I'm _saying_...

...Sorry, Kenta...

Takato does just that. "Straight to voice mail...Jen-chan, we have to go back! There's something wrong!"

"Takato, I'll bet you _anything _Hirokazu just turned off their phones. Just trust them."

Takato dials one more number. "I-I'll try their apartment..." ...Hirokazu, _please_ don't tell me you also- "Jen-chan, the number's been disconnected!" –unplugged your phone...

"Takato, relax...Let's go to the movie, Hirokazu is just trying to take care of Takehiro _without a distraction every ten minutes._"

"...Y-You're right...That's probably it..." Takato nods, getting up. We pay for our meal and go to the car, time for our movie...

...As we drive, I see Takato with his phone flipped open, typing away with his thumbs. "What are you doing? Checking movie times?"

"I'm sending Hirokazu an email..." Should've seen that coming.

"Saying...?"

"I just want to know how Takehiro's doing...He hasn't replied to my other ones."

"_Other_ ones?" I ask as I pull into the theater parking lot. ...Takato-chan, I am _afraid_ of what will happen when Takehiro goes to college. I mean, _really afraid!_ Or, hell, just his first sleepover at a friend's...

...I can easily see Takato camping out outside of their apartment building in his car, despite pouring rain, just to make sure Takehiro is completely safe at his friend's place. Hell, I'm amazed he hasn't tried to talk me into doing that right now with Hirokazu and Kenta!

Takato, really, calm down and let Hirokazu and Kenta _prove_ that they can handle Takehiro _before_ you freak out any more!

Takato nods. "This is my fifth-Oh! He replied! Finally!"

"Can I see it first? Please?" I ask.

Takato nods, passing me his phone. "What's it say?"

_Takato,_

_DAMN IT! WE CAN HANDLE A BABY FOR ONE NIGHT! ENJOY YOURSELVES! TAKEHIRO IS FINE! KENTA'S READING HIM A STORY WITH GOMA-CHAN! KENTA'S BEEN TAKING CARE OF HIM NON-STOP SINCE YOU LEFT! HE HASN'T CRIED OR ANYTHING, HE'S FINE!_

_F I N E! FINE! BABY = OKAY! NO PROBLEM! THIS CHILD IS STILL BREATHING! HIS LUNGS ARE TAKING IN AIR! HIS HEART IS BEATING AND BLOOD IS FLOWING THROUGHOUT HIS VEINS! HIS METABOLIC PROCESSES ARE STILL FUNCTIONING! THIS CHILD'S HEALTH IS IN ITS PRIME! HE IS ALIVE AND KICKING! THIS CHILD WILL NOT BE SEEING HIS MAKER ANY TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE! THIS BABY HAS NOT KICKED ANY BUCKET OR BUCKET LIKE OBJECTS! THIS CHILD CONTINUES TO BE! HE IS NOT PUSHING UP DAISIES OR ANY OTHER KIND OF FLOWER! TAKEHIRO-CHAN IS __**NOT**__ AN EX-BABY!_

_THIS BABY IS ALIVE AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE SO FOR A LONG TIME TO COME!_

_HAPPY FREAKIN' ANNIVERSARY ALREADY! HOLY SHIT, TAKATO! H O L Y S H I T !_

_Love,  
Hirokazu_

_PS: Do babies need to eat?_

Just for those last five words, thank the Gods Takato didn't read this before passing me his phone...

...But it's good to know Hirokazu isn't _completely_ out of his mind yet. I'll paraphrase and keep this phone away from Takato. "Takehiro's fine, Kenta's reading him a story and Hirokazu is making sure his formula is at _just_ the right temperature-"

"CRAP! Did I tell them what that was-"

"Y-You...You did! You did, Takato! Really!" I say, quickly. "Let's just see the movie, okay?"

"...Okay," Takato nods. "Sorry, Jen-chan, but..."

"I know, I know...Don't worry, he's _safe_. Hirokazu can take of a baby. And he's got Kenta doing most of the work..._Kenta_, Takato, he's the smart and sane one, remember?" I say. I get out of the car, saying. "Come on, movie in five minutes..."

"All right," Takato gets out. We walk together to the ticket counter, I put one arm around him, smiling. "...Jen-chan?" He asks.

"Yes, Takato-chan?"

"Can I have my phone back?"

"...No."

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I couldn't resist a "Takato freaks out over letting Hirokazu and Kenta babysit" chapter...

...And, yes, Hirokazu _was_ referencing the Dead Parrot Sketch with his email to Takato. It seemed like something Hirokazu would do to both let Takato know Takehiro _is_okay and freak him out at the same time. Just gotta love Hirokazu's sense of humor, even when Takato is slowly driving him insane...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Honestly, I never thought I would ever see a reference to Monty Python's_ Dead Parrot Sketch_ involving _a baby_ done in a _tasteful_ _manner_ ever! Thank you, Ori, for actually pulling that off and _not_ going the Seth MacFarlane route!

I could simply hear Hirokazu's rant as he tells Takato the various ways Takehiro is stillalive! Ha ha ha, poor Hirokazu and Kenta. And, Takato, too, I suppose. He's the one worried sick, after all! And Jen for having to put up with Takato when he's like that. Of course, we all know how much Jen loves his goggled bundle of nerves!

Takato is rather easy to picture as a worried father in this sort of situation, I admit. Especially if he's leaving his first born son in the hands of Hirokazu!

That's it for uploads today! Ori said I could start things off with the first five chapters, just fifty-six more to go! Unless Ori writes some more, he'll have _plenty_ of time before I get to the final chapter! Ha ha ha, I can only hope!

Come on, Ori, what's that goggled tortoise have to say?

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. Omoi I: Tanjoubi, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi I: Tanjoubi (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

August Third...

...It's his first birthday. Takehiro turns one year old today. We're...We're more excited than he is, obviously, he's too young to have any idea what's going on. How big this day is, how happy we are that we've been parents for a year now...

...I can't believe we were parents to begin with. I was...so certain that I'd never be a father, that kids were not in my future. An impossibility, something I could only wish for that...Would _never_ come...

...Like being with Jen. At first, at least. Before we confessed, I was...I was afraid I'd be alone. Forever. There was no chance Jen would feel the same, even before I could admit to myself that I was gay...Which I never admitted to, even in my own head, for a long time. I knew I "felt different" around Jen, I _loved_ Jen but...It wasn't because I was gay, it was because Jen was "special."

...Jen is special, but...I've come realize I might just be gay, too! Ha ha ha!

Actually, before that, I 'knew' Jen would _never_ feel the same way I did...I was doomed to be miserable without Jen, I would be alone forever. ...Jen was not in my future as anything more than a friend, unless he found out how I felt...Then I wouldn't even have that friend...

...I'm so glad I was wrong about all of that. I was gay (just..._insanely_ insecure about it), Jen _did_ feel the same, we _would_ be more than friends, I would _never_ be alone because I'm "doomed" to be happy with Jen forever and _I have a son!_

Jen and I have been together for twelve years. Twelve years since our first kiss, since the day Jen asked me if I was gay...Something that, until he told me he would _never_ hate me for it, I couldn't even admit to myself. And he was the first person I ever told...

...I love you, Jen-chan. More than I could _ever_ tell you...But I can still try.

"Takato-chan?"

I turn, looking up from the bowl of cake batter I'm mixing. Jen's standing at the door frame into the kitchen. "Jen-chan?"

"Mom just put Takehiro to bed, Hirokazu and Kenta sent me a text: They'll be here in an hour. Time to put the cake in," Jen says with a smile.

"Jen...He's getting old enough to understand you, you can't call me that anymore," I hear a voice off to the side of the door frame.

"Juri...I-I just don't feel right doing that," Jen turns, looking to Juri. She steps up to him with a smile. "You...You _are_ his mother, you're not 'Aunt Juri.' If _anyone_ should have a title like that, I should be Uncle Jen or something... You two are his parents, after all."

"No, Jen, you're _Dad_, not _Uncle Jen_. Don't even _think_ of letting him call you anything else," Juri says. "I...I _should_ be Aunt Juri," Juri shakes her head. "Please, Jen...I don't want to complicate things. I'm Aunt Juri, not 'Mom-who-doesn't-live-with-Dads.' How...How would he feel about that?"

"You're worried about how...others will feel, too?" I ask. "I-I know what you're thinking about, it's okay." I say. This is a topic we have to address at some point...

Juri nods. "He's going to be teased enough for having two dads, I don't want the other kids to say things like his Mother doesn't _want_ to live with his Dads or...Make him wonder w_hy_ he can't have a Mom and Dad like other families. Why...I don't stay with him like I _should_. N-No offense, I'm just...thinking about what the other kids would..." She trails off.

"We know, Juri...When he goes to school, things...may not go so well," Jen says. "We're worried about that, too."

That's a serious concern for me...I-I was afraid enough in middle and high school being 'different,' as much as I denied it, but it wasn't something I had to advertise. Once the other kids find out about Takehiro's "weird family," I don't know how he or the other kids will handle that...

...I can only hope things go well. And nothing like how I was afraid they would when I was in school and "different."

"It's...Just easier this way, I think," Juri says. "A-And I'm still...going to be there for him, always. Just...as an Aunt. I definitely wouldn't have missed today for _anything_," Juri lets out a quiet laugh. "A year... I-I can't believe it's been a _year_ already. It seems like...less than a couple months ago, you took him home from the hospital and Takato started playing with him and didn't stop for...Gods, Takato, I'm amazed your hand hasn't just grown around Goma-chan, you play with him and Takehiro so much! Ha ha ha!"

Jen makes the motion of me playing with Goma-chan with Takehiro with his hand. "_Goma! Goma! Goma! Marching fishes, Takehiro-chan! Goooma!" _He and Juri both laugh.

"It's his favorite toy," I smile. "He _loves _that Gomamon doll..."

"I tucked them both in, he can't sleep without it," Juri smiles.

"Yeah, it was one of his first toys and he made an effort to pick it out whenever I lined up his stuffed toys in front of hm." I nod, going back to the cake. I pour the chocolate batter in the pan and put it into the oven. "I-I can't believe it...One year ago, the nicest person in the world blessed us with a son...This is just as much your day as it is his, Juri," I say.

"No, it's...Takehiro's day," Juri shakes her head. "I got him a Gomamon pillow. Think he'll like it?"

"I'm _amazed _by how much he loves the Gomamon doll Ryou got him," Jen says. "I thought Guilmon would be his favorite."

"I think Guilmon's a little scary for him, Jen-chan," I say. "He's a baby, Guilmon's a fire-breathing dinosaur."

"Too bad he can't meet the _real_Guilmon," Juri says. "Then he wouldn't be afraid. Show him that painting you did last week."

"Can't, my parents sold it," I say. My parents sell my art at the bakery and it _definitely_ helps all of us with the bills...My Digital World landscapes, especially, but my paintings of Guilmon and our partners are _always _popular.

"Already?" Juri asks. Jen looks surprised, too.

"Guilmon sells," I shrug. "I'll make another, friendlier one for Takehiro..."

"Oh, birthday pictures..." Jen smiles. "Hold on..." He goes off to the other room. He comes back with a framed picture of him and I...It's from Jen's, I think, twelfth or thirteenth birthday. "Remember this?"

"...You kept that?" I ask.

"_Always,_ Takato-chan," Jen opens the frame, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Juri, remember this...?"

Juri looks to the folded piece of sketch paper. "Ha ha, amazing, Takato! When did you draw this?"

"One year, when I couldn't get Jen a birthday present," I say.

"_This_ counts, Takato," Jen shakes his head. "He _still _apologizes for that... It was a little before we confessed."

I'll _never_ forget that da—Wait...How long has it been since...?

...It was...Gods, fourteen years ago? Fifteen, maybe? Ye-Yeah, that's about right...I-I can't believe it's been so long...

I _still _remember how upset I was when I walked to the park that day...

* * *

Years Ago...

* * *

...Jen, please don't be mad. I wanted to get you...something. Anything. But...I-I can't this year. I'm so sorry.

It's Jen's birthday today and...I don't really have a gift for him. A few weeks ago, one of the ovens in the bakery broke and we had to replace it...We're more or less broke because of it. I had to give my parents what money I've had saved in my room to help with groceries, even. We'll recover but...I-I can't get Jen a gift. I wish I bought it sooner, but even then...I had to help my parents. They've been really stressed out over the oven and the cost to replace it. If it could be repaired, things would be different but...No, we had to buy a whole new oven. We had to close for almost a week to put it in, too, so...Things are really tight right now.

...I know Jen isn't the kind of person to get upset about not getting a gift but...I'm his best friend, I _should_ have something for him. So, for the last week...I practiced and worked my hardest on drawing a special sketch for him. It's of him and I with our partners. It's like a lot my "my friends and I" pictures that I keep in my sketchbooks...

...Well, more "Jen and I" pictures. I-I...drew a lot of pictures of us together. I-I'm afraid of why I do that...Sort of.

Jen's special to me. Very special. That's also why I feel really bad about not having a gift for him...Just a stupid sketch. I hope you're not mad, Jen. I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow.

Jen's party is at the park, at the picnic tables. Nowhere near Guilmon's spot...It hasn't been too long since we lost our partners, we're still not any closer to seeing them again. I sort of avoid Guilmon's spot, ever since that "gate" to the Digital World turned out to be nothing...

...Yamaki-san is "trying," he says. We're...not sure about that sometimes.

I see Jen and his family up ahead, they're setting out snacks. Hirokazu and Kenta are already there with Ryou and Juri. There's a table with...a bunch of wrapped gifts. All I have is a stupid piece of paper.

I-I shouldn't have even come, I-I know Jen's going to be disappointed. I'm so sorry, Jen-kun. I don't deserve to be here.

"Takato-kun!" Jen spots me walking up, he runs down the concrete path to me with a smile. "I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show!"

"H-Happy birthday, Jen-kun," I smile, weakly. I didn't think I would smile today, but...Seeing Jen makes me smile. Always. He probably already noticed I don't have a gift, though. I-I mean, I came alone, my hands are empty, I obviously didn't run over and drop one off and run back.

...I'm sorry Jen-kun.

"We're just about to start serving snacks," Jen says, turning back and motioning to the party as he walks off. "We got strawberry ice cream mochi, your favorite." Jen...It's your birthday, don't worry about what kind of mochi I'd like.

"Th-Thanks."

"...Is...something wrong?" Jen turns to me, stopping. "Takato-kun?"

"Um, s-sort of..." I look away.

"Then come on, some mochi'll cheer you up," Jen takes my wrist and walks me to the snack table.

He's...almost holding my hand, actually. I'm glad he's not looking, I'm...blushing. And I _really_ wish I wasn't...Or, at least, I could control it a little better.

Jen is special, like I said. I'm not...like that! I-I just...I...like Jen a lot. I'm not into guys or anything, Jen is..._Jen!_ I like him a lot because he's Jen.

I like girls, I really do! I-I had a crush on Juri for a while, but...That was more of a grade school crush, I-I still like her as a friend, though. And...I-I like other girls, too...It's just that Jen (and _only_ Jen!) is...better! I don't know why, he's just better!

I'd never tell him that, though...I-I mean, it's...not something you share with your best friend. That you like _him_ better than _girls!_

...Actually...

Th-That makes me a little nervous about the sketch I'm giving him...It's based on another one I drew in my "My Friends and I" sketchbook...The second sketchbook, I think, maybe the third. In the original, we're sitting on a hill with Guilmon and Terriermon. Our partners are playing on some boulders while...Jen and I are under a tree...

...Holding hands. A-And I'm leaning into him, smiling as he has his other arm around me.

...I-I don't know _why_ I drew something like that. I guess it's something I wish would really happen someday. Of course...In the new sketch, we're...further apart, just sitting together and watching clouds. I drew them to look a little like Digimon we knew...

...Culumon...Renamon...MarineAngemon...Lopmon...Impmon...

...I tried to make it really subtle, though, like real clouds. I put as much work into it as I could, since...It's all I can do for Jen's birthday...

...It's not enough. It's just a sketch of a fantasy I have.

A fantasy I have of us...

A fantasy I have of us being "better than best friends." ...That's...not a proper gift for Jen, is it? I'm an idiot for thinking he'd like this. He's going to be disappointed.

...Some "friend" I am...

Jen lets go of my wrist as we get to the snack table. He reaches into a cooler and pulls out a tray of six strawberry ice cream mochi. "Here, Takato-kun. Cheer up." He takes it to a table, I follow quietly. Jen opens the wrapper and tosses it in a waste basket. He puts the tray in front of me.

I pass a mochi to him, he shakes his head. "Jen-kun?"

"Strawberry is your favorite, Takato, you can have mine." J-Jen!

"It's your birthday, Jen-kun...A-And besides I...I..." I sigh. "...Jen-kun, I'm really sorry." I already feel like I'm going to cry, as much as I've gotten better about crying...The fact Jen is so worried about how _I _feel and I'm letting him down like this...

"Takato?"

"...You know that oven that broke down, right?" I ask, Jen nods. "...W-We...had to replace it and...Jen, I-I didn't have any money to get you a gift. I'm so sorry. I-I promise, I'll make it up to you." I bow my head, I-I'm...afraid I'm going to cry any second. "I'm so, so sorry, Jen-kun..." Jen's quiet, I can't bring myself to look up.

I feel Jen nudging something cold against my arm after a few seconds. I finally look up. "J-Jen-kun?" He's...smiling, his expression hasn't even changed from before.

"Takato, eat up," Jen says. holding a strawberry mochi in his hand. "I'm not mad. Don't feel bad at all, I understand. You didn't have to get me anything either way, I'm happy you're here. That's my present, okay? I have my best friend with me, that's all I want." ...Jen...

...Thank you.

"I-I...I did...make this...It's...really not much," I say, reaching into my pocket, I pull out the folded sketch. "I-I hope you like it, Jen-kun. It's all I could do. I'm sorry."

Jen takes the paper and unfolds it...I study his expression. A huge smile spreads across his face. "...Thank you_ so much_, Takato-kun!" He turns to me, opening his arms and...

JE-JEN...!

...J-Jen's...hugging me...! I-I can't believe it...I-I feel my cheeks warming up, I'm sure I look bright red. I'm so glad he can't see my face.

I hug him back, not too tightly or anything...I-I don't want him to suspect that I _really_ appreciate the hug. More than most friends would...Or should. "Y-You like it...?" I whisper.

"I...I miss Terriermon so much, Takato. Guilmon and our other partners, too...And...You drew them and us so well. I'm really happy to see Guilmon and Terriermon with us again, even if it's just a picture. Thank you." Jen says. ...I-I had...no idea he'd like it so much. "Takato, this is...a great gift. Don't say you didn't get me anything...I love it." ...You do? You..._love_ it?

Hearing him say he _loves_ it...That makes me _so_ happy. I mean it! Jen..._loves_ my sketch!

Jen's the greatest. Always.

"...Thank you, Jen-kun," I hug him a little tighter. I rest my head on his shoulder for a second but stop as I realize what I'm doing. He holds onto me a few more moments before letting me go. I see his expression, he's smiling. A lot. A-And tearing up a little...

...We miss our partners so much. I-I made sure to put extra work into Terriermon and Guilmon... ...And Jen-kun. I realized recently that I _always_ put extra work into my pictures of Jen-kun...

...I like you a lot Jen. More than I should...But I can't help it. I...I _really_ like you. I don't want to say I _love_ Jen, but...

...I'm...wondering if that's possible right now. And I'm really afraid of that being true. I-I still like girls, though! Really! Jen's just _better._ Jen's...just the greatest person in the world! That's why I like him so much! That's the reason, and...It's true, Jen-kun is the greatest! Just going by how he's making me feel better for not having a gift for him...I still feel bad but I know he's being sincere with what he's saying...

...And that makes me so happy to know that. Jen is so amazing...I'm really lucky to have him as a friend and I know it.

"Y-You really like it?" I ask, quietly. "I-I...I felt really bad because...It's just a picture."

"From the best artist I know," Jen replies. He looks at the sketch once more, smiling. "I really like the clouds, too, what you did to make them look a _little_ like digimon, the way it's really subtle..." He...He noticed that? I-I was _really _proud of how well I did with that effect! I'm so glad he noticed! "That one's Culumon, right? And...MarineAngemon?"

I nod. "Y-Yeah, did I do a good job making them look sort of like real clouds?"

"Definitely...I can tell you put so much work into this, Takato. Thank you." He wipes his eyes...I-I'm tearing up a little, too, like we always do when we remember our partners. Even Ruki has a little trouble holding back a tear, we just don't point it out for her sake (and our safety).

"Hey, there you are!" Hirokazu's voice. I look up from the sketch, he and Kenta are walking up to the table. "Jen was worried you weren't gonna show or something, Takato!"

"Takato just gave me my gift," Jen says. "Take a look." He sets the sketch on the picnic table, first making sure there's nothing that could damage it, like any spilled food or drink that blends into the table. I'm amazed by how careful he is with it, I take it as a sign of how much he likes it...

...Again, that makes me feel so much better.

Kenta and Hirokazu stand over the sketch, studying it.

"H-Hey, cool! That one cloud...MarineAngemon..." Kenta smiles. "Awesome, Takato!"

"Why not Guardromon?" Hirokazu asks, looking mock-insulted. "Is he not cloud-y enough or something?"

I laugh. "I-I'll...make a boulder that looks kinda like him next time."

"Awesome! Takato, you're a really good artist these days. If you scanned one of your recent Guilmon sketches...Man, that'd have been _awesome!_ Guilmon'd probably be like fifty-times stronger or something!" Hirokazu says.

"Hiro-kun, Guilmon was already amazing," Kenta laughs.

Jen carefully folds up the sketch back up and puts it in his vest pocket. "Thank you again, Takato-kun. This is the best gift, I mean it." He puts a hand on my shoulder. His smile is proof of how much he really does like it...

...Thank you so much, Jen-kun.

"Hey, don't rate your gifts 'til you open mine," Hirokazu says, Jen laughs.

Jen and I eat the package of mochi with Hirokazu and Kenta, Kenta went off to get a package of green tea and vanilla. Shiuchon joins us with a tray of mango flavored...We all eat together, Jen shows Shiuchon the sketch. She thinks it's really cool...Jen spends a bit of time talking about it with everyone, actually.

I'm really happy that he likes it so much...I was expecting him to just be polite and say 'thanks' and that would be it, but... ...He's really sincere about how much he likes it...

...I'm glad he also...didn't suspect anything. I'm...probably just being paranoid because of the sketch it's based on, but...

...I don't want Jen to be upset. Or to think I'm...'different.' I'm not, I just... ...like Jen a lot. Jen's special...

...I really like you, Jen-kun.

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

"...I _still_ can't believe it survived that day," Jen says. "Right after I blew out my candles, I had it in my pocket...Lianjie trips on a can with a cup of punch in his hands and...Thank the _Gods_ my vests were so thick back then," Jen flips over the sketch, showing a very, _very_ faint pink stain. "I would have hated myself if something happened to this..."

"You told me, once, you _hugged_ Takato when he gave that to you...I thought it was _after_ you confessed..." Juri looks to me, smiling. "How'd you feel when you got that hug from your 'straight' best friend?"

"Happier than I'd been in a long time," I smile.

Jen-chan walks over and gives me a hug. "Like now?"

"You know how to make me happy, Jen-chan...Thank you," I chuckle. "And...I think I know what to do with this..." Jen lets go of me, I take the sketch. "Mind if I turn it into a full painting? I won't sell it, we could hang it...Show Takehiro his Tou-san and Tou-chan with their partners."

"I'd love that, Takato, if you want to," Jen nods.

I put the sketch back in the frame, saying, "I'll borrow it tomorrow and get started...I'll put in even more work than I did the first time."

"Given how much you've improved in more than a decade, I can't wait to see it," Juri says. "It was great when you were a kid."

"Thanks, Juri...I'll be sure to invite you when I finish it and we hang it." I smile. "You can hold your son while we hang it in the living room."

"Can't wait." Juri says. "And _nephew,_Takato."

"...I'll _try _to get used to that," I shake my head. "Juri, really, it's hard to say that in good conscience..."

"...I know but...You're the parents, not me," Juri says. Just as she says this, we hear a voice from the bedroom...

"Ou...kaaaaaan...!" Takehiro...He's _just_ learning how to speak, the most he really says for our 'names' is 'ou' (sometimes "dou" instead of "tou") and 'chan' or 'san.' But for Juri it's 'ou-kan,' which we _think_ might from from "okaa-san," or "Mother." I think that's why Juri's starting to enforce her 'Aunt Juri' title...

"I think Takehiro wants his...'Aunt,'" Jen says.

Juri smiles. "I'll get him...The others will be here for the party soon, right?"

Jen checks his phone, "Hold on, text from Ryou..." He reads it. "Ruki just picked him up, they're on their way...It's almost time."

"Then I should get the birthday boy," Juri goes to Takehiro's room.

Jen takes his framed picture, saying,"I'm going to put this back...Thanks for the sketch, Takato-chan. And the real picture...I can't wait to see it."

"I promised I'd make it up to you," I smile.

Jen laughs, rolling his eyes as he goes into the other room. I check on the clock over the oven. Cake'll be ready in another fifteen minutes...

...Happy Birthday, Takehiro-chan.

And, I'm glad Jen-chan still likes that picture. I'll never forget how happy I was when my best friend gave me that hug and told me how much he loved my sketch...

...But I was even happier a few years later, when he told me how much he loved me.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Title translation: Tanjoubi means "Birthday." Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu (which, when said fast enough, is usually followed up with "Gezuntaito desu") is Japanese for"Happy Birthday!"

...And proof that the Japanese language could stand to shorten a few words here and there. Holy crap...

Originally, this chapter was going to part of a "Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda" short story collection I wanted to write _before_ I wrote Mirai No Kodomo, but...I didn't know how to format the fic to where it made sense or followed any sort of vague plotline...So, it's kinda been sitting for a while with a bunch of other Kako Mo continuity fics.

This is the start of the "omoi" chapters (Omoi means "Memory") which, every now and then, begins with a character reminiscing...And then we get a flashback. I won't tell you what I cover, though! That's a surprise! I thought it would be best to start off with that sketch Takato drew for Jen for his birthday one year, when he couldn't get him anything else...Most of the memories will be events mentioned in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda or Mirai No Kodomo's original draft that weren't _quite_ expanded upon.

I should also note: All Omoi chapters enter their past phase with "years ago," not giving any specific number...The reason for that is simple: I suck at math and kept screwing up the dates and number of years to where I finally shouted "SCREW IT!"

Seriously, Takato here is better at math than I am...And that's not a "crazy guy who takes writing advice from turtles" joke, that's just a fact of life. My turtle is better at basic math than I am.

As usual, hope you're liking this fic!

With Takehiro's "baby talk," sorry for using Japanese terminology for parents but...Given the scenario (I mention this a later original chapter's notes), I thought using Tou-san\chan to differentiate between Jen and Takato sounded better than something like "Dad One" and "Dad Two" or "Dad" and "Daddy" in English. The latter especially since it'd be sorta weird for Takehiro to be in his teens and still calling Takato "Daddy." "Tou-chan" makes this stand out less in my opinion (and is..._slightly_ less childish\embarrassing in the Japanese language than in English since "-chan" has a lot of other uses).

Though, if I wanted to get _really_ technical, right now he'd be called Takato "Tou-tan," "-tan" is Japanese "baby-talk" for "-chan."

Oh, and how many people here caught the reference with Takehiro's birthday being August 3rd?

If you didn't, August 3rd is the day of Wizarmon's return in 02's "Odaiba Memorial" episode and the anniversary of Vamdemon's defeat - The first one, possibly second, too, I forget how much time passes between "AUGH! NOT THE HOLY ARROW IN THE CHEST! DAMN YOU, CHOSEN CHILDREN!" Vamdemon-Death and "AAAUUUGGGHHH! NAIL ME IN THE CROTCH WITH _THE FUJI TV STATION, _WILL YOU? YOU LITTLE BASTARDS...!" Venom\SopranoVamdemon-Death...

...The Chosen Children fight pretty dirty, don't they?

Also, for those curious: Jen and Takato's Kiss\Wedding Anniversary is June 22nd, as evidenced by Hirokazu purchasing expired sushi on the same day...It's kind of freaky how many gags\jokes like that work in my favor as continuity mines in this fic, both for reference and ideas...Like, seriously, with the latter: Most of the new chapters (especially "Omoi" chapters) are based on one or two paragraphs mentioned in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda or the Original Draft that I just said "screw it, let's see what happened" and wrote them out... And the other half is stuff mentioned in the _new version_ that I just said "screw it, let's see what happened" and wrote it out!

My subconscious is really working for me with this continuity, I gotta say...

...Figures, my subconscious mind is a genius but my conscious mind is a complete freakin' moron...HEY! BRAIN! Make 'em switch places! I'll stop killing your cells with alcohol if you do!

Please? ...Will ya? Huh? Brain? BRAIN!

...Don't make me get a Q-Tip...!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, do be careful with your brain! I don't want to see anything happen to it, not until you've written a million Jenkato-y words!

Ha ha ha, so _this_ is what Ori has planned with his "Omoi" chapters. Interesting, Ori, I like that idea! I can't wait to see what else "happened" that we only got a mention of!

And Jen and Takato's anniversary is _this month?_ Everyone, mark your calendars for the 22nd! Let's see which chapters we'll have posted by then! I wonder if I could get _extra_ chapters out of Ori with that excuse.

I'll try, everyone!

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. VI: Brother, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
VI: Brother (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

Takato and I are in one of the exam rooms at Shinjuku General. It's time for a check up and my sister has volunteered to be her nephew's personal physician...

...Though, she's "delayed." We've been in the exam room for over an hour. We don't mind, we know Jialing's really busy sometimes. But...Normally, she at least sends a nurse to tell us she's going to be late.

"...Tou-chan...Tired..." Takehiro whispers, resting in Takato's lap. He turns three in a few months. He's speaking, a little, he has our 'names' down...Tou-san and Tou-chan.

He even knows Juri's "title." She's "Aunt Juri" to him, now that he can talk. She comes by at least once a week, usually with a new toy or digimon doll...She plays with him and reads to him. Takehiro really likes it when she reads to him, if he doesn't fall asleep right away he'll keep asking for more stories until he finally does drift off to sleep. And Juri has no problem doing just that. Takato often joins in their play time...They love to play with the stuffed digimon Takehiro's had since he was born. His favorite is Gomamon, much to our surprise. He likes Guilmon and Terriermon a lot, too, but "Gomamon best" he says.

"Aunt Jaarin will be here soon," Takato says, patting Takehiro's head. He turns to me. "What do you think happened?"

I shrug. "Must be important, she's never made us wait like this."

After some more time, Takato and I move to a couple chairs to the side of the exam chair. Takehiro fell asleep, we're letting him take a nap.

The door opens after another half hour, Jialing steps inside, we motion for her to be quiet for Takehiro. She nods, sighing, "I'm _so_ sorry. I've got a patient who's driving me insane and...I just finished checking on her after she woke up from her C-section and...I-I hate that woman. I really, really hate her."

"What's wrong?" Takato asks.

"I can't say too much, you know the rules, but...She didn't even want to _hold_ her son...She's putting him up for adoption. And she wants to do it _now,_ no matter how many times I tell her it's more than just having him and 'passing him off' to us. I-I understand if she couldn't take care of him, I see it sometimes but...The way she's acting...Ugh..." She groans.

She's...giving him up..._right after he was born?_ ...Wh-What's _wrong_ with _her?_

"Sh-She doesn't _want_ him _at all?_" I ask. "Why?"

"Sorry, I can't go into the why...But, once they're drawn up and she signs the forms, he's in our care...I can't _wait_ to get her out of here. I'm in charge of her case and... Gods, she's driving me _insane_. The nurses hate her, too. Probably more because they deal with her a million times more than I have to."

I nod. "...Poor kid..." I let out a heavy sigh. She...didn't even want to _hold_ him? ...I-I can't...

I can't believe that...Or stand it!

...What...What kind person...would be like that? ...It's disgusting...

"...Jianliang, are you all right?" Jialing asks.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You're...tearing up," Jialing says. "And...you just look really pissed..."

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, saying, "Huh, d-didn't notice...Just...Sorry, after Takehiro and all...I really...I feel bad for that kid and...How can she act like that?"

"...I really wish I could give you the details, but, Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, Jianliang. I can only tell you so much..." Jialing shrugs. Yeah, Jialing probably told us a little more than she's allowed to already, but...She always protects names and certain details for patients, Lianjie and Xiaochun _love_ to hear about the weird ones she gets. I'm..._amazed_ by Xiaochun's tolerance for 'gross medical stuff,' it's almost as high as _Lianjie's_...An interesting trait for an interior designer, I think.

"Jen-chan..." Takato looks a little upset, too, but...

...I don't know why, but this...is really getting to me.

"S-Sorry, I'm all right..." I say, shaking my head. "Really...I-I just...don't know _how_ someone could be like that. I'll...be fine." My voice cracks a little, taking _me_ by surprise, too...This upsets me more than I realize...

Jialing nods. "Sorry to upset you, Jianliang...I just needed to vent a little. This woman is...just _evil_."

"No argument there..." I whisper.

Jialing goes to Takehiro, shaking his shoulder with a smile. "Hey, Takehiro-chan...Wake up..."

"Aunt...Jaarin...?" Takehiro stirs.

Jialing smiles. "Yep. Time to give you a check up. Sorry for the wait, I'll give you _two_ lollipops today to make up, okay?"

Takehiro gives an enthusiastic smile and nod.

* * *

Takato puts Takehiro to bed in the other room, I'm in bed, looking over a print out of network stability readings from last the three months...Or, trying to, at least...

Takato comes back into the bedroom, he gets in bed next to me. "...Jen-chan, what's wrong?"

"...I just keep thinking about what Jialing said," I say. "She didn't even want to _hold_ her child? ...I-I...I can't imagine that. I mean, when we brought Takehiro home, you couldn't _stop_ holding him. Kenta practically had to get a crowbar if he wanted to hold him...Anyone did...Takato, bringing Takehiro home made you..._beyond _happy."

Takato nods. "It was...just the most amazing thing. I-I was holding someone who...half of him was me. I-I was part of what created him."

I smile, "I think...seeing how you were with Takehiro is why it upsets me so much...And she's just...throwing her son away..."

"...Jen-chan...Um... ...Just wondering..." Takato trails off, looking away.

"...What?"

"...You aren't...thinking about...adopting him, are you?"

"Wh-What?" I-Is he _serious_?

"Just...It's _still_ bothering you. And a lot. I was just wondering if, maybe, you were thinking about adopting him...I mean, Jaarin said she was going to put him up for adoption...And... ...If you did want that, Jen, I wouldn't object."

"Wh-Why not...? I mean...Takehiro was a handful when he was a baby. He still is, actually..."

"Yeah, but..." Takato shrugs. "This baby is obviously important to you and...Well, I think Takehiro would like having a little brother...I...sort of missed out on that. Only child, you know?"

"Takato-chan, as much as I love my siblings...They drove me _insane_ a lot of the time," I say.

"Yeah, but...When we got married, I was...really excited when Rinchei, Jaarin and Shiuchon all called me their 'brother,' and told me I was 'one of them,' now. And...I just wish I had an actual brother or sister while growing up, sometimes."

I nod. "...I admit, as many times as they drove me insane, they made me happy even more. Lianjie did...so much for us after you and I were together. Whenever I thanked him he told me it was 'his duty' as my brother... ...I-I'll...think about it." The thought...didn't really cross my mind, but...

...Well...I-I see why Takato would want Takehiro to have a brother. We talked about the pros and cons of being an only child and having brothers and sisters a few times when we were kids... ...Takato said he sometimes really wished he had a brother or sister, too.

...But...Adopting? ...I-I don't know...I mean, Takehiro really is about all we can handle and...We _just_ got a break from the midnight feedings and changings...But, at the same time, I-I...feel really sorry for this kid and...

...Takato's right about Takehiro, having a little brother would be good for him, I think. And I would like it if it was this kid...I-I haven't met him but I really hate what his mother is actually doing, I-I can't stand that! Especially after seeing what Takehiro did for Takato...

I look to Takato, he's reading. "...I'll be right back, I need to get a drink." I say. Takato nods.

I get up and walk through the hall to the living room. Takato and I share a small apartment, we're not far from where my parents live. It's nice and the rent is _really_ good for its location and size. We moved here about six months after we got married.

I reach for the phone, I dial her cell number.

"...Jianliang? Is this...you or Takato? ...It's...kinda late...Something wrong?" Crap, I think I woke up Jialing. "Takehiro-chan's okay, right?"

"Takehiro's fine, don't worry. But...Um, Jialing...Sorry to bother you this late but...That baby you talked about earlier...Um...I-Er...W-We'd like to know if we could adopt him."

"...A-Are you...serious?"

"I-I know it's...a little crazy, but...Takato saw I was still upset and...He asked if I wanted to adopt him. Th-The thought actually hadn't crossed my mind, but...Takato told me he would like it if Takehiro had a little brother, so... ...I-I guess, if it's...possible..." I trail off.

I hear Jialing laugh on the other end. "I'll do _everything_ I can to make sure he's yours, Jianliang. Come by tomorrow and you can see him in the maternity ward. Start thinking of names. Oh, and since you're a potential parent, I can tell you this...His mother's surname is _Cao_."

"Cao?" ...R-Really?

"She's half-Chinese, like us...I think her family is from the Sichuan region, not Hong Kong, but...I think it's sort of funny that you'll have a Chinese baby. Just like his Dad...One of them, at least." Jialing laughs.

I laugh, "Thank you, Jialing. We'll come by tomorrow afternoon. I'll let Takato know."

"Anytime, Jianliang...I hope you get him, my new nephew is _really_ cute. I hate his mother, but...He's _adorable_. I spent a lot of time holding him before I left. He's affectionate, I think he was trying to hug my hand at one point. The nurses like him, too, but he's...a _little_ shy, he cries with a lot of them when they hold him."

"Why...doesn't she want him? If...you can answer that, I mean..."

"...I shouldn't but since you are trying to adopt, I guess I can justify it as something related to the child. Don't tell anyone though, all right?"

"I promise," I say.

"The child's father, her ex-husband, cheated on her. She found out about six months into the pregnancy and...Well, one messy divorce later, she doesn't want _anything_ that reminds her of him...I-I was...disgusted by how she...she treated him as...I-I don't want to say it, she just..._hated_ that her child was made from part of 'that creep,' she called him. She's a spoiled rich girl, too, you know? Kinda like the kind you see on TV...I really..._cannot_ stand this patient, Jianliang, and I have a high tolerance for idiot patients." She really does, Lianjie _loves_ some of her 'horror' stories about some of her patients...Those clinic scenes on House weren't exaggerating with what some people go to the hospital for or do to themselves...If Takato's part of 'story time,' she'll give him a warning that he might 'need a bag' for some (those are Lianjie and Xiaochun's _favorites)_.

"...I...see why you hate her so much." I lower my head. ...I-I can't believe that...That's...not human. "Let me know what's going on and what we need to do. Thank you again, Jialing."

"Anytime, Jianliang...Just start thinking of names. Good night." She hangs up.

I hang up the phone, sighing. ...I really can't believe _that's_ her justification for putting him up for adoption. I'm...going to be glad to adopt that baby. I really, really am...

I go back to the bedroom, Takato's still reading as I get back into bed.

"...So, what did Jaarin say?"

"Y-You listened in...?" I look to Takato.

Takato shakes his head, smiling and closing his book. "You didn't come back with a drink...And you were gone for a while."

"I-I...I wasn't sure if...it was still an option," I say. "She's...going to do what she can for us. She told me to start thinking of names, though."

Takato laughs, "Jenrya Junior."

I laugh, too. "A-Actually...The mother _is_ half Chinese..."

Takato gives me a surprised look. "Really? ...Well, in that case...I think he should have a Chinese given name."

"I don't know...It'd be easier on you if it was Japanese, _Qiren-airen._" Qiren is Takato's name in Mandarin, he asked me if I could read the Kanji for his name in Chinese when we were kids...It was _just _before he tried to pronounced Jianliang... "_Janlong_."

"I'll learn it, _Jianliang-airen._" Takato says. ...W-Wow...

It's my turn to give Takato a surprised look. "Takato...you said that perfectly..."

"After we got married, I wanted to learn your family's names in Chinese, since you all use them on each other, and some of the language," Takato says. "...I felt bad that you gave up your surname for me, so I wanted to learn Chinese for you...I'm still getting them down, but...I can at least say your name...And..._Wo Ai Ni._" Wo Ai Ni...I love you, too, Takato-chan.

"Thank you, Takato-_airen,_" I wrap an arm around him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think Takehiro could learn it, though? His brother's, uncle's and aunts' names, I mean." Takehiro uses the Japanese pronunciation like Takato and the others.

"He's really young, I think they say that's the best time to start learning another language...So names should be easy, but you can teach him more if you want...Just teach me, too, okay?"

I nod. "I will, Takehiro and I won't have our own secret language...You'll be in on it, too." I laugh. "When I was growing up, actually...Lianjie, Jialing, Xiaochun and I...we had _tons_ of fun speaking to each other in Chinese in front of others, they had _no idea_ what we were saying and...It was fun having a way to talk to each other without anyone else listening in. ...Lianjie and Jialing did that _a lot,_ and if they ever shared a class it drove their teachers _insane_."

"R-Really? I can imagine, um, _Lianjue_, driving them insane but..._ Jialing...?_ Did I say their names right?"

"You said Jialing perfectly, but you were a little off for Lianjie, but _very_ close. I'm impressed, Takato-chan," I smile, giving Takato another kiss. "Lianjie once wrote a bunch of funny lines about his teacher in Chinese on the blackboard, Jialing couldn't stop laughing and refused to translate. She had a bad side like Lianjie. They could be partners in crime if they _really_ wanted to be. Especially in high school."

Takato laughs, "I-I wonder if Takehiro and his brother would be like that..."

"If they're brothers, they will be, Takato-chan..." I laugh. "I told Jialing we would come by tomorrow to see him in the maternity ward."

"I definitely want to see him...Should we tell the others?"

"...Let's wait until after he's adopted," I say. "We could have a little fun, too."

"Oh?"

"Hirokazu! Kenta! Help! Takehiro's shrunk!" I joke.

We both laugh...I-I can just _imagine_ Kenta's reaction to that. ...I'm worried Hirokazu might actually _believe_ us at first.

Takato and I talk until close to midnight. We go to bed and... ...I-I'm actually excited...I-I can't believe I'm doing this, but...

...Well, Takato had a son...I'll have one, too. And...I think Takehiro would like to have a brother. We're...the only ones with a child right now, so he doesn't really have friends except for when Takato takes him to the park (and even then, it's just "friends for the day"), Takato doesn't want to put him in daycare...He's the stay-at-home painter, so he watches Takehiro while I'm at work.

I think, if we adopt this baby, it'll be a great thing for him, Takehiro...And me. I-I don't know why...

...I want to have this kid.

* * *

"...You both...have a good income, though it's not exactly stable..."

We've been..."studied" for more than half an hour now. Someone from the adoption agency came by, a surprise visit to see if we were fit to be parents for the baby. Jialing took care of getting things started, the baby is still at the hospital. He won't be released to an orphanage (or, hopefully, us) for another few days, so Jialing was able to put in some good words for us as "the baby's attending doctor." Even though her specialty is general medicine, she's the one treating the mother.

We met the baby's mother a few times, our final "required" visit was a couple days ago when she, officially, put her son up for adoption. Someone from the adoption agency was with her, too, another man, not the same who's interviewing us...

...I-I...I did _not_ like that woman, Fumiko Cao. Takato didn't, either...We kept it to ourselves, though, as hard is it sometimes was when we met with her. Jialing arranged it, hoping she would either sign his custody over to us (no luck) or, at least, recommend us as prospective parents (...sort of happened).

For much of our visit she was _screaming_ at the nurses for things, food, water, pain medication, minor tasks _we_ could have done for her ("Don't bother getting it, it's what they're paid for, right, Genrya-san, Takoto-san?")...We felt we should apologize to them after we left her room, they told us they hoped we got the baby.

Aside from that, we...kept her company mostly, we did our best to be friendly, the meetings _were_ to try to get her recommendation or custody of her son, after all. Being a gay couple, I think we were an "oddity" to her and, I swear, she acted like we were "entertainment" at times.

After the first meeting, I-I swear to the Gods...Th-This woman was _not_ fit to be a parent! She isn't fit to take care of someone's pet as far I'm concerned! To her "the kid" would just "weigh her down," keep her from "having fun."

...Quite frankly, I think this child is better off with _anyone!_ I just hope the agency sees us as a gppd choice. Meeting her and seeing the sort of person who would abandon her child for such idiotic reasons (which is _such_ an _understatement!_), I want "that kid" even more...

The social worker is sitting at our dining room table, Takato and I are sitting across from him...He...doesn't look thrilled by the idea of a gay couple adopting...Not. Good.

"...My income alone is enough," I say. "Takato's artwork sells for quite a bit and he gets a large portion of what it sells for. If you're worried about finances, I can show you our bank statements for our savings. We have quite a bit."

He looks up from his forms briefly, then looks back down, scribbling something. "...I see." Yeah, he's...skeptical of us. Great...We just had to get the homophobic social-worker. "And if the child needed medical care?"

"My sister is a doctor," I say. "At Shinjuku General."

"Hm..." Again, he just...doesn't look thrilled by our answer. Because it's a good answer for someone looking to adopt. "...And do you two drink or smoke?"

"No," I shake my head.

"I can't stand the smell of cigarette smoke," Takato adds.

The social worker silently writes in his form.

"Tou-san...Tou-chan..."

Takato and I turn, in the door frame. Takehiro must have woken up from his nap, we put him to bed a little before the social worker got here.

"...You...have a son...?" The social worker looks through his papers. "Oh, I see...One son, Takehiro Matsuda..."

Takato gets up and picks up Takehiro, he takes him to the table. "Yes...He's my son. Biologically. A friend of ours volunteered to carry him."

"...Hm...And why are you looking to adopt, then?" ...Crap, he has ammo, now. Why adopt when you already have a kid? I'm guessing that's what's running through his mind.

"We want our son to have a brother," Takato says. "I was an only child, Jenrya wasn't...We both think it would be better for him if he had a brother."

"Brother?" Takehiro looks to Takato. "I get brother?"

"Maybe," Takato smiles. "We're hoping you do."

"...Well..." The social worker gives Takehiro a smile. "...Do you _want_ a little brother?"

Takehiro nods. "Yes! Want brother!" The social worker laughs.

The interview continues...The social worker actually asked _Takehiro_ a few questions now and then, usually little follow-ups to what he asked Takato and I. He had fun, sort of playing with him the whole time. Takato joined in a little...The social worker's mood _completely_ changed after Takehiro came in the room...I was worried he might be a problem but...

...I think Takehiro got himself a little brother! The social worker really seemed to like him, I-I don't know why but...I guess at first he thought we were a gay couple with no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

Takehiro proved otherwise.

"...I'll...file my report. You'll find out in the next few days and, if so, I'll bring the paperwork for you to sign. Thank you for your time." The social worker gets up, bowing his head...something he didn't do when he arrived. We walk with him to the door and he leaves with a smile and a wave.

We both go back to the kitchen to make Takehiro's lunch.

"...What do you think, Jen-chan?" Takato asks, looking to me. "He...started to act really different near the end."

"...I think he...changed his mind because of Takehiro," I say with a shrug. "Like seeing that we already raised a child shows we _can_ take care of the baby." We're still...thinking of a name for him.

"Brother...?" Takehiro looks up to Takato.

Takato smiles. "You might get a brother...Depends on what that man says. But I think you helped a lot!"

Takehiro smiles.

"...What about Liangji?" I ask. "For a name, I mean."

"_Liang...ji_?" Takato repeats, his accent is a little off but he's really trying to learn...I'm really proud of him for it. And Takato had learned quite a few words and phrases before he told me he was learning...He's good, I think he'll at least be able to carry on a simple conversation soon. "I like it."

"I thought, since his family is from Sichuan, Liang would work as part of the name...It's 'Ryougi' in Japanese. But, do you like it?"

Takato smiles with a nod. "Can you say that, Takehiro? Can you say your brother's name...?" He looks down to Takehiro.

"...Liang...Ji..."

Takato and I exchange shocked looks. "...T-Takehiro...say that again..." I say.

"Liang...Ji..."

"..._Liangji_ it is," Takato says.

I give a slow, stunned nod. "...I can't believe it...He said it perfectly."

"They say starting young..." Takato trails off with a laugh.

...Liangji...I-I hope we adopt him...I think Takehiro already has his heart set on having a little brother, just...from the fact he knows his name already...

* * *

(Original Notes)

Ori's Notes:  
Eh, I wanted to cover Liangji's adoption. Not a fan of having so many "baby" chapters in this, though...

I know I made Liangji's birth mother probably a little too unlikable...But with the set up I was going for, I didn't want to ruin the tone of the story with something tragic where she was killed off or something...Granted, her character and the way she's giving up Liangji _might_ make the reader want that so, um, I'll leave it up to you guys whether or not a piano falls on her head about a month or so after Liangji's adopted. Okay?

Why a piano? 'Cause a saxophone wouldn't do nearly as much damage. I know this from experience.

With Takehiro learning his brother's name...This is based on a friend's daughter. A few years ago, it was her second Christmas a mother (we'll call her M) and she invited me and some other friends to a Christmas party, her daughter was a little over a year old at the time. And at dinner, I was sitting next to the baby while M fed her, saying, "Can you say...[X word]?"

Jokingly, I offered to teach her daughter some Chinese, M said to go for it. I said, "_Ni hao. _Can you say '_Ni Hao?_'" (Ni Hao = "Hello.")

Next words out of the baby's mouth AND I AM _NOT_ MAKING THIS UP: "_Ni Ho."_

Not exact but that was damned impressive for a one-year old! It was the only Chinese word she would repeat back, but...Shocked the crap out of us!

So, almost-three-year-old Takehiro getting "Liangji" right on the first try: Not all that unrealistic.

Also, since it comes up in this chapter...Normally, I limit the Japanese in my fics to name suffixes (-chan, -san, -kun, etc.) and sibling terminology (-Niichan\tootochan, etc.) but in this and the last chapter of Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda...I use the Japanese word for "Father," (O)tou. Takehiro refers to his Fathers with "tou," instead of English like everyone else.

The reason is because it's how Takehiro and (later) Liangji tell _which_ father they're referring to:

Jen = Tou-san (Dad)  
Takato = Tou-chan (Daddy)

The suffix changes the level of affection, sort of. "-Chan" is a more affectionate suffix, used between lovers (ie: Jen and Takato), close relatives, used on little kids and even just for someone you really care about (Like how Wormmon _always_ refers to Ken as "Ken-chan" in 02).

I thought Takato would be "Tou-chan," since he's...Takato. Y'know? Jen's more of a "Tou-san." Either way, this is pretty much the only scenario I'd use Japanese parental terminology. Well, that and Baby-Takehiro referring to Juri with a warped pronunciation of "Okaa-san" (which means "Mom").

* * *

(Original Notes)

Taiki's Notes:

Aw, Takehiro named his brother!

I really liked how Takato and Jen decided to adopt. I can't wait to see how the two brothers get along!

And, Ori, just wondering, exactly _how_ do you know that little tidbit about falling saxophones and pianos _from experience?_

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. VII: Bringing Home Baby, M Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
VII: Bringing Home Baby (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

We...We really did it. The adoption papers were signed this morning, the social worker came by a few hours ago with the paperwork, we'll get our permanent copies in the mail with copies of his mother's "release" documents. We've adopted him. The baby my sister told us about. His name is now Liangji Matsuda...

...His mother didn't even bother to _give him a name_. She just called him "the kid" and...

...It took more will power than I knew I had to keep myself in check when she called him "the little brat" at one point. Thankfully, it was during our last meeting when she put him up for adoption, "recommending" us as parents to the social worker with the words_ "they want him, let 'em have him_." I-I _still_ can't believe what she wrote on her papers and, unfortunately, I will soon have a copy of those to forever remind me of Fumiko Cao.

Jialing told me she nicknamed him "Baby Cao" until we told her we decided on "Liangji," she told the nurses the news...He went from "Baby Sou" (The Japanese pronunciation of "Cao") to "Ryougi-chan" among the Japanese speaking nurses. The nurses really like him, even if he cries when a lot of them hold him...He's sort of popular among the hospital staff because of the story with his mother and how "Doctor Li" (Jialing) was doing everything she could to make sure we got to adopt him...The nurses and hospital staff _all_ put in good words for us with the adoption agency while he was still in Jialing's care. They've been rooting for us to get him, she says.

The social worker even commented, jokingly, as he left, "I _had_ to let you have him. The last thing I want to do is make an entire hospital mad at me. What if I ever got sick?" He also asked Takehiro if he was happy to have a little brother, before he left...

...Takehiro nodded and said, "Want brother! Thank you!" He even ran over to him and gave him a hug, saying "Thank you" over and over again...The social worker had a good laugh, so did we, actually.

Takehiro's been really excited, ever since the social worker's first visit.

And Takato really is learning how to pronounce his name and the rest of my familys' names, we can even hold some (very) simple conversations together. My family was _very_ impressed when he started using their Chinese names (my Dad even said he could call him 'Jiangyu' because his tones are '_perfect_,' Takato's a little apprehensive about doing that, though). Especially Lianjie (even though he's _still_ a little off on the pronunciation of his name), he's giving Takato lessons whenever he has free time. I'm still "Jen-chan" to Takato, instead of "Jianliang-airen" or "Jian-chan"...I told him I preferred that. It's what he's called me since we confessed and I will _never_ get tired of hearing him say it.

I'm watching Takehiro while Takato picks up Liangji from the hospital, we called Jialing after we signed the papers and the social worker left, saying all we had to do was pick him up from the hospital's maternity ward. She said he could be released today to his new Dads, "especially that brother of mine he seems to like the most." Liangji, when I first held him, didn't cry like when the nurses so much as came too close to him and...He's _very_ affectionate, actually, he grips and hugs my hand when I hold him and when I put him down is when he starts to cry. He doesn't want me to leave...

...A few times he got me to stick around the maternity ward for an extra half hour or more, until he fell asleep. I didn't want him to cry because I had left. The nurses told me he's only like that with me, they _really_ wanted us to get him because of that. They told me they all said good things about us when the adoption agency workers were by to check on him after he was officially "released from his mother's custody," or _abandoned_ as I saw it. Jialing did the same for us, too. I can't thank them all enough for their help, especially Jialing. I know she went above and beyond what was required, she put in such an effort to help us and did so much work...

...Thank you Jialing.

I don't why but...I really wanted this baby, even before I _saw _him.

Takehiro's sleeping in his room right now. We'd both have gone with Takato but I'm also waiting for...

"Hey! Jen! Open up!" ...They're here!

I go to the front door, Hirokazu's close to pounding on it. I open it, he and Kenta are standing in the hall. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming."

"You said something big is going on," Kenta says. "Everything's okay with Takehiro-chan, right? Takato's sounded kinda weird lately..." Takato's been trying to control himself this time around, mostly to make sure no-one suspects anything...Liangji's a surprise for everyone. Aside from Juri, the only other person who knows is Jialing. Not even our parents know we were even _considering_ this...Especially since we _didn't_ consider it, there was no thought involved with this decision. Just a phone call to Jialing saying "I want to adopt."

...I-I still can't believe it...

...When Takato and I "decided" not to have kids it was because adoption was...completely out. Not because we had a problem with the idea of an adopted son or daughter, we would have loved them no matter what, but... Well... With that "incident," I didn't want to "remind" Takato of that. At all. Adoption would have done that.

Now that we have Takehiro, though...I-I was shocked when Takato asked me if I wanted to adopt him. I guess it's a sign that Takato _is_ over it...That makes me even happier to have Liangji.

I nod. "Yeah, trust me...It's a _good_ thing." I say. "We didn't know how to tell you guys, so we're...just going to show you. Takato's on his way with the 'thing' right now." He's on his way with our _second_ son...

"...You got Takehiro a pet, didn't you?" Hirokazu grins. Close, Hirokazu...We got him a little brother. ...I still can't believe we got him a little brother... I mean, I didn't think we'd have _one_ child, but...After Takehiro, I still thought we'd just have one child because of what we went through to 'have' him but...

...Jialing told me she was amazed at how important this was to me. I didn't even realize it at first, not until Takato asked if I wanted to adopt him. Jialing told me she had never seen me with "that sort of look" before, regarding how I felt about Liangji's situation. She told me, the day after I called, "_Just from that look when I saw you, I knew this was more than just 'wondering' if you could adopt him...You really want this kid, don't you?"_ I do. I really do.

"No, but...You'll see..." I smile. "Wait in the living room, I'll make some tea." I say, going into the kitchen.

This is really happening now, we're...going to have _another_ baby. I guess part of the reason I want Hirokazu and Kenta here for this is because they'll keep me grounded to reality. I'll _know_ this is really happening...

...I still can't believe it. I just _wanted_ this kid, I felt so bad for him with what his own mother was doing. She doesn't want him, at all. She wouldn't hold him...All because his father cheated on her. I can imagine not forgiving her ex-husband, but...To blame her child? To deny his _existence_ over it? ...I-I can't...I can't believe someone could _do that!_

It really upsets me, especially, because of just how happy Takato was when Takehiro was born (or even _before_ he was born). I've _never_ seen Takato like that before. I love Takehiro, too, but...Well, Takato's Takato. I'm really glad that he's so happy to be a father, he's happier than I ever thought he would be. I'm happy to be a parent, too...

...So, if she's not going to appreciate what she has, we will. The meetings with her were...unpleasant, to say the least. She didn't want to talk about her son or the fact we want to adopt him that much, she asked rather "annoying" questions about us as a couple (I think she saw a gay couple wanting to adopt her son to be a _novelty!) _in between bouts of screaming at her nurses for food or her medication (mostly pain medication) the slightest mistake or for stupid tasks...

...We apologized to the nurses for her as we left. Takato felt that we _had to_.

I finish making tea and a tray of snacks, I take it out to the living room. Hirokazu turned on the television to watch a soccer game, Kenta's humoring him and asking random questions, like, "how do they score a touchdown?" and things like that to make Hirokazu laugh. Kenta's not into sports but he knows the basics.

I pour tea and sit down at the couch across from Hirokazu and Kenta. "Takato will be here soon," I say. "If Takehiro hasn't woken up by then, we'll wake him."

"What's going on, Jen? You...look excited _and_ nervous," Kenta says. "Is it a puppy or a kitty?"

"I bet it's a cat, Takato's a cat person, I think," Hirokazu says. "Remember when he got that cat from the old lady that one time? The one he hid in his room?" Huh?

"Oh, yeah, I remember it stank up his room with the smell of cat piss, too," Kenta holds his nose with a chuckle.

Hirokazu laughs, "How else do you think his parents found out about it?" This...is news to me. It must have happened before I met Takato...

...I'll have to ask him about that sometime. Ha ha ha! I hope Takehiro and Liangji never try something like that...

"We...didn't get a pet. As much as Takehiro _and_ Takato want one," I laugh. Like I said, the only other person (besides Jialing) who knows is Juri and she's coming to visit Liangji and Takehiro tomorrow.

Juri feels more than a little bad that she isn't here to meet Liangji today but we didn't know he could be released today until after we signed the papers and called Jialing. When we called Juri to tell her we were picking him up, she was already on the road to meet with her Dad for the day in Odaiba about their restaurants (Mr. Katou is _still_ not speaking to us over the whole "Aunt Juri" thing, even though Juri keeps telling him it was her idea).

We told her not to be upset but... ...She really wants to meet her new "nephew." She felt _especially_ bad that she couldn't be there with Takato to pick him up from the hospital, we had to take turns on the phone trying to make her feel better...It took a while. Even though he's not her son like Takehiro is, Juri was _so_ excited to hear that we were going to adopt a brother for Takehiro. We promised her we'd at least give her all the details on Hirokazu and Kenta's reaction to their new nephew...

...I wish I had a video camera. I really do. I know Hirokazu and Kenta will be happy to have a second nephew (they were excited enough just to have one), they love taking care of Takehiro for us now and then. Especially our anniversary but Kenta now and then volunteers to take Takehiro for the night so that Takato and I can be alone. He _loves _to babysit, he really does and it's obvious to the point where Ruki has jokingly claimed to have walked in on him _breastfeeding_ Takehiro.

Actually, um, when Takehiro was a baby, Takato and I once walked in on Juri, um...That was awkward for us, though Juri didn't seem to mind, she even chatted with us while...Er...I-I _still_ sometimes turn red _thinking_ about _that_...

...When we mentioned it at one point to Hirokazu and Kenta, Kenta thought it was funny while Hirokazu _demanded_ "details" on what we saw...

Speaking of Hirokazu, he _still_ turns off their cell phones and unplugs their land line when he and Kenta babysit. Though Takato isn't as much of a worrier now (by "Takato standards," at least), Kenta still humors him with "baby status report" emails every hour (he knows to be punctual, too, Takato gets nervous if Kenta's more than five minutes late).

"So, tell us, what's happening?" Hirokazu says. "I mean...You're acting weird."

I grin. "It's...a big day," I say. "And I'm really excited."

"...Jen...?" Kenta gives me a confused look. "Seriously, what did you do...?"

There's a knock at the door...Takato just got here. "I'll show you." I go to the door, glancing back to see Hirokazu and Kenta on their knees on the couch, turned to face the door. They both exchange concerned looks.

I open the door, stepping into the hall. Takato has a baby carrier to his side. "They're here. They want to see Takehiro's 'new puppy.'"

"Here's your puppy, then," Takato smiles, bending over to pick up...Liangji...Our second son. I-I _had_ to see him in Takato's arms to really believe it...We got him. He's our son, now. He holds him in his arms before gently passing Liangji to me...

...Takato joked that Liangji is _my_ son, since everyone sees Takehiro as Takato's son and not-so-much mine. I understand because, well, he _is_ Takato's son. I don't mind being put in the background when it comes up, though...Takehiro is a miracle in my eyes...

...And Liangji is just as important to me. I saw him at least a dozen times while he was still in the hospital, Jialing even let me change his diapers a few times with the nurses and hold him while they changed his bedding. Takato was with me when I held him the first time, he told me he had never seen me smile 'like that' before.

The nurses were amazed by the fact that when I held him the first time he didn't cry...He cried with _everyone else_ except Takato and I. Liangji wanted us to adopt him, too, I guess. Ha ha ha!

"So, how do you want to do this?" Takato asks.

"I say we just...walk in and watch the show," I smile. "I just hope Kenta can control himself."

Takato nods. "I'll get the door for you." He goes to the door and opens it, stepping side. I stay in the hall for a moment, looking down at Liangji. He's awake, he reaches out to me with his hands.

"Welcome home," I say with a smile.

"So, where's the new pet?" I hear Hirokazu say. "Don't tell me you got him a turtle or something like _that!_ I mean-" I step inside of the apartment. "-Holy shit..."

"...Tell Juri she's insane," Kenta says, looking to Takato. "But we love her anyway. Or is this Ruki's doing...?" ..._Ruki_, Kenta? Ruki would have had to have been _really_ drunk or...On some _really powerful_ mood enhancers to even _consider_ doing something like that (and that "consideration" would be less "let Jen have a child" and more "to castrate or _not to castrate_ Jen for actually asking me this?")

Both Hirokazu and Kenta get up and approach, _slowly_. Kenta because he obviously can't believe what he's seeing and Hirokazu because...Well, when Takehiro was born he and Lianjie were afraid they'd drop him if they held him. Hirokazu's really careful around babies.

"This...wasn't Juri. And _definitely_ not Ruki," I say with a laugh. "My sister, um, found him for us. His mother couldn't keep him, let's say." I say, I hold my finger to Liangji, he's still reaching out to me. He squeezes my finger...with a pretty good grip for a newborn, I'd say!

"...Wow...Congratulations," Kenta says. "What's his name?"

"Liangji...Ryougi in Japanese. His mother is half-Chinese," I say.

"_Ni hao, _Ryougi..." Kenta smiles, waving to Liangji...He starts crying. "Cra-Crap! Wh-What'd I do?" Kenta shuffles backwards, Hirokazu does more of a leap.

"It's okay, it's okay," I say, rocking Liangji back and forth, looking up to Kenta. He looks worried for 'making' Liangji cry. "He was like this with the nurses, too, he's just really shy," I say. The fact Takato and I were the exception to that, Jialing told me that made her want to work even harder to make sure he ended up as ours, no matter _what_. I can't thank her _enough_. "Don't feel bad, Kenta-kun. He just needs to get to know you. That's all."

"What made you decide to adopt...?" Kenta asks as Liangji quiets down. "I mean...Takehiro _alone_ was..."

"...A two-thirty AM _Hellraiser!_" Hirokazu finishes, rolling his eyes. Takehiro stopped with the early wake-up calls a year ago but only in the sense he wakes us at five, now. Hirokazu jokes that if he and Kenta watch him overnight, he turns off his alarm and uses Takehiro's baby monitor instead.

I wonder if Liangji will be as punctual...

"We...heard the story of why his mother, ah, 'couldn't care for him,'" Takato says, glancing to me for a moment, then continuing. "It was really important to Jen-chan, so I asked him if he wanted to adopt...And Jialing made sure it happened for us."

"Wow...Congratulations," Hirokazu approaches, carefully...Liangji lets out a whimper and he backs away. "So-Sorry, I just don't wanna make him cry, too..."

I nod. "He'll get used to you, really..." I pass Liangji to Takato, as I take my hand away Liangji reaches out with both hands and...Ha ha ha, he's trying to keep me from leaving, he's looking up at me as he holds onto my hand, the pinky finger in one hand and my thumb in the other. He doesn't want to let go.

I stand next to Takato, letting Liangji hold my hand. He's looking up at me, he does _not_ want me to leave... I won't, Liangji, don't worry.

"Heh. He really likes his, um, Dad-Number...Which one are you, Jen? Dad one or Dad two?" Hirokazu asks.

"Takato is 'Tou-chan,' I'm 'Tou-san,'" I reply. "With Takehiro, at least. Liangji...Will probably do the same when he can talk." That system was actually Takehiro's idea...Sort of. He just called me 'Tou-san' and Takato 'Tou-chan' when he started learning how to talk. Juri was 'oukan' (a weird warping of Okaa-san, we think) until she just became 'Aunt Juri.' We wish it wasn't like that but, for what she did for us, we'll respect Juri's wishes.

"Makes sense," Hirokazu looks to Takato. "You sort of scream 'Daddy' over 'Dad,' you know?"

Takato laughs, "Thanks, Hirokazu."

"Jen, are you going to teach him Chinese?" Kenta asks. "I mean, he's part Chinese, right?"

I nod. "Takehiro's learning it, too...He knows his Uncle and Aunts' names. Takato's learning a bit."

"_Wo ai ni, Jianliang-airen,_" Takato looks to me. "_Wo de chu lian."_

"_Xiexie, _Takato_-airen...Ni shi wo de xin ai. Liangji-er jiqi _Takehiro-_er shi women de daixinai."_

"_Shi de." _Takato laughs. _"Women de bao er ren."_

"H-Hey! Y-You'd better not be saying anything about us behind our back...Or to our face, I guess..." Hirokazu laughs. "Geez, Takato, I never knew...You used to _suck _when it came to Chinese." Takato really was infamously bad at Mandarin when we were kids, everyone sort of joked about that after they knew we were together...

...He's learned a _lot_ since then and I thank him so much for that. Takato's been practicing in secret for almost a year, now. He told me that he wanted to surprise me with it, officially, on our anniversary next month. However, with the news about Liangji, he thought it was more important Liangji have a Chinese given name over his surprise for me, that's why he told me. I would have stuck with Japanese otherwise for Takato's sake.

I really appreciate the fact he can have a Chinese given name like I do. And that his brother and fathers can speak the language together, like my family did. That was one of the things I loved about growing up with my family, I'm really glad that Takehiro and Liangji will get to experience that...

..._Xie xie _Takato_-airen. Wo ai ni...Yong shi. Nimen shi Wo de dai xin ai..._

"I wanted to learn it for Jen-chan, since he took my surname," Takato says. "When Jen said Liangji's mother was half Chinese...I told him we should give him a Chinese given name and that I'd make sure to learn it."

"Takehiro made it official," I say. "He said it back to us _perfectly_." I look to Takato. "Want to get Takehiro and I'll take Liangji? It's time he met his brother." Liangji _still _has a grip on my hand.

Takato nods. I carefully take my hand away from Liangji and Takato gently but also quickly passes Liangji back to me, he started to cry when I took my hand away.

I sit down at the couch. Hirokazu and Kenta sit at the couch across from the coffee table. Liangji calms down when he realizes he's in my arms... I-I don't know _why_ but Liangji really likes me!

"You two...are so lucky," Kenta smiles. "Seriously, Jen...Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kenta-kun," I smile. I let Liangji take hold of one of my hands again, I have him in one arm while he holds onto my other hand with both hands...Sort of hugging it. He seems content that way, actually.

"Brother?" I hear Takehiro's voice, I look to the hallway entrance. Takato's walking Takehiro into the room.

"This is your new little brother, Takehiro...His name is Liangji," Takato says. He picks up Takehiro and puts him on the couch next to me. Takehiro sits down, staring at Liangji in awe, Takato sits behind him.

"..._Brother,_" he whispers.

"Careful, Takehiro, he's a baby...Be _very_ gentle with him, okay?" I say as Takehiro reaches out a hand to touch Liangji. He 'pets' him on the head, gently. Liangji, thankfully, doesn't seem upset. Looks like he doesn't mind Takehiro at all...That's _a relief_, I just realized how Takehiro might've taken it if Liangji started crying...I wouldn't want Takehiro to think his little brother didn't like him.

...But it looks like he does. Though, um, Takehiro is sort of petting him like he's, well, the puppy or kitty that Hirokazu and Kenta thought Takato was bringing him. Takato, especially, finds that funny, he's doing the same to Takehiro's head. I hear Hirokazu laughing.

I glance to Kenta, he looks a _little_ jealous, actually. Ha ha ha! Kenta wants to hold the baby, as usual... "Liangji, meet your big brother, Takehiro." I say. I then look to Takehiro. "You know what it means to be a big brother, right?"

Takehiro shakes his head.

"_Always _take care of your little brother, make sure he's happy," I say. "And he'll do the same for you when he's older. Okay? You like your little brother?"

Takehiro gives an enthusiastic nod, shouting, "Love little brother!"

Takato laughs. "That's what I wanted to hear." He pats Takehiro on the head once more before giving him a hug. "Hungry? I think we need to feed the baby, too." Takehiro nods. "Jen-chan, I'll take care of lunch with Takehiro...You and Liangji, ha ha, bond, I guess."

"Thanks, Takato-chan," I smile, rocking Liangji lightly. He's starting to fall asleep, but he _still _has a good grip on my hand.

Takato takes Takehiro into the kitchen to make lunch.

"...Takehiro is _so_ going to be a good brother," Kenta says. "I just feel it."

"Yeah, I don't think he could believe his eyes when he saw that baby in your arms, Jen," Hirokazu laughs. "I still can't!"

"Have you told anyone at all? I mean, crap, I can't believe you surprised us like this!" Kenta says.

"Just Juri, she's going to visit him tomorrow," I say. "We invited Ruki and Ryou over, too. Want to come by again and watch the show?" I just _know_ they'll want to see that...

"If you don't mind..." Kenta trails off with a grin. "When can we babysit? _Please_ say soon!"

I laugh, "Our anniversary is in a month, but...Takato and I are going to stay home with Liangji and Takehiro for this one, since Liangji's so young."

"Dude, we can _handle _two of them," Hirokazu says. "Come on..."

"...I'll ask Takato, but..." ...They know Takato. And... ...Liangji _is _only a couple weeks old. He was born on May 15th. I-I guess he was an early anniversary present for both of us.

"...I know, I know, he'll be worried sick the whole time," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Jen, you _gotta _do something about him."

I laugh, "He can't help it, he's Takato..." ...And I love him so much. I think I love him even more, now, after seeing how great of a father he is to our son...Now _sons_. It just _amazes me_ sometimes how dedicated he is to Takehiro...And I know he'll be the same for Liangji.

"I _really_ hope Takehiro didn't get Takato's ability to freak out," Hirokazu says. "Or anything else like that."

"Hiro-chan, given how good Takehiro is at escaping from his crib...I think we can safely say he at least got Takato's sense of adventure, so freaking out is up in the air." Kenta says. "Keep him _away_from any digital gates, Jen."

I laugh, "Hypnos...has most of those accounted for, thankfully." And none of them are...useful, even if Takehiro _tried _he couldn't get through...

...It's...really not looking hopeful that we'll _ever _see our partners again. At least Yamaki-san lets me work along with him on the reunion project, his health is doing _so _much better now compared to before but...

...I still worry about him. A lot.

* * *

Ruki and Ryou just got here, Ruki picked up Ryou at his place on her way over and called me. Ryou's about five minutes away, Ruki's more like half an hour away. Takato had just pulled out some Guilmon bread for them when I got the call.

Hirokazu and Kenta are having tea with them, there's a plate of fresh Guilmon and Terriermon bread in the center of the table with some mochi Takato bought the other day. Liangji is sleeping in his crib while Takehiro is playing with Juri in his room. Ruki and Ryou have _no idea_ about Liangji...

His first night with us, I...I found myself hovering over the baby monitor like Takato did with Takehiro (well, not _as bad_ as Takato, Takato practically cradled the monitor like it _was_ Takehiro at times!), I wanted to keep an eye on Liangji because of how he, obviously, hates being alone. Takato was watching it, too, of course.

Liangji started crying in the middle of the night, I checked on him. He didn't need to be changed, he wasn't hungry. He just wanted company, as I thought he would. I stayed with him until he went to sleep again. And a little later, he cried again. Same reason, he woke up and wanted company but, this time, Takato went to check on him...

...Takato came back with a crying baby in his arms, he passed him to me, saying, "_He wants his Dad. Not me."_ I told Takato he was Liangji's Dad, too. Takato just laughed saying, "_Tell _him_ that." _I held him and Liangji stopped crying when he realized he was in my arms. He even held onto my hand again, like when Hirokazu and Kenta were over.

Liangji spent the night in our bedroom, we took turns watching him while the other slept...I made sure I spent the most time awake, actually, partially as a means of thanking Takato for watching Takehiro for me most of the time when he was a baby...

...I wonder if tonight will be the same. Maybe we should set up Liangji's crib in our bedroom...

Ruki sips her tea, saying, "So, what's the big announcement? Wait, lemme guess... Something to do with your anniversary? It's next month, right?" She knows how big of a deal we make our anniversary...We always have, we always will. It's the anniversary of our wedding _and_ our first kiss.

"Well, Jen got an early anniversary present," Kenta grins.

"Let me guess, that new processor you've been eying? Remember that shop in Akihabara, Takato had to _drag us_ away from?" Ryou chuckles. "Or does Mr. Top Secret Lab have access to computer parts I can only dream about?" Ha ha ha, Hypnos uses the same OS and hardware you do, Ryou, we just...modify it a little.

"No, it's something a _lot _better," I shake my head. "Takato, want to check on our son?"

"Isn't he with Mommy?" Ruki asks.

"Ruki..." Takato trails off, though his expression tells us all he doesn't like enforcing Juri's 'title.'

"...Sorry, 'Auntie Juri,'" Ruki rolls her eyes. "Tell Juri she's _nuts_ for me, okay?"

Takato laughs, getting up. "If I see her..." He walks off.

"...The hell does that mean?" Ruki gives Takato a weird look. "So, it'll be three years, now?"

"Thirteen," I say.

"They count from their first kiss, remember?" Ryou says. "We just count from the signatures." ...Huh? What signatures? Takato and I...didn't sign anything on our wedding day...

"Everyone else does, too," Ruki shrugs. "Yeah, except _these two_. I forgot, Jen and Takato are the _super_ romantic types, after all. I imagine Takato, especially, for obvious reasons..."

"We both make a big deal, I think it's even," I say. "He likes to make it more of an event, like dinner and movie, while I sort of prefer staying at home..." ...In a sense, but I won't give Ruki and Ryou _those_ details...

...Kenta got a few, though.

Takato comes back into the room, holding Liangji. He sits down casually, but he can't hold back the_ huge_ grin across his face in response to Ruki and Ryou's sudden looks of _shock_. "Didn't see Juri, she must be with Takehiro." Hirokazu and Kenta are doing their best to hold back a fit of giggles.

"...You're shittin' me..." Ruki's jaw drops. "Who knocked Juri up _this_ _time?"_

"Th-That's...You're just watching someone else's baby, right? ...Did you two..._really...?_" Ryou trails off.

Hirokazu and Kenta finally lose control at the looks on Ruki and Ryou's faces. Takato, too...Liangji even starts laughing but probably in response to everyone around him...Ha ha ha! I hope it's a sign he's got a sense of humor like we all do.

"Jialing found him for us, we named him Liangji...Or, Ryougi, in Japanese," Takato says. "Jen-chan wanted him, we brought him home yesterday. We only told Juri, though, we wanted to surprise everyone else. Hirokazu and Kenta found out yesterday, too."

"...Congratulations, guys," Ryou smiles. "Se-Seriously...You two...I-I can't believe it!" He turns to Ruki as Takato passed Liangji to me. "Think we should...?" ...What?

"Hell. No." Ruki shakes her head, giving Ryou an annoyed look.

"After four years, Ruki? You sure...?" Ryou asks, giving Ruki an almost _pleading_ look...

...What the _hell?_ Ryou, if you're joking about _that_ with _Ruki_...Ryou, you have so much to live for! Suicide is never the answer! Especially death by Ruki!

I hold Liangji, ready to shield his eyes for the violence that's about to ensue from Ruki.

"Wanna live to see five, Akiyama...?" Ruki trails off with a smirk. ...Wha...?

...What the hell are Ruki and Ryou _talking about?_

"Wh-What?" Kenta laughs. "See five what?"

Ryou looks to us. We all have the same confused look on our faces, I think. "What? What's wrong?" Ruki gives Ryou an annoyed frown, sighing.

"...What are...you two...talking about?" Hirokazu asks.

"...Akiyama..." Ruki trails off.

"_Shit! _...I-I forgot...we...um..." Ryou shrugs. "Sorry, Ruki... I-I guess, well, it's...been so long and all..._We _talk about it all the time, too, so..."

"They'd have found out sooner or later, I'm amazed it lasted _this_ long...In a _lot_ of ways," Ruki sips her tea. "I'll let you live, the baby put me in a good mood." She looks to Liangji and waves her fingers at him. "You saved Akiyama's life, Ryougi. You're a good boy...In theory."

"...Find out...what...?" Takato asks. ...She's _not_ implying... ...N-No way!

...Nah! Ha ha ha! They're just messing with us...We dropped a second son on them and all, they're probably having a little bit of revenge with a joke of their own. Ha ha ha! Good one, guys!

...Though, for a joke they would _have_ to be improving the entire time to pull off, unless someone _did_ tell them about Liangji ahead of time, they're...really doing a convincing job...

...Hirokazu must've let something slip...

...Because if _not_...

"You're joking, right?" Ruki turns to Takato. Takato shakes his head. "Akiyama, you wanna spell it out for him?"

I glance around to the others...All of us have the same expression...One that says 'What is _going on_ right now?'

...Yes, Ryou, _please_ spell it out for us.

"Ruki and I are married," Ryou says, plainly. _WHAT?_

I-I swear, someone's eyes are going to pop out...Probably Hirokazu's! He and Kenta are..._stunned! _Takato's jaw is practically on the table and...He's actually going _pale_ from the shock...!

...Th-That's...That's impossible! Ruki and Ryou are...Ruki and Ryou! They...They fight all the time, Ruki threatens Ryou's life regularly and-Wait...? 'Live to see five?' THEY'VE BEEN MARRIED LONGER THAN TAKATO AND I HAVE!_ ARE_ _YOU TWO SERIOUS?_

"...Don't you two hate each other? Like...a _lot?_" Hirokazu asks the question on everyone's mind. Ruki and Ryou have _always_ been at it...Not violently screaming at each other and throwing punches (well, okay, Ruki's given Ryou some good smacks now and then, but...), but...

...They're Ruki and Ryou!

I-In fact...This _has_ to be a joke! I mean...They... Just the fact that they don't...!

...They don't...!

"You two don't even _live together!_" Kenta adds, as if he read my mind. "I-I mean...! Th-This whole time...?" Ye-Yeah, Ruki...Ruki and Ryou _live across town _from each other! I-I mean...Ruki picked up Ryou on her way here, she called me and said 'just picked up Akiyama at his place, be there soon!'

...Gods, these two are...insane!

"We found a way to make things work," Ruki says. ...Apparently!

"Like, _what?_ Not seeing Ryou makes you love him even more when you _do_ see him?" Kenta asks. "I mean, that'd be like Jen telling Takato, 'I love you, but I don't want to look at you-' Actually, wait, that...That sounds like Ruki, now that I think about it..." ...It really does...

...Which makes this situation even _weirder!_

"It's less 'love' and more 'tolerate.'" Ruki replies.

"...This is a joke, right?" Hirokazu asks.

Ruki shakes her head. "No, we got a quickie wedding a little after we both graduated...Yeah, it'll have been four years in a few months." ...Holy shit...

"Why didn't...you ever tell us?" I ask. Why keep this a secre-Well, okay, for _them_ that makes some sense but...

...Even from the other Tamers, Ruki...? Actually that's...about as long as Takato and I went without telling them we were together, so I can't really complain about being left in the dark.

"Don't feel _too_ left out, Jen, we didn't tell _anyone_," Ruki says.

"...I gotta ask, I just...I gotta ask 'cause...Well...Don't kill me for this, okay?" Hirokazu looks to Ruki. "Please? I...I _have _to know, Ruki."

"...Just this once, what is it?" Ruki rolls her eyes. I think I know what's on Hirokazu's mind, and so does Ruki...

...Nice knowing you, Hirokazu...

"...Is this marriage," Hirokazu clears his throat, "'_official_?'"

Ruki looks to Ryou, Ryou's...got a _huge_ grin on his face...

...Wow...

"...Yes, Hirokazu, it's 'official.'" Ruki nods.

"_Very_ offic-" Ruki covers Ryou's mouth before he can finish.

"If you wanna keep it 'official,' you'll shut up. _Now!_" Ruki warns, Ryou nods through her palm with a laugh. Ruki releases his mouth, rolling her eyes with a sharp sigh.

There is a long, stunned silence.

"...I-I can't picture it," Hirokazu finally says. "I just..._I._ _CAN'T. PICTURE. IT!"_

"...Are you saying you're trying to imagine Akiyama and me doing it, Shiota? 'Cause if you are..." Ruki trails off with a glare.

Hirokazu quickly shakes his head. "No, I'm trying to picture you two _holding hands!_ Your wedding night is _beyond human comprehension!_" ...It is really hard to picture Ruki so much as kissing Ryou on the cheek, so...Hirokazu's _kinda_ got a point there...

...But I'll let _him_ be the one to voice that.

The table suddenly shakes as Hirokazu lets out a shout and clutches his leg. "OW!"

"...How'd it happen? Th-The wedding, I mean..." Takato says, blushing slightly. "Not...Hirokazu's question..."

"...Um..." Ryou shrugs. "...Ruki, you wanna field that?"

Hirokazu claps his hands together, laughing, "I knew it! Drunken wedding, you just never bothered to get div-" Another shake."OW!" He clutches his leg again. "DAMN IT, RUKI!"

Kenta passes Hirokazu his piece of Terriermon bread. "Will this make you feel better? And keep your mouth busy...?" Good thinking, Kenta.

"...Thanks..." Hirokazu nods, he takes a bite of one of Terriermon's ears.

"...I asked Akiyama if he wanted to get hitched, he said 'sure.'" Ruki replies, glancing away...I see the slightest hint of a _blush_ on her cheeks. That is a rare sight...Especially if the reason she's blushing involves _Ryou_. "We went to city hall, signed some papers and hit a bar to celebrate."

"...Wow...Um...Co-Congratulations," Takato says. "Re-Really, you two...Um...Make a, um, an i-interesting couple..." That's...the same wording I would have used, actually...

Ruki and Ryou, thankfully, seem to take it as a compliment. I'm sure they understand just...how _weird_ this entire concept is. Probably the most out of all of us.

"...Thanks, Takato," Ruki then gives Takato...the _slightest_ of smiles. Which, for Ruki Makino, is a lot-Wait...Is she...? ...Since she's married now, I... I wonder...

"Are you...Still Ruki Makino or...Ruki Akiyama or what...?" I ask. I mean, I took Takato's surname, so I'm curious about what they did on that front.

"...Actually, um," Ryou lets out a nervous chuckle. "Um, for the past...three and a half years I've been...Ryou Makino." ...Ryou...took..._Ruki's_ surname? "It was my idea, actually, since...Um..."

"We didn't want to be traditional," Ruki says with a shrug. Ryou just nods.

...Yeah, they're married all right...Ruki and Ryou have _always_ done things _their_ way.

"Wow...And you...don't wanna have kids, Ruki?" Hirokazu asks.

"Hell no," Ruki shakes her head. "No offense, you two, but..." She trails off, looking to Takato and I.

"We know, you're not...'Maternal,' right?" Takato asks.

"Unless Akiyama wants to be 'the Mommy,'" Ruki shakes her head. "Not happening."

Ryou shrugs. "I'll survive...If Jen and Takato will let me babysit now and then."

"Sorry, Ryou, after Juri, Hiro-chan and I are first choice for babysitting!" Kenta says with a grin.

We hear footsteps approaching, Juri comes into the kitchen with Takehiro walking next to her, holding her hand. "How'd they take news?"

"Jen and Takato are the luckiest people we know," Ryou says. "Congratulations!"

"Juri..." Takato clears his throat. "Ruki and Ryou are married," he turns to Juri, his facial expression _still_ showing a very, very high level of shock.

"_They're_ getting..._married_? You...You're joking! Wh-When?" Juri asks, laughing. I'm guessing she thought she heard Takato wrong. They've _been_ married, Juri! LONGER THAN TAKATO AND I HAVE!

...That part just blows my mind...

"About four years ago," Hirokazu says. "Se-Seriously, Juri, _they're married! _As in they sit before you as husband and wife!" He looks to Ruki and Ryou, adding, "...Loosely speaking."

"Surprise," Ruki says, halfheartedly and rolling her eyes. She sips her tea. "Seriously, is this...really _that_ big of a deal?"

"...You've been married for _four years?_ Jen and Takato haven't even been married that long..." Like the rest of us, Juri's reaction is the closest a human being can get to a cartoon character's eyeballs popping out gag. Same with the 'jaw on the floor, tongue rolls out like a carpet' gag.

I think Juri's pregnancy might have been less of a shock!

"...Aunt Ruki...Uncle Ryou...?" Takehiro looks to Ruki and Ryou. "What wrong?" ...Suddenly, I realize the amazing truth to the way Takehiro liked to call them _Aunt_ Ruki and _Uncle_ Ryou...Seriously, that was what _he_ came up with, they just never bothered to complain about it (well, Ruki kinda did, but...She didn't want to upset a toddler).

"Nothing's wrong, Takehiro-chan," Ryou smiles. "We just surprised everyone with a secret."

"...Brother?" Takehiro looks over to me, he must think _Liangji_ is that 'secret' since we asked him not to mention him to Ruki and Ryou if he saw them before they met Liangji. He didn't quite get why, but he said 'Keep secret!' Ha ha ha!

"...Yeah," I nod. "Liangji was a surprise, Takehiro." I say.

Takehiro walks over to my chair and stands next to me, close to Liangji, but he's giving Ruki and Ryou a confused look, too.

Ruki sighs, "...Okay, on the subject of secret marriages, I wanna just point out the obvious!" She points to Hirokazu and Kenta. "They've lived together for _how many years _now, Kenta calls _him _'Hiro-chan' all the time, I've heard Hirokazu slip up and say 'Kenta-chan' a couple times-"

"-I do _not!_" Hirokazu shouts. He turns to Kenta. "...Do I?" Kenta _nods._ "...Seriously? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hirokazu, looking _that_ panicked over this doesn't help what little remaining image of heterosexuality you've _somehow_ managed to claw onto for dear life all these years...

"Then you might stop doing it," Kenta smirks. Yeah, Hirokazu has _actually said_ 'Kenta-chan' on a few occasions_ without realizing it!_ Kenta asked us not to point it out to him for Hirokazu's sake...

...We wonder about him sometimes.

"And they're..._THEM!_ I want proof they _aren't_ married! And I just know Kenta's gonna get him drunk as hell one night and..." She looks to Takehiro and picks her next words _carefully_. Thank you, Ruki. "...'Have grown up playtime' with Hirokazu! Admit it, you two! You're 'official' aren't you?"

Hirokazu is _bright red_ while Kenta is trying his hardest not to laugh...Takato and I are doing the same.

...Ruki, Ryou and Juri, actually, don't know that Hirokazu _did_ get drunk and sleep with Kenta, like Ruki's _always_ joked about (and still does). I only know because Hirokazu called me after he woke up to deny it ever happening (I had called him in the middle of it, I honestly thought he was _joking_ when he said "Can't talk, bangin' Kenta" and hang up). Takato knows because I told him (in front of Hirokazu) after Hirokazu uttered the words "Hot Springs Boner Day" in front of Ruki and Juri (that's how they found out the, um, "details" of Takato's outing just before we were a couple). We promised to keep the incident between Kenta, Hirokazu, Takato and I...

..._BUT_ if Hirokazu _ever_ utters the words "Hot Springs Boner Day" in front of our son (now _sons_)...Ruki finds out what happened after that infamous drinking contest with Kai Urazoe. Hirokazu knows this and knows he will be present for said revelation! The only rule is that Kenta has to be there when Ruki finds out...Preferably with a tape recorder, Kenta is _not_ ashamed of that night in the slightest!

"Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta married!" Takehiro shouts, smiling and looking to his two honorary uncles...

He...He thinks they're _married_? ...Wow...I-I never knew this...

...Though, Takehiro _might_ have a different idea of what "marriage" is. Compared to most kids his age, I mean.

"See? Even Jen and Takato's kid knows it! Hell, so does the baby, I bet, he just can't voice it! Admit it!" Ruki shouts, looking to Hirokazu and Kenta.

"O-Okay, okay, we'll drop it! We'll drop it!" Hirokazu shouts. Juri, Kenta, Takato and I laugh...It's always fun to watch Hirokazu get worked up over that accusation.

"So, Jen, tell us more about Takehiro's little brother..." Ryou trails off. "Seriously, I-I can't believe you had another one!"

"Brother!" Takehiro cheers, he looks up to Liangji and I, smiling.

...Yeah, Takehiro, "brother!" ...I think you're going to be a great big brother to Liangji.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Kohaku-Koneko, for you, I bring the "Liangji comes home" chapter! Hope you liked it!

Anyway, Ruki and Ryou...Okay, I should address this...

...I've noticed a _lot_ of my fics tend to have these two as...Well, in a very love-hate relationship (mostly hate), even though nothing is _ever_ made official, they're..."Friendly enemies," let's say. And, in all honesty...

...I support Ruki and Ryou as a couple _if_ this is how they act. I really think what _sounds_ like the most dysfunctional marriage in Japan would WORK for those two! They're that kind of couple, the kind with a _slightly_ different definition of "romance" and "love." And, for them, it works!

If it's a situation where Ruki turns into this lovey-dovey puddle of goo that's screaming, "Oh, I love Ryou so much, he's the perfect man for me...I can't stop thinking of that handsome face of his! Oh! My cell phone! Is it Ryou? I just can't wait to hear his sexy voice or gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of his! Ryou~! Ryou~! Ryou~! I'm in love with lovely Ryou~!" ...I can't stand it. That's _not_ Ruki (if anything, it's Kenta having on some serious gay-enhancing drugs). Ruki is...Well, a bitch with a heart of gold who _would_ sooner castrate Ryou than kiss him... ...In public, at least. In private, she might just kiss him on the cheek..._THEN_ kick him in the balls.

For Ryou's part, he knows Ruki's limits and his "place." It's not so much Ruki is dominant, though, I think they're roughly equal. Ruki just asserts herself more and Ryou goes along with it. It's "more fun that way" in his eyes, the way I see it...

...Though, I admit, it's a helluva lot easier to picture Ryou as the submissive one than _Ruki_. Submissive Ruki is harder to picture than Straight Kenta. Submissive Ryou is more of an "I don't care, let her have her way" 'submissive,' instead of "Yes, master! I shall obey your every whim!"

I think the best example of this that I've written is in "They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed." I left it up to the reader whether or not there's something between them in that one but...My interpretation: They're an item, they just don't know it yet...

...The reason I'm making a big deal out of this is because I am really, really, _**really**_ shocked that I've now written an _actual_ Ruki\Ryou fic. I didn't really support this pairing until my return to FFN but it's sort of grown on me since I started thinking about their characters more in-depth. They're the perfect example of a dysfunctionally-functional relationship.

Anyway, Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda had some pretty strong hints that there was something going on between them (always doing things together, just their general "nature," etc,) so I decided to make it official...And, yes, I really _can_ picture them getting married and not only not telling anyone but not even bothering to move in together.

Now, what does this mean for the fic itself...? You'll see...

As usual, hope you're enjoying Mirai No Kodomo Take Two!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

_I_ _cannot believe this!_ Ruki and Ryou? Honestly, Ori? You paired Ruki and Ryou? I'm shocked! _Especially_ by Hirokazu's question! My God, can he think of nothing else?

Well, no, I guess not. He is Hirokazu, after all.

Ha ha ha, and Ori says he can't write the straight stuff!

I see what he means by Ruki and Ryou working as "dysfunctionally-functional." I do find it hard to see Ruki acting like, well, either Jen or Takato do in their relationship (especially like Takato). I'm very interested in what Ori will do with them in this fic!

As for the other events of this chapter, Ori told me that he regretted not doing a "bringing home Liangji" chapter in the original draft. I certainly like the results!

-Taiki Matsuki


	9. Omoi II: Respect, Yamaki Mitsuo

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi II: Respect (Yamaki Mitsuo)

* * *

I reach for the bottle of pills in my desk drawer, fumbling around with it in a coughing fit. Damn it...I'm having a bad week...I thought I could handle that all-nighter but...I-I guess I don't know my own strength...Or, _lack of_ strength these days...

"Ya-Yamaki-san," I hear a familiar voice, turning as I _finally_ grab my pills. Jenrya is standing near me with a cup of water from one of the coolers in the hall...

"Tha-Thank...Thank you..." I cough, Jenrya takes my pills and opens the bottle for me. He passes me two of them once my coughing fit subsides a little.

"Can I...help you with anything, sir?" Jenrya asks as I catch my breath. "I just finished my an analysis, if-"

"No, I'm...I'm fine...Go home, you have...that new bundle of joy... Ryougi, right...?"

Jenrya nods. "Before I forget..." He reaches into his pocket, passing me a photo. "If you heard a scream, Megumi got her copy...Keep it." He passes me a photo of himself and the newborn, Jenrya is holding him in his arms and the baby is holding a little Terriermon plush doll...

...Cute.

"...To be honest, I'm-" I cough a few times, accidentally knocking my cane over as I move one arm. "-I-I'm surprised...he isn't yours like Takehiro is-is to...Ta-Takato..." I clear my throat, louder than I wish to but I can't control it. "I see a little bit of a resemblance."

"Yeah, Reika thought Juri, um, 'did it again' because of it but...No, we wouldn't _dream_ of asking Juri to do that again for us. We...We owe her _enough_ for the first time, we're still thanking her." I would be, too, Jenrya...There is no doubt that she is a _very _generous person.

I set the photograph on my desk, saying, "I'll...add it to the ones of the other Tamers tonight." Jenrya found my other project not too long ago. I have a scrapbook of the Tamers – Throughout the years. Even some of the few existing pictures of their Digimon...

...Jenrya helped me fill it up without telling the others what he wanted those pictures for.

"Thanks...Good night, Yamaki-san," Jenrya bows his head and goes to the door. "Feel better."

"Thank you. Tell Takato I said 'hi' and 'congratulations.'"

"I will." Jenrya nods and leaves.

...Jenrya Li-No, Jenrya _Matsuda_...When he applied, he was Jenrya Li, when he started work he had become Jenrya Matsuda...

...He married Takato. I...I was less surprised than I should have been when he asked me if his "private life" would be an issue at Hypnos. I admit, I didn't know what he was implying until he stated he and Takato were together. It's harder to see Jenrya as gay, especially compared to Takato. But Jenrya and Takato _together_? ...It's easy to picture and obvious that they're one of those "one in a million" type of couples, the kind so thoroughly devoted to each other.

In all the time he's been here, the issue of his "private life" had not come up. Not until Takehiro was born...

...It became a bit of an issue with a few technicians he worked under. They complained that by showing a picture of himself, Takato and the newborn Takehiro he was "flaunting his sexuality at work." They complained to me, personally. I did not react to their complaints at the time as I knew Jenrya was doing anything _but_ flaunting his orientation. Jenrya is actually very reluctant to talk about it to anyone but myself, Reika and Megumi. I had often overheard him (somewhat awkwardly) dodging or humoring conversations such as "the wife at home" with co-workers that only knew him as "married." Jenrya was very hesitant to be "out" at work for quite some time.

My method of "taking care of the problem" was simple...

...I personally paid each of those technicians a visit in their offices, inspecting them. I confiscated all family pictures they had displayed on the same grounds – Flaunting sexuality at work. They withdrew their complaints and the pictures were returned to them the next day. I believe my point was made clear to them.

Jenrya never even heard about the complaints, actually. And he has since been promoted. He works directly under me, now. Not because of the incident, though. Jenrya is one of our brightest when it comes to computers and the nature of The Digital World.

I have a reputation as "the best" when it comes to code and computers but, since I arrived at Hypnos, most of what I know is _very_ outdated, Jenrya is well versed in that and current programming languages (as well as a few _very_ obscure ones). And one of the _few_ who know and understand Shibumi's blue card codes (in fact, the only other person on that list, to my knowledge, is Shibumi).

Beyond the complaints, a couple of his co-workers were surprised. "Jenrya's gay?" was a bit of office gossip for a while, many simply didn't believe it until they saw the family picture of Jenrya, Takato and Takehiro – I have a copy of said picture in my "Tamers Album," actually. But the rest...They were happy that Jenrya was a father, not many object to Jenrya's orientation.

Megumi was among those surprised, actually. She thought the baby pictures of Takehiro were "adorable" when she finally saw them, while Jenrya and Takato made "such a cute couple." Both phrases were said in her infamous "it's so cute" tone of voice. The kind she uses whenever Culumon is brought up as well...

Though Jenrya is...easy to "forget" as gay at times. Takato being gay is _not_ a surprise. The only one that is less of a shock in that regard is Kenta Kitagawa, I had my suspicions about him since before Jenrya told me...

...Hypnos has a group photo taken shortly after their partners returned. All of the Tamers are lined up together, Kenta's eye line is going _directly_ to Hirokazu's hindquarters and that is no way an exaggeration. It was taken outside of this building, we have a copy of it hanging in the front of the department...

...Megumi was the first to point it out. "_Hey, is it just me or...Is the Tamer with the glasses checking out the one in the visor? Seriously, look at this!"_

Reika was the one to respond, _"Megumi, you read too much shounen-ai-Wow, he's _staring_ at that ass, all right..."_

I walked in just as they were discussing Kenta's 'gaze.' _"...What the _hell _are you two talking about...?"_

_"Look at this picture, Yamaki-san! See where his eyes are going! That's, um, Kenta, right? And, um...Hirotada?"_

"_Hirokazu, I think, Megumi. Really, Yamaki-san, take a look! It's...Wow...! Ha ha ha! He must really like Hirokazu..."_

"_...You must be jok-...Hm... ...He, erm...He obviously seems to...like what he sees..."_ Really, the camera went off at the _wrong moment_ for Kenta, that facial expression was _not_ helping him...At all.

"_Ha ha ha! I think you're right, Yamaki-san! Ha ha!"_

"_...Kenta and Hirokazu sitting in a tree..."_

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

_"No, Megumi, S-T-A-R-I-N-G."_

_"HA HA HA!"_

_"...Don't you two have work to do?"_

I pointed this out to Jenrya on his first day, actually, asking him about Hirokazu and Kenta's "relationship." ...I find it hard to believe Hirokazu puts up with so much and does _not_ return Kenta's feelings...

...I wonder about him sometimes.

Takato and Jenrya, in that same photo, are simply standing next to each other with one arm over the other's shoulder...That is all, they simply looked like best friends. Looking back, they were always closer to each other than they were to the other Tamers, like Hirokazu and Kenta but...More subtle (_a_ _lot_ more subtle), it was more of a "devotion" than "romance." At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. Jenrya told me how it happened...

"_...After we...found out he was gay, I told him how I felt. He thought I was joking at first, Hirokazu was joking around outside of his room to try to make him feel better about, um, being outted but...When I told him I was serious he...No, _we_ were so happy...We had trouble believing it was really happening, actually. We were so sure it would never happen."_ Jenrya did not tell me the exact details on how they discovered Takato to be gay...

...Hirokazu did that at a later date with an "alternative" name for their anniversary. I am very glad Jenrya and Takato were not present as I had trouble controlling my reaction once I realized what "Hot Springs Boner Day" meant (I'm embarrassed to say that I laughed...Thoroughly). For Jenrya's sake (and, Hirokazu's, once he realized what he had done and _begged_), I did not tell him what Hirokazu had told me.

...I can only imagine how embarrassing that moment was for Takato...

"_And after that, it was your first kiss? I understand that you both kept track of that day, the others say you make an event out of it every year."_

_"...My first kiss with anyone, same for Takato. We celebrate it every year on our anniversary...I love him so much, Yamaki-san."_

_"I'm happy for you two, it's rare to see such a happy couple...Especially those who start so young. You two are very lucky."_

_"...Lucky is an understatement..."_

"_What do you mean?"  
_

...That was also the day he told me about what Juri Katou had done for them. She was carrying Takato's son...

...Honestly, I knew Juri was...a very, _very_ nice person but I never _dreamed_ she was capable of something like _that!_

"_...We owe her so much, Yamaki-san...I-I wanted to know if... ...I know this is asking a lot but..."_

_"...Just ask her who she wants to talk to. I understand, Jenrya, you need a proper way to thank her. That program is...One of the few things that come close to accomplishing that task."_

"_Thank you, Yamaki-san... ...For that and so much more." _Jenrya and Takato are still thanking me for their talks with Terriermon and Guilmon...We had trouble finding Guilmon but...

...I know Takato can be emotional but I've never heard _Guilmon_ cry before. The two missed each other more than both myself and even _Jenrya_ had realized...

Officially, we're not allowed to use the program for things like that but...In recent years, I've both come up with creative "reasons" for doing so and gotten more and more clearance for its use. It's not as limited as it used to be, due to some modifications I've made that make it less of strain on the network. Though we still can't talk long due to network stability...The program puts such a strain on barrier between Earth and The Digital World that the internet _itself_ is slowed down throughout Japan because of it.

Once a technician left it running accidentally for more than half an hour, trying to find a type of data signal, he received a cell phone call in the middle of it and lost track of time. The news reported that all of Japan's internet "slowed down to a crawl for almost a full hour and had yet to fully recover." _Crawl_ was an understatement, the internet simply did not _work_. We fixed the problem and repaired the damage over the next day or so. I think our internet is _still_ recovering from it. The technician managed to keep his job (barely) but his idiocy almost cost us the project.

I _refused_ to let that happen. It was before Jenrya or the other Tamers had made contact with their partners. I couldn't let it be shut down before at least that...

...I was the one who managed to make the first contact with a Digimon since D-Reaper. It was Renamon, oddly enough, and by complete accident.

* * *

Years ago...

* * *

I go into a coughing fit, accidentally slamming my palm on the keyboard...I catch a quick glimpse of 'searching for target' on the screen as I move my hand...Damn it, I'll...I'll cancel the search in a second, I need...I need to _breathe _first_,_ damn it...!

I'm trying to track a system file, one of the larger components of the Digital World...The network has been acting strangely, I'm worried something might have gone wrong with it.

"...Hello? Is someone there?" ...That...That voice...

...That came from the console speakers. I look at the screen:

Target Located: FILE_IDRENA4979MON131514DAT

...Impossible...

"...Renamon?"

"Hello? ...Is someone there?"

"...Damn it, microphone...Where the hell's a microphone...?" I see the USB headphone\microphone headset for my laptop's webcam sticking out of the carrying case ever-so-slightly. I pull it out and put it into a USB port on the console, putting on the headset. Please, let this work! "Renamon!"

"...Yamaki-san? Is that...really you?"

"Ye-Yeah," I start coughing, but I manage to hold it back...This is too big, nothing is...going to get in my way, especially not a _damned cough!_ "Renamon...You're...You're still well? What about the others? A-Are they okay?" Please, Gods, let them be okay...

"All of us are well. We're rather highly respected, the Digital Gods appreciated our efforts against D-Reaper, the Tamers' efforts, too. No-one bothers us and the few that do...We can handle them. Beelzebumon and MarineAngemon, especially." ...Thank the Gods...

"...Wonderful...I-I'm glad you're all...still well..."

"...Is Ruki there?"

"No, I'm...I'm sorry. I'm speaking to you...by complete chance," I say. "I-I'll...try to get you in contact with her. This program, I use it to locate important files in The Digital World and on the Network...I didn't know we could use it to contact Digimon." ...All we need is their data signature, a piece of their code that's unique to them. We have all of the Tamers' Digimon on file, including that piece of data...The entry bar must have auto-complete Renamon's signature in the search when I put my hand on it...

...Finally, a use for auto-complete.

"I see..."

"...I'm sorry that we...we haven't gotten you back yet. I've been trying, I swear it...What we've just done, Renamon, is a huge step towards that goal...I promise, you _will_ see Ruki again."

"I hope so, Yamaki-san...Is she doing well?"

"Wonderful. She's graduated college. So have some of the other Tamers...I have a meeting with Jenrya Li in a few weeks. He'll be working at Hypnos, actually, the meeting is so that he can apply for a position here." ...I'll see if I can...contact Terriermon for him. "He's very good with computers, I know he'll be a huge help in getting you back. I'm sure it's something he wants to do."

I don't doubt for a second that Jenrya plans to use Hypnos' resources to try to find a means of bringing back his partner. Though he didn't even mention Terriermon or The Digital World when we spoke on the phone, I know it's something he wants.

Officially, I'm supposed to discourage him from that goal...

...Unofficially, I know Jenrya will stop at nothing to come up with a way to bring his partner and the other Digimon back, even if he denies it at first to ensure a position here. I know he will be of great help to my research and "side project." And if I am wrong and Jenrya really has no desire to use Hypnos bring them back...

...Then Jenrya Li has no place in Hypnos.

"I'm sure, Jenrya is dedicated to his goals. I wonder what Terriermon will have to say about him working at Hypnos..."

"We are very different now, please tell him that." I look at the stability readings on the next screen...Damn it, the longer we talk...It's worse than just finding a file... Damn. "...Renamon, I need to go. This program is a heavy strain on the network and the barrier. I promise, I'll try to get you in contact with Ruki soon."

"Thank you, Yamaki-san...Good luck."

"I'll do everything I can. I swear it."

I close the program, severing the audio link between myself and Renamon...I'll install some recording software, for both research and as a memento...I'm sure Jenrya, if he can speak to Terriermon, will want that...

...This is the biggest step towards their return I've ever made...I-I know it...I'm going to get them back _soon_...

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

...I was wrong about that. No real progress has been made since that day beyond most of the Tamers having brief chats with the Digimon...Though two Tamers remain completely unaware of the program or that we can contact their partner...

...Ai and Makoto have moved since D-Reaper and Hypnos failed to update its file on them, we do not have their current address or any other contact information. Not even their last names (Gods, I'm _embarrassed_ by how sloppy their file is...). Our attempts to locate them have ended in failure. I've explained this to Beelzebumon after he spoke to Juri. I made it clear, this was _our_ fault, Ai and Makoto _still_ cared about him, I'm sure...

...Beelzebumon believed me, thankfully. And I'm sure they still do care about him, I don't think it's possible to forget one's Digimon. Ruki certainly hasn't...

...I know the Tamers were more than a bit skeptical of my dedication to their partners. Until Jenrya told them, that is... ...I don't mind it if they thought I was doing nothing because if it's been this long I have done nothing. And I deserve their skepticism for that...As apologetic as Jenrya and Takato were. They weren't the only ones to hug me after their meeting with their partner, or even just the failed attempt to find them. Cyberdramon...was an issue, so was MarineAngemon, but that little..._thing_...took matters into its own hands _somehow! _Despite that, we have yet to establish contact with MarineAngemon for Kenta, but he is happy with his recording. He told me, "_It's the first time anyone's mentioned Hiro-chan and I being married that _didn't_ annoy Hiro-chan. He misses the little pink angel of love, too."_

...All we need is a means of bypassing the barrier between the two words, a way to "hack the firewall" more or less...Unfortunately, the best we can do is just low-bandwidth data signals like our messages. Sending a digimon through is so much easier said than done...It's impossible at this point...

...I'm sorry...

...Those two words are words I say a lot. But...I also hear them a lot. From Jenrya and Takato, mostly, I see them the most but...

...There was one source I...I never thought I would hear those words from... Never, even if we both lived to be a million. And I would not blame that person in the slightest for never saying those two words...

* * *

A few years ago...

* * *

"...Yamaki-shitsuchou," Jenrya bows, formally.

"Jenrya, you don't need to be formal," I say. "You've been here long enough and...I believe we know each other fairly well. Since you were ten, I believe."

Jenrya nods. "It's...been a long time since those days...Back when I had a Terriermon on my shoulders. A real one, at least," he chuckles. "I...I wanted to let you know, I got a phone call. Ruki Makino called, she said she's on her way regarding something urgent."

"Urgent? What is it?"

"She didn't say, she just asked where your office was...I told her, 'Lab Director's Office – Follow the signs.'" Jenrya shrugs.

I nod. "I'll meet with her when she gets here." I always make time for The Tamers. Always.

"I'll make sure security notifies you," Jenrya bows his head and leaves.

Jenrya is a little _too_ formal at times. I appreciate what it says about how seriously he takes his job, at least. He's new but, by far, one of our most knowledgeable in _many_ fields Especially blue cards, we've even managed to create our own thanks to his research...

...They're essentially useless right now but...I want to believe we can do something with them later. Something that would make Shibumi proud. Or a number of Tamers _very_ happy...

...We should have worked harder to stop D-Reaper through another means...Anything but...what we did...

...I'm sorry...

I glance over a number of reports for a bit, nothing that will distract me too much when Ruki arrives. After a bit I look to my computer's desktop clock, it's time for my pills. I reach into my desk for a bottle of water and a little bottle that says 'FRIDAY.' In it are my medications for the day, I take...a very large number and many of them at once: One bottle in the morning, one in the late afternoon to early evening. Time for that second dose...

As I take the pills, I hear footsteps coming down the hall...

...Ruki Makino steps into my office. "Gods, you_ still_ look like shit. Please tell me there's a doctor giving you some sort of prescription wrinkle cream or _something,_" she motions to the empty pill bottle on my desk, I set it back in my drawer.

"Hello, Ruki...What brings you? And I thought security would tell me when you got here."

"Yeah, for a top secret lab, you gotta hire guys whose previous job experience is better than 'stopped kids from screwing around on mall escalators.'" Ruki walks closer to my desk, she leans forward into it, saying, "Okay, here's the deal: You're coming with me."

"...Excuse me?"

"You're coming with me, we're walking out of here. You're not going to ask questions, you're just gonna take that cane and move your ass as quickly as you can to where I'm gonna take you." It's nice to see that Ruki is still the same as ever...

...If anything, she's become an _even_ _more assertive_ as an adult...Gods help the poor bastard she may someday marry.

"...And, should I refuse?"

"Either I carry you out, which will be embarrassing for both of us," Ruki says. "Or, I take off my belt, bind you to your chair and wheel you out. I'm in a generous mood, so I'll let you pick."

"...I would like to know what's on your mind and why you feel the need to kidnap me from work," I say. "I'm very busy, Ruki-"

"Wrong answer. Which is it? Walk, carry or wheel?" Ruki says, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. I also note she has both index fingers on the black leather belt around her waist, tapping on it repeatedly as a warning...

...Gods, I think she might actually be serious. I've heard Jenrya, Hirokazu, Takato and Kenta's stories, it would be foolish to fight her if she's in _this_ sort of mood...Both for my physical and mental health.

"...Walk," I say. I stand up, reaching for my cane and making sure I have the other medications I'll need for later in my coat.

"Good answer, Sunglasses," Ruki starts out into the hall. "Follow me."

"...Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Everywhere is somewhere, I would like specific details regarding our destination," I state.

"Somewhere very special to me," Ruki says. I suppose that's the best answer I'm going to get out of her...

...Very well. I know Ruki Makino well enough to know she's not the type to screw around, whatever she's doing is important. To her, at least...I'll put up with this.

For now.

We take the elevators and go down to the parking lot, Ruki shows me to her car. I get in the passenger's side and she drives off...

We're completely silent for the entire drive, neither of us are the conversation type...Especially me. Ruki simply drives through the city, we reach our destination just as the sun sets...

...We're outside of a bar called "Kamesato's."

"...What are we doing here?" I look to Ruki. ...She can't be serious.

"Just go in," Ruki says. "They have a teppan grill, it's really good."

"Ruki, I have a lot of-"

"Yamaki, remember what I said about carrying you?" Ruki interrupts. "Go in."

...Very well. She drove me this far.

With a nod, I get out of her car and go into the bar...

The teppan grill is in the far right corner of the building, behind the bar, there's a chef making okonomiyaki on it as soon as I walk in. Steam _fills_ the air around him. Beyond that, there are booths lining the left wall and tables and chairs for two to six in the middle of the room. The long bar goes along the right wall, turning a corner ahead and across the back of the bar before it stops at the left wall.

Ruki steps up behind me, we're seated by a waiter at a table for four, Ruki requested the larger table. He gives us two menus.

"Can I get your drink orders?" The waiter asks, looking to us.

"Just water," I say.

"Don't give him water," Ruki gives the waiter a stern look. "Yamaki-san, order a real drink."

"I don't drink that much, Ruki."

"Make an exception."

"...I'll have a small pitcher of warmed sake," I say.

"Large pitcher," Ruki 'corrects.' "And bring two more with it. Also, bring some fried calamari, tako and some nigiri appetizers, two orders of everything on the list."

"Even the toro?" The waiter asks.

"No, I want six toro," Ruki says. "And the same for all the roes and...Hell, go nuts with all the expensive stuff. Got it?"

"Yes," the waiter nods. He bows his head and walks off.

"...I appreciate the gesture, Ruki, but...Fatty tuna and roe is quite expensive-"

"-And it's also pretty damn good," Ruki replies with a smirk. "You're going to enjoy yourself, got it?"

"...If you insist," I nod, resting my cane against the chair to the side of the table. The waiter comes back with three _very_ large pitchers of sake in a bowl of hot water. He pours our first two cups and leaves with a bow.

Ruki raises her cup. "_Kanpai._"

"_Kanpai,"_ I say. We toast and down our cup...

...I cough a bit on my sake, inhaling a bit of the alcohol vapor. It's...It's been a long time since I've had little as _this_ _much_ alcohol.

"Yamaki-san, don't embarrass me. Just for that, you need a do-over," Ruki pours another cup for me.

I nod, taking the cup and downing it without trouble this time.

...What is Ruki up to?

Like the drive, most of our drinking is done in silence. I start to slow down after the first half dozen cups while Ruki is actually speeding up. She even took one of the pitchers of sake from the bowl of water and sets it on her table just as we started drinking. Once we finish off our combined first pitcher, she fills our cups with the other pitcher still in the water...

...And the one on table, to my complete astonishment, she proceeds to drink down straight. She had put it on the table to cool. She gulps it down in a matter of seconds, letting out a sigh...

...Despite knowing the sort of woman Ruki Makino has become, this is a _very _shocking sight for someone who knew her as a ten-year-old. Though, to be fair, she was not exactly the 'sweet and innocent angel' type back then...I shouldn't act like I had just witnessed that sake 'chugging' act performed by Juri Katou, Shiuchon Li or Takato Matsuda.

Our appetizers arrive just as she finishes the pitcher. She sets the two empty pitchers on his tray, saying, "Fill 'em up."

"...Yes," the waiter bows his head.

Ruki and I eat out food silently. I'm careful to take small portions, especially of the richer items like the fatty tuna or fish roe...

...Until Ruki notices this, she grabs my plate from in front of me and proceeds to place almost all of the fatty tuna and more expensive items on it. "Eat up, Yamaki." She says, setting my plate in front of me. "And _kanpai._" She raises her sake cup.

...I feel I should oblige. "_Kanpai._" I toast my refilled cup of sake, we both down our sake and set our cups down. Ruki fills mine, I oblige with her cup using what little is left of our third pitcher. I cannot believe those went so quickly and I am no stranger to sake drinking. We simply have not spoken in a decade or so.

...Honestly, this...situation is awkward. I have no idea what it running through Ruki's mind other than "get very drunk with Yamaki." And I have no idea _why_ that thought ever even occurred to her.

Ruki, what are you up to?

The waiter comes back with two more warm pitchers of sake, taking our third. "...A refill?" He asks, Ruki just nods. "Have you decided on dinner?"

Ruki motions for me to order first.

"...The seafood okonomiyaki, please," I say.

"Same thing. Heavy on the sauce," Ruki says. She passes the waiter our menus, he bows and walks off.

We go back to our silent routine of picking at appetizers between the occasional bout of sake shots, mostly performed by Ruki...

I feel the effects of the sake very well by now, but I'm still a little far from "completely drunk." Ruki...

...Ruki is _very_ drunk. She is slowing down on the sake at least, she only polishes off _one_ by the time our food and last pitcher arrive. She doesn't ask for the empty one to be refilled.

Like with the appetizers, the main course is eaten in silence...

...Until...

"...I'm sorry."

"...Excuse me?" I look up from my plate. Ruki is staring at me with... ...Honestly, I can't tell what her expression is. I'm so used to Ruki's "original frown" that anything new is confusing.

"...I'm sorry." Ruki repeats. "For being so damned sure you weren't doing shit for us. I was wrong. Obviously...You're not only doing everything you can to get us back with our partners but you've taken a good twenty years off your life to do it. ...I'm sorry, Yamaki."

"...No apology is needed, I still haven't gotten them back," I say.

"Spare me the 'I have my duty' bullshit," Ruki rolls her eyes. "Yamaki, you look _centuries_ _old_ now, all because of _us_. And we're all complete ingrates who don't deserve it! We all suspected you had given up, so when Jen tells us just what the hell's going on with you now...Damn it...I feel like such an asshole!" She pounds her fist on the table, almost knocking over a sake pitcher. Despite the sake she's consumed, she manages to catch it...almost _gracefully._ I wonder if she's had 'practice' doing things like that after so much sake... "...You don't owe us anything anymore, Yamaki, that ship sailed when you started to look like my grandfather's_ great_-grandfather."

"...So, then, what should I do?"

Ruki pours sake into my cup and puts it in front of me. "...Enjoy yourself."

"...Thank you, but I am the kind of person who-"

"-Enjoys working at a computer, yeah, right, I'm sure," Ruki rolls her eyes. "Yamaki, just shut up and get your drink on. I want to see you live like you haven't lived in the past ten years."

"...I take it this means a lot to you, Ruki," I say. "It's rare to see you so...passionate, let's say. Especially about getting someone drunk."

"I'm tired of being indirectly responsible for slowly killing you. So, tonight, I'm just going straight for your liver and brain cells and there's not a damned thing you can do to stop me," Ruki smirks.

"...Then here is to my swift demise your hand, Ruki," I raise my sake cup. "_Kanpai_."

"_Kanpai_."

...I start to drink a bit more freely than when we first arrived. Ruki even goes as far as ordering another pitcher from our astonished waiter.

Once we finish our main course, Ruki orders mochi for dessert...And more sake.

"...How's Jen as a Hypnos suit? You guys hiding any aliens there, too?" Ruki asks as the waiter walks off.

"No, that's the next floor up," I reply, Ruki chuckles. "Jenrya is one of our finest, I'm glad to work with him...He's helped me get closer to our 'main goal.'"

"World domination, gotcha," Ruki nods. "Which country is Jen going to get? And don't go with the obvious..."

"I mean bringing them back." Ruki's joke...seemed a bit off to me. More...'Hirokazu-ish' than 'Ruki.' The fact her facial expression shifted to that of what looked like a fine mixture guilt, sadness and regret...That told me she knew what I was talking about.

What she said next confirmed it...

"Whatever," Ruki sighs. "Don't talk about that tonight. Please."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're supposed to be _living_ tonight," Ruki replies. "_Please_, don't talk about them... ...They...don't exist right now." ...I could tell how those words _hurt_ Ruki to say. She never shed a tear that night...

...But she came close more times than I could count.

"Ruki-"

"Take a break from them," Ruki says. "Even for ten minutes, just..._Rest, damn it!"_

"...No," I shake my head. "I appreciate the concern but I swore, I would get them back...Even if it kills me."

Ruki lets out an annoyed growl, frowning. "Most people who say that don't really expect whatever it is to _really_ kill them! _Especially_ people who work with computers for a living...It _is_ and at this rate _will._ ...Slow down, Yamaki, or I swear to the Gods I'll...!" She doesn't finish that, she just lets out another frustrated growl, pounding her fist on the table.

...I am touched by her concern, I will say that. I never expected the Tamers to care so much about one of those responsible for the loss of their partners.

"...Do you know which of your partners was the first Digimon I made contact with?"

"Terriermon, right? Jen told us after he got back from his honeymoon."

"No, Terriermon was the second," I shake my head. "The first was Renamon."

"...Renamon? Why Renamon?"

"It wasn't intentional, I discovered the ability to speak to Digimon by complete accident...I hit the keyboard with my palm and an auto-complete program for filenames input Renamon's data. I hit 'enter' by accident and, shortly after, spoke to Renamon."

Ruki stares at me for a full minute before saying, "...For real? You make the biggest Digimon-related discovery since Zero and One and it's because you're just that big of a klutz? ...Seriously?"

"Not in those words, but yes."

...I'm glad to see Ruki laugh. I didn't like her hating herself for 'killing me.' I have a bit of a chuckle, too. It is rather funny, a hand on a keyboard causes the biggest leap towards my goal in all the years I've worked...

...Laugh away, Ruki.

"...What did she say?" Ruki asks once she settles down, gazing into her sake cup.

"She asked if you were there and wanted to know how you were doing. I told her I'd try to get you in contact with her soon," I say. "I'm sorry it took so long, it's hard to get clearance for the program's use...Officially, we're not supposed to use it that way. Ever."

"...I love it when you bend the rules, Yamaki."

"I do, too," I smirk. "...What about you? How has life been since that year?"

"...Life sucks without a Digimon," Ruki shrugs. "It was hard to go from _all that_ to _normal_ again...Really, if they didn't go back, I planned to..." Ruki pauses, letting out a quiet sigh. "...Well, I don't know _what_ I had planned for my life if they never went back...I just know my life would involve Renamon in some way or another. Maybe it'd all be the same up until now with Renamon shooting down sake next to me, maybe I'd be working with you guys as part of some 'protect the internet' squad or maybe things would be so radically different, none of us could possibly imagine them... ...Hell, I was ten at the time: Step one, everything up to D-Reaper...Step Two, beat Akiyama's ass into the ground with Renamon and...Hell, I don't know! Collect gym badges and become a Digimon Master or _something_, I didn't give a shit! ...I just wanted Renamon there. I didn't care what happened, having Renamon with me...that's all I cared about for a long time. And for a while, I kept thinking 'soon, Hypnos will call and tell me Renamon's back' or she'll pop out of the computer or... ...Some miracle would happen and I'd have my partner again... ...Even after I said 'I give up, Yamaki doesn't give a shit,' I-I...I still...I _still_ would wake up in the morning, thinking, 'Maybe this is the day she comes back.' I would get my hopes up, _really_ up, and always have the same disappointment when I realize 'No, she's not coming back, you're an idiot' just like the little voice back of my mind said the whole time...Like every other time... But I never listen to that asshole. I never have, never will..."

I stay quiet, Ruki downs her cup and refills it. She continues, "...Then Jen told us about his job application. How you looked like Hell...Then I saw you at his wedding...I thought, 'He used to be damned good looking, how'd he age ten times faster than the rest of us _working_ _at a freakin' keyboard?_' ...Hell, just when I saw you again today...Shit, Yamaki, how the _hell_ can you actually look _that much _worse? How can you not take care of yourself at all?" Ruki gives me a stern look. "...You want to reunite us with our partners so bad? Do me a favor, live long enough to see Jen pull it off. Stop killing yourself for us. ...Please. We're not worth it."

"...Thank you for the concern," I say.

"Just take it easy...We miss them, but...We don't want your blood on our hands getting them back. Let Jen give it a try for a while. He'll be fine, he's got Takato to keep him from stepping into the Fountain of Old...If it's taken this long, we can wait a little longer if we have to...We're used to it by now."

I take a deep breath, saying, "...I'm sorr-"

"Finish that and I'll knock all your teeth in...Unless you're tellin' me you got dentures now, too, Gramps."

"-rely in need of more sake," I 'finish,' with a chuckle. Ruki obliges.

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

...At the end of the night, after more sake than I can believe I was capable of drinking, Ruki called Jenrya and Takato to pick us up from the bar. Jenrya drove me home in his car, Takato drove Ruki home in her car.

I didn't know she was calling _them_ of all people and found the drive back to my apartment with Jenrya to be incredibly awkward, to say the least.

It was hard not to address the fact his superior was sitting next to him, quite obviously having consumed more alcohol in that single night than in the past decade of his life...But Jenrya somehow managed to do it, only saying, "I'll see you at work tomorrow, sir," when he dropped me off... ...The fact he _did not laugh_ when I fell into the raised stone planter outside of my apartment building says a lot about Jenrya...

...Or at least his ability to avoid making a situation even more embarrassing. He simply helped me stand and walked me to my apartment.

He was wrong about seeing my the next day, actually, I spent the next couple days with my head over a toilet. Even if I was still used to drinking, that night was more than a mere "overindulgence" of spirits. I sometimes wonder if Ruki fared any better or worse the next day, I know she had the most between the two of us.

Jenrya never inquired about what happened between Ruki and I that night. I don't know if Ruki ever told him and Takato. But I am sure that Takato had his hands full, driving home an even _more_ drunken Ruki Makino. I can only _imagine_ what she put "Goggles" through...

...It was a strange night, to say the least. We talked about the past, Digimon, D-Reaper, regrets, hopes. It all became very personal, I credit that fact to the sake...

...Even _love_ came up, if you would believe it. She made a passing joke about being married and never telling the other Tamers. At least, I thought it was a joke at first. Ruki showed me something that, should I ever tell anyone about, I would "never eat solid food or breathe under my own power ever again." Around her neck was a gold chain looped through a gold ring.

The ring had an engraving of a nine-tailed fox with a diamond on the tip of each tail and two opal and garnet taijitu (yin-yang symbols) on either side of the creature.

"_...That idiot gave this to me, saying, 'I know you hate jewelry and girly crap but it reminded me a lot of Kyuubimon. So I thought you had to have it, even if you'd never wear it. If you hate it, just throw it out when I'm gone, I don't want to try to digest diamonds.' ...I told him later I saved his colon the trouble and flushed the stupid thing."_ ...That ring looked to be worth twice the yearly salary of the plumber who would have fished it out of her pipes _had she really done that!_

"_So, was that his proposal...?"_

_"Not that idiot, he didn't have the brains or the balls to propose. He gave me this about a year before I just asked him, 'Wanna get hitched?' He shrugged, said, 'sure, why not?' And we went to city hall...That was the only time I wore this stupid thing on my finger."_

"_...Did he notice?"_

_"Unfortunately. He saw it when I signed my name. ...He didn't say anything, just grinned like a moron. We signed the papers and hit a bar...This one, actually. You're the first person to ever hear of this, and don't you_ dare_ change the 'marriage status' to anything but 'single' in my file over there, got it? I know it exists, Yamaki..."_

_"I won't. Your secret is safe with me, Ruki."_ Even if I did and Jenrya found it, he'd assume it was a typo and 'fix it.' Any sane human being would.

"_Thanks."_

"_Dare I ask who the poor son of a bitch is?"_

_"...Just some idiot, you wouldn't know him."_

...When I said I had trouble picturing Jenrya as gay, I want to add this as well: I have infinitely more trouble imagining Ruki as capable of any sort of vaguely romantic relationship. Yet, when I asked if things were "working out" between them...

...I don't quite know how to describe her smile as she said, "_By all logic and rational thought, no."_

That night, I gained a level of respect for Ruki. Mostly in how she's grown and matured as a person (despite what all outward appearances would imply) and for her outstanding ability to hold her liquor.

I take a deep breath, my pills are working now...I can start on my 'after hours' project...The one Ruki wants me to take it easy on...

...I'm sorry, Ruki, but I can't take it easy. I made a promise, not just to you Tamers but to myself...I will stop at nothing to fix things...

...And if it kills me, it kills me. I'm sorry, Ruki, but...The blood is not on your hands.

Just as I load up some files, my phone rings. "...Director's Office," I say.

"Yamaki-san," Jenrya? "You won't believe this! We found Makoto! A-And Ai, but...Makoto's the only one still living in Shinjuku!"

"...Makoto? Where was he?"

"I-I can't believe it but...My sister's been working with him for the past year! She didn't know it was the same Makoto, but...She made a passing reference to Digimon and he said, 'Would you believe me if I told you I once had a Digimon?' She just brought him over, it's...It's definitely him, sir."

"Bring him down here tomorrow, Jenrya. Make sure he knows it might not work...And what about Ai?"

"Ai moved up North a year ago," Jenrya says. "Makoto stayed in Shinjuku and...Gods, I-I can't believe he was _right there!_"

"I'm sure his partner will be excited to hear from him again...Thank you for this call, Jenrya. It made my night."

"I'll see you tomorrow with Makoto-san, sir. Have a good night."

"Good night," I say, hanging up my phone. ...Wonderful news. I've always felt bad that we lost contact with those two.

Maybe it's a sign I'll have good luck tonight...And Makoto can _see_ Beelzebumon again instead of simply _speak_ to him...

...One can wish."

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
*Whew* ...Yamaki chapter... Ever since it was mentioned in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda that Ruki dragged Yamaki off to a bar to apologize...I wanted to cover it, I _really_ wanted to cover it...

...Hope I did a good job. I also wanted to expand more upon the Ruki and Ryou thing, that's sort of working as a mystery for this fic...

...Though it's more of a How-Have-They-_Not_-_Murdered_-Each-Other Mystery. I dunno if the Kyuubimon ring was a good idea or not but...Eh, whether or not Ryou was being romantic or nice when he gave it to her is up to you.

...I wont lie: I'm actually having a little bit of fun with those two in this, _especially_ with some of the later chapters (Ye Gods, one of them was _so_ much fun to write!) but...Don't expect any more "official" Ruki\Ryou fics after this! Seriously, I feel weird enough with this one!

Also, regarding the photo and Kenta's eyeline...This is based on a picture I drew on DeviantArt last year for Spirit Day, except it's reversed. In my gallery (Homepage link on Taiki's profile leads to the account), you'll find it under "Hirokazu and Kenta - Spirit Day. It's a picture of Hirokazu and Kenta wearing purple with Gay Incarnate (AKA MarineAngemon) floating between them and, well...After I uploaded it, I realized I accidentally drew Hirokazu's eyeline to where he's staring at Kenta's ass...And it looks like he _really_ likes what he sees.

I swear by the Tao, it was _completely_ unintentional! But, well, it _is_ Hirokazu and Kenta, after all. Gay is always, like, one step behind them.

Oh, and quick question: Who am I meaner to overall in this fic with my running gags:

-Hirokazu ("...I wonder about him sometimes..."\That night with Kenta\Being constantly mistaken for gay)  
-Kenta (For every "Kenta's obvious" joke)  
-Takato (Four words: Hot. Springs. Boner. Day.)

Just curious since all three popped up in this chapter...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Honestly, my vote goes to the missing option: Ryou Akiyama-Oh, wait, I'm sorry! I meant Ryou _Makino_ (Married to Ruki Makino). Ha ha ha!

A quick announcement, we are no longer liars! We have once again reached **600,000 Words **archived on this account as of this chapter! Congratulations, Ori, now let's try for a million! And given the insane chapter count of this fic: I believe we may get there soon! Possibly with this entry.

-Taiki Matsuki


	10. VIII: Radar, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
VIII: Radar (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

"He still remembers me...? I-I mean, I couldn't forget him, but...Well, would he _want_ to remember us...?" The young man following me adjusts a pair of glasses. He's wearing a light coat over a dark purple turtleneck, jeans and some high end leather shoes (Xiaochun pointed out that last item – I _don't_ know fashion). Behind him is Xiaochun, she _insisted_ on being here for this...

...She did find him, after all. But I think she's hoping we can squeeze in a chat with Lopmon. I told her we'd schedule one in a few days.

The young man is a little nervous but Xiaochun is practically dancing around him...She's always excited when it comes to talking to Digimon. I think she even "ditched" work to come down here today: She's wearing a red Chinese-style dress, hairpiece and jewelry. She told me she plays up her heritage a little at work, she's an interior designer with an expertise in feng shui. The "clients _love_ the Chinese-thing" when she talks about Feng Shui and Chinese design.

...I know _nothing_ about feng shui beyond the fact it's spelled with the Hanzi for "wind" and "water." ...I don't know _why._ It. Just. Is.

"We've spoken to him a few times and...He asks about you and Ai a lot, Makoto. Pretty much every time. We're sorry we lost track of you," I say, leading Makoto down the hall...I can't believe we _found him! _Or, actually, _Xiaochun_ found him!

Really, I couldn't _believe_ the phone call I got from Xiaochun last night. "_Jianliang, come to my place! Now! Remember Impmon's Tamers?"_

_"Yeah, Ai and Makoto...Um...Gods, what were their last names...?"_

...We _really_ did a bad job with their file over at Hypnos. I-I saw it last week, we still haven't updated their _ages_! According Hypnos' records, I'm being followed by a _very tall five year old!_ Yamaki-san wasn't kidding when he said 'Ai and Makoto's file is our greatest embarrassment.'

_"Koaku."_

_"Koaku? You sure? How do you know?"_

"'_Cause Makoto just told me!"_

_"...Come again?"_

...Apparently, Makoto and Xiaochun have been working for the same design company for more than a year now. Xiaochun made a passing reference to Digimon and Makoto said, "_Would you believe me if I told you I once had a Digimon?"_

I'm sure Xiaochun would find that to be _very_ believable.

"I-I just _can't_ believe I'm going to get to speak to him again..." Makoto says with a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head. "I-I mean...When I called Ai last night, she...She thought I lost my mind and made it all up! She _still_ doesn't believe me!"

"We'll get you a copy of your conversation to send her," I say as we approach the lab. "Remember, this is _technically_ a top secret program and console, Digimon Tamers simply have special access...Officially, this lab doesn't exist." Hypnos - We're Japan's answer to Area 51...And I like to think we also have a cooler name.

Hirokazu agrees but won't stop bugging me for alien autopsy footage. That's the next floor up, Hirokazu! I don't have clearance!

Makoto looks around the hall and looks into a few offices. "...No offense, but... This non-existent lab _needs_ some _real_ work...Design-wise, I mean...I'd go _insane_ here!" Ha ha ha! _This_ I find harder to believe than the fact we located Makoto...

Ha ha ha! W-Wow...Even Takato and _Kenta_ were _shocked_ when I told them _this_ detail...I-I still have trouble believing it!

"Gods, _tell me about it, _Mako-chan..." Xiaochun rolls her eyes. "First time I came here, I spoke to Lopmon...Second time I came here, I spoke to Lopmon and hang curtains while getting some accent lighting going... And that was _barely_ the start of what I wanted to do over all! Really, Jianliang, I'm fighting a _very_ strong urge to get a sledge hammer and just start from scratch! Brick by _brick!_" She turns to Makoto with a grin, saying, "I did get to do _some_work, though..."

"Oh, like that there...?" Makoto motions into an office with an open door. "One of yours, Shiu-chan...? I see what you did with the health and fortune corner in there... _Very_ nice!"

"That's Yamaki-san's office, one of my first jobs! And my only Top-Secret Government Interior Design Contract." ...It's true, we had to treat Xiaochun redesigning Yamaki-san's office with the same level of secrecy we give _anything_ at Hypnos...

...Department policy, _not_ because we're worried about spies or the general public finding out the perfect way to feng shui an office by having a fountain by the door in Yamaki-san's south-facing work sector. ...Or something...I-I don't know, that's Xiaochun's department!

...And _Makoto's_, too...

...Re-Really, I-I can't _believe this!_ I shouldn't find it so funny, but...This was _so_ unexpected! Gods, _seriously?_ Makoto? ..._For real?_

"It's _wonderful,_ Shiu-chan! Especially for what you had to work with!" Makoto clasps his hands together, smiling. "_Please_ tell me they want you to do more and you need an assistant..._Please?"_

"I'll bug Yamaki-san for you, Mako-chan," Xiaochun laughs.

Makoto gives my sister a hug, laughing, "I _love_ you, Shiu-chan! _Thank_ _you!"_ Xiaochun hugs back with a laugh.

We continue down the hall, Xiaochun passes a black and white painting of a landscape with a potted plant on either side and a coffee maker between them on a cheap cabinet. "Wait..." She says, stopping and staring at the set up for a moment. Makoto has a similar look of horror on his face, he looks to the long window side of the hall, mostly to the white hanging blinds, then going a few steps down and examing another painting on the wall...

...Something wrong...? We...We're HYPNOS! We have bigger things to worry about than decorating the office!

...Though, I admit, that's...a _really_ ugly painting...

Xiaochun lets out a quiet sigh, turning to me. "...Like I said, _SLEDGE. HAMMER."_

"I was thinking we could also use a _flame thrower,_" Makoto trails off. "Or a wrecking ball!"

"...Mako-chan, this is where _my brother_ works, you know," Xiaochun says, outraged and frowning. Makoto backs away, cautiously. "_I get dibs on the flame thrower!" _She says with a laugh, Makoto joins in.

I hold back a laugh. Makoto...I-I'm sorry, Makoto, it's just..._shocking!_

I remember him when he was a _little_ _kid_, he was the youngest Tamer! He's a few years younger than Xiaochun and...

...Well, the fact he's in _interior design_, his clothing and mannerisms...I can't believe Makoto's gay. Really...Combined with Takato, Kenta, myself and (for all intents and purposes) Hirokazu...

...Is homosexuality some sort of, I dunno, _requirement_ for Digimon Taming? I-I haven't said anything yet but...Makoto's Kenta-level _obvious!_ No! He's..._beyond_ Kenta-level! I never thought it was _possible!_

I obviously can't complain, I just find it...Well, funny and..."Interesting," I guess. I didn't tell Yamaki-san, though, I wanted to "surprise" him...

We approach the lab. "This is it, Yamaki-san is waiting."

"Thanks, Jen-san," Makoto bows his head. "Shiuchon's told me _so_ much about you, by the way. It's an honor to meet you...Again. It's been so long, we don't really remember anyone from back then." Yeah, we...we only saw Ai and Makoto, maybe, _twice_ during D-Reaper and...After that, they more or less vanished. They were too young to really "hang out" with us, after all.

"Oh, what did she say about me...?" I glance to Xiaochun, she just gives me this 'nothing good' smirk. Ha ha ha!

"Mostly about how good you are with computers and...She says you have two sons, too! You really just had your second?" Makoto asks.

I nod. "We adopted our second, Liangji, not too long ago. Our first, however, is Takato's biological son."

"Takato-san's son? I-Is Takato-san okay? Nothing's happened to him, right?" Makoto gives me a worried expression. "I-I mean...Why are you taking care of _his_ son...?"

"...Huh?" I give Makoto a blank stare. ...Why _wouldn't_ I be taking care of Takato's son...?

I look to Xiaochun, she's holding back a laugh. She steps up to Makoto. "Oh, um, Mako-chan, I...I guess I forgot to, um, mention something about Jianliang...Sorry, it's common knowledge among the others, it slipped my mind that you wouldn't know..." Xiaochun steps up to Makoto with a laugh. "Jianliang and Takato are married. Three years. I-In fact, Jianliang isn't 'Jianliang Li' anymore, he's 'Jianliang _Matsuda,' _like Takato!" She looks to me, saying, "I-I told him 'my brother has two sons,' not...Who he's married to!" She laughs.

Makoto looks..._incredibly_ surprised, more than most when they find out. "O-oh! I-I had no idea! S-Sorry for the dumb question, Jen-san...I mean, if he's Takato's son and you're...Well, _duh_, I-I should have thought of that...I mean, why _else_ would you-W-Wait, with his son...Um, who's...?" Makoto trails off.

"Takehiro, our first's, mother is Juri Katou, she volunteered and a clinic 'made things possible,'" I explain. ...Xiaochun, how could you _not_ tell _him_...? Then again, it is common knowledge among the Tamers and our friends these days. "Our second, Liangji, his Mother...couldn't raise him, so our older sister, Jialing, set things up so that Takato and I could adopt him."

"I _still_ can't believe she didn't tell me 'til after the adoption," Xiaochun says. Ha ha ha, we didn't even tell our parents...Takato's parents were thrilled, Mr. Matsuda was _amazed_ by the fact Takato and Takehiro are both learning Chinese for me. And, soon, for Liangji, too... My parents were just as impressed, too. And they love their new grandson, my Dad and Lianjie celebrated the same way they did when they heard about Takehiro...

And, speaking of Takehiro and Chinese...He's picking it up quite well. He can say his brother's name and _almost_ has his relatives' names down...My Dad and Lianjie spent some of our visits coaching him and Takato, too.

I insisted Takato be there if Lianjie was going to be alone with Takehiro. I don't trust my brother enough to _not_ teach my three year old son how to say "_I want my damned chocolate milk, jackass_" or how to pick up a hooker in Mandarin Chinese...

...And, now that I think about it, I suspect the next time Takato says something "romantic" to me in Mandarin, he'll be asking me "_What do you charge if I want you to...?_"

Makoto nods, smiling wide. "Congratulations! I'm _so_ glad, Jen-san. What's it like to be a Dad?"

"_Amazing_," I reply. "Takato takes parenting to a new level, though...He's _thrilled_ to have kids. I-I admit, I never...I never thought it would happen, you know?" I say with a laugh. "I can't describe how happy we are. I just can't."

"You two sound _very _lucky, Jen-san! I'm so happy for you two!" Makoto bows, smiling. I motion for him to enter the lab. Yamaki-san is at the console, waiting.

"Welcome, Makoto," Yamaki-san says. "Please, approach the microphone. I'll start the tracking program and, hopefully, we'll locate your partner. If it fails, we will try again tomorrow. We won't give up, especially given how bad I feel that we lost contact with you and Ai."

"Thank you, Yamaki-san...Ai told me, if this works, she's going to fly down to Shinjuku on the next plane out," Makoto says. "I _really_ can't thank you enough for this...I-I'm amazed he even remembers me, it's been so long. _Thank you, _both of you, _so much._" He bows low to both of us.

"Don't be so formal...And a Digimon and a Tamer can _never_ forget each other," I say. Though, Lopmon had a _lot_ of trouble believing he was really talking to Xiaochun. Then Xiaochun said she was in interior design, 'like what I used to do with my doll houses, make them look pretty on the inside – Remember when we played house with Terriermon as the baby?' _Then_ he knew he was talking to Xiaochun!

Makoto steps up to the microphone, Yamaki-san loads the software. I watch the status screen...

...Tracking...

...Tracking...

...Target acquired!

"...You may speak." Yamaki-san says.

"...Impmon?" Makoto speaks into the microphone.

We hear Beelzebumon through the speakers. "Huh? ...Who is this?" Beelzebumon sounds a little confused.

"Er...Wh-Who is _this? _I-Impmon, what...What happened to your voice...?"

"I-I'm Beelzebumon...Wa-Wait...Ma-Mako-chan? Is that you?"

"Ye-Yeah! I-I met...someone whose brother...He works at Hypnos and...They lost track of Ai and I, Impmon, sorry...I-I swear, we didn't forget you! We _never _could!"

"Is...Is Ai there?"

"Ai's not here yet...But she'll be in Shinjuku _as soon_ as she hears this really worked! I-I can't believe I'm talking to you again!"

"H-How have you been? Sti-Still have that puppy?" ...Er...Beelzebumon after so many years...

Makoto scratches the back of his head. "Uh... We...We've had a few dogs since him but...R-Right now, I have a...a couple iguanas at home, Daisuke and Ken. And Ai's a vet, she takes care of sick animals! She's _really_ good! She took care of Ken when he hurt his tail, fixed him right up!"

"Ha, that's...That's Ai...Remember when she'd take care of you when you were sick?"

"...By making me guzzle a gallon of orange juice and a quart of milk chaser...The carpet'll never forget, that's for sure..." Makoto rolls his eyes, letting out a sickened moan. Ha ha ha! Gods, that sounds almost like having _Xiaochun_ for a big sister...Poor Makoto...

"What do you do, Mako?"

"Er...I-I...I'm um...Promise not to laugh?" Makoto says, quietly. ...Makoto, trust me, Digimon have no concept of homosexuality or 'gay jobs' like interior design. Really, he won't judge you.

"Promise!"

"I-I'm an...interior designer. I...sort of, um, decorate for a living."

"I bet you're the best damned interior designer out there, Mako-chan! You make everything look freakin' amazing!" Beelzebumon shouts. Xiaochun, Yamaki-san and I try our hardest not to laugh at that. Even Makoto has trouble holding back. "You drew a _lot_ back then...Do you, um, decorate with those or anything? They were really good!"

"N-No, I'm not an artist...I'm more into feng shui and functional indoor-outdoor layouts," Makoto says. "I-I graduated design school a couple years ago and...Well, the company I work for is how I ended up finding out about Hypnos and that I could talk to you again... Ha ha ha, it's a funny story, kinda..."

"What happened?"

"I-I was on a date with someone I met there, one of my co-workers," Makoto begins. ...Oh, he's seeing someone? I'm glad to hear that, he looked a little..._too_ surprised when he found out about Takato and I. He looked like he was a little nervous about the subject, I took it as a sign he's...not all that open about it. I-I understand Makoto, _trust me_.Though, in his line of work...I mean, who would judge? _"_The subject of Digimon came up on our last date and I said, 'Would you believe me if I told you I had a Digimon once?' She said, 'Mine was a Lopmon.' My girlfriend is a Tamer, too!" ...Wait, hi_s...what?_ He has a...? He's _not...?_

..._She_ said—SHE SAID HER DIGIMON WAS A _LOPMON_?

I turn to my sister, Xiaochun's already trying to sneak out of the lab. "...Xiaochun...? ...Did...Did I hear him right...?"

"...You thought he was gay, didn't you?" Xiaochun turns back to me with a smirk. She steps back up to me and pokes me in the chest with her index finger. "Admit it, Jianliang..." I hear Yamaki-san behind me, trying to hold back a laugh...Which says a _lot_ about how funny he thinks this is.

Er...Xiaochun, he's in _interior_ _design_...! A-And, just...look at him! I'm amazed the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet!

"...In my defense, I'm close friends with Kenta Kitagawa." I look to Makoto, he's still talking to Beelzebumon. "You're dating _Makoto? _How long? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was our third date," Xiaochun replies. "I wasn't hiding it, really! It's only been a couple weeks."

"I-I see..." I nod. "And...Things are going well, _right_...?"

"Jianliang, are you going to turn into one of those overprotective big brothers now?"

"Of course not. Now, let's allow Makoto finish his conversation with Beelzebumon so that I may then kill him for touching my little sister," I reply, crossing my arms.

"...Jianliang..." Xiaochun rolls her eyes. "C'mon, I expect this from Lianjie, not you."

"Lianjie did the same for me."

"...He did? ...For _you?_"

I nod. "He told me that when he found my Ai to Kirai saves and figured out I was with Takato, he swore that he would beat the crap out of Takato if he ever did anything to 'hurt' me or make me cry," I say. "I told him that was _impossible_." Thankfully, Lianjie agreed to that. I'm amazed by the level of support we have from him sometimes. I was expecting things to be so different between us after I came out...They are different but in a good way, I think we're closer as brothers because of all he's done for Takato and I. I appreciate it all so much.

I still can't believe Lianjie knew about Takato and I for so long and never even _hinted_ at it. I told him he was the world's greatest brother, just for that fact. I _know_ that, at the time, I would have fallen apart if he asked me about it. I had enough trouble coming out on my own terms...

...Though, I find it weird that _neither_ of my sisters so much as _suspected_ something was going on between Takato and I.

Makoto spends a few more minutes talking to Beelzebumon before we have to end things. Beelzebumon got a little teary-eyed near the end, judging by how he sounded...

...Makoto did, too. We've all cried talking to our partners again. "_It's a natural reaction_," Yamaki-san says, often as he tries to subtly wipe his eyes.

Yamaki-san saves the recording while I take Xiaochun and Makoto out to lunch. I take them a small ramen shop near Hypnos, we sit down to a pot of tea.

Makoto's been a little nervous since, well, since he (probably) heard me _find out_ about his girlfriend's identity. Xiaochun, of course, is her usual self and kept him distracted with interior design talk as we drove...

...My company car _does not_ need to be feng shui-ed! Can you even decorate _a car?_ She...had to have been joking...! If not, my sister and her boyfriend have a _problem!_

"...So, you two are going out...?" I say, looking to the couple sitting across from me.

"So-Sorry, Shiu-chan, I thought you told him..." Makoto says, bowing his head to me.

"It's okay, Mako-chan. He thought you were gay, by the way..." Xiaochun says with a smirk.

"Er...Xi-Xiaochun...!" I'm a little embarrassed about assuming that...

Makoto laughs, "Ha ha ha! It's okay, I...I'm used to it, _trust me_, I'm used to it...A-Actually, sorry if my reaction to finding about you and Takato-san was a little weird...I'm so used to be around 'gay' straight guys that...Well, when I saw you..." ...Huh?

"Wa-Wait...So, you knew I was gay, but...Because I was gay, that meant...I was straight?" I ask.

"...Pretty much," Makoto shrugs. "It makes sense if you work in design." ...Xiaochun, I want your new boyfriend to pee in a cup. _Now. _Yamaki-san should still have some of those drug testing kits in the supply room...

"Jianliang, relax, _please_, Mako-chan's really nice," Xiaochun smiles, holding onto Makoto's arm. "Really."

"...Okay, you two have my support," I nod. "Sorry, Makoto, but..." I reach for my tea cup, trailing off as I take a sip.

Makoto nods. "I-I know, you want to protect Shiu-chan. I'm the same way with Ai and her girlfriends."

I choke on the tea I'm drinking, it sprays out of my mouth. I cough for a few seconds, shouting, "_WH_-_WHAT_?"

Makoto smirks. "...Sorry, Jen-san, I couldn't resist." Xiaochun is doing her best to hide her laughter.

"...He's perfect for you, Xiaochun," I mutter, dabbing tea off my suit with a napkin.

Amazing...My sister and Makoto...I'm happy if she's happy.

Though, one thing...

...If he doesn't know about Kenta, I _have_ to know what Makoto's 'inside-out-gaydar' says about him... 

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Who _really_ thought I was gonna make Makoto gay? Be honest! Did you _really_ think I'd do it?

Okay, I admit, his...interpretation in this chapter is mostly done as a gag. It was sort of hard to resist, actually...

One of the things that bugged me about the original draft is the way that _only_ Jen and Takato were mentioned as being married\having kids and all that...I mean, everyone else was sort of written off as "single for life" or just left up to the reader...This version, I'm getting a little more creative. This is probably it, though, since I don't want to do the following:

-Original Character x Tamer (I just don't feel comfortable writing original character x canon character romances unless I absolutely have to)

-REALLY weird pairings (ie: Juri x Lianjie or Kai x Ai – Xiaochun x Makoto is pushing it for me on this front, they have about the same age difference and Ruki and Ryou).

Regarding Ai and Makoto's last name: To my knowledge, they don't have an official last name so I went with "Koaku," which means "Little Evil." No, really, that's a _real _surname. I picked it since, well, they're _Impmon's_ Tamers.

And one final Digimon Taming note, if you noticed and found it weird that Lopmon is referred to as "he" in this chapter: In the original version, Lopmon is a male, the dub switched his gender for whatever reason. I've heard it was because it wasn't confirmed he was male until _after_ they started translating\recording (The confirmation: Xiaochun is teaching him Non-Archaic Japanese and has him use a masculine form of "I"), so it was too late to change it. I don't know how true this is beyond the part about Xiaochun, Lopmon and Non-Archaic Japanese.

Lopmon's dialogue is super formal and a much older dialect. I think the best English equivalent would be either borderline Shakespearean English or the PSP translation of Final Fantasy Tactics.

Anyway...We're nearing the end of the "baby" chapters. Hope you don't mind that they were a _lot_ longer than they were back in the original draft this time around. 

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Xiaochun and Makoto? Even when he does a straight pairing, Ori can't stick to something _too_ normal, now, can he?

I think it's an interesting concept and, as Ori said, the age difference between the two characters is about the same as Ruki and Ryou. I am a little surprised there aren't too many "future" fics involving this as a possibility on the site, actually.

-Taiki Matsuki


	11. IX: Sanctuary, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
IX: Sanctuary (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

The doorbell rings just as I put Liangji to bed. I take an extra second to make sure he's asleep before I go into the living room. Takehiro is playing with his plush toys in the living room...Takehiro has Goma-chan, while Takato's playing with a Guilmon plush. We both find it funny that Takehiro's favorite Digimon _isn't_ Guilmon...We don't mind, he doesn't know that his father _created_ Guilmon...Yet.

Takehiro's wearing a new toddler-sized t-shirt with a Gomamon on the front, Juri bought it for him a few weeks ago. She also bought baby overalls she put a Guilmon clothing patch on herself. She also bought Takato some white baby shirts so he could draw Guilmon and Terriermon on the front for Liangji...Her plan was to do it herself but she showed us the "horrific results," Takato was happy to do the drawing for her and she could color it in - Juri liked that arrangement very much.

Takehiro helped, too, he was allowed to draw whatever he wanted on one shirt for Liangji: He drew...what sort of looks like a Gomamon using his marching fishes attack.

I wonder, if we do get our partners back, can I get Takehiro his own Gomamon...? And what will Liangji's favorite Digimon be...?

The doorbell rings again. It's a little before noon on Sunday, we're not expecting anyone today...Probably Juri to visit Takehiro and Liangji. Takehiro's birthday is in a couple weeks, he'll be three years old, Juri always visits a little more often around his birthday and other holidays...She _never_ wants to miss one of those events in his life, ever, she told us.

Juri, why are you saying you're not "there enough" to be his Mother?

I open the door, Ryou's standing in the hallway...He looks nervous.

"Ryou?"

"Hey, Jen, um...Sorry to bother you but, can...Can I come in for a bit? I need to hide..." Ryou says. "I was just at Ruki's place and...I-I thought it was a good idea to pay you a visit!"

I nod, stepping aside. Ryou walks in and takes off his shoes. "What's...going on?"

"Hopefully nothing, I just...feel it would be best to stay away from my apartment for a while," Ryou says.

"Ryou-kun?" Takato looks up from the floor. "What do you mean by that?"

Takehiro gets up and 'runs' to Ryou as well as he can, hugging him. "Akiyama!"

"Er...Takehiro, he's 'Uncle Ryou,'" I say...I think I know where he picked up that 'nickname.'

Ryou laughs, "He probably picked that up from Ruki. It's okay." Just as I thought. ...Though, considering you took Ruki's last name, why _does_ she still call you _Akiyama?_ Actually, despite how big of a shock that revelation was...

...It's easy to forget Ryou and Ruki are married. Especially since they _still_ don't live together and _still_ act like...Ryou and Ruki!

Takato picks up Takehiro. "Come on, let's go make lunch. You want Guilmon bread?"

"Guilmon!" Takehiro shouts. Gomamon may be his favorite Digimon, but Guilmon bread is his favorite bread!

"Have a seat, Ryou-kun," I say, going to the kitchen and dining room. Ryou sits down, I get him some iced tea from the fridge and pour some for myself and Takato, too. I sit down as Takato puts the Guilmon bread in the oven with Takehiro watching. Takato and Takehiro join us at the table.

"So, what's going on...?" I ask.

"N-Nothing! I pray to the Gods, _nothing!_" Ryou says, laughing nervously. "B-But if...If Ruki should call you and ask where I am...Um...Tell her I'm not here. I...I went to...I'm in America on...business or something. Th-That might...buy me some time..." ...What the _hell_could you possibly have to do in America, Ryou? You build computers and do freelance programming! Ruki wouldn't buy that in a million years.

"...What did you do?" I ask. "Ryou, Ruki's been pissed at you before and you _never_ act like this."

"Yeah, well, this...This is..." Ryou shakes his head. "Trust me, if I told you, Ruki'd kill me, even if it's not true."

Takato and I exchange confused looks. "...Okay..." We both trail off.

"Akiyama scared?" Takehiro asks.

"Very scared, Takehiro-chan," Ryou says.

"Um...Can I ask you something?" Takato says. Ryou nods. "...Exactly what..is it _like _being 'married' to Ruki?"

Ryou shrugs. "More like dating Ruki...We have keys to each others' place and we see each other whenever we feel like it. Um, sometimes if she's in a really bad mood she'll show up at my place, raid my beer or sake and _vent_."

"...She goes to your place to get drunk and rant about what made her so mad?" I ask. ...That sounds like Ruki, actually. But, still, _that's_ your marriage, Ryou?

"No, _vent,_ Jen. _Vent._" Ryou nods his head towards Takehiro a couple times, giving me a 'there's a kid here' sort of look.

...Oh, _VENT_...!

"...I see," I nod. ...That is...hard to believe. I glance to Takato, he's having just as much trouble believing this judging by the look on his face. "But...I mean, is there any..._romance_ or anything? I mean, do you go out to eat or celebrate your anniversary and things like that?"

"...Um...A-Actually..." Ryou laughs. "We...We've been meaning to look at our marriage license for a couple years...We don't _know _when our anniversary is. Just that it's in September...Maybe October."

"_Neither of you_ knows your anniversary?" Takato shouts. Takato and I...Everyone jokes that we celebrate our anniversary like it's a national holiday or something! We could _never_ forget our anniversary, we _count down_ to it every June!

Ryou shakes his head. "Every now and then, one of us will say, 'When did we get married?' We think for a while, agree to look for our marriage license later but never get around to it. But there is...romance...In a sense..."

"...Like?" I ask. "So-Sorry, Ryou-kun, but...We honestly thought you two..._hated_ each other."

"Fine line between love and hate, we just blur it a little," Ryou chuckles. "Um, do _not_ tell her about this but...You know how Ruki _hates_ jewelry?"

Takato and I nod. "Oooh yeah..." Takato says. Ruki _hates_ 'girly crap' like jewelry and dresses, she's told us repeatedly she'd never be caught _dead_ wearing _anything_ 'like that.'

"...Next time you see her, try to subtly check the back of her neck. There's a gold chain, she has a ring I gave her on it, always under her shirt. She thinks I don't know and, when I gave it to her, she said she flushed it but...I didn't believe her," Ryou says with a smirk, but quickly gives us a serious expression, adding, "Do _not_ tell her that, though. She would _kill me_ for telling _anyone._"

"We won't, she'd kill us to keep it a secret," I say. "But, besides that...I mean, are you..._sure_ you two...I-I'm sorry, Ryou but...It's _hard _to see you two as anything more than 'enemies!'"

"I know, that's why we kept it a secret," Ryou says. "We're...weird but it works for us. Ruki's...as happy as Ruki can be and...It's fun! And we like being as non-traditional as we can be, I think _that_ brings us together as a couple more than 'romance' would...No offense, I mean, you two out of all of us are...Well..._You two!_ What you guys have is amazing, you're _obviously_ in love... ...Ruki and I... ...Well, let me put it this way: Can you picture _Ruki_ in any kind of relationship like yours with _anyone_, not just me, _anyone_."

Takato and I actually think long and hard on that. I glance to Takehiro in his chair, too, _he_ looks like he's thinking, too...Ha ha ha! Ruki's famous for her 'Ruki-ness,' even Takehiro knows this!

"...You have a point," Takato says. "Ruki...Is _not _into romance or 'love,' she's...Ruki."

"Exactly," Ryou nods. "If I wanted to be the romantic husband who takes her out to fancy dinners, buys her expensive jewelry and does that trail of rose petals to the bedroom thing," He-Hey! Takato _loves it_ when I do that 'rose petals to the bedroom thing!' "She'd have either filed for divorce or she'd be hanging my death certificate next to our marriage license. Either way, it would _not _work." He's...Right, I mean, Ruki would not be able to stand _any_ of that.

I mean, romantic dinner? Ruki and Ryou got 'married' and 'hit a bar,' they said...That's Ruki.

Expensive jewelry? Ruki _hates_ jewelry, she openly calls it 'a waste of money!' I mean, I suddenly want to know more about the ring Ryou gave her since, well, it_ has_ to be special for her to not _really _flush it!

And romantic gestures like roses...? 'Every rose has its thorns,' Ruki's rose has thorns on its thorns...She'd probably just scream at Ryou for getting "yard clippings" all over the carpet...

Ryou _knows this_ and...Well, if he cares about Ruki (which he _has_ to, why else would he have said 'yes?'), he'll respect the fact that she's not romantic, she's Ruki...

...Suddenly, Ruki and Ryou make _sense! _I-I _never_ thought I'd understand this but...This makes sense!

I smile. "Congratulations, Ryou...I'm glad you found...I don't know what to call it but I'm glad you found it."

Ryou smiles, raising his glass. "Thanks, Jen-kun."

There's a loud pounding on the front door. "OPEN UP!" ...Ruki?

"_Shit__!_" Ryou stands up, whisper-shouting, "I'm _not here!_" He goes off into the hall.

I answer the door while Takato goes to the kitchen to check on the Guilmon bread and I think also to avoid Ruki.

I open the door a crack, she pushes it open the rest of the way. Forcefully. Ruki looks..._PISSED._ I mean, even by _Ruki_ standards, she's...

...I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ angry.

Ryou, what did you _do?_...You didn't buy her flowers or a necklace, did you?

"...Hey, Ru-"

"I know he's here," Ruki says, bluntly.

"I don't know what you're ta-"

Ruki steps inside, bends over and holds up Ryou's shoes. "...Akiyama is a dead man." ...Crap, should have hidden those... Sorry, Ryou.

Ruki kicks off her shoes and steps into the apartment. "Akiyama! Where are you?"

"Ruki...What's going on?" Takato asks.

"I need to kill Akiyama," Ruki says, flatly. She goes into the hall, checking each door and stopping at...

...Ryou, you're _kidding me_...

Ryou's locked himself in Liangji's bedroom.

"...Akiyama, open up," Ruki says. "_Now_."

"...So...I take it...it's...it's..." Ryou trails off. "Oh, _Gods..._"

"Yeah," Ruki growls. "Blue."

...Blue?

Takato speaks up, "What...are you talking about?"

Ruki turns to Takato with a frown, she reaches into her back pocket and throws something at him, I couldn't really see it. I think it was a_ pen_ or _something!_ It goes past Takato and he turns to pick it up. Ruki turns back to Liangji's door. "AKIYAMA! _OPEN UP!"_

"...Jen-chan..." Takato looks to me, eyes wide and...Takato, are you..._trembling_? "...This is..." ...He holds up what Ruki threw at him...

...A pregnancy test...

...And there is a blue plus sign on the display...

It was nice knowing you, Ryou. It really was. We'd pray that she make it as quick and painless as possible for you but...We all know that's not going to happen. At least your genes have been passed on.

I hear our front door open, I look out into the living room. Kenta's slipping his shoes off, he looks up to me. "Sorry to barge in but...Ruki left our apartment looking like she was going to go on a killing spree, said she was after Ryou. I followed her over here to see what was going on and, maybe, protect innocent bystanders...Anyone need protecting?"

"Ryou," I say with a slow nod. "And you're not going to believe why," I motion for Kenta to come into the hall.

"Ru-Ruki, I-I swear, I thought...you were...!"

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Ruki screams.

"Shh...There's a baby in here," Ryou says.

"Ruki, um...Why are you trying to kill your...semi-husband?" Kenta asks. Takato, without turning from the scene at the door, holds up the pregnancy test to Kenta. "...Holy _shit_... ...Ryou, I'm going to miss you _so _much! I'd say 'at least you'll leave a beautiful corpse,' but...Not when Ruki's done with you, you won't!"

"...I can't believe they..." Takato trails off.

Ruki frowns, looking to Takato. "What is _that_ such a _shock_ to you, Matsuda?"

"We-Well, Ruki, we have enough trouble picturing you so much as kissing Ryou on the cheek...In an honesty, right now, I'm worried this is a sign of the end of the world," I say. ...And I'm not entirely joking.

"Not the world...JUST AKIYAMA!" Ruki shouts. "OPEN UP!"

"...No." Ryou says, weakly.

"Akiyama, you're _shielding yourself_ with Matsuda's infant son...You _really_ wanna go out like that?" Ruki asks. "You're _that_n much of a coward?"

"She has kind of a point, Ryou," Kenta speaks up. "You're hiding in Ryougi's room!"

"One, I thought it was the bathroom and I didn't have time to find another hiding spot," Ryou begins. "Two, Kenta, put yourself in my situation for a second! Just _think_about it!"

Kenta does so, he turns to me. "...I'll set up some sort of pulley system outside of Ryougi's window so we can send them supplies. This might take a few weeks before we can talk Ruki down to just breaking every bone in his body. Ryougi is pretty much the only thing keeping him alive right now."

I nod... I know Kenta's joking but...I trust Ryou and Ruki _not_ to involve Liangji in this. And Ruki would never harm an infant, she's Ruki, not a monster (though we suspect she_ has_ taken candy from Takehiro on more than one occasion).

Takato speaks, "Ryou, how did you know she was pregnant before she did? You came here to hide from her and everything..."

"I-I didn't know, I just...I saw her come back from shopping with a new set of knives and a pregnancy test. I didn't want to stick around for her to put _either_ to use!" Ryou says. "Especially if the damned thing turned _blue!_"

"Knives?" Kenta asks.

"Yeah, those super-sharp kind, they have that...I don't know, wood-look. Like the blade was cut from a...Metal tree or something, you know?" Ryou says. "You see them on all the cooking shows these days."

"Oh, _Gods,_ I _love_ that look!" Kenta says. "Hiro-chan does, too, we _so_ want to get those for the kitchen but they are _so _expensive..."

Takato turns to Kenta. "Yeah, but they last forever. It's a good investment if it's the last knife you'll ever buy. Jen-chan and I bought the same kind of blade with these _beautiful_ powder blue faux-pearl handles! It looks _so_ good with the wood-grain look on the blade! And it matches the counter tops! They're just as much decoration as they are...knives!" ...Takato, it's conversations like this that remind me...

...We're gay.

Kenta nods. "I noticed how well they look with the counter top, in there, I've been meaning to say something, actually. But I had no idea it was that kind of blade, too. I didn't know you had a taste for design, Takato-chan! Where did you find them?"

"The kitchen supply store on Nami street, Makoto-kun suggested it! Actually, it was a _really_ good price. Actually, if they're ever on sale, you should—"

"LADIES! _FOCUS!_" Ruki snaps, turning to Takato and Kenta with a glare. She then calms down and focuses on Takato. "...And, Takato? Get me one of those knives...I know _exactly_ how to make sure this. Won't. Happen. _Again.._." ...From the sudden smirk on her face...

...Oh, Gods...

...Well, Ryou gets to live but the question now is...Does he still _want_ to live?

"Takato, don't get the knife! Don't. Get. The. Knife."

Takato swallows, backing away and holding up two hands. "...Ruki, stress is bad for the baby...Why don't I make you some tea instead?"

"I'm not stressed, Takato, I'M. _PISSED!_"

"...Piss is bad for babies, too." Takato says. "C'mon...Fresh Guilmon bread! Ta-Takehiro helped make it..."

Ruki turns to Liangji's door, she takes a deep breath and lets out a sharp sigh. "...Fine. Got any beer-...Wait..." Ruki focuses her glare, with a short, loud growl she turns to the door, pounding on it twice. "...I just thought of _another_ _reason_ to _kill_ _you_, Akiyama!" Uh, yeah, that part is going to be _torture_ for Ruki... Nine months without booze.

"...Noted," Ryou says, quietly. "Oh, Jen, you should be happy to know...Ryougi is _still _sleeping. Somehow."

"Yeah, he can be heavy sleeper if he knows there's someone there," Really, he only wakes up and cries if he's alone, it's...sort of weird but...I'm happy to keep him company. Though, I might move his crib into our bedroom, just to cut down on the 'midnight visits.' "If he starts crying or anything, can you take care of him while you're in there?" I ask.

"I will."

"Thanks."

Takato speaks up, "Tell him his Dads say 'hi,' and hug him for us! I'm worried I won't see either of you for a while..." Takato's in overprotective Dad mode again...I thought I saw the end of this with Takehiro, but...Well, I should have known another baby would make Takato "be himself."

"I'll do that, Takato," Ryou says.

"Thank you, Ryou!"

"Coward! Hiding behind _an infant...!_" Ruki growls, she goes to our dining room table.

Takato and I go with Ruki to the kitchen, Takehiro is still waiting at the dining room table. "...Aunt Ruki...sad...?"

Ruki sits down, saying, "Aunt Ruki knocked up." She groans, running her hands through her hair, pulling it down each side of her head. She keeps her hair down and a bit long, ever since college. "I'm going to have a baby...Gods help me...I'm going...to have...a _baby..._" Ruki groans and I don't think Takehiro's cheering is going to put her in a better mood.

"BABY!"

"Ta-Takehiro, help me in the kitchen!" Takato says, picking up Takehiro. He stops cheering for Ruki and, instead, cheers because he's 'helping Tou-chan make Guilmons!'

Takato checks on the Guilmon bread, pulling it out of the oven. Kenta goes to make tea, Ruki takes a few deep breaths and exhales slowly each time, trying to calm down...

The door in the hallway opens, Ryou steps out, carrying Liangji...He keeps his distance from Ruki, who's sitting across from me and watching him with her glare. He passes Liangji to me, saying, "Sorry, he woke up and started to look like he was going to cry...I checked, he doesn't need to be changed," Ryou says. "I think he's hungry."

"He probably just missed me," I say, holding Liangji. Sure enough, he's happy again.

Ryou sits next to me, Ruki's giving him a frown...Actually, she's pretty calm right now. It's her usual glare, no extra malice. That is a miracle.

Ryou swallows, looking to Ruki. "...I'm sorry-"

"Just. Shut. Up." Ruki says. Kenta comes back with a pot of tea and cups, he pours for Ruki first, then me, Ryou, Takato and himself. Takato comes in a minute later with fresh Guilmon bread, Takehiro is holding a plate with two pieces of it in his hands behind him, "helping."

Ryou changes seats so Takato can sit next to me, Takehiro sits in Takato's lap with his plate of two pieces of Guilmon bread in front of him and Takato, Takato breaks up one of them to make it cool faster. Kenta, bravely, sits next to Ruki while Ryou sits on the other side of Takato.

"...Okay, let's...discuss this..." Kenta says, nervously. "...Ruki, what...made you realize you might've been...?"

"What else? I've been puking my guts out every morning for the past two weeks," Ruki says.

"...You have?" Ryou asks. ...Ryou, how would you _not _notice-Oh, right, they...don't live together...

...This child is going to end up with a very warped view of the word 'family,' I just know it.

Ruki gives a single nod, glaring at Ryou. "And today, while I was out, I got a pregnancy test to be safe...And the knives were...Actually, Akiyama, they were on sale, I saw them in a window as I walking back home. Same store Little Miss Goggles and the Flaming Fairy Queen were talking about."

"...Gods...One second, sorry! I _need_ to make this call!" Kenta pulls out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hiro-chan! Listen, I can't leave Jen and Takato's right now but I_ need_ you to do me a favor: Go to Nami Street, there's a kitchen supply store, they have those knives we want _on sale!_...Yeah, she's here, still pretty pissed. Um... One second," Kenta looks to Ruki. "...Can I tell Hiro-chan?"

"...Go ahead," Ruki rolls her eyes.

"...Ruki's pregnant." There's a long pause. "...I'd suggest the faux-pearl handle like Jen and Takato have but...I trust you to pick something nice, Hiro-chan. ...Love you, too, Hiro-chan! ...Bye!" He hangs up.

"...What'd he say about Ruki?" Ryou asks.

"_Nothing_," Kenta replies. "He just...broke for a minute and then asked in this dazed tone 'any color handle you want on those knives?' ...I think he's in shock."

"How do you think I felt when the damned thing turned _blue_," Ruki groans. "I-I can't _believe this!_ I mean, my Mother is going to_ freak out_..."

"But...You're married, you're allowed to get knocked up at this point, right?" Kenta says.

"...She doesn't know I'm married," Ruki groans, leaning forward on the table and resting her head in her arms. Kenta pats her back.

"W-Wait, you...You didn't tell_ your Mother?_" Takato asks. "In _all these years?_ She...She doesn't know?"

"...She never asked," Ruki shrugs.

"Really, we...We never told _anyone _until we told you guys." Ryou says. "Um, since...It's official, we're going to have a family whether we like it or not...Ruki... I think...I think we should move in together."

"Akiyama, let's not go crazy here!" Ruki shouts...And she's _completely serious! _These two are _insane! _"It's _just_ a baby!"

"BABY!" Takehiro cheers.

Ruki looks to Takato and I. "Be honest, have those little rug rats ruined your life or not? _Be. Honest._"_ ..._Ruki, Takehiro _can _understand you, you know? ...I'll let it slide since you're...obviously really stressed right now...

"...Ruki, would we have had more than one if they did?" I ask. Thankfully, Takehiro seems unfazed by this question but I think it's because he's so excited about Ruki having a baby...

...Good to know someone's happy about this turn of events!

"...Touche," Ruki nods with a frown. She sips her tea. "...Okay, Akiyama, if you stupid enough to trust me _not_ to kill you or perform some _minor surgery_ in your sleep...You can move in."

"Thank you," Ryou bows his head. "I'll do the right thing here, Ruki-"

"-Commit seppuku? Thank you!" Ruki says, _smiling. _"Promise me you'll let me record it?"_ ..._What the...?

"...I meant be...a providing husband and being there for you and our-child-to-be."

"I'd rather it be seppuku," Ruki replies.

"...I know," Ryou holds back a laugh.

"Pleeeaaase?" Ruki...she's _pouting_... ...What the...?

"...Maybe for your birthday," Ryou chuckles.

...What the hell are these two doing?

Takato, Kenta and I exchange looks as Ruki and Ryou continue to _crack jokes_...I-I mean once second Ruki is _pissed_ and the next...This is a joke! ...Is this being a joke _a joke?_ Or are they..._serious?_

...I-I'm starting to see...how these two _work_. It's...really, really weird but...

...I actually see, um...I-I don't know if it's love or mutual respect or both but...There's something there, something..._Different_.

I mean, given how things just played out...

...Ryou and Ruki like to screw around and do their own thing (no matter _what_society or morality says!) for shits and giggles, I think. That's...what makes them "them." That's what makes them "a couple."

"...What should we name it if it's a boy?" Ryou asks.

"I want to name it after its late father," Ruki says. "Boy or girl, I don't care."

"Ryou? Well, I really like the name but...I said _maybe_ on that seppuku..."

"No, Taisuke," Ruki replies. "He was the pool boy I had to drown because _someone_ walked in on us in the hot tub! I just held him under to hide him for, I dunno, a minute? Two minutes tops, I thought! I mean, I _kept_ _telling_ _you_ to _leave_, but did you _listen?_ Nooo! You just sat there like an idiot saying, 'the bubble jets on the hot tub look like they're spraying kinda weird, Ruki! Hey, why'd they stop all of a sudden? Want me to call Taisuke to come look at the jets?' He was looking at the jets, Akiyama..._He was._" Ruki rolls her eyes.

"Wow...And I thought Taisuke just mysteriously vanished..." Ryou trails off. "...How'd you dispose of him? Acid and hacksaw as usual?" ..._GODS!_

A smirk spreads across Ruki's face. "...Enjoy those steaks I sent you, Akiyama...?"

Ryou stares forward blankly for a moment, then clears his throat and says, "Taisuke was a very, very tender person in life. He was also a very rare kind of person. Taisuke was a tender and rare person...The kind you would marinate in soy sauce, maybe with a little garlic powder sprinkled on top...He was a good man. A delicious man. He will be missed...Until my barbecue next weekend. Wanna come, Ruki? Taisuke'll be there!" Ryou says, Ruki starts _laughing_. So does Kenta, actually, he can't_ stop!_ Ryou and Ruki are laughing and smiling like nothing happened just now!

I have no idea what I'm looking at here. One minute, Ruki was ready to castrate Ryou, the next they're...they're joking around about the baby not being Ryou's and...Gods, I can't believe the subject of _cannibalism_ just came up!

Takato and I exchange looks. "...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I whisper.

"...The weirdest married couple in Japan? ...Yes," Takato nods.

"...I think they're going to be just fine," I say. I...I really believe that.

Takato nods.

* * *

We spent the next couple hours talking about what Ruki and Ryou were going to do about this, um, "new development." Kenta offered to care for Ruki like he did for Juri, Ruki told him "I'm pregnant, _not helpless!_" We also called Juri and gave her the news...

...She was _thrilled_, we could hear her over the phone with Ruki. Ruki was doing her best not to scream at her for _being_ so thrilled but...

...As weird as this sounds, I think Ruki's a little happy about this. I mean, when Juri was screaming about how excited she was, Ruki gave her usual annoyed eye roll but...

...For _less than a second,_ I swear to the Gods...

...I saw her smile.

We see Ruki and Ryou to the door, they put their shoes on.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Ryou says. "Sorry we showed up like this."

"Don't be," Takato says. "Congratulations...We hope things work out."

"They will once I get Akiyama neutered," Ruki mutters, Ryou chuckles. She turns around, "Let's go, Akiyama...You have to get packing, right?"

Ryou nods. "I'll start moving in tomorrow." He turns into the hall. "Thanks again."

As Ruki steps into the hall, I look at the back of her neck...

...Holy shit...

...Ryou wasn't kidding, it's hard to see but there's a thin gold chain around her neck. Ruki really is wearing _jewelry_.

"Let me know if you ever need someone for three AM picked ginger and ice cream runs," Kenta says with a wave. "Please let me know when you find out if it'll be a boy or a girl!"

"You and babies, I swear..." Ruki mutters. "Seriously, Kenta, you get too worked up over this kind of thing..."

"I want my own little bundle of joy someday," Kenta grins. "Until then, I like to babysit for my friends."

"I'm amazed Hirokazu hasn't knocked _you_ up yet," Ruki says, she walks into the hall with a wave. Kenta laughs.

We close the door and go back to the dining room table. Takehiro and Goma-chan are waiting with some Guilmon bread.

Takehiro looks up to Takato. "...Tou-chan...What's 'knocked up?'" ...We should be more careful about Takehiro being around when Ruki's over...

"Er...It means... 'To have a baby,'" Takato says.

"...Uncle Kenta having a baby?" Takehiro looks to Kenta.

Kenta just starts laughing, so do I. Takato just groans.

"...I can only _imagine_ what Ruki's baby's first word is going to be..." Takato sighs.

...I'm putting my money on "kill Akiyama" or the F-bomb...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Yep, I went there. We're doing the unthinkable: We're making Ruki a mother...

...May the Gods have mercy on us all!

Regarding the whole "extinguishing Ruki's rage with laughter" thing...Given Ruki's sarcastic nature and Ryou's ability to "play along"...You'll see where I'm going with this. Ruki and Ryou play by very different rules. More differeant than any other couple I've written before. 

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I am inclined to agree with the above statement about Ruki. I can only _imagine_ the sort of mother Ruki would be! And I fully expect the child's first word to be some sort of swear word as well. And his\her mother will be _proud_ _of that!_

I admit, I like the realization Jen had about how Ruki and Ryou "work."

-Taiki Matsuki


	12. Omoi III: House Warming, Shiota Hirokazu

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi III: House Warming (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

It's Christmas Eve, we're having my parents and Kenta's parents over at the apartment for dinner...

...It's always kinda awkward when we have both our parents with us. And I really, really don't like _why_ it's awkward. I'm used to awkward by now when it involves the "thing" I have with Kenta and our families, really, I just hate _why_ it's awkward when we're all together...Things used to be a _lot _different – Our families were pretty close.

Kenta and I have been living together since a little before Jen and Takato got married. Ruki always joked that "Jen and Takato aren't the first Tamers to get married – It's Hirokazu and Kenta." ...I called Ms. "I've-Been-Secretly-Married-To-The-Guy-I-Hate-With-All-My-Heart-Til-I-Poison-His-Tea-Do-Us-Part" out on that one recently, though, she stopped making it. Seriously, that _still_ blows my mind! Ruki and Ryou...

...Kenta's worried that the apocalypse is coming. Especially with...

_...What happened..._

...Damn, Ryou...I-I'm...I'm amazed you're...y'know...still a guy after that...

Anyway, Kenta and I have been living together for more than a few years now and well...Ruki may not joke that we were married _before_ Jen and Takato or any _other_ Tamers but that doesn't mean she doesn't joke that we're "married." Even _the guys at work_ think I'm married to Kenta and...I didn't even think they _knew_ about Kenta! I mean, the day I found out my _boss_ thought Kenta was my "life partner"...Gods, how does this keep happening? I'm serious, my entire office thinks I'm gay! And they've thought that for I don't even know how long! Hell, maybe Rinchei was right and it was since "day one!"

...It's good to know it wouldn't be an issue, at least...

Everyone thinks we're an item just by _looking_ at us...Kenta _loves_ it when it happens since, well, he wants us to be an item (he says he accepts the fact it won't happen, but...Well, I like to humor him a lot). Me? ...It gets a little annoying... Our entire apartment complex thinks we're "the gay neighbors," too...

...Well, last week, I was talking to our neighbor, Mr. Yamada. He told me he envied us, because he and his wife don't have _nearly_ "as good of a marriage" as Kenta and I do... Re-Really, this guy...He's been married longer than I've been alive and he _said that!_ I...

...I was kinda...honored, actually...

Of course, there's _one_ "incident" regarding other peoples' view of my "thing" with Kenta that I will _never_ forget. It was about two weeks after we moved in and my parents stopped by while Kenta was at work...

* * *

Years Ago...

* * *

A nice, relaxing day off...Just what I needed... Can't ditch work like I used to ditch school, so now I see why my Dad _cherished_ these days when I was a kid...

Today, I'm just going to sit back, relax and play Digimon World on the new Sony console...

...Kenta bought it for me for my birthday last week. The console _and_ the game...I-I told him he was _nuts_, it's, like, MEGA-expensive but... "Hiro-chan's worth it," he said. I think it was one of his ways of saying "Thanks for letting me move in." Kenta's been happier than ever, so that makes _me_ happier than ever...Especially with my copy of the new Digimon World!

Yep, I said "Digimon World!" Am I a _little_ old for Digimon? Yeah. Did I once go to the Digital World? Yes. Does that mean I can be a fan for life no _matter what?_ YES, YES IT DOES! Seriously, if any of us ever have kids we're gonna raise them on Digimon...It'll be an excuse to rewatch the show, I can just see it now...

"_Kenta Junior! Hirokazetta! Come watch Digimon Savers with your Dad!" _Ha ha ha-Er...

...W-Wait... Did...Did I...Did I just...imagine mine and_ KENTA'S _kids...? I-I just did...Didn't I?

...I wonder about myself sometimes...

...Eh, screw it, why not? Ruki can't read my mind and make fun of my train of thought at seven-thirty in the morning or however early it is...I slept through my alarm and didn't bother looking at the time when I woke up. Day off! Time doesn't exist!

Kenta's already gone to work, he left me breakfast: Fresh-reheated Terriermon bread from the Matsuda Bakery. It's just reheated in the oven (he heated it up, stuck the bread in, turned it off and left the door closed with a note: "Happy Day off, Hiro-chan! Enjoy! Love, Kenta" He even included a little drawing of Terriermon on the note, hehehe!). It's not much more than reheating it but Kenta's got his special way of making it come out really good that way. I don't know, it's just better from him somehow. Kenta's awesome!

I've got my Terriermon bread to one side, my remote and game controller on the other and our new flat screen right in front of me...

..._Best. Day. EV-_

*Ding*

...Damned doorbell. Please be a salesman I can tell to go away...

I get up from the couch and set the Terriermon bread on the table behind the couch. We haven't finished unpacking, so it's our temporary dining table.

I go to the door and open it...My parents are standing in the hall.

"...Mom...? Dad? What...are you doing here? It's...super-early..." I say.

My Mom gives me a confused look. "...Hirokazu, it's almost eleven."

...Oh...Felt earlier. I guess Kenta unplugged my alarm so I could sleep in today...Kenta does stuff like that for me sometimes. A lot more since we moved in together. "...Oh, well, then...Come in!" I step aside, my parents take their shoes off. "Uh...Terriermon bread on the table. Have at it."

"Thank you," Dad nods. He and Mom go to the table."...Where are the chairs?"

"Oh, um, we use boxes right now. Chairs are still in storage," I say. "Just use the ones labeled 'books' or 'magazines,' they'll support your weight." I say. I pull up a box and sit down, it's a little low...The edge of the table is, like, up to mine and my Dads' armpits and my Mom's nose.

"...Hirokazu, you _live_ like this?" Dad asks. He sits on his knees to be able to 'sit up,' my Mom does the same. They both look a little annoyed by the arrangement...

...Yeah we...probably _should_ buy chairs now... I'll call the 'storage unit' (AKA furniture store) this weekend.

"We just moved, cut us some slack," I say. "Oh, wait...Forgot..." I get up. "Beer or anything?"

"...Hirokazu, it's not even eleven," Mom says.

"Point being? I have a day off!" I say, going to the fridge. I come back out with a six pack of sapporo bottles and a six pack of ramune soda...My Dad and Mom take the soda, but I think more because of what the alternative is. It's all we have for now, sorry!

"...So, what brings you?" I say as I sit down and open my beer. "Something up? Miss me already?"

"...Hirokazu, we want to talk about...your lifestyle," Mom says. "We're concerned." ...Not this...

"...Mom, Dad..." I groan. "...I'm not gay. Okay? I'm _not_ gay. Kenta, yes, _obviously!_ But I'm _not gay!_" ...We've been _over this!_

"That's...what we're worried about," Dad says. "Hirokazu, when was the last time you went on a date?"

Um...Kenta wanted to see a movie last week-Oh, wait, they mean a 'both sides agree it's a' date not a 'humor Kenta' date. "...It's...been a while, yeah, but I've kinda been in college, then trying land a job and find a place...I-I mean, _come on!_" I roll my eyes.

"...But you saw a movie with someone last week. You said that when we called the other day..." Mom says. _Shit!_ I told them I was on a 'humor Kenta' date? Seriously? ...Crap...

"Huh? Oh, did I...Did I call it that? It was a joke," I say. "It was just a movie with Kenta."

"You didn't say Kenta or call it a date when you told us-Wait, do _you_ call it a date?" Mom asks. "You two...call things like that _dates?" ..._She actually looks...kinda hopeful with that, my Dad just has the usual concerned look.

...Why is my Mom _hoping_ I'm gay? ...That's kinda freaky...

"Er...Just as a joke to humor Kenta," I reply. "It makes him happy." ...Now my Mom and Dad have the same 'concerned' expression. What the hell's going on here?

"Hirokazu, _this_ is what we're talking about!" Dad shouts. "You...Hirokazu, you are either in a _serious_ case of denial that you're gay, which...Son, we would support you if you were gay." Oh, _Gods... "_Really. We have absolutely _no problem_ if you're gay. Please, Hirokazu, tell us you're gay." ...You _want_ me to be gay...? ...I-I mean, he said _please!_

"We really would support you, Hirokazu. It's not an issue for us, at all! You have _nothing to be afraid of!_ And...You're still you! You're not any different! You know that! A-And we support your friends and... ...Kenta..." Mom says 'Kenta' in sort of a weird way, she looks away as she says his name. She lets out a short sigh, turning back to me..."Hirokazu, if you are gay...Please, tell us. _Please._" ...Wow... ...This is _really_ screwed up... ...I mean, Gods, she looks _sad_ over this, like...She's almost going to cry 'cause I'm _not_ gay...

...I'm a little freaked out right now...

"_PLEASE_ tell us!" Dad shouts. "We'd rather that...over the alternative." ...What? What 'alternative?' ...You would prefer I was gay...over _straight?_ ...Or is there another option besides homo, hetero and bi I've never heard of...? Like...TRIsexual or something...?

Huh, you mean I've been calling myself a real thing whenever I used that 'I'm trisexual, I'll 'tri' anything once' joke?

My parents are making less sense than usual and that's saying something...

"...Alternative?" I ask.

"Hirokazu, if you're not gay...You're obviously compromising your entire life for Kenta," Mom says. "I mean, when you were younger...He'd always follow you around, calling you 'Hiro-chan.' That was okay. It was a little weird, but that was okay. It's one thing to let him do that to be happy, but...Hirokazu, we...We know you do a lot more than that...We know you...kiss him." ...Wh-What?

Dad glances to Mom, then continues for her, "We know...you do a _lot_ to make him 'happy.' If...If you're _not_ gay, that worries us. That really. Worries. Us." He says, sternly, giving me this completely serious expression. My Mom looks really scared, too.

"E-Excuse me?" I ask, not taking my eyes off my parents as I open two more beers from the six pack.

Dad rolls his eyes. "...Hirokazu, we're not going to have beer this early—"

"These are _for me!_" I shout. "What's this...about..._kissing _Kenta...?" Da-Damn it! Who the hell told them? I-I know Kenta _never_ would...Jen and Takato wouldn't, too, and those three are the only ones who know about that...

"A while ago, you two were at a restaurant," Mom says. "The ramen place on Nami street. You got there after we did, you didn't see us. Kenta was crying, we were going to go to your table and see what was wrong and... ...We were five tables behind you and we saw...We saw you kiss him on the forehead and... ...Hirokazu, _please_, just...tell us you're gay. _Please._" ...Gods, this is...! They're _begging me_ to come out! ...I'm sorry to disappoint you two but I'm not gay.

"...Kenta was having a bad day," I say, "I do that now and then because it...It _always _cheers him up. And...It's a kiss on the forehead, so what? You make it sound like we were maki-"

"Do you go out with women?" Dad asks, suddenly. "And if you do...Do you feel like you're cheating on or being unfair to Kenta? And if you don't..._Can you?_ Not 'can you' be attracted to them but...With the way things are with Kenta, _can you _go out with a woman?"

...Damn it...I actually thought about that once...

...I figured I'd...cross that bridge when I came to it. "Don't know," I say, sipping my beer before before I continue, "like I said: I've been busy with _life! _Y'know, studying like you two always wanted me to when I was a kid and landing a paying job like you said I'd never have if I didn't do that study and college thing...I figured you two would be happy if I focused on all that instead of big boobs and hot asses...Sorry to disappoint you! I'll go out and buy some porno mags tomorrow. I'll even send you the receipt to prove I bought them, okay?" I reply, dryly. I _really _don't like where this is going... "I don't see the problem, I just want to make Kenta happy." ...'Cause where this is going sounds like a place Kenta isn't welcome. I _hate_ places like that. I hate them _a lot._

"Are _you_ happy?" Dad asks. "Hirokazu, be honest. Are you happy with the way your life is right now? Is this 'life' with Kenta what you 'want' or what you think you want? We know it's what _he_ obviously wants," ...I don't like the way my Dad said 'he' just now, or the look on his face. "Hirokazu, you...You've _moved in with him!_ Are you _sure_ this is what you want? You want this..._thing..._with Kenta? ...Even if you say you can't return his feelings...?" Yes.

I like this "_thing_" with Kenta. He's my best friend. Ever.

Actually...

...No.

I'm wrong about that...

...Jen and Takato are my best friends. Ever.

Not Kenta.

Because Kenta's _more_ than that. Kenta's...KENTA!I have no other way to describe Kenta other than "Kenta." And "Kenta" means more to me than "best friend ever." A lot more.

"What shouldn't I like about living with my best friend?" I ask. "It's like a never ending party! And Kenta's happy, so-"

"Hirokazu, _please_, think about it...Are _you_ happy?" Mom asks. "Are you really happy doing all that for Kenta? I can't see how you can be...You don't date because of him," LIFE! Not Kenta! "You force yourself to..._do things_...for him..." ...Gods, she makes...it sound so freakin' _dirty_, like I whore myself out for him! It's a _kiss!_ _"_If you're _not_ gay, you shouldn't _want_ to do that." Well, I do. 'Cause it makes Kenta _happy_. And if Kenta's happy, I'm happy. That's how it works! "How can you _live like this?_ How can you say you're happy with the way Kenta...I don't think this is healthy, Hirokazu. Especially not for you. He _needs_ someone else..._You_ need him to have _anyone_ else!"

...Mom...

...This is Kenta you're talking about...! Gods, I-I've _never_ seen this from either of them before...

...I admit, I-I really wish Kenta would find someone that makes him happier than he is with me but they make it sound like he doesn't try! He does, he really does...They all end the same, his ex tells us, 'I'm not Hirokazu.' ...And, though it's usually on good terms, Kenta...

...Kenta has trouble with that sometimes...

...Kenta's been trying to get over his feelings for me for a long time, since he knows we won't be like Jen and Takato. I know how much he envies those two, especially Jen...He'd _never_ say it but...

...Here's how I'd see if I was Kenta...

Jen is the luckiest guy on Earth. All four of us were on that trip and that's where _everything_ came out into the open (no pun intended):

Takato was outted by... ..."himself"...

Jen confessed to Takato.

I found out Takato _and_ Jen were gay.

Kenta found out I knew he was gay the whole time.

Jen, Takato and Kenta found out I wasn't homophobic and supported my best friends ever and Kenta (Don't forget: I said, "Kenta" is _greater_ _than_ "best friend ever"). I sort of see why they'd think I would have had a problem, so I didn't take offense and, hey, being with Kenta so long gave me an idea of just how _scary_ it can be to be gay. I don't blame them for hiding it, I would have, too.

Anyway, in the end...Jen came out on top. He got Takato, he got the love of his life...Kenta, at best, got to ogle me in the hot springs. I...I kinda encouraged that, actually...

...How the_ hell_ did _he_ avoid having a "Takato incident?" I heard him, Jen and Takato whispering about "trick" of some kind but- ...Wait...

...Oooooh...

...Yeah, that'd work...

I should've thought of that before...I mean, I'm a guy, too...

Anyway, just with the way everything played out...Jen was king of the world and Kenta got...Me. The consolation prize, "thanks for playing! Better luck next love life!" The straight guy who...can put up with _a lot_ from his gay friend (not that _any_ of it bothers me). I know Kenta was a little upset after seeing Jen and Takato together for a while at first since, well, I think he feels that he came _really close_ to having me. I-I don't know how to explain it but...If I were Kenta, I'd be telling the Love Gods they _really_ weren't playing fair that trip...They were seriously playing favorites with Jen.

Jen and Takato have _everything _that I know Kenta wants us to have. Not saying he's green with envy and secretly hates them or anything—Total opposite! He's _happy _for them because of it! They have _everything_ he wants and they _cherish that fact!_ If they took it for granted he'd be pissed, I think. But if the way they go _nuts_ around their anniversary is a sign of _anything,_ it's how lucky they know they are. I mean, they _remember_ the day they had their first kiss, they planned that to be their _wedding day_, they made sure they got married on the tenth anniversary of that kiss...

...That kiss meant _so_ much to those two, even if it was just "a quick peck on the lips," they told us. They always tell us it's because of how sure they were that they'd never be together, that's why they remembered that day and make such a big deal about it. Takato was so sure Jen would hate him, Jen was so sure Takato wouldn't feel the same...They were convinced that they would _never_ be happy...

...They were convinced that they'd be like Kenta. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like Kenta, but in the sense that, at best, they'd live their life madly in love with their best friend and there was _nothing_ that would change that.

So, with all that in mind, Jen and Takato _celebrate_ what they have. Their anniversary, their wedding, the way they split a can of ramune on their anniversary like they did on their first date, the way Takato went _insane_ when he and Jen (and Juri, can't forget Juri's contribution!) had a _son_, the way Jen felt so strongly about adopting Ryougi that Takato told him to go for it (Jen didn't even _say_ he wanted to adopt, Takato said he _just knew_ that's what Jen wanted), the fact Takato is learning Chinese so Jen can teach it to Takehiro and Ryougi and Takato won't be left out of things, the fact they are just...So in love and so happy. Jen and Takato are...There aren't many couples like those two. Jen and Takato are, like Kenta always says, "so damned lucky."

And all that is stuff Kenta would do if we were together, he'd celebrate just like Jen and Takato. I'd probably be the idiot who loves him but forgets our anniversary, but he'd put up with it 'cause he loves me that damn much (which I know is true).

...He actually remembers the day of his first kiss. And I don't mean the kiss on the forehead...I mean when we kissed in The Digital World...August 10th. That was when Ruki kicked me in the ass, I landed on top of Kenta and...we kinda kissed...Yeah, I was Kenta's first kiss, technically.

I found this out recently, we were joking about Jen and Takato's first kiss anniversary and Kenta said 'ours is August 10th.' I asked what he meant and he said 'The day after we went to the Digital World.' I...even joked if he remembered our 'second kiss,' he said 'June 12th.' I-I didn't even remember the day we went to the Digital World, let alone keep track of specific dates in a place as screwed up as The Digital World! Or when I kissed him on the forehead the first time 'cause he was feeling bad!

...That just tells me how much Kenta loves me...

...I'm sorry, Kenta...I'm so, so sorry...

So, Kenta...Kenta actually _remembers_ that day. Like Jen and Takato do. I don't know if any of this happened on those "anniversaries" but...There have been a few occasions in summer where he's kinda..."Festive," you know? Just wants to have fun for a day for no reason. Just "spend the day with Hiro-chan," I thought but I think he was, to himself at least, celebrating like Jen and Takato do. As much as he could...

I thought about that after I found out he kept track. I made a note of those dates, I have them written down now so I remember. I want to know if he really _does_ celebrate them, just to himself at least...If he does, then...I'll try to remember, too, Kenta, so we can both celebrate.

But at the same time, Kenta tries to get over me. He really does, when he goes out with someone he _tries_ _so hard_ to make things work and...Takeshi came kinda close, they're still friends and everything but...

...Well...

...Like Takeshi told me, it was obvious Takeshi was just the best he could do instead of me. A _lot_ of his exes tell me that and...Most of them understand, they've "been there, but not _there._" They tell me I'm a great friend to Kenta for "doing so much for him."

...But I don't feel like a great friend...

...Kenta, I'm sorry. I wish you could find someone better...I really, really do...I-I would do _anything_ to make you happy. I-I'm not sure if he's really happy sometimes, that's what scares me the most...Kenta isn't _really _happy, he's humoring _me_ so I feel less guilty.

I know he's really sincere with his feelings, he wouldn't cry harder and tell me he was "happier than ever" whenever I kiss him if he wasn't sincere...It really does cheer him up, but...

...That's what my parents should be worried about, not if I'm "compromising my life" for Kenta. They should be worried about Kenta being happy. That's more important, because if Kenta's not happy, I'm not happy.

I would do _anything_ to make him happy, no matter what anyone says or thinks because...

...Kenta's awesome.

I sigh, drinking some of my beer. "...Yes. I'm happy. I do things like that to make Kenta happy because if Kenta's happy...I'm happy. That's how it works."

"...Hirokazu..." Mom, _please_ stop looking like you're going to cry..._Please_.

...Gods, this six pack isn't going to be enough, is it?

"Gods..." Dad sighs. "...Are you sure? I-I swear, Hirokazu, I'm worried you're going to do something _insane_ like sleep with him!" _SHIT!_

Beer sprays out of my mouth, the _second_ he says that, I even knock over the other opened beer. I quickly pick it up from the floor, ignoring the puddle of beer on the carpet, I'll clean it later! _This_ is a little more important!

...I-I couldn't control my reaction. At all.

_DAMN_ _IT!_

I should have planned for either of them to say _something_ like that at some point, just from the way this was going! DAMN IT!

Dad stares at me for a long time, so does Mom as I wipe my mouth and front of my body, _trying_ not to look like I'm about to piss myself. "...Oh, Gods...You...You did...Didn't you?" Dad whispers, he looks...Gods, he's _horrified! _...Damn it... He stands straight up, stammering at first, before he points at me, shouting, "Hi...Hiro...Hirokazu...! So-Son...! Y-You...You actually...! This isn't...THIS CAN'T BE HEALTHY! THIS CAN'T BE _RIGHT!_ HIRO— "

"_DAD!_" I shout, hoping to sound serious as I open another beer bottle. A bit of foam pours from the top, I ignore it. "Think about what you're _saying_!Just _think about that_ for one second! I-I..._NO!_ A...A kiss on the forehead is _one thing_ but..._THAT?"_ ...Requires a _lot_ of sake and leads to a very awkward next morning... "You're insane! Co-Come on, can...Can you two assume I'm _not_ a _complete_ idiot for _once! _Please? A-And this is _not_ a subject I want to go near _with my parents!_ Just believe me when I say: NO! I'm not _that stupid!" _...Since I don't think it was _that_ stupid of an idea, looking back. We're still friends, most friendships don't survive something like_ that_ but...

...I think it says a lot about our friendship when we _did_ survive that.

Dad stops shouting, he takes a deep breath and sits back down, sighing, "Okay," Dad says, calmly. "Sorry, but...Just the way you reacted-"

"-Because my _DAD_ just told me he's afraid I'm going to sleep with another guy! Dad, really...This is..." I groan, taking a few gulps of beer before I continue, "Look, Kenta's my best friend. We've been friends...Gods, _forever!_ Ever since we started school and...Kenta likes me, I know...He _loves_ me and...If at the very least, I can humor him with a 'date' or kiss him on the forehead now and then if he's upset and that _still_ makes him happy...That he can still _be_ happy, knowing...I can't like him back that way...Then I want my friend to be happy. Because if he's happy, I'm happy...I-I get what you're saying, but...Don't worry about me, I'm happy. It was _my_ idea to let Kenta move in, he didn't even think I was going to ask him," for _other_ reasons, but he _really_ didn't expect me to ask him to move in with me. And I'm kinda surprised he didn't think of at least suggesting it...I mean, we're...US! It makes sense we'd move in together! The others weren't surprised at all, 'cause...We're Hirokazu and Kenta!

Really, part of why I wanted Kenta to move in was because he'd been having so much trouble finding a place of his own, too.

Kenta, seriously, was looking at these crappy, roach infested "bachelor" apartments to save money...I-I was shocked since, well, it's not even the sort of place _I_ would live in! Especially given the size of those roaches in that one place ("Oh, Hiro-chan, a couple dozen bug bombs and it'll be fine!" "Kenta, that thing took off under the fridge with a small dog in its mouth!")...

...And, since we split the rent, we can _easily_ afford this one _really_ nice apartment! Trust me! I'm happy!

After some more "debating" about how Kenta is "ruining my life," (that...pissed me off so much that they used _those exact words_) my parents got the message. I'm happy with Kenta and they can't change that! But they're still "concerned" about me...

This is..._Insane! _I didn't see this coming at all! I mean...Gods... They never had a problem with Kenta...Being gay, that is. And, I know, they probably suspected me as gay, too, for a while. We talked about it once before I went to college. They were thinking I'd go to college and "be who I am" at the dorm or something so they wanted me to "come out" before then...It was awkward, obviously. Especially their list of "evidence."

"_Hirokazu_..._You_ _do_ _have_ a lot _of_ _gay_ _friends_." ...So what? ...I knew Jen, Takato and Kenta _before_ they realized they were gay!

This is the first time they've done _this_ though...I-I do a lot for Kenta because it makes him happy and...I'm happy, too. Really! This isn't some "oh, I'm so guilty 'cause my gay friend loves me" bullshit!

...Well, okay, I _do_ feel bad about that but...That's not _just_ it. I mean, seriously, if Kenta wasn't my best friend, I know I wouldn't do as much as I do for him.

If it was Takato or Jen, I'd probably let them get away with "Hiro-chan" and that's it...I wouldn't kiss _either_ of them on the forehead or _anything_ like that!

...But Kenta? ...Well...I-I think we all know how...far...I'm willing to go for Kenta...And it's because he's Kenta. My best friend...Ever. There's no question to that, Kenta's the best friend I've ever had and ever will have...So I want to make damned sure he's happy and things stay that way!

* * *

Kenta came home early that day and after seeing him I was in a better mood than when my parents left a little after the "they guessed" incident (I'm pretty sure I managed to convince them they were crazy and it "_didn't"_ happen, though). I was in a better mood especially since Kenta came home with some of our favorite take-out to "celebrate Hiro-chan's day off." He's making a big day of it since while we moved I missed a couple of them to spend the day moving Kenta out of his parents' place, even though he told me to enjoy my day off and he'd take care of his own stuff. He felt bad and promised he'd make it up to me...

...I think my parents are worried it's "one-sided," I only do things to make Kenta happy and Kenta's...Just there, he's like that date who only sticks around 'til your credit card is maxed out. That's what they're afraid of. They think Kenta's using me for some gay thrills or something...

...He's not like that. Kenta takes love seriously, even if it's this "thing" we have. Kenta does all these little things for me, stuff most people don't even notice (obviously) or think about, like letting me sleep in today and turning off my alarm, having warm Terriermon bread in the oven for me, bringing home my favorite food...He does things like that _all the time_. He does it for me because...Well, I do things to make him happy, he does things to make me happy. He does things to make me happy more than I do things to make him happy, I think...And that's just the little things!

If he knows I'm going to a bar after work, he'll drive me home no matter how late it is and he'll even be waiting in the parking lot for me! Seriously, I don't even know how he know which bar I'd be at half the time but...He knows me that well, I guess. Kenta likes to take care of me.

If I'm having a bad day, Kenta does whatever he can to cheer me up. For him, all he needs is a kiss...I usually need a laugh or a drink and Kenta'll get both. Kenta's...

...Kenta's awesome. That's what I wrote on that piece of paper to "remind myself" it wasn't his idea on "that night"...

...He doesn't know this but I keep that thing in my wallet. To remind myself: "Kenta's awesome!" ...He is, and I wish my parents would realize that. He's worth whatever "compromise" they think I'm making...It's not a compromise if I want to do it, it's...What I want to do!

Actually, what's kinda weird is what happened a few days later...

Kenta was going to work late that night, I had the apartment to myself again. I came home to money on the table and a note that said "6:30, my treat! Love, Kenta" ...Around 6:30, the doorbell rang and there was a guy dropping off a pizza with my favorite toppings. Ha ha ha, Kenta's _awesome!_

I had just started eating when the phone rang...

I answer it on the second ring, swallowing a mouthful of pizza. "He-Hello?"

"Hirokazu?" Mrs. Kitagawa?

"Oh, hey, Kenta's working late tonight but I can take a message," I say, reaching into my pocket for a pen or pencil or _anything! _Crap, I usually have one on me...

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

"Huh? Is...everything okay?" I always thought the Kitagawas didn't like me that much since, as a kid, I was...Well, Kenta only got in trouble at school (or _anywhere)_ if I was around. And I was _always_ around. Hehehe! They figured I was the world's worst influence on Kenta and just put up with me for his sake, even _before_ he came out they knew Kenta was "really attached" to me.

"Everything's fine. We knew Kenta was working late tonight...We wanted to talk to you alone," I hear Kenta's Dad speak, too. They must be on speaker phone at their place.

I sit down. "Um, okay...What's going on?"

"We wanted to thank you, Hirokazu," Mrs. Kitagawa says. "We've been worried about Kenta for a while, the fact that...Well, it's obvious how much he loves you, even though he still...tries to find someone."

"...Yeah, sorry about how...that usually works out," I say. Kenta's parents...His Dad was really quick to accept Kenta, it was just a shock to him, and his Mom just wanted him to date _anyone_...But...

...Well, unlike the rest of us who have a good idea of what's going to happen, when Kenta does have a new boyfriend they're really hopeful he's 'the one.' They want Kenta to be happy with someone, even though it all ends the same: 'He's not Hiro-chan.'

But they've _always_ supported Kenta, they're always there for him if he needs them. And they know very, very well how much he likes me and why his relationships tend to end quickly.

...I'm amazed they even want to speak to me let alone _thank me_, if they were the ones who came to the door telling me off for my "thing" with Kenta like that...I'd understand. I-I want Kenta to be happy with someone else, too, trust me!

I'm really sorry, Kenta.

"Don't be...Hirokazu, the day Kenta told us he was moving in with you, we had _never_ seen him smile like that," Mr. Kitagawa says. "He told us how the thought never crossed his mind that you would ask him. He said he was afraid of ever suggesting it because...He didn't think you'd be able to _stand_ living with him." ...Me? _Not stand Kenta?_

It's official: No-one understands me!

"He...was afraid of that?"

"...Kenta told us how much he appreciates what you do for him," Mrs. Kitagawa says. "And how, if he were you, he'd have probably lost his mind dealing with 'himself.' We wanted to thank you for...I guess loving our son as much as you can. Thank you, Hirokazu...You're our son's best friend and he really, really appreciates you...And so do we."

"...Thanks," I say. "But...You don't need to thank me, Kenta's my best friend and...That'll never change. Kenta's awesome, I wouldn't want anyone else living with me. And...I'll_ never_ get sick of living with him." If anything, I wish he was here to split this pizza with me!

"I just want you to know, Hirokazu, if you ever need anything from us...Don't hesitate to ask," Mr. Kitagawa says. "Kenta's very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Nah, I'm lucky to have him as a friend...Trust me," I feel a smile spread across my face, I don't know why it's there, but...I guess I'm glad Kenta's parents actually like me. And I like this phone call, especially compared to how the last time I talked to my parents went...

We talked a little longer after they thanked me, mostly about what's going on with work for Kenta and I...

...After I hang up, I realized: This is one the few conversations I've had about my "relationship" with Kenta that _didn't_ include any accusation that I'm secretly gay...If anything, they were saying "thanks for trying to go gay, even though you can't." ...And that's from_ Kenta's_ parents...

I don't need thanks...I'm just happy if Kenta's happy...

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

Kenta and I sit next to each other at the head of the dining room table, our parents are divided on either side...

...And both sides are staring each other down.

One camp says: Your son is ruining our son's life and he refuses to believe it!

The other camp says: Your son is the greatest thing our son's life and he knows it!

I carve the turkey while Kenta reaches for his wine glass... "So...Um...Merry Christmas...?" He trails off.

My parents give a halfhearted "Merry Christmas," Kenta's parents toast their glasses with their son.

Yeah, our parents have...very different views on what's going on with me and Kenta but...I don't care what my parents think. They _still_ insist I'm "not really happy" with Kenta. Kenta, during our first Christmas here, learned about their "theory." He...He didn't take it well, at all. He thought they might have been _onto_ _something_ (Kenta...Why...would you think that of yourself...?) and...Gods, it _really_ got to him... I don't see him get that upset too often. And I_ never_ thought I'd see my parents and the Kitagawas _scream at each other_ like that...Mr. Kitagawa was _pissed_ at my Dad. Our Moms just started arguing about Kenta and Me, mostly whether or not I'm "ruining my life" or if "Kenta's using Hirokazu."

...My Dad has a problem with egg nog – It makes it so he can't _shut_ _up!_ Ugh, I didn't speak to him 'til at least JUNE because of that... I mean...Th-That night...AUGH!

...That night was the _second time_ my parents ever saw me kiss Kenta while he was upset. And the first time for the Kitagawas, they didn't know I took things "that far" to make Kenta "happy (completely _not) _at my expense." I think they liked me _even more_ after they saw that – Even though Kenta still did his "cry harder 'cause I'm so happy" thing and, as usual, I thought I made things worse...This time since, well, it was in front of our parents and all. I was afraid I embarrassed Kenta, he was afraid I'd embarrassed myself...Kenta, I do _that_ all the time, I'm used to it!

And, honestly, I'm _glad_ my parents saw me do that! And Kenta's parents...Hehe, a few days later we got this huge gift basket from them with all these specialty foods and some _really_ expensive whiskey, like the _really_ high quality stuff. We invited Ruki and Ryou over to open it, they love the good stuff (Ruki, _especially_, loves quality liquor).

Kenta's parents claimed it was "a late Christmas gift," but I think they wanted to thank me for making Kenta feel better after that incident. He, _really_, did not take my parents' theory well...

I pass out a plate of white and dark meat, everyone makes up their plate and we eat quietly...Awkwardly. My Dad and Mr. Kitagawa occasionally look up at each other with these annoyed frowns while our Mothers just avoid eye contact entirely...

"...So, um, did you see Jen going overboard like Takato the other day at the mall?" Kenta says, looking to me. "I ran into him while we split up to do our Christmas shopping."

"Overboard like _Takato_?" I ask. "No, I didn't...What was he doing?" If it was 'like Takato'...Crap, that's hard to picture given how 'overboard' Takato can go for Takehiro and Ryougi.

Seriously, Takato's one of those "made to be a Dad" types...He _loves_ his kids and will do anything for them. And he can _never_ stop talking about how proud he is over the slightest thing...We're really happy for him, as _insane_ as he can be sometimes.

And they said they didn't want to have kids. Seriously, We asked them before they got married, if they wanted to ever have kids...They shook their heads and said, at the same time, "Nope." We asked a few times, too...All before the engagement, before the wedding and a little after. Then, outta nowhere, Takato's dropping off a sample at a clinic and nine months later we get Takehiro!

...Liars! Had me fooled!

"It's Ryougi's first Christmas and Takehiro's first Christmas as a big brother and Jen's so excited about that. I saw him at the mall, walking out of the toy store with things they could both play together. I-I told him I thought some of those board games were a little _advanced_ for a seven month old but..." Kenta chuckles. "...Jen said 'Ryougi's smart, Takehiro's a good teacher...And Takato told me he's been kinda nostalgic for Candy Land.'"

"I...I honestly can't believe _Jenrya Li_ is gay sometimes," my Dad says-Well, it's more his egg nog speaking right now...Yeah, this is gonna be _fun!_ "I mean...Takato, yeah, but...Jenrya never struck me as...All that gay. Especially compared to..." ...I'll pretend you're _not looking at Kenta _right now, Dad... "...Takato." He finishes, looking back to his plate. "Really, when I first heard, I thought it was just a nasty rumor."

"Jen surprised us all," Kenta says, smiling. He's really good at dealing with the stuff my Dad says –Usually– If my Dad has enough, he _can_ cut kinda deep...I once threw him out for what he said and, well, let's just say it was bad enough to where he actually _apologized _to_ Kenta_ (and me, but...he _seriously_ owed Kenta the apology) the next day (and, no, this was_ after_ the 'theory' incident, so you can _guess_ how bad it was...). Normally, he just pretends it never happened but, even _he_ knew he went too far that time... "I-I was...the one who found out about him first. I caught him buying a shounen-ai dating sim." ...And then you talked him into that trip.

...Gods, I _still_ can't believe _we _sorta helped get those two together. I-I really, really like thinking about that. Jen and Takato both thanked us for it, even though all we really did was just invite them on a hot springs trip...But we helped, I guess...And I'm glad we did.

Mrs. Kitagawa laughs, "Ai to Kirai, right?"

Kenta looks to her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Before you came out, you once came home with a game you borrowed from him and did whatever you could to hide it from us," Mrs. Kitagawa says.

"Oh, yeah, I remember...I-I was worried it was an H-Game or something," Kenta's Dad says. "We saw the box at one point and...Well, it had this soccer player on it and we wondered _why_ you were so intent on hiding a_ soccer _game from us... It wasn't until you came out that we wondered why there's a 'soccer' game called 'Love and Hate' of all things. We thought back to it and looked it up online...Ha ha ha, did you get who you wanted in the end?"

"There was a Takato lookalike in that one I just _had_ to see, he's even an artist like Takato is. It's the character Jen _always_ ended his games with," Kenta laughs, "Th-The main character is on the soccer team, he's bi, so it's not _completely _shounen-ai but...Ha ha ha! Rinchei, Jen's brother, once played with the challenge of _not_ dating or kissing a single guy, he concluded that it was _impossible!_"

I see my Dad rolling his eyes. "...His brother, too? _Really?_" Dad...!

"N-No, Rinchei-san is straight," Kenta shakes his head.

"Dad, even _I've_ played Ai to Kirai," I say. "That doesn't make Rinchei gay." ...I'll also ignore that skeptical look of yours, Dad...

...They've _never_ had a problem until Kenta and I moved in together and started this 'I'm wasting my life on Kenta' bullshit...

"Rinchei?" Mr. Kitagawa asks.

"Rinchei's the game designer, he's also the one who tried to get Jen and Takato to let him buy the new Nintendo system for Takehiro as a Christmas present," I say. "They want to wait until he can, y'know, _hold_ a controller but..." Rinchei is _nuts_ when it comes to video games...But he's awesome, Jen's family is really amazing.

"They're having Jen's family over tonight, right?" Kenta asks.

"Jen's, Takato's and Juri," I say. "Oh, and Makoto!" ...Makoto is Shiuchon's boyfriend and...I like having him around since, _finally_, there's someone _else_ for Ruki to make her 'closet' jokes about! I mean, seriously...He could out gay Kenta if he tried hard enough, I think—Hell, he could out gay Kenta and Takato _combined_ if he tried hard enough!

I gotta say: When you're not on the receiving end of Ruki's gay jokes, they're pretty damned funny!

The guy needs new glasses though, according to Kenta (and, well, EVERYONE who heard this!)...Why?

...'Cause he thought Kenta was straight...Like, _seriously_, hearing Kenta was gay was _a shock_ to him! Even _Kenta_ pointed this out (he pretended to take _serious _offense to the accusation of _heterosexuality_)! Makoto said something about 'working in design' made him think that...

...Kinda pisses me off I was still labeled as 'gay' by his broken gaydar, though. Jen finding that _hysterical_ didn't help, either...

"That's a lot of people for such a small apartment," Mrs. Kitagawa says. "Jenrya's family alone but Juri has a large family, too, doesn't she?" Not really, well...Her dad, stepmom and little brother, it's bigger than Takato's, at least.

"Oh, no, it's just Juri," Kenta says. "Juri _never _misses a holiday or birthday for Takehiro-chan." Juri's Dad, however...He was _really_ pissed that Juri had a kid before she was married, even if it was as a huge favor to Jen and Takato...He also doesn't like Juri's 'I'm not Mom' policy. He's more pissed at Takato (compared to Jen) over the whole thing rather than Juri. He even thinks _they're_ the ones with the 'Juri's not Mom' policy, in reality they're both _insanely guilty_ over calling her 'Aunt Juri!' I mean, you can see it _in their eyes_ when Takehiro says 'Aunt Juri'...But it hasn't affected Juri's friendship with Jen and Takato at all but I know Takehiro and Ryougi don't see Grandpa Katou too often (if at all).

"That was a _lot_ to ask of her," My Mom says. "Really...Such a request..." M-MOM! They...They didn't ASK Juri anything! Juri...She's just insane! In the best way possible!

"Wh-What?" Kenta asks. "N-No, Juri...Juri had to convince the clinic to let her do it. It was all her idea...Jen and Takato didn't even know it was someone other than 'anonymous' for almost five months."

"Then who took care of her? She went through all that alone?" My Dad speaks up. "Takato just let the Mother of his-" DAMN EGG NOG!

"Kenta did," I say. "Kenta took care of Juri from day one. She called him over and he said he'd take care of her until she told Jen and Takato...And he kept it a secret for her, too, I _never_ knew." Seriously, I didn't know until Kenta told me and...Holy shit, that was...a _shock_...Not as big as the _second time_ I found out a friend was pregnant...

...Seriously, I-I was...like a zombie for more than a day while _that_ sunk in...Ruki Makino is gonna have a baby...

...May the Gods have mercy on us all...

"I see..." My Dad trails off, going to his drink. C'mon, Dad, Kenta did _a ton_ to take care of Juri. He acted like it was _his _kid!

I helped him take care of Juri whenever I could, too...I-I was a little unsure of what to do, though...Thank the _Gods_ Kenta was there. I was...kinda panicking the whole time, I didn't want to screw up _anything_ involving Takato's son!

"_Uh, Kenta...Help! Um, Ju-Juri says she's _craving_ chocolate! What do I do...? I-I mean...She _really_needs some chocolate right now..."_

"_Um...Give her a Meiji bar or something? We might have to run out and get some, but that's...Wait, let me check for ice cream, I_ think_ she has some chocolate ice cream..."_

_"But...Dude, the baby!"_

_"...Hiro-chan, she's pregnant, not a dog..."_

"_...Oh."_

...Stuff like that...

Kenta laughs. "He thought I was _dating_ Juri, even!" I really hope he didn't hear my Dad mutter 'if only.' ...Ugh... And he acts like this _because I'm straight and living with Kenta!_ If I was gay, he'd have 'no problem!'

...No problem, my ass, Dad!

...Heh, I think back to when Kenta told me and...

...I never told anyone this part of the 'I thought Kenta went straight' story. I think now's a good time...

"I really thought they were an item all of a sudden...I mean, five months of Kenta running out to see Juri, going out to buy her food and stuff..." Seriously, I...I wasn't sure _what_ the hell was going on but...Kenta suddenly loved Juri! I sure as hell didn't think it was because Juri had a Matsuda bun in oven! "Remember when you _finally_ told me?" I ask.

Kenta has an 'evil' chuckle. "I called him up, after Juri told Jen and Takato, and made it sound like _I_ was the father and we just found out. I-I _love_ how jealous you sounded, Hiro-chan!" He laughs, I join in, despite my parents' groans.

"I was worried it meant you were gonna move out," I say. "I mean, _seriously!_ I was thinking of arguments to make for Juri to move in with us!" Never gonna happen, Juri has this _really_ nice old style home, like Ruki's. I wouldn't ask her to move into this little apartment instead. "I was scared shitless!"

"Wh-What? You mean..._That's_ what you were worried about?" Kenta asks. "Not...I just knocked up a _girl_ or anything? You'd...miss me?"

I nod. "Yeah! Hey, you could marry Juri if you wanted but...Either help me make room for her here or make room for me there!" I cross my arms, glancing to my parents...

...Hehehe, they look kinda pissed. But it's true, I would've been _pissed_ if Kenta suddenly moved out like that! Not just because I can't afford this place without him but...

...I'd miss my best friend.

Kenta gives me this stunned look, saying, "Hiro-chan, I...I don't know...what to say to that..."

I wrap an arm around Kenta, grinning, "Just promise me you'll stick around here forever."

"Ha ha! I promise!" Kenta smiles, he gives me a hug, I hug back...And I don't care if our families see it. My parents look as pissed at Kenta as ever and Kenta's parents look as happy that Kenta's as close to being married to me as possible...

...I'll never forget how his Mom asked me if I was sure I didn't love him back the night he came out...

...I love my best friend, but...Just not that kind of love, as much as the others like to joke that it is.

We go back to eating, it's quiet and awkward and both sets of parents are exchanging pissed off looks. A normal family gathering in the Shiota-Kitagawa apartment...

...We still invite both sides over for Christmas dinner and on other special occasions. We're trying to get my parents to see that I'm really happy and, hopefully, bring peace between the two warring tribes of Shiota and Kitagawa...

...If the fact it's Christmas Eve hasn't even gotten my Dad to shake hands with Mr. Kitagawa..._NOTHING WILL! _But I still wanna try! And so does Kenta...

...Because it would make us both _happy._

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to cover exactly what Hirokazu and Kenta's families think of their relationship...I mean, think about Hirokazu for a minute _without_ the "he's obviously in the closet" joke...

...Hirokazu is putting up with _a lot_to make Kenta happy. I mean, we joked about it in the notes for the last version of this fic, what would happen if Hirokazu went on a date with a women and a co-worker recognized him:

"Hey, Hirokazu, what's this? Did you have a fight with Kenta? You...You're not cheating on your husband are you?"

"Wh-What? You're not only married, but _you're gay?_ What kind of sick jerk are you? STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Wa-Wait! It's not...! I'm not...! ...Augh...That's the third time this month...!"

But I wonder...How _does_ Hirokazu feel on a date? Does he feel like he's cheating on Kenta or worry that Kenta might be jealous? And what if he ever got married, would he be worried about how Kenta would feel?

Of course (closet joke being taken as a serious aspect of his character now), there's also the question of: Is Hirokazu really in the closet? _Would_ he date women or is "I don't want to make Kenta upset" just a convenient excuse? Is Hirokazu denying that he's in love with Kenta to the point where he rationalizes his desire to marry his friend as "I want Kenta to be my roommate for life?"

...Have fun pondering this!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Honestly, Ori, I don't think _anyone_ can figure out the exact nature of Hirokazu and Kenta's relationship! If Hirokazu _is_ straight then, um, he obviously has the loosest possible definition of 'heterosexuality' while still qualifying. Or he could be bi! But even then he would _still_ deny having "a thing" for Kenta as he _is_ Hirokazu.

My theory: Hirokazu and Kenta are secretly married like Ruki and Ryou were. Except it is to the point where not even _they_ know they're married!

-Taiki Matsuki


	13. X: Chatting, Kitagawa Kenta

Mirai No Kodomo  
X: Chatting (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

Jen and Yamaki-san managed to find him, _finally_...Ever since he hijacked their recording, they've been trying their hardest to find him but...

...MarineAngemon has an _insanely_ low data volume, so he's hard to track. How low is it? _Less. Than. Culumon's._ That's why he remained mega level while the others reverted to their in-training forms, MarineAngemon's just _that tiny_. Jen played around with their tracking program and gave it a couple upgrades he thought might help find MarineAngemon. They also buy us a little extra time with our Digimon, a couple minutes but...That's _a lot_ given how short some of these recordings can get...

...Hirokazu's first "chat" with Guardromon went, more or less, like this:

"Hey, Guardromon-"

"SHIT! THE INTERNET'S EXPLODING! TURN THIS THING OFF!"

"Gotta go!"

Yeah...Um...Hirokazu got a couple do-overs for that, they felt _really_ bad he almost didn't even get to _hear_ Guardromon's voice. When they finally _did_ get to chat, Hirokazu and Guardromon did a lot of catching up...Hirokazu was _especially_ happy when Guardromon asked "Are you and Kenta still _friends?_"Hehehe...Guardromon had no idea _why_ that question made him so happy, but I'll give you hint: It was his choice of words. Ha ha ha!

"...Okay, ready. You can speak, Kenta," Jen says.

"...MarineAngemon?"

"...Pepa?"

"Ye-Yeah...It's-"

"PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! PEPA! _PEEEEEPAAAA!_" ...Good to know he still likes me!

I try to control my laughter as MarineAngemon chants my name. "I missed you, too, MarineAngemon...How have you been?"

"Papipopu pepu. Pipi pa popopu pi popo pepu pa?"

"Not there...Just, my voice. This is a program that lets me talk to you, I'm sure the others told you about it, it's how they talk to their partners. I'm sorry it took so long for us...I really missed you, we've just...been having a _lot_ of trouble finding you," I say. "I'd _never_ forget about you, MarineAngemon."

"Pepa, pipi po papa pi pepopopu!"

"Me, too...A-And I got your message! No, I haven't married him yet...But I want to. If it happens, I'll invite you to the wedding, okay?"

"Papipapo! Papapo po Pepipa _pa_...?"

"They're_ great!_" Why'd he ask about Takato and Jen...? Huh... Does he know something...? "Jen's here right now, he's manning the console that lets me talk to you!"

"Hey, MarineAngemon! Glad we finally found you!" Jen calls.

"Papipapo Pepipa! Pupepipi! Pupepipi! Pupepipi!" Ha ha ha!

"...What'd he say?" Jen asks.

"'Thank you' and he's chanting 'I'm so happy,'" I say with a laugh.

"Pipapapi pa papipopu pa?"

"Everyone's fine, we're all-"

"Pupi po Pipopu pa pipo pi po papipupi pa?"

"...H-How'd you...know...?" I trail off...He asked about _Ruki and Ryou_. "Th-They...They're married, actually, um...Ruki had a baby a couple weeks ago, too. They named him Akio," after his father, 'Akiyama.' ...Even though Ryou no longer _is_ an Akiyama, he's a Makino...

...Which makes the fact she _still_ calls him 'Akiyama' kinda weird.

"PAPOPI! PUPEPIPI!" ...I thought he'd like hearing that.

Ruki and Ryou...Gods...

They're...a _little_ more like a regular couple. Ryou moved into Ruki's house after the 'it's blue' incident. Ruki was_ not_ into being waited on, she held off on that _as long as possible_. It wasn't until she was about seven months in that she finally let Ryou and I take over...

...And, amazingly, there were almost _no_ "hormone incidents," Ruki _didn't_ try to kill one of us because of something like us forgetting the right food or something...She was..._understanding_ about it, actually...

She did tell her mother she had been married, but not for five years. We don't know _how_ that would have gone, except for "Not good."

I was there, actually, Mrs. Makino stopped by to check on Ruki while Hiro-chan and I were helping Ryou move in and...Mrs. Makino wanted to know why Ryou was moving in with Ruki all of a sudden...

"_...Mom, I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Akiyama knocked me up, so he's moving in."_

...Ruki's Mother had a good laugh. _"Ha ha ha! Really, what's...going on?"_

I couldn't _believe_ how well she handled this, I really couldn't. _"...Ryou and I decided to get married last week, sorry I didn't tell you. We just went to city hall and signed some papers, no ceremony."_

"_You...You're _really _married...? Wh-Why no ceremony?"_

"_We didn't want to spend a ton of money or spend a ton of time planning. We were going to tell you in a few days, it all just...happened so fast...A-And we didn't want to wait because..."_ This next part...Gods, I could _see_ how _much_ it _physically_ _hurt her_ to say this: "_...I'm so in...love...with him that I couldn't wait...I wanted to be...Mrs. Akiyama...as soon...as possible..."_ ...I had to get Hiro-chan out of the room, he could _not_ keep a straight face.

_"Oh, Ruki...That's...Actually so romantic! I didn't know you loved Ryou so much..I knew you two were, um, 'friends' but...I had no idea you loved him!"_

_"...Neither did I until...We just..realized our...love...for each other. We're officially married, Mom. We would have invited you but...There wasn't a ceremony, we just...wanted...to be together and thought 'forget the big fancy wedding...L-L...Lo...Love...is all that matters...'"_

...Gods, Ruki, you are the _Queen_ of Bullshitting. As hard as it was for her to say some of that, her Mother believed every word...

...Although, I think...some of it was true. A lot more of it than either Ruki or Ryou would ever admit to. Really, though, Ruki would _never_ admit to having any feelings for Ryou and, whenever it came up after they met Ryougi, she _always_ gets pissed and tries to change the subject! I mean, Ruki _does not_ 'love' Ryou! It's not-...Wait...

...Gods...I-I...I just...I just realized this...The...The way Ruki _always_ acts when we talk about her "thing" with Ryou...It's...It's just like...

...Wow...

...Ruki is Hirokazu...

...I'd point this out to her but I'm _pretty sure_ it would make her head explode with enough force to level a city block...

"_I'm so happy, Ruki...You didn't even want to wait, I'm so happy you found someone you feel that strongly for!"  
_

...Ruki's Mom was actually _starting to cry_ she was _so happy_ for her daughter and "new" son-in-law. She was hugging both Ruki and Ryou...She had her back to me and Ruki and Ryou's heads over either shoulder, staring at each other.

Ryou's expression said, "I'm trying so damn hard not to enjoy this but your Mom's buying it, at least, Sweetie!"

Ruki's expression said, "I. Hate. You. So. Damn. Much. Cutie. Pie."

There is a fine line between love and hate...

...Ruki and Ryou took nice and sharp pair of scissors to that line and tied it in a million knots before doing a tightrope walk on it while juggling chainsaws back and forth.

_"...I-I asked him if he...wanted to get married, he said 'yes' and...We didn't want to wait, Mom...We just couldn't. We wanted to...be together...so badly. We...love...each other...so much..."_

...At that point, Ryou had to excuse himself to get a drink...He joined Hirokazu in the gigglefest in the kitchen. I was the only one left, I _could_ keep a straight face...

_...Barely._

"_But...We are planning to have kids...Ryou talked me into it, he wants to have a big family and...I made him agree to just _one _kid. We'll let you know if we succeed!"_

...Ruki's Mom was _so happy_. Honestly, I think she let the whole 'married without telling her' thing go because she thought Ruki would _never_ get married _period! _We all thought that, to be honest.

Next April, on the twenty-sixth, Akio Makino was born...Ruki's Mother is a very, very proud grandmother. Mrs. Makino was _thrilled_ when I called her saying, _"They scheduled it for 2:30 tomorrow. Be there!"_

...Yeah, Ruki got a C-section, she was _not_ looking forward to what Juri went through. She said that to the doctor and even scheduled it _on her first doctor's visit!_ Seriously! Ryou even told me how it went!

_"The doctor warned her, C-sections aren't as safe - Three times more dangerous than a live birth. He kept pushing for a live birth. Then Ruki told him 'Doctor, _me_ having to go through _that shit_ is _three hundred times_ more dangerous for any all present in the room. Cut. Me. Open.'"_ Ryou says the look on her face was what scared the doctor into scheduling it.

And on that day, out came Akio Makino with a full head of Ruki's hair...I believe the stylists call it "Hellfire Orange." Perfectly fitting for Jen's "Ruki's child shall bring about the apocalypse" theory.

It's only been a couple weeks but...He's like his Mom. He's _just like his Mom! _How do we know this?

Hiro-chan once changed Akio's diaper for Ryou when we went to visit after Ruki and Akio came home. The experience was...hysterical for those watching, gross as hell for Hiro-chan...

I have to say, for a week-old baby that kid _can aim! _I mean, he got Hiro-chan _right between the eyes! _Ha ha ha! I-I couldn't...I couldn't stop laughing, none of us could! ESPECIALLY Ruki...Ha ha ha! He's a Makino all right, he inherited Ruki's Hirokazu hating genes...Ha ha ha!

Ryou even said, when Hiro-chan passed him back to Ruki _soaking wet_ and all,_"He's...never done that before...So-Sorry, Hirokazu...Ha ha, he's...He's _never_ done that! I swear!"_

"_That's 'cause Shiota hasn't changed his diaper before. I'm so proud of my son! Who's Mommy's favorite little accident? You are, Akio-chan! You are!"_

"_...I need a shower..."_

Ruki's already planning to pass him off to his Grandmother whenever possible, though...She _really _wants to babysit and, well, Ruki has no problem letting her do as much babysitting as she wants.

"He's so much like his Mom, MarineAngemon," I say. "We'll try to get you back so you can meet him!"

"Papipapo! Pe-Pepa...Pipi po papipupi...Pepa po popu po papupi po-popu po pipi pepa popo... ...Pepa..._Popepapi papapu._"

I lift up my glasses and wipe my eyes...Gods...

"I-I miss you...so much, too, MarineAngemon...We're trying everything we can, we'll...We'll get you back...Thank you..."

"Pepa popu papapapipe!" 'Don't cry anymore...?'

"...You, too," I say. You're tearing up, too, MarineAngemon...I hear it in your voice... "You're the best, MarineAngemon...I've missed you so much since that day..."

...I really have...

Jen, _please_ find a way to get him back...I'll let Takehiro and Ryougi play with him! Takehiro would _love_ him, he's like a pink angelic Gomamon! C'mon, bring him back! _PLEASE_!

...That is sorta weird how Takehiro likes Gomamon so much...

"Pepa...Pipi pa popu po pepu pupepupo...Pepa pa papopi! Pepa pa pupopi! _Pepa pa PEPA!_" Ha ha ha!

"You, too, MarineAngemon...You, too..." I wipe my eyes again. "I can't wait to see you again...We'll...We'll be together again someday...Jen's doing everything he can and you _know _Jen..."

"Pepipapopu pa pipopi 'Pepipa po papipupipopa po pa popepi po papapopi! Pepipia po pippa pi po pipo pi pepapipo_ PIPA PA!_"

I turn to Jen. "MarineAngemon says Terriermon's been telling the others 'Jen's on the case, we'll see our partners _SOON!_'"

"Thanks, MarineAngemon...We're doing our best, we'll make it happen!" Jen calls back.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Papi!"

* * *

Jen just dropped off my recording with MarineAngemon, I asked him if he wanted to stay for some tea with Hiro-chan and I. It's Sunday, he doesn't have work.

"Thanks again for finally finding him," I say, sipping my tea. "I...I didn't have a partner _nearly_ as long as you guys but...I-I just freaking _loved _having that little guy around."

"That's how we all felt...Our partners were...so special," Jen smiles. "I'm so sorry it took so long to get in touch with him."

"Don't be, I know how hard it is to use that thing," I say.

"I'm glad your first talk went over better than mine," Hirokazu says, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry again about that...The net's stability just...went _nuts!_ I-I never saw anything like that! At least Guardromon got your message."

"All I heard from him was 'Hiro'..." Hirokazu trails off with an ever-so-slight smile...And he _still_ listened to that last second and a half of that recording off and on _for hours_ on his computer...He doesn't know that I know this, though. Hiro-chan misses Guardromon _so_ much more than he ever lets on.

We sit and drink our tea and reminisce until my phone goes off...

...Why is Ryou calling me? "...Ryou?"

"Kenta...I-I...I need someone...I need someone here..._Now_," Ryou-kun...? You...You sound...Gods, did something happen to Akio-chan? _Please_ tell me Akio-chan's okay!

"Wh-What's wrong? Is Akio-chan all right?"

"Aki...Akio's fine, it's...Nothing to do with him...Well, mostly but...It's...It's Ruki...Sh-She's...coming off pregnancy hormones or _something _but... Gods, Kenta! _Please_, I need someone here! _PLEASE!_"...Now I wish I didn't answer my phone, this sounds _bad_.Just the fact he used Ruki and _hormones_ in the same sentence...

But if Ryou needs me...

"O-Okay...I-I'll be there. I'll try to bring Hiro-chan, too!"

"_Thank you," _Ryou hangs up.

I put my phone away. "...Ryou's freaking out, Ruki's reacting to hormones or something but...I-I think she's trying to kill him for real now, I don't know. He sounded terrified," I say. "Hiro-chan, I'm going over there...Want to come?"

"I'll come," Jen says. "Someone needs to restrain Ruki, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll help," Hiro-chan nods.

I put the recording away and get my shoes at the door, Hiro-chan and Jen go with me out to my car and we go straight to Ruki and Ryou's place.

Ryou is waiting out front, he...He looks worried. We approach cautiously: Lurking here be wild Rukis... "Ryou-kun, are you all right?" I ask.

"...I've _never_ seen Ruki like this," Ryou says. "I-I mean...It's scary! This is _not _the woman I married! This isn't anyone I know!"

"Ca-Calm down...Is she inside right now?" Jen asks.

Ryou nods. "Ye-Yeah...Come on, there's some tea in the sitting room..."

Ryou leads us through...Gods, like with Juri's place, I _love_ Ruki's house...It's like her old house where she grew up but a _little_ more modern (hot tub in the backyard with the koi pond, less-than-traditional appliances and furniture, things like that). I especially love the garden in the back with the cherry blossom trees and peach trees...

...I told Hiro-chan, if we ever did get married I wanted to live in a house like this and raise a family...

...I was joking, of course but Hiro-chan gave a pretty serious sounding "you got it." Not that I'd complain if he _did_ marry me and we lived in a house like this. I would not object to that turn of events at all.

Ryou leads us through the hallway, we enter a room with the sliding doors open and revealing the garden. There's a table laid out with tea, food and drink...It's actually a very nice spread, especially something set out for people Ryou called over as Ruki stalked him with a machete...

Ryou motions for us to sit, he sits at the head of the table and grips his tea cup with both hands. "...Really, guys, this...This is a side of Ruki I didn't know existed-"

"Akiyama...!" ...Ruki? "Akio-chan wants his Dad!"

Ruki sounds a lot less blood-thirsty than we expected...A _lot_, but...Ruki _does_ hold back in front of Takehiro and Ryougi, she'd do the same for Akio, I'm sure...

...Looks like Ryou has another baby shield. Ha ha ha!

"...Co-Coming!" Ryou gets up, he goes into the other room. We hear some talking but I can't understand any of it.

"...I still don't get those two," Hiro-chan whispers. "I-I mean..."

"When Ruki was trying to kill Ryou, the whole scene...It diffused after they started joking about it," Jen says. "Remember, Kenta?"

I nod. "Ye-Yeah, Ruki and Ryou just started making joke after joke and...They were sorta... ...like a couple. Ruki calmed down as much as Ruki can calm down and Ryou got to live and keep his balls."

"...Weird," Hiro-chan rolls his eyes.

Ryou comes back into the room with Akio, he's wrapped in a blanket. Ryou sits down and cradles him. "I-I think it's, like, leftover hormones from the pregnancy...Either they just shot up in her system again or this is what she's like without them, like withdrawal or something but...Ruki's not Ruki right now."

"How bad is it?" Jen asks.

"I'm worried, Jen...I mean, she's _not _Ruki," Ryou says. "I noticed it after she got home, she was a little different than usual and...Well, it's gotten worse and worse until... ...This morning...Gods, I-I can't believe what she did..."

"...What did she do?" I whisper, I'm almost _afraid_ of what Ryou might say...

Ryou's silent. We hear footsteps...

...Ruki's coming...

Hiro-chan gets ready to hide under the table, I think Jen has a similar idea...

I stare at the hallway entrance, Ruki steps into the room...

...With a tray of sandwiches...

And this..._smile_ on her face...I-It's like...Like...Like...

..._She's happy..._

"I'm _so_ glad you guys came!" Ruki says as she brings us a plate of sandwiches, she places it in front of Ryou...He looks scared. Did she try to poison you this morning, Ryou? Is _that _it-OH GODS!

Ruki just gave Ryou _a kiss on the cheek!"_How's my little boy?" She looks to Akio, smiling. She waves her fingers in front of him, he laughs and...so does she. She leans forward and gives Akio a kiss on the forehead. "Mommy's going to go make some mochi for the guests...You play with Dad and his friends? Okay? Maybe you'll get some mochi, too! Would Akio-chan like some mochi?"

Ruki gives Ryou another quick kiss on the cheek and goes to the hall, she turns and says to us with a smile, "Have a fun visit, guys! I'll be there after the mochi!" With that, she walks off. "Can't wait to catch up!"

"...Do you _see_ what I'm _dealing with_ here?" Ryou shouts. "She...She woke up, turned over to me and...She kissed me on the lips and said 'Good morning!' ...Guys...She...She...She _wanted to snuggle..._ "

Hiro-chan, Jen and I exchange looks...Ruki is...being _nice_. She's...being nice_ to Ryou_. She's _kissing Ryou!_ She's making him sandwiches and food and...

...She's being a _housewife_...!

Hiro-chan sums things up for us nicely, "...Ryou, you're complaining about Ruki being super nice to you...All I gotta say to you is _this_..."

"...Yeah?" Ryou says, quietly, looking down to Akio with a worried look.

"...This is the scariest damned thing I've seen since _D-Reaper_." Hiro-chan finishes.

Jen and I nod in full agreement. I hope this is only temporary. If not...

...I'm so sorry, Ryou. I'm so sorry.

We will all miss the complete and utter bitch she once was.

...Except maybe Hiro-chan if this means an end to all the gay jokes...

Ruki comes back into the room with a tray and passes out a plate of mochi to each of us. "One for Jen-kun... One for Ryou-chan... And one for our favorite love birds!" She puts a _huge_ plate between Hiro-chan and I...

...Never mind.

Ruki sits next to Ryou, she puts a plate of mochi down in front of her and takes Akio from his arms, _smiling_...

...This is creepy...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
After my "I can't stand Ruki being super in love with Ryou" rant, I _had_ to pull a joke like this. I just had to. Hope you got a chuckle out of it!

And don't worry, Ruki will be back to normal in a couple weeks! She'll be back to kicking Ryou in the balls for talking out of turn in _no time!_

Regarding their son's name: "Akio" is spelled with the Kanji as the "Aki" portion of "Akiyama." Aki means "Autumn," while Akio means "In Autumn" or "Mid-Autumn."

Why did they name him after Ryou's fallen surname, you ask...?

...I dunno!

Oh, and that thing at the beginning about MarineAngemon's "data volume." I don't know if that's the _exact_ explanation, but something like that is the reason why MarineAngemon remains in his mega form while going back to the Digital World at the end of Tamers. He doesn't take up that much "space," data-wise. I don't know if it's _really_ less than Culumon or not, though, but for this fic: It is.

Also, just a fun fact: There _is_ a way to speak MarineAngemonese! ...Sorta. Believe it or not, his song "Ocean Smile" actuallyhas understandable lyrics! ...You just need the lyrics booklet that comes with the Best Tamer CD and a knowledge of Japanese to read them. The way MarineAngemonese works (for the song, I'm _not_ sure if this is also done for what little dialogue he has in the show) is this: Japanese "letters" consist of either lone vowel or consonant-vowel combos. So for MarineAngemonese, they replace every sound with its matching P+vowel (Pa Pi Pe Po Pu).

Example:  
(Japanese)  
_Aa! Shiroi kamome yo! Dou omou!_

(MarineAngemonese)_  
Paa! Pipopi papope po! Popu popupu!_

And, although it _would_ be easier, I don't always make up gibberish for his lines, I actually _try_ to get a little rudimentary Japanese-to-MarineAngemonese for his dialogue (I just make crap up when I don't know the Japanese-to-English portion, which is still fairly often).

Example:  
(MarineAngemonese)  
Pupepipi! Pupepipi! Pupepipi!\Pepa popu papapapipe!

(Japanese)  
Ureshii! Ureshii! Ureshii!\Kenta mou nakanaide!

(English)  
Happy! Happy! Happy!\Kenta don't cry anymore!

Thus we have proof I am either that dedicated to my work...Or I have waaaaay too much time on my hands.

...Probably the second one...

..._Definitely_ the second one...

Now, whether or not all this means Kenta has some sort of _Digi-Rain Man_ ability to _somehow_ decipher everything MarineAngemon says based _entirely_ on his vowel pattern is left to the viewer, but if so...DAMN, Kenta! Just...DAAAMN!

...But...

...With that Digi-Rain Man thing said, all of a sudden, I wanna write something involving Kenta, Hirokazu, MarineAngemon, a trip to Vegas and card counting...

"PIPO!"  
"...He says 'hit me.'"  
"Blackjack! The pink..._thing_...wins _again_...!"  
"YES! Kenta, your partner is the BEST!"  
"Just remember, Hiro-chan, you _promised_ me a wedding and I don't care if it's performed by Elvis or a guy in an Alien costume...You. Me. Chapel."  
"Yeah, just...Five more hands..."  
"PIPO!"  
"...Hit him."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And there you have it, proof Ori is utterly _insane!_ Well, that is, if the "co-writer" to this fic didn't tip you off already!

Though, I have to say, any trip to Las Vegas that ends with Hirokazu and Kenta married _is_ a good trip! Especially if a certain pink creature can win them millions for a nice honeymoon, ha ha ha!

Though, knowing Digimon and MarineAngemon's antics in "Just The Way I Am," I see those millions inevitably being spent entirely on ice cream. And maybe a large mansion to house said ice cream.

Never trust your Digimon alone with your checking account!

-Taiki Matsuki


	14. Omoi IV: Anniversary, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi IV: Anniversary (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

You know that joke on all the "married life" sitcoms? The husband comes home, his wife is really happy, she greets him at the door with a smile, she takes him to the dining room to show him that she made him a special dinner, everything he likes. The husband is really surprised while his wife gets him a beer or maybe even some wine or champagne. Then they sit down and eat.

As they start eating, the husband then says the _stupidest_ thing possible, "Thanks for dinner...What's the occasion?"

His wife will _immediately_ go from happy as can be to fuming as she says, in a tone that sends _chills_ down her husband's spine, the last three words he will ever hear...

"It's our anniversary."

At which all Hell proceeds to break loose to a chorus of canned laughter.

I can safely say that will never happen in our household...Takato and I actually count down the days to our anniversary, it's...Ha ha ha, it's like when you're a little kid and it's December first. You get more and more excited every day as it gets closer and closer to Christmas...That's what every June is like for us. June 22nd is our own personal Christmas.

It's the day we became a couple, not just when we got married, June 22nd was the first day we were at the hot springs that Summer. I confessed to Takato and we had our first kiss...We never kissed _anyone_ before and it was...Well...

...It was and wasn't the greatest of kisses. We were both nervous, we didn't know what we were doing and it was pretty much just a quick peck on the lips but...

...The fact I was kissing Takato Matsuda made it the greatest kiss of my life. I've been happy ever since that day. Takato, too.

When Takato proposed to me and we started planning the wedding, Xiaochun asked us both at the same time if we picked a date...

...We had not discussed the date of the wedding before that point, just what we planned to do when it came time to make arrangements and everything. The topic of _when_ we would get married had not come up between us _once_ before then.

But the choice was obvious. Takato and I looked at each other and, at the same time, replied, "June twenty-second." We wanted to keep the same anniversary as our first kiss. The fact the wedding would happen on our tenth anniversary was...Just _perfect_. Takato didn't take the ten year milestone into consideration with his proposal, he said, but he's glad it worked out that way...I am, too.

Though, with college, we had a couple anniversaries that we couldn't be together for...We talked on the phone for hours instead, I even had a huge test the next day on one anniversary, but I didn't care. It was our anniversary, I spoke to Takato until midnight. I made sure _not_ to tell him I had a test, otherwise he'd have tried to cut the call short.

The others all joke about how we make such a big deal out of it and, I admit, we go overboard with the "cheesy romantic crap" as Ruki puts it. We do it because, well, Takato _loves it_ when we do anything "romantic," even if it sounds a little stupid to anyone else (especially Ruki), but...

...We have our traditions:

At some point on our anniversary, we split a single can of ramune together, just like we did on our "first date" because it was all the so-called "restaurant" at the resort had. In fact, when we couldn't see each other in college, we still drank a ramune while talking on the phone. Takato's idea, this is the one tradition not even college could break.

We'll share a bath, sometimes, since it's the closest we can get to a hot spring. We've been wanting to go back to Ishigame ever since, but at the very least we've been to a few more local hot springs whenever we got the chance. It was with Hirokazu and Kenta, before college and once before Takehiro was born, but never on our anniversary (not even the same month). We wanted to go back to Ishigame for our wedding anniversary but with Juri and Takehiro, then Liangji...We're putting that plan on hold until our sons are older and we can either leave them with Hirokazu and Kenta for a few days or take them with us. Not that we mind, I think it'll be worth the wait and, when they're older, Liangji and Takehiro would _love it_ as a family vacation!

Ever since our first wedding anniversary, Takato does a painting of him and I and we hang it in the living room...Since Takehiro, it's a family portrait and Liangji is in all of the paintings since we adopted him. Sometimes we'll include friends and family, based on what photograph Takato's using for reference (our first was the two of us at the hot spring, in robes, kissing). I always look forward to seeing what he came up with, he keeps the painting in his art room and, I tell him, I don't want to know about it until he hangs it on our anniversary, right after dinner...I love the surprise every year.

Finally, we have Terriermon bread for breakfast because Takato and I see it as a representation of Takato's Father's acceptance of us as a couple. He created it when Takato left for college the morning I waited outside of the bakery and served it alongside a special batch of Guilmon bread for Takato...Everyone considers that the day when Takato's Dad officially accepted me as "future family." Though, now, we also have both breads with dinner because of how much Takehiro _loves_ them (especially Terriermon bread). Liangji's starting to eat solid food and likes both of them, he has a taste for bread...

...So much that his first word was "gill bread." Takato and Takehiro were both making Guilmon bread dough in the kitchen (sort of, Takehiro treats the dough more like play-clay but Takato still bakes his "Guilmon bread ala Takehiro" for him and it comes out just as good), Liangji was in his high chair nearby. While they were shaping the dough, they heard "gill bread" from Liangji...

...Takato called me at work in hysterics, the same thing he did the first time Takehiro spoke ("Goma-tan"). I-I love how _into_ being a parent he is, especially when it comes to things like first words and first steps.

It's a little funny that we do so much for our anniversary when, on the first, things were _very_ different...

* * *

Years ago...

* * *

...He's not going to remember, I just know it. Not that I'd be upset, I mean...It's a little silly to keep track of the date of your first kiss, let alone make a day out of it. It's not like a wedding anniversary or anything just "it's been a year since I first kissed you." And we've had...so many kisses since then, so many that were _better_ than that kiss...It's just not something I expect him to think about. I'm amazed I did, but...

...That day meant a lot to me, let's say. I never wanted to forget it. That includes the date.

I got Takato, um, the closest I could think of to "jewelry" (this being our "anniversary" and all) that wouldn't be jewelry (Takato _is_ a guy...Trust me, I've 'checked') or suspicious to anyone who doesn't know we're together (which is_ everyone_ except Hirokazu and Kenta). It's a new strap for his goggles, the other one is getting worn and starting to rip on one side...

Takato doesn't really wear his goggles like he used to, just when we're going somewhere like the park or around town. He doesn't wear them to school or when he's working in the bakery up front (the kitchen is another story, Takato is prone to "flour explosions"). And, with the way the strap is ripping, he doesn't wear them on his head unless he has to, he wears them around his neck instead...So, I got him a new strap and I'm going to fix them for him. It's a first year anniversary gift that I know he'll like: "Romantic" and practical! Ha ha ha!

I really doubt he'll remember, I only remember the actual date because of how Hirokazu and Kenta argued over Hirokazu's expired sushi. Hirokazu thought it was the twenty-first, like the package said, it was really the twenty-second.

I'm waiting in the park for Takato, we have our secret spot in a secluded patch of trees. It's a little hard to get to and nowhere near any of the paths or sidewalks. The trees are easy to climb and have a thick cover of leaves, so we have a place to kiss without worrying about being spotted.

I'm at my usual "wait" spot, this tree that grew weird. It has a single branch a few feet off the ground that grows almost completely horizontal for about four or five feet before growing upwards. It can _easily_ support the weight of Takato and I. Even Takato, Kenta, Hirokazu and I (and then some, I'm sure!).

...It's been _one_ _year_ since Takato and I became a couple. I-I _never_ thought this would happen. I've had feelings for him for a long time but...I was so sure that he'd never return them, that he'd be disgusted if he knew. I thought, at best, I'd "have" Wataru...The guy who _looks_ like Takato in my dating sim games...

...I know, that...sounds kind of pathetic but...That was the closest I _ever_ thought I would get to Takato. And...I really wanted to be with Takato so _badly_ sometimes. So, the day we confessed and he told me he felt the same...I've never been happier, I didn't know I could _be_ so happy.

I'm sometimes worried that this won't last. I mean, not every relationship succeeds, we both know that, but... I can't see myself getting _tired_ of this. As hard as it can be to keep things secret, I-I _love_ every minute we're together. Even more now since we're no longer friends...We're a couple. At least, as much of a couple as we can be without anyone knowing...

I don't know how Takato feels on that front...But I think he's as happy, too. I just hope things don't change. We're always together and we were _so_ close as "just friends," I can't imagine things _without_ Takato...

...But you never know...

It's been a year, we've kept it a secret for that long and we're still as close as ever. No-one suspects us and Hirokazu takes our secrets seriously, he would _never_ out someone, he says, "When I'm with anyone other than you guys, you're straight in my mind...Anyone says 'I wonder if Takato likes someone,' I say, 'he's got a thing for Juri, I think.' Either way, you're not gay 'til we're all alone...And I'm happy for you two."

Thank you, Hirokazu, for both the support and the secrecy. I really, really appreciate that. _Neither_ of us want _anyone_ to know...

I-I have _no idea_ how my family would react. Well, I have an idea of how Lianjie would...He'd probably think it's too weird or gross and avoid me or, at least, just not bring it up. I just have a feeling he wouldn't like it, but he'd try to politely avoid the topic...I hope. If he...If he didn't take it well, I...I don't...know how I'd handle that. My brother is important to me, I don't want to lose him. Ever. Especially not over Takato.

Jialing and Xiaochun...I can't picture Jialing being upset and Xiaochun I know she looks up to me as a big brother, especially since Terriermon and Lopmon went back. I don't think she'd stop over this but...Just running the chance, it's like how I felt with Takato even _thinking_ I was gay. I didn't want to run even the slightest chance of disapproval...

...And this is just my siblings...If...If my _parents_ didn't approve...If they told me I wasn't allowed to see Takato anymore or...I-I hate to even think it but...If they..._disowned_ me over "some perversion," I...I don't know how I could _live_...

And Takato feels the same way when it comes to his parents. We want to somehow avoid telling them...Ever.

But...

...That day _will_ come. They _will_ find out someday. We can only hope that when those days do come, it's on our terms and things work out. Just, at the very least, they can tolerate us.

As scary as all of that is, Takato is worth it to me. I love him and...I don't care what anyone else says. I love Takato.

Still, keeping up a secret relationship is...difficult, to say the least. It's hard _not_ to get into our new habit of holding hands or just being in closer contact than most friends when we're at my place or calling each other "-chan" when we talk. We have to keep our distance, sometimes a little _too_ distant, just to make sure no-one suspects...We have to be _careful_ with what we say, just so no-one slips up...

...I've come close a few times, so has Takato. Thankfully, no-one noticed.

I haven't been to the Matsuda Bakery for more than buying bread since we became a couple. I understand, though...I don't mind. I know how important it is to Takato that he not be found out. Takato's an only child, he feels he has "extra pressure" when it comes to this topic...He never told me what he meant but I think I have an idea, he's "the last" because of "this."

That's an issue that never once crossed my mind, not even for Takato, until he told me about that "extra pressure" he felt. I've been extra careful around them since, if his parents found out accidentally...I just know it wouldn't end well for him, even if they accepted it, he'd be an emotional wreck and I'd blame myself for it. We don't even run the risk...

...Takato's Dad, actually, was worried Takato and I had a fight since I stopped coming over (which, before we were a couple, was at least a few times a week). We realized _that_ was actually a little suspicious, but we covered it up by saying I had been really busy with school and we were still friends.

It's really hard sometimes but...I think it's more than worth it. I'm with Takato...I wanted nothing more than to be with Takato for so long that.

I don't care what I have to do, I want to stay with Takato...Always.

Please, let our families support us the day they do find out. And, please...

...Let this work between_ us_.

"Jen-chan!"

I look up, Takato's coming up the hill to our secret spot. I hide the wrapped gift on a low branch on the trunk of my tree...Ha ha ha, I-I just know he's going to think I'm _insane_ for keeping track like this...I hope he doesn't think it's too crazy, I just...I wanted to celebrate. It was my idea to meet, too, I don't think Takato has any idea that today's our first anniversary...Sort of.

Re-Really, I'm just joking around...I hope he doesn't feel guilty for not remembering or anything! I should have thought of that, actually, Takato's good at self-induced guilt trips...But, not over this... It's just a joke anniversary and some goggle straps.

"Takato-chan," I smile, shifting to one side on the branch I'm sitting on, closer to the trunk so I can lean against it. "Thanks for coming." He's got his book bag with him, he takes it off his shoulder as he approaches and sets it next to his spot on the tree.

"Thanks for inviting me," Takato sits next to me. "I...I wanted to talk to you, actually..." He has a grin on his face, letting out a short chuckle.

"You did?"

Takato nods, looking away for a moment or two, saying, "Yeah, um...Do-Don't think I'm insane...But..." Takato reaches into his book bag and pulls out something I was not expecting to see...

...A wrapped gift. It's small, square box with some Digimon wrapping paper and a stick-on bow.

"...Takato...?" I-I can't believe this...

"Happy...Um...A-Anniversary, I guess," Takato smiles. "We...Um...It's been a year since we confessed and...I-I just wanted to have some fun with that. Re-Really!"

I stare down at the gift...

...He remembered, too? Takato...I-I thought...

"...Is something wrong?"

"N-No, so-sorry, I...I just...You remembered...? " I look up at Takato in disbelief. He...He got me a gift, too? ...He kept track?

Takato nods. "I couldn't forget...Even with 'what happened' in the springs, that was the greatest day of my life. I-I know, it's...sort of weird to keep track of a first kiss like that but...I love you, Jen-chan. So...That day means a lot to me."

I nod, taking the gift with both hands, gently. "Um... ...Happy Anniversary...Takato-chan..." I set Takato's gift to me aside and reach for the spot on the trunk I put Takato's gift. I present the gift with both hands...

...I-I can't believe this...

Takato looks just as shocked as I did, I think, "You kept track, too? ...Really...?"

I nod. "Yeah, I...I didn't think you would since...Well, like you said..." I trail off.

Takato gently takes his gift and...He sets it aside and hugs me, tightly. "Thank you, Jen-chan."

I hug back, a smile spreads across my face that I can't control. "...Thank you, Takato-chan. I-I can't believe we both kept track like this...I really can't!" I laugh a little, kissing him on the cheek. He returns the favor.

We end the hug, Takato speaks first, facing forward a little nervously, "I was just so sure you wouldn't feel the same back then, I was so _afraid _of what you would do if you found out...Jen-chan, when you said 'I'm gay, too' and I realized you really were confessing. I was so happy. So-Sorry again I thought you were joking..."

"Don't apologize, I understand why you thought that, trust me." I say. Takato always regrets yelling at me when I first asked him if he wanted to 'do something like go out' after he told me he was gay...I think I could have picked a better choice of words (and the fact Hirokazu spent so much time joking outside his door didn't help me, either), I just...wasn't sure of what to say. "Takato, I thought the same thing...I never thought I'd be with you like this...That's why I kept track, because of how much that day meant to me."

"...Me, too," Takato whispers, he wipes his eyes. "Jen-chan, I was so scared when you, Hirokazu and Kenta found out...I was afraid you didn't want to be around me anymore or that I'd just be a joke from then on. I was sure you wanted to get another room since...Well...I didn't think you'd want to share a room with... 'The gay guy.'"

I smile, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If I wanted to change rooms, it'd be to the honeymoon suite...And you'd go with me." I joke, Takato laughs. "I was afraid of telling you, still... Even after you said you were gay, I was still afraid to tell you how I felt."

"Why?"

"Just...if you'd turn me down," I take a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I mean, when you told me you were gay I thought 'this is my chance, I can be with Takato.' But, I also thought, 'Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes me. Takato could love Kenta or Hirokazu or someone I don't even know. Anyone on Earth except me.' And...That scared me more than if you had hated me for it. Because I would have been _so close_ and...I was so afraid of that possibility, I was afraid to confess." I say, looking away. "I guess I just...wanted to be with you and...Only you."

Takato is silent for a few moments, but I soon feel two arms wrap around me and his lips against my cheek. "...I wanted to be with you and only you, too." He whispers.

I have to wipe my eyes. "...I had no idea we...We were _this_...In love, I guess," I say. "I-I mean, we've been 'going out' as much as we can while keeping it a secret and...It's meant so much to me, even if we don't do as much as what I've heard about or seen with other couples because of how we have to hide, but...I didn't realize we were..._this_ much of a couple. I-I mean...Takato, I thought I'd be the only one who remembered that date and...I-I thought it'd just be fun to celebrate it as a joke...But now..." ...I want to celebrate it...for real. And we are...

...We both wanted to celebrate our anniversary.

"...Yeah, that was...What I was doing, too. Just a joke, thinking 'Jen-chan didn't keep track, he'll think I'm weird.'" Takato nods, letting go of me. "...I-I've been afraid of what would happen if things somehow didn't work. N-Not that I don't think things are working but...Just..._If_, you know? What if we realized that we didn't work? Or had a fight? Or our parents found out and didn't approve? ...I-I've been so happy since that day that...Thinking about that kind of thing scares me. A lot. I don't want this to end."

"...I...I had similar fears but...After this?" I turn to Takato, again with a smile I can't stop from spreading across my face. "...I don't think we have anything to be afraid of."

We each take each other with one arm and lean against each other. Takato looks to me with one of the happiest smiles I've _ever _seen on his face. "...I love you, Jen-chan."

"I love you, Takato-chan...Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." 

* * *

The Present Day...

* * *

...That year, Takato got me a mini-plush of both Terriermon and Guilmon. It was a new toy the company had released earlier that year. He thought I'd like having them for good luck.I kept them on top of my computer monitor from that day on and, when I went to college, I took them with me to remind me of Takato. They helped me get through those months we were apart. Now I have them on my monitor at work...Yamaki-san doesn't know the story, though, he just thinks it's a "reminder" of Takato and I. He doesn't know they're more than a reminder...They're a symbol of how much we love each other because we both remembered that day and we both wanted to celebrate it...Even if it was a "joke" at first.

I fixed his goggles that day, too, a little after he opened the gift. He wore them the rest of the day. We spent the day in the park talking, kissing...Being us. Being a couple.

I sometimes think of that day as our second confession...The day we knew things would work. We weren't just "a couple," we were _in love_ and nothing would ever change that.

I love thinking back to that day so much. Especially now...

I step up to the door of our apartment, unlocking it and kicking my shoes off before locking the door again. I check my pants pocket with a quick pat as I put my keys in the opposite pocket and go to the dining room...

...Takato's sitting at the head of the table with an empty chair next to him and our sons on each side of him. A _very_ nice dinner is laid out, even with lit candles. There's a plate of Terriermon bread and Guilmon bread in the center of the table, looking a _little_ out of place with everything else. Also, the only drink next to Takato is a single can of ramune sitting between his spot and the empty chair.

Takehiro is sitting in his chair on the left, looking up to me with a huge smile for a moment before looking back at the plate of Terriermon bread. Liangji is in high chair on the right, half-asleep.

"Welcome home, Jen-chan," Takato smiles.

"Tou-san!" Takehiro smiles, too. He's got a pair of chopsticks in his hands, I think he was getting impatient for me to come home for dinner. We both know how much he loves Terriermon bread, he's allowed to eat as much as he wants all day today, even as a meal. And drink all the ramune he wants, too...Ha ha ha! Takehiro counts down to our anniversary, too, since we started letting him do that. I'm sure Liangji will do the same when he's older.

"Dinner looks great, Takato-chan...What's the occasion?" I smirk, reaching into my pocket for a little wrapped gift...

...Happy anniversary, Takato-chan. 

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Since such a big deal is made about their anniversary, I wanted to come up with a reason why they celebrated it like they do. And I wanted it to be a _little_ more than "it's our first kiss day" (or Hot Springs Boner Day – Sorry, Takato, had to say it!). Originally, the idea for this came from a paragraph in Yamaki's "Omoi" chapter (Don't bother going back – I took it out after I wrote this chapter to make it more of a surprise) and I decided to write the whole thing out.

So far, how's the new version of Mirai No Kodomo working out? I hope I'm doing a better job this time around, I _really_ think I could have done a lot better after I re-read the original draft. Seriously, not my best work...Hopefully this makes up for it! 

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Trust me, Ori, I'm enjoying the new version! The more Jenkato, the better!

I certainly loved seeing Jen and Takato's reaction to each other "keeping track." I can only imagine how happy they were on their first wedding anniversary!

-Taiki Matsuki


	15. XI: Weird, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XI: Weird (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

"Do you have your lunch?" Tou-chan asks, looking to me as he parks by the sidewalk.

I nod. "Yep." Tou-chan made me Guilmon and Terriermon bread for lunch today.

"I'll be here after school to pick you up. If you don't see me, wait for me, okay?"

"I know, you told me when we left."

"I'm just worried, Takehiro-chan... Have fun, okay?"

"I will," I smile. "See you later, Tou-chan!" I get out of the car, waving to Tou-chan. I stick my head back in real quick. "See you after school, Liangji!" He's...quiet. He doesn't really talk yet. He's in a car seat in the back, he kept following us out the door when we left and cried when we didn't let him follow...Tou-san said to bring him with us.

"Have fun! Say 'hi' to your teacher for Tou-san. Remember what he asked you to tell her?" Tou-chan asks.

"Yep, and I'll tell him what she says."

"He can't wait to hear it," Tou-chan laughs. We wave once more and I close the car door.

...School...Tou-chan and Tou-san are really excited, this is my first day...I-I'm...A little scared. But Tou-chan said not to worry. It's going to be fun...

...Then why do all the characters in my favorite animes hate school so much?

The bell rings, I look for Class 1-1. Ms. Shinobu's class. Kids are standing together outside of all the class rooms, the teacher stands in front of each one with a sign that has their name written easy-to-read, not in Kanji (that stuff is _hard)_...I find "Shinobu" her sign is the same as the the paper I have...And she's standing outside Room 1-1, too.

After a few minutes, Ms. Shinobu slides open the door to her class and lets us inside. I go in last. "My um...Tou-san wanted me to tell you something, Ms. Shinobu," I say, quietly.

"Oh? What's that?"

"He said 'Jenrya Li is happy to come in as his son's show and tell project.'" ..I-I don't...get what Tou-san means by that... Why does he want to be my show and tell project? Can I bring in Liangji instead? Tou-san's cool but Liangji's got an outie!

Ms. Shinobu's eyes get really big, her mouth falls open. "Y-Your...Father is...Jenrya Li...?"

I nod. "He's my Tou-san...My Tou-chan is named Takato."

"...I-I see...Your Father and Aunt Shiuchon were in my classes when I taught one of the older grades." She has a _really_ weird look on her face. She goes into the class room, I go to a seat in the middle of the room and put my backpack on the floor next to it. I see a few others that are sitting near the door giving me a weird look...I-I don't...know why... ...Am I weird?

Ms. Shinobu looks normal again and she tells us about what we're gonna learn and stuff. After that, everyone goes to the front of the class and introduces themselves...

When it's my turn, I go up to the front and bow. "I'm Takehiro Matsuda...Um, age five. I really like Digimon and soccer...I-I have a brother named Liangji, he's Chinese and only two. He doesn't really talk yet but Tou-chan teaches him every day...Um...He knows a few easy words, my name and, um...Oh, Uncle Kenta and Hirokazu's names, too! They're a lot fun to hang out with, Uncle Hirokazu has _all_ of the Digimon seasons on DVD! But they drive Tou-san crazy sometimes. Oh, and he learned our Aunt Juri's name...She's _great!_ She comes to visit a lot and she's a ton of fun. She plays games with Liangji and me all the time. She's super nice, too!"

A boy raises his hand. "...Why do you call your Dad 'tou-san' _and_ 'tou-chan?'"

"I don't," I shake my head. "Tou-san is Tou-san and Tou-chan is Tou-chan." I get...a bunch of weird looks after that. Even the kids in the back that weren't really paying attention suddenly look at me with these...really weird looks. Kinda like Ms. Shinobu's from earlier.

"...You have..._two_ Dads?" The boy asks, his jaw looks like Ms. Shinobu's was earlier...I think that's bad.

"The other one's called an 'Uncle!' ...Isn't it?" A girl with black hair and a hair bun on each side of her head says.

"N-No, they're...both my Dads." I say...What's...the big deal? And Tou-chan isn't my Uncle...That's...Uncle Lianjie. Or Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. They're together like Tou-san and Tou-chan...

Ms. Shinobu clears her throat from her desk, "Takehiro has two fathers. Neither is his uncle, Kyoko. I had one of them in one of my old classes, actually. Jenrya Li."

"Why does he have two dads?" The girl, Kyoko, asks. A _lot_ of the other kids start asking that, too...

Um...It's 'cause they're married...? Wh-why else...?

Ms. Shinobu has another weird look on her face. "W-We'll...discuss that another time... Or ask your parents. That would be better, actually." ...I-I might ask Tou-san and Tou-chan why everyone thinks this is so weird. Aren't their parents married, too? I-I know most families it's...a mom and a dad, but... Liangji and me have Tou-chan and Tou-san instead...We like it that way! Especially Liangji, he follows Tou-san around the apartment when he gets home every day.

I hear a bunch of kids say 'weird,' and they start to whisper. ...I...don't get it...Or like it.

I go back to my seat, another kid goes up to the front. The others are _still_ giving me weird looks... ...What's the big deal?

* * *

I'm eating lunch alone in the cafeteria...I got weird looks all morning in class. A few kids tried to get my attention, but I...I wanted to hear the lesson, I didn't feel weird while I listened to Ms. Shinobu...She sort of gave me this worried look a couple times. A couple kids passed me some notes...All asking _why_ I have two dads...

"Hey, can I sit here?"

I look up...It's Kyoko, the girl who said Tou-chan was my Uncle...Or Tou-san...It could work either way, I guess.

I nod. "Um...Yeah..." Kyoko sits down, I pick at my rice quietly while she starts to eat, looking at her now and then. I get a better look at her hair buns, they're tied with green ribbons. Sometimes she looks over to me, I look away quickly. "...Is it really that weird?" I finally ask, I think she wants to ask about Tou-san and Tou-chan. Just because of how everyone else wants to.

"Huh?"

"You know..."

"...Oh, um...A lot of the other kids are talking about it..." Kyoko nods. "Um, they say...Your dads, um...They like other boys instead of girls...?"

I shake my head. "They love each other."

"But...They're both..."

"W-Well...Um...Yeah..." I shrug.

"...Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like other boys?"

"N-No..." ...I-I don't...like other boys... ...I don't...really think about that stuff...

Kyoko nods. "...It's weird, but...Kinda cool. The others...just think it's weird. Sorry."

"Y-Yeah, I got that..." ...I-I haven't even _done_ anything and I'm already the weird kid...

...Now I see why all the characters on my favorite shows _hate_ school... ...Except for a lot of the ones with glasses...Maybe I should get glasses.

"Are they married?"

"Y-Yeah, they make a _big_ deal out of their anniversary!" I say. "Last year, they went to a hot springs place...Liangji and me were too young to go so Uncle Kenta and Uncle Hirokazu took care of us for a few days."

"You have two Uncles, too?"

"...I have three..." _That's_ weird?

"I meant two Uncles...Like your Dads."

"Oh, um...Y-Yeah...Uncle Hirokazu and Kenta are married," I say. Uncle Kenta _really_ loves Uncle Hirokazu!

"Cool!" Huh?

"...Cool?"

"You have a neat family!"

"...Thanks. Wh-What's your family like?"

"Just my Mom and Dad and one Uncle...I have a cousin named Mitsuhiko, too. What about you?"

"Um...My Tou-chan has a cousin who visits sometimes named Kai, he's from Okinawa."

"Lucky! Do you ever get to go there?"

"No, but...Tou-chan promised we'll go someday, when Liangji's older."

"Your brother's name...Um...Rian...gi? ...Are you Chinese?"

"No, just Tou-san and Liangji, but I know a lot of Chinese and how to say my Aunts' and Uncle's names. They're Chinese, too."

"...You have a _really_ cool family!"

"R-Really...?

Kyoko and I talk about our families for a while...She's really nice and thinks my family is really cool. She liked hearing my stories about Uncle Kenta (he's _funny!)_. And I told her about my Aunt Juri...She really likes her just from hearing about her. I think Aunt Juri is coming to visit this weekend, too...She wants to meet her and...A lot of my relatives, actually. She says they all sound really cool.

I'm glad she's in my class. But...Is my family really that weird?

* * *

Tou-chan is waiting at the sidewalk for me, he honks his horn as soon as I'm out of the gate. I wave goodbye to Kyoko and go to his car. I open the door and get in.

"How was school?" Tou-chan asks, smiling. Liangji is sleeping in the back seat.

"...Am I weird?" I ask after I put on my seat belt.

"...What?"

"Um...Everyone thinks I'm weird...'Cause, um..."

"...Because you have...two dads?" Tou-chan asks, quietly. ...How'd he know that's what everyone's talking about?

I nod.

"Did they...tease you about it?"

"N-No, they just...gave me weird looks," I say. Tou-chan...suddenly looks a little less worried.

"That's...not as bad. ...Sorry, Takehiro, Tou-san and I...talked about that happening..."

"Is it weird?"

"W-Well...It's...Not what most families are like," Tou-chan says. "You know, it's usually...A mom and a dad...Not like our family is. It's-"

"Or Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta, too?"

Tou-chan's...eyes get big, not as big as Ms. Shinobu's, but big! "Um... ...Sort of, but...Don't tell Uncle Hirokazu that, okay?"

I nod, slowly. ...Why?

"A-Anyway...Our family is a little...different, but...It's nothing to be ashamed of or to feel weird about...Even if the other kids think so. If they tease you, tell the teacher and tell us, okay? We'll...make sure it stops."

I nod. "Kyoko says we're weird, but cool, too! She really wants to meet you and Tou-san...And Liangji! Can she?"

"Kyoko? You made a friend?"

I nod. "Yeah, she's in my class and we talked during lunch. She wanted me to teach her Chinese after I told her about Liangji!"

"_Hao_," Tou-chan laughs. "I'll ask Tou-san, but...We'll figure out when she can come visit, okay?"

"_Xie xie!_"

We start to drive home.. "Oh, and...What did Ms. Shinobu say...?"

"She asked if Jenrya was my Dad."

"And what did you say?"

"Jenrya is my Tou-san's name. My Tou-chan is named Takato. Her eyes got _huge!_ And her mouth fell waaay open!"

Tou-chan laughs, "Tou-san is going to_ love_ hearing that..."

"Why?"

"...I'll let Tou-san tell you the story, but...Your Aunt Xiaochun is involved..."

If Aunt Xiaochun is in the story it's _gotta_be good!

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
Covering Takehiro's first day of school and reactions to his "two dads." I...really hope I made him sound like a five-year old, or at least a young kid. I kept his dialogue as "simple" as I could.

And, no, I could _not_ resist making his teacher the same Ms. Shinobu from "Pass The Soy Sauce." That...was fun. And so was Takehiro's assumption that Hirokazu and Kenta are married...No, nothing's changed, Takehiro is just one the 130,000,000 people in Japan that naturally assumes Hirokazu and Kenta are a couple...

...And I picture_ any_ of Hirokazu's dates with women ending with someone from work\the apartment building\around town recognizing him and accusing him of cheating on Kenta...

"W-wait...You're not only married, but you're _gay?_ What the hell kind of sick jerk are you?"  
"W-Wait! N-No, I'm not gay...! I'm _not married!_ I-I-"  
"Just stay away from me!"  
"...Damn it, that's the third time this month..."

...Actually, I confess, there is a sort of "Kako Mo AU" chapter I cooked up but I don't want to release it since I prefer the current set up with Hirokazu and Kenta in this story.

...I _might_ release it at the end of this, making clear it's non-canon for the Kako Mo Series and just a "for fun" thing. Sort of like the "Bonus Christmas Chapter" at the end of the other fic (except that one is canon).

This fic is _mostly_a collection of short stories about the Matsuda family post-Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda Chapter IV (as the last chapter takes place when Takehiro is nine), but I am building up to one thing... ...I ain't gonna say what though.

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

Poor Takehiro, having to deal with weird looks. And poor Ms. Shinobu, having her brain broken _again_ by a former student! Ha ha ha!

I was hoping Ori would cover something like Takehiro's first day of school, but I did not see Ms. Shinobu making another appearance!

We're a bit busy today as you can tell, this is the third chapter I've posted. Ori asked me to get an extra chapter out today, actually. Usually I put up one chapter in the morning, one in the afternoon, so expect more tomorrow! Ori's sent me up to chapter seven, but he won't tell me the total number (just that the fic is complete like all multi-chapter fics he sends).

-Taiki Matsuki


	16. XII: Guests, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
XII: Guests (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

I was _so_ relieved to hear that Takehiro's first day of school went well...Or, rather, went better than I was worried it would. I was especially happy to hear Ms. Shinobu's reaction to my message to her...Ha ha ha, I couldn't resist it after I found out she would be Takehiro's teacher. I didn't even know she was still teaching after all these years.

Takehiro was "the weird kid," because...Of the obvious. He has two Dads. We actually, um, tried to talk to him about that. We wanted to say "Takehiro, don't tell anyone you have two Fathers" but...Takato said it made us sound _ashamed_ of that fact, with all our attempts at wording it "just the right way." When we finally did approach him with the "least shameful" version...

"_If anyone asks, you have one Dad."_

...Takehiro just gave us a confused look and said "But...I have two Dads..." ...We forgot that, well...Takehiro's different when it comes to this subject. At least, we don't know of _any_ kids who would act like he does around this subject.

When Takehiro was learning how to talk, before we adopted Liangji, an old woman once asked Takato if I was Takehiro's Uncle while the three of us were out for ice cream. Takehiro _screamed_, "Both my Dads!" And...And he, sort of, "ranted" as best as a toddler could that he loved both of his Dads...

...A _lot_ of people heard him. Until then, I would have just said "Yes, I'm Uncle Jenrya" but after that...It's sort of a thing Takehiro does whenever someone assumes I'm an uncle or friend. It's never assumed _Takato_ is his uncle, though, you can see the family resemblance between the two _very_ easily if they're together. Anyway, because of this, we should have known asking Takehiro to claim he has only one Father and one Mother (we were going to let him 'pick an aunt,' but...We wondered if Juri would object to that) like most other families...He wouldn't have done it. He loves his Dads, he doesn't want to hide them.

Though, we sometimes wonder if we should have gone over "gay" and "straight" couples more with him (not "the talk," but "most families have a Mom and a Dad, not two Dads..."). I honestly don't know if Takehiro realizes most families aren't like ours.

We just hoped for the best with him and school and...He's "the weird kid." But not _that_ weird, thankfully! He made a friend, Kyoko Sakamoto. She _did_ ask him, um, a question a _lot_ of kids ask - if he "likes boys," too. Takehiro doesn't seem to mind the question too much, thank the Gods. We sort of do but we can't exactly stop it from happening.

But, after that question...She started to chase off kids who wouldn't stop bothering him. They're really close friends, actually, Takehiro talks about her a lot whenever he comes home from school. Takato met her a few times for about a minute when he's picked up Takehiro, too, he says she's very nice.

We spoke to Kyoko's parents over the phone the other day and invited them to dinner. It's a little strange, actually. Despite telling them a lot about Takehiro, Kyoko appears to, well...I think she actually failed to mention to her parents the "hard to ignore" details about Takehiro's family. I'm basing this on how our phone calls went...

...Takato spoke to them first, to get to know them and invite them to dinner and a play date. He really likes that Takehiro has a friend his age, especially since Liangji has Akio to play with...They "sort of" get along, Akio's like a baby-Ruki, he tends to play alone with a bunch of Digimon villain dolls Ruki got him. He'll _sometimes_ play with Liangji if Takehiro joins in, though...

Takehiro didn't have any kids to play with when he was at that age, so we want to make sure we're good friends with Kyoko's family. Anyway, after Takato set up the dinner, I called them yesterday to confirm the time...

...And, when I spoke to Mrs. Sakamoto, well, a few minutes into the call...

"_I-I'm sorry, I-I know Takehiro and Takato-san but...Who is this?"_

_"This is Jenrya Matsuda, Takehiro's father."_

_"O-Oh, I...I thought...Never mind, sorry. We'll be there tomorrow. We can't wait to meet you and Takehiro . Kyoko talks about him a lot, she says he's, um...Don't take offense but...'Weird-cool.'"_

I-I laughed at that, Takehiro says Kyoko 'likes weird things,' especially Takehiro's 'weird family.' Ha ha ha, she's made him 'proud to be weird,' actually.

Takehiro also told us that Kyoko really wants to meet Liangji...Liangji was excited to meet 'Niichan friend' when we told him she was coming over. He's...taking a little longer to talk than Takehiro did but we think that's because of how shy he is...

...When he first met Akio, he was..._Nervous_ would probably be the best way to describe how he was behaving (granted, we were leaving him alone with the _Spawn_ _of_ _Ruki_...). The fact that he's _excited_ to meet Kyoko, I see as a _very_ good thing.

"_None taken, we take pride in our weirdness...And coolness. Ha ha ha, see you tomorrow for dinner! We agreed, 6:00, right?"_

_"That's right. See you then, Jenrya-san!"_

...After the call, it dawned on me that, from how confused she sounded...

...I think this is the _first time_ that anyone will assume _Takato_ is Takehiro's _Uncle_ or 'Family Friend.' Either that or she's just that unfazed towards gay couples...But I doubt it, _I'm_ not even that unfazed.

...Dinner is going to be interesting...

I've been meaning to mention this to Takato, actually...

I step into the kitchen, "Takato-chan—AAAIIIEEE! LI-LIANGJI!" I _narrowly_ avoid stepping on Liangji, he crawled _out_ _of_ _nowhere_ and right under my feet...! I think he was waiting for me under the kitchen table... I stumble into a chair, managing to grab the table for balance...

...That was_ too_ close...

"...Tou-saaaaan...!" Liangji 'greets' me with a smile.

"JEN-CHAN!" Takato hurries to me. "A-Are you all right?"

"Fi-Fine, Takato-chan...Liangji okay?" I nod, looking down to Liangji...He's fine, I look back to Takato. "I-I just put him to bed...How does he _get out of that thing...?_" I look back down to Liangji, he gets up from the floor and walks over to me...

...He does this _a lot_. I have to try to leave for work before he sees me in the morning...Takato says he starts crying if he sees me 'disappear.' And when I get home...I think Takehiro's getting a _little_ jealous of the fact Liangji needs his 'Tou-san Time.' I just sit on the couch with him, turning on the television and he sits in my lap, usually falling asleep. If I get up, even just to get a drink, he'll follow me.

Often, he'll escape from his crib because he wakes up when I come home, no matter how quiet I try to be...Takato just goes and gets him, now. It's a daily routine, Liangji wants to see Tou-san...

...I guess I'm his favorite. He's been doing this since...Day one! Not that I mind, especially with how Liangji acts around anyone outside of the family.

He's gotten better about strangers, at least. He's no longer afraid of Hirokazu and Kenta. Or Ryou! ...Ruki's another story... He also likes his Uncle and Aunts. He got used to Jialing in the hospital, Xiaochun could hold him but I had to be nearby or else he'd cry. Lianjie was as afraid to hold him as he was of Lianjie when Liangji was a baby...Lianjie's careful around babies, he tells me, "_I don't wanna be the one to drop him on his head, let Hirokazu take the heat for that."_ Lianjie just played "got your nose" while I held Liangji...

...And by "got your nose" I mean he tried to teach him how to play a Nintendo DSX game. Liangji _could_ actually grip the stylus, but...Even the most basic game was lost on him, though Lianjie claims he "starting to get it" after about half an hour...

...Lianjie, I swear, if you _ever_ have kids...You'll teach them to play games before you teach them how to speak, won't you? It wouldn't surprise me if their first words were "Mario," "Final Fantasy," or "Pwned."

I pick up Liangji, holding him in my lap. "...I don't know if Kyoko told her parents about us."

Takato nods. "I got that feeling, they didn't mention the, um, 'obvious,' you know? Mr. Sakamoto just told me that Kyoko likes how 'weirdly cool' Takehiro's family is...I think _that's _all she told him. I've been meaning to ask you what Mrs. Sakamoto said."

"Same thing," I say. "This is...going to be interesting."

"I just hope it goes well...If Kyoko's so, um, 'open' to having a friend with two dads..." He trails off.

"Yeah, I take that as a good sign for her parents' reaction." I look down to Liangji. "Kyoko's coming...You excited?"

"Niichan friend!" Liangji says.

"Yep, Takehiro's friend from school. He says she's _very_ nice," I smile. Liangji's smiling, too...He doesn't do that often when it comes to strangers. I hope it stays that way when she gets here. I guess he likes her since she, obviously, has his big brother's approval. Ha ha, Takato tells me that, when he brings Takehiro home, Liangji will follow him around the apartment, too, and watch him do his homework...

...Takehiro doesn't mind, except the times Liangji got into his book bag and drew all over his homework. But, beyond that, they get along_ very_ well. I'm glad. Takehiro likes being a big brother...

...Though, Takehiro? Big brothers don't usually make their little brothers show and tell projects (that's what little sisters do to big brothers, _right, Xiaochun?)_...Even if they have 'weird belly buttons.' At least I got to catch up with Ms. Shinobu...She's looking well, I'm amazed she's still teaching. She was happy to find out Takato and I have two sons, I even told her the details on Takehiro's birth while the kids were out for PE after show and tell...

...I did hear that she got a few phone calls from a few parents, asking why their kids were suddenly asking them dozens of questions about gay couples. I apologized for the trouble, she told me not to. She dealt with them and told me she keeps an eye on Takehiro, to make sure he's not bullied...She also said "Kyoko does, too."

"What's for dinner, by the way?" I ask, looking over to the stove.

"Miso soup, some chicken and curry and...I got a recipe out of your Mother, _finally,_" Takato grins.

"...You _didn't_," I say, looking up in disbelief. How? My Mother guards that recipe with her life...!

...Well, not really, she just likes teasing Takato with it. He's the son of two bakers and, yet, it's the one bread they could never master.

"I've been baking bread since I was eight, I told her, I can _handle_ manju," Takato says, smiling. Manju, also known as Baozi and Terriermon's all time _favorite_ food. My Mother makes some of the world's best manju...

...And Takato has really wanted that recipe. He _never_ directly asks for it but...My Mom told me a few times she knows how badly he wants her recipe and "maybe I'll write it down for him as a wedding present...In Chinese, of course." Ha ha ha, she actually said that a couple months after Takato came out to his parents...I guess everyone else _did_ expect us to get married someday.

Like I said, he's a Matsuda, bread is in his blood and baozi is a steamed yeast bread with filling. The Matsuda bakery tried it once or twice and...they never kept it on the menu long since (and I say this _loving_ every other bread the Matsuda Bakery ever made! Really, Takato's parents are _experts_ in the art of bread!) it just wasn't all that good...Takato's been trying to "atone" for that.

"And she _really _gave you the recipe?"

Takato goes to the counter, he reads off ingredients from a piece of paper. "Three cups bread flour, two teaspoons yeast, table spoon of oil, table spoon of sugar, teaspoon of salt, one large egg and about a cup of warm water...So simple, yet so delicious. I'm going to use pork filling for one half, red bean for the other. Sound good?"

"Very good, I'll tell you who makes it better...But, Takato-chan, no matter how much I love you...I'm _not_ going to sugarcoat my judgment," I say. "My Mother would be _very _ disappointed in me if I did."

"I wouldn't want you to," Takato laughs. "She gave it to me when I told her about the dinner, she wants Kyoko's family to 'really like' us...Is she saying something about my cooking?" Takato jokes.

I shake my head with a laugh. "You know my family loves your baking. Especially a certain Digimon bread..."

"Oh, that's the other thing...Thanks for reminding me," Takato goes to a sheet pan on the counter, he puts it in the oven. "Guilmon rolls...Just smaller versions of Guilmon bread. I thought it'd be nice to let them try the Matsuda Specialty."

"What about the _other_ Matsuda specialty...?" I'm sure Takehiro would miss his favorite bread.

"Dessert, Takehiro said he wanted 'a super mega huge, ultra gigantic ton' of Terriermon bread 'so Kyoko could _try_ it.'" Takato chuckles. "I made extra for him and Kyoko, of course."

I hear footsteps coming from the living room. "Made extra what?" Takehiro pokes his head into the kitchen.

"You'll see..." Takato trails off. He goes back to the stove. "...Takehiro, um, just wondering...Do you know if Kyoko told her family about us?"

"What do you mean?" Takehiro steps into the kitchen, he walks past Liangji and I. "Hey, Liangji." He pats his brother on the head, ruffling up the huge head of hair he has on the way to his seat.

"Niichan!" Liangji laughs, running his hands through his hair to try to straighten it out. His hair is about the same color as mine, a little lighter, maybe...But it behaves _completely_ different. His skin tone is about the same as mine, too...A few people assume I did the same as Takato, but...No, we just really wanted him. And I wanted him as far away from Fumiko Cao as possible...

...I still get upset thinking about her.

"Did she tell them you have two fathers instead of one?" I ask, turning to Takehiro at the table.

"...Um...I don't know," Takehiro shrugs. "Why?"

"We're just curious, we don't know if _they_ know," I say.

"Is it a problem?"

"No, we were just curious." I reply. "Get ready, Kyoko will be here soon. Promise you'll let Liangji play with you two?"

"Yeah! She wishes she got to meet him at show and tell," Takehiro says with a nod. Yeah, Kyoko wanted to meet Liangji, but Takehiro's 'show and tell' was the last one before PE and I couldn't stay long after that.

"Go wash up, then. We'll call you when she gets here."

"Thanks!" Takehiro gets up and goes back out into the living room.

The way Takehiro is...almost completely _blind_ to how 'different' his family is...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, to be honest.

When Takato told me Takehiro was 'the weird kid' after his first day of school, I talked to him about it...Sort of. I asked him if he was upset, he said he wasn't after Kyoko told him he was 'cool' for being weird. And the topic sort of shifted to the fact he made a friend...

...I was glad he wasn't upset, but...

...Takato and I really, really should have given our son some sort of 'gay relationship cliff notes' or something. A few days ago, he asked me...

"_Are a lot of people married?"_

_"Yes...Why?"_

"_All the kids at school who keep asking why I have two Dads...I tell them 'because they're married' and...They give me this weird look for it. I was wondering if not a lot of people are married or something."_

_"No, it's not that...Plenty of people are married, just...It's usually a man and a woman."_

_"I know, but...Why's it so weird if you and Tou-chan are married?"_

_"...It's...just not what most people are used to."_

"_Tou-chan said that...But why not?"_

_"...Takehiro, do you...know what the word 'gay' means?"_

_"No."_

...I found that a little shocking, actually. I'm sure he knows about the _concept_, but...Not the terminology, I guess. Takehiro's used to 'two dads' being the norm in his life. And the fact that our closest friends are Hirokazu and Kenta did _not_ help him realize that we're 'unusual' for a couple...

...I was tempted to ask him if Ruki and Ryou were 'weird,' for being a married man and woman.

"_...I see. W-Well...Um..."_ ...It's...incredibly awkward to explain 'why some Daddies like other Daddies' to your five year old son...I was actually hoping he'd change his mind and instead ask something else! Even _'where do babies come from?_' I think _that_ is the lesser or two very, very awkward conversations._"...Sometimes, um...You know how in most of your anime, the boy likes the girl?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well...Sometimes, the boy likes another boy and the girl likes another girl...That's what 'gay' means. It's something that...can surprise people when they first find that out about someone."_

_"That's why they think I'm weird?"_

_"Sort of...Most kids have a Mom and a Dad, not two Dads. The other kids think that's weird, possibly because they've never heard of that happening before,"_ I was basing _that_ off of what Ms. Shinobu said about parents calling her. I think Takehiro 's 'two dads' is the very first time most of his class has encountered the concept of homosexuality...I can only _imagine_ the reactions of their parents when they picked their kids up from school that day...

"_How come?"_

_"It's...not common,"_ I didn't want to say 'because their parents might not _want_ them to _ever_ know about it.' I'm sure there were a few that felt that way, unfortunately.

_"Why?"_

_"It's...just not, no-one knows why people are gay but...There's nothing wrong with it, no matter what anyone might try to tell you. Okay?"_

_"I know, some kids told me it was gross...I didn't get why."_

_"...Yeah, some people think it's...gross."_

I'm glad Takehiro can ignore that...Though, I imagine, if Takehiro _did_ find Takato and I 'gross' for displays of affection, it'd be the same as when I was a kid and thought it was gross when my parents kissed in front of me.

"_Kyoko doesn't think it's gross, she thinks it's cool! She likes things that are weird, though...Are we that weird?"_

_"...Maybe a little, but not in a bad way,"_ I admit, Kyoko's love of 'weird things' is good for Takehiro.

"_Cool!"_

...I really hope we did things right when it comes to our sons and our marriage. Takato, for the weeks leading up to Takehiro's first day, was a nervous wreck. He didn't show it in front of Takehiro but, every night, I had to calm him down when he'd talk about how worried he was that Takehiro would be picked on. And, instead, he made a friend who thinks he's 'weirdly cool' and chases off kids who pick on him. I really, really hope this dinner goes well. And that the Sakamotos don't mind their daughter has a friend with two dads.

I keep an eye on Liangji while Takato makes dinner. The doorbell rings not long after Takehiro runs off, I hear him running into the living room. "Calm down, Takehiro. She's here, now." Ha ha ha, he can't wait to see his friend...That's good...Very, very good.

Takato goes with me to the door, saying, "Should...we both be together?"

"They'll find out no matter what, Takato-chan," I whisper as we approach the door. Takehiro's already there, waiting for us to answer it. I have Liangji in my arms, Takato opens it...Kyoko and her parents stand in the hallway.

"Takato-san," Mr. Sakamoto asks, extending his hand. Takato reaches to shake it but he's interrupted by a little girl in a navy shirt with red and pink hearts and jeans darting between him and Mr. Sakamoto to get inside.

"Kyoko!"

"Take-kun!"

Kyoko's already inside with Takehiro, taking her shoes off at the door. I like how happy she is to see Takehiro! I hold back a little chuckle.

"Kyoko, settle down, you're a guest here..." Mrs. Sakamoto trails off.

I laugh, "It's all right, I'm glad our son has such a good friend."

Mr. Sakamoto pauses. "...Um...Wait... I-I thought Takehiro was...Takato-san's son. You're Jenrya-san, right?"

I nod.

...This is it...

Mrs. Sakamoto speaks, "I thought you said you were Takehiro's father, Jenrya-san..." She trails off. Both parents exchange a confused glance, turning back to us...

...She...really didn't...tell them...?

"Takehiro's got two Dads!" Kyoko says, turning to her parents. She waited until the literal _last second_ to mention that? ...H-How could this _not_ come up if she talks about Takehiro so much at home...? I-I don't think she did it on _purpose_, but...

...Takehiro, your friend is weird, too.

"O-Oh! I-I see..." Mrs. Sakamoto shouts. "So-Sorry, I had no idea...Kyoko never told us..."

"Kyoko, why...didn't you tell us this?" Mr. Sakamoto asks. "N-No offense meant, Matsuda-san. We're not homophobic," _Thank the GODS!_ "We just...had no idea!"

"None taken, I'm...curious as well," I say. Takato lets out a relieved sigh.

"...Um...I thought you knew he had parents, too..." Kyoko says, giving her parents a weird expression. "He didn't poof outta nowhere!" ...Obviously the Sakamotos have not had 'the talk' with Kyoko...

"...I see..." Mr. Sakamoto lets out a nervous chuckle, glancing to us then back to Kyoko. "Um, Kyoko, we need to...have an important talk about babies with you _soon_..."

Kyoko just gives a confused nod before turning back to Takehiro.

I whisper, "I've been trying to avoid that one for as long as possible with Takehiro, too, _I understand_, trust me..."

"Gods, I've been dreading that day, I really have," Mr. Sakamoto whispers. "She just knows storks aren't involved and parents 'somehow' are..."

The Sakamotos step inside, taking off their shoes. I set Liangji down in front of Takehiro and Kyoko. "Liangji...This is Koyko, Takehiro's friend from school." I say.

"Niichan friend!" Liangji, _amazingly,_ approaches Kyoko, she takes his hand.

"_Ni hao_, Riangi!" Kyoko says, it sounds like Takehiro's been trying to teach her how to say 'Liangji' and a bit of Mandarin. "Did I say it right?"

"You got _Ni hao_ right, but not his name," Takehiro says. "I'll teach you. C'mon, Liangji, wanna help? He doesn't talk much, but he's good at the Chinese he knows!"

"_Gege peng!_" Liangji lets out a laugh, Takehiro and Kyoko lead him to Takehiro's room to play.

"Sorry about, um, the shock before," Mrs. Sakamoto says. "We were just taken by surprise."

Takato nods. "I understand, I'm..._amazed_ she didn't tell you. A lot of kids ask him about the 'two dads' thing."

"She just told us that Takehiro had a 'really cool family' and that his little brother is Chinese," Mr. Sakamoto said. "She actually made a big deal about _that _more than anything else," he laughs. "'Take-kun's little brother is Chinese and he speaks Chinese, too!'"

She made a big deal about Liangji instead of...?

...Wow, Chinese Little Brother trumps gay Dads on the 'interesting meter?' That's good to know for future reference...

...I wonder what that means for Jialing and Lianjie with their gay, Chinese little brother...Ha ha ha!

"We wanted to thank you, actually, for Takehiro teaching our daughter Chinese. We didn't know until a week or so ago," Mrs. Sakamoto says. "We had a few friends over after they got back from a trip to China, and all of a sudden while they're talking about their translator, she starts speaking another language! We were all impressed, especially our friends, and we asked where she learned it. She said 'Take-kun!'"

I laugh, "Takato's learning the language for me and, since he was about three, I've been teaching Takehiro. His little brother, Ryougi, is learning both languages at the same time." Liangji took a while to speak anything but Chinese, actually...I think it was because only _we_ could understand him, he's...really shy.

"Amazing," Mrs. Sakamoto says.

"I just put some bread in the oven," Takato says. "Let's have a drink before dinner's ready, I have some special occasion green tea I just picked up for today."

"Sounds great!" Mr. Sakamoto says. "And whatever's in the oven smells delicious."

Takato and I exchange happy and relieve glances as we lead the Sakamotos to the kitchen...

...I don't think we have _anything_to worry about right now.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Another "it was mentioned" chapter, Kyoko's parents being invited to dinner. I thought it'd be a little fun if Kyoko, somehow, didn't tell them about the "hard to ignore" aspect of Takehiro's family.

As for the "poof outta nowhere" joke...Eh, I just couldn't think of any other real reason it _wouldn't_ come up that didn't sound like Kyoko preaching about gay rights (ie: "Who cares if he's got two dads? I don't care! You shouldn't either! He's Take-kun and his Dads are in _LOVE!"_ Okay, maybe not that blatant but, you see what I'm getting at, right?). Not saying this fic has anything against gay rights (...It'd be kinda screwed up if it somehow did...) I just don't like it when a story starts to get preachy...Even if I agree with the message.

Oh, and fun fact: That baozi recipe Takato lists off is real. It's the same one I use so give it a try if you've never had baozi before. Use _half_ of the warm water in the combined ingredients, first, then mix to bring the dough together. Then add _very little_ (like a _splash_) warm water at a time after that to bring it together to where the dough is moist but doesn't stick to your hands when you knead it. Let it rise for an hour, break off a piece and flatten it, put a filling in the center (I recommend some barbecue, homemade or the pre-made stuff in a tub, but _anything_ works as long as it's not too wet – Too wet and the dough won't cook all the way — Heavy sauces are no problem, watery sauces can be), fold and pinch the dough closed then steam for about ten minutes and eat.

If you make it without a filling, it's called "man tou" (this is where the word "manju" comes from in Japanese) and will take a _little_ longer to cook.

And there you have baozi\manju! It's good stuff and the same food Jen sneaks to Terriermon in Tamers. I make it all the time as a snack, it's _really_ easy to make. Oh and you can get _really_ creative with the fillings if you feel like it!

Five words: Philly Cheese Steak Bao Zi.

...Okay, now I'm hungry. See you next chapter, I'm makin' me some bao!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ha ha ha! Yes, Mr. Sakamoto should _probably_ explain a few things to Kyoko. I was quite glad to see that her family was as open minded as she was.

And I think I might give that recipe of yours a try, Ori. I wonder if I could make 'Guilmon Bao' like you once did with bread. Honestly, check his DA Gallery, Ori's made Guilmon bread!

Though, um, _Philly Cheese Steak Bao Zi? _Ori? I think you may have just made that co-writer of yours sound like a sane idea by comparison.

-Taiki Matsuki

**EDIT**_:_ Sorry if you might have missed my notes when you first read this. I forgot to add them until after I posted this chapter. Also, many thanks to Kohaku-Koneko for pointing out a few glaring errors I missed! Thank you very much for the help!_  
_


	17. Omoi V: Volunteering, Katou Juri

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi V: Volunteering (Katou Juri)

* * *

August third...

Takehiro turns seven today. Takato and Jen are throwing a small birthday party for him at their apartment. I was the first guest to arrive, I wanted to help set up but...

"_Aunt Juri! You're _really_ early...!"_

"_Happy Birthday, Takehiro-chan!"_

_"Tou-chan, can Aunt Juri play Digimon with Liangji and me? Pleeeaaase? She's the_ best_ Renamon!" _Ha ha, I thought _that_ would be Ruki, Takehiro-chan!_  
_

"_...Juri, what do you say?"_ I wanted to help set up, but...Takato's expression told me he'd rather I played with Takehiro and would beg more than Takehiro to make sure it happened.

_"Of course. Let's save the Digital World, ha ha ha!"_

...I'm glad Takehiro is so excited when I visit him, it makes me feel better about how I don't visit as often as I should...Takato and Jen always tell me that I'm "active" in his life but...

...Visiting once or twice a week isn't enough for me to be more than Aunt Juri, I think. I also visit almost every Sunday night for dinner, too, now...It was Takehiro's idea, actually. Takato and Jen invited me to dinner for two Sundays in a row and, the following, was Takehiro's sixth birthday so I was there for the party...

...When I stayed for dinner that night, Takehiro asked Takato, "_Tou-chan, is Aunt Juri going to come to dinner _every_ Sunday now?"_

Takato gave a shrug, unsure of what to say. "_That depends...Do you want Aunt Juri to come to dinner every Sunday?"_

...I...I had to wipe my eyes after Takehiro looked to me with a smile and said, "_Yeah! Sunday could be Aunt Juri day! Please? It can count as a birthday present!"_

Ryougi even joined in, _"Aunt Juri day! Please?"_

...Takato and Jen had no objections and left it up to me. ...I felt like I'd be intruding a little but...

"_If that's what you want Takehiro and your dads are okay with it...I'd be happy to."_

...Takehiro was _very_ happy to hear that, he got up and gave me a hug, smiling the entire time. I asked Jen and Takato if they were okay with it after he went Ryougi went to bed...

"_I'm sorry if I'm intruding with that, if I am we can-"_

"_Juri, you...You're _joking_, right?"_ Takato...He looked at me like I was insane. _"Juri...We feel bad enough that you're 'Aunt' Juri to him. If he wants you to come to dinner _every_ night, even...Well, we're having chicken tomorrow. No matter what, though, please, _never_ feel like that...You're his favorite 'Aunt.'"_

"_You two...haven't told him, right?"_

"_We promised not to, Juri. It's what you wanted and...With what you did for us, even though I don't like doing it, it'd be worse to betray your request. If he suspects anything, he figured it out himself, I swear to the Gods."_

"_Thank you, Jen...I'm sorry to ask but...The way he, well, wanted me to visit more..."_

"_Like I said, you're his favorite Aunt. And for good reason."_

I sometimes worry he suspects I'm more than an aunt. At the very least, he knows I'm not (supposed to be) related to him. He knows Takato is an only child and I'm not Chinese like Jen. Like with Hirokazu and Kenta, I'm an "honorary" relative. Takehiro and Ryougi still call us all "Uncle" and "Aunt." Except Ruki, she told them to just call her "Ruki," Ryou is "Ryou-san" though, Ruki had them calling him "Akiyama" for a while which...Takato and Jen didn't really like, even though Ruki and Ryou (and Hirokazu and Kenta) thought it was funny.

And in a few months, Makoto will be an _official_ Uncle. I'm so happy for Shiuchon! They won't be able to make it to the party today because of wedding plans, but Rinchei will be here with their gifts.

Actually, Rinchei called me earlier today, regarding a certain gift...

...Takehiro's going to _love_ his Uncle after today...Ha ha ha!

"_Juri, hey, I need your help...Takehiro's been asking Jianliang and Takato for a 'video game' right?"_

"_Yeah, I heard him talk about it a few times. Why?"_

"_What _kind_ of 'video game' does he want? I mean, I'm guessing he has some sort of console in mind or, at least, a specific game _on_ a console__."_

"_...Actually, um, he doesn't know. He just wants a 'video game,' he doesn't know that much about consoles, I think. He just knows people like them and that they're fun."_

...I could _sense_ how completely _stunned_ Rinchei was when I said that. _"...Okay, that does it. I was gonna ask you what system he wanted since, well, I know Jianliang and Takato are waiting 'til Liangji's 'old enough,' too, but...If my little nephew doesn't even know the big three: Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft, then...Damn it, how could you do this, Jianliang? Gamers for life, bro! Gamers. For. Life...!"_ ...Rinchei _still_ takes his games seriously, especially now that his company bought the rights to make a Digimon MMORPG. They've been calling the Tamers, asking for information...

..._All_ of us have been saying things like, 'Hey, you know Rinchei Li? He works for you, right?' We're hoping that helps him, at least, get a high position on the design team. Rinchei _really_ wants to be the lead designer of his own game.

"_Sorry, I wish I knew what he'd like, but...I'm just as clueless."_ I'm sure Rinchei _loved_ hearing his nephew compared to me when it comes to knowledge of video games...Ha ha ha!

_"Well, you can still help...I know they're waiting for Liangji to be 'old enough,' too, and they're gonna be pissed at me for not getting their parents' permission before spending a crapload of cash on the Sony Infinity...Unless I _did_ get their parent's permission...Or, at least, Takehiro's..."_

"_...Rinchei..."_

_"Pleeeaaase, Mommy? Can I buy a Playstation Infinity for my darling little nephew...? Pretty, pretty pleeeaaase? Don't make me go into the whole 'sugar on top' thing...I will, Juri. I. Will."_

Rinchei would _beg_ on his hands and knees if he had to, I think...Or just buy the system anyway, this was more of a "formality" so Jen would be a _little_ less annoyed with him.

"_...Okay, you have Takehiro's Mother's permission. On _one_ condition."_

"_Anything."_

"_Nothing too violent."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just getting the system, I know Jianliang still has most of his old games somewhere over there. Gotta love backwards compatibility and all! Of course, next gift giving holiday...They'll get a nice little start-up library of the newer games, heh heh heh! Thanks, Juri, Takehiro's gonna _love_ this!"_

"_This is more for you than Takehiro, isn't it?"_

"_...Kinda. I really wanna be the fun Uncle. And do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to compete with Hirokazu for that? Games are my advantage over...Digimon shounen-ai drinking games of all things! Seriously, how is that guy straight, again...?"_

"_I wonder about him sometimes."_

"_Who the hell _doesn't_?"_

"_Ha ha ha, have fun making Takehiro happy and annoying your little brother, Rinchei."_

"_Oh, I will~!"_

I'm actually really excited about the fact Takehiro's getting his first video game system...I know he's really wanted "a video game" for a while. He doesn't know anything about games or systems but it'll be something he and Ryougi can play together...Or with Kyoko and Akio. I know Akio plays video games, mostly because the last time I was visiting Ruki, he said, _"Mom, I need help beating this mission in GTA! Can you do it? Pleeeaaase?"_

...I was treated to Mother-Son "bonding" in the middle of a police shootout and hostage taking...

I really want Takehiro to have more friends his age, actually...Because Takato worked at home, he didn't have to take him to daycare or anything like that. Until Ryougi, Takehiro's only "friends" were...Takato, Jen, myself, Hirokazu and Kenta. All of us, of course, _loved_ to play with him but...

...He needed someone his own age. I'm glad Kyoko is there for that. They're both the best of friends, they've both shared the same teacher since Ms. Shinobu. Granted, that's just one other (Mr. Moritomo) but, according to Kyoko's parents, they'll be sharing the same teacher again in the fall when Takehiro enters the third grade. I hope he makes more friends and the "two dads" thing is less of a shock to the other kids than it was before...I want Takehiro to have more friends to play with...

And speaking of playing...

"Trump sword...!" Akio shouts, holding his Piemon doll. "Piemon wins! Gomamon goes _down!_" Ruki and Ryou were the next to come by for the party, Akio joined in 'the battle' with his Piemon plush.

Takehiro, Ryougi and I are three brave warriors, the only ones left that dare oppose the tyranny of Piemon...

...Akio _insisted_ that he play the bad guy. Ha ha ha! He's Ruki's son all right...As much as I _never_ thought I'd say those words _ever_.

I'd never tell the others this (for Ruki's sake) but I can tell Ruki is actually _happy_ as a parent. She and Akio have an unusual relationship and Ruki has...very loose "guidelines" for parenting with him...

...In most households, Akio's cheek would be a permanent shade of bright red and there would be a bar of soap more or less _surgically bound_ to the inside of mouth...Yes, he inherited his mother's "wit" and "vocabulary." Ryou, at least, told him not to be like that in front of anyone else except him and Ruki but...

...I've overheard him teach Ryougi some "colorful" words. When he used one at the dinner table, Takato and Jen just looked at each other and asked, "_Did Akio teach you that word...?" _Ryougi felt _really_ bad, even though he didn't get in trouble beyond _"if Akio says a word you don't know, it's best not to repeat it."_

"No, because Renamon managed to sneak behind him and steal his trump swords!" I say, 'sneaking' my Renamon plush behind Akio's Piemon. "Renamon is a master thief! Piemon's swords are hers now!"

"No fair!" Too bad, Akio-chan! No-one's going to beat Takehiro's Goma-chan, not on my watch! "Piemon, use clown trick! Renamon's a dirty rotten cheater!" Careful, Akio, that's your Mother's partner...

"No swords, get him Terriermon! Petit Twister!" Ryougi shouts. Hahaha, Shiuchon gave him that Terriermon doll he's spinning towards Akio's Piemon.

"Gomamon'll help! Marching fishes!"

"Piemon! Turn them into keychains! Then melt 'em in the microwave!"

"Marching fishes! Now you just have a million fish keychains, instead, Akio!"

"Crap...Piemon, we're gonna need a bigger microwave. GET THAT GOMAMON!"

I can't believe his favorite Digimon _isn't_ Guilmon, it's _Gomamon_. The plush he's 'fighting' with is the same one he's had since he was a baby...Goma-chan. My son's favorite toy as a baby...

..._My son's_...favorite toy...

...Those words are...I-I just can't believe it sometimes...I'm a _Mother_. I guess my 'Aunt Juri' rule is even making _me_ forget I'm his Mother...

...I-I shouldn't do that...

...Because his Mother should _never_ forget her role in his life or even miss _any_ part of his life... She should always be there for him...

..._Always..._

If I somehow could forget (not that I'd _ever_ want to, I love my son..._So_ much...), it would make things easier for Jen, Takato and Takehiro...I don't want to complicate things for them by being "Mom who doesn't live with Dad." How would he feel if he knew that? I know, divorced parents have a situation like that with their kids but...Takato and I didn't divorce, we were never married... I don't know if Takehiro would understand, exactly, what sort of "relationship" (or lack of) his Mom and Dad have. Would he be upset that we're not together? That I only visit so often while he lives with his Fathers? ...I don't know how he'd handle any of that.

And for that matter...

...What do I even say? He knows his Dads love each other _so much_. And he knows babies come from a _Mommy_ and a _Daddy_ who "_love each other_ _very much," _would that change his opinion of Takato or Jen? And...If he wanted to know _why_ I "had" him...What do I say? How do I explain what I was thinking that day?

"_I had you as a favor to your father."_ ...Th-That's... Gods...To _say that_...

...How can you say that to a child in a way that..._doesn't_ sound like you don't care about them? Telling him he was a "favor," that's like telling him he was an accident...

...Which, yes, Ruki _has_ done. I-I'm not joking, I was _appalled_ when I heard about this but...Akio is "Mommy's favorite little accident" and Akio is _freakishly proud of that!_ I...felt better when I heard the part about how Akio took the "nickname," but...Ruki, you...You're insane...But I know you still love your son...And I guess I have no right to criticize, Ruki thinks I'm insane, too, for my "Aunt Juri" rule.

...I love my son, too but...I'm just afraid if he knew who I was, it would do more harm than good. He has enough trouble from kids at school, I _never_ want to hear anything from the other kids using _me_ as ammunition against him. Even with Kyoko helping him, that's too much...

...I asked Jen to teach him how to fight back last year. Takehiro is taking Jen's rule of never fighting unless he has no other option _very_ seriously but Jen can't stress it enough. Takehiro understands, better than most kids would, I think. He's _Takato's_ son, after all. Takehiro is as gentle as Takato is...

"...PIEMON...!"

"Get 'em, Terriermon! Rip him apart!"

"Gomamon goes in for the kill! Gomamon, get Piemon! Once and for all! MARCHING FISHES! ATTACK!"

...In theory. Ha ha ha!

"You'll never take me alive...! I...ugh...I...I won't let you...! TRUMP SEPUKKU!" Trump _what...? ..._Ruki, just what kind of child are you _raising?_

I watch as Akio's Piemon plush falls forward, Akio letting out "dying noises" as Gomamon and Terriermon "attack" before doing a victory dance. Renamon just watches from a distance.

"But little do the three idiots know that Piemon's data is being reconfigured into...BELIALVAMDEMON! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! _BOW_ _BEFORE_ _ME_!" Akio reaches behind him, pulling out another evil Digimon plush doll...

...Ruki bought _all of those_ intentionally. The only "cute" doll he has is a MarineAngemon doll (from Kenta, of course).

...Kenta doesn't know this but MarineAngemon usually plays the "trapped princess" or "shot hostage" in his games, according to Ruki. The "girly thing" is the usual victim of Piemon's most evil deeds...

"Niichan, can we win?" Ryougi looks to Takehiro.

"We'll find out...All I know is we're the only ones who have a chance!" ...He reminds me_ so much_ of what Takato was like back then sometimes, even if he's just playing right now. He has my eyes, everyone says, but...He's Takato, so much of him is Takato, I think.

...No matter what happens, Takehiro, I'm so glad I did what I did that day...

* * *

Almost eight years ago...

* * *

Jen, Takato and I are sitting in the waiting room of the East Shinjuku Fertility Clinic. I decided to come by for moral support, Jen and Takato have been _so_ nervous, ever since this appointment was scheduled...This is the day they meet the volunteer, the woman who's going to carry Takato's son...

The waiting room has a nurse's station taking up the upper-right corner of the room with a hallway leading down to exam rooms and doctor's offices. We're sitting near the hallway entrance.

"Matsuda, Takato. Please come up to the front desk," the receptionist at the desk ahead of us says. Takato walks up to the desk, she places a plastic cup with a blue lid in front of him. "Room two is available, fill out the label on your sample cup and leave it in there when you're done. There's a lock on the door, don't forget it." ...His back is to us right now but I wish I could have seen the look on Takato's face as she said that.

I found out that Takato's also 'dropping off' his 'DNA sample' for the upcoming procedure. I didn't know this when I showed up to support them, it _definitely_ explains why Takato looked a _little_ upset when he saw me...

...Sorry, Takato, I-I didn't know you'd be "busy" today.

Takato turns back to us, his face is bright red. "Um...We-Well...I'll...be back... ...soon..."

"Need any help, Takato-chan?" Jen asks with a grin.

"N-No, I-I can do this myse-err...Th-That...That came out...wrong..." Takato's blush deepens as Jen and I both hold back a laugh. "Thank the _Gods_ Ruki and Hirokazu aren't here for this..."

"So-Sorry, Takato-chan...I shouldn't joke about this..." Jen says, failing to hold back his laughs.

"It...It's okay, you can joke, Jen-chan...I-I'm just nervous, I mean...We're going to meet the, um, Mother of my child today, too."

"Congratulations, Takato...I hope it's a boy," I say. That would make Takato's Dad _so_ happy, if Takato had a son...I really, really, _really_ hope the baby is a boy.

"Thanks, Juri," Takato bows his head and smiles weakly. He glances down the hall, swallowing before saying, "Um...I'll...be in room two, then." He's starting to sweat a little...

...I can't resist what I'm about to say, "Have fun, Takato."

Takato lets out a nervous chuckle as he walks off...I'm sure he's blushing even more. Ha ha ha, sorry, Takato...I-I couldn't hold that one back.

Jen and I wait until he's down the hall before we continue our gigglefest...Takato's right, if _Jen_ and I are _this_ bad, I can only _imagine_ what Ruki and Hirokazu would be saying. I imagine the latter would use the word 'hot springs' _a lot..._Or, _both,_ actually.

...Hirokazu will _never_ let Takato live that incident down.

As we calm down, I look to Jen. "Ex...Excited, Jen? In nine months, hopefully..."

Jen nods. "...I didn't know clinics offered this sort of thing. It's...not cheap but, if it means the child will be Takato's...Gods, we...We _know_ his Dad will really appreciate it. And, well...I kind of..._want_ a kid, too."

"Really? I thought you two weren't planning to _ever_ have kids..." I trail off. I've asked both of them a few times. Jen and Takato, I don't know why, just didn't want kids.

"I guess it's because, well, we didn't think it was possible to have our _own_ son or daughter, which...Don't tell Takato I told you this, okay?" Jen says, looking to me with a serious expression. I give a quick nod. "It _really _upsets Takato that he's 'the last.'"

"As in...the last 'Matsuda?'" I ask.

Jen nods. "His Dad, when Takato was a kid, sometimes told him he hoped Takato would have a son, too, not saying why but, later, when Takato was afraid he 'might' have been gay...His Dad brought it up a few times and Takato says _that's_ when the 'fear of being gay' hit him the hardest. He knew his Dad wanted him to have a son to continue the family line and, being an only child, that responsibility is all on Takato... ...It's not _as_ important to Mr. Matsuda as Takato makes it out to be but, um..." Jen looks away, letting out a quiet sigh.

"...What happened?" I have a feeling I'm about to hear a story that takes place during Mr. Matsuda's 'less than accepting' phase.

"About two months after Takato came out, Mr. Matsuda...He asked Takato if he was sure he loved me. Takato said 'yes,' and...Mr. Matsuda kept trying to find _any_ argument he could to tell Takato he was confused or...Just 'not sure.' It was one of the _few_ times he ever talked about us before the 'park incident' and Takato said he could tell, his Dad was practically _wishing_ for the conversation to end with Takato saying he 'confused friendship with love' and was going to go break up with me." Jen lets out a quiet sigh, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry, Jen...I-I know it upset Takato a lot, how his Dad took things, but...I'm sure I only know a little of how you two felt...I'm sorry," I say.

The 'park incident,' Jen mentioned...They didn't tell us what happened beyond it being the start of Takato's Dad working to accept the fact Takato was with Jen and couldn't change...We just know this: It was the closest Takato has ever gotten to 'rock bottom,' he was _incredibly_ upset that day and the _only_ thing that kept him from breaking down completely was Jen...And Jen, somehow, managed to convince Mr. Matsuda to try to accept them.

Even just that little bit, when _Ruki_ heard it...It was obvious she was more than a little upset about what Takato had to go through. She didn't say anything but, at one point, put a hand on his shoulder when he looked to be tearing up...

...Coming from Ruki, that's _huge_.

"Things...are a lot better now, don't be upset," Jen says, smiling a little. "We're here, now, right?" I nod with a smile, Jen continues, "When he realized it wouldn't work, Mr. Matsuda argued against us with...Well, the future. Namely, 'You'll never have kids of your own, Takato. Is that really what you want?' Except what he said was 'not as nice,' let's say. And...With that he left the room, really angry..." Jen takes a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. "...Takato told me that was the most he had cried in a long time. Takato had _always_ taken that into consideration with our relationship, he told me a few times he felt so guilty over it because...He's the last Matsuda, so to hear that from his Dad...Even with his Dad accepting us and, all the times he's apologized for what he said that time...That...That argument never really left Takato. It's not that he didn't want kids out of spite, it's...Guilt, I think. No matter what Mr. Matsuda says about accepting us, Takato still thinks he needs to do more for him.'"

"...That's...Takato," I sigh, wiping my eyes. "He...He wants everyone to be happy." He really does...Takato does _so much_ for everyone.

Jen nods. "So, when I heard about this, I knew it'd be huge for Takato's Dad but...I never told him this but, I think it would help Takato _so much_ when it comes to the past and his Dad. I was so glad he told me wanted to do this. As much as we say it's for Takato's Dad and how much it will mean to him...I think it means a million times more to Takato." Jen wipes his eyes, his voice cracking, "H-He...He really does want to have kids, Juri, even though we said we didn't all those times everyone asked. He...He wants to be a Dad, he _really_ does but...He just felt too guilty to even consider it. He told me, every time I asked him, he _can't_ bring himself to adopt because, no matter what, he'd be 'the last.' He didn't want to be reminded...This is the_ only _way Takato can be a Dad in his mind. Because he's convinced his Dad won't be happy otherwise..." ...Wow...

"...I see," I slowly nod, trying not to tear up like Jen. "...I'm so sorry Mr. Matsuda took it that hard at first. And the way Takato took his disapproval..." I really, really can't picture Mr. Matsuda acting that way but...Well, before Takato and Jen told us about their relationship, I did notice a few times Mr. Matsuda was, well, distant a few times I came to visit Takato. It certainly explained why Takato was (obviously) depressed for a while, too...

...And, um, I've heard that Mr. Matsuda thought _I_ would be the 'mystery girlfriend' that Christmas. There were a few times I came to the bakery after Takato came out that, um, "make sense" now. Mr. Matsuda was...complimenting me a lot and asking Takato if he agreed and, a few times, I was also invited to dinner by Mr. Matsuda. Completely out of the blue, he just wanted to know if I could go over there for dinner "for Takato."

I-I think I was...um...I think I was part of a desperate sales pitch for heterosexuality. Takato and I joke about that a little these days, actually. But I'm _always_ careful when the subject of Takato's Dad and the past comes up...It's a sensitive subject to both Takato and Mr. Matsuda, to say the very least...

I know Mr. Matsuda does feel really bad about how he acted at first. Takato...he's always trying to make his Dad happy and more comfortable with things. But at the same time, Mr. Matsuda is always trying to make his son happy and apologize to him.

It sort of an endless cycle...

...Takato is still convinced his Dad isn't completely for him and Jen, even when Mr. Matsuda created Terriermon bread as thanks to Jen for making Takato so happy and the sacrifice of talking him into attending that college...

...Takato's Dad is convinced Takato hasn't forgiven him, while Takato never once said his Dad did anything he couldn't forgive.

I can see why that argument about having kids never left Takato. The fact this child will be his, before I knew it meant a lot to him but, after hearing Jen's story, I don't think there's a word to describe how much this will mean to him...Not just to have kids but to do it and _not_ "disappoint" his Dad...

...I'm so sorry your Dad took things like that, Takato...I really am. I hope this can finally end the way you feel he's still "disappointed." ...And, maybe, end the way he always feels "unforgiven," too.

"Mr. Matsuda knows he...went a little too far sometimes, especially with that, and he really regrets everything about those days. Takato's forgiven him, the last thing he wanted was to lose his Dad over me...As much as it sometimes looked like it might turn out that way at times...I-I felt just as bad since...Well, the whole thing was over how Takato felt about me, that made me feel responsible for what was happening, too."

"Jen...You shouldn't feel like that, Takato...Takato _obviously_ loves you, he'd stand by you no matter what because he loves you so much...You didn't do anything but love him back and that...Well, I know how happy Takato is when he's around you."

Jen smiles, "Thanks, Juri..." He wipes his eyes once more.

"...So, um, aside from the 'procedure,' what happens?" I think it might be best to change the subject...Jen...He doesn't cry easily, so the fact he's tearing up this much over this...Gods, I hope things work out with this volunteer. I really do.

Jen reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a pamphlet. "Well, for the duration of the pregnancy we try to keep in close contact with the volunteer, which is someone the clinic actually found for us. It's...actually not that easy. We managed to find someone quickly out of luck. Unless we had a friend willing to volunteer, it normally takes a_ lot_ longer than this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not a lot of women are willing to volunteer to carry the child of a stranger. The clinic actually pays her, like when a man, um, 'does what Takato's doing' for the clinic," he says with a chuckle. "We stay with her until birth, where she signs the custody rights of the child to us. But, ideally, she's supposed to still be an active part of the child's life...We'll leave that part up to her, but...If she's willing to give us a son, I'm all for making a new friend," Jen shrugs. "I'm sure she's nice, she's...She's giving us a child. I-I can't believe it, I-I just don't know how to..." Jen's starting to tear up again."...So-Sorry, Juri, I'm...I'm just a little...out of it, I guess. This has to go well or she might change her mind." He wipes his eyes. "I-I'm nervous and...excited and...Everything! I-I'm amazed Takato's doing so well right now..."

"I'm sure it will go great, Jen! I'm sure she's _beyond _nice and she'll give you two a great kid. Just relax and start thinking of names..."

"...Takato's got one in mind if it's a boy," Jen smiles.

"Takehiro?" That's an easy guess, Jen.

Jen nods. "Yeah...We're going to ask his permission when we tell him next week. His parents invited us and my family to dinner, so...We think that's the best time to tell them." He laughs, "We-We're having a baby!"

"Tell me how they take the news, Jen...I-I just_ know_ they'll all be happy!" I say.

"Yeah, we're not worried about anyone being upset...I-I can't _wait_ to see how Xiaochun will take the news. I just _know_ she'll want to babysit a _lot_."

"Oh, Jen, don't tell Terriermon you'd trust your own baby alone with Shiuchon..."

Jen laughs, "Have you heard Ruki's new 'Jenrya ring tone?'"

I do a quiet impression of Terriermon's scream...I-I can't _believe_ she really made that her ringtone for when Jenrya calls! I've heard it go off a few times and...Poor Terriermon, just from the _mention_ of doll dresses from Shiuchon.

We both laugh.

Takato comes back a few minutes later, his face bright red as he comes down the hall. He stops the nurse's station, "Um...It's...in the...room."

"Sir, you...you don't need to be so embarrassed. This _is_a fertility clinic."

"...I-I know..." Takato swallows with a nod, he goes back to his seat next to Jen.

"Takato-chan, you can relax," Jen smiles, he gives Takato a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, you've just done your part in conceiving your baby."

"...Takato, can I ask a question about the room? Just the room, whatever happened or didn't happen in the room stays in the room..." I trail off. Takato nods. "The 'reading material,' was it gay or straight?"

"Um, actually, they only had...Movies..." Takato trails off. "And, um, both kinds."

...Takato, for your sake, I am doing my _best_ not to laugh at how embarrassed you are right now or the mental image of _you,_ _of all people,_ browsing a shelf of pornographic DVDs...

"Anything good?" Jen jokes, Takato turns even _redder._

"N-No...No comment..."

"Sorry, Takato, I-I wouldn't have come if I knew..." I trail off.

"It's okay...I-I mean, I really appreciate the support, Juri...I-I've been a wreck all week, thinking about meeting the woman...who's...who's going to... Gods, Jen-chan..." Takato looks to Jen. "How...How do we even begin to _thank_ her for this? ...I mean...It's a huge sacrifice and..." He trails off.

"I know, Takato-chan...Things will go well, I'm sure. We'll be there to help her and everything..." Jen says.

"It's gotta be a little weird, a complete stranger and all..." I trail off.

"Yeah, that's...That's why I'm so nervous. I-I mean, I couldn't ask someone _I know_, let alone a complete stranger for something like this..." Takato says.

A nurse approaches the three of us. "Um...Mr. and...?" The nurse looks to Jen and I.

"Mr. and Mr. Matsuda," I say. "I'm just here to support my friends."

"Ah, okay, in that case..." She motions to the hall. "Come this way to Dr. Taku's office, he'll see you in a few minutes."

"Want me to stay here...?" I ask.

"No, you can come, Juri," Takato says. "I...I think it might help if we had a translator for when when I can't stop crying," he jokes.

I laugh, "Good idea." I follow the nurse with Jen and Takato down the hall, she turns a corner and takes us down to the end of the hall. She opens the door, it's not an exam room but an office room. The nurse has us seated in front of a desk.

"Dr. Taku will be here shortly," the nurse bows.

"Thank you," Jen says, the three of us bow our heads.

We wait in the office for a bit, Jen is trying to keep Takato from shaking so much he falls apart...He looks _really_ nervous.

"How about I get you a drink?" I say. "I saw a vending machine in the waiting room, some water might help."

"Do-Don't bother...I-I'll be fine, really..." Takato, you're a nervous wreck... He's sitting forward, his hands on his knees. Jen is rubbing his back.

"It's no bother," I stand. "I'll be right back." I look to Jen, he gives me a thankful nod.

I go out into the hall. As I turn the corner, I nearly walk into one of the doctors. "Oh! So-Sorry!" He drops his clipboard, I scramble to pick it up.

"It's all right, I was walking and reading, my mistake," the doctor says.

I see Takato's name on the clipboard. "You're...Doctor Taku, right? You're seeing Takato Matsuda, about the volunteer today?"

Doctor Taku nods. "Yes, I was just on my way...Unfortunately." ...Unfortunately?

"What's...wrong?"

"You're with Jenrya and Takato?" Doctor Taku asks, I nod. "Well, in that case, I can tell you... The woman who volunteered has changed her mind. I just got off the phone with her, she just...Well, it is a lot to consider, it isn't too uncommon for them to change their mind at this point, what's next is 'the point of no return.' I'm very sorry." Oh, no...Gods, no...

"Is...Is there _anyone_ else who can take her place? Or...Any way we can get her to change her mind again? Please? This...This means so much to Takato..." I say.

"I'm sorry, but...In most cases, finding a volunteer, a complete stranger, is _very_ hard...I doubt we'd be able to find someone else for months. At least."

"..._Months_?" ...Gods...

"It's a shame..." Doctor Taku sighs. "I really hate letting down a patient like this, especially two who so obviously had their hearts set on this... Mr. Matsuda, er...Takato-san, I mean, I don't see too many patients so excited about being a parent." ...Takato...

...That's so true...This would mean the world to Takato and Jen. Especially Takato...

Why did she change her mind? ...I-I know it's a lot to ask but...This late? ...Without warning?

..._Why_?

Doctor Taku continues down the hall to his office.

"Wait, Doctor..." I turn. "...You said it's...hard to find a stranger who would do this, right?"

Doctor Taku nods. "Very hard."

...I-I can't believe what I'm about to say but...

...I mean it.

"I'll do it," I whisper.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"Takato and Jen are two of my oldest friends...I-I'll take her place. Please, let me take her place. I'll...I'll carry Takato's child." ...I-I can't believe I just said that but...

...Takato, you...you do so much to make everyone else happy...Especially Jenrya, your Dad and I...

...Let me return the favor.

Dr. Taku sighs, "...You are...?"

"Juri Katou."

"Ms. Katou...This isn't a decision we let people just make, there's a consideration period beforehand. You need to be absolutely sure you want to do this, that you _can_ do this. Once we do the procedure, well, you can't back out...You will be pregnant, you will have Takato-san's child. Will you still want to go through all that next month? Next week? Even tomorrow?"

"For...For Takato, yes," I say. "I'll do it. Please. Jen and Takato...I know they'd never ask something like this of me but...If they did, I'd have said yes. That was my 'consideration' period, when I first heard Jen and Takato wanted to have kids..." ...I actually joked about that with Jen and Takato when they told us about the news report Jen saw and that Takato was all for the idea...

"_Need a womb, Takato? I charge fair rent..."_

_"Ha ha ha! Don't even joke like that, Juri! Please!"_

_"What? You don't think I'd be a good Mommy?"_

_"N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I-I meant...I couldn't even_ joke _about asking you to do something like that! I wouldn't feel right...That's too much to ever ask for from you or anyone!"_

_"I know you wouldn't really ask...But, if you need a womb to rent, I charge five thousand yen a month."_

"_...Any chance you can get it to us in seven months instead of nine, then?"_

_"Jen-chan...!"_

"_What? Takato-chan, that's _a lot_ of money!"_

"_Don't give Juri ideas..."_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

When I went home that night, I did...think about what if Jen and Takato _did_ ask me. I know they never would but...

...If they did...

...It played out the same, every time, I said 'yes.' Like I am now. I would do this for Jen and Takato...

...Especially after what Jen told me today.

Dr. Taku stares at me for a few moments. "...Exactly...How well do you know the Matsudas?"

"...They saved my life once, let's...just say that," I reply. Please don't ask for details, I-I don't think trying to explain D-Reaper will be a good argument for me. "For that, I would do this. Not because I feel I owe them but...Because I want to. Please. This means so much to them."

"...Okay," Dr. Taku nods. "I-I guess, we could...ask them..." N-No! Takato...Takato wouldn't...It would take more convincing for _him_ to let even _think_ about letting me do this...Please, no!

"A-Actually...Could you tell them...the 'Mother' wishes to be anonymous?"

"What?"

"I-I know it's asking a lot but...Like I said, Jen and Takato would never ask this of me," I say. "I'd rather tell them on my own terms."

"You're really not making this easy, Ms. Katou..." Dr. Taku trails off. "...But, fine. I won't tell them _you_ are the volunteer, but if they object to an anonymous Mother, then you either tell them who she is or we can't do it."

"...I know. Thank you, Doctor. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"...I suppose I understand," Dr. Taku says. "You obviously care very much about the Matsudas." He turns and goes to his office, I follow.

The doctor walks to his desk, I sit next to Jen and Takato. "Sorry, I ran into the doctor in the hall, didn't get the water," I say.

"It's all right, Takato's doing better...I showed him some breathing exercises from my _Shifu_," Jen says. So, _that's_ why Takato's breathing so weird...I thought he hyperventilating while choking on something...

Doctor Taku clears his throat. "Takato-san?"

Takato bolts straight up. "Ye-Yes, Doctor?"

Doctor Taku laughs. "At ease," he jokes. "Well, today you were supposed to meet the woman volunteering to carry your child for the next nine months...However..."

"...Is there a problem?" Jen asks. Takato looks pale...

The doctor pauses...He looks like he's thinking, reconsidering what he said in the hall...

He looks to me, then Jen and Takato, taking a deep breath and letting out a quiet sigh.

...Doctor, _please_, let me do this...

"...She has requested anonymity," Doctor Taku finally says. "She will still take part in the procedure and everything as before, she simply requests not to be known...For now."

"But...Wait...How does that _work?_" Jen asks, he reaches for the pamphlet in his pocket. "We're...We're supposed to be with her for the pregnancy and even the birth! How can...she be _anonymous!"_ ...He's giving the doctor a suspicious look...

...I admit, it is really weird.

"Yes, in...In most situations, yes, but...In this, you will be alerted when the child is born and custody will be...assigned to you," Doctor Taku gives me a warning glance...This is _definitely_ something he can get in a lot of trouble for. He's taking a big risk for all of us...

...I'm sorry, I just...I need to prepare. Myself and Takato...

"...How do we even know this will be Takato's baby, then?" Jen asks. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but...This is_ not_ what I was told would be happening and...With the money we're spending on this..."

"I understand your concerns there...will be a paternity test."

"What? Like the kind on talk sho-"

"Je-Jen-chan," Takato speaks up. "It's...It's okay...I trust the clinic and...I'm sure she has her reasons for this. If she requests anonymity in exchange for our child, then...Jen-chan, I don't see any reason to object." ...Thank you, _so much_, Takato...Thank you...

"...You're right," Jen bows his head to the doctor. "I'm sorry for getting so upset, Doctor."

"I understand, I just found out about this myself," Doctor Taku says. "She will have the procedure done in a few weeks, until then your sample will be stored here. We'll call you when it is performed and with all developments related to the child. I'm going to remain hopeful that she just had a slight case of cold feet and will change her mind on that anonymity request..." Again, he glances to me.

"I hope so..." Takato whispers. "Just so I can thank her...Please, Doctor, when you see her again, tell her...I can _never_ thank her enough for this. I don't think it's possible, but...I'll do whatever I can, if she ever needs something of us, she just has to ask...She's..." He wipes his eyes, sniffing. "...Tell her, she's an amazing, generous person...And that I hope...the child is the same way...That's the only possible way I could be happier, if he or she is like her... _Please_, tell her this...means so much to us." Takato almost breaks down crying, Jen gives him a hug. He hugs back, letting out a quiet sob...

...Gods, Takato... Even before, I-I thought I knew how much this meant to you, but...After hearing that...

...I'm wiping my eyes, too. Thank you, Takato. I'm glad to help.

Doctor Taku nods. "I'll...be sure she knows that..."

The meeting goes on a little longer, Doctor Taku goes over a lot of what's to be "expected" from the anonymous mother's role and how things will (hopefully) go. A lot of it, I think, was to give me some information on what's going to happen, too, as Jen and Takato were both familiar with most of what he went over.

Jen and Takato get up to leave. Jen bows his head. "Thank you again, Doctor. Please keep us updated."

"I will," Doctor Taku nods. "Oh, and...Ms. Katou? May I ask you a few questions? Just some things we ask the friends and family of parents-to-be here. Nothing serious." I get the feeling that this is about my role in this, he just doesn't want Jen or Takato to suspect anything.

I nod. "Sure." I turn to Jen and Takato. "See you two, later...Think of names!"

Takato smiles, he's got a tissue in his hands, he's still a little teary-eyed. "Thank you for coming by, Juri...We appreciate the support... I-I think I'd have been a lot worse without you."

"And I'd have a lot more trouble keeping Takato just _that_ calm," Jenrya jokes. "Thanks, Juri."

"For you two, anything!" I smile.

* * *

After Jen and Takato left, Dr. Taku explained what I'd be doing...For the next two weeks, I'd be taking fertility hormones, then comes the procedure...

...They told me it was highly likely to succeed (and, if not, they'd try again). However, if I wanted to be sure before my next appointment, to help save time if things go wrong, I should buy a pregnancy test...

...And that's what I did.

I stare down at the strip on the counter in front of me. It's been three weeks and I'm a little worried...I haven't had morning sickness or any weird food cravings...I-I'm worried it didn't work somehow.

The indicator starts to show...

...A blue positive.

It worked.

...I'm pregnant. I-I'm going to have Takato's baby. This is...really happening...

I take the strip in my hand, I don't know why, and walk out of my bathroom and into my living room. I fall into the couch...Numb. I drop the test on my coffee table, staring at it.

...I'm pregnant...

But...I-I don't regret this... This is for Jen and Takato...

...Takato...

...Takato, you've been my friend since the fifth grade. You saved me from D-Reaper, you were my knight in shining armor. And since your partners' return, you've always been one of my closest and dearest friends...

...I'm more than happy to do this for you, but...

...I-I don't...I don't know how I feel right now...I'm numb, like...like I just realized what I'm doing. But...

...I wanted to do this then, I still do. I only wish I could...tell them...I have no idea what they'd say about this, if they'd be angry or happy, if they'd think I'm insane...

...Gods...

I reach for my cell phone, I look through my contacts...There has to be someone..._anyone_...I can talk to about this...

...Kenta.

He...He's everyone's shoulder, _always. _He can keep a secret, even from Hirokazu. I-I can...I can talk to him about this. He...He'll understand...

...I hope.

I hit _call_...

...Please, Kenta, I _need_to talk to you now...

* * *

The present day...

* * *

...I'm so glad Kenta was the one I called, he was _such_ a huge help when I was nervous or upset. I still thank him for being there.

The clinic paid me for my "services," actually, since I never officially volunteered "as a friend." It was quite a bit of money and part of what Jen and Takato paid to the clinic. I received it after Takehiro was born.

I didn't feel right keeping it, I tried repeatedly to give it back to Jen and Takato but they refused. It's now in the bank as part of Takehiro's college fund...Now Takehiro and Ryougi's. I haven't told Jen and Takato about it, though, I want to surprise them with it when Takehiro finally goes off to college. I add as much as I can every month, profits from my restaurant. It's going to be a while but...I want Takehiro to go anywhere he wants. Ryougi, too.

And if, like father, like son, they get a scholarship...

...I'll treat everyone to one _big_ family vacation! Jen, Takato, Takehiro, Ryougi and...

...Maybe...

"...Aunt Juri?" Takehiro looks to me "Are you sad? You're crying..." He sets Goma-chan aside and walks to me.

"I was...just thinking of a happy memory," I say, smiling. "I'm not sad."

Takehiro looks relieved. "Wanna play something else? I'm trying to learn Digimon Cards...Liangji's the only one I play with though."

"Mom got me cards, too, but I didn't bring them," Akio says.

I smile, "A Digimon Card game sounds like fun, let's play. I used to play it a_ lot_ as a kid, too."

"Really?"

"Digimon's a lot older than you'd think," I smile. "That's why Uncle Hirokazu has all those DVDs, he was a _huge_ fan as a kid...And still is."

"Aunt Juri, have you played the Taito drinking game with Uncle Hirokazu, too?" Ryougi asks, looking to me.

...Hirokazu, why must you corrupt Takato and Jen's sons with _drinking games_? Even if _is_ modified with 'bladder killing' rules instead of 'liver killing'...

"No, but...I've heard he's really good at it."

"Takehiro beat him!" Ryougi says. ...Really?

Takehiro nods. "He almost peed his pants going to the bathroom! Uncle Kenta thought it was _really_ funny!" I'm sure he did. Akio and Ryougi have their laughs, too.

...I'm not sure if I should be proud or mortified by the fact my son actually beat _Hirokazu _in a drinking contest of _any_ _kind!_

* * *

Takehiro's opening his presents...We just got to Rinchei's...

Jen knows something's up, just from how Rinchei can _hardly_ sit still. "...You didn't," Jen whispers as Takato passes Takehiro Rinchei's gift. "Lianjie, _please_, tell me you did not...!"

"Little bro, you _know_ me," Rinchei says.

"Exactly, _please_, don't tell me you got him-"

"A PLAYSTATION INFINITY?" Takehiro shouts, his jaw _down_. Takato has a similar expression while Jen is simply giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Happy birthday, Take-chan!" Rinchei says, looking to Jen with a smirk that says 'I did. And I'd do it again!' Takehiro runs up to him and gives him a hug, chanting 'thank you' over and over again.

"...Well, it's official," I hear Hirokazu whisper to Kenta behind me. "That gift just made every other gift here _its bitch._"

Kenta chuckles, "Sorry, Hiro-chan, but I'm sure he'll still love the DVD set you got him..."

"I hope so, I wanna play the Taikiriha drinking game..." ...Hirokazu, _please_ stop corrupting my son with drinking games. I don't mind that you two are introducing him to shounen-ai, but _not drinking games!_

Hirokazu takes such pride in being a bad influence...He really does._  
_

An excited voice starts the expected begging... "Can we set it up now? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please! Please! Pleeeaaase...!"

"No," Jen rolls his eyes.

"Pleeeaaaase?"

"No..."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No!" Jen's looking a bit angry now...

"With sugar on top and ice cream-"

"NO, LIANJIE!"

Takehiro simply stands off to the side as his Uncle continues to beg Jen to let him set up Takehiro's first game system, the way Takehiro _should_ be doing (according to Rinchei at least). He walks over to me, saying, "If Uncle Lianjie gets Tou-san to set it up, wanna play?"

I nod. "If you've got some games, sure."

"Thanks!" Takehiro gives me a hug, I think I get more hugs from him than his other aunts do...Jaarin and Shiuchon told me they'd be jealous if they didn't know the truth. As Xiaochun said, "_An Aunt can't beat a Mom."_

"Like your gift from Uncle Lianjie?" I ask, getting an enthusiastic nod. I look ahead, Rinchei is taking the system, still in the box, over to Jen and Takato's flatscreen...

"Lianjie Li, you stay _away _from that television...!" Jen warns.

"You're not my Dad!"

Jen groans, Takato just pats him on the back, laughing. "Takehiro, you _can_ wait until _after_ the party to play your new game,_ right? _Please tell your Uncle that..."

Takehiro nods. "I can wait, Uncle Lianjie! Thank you so much!"

"...But I can't wait..." Rinchei pouts.

"Too bad, sit down and eat some cake," Jen says. Rinchei has a laugh at Jen's expression...

Takehiro gives me an extra hug before going back to opening presents...

...Happy Birthday, Takehiro-chan.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
This chapter was written for two reasons:

One, I wanted to introduce Akio (AKA The Unholy Spawn of Ruki Makino). I admit, his dialogue is a_ little_ advanced for his age, but...He's the son of Ruki, I expect him to pick up "threatening language" earlier than most kids, y'know?

Two, I thought a chapter on Juri's feelings about the whole "Mom" issue and Takehiro was in order. As well as an explanation about why Jen and Takato went through so much to have a son instead of adoption.

And sorry for the bad jokes with Takato and room two, I couldn't resist them. I'm weak. So very _weak!_

Back to the second point, though...Again, this was one of those "throw it in" things that worked out to be a major plot point...When I wrote the last chapter of Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda with Juri carrying Takato's first son...It was originally more of a joke than something serious...

...But, with Takato's Dad's reaction to Jen and Takato in that fic, I realized that Takato might have good reason to be so determined to have a kid that's "his" over adoption...And I imagine Takato would still carry some baggage from that point in his life, too...He is Takato.

Another thing that bugged me about the original draft, also, was Juri...It was only _mentioned_ that Juri was Takehiro's favorite Aunt and close to him...Nothing was really shown, like Jen and Takato interacting with her and her being a "part" of Takehiro's life...It was mentioned more than shown...That _really_ bothered me, made me feel lazy...Ugh...

Seriously, compared to this version, anyone else feel the original draft was kind of half-assed? Sorry, everyone, I swear I'm using whole ass this time! Or at, the very least, three-quarter-assing it!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, can we _please_ have one chapter's set of notes that do _not_ talk about your ass?

Ha ha ha, sorry, I could not resist that! I'm weak, too, Ori.

Poor Takato, I initially believed those times Jen and Takato said they originally "didn't" want kids, so hearing that Takato actually _did_ I felt so bad for him! Especially since we all see how much he loves his sons.

As usual, I'm curious as to where Ori is going with so many mentions of his Dad's initial homophobia. He's up to something, people! I worry that it can't be good for Takato, we all know how he _loves_ to treat Takato. And if you don't, please consider the following fics:

Blasphemous Rumors (The infamous "Takato attempts suicide" fic)  
Teardrop (Spends most of the fic with a broken leg)  
Just A Joke (Outed by Rukion his _birthday!)_  
They Called Upon A Midnight Buzzed (Outed to his _parents_ on _Christmas_ _Eve!_ And that's just the first chapter!)  
Schnapps\Amaretto (Given a drinking problem)  
I Feel Pretty (Loses a bet, spends a week in drag)  
The Christmas Dinner\Kako Mo Etc. Ficverse (The hot springs chapter\Boner Day running gag, Takehiro Sr.'s homophobia, just to name a couple of instances)

And that's just the _major_ attempts on Takato's life\sanity\feelings. And, again, Ori claims Takato is one of his favorite characters (he named his "co-writing" turtle after him!). Ori simply loves to torment his favorite characters. Osamu and Ken don't get off easy, either. _Especially_ Ken if you've read "My Brother."

Honestly, you can tell how big of a Digimon Kaiser fan Ori is by how much emotional scarring does to Ken. For Osamu: _PHYSICAL_ scarring, _God_, that little medical description _still_ gives me chills!

-Taiki Matsuki


	18. XIII: Games, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
XIII: Games (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

Lianjie has been _begging _for this since Takehiro was born...We told him we wanted to at least wait until Liangji was old enough for it, too...

...And Lianjie made the decision on when Liangji was old enough for us. Takehiro's birthday was a couple days ago, he just turned seven. And Lianjie bought him the newest Sony system: The Playstation Infinity. No games, he knew we'd be annoyed enough by the _beyond_ expensive system (ever since the third, Sony is _infamous_ for its price tag)...But, it plays all previous generations, so we already had a rather expansive library in storage.

Takato just finished setting it up while I spent the morning looking in the storage room for my old games...Takehiro and Liangji are on the couch, being _somewhat_ patient. Takehiro's at the edge of the couch while Liangji is holding his stuffed Terriermon in suspense. They want to play their first video games.

Lianjie wants his nephews to be gamers like he is and wants to spoil the hell out of them with technology...I shouldn't complain because it saves me a ton of money and headaches trying to figure out what games they'd like...I haven't played games "seriously" since college, I don't know what the new big thing in gaming is, except that Lianjie _might_ get to start production on a new Digimon MMO...As the lead designer. They're still deciding but...Lianjie _wants_ that position, he wants it _so_ bad. They interviewed the other Tamers and I for information (just some basic questions, so basic I was amazed they even bothered). I mentioned to them that "My brother is Li Rinchei, one of your designers." I didn't want to say too much to where it looked obvious I was trying to help Lianjie, so I said it as sort of an "isn't that funny" kind of thing...The guy from the company _did_ make note of it, though.

Takato gets up from the floor, saying, "Okay...It's set up. Just put in a disc and...have fun. You _did_ finish your Summer homework, right, Takehiro?"

Takehiro nods. "Um...Except math...I need some help with that..."

"I'll help you with it tomorrow," I say. Takehiro's on summer break for the next two weeks. Liangji doesn't start school until next month. "Tou-chan and I are going to make lunch. Don't forget, Aunt Juri is coming for dinner tonight, no more games after she gets here if she doesn't want to play." She probably will...She thanked Lianjie for buying them that system, she knows how Takehiro's been asking for 'a video game.'

...In fact, when I spoke with Lianjie alone about his _incredibly_ expensive purchase. I felt _bad_ he spent so much money, even though he does make quite a bit as a game designer, he told me, "_Don't be pissed, little bro, I got permission from one of Takehiro's parents..."_

_"Takato did_ not_ say yes to that, Lianjie. Don't lie."_

_"I never said I asked Takato..."_

...Juri, that's really sneaky, even for Lianjie, but _especially_ for you! ...I won't complain, I know you wanted Takehiro to be happy and let Lianjie have his fun at the same time. Juri _always_ makes sure Takehiro gets something he really wants for his birthday or any gift-giving holiday. Not to spoil him or anything. She just likes seeing her son happy.

Actually, after Juri gave birth...We broke procedure with the clinic: Juri _never_ released custody of Takehiro to Takato and I. Legally, he "belongs" to Juri and Takato, not Takato and I...Juri's a friend, not a stranger who agreed to carry our son. We felt it would be rude to ask her to "give up" Takehiro like that, even as a formality. He's Juri's son, too, even if she insists on being an Aunt...And we know how much she loves him.

And to prove that love, she conspired with my brother to get him a game system. Gods, Lianjie...If gaming didn't land you a successful career, I'd _swear_ you have a serious problem!

Takehiro doesn't know what the consoles are or what games are out there, but he wants to play 'a video game.' And Lianjie _made sure_ of it. He actually gave me a lecture on how I didn't "raise my sons to be proper gamers" when I pulled him aside at the party. _"...Seriously, Jianliang, I thought we were Gamers for Life! Takehiro doesn't even know the difference between the Playstation Infinity, the X-Cube 4D or the Ziiliion...Not cool, bro, not cool! If I find out he doesn't know who Mario, Sonic or Pacman are, I'm gonna be pissed! Hang your head in shame, Jianliang! In. Shame. And then go buy him some Final Fantasies!"_

...I actually did feel a little bad for disappointing Lianjie with my "inability to raise proper gamers." I know Lianjie wants to be the "fun Uncle" as badly as Hirokazu. In fact, I think they're _competing_ against each other for the title. Really, my brother and Hirokazu are the _worst influences possible_ for Takehiro and Liangji...

...And that fact just encourages them more.

"'Kay!" Takehiro and Liangji nod once in unison, staring at the newly set up console.

"Have fun, Tou-chan and I will be in the kitchen," I say, walking off.

Our sons _dive_ for the box of games I fished out out the storage room. I took out the one Grand Theft Auto game I had. Lianjie bought me a copy to try out _years ago_ and I couldn't _believe_ some of the stuff I had to do in that game... And I find it interesting that Americans (where the series is _really_ popular) would_ love_ a game where you work for a gay club owner _so damn much_. The Ballad of Gay Tony was...really interesting, to say the least.

Takato and I go into the kitchen, Takato makes a pot of tea before he starts on lunch. We sit and drink. "...I _still_ can't believe Lianjie bought them that thing." Takato says.

"I should have known what it was just from how excited he was when walked in with that gift. Lianjie was more excited than Takehiro was," I say. He really was, Lianjie _wants_ his nephews to be just as game-obsessed as he is...I can't argue that it would be a _bad_ thing since, like I said, Lianjie makes really good money at his job, which he would not have chosen if it wasn't for the million hours he spent playing Sangoku Musou.

Ever since his first game, Lianjie has moved up in the business with each project...His name is _sort of_ getting out there, but Lianjie won't rest until he's as synonymous with "video game" as "Shigeru Miyamoto." He met Miyamoto-san, actually...From what I hear, he almost fainted after shaking his hand and treated him like a god...Which, I think he might be to Lianjie. The man _created Mario and video games as we know them!_

"Think they'll be just like their Uncle?"

"Gods, I hope not...I wanted to avoid another Sangoku Musou obsessed family member..." I groan, sipping my tea. "But...Takehiro has been asking for a video game of some kind. I just made the mistake of saying that in front of Lianjie."

"You were a gamer, too, though..."

"No-one is as much of a gamer as Lianjie, Takato-chan, you know that..."

Takato laughs. "I forgot...Right after you came out, our second anniversary was a Sangoku Musou tournament."

"He wouldn't have accepted you as my boyfriend if you couldn't last more than thirty-seconds against Zhang He of Wei..."

"...Why does he only play as Zhang He?"

"...I have _no idea_," I shrug. Zhang He is..._flaming gay, _and...Since Sangoku Musou 20, his thing for Xiahou Yuan has become...Pretty blatant. How blatant? ...Xiahou Yuan _flirts back sometimes!_ Why _does_ my brother play as Zhang He so much...?

"Must be the move set...And he is kinda funny," Takato laughs.

"So, was the enemy camp...pretty?" I say. We both laugh.

"You did take games like that out, though, right?" Takato asks.

"Lianjie kept all of them, so there was nothing to take out. Just the Grand Theft Auto...When they're older."

"Is it really a cop-killing bloodbath?"

"I played it expecting worse...I was a bodyguard for a gay club owner and did some really insane things, but...Main focus was working for 'Gay Tony.'"

"...Gay club owner?" Takato asks.

"You want to play it now, don't you?" I grin.

"Maybe..." Takato trails off.

"Just as long as Takehiro and Liangji don't know we have it...I do _not_ want Takehiro begging to play that one..."

"You know all the other kids have the more recent ones, though...The _worse_ ones," Takato says. Yeah, from what I've heard, even the most 'it's not _that_ bad for kids' fans of the old Grand Theft Autos _cringe_ at the content in the new ones these days...

...And yet it's _Akio Makino's_ favorite game. And he plays it with his Mother. Juri told me the story of when she watched Ruki show Akio some tricks with a sniper rifle and blowing up cops' heads. The words "Boom! Headshot!" Were constantly repeated by mother and son...

...Ruki is _insane._ Then again, she's always played things by her own rules, why should parenting be any different?

"True...We'll keep it as a 'lesser of two evils,' just in case," I shrug. If he doesn't play it here, he'll play it at a friend's house," Like _Akio's_. "It's what Lanjie did with the series before he was in high school. "...Think we could get perfect marks out of him with it?"

"Not _perfect_, but...Definitely a huge improvement if he wants it badly enough..." Takato trails off, we both laugh. "But...Still..."

"Yeah, last resort when we _know_ he's just playing the newer ones at a friend's house..." I say. "And we'll have Lianjie play it with him."

"Wouldn't that be worse than letting him play alone?"

"...Good point, Lianjie _loved_ playing 'Pedestrian Pinball.'"

"Make friends with him!" I hear Liangji say from the other room.

"No, not him... According to the instructions, I can't be friends with this guy if I do..." Takehiro trails off.

"Please...?"

"...Okay, but I pick the next friend."

"...Friend?" Takato gives me an odd look. "What do you think they're playing?"

"Must be one of Xiaochun's _really_ old games..." I laugh. A 'making friends' game...I'm trying to remember what Xiaochun played, it was mostly when she was six or seven and she had mostly little kids' games. Lianjie and I were the only dedicated gamers in the family (Lianjie taught me _everything_ I know about video games from where 'start' is to how they work since he finished college). Xiaochun had, maybe, _two_ games out of our collection of...Gods, over a period of more than two decades for two _dedicated_ gamers combined...More than I could count for more systems than I can count. Lianjie _loves video games._

And I did, too, when I was younger. Just not nearly as much as Lianjie.

_"_At least it's nothing super-violent," Takato says. "I wonder if they'll like the Digimon World games..."

"Liangji loves Terriermon...And, Takato-chan, I really did _not_ encourage that," I laugh. Liangji's favorite digimon is Terriermon (Xiaochun, of all people, was the one to give him his Terriermon doll), he loves the new season of the show (Terriermon is featured prominently). So does Takehiro, but he prefers the old Adventure series...He watched _all_ of the Adventure DVDs for, I think, the fifth or sixth time with Hirokazu and Kenta at their place last Winter break...

...Kenta told us he and Hirokazu played the "Taito Drinking Game" with him this time, though...With _juice_ of course. Basically, every "Taito Moment," everyone takes a drink, loser is the one that pees first, winner is the one who lasts the longest. Hirokazu and Kenta took shots of juice, Takehiro took sips, to compensate for 'bladder capacity.'

...We approved retroactively, since it'd be a _little_ hypocritical to object to exposing our sons to Digimon shounen-ai (the "two dads" thing, after all), but...The Taito Drinking Game, Kenta? Did you _have_ to-Wait, no, it was...Actually...Hirokazu's idea...I-I keep forgetting that...

...I wonder about him sometimes. I really do.

Takehiro won. And Hirokazu did _not_ want to lose to a _six_ _year_ _old, _even if it was "just juice and the pee dance_,"_ Kenta told me. And Hirokazu, apparently, almost pissed his pants trying to beat Takehiro (Kenta says he _barely_ made it to the bathroom when he finally gave up, Kenta almost pissed himself laughing at the scene).

...Is it wrong I'm actually a little proud of my son for being one of the few people on Earth who can honestly say they beat _Hirokazu Shiota_ in a drinking game? So far, that's just him and Kai (and we all know what happened after _that_ defeat).

Speaking of...Matters related to Hirokazu, Kenta and Taito (well, okay, just Kenta and Taito, but...We all wonder about Hirokazu sometimes...Like, once a week), Takehiro isn't really bullied about having "two dads" these days. Takato was really worried about it happening, especially after Takehiro asked if he was "weird" because of it. But...Takehiro's friend Kyoko chases off bullies for him. She's a good friend and we keep in touch with the Sakamotos. They were honest about not having a problem with us...

...Kenta...was a little much for them when Takehiro wanted Kyoko to meet his "cool Uncles" at another dinner, but...Kenta's a little much for most of his dates. And, yes, like all sane people they thought he and Hirokazu were married. Hirokazu toned down his reaction for our sake. We wish we could say the same for him...Sorry, Hirokazu, but it's funny every time.

Takehiro has a few other friends, but Kyoko is his best friend. She's really nice, too...And, yes, Takato and I have joked that they'll end up together...And Ruki has joked, "They remind me of Takato and Juri...How'd that work out again, Takato?" ...Ruki's having a _little_ fun joking about that possibility. We don't mind as long it's just between the adults...Though, Akio parrots a few of Ruki's jokes now and then towards Takehiro (we're not sure if he understands them or not, but Ruki says he "knows what gay is, his Dad _is_ Akiyama you know...")...Takehiro doesn't mind it. Also, we found out Akio refers to Takato as "Takehiro's Girly-Dad." Ruki and Ryou swear he came up with that one on his own...

...Akio's no worse than Ruki (if anything, he's Ruki-Lite). Ruki lets him get away with it but Ryou tries to control it as much as he can. At the very least, Akio swears less in front of the adults...And, as out of control as he seems, Ruki and Ryou say he's actually very well behaved at home...

...Ruki and Ryou are the only two people who can make things like their marriage and Akio _work_.They really are...

...And yet they _still_ don't know when their anniversary is!

"She's mean...!" Liangji shouts.

"Yeah...I'm saying 'no!' She's _not_ gonna be my friend!"

"Meany!"

Takato and I laugh. "...Making video game friends." Takato sips his tea with a smile.

"I'll ask Xiaochun what and how that game is next time I talk to her," I say. "They...really seem to like it."

Takato sips his tea. "I'm glad it's nothing violent or anything like that...Our sons play good games: They make friends, not gang turf wars."

I nod. "Though, Sangoku Musou isn't _that_ violent...And I just know Lianjie's going to give them a few of them."

"Yeah, but those 'fallen soldiers' are definitely not 'knock outs' like the counter says."

"If only, but at least there's no gushing fountains of blood." I sip my tea. "...Want to find your old DS? We could play Digimon World again..."

Takato smiles. "Actually...That sounds like fun. And we could give them to Takehiro and Liangji, too...I mean, it's something they could play together and still have their own game."

"I'll look for them in storage. Do you remember where you kept yours?"

"It might still be at the bakery, I'll run by this weekend."

"Oh! Oh! Takehiro! Make friends with him! _Please!_" Liangji shouts in the other room.

"Why him?"

"'Cause he looks _a lot_ like Tou-chan!" ...He looks like...Takato...?

"Hey...He does look like Tou-chan...H-Hey, the booklet says he's an artist, too!"

...He's...an..._artist...?_

"Tou-chan's in the game!" ...T-Takato's...in...the game...?

...OH, _SHIT!_

"Is Wataru-san our friend now?"

"I think so...Yeah! Relationship upgrade plus...five! YEAH!"

"YAY!"

"...Jen-chan..." Takato looks to me, his eyes wide. "...Did you...forget about...?"

"...They're playing my old shounen-ai dating sims..." I hang my head. I...I-I can't believe I _forgot_ about those!

Takato pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing a number, smiling wide.

"...Takato-chan, what are you doing?"

"Kenta _has_ to hear about this..." Takato says with a laugh. ...Of course he does. When the gay is afoot, Kenta Kitagawa must be made aware of that fact.

I groan. ...I shouldn't be _this_ upset, but...My sons are a little young to play dating sims, gay or straight. At least Ai To Kirai is a good series and it's _not_ ecchi or even super fanservice-y. At least, not until the "Summer Break" portion of the game, then...

...I-I...should probably supervise this...But...

...I don't want to explain to my sons that they're playing their Dad's old gay dating sims...I don't think there is a single word of that sentence that isn't insanely awkward. That would be one of the few things more embarrassing than when Liangji asked me "where babies come from" last week...And then added, "But...Which one of you turned into a Daddy instead of a Mommy? Was it Tou-chan?" Of course, the...topic shifted after that but...

...We think we handled it well.

Kenta (and Ruki) found that question about Takato _hysterical_, by the way. We should have given our sons a lesson in Gay Relationships 101 at some point. We _really_ should have...Though, I kinda see it as a good thing that Takehiro wondered _why_ everyone in Ms. Shinobu's class thought having "two dads" was so weird...

I hear roaring laughter...Through _Takato's phone_. Kenta has been notified that his honorary nephews are playing my old gay dating sims...

"...They think it's a 'making friends' game," Takato says, laughing. "...Yes, Jen-chan is _bright red_, but I forgot about them, too, and I don't really object to what they _think_ the game is. We at least got the Grand Theft Auto away from them. ...Jen says it's the one where you play as the gay club owner's bodyguard. ...Yes, I did say 'gay club owner.' ...Hold on," Takato puts his phone aside, turning to me. "Kenta wants to borrow your 'Gay Theft Auto' game."

I nod. "As long as he doesn't let Takehiro and Liangji play it."

Takato turns back to the phone. "Just don't let the kids play it. ...Yeah, Hirokazu'd probably love it for the violence. Jen says Lianjie plays 'pedestrian pinball' or something like that."

"Why does Keitarou want to kiss you, Takehiro-niichan?" I hear Liangji ask in the other room. Keitarou? Bad choice, Takehiro, bad choice...Keitarou's a jealous jerk, he punches Wataru!

...Unless you turn him down, then...

"...I-I don't know... 'No,' you _can't_ kiss-H-HE PUNCHED ME!" Takehiro shouts.

I look out the door frame into the living room, Liangji is holding his Terriermon doll tightly, pouting. "He's mean! Don't be friends with him anymore! Punch him back!" I hear a punching sound effect from the TV.

"Uh-oh...We're in trouble with the teacher, now..."

"...Tell her it was self-defense..."

...I-I _really_can't believe this...

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
No, I could _not_ resist this chapter. I just couldn't. And given how Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda _opens_ with Jen buying a shounen-ai dating sim, I had to throw in an Ai To Kirai reference.

And for those who don't follow the Grand Theft Auto Games: Yes, there _really is_ a Grand Theft Auto called "The Ballad of Gay Tony." You really are playing as the (unfortunately straight) bodyguard to "Gay Tony," the owner of the hottest gay and straight nightclubs in Liberty City...I bought that game _just_ for the title and I _love it! _It's my favorite PS3 GTA. My favorite of all-time is San Andreas, followed _closely_ by Vice City...I really hope the PS3 GTA line gets something set in the 80s like Vice City, that one had my favorite soundtrack.

Anyway, sorry if the gaming talk between Jen and Takato got a little boring, I wanted some gaps between "making friends" lines to set up for the big joke at the end. Hope you liked it!

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

Oh, poor Jen! He forgot about his dating sims! Ha ha ha! I truly wish I could have _seen_ the look on their faces when they realized what Takehiro and Liangji were playing! Or the look on Kenta's face when he heard about it!

-Taiki Matsuki

(Updated)

Ori said I could put up one more revised chapter before I go to the regular one AM\one PM posting schedule tomorrow. However, revised chapters from the original draft "don't count," according to Ori's instructions, so whenever I post multiple chapters it's because one (or more) is a revised chapter.

Thus far, Ori has sent me the first twenty-five chapters of this fic. When I asked when he would send me the rest he replied with: "When I feel like it. Probably one or two a day after Takato's walks next week."

And that's not a joke: _Ori_ _takes the turtle on walks. _Daily! Ori, you're insane! Or an insanely devoted turtle owner. Either way, if your "co-writer" really did help you with this fic then by all means: Walk the turtle!

And now I hope to _God_ that "walk the turtle" isn't also some sort of disturbing euphemism. Honestly, it _sounds_ like one if you say it out loud!

Sorry, Ori!

-Taiki Matsuki


	19. Omoi VI: After Dinner, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi VI: After Dinner (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

I pull the turkey out of the oven, my Dad slips in a tray of rolls, they'll be ready once the turkey's done resting...

...Christmas Eve. Jen-chan and I like to invite our parents for dinner every year. I like inviting my parents because I tend to think about them a lot around this time of year. Christmas Eve is the night I came out and, a year later, the night my Dad really started to accept Jen-chan and invited Jen-chan to dinner, making Jen promise _not_ to tell me he was coming if I invited him, and asked him to wait in the front with some mistletoe over his head...I kissed Jen and my Dad didn't turn away like he did the year before...

...It was the first Christmas after the "park incident," so this date has a lot of memories for me. My Dad, too, gets caught up in thought a lot on this night.

We both have a lot of regrets about those days.

Takehiro and Liangji are sitting at the table with the rest of the family. Juri is sitting next to Takehiro-Actually, no, it's the other way around...Takehiro's not in his usual seat, he _wanted_ to sit next to his "Aunt." Liangji's not in his usual seat, either, I think he wanted to still sit next to his brother...Ha ha ha! Liangji...He gets really attached to people he likes. _Especially_ Jen-chan...I-I was a little jealous when Liangji was a baby and the only person he wanted to be held by was Jen-chan...

...Because of that, _everyone_ sees Liangji as Jen-chan's son the way Takehiro is mine. Especially Jen's family, they really liked the idea that Takehiro and I were learning Chinese so Jen and Liangji could share a language with us. They thanked _me_ for learning Chinese...

...It's a little hard sometimes but Jen-chan says I'm close to fluent. Takehiro and Liangji are _a lot_ better than I am at speaking, though. Takehiro really likes having a "secret language" he can speak with family, but he's taught his friend Kyoko _a lot_ since they started school. She's one of the few people outside of the family who refers to Liangji by his Chinese name. And Jen-chan told her she can call him "Jianliang" instead of "Jenrya-san." She, instead, calls him "Jianliang-san."

Kyoko and Takehiro are very close friends. Liangji really likes her, too. Ruki, of course, jokes how much Takehiro and Kyoko remind her of Juri and I...She has a "betting pool" going, actually, that an unfortunately high number of our friends are taking part in...

...We'll forgive her as long as Takehiro doesn't find out the adults are _betting on his future orientation!_ Ruki is...Ruki, that's all that needs to be said.

I look back into the dining room, Takehiro is leaning against Juri, smiling as she has an arm around him...I sometimes wonder if Takehiro suspects anything. He's really close to Juri and, still, loves seeing her every Sunday (AKA Aunt Juri Day). He really loves his Aunt...I think, at the very least, to him she is the "closest" thing he has to a real Mom...And he has no idea how right he is.

I sometimes wonder if he wishes he had a Mother like other kids' families. As much as Ruki likes to joke that I'm "Mommy-Takato," his family is...so different from most others. I don't know if Takehiro and Liangji really like that or not.

Liangji seems content as long as Jen-chan is there... I don't think he minds the "two dads" situation...He found out, this year, that he was adopted, actually...He asked Jen-chan where babies come from and...

...Well, he wanted to know "which Mommy" turned into "a Daddy." Ruki and Hirokazu thought it was hysterical when we told them he then asked if it was _me _who did that...Ha ha ha! But, when Jen said, "Two Daddies can't have babies..." ...He realized he should have known the next question...

"_Then where did I come from?"_

...When Jen called me into the living room, he sounded _really_ panicked and he looked so upset. He didn't know how Liangji would take this news and I'm sure he was kicking himself for not realizing where Liangji's question might lead. Takehiro followed me into the room, wondering if Liangji was in trouble...

"_...Jen-chan? What's wrong...?"_

"_...I-I'm sorry, Takato, but...Liangji...Has a question...And I think you and I should both answer it..."_

_"Tou-chan...Where did I come from?"_

...We told him _most_ of the truth. That when he was born, his mother "couldn't take care of him" and, when his Aunt Jialing told us the story, Jen-chan wanted to adopt him.

"_...I only heard the story about you. I never saw you before but...I wanted you to be my son. No matter what, I wanted you. You're_ our son_, Liangji. Always."_

...To our shock, Liangji hugged Jen and thanked him. He didn't cry like we were worried he would...He was happy. I...I think he likes Jen-chan even more after hearing that story, actually. Jen was the one who wanted him! ...He looks up to Jen so much, I think that's why he took the story so well.

Takehiro was there for the story, he told us he remembered a little of when we told him we were trying to get him a little brother...But not much else from that long ago. He told us he was glad we adopted Liangji, too.

It didn't seem to be an issue for either of them, like we were afraid it might be. Liangji was happy because Jen was the one who wanted him, Takehiro learned where his little brother came from (or, rather, was reminded of it). He still acts like the big brother he promised he would be when Liangji first came home...

...Aside from a _few_ fights over whose turn it is to play video games, supposed cheating in said games and drawing on homework.

But other than that, I'm so proud of my sons.

"Takato?"

"Oh, so-sorry," I turn, helping my Dad carry out a couple bowls of food. We both do the cooking on Christmas these days...My Dad's a great cook, he's the one who came up with most of the Matsuda bread recipes, after all. "Just got lost in thought."

"...Yeah, it's...Christmas Eve," Dad nods. We...both have a lot of memories about this night...Especially at dinner...

...It's been...Gods...So long since that first dinner...When I asked Jen-chan if he would come to the bakery as my "mystery girlfriend." It...was really awkward, having my Dad ask me_ so many_ questions and talk so much about "her," but I never knew how to tell him...Every time I tried to, I'd freeze...I-I just _knew_ it was the last thing he ever wanted to hear.

"_...Come on, Takato, it's Juri, isn't it? I remember when you had a crush on her in school. You still see her a lot...Don't be so shy, you can tell me... I mean, why hide your girlfriend? She obviously likes you, you're seeing each other so often!"_

_"Er...It's...Not Juri...But...someone I've...known about as long..."_

That was how it started. He was so proud of me for having a "girlfriend." I guess that's what Dads do. At first, I just denied it but, after a while, it was obvious I _was_ seeing _someone_ and it was someone I really liked.

I'd get so nervous when he talked about "her," or asked for details and wondered why I was so afraid to talk about "her." I-I...I just knew, from how excited he was, this wouldn't end well...

...We knew we couldn't hide forever... ...I just wished we could.

My Dad would then ask things like...

"...Is she pretty, Takato? Ha ha, don't blush...I'm just curious, I mean...Can we at least have a picture? Is she on your cell phone? I know you keep your friend Jenrya on the outside...Keep her on the inside?"

"_Um...N-No, I—D-Dad! Please, give that back...!"_

_"Huh, Jenrya on the inside, too...Or is that just because he called you last?"_

_"C-Called last..."_

I think he suspected something from that, the fact _he_ was the one who, in essence, came up with an _excuse_ for me...I sometimes wonder about moments like that. Wondering if, at some level, he did know...He just refused to believe it.

If that's the case...

...I don't blame him. I refused to believe it until Jen-chan asked me.

"_Ah, I see...Interesting feature, can my phone do that?"_

"_I don't...know..."_

And then, that Christmas...That was when he suggested a Christmas Eve dinner...

"_...Takato, your Mother and I were wondering if you'd invite your mystery girlfriend to dinner. Please? I want to meet my future daughter in law! It's _obvious_ you're seeing someone...Always going to the park, or to 'Jenrya's.' Heh, is he in on the secret?"_

_"J-Jen? In on...the secret?"_

My Dad had no idea how right he was with that guess...Not until Christmas Eve.

_"Yeah, I mean, is he there to say 'oh, yeah, Takato's here, he's not on a secret date with Juri or anything' if we call? Why are you hiding her?"_

_"Er...N-No reason..."_

_"Well, it's close to Christmas Eve, can you ask her? Please?"_

_"I'll...I'll ask her, Dad...But she'll probably be...too busy..."_

When we got back from the Lis, when Dad first heard that "she" was coming over the next day...Dad wanted to know more...

"_...So, Takato? How'd it go when you asked her? Did you see her on your way to Jenrya's?"_

_"Ye-Yeah, I-I did... She'll...She'll be here at...six tomorrow...For dinner."_

_"I can't wait to finally meet her! We'll make it a huge feast!"_

_"D-Dad, um...A-About her..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Sh-She um...She might...not be what you expect..."_

...She _won't_ be what you expect. At all.

"_Takato, trust me...I-I'm just happy you're dating. I was...I was a little worried about you. You never talk about things like that, I just...I guess I thought you either weren't all that popular or...I don't know, just not interested in girls..."_

"_M-Me? N-Not...N-No-Not i-i-interested in...girls?"_ My heart _almost stopped_ when he had said that...I thought 'He's suspected me?' I was actually a little bit relieved just how _casually_ he said that. It told me, maybe, he wouldn't have a problem...He suspected I was gay for a while and just wanted to wait for me to come out, like the Lis did with Jen...This wouldn't be a problem for him...

...Until I heard what he said next...

"_Yeah, just not the dating type...I meant that! Sorry, I didn't mean to imply I think you're gay or anything like _that_, Takato. Ha ha ha, I-I should have worded that a little better. My bad, I know you're not gay..."_ ...You _sure_ about that? Ruki commented once that she wonders why he never suspected _anything_ before. I'm not obvious like Kenta but...I know I can be, um, less-than-subtle at times...

...I think, if he did suspect me, he denied it. I never asked if this was "that much" of a shock to him or not...I-I was afraid to in the beginning and afterward...I-I don't want to...really throw it in his face...Even now. The subject only comes up if it has to...

"_O-Oh...Th-That's what you meant..."_ ...What he had said, it made me wish so hard that Jen would call and cancel coming over...I-I almost called him and asked if he could but...

...They had to know and...I thought it was unfair to Jen to have to still hide while his family knew about us. I guess part of me _wanted_ them to know just so Jen and I didn't have to hide any more...

So, I did my best to stay calm as I watched the clock slowly tick to six that night...

"_...Yoshie, where'd the mistletoe over the door go? ...Takato, did you hide it? Come on, it's just a kiss...You're too shy sometimes, you know?"_

_"I-I didn't do anything with it...A-And...Dad, about...About...my, um, girlfriend..."_

"_Hold that thought...I want to get the rolls in the oven, she'll be here soon, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah...She'll...be here... Dad, I-I need to tell you..."_

"_Tell me what?"_

_"She's...She..."_

"_...Takato?"_ His expression at that point...He knew, there was something going on. Something I was afraid to tell him...

...I-I didn't want to just drop this on him but...

I could _never_ find the words...Those two..._simple_ words...But they're the hardest to ever say to someone, especially someone you care about...

...I'm gay.

_"She...Um...She's...She's actually...Dad, I-I-"_

I was interrupted by my Mom calling me...

"_...T-Takato!" _...As I tried to 'come out,' or at least try to prepare my Dad, my Mother had answered the door. Her tone told me that Jen had just gotten there and she now knew my secret. I was...officially out. There was no denying things now...

...Mom, Dad, I'm gay.

I greeted Jen and, as soon as he walked in, I heard my Dad coming down the hall. I don't know if he saw my Mom's expression or not before he came in, if he did he would have known something was up. Her expression, when she left the room, was... ...Shock. She didn't see this coming at all, either, I guess...Just like Dad.

My Dad was hurrying down the hall, he was about to meet my "_mystery_ _girlfriend_," the "_pretty_ _girl_" he'd been asking about, the girl "possibly" known as "_Juri_ _Katou_," the person I was _really_ seeing all those times I went to "see Jenrya"_..._

"_I heard the door open! Is she he-...Jenrya? ...Takato?"_ The look on his face...He knew what was going on but...

...He didn't want it to be true. I-I could tell...He was hoping this was...a bad joke or Jen was just stopping by... He wanted _anything_ but what was really happening..._  
_

...I...sort of did, too...

"_...Surprise?"_ ...I-I have no idea _why_ I said that but...That was the moment my Dad learned the truth...

...The person his son was _really_ seeing all those times really was Jenrya Li...His mystery girlfriend was a mystery boyfriend...His son was gay...

...Surprise...

...And...

...I'm so sorry.

He...He kept to himself for most of that dinner, but at first it was obvious he was pretending there was nothing unusual. He asked me to help in the kitchen, like nothing had just happened, like plans had suddenly changed...My girlfriend couldn't make it so we invited my friend over instead. Like I said, I...I don't blame him if he did think that.

He did try to ask about us and...It was obvious he was nervous. But, at first, I think he was trying hard to...accept what was happening. I guess it hadn't really sunk in at that point...

...Until the mistletoe. I-I was _amazed_ that my Mom wanted me to follow through with the "tradition," I think I had the courage to actually kiss Jen that time _because_ she was encouraging it to happen...She accepted us...

But my Dad couldn't stand to look. He turned away, he didn't want to see the undeniable proof that I was gay, I was with Jen. That was when he got quiet and put more and more alcohol into his egg nog after dinner.

...He was a little more talkative after I gave Jen-chan his gift but I think that had more to do with the heavily spiked egg nog he had...He fell asleep before Jen left, actually...

...Jen stayed for a _very_ long time, talking to...Well, until my Dad fell asleep, both my parents but the most talkative between the two was, by far, my Mother...

...Mom...

I set the two bowls of hot food down on folded place mats on the table, one near my Mom, one near Juri. Next to my Mom is Mrs. Li, Jialing and Xiaochun. Across from them are Mr. Li, Lianjie and Makoto. We had to buy a bigger table last month, actually, when we remembered how cramped it got last year.

I look to my Mother, Juri and Takehiro...They're sitting in that order, with Liangji next to Takehiro.

My Mother, the Mother of my first son and my sons, sitting in a row...I didn't realize they were all sitting like that at first...With Takehiro next to Juri...I like that. Ha ha ha! A family Christmas...And Takehiro doesn't even know it...

...I wish he did.

"Takato, are you all right?" Mom looks to me. "You're a little...distracted, it looks like."

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Li asks. Juri also gives me a concerned look.

I nod. "I'm fine, just thinking," I say. "Turkey will be out in a few minutes with the rolls."

"Can't wait," Juri smiles. "Matsuda rolls are the best. Right, Takehiro?"

"The _best!_" Takehiro shouts. "Did Grandpa or Tou-chan make them?"

"Grandpa," I say...I-I _never_ thought I'd refer to my Father with _that word_ before...Ha ha ha!

"Can't wait!" Takehiro says. Ha ha ha, it's no secret that my Dad is the better baker between us. He taught me everything I know about bread and, I hope, I can be as good as he is someday.

I go back to the kitchen. "I'll get more food," I say.

My Mom reaches out a hand to me, gently taking my arm. "Takato..."

"Mom?"

"...Don't think _too_ much, okay? I know, it's...Christmas Eve, but...It's also been a long time," she says, then looks to my Dad. "You, too."

"...We'll try," both my Dad and I say, in..._shocking_ unison. Takehiro and Liangji both laugh, especially as we exchange a surprised look...We laugh a little, too.

I-I try to think only of the _second_ Christmas Eve but...More things remind me of the first...I'm sorry...

...But, Mom, thank you...Thank you so much for being there for me that first Christmas Eve...I-I needed you...

* * *

Years ago...

* * *

Jen-chan just left, he stayed for a long time, talking with my Mom and I...I sort of needed him to stick around. My Dad, um, after he checked on us (I-I can't believe he thought we were...doing _that!_) went with Jen-chan and I downstairs to talk with my Mom. It...wasn't anything too serious, but...

...My Dad drank _a lot_. He fell asleep before Jen left, actually.

He's not happy about this. I-I knew he wouldn't be. This is...the last thing he wanted...Just from...how he told me he "knew" I wasn't gay...

...I'm so sorry, Dad. I-I swear, I didn't choose this...I-I'd never do something to upset you this much, not on purpose...It's...just what happened.

...Why me? As happy as I am with Jen, I sometimes wonder...Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? ...I...I would have _never_ chosen it if given the chance...I don't know why but...

...I love Jen. I love him so much...I-I can't help that, I can't change that...I don't want to change that because...I love Jen!

It's comforting to know I have Jen-chan. I'm so happy with him...I think that makes everything worth it...

...I hope.

I turn from the door and go to the living room. Mom is sitting at the couch on one arm, Dad is asleep against the other.

"...I'm sorry." I say, hanging my head and looking at the floor. I...I was hoping Jen couldn't make it, I really was. I'm not mad that he came, they...they had to find out eventually, but...

...I'm so sorry.

"Takato? For what?" Mom gets up.

"J-Jen...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...to disappoint you. I swear, I had...no control..." I shut my eyes tightly. I'm starting to cry. I feel two arms around me. "M-Mom?"

"Don't apologize, Takato...I'm not mad," she says. "I'm glad you have someone you love. I...was just shocked at first. That's all."

"I...I had no idea how to tell you. We've...been together for a few years and...I-I just didn't know how or what to say...You had to find out eventually, but..." I'm crying now. I-I...I know Mom supports me, but...Dad...He was so excited to think I had a 'mystery girlfriend.' He wanted to meet that girl tonight...

...And that 'girl' was...Jen. ...I love Jen. I'm _gay_. That's...the first time I've felt this way about those two words in so long...That I wish they weren't true.

"I understand...Takato, _please_, don't cry. I'm not mad."

"Dad is."

"He's not mad. And he'll come around...It was a big shock to him. But I know he's not mad at you, he loves you...He's proud of you." I...I don't know about that anymore.

I hug my Mom back, trying not to cry any harder. "Thank you."

"Does Jenrya make you happy?"

"...Yeah," I whisper, "H-He...does." ...I-I felt...a little relief being able to say 'he' to my Mom, knowing she wouldn't be upset. But it was still a little difficult to say.

"That's all I care about, then." Mom says, holding me just a little tighter. "Feel better, Takato...Really, it's okay. You and Jenrya make a cute couple."

I laugh a little. "Thanks...I-I...I really love him. Ever since...No...Since before he confessed...I love him...so much." ...I-I'm blushing from admitting to this, I _never_ thought I'd tell either of my parents this...That I love Jen. If I could have, somehow, I would have kept this a secret forever...

...But I knew that was impossible.

"I could tell, you two always were close. I'm surprised I never suspected it."

"Jen's parents...they figured it out. And Rinchei knew for a while before Jen told them."

"The Lis know?" Mom lets me go, she goes into the hall and motions for me to follow her.

"Yeah, since last summer...Jen came out at dinner. He said 'I'm gay, pass the soy sauce.'" I laugh, Mom does, too. I couldn't _believe_ that's how he decided to come out when he called me that night to tell me how it went. Hirokazu and Kenta love to joke about that, too. "Rinchei told him he knew since last Christmas, though. And Jen's parents...they knew for a a while, too, they just wanted him to tell them on his own terms. ...I-I came over the day after. It was our...second anniversary." I'm amazed Jen's sisters never suspected anything or that Rinchei never even_ hinted_ that he knew...I thanked him a lot for that.

Mom walks into the dining room, she motions for me to sit down as she makes some tea in the kitchen, we can still hear each other easily between the two rooms. "What happened when you came over?"

"I...was really scared," I say. "I know Jen kept saying they knew and they were supportive, but...I was _really _scared."

"Why?"

"...I...I never even told myself I was gay until Jen asked me if I was," I say. It's true, I-I...I didn't want to admit to it. I didn't want to be 'the gay one' among my friends. I was afraid I'd just be a joke or something like that...

...And, actually, aside from...'Hot Springs Boner Day,' Hirokazu really doesn't make jokes about us. Hirokazu is one of our biggest supporters, if someone makes fun of us or Kenta...He won't hesitate to tell them to shut up - Verbally or physically.

Mom comes out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two cups. She pours both cups, saying. "Why not?"

"Like with meeting Jen's family as...more than a friend to him, I was scared. Mom, I...I really didn't want this or choose it," I whisper, I feel the tears coming back.

"Takato, I know it's not a choice," Mom smiles. "It's just who you are. You're gay. And my son, always."

"Tha-Thank you..." I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "I-I'm sorry I kept it a secret so long."

"Stop apologizing, Takato, you have _nothing_to be sorry for, okay?" Mom gives me a hug with one arm. "I want you to be happy and being with Jenrya makes you happy." She lets go, sipping her tea. "How did Jenrya confess? He found out you were gay first, right?"

Oh...Crap...I-I _really_ don't want her to know the...um...details of _how_ everyone found out I was gay...

...I still can't believe I thought I could, um, 'control' my 'reaction' to, um...'The setting.' Kenta's 'trick' (which...I can't believe he told Jen or Jen told me) helped...As embarrassing as it was to talk about. _Or_ _'perform.'_

...Even though it did work.

"I...let it slip I liked a gay pairing in a show we liked," I say. "And...I-I ran back to the room when Hirokazu suspected me. Jen...came in alone and asked me if I was gay, telling me he wouldn't hate me or be mad...That we'd always be friends." ...Those words were so relieving to hear. I didn't want to admit to being gay, but...

...Jen...

...Jen made me feel safe. Even though I was still afraid he wouldn't want to be around me, some part of me told me I was safe. Because Jen was there.

"And what did you say?"

"That...was when I finally admitted to it. To...him and myself," I let out a short sigh. "I-I don't know why I refused to acknowledge it but...I-I just...still thought of myself as 'straight,' even when...Even when I thought about Jen, even when I knew I was...in _love _with Jen, I would still say I liked girls...Jen was, um, just better, I guess." I say, blushing. My Mom laughs. "He...He asked me to sit up and I was expecting him to tell me he wanted a different room or something...Instead he asked if I wanted to do 'something,' like 'go out.'"

Mom smiles. "What did you say?"

"...I-I, um...Because Hirokazu was joking around outside, I thought Jen was, too...I-I actually yelled at him, telling him 'that's not funny.' He told me he was gay, too, and that he liked me..." I sip my tea, sighing again, "I-I really feel bad about yelling at him...I was just so sure he was joking. I _still _apologize for it since-"

"Is he upset about it?" Mom asks, quickly.

"No, he keeps telling me he understands why I thought he was joking, but-"

"Then you shouldn't be, either," Mom chuckles. "Takato, you...You give yourself such guilt trips over nothing sometimes...Jenrya's obviously happy with you, Takato, he can forgive you for thinking he was making a joke..._Especially_ if Hirokazu was around," she rolls her eyes. "What happened next?"

"...I told him I felt the same and for a long time. We had our first kiss and went on, um, sort of a date...W-Wait here..." I stand up and go upstairs to my room, trying to be quick but still quiet so I don't wake my Dad. I go to my desk, pulling out a small album and take it back downstairs. My Mom is still waiting at the dining room table with her tea. "...I gave Jen-chan this picture in a frame for Christmas. Hirokazu and Kenta took it and the camera got mixed up in my luggage, it's...our first date. The 'cafe' only had one ramune left."

My Mom looks at the open page of the photo album, smiling, "...You two make a cute couple. How did...Hirokazu take to the news? I know Kenta's gay, too, but..." She trails off.

Yeah, my parents knew about Kenta...My Dad asked me once, after Kenta left the bakery, if he was gay. His reaction to 'yes,' made me hope he'd take this easier than he did, it's part of why I decided to even ask Jen to come over tonight instead of just claiming "she" was busy.

"...He knew Kenta was gay, even though Kenta was keeping it a secret," I say, sitting down. "He knew for a long time and...Kenta didn't know that. Kenta asked him why he had no problem sharing a hot spring with 'a bunch of gay guys.' Hirokazu said the _three_ of us were his best friends." I explain as my Mom starts flipping through the photo album. It's a collection of pictures of Jen-chan and I or Hirokazu and Kenta, before and after Jen and I were together. "Hirokazu lets Kenta call him 'Hiro-chan' all the time...But, um, don't tell Kenta's parents...They don't know."

My Mom gives me a serious expression. I just realized, she spoke to Mrs. Kitagawa earlier today... "...Takato..." She says, quietly. Oh, no...Don't tell me...you mentioned it to them. "..._HOW?"_

...I-I'm sorry, Kenta-kun, but...

...I laugh at that. "I-I don't know..." My Mom laughs a little, too.

"And after you came home, you two just kept things secret, right?" Mom asks.

I nod. "Until tonight...The reason Jen stopped coming over was because I was afraid of you or Dad finding out. I-I was so afraid of how you'd take it..."

I feel another pair of arms around me. "I'm happy if you're happy...And in all these pictures, Takato, you're smiling like I've _never_ seen you smile before...That's all I need to accept Jenrya as who you love. I'm sure your Dad will agree...He's just shocked."

"...He was...really excited about that 'girlfriend,' though..."

"It...definitely explains why the topic always made you so nervous," Mom says. "I wondered about that, why you were hiding her from us. We just figured you were shy, as always."

I nod. "I-I just never knew how to tell you. I tried to tell Dad before dinner but...Jen-chan was at the door and you called me...Then he found out...He...He didn't look happy."

"Just be happy, Takato. I'm sure that's all he wants...Okay?"

I nod. "Thanks."

We finish our tea and I go to bed...It's Christmas Day, actually. I need to meet Jen for lunch for the other half of our gift exchange...And, hopefully, my Mom's right and my Dad will be more open to this tomorrow...

...Please, Dad, I-I didn't want to upset you like this... I just can't help who I love...

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

I carry out the turkey, my Dad has a huge basket of rolls in his hands. As soon as we set it down, Takehiro and Liangji reach for the rolls and put them on their plate...Matsudas have a love for bread, ha ha ha! My Dad made a _lot_ of extra rolls just for them.

I sit down at the head of the table, next to Jen, my Dad sits on the first seat on the left of the table, next to me, while Liangji is on the right, next to Jen.

"Turkey looks _great, _Takato!" Lianjie speaks up from other side of the table. "Seriously, I can't wait to dig in!"

"Thanks, Lianjie," I smile.

"I've been looking forward to this since last year's dinner ended," Makoto jokes. "Really, Takato-san, you're a wonderful chef! Takehiro-san, too!"

Jen speaks up, "That reminds me..." He raises his wine glass. "...Makoto-kun, welcome to the family!" Everyone raises their glasses, we have a quick toast to Makoto and Xiaochun.

Makoto and Xiaochun got married a couple months ago, though he's been invited to our Christmas Eve dinner before this is his first as Jen-chan's brother-in-law and as "Uncle Mako" to Takehiro and Liangji...

...Jen-chan and Lianjie like to tease Makoto as the "over-protective big brothers." It's all a joke but...I think Makoto is a _little_ afraid of them sometimes...

...I-I was _shocked _when Jen told me the story of how _Lianjie_ was like that for him, almost...He told me, "_If Lianjie wasn't so sure it would _never _happen, he'd have warned you: 'You make Jianliang cry, you die.'" _ ...Lianjie was later present to confirm those exact words, adding, "_Slowly. And. Painfully."_

...I really can't _believe_ the amount of support Jen and I get from Lianjie. Just that time he bought those train tickets for me _alone_, I still thank him for that but...Just the way _he_ kept Jen's secret or how excited he was to his best man. Lianjie just wanted Jen to be happy. The rest of Jen's family, too...

...Jen, I love your family so much sometimes.

"Thanks for accepting me, Jenrya-san. A-And Rinchei-san," Makoto bows his head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I smile as I start to carve the turkey, food is passed around the table. I look over to my Dad, he's watching Takehiro and Liangji, Takehiro is helping Liangji make his plate...

...He's really happy to be a grandfather. He loves Liangji just as much as Takehiro, too. I know because of how excited he was when we brought Liangji over to see him and my Mother the first time, without telling them we adopted beforehand...Liangji was a surprise for everyone.

We just called them and asked "Can you babysit for an hour?" We brought Takehiro over and Jen walked in with Liangji, saying, "Can you watch this one, too? He's a handful."

My Dad came close to fainting again. We stayed for tea and talked with them about what happened. They loved their new grandson just as much as they loved Takehiro.

I pass a plate of turkey meat to my Dad. He takes it, nodding his head with a smile. "Thanks." He passes the plate around, first to Juri for Takehiro and Liangji.

"...Merry Christmas, Dad," I say.

"Merry Christmas, Takato. And great job on dinner."

"Thanks," I smile, going back to carving...

...Even though it reminds me more of that first Christmas Eve...

...I love having everyone over for Christmas Eve dinner.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
*Whew*

Yeah, another Christmas Eve dinner Omoi chapter...I decided to cover what happened after Jen left in the original Christmas Dinner AKA the fic I wrote back in '03 that started this whole mess...

...Meeemoooriiieees~!

Seriously, I can't believe Christmas Dinner turned into...All this!

As I said before, Takehiro's initial reaction to Takato is playing a slightly bigger role in this version...Hope it works out for the fic!

As for Xiaochun and Makoto...No, they're not going to have a kid in this fic...The only Tamer parents were gonna see are Juri\Takato\Jen and Ruki\Ryou. Of course, there's also Kyoko (and, later, Tarou).

But...I _almost_ gave them a kid with this exchange between Jen and Takato a little after the kid was born:

Jen: Ha, I'm so happy for my little sister...Happily married and now they've got a baby...  
Takato: Yeah, Xiaochun and Mako-kun look so hap-...Wait... Jen-chan... Um... They got married in October, right?  
Jen: Yeah, why?  
Takato: ...The baby was born in March.  
Jen: (Counts months, eyes widen, stands up) ...Excuse me, Takato-chan, I need to go _kill_ _Makoto...!_

...But I didn't want to destroy Xiaochun's status as Jen's pure and innocent little sister, so I decided to cut it out of the main story. Plus I didn't want to overload the fic with _too many_ original characters as the later half focuses mostly on them.

Again, I hope you like the new version of the fic thus far!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Oh, I would _not_ want to be Makoto if you actually _did_ include that bit, Ori. Not at all.

I certainly enjoyed seeing the Christmas Dinner fall out from Takato's perspective, especially seeing Mrs. Matsuda being there for him.

Ori says the next chapter was "fun" to write, so take that as you will - _especially_ if you're a Takato fan, as I've said: Ori takes the phrase "we hurt the ones we love" to its logical extreme when it comes to Takato Matsuda. Again, I refer you to my list a few chapters back!

At least we haven't done anything warranting a gay seppuku. I'm keeping an eye out for those, Ori! You _will not_ get me this time!

-Taiki Matsuki


	20. Omoi VII: Christmas Day, M Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi VII: Christmas Day (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

"Think Takehiro-chan will like what I got him?" I say with a grin. I just know it'll surprise Takato and Jenrya...It surprised _me_ when I heard the story, but...

...If that's what my Grandson likes, then...He'll love his Christmas gift this year.

Yoshie looks to me with a smile, "I'm sure he will."

We're walking down the hall to Takato and Jenrya's apartment. It's Christmas morning and we're exchanging gifts with them, like we do every year...

...Last night's dinner went very well. Takehiro and Ryougi ate almost _half_ of the rolls I made between them, they ate more bread than anything else! Ha ha ha, they're Matsudas all right! Matsudas love their bread...

...And I'm both surprised and proud that Takato managed to master the art of manju. Mrs. Li made him swear to keep the recipe a secret, so we can't use it at the bakery but my son makes _good_ manju. We never could get that one right, even though we sell filled breads. I think it's the recipes we used...Not to say a lot of how good Takato's manju is _doesn't_ have to do with skill...My son is a baker! And my Grandsons will probably be, too! They certainly like to eat bread...

...Especially the Terriermon bread we had for dessert. They were a little upset they filled up on my rolls since I was the one that made the Terriermon bread, too. They try not to show it too much in front of Takato but they like my baking a _little_ better. Takato was the one who told me this, it's why I'm always in charge of breads when they invite us to dinner. I'm happy to make my grandsons smile...

We reach the apartment door, knocking. Takato answers, he gives us both a hug, smiling, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," I say. "Everyone awake?"

"I have two kids, Dad, we've been awake since _three_," Takato laughs. "We waited for you...As hard as it is for those two kids. The promise of Terriermon bread helped, thanks for making extra last night."

"It's only left because they filled up on my dinner rolls," I laugh, stepping inside after my wife. We take off our shoes and put our bags of gifts aside.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I hear both of my grandsons shout, I see them come through the hallway ahead, running over to us in their pajamas: Takehiro in a Guilmon t-shirt and blue flannel pants, Ryougi in Terriermon-print pajamas.

They get their hugs and kisses from Grandma. They're _always_ happy to see family...

...Takato and Jenrya raised two great kids.

We go to the dining room, Jenrya is setting out tea. He bows his head. "Merry Christmas." Already sitting at the table is Juri, she _never_ misses a Christmas or a birthday...

...I could never thank her enough for what she did, especially with how Takato felt he had to go_ so far_ to have a son to make _me_ happy.

Takato, I-I am so sorry for what I said to you that day...Gods, I-I...I can't believe I said any of that to my own son... I-I went too far with that and it's obvious that it stayed with you, Takato, I'm so sorry for that...You went through so much to have your first son.

I know I once suspected Juri to be your "mystery girlfriend" since you two were so close but, after Jenrya, I never thought she would do something like that for you...I feel lucky that you know such a wonderful person. I'm so happy to have Takehiro as my grandson, I wouldn't want things to be any different but...

...I wish Takato didn't feel like he _has_ to make me happy when I'm already happy. Takato, I know how much you love Jenrya and how much Jenrya loves you...The fact _he_ was the one who convinced you to take that scholarship, when you both knew what it meant for your relationship, that you wouldn't see each other for months on end...

...Only someone who loves you as much as Jenrya does would do that. You couldn't have done any better, Takato. I was so blind to that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for so many things...

...I wasn't proud of you for this at first but I am now. That painting of Jenrya is still behind the cash register and the price tag is still the same: Priceless. I've turned down a lot of money for that painting, too...It's one of your best, Takato.

I smile at Jenrya, saying, "Merry Christmas, Jenrya. I hope the kids didn't wake you and Takato too early."

Jenrya laughs, shaking his head. "It's no worse than when Takehiro wanted his two-thirty bottle as a baby."

We all laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda," Juri bows her head, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," we both say, sitting down. Takato sets out a plate of Terriermon bread, Takehiro and Ryougi each take one after the adults. ...They look as excited as any kid on Christmas day.

"Juri, when did you get here?" I ask. It's actually a little early, only seven in the morning.

"Aunt Juri stayed the night," Takehiro says. "She read us Christmas stories last night and after we woke up!"

Yoshie laughs, "Re-Really, Juri? Even when they woke up at, what? Two-thirty?"

"Three, they slept in a little. And someone had to try to keep them from waking Jen and Takato..." Juri laughs. "Reminds me of how much I loved Christmas as a kid..."

I look to Takehiro and Ryougi. "Can you two wait to open presents...?" I ask with a grin. Both of them shake their heads.

"Can we open them now? Please?" Takehiro asks.

"Pleeeaaase?" Ryougi begs, clapping both hands together and bowing his head...Ha ha ha!

"Let Grandma and Grandpa rest first, then we'll open gifts," Takato says.

"Good things come to those who wait...And, Takehiro, I really hope you like what I got you," I say. "I know it's something you want."

"What is it?" Ha ha ha! I love how he always asks that...

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise...But Santa told me it's something you _really _wanted," I say. "Same for what Ryougi got, too. I got a letter from Santa, telling me_ exactly_ what you wanted!" Well, for Ryougi it was Jenrya that told us...We know he wants the newest Digimon World game, the one with Terriermon on the cover...

...Jenrya, I'm a _little_ skeptical about how you claim _not_ to have influenced that...

We got that game for Ryougi with some Digimon anime figures and a Terriermon mousepad for the family computer that we bought with him and Jenrya in mind.

For Takehiro...

...I-I can't believe _I_ bought this, especially since I had to wait in line. And there was the weird look I got from the clerk and some of the customers. Even _more so_ when I told him "it's for my Grandson." Takato and Jenrya don't know what it is but I think they'll be surprised...

...And I checked with who I _know_ might have bought this for him already, he said he didn't. That's good, I really wanted to get this for Takehiro. It's his favorite, as much of a surprise as that is...

"Not even a hint...?" Ryougi asks, he and Takehiro both give me pleading looks.

"Okay...Hm... It's something you'll like a lot!" I chuckle.

"C'mon! We need a better hint than that!"

"Sorry, Santa told me not to give hints...It'll spoil the surprise," I smile, sipping my tea.

The family sits and talks for a bit, drinking tea and eating Terriermon bread, extra icing for the kids...The kids can _hardly wait_ for their presents...Ha ha ha, just like when Takato was their age...

...It's Christmas morning with my family... My wife, my son, his sons and my son's husband, Jenrya...

...It's been so long since that Christmas. And I can safely say I'm very happy that Takato and Jenrya are still together after all these years...

...Even if I wasn't at first...

* * *

Years ago...

* * *

...He's gay...

...My son is gay...

...Why?

I was so excited when he told me the other day that "she" was coming to dinner. That we would finally meet "her," the mystery "girl" Takato had been seeing. It was obvious he was dating, always going out at night, always going to meet "someone" at the park...

...No, not _someone_...He said "Jenrya." He never claimed he was seeing anyone else, except for "a friend" now and then. I just _thought_ he was seeing someone else...I-I thought he saw Jenrya _too_ often, more than most friends...He's probably with his girlfriend, he just didn't want us to embarrass him by asking about her, so he said "going to see Jenrya."

Except, he _was_ seeing Jenrya...He was seeing Jenrya more than he would—No, more than he _should_ most friends.

Because Jenrya is _more_ than a friend..._Somehow!_

...I thought most of those times he was "seeing Jenrya" in the park, he was really seeing Juri. Or Ruki. Or anyone except _Jenrya!_

Instead, I hear the door open...I run into the other room, ready to meet my son's girlfriend, maybe even my future-daughter-in-law. I-I was proud of him, I was afraid he just...wouldn't _date!_ He never talks about it and avoids the subject if I bring it up!

...Now I know why. He...He was trying to tell me that, before Jenrya came over, wasn't he? "She might not be what you expect." Well, no shit, Takato. No _shit!_

Gods...I even _told him_, I _didn't_ think he was _gay_ when I said I was worried he wasn't interested in girls that time...I-I thought...I thought he was just _that shy_ or dating just wasn't important to him..._Gay_ never crossed my mind once! Not _once! _But, no...When I came into the room, I found out I was wrong...

...I saw Jenrya Li standing next to Takato. I-I...I thought, maybe, he just stopped by to drop off a gift or forgot we were expecting a guest...Anything, _ANYTHING_ but what was really happening...

...All Takato could say is "surprise," quietly...I'm sure he knew this wasn't something I'd be happy about. He was right...

I...I had no idea what to do. I had no idea what to say. I just had to get out of that room.

Yoshie and I "discussed" this revelation, I'm sure they heard us...She was just shocked at first, I know that much...She even took...

.._.That picture._..

After dinner, while Takato and Jenrya were upstairs, she tried to show it to me...I couldn't look.

My son...kissing Jenrya. Another male...

...Why Takato? I-I...I know this isn't a choice but... Why him? I don't believe this! He's...He's...

...Damn it! WHY? Why my son? Why Jenrya Li?

I know a couple of his friends are gay. Kenta was the first I noticed. It's...sort of obvious. I had no problem with them hanging out because at the time, I "knew" my son wasn't like him or Hirokazu. He was "straight." I'd be a proud grandfather one day. Takato would marry a girl...

...I was wrong. He won't have kids, will he? ...He _can't! _Not with _Jenrya!_ They _could_ adopt but...

...The bloodline dies with Takato. Probably the surname, too...Takato's...Takato's the last Matsuda, isn't he?

I wonder if he even thought about that. Our family name ends with him, now. All because his "mystery girlfriend" is Jenrya Li. If they get married, he'll probably be _Takato Li._ Gods! I-I don't...I don't even want to_ think about that!_

And the night before...I was at the Lis and told Janyuu how _proud_ I was that Takato _was seeing a girl!_ And, according to Janyuu, so was Jenrya! What a _surprise!_ Janyuu couldn't remember her name... Taka...yuki...Taka...fumi... Damn it, he _knew!_ He _knew_ his son and my son were _together!_ He _knew_ the_ "girl"_ I was talking about was _his son!_ I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot! Everyone was in on the big joke but me! Thanks, Janyuu, _THANKS!_

I was the last one to get to the punch line: MY SON IS_ GAY!__ HYSTERICAL!_

...Damn it. I didn't need _any_ of last night...

"Takehiro?"

"...What?" I sigh, I've been awake for the past half hour since the alarm went off. I've been staring at the ceiling. I thought Yoshie was still asleep.

"You're still upset about last night?"

"How could you tell?"

"Mostly the way you're breathing, and you've been throwing your head back into your pillow now and then..." I...I hadn't noticed I was doing that... "Takehiro...What's wrong?" ...You _know_ what's wrong, you just want me to give you another answer...

I can't...There's only one answer I can give...

"He's gay," I sigh. "Our son...is gay..."

"Takehiro, he's...no different than before. This is who Takato always has been. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Yo-Yoshie, _he's gay_. Think about what the means!"

Yoshie sits up, sighing, "Takehiro...Takato's been through a _lot_, ever since Guilmon. If you're worried about the people he'll face because of this, he'll be fine. He's a little emotional, but...He's also strong. And so is Jenrya." ...Please, don't mention Jenrya... I-I can't stand to _think_ about _Jenrya_ right now...

"It's...not just that. He won't have children... And..." ...I-I can't...I don't _want_ to imagine my son _with another male!_ I-I don't! It's...It's not something I wanted for him, ever! It's not what's best for him...He...He should have a wife...A _normal_ family... A normal _relationship!_ ...This isn't...This isn't normal! This isn't natural! This isn't right!

...This isn't fair...

"Takehiro, _please_," Yoshie says, shifting over to me and patting my forehead. "Please, accept Takato. He can't change and...He obviously loves Jenrya a lot." ...Please don't say that. _Please_.

I groan. My head hurts from the egg nog I drank last night...I _needed_ it to be extra hard after Takato's "surprise."

Yoshie sighs. "Come on...You were so proud of him for this before. He's seeing someone, he's _been_ seeing someone for so long. I-I think that says a lot about how close they are..." I _know!_ Don't remind me!

"Before I thought _Juri_ was coming to dinner."

"Well, you were close. Their names both start with J."

"Not funny." At all.

"...At least don't act like this in front of Takato, okay? He was upset after Jenrya left last night."

"What do you mean?" I fell asleep on the couch before then.

"Let's just say he knows how hard your egg nog was and why. We talked for a while. Takehiro, he _loves_ Jenrya. There's no changing that." Is he sure? Maybe...He's just...confusing a close friendship with love. Gods, if only... "And Jenrya loves him. Please, try to accept this for Takato...Please, I-I...I've never _seen him_ so... Takehiro, he's in love with him. They make each other so happy. _Please,_ accept it..."

...I wish I could.

I take a deep breath, letting out a long sigh.

"...Takehiro?"

"...I'll...try not to...talk about it..." I say.

"...Takehiro..."

"It's...all I can do right now," I say. "I-I _can't_ talk about this with him! I _don't want to!"_

"...Just...be careful around him this morning, he's afraid you...you..." Yoshie trails off sighing.

"...I can't hate him. He knows that." ...As much as this upsets me...

...Takato is still my son and I'm still proud of him for so many other things...Just...Not this...Anything but _this_...

You're an amazing artist. I'm always impressed by what I see you draw or paint...You've never done a bad picture, Guilmon's proof of that, right? You drew him and he...became real?

You're one of the nicest kids I've ever seen. You'll do anything for your friends or us...You're not happy unless everyone you care about is happy.

You do well in school. I-I mean, your grades aren't perfect but...You do your best, always. You don't give up easily if something's hard. And you excel in your art class, of course.

You're a Digimon Tamer...I-I still don't know everything about _that_ but...There's only a handful of kids who could call themselves that.

You're a baker, too. I didn't think you wanted to follow in my footsteps like that but...The first time you made your own batch of Guilmon bread, all by yourself, only using my recipe for guidance...It turned out great! Delicious! And I know my breads...

...I'm so proud of you for all of that Takato. All of that and so much more. I love my son. Always. And you're so much more than I could have ever asked for in a son...

...But... _...This..._ ...This isn't something I want to even think about...This is the exception, Takato. I'm sorry. I-I don't want you to be with Jenrya...This is the one thing I wish we could change...

"After last night, he's not so sure about that..." Yoshie says.

"...He knows better," I sigh. "He...He knows..." ...Jenrya is the problem, not Takato. Jenrya confessed, right? Takato...he'd never been in love before, Jenrya confesses and...Takato _thinks_ he loves him, he'll...He'll realize it was just a close friendship, when the right girl comes along...

...I know that's not true. That probably won't happen...

...But...

...It's Christmas. I can wish if it makes me feel better, right?

Yoshie finally manages to get me out of bed, I go downstairs and make the yearly batch of Christmas Guilmon bread from the dough I let rise overnight. I'm making it the way Takato likes it, extra crispy crust with a moist inside. It's a little different from what we sell, Takato found out he liked it better this way when I messed up a batch of it. He told me he thought it was better so we tried selling it alongside the original. It didn't sell very well, so we took it off the menu and kept the original. I still make it for him on special occasions. Like Christmas.

...I wonder if he's still expecting it after last night...

...Takato...

By the time I'm almost done shaping the bread, Yoshie is making tea and I hear footsteps from the staircase. Takato's coming down the hall.

I glance to the archway into the hall...Takato peeks inside and...

...Gods...

He suddenly hides his face and hurries past, like he's embarrassed or _scared_...

...Great...

I hear whispering in the dining room, I look to that archway, now. I see Yoshie giving Takato a hug. He looks close to crying. I can make out the words "I'm sorry" from him and "don't apologize" from Yoshie...

...Hell of a Christmas...

Actually, seeing Takato like this...

...Or, whenever he's...

...Given how emotional he is... ..._Gods_...

Takato...He's always been different...He was _always_ so much more emotional than the other kids...A little bit of a crybaby at times but more than that...He was just...

...Gods...

...The fact he was _always_ so attached to Jenrya, too. They helped each other get through their Digimon going away, I've seen Takato crying on his shoulder a few times, Jenrya did the same...

...Takato and Jenrya became really close after that. I remember when that oven broke...Gods, I knew we'd recover but, financially, things were _scary_ for a few months. Takato never asked us but I know how badly he wanted _some_ money to buy Jenrya a birthday gift that year...I know because how _guilt-ridden _he was over it. His friend meant _that_ _much_ to him...

...He drew Jenrya a picture, he showed it to me before he left, actually. Him, Guilmon, Jenrya and Terriermon looking at Digimon clouds. I told him it was one of his best, he said, "_But do you think Jen will like it?_" I told him he would, because he'd know and appreciate the work Takato put into it. Jenrya's that sort of person...One of the very few people his age who actually believe "it's the thought that counts" and things like that. Like Takato, too.

...Takato came back from that party really happy. Because Jenrya really liked his sketch, it's all he could talk about _"Jen loved my sketch! He was so happy! He loved it, I couldn't believe how much he smiled when he saw it! Jen-kun_ loves_ my sketch!"_ ...At the time, I noticed that Takato used the word "love" a lot when it came to how much Jenrya enjoyed that sketch. I didn't think much of it, he was just exaggerating a little...

...But now...

...Is _that_ why Jenrya's approval meant so much to you? Even that far back, Takato? He _loved_ your sketch, did you act like it meant he _loved_ you, too?

...I can't believe this...

How did I not see _any_ of this? _GODS!_

And speaking of...sketches...

...Those sketchbooks, I-I've seen him work on them now and then...I'd look over his shoulder and...Gods, I am...I am blind, aren't I? I should have _seen this_ just...from those damned sketch books!

Takato has three sketchbooks, all labeled "My friends and I," but...Most of the time I'd look over his shoulder, it was a picture of Jenrya...Or him and Jenrya...

...There were a few times he even, a little obviously, flipped to another sketch if he knew someone else in the room.

...Takato...You...You drew...sketches of you and Jenrya _together,_ didn't you...? You drew what you wanted your friendship to really be like... All I saw was "Takato's drawing pictures of his friends," never realizing it was "Takato's drawing pictures of the same 'friend' over and over and _over_ again."

...Damn it! I-I...How could I not _notice this?_ It's obvious... Like that time with his cell phone...Jenrya on the outside picture, Jenrya on the inside. Why would I assume that was 'because he called last?'

...DAMN IT!

I take the tray of Guilmon bread, sliding it into the oven with a little more force than I meant to...I'm sure Takato and Yoshie _loved_ that loud _clang_ that rang through the kitchen just now...

...I didn't see it. _Always_ going to visit Jenrya. And since the Lis obviously knew about this, they probably let them be a _couple_ over there...They don't object.

Janyuu...You have two sons. Rinchei and Jenrya...You've got another son to pass on the family name and bloodline...

...I don't. Takato is my only son. I wonder if that has anything to do with why Janyuu was, obviously, so open to his son and Takato being together. They...They didn't tell us, obviously. If it wasn't so late last night and I wasn't so drunk, I would have...

...Damn it... No, I-I'm doing it now...I _have_ _to!_

I go down the hall and to the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone from the counter...

I don't care how early it is...

"...Hello? Matsuda-san? ...Matsuda-san?"

"...You knew." I say after a few moments, closing the door. I don't want Takato or Yoshie to hear this.

"I take it you're not handling Takato and Jenrya's relationship very well," Janyuu says, quietly. "Takehi-"

"Why...Why didn't you tell me? You _knew_, Janyuu. You knew this whole time! Why didn't you tell me _anything_ about something that obviously involves _my son?_"

"Because it's up to Takato, not me. Takehiro, I understand if you're a little shocked but...Jenrya and Takato are-"

"Janyuu, you _joked_ about it! Takayuki? Takafumi? Remember?" Gods...Ranting on and on about my son and his "girlfriend" to _THE_ _FATHER_ _OF_ _HIS_ _BOYFRIEND_!

_..._Thanks a lot, Janyuu...

Janyuu lets out a nervous chuckle."Sorry about that...I...dipped into a little egg nog, yes, but I didn't mean it like that."

"Really?" I ask, dryly. "I wasn't the butt of some joke to you?"

"...I'm sorry, Takehiro, that was...Jenrya even told me I almost gave Takato a heart attack with that joke. I played along when you told me about Takato's 'girlfriend,' yes, but only because it's Takato's right to tell you who he is, not mine. Please understand that. I meant no offense."

"...Fine..." I still think he had a good laugh after I left. Why shouldn't he? I'm the blind idiot who should have _seen this!_

"Takehiro, listen, I don't think any different of Jenrya for this. He's still my son-"

"-Takato's my son, too, but...Janyuu...I-I...I never thought...I-I never..." I groan. "Why him? This...This isn't something I saw coming," even though I should have. "It's not how I expected his life to turn out.

Why him? Why Jenrya?"

"It's...Just what happened. Jenrya and Takato, given the circumstances, were incredibly fortunate." _Fortunate?_ How? They both just _happened _to be gay? That's 'fortunate' to you? "Just calm down, okay? It's Christmas. Jenrya told me you make Guilmon bread for Christmas, right? Some special recipe for Takato? ...Make that and...Talk to Takato, okay? Please, Takehiro, don't do this to Takato or Jenrya...They're so happy together, I don't want to see anything happen to that. Please, let them be happy."

"...Why is this so easy for you?"

"Because I haven't seen Jenrya anywhere close to this happy since..." Janyuu lets out a quiet sigh. "...since...Terriermon. If there's _anything _out there that can make Jenrya happy again, I'm all for it. Takato...makes him so happy."

"...I see..." I sigh. "Sorry to call you so early."

"I understand...Just...Talk to him, okay?"

"...I'll do what I can...Merry Christmas." I say, awkwardly, hanging up. Just _talk_ to Takato? ...What do I even say? 'How's your boyfriend?' I-I _don't_ want to talk to my _son_ about _his_ _boyfriend!_

Janyuu, I'm glad this is so _easy_ for you but...This is too much...The fact I'm obviously _blind_ to it doesn't help, either! Looking back...It's...so _obvious_ that Takato was, at least, "a little different" as a kid...

...And now...

I sigh, stepping out of the bathroom and going back to the kitchen. I check on the Guilmon bread—_SHIT!_

I frantically scan the counter for the oven mits, where the hell did I put them? I finally just fold up my apron over my hands and pull out the tray...

...Damn it...

...It's...It's...It's not burnt! Not badly, just a few of them, and only on the bottom...Damn it, I haven't burnt bread like that in _years!_

...Great... This is one_ hell_ of a Christmas, isn't it?

I let the bread rest for a minute or two before putting it on the usual platter, a Digimon party plate with Guilmon on it...The company promotes Guilmon a lot these days, he's a popular Digimon, according to Takato.

...I step into the dining room, Takato's sitting next to his mother, his head down...He doesn't look up at me.

"...Sorry, I...was distracted. The bread is a little burnt." I say, setting the tray on the table.

"It...It's okay. Looks, um...Crispier that way. Me-Merry...Christmas..." Takato says, awkwardly and barely above a whisper. He still doesn't look up at me.

"...Merry Christmas," I'm sure I sounded just as awkward, I pretty much _whispered_ those words...

I'm not having a "merry" Christmas, Takato. I'm sorry.

Yoshie gets a plate and puts a Guilmon bread on it for Takato...He usually looks forward to this but I guess he doesn't have much of an appetite. He breaks it apart to cool like Yoshie does. He's only staring down at it.

All three of us are silent, save for the sound of bread crust crackling.

"...Takato, um...You're doing a gift exchange with Jenrya today, right?" Yoshie speaks up. "That picture you gave him last night, he really liked it, you said."

Takato nods, he glances up at me for half a second, then back to his bread, saying, "Ye-Yeah, he...really did. I didn't think he'd like it that much since...It's just a picture but..."

"It's your first date and...You know Jenrya, like that sketch you drew for him once, remember? He said he loved it...Right?"

Takato nods. "He...He says he keeps it in a framed picture of us, from that party. He really loved it..." Yeah..._LOVED _it, I'm sure. Takato lets out a short, quiet laugh. "I-I was...so afraid he'd be mad at me for only giving him that."

"Jenrya-"

"Please. _Stop."_ I whisper. ...I know what you're trying to do, Yoshie...It's not helping...Not in the slightest.

"Takehiro?"

I stand, slowly. "...I'm sorry, I'm...not feeling well from last night's egg nog..." I lie, but only a little. My head still hurts but it's not that bad. Not even close. "Just...enjoy the bread without me. Merry Christmas."

I start to the hall.

"I'm sorry." ...Takato...

I stop, leaning against the archway, I let out a long sigh...

"...I'm so sorry, Dad..."

"Don't...Don't apologize. I'm just sick, really." I say, continuing down the hall. I hear Takato starting to cry. I expected that, actually...

..._I'm_ sorry, Takato, but...

...I don't want to talk about this right now, not with you...Not with Yoshie. I-I need to think on this...About a lot of things...

...I'm sorry...

* * *

One year later...

* * *

This is it.

It's been a year since...That dinner...And, tomorrow, one year since that Christmas day...

...Takato, I-I would never hate you. I'm so sorry you started to think I did...Especially over Jenrya. I wasn't proud of you for it at the time but...I was still proud of you for so many other things...I just...

...I spent _months_ avoiding Takato and Jenrya, and, after I realized I couldn't convince him he wasn't really in love with Jenrya in a few "heated discussions" (on my side, at least), I kept silent when the subject came up. I guess I was aiming for "out of sight, out of mind." And Takato...took it as a sign I stopped caring. I never could...

...Even if I...I couldn't answer him when he asked me, on his third anniversary with Jenrya...

"_...Am__ I...Am I still your son? ...Dad? ...Please, say something..."_

Saying nothing like I did that day...That was the worst thing I had ever done to Takato...I'm amazed he forgave me. Let alone spoke to me after that...

And, what Jenrya said that day...I was wrong, Takato, it's obvious he loves you...And you love him. ...I came home and told Yoshie what happened...

...I told her how sorry I was for how I was taking things...

...We talked to Takato when he came home. I-I told him I would...try harder to understand his feelings for Jenrya and to understand that...he's happy. He's in love...

...He's gay.

I-I've come to accept it. He's gay, he won't change. He can't. He won't have that wife and kids I always thought he would have, that I wanted him to have...

...But he'll have something just as good. He'll have Jenrya. I thought for a long time about that, off and on, about how happy Takato was before and after that trip they took. The one Jenrya confessed on. Takato was so much happier after that trip.

Even when he thought I was starting to hate him, he...He _still_ smiled when he went to see Jenrya. Jenrya _always_ made him smile...

...Except for that day in the park. That was the one exception. Takato left looking like he was going to cry. And he did cry. I found him in the park, Jenrya was holding him as he cried, thinking that I hated him.

...I'm so sorry, Takato. I swear to the Gods, I'll make it up to you somehow. Tonight is...one of many attempts, let's say.

I wanted to have another Christmas Eve dinner. One that goes right, one where...Takato's happy. Where everyone is happy.

I asked Jenrya to come over tonight, six o'clock like last year...

"_Hello?"_

_"Jenrya?"_

_"M-Mr...Mr. Matsuda?"_

_"Can you...come to the bakery on Christmas Eve? Like...last year?"_

_"Su-sure. For dinner again?"_

_"Yeah, um...It's a surprise to Takato. If he asks you to visit, tell him you're busy, please?"_

_"Of course. Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Matsuda."_

_"Jenrya, don't be so formal, please. You're...You're with my son, remember?"_ I admit...The word "boyfriend" is...a little hard for me to say, still, but...

...Takato loves Jenrya. That's all that matters. To him...And, now, to me.

"_R-Right...Sorry...I'll be there. I promise."_

_"Thank you, Jenrya."_

Jenrya is a little nervous around me, still. I think it's because he's afraid of causing problems for Takato.

Jenrya, if anyone causes problems...It's me.

Thank you so much for coming tonight and letting me do this for Takato.

"Jenrya, just wait under the mistletoe, okay?" I say, smiling.

Jenrya smiles, giving me a nod. "I-I wasn't expecting this, Mr. Matsuda. Th-Thank you."

"Takato won't be, either," I say as I go to the bottom of the stairs...Takato's in his room right now, painting and trying not to freeze...We're going to let him open the heater we bought him today a little early. Right after dinner. That's his second Christmas surprise, I guess. "Takato! Dinner! Come on! It's warm down here!"

"Coming!"

I hear Takato hurry down the stairs, I try to look casual. Yoshie is hiding in the kitchen with a camera...

As he comes down the stairs, I say, "Takato, one of the bread baskets fell over in front, can you take care of it?"

"Sure." He nods, going past me to the bakery up front...He stops in the archway.

Takato looks so surprised...

"J-Jen-chan...?"

...And so happy.

Merry Christmas, Takato.

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

This holiday brings about a lot of mixed feelings for me, mostly regrets for how I treated Takato and Jenrya's relationship at first. I know Jenrya and Yoshie forgave me but...

...I still owe so much to Takato.

The kids _finally_ got their wish, we're opening presents in the living room...Ryougi and Takehiro take turns. I'm sitting next to Takato with Jenrya on the other side of him and Yoshie next to me. We're all on the couch, waiting to exchange our gifts when Takehiro and Ryougi are done...

Time for Takehiro's surprise. Ryougi just got his Digimon World game.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ryougi smiles. "I can't wait to play it! Terriermon's the _best!_" He shows Jenrya the cover, a Terriermon using an attack on another...some sort of orange dinosaur. My son may be a Digimon Tamer but...I-I only know Guilmon, Terriermon and, thanks to Takehiro, Gomamon.

I look to Jenrya. "I wonder where you heard that..."

Jenrya laughs, "I-I swear, I had _nothing_ to do with it..." Suuure, Jenrya.

I pass Takehiro his gift. "I hope you like it..." He takes the little, thin rectangular box with both hands.

"Thanks, Grandpa..." Takehiro opens the packaging slowly. As _soon_ as he sees the cover, his eyes light up. "You...You found this? _Thank you!_"He gets up and hugs me. "Thank you so much! I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Grandpa!" ...I knew he'd love it. It's...his favorite. And I don't object...

...Well, just to having to wait in line for the release like that, but only a little. I'm amazed by how popular that video game is. If only Rinchei's company made that series, but...Then he _definitely_ would have said he got it for him.

"Takehiro, what'd he get you?" Takato asks.

"The latest Ai To Kirai!" Takehiro takes off the rest of the wrapping paper, showing Takato. "They did a short release before Christmas, like only ten thousand copies...I didn't think..." He trails off, looking to me. "Thank you _so much,_ Grandpa!"

I'll try not to laugh at the shocked look on Takato and Jenrya's faces right now...Jenrya, _you_ were the one who forgot to take that game out of that box, I heard the story! And how it's Takehiro's _favorite_ game series because of that...

...Rinchei could _not_ stop laughing when I told him I planned to buy it for Takehiro if he didn't already, he said, "_Ha ha ha, you'll have to wait in line on release day! Y-You sure? Ha ha ha! I want to buy him more games from the series for his birthday, maybe, but...That new one, he _definitely_ wants, Matsuda-san...Ha ha ha ha ha! Gods, he talked my ear off for an hour about all the new features! As much as I love talking game specs and features, a game like that...He's hooked like I was on Sangoku Musou and Final Fantasy...Ha ha ha, oooh man...My little brother _really_ had a brain fart when he forgot to pull his old dating sims out of that box...Ha ha ha ha ha! First game he ever played, I'm _not_ kidding...You _never_ forget your first video game, and...Ha ha ha! Ai To Freakin' Kirai!__"_ Even I laughed _a lot_ when I heard the story about _how_ my grandson became a huge fan of a shounen-ai dating sim. At least Jenrya did remember to pull out that Grand Theft Auto game...I've heard the stories about _that_ game..._From Akio Makino!  
_

"Merry Christmas, Takehiro. Go play it with Ryougi if you want."

"Can we, Tou-chan?" Takehiro looks to Takato.

Takato nods. "O-Of...Of course! Have fun! Remember to share!"

"Liangji, wanna play?" Takehiro holds up his new game. Ryougi gives a _very_ enthusiastic nod. They both go to the television and take the console out from under the shelf... "Just don't sabotage my boyfriends, Liangji!" ...You know, it's amazing how hearing _that_ from my grandson _doesn't_ faze me at this point.

Takato looks to me, whispering, "You...bought Takehiro _Ai To Kirai?_" Don't tell me _you_ object, Takato...

"You said it's his favorite game series..." I trail off with a smile. "I-I know what it's about...And...If Takehiro likes those games, then..."

"We wanted to get it but...Lianjie told me, we'd have to wait in line like a major release, they'd only release so many copies, some sort of Christmas promotion..." Jenrya trails off. "We didn't have the time or know where to look."

"I did," I say. "I-I was...a little embarrassed but...I knew he'd love it."

"...Thanks, Dad," Takato gives me a quick hug. "But...He _does_ end up with girls in most of his games, just so you know. You might still be a _great_ grandfather."

"...You can date _girls_ in that game?" ...This is news to me.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Back to back Christmas memories...In June...

_Originally_ I was gonna wait six months before sending Taiki these chapters since it's, y'know, really early for Christmas stuff but...Taiki just wouldn't stop _begging_ and _crying _and...Ugh...Twerp-chan, show some dignity! And break out your checkbook sooner, you should _know_ how to pull on my heart strings by now...

I usually start the haggling at one hundred but, since this is for Twerp-chan and all...

...Two hundred!

And, yeah, Takehiro (the younger) _loves_ his Ai To Kirai games, still...Did you see that little twist coming at all?

Regarding the "limited copies" thing: The same thing was done for the North American release of Final Fantasy X (replaying that is where I got the idea), a certain number of copies were released early and about a week or two before Christmas. I think it might have also been limited to Software Etc. stores...

...And if _you_ actually _remember_ Software Etc, too, congratulations! You're as old as I am! You win a cane! *Waves cane* Limp like the wind, my friend! Limp* like the wind!

* = If you do not have a limp, a limp will be provided for you free of charge! ...You might wanna bite down on something and think happy thoughts first, though.

Finally, as usual: I have conflicting sources for Takato's Mother's name. Some say Mie, some say Yoshie (and one said Amie)...I flipped a coin back when I wrote Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda and Yoshie won, so I'm still using that for continuity's sake. Sorry if it's the wrong name, but I gotta at least make a vain effort to stick to established continuity.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

This chapter was certainly a mood whiplash! From a merry to a _depressing_ and back to a merry Christmas! I'm so glad to see Takato and his Dad getting along so well after that rather depressing memory. And thank you for giving Takato that heater, I knew you would do something nice for him _someday!_

I also cannot help but laugh at the mental image of Takehiro Senior _buying the game!_ Ha ha ha! Ai to Kirai is certainly proving to be a good source of jokes for you, Ori.

-Taiki Matsuki

**EDIT:** Ori sent me a "slimmed down" version of this chapter, he noticed his ellipses problem was acting up and cut down on them along with a few minor edits of his own.


	21. XIV: Fight, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
XIV: Fight (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

One more stroke and it'll be done...I've been wanting to finish this landscape for a while...Just gotta finish the real world sphere—

_Gomibako wo tobikoeta saki ni aru mirai! Hikari wo mattote! GET A FIRE POWER!_

AUGH! ...I...I can fix that...later... I've got to change that ringtone...

I reach for my phone, setting my brush aside. "Hello?"

"This is Principal Miyazaki of Midogame Elementary." ...Takehiro and Liangji's principal? "Am I speaking to Takato Matsuda?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Your son, Takehiro, has started a fight. We'd like you to come pick him up, he's being suspended for a week." ...What? This...This can't be real...

"...A fight?" I ask. ...Takehiro?

"Yes. He was fighting three other boys in the back of the school at lunch. The boys say he started it." ...Takehiro..._started_ the fight?

...I don't believe that. Not for a minute.

"Is he all right?

"He has a bleeding lip and a black eye but nothing serious. He is crying...A lot," _That,_ I believe. "Please come pick him up."

"All right, I'll be there soon." I hit end call. I actually find myself staring at the phone for almost a minute, trying to figure out if..._this really just happened!_ Takehiro _doesn't_ fight.

Jen-chan should hear about this. I dial his cell phone.

"Takato-chan?"

"Jen-chan...Takehiro's principal just called. He's being suspended for fighting."

"What? A-Are you...serious? I-I mean...Takehiro, whenever we train..." Jen-chan trails off, stammering.

"He fought three other kids and they said he started it, the school asked me to come pick him up."

"...Three kids? And they think _Takehiro_ started it...?" Yeah, that...That doesn't sound right. Even if Takehiro _did _fight, three against one? "Is he okay at least?"

"The principal said he has a bleeding lip and a black eye. I'm going to try to find out more but I thought you should know. I'm also going to pick up Liangji, it's close enough to the end of the day, I'd rather not make two trips."

"All right...Let me know what happens...I'm sorry, Takato. If it's...what I've been teaching him, it'll stop."

"I doubt it's what it looks like, Jen-chan...You know Takehiro."

"Yeah...I just...can't believe this," Jen-chan sighs. "I hope it's not what it looks like. I can't imagine Takehiro fighting, he's...He's really gentle when we practice. Keep me informed, I'll have my cell phone with me."

"I will," I say. "I'll call when I get back home. _Wo Ai Ni, _Jen-_airen_."

Jen-chan laughs a little, hearing me speak Mandarin usually makes him feel better. "_Wo Ai Ni, _Takato_-airen._" He hangs up, I put my phone in my pocket and take off my artist's apron. I go to the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way. I lock the door and head down the hall...

...Takehiro, what happened?

* * *

I step into the principal's office, I could _hear_ Takehiro crying from outside. Sure enough, he's sitting in a chair off to the side of the door, crying. He looks up at me for only a second, then hangs his head and cries harder. I didn't get a good look at the 'damage,' but I did see some blood still on his lip.

"...Just...wait here, Takehiro, I-I need to...talk to the principal," I say. I try to keep my tone neutral. It's obvious Takehiro's upset over what happened but...I want to know more about what happened first.

I step into the principal's office, he's at his desk. "Miyazaki-san?"

"Matsuda-san?" Mr. Miyazaki asks, I nod. He motions for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit.

"A teacher broke up the fight in the middle of it. Takehiro had kicked another student in the stomach and was in the middle of...I believe the teacher said 'pummeling' another. The three students say Takehiro attacked them 'out of nowhere' as they were going to another classroom during lunch. As for Takehiro, he's been crying non-stop, I haven't been able to tell his side but...The students insist that Takehiro started it. The teacher says Takehiro _obviously_ had the advantage."

I give the principal a shocked look. "The...advantage? It was three against one."

"I am aware of that," Mr. Miyazaki nods. "Does Takehiro...take any form of martial arts?"

"His father teaches him."

"...Aren't..._you_ his Father?"

"His _other_ father," I say.

"...O-oh, I...I see..." Miyazaki-san nods, clearing his throat. ...He _didn't_ know this? I thought it was common knowledge ever since Takehiro first came to school. "We-Well, Takehiro was _clearly_ stronger, one student is still in the nurse's office for the kick he got. I'm sorry, but he's lucky it's only a week's suspension. I'd recommend putting a stop to these martial arts lessons. Immediately." ...Are you saying my son is _violent_, Miyazaki? You don't even know his side of the story!

"...I'll talk to him," I say. "Also, I'd like to take Takehiro's brother home early, which class is he in? Ryougi Matsuda." One of the few times we ever refer to Liangji in Japanese is when dealing with the school, I learned that after spending twenty minutes with someone on the phone, claiming 'There's no Riangi Matsuda in our records.'

I can't believe I'm as "good" as I am at speaking Chinese...I still mess up a lot of tones and pronunciations but Jen-chan helps a lot, he and his family are really glad to help me learn...Though, _thank the Gods_ that "love poem" Lianjie gave me I _didn't_ say in front of the kids...I should've known better, though, but _why_ would I pay _my own husband_ for...Well, okay, _that_ request probably (no, _greatly)_ exceeds the boundaries of 'sane, normal love,' so...

Miyazaki turns to a computer to the side of his desk, he types for a couple seconds before saying, "Class 1-2, Ichiyama-sensei's class. I'll let him know you're on your way."

I nod. "Thank you." I stand and bow my head, going back into the administration offices. Takehiro...he's crying a little harder. I take his hand. "Come on, Takehiro...We're going to the car, we'll talk there after I take Liangji out of class, okay?"

"I...I'm...I'm so-sorry...Tou...chan..." I can _barely_ make that out from what he says, he's...I've _never_ seen Takehiro cry like this...

..._Yeah,_ he's a bully all right. I don't like how this is being handled _at_ _all_.

"We'll talk in the car...Try to calm down, okay?" I try to sound reassuring. "Just calm down..."

...I know myself from when I was his age well enough to know that's _a lot_ easier said than done...

Takehiro cries the entire way to the car, he waits in the front seat while I run back inside to get Liangji...

...1-2...1-2...Here we go...

I slide open the door, Liangji's already at his desk with his backpack. He looks over to me, then his teacher. She nods her head and he _runs_ over to me. I close the sliding door and walk with Liangji.

We're no more than two steps away when Liangji asks, frantically, "Is he okay? Di-Did they hurt him? Is Niichan okay?"

"What?"

"Niichan! Is he okay? That's why you're here, right?" Liangji looks up to me, he looks almost like he's going to cry. "Is he okay?"

"How did you know Takehiro was in a fight?" ...I knew there was more to this...

"'Cause he told me to run away after he punched one of them...I-I ran back to class but...I-I was afraid something happened to him." Liangji says, a tear runs down his cheek. "Is Niichan okay?"

"He's okay, mostly," I kneel down, putting a hand on Liangji's shoulder. "Liangji, tell me what happened. It's very important you tell me exactly what happened."

Liangji nods. "I-I was in the back of the school, outside, when some older kids started shouting at me. Th-They were calling me...Ryougay and stuff like that...A-And I told them to stop but they wouldn't," he sighs. "I-I tried to walk away but they started to walk in front of me and...One of them grabbed my shoulders and they pushed me around. Niichan...He ran over and told them to stop. Then they pushed me down, see?" Liangji holds up his arms, they're a little scraped up but nothing too serious, thank the Gods. "Takehiro told them to stay away from me but...He punched them when they went to grab me again." Liangji starts to cry, he wipes his eyes as he asks, again, "Is he okay, Tou-chan?"

"...He's not badly hurt, don't worry," I smile, standing up and taking Liangji's hand. "Why didn't you tell the teacher what happened? Were you there when the fight ended?"

Liangji shakes his head. "Takehiro screamed 'get out of here,' I didn't want to but...He kept telling me to run, so I...ran... I'm sorry, Tou-chan..."

"No, don't be sorry. We'll need you to talk to the principal later, but you're not in trouble. You just need to tell him what happened because they think Takehiro started it."

"Niichan didn't! He kept telling them to stop but they wouldn't listen!" Liangji shakes his head.

"I know. He may be in trouble with the school, but not with us, okay? We're _glad_ he helped you...He's in the car right now, I think he needs to see that you're okay."

"...Niichan's the best..." Liangji says with a sigh. "I-I was...really scared..."

"I know. I'm sorry they do this to you, Liangji...I really am. I'll talk to the principal and your teacher...We'll do what we can to stop it."

"Thanks, Tou-chan."

I take Liangji to the car, Takehiro's calmed down a little, he's holding a napkin from the glove compartment to his lip, it's still bleeding a little. Liangji gets into the back but sits on the floor between the two seats. "Niichan...!" He...He starts to cry when he sees that Takehiro's still bleeding. "I'm sorry, Niichan! I'm sorry!" He crawls forward a little and gives Takehiro a hug, crying on his shoulder. Takehiro lets out a couple sobs as he hugs back.

"Takehiro...Liangji told me what happened," I say, getting into the car. "You're not in trouble. You did the right thing, no matter what the principal or teachers say."

"...But...I...I got...suspended..."

"I'll talk to the school and straighten this out," I say. "The other kids claimed you started it and...Well, your word against theirs. I knew you wouldn't fight unless you had to, not without a_ very_ good reason...And, Takehiro, defending Liangji like that is _more_ than a very good reason. I'm proud of you."

"...Thanks, Tou-chan..." Takehiro sniffs, wiping his eyes.

I smile, starting the car. Liangji gets in back and puts on his seat belt. "Look on the bright side, you'll get a week off off from school."

"...Yeah, I...I guess I get that..." Takehiro smiles a little. "...But..." He sighs. "...I-I can't believe I'm suspended for this..."

"If the same thing happened again," I begin, "and Liangji was being pushed around by bullies who wouldn't stop, would you defend him even if you'd be suspended?"

"...Yeah, 'cause Liangji's more important," Takehiro says.

"That's what I wanted to hear. And I'll do what I can to fix things. "

* * *

We drove straight home. Takehiro...I think he's punishing himself a little, actually, he went to his room and did his homework. Liangji's doing the same in his room...

...I think Takehiro's so upset because of how _much_ Jen-chan kept telling him to _never_ fight unless he had no alternative. Jen-chan made sure he knew that before he taught him so much as a single stance or punch.

I call Jen-chan as I think about that. He answers on the _first_ ring, I guess he's been waiting by his cell phone.

"What happened?"

"Some kids were picking on Liangji and Takehiro came to defend him. Because he told Liangji to run away, the other kids claimed Takehiro started it. That's why he's in trouble."

"...Thank the Gods..." Jen whispers. "I-I'm sorry, Takato, I know he's not the kind to fight, but..."

"I know why you were worried, I understand," I say. "I told him he's not in trouble and I'd try to explain things to the school regarding the suspension. Liangji will tell them his side of the story, hopefully they'll believe him. I-I really did _not_ like the way this was handled, Jen-chan."

"Same here. I'll be sure to talk to him when I get home, make it clear he did the right thing. Is Liangji okay, too?"

"Just some arm scrapes and he cried when he saw Takehiro. Takehiro's punishing himself more than anything..."

"Punishing _himself?_ I'll _definitely _talk to him, then," Jen-chan lets out a sigh. "Like father, like son...You two and your self-induced guilt trips."

I laugh, "He was crying just like I would but...Jen-chan, I _never _fought in school, this is...I need to ask you-know-who some questions, see where this came from..." I joke.

"What? You think Juri's been leading a secret life as a kick-boxer?"

"No, but...That would be sort of cool if she did..." I trail off. Jen-chan laughs. "And, according to the principal, even though it was three against one, Takehiro got the 'bully' credit because he had 'the advantage.'" I probably shouldn't be proud of that but...

...I am.

...Wait...

...Oh, Gods, I'm turning into _Ruki!_

"Re-Really? Good to know he can defend himself if he needs to...Which, obviously, that day finally came...Thanks for letting me know, Takato-chan. I'll try to come home a little early and take them both out for ice cream. Make them both feel better."

"Good idea. With the way Takehiro is right now...Just like you said, like father, like son. If I were him...The fact the school says he's in trouble is enough."

"Unfortunately...If you don't get anywhere with them, let me talk to them. See you in a while, Takato-chan."

"See you, Jen-chan." I end the call and go back to my art studio. I'll try to fix my painting while I wait for Jen-chan.

I understand why Jen-chan was worried about his lessons being the "cause" of Takehiro's fight rather than there being more to the story. He told me the story of when he hurt a neighbor as a kid. It's more the reason he stresses his rule of "no fighting unless you have to" to Takehiro than any other reason. And I'm so glad to see that it worked...

...Jen-chan, you're a great teacher and Father.

* * *

I spoke to the school earlier today, they called Liangji into the principal's office to explain what happened and called me back...

...Takehiro's suspension was lowered to two days (for fighting...Even _if_ it was to defend his brother! Ugh!) and the three bullies were suspended for a week for picking on Liangji and lying about the fight. Takehiro goes back to school on Monday.

Jen-chan took Takehiro and Liangji out for ice cream when he got home that night and Takehiro came back home in a _much_ better mood, Jen-chan told me he made it clear that Takehiro did the right thing. He was also proud of him for telling him that he _didn't_ like fighting. He did it because he didn't want to see Liangji get hurt...

...I'm so proud of my son right now. I got him a little present to make him feel better, an Ai To Kirai game he doesn't have.

I still can't believe we let him play these but...Jen-chan said they're _not_ ecchi (mostly, he says the "summer" portion of the games can get "fan service-y," but nothing too graphic). I also can't believe _my Dad_ waited in line to buy him one for Christmas! I-I never _in a million years_ thought that would happen...

...Thanks, Dad. Your Grandson is _very_ happy with that gift, he plays it a lot.

As Liangji and I walk out of the game store at the mall, Liangji pulls on my arm. "Tou-chan...Wait..."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Um...Can we...Can we go there, real quick?" He points to a candy store up ahead. "Please?"

"...Okay," I nod. Liangji wants candy...

Liangji hurries ahead of me to the store, it's the kind that has a ton of candy in bins along the wall that you pay for by weight, as well as obscure and weird candies on the shelves in the back. The "normal" stuff is up front.

Liangji goes to the bins, reaching into his pocket. What the...? He's counting out some money...

"Liangji, where did you get that money?"

"It's...Um...My lunch money," Liangji says.

"You skipped lunch to buy _candy_?" ...Liangji... I knew I shouldn't have told him we were going to the mall after school...

"I wanted to thank Niichan..." Liangji says, he's making a mix bag of mostly green tea candies, Takehiro's favorites. Liangji doesn't like green tea that much, that's _definitely_ for Takehiro. He weighs the bag to see how much it'll cost...He sighs and starts to put back some of the candy.

"Wait...Liangji, get more, I'll pay for it," I say, smiling. "And make a little bag for yourself, too, okay?"

"Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. Your big brother deserves a little candy for what he did. Good thinking."

"Thanks, Tou-chan!" Liangji goes to put more in Takehiro's bag...

...He goes a _little_ overboard on Takehiro's bag of candy but his bag is only about _half_ of Takehiro's (still a lot, but...He showed _some_ restraint).

I pay for the two bags and we go out to the car and back home.

Takehiro was _very_ excited to play a new Ai To Kirai game, he thanked us for the gifts before he spent some time playing Ai to Kirai with Liangji. He's in a much better mood now.

I was also proud of how he also shared his candy with Liangji, Liangji did the same with his bag. They're very close as brothers, I'm glad to see that.

I'm proud of my sons.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

This incident is basically summarized by Takato in a later chapter (original draft, I mean), but I decided to write it into an actual chapter...I dunno, I wanted to do more with Takehiro and Liangji as kids this time around since there was a_ huge_ age leap in the middle of the original (about five years) which, like a lot of other things, bugged me.

So, again, I am full-assing this fic! Really! Don't make me post pictures to prove it, I will if I have to! I mean it!

Though, I admit, in a little bit there is a time skip of a few years coming soon but it's not _nearly_ as bad as the last draft. Soon we're gonna hit a string of original draft chapters that will lead up to it, I won't spoil them for new readers, though! Afterwards, we get a ton of Takehiro in his teens (and, later, Liangji and Akio). I hope you don't mind the...CRAPLOAD of extra baby and little kid Takehiro and Liangji chapters...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

People, please, _believe him_ about "whole assing" this fic! We _do not_ want him to follow through with his threat of pictures! REALLY! I'll take another gay seppuku instead, Ori! PLEASE!

For this chapter: I really liked the portion with Liangji and his lunch money, ha ha ha! It's good to see he and Takehiro get along so well especially if Takehiro can take on _three_ bullies for him!

-Taiki Matsuki

Extra Note: Because one of the upcoming chapters is so special, we're doing three chapters today! Two AM, one special chapter PM! The "special chapter" is another "Omoi," we hope you enjoy it! Ori says it was by far one of his favorites to write in this fic!


	22. XV: Playtime, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XV: Playtime (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

Akio's staying with us for a while. Ruki and Ryou-san are on vacation in Nagoya and asked if Akio could stay with us while they were gone. He's been with us for a few days, now. He's sleeping in Liangji's room.

We're eating breakfast in the kitchen right now. Tou-chan just pulled it out of the oven. Terriermon bread! We're sitting at the table, Akio's sitting across from Liangji and I, Liangji has his Terriermon doll with him...He carries it around with him almost everywhere. Kinda 'cause he doesn't have too many friends, he's "the weird kid" at school because of, um, same reason I was but...

...He gets picked on a _lot_ worse than I _ever_ did. Akio's the only person who hangs out with him but they're not in the same class.

"Okay, I'm going to be painting in my art room," Tou-chan says, setting out a plate of Terriermon bread. "If you need me, just be sure to knock first. I don't want to be startled and mess up a brush stroke, okay?" He asks with a smile.

Akio nods. "Okay, Takato-san."

"We'll just play games," I say. "What painting are you working on?"

"A family portrait," Tou-chan replies. "Tou-san told me last night that Yamaki-san moved his office, I think it'd be a nice decoration."

"Cool! Is it going to be like your anniversary paintings?" Liangji asks. "What are you going to do this year?"

Tou-chan smiles, "Same thing as every year...Tou-san and I with our two greatest treasures."

"Can you give us Digimon in the one for Tou-san's office? Please? It's for his work!" I say. Hypnos has a ton to do with Digimon, from what Tou-san's told us after he let us hear those recordings. It was so_ cool_ to hear a _REAL_ Digimon. Akio-san told us his Mom and Dad recordings like those, too, but of a Renamon and a Cyberdramon...Akio _really_ likes the Cyberdramon ("It keeps talking about fighting and beating stuff up! It's awesome!").

I hope Tou-chan can add Digimon to the painting, though, I kinda _really_ want to see myself with a Gomamon for a partner! Outside of Uncle Lianjie's MMO, at least...His Digimon MMO is _awesome!_ I play it all the time, but Liangji doesn't really use computers too much so I'm training his Terriermon (Jian) for him for when he does play.

Tou-chan nods. "I'll do that for you two. Gomamon and Terriermon, right?"

"Thanks, Tou-chan!" Liangji says.

Tou-chan smiles, "Thanks for the idea...I think I might also make some changes to my plans for our anniversary painting this year..."

"Isn't it kinda early? It's March," I say.

"I know but..." Tou-chan chuckles. "I can never wait."

"Don't start counting down now, it makes the wait _even longer!_" ...Counting down to Christmas from the middle of October last year taught me that. Worth it for the new Ai to Kirai, though!

Tou-chan laughs. "I won't." He goes into the living room and to his art room. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will!" I say.

Tou-chan does a _ton_ of amazing paintings, Granpda and Grandma sell them at their bakery. A couple weeks before break, he even brought some in for me as a show and tell project! It was cool...At first...

Aside from the _really_ embarrassing baby-me painting he brought, Tou-chan took in a lot of _really_ cool paintings!

And _all_ of the kids asked him the same question...

"_Why are you gay?"_

_"Does it mean Takehiro's gay, too?"_

_"Where did Takehiro and Ryougi come from if they have two Dads?"_

My teacher had to tell them to stop asking about that. They did but...No-one had _any_ other questions for Tou-chan.

He wasn't upset but I didn't like the fact he came to my school for nothing...I wanted to show off my cool artist Dad! But it's not as bad as what Liangji gets from the kids in his class, so I can't complain. He gets pushed around sometimes, I don't know why but Liangji gets picked on _a lot_ and "two Dads" has a lot to do with it...

...He especially _hates_ when they ask him if he's gay, too. Like _really, really, really_ _HATES_ being asked if he's gay. I don't know why but...If it bugs him that much, I won't remind him!

Akio kinda jokes around but...I can tell he's not being really mean or anything and he leaves Liangji alone but...I-I can't believe Akio gets away with a lot of the stuff he says! Tou-san and Tou-chan would _kill us_ if we talked like he does to adults...Or even each other...

...Akio's weird.

"...What's your girly dad talking about? What anniversary?" Akio speaks up...See what I mean? Tou-chan's my "girly-dad." Akio doesn't like "girly" things.

"Don't call Tou-chan that!" Liangji shouts, Akio just rolls his eyes and ignores him.

"His anniversary with Tou-san," I say. "The day they got married...Tou-chan paints a picture of him, Tou-san, Liangji and me every year! It's part of their traditions!"

"Don't your parents have an anniversary?" Liangji asks.

Akio shakes his head. "Never heard them say that word. Ever! Mom and Dad don't do the anniversary thing."

"...Really? Tou-san and Tou-chan make a _huge_ deal out of it," I get up. "C'mon, I'll show you..." Akio follows me into the living room with Liangji behind me. Tou-chan puts up _all_ of their anniversary paintings in here.

I show Akio each painting from last year's to the first in backwards order...

The last one is just Tou-san and Tou-chan, kissing. They're in hot spring robes and there's a _ton_ of steam around them. They're also younger, I think the age they were when they confessed.

"Why aren't you in that one?" Akio asks, looking to me. "You're in all the others."

"Tou-chan didn't adopt me yet," I say. "Like the ones with just me before they adopted Liangji."

"Oh, right..." Akio nods. "I forgot you were adopted."

"...You forgot?" I ask. Um...Akio, _you_ know where babies come from, right? I mean, after Tou-san told me _that_, I knew I had to adopted like Liangji was...Liangji, um, sort of forgot that or just didn't know, until Tou-san told him...

...He doesn't mind, he told me he's happy because it was Tou-san who wanted him. We knew we weren't really related but we're still brothers! And Tou-san and Tou-chan obviously wanted us more than anyone else, so they're _definitely_ our "real" Dads! I like my family!

I think Tou-chan picked me out like Tou-san did for Liangji, but I never asked. A lot of people say "He's Takato's son" and things like that about me, which is why I think it was Tou-chan who picked me at...Um, I guess whatever orphanage or wherever they got me. I don't know, they might've done what happened with Liangji and my Mom couldn't take care of me, but...I don't know.

I just know I've been with Tou-chan and Tou-san forever and they're my family. I never really think of my _real_ parents since...Well, I didn't think about them _before_ I knew I was adopted for the same reason Liangji didn't. After that...I've lived with Tou-san and Tou-chan for my whole life and I don't know _anything_ about my real parents.

...But I sometimes wonder what my Mom might've been like... Or what it's like _having_ a Mom. I don't think it would be all that different but...The kids at school always made having two Dads sound _really_ weird, so...Maybe me having a Mom would be really weird to me. I don't know...But...I sometimes wonder what it'd be like...

Akio shrugs. "It's easy to forget with you." He starts back to the kitchen. "You're a ton like Takato-san. But not as girly."

"Stop saying that..." Liangji trails off with a frown, going back to his seat and taking a piece of Terriermon bread. Akio, _please_, Liangji really _hates_ that kind of thing. School's bad enough...

...School's really bad. He gets made fun of a lot and a _lot_ of kids call him 'Ryougay' in the halls. And, that time I saw him get pushed down. That was the first time I _ever_ hit someone. Tou-san always told me to never fight unless I had no choice and...

...Three against one and they already hurt Liangji. I didn't have a choice. Liangji needed me.

"Well...I was adopted like Liangji," I say. "With Liangji, his Mom couldn't take care of him and Tou-san _really _wanted him."

"What about you?" Akio asks.

I shrug. "I don't know...I was just adopted. I was a baby like Liangji, too. I've been with Tou-san and Tou-chan as long as I can remember, I guess they got me right after I was born, too."

Akio smirks. "Mom says I'm an accident."

"...Wha?" Liangji gives Akio a confused look. "How do you have a kid by accident?"

Akio takes his Terriermon bread. "Mom and Dad didn't want to have kids but they had one by accident...Mom says it's 'cause Dad forgot to put on a rubber."

"...What's...a 'rubber?'" Liangji asks, looking to me. I shrug.

...Something tells me it's a better idea to ask Akio than Tou-san or Tou-chan. Liangji knows this, too, after asking Tou-chan what a _really_ bad word means at the table once...

...Akio uses that word a lot.

Akio shrugs. "I dunno, but he forgot it. And then I was born."

"Um...I've heard the adults say Ruki-san wasn't supposed to tell you that..." Liangji says.

"Why not? A ton of great things start out as accidents!" Akio grins.

"Did Ruki-san tell you that?" I ask.

"No, I just heard it from somewhere and I like being great! And Mom says I'm her _favorite_ accident!" Akio grins. "...But you really only know Ryougi's story?"

"Yeah, just his," I say.

"Does it ever bug you not really being related to your Dads?"

I shake my head. "Nah, 'cause they picked us. That means they really wanted us over any other kids."

"Tou-san and Tou-chan are the best!" Liangji says.

"Would it bother you?" I ask, looking to Akio.

Akio shrugs. "I dunno, as long as I've got Mom and Dad...Yeah, I like the parents I have, if I was really someone else's kid, I'd be glad they took me instead of someone else."

"Yeah, Tou-san and Tou-chan picked me...They really liked me, I guess," I say. "Liangji, too, Tou-san didn't even know what he looked like! He didn't see him before he called Aunt Jialing or anything, he just wanted him!"

"Good thing he didn't see him first, he might've changed his mind," Akio says with a smirk, looking to Liangji.

"Akio...!" Liangji shouts.

I frown, Akio laughs and shakes his head, saying, "All right, sorry, Ryougi, sorry, you're not _that _ugly. Jen-san's really cool that way, I guess...Did he teach you any more martial arts moves, Takehiro?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Can I see?"

"Later. There's not enough room in the apartment," I say. Tou-san told me not to practice in the apartment anymore after I came close to hitting the TV with a kick...

"You were _awesome_ in that fight last month!" Akio starts throwing punches in mid-air.

Yeah, last month, um, some kids were pushing Liangji around and, when one of them not only didn't stop but put him in a headlock...I-I had to throw a punch after telling him to stop _obviously_ didn't work...

I almost got suspended again but Akio saw the whole thing (sort of, he heard Liangji scream and came running, he got there when the fight started...And almost joined in) and told them what happened. As much as he hated being 'a rat,' he told me he did it for me so _I_ "wouldn't cry like a girl." I thanked him, especially since...Well...I was crying...I _hate_ getting in trouble for fighting but...

...If Liangji's being pushed around, I'll protect him! He's my little brother, Tou-san told me how important that is! And, the time I got suspended, I thought he'd be _so_ mad at me but...

...Tou-san told me, _"Takehiro, sometimes teachers aren't right. This is one of those times. You shouldn't be in trouble for what you did. You helped your brother, you did everything you should have. I'm proud of you."_ ...Liangji was really happy I helped him.

"I...don't really like fighting, Akio," I say.

"Too bad, 'cause you kick ass! That one guy went down from just _one hit!_ One hit knock out! HAAAIIIYA!" He karate chops downward, stopping a few inches from the table top.

"Thanks for saving me, Niichan..." Liangji says, quietly.

"I'm just being a big brother, Liangji," I say.

"Lucky..." Akio trails off. "I kinda wish I had a brother to look out for..."

"Why?" Liangji asks.

"'Cause I can make him tough like me, he'd kick more ass than Takehiro!" Again, Akio starts punching the air again. "No-one'd mess with my little brother 'cause no-one would _want_ to mess with him!"

Liangji laughs, "Maybe your Dad'll forget his, um, rubber-thing again..."

"I hope so!"

We finish eating and put our dishes in the sink. We go to the living room and get out the Infinity. "What game?" Akio asks.

"Liangji, wanna play Ai To Kirai?" I ask. I _love_ that series! I know it's shounen-ai (sort of, the main character is always bi but they tend to encourage you to go out with guys) and Tou-san didn't _really_ want us to play it at first but...

...It's _so_ much fun! I like the characters and the cutscenes a lot! And they put a _ton_ into the game features!

"Holy crap! Mom wasn't joking? You _really_ play gay games?" Akio asks, eyes wide. "For real?"

I nod. "You can go out with girls..."

"...Um...Take-kun...Are you-"

"Don't!" Liangji shouts. "Stop asking that, Akio!"

"He-Hey, I-I'm not asking _you!_ But...Come on, he's playing a _gay dating_ _sim!_" Akio shouts, Liangji's getting ready to smack him with his Terriermon doll...

"I just really like the series, Akio...I'm not gay," I shake my head. "And you _can_ date girls in this game. Really, Akio...I usually end the game with a girl." Sometimes a guy, but...Only if I want to see their ending cutscene. And some of them are really nice, too...

...It's kinda weird one of them looks a lot like Tou-chan in that one game, Tou-san told us that Wataru was his favorite character. He showed us how to play later and ended the game with Wataru, he and the main character didn't look _nearly_ as in love as Tou-san and Tou-chan, though.

"...Prove it," Akio sits down, taking a controller. "I wanna see proof you're straight-OW!" Terriermon makes his first move! WHAM! Twice! "Ryougi! STOP! OW!" And a third time! Terriermon's _really_ angry...

"Stop that joke!"

"Okay, okay, just...Lemme play the stupid game! Damn, for a kid with two dads, you're really sensitive about that..." Akio rolls his eyes. "_Crap!_"

I stick in the game Grandpa gave me for Christmas last year...It's one of my favorites since it's meant to be funnier than most Ai To Kirais, plus they have a _ton_ of mini-games and characters! The relationship system is really different from the other games, too, and they did a good job on it! I still thank Grandpa whenever I see him since I know he had to wait in line for it...I'm sure he was really embarrassed doing that, there were probably a _lot_ of girls there wondering why he was buying Ai To Kirai...

...Thanks, Grandpa!

We start up the game, Akio's in control of the main character...

"Just remember, if my Mom asks...We played Grand Theft Auto," Akio says.

"We don't have Grand Theft Auto," Liangji says.

Akio grins, "Wait 'til your Dads leave us alone for a while...I got the newest one in my bag! You've _gotta_ see the kinda crap you can do! I mean, _seriously! _It's _sooo_ lifelike! Mom and me play it together all the time! She's _really_ good, too! And she showed me these really cool stunts and executions! Like when you take the sniper rifle and..." He goes on and on about Ruki-san's tricks for killing people.

Liangji and I exchange looks...

...That's Akio for you. Ruki-san, too.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Just a quick "character chapter," more on Akio, Takehiro and Liangji. As well as some more build up for the return of a couple chapters from the original draft.

And I apologize for the "rubber" joke, I think that might've been a little more "bold" than the usual humor in this series. I used it because I thought it would be a _very_ good way to show exactly what kind of mouth Akio inherited from his Mother...And the sort of things that Mother _says_ in front of her _son!_ And, yes, I'm sorta going somewhere with this...Really! There's a method to my stupidity!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

_Good God!_ I had to do a bit of a double take when I saw Akio actually use the word "rubber" like that! Honestly! Ruki, how could you _say that_ in front of your own child? Agreed, Ori, a crowning example of life in the Makino household. God help us all!

Perhaps Liangji and Terriermon can teach him to watch his mouth! Ha ha ha, I enjoyed that little "fight" between the two.

-Taiki Matsuki


	23. Omoi VIII: Love And Marriage Makino Ryou

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi VIII: Love And Marriage (Makino Ryou)

* * *

Ruki's in the bathroom, I'm waiting in the living room for her...Akio is doing homework, I just brought him home from school today.

...Akio is _definitely_ Ruki's son, he's even wearing a variation of Ruki's old broken heart shirts: A black shirt with a red heart that has_ a dagger going through it!_

...He picked it out himself...

And his hair is longer than most boys his age, spiked like his Mother's used to be, since they both have the same hair color (though Akio's is _a little_ darker than Ruki's), but not tied back...Just _wild!_ Nowadays, Ruki keeps her hair down, sometimes tied back but, somehow, it doesn't make her look any _less_ threatening than she used to.

He just turned five, though he started school a little early, his birthday was just on the border of the enrollment cut off. We decided to start him early. A _few_ teachers, for the first few weeks of school, actually mistook him for a preschooler that got lost - Akio's short for his age.

Akio. Did. _Not._ Like. That.

_At all._

...We got a few phone calls because he swore at said teachers...A lot.

It's like having a boy-version of Ruki. He's got his mother's frown (though he _can_ smile and laugh like most kids, he's not "eternally pissed" like his Mom) and sense of humor...Especially when it comes to Takehiro, he likes to "joke"around like his Mom...

...I've tried to make him stop that but Ruki sort of supports it, saying "I give Jen and Takato the same shit and they don't care." They really don't, I am _amazed_ by how many gay jokes our gay friends put up with from her...But she's not malicious about it, she's just having fun and so are they. Akio's the same, _maybe_ a little malicious but...In a good way, you know? Jen told me Takehiro doesn't mind as much as Ryougi does, but he doesn't make fun of Ryougi (which is _good_, Ryougi gets enough trouble at school for the whole "two dads" thing), we didn't even ask him not to...I guess Akio knows how to pull his punches.

In fact, Ryougi sometimes has Akio (despite being almost a year younger) looking out for him, Akio's gotten into a couple fist fights over someone making fun of Ryougi. He's quicker to turn to punches than Takehiro, but only if he knows he'll win (usually, he just screams at the bully until it, inadvertently, gets a teacher's attention). Ruki once asked him why he does it, he said "Takehiro'd like it if I watched out for Ryougi...I'm doing him a favor." ...That made me _certain_ Akio was a good kid at heart, even with his Mother's... ..."Rukiness."

"So, what's with Mom?" Akio asks, looking to me. "What was that thing she had with her?"

"Nothing...important..." I trail off. ...Gods, I hope nothing important...

"Does it have anything to do with your trip to Komaki?" Akio asks. "She's been kinda weird since..."

"Hopefully _not_," I reply. About a month ago, Ruki and I went on a trip to Komaki, I was meeting someone I built a custom PC for in Nagoya and we decided to stop over there for a week after the meeting...He told me it "stopped working" and he blamed my hardware set up – Idiot had a virus! _AUGH! _I still fixed it, but I got to charge him for it since it was his fault, heh heh heh...

Akio stayed with the Matsudas while we were gone and we let Hirokazu and Kenta house sit (Kenta is _still_ thanking us, he _loves_ our home).

...I _really_ wish I thought the idea of going to _Komaki_ in _Spring_ through a little better...Gods, when we got there...It was a sign, damn it! A SIGN! I mean, we got there just as it began! And, well, it seemed like fun to, y'know, join in and see what the big fuss about the _infamous_ Hounen Festival is...

...We should have known better. We...We weren't thinking..._OBVIOUSLY!_ Hounen...Of all the festivals...Hounen...

We've been married for about a decade now, I can't believe we lasted ten minutes. Well, I can, since, unlike most newlyweds, we didn't live together for _a long time_. I sometimes joke I married her _after_ she was pregnant, since that's when I moved in...Ruki just accuses me of using that as an excuse to move out of my crappy old apartment and into her (very, very nice) house...

...I admit, I do like that but...I was happy with my old apartment and the old set up, too. Ruki and I are pretty easygoing when it comes to living together. We actually _don't_ fight...At least, nothing more than some arguing. We're...We're not your average couple, that's for sure...

I was surprised when I saw that she kept that ring. I really expected her to, at best, throw it in a drawer somewhere and never look at it again. But she always wears it around her neck, no-one ever sees the chain through her shirt, except the back...Jen told me he couldn't _believe_ I was serious about that. Ruki. _Hates_. Jewelry. Ruki _hates_"girly shit."

...So does _Akio_, actually...If he _does_ make fun of Ryougi, it's because he's "so girly, like Takato-san." Takehiro's "kinda girly," too. Ha ha ha, like _Mother_, like Son...

...I _still_ can't believe she actually _told him_ he was her "favorite little accident," but Ruki doesn't pull punches, not even on her son (and she _did_ mean it as a term of endearment, as weird as that sounds). There's also way he took this revelation...

...I know he told Takehiro and Ryougi. I overheard him tell them that "great things start out as accidents." He's Ruki's son all right. Ha ha ha!

He's my son, too but...He's Ruki Junior, like how Takehiro is always seen as "Takato's son," Akio is "Ruki's son." I just, um, 'donated' like Takato did, except she got the 'parent credit.' I'm amazed she didn't tell me to just say I'm 'Uncle Ryou' (or, with her, "Akiyama").

Akio sets his homework aside, saying, "Finished...What's taking Mom so long in the bathroom?"

"...Hopefully nothing," I reply.

It's been so many years and...I _still_can't believe it...

* * *

Years Ago...

* * *

I look over the program code on my computer...Rinchei Li asked me to look it over, it's a game engine he designed but he's having some trouble working out the bugs, namely the "it decided my C: drive was delicious" kind of bug, though Rinchei also suspects a virus got on his system (most likely) he wants to cover all bases and have someone make sure "his baby" didn't come down with something...I have it on an older computer I don't use that much, just to be safe...

Dr. Ryou to the rescue!

Freelance programming...Heh, I'm like a Non-Hypnos version of Yamaki-san. I thought about joining up with them, actually, but...

...I don't do too well in an "office" environment. Especially one that won't let me screw around with The Digital World...I know you gave up a _long time ago, _Yamaki..._Thanks._

Jen says he's thinking about trying for a position over there, actually. He gets out of college next year, I think, maybe the year after. He's _definitely_ got the skills. Jen knows computers, especially code. I'm good with code, too, but even I have to say he's got me beat...Hardware is my domain, though, it's why I also do computer builds and repairs in my spare time. I got Kenta set up with a custom laptop, I even gave him a good price.

I also got Ruki her new desktop, she just called me up and said "I want something that'll get me to the Digital World...What can you do for me?"

I said, "What's your budget?"

She let out this pissed off groan, saying, "What do you think, Akiyama? Just build the damned thing!"

Heh, and she said she'd _never_ get into modeling...Well, okay, she _didn't. _She _hates_ "girly crap" and modeling is "a steaming pile of girly crap," according to her. But, when her Mom retired from the business, she started up a fashion and women's magazine. And it's been selling pretty well, one of the best selling women's magazines in Japan. They call it "Hai! Fashion!"

When Ruki got out of college, she got a high ranking position in the company...And quit in a week. She _hated_ having anything to do with fashion...

...So her Mother gave her a new position: Editor. She edits a (slightly) less popular magazine but with a growing demographic: _GIRLY_ _GIRL_. And, yes, upon hearing that title Hirokazu Shiota let out a cheer and shouted, "YES! I WANT TEN COPIES!" ...When asked why, he said, "'Cause a title like that...C'mon, Ruki, you're doin' a skin mag, right? Can I be around for the photo shoots? Pleeeaaase?"

...How he managed to keep all his teeth after _that joke_, I'll never know...

...Obviously, the title's meant to be ironic: It's for...Well...Women like Ruki! And it's really popular, especially for something Ruki (at first) saw as "Mommy giving me a break... _...Ugh..."_ She was _certain_ it was going to bomb and her mother would keep it going just so Ruki would have a job in her company...Nope! Huge success!

I actually have a subscription. It's not like Hai! Fashion to where I'd feel "less manly" for reading it, it has a lot of interesting articles, a lot of them I think _could_ apply to guys, too (or at least, guys like Kenta). And it's Ruki's magazine, so I feel I should at least give it a glance now and then.

...Of course, I had_ hoped_ she wouldn't find out about the subscription. I guess someone in the subscription office or whatever keeps track those things knew she had a friend named "Ryou Akiyama" and let her know, 'cause the first issue I got was hand delivered by her. She just walked up, rang my doorbell, passed me a magazine with the little 'thank you for subscribing to our publication' card and said, "I _knew it,_ Akiyama!"

...Yeah, I should've used a fake name...Or borrowed Kenta's copies.

Life's working out well for us, I think. I can't complain, except for the lack of our partners (_RIGHT_, Yamaki?). I like my job, especially since Rinchei's publisher has me pretty much on call for stuff like what I'm doing now, testing and fixing programs their guys can't figure out...

...Rinchei knows his game code, so the fact this is one of_ his_ I'm looking at...Obviously, he's got something _really_ complex in mind for this game engine. I mean, there is a _ton_ of really complex programs in this thing, he says it's his "baby," he did pretty much all of it _himself!_ Well, Jen helped, he said, but...Jen doesn't know game code as well as Rinchei. He says he wants to use it for an MMO, if they ever let him design one. The engine is called "_SLEEPING DRAGON'S ROAR._" And, given the looks of this thing's power...May really _be_ his legacy to the gaming world: Li Rinchei's "baby," The Sleeping Dragon's Roar engine.

...Well, so far so good, Rinchei, I think something else ate your C: Drive...'Cause this thing is _impressive!_ I can't believe he did most of this _alone! _From when he first started college to...Today! Good job, Rinchei.

My cell phone goes off as I close the engine to take a break. The ringtone is Ruki's.

"Hey, Ruki," I say. "Lemme guess, you wanna hit a bar and-"

"Wanna get hitched?" ...What?

I _have_ to be hearing things...She didn't say _that!_ No way!

"...E-Ex...Excuse me?"

"Wanna. Get. Hitched?"

"...Like...to you...?" ...What the...?

"No, to Kenta, I'm just asking you for him. It's more romantic that way," Ruki lets out an annoyed sigh.

"So-Sorry, Ruki but... ...You're serious?" ...Ruki and I...Well...We're Ruki and I, we get along fine but only to each other. Everyone else is convinced that we're going to murder each other one of these days...Most likely Ruki killing me, but...Either way, there will be blood!

We...just have a different way of communicating. A more...sarcastic and verbally violent.

"Yeah, I am."

"...So, does this mean every time we've gone bar hopping or whatever, that retroactively counts as a...a...Ruki, I-I can't say it..." I don't know if she _wants _me to say it.

"...The D-word, I know...And, I don't care, think what you want."

"Well, if that's the case, we've been 'd-wording' long enough..." I laugh. 'D-wording' makes it sound kinda dirty, actually...I like that! "...Are you..._really _serious?"

"Don't make me come over there, 'cause if I'm going to be doing _anything_ with one knee, it'll be kneeing _you_ in the balls," Ruki warns. Ha ha ha, hell of a way to propose, has 'Ruki Makino' written all over it!

"...Well...Sure!" I mean, she asked and...We've been doing the d-word, technically, ever since, um, I guess since after D-Reaper and she 'tolerated' me being with her when I hang out with her and the others.

There's a long pause from Ruki.

"...Thanks." ...She sounds sort of surprised. Well, I guess she should be, but...

...It's sort of weird, especially the fact she said 'thanks.'

There's another silence, this time I think it stems from the fact that neither of us knows what to say now...

...Well, I guess I should address the obvious... "...So, um...Western-style church wedding or...what...?"

"Get to city hall, we'll just fill out the paperwork. I am _not_ going to spend a shitload of cash on a stupid ceremony I'm_ hopefully_ only going to do _once_...Gods, I'd _hang myself_ if I had to wear a wedding dress..." Ruki in a wedding dress...

...Yeah, the only way I can picture it includes a rope engagement necklace, too.

"If you want, you wear the tux, I'll wear the dress," I joke.

"I just _love _when you share your perverted cross-dressing fantasies with me, Akiyama. I really do." Ruki chuckles. "Just go to city hall."

"Wait...Right _now?_...Ruki, um, no offense but...Is there any reason...?"

"...You getting cold feet already?"

"N-No, just...This is...sort of sudden..." ...I didn't even know we were dating! ...Seriously, why...Why would _Ruki _call up and...? ...Well, I know Ruki...This...This is harder for her than she's letting on...I know it.

...I wonder if... Does she still have that 'thing' we can't believe I gave her...?

Heh, I doubt she got any ideas from that but...If she did...

Well, if you believe I was being romantic with that, then, right or wrong, it's what you believe...

"I just need to take a quick shower," I say. "Meet you there in...How about an hour?"

"Hurry up."

"I will, Honey-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. _Ever_."

"Sorry, Sweetie."

"...Keep it up and this will be the first marriage to ever have divorce papers filed _before_ the marriage license."

I laugh, "I'll stop, sorry. See you in an hour."

Ruki hangs up, I hit 'end call.'

Heh, that...That was funny! Ruki and I are getting married-...Wait...

...Ruki Makino just _proposed_ to me...

...And I said _YES_! HOLY SHIT! I'M GETTING MARRIED!

How _the hell_ did that just..._happen?_

...Well...I-I said yes and...Ruki said she was serious. So, Ruki...

...Ruki proposed...

...That's Ruki and _not_ Ruki at the same time. Ruki _hates_ romantic crap, so the idea she _proposed_ is insane...But, on the other hand, Ruki hates tradition even more, so proposing _instead_ of me...That's Ruki. Granted, I...I had no idea I was...supposed to propose at some point but...Whatever!

I gotta get ready, I have my own wedding to get to!

* * *

I pull up to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building AKA Hypnos Secret HQ AKA "City Hall."

...Ruki's gonna be in a bad mood 'cause of where we are, she's been pissed at Yamaki for_ years_ to where she hates _looking_ at this place. Too many memories of lost partners and broken promises for all of us...

...Thanks for nothing, Yamaki.

I park and step out of my car, I see Ruki on a bench by the stairs. I wave to my "bride."

Ruki gets up and...Holy shit, she...She has the forms with her, I think. What _else_ could be on those clipboards she's got? ...Why are you so..._determined_ to get married, Ruki...?

...I'd ask if you got knocked up and need to get married to appease your mother or something but I know it would...take a _lot_ for someone to get as far as a kiss on the cheek from you, 'that' would be _impossible_ to even _imagine! _I don't think _I'll_ be doing 'that' anytime soon...

...Especially since I'm gonna be married and would _never_ cheat on my wife...Even if she is Ruki Makino and 'that' may come as a 'we made it fifty years' anniversary gift...If I'm _lucky_.

We meet at the bottom of the stairs, I don't even get out the word 'hi' before Ruki passes me a pen and a clipboard. "Start filling it out...And where's your dress?"

"Sorry, left it in my other closet." I set myself up with that _just for you¸_Ruki. Call it a wedding present...Ha ha ha!

"Just don't invite your gay lovers to the honeymoon," Ruki sits down on a bench and starts filling out her forms.

"But Yamato was _so excited_ when I told him I was getting married..." I pout.

"...Fine, Yamato can come but he's paying for his own damned room."

"Oh, he'll be _so _thrilled!"

"Tell him I like to watch." Ruki says.

I chuckle and look down at the form in front of me...

...Let's see...Name...ID number... Oh, hey, there's a check mark to see if I'm going to take my spouse's surname—Well, _duh_, these forms are for both sexes so that check mark is _probably_ meant for the wife, but...

...She'll love this...

"Ruki, mind if I take your surname?"

"...What?" Ruki stops, she looks to me. "...Are you _high?"_

I shrug. "I should be asking _you_ that, Ms. 'Let's Get Married_ Now!'_" I reply with a laugh. "I was just wondering...Do you want me to be Ryou Makino instead of you being Ruki Akiyama? Or still Ruki Makino?" I figure she'd keep her surname in either scenario...Unless she wants to trade! That'd be fun, too!

"...You're serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? It'd be fun."

"...All right," Ruki nods. "But I ain't gonna start calling you 'Makino' all of a sudden. Got it, _Akiyama?_"

"Got it,_" _I smile, I check the box. I am now Ryou Makino! ...Huh, now my name doesn't mean 'Distant Autumn Mountain' anymore...It means...

...Crap, this is gonna be awkward...

"Uh, Ruki...Sorry to ask my wife-to-be this...But..."

"What is it?"

"What's the spelling for 'Makino?' I don't know the Kanji," I reply, in one of those high pitched 'please don't kill me' tones. I need to fill my new full name out in the line next to the box I just checked.

"...Oh, this marriage is off to a _great_ start! I feel like the drunk chick you just woke up next to after you blacked out in front of a quickie chapel!" Ruki groans, she slides over to me and takes my form. "I'll spell it for you, you illiterate son of a..." She grumbles, filling out her surname for me.

"Sorry, but there's a dozen spellings for 'Makino' out there, I figured you'd be more pissed if I used the wrong one," I say.

"Yeah, yeah...Ryou's spelled in Hiragana, right? BA and KA?" Ruki asks. Ha ha ha!

I look down at the form as she scribbles her name down muttering some-What the...? On her hand...Is _that_ what I _think _it is...?

...I _knew it!_ ...I think that's where this came from! ...Maybe, I don't fully know _what's_ going on or what possessed her to do this but...

...She _didn't_ flush it, after all. A-And...She's _wearing it_...

Ruki, you...You really...? W-Wow!

...I'm honored. That's not a joke, I-I'm _really_ honored. I _know_ how much you _hate_ stuff like that, Ruki I'm still amazed you didn't scream at me for giving you that ring...

...I guess I do, sort of, feel the same...I did buy that ring for you...I mean, when I saw it in the window, I thought 'Ruki would actually like that.' And I know you well enough to know that was an insane idea but...Something about it...Well, Since it's more or less Kyuubimon on the engraving I thought that would make it your one and only exception to "no jewelry – _ever._" But I admit, I never thought I'd see you _wear it_, just...tolerate its existence.

"...What the hell are _you _grinning about?" Ruki looks up at me, I-I didn't even know I was grinning.

Suddenly, she puts two and two together and hides the hand she has the ring on in a not-so-subtle way. "...Just fill out your damned form, or do you need me to hold your hand and help you with those scary Kanji? Want me to get you a grammar tutor as a wedding gift?"

I take back my clipboard, nodding and going back to filling it out...

My new name means...'Distant Grazing Field.'

...Eh, I won't miss 'Akiyama' too much.

I can't believe Ruki's actually _wearing_ that ring, though...

It takes us a good half hour to finish the forms and I was starting to get a hand cramp as I finished the back of the third page inside at the registration window, but...

...As of this thumb print, I'm going to be Mr. Ryou Makino...

Ruki presses her thumb on her papers, I press my thumb onto my papers.

The elderly clerk takes both papers, tapping them down on the counter to even them out. "By the power vested in me by my supervisor Watanabe Ishimoto and the Tokyo City Government...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He's mostly joking, but he looks to us with this sort of 'aw, a young couple in love' sort of look...

...This man does _not_ know Ruki Makino, obviously.

I look to Ruki, then the clerk. "...I don't think she'd let me." I try not to laugh at the look on the old guy's face.

"Damn. Straight. Let's hit a bar, Akiyama. After that, I _need _a drink..."

"...Huh...?" The clerk gives us a confused stare as Ruki walks out towards the exit. "...She's...serious...?"

I nod, smiling. "She's my wife!"

"Akiyama, move your ass!"

"Coming!" I bow my head to the clerk and jog off after Ruki. "So, what bar?"

"Kamesato's, I like their teppan grill."

"I like their sake," I reply. "Let's party!"

"Real quick, before we go any further with this...married _thing_...Don't tell anyone we did this."

"What?"

"...Please," Ruki says. "Don't tell anyone...Not yet at least. Especially _not_ the others." ...Please? You said..._please?_ ...Obviously this is important to you since you said the P-word...It's a little weird but...

...I just can't say no to my darling wife. "Okay," I nod. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"...That's it? You're not even going to ask for details?" Ruki asks, glancing to me.

"I figure, even if you _did_ let me tell them...If I said 'Ruki proposed to me, we're married now,' no-one would believe me," I reply.

Ruki chuckles, "Yeah, no-one would..."

* * *

...We hit Kamesato's that day and stayed 'til they kicked us out. We had to ask Kenta to drive us home, then he and Hirokazu took care of getting our cars home... ...And by 'home,' I mean 'Ruki's place' then 'Ryou's place.' Neither of us stayed at the others' place, our first night as husband and wife was spent alone. A _lot_ of nights were spent like that, actually.

When they asked us _why_ we decided to just 'get completely wasted,' we both said... "Felt like a good idea at the time." ...Kenta did notice Ruki's thumb was covered in ink, she said she had to sign a contract at work earlier that day, I kept my hand in my pocket the whole time after that. I knew he'd suspect something if _both_ of our thumbs had ink on them. I doubt "marriage license" would have run through his head but I didn't want to take chances.

It's been a couple weeks since the "ceremony," I've talked to Ruki a few times since then. I'm amazed she hasn't tried to get an annulment or anything, telling me she was high or drunk at the time...But...

...Well, this morning before dawn...I got a wake up call from Ruki. She told me to pack a suitcase "or else." I asked what was going on, she said "Just do it. I'll be there at noon. Pack for one week."

I packed, got ready to meet her and she showed up at my door at noon. I locked my apartment, took my suitcase to her car and we hit the road. We stopped for a nice lunch on the way, Ruki wouldn't tell me where we were going or what was going on at all...I-I really had _no idea_ what she was up to...

...I was a little worried she was, um, planning to collect on some "life insurance," if you know what I mean...

In the end, we went to Odaiba, a hotel called Gingame Suites...

...I think I'm on my honeymoon...

Ruki and I stand in the hallway outside of our room, I have the room card key in one hand and my suitcase in another...

"So...Should I carry you over the threshold or something...?"

"Just unlock the door before I kick you through it...I'm tired," Ruki says. I unlock the door, she steps into the room.

It's _nice!_ Seriously, Ruki spared no expense, it looks like..The 'living room,' I guess has a huge flat screen and almost a miniature kitchen connected to it with a glass table and set of six chairs.

I take my luggage to the bedroom...Nice sized bed, I wonder if Ruki will let me use it for a night instead of the couch-Oh, there's...Wow...

There's a second bathroom attached to the bedroom...That's a _really_ nice looking hot tub, there's even a set of folding screens in front of it, looking into the bedroom...

...This is _much_ nicer than I expected. Thanks, Ruki.

I set my suitcase in the closet, saying, "So...How's it feel to be married?"

Ruki shrugs. "I was going to ask you the same thing..." She sits on the bed, kicking off her shoes and laying back. "...Like the room?"

"Yeah, um...Thanks. I wasn't expecting this at all..."

"You weren't even expecting a honeymoon, were you?"

I sit on the bed next to her. "...Not really, to be honest. This is...the _most_ romantic I've ever seen you act."

"...Don't use that word." Yeah, my bad...Sorry, Ruki.

"Okay, what should I use?"

"'Stupid.'"

"What?"

"This is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever done and the _stupidest_ I've ever been..." Ruki sighs, I laugh...She does, too, a little.

I lay back on the bed. "...Can I...ask you something? And you promise not to call room service for a sharp knife 'good for cutting loose dangling objects?'"

"...Maybe."

"...Why? And...I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"...Who else?"

"Huh? No-one...I won't tell anyone."

"No, I mean...Who else?" Ruki shrugs. "Ryou, I'm...I'm not...that kind of person. I don't date, I hate people getting close to me and I'm amazed the others can stand me...Who else _could_ I ever ask? You're...the closest I've had or ever _will_ have to..._that_ kind of _thing_." ...Wow...

"So, I'm...the last resort?"

"You're the _only_ resort."

"What about Hirokazu?"

"...Think about what you just said. Even if he _wasn't_ the world's biggest closet case."

"...Good point," I nod. "Plus...You'd never do that to Kenta. I know you actually...'tolerate' him." Translation: Like him as an actual friend.

"Exactly," Ruki nods. "Kenta needs his boy toy...You know he kisses Kenta, right?"

"Se-Seriously?" ...Ruki, how could you have gone this long without telling anyone? Preferably _in front _of Hirokazu...

"Yeah...I don't bug him about it because, well...He actually does it to make Kenta happy and I don't wanna ruin it for Kenta by giving him shit for it in case it makes him stop. But, yeah, Hirokazu, if Kenta's feeling bad, will kiss him on the forehead. Kenta _always_ starts crying and Hirokazu _always_ thinks he made things worse..."

"And he says he doesn't love him 'like that,'" I shrug. Hirokazu's...If he really is straight, he's by far one of the greatest friends anyone could ever have. And...I know Kenta appreciates that so much, he's told me he's afraid he's driving Hirokazu crazy by 'being himself.' The fact Hirokazu is willing to kiss his friend like that, though...

...Kenta, I don't think you're driving Hirokazu crazy. I think...I think Hirokazu is just that devoted to you. Either as a friend or more than a friend, Hirokazu _is_ devoted to Kenta...I don't know if he secretly loves him or not but Hirokazu _hates_ to see Kenta even the slightest bit sad...And I've heard stories about how badly he's "taken care of" _anyone_ who tries to get violent with Kenta.

Actually, Hirokazu was almost arrested for one incident. If Jen, Takato and I weren't there as witnesses, Hirokazu might actually be in jail right now. But, _trust me_, the guy he beat up _deserved it_...He _really_ deserved it, Kenta could have been seriously hurt by him if Hirokazu didn't show up at _just_ the right time...

...The guy threatened Kenta with a knife. I'm not joking. It was in a men's room, Kenta went in after him and the guy thought 'some fag' was stalking him or something, Kenta didn't know (or like) the guy. He just had to piss. The guy pulled a kinife on him, Hirokazu walked in just as it happened. And Hirokazu...He could have been killed and he didn't give a shit! I mean, this was...Hirokazu in a blind rage. We got there just as the fight started and ended...

Jen joined in to help disarm the guy, but...Hirokazu gave _Jen_ this look that said 'Back. Off.' He didn't realize he did it, Hirokazu _doesn't remember_ anything past the guy getting disarmed until the guy was out cold! Hirokazu's 'look' actually intimidated _Jen,_ once he got the knife off the guy, he backed off. Hirokazu proceeded to beat up the guy, ending the fight by slamming his face into a urinal...Repeatedly.

Hirokazu can hold back, he knows his own strength and how badly he can hurt someone. Even if it looks like he's going all out, trust me, Hirokazu _is_ holding back a lot...

...Hirokazu didn't hold back that time. And he still _insists_ he doesn't love Kenta.

I'm glad to see Ruki holds back on her jokes to make sure Kenta stays happy. She may not sound like it but...Ruki cares about all of us. She likes seeing us happy, too.

"Those two are idiots...But they're _happy_ idiots," Ruki sighs. "Jen and Takato, too, I...I can't believe I never _noticed_ those two...That pisses me off sometimes, I never noticed there was _obviously_ something there! I mean...Gods, how _gay _is Takato anyway? The fact his Dad was so shocked is...He's blind! Takato's...Takato's just a step below freakin' _Kenta_ sometimes!"

"Yeah, Takato's...Takato, but...Well, don't forget, when we were kids...He did a _ton_ for Juri, so we all figured..."

"...Yeah, good point. Plus we had Ace and Gary to distract us..."

"Yeah, like you said after they came out, Kenta's just one big source of gaydar interference...Kinda funny how he sort of embraced that about himself..."

"He told me, when he found out Hirokazu knew and didn't care it made it so he didn't want to hide it...You know why?"

"Why?"

"Get this," Ruki turns to me with this smirk on her face. "'The most important person in my life doesn't care, so I don't care what anyone else says. _Hiro-chan's_ approval is all I need to be happy!'" She says this in a _really bad_ Kenta impersonation, gaying it up to eleven. We both start laughing, _a lot_!_ "..._He needs_ help...!_" She shouts once she calms down.

"Kenta's Kenta...He's into the whole romance thing, almost as much as Jen and Takato."

"Don't get me _started_ on those two and their 'anniversary!' 'Oh, we kissed and split a soda! It's true love!' Every year, they split a soda like their 'first date.' They get _excited_ when it's close to their anniversary...It's June 22nd, I know that because Takato was practically _chanting it_ last Summer when he and Jen could meet for their anniversary! 'June 22nd! Jen-chan day! June 22nd! Jen-chan Day! June 22nd! Jen-chan day!' Akiyama, if I _ever_ do anything like that, shoot me. Put me _out of my misery!_ And if _you_ do anything like that, I'll put you out of my misery, too..."

"Noted," I laugh. Actually, since she mentioned it... ...Time for another game of 'questions you should never ask your wife.' "...What day..._did _we get married?"

"...How the hell should I know?" Ruki shrugs. "...It was a Saturday... ...I think." Somehow, I knew she wouldn't know either...I just had a hunch.

"No, it was...Friday at the latest. I got my copy of GIRLY GIRL that day, I don't get mail on Saturdays."

"...Well, on the plus side, you just proved to me we don't have to worry about being romantic saps like Jen and Takato... ...On the downside..."

"...What?"

"...Since you remembered that day _because_ it's when you got your latest issue of GIRLY GIRL, it's obvious I married an openly gay man."

I laugh, "H-Hey...I just...I subscribed since...Well, since it's yours."

"...What? Because it's..._mine?_"

"Its your magazine, everything that goes into it is...You. So I wanted to read it. Get into your head a little...Learn more about you. I know, it's...sort of weird but...It lets me know more about you, since your usually...Well, you. I really like that." I say with a shrug, staring forward as I await for the inevitable gay or stalker (or gay stalker) joke from Ruki...

...It doesn't come... She's completely silent for almost a full minute.

I finally turn to Ruki, she's staring at me with this...completely stunned look. One I _rarely_ see on her face. She's speechless...I never thought I'd see the day where Ruki Makino is _speechless_...

"...Ruki? Did I...say something wrong?"

"...Ryou, do you..._like_ me?" She finally asks. ...Ruki, wh-what? You...You asked me to marry you thinking I _didn't_ at least...feel a _little _bit the same way about you...?

...Well...Ruki is Ruki and...I think romance really is...a foreign concept to her. I almost wonder if she was hoping I'd be drunk or something when she called, better chance at a 'yes' that way...

...Or was my "yes" the biggest shock of both our lives? ...Did she expect me to think she was joking or crazy or drunk or _high_ or...Anything but, as she put it, "stupid?"

"...I wrote 'I do' on that form, didn't I?" I smirk.

"...Do you? I'm serious, Ryou... ...Do you...like me?" ...Ruki...

"...Maybe...a little," I shrug. "You're one of a kind, that's for damn sure...And it's something I really like about you, too...What about you? ...Do you like your last and only resort?"

Ruki is quiet for a long time, longer than before.

"...Ruki?"

"...I don't _completely_ hate you, let's...Let's just say that, okay?" Ruki says, quietly, looking away from me.

I laugh, "...Thanks."

We're quiet for a while, Ruki lets out a sigh. ...For a honeymoon, this is...a little awkward...

"Um...Not to...imply anything about...what might happen here, but..." I clear my throat. "You know, for two people who've been married for two weeks and, apparently, dating for years... ...We've never-"

"Keep it in your pants, Akiyama or else I_ will_ call room service about that knife for cutting loose dangling _tiny_objects."

"I-I meant...kiss, not _that_, Ruki, I-I wouldn't ask that...I-I'm not suicidal," I say. Like I said, I don't think that'll happen for a _long_ time...Like, I might get it as a fiftieth anniversary gift...That is, if we ever remember our anniversary.

Ruki sits up. "...Fine, if it'll make you happy."

"...Seriously? You're not going to punch me in the crotch or anything while I'm distracted, right?" I sit up.

"I don't _need_ to distract you to kick you in the balls, Akiyama," Ruki rolls her eyes. "If anything, it takes the fun out of it."

...I gotta know...Sorry to ask this, Ruki, but...

"...Is this...your first kiss?"

Ruki frowns. "...No, you idiot, I-"

"Liar," I say, "Ruki, come on...I understand _why _it would be. I won't make fun of you for it."

Ruki glances away with a frown, then looks back to me. "...Is it _yours?" _I see her expression change for only a moment, a look that says 'stupid question, why'd I ask that?' ...Ruki, _trust me,_ I understand in your case. You're...You!

...And I really like that. Ruki's just...unique in every way. I mean, just with how this "marriage" is going, we're so far from our friends when it comes to their views of romance but...

...I love that. We do whatever the hell we want, whether we're friends, a couple that's been dating without realizing it or husband and wife in the loosest possible sense...We do things our own way, screw anyone who complains!

...Of course, I feel a little bad about why my answer to her question is.

"...No," I shake my head. "So-Sorry...I didn't know we were...dating for so long." ...I know Ruki hasn't had a first kiss until now by choice...She's just not into dating or romance and, well, as her regular drinking buddy I guess I really am the closest thing she's ever had to a boyfriend...

...And in that same respect, she's the closest thing I've had to a steady girlfriend. I mean, yeah, I've had that first kiss and a bunch of others but...Ruki's the only woman who's stuck by me as long as she has.

"I've come to accept the fact you will take on gay lovers, Akiyama," Ruki says with a smirk.

"Yamato says we look cute for a straight couple," I smirk. "So, um..."

"...Just don't...be stupid about it, okay?" Ruki sighs.

I nod. "...Okay...Um...Ready...?"

"...Just do it."

I lean forward, Ruki has her eyes closed...

...I try to give her more than a peck on the lips, but...She pulls back and breaks off the kiss not too long after it starts. "So-Something wrong?" I ask.

"...N-No...I-I just can't believe I'm...doing this..." Ruki lets out a laugh, but stops herself, trying to look serious like before...I can still a _hint_ of that laughter trying to escape, though, as hard as she's trying to keep it in.

"H-Hey, I've been told I'm a good kisser...No laughing," I say.

"I'm sure all the boys told you that to make you feel better."

I laugh, "...Come on."

"Let's...just unpack and watch TV or something okay? This is...getting stupid..." Stupid romantic or stupid stupid? Gotta know which, Ruki!

"All right," I nod. "So, um...This hotel..."

"It's a nice place, I've been to the restaurants here on business a few times...They've got a good bar...I'll take you there tonight. Honeymoon dinner and all, I guess."

"Thanks, sounds like fun..."

* * *

...That bar was _definitely_ fun. Great sake, I mean, _great!_ And the food was...Damn, it was like a five star restaurant crossed with Kamesato's...Ruki really went all out on this honeymoon _and_ on the booze...

...We both did. We had _a lot_ to drink, enough to where hotel security had to help us back to our room after the bartender told us we'd had 'enough to kill an elephant.' Ruki still ordered a couple bottles of champagne from room service, no glasses...A bottle to each of us! We...We got _insanely_ drunk last night. That's an understatement.

We woke up next to each other in bed...Fully clothed. Ruki, to my shock, didn't scream at me for _daring_ to sleep next to her...E-Especially since...Gods, I _still_ can't believe this...

...We fell asleep...holding each other...like a real married couple. Like, I was on my back, she was on her side, resting her head on my chest and...we were holding hands. I've _never_ seen Ruki look _like that_ before, just so peaceful...

I-I couldn't believe it when I realized it. And Ruki _didn't_ kill me... The fact it_ didn't_ bother her made me worried I went back to the wrong room and spent the night with Ruki's evil twin! ...Wait, no, _Ruki_ would be the evil twin, I woke up with the good twin...Either way, I-I couldn't _believe_ Ruki was okay with waking up like that...

I think she _liked it._

We sobered up after breakfast, we had some light food with pu-er tea...Jen swears by that stuff as a hangover remedy. Beats what Hirokazu would tell us: More booze. Sorry, Hirokazu but...We're saving that 'remedy' for tonight...I really liked that bar.

We're watching television in the bedroom, a movie. "...Can I ask another question, no room service knife request still in effect?" I ask.

"It's your honeymoon, go for it."

"...Why so sudden?"

"What?"

"I mean...You just...Did you expect me to say 'no' instead of 'yes?'"

"...I called you up from the government building...I even had the papers, I stood in line for almost half an hour to get them before I called you," Ruki says. "But...I thought we'd end up joking around or something and I'd throw them in the trash. No, I did _not _expect you to say yes. At all."

I nod. "...I sort of...had a feeling."

"...Why _did _you say yes?"

"It...just sounded like a good idea. And...I won't lie, like you said about me being your 'only resort,' well...Let's just say you're holding the record for 'female with longest time on speaking terms with Ryou Akiyama.' And, trust me, you're not in any danger of losing it...I think what we had as...whatever we were before...It worked and we didn't even realize it. And this sort of does, too, in a weird way."

"...Thanks," Ruki shrugs. "Just...keep this between us."

"I won't tell a soul that you actually _do_ have a heart pumping ice-water _somewhere_ inside of you, Ruki," I joke.

"Better not..." Ruki trails off warningly. "...Think it'll work?"

"By all logic, it shouldn't but... Yeah, we're just that weird to pull it off, you know?"

"Good."

"Is there a reason why you picked that day or...What inspired you to propose like that all of a sudden?"

"...Same reason I told you yesterday...And 'cause of something Takato said," Ruki sighs.

"What's that?"

"This stays between us, Jen _especially_ can't know, okay?" Ruki asks. I nod. "...When Takato and Jen are out of college, Takato told me he's going to propose to Jen. He wants to marry him more than anything in the world right now. I've _never_ seen Takato with that look on his face before. Like his _life_ depends on Jen saying 'yes.'"

"Jen's gonna say 'yes,' obviously."

"Duh," Ruki rolls her eyes. "And yet Takato is _still_ freaking out over 'if' Jen says 'no.' I told him 'if you think Jen'll actually say no, you're the world's biggest idiot and obviously have no idea how much he actually _does _love you.' ...Then again, he already is is the world's second biggest idiot."

"Who's first?"

"Shiota," Ruki replies. "And before you ask, you're a close third."

"Thanks," I laugh.

"...Takato just got me thinking and...I guess I didn't want to work at actually trying to find someone like he did, especially since he and Jen _didn't_ go through the usual crap to be _that _happy. I didn't want to go through all the shit other people go through to find someone, to wait _years_ wondering 'is he the one?' Only for me to realize 'no, he's not and I just wasted three years of my life on this asshole.' ...Jen and Takato are so damned lucky. First loves...First kisses...And Takato's _still_ stupid enough to worry Jen might say 'no.' ...Idiot... That's all I can say...He's an _idiot!_"

"...So, with me...?"

"...We've known each other for years and we do things almost couple-like... I figured it was my one shot and I'd see how it goes if _somehow_ you said 'yes.'" Ruki takes a deep breath, she exhales sharply, curling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I don't know if this will work or if this was just the biggest mistake of my life... ...I don't. I really don't. I...I don't even know why I _wanted_ to get married like that... I thought about it for a while and...I-I _still _can't believe I actually called you."

...This is...the most open I've ever seen Ruki...I...I actually think it says something about...I-I don't know, what exactly...Either how much Ruki actually cares about me and the others or...

...Ruki, do you like me? Were you afraid of being alone? Were you just...bored? ...I-I think it's a mixture of the first two, sort of. I can understand...None of us ever saw Ruki as the "dating" type. I never thought she'd get married, let alone to _me_.

...The fact she picked me, though... Like I said...

...I'm honored. Thank you, Ruki.

"...If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it was a mistake." I say. "I'm having fun."

"_Fun? _So, what? To you this is...?"

"...Whatever you want it to be," I shrug. "Take things at your own pace, Ruki. I won't force you and...Hell, I'm looking forward to whatever happens. I'm having a great time and I don't know if you_ want _me to say this, but... ...Um..." ...Should I...?

"...Do us both a favor and...Don't...It'll just ruin things."

"...Yeah, I thought so..." I nod. "Just...do what you're comfortable with, okay?"

"Thanks, Akiyama... And..."

There's a long silence, save for the background noise of the television playing movie we've completely forgotten about.

"...And?"

"...I won't ruin things either." Ruki sighs, she reaches for the remote and turns up the volume to the movie. I try to hold back the smile on my face, looking away from Ruki to do so...

...I won't ruin things, too, Ruki.

_I won't ruin things, too._

* * *

Present day...

* * *

The honeymoon went on for another week, we spent it, mostly, doing things as slowly as Ruki felt comfortable with...

...But, on our fifth night there...

...Let's just say I saw her wearing that ring again, but not on her finger. Just..."The usual" place, around her neck, under her shirt...

...I didn't see it coming, trust me. It was after another night of going crazy at the bar. We were more "open" after that night, though the "L-word" has never been said between us. In all these years...We've never said "I love you" to each other. And if it _is_ uttered, it's always sarcastic...

...But we know we do love each other. That's all that matters.

And, until Akio, we still lived apart but...We'd go to each other whenever we felt we needed company. Ruki came to my place, usually, but I'd see her now and then...I learned quickly not to do any romantic crap like flowers or chocolates...She "has enough trouble looking at my ugly face _without_ getting nauseous." ...I take that as Rukinese for "I just want to see you, stupid."

...We work. I don't know how but...We work.

I hear a doorknob turning...

"Mom!" Akio shouts.

"Ruki?" I turn, the bathroom door opens, Akio runs over to her.

"Mom, um, sorry...I-I need..."

Ruki steps aside. "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Akio darts into the bathroom, closing the door.

"...So?"

"...The Hounen we were _that stupid_ to do it _during the Hounen Festival!_" Ruki shouts. "What the hell do_ you _think it says?"

I swallow. "...So...Think Akio will have a little brother or a little sister?"

"I don't know, but _you're_ getting neutered..." Ruki growls.

"It was Hounen, Ruki! This would have happened even if I _was_ neutered!"

"...Unfortunately..." Ruki sighs.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I _really_ wanted to cover Ruki and Ryou's...I guess "logic" in the whole marriage thing...

...I admit, these two are _really_ fun in this fic. Especially Ruki.

Also, for those who don't know what the Hounen Festival is...Well, one, DO NOT LOOK IT UP AT WORK OR SCHOOL!

Two, it's a Fertility Festival in Komaki, Japan and is _very_ infamous outside of Japan. The reason for that is, well, one of the main features of the festival is the parading of a six-foot long, six hundred pound statue of... ...Um...

It's a statue of a...

...A...Um...A...

...A _massive_...

...Er...

*Ahem* Like I said, don't look it up if you're at work or school right now... But, well, here's a hint: It's a_ fertility_ festival. Think about that for a minute and then proceed to make as many Godzilla jokes as you can, giggling to your heart's content! Don't be ashamed, it's a perfectly natural response to Hounen's "traditions." You're only human.

...Yeah, Japan's...Just..._Japan!_ That's all that needs to be said!

Oh, and as for where Ruki and Ryou got "married." Yes, that building that houses Hypnos in Tamers _is_ a real building. It's the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building...I don't know if you can really get a marriage license there or not (or any actual knowledge of Japanese marriage law, most of that was educated guesses) but I figured it works for that "city hall" Ruki and Ryou keep mentioning, can't get much more "city hall" than _that!_

Finally, regarding Ruki's name: Again, I had to check Chiaki Konaka's site to make sure I had the right spelling but Ruki's surname, more or less, translates to "grazing fields." But there are _a lot_ of different spellings for "Makino," so it's not _that_ farfetched that Ryou would have to ask how to spell her surname in Kanji (again, Kanji = the complex symbols borrowed from Chinese, each symbol represents a single word).

As for how to spell "Ryou," Hiragana is the Japanese alphabet and it's almost twice the size of our alphabet (40+ "letters"). Like I said before, each "letter" represents either a vowel or a consonant-vowel combo (ie: NA, NE, NI, NO, NU). Ruki's "Hiragana spelling" for "Ryou," BA KA, is...Well, "Baka" is Japanese for "idiot."

Also, there's Katakana: Which is _another_ 40+ character alphabet used mostly for _foreign_ words\names. It's simpler than Hiragana and...How do I put this...? Not as "pretty," sort of like the difference between cursive and non-cursive handwriting. Even if you don't know Japanese, just looking at some Japanese text: Katakana will stick out like a sore thumb if you use the cursive analogy. Same with Kanji, it's the symbols that look Chinese. 'Cause they are Chinese.

As usual, please don't kill me for going with the Ruki\Ryou pairing...I plead the "I was drunk and took too many of my arthritis meds" defense! Please, I have a turtle to support! He needs me! Right, Takato...?

...Takato, put away that funeral fudge recipe! NOW! Bad Turtle! Stop planning my funeral!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Honestly, Ori, you claim you_ can't_ write the straight stuff? I'm finding your take on these two _very_ interesting, especially given how Ruki is taking things! I also enjoyed Ryou's 'stupid questions to ask his wife.' Ha ha ha! Though I will buy the "drunk and took too many vicodin" excuse.

And no comment on that festival aside from this: GOOD GOD! MY EYES! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! WHY, JAPAN? WHY?

A word of caution to all readers: When Ori says "Don't look it up," DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LOOK IT UP!

God help me, it's been burned into my mind's eye!

-Taiki Matsuki


	24. XVI: Parents, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XVI: Parents (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

Kyoko-chan and I are having lunch with Tone-kun. He's the new kid in our class, we thought we'd invite him over. He transferred in the day after we got back from Summer break.

"So, how was your Summer break?" Tone asks, quietly. He's sitting between us, his eyes go back and forth to each of us. "I-I...just stayed at home and played games or something. I didn't go anywhere." He bites into his sandwich.

"I went to see Mount Fuji with my family," Kyoko says. "We only stayed for a couple days, though. Takehiro-kun?"

"My parents celebrated their tenth anniversary," I say. "We went to this special hot springs resort with Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. It was _great!_ Uncle Hirokazu told me that it's a magic hot spring, too...It's where Tou-san and Tou-chan fell in love, 'cause Tou-san confessed to him."

"Wh-Why...do you keep...saying 'tou?' Tone asks, giving me...the 'usual' look.

"My Dads are gay," I reply, getting the usual weird look from Tone. Kyoko is giving me the usual 'I'll smack him if he says anything really stupid' look.

It's nothing _that_ weird these days! I mean, when I was a little kid and most other kids didn't _know_ two guys could fall in love, that's one thing...Now?

...I _really_ hate hearing "that is _so_ gay" from the kids in my class... A lot of them stopped when they realized it bugged me, others did it more until the teachers started handing out Sunday detentions

Uncle Kenta suggested using "gay" as a "good thing" before that but...That just encouraged them. Uncle Hirokazu suggested saying "That's _so_ straight," same results. And Liangji almost got a Sunday detention for "making fun of straight kids," which _really_ made Tou-san angry. He and Tou-chan spent a _long time_ with the principal and teacher after school over it.

But, after that, Liangji did have a ton of fun with Uncle Hirokazu, Uncle Kenta and I, _"Taito is sooo gay! That's why we love it!" _And "_BelialVamdemon is the straightest damned villain in the history of straight. And that epilogue? _Sooooo_ STRAIGHT!"_ ...Tou-san and Tou-chan didn't like it at first but Ruki and Akio showed up and joined in...

Quote Akio-kun, "_Takehiro, you're _sooo_ gay. And I mean that both ways."_ Terriermon and Liangji came to my rescue but...Akio's jokes never bugged me.

"...Wh-What? You have two _DADS_...? Se-Seriously?" Tone...looks more surprised than most others. _Please_ don't follow up with- "Are you gay, too?"

I shake my head. "...No. I'm not."

"Tone!" Kyoko shouts. She hates it when people ask me that...It bothers me a little, but...Not much. I really stopped caring if people said I was gay...A lot of my family is gay and I love my family, so why should I be upset if people think I'm gay? I know I'm straight and, even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't care...

"S-Sorry, but...I-I...never met...um..." Tone sinks into his seat.

"It's okay, everyone's kinda surprised at first. At least you didn't say that to Liangji..." I say.

...But Liangji _hates_ getting asked that. Akio doesn't joke about him because of it. Akio's...Akio but he's not _that_ big of a jerk.

Unlike me, Liangji gets picked on _a lot_ for the two dads thing...He's really easy to pick on, too. He's in the second grade class here. I keep an eye on him whenever I see him here...Today, he's home sick, Aunt Jialing showed up just as I was going to school, she _always_ visits personally if one of us is sick. Even if it's nothing serious...Whenever I'm sick, she makes me feel better with some of her best "idiot patient" stories. Liangji's a little grossed out by some of them, though.

...Tou-san showed me a few ways to fight, but I promised _never_ to fight unless I had no alternative... ...I...did once because they pushed Liangji down. I still got two days suspension (at first it was a _week_), but Tou-san was proud of me. I wasn't punished because I defended Liangji. Liangji felt bad I got in so much trouble with the school, Tou-chan talked to them and my suspension wasn't as bad as before but...Tou-san and Tou-chan made me feel better with ice cream and a new game to play while I was suspended (the new Ai To Kirai: Ai No Umi). Liangji also bought me some of my favorite candy to thank me, we shared it and played Ai To Kirai.

Akio and Liangji share a class now, ever since Akio found out he was going to have a little brother or sister. He _begged_ his Mom to switch classes because he wanted to protect Liangji even more...

...Akio, um, "adopted" Liangji as his "temporary little brother," even though Akio's younger _and shorter_ than Liangji, but...He's taking his job seriously, he wants to practice for when Ruki-san has his _real_ little brother (or sister, they don't know for sure yet, he says).

Akio's weird.

"Rian...gi?"

"Ryougi, in Japanese," Kyoko says. "His brother is Chinese."

"Are you?"

"No, just Liangji and Tou-san...I speak Chinese, though. Tou-san has two sisters and a brother...Aunts Jialing and Xiaochun and Uncle Lianjie. We all speak Chinese, Tou-chan learned it for Tou-san, too."

Kyoko adds, "He's also got two other uncles: Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san. Oh, and an Aunt Juri! She's cool!"

"Aunt Juri's _really_ nice," I say. She is...She _always_ gets me something cool for my birthday and holidays. And she shows up...A _lot!_ At least four or five times a month! Even more during breaks, every other day almost! She's kinda my favorite aunt, n-not that I don't like Aunt Jialing or Aunt Xiaochun, though! They're great! Aunt Juri...I just really like being with her when she visits.

"Um...So, if you...have two Dads...Where did you and Ryougi come from?" Tone asks, quietly.

I shrug. "We were...adopted. Liangji's Mom couldn't take care of him and...Um...I-I never really asked about my parents." It's...not important to me. I have Tou-san, Tou-chan and...Everyone else! I like the family I have.

"W-Wait, you..._never_ asked?" Kyoko actually gives me a weird look for the first time since we met in Ms. Shinobu's class...

...Tou-san told me about that story with Aunt Xiaochun and Ms. Shinobu...Wow, e-even I...wouldn't do something like that...And Liangji was _my_ show and tell! I-I wouldn't bring my dads in for show and tell...Well, not for _that!_ ...Even though a couple kids asked me to... Well, Tou-chan brought some paintings in for me last year, though...I-I really wish one wasn't from when I was a baby, though. And, _of course_, someone asked some really stupid questions...But Tou-chan didn't mind too much.

"No...You...think I should?" ...I guess it is kinda weird I never wondered about it. I just knew Liangji's story and, well, mine is probably the same.

"I'd want to know, just if they knew them," Kyoko says. "I don't mean go out looking for them, but..."

"I know...I-I am...a litle curious, now that you bring it up...Liangji only knows about his Mom, she was the only one of his parents at the hospital. Tou-san said she couldn't take care of him after he was born and and how Tou-san wanted him. They met her once. I-I'll...ask Tou-chan about it...He's going to pick me up today." Tou-chan said we're gonna get ice cream for Liangji's sore throat, I get to pick the flavors...Green tea, green tea, green tea! ...And red bean, since Liangji likes it (_somehow!)_.

"Can you tell me what they say...? I kinda wanna know, too," Kyoko asks, giving me a pleading look, she does that _a lot_, 'cause it works. "But...Your Dads are awesome." She turns to Tone. "Takato-san's an artist and a baker! He's _really_ good and makes the _best_ Guilmon bread! And Jen-san is a computer expert...He can fix_ any_ computer problem! I think he repairs them or something." ...Yeah, we're...not allowed to tell Kyoko or anyone else about Hypnos.

...Those recordings, though..._Wow!_ My Dads were Digimon Tamers _and_ they had real Digimon Partners! Just like the show! Liangji went _nuts_ when he heard one of them was a Terriermon! ...I-I kinda wish they had some Gomamons recorded, but...Guilmon's really cool, and funny... Except when he and Tou-chan were crying...Liangji and I cried a little, too since...It was obvious they _really_ missed each other.

"Can he fix my copy of the Digimon MMO?" Tone speaks up. ...Oh, _yes!_ He's plays that one! That's my favorite! I was a 'special beta-tester' for it...Hehehe! "My copy keeps crashing a little after I log-in..."

"...My Uncle Li Rinchei can..." I trail off.

"Liar, you are _not_ related to _the_ Li Rinchei," Tone rolls his eyes.

"He is," Kyoko says, smiling big. "When you start the game, type 'Takehiro Matsuda' into the message bar _before_ you log in...It'll say, 'Hi, Takehiro-chan, from Uncle Li Rinchei!'"

"No way...I'm trying it tonight! It only crashes when I'm online. You _can't_ be serious..." Tone shakes his head. Yeah, _no-one_ believes that until they enter the code.

Uncle Lianjie is _huge_ among MMO fans because of what he did for the Digimon MMO. He's got a new project that's all his ideas now, they're gonna start production next year. He told me I'll be one of the first people he asks to test it out! I can't wait! It's based around Three Kingdoms China! Uncle Lianjie really likes Three Kingdoms China, he says it's what really helps inspire him to make games.

I wanna make something like my Ai To Kirai games...They're shounen-ai, but...The main character _is_ bi...I usually go out with girls when I play (it's also more of a challenge). Tou-san forgetting to take out that copy of it when Liangji and I started playing games kinda got me hooked. But my favorite MMO ever is Uncle Lianjie's Digimon Universe...I'm training Liangji's Terriermon for him when he can start playing. He's not real good with a keyboard, but he's getting better...I think he could play it if I showed him how.

We finish eating lunch just as the bell rings...Tone keeps telling me he's going to prove I'm 'lying' tonight when he gets home. Tomorrow is going to be _awesome!_ Just to be safe, though, I wrote down how to spell my name for him, just in case he spells it wrong.

I can't really pay attention in class, though...What Kyoko said has me thinking...

...Who are my parents? I-I mean...I was adopted like Liangji, Tou-san and Tou-chan _can't_ have kids...But...

...Tou-san, Tou-chan and Liangji are my family.. That's all that I care about...It'll be nice knowing who my parents are, if they even know them, but if it ends with "we don't know" or anything...I'll be happy with that. 'Cause my parents are Tou-san and Tou-chan.

Though, um, I kinda hope they at least know my Mom like with Liangji...

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
...Yeah, I'm havin' a little fun with Takehiro coming to his own conclusion on where he came from, since...Well... ...He didn't think outside the box\immediate family.

Hope you enjoy the Takehiro POV chapters. I'm going to cover a little something with him, then a little something with Liangji...But I won't spoil what happens...Twerp-chan doesn't even know! Hehehehehe!

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

Takehiro _thinks _he's_ adopted?_ Well, I suppose I can see how he'd come to that conclusion. I'm curious about where this might go, especially how Takehiro might take to the truth. Liangji, too.

And I _love_ that Takehiro is an Ai To Kirai fan! Ha ha ha! Like father(s), like son!

I confess, I sometimes wonder what a dating sim actually plays like enough to where I would want to try one. That is, if I actually _knew_ of any in a language I could speak. I wonder if there's anything out there close to Ai To Kirai, or at least something with a Takato-lookalike!

-Taiki Matsuki

(Updated Notes)

As Ori has told me that revised chapters "Don't count" in our upload schedule, he sent me more chapters as he didn't realize we have a _very_ large series of revised chapters coming up back when he sent me just the first twenty-five. This is about the end of the original draft's content until post-fic when Ori re-sends me the originals that were cut out from the new version.

All revised chapters will go up this morning with two new chapters in the afternoon!

-Taiki Matsuki


	25. XVII: Question, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
XVII: Question (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

Takehiro's been quiet since I picked him up, even when we got ice cream. Something's on his mind...

...Time for my ability to parent to kick-in. Ha ha, those were words I _never_ thought I'd use. I was so sure I'd never have kids...And now I have _two_. The fact Takehiro is "my" son, though, meant so much to my Dad...

...Thank you so much, Juri. I'll _never_ stop thinking or saying those words.

"...Come on, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" I turn a corner...The Bakery isn't too far. We moved there in the spring, when my parents retired, a little after Ruki's "announcement." She's due in December and Ryou is being advised to finalize his will before then. Hirokazu, when he heard, went into another state of shock...

With the bakery, Takehiro and Liangji really like it. Their rooms are a little bigger than the old apartment. It's still in business, but not as large since I use it to sell my artwork as well...And the business hours haven't been _exactly_ regular since I took over, um...I-I tend to take a lot of hours or days off to work on my paintings. They sell for a lot more than the bread but...

...Well, I try to keep it open on Sundays for the customers who regularly buy our breads. We specialize mostly in Guilmon, Terriermon and (because Kenta asked nicely a million times) _MarineAngemon_ bread...It's a combination of two doughs: Potato and Pumpkin. And served with a choice of Peach, Plum, Pear, Pomegranate or Pink Peppermint icing on the side...

...People really like it, my parents said they owe Kenta an apology for ignoring him all these years. Kenta's just happy his partner has the "recognition he deserves." Even _Akio_ likes it, and Akio is _not_ a fan of a "super-girly" Digimon like MarineAngemon. Kenta likes to tease him with that.

"Another kid thought I was weird, but it wasn't because he had a problem. He just never knew anyone with two dads," Takehiro shrugs. "...But, um, he did...ask a question that's got me wondering..."

"What is it?"

"...Well, we know Liangji's story, you know? How his mom couldn't take care of him and Aunt Jialing made sure you two got him," he says. ...Yeah, um...We...thought it was best to not give Liangji the full story. He was happy that he ended up with us, though. Liangji...he's _really _affectionate towards us, but shy towards...Pretty much anyone outside of 'the family.' I _still_ can't believe he was afraid of _Kenta_ at first. "Um... ...What about me? Did you ever meet my parents?" ...What...?

...T-Takehiro...You...think you were...adopted...? I...I thought you knew you were...my son...

Well...Actually...I-I don't think we..._ever_...told him _how_ he was born...Because, well, Juri wanted to be just "Aunt Juri" to him and if I'm his Dad, I should have a pretty good idea of who his Mom is...But, still, so many people have said he's my son in front of him...I guess we just thought he always knew.

Sorry, Takehiro-chan...I didn't mean to keep it a secret At least, not my part in bringing you into this world.

"O-Oh, you...want to know that...?"

"S-Sorry, it's...just...Kyoko said she'd want to know if she were me and...Well...You and Tou-san are my parents, no matter what, but I just...wanna know where I came from."

I nod. "...I'll talk to Tou-san about it, we'll try to get an answer for you. It might be a few days...Okay?"

"Okay!" Takehiro smiles, I smile back. Ha ha ha, I'm not offended by his question...I mean, he knows where babies come from...When a _mommy_ and a daddy love each other very much, not a daddy and a daddy (though they can still love each other very much).

"Anything else happen in school?" I ask.

"Um, that new kid doesn't believe I'm related to Uncle Lianjie."

"Did you tell him the code?" ...Jen-chan _loves_ Lianjie for putting that code in. There's one for Liangji, too: _Terriermons rule, Liangji! Love, Uncle Li Rinchei. _Jen liked that code even more.

"Yep, he's gonna try it out tonight and prove I'm 'lying,'" Takehiro laughs, I join in. That's _always_ fun for him. He's proud of his Uncle Lianjie...

...Though, shortly after Takehiro started playing video games, Lianjie asked him what sort of games he liked and just wanted to "talk games with his nephew...

_"So, what's your favorite? Sangoku Musou? Final Fantasy? Did you start with the playstation one, two or three Final Fantasies...? 'Cause, um, you might wanna start with the black discs first if you didn't like the regular-looking discs."_

_"We were looking through the box and found this really fun game where you go around making friends! There were a ton of them, too! We had _sooo_much fun playing them over break!"_

_"Making friends...? Heh, awesome, what's the title?"_

_"Ai To Kirai!"_

_"...Wha?"_

_"Ai To Kirai, you go around and make a bunch of friends! Liangji really likes it, too! And the first one we played has a character that looks like Tou-chan named Wataru! He's an artist!"_

_"...JIANLIANG, ARE YOU INSANE?"  
_

...Lianjie was _shocked_ when he heard Takehiro tell him that _Ai To Kirai_ was his favorite game series. We told him what happened after Takehiro talked his ear off about Ai To Kirai (Lianjie did admit, a lot of the "features" sounded cool, he can't fault "such a complex relationship value system"). And, after we finished telling him about how Liangji and Takehiro spent the day "making friends" in the game...

...Lianjie laughed for...Gods, it felt like ten straight minutes, we couldn't _stop him!_ ...And, to prove he's Lianjie, he took it upon himself to buy _every_ Ai To Kirai for the Playstation that had been released since Jen-chan stopped playing them on Takehiro's next birthday...

...If he didn't, Kenta would have. Lianjie may think we're insane for letting him play it but he "can't deny a fellow gamer their favorite series."

Lianjie's level of support for his family amazes us sometimes.

* * *

Liangji is eating ice cream in his room (for his throat), while Takehiro has just finished his homework and started playing the Digimon MMO...He spends the first half-hour training Liangji's Terriermon before playing his main file: His partner is a Gomamon named Goemon.

I closed up the bakery for the day when Jen got home, it's been a slow day and I...really want to talk to Jen-chan about what Takehiro said. We make sure Takehiro and Liangji can't hear us as we go into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Jen-chan asks, sitting on the bed.

"...Takehiro, um, asked me...a question and...I don't know how to answer it."

"H-he _knows_ where babies come from, doesn't he?" Jen-chan asks, his eyes wide. I laugh, Jen-chan _hated_ covering that one with Liangji.

"It's...not that-Well, _sort of_...He wants to know...who his 'real' parents are..." I trail off.

Jen's eyes go wide. "...Takato...I-I'm...so sorry..." He must think I took offense...Jen-chan, Takehiro has...no real reason to think otherwise. I sort of wish we at least told him I was his Father but him thinking he's adopted like Liangji doesn't bother me. It's just a surprise. Especially since it took so long for this to ever come up...

...I think it's a little funny, actually.

"No, Jen-chan. Don't worry, I-I wasn't offended...I mean...We never told him, did we? If anyone said 'he's Takato's son,' I think he took it figuratively, you know? Really, I...know why he thinks he's adopted. Babies don't come from two men...Not without help." ...Like Juri.

Jen lets out a relieved sigh, "That's good...I mean...Takato, he's _your_ son...That...That was the whole reason we even had kids, so he could be your son. ...But... ...Well, I guess we never told him because...That'd give away 'Aunt' Juri."

I nod. Juri...doesn't want to complicate things for us by being 'Mom-who-doesn't-live-with-us.' But... I think...It's time. "I'm going to call Juri and ask her if Takehiro could meet his real parents this weekend...If not, at the very least...We'll talk about what to tell him, leaving her out...I'd...feel bad just saying his mother couldn't take care of him or that we never met her. With Liangji, we _had_ to...But...Juri did...so much..." Jen-chan _never_ wants Liangji to know the real reason his mother gave him up...He _still_ hates talking about her, I've _never_ seen Jen-chan get so worked up over anything like he does the subject of Fumiko Cao and what she actually wrote on Liangji's adoption papers...

_Son of a cheating creep_. Everyone who knows the truth tells us, "_Ryougi is so much better off with you two...Especially with Jen."_ ...My Dad was _especially_ angry when he heard that part of the story. He even told Jen he was proud of him for wanting to adopt Liangji so badly, he said _he_ would have adopted him if he had been there. He was disgusted by what we told him, he really was...

Jen-chan nods. "...Yeah, I couldn't say that about her in good conscience..."

I reach for my cell phone, sitting next to Jen. "I'll call her right now..." I dial the number, Jen-chan holds my hand.

"...Takato?"

"Juri, hey...Um... ...Do you have a minute? I-I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course. What's going on? ...Is Takehiro okay?" I don't think, since we found out she was pregnant, I've had a single conversation with Juri in which one of us (usually her) talks about Takehiro by about the half minute mark...

...Juri is _always_ thinking of her son. Always. Liangji, too, since we adopted him and he became her adopted nephew (like with Hirokazu and Kenta). I'm pretty sure they both know that Hirokazu and Kenta aren't _really_ related to us and, most likely, suspect the same of "Aunt Juri."

I have a theory as to why she insists on being "Aunt Juri," it's something I'd _never_ ask her about, though...Her biological mother and just her family in general, Juri believes wholeheartedly that, if she isn't _always_ with Takehiro, she doesn't _deserve_ to be his Mother...

...I wish I tried to harder before to convince her otherwise but I didn't want to offend her or upset her. Not after all she did for us. We don't like doing it but...Jen-chan and I honor her wish to be "Aunt Juri."

Until now.

"It's about Takehiro, but he's okay. Nothing serious, it's just...Today I found out he thinks he's adopted like Liangji... And he wanted to know where he came from. I know your feelings on this but...I really think it's time he knew the truth about his mother."

There's a long silence before she speaks. "...Takato...I...don't know...I mean...I-I'm...I'm there, but...not as often as...I should be. Please, tell him what you told Liangji or something."

"Juri, I-I can't," I say. "I could _never_ do that."

"What?"

"We told Liangji that story because we didn't want to upset him with...the kind of person his mother really is. That's why we told him she couldn't take care of him...Juri, I-I couldn't say the same about you. Not in good conscience, I almost feel like giving you the same story would be like comparing you to her. I-I couldn't _live_ with myself to do something like that to you...Fumiko Cao didn't want to care for Liangji, she didn't even care _about_ him. Juri Katou, however, treats Liangji like she treats his brother, like her own son..." ...It's true, Juri cares just as much about Liangji as she does Takehiro. She was one of the happiest when it was official and we were going to adopt Liangji...

...And she felt _terrible_ when, the day we got him, she couldn't be with me to pick him up from the hospital. ...She almost _cried_ on the phone as she apologized, Jen-chan and I had trouble calming her down.

Juri, how can you even_ think_ you're _not_ a Mother? ...Gods, Juri, you practically _are_ Takehiro's Mother in his eyes...

"...Ta-Takato...I..." Juri trails off. I'm sorry, Juri, but...I have to say this.

"Juri, you do _a lot_ for Takehiro and he _always _looks forward to seeing you every Sunday, he loves it when you come over...Juri, I-I think he sees you as the 'closest' thing he has to a Mom. You're obviously his favorite Aunt, there's no question to that...I think it's time Xiaochun or Jialing got that title and...You became 'Mom.' Because...You are his Mom, Juri. He loves you so much and...You're there, Juri...You _deserve _to be called 'Mom.' I think he'll be happy...knowing his Mom's been there for him all these years, I really do," I sniff, wiping my eyes. ...I-I still...can't believe Juri did this for us...She gave us our first son... Not that we don't love Liangji just as much, but...It meant _a lot_ to my Dad that we had someone to carry on the Matsuda name and bloodline. I-I couldn't have had kids if I couldn't somehow do that for him, I just _couldn't_...And...Juri made that possible for us. That was..._more_ than I could have ever thought to ask her, I-I could _never_ ask her to do something like that...

...And she did it because she knew how important it was to us. She did it because she's...the nicest person on Earth. ...I think I got my wish that day, that Takehiro is as nice as 'the anonymous volunteer' who would carry him for us.

I know...my Dad supports Jen-chan and I now. He has since I left for college, but... ...Even before that day in the park, there was the argument we had shortly after I came out. ...The fact that Jen and I couldn't have kids like "normal people," that the Matsuda name would die with me, how my kids would never truly be "mine."

...He's told me a lot that he regrets that argument so much. He can't bring it up without crying and...It takes a lot for my Dad to cry. He told me he couldn't ask for my forgiveness for it because he doesn't think he deserves it...

...Dad, the following Christmas, when you invited Jen over. The morning I left for college, when you let Jen into the bakery and made the first batch of Terriermon bread. The fact that, as much as you never wanted a gay son, you did everything you could to understand how Jen and I felt and accept us. Your acceptance...Dad, for all of that and so much more, you don't ever have to ask...

...And I wanted to do _everything_ I could do make him happy. And to make things easier on him. Takehiro was the _ultimate_ gift to him and to us... ...And Juri made that so...

...Thank you, Juri. I know I say that to you every time I see you but it's because...There is no way I can ever truly thank you for Takehiro...And I know you love him, too. He's your son, Juri...And he loves his 'Aunt' like she is his mother, I think.

I thought he may have suspected things but...Given that he thinks he was adopted...Juri, _please_ let him know the truth...It would mean so much to him.

I wait for Juri's reply, she's quiet for a long time. I'm worried I may have upset her or she'll be angry with me for what I'm asking of her.

I'm about to apologize and ask if she's upset, but Juri finally speaks in a quiet tone, just a little above a whisper. "Okay. When...do you want to tell him? I'll be there...Tonight, even."

"...This Sunday. We'll tell him on 'Aunt Juri Day.'" I say with a smile, I hear Juri laugh a little. "Come by...around lunch. We'll...tell him then," I wipe my eyes again. "Thank you, Juri...I-I know...he'll be happy to know this. I'm sure of the fact he sees you as a mother figure, just by how happy he is to hear 'Aunt Juri's coming over.'" Takehiro _always_ smiles when we tell him Aunt Juri is coming over.

"I think so, too...I'm sorry I wanted to keep it a secret, but..."

"I-I understand...I'm sorry to ask you to reveal it, but...Takehiro wants to know and Jen and I couldn't just make something up, we...we both wouldn't feel right saying something like his mother couldn't care for him. I mean it, we could _never_ say that about you...I know you love Takehiro. He's your son, too, Juri."

"Th-Thank you...Takato..." She's...crying...I-I'm about to do the same. Jen-chan is already getting me tissues. "I-I'll be there Sunday, I promise. Se-See you then."

"See you, Juri...Thank you, again, for _everything."_ I say, wiping my eyes with a tissue. She hangs up, I set my phone aside and hug Jen. I let out a quiet sob, he hugs me, rubbing my back with one hand.

"...How'd she take the idea?" Jen whispers, he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I think to try to calm me down...I-I _always_ get emotional when I talk to Juri about Takehiro.

"She agreed, she...cried a little, too. We'll tell him at lunch on Aunt Juri Day," I say, I can't help but smile a little when I realize that day will become _Mom_ Day after this. "We...We should also make sure Liangji knows he's _just_ as much my son as Takehiro is." Liangji...I-I don't know how he'll feel, knowing his 'adopted' brother isn't really adopted. Takehiro and Liangji get along so well, though. Takehiro takes being his big brother and protector at school _very_ seriously.

Liangji loves his big brother for that. He cries if Takehiro gets hurt in a fight over him, it's sometimes hard to calm him down if it's bad enough. Takehiro's had...some really bad fights, he has a scar or two from being pushed against a locker or onto the ground or something like that but...

...He told us, "_No-one hurts Liangji...My little brother shouldn't have to go through that. Ever."_ ...I'm so proud of him for that. Jen-chan, too, especially because we both know that Takehiro doesn't really like fighting. He tries harder at "diplomacy" (_Liangji's_ word, believe it or not!) than most kids his age would.

"Yeah, I am...a little worried about how Liangji might feel about this. We'll make sure of that, too." I get another kiss from Jen before he adds, "Thank you for letting me adopt him, Takato-chan."

"...I-I wanted to have him, too, Jen-chan," I smile, letting go of Jen, giving him a quick kiss. "Y-You said I was the one who put it into your head, remember?" I couldn't ignore how upset Jen was about Liangji's story, the way it got to him like it did. I didn't like hearing it, either but it affected Jen the most. He was distracted the rest of the day and...I guess "sad" is the best way to describe him, he was sad until we talked at bedtime.

I knew adopting "that baby" (I _still_ can't believe his birth-mother didn't even bother to _name_ him...) was important to Jen. I left it up to him but...

...I had a feeling, when Jen went to get that drink, he was really getting Takehiro a little brother.

"But it only took five seconds of thinking," Jen laughs. "Do you...want to tell Takehiro?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll...tell him right now...Sunday is...What is it today? Thursday?"

Jen-chan nods.

"...He'll wish it was Saturday," I say, getting up. I go out into the hall of the upstairs apartment and to Takehiro's room. I knock on the door. "...Takehiro?"

"Come in."

I open the door. Takehiro's at his computer, playing as his Gomamon, fighting a bunch of rookies by a river. "Can you pause it a minute?"

"Just a second..." Takehiro types at his keyboard and logs off. "What is it?"

"...Don't get _too_ excited but I made a phone call just now," I say. "This Sunday, you get to meet your parents."

"_Meet_ my parents?" Takehiro's..._stunned_. "A-Are you...serious? You...You know them? I-I can..._meet_ them? For real?" He's staring at me with wide eyes and his jaw hanging as low as it can go. I should have realized, the _last _thing he expected to come of his question was to _meet _his real parents... Especially as he thinks he's going to meet two complete strangers.

But I know, no matter what happens on Sunday, Takehiro is going to be happy to find out who his Mother is...

...Sometimes, I think part of why he loves his Aunt Juri so much is because he wants a Mom, like most kids have. I know he's happy with Jen and I but...That doesn't mean he can't have a Mom, too.

I'd wonder if Liangji felt the same way but I know he's happy enough with Jen as his Father. Ever since he was a baby...I admit it, I was a _little _jealous of Jen when Liangji was a baby, Jen was pretty much the only one who could make him stop crying by holding him.

"I just talked to your mother," I nod. "She and your Dad will be here around lunchtime on Sunday."

"Aunt Juri Day?" Takehiro asks. "Can she meet them, too? Please?" Ha ha ha! I try my hardest _not _to smile at that, it might tip him off that there's more to this than he realizes.

I nod. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet them with you." I smile, then ask, "Are you sure _you_ want to meet them?" All he asked was to _know_ who they were...I admit, I like surprising him with the offer of "_meeting"_ them.

Takehiro nods. "Y-Yeah...I-I mean...They're my parents...You really know them?"

"...You might know them, too," I say. "Or, at least, you'll recognize them."

"Who are they? Please tell me...?" He's giving me the 'Takehiro's trying to cute me into giving him something' oh-so-pleading look...Not going to work this time, Takehiro!

I laugh, shaking my head. "Sorry. You'll know at lunch time Sunday. Your real Mom and Dad will be here then."

Takehiro gets up and gives me a hug. "Thanks, 'Tou-chan...But you and 'Tou-san are...my _real_ parents...You know?"

"Huh?"

"You called them my _'real'_ Mom and Dad...That's you and Tou-san! Er...Well, not the 'Mom' part, but..." Takehiro trails off, adding, "You adopted me, I-I mean. Liangji and me always figured that meant you liked us the most out of anyone else you could have adopted. When we talk about that, well, we're both happy to know that...You wanted us the most."

...Takehiro... I-I had no idea you and Liangji felt that way towards us...

_"Thank_ _you,_ Takehiro-chan..." I give him a hug, I...I'm tearing up a little. "Trust me, we wouldn't want to have _any _other kids on Earth, just you and Liangji. We love you both more than anything. Never forget that."

"Thanks, Tou-chan..." Takehiro sounds like he's going to cry, too. "Liangji can meet them, too, right?" He asks, breaking the hug. He wipes his eyes...I have to do the same...

...Like father, like "adopted" son.

"Of course." I nod. "We want Liangji to be there, too."

"Thanks! Can I be the one to tell him everything?"

I nod. "Just don't make _too_ big of a deal of it...We know we can't let Liangji meet his real parents. I don't want him to feel jealous, okay?" I warn. I know Takehiro would _never_ make fun of his brother for being adopted (a bully at school once made a crack about it in front of Takehiro, Liangji told us _"It made Niichan _really_ angry, the boy apologized 'cause he was scared, I think!"),_ but I worry Liangji might want to meet his parents, too...

...Even if we knew how to find Fumiko Cao, we don't think that's a meeting that would end well for Liangji.

"I won't, but he'll be really excited, I think! What are they like?" Oh, I should have thought of something for this...I can't just say I won't answer it.

"Um...W-Well...Your Mom is the nicest and most generous person on Earth," I say...She _really_ is. "And your...Father...There's nothing special about him."

"Tou-chan...That's my DNA-Dad! Be nice to him." Takehiro laughs a little.

DNA-Dad? Ha ha ha! "...All right, he's...very lucky."

Takehiro spends the next twenty minutes trying to get as much information from me as possible...I'm _very_ careful with my answers, but I think he's a little suspicious of how many questions are answered with "I don't know." I-I can't..._describe_ what Juri and I look like...That's cheating, Takehiro!

He goes back to his game, but I doubt he'll be able to focus...He's _really_ excited...

...I wonder how he'll react...I can't believe Jen-chan and I didn't at least tell him about his "real father." ...But. I guess we just took the knowledge for granted and assumed Takehiro just knew. We should have thought a little more about that, I mean, what other conclusion could he come to as the son of a gay couple with an adopted brother? He had to be adopted, too...

...Takehiro is in for a very big surprise.

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
Next chapter is the reveal!

And this fic has been a lot of fun...Again, I hope you're all enjoying the sequel to Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda. I don't know if I'll make a sequel to this...I doubt it, but I also said Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda was my last slash and, well... ...Look how _that_ turned out!

...Seriously, I have _no_ idea why slash is what I can write so easily...I blame gay influences. Like that one ugly gay guy in the mirror...Jerk! Stop corrupting me into writing slash fics! And copying every move I make, _seriously?_ That is _so_ juvenile...

...Oh, you're gonna give me the finger, too, are ya? WELL, MIME _THIS!_

...Well played, Mirror Queer...Well played.

(Updated)

I added more to the this version, mostly Takato's feelings on Jen and Liangji's adoption. And some more details on that infamous argument that made Takato afraid to ever have kids...

...Goin' somewhere with it! Really!

I think the little I added is a big improvement overall. And going back over this fic is a ton of fun, especially with Takato at my side. He's my new official editor, after all! Yep, who needs a Taiki when you got a Takato?

...Just kidding, Taiki! As good as Takato is as my lucky co-writer, I couldn't get rid of my editor. Hope you're enjoying the Mirai No Kodomo rewrite, too. 

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

Yes, Ori, blame the gay guy in the mirror. _He's_ the one responsible for all these slash fics, I'm _sure of it!_ Ha ha ha!

Mirror, Mirror in the bath,  
I won't finish this joke,  
For fear of Ori's wrath.

(Updated)

Ha ha, and thank you for those kind words, Ori. I'm glad to hear I'm not _that_ replaceable.

Wait, _kind words?_ From _Ori?_

MY GOD! HE MUST BE ILL! Is that it, Ori? Are you sick? To say such nice things, he must be _terribly _sick!

God, no! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT, ORI! DO NOT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! At least not until you send me the rest of this fic! Can you do that first?

(Sorry, Ori, I could not resist it! And please tell Takato I said "hi!")

-Taiki Matsuki


	26. XVIII: Mom, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
XVIII: Mom (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

I hang up my cell, Jen-chan is bringing Takehiro and Liangji back to the bakery, I asked him to take them out to lunch before Juri got here...Juri and I will be waiting for them in the dining room, at the head of the table. Hirokazu and Kenta offered to come for moral support, but...We told them things would be fine, I think Takehiro will be happy to know the truth.

Juri is nervous, not that I expected any different but...I'm sure Takehiro will be happy, he won't be upset that we kept this from him. Just surprised.

Juri and I are drinking tea together, some special occasion green tea. We have cups set out for Jen-chan, Takehiro and Liangji, too...And ice cream in the freezer for later.

"...Thank you again, Juri," I say. "Don't be nervous. It's okay...Really." Ever since she got here after Jen, Takehiro and Liangji left, she's been quiet and lost in thought.

I hope she doesn't feel like we're forcing her to do this. She's convinced that she's not a "real mother" to Takehiro but...

...Gods, Juri, I've never seen a mother so dedicated to her son. Even if you don't live with him, you make up for it whenever you see him. You make up for it and more.

"...I-I just...I guess part of why I wanted to keep this a secret was...I-I didn't really see myself as..._A_ mother, you know?" Juri says, turning to me. "If...he didn't know, you and Jen were the only parents. N-Not that I didn't want him, I love him but... ...I-I didn't think I was...I guess, 'capable' of being his Mother."

"Juri...You came to see him so often when he was a baby and, even now, he loves seeing you so much and...I-I'm amazed he didn't suspect anything, especially by how he obviously has your eyes."

"He's...Mostly you, I think. I can't believe he didn't at least suspect you as his Father just from...Gods, you two look so much alike, Takato," Juri laughs. "He has your hair and build, definitely, and...Almost everything else, he looks so much like you. And he's got more of your personality."

"He fights more than I _ever_ did. Did you...hear about those times from him...?" It's...actually not as bad as it sounds. We've told Juri about them but not in too much detail, we don't want her to worry too much about him...She does know he can handle himself, Jen taught him _really_ well.

"I heard of a few of them to protect Ryougi. And that he was suspended for it the first time, like you told me. When I asked him about what happened, he didn't want to talk about it." Juri says. "It really upset him just bringing it up so I didn't want to force it out of him. What happened?"

"He was defending Liangji from some bullies, but...He told Liangji to run away and the bullies claimed he started the fight," I explain. "He was crying the whole time because of the fact he was in trouble and, well, he thought he broke Jen-chan's 'no fighting unless you have to' rule. Jen-chan really stressed that rule," I explain. "I took Liangji out of class, too and he asked if Takehiro was okay. I asked how he knew Takehiro was in a fight and he told me the story and showed me the scrapes on his arms..."

"Poor Ryougi..." Juri sighs. "I'm sorry they pick on him so much."

I nod. "He has Takehiro to look out for him...Even if he gets in trouble for it, when we told Takehiro he wasn't in trouble with us...I asked if he'd fight again to help Liangji, even if meant he'd be suspended again... ...Liangji's more important, he said. We got the suspension talked down to two days after Liangji gave his side of the story, the bullies were suspended, too."

"Takehiro still looks out for him, though? He doesn't fight too often, does he?"

"Not unless he has to, Takehiro usually chases off bullies without getting violent...This time...Well, when we got to the car, I asked Takehiro if he fought because Liangji was pushed down. He calmed down after a hug from Liangji and explained what happened...I was proud of him, I told him he did the right thing. Jen-chan said the same when he heard about it. Jen took both of them out for ice cream, too. I bought him a game to wait out the suspension, Liangji even saved his lunch money for the day to buy some of Takehiro's favorite candy for him as thanks. I thought he just wanted candy at first, actually," I laugh a little, "I-I was so proud of both of them when I saw them sharing it while playing the new game. Takehiro and Liangji are best friends, Juri. Well, Takehiro also has friends at school...Kyoko is his best 'non-Liangji' friend."

"I've met her a few times. Do you think he likes her?" Juri smiles, she looks more relaxed now.

"I...don't really know," I shrug. "Ruki jokes that they remind her of you and I. I think you can guess what she's hinting at."

Juri laughs. "Ruki is Ruki..."

"Of course, but he usually dates girls in Ai To Kirai. So I don't think he got _that_ part of me," I laugh. If he did, though... ...Well... Why would I ever object?

"...Takato, you just said he was playing Ai To Kirai. Think about that."

"Ruki, I didn't know you could do_ such_ a good Juri impression," I reply. We both laugh. "No matter what, I'm proud of him..."

We hear the bakery door open up front. "Wh-Where are they? I wanna meet them, Tou-san! My DNA-Parents!" Takehiro...sounds _so_ excited. I don't know how he'll react to this, exactly, but I doubt he'll be upset. He wants to know who his real parents are. I just hope he doesn't mind that it was kept a secret...More or less accidentally.

I-I really thought he at least knew I was his 'DNA-Dad.' Ha ha, I like that term.

"Just calm down, Takehiro...Come with Liangji and I, don't rush ahead...I'll take you to them."

"...This is it..." Juri whispers. I take her hand. "...Thank you. I-I don't know why I'm so nervous, but..."

"He'll be happy, Juri...I promise." I whisper back. Juri swallows, giving me a nervous nod.

I won't lie, my heart is pounding right now. And Takehiro already sees me as his Father...Just his _adopted_ Father. I-I swear, I had no idea he thought he was adopted. I feel a little bad he didn't know I was his real Father...It's almost like we'd been playing a mean joke on him his whole life. I'm sorry for that, Takehiro.

Takehiro is a few steps ahead of Jen and Liangji, he turns into the dining room. His excited smile fades as he stares at us before his eyes dart around the room. He turns to Jen and Liangji behind him, then looks into the hallway before turning back to us. "...Tou-chan? ...Aunt Juri? ...Wh-Where...are they...?" He looks confused, he was expecting to see two strangers sitting with me, not a visit from his 'Aunt Juri.' "Tou-san...said you told him they were here..."

"Sit down, Takehiro..." Juri motions to the seat closest to her, Takehiro sits there while Liangji sits closest to me. Jen-chan sits next to Liangji and pours tea for everyone. He also moves a box of tissues we had on the table closer to Juri, Takehiro and I. We have to be prepared, after all.

Takehiro just stares at us, he's been staring at us since he sat down, like he's trying to figure out what's going on. I think he's expecting us to say his 'parents' couldn't make it or something, judging by the saddened expression he has...

No, Takehiro, they're here.

There's a brief silence...Neither of us have an idea of where or _how_ to begin.

"Ta-Takato...Do you want...to tell the story?" Juri asks, looking to me.

I nod, looking to Takehiro. "When your Tou-san and I first fell in love...Your Grandpa, my Father, wasn't...very happy at first, like we've told you before. He didn't like that I was with Tou-san, but...He eventually changed his mind. At the same time, though I wanted to make it as easy for him to be happy for us as possible...After I married Tou-san, he took my surname instead of staying as 'Jenrya Li.' ...And...A little after we got married, he saw a news report about, um...A means for a gay couple to have a child. A woman would...volunteer to carry you and I would...um...'donate' to her." I'm pretty sure he knows _that_ much about where babies come from to where I can just give _that_ much detail.

"Y-You're...my real Dad...?" Takehiro whispers. I-I can...see how much of a shock this is to him. Just from his expression. He's shaking, even. "Tou-chan...? ...You...You're my _real_ Dad...?" He repeats, barely above a whisper.

I nod. "A-And...Well, at first, the woman who volunteered to carry you backed out of the procedure at the last minute. The doctors almost didn't do it...And..." I look to Juri... "Juri...Please finish."

"...I-I...I knew how important it would be to your fathers and grandfather if Takato could have a child that was related to him...So, I volunteered to...be your Mother." Juri...looks away, letting out a quiet sigh. ...She looks like she might cry. I-I reach for the box of tissues, just in case...Not that there's any question _someone_ is going to cry. "I-I'm...I'm sorry I kept this from you, Takehiro, but-" She stops, the sound of a chair squeaking rings through the room...

...Takehiro is hugging Juri, tightly. "...Mom..." He whispers. He's...crying. "...You...You're really my Mom...?" He looks up at her, tears running down his cheeks but...His expression it's one of disbelief and...

...Happiness.

Juri sniffs and hugs back, motioning for me to join in the hug with one hand. I do. Takehiro is crying into our arms...And...I know it's because he's happy. "...Yes, I-I'm...I'm your Mom, Takehiro."

Takehiro cries a little harder. "...Mom..." He whispers again. Juri starts to cry, too.

"...Tou-chan..." I look up to Liangji, he's...just as shocked as Takehiro. "You're...Takehiro's Dad?" Liangji asks.

I nod and, like Juri, I offer to let him join in the hug. "Yes, but...I'm your Dad, too...No matter what...And Takehiro is your big brother. Don't forget that, Liangji...We love you just as much." I say as Liangji hurries over to me. He's not crying like his brother, but I think he's happy for him...After almost a minute, the group hug ends, Takehiro calms down. Jen joined in after Liangji...I think he felt a little left out.

Takehiro wipes his eyes, sitting back in his chair. "...I-I wasn't...adopted...I-I can't believe it..." He says, quietly. "Thanks...Mom, for...being there."

Juri gives Takehiro a confused look. "What?" ...I-I'm a little surprised by what he said, too. I mean, that's _always_ been Juri's biggest concern: _Not_ "being there" for him.

"Y-You...You're always visiting, like every Sunday...I always liked seeing you and like when you always showed up for my birthday and stuff...I-I didn't know my Mom was there the whole time...I-I'm really...glad you were." He sniffs and wipes his eyes again. "S-Sorry I...thought you weren't my Dad, Tou-chan. I-I didn't know..."

"I don't mind, I know why you thought that..." I say. "I-I guess...we should have at least told you that much, but...We thought you knew. This was the first time you ever asked."

Takehiro nods. "Y-Yeah, Kyoko and Tone brought it up, Akio's mentioned it a few times, too...I-I didn't know what else to think...I just...thought I was adopted, too."

Liangji speaks up, he's sitting in Jen's lap as Jen moved to the chair closest to me. "Did Tou-san do anything like that?" He looks up to Jen...I-I feel a little bad that he's asking that...I'm sure he wants Jen to be his 'DNA-Dad'...

Jen-chan shakes his head. "No, but...I was the one who wanted to adopt you." He holds Liangji tight, smiling. Liangji looks a little upset, but I don't think it's jealously...Jen was a little worried about how Liangji would feel during all this, but I think it would have been a bad idea to just tell him later or, worse, keep it from him (not that we even _considered_ that). "Never forget what I tell you, when your Aunt Jialing told me about you, I wanted you. It was a _very_ easy decision...I wanted you to be our son, too. I didn't even know what you looked like, I just heard about you and I wanted you as our son. And Takehiro's little brother, too." He chuckles, adding, "The first night you came home, we spent it holding you because you didn't want to be left alone and I didn't want you to cry. You're our son, too, Liangji, just like Tou-chan told you. We wanted _you_ to be our son and Takehiro's little brother. No-one else, Liangji, just you."

"You really wanted me?" Liangji whispers, wiping his eyes.

"Yep, and Tou-chan wanted Takehiro to have a brother. So did Takehiro." Jen-chan looks to Takehiro. "Takehiro, do you know what your _first_ Chinese word was?"

Takehiro shakes his head. "Ni hao?"

"_Liangji_," Jen-chan replies. "We decided on the name Liangji because you said it back to Tou-chan. _Perfectly._ You wanted Liangji to be your baby brother just as much as we did. You even helped us name him."

Liangji shifts around in Jen-chan's lap and gives him a hug. "_Xie xie_, _Baba. Ai ni...Ai ni..._" He lets out a quiet sob. "_Ai ni._" He's saying 'Love you.' He's _always_ been closest to Jen...I don't know why but I'm glad for that. Jen was the one who wanted to adopt him. I'm so glad Jen made that phone call that night.

"_Wo Ai Ni, Liangji-er."_ Jen-chan says, hugging back._ "Wo de bao er zi."_ ...His beloved son...

It's true. Not that Jen plays favorites but...Liangji loves him a lot, I think it's because of the story: _Jen_ was the one who wanted him, no matter what. And that's the part that's true. _So_ true.

The "family reunion" goes on for a little longer before we have ice cream. At one point, though, something happened. Something that took Jen-chan, Juri and I by complete surprise.

Takehiro had a little argument with Liangji. An argument we did _not_ expect to hear at all...

...We were all stunned. It happened just after we started eating ice cream. Takehiro was sitting next to Juri and Liangji was sitting across from him. Jen-chan and I were sitting at the head of the table.

"_Niichan, I can't believe Aunt Juri is your real Mom-"_

_"Liangji, don't call her that! Ever!"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"She's not Aunt Juri, Liangji, she's Mom!"_

_"...But...She's your Mom..."_

_"No, she's _our_ Mom. We're brothers, right? We have the same Dads, so we have the same Mom! Call her Mom!"  
_

"_...Is...that okay, Aunt Juri-"_

_"Mom, Liangji! Not Aunt Juri, she's _Mom_ now!"_

Takehiro was _insistent _on making sure Liangji call Juri "Mom" instead of "Aunt Juri." He corrected him _every time_, even though Liangji seemed a little nervous about doing so. I think it was because of his usual shyness, Liangji is only open to Takehiro, Jen-chan and I...And Juri, not as much but a _lot_ more compared to everyone else.

Juri, of course, didn't object when Liangji called her "Mommy." She teared up a little, actually. They both did. Liangji loved his "Aunt Juri," so he loves his "Mommy" just as much.

We're really proud of Takehiro for that...Like I said, we don't play favorites: Liangji is our son, just like Takehiro. Biological or not, _nothing_ will change that. And the fact Takehiro takes being a big brother so seriously and is "willing to share" his Mom...We're _so_ proud of him. And we know Liangji is happy that Takehiro is his big brother.

Juri stayed with us until well after dinner, she read _both_ of her sons a few bedtime stories in Takehiro's room. Takehiro's a _little_ old for bedtime stories, it was mostly for Liangji, but...He's _always_ loved the way Juri tells a story, so he let Liangji "spend the night" in his room so they could_ both_ be read to. They're asleep right now, Liangji has his Terriermon doll with him and Juri asked Takehiro to get Goma-chan for "old time's sake." (_"Takehiro, why don't you get Goma-chan to join the three of you? I bet he misses you and would love to hear a story with Terriermon.")_ He didn't complain or hesitate to get his old stuffed toy. Ha ha ha! We took a picture of them, they looked so cute.

Jen-chan and I are in the dining room downstairs, drinking tea. Juri just sat down after coming down stairs.

"They're finally asleep?" I ask.

"Five stories _usually _knocks both of them out," Juri says. "I let them take turns picking a story."

I smile. "They love hearing stories from their Mom." It feels good to _finally_ be able to call her that in front of Liangji and Takehiro.

"That went _so_ well," Juri gives us a relieved smile, but it soon changes to one of light concern. "You don't mind that Ryougi called me 'Mommy,' do you?"

"Of course we don't mind," Jen says. "I think Takehiro has a point...Liangji _is_ his brother, so he's your son, too."

"Thanks for the two bundles of joy, Juri," I say with a smile as I sip my tea.

All three of us laugh.

Juri leaves a little after that, she has a restaurant to run in the morning. She promised she'd come by more often for Takehiro and Liangji.

Takehiro was _really_ happy to know who his mother was, more than I expected him to be. He spent the whole day playing with her and Liangji. I think he was also trying to say "Mom" at every chance he got...Like he was making up for every time he called her "Aunt Juri."

...I had a feeling he wanted a Mom, like all the other kids in his class. Thank you, Juri, for giving us Takehiro and for letting him have the Mom he wanted. He couldn't be happier now.

Takehiro also spent an hour showing her his Gomamon on the Digimon MMO (as well as both of Lianjie's codes) before dinner. He also showed her and Liangji how to play, Liangji is _finally_ using his Terriermon, Jian (we can only _guess_ who he named it after...). They played for a while, Juri played as Goemon the Gomamon, too...She's not too good at video games but Takehiro showed her how to play.

I lock up the bakery, saying, "That went really well, I think."

"Takehiro is beyond happy to know his Mother," Jen-chan says. "I...feel a little bad we kept it from him."

"I...I think I know why Juri was afraid of letting him know...You know...what happened to her in the past..." I trail off, Juri's Mom is...not a pleasant subject, just from how much I see it upset Juri to even _think_ about.

...Juri...

If she was going to be a 'real' mother, she'd...want to be _always_ be there, not just visiting now and then. It's not because she doesn't want to be a part of Takehiro's life, but...His Mother should _always_ be there. We just had to convince her that she is. Even _Takehiro_ pointed that out.

"Yeah, I thought...that might have a part in how she felt about being Takehiro's 'Aunt' instead of his Mother at first," Jen nods, letting out a quiet sigh. "I'm really glad Liangji got a mom out of it, too...I-I was so surprised when I heard Takehiro say that...But, I shouldn't have been. He's your son, Takato-chan."

"I have a feeling he and Liangji might want to spend some weekends at her place," I say, smiling. "To make up for lost time."

"It's not like they didn't do that before..." Jen-chan says. It's true, if Hirokazu and Kenta can't babysit, Juri _always_ makes sure she's there._ Nothing_ comes between her and her son...Well, now _sons_. And they usually spent time with her during the break before and after Takehiro and Liangji's birthdays.

Jen-chan and I go back upstairs and go to bed. It's been a _very_ eventful day.

* * *

The next morning, Takehiro and Liangji are up early. They spent some time playing games in the living room before we woke up. Jen-chan makes breakfast, I sit with Takehiro and Liangji as they play. Liangji has his Terriermon with him. "...What are you two doing up so early?"

"Liangji woke up early to go to the bathroom, he woke me up and we couldn't go back to sleep," Takehiro says.

I give Liangji a hug. "...How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"I'm... _really _glad I have a Mommy now," Liangji says, hugging back. "I get extra parents!"

I laugh, "You're both _very_ important to us. We wouldn't want_ anyone_ else besides you two. We love you both _so_ much." I hug both my sons, Takehiro pauses his game and hugs back, I look to the screen...

...They're playing Ai To Kirai...I-I _still_ can't believe _that's _Takehiro's favorite game series...

...Like Father, like Son, Jen-chan. Don't ever forget, Takehiro is yours, too.

"Thanks for telling me, Tou-chan. Sorry again I thought you weren't my real Dad."

"Don't be," I say. "Because you told me, Tou-san and I _are _your real parents...Your 'Aunt Juri' just was, too. I'm sorry we didn't tell you until now."

"I don't mind, Tou-chan, 'cause my Mom was always with me. When's she coming back?" Takehiro asks, smiling.

"I'll find out soon, but...You know her, she'll be here sometime soon." I say. Juri...she really does her best to be an active part in Takehiro and Liangji's lives...And the fact Takehiro _thanked_ _her_ for 'always being there,' I know that meant more to her than he realizes.

"Liangji," Jen says, walking into the TV room. "...You finally started playing as Terriermon in your uncle's game, right?"

Liangji nods. "Yeah."

"...Want to talk to a _real_ Terriermon?" Jen asks. ...Jen, you...don't mean...? Th-They...don't even know we have kids or that we're married...How do you plan to explain _that_ to Terriermon?

Liangji's eyes almost pop out of his skull, he gives a series of quick nods.

"After school, I'll pick you up. I asked Yamaki-san, he says you can talk to Terriermon today. Keep in mind, it _might_ not work. We'll keep trying over then next few days if it doesn't. Promise to be patient?"

"Promise!" Liangji nods. "Thanks, Tou-san!" He gets up and gives Jen a tight hug, Jen-chan hugs back.

Takehiro grins. "Lucky! If you meet a Gomamon, I wanna talk to him!" He says as Liangji ends the hug and goes back to the couch.

"We'll try to find a Gomamon for you," Jen laughs. "What about Tou-chan's Guilmon someday?"

"Okay! I like Guilmon...He's on my other character!" Takehiro says. "I named him Giru-kun. Like that sound he makes in those recordings...Giru! Giru!" He mimics Guilmon, Takato laughs.

"Play your games, I'll let you know when breakfast is ready," I say, going to the kitchen with Jen-chan. Takehiro and Liangji...actually talk about meeting Digimon instead of playing. Liangji _loves_ Terriermon, it's really his favorite Digimon.

Jen-chan goes back to making breakfast at the stove. "...I know what you're thinking. I'll...figure something out to tell Terriermon...I hope." He laughs.

"I'm surprised Yamaki-san okayed it," I say. That, too, Yamaki-san doesn't like using the communications program too much because of the lag it causes. And his superiors in the Government don't like it being used for "entertainment," they call it.

"...He didn't, he's given me control of the project. It's...all up to my discretion. I told him what I wanted to do and he said 'it's up to you.' ...He's...going to retire next year, Takato-chan."

"He is...?" ...I-I can't believe it. Yamaki-san..._retiring?_ I-I've associated Yamaki-san and Hypnos since...Since I knew what Hypnos _was!_ Who...Who could possibly take his place?

"Hypnos...is too much for him these days, even though his health is better. He's 'retiring' in the sense he's stepping down as the head, he's still going to work towards reuniting us with our partners. He's going to head that entire project and dedicate _everything_ he can to it, instead of focusing on all of Hypnos."

"...Who's...going to replace him?"

Jen-chan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a _very_ familiar lighter. He flicks it open and closed a couple times.

"...Y-You...?" Jenrya Matsuda...Head of Hypnos. I-I _never_ thought...Well, until we went to The Digital World, we...didn't really like Yamaki-san and Hypnos. Now, it's...Well, _nothing_ like it used to be...

When Jen told us exactly _how much_ Yamaki-san's been doing for us and what it's done to him...

...Even _Ruki_ apologized to him for being skeptical of his work. Afterward, she dragged him out to dinner and some drinks. He couldn't refuse, and he _tried_, they've both said. Jen-chan and I got a very late phone call from Ruki that night, telling us to "get our asses down to Kamesato's," she was "too wasted to even _look_ at a car."

Driving her home from that bar was...an interesting experience. She, um, actually...She made me stop at a karaoke bar on the way to her place... She made me sing karaoke to "make her feel better" while she drank some more. She looked..._Guilty_ about something but she never told me.

I was happy to oblige for her, I sang some songs I usually sing when at karaoke..._Across the Tears_ and _Kiseki No Takaramono_, two songs I know really well. And _Fragile Heart,_ the song Jen and I sang that night before I left for college...

...I didn't tell her this but...

...I saw Ruki tear up a little while I sang that. I don't know why she did but...She really teared up.

After about an hour of karaoke, I drover her home. I still don't know what happened between her and Yamaki-san but Ruki and Yamaki-san had a really long talk. She said she gained a new level of respect for Yamaki-san after that night.

Jen-chan told me she had more or less kidnapped Yamaki-san from work to go to that bar and that Yamaki-san was "completely _wasted_, Ruki must've forced the sake down his throat!"

"...Come next January, Mitsuo Yamaki steps down as head of the Hypnos Network Monitoring Laboratory...And Jenrya Matsuda takes his place. ...I-I thought it'd be at least five more years, I know he's been training me for this, but..."

"I don't think there's anyone better, Jen-chan," I say. "You're _the best_ with computers, and...It's in your blood, practically. Look at your Dad and Lianjie, there's _no-one_ better!"

"I know, but...He told me the other day. ...Literally just said, 'I'm retiring,' and passed me his lighter. I asked him why he was giving me his lighter and he said 'it's the closest thing I have to a torch.' I...I couldn't believe it...I thanked him for trusting me with Hypnos."

"And it's...all up to you, now?"

"Pretty much, Yamaki-san told me he's pretty much a figure-head at this point. And, after yesterday, I wanted to do something special for Liangji. It's...not as big as meeting his Mother-Well, _in_ _theory,_ at least..." Jen-chan, briefly, has an annoyed look on his face from the thought of Fumiko Cao. I don't blame him. "But... ...You know how much he loves Terriermon, _every_ Digimon handheld or console save, he's got a Terriermon... ...Named Jian."

"...After his Dad," I say with a smile. "Tell me how it goes...I hope you get him on the first try."

"Me, too...We'll keep going until it works...Terriermon's easier to locate, he stays in only one part of the Digital World, mostly...But The Digital World is expanding. I mean, compared to when we went. It's _huge_ now, the more computers evolve, the more The Digital World evolves...I think Lianjie's MMO _alone_ gave it an entire new zone."

"Not surprising, it's got..._How many_ players worldwide?"

"Gods...He's...He's fulfilled his dream, Takato-chan," Jen-chan laughs. "And...He says he's pulling out even more stops for the Three Kingdoms MMO they let him start." Yeah, Lianjie's about to start production on that. He's in _complete_ control over what goes into it. He says it'll take _years_ to finish it with everything he has in mind, but the company 'expects something huge' from the "MMO Genius behind Digimon Universe," as _many_ MMO sites and magazines call him. They're letting him do whatever he wants...

...Jen-chan's reaction summed it up nicely: "_Biiiiig mistake if they want it done anytime soon and with a realistic budget. But they'll say the end results were more than worth it."_

"Three Kingdoms MMO...Gee, I _wonder_ where he's heard of Three Kingdoms..." I laugh. _No-one_ was surprised when he told us it was Three Kingdoms themed. He told us, _"I owe it to Zhang He!"_

We call our sons to breakfast a little bit later...Liangji can't stop talking about meeting Terriermon. Takehiro...is a little jealous, but I think he knows why Jen-chan made the offer to Liangji. And he can wait for Jen-chan to find a Gomamon. Jen-chan told me he'll try to somehow get the data signature of a Gomamon for him...

...But he has a feeling, if it _does_ work...

...That is going to be a _very_confused Gomamon.

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original Notes)  
And Takehiro and Liangji learn the truth...I hope I wrote that scene well. I...dunno...I'm better with brother-to-brother than parent-child moments, I think.

Quick Chinese to English translation:

Xie Xie, Baba = "Thanks, Dad." _Originally,_ Liangjie said "_Xie xie, Diedie."_ Which means "Thanks, Daddy." ...But, well, look at it (_Die_ is _not_ pronounced the same way as the English word "die," but...Eh, didn't look good to me).

Wo Ai Ni, Liangji-er = "I Love you Liangji." _Er_ just means "son," it's added to the end of the child's name.

Wo De Bao Er Zi = Like Takato said "My beloved son."

Y'know, having Takato speak Chinese alongside Jen is kinda fun to play with. It reminds me of the fun I had with Duan Xiu Zhi Pi.

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original Notes)

Aw...I liked the part with Takehiro telling Liangji that Juri was his mom, too! He certainly is the son of Takato Matsuda!

I wonder how things will go with Terriermon and Liangji, though. How will _Terriermon_ react to talking to his partner's_ son_? Ha ha ha, or better yet, what would be running through the mind of that Gomamon Takehiro might one day speak to?

"Who _is _this kid?"

-Taiki Matsuki

(Updated)

I just want to note that, as of this chapter, this account has archived over **700,000 Words!  
**

Keep going, Ori! Make it to one million! You can do it!

-Taiki Matsuki


	27. XIX: Tousan's Partner, M Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
XIX: Tou-san's Partner (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

Liangji is a little overwhelmed by Hypnos' labs. He's been clinging to me and his Terriermon doll ever since we got off the elevator. He hides behind me whenever someone passes by, it's usually a lab tech. He never really got over his shyness, I don't know where it even came from but I know school doesn't help. I'm glad I remembered to bring his Terriermon doll with me, I thought he might like to have it while he spoke to Terriermon...

...Of course, I don't know how _Terriermon_ would feel about that.

He met Megumi and Reika on the way...He was a _little_ more open with them. Megumi spent the whole time telling him how "adorable" he was in her usual "it's so cute" tone. Reika asked him about his Terriermon doll and why Terriermon was his favorite...

...Liangji gave short, shy answers which...Gods, Megumi found to be _even cuter!_ Megumi has a weakness for "cute," she had the same reaction to his and Takehiro's baby pictures.

I also showed Liangji the picture up front, mainly so he could see his parents when they were younger, but...

..I-I can't believe the "discussion" we had...!

_"Is that Uncle Kenta?"_

_"Yep. That's him a little after our partners went away."_

_"And that's Uncle Hirokazu? That's his lucky hat!"_ To this day, Hirokazu _still_ wears his lucky visor, it's worn, faded and starting to fall apart but...It's his "lucky visor."

_"Yeah, he's had that lucky visor of his for years..."_

"How come?"

"It was a birthday present from Uncle Kenta, see him right there?"

I pointed out Kenta in the picture, Liangji stared at it quietly for a few moments.

_"Tou-san...?"_

"Yes?"

_"Why is Uncle Kenta looking at Uncle Hirokazu's butt?"_

_"...Because timing hates Kenta..."_

...That picture...Kenta's a little embarrassed by it. He admits, he _was_ staring at Hirokazu's ass because _"Hiro-chan was wearing these pants that didn't leave _anything_ to the imagination, Jen...I couldn't look away! Hiro-chan always has and always will have a _nice_ ass!"_

"Jenrya," Yamaki-san greets me outside of my office as we approach. "And this must be Ryougi..." He looks down to Liangji.

Liangji hides behind me...Yamaki-san is...a little intimidating, especially to a little kid.

I nod. "My youngest." I reply. "Liangji, it's okay...This is Yamaki-san. He's the head of Hypnos."

"...Hello, Yamaki-san." Liangji steps out from behind me and bows his head before stepping back behind me.

Yamaki-san laughs, "Don't be afraid. I'm...relatively friendly." ...Yamaki-san... "The lab is prepared, Jenrya. Right now there's relatively low activity on the network. We might have an easy time finding Terriermon."

"Is it _really_ a Terriermon?" Liangji asks.

"Not just any Terriermon, this is your father's _partner_," Yamaki-san says. "They went to The Digital World together."

"Is it like the game...?" Liangji looks to me.

"Close, very, very close," I say. "It's a _very_ weird place, the games...can't really capture that. But your Uncle Lianjie did a _great_ job." Lianjie's MMO is _probably_ the closest to the real thing out of any of the Digimon games out there, he spent _hours_ interviewing all of us to learn as much as possible about the Digital World. It also helped that Takato painted a _ton_ of landscapes based on his memories from The Digital World, Lianjie used many of them for reference in area design...One of the big ones is hanging in his office, too, a gift from Takato and I to congratulate him on his job as lead designer... It's of Zhuqiaomon's Domain. Lianjie says it's _perfect_ for a 'final boss show down' of some kind, he even incorporated it into the game that way: One of the strongest enemies (Apocalymon) appears in an area like it.

"What did you do there?"

"We rescued a little digimon named Culumon and, when we got back, we fought a monster program called D-Reaper. We beat it, of course," I say with a grin.

"They were our best defense against such things," Yamaki-san says. "Their partners had to go back to the Digital World...But one of these days, we'll bring them back...And you can shake hands with Terriermon."

"I can't wait!" _That_ made Liangji happy to hear...And I know Yamaki-san is serious. He's going to retire, but only in name. He's still going to run his reunion project, he'll just dedicate himself full-time to it and leave the rest of Hypnos to me...

...Yamaki-san, _please_, don't strain yourself like before.

We take Liangji to the lab, the microphone has a chair placed in front of it for him to stand on. I help him onto the chair. I stand next to him as Yamaki-san loads up the tracking program and recording software...

"...Still scanning..." Yamaki-san says. "...Target located. Ryougi...Speak into the microphone."

"...Terriermon?" Liangji says.

"...Who is this?" Terriermon...sounds really confused.

"...Liangji Matsuda."

"Huh?"

"I'm Liangji...Are you Terriermon?"

"...Y-Yeah...Um...Do you know Takato...?"

"He's my Tou-chan!"

"Ta-Takato's...go-got...a son...?"

"Uh-huh! Are you a real Terriermon?"

"...Yeah... ...Are you really Takato's son? He...really has a _son?"_

"Two, Terriermon," I say. ...This is going to be interesting...

"JEN! Wh-Who is this kid?"

"...Um...I-I...didn't know how to tell you this before, Terriermon but...I have two sons. This is one of them...Liangji."

"But...He says he's Takato's kid, too..."

"H-He's...both our sons." I-I wonder...how this will go...Maybe I should have stayed quiet, Liangji has only so much time to talk to him...

"...I _knew it!_ MarineAngemon was right!" ...Wh-What...?

"...Marine...Angemon...?" Liangji gives me a confused look, I look to Yamaki-san. He...has no idea _what_ Terriermon meant either.

"Wh-What do you mean...?" I trail off.

"When we got back...It's hard to understand him, but...MarineAngemon told us...Kenta loves Hirokazu a lot, but...You and Takato loved each other _a lot,_ too! Moumantai!"

...MarineAngemon..._knew_...about...? B-But...Takato and...I...Th-That was..._YEARS_ before...we confessed...!

"H-How does...he know...?"

"He senses love...It's his thing, Jen! Moumantai."

"I-I see..." Thank the Gods, we're _not_ as obvious as Kenta...

"My Dads loved each other in the Digital World...?" Liangji asks.

"MarineAngemon says they did! How's Shiuchon? Anything I don't know...?"

"She's married, too. To Makoto...I think that makes Impmon your, um, partner-in-law or something," I joke.

Before Terriermon can speak, Liangji speaks up, "Aunt Xiaochun gave me my Terriermon doll!" Liangji gives his doll and extra squeeze...I bet Terriermon _loved_ hearing that.

"...Jen, just for when you get us back, he knows the difference between a Terriermon doll and a _real_ Terriermon, right...?"

I laugh. "Do you, Liangji?"

"A real Terriermon is more fun! When you come back, I wanna play with you!"

"...Jen, I'm scared now..."

"I-I promise, he's _nothing_ like Xiaochun, he'll play _video games_ with you," I say.

"Jen, get me back, _now!"_

I laugh, even Yamaki-san has a chuckle.

"Liangji...Anything you want to ask Terriermon?" I ask.

"What were Tou-san and Tou-chan like in the Digital World...?"

"Um...They were both really, really brave, even when things got really scary or hopeless, they didn't give up. Jen would figure out a way to get out of a tough spot! Moumantai! And Takato and Guilmon would beat _anyone_ who wanted to fight! Jen and me, too, but...Takato was kinda the leader, he got to be the knight in shining armor...Literally."

"...Huh...?" Liangji sounds confused. Ha ha, we never quite explained 'Matrix Evolution' to our sons, we didn't want to confuse them.

"Ask your Goggle-Dad about 'Dukemon,'" Terriermon replies. Go-Goggle-Dad? ...Terriermon...! Ha ha ha! "Jen, I _gotta_ tell Guilmon about this! He's been afraid you two had a fight or something, MarineAngemon keeps saying you didn't...I think...But he's never wrong about this sort of thing! Moumantai."

I laugh. "Tell him...We have two sons. Liangji and Takehiro. Takehiro's the oldest. And Terriermon is Liangji's favorite Digimon."

"Can you be my partner, too?" Liangji asks.

"Um...I-I guess...I don't know, can a Digimon have two Tamers?"

"Impmon did. And I can share," I say, giving Liangji a hug. "He can be your Tamer whenever he wants."

"Just as long as he doesn't take lessons from Shiuchon..."

"Why not...?"

"...Do you own any doll dresses?"

Liangji stammers slightly, shuffling back a little in surprise. "I-I'm...I'm a _boy..."_

"...So, that's a 'no?'"

"I-I don't," Liangji shakes his head, eyes wide and face red. Ha ha ha, Liangji, why are you so embarrassed by that question?

Terriermon lets out a relieved sigh. "...Moumantai..."

"Ryougi, Jenrya...I'm sorry, it's time to say goodbye." Yamaki-san speaks up.

"Bye, Terriermon! Please come back soon! I wanna play with you! And I want you to meet Takehiro-niichan!"

"_He_ doesn't own doll dresses either, right?"

"N-No...He's a boy, too..."

Again, a relieved sigh comes from Terriermon... Xiaochun, you _really_ did a number on my Digimon's psyche. "I can't wait. I wanna meet you!"

"Terriermon," Yamaki-san speaks up from the console. "I promise...I'll...do everything I can to get you back!"

"I believe you, Yamaki-san...Jen, too, can help, right?"

"He's the best help out there." Yamaki-san says, before going into a light coughing fit.

"Goodbye, Terriermon...Sorry I kept this from you for so long...I-I never knew what to say." I really didn't...And the longer I kept it hidden, the less I knew how to explain it.

"Moumantai, Jen! Tell Takato and Takehiro I said 'hi.' Guilmon's gonna _love_ the news! Bye!"

With that, the signal is closed. Yamaki-san saves the recording. "...That went rather well," he says, smiling ever so slightly. "Ryougi, did you have fun?"

Liangji nods, smiling, "I wanna meet Terriermon! He looks just like my Terriermon, right?" He holds up his doll.

"Just like him, except _real_," I say. "...We're doing everything we can, but...It might be a while."

"How long...?"

"...We don't know, but...It _will_ happen," Yamaki-san says. "Someday."

I help Liangji off the chair, saying. "Come on, there's a cafeteria that has an ice cream machine with your name on it...Yamaki-san's, too." I say.

"...Maybe a small bowl," Yamaki-san nods, he limps alongside us with his cane.

..._MarineAngemon_ knew... ...He really _does_ sense love and... ...I-I wasn't sure about my feelings for Takato back then, but...I guess...we both... ...I have to tell Takato about this...

...And tell Kenta that his digimon is a living gaydar system, too.

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
I wanted either Takehiro or Liangji to speak to one of the Digimon...I thought Liangji would be the best choice since Terriermon was his favorite and I could have some fun with Terriermon's past with Xiaochun.

As for Jen taking over Hypnos, this was referenced in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, Yamaki was training him but with no set retirement date.

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

I liked Terriermon and Liangji's talk, _especially_ the references to Terriermon's history with Shiuchon! Poor Terriermon, he will _never_ forget those games of dress-up.

-Taiki Matsuki


	28. XX: Origins, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XX: Origins (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

I open the box Takehiro passes me...Come on...It's _gotta_ be in here!

We're both covered in dust...Takehiro's hair went from brown to gray-ish brown, almost like he's got a mop on his head. Even the yellow headband he likes wearing is turning brown. His lucky blue shirt, too, you can't see the white "TA" Katakana anymore because of the dust!

I'm covered in dust, too, especially after falling into a bunch of boxes filled with old clothes. The storage room still has a lot of Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda's old stuff from when they lived at the bakery.

I need my old report cards from elementary school, they're part of my middle school entrance application. I _thought_ just the past year was enough but...Nope, three years! And my old report cards got lost in our move to Grandma and Grandpa's old bakery when they gave it to Tou-chan...

Tou-chan and Tou-san told us to check the storage room, they'd be helping us but...Well, it's their anniversary and we told them we'd look and, if we didn't find them, they could help us _later!_ I don't need them until next year, anyway. I just wanted to play it safe and find them when I heard about what I needed since I knew they were packed away.

"Find anything?" Takehiro asks. "It was labeled 'Liangji' and all..."

"Nope, this is all _really old_-Hey...!" ...Wow...That is _definitely_ older than when I was in school.

"What is it?"

"...My, um, adoption papers," I say. "They're in here..." I-I was _not_ expecting to see these. Ever.

"Seriously? Like what Tou-san and Tou-chan signed?" Takehiro asks.

"There's three...One from Tou-chan, Tou-san and... ...Holy crap, I-I think..." ...This one was signed by my _real _Mom...

"Liangji...?"

"...Cao, Fumiko," I say. "...Wow, I was lucky," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I prefer the last name 'Matsuda,'" I reply with a grin. "These are my Mom's papers. Well, it says it's Tou-san and Tou-chan's copy but...These are the papers she signed when..."

"...She couldn't, um, take care of you," Takehiro says, quietly. Takehiro always feels weird talking about the fact I'm adopted, ever since we found out he _wasn't_ adopted like we always thought he was. I don't mind, I mean, the fact he's Tou-chan's _real son_ is _amazing! _I really think that's cool!_ Especially_ since...Well, Tou-chan's gay, obviously. And he married Tou-san. By all medical logic, Takehiro shouldn't exist! ...But Mom (formerly known as "Aunt Juri") "helped" and then, like Tou-chan told us, Takehiro was born. They had the kid they never thought they'd have...

...I figure that if they never had Takehiro, they'd have never adopted me afterward (they wanted Takehiro to have a brother _without_ making Mom do "something crazy" again, according to Tou-san). So, Takehiro shouldn't feel weird about that...We're brothers 'cause of him! Tou-san even tells us all the time that Takehiro "picked" my name by saying it back to them perfectly... Thanks for the cool name, Niichan! It means "Clear Skill," I like it!

I know he doesn't think of us as "brothers who aren't related," just "brothers." I know because of how _seriously_ he takes being my big brother and how he made sure I knew that I didn't have an Aunt Juri anymore...I had a Mom, too.

Really, he's...He's the best!

"Yeah..." I look over the form. "It's all...legal stuff, just her old address and-Wait...She, um, lists the reason she gave me up." I-I actually make a point _not_ to read it right after I see the words 'REASON(S) FOR RELEASE OF CHILD(REN)'S CUSTODY.' I mean, we know the story...Tou-san told us a bunch of times since _before_ we knew about Takehiro and Mom...

...My Mom had me but, when I was born, she couldn't take care of me. Aunt Jialing told Tou-san the story and Tou-san...Just wanted me! Tou-chan asked "do you want to adopt him?" And Tou-san told me he "didn't even have to think." He wanted me and he said Aunt Jialing made sure he and Tou-chan got me!

Takehiro is Tou-chan's son and I'm Tou-san's son, kinda...We like that a lot. Especially since I'm part Chinese like Tou-san! And this proves it! ...My last name would've been Cao...I don't really like Cao Cao or Cao-Anyone in Sangoku Musou, though, so...

_...THANK YOU FOR ADOPTING ME, TOU-SAN!_

"...She did?" Takehiro looks to me. "Wow...I-I mean, what's it say?"

I shrug. "We know the story, it'll probably say 'too poor' or...Gods, what if it's 'too sick' like...She was dying or something?" ...That...would suck... ...And that is an understatement. ...I-I mean...I wondered _why_ she couldn't take care of me now and then but, well, didn't think of _that_ possibility until now...

"...Y-Yeah, good point...I mean...You might not _want_ to know that..." Takehiro nods.

"...Yeah, but..." I smile up at Takehiro, I hold out my hand. Takehiro takes it. "...I hate being left in the dark." I look down at the adoption form...Okay, Mom, why'd I become a Matsuda? ...I don't hold it against you! _Trust me!_ I love being a Matsuda!

_REASON(S) FOR RELEASE OF CHILD(REN)'S CUSTODY: Baby is the son of a cheating creep._

...What?

...I look over the line _a dozen times_...

...Son of...a cheating creep...?

That's all she wrote, too. Nothing about "too poor" or "mysterious cough of doom getting worse" just... ...My real Dad cheated on her...

...That's...why she...gave me up...?

"...Liangji?" Takehiro gives me a worried look after I've been quiet for a while. "What...does it say...?"

...I guess I should thank her for that. I mean, after reading this, I'm even happier being Liangji Matsuda instead of...Whatever-she'd-have-named-me Cao!

Thanks, Fumiko!

I laugh. No, really, I laugh for a few seconds before I look at Takehiro with a smirk, "I-I...I'm the son of a cheating creep." Ha ha, I-I mean, _wow_, not even _Ruki_ would write something like that...And she tells Akio he's her 'favorite little accident' all the time...Even though Akio's kinda proud of that, but the Makinos are weirder than we are...

...Kae's _really _nice, though, she's learning how to speak right now and gives everyone these nicknames for some reason. She calls me "happy boy" and Takehiro "nice boy." Akio's "jerkface" (No, _really!_ Hehehe! He kinda likes it, actually!).

Still, there's Makino-mean (I call it "Meankino") and then there's...This! This woman must've been...I bet she was one of those patient nightmares Aunt Jialing _loooves_ to tell us about!

I wish I could ask her if she was but...I think, given the story Takehiro and I have been told, Tou-san and Tou-chan didn't want me to know this about _why_ Fumiko "couldn't take care of me."

...Son of a cheating creep...Ha ha ha!

I look to Takehiro...

...He's not finding this as funny as I do. "...What? ...Liangji, what...did it say...?" He whispers.

"Th-That's...That's what it says! She gave me to Tou-san and Tou-chan 'cause my DNA-Dad," thanks for that term, Takehiro, hehehe! "Cheated on her...So...Yeah, that's why she gave me up." Thanks, Fumiko Cao...I'll save the word 'Mom' for Juri Katou from now on!

...This was kind of a shocking let down, I guess... I am glad it wasn't because she was sick and dying or anything...Even for writing that, I mean, knowing that...Would really suck.

"...She...She _wrote that?"_ Takehiro, to my surprise, _grabs_ the paper from me. He's looking over it with his jaw down.

Niichan, relax, it's just paper!

"Yeah," I shake my head. "I see why Tou-san and Tou-chan made up their vers-" Takehiro _grabs me_ by the shoulders, _tightly_, he's staring at me with his eyes bulging out his head and his jaw down... .

..Niichan?

Takehiro wraps his arms around me in a tight hug and holds onto me for a _long_ time.

After a while, I finally say something. "...Niichan?" I ask. Takehiro's on his knees as he's hugging me, I don't know if he can _let go_... ...Wait... "...Niichan...Are you...crying...?"

"...She actually _wrote that?_" ...Takehiro, _I'm the adopted one_, not you. You...You're really that upset? "How...?" He whispers. _"How_ could she _write_ _that?"_

"She...took a pen and wrote 'son of a cheating creep.' I think. It might've been pencil," I reply. To my surprise, Takehiro holds me even tighter. He's not holding back with his crying...I-I can't believe this upsets him so much... "...Niichan..." I say as I finally hug back.

"...Ye-Yeah?"

"...You are _definitely_ Tou-chan's real son." I roll my eyes. That gets a little bit of a laugh out of Takehiro. We _always_ joke about that whenever Takehiro, well, acts like Tou-chan...Like _now!  
_

After Takehiro spends a good few minutes crying on my shoulder, we put the papers away like we found them. We're both pretty sure Tou-san and Tou-chan didn't want us to ever find out about those or what my real "Mom" wrote on that paper. We take a break from our search for my old grades and go upstairs to wash off the _ton_ of dust from the storage room and change...

After that, we make a quick lunch: Leftover Terriermon bread from breakfast. Tou-chan makes it _every_ anniversary, he says it 'represents acceptance.' It's because Grandpa Matsuda invented it when Tou-chan left for college and Tou-san waited outside the bakery for him, Granpda accepted Tou-san after that...We know a lot about what happened with Tou-chan and Grandpa before...

...Takehiro didn't take the story too well at first. He got _really_ upset at Grandpa.

And on that note: Takehiro still looks really upset, except about the papers, he's forgiven Grandpa (we all have).

"...Niichan, why's...that bother you so much?" I ask.

"Why _doesn't_ it bother you?" Takehiro asks, looking up at me...I can _see_ the tears starting to form in his eyes again. "I-I mean, what she...She _wrote that_...That was...why she... She..."

"...Gave me up?" I finish. Takehiro lets out a sob when I say that. "...Niichan, she's...She's not my Mom. I don't care what she thinks."

"What?"

"To me, Fumiko Cao is...just some woman I've never heard of until now who scribbled something about me on paper. My Mom...Well, she's really my brother's real Mom but...She treats me like I'm really her son, too. Especially 'cause that brother of mine threatened to beat me up if I kept calling her 'Aunt Juri' like I used to...Thanks for enforcing that, Niichan." It drove Takehiro _insane_ if I didn't call her 'Mom,' as weird as it felt for the first month or so...But, Takehiro made it clear: I didn't have an Aunt Juri, I had a Mom. Just like he did...

...Takehiro was _really_ happy to find out who his Mom was that day, especially when he found out it was someone who was _always_ with him. Mom _never_ misses a birthday or holiday and _always_ comes to visit us (Sunday went from "Aunt Juri Day" to "Mom Day," and it still is)! Remembering all that made him really happy, his Mom was there the whole time and he didn't even know it.

Takehiro smiles. "We're brothers, my Mom is your Mom, too...Like our Dads."

"So if Fumiko Cao's not my Mom, she's not your Mom, either, so don't worry about what she wrote. And my Non-Dad probably is a creep, so I prefer my non-creepy Real-Dad_s_." I say. "...Okay?"

"Thanks, Liangji..."

My turn to give Takehiro the hug. "Thanks for being so upset..." Takehiro...He's Tou-chan's son, _obviously!_ So he takes being a big brother _seriously._ Ever since I started being bullied in school, Takehiro's been...Takehiro! He still teases me and all that like any normal brother but...

...Things like this _really_ get to him.

"You're...really okay, though? I can't believe you..._laughed!_" Takehiro says. "I sort of thought you were, um, trying to be strong or something..."

I shake my head. "...It...It doesn't bother me. I never met her and, well, if that's what she wrote down to give me up, I'm happier as a Matsuda. I have more parents than most kids that way." I get _three!_ And Takehiro-niichan, too!

Takehiro lets out a relieved sigh, "I'm...I'm really glad it doesn't bother you. I mean...Liangji, if it was me..."

"...If it was you, Tou-chan would have a _lot_ of explaining to do," I joke.

"...Does that...ever bother you? I-I mean...the day you found out, you...you wanted to know if Tou-san did the same..." Takehiro says, glancing away.

...Yeah, I...I really hoped Tou-san 'donated' like Tou-chan did, I wanted to be Tou-san's son. I really, _really_ hoped he was going to say "Yes" and my real Mom was...I dunno, either Mom (AKA Former Aunt Juri) or Ruki-san or..._ANYONE!_ Just as long as Tou-san was my real Dad!

...But, no, he...He told me he didn't do that, Takehiro was the only "biological Matsuda." But...What Tou-san said after that about how_ he_ was the one who wanted me... ...That made me really happy. I _am_ a Matsuda...'Cause Tou-san said so!

"...Only for, like, two seconds," I reply with a smile. "Tou-san said he wanted me, remember?"

"...You think, um, those papers are why? I mean, you _know_ Tou-san, I-I can _see_ him getting _pissed_ over that," Takehiro says.

...That would make a _ton_ of sense. "I think you're right," I nod. "...Tou-san might have wanted me because Fumiko didn't." ...That makes me even more proud of Tou-san. He's the greatest! "...I still can't believe we thought you were adopted for so long. I-I mean..._Now_ you look _a lot_ like Tou-chan...Remember those pictures? You just need goggles!" Seriously, when Akio found out he told us _"That's probably why I kept forgetting...You look so damn much like Takato-san! ...Hey, wait...Y'know, they say it's genetic, Take-kun..."_ ...I _really_ wish he'd lay off the gay jokes with Niichan (he's making more since he found out Niichan is Tou-chan's real son), but...

...At least he doesn't make them towards me and Niichan doesn't mind too much, but...I _really_ don't like hearing the words "it's genetic" from Akio these days...

Takehiro nods. "Ye-Yeah...If we never asked, it'd be _obvious_ now."

"And you...definitely act like him a lot," I say. "Not just crying, I mean...Remember when Akio-kun was going on and on about all those times you fight other kids to protect me? ...Tou-chan would do that, too, if he saw someone in trouble like that. You...You're _definitely_ Tou-chan's son, you look and act like him..."

"...You act a lot like Tou-san, though. We-Well, actually...You act like both of them," Takehiro says.

"What? A-Actually...Yeah, Tou-chan says I remind me him of Tou-san personality-wise but...Tou-san says I remind _him_ of Tou-chan personality-wise...I-I kinda wondered about that, they're both _so_ different. I can't act like _both_ of them..."

"You think like Tou-san but you act like Tou-chan," Takehiro says. "I mean, you aren't as emotional as Tou-chan but you tend to be really sensitive and you're not afraid to show your emotions. You're also really nice like he is. And with how you're like Tou-san...Well, just how you handled..._this_...It's how Tou-san would look at the situation, I think. You look at things the way he does. Tou-chan would do what I did."

"...So, I'm what would happen if they _could_ have a kid, you're saying...?" I say with a laugh.

Takehiro nods, laughing, "Personality-wise, I think so...You've got Tou-san's brain and Tou-chan's heart."

"...Thanks, Niichan." I look down at my plate, smiling. "...I guess that explains why Terriermon is my favorite...He's Tou-san's partner. ...Actually, that...That reminds me...Why don't you like Guilmon the best?" I mean, Tou-chan _created_ Guilmon! By all logic, he should be Takehiro's favorite!

Though, I like Terriermon for more reasons than because of Tou-san...In fact, I didn't even know Terriermon was Tou-san's partner until _after_ I got my Terriermon doll and everything...I just liked Terriermon.

Takehiro shrugs. "I like Guilmon but...When I was a baby, one of the few things I still remember is this Gomamon plush Tou-chan, Mom and I would play with. I-I think it's more that I remember playing with Tou-chan and Mom a lot with a Gomamon...You know? Tou-chan said it was my favorite toy and he _always_ made sure I had him with me."

"Yeah, Uncle Kenta _still_ asks you if you want your Goma-chan plush whenever we stay at his and Uncle Hirokazu's place overnight," I say. Uncle Kenta says stuff like that _all the time _about us...It's as embarrassing as it sounds but he finds it really funny, so we let him get away with it...

...Uncle Hirokazu usually makes up for it with stuff like the Taito drinking game the next day. Hehehe, I beat Uncle Hirokazu once at the Daiken drinking game, too! And all the junk food we can eat!

"Mom, too...She still _has_ Goma-chan," Takehiro says. "When I stopped carrying him around, she asked if she could have him."

"Oh, yeah...I think she keeps him for sentimental reasons, it was when she was 'Aunt Juri' that you gave him to her," I nod. ...We're going to go over to Mom's tonight and for a few days, actually (for Tou-san and Tou-chan's anniversary, they get the apartment alone for a while). We stay over there now and then, even more since we found out the truth. Mom _loves_ having us over and...We love going over to her place, especially since we get _anything_ we want off her restaurant menu for free _anytime,_ it's just a couple blocks from where she lives!They've got the _best_ tempura and noodle dishes! And Mom always wants to go do something fun or take us somewhere cool!

"I can't wait 'til we see her! I...I might ask her if she knows where Goma-chan is...Just, um, for...nostalgia's sake."

...But it's obvious Takehiro's really just glad to see our Mom, no matter what fun things she has planned or what gifts she's got for us...Takehiro just wants to see Mom. Like I said, it means _a ton_ to him to know who she is. Me, too, even though it took me a while to not feel weird calling her 'Mom.'

I-I don't know why it was weird at first. I guess since my whole life I had known her as 'Aunt Juri,' calling her 'Mom' was just...too different and she was _Takehiro's_ Mom, but...

"_Liangji, her name is MOM! Not 'Aunt Juri!' Stop calling her that! She's your Mom, too!"_

_"We don't have an Aunt Juri! We have a Mom!"_

"_M-O-M! MOM! Not Aunt Juri!"_

...Takehiro _got pissed_ if I called her Aunt Juri after a while. I _had_ to call her Mom! And I'm glad he made me call her that since...Well, Tou-san and Tou-chan are _great!_ I love them, but...

...It's fun having a Mom, too. And she adopted me like Tou-san and Tou-chan did, she just didn't sign any papers. Takehiro just told her he could share. I know Tou-san and Tou-chan were _really_ happy the first time they heard him say "_She's your Mom, too, Liangji!"_

...My Mom is Juri Katou. Not Fumiko Cao. My Dads are Takato and Jenrya Matsuda and they'd _never_ cheat! No-one is in love like our Dads! ...Except, maybe, Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta as a close second but...Tou-san and Tou-chan are still super in love!

And, last but _definitely_ not least...I wouldn't want _anyone else_ in the world for my big brother! Just Takehiro and only Takehiro!

...'Cause he's the best!

"I'll bring Terriermon," I say. "They can play together." It's been a while since I've played with my Terriermon doll, I just keep him on my dresser as a reminder.

I prefer talking to the real thing! MOU-MAN-TAI! Hehehe! I like that word...

Takehiro laughs, "Gomamon and Terriermon would be an _awesome_ team! We should try that in Uncle Lianjie's Digimon game! Team up Goemon and Jian!"

"That would be _so _much fun!" I nod, we _love_ Uncle Lianjie's Digimon MMO! Takehiro's almost got his Gomamon to _mega_ level, which is a _huge_ challenge! Only a _really_ small percentage of players have pulled it off so far. It's tough but _worth it!_

* * *

Takehiro and I spend time talking about Uncle Lianjie's game until Tou-san and Tou-chan come home before dinner with groceries, probably for their special anniversary dinner.

We're still in the dining room, actually...We spent the day just...talking!

Most of it was about, well, those papers, Tou-san, Tou-chan, Mom...And just our "weird family."

...Yeah, we are kinda weird. Everyone gives us these weird looks when we're out together, especially when Mom's with us...People we talk to tend to think Mom and Tou-chan are married and Tou-san's our Uncle or something...We _always_ tell them: "These are our Dads, we love them! And this is our Mom, we love her, too!"

...Takehiro started that, actually, just as he was learning how to talk (Tou-chan tells us this story _all the time!). _They were having ice cream at this really cool ice cream parlor we like, Michihiko's Cones (it's still open, we go there _a __lot_ 'cause it has a ton of weird flavors you can't find anywhere else). Tou-chan says an old lady came up to him, talking about "how cute his baby" was and talked with him and Tou-san. At one point, she asked him if Tou-san was Takehiro's Uncle. Tou-chan and Tou-san, before, would just say "yeah" or something like that to avoid trouble...

...But, Takehiro...

...Takehiro shouted, _really_ _loud!_ Tou-chan says _everyone_ at the parlor heard him! "Both my Dads! Love my Dads! Love Tou-san and Tou-chan!" The old lady was..._stunned_ but, thankfully, glad to see 'such a happy family' since Takehiro _obviously_ loves his Dads. From then on, Tou-chan said Takehiro's done that to _anyone_ who asks if Tou-san is his Uncle. I joined in after I could talk and...It's just something we do, 'cause we love our Dads! Takehiro doesn't like hiding them...Neither do I.

Tou-chan comes into the kitchen and sets a bag of groceries on the counter, saying, "Did you find the grades?"

I shake my head. "No, we took a break and got sidetracked, sorry..."

"What distracted you? Terriermon bread?" Tou-chan jokes, we still have a few pieces on the plate between us...We've been snacking on it since we sat down. "We'll look with you two later, I thought of a couple more places they might be instead. Sorry they got lost, Liangji."

"It's okay. Thanks for the help," I nod. "We looked through most of the storage room but, after a while, we had lunch and talked for a while."

"About...?" Tou-chan smiles with a light chuckle.

"Just...talking about being brothers," I say. I turn to Tou-chan with a smile. "Tou-chan...Niichan's the _best_ brother on Earth!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Tou-chan looks to Takehiro. "How do you feel about that...?"

"..._Very_ good," Takehiro smiles. "Thanks, Liangji."

"Anytime, Niichan." I turn back to Takehiro, still smiling.

You really are the world's best big brother, Takehiro...

...And because of that I'm a _billion times_happier being Liangji Matsuda instead of Liangji Cao!

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I thought I should cover Liangji and Takehiro's relationship as brothers a little more in this version...Especially exploring Liangji's reaction to the revelation that Takehiro _wasn't_ adopted. That is kind of a bombshell when you think about it. I could see Takehiro not so much worried about Liangji being _jealous_ as much as...Left out or something like that, I guess. I think it'd be _huge_ to Takehiro to be Takato's (And Juri's!) real son but at the same time, he doesn't want to accidentally upset Liangji with it somehow.

But, Liangji's pretty easy-going. As evidenced by his reaction to those papers...

I decided to have them find Liangji's adoption papers since it's mentioned in a later chapter...This is also the start of the 'smartass Liangji' phase. What I mean by that is Liangji's 'voice' in my head...At this point, the voice I hear for him (at this age and above) has this kind of a smartass tone to it...But he still means well, you know? I don't know if that translates too well into the fic or not, but...Liangji always struck me as the "snarkier" (Twerp-chan's favorite word) of the Matsuda brothers. And, generally, more observant and thoughtful.

Takehiro's more like Takato 2.0 with some weapons upgrades...In the sense he's willing to get violent more easily than Takato – But_ only_ for a good cause like protecting Liangji!

Basically: Takehiro runs on emotions, Liangji runs on thought process.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

(Again, I forgot to copy and paste my notes into the fic, sorry!)

I have to say, Liangji's reaction was definite surprise to me. Not Takehiro's, of course, he _is_ Takato's son! Though I admit, Ori has a point on that "weapon's upgrade," ha ha ha!

I really liked seeing the Matsuda brothers bonding in this chapter, especially given how things could have gone for Liangji.

-Taiki Matsuki


	29. Omoi IX: Awkward, Urazoe Kai

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi IX: Awkward (Urazoe Kai)

* * *

I love how my cousin always goes nuts when it comes to his anniversary...I mean, seriously, I think it's... ...I don't wanna say "beautiful" but... ...Ah, hell, it's beautiful. They do their traditions, buy each other a gift, Jenrya likes to do something romantic...

...Takato confessed to me that he _loves it_ when Jenrya plays "Mr. Romance," especially when he does the "reason we send the kids over to Hirokazu and Kenta's for the weekend," as he calls it. Y'know, the whole "rose petals to the bedroom" thing (seriously, Takato says he _really_ does that!). Jenrya even mixes things up with love poems and chocolates and stuff along the way to add to it and my cousin _freakin' melts_ 'cause of it...

...Why do I always picture that trail of petals ending with Jenrya in a red thong, laying on a heart-shaped bed with a rose in his teeth? ...Not that I...think about that kinda thing, I'm just sayin'...

This year, Takato's getting over a cold so they're postponing the anniversary...Kinda. Jen surprised him with a "reunion," he even paid for my ticket to Tokyo. It's an anniversary party with Me, Rinchei, Hirokazu and Kenta – Their best men from their wedding and the two guys who talked them into the hot springs trip that started it all...

...I pretend I _don't_ know how Takato was "figured out" for his sake, but... Damn, I can only _imagine_ how embarrassed he was, especially for _Takato! _Back then, Takato couldn't even _say_ the word 'boner' without turning bright red, so... ...Yeah... And Hirokazu will _never_ let him live it down!

Still, dinner was _great_. I had to give Jen a ton of pointers on the sea food, though, but he didn't do _too_ bad of a job on it. And I liked catching up with Takato and Jen's kids, I don't see them too often...Heh, Ryougi's starting middle school in the fall, he was sorta nervous about it (Takehiro told me about the kids who pick on him, I gave Takehiro some pointers in karate after Jen gave me the okay), that kid's super shy.

We just finished dessert, it's getting a little late and the adults want to have some drinks...But the kids wanna talk video games with Rinchei.

"...I promise, you'll be beta-testers when we do the online betas. No need to ask," Rinchei grins, looking to Takehiro and Ryougi. "I'd _never_ make a game that didn't get your approval first, you two have...a _very_ refined taste for the pixelated arts." Ha ha ha, pixelated 'art,' Rinchei...?

...Well, actually, if _anyone_ here can call a video game 'art' and make it 'artistic,' it's Rinchei. I've heard about his Sangoku Musou obsession and how it's the inspiration behind his Three Kingdoms MMO, which Jenrya says he's putting his heart and soul (and his "baby," some sort of game program he wrote, Roaring Dragon or something, I dunno! I just know Rinchei treats that 'engine' or whatever like it _really is_ his _'baby!_') into this game...

...Me, I've kinda kept away from games since that, uh, virtual pet incident back when Takato visited that one time. Rinchei showed me this "Cutesy Turtle Game" he helped design as one of his first projects which really reminded m of that incident...

...Those turtles weren't cutesy, Rinchei, they're _plotting against us!_ ...I just hope when they pop outta the screen and try to destroy us all, they're still as huggable-looking. I told Rinchei about that adventure, including of the details Jen left out, he said, _"I would give _anything_ to be able to make a game that could pull off any of the stuff Jen and the others pulled off! I mean, I _so_ wish I could manipulate data like _that_...Just, y'know, keep it _safe_ for the player somehow!"_ ...Good luck, Rinchei, when you start development, let me know so _I_ _CAN RUN FOR MY LIFE!_

"Promise? I _really _wanna see all this stuff you said about the Guild system in that last interview!" Ryougi says. "People can purchase land? Really? And make these super-huge headquarters?"

"Yeah, we've got a sub-map system that makes it totally customizable without having to constantly update the in-game world. At worst, you need to do a background download while you play, nothing big." Rinchei grins.

"And character creation...? The MMO news sites are conflicted on that, actually. Some say you don't have a class system," Takehiro says. "They're sorta saying that's a bad idea, but...I know you've got something cool planned!"

"Yeah, they're sorta off on a lot of the details, so a lot of the critics are sorta off when it comes to the 'no class' thing. It's that stat growth isn't determined _entirely_ by class and all classes can equip all items. Depending on how you want your stats to grow, though, you'll think twice before giving that mage a crapload of heavy armor and shields...Plus there's no in-game weapons or items except the basic equips - Players create _everything _and it's all custom-made. The trade skills play a _huge_ role in game play. Blacksmiths and tailors and all that are gonna be in high demand, might wanna look into being one when you sign up," Rinchei crosses his arms with a huge grin on his face...Geez, this guy takes video games _seriously!_ Well, he is a programmer but...Crap, Rinchei, you're _dedicated!_

I just...wish I knew what all of that _meant! _Class system? What? Trade skills? Tailors and blacksmiths? ...Uh...I thought you just went around killing monsters not make clothes and swords._  
_

Both Takehiro and Ryougi look to each other, then back to Rinchei. "Coooool...!" Ha, I gotta love how excited they look from hearing all that...I bet they're the envy of any other video gamer out there - They've got a direct connection to Li Rinchei. Even _I_ know how big his name has gotten in the MMO world.

"Come on, time for bed, Uncle Lianjie doesn't want to talk about games all night-Wait...What am I saying?" Jenrya laughs, looking to his brother. "Lianjie, can you tell the more tomorrow or something? Please?"

"Aww..." Takehiro and Ryougi give their Dads their most pathetic, pleading looks. Ha ha ha!

"Head upstairs, I wanna catch up with my little bro...I'll run you guys over to the office this Sunday, though," Rinchei grins. "Sound good?" His answer is a pair of hugs.

"Thanks, Uncle Lianjie!" Ryougi says. "Can I create a character?"

"Sure," Rinchei nods. "Both of you can, we've got in-house betas running for a few features. Go nuts!"

"Thanks!" Takehiro bows his head.

"Is it okay if I take a bath before bed, Tou-chan?" Ryougi asks. Takato nods. "Thanks! Happy anniversary!" He hurries off into the hall.

"G'night, happy anniversary!" Takehiro waves and goes off, too.

"You just _looove_ being the 'fun' uncle, don't you?" Hirokazu chuckles, looking to Rinchei. Behind him, Jenrya goes to get a couple bottles of chilled champagne and a bottle of some nice whiskey. I like the looks of that whiskey, Jenrya...

"Given my competition, Shiota..." Rinchei trails off. "Seriously, dude, you play _Digimon Shounen-Ai DRINKING GAMES _with them?" ...Wha...?

"Takato, is he _serious?"_ I look to Takato. "...You let your kids play _drinking games?_ ...You're the world's greatest Dad, you know that?" Ha ha ha! I wonder how Takehiro handles his sake...

"It's just...soda and the pee dance, Kai, not..._Drinking-_drinking games," Kenta laughs.

"...Never mind about that world's greatest Dad thing, Cousin," I roll my eyes with a smirk, Takato laughs. "Too bad you pointed that out, though, Kenta. I could've claimed a 'misunderstanding' the next time the family visits and I break out my favorite sake... Who's the better pee dancer?"

"Takehiro usually wins, but Ryougi won the Daiken game once," Kenta says. "Hiro-chan almost always gets close to pissing himself."

"And Gods help us all if they had _your_ ability to throw down a bottle of sake, Kai," Hirokazu says. "Especially at _that_ age!"

I laugh, "I practiced a little young but...That's 'cause Gramps wanted a drinking buddy." Gramps called me to the living room one evening, poured me some sake and said 'You're going to learn the Urazoe family trade.' I asked, 'Fishing?' He said, 'Drinking sake.' Ha ha ha, I-I was a little nervous it was some sort of test but...

...Gramps is Gramps and he figured it'd be better if I had an experienced drinking buddy at that age, instead of making myself sick like my friends did.

"Wataru-san? How's he doin'...?" Hirokazu trails off, a little...carefully. ...What? You think he's dead or something? Not Gramps, Shiota!

"Same as ever, he wants to challenge _you _to a contest, too, by the way..." I say. He would've on Jen and Takato's wedding day but...He was distracted by the quality soju they were already serving at the bar, he got wasted on that instead.

"Tell him he's on, anytime, any bar," Hirokazu chuckles.

Jenrya comes back with the champagne and whiskey, as well as a six pack of ramune soda. He opens one and puts it between himself and Takato.

"Jen-chan...I-I'm still a little..." Takato trails off.

"I got some antibiotics from Jialing, I'll take my chances," Jen smiles. "And you looked pretty healthy today."

"If you insist, but be careful..." Takato trails off. Yeah, they _always_ do that one-soda thing.

Jen opens another ramune and mixes it with the whiskey...What the...?

"The_ hell_ are you doing?" I ask.

"Hirokazu's idea," Jen says. "It's based on Scotch and soda."

"...Shiota, you know the 'soda' in a Scotch and soda is _club_ soda, right? No flavor?" Ramune's like...RAMUNE! It's not something you mix with whiskey!

"I just wanted something stronger than champagne while keeping with the romantic tradition of today," Hirokazu says with a grin, toasting his glass of..._Whiskmune, _I guess! Jenrya passes champagne to Kenta, Takato, Hirokazu, himself and me, then a whiskey on the rocks to me. He and Takato only have half glasses, while Hirokazu's got a full glass...Heh, Shiota, are you trying to challenge me, again? He looks like he wants to get good and hammered like we normally do when I visit...

Kenta raises his champagne. "To Jen-chan and Takato-chan, their love won't last another year...It'll last 'til the end of time." He chuckles, we all toast.

"Thanks, Kenta-kun," Takato laughs.

"It's funny because it's true," I add with a grin, sipping my drink. "...Good stuff, Jen, where'd you get it?"

"Anniversary gift from Ruki and Ryou," Jen says. "Um, except it's not for us..."

"Huh?"

Jenrya passes me a card. "She included this..."

...Yeah, Ruki wrote this all right. I know her that well, at least...

_To: Jenrya and Goggles,_

_Happy Anniversary._

_Mix about a quarter cup of this into a milkshake with  
extra chocolate syrup for Takehiro and Ryougi (one each).  
They won't bother you all night. Trust us, it works on  
Akio all the time._

_Have a fun anniversary night,  
Ruki and Ryou Makino_

"...They're joking, right?" I look up. This is _not_ cheap whiskey to throw into a milkshake—Although...It _does_ go down _pretty smooth_ for a whiskey...Okay, I see Ruki's logic here.

"Probably but...Probably not." Jenrya shrugs. "Ruki's Ruki and Ryou doesn't argue."

I look to Shiota. "How's the kiddy-whiskey?"

"Very funny," Hirokazu sips his drink. "And pretty damned good...Try it." He passes me his glass. I take a sip...

...Damn it...

I pass the glass back, reaching for a can of ramune from the six pack. "Okay, you _might_ just be on to something..._Maybe_." Hirokazu chuckles as I add a little to my drink. "Hey, um, Rinchei-san, since it's their anniversary and all...I gotta know...When Jenrya came out, how'd you take it?"

"I knew beforehand, so I was happy he was out and I could finally talk to him about it," Rinchei says. "The Christmas before, I found Jianliang's Ai To Kirai save files on the memory card...I though they were our little sister's at first but...Well, I realized they were his and..." Rinchei looks to Jenrya. "Hey, bro, just wondering...If I did ask you that day, how do you think you would've reacted?"

"Not. Well." Jenrya shakes his head. "I was a nervous wreck coming out, and I was also nervous because I thought you suspected a little from hearing me call Takato 'Takato-chan' on the phone once."

"Actually, um..." Rinchei chuckles. "You two...were once playing video games and it was, like, three weeks before you came out but, Dad and I were watching you two play and you cheered on Takato with 'Use firaga on him! Go, Takato_-chan!'_ _Neither_ of you noticed."

"...Se-Seriously?" Jenrya asks, his eyes wide. "I-I...did that?"

Rinchei nods. "Yeah, I pretended not to hear it but...Well, 'til I found out Mom and Dad had a theory about you, I was happy that Dad 'wasn't paying attention.' He told me later, he heard it, too and took it as 'confirmation' on his and Mom's theory."

"...Crap, I-I wonder...How many times we did things like that," Jenrya says, looking to Takato. "I mean, we had a few close calls..."

"Closest being that time with my Mom and the tree," Takato says.

"Your Mom and...a tree?" I ask.

"Jen-chan and I were, um, sorta making out in a tree at the park and Jen suddenly whispers 'Takato, be quiet' and points down...My _Mom_ was right under the tree for shade. If she looked up, um...We were in a _very_ obvious make-out position, I mean...I-I _still_ can't believe we weren't noticed."

"I...I think I stopped breathing a few times before she left," Jenrya sips his and Takato's ramune. "That was scary."

"Heh, you remember how _I_ found out...?" I ask. Hehehe...! Jenrya and Takato both turn bright red.

"Oh, do share, Kai-chan..." Kenta trails off with a smirk. "Anything that turns Takato that shade of red is always good...And, Takato, stay that way, that's the color red I want the living room curtains. See, Hiro-chan?"

"I keep telling you, the fabric store isn't gonna know what you mean by 'Takato Red,'" Hirokazu rolls his eyes.

"You two mind?" I ask. "I don't wanna pull anything _someone else_ would..." I look to Shiota.

"Go ahead," Takato nods. "It's not _that _embar-Wait... ...Kai-kun, you...you know, don't you? About...the springs..."

"...Er..." Crap, I just realized by saying that... "...Sorry, I figured it out after he made a springs joke, like, _years ago_. I just, y'know,_ care _about my cousin to where I wouldn't wanna remind him of that!"

"Dude, it was _funny!_" Hirokazu says with a laugh.

"Yeah..._Funny_..." I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to force feed Shiota a handful of viagra and throw him in the men's side of a bath house to hear just how much _he'd_ laugh.

"So, what happened...?" Rinchei trails off. "C'mon, Kai!"

"It was close to Takato's birthday..."

* * *

Years Ago...

* * *

...Tokyo...Shinjuku district to be exact...

As much as I love Okinawa, I love coming to the big city now and then just for all the cool things they have...I mean, the shrine Gramps and I live at _just_ got cable hooked up. I asked Takato about this one drama we're hooked on, he told me...Ha ha ha!

Takato told me "That's on the air still? It's older than I am..." Yeah, well, Gramps and I like to stay twenty years behind the rest of the world, cousin! Seriously, when I first lived with Gramps was when he got _real_ electricity instead of that crappy old generator and, now, we've got television...

Of course, we always had the internet...Just dial-up for life. We can't get the high speed internet in our area. Okinawa isn't _all_ rural but...It's what Gramps and I are used to, we like it that way. Plain and simple.

Takato likes visiting us now and then, too, ever since that one trip where he brought that "funny looking dog." Gramps, Guilmon was _not_ a dog! Dogs don't have scales or breathe fire! He must've been drunk...

My cab stops in front of the Matsuda Bakery...It's close to Takato's birthday, so his parents wanted to surprise him with a visit from his favorite (and only) cousin! They called me when I landed, though, they had to run out of town for the day (ingredient supplier emergency of some kind) so I'd have to take a cab and meet Takato alone...Not complaining, I wanna catch up with him alone, too, actually, and talk about the sorta stuff you don't want parents overhearing (Like, y'know, pretty girls from Okinawa...Hehehe!).

"Thanks for the ride," I pass some money up to the front, a tip. Takato's parents took care of calling and paying for the cab. I go around back to get my luggage, closing the trunk and knocking on the side to let the driver know to head off.

I go around back, the door's unlocked...Excellent, I'll just stroll in and say "Happy birthday, cousin!" Hehehe, Takato'll love it, he's gonna be so surprised!

I open the door and kick my shoes off, leaving my suitcase at the door. I make sure I'm extra quiet as I sneak up the stairs...Takato's room is...Um...I think I remember which it is...If not, I think his name is on the door, one of those old plaques from when he was a kid his parents kept up.

...Yep, thought so...Takato in Kanji. The door's open a crack...

...What the...? ...I hear...laughing...? Like...

...Takato...?

You...You're not alone in there, are you...?

Ho-Holy shit...I-I know those sounds...! HA HA HA!

Takato's...Takato's got a girl in there! Holy shit, cousin! I-I never knew you were the kind to... ...Wow... Sneaking a girl in while his parents are gone...? ...Damn...! Takato, I always saw you as one of those super-good kids, the kind all parents _wish_ their kid was like! I mean, _seriously,_ I was always told 'you should be more like your cousin Takato, Kai, he's such a good boy!'

...Nice to know you've got a dark side...I wonder if he's got a secret stash of booze we can break into. I drink with Gramps all the time, actually, Gramps doesn't give a crap about age limits as long as he's got a drinking buddy...

I listen near the crack in the door, I'm not at a good angle to look inside. I'm not even facing the right direction. I only hear sounds...

It just sounds like they're making out right now.

...I shouldn't go in, but...

...I wanna know who my cousin's girlfriend is...Probably that Juri girl he told me about...

I wonder how far they've...? ...Nah, this is...This is still _Takato_...

...Then again, I never thought he'd have the balls to sneak a girl home and...Look where we are!

I'll just poke my head in, then give them some privacy and, maybe, joke around with them when they come downstairs...Hehehe! I-I can't believe this! Takato's got a girlfriend...!

I go to the door, quietly as possible, and push it open _silently_...

I look inside with a huge grin on my face...

...And _immediately_ that grin disappears as my jaw plummets as low as it can go...

...Holy...Shit...

...I was wrong...

...Takato _isn't_ the type to sneak a girl home behind his parents' back...

...Because...

...That is _not_ a girl he's locking lips with...

...That is...very obviously...a guy...

...Holy shit...

...Holy...

...Shit...

...HOLY SHIT...!

...I-I can't move...It's like when you see something just..._So_ damned shocking you...You can't look away...

...Holy shit, my cousin is gay and I can't look away from his make out session with his boyfriend...

Wait...Is that...Jenrya Li? I-I can't really tell, his face is...Well, _hidden_ _by_ _Takato's_ _head_, _obviously!_ Takato's back is to me, they're on his bed and...Just...going at it!

They turn a little, they've both got their eyes closed. I get a better look...

...Yeah, that's...Jenrya Li...

...Takato...is...gay...

Okay, I-I know I sort of joked before that he's... ...kinda-...Okay, _really_ gay at times, but...I-I meant it as a joke! Crap, I hope I didn't offend him with those jokes...You're my cousin, this...Isn't something I'd be upset about!

...Beyond finding out _like this!_

Jenrya's got both arms around Takato, Takato's doing the same except with more arm movement on Jenrya's back...They're both..._really_ into it. I mean, this is "we've been together a long time" making out, not "first time" or "I'm still new at this" making out.

Takato...I gotta say, Takato _really_ knows what he's doing here...

...And so does Jenrya...

...That's...really shocking for _Takato_, I always pictured him as, um, awkward with girls...'Cause he _is_ awkward with girls but...NOW I KNOW _WHY! _So I'm...I'm learning a _lot_ about Goody-Two-Shoes-Takato right now...

...Okay, legs, I don't care if I have to crawl my way out, digging my nails into the floor: The _first sign_ of clothes coming off, I'm _outta here!_ I-I would be right now if...I-I seriously can't freaking move! I-I'm just standing here with my jaw down to the floor and eyes popping outta their sockets, trying to reconcile the fact that my cousin is swapping saliva with someone I thought was _just_ his (admittedly, _insanely close)_ best friend but instead is his secret lover WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE THE _SAME_ _EQUIPMENT_ _HE_ _DOES_!

HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WATCHING THIS!

Takato shifts on his bed, his back is to me again...The one eye of Jenrya's I can see opens. He immediately lets go of Takato, scrambling off of him, pointing at me...I've been spotted in my hiding place...Should'a picked a better place than 'the middle of room.' "SHIT!" My thoughts _exactly_, Jenrya...

..._Shit...!_

"Jen-chan...?" Takato slowly turns. His expression looks like Jenrya's when he sees me. "...Ka-Kai...kun...?"

"...Hi, cousin..." I raise a hand and give a very weak wave. ...This is the most awkward moment of my life...Worse than when Gramps once walked in on-...Nevermind, you don't wanna know the details. But...If _this_ can top the 'I'll let you borrow some magazines, Kai-kun' incident on the awkwardness scale...

...That's _saying_ _something!_

Takato is pale and shaking, Jenrya has "oh shit" written all over his face.

"Is...there any way I can tell you this isn't...what it looks like...?" Takato asks.

I shake my head. "...Not unless you can come up with a scenario that involves you two giving each other simultaneous CPR."

"Can you give us five minutes to try...?" Takato trails off. I laugh a little.

My legs _finally _let me move them, even though I almost stumble as I go to Takato's desk and sit in his chair. I turn it to face him and Jenrya. "...So, um... ...How long...?"

"...Almost three years," Jenrya says, quietly. ...For real...? I-I've seen you a few times in those three years, Takato... ...I-I had no idea at all. Even when you and Jenrya were sitting next to each other, I never would have suspected this!

"Wow...Congratulations! Does anyone know?"

Takato nods. "Our families...I...I told my parents last Christmas, Jen told his family the summer before that..." He takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply before looking up at me. Gods, he looks _scared_. Takato, I'm amazed you're not screaming at me for interrupting what was _obviously_ a very good make out session. "...Does...this bother you, Kai-kun?"

I shake my head. "...No way. I-I just...I'm sorry I barged in, I thought...Well, I heard you in the hall and wanted to know who your...Um...'Girl'friend was..." I look away, scratching the back of my head. ...Awkwaaard... "I-I was only here for a minute..."

Takato nods. "I'm not mad...I-I should have known better..."

"I'm just glad I walked in on you two making out and not..." I trail off, a grin spreads across my face.

...The sudden shade of red on both their faces combined with their expressions tells me...

...Hehehehe...I _knew_it!

* * *

Takato and Jenrya, after they straightened themselves up, took me downstairs to make a quick lunch and some tea. I sit at the dining room table, sipping some iced oolong tea. They come back out with a tray of sandwiches...

...They still look a little nervous as they sit across from me.

"So...Why'd you never tell me?" I look to Takato. "You said your families know...I'm not family, _cousin?"_ I ask, mock-insulted.

"Sorry, Kai-kun, I...I just...I wasn't sure how you would take it...I didn't want to risk anything," Takato says.

"Hey, you should know me better," I say, smiling. "I'm glad you found someone, though. I mean, I know how close you two were back then, and...If I wasn't sure you were straight..." I trail off, looking to Jenrya...Then Takato, but...Jenrya's the bigger shock here. "Seriously, you're lucky, Takato. Congrats."

"Thanks, Kai-kun," Takato smiles. "Just, um, if you see the others...We haven't told them yet."

"Really? Why not?"

Jenrya shrugs. "We...We don't _hide_, ever since we told our families but we don't draw attention to it, either. The only two who know are Hirokazu and Kenta. And everyone knows Kenta's gay."

"Wa-Wait, Kenta? He's the, um...The guy who follows the guy with the visor around, right?" He's gay? ...Well, actually, that's not too surprising. Looking back, he _obviously_ had a thing for the visor-guy.

Takato nods. "Yeah, Hirokazu is the one with the visor. Kenta really likes him but he's straight..."

"...He lets Kenta call him Hiro-chan and things like that, though," Jenrya adds. "Hirokazu is a little guilty about it."

"Yeah, I guess I would be, too, in that situation." I say. "So, what happened? When did things become official? I mean, _damn,_ Takato! I'm amazed, you're _obviously_ experienced in the art of making out, just from what I saw..." Ha ha ha, Takato's bright red and...Jenrya's wrapping an arm around him, sorta proudly.

"Yes, yes he is," Jenrya smiles, kissing Takato on the forehead. Takato starts...Oh, _Gods!_

...Takato, don't...Don't _giggle_ like that...!

...Yeah, that's my cousin, all right... ...I'm happy for him, though.

* * *

Takato and Jen spent a while telling me the story of how they got together during a trip to a hot springs...I hope they didn't mind my question of, um... ...Well, if you're gay and on the men's side...I mean...

...Not to assume all gay guys are, y'know, perverts or anything but...It'd be like _me_ being on the women's side, y'know? They told me they could 'handle' the situation, even though I _think_ my question embarrassed Takato. He was _bright red_ as soon as I started asking...

Takato's parents got home a little later, Jenrya left before they got home (thus proving Takato _did_ sneak a boy over! Hehehe, Goody-Two-Shoes-Takato, my ass!)...Takato told me that, while he's out now, his Dad's been...sorta upset about things. I told him I wouldn't bring it up in front of him, but...

...Takato looked _really _depressed when he told me the story after Jenrya left but before his parents got home... ...Sorry, Cousin...I-I hope things get better for you.

I asked Takato if I could tell Gramps, he said he wouldn't mind. So, I'm giving Gramps a quick call while the Matsudas are making dinner. I'm up in Takato's room right now, sitting at his desk...

"...Kai? That you? ...Is this cell thing working?" ...Gramps using a cell phone, Gods help us. I can't believe I left him alone with that thing. He can't even play solitaire on the computer without help.

"Yeah, it's me," I say.

"How's the trip?"

"Great, no problems getting over here and it's fun hanging out with Takato and, um...His 'friend' Jenrya. A-Actually, Gramps...You gotta hear this, and you'd _better_ not get pissed or anything!"

"What'd you do this time?"

"No, it's...It's Takato, um..." I might as well just say it. "Takato's gay, Gramps."

"I know." ...What?

"...Gramps, I-I just...I just said Takato's gay."

"And I said 'I know.' You didn't?"

"...No, I-I just found out today..." ...Gramps, you see Takato, like, once every couple years at best...How did _you know? _"...Did someone tell you?"

"No."

"...How long have you known?"

"Heh, _years_, Kai-kun, _years!_" Gramps says. "You really didn't know? I've known for at least five years." FIVE YEARS? WHAT THE HELL, GRAMPS?

"...No, I-I didn't...No clue at all... ...Five _years_, Gramps?"

"Kai, he's just gay, stop making a big deal about this."

"Right, um...Just wanted to check in before dinner, really...Call you later..." I trail off.

"See ya, Kai. Have fun!" Gramps hangs up.

...It's not that Takato's gay, Gramps, it's...

...It's that...

...MY GRANDFATHER HAS _GAYDAR!_

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

Kenta laughs, "Oh, oh, oh! I know why he wasn't surprised, Kai-kun. He knew 'cause Takato...Ha ha ha..." He trails off, trying his best to hold back a fit of laughs. "Takato had a crush on your neighbor. Ha ha ha!"

"Wh-What?" I look to Takato, he's starting to blush.

"Er...I-I can't believe Grandpa Wataru _saw that_...Or told Kenta..." Takato looks away, Jenrya puts an arm around his shoulders with a laugh.

"He told me on the wedding video I made for Jen and Takato," Kenta explains. "Takato hid behind a tree, watching him like, totally in love, and...Ha ha ha!" He leans forward on the table, laughing. He can't finish what he's saying, he's laughing so hard. Probably at the look on Takato's face right now.

Jenrya looks to Takato with a chuckle, Takato's _bright red_."You never _did_ explain that, Takato..."

"You had a really cute neighbor, Kai. He reminded me a lot of Jen..." Takato trails off. Oh, I remember him, Shige, he was, maybe, a year older than me me and...Crap! I remember that trip! Shige's place is, like, half a mile from mine, near the beach we went to that day.

Gramps kept calling me over, saying, 'Go bug Takato, he's by that tree over there.' I'd go over to Takato while he was hiding behind the tree, looking over to (what I now know was) Shige's place, I'd show up, he'd put his back against the tree with his face all red and ask me what I wanted, I'd say 'nothing' and I'd go back to Gramps, lather, rinse, repeat! Takato was checking out Shige?

Why? Well, thinking back, I guess Shige looked a _little_ like Jen, but...

...Oh, waaaiiit...Shige had this thing about doing martial arts in his shorts or underwear every morning!

Takato, you're a secret pervert, aren't you? Hehehe, Goody-Two-Shoes-Takato never _existed_ did he?

"Did he...?" Jenrya looks to me for confirmation.

I shrug. "Eh, he might'a looked a little like you...And, Kenta-kun, what's this about a wedding video? I never saw it and, hell, if _you_ made it, I _wanna_ see it!" Anything involving Kenta-kun is great for a laugh! Seriously, Kenta's _hysterical!_ I look forward to getting wasted with Shiota and Takato while _laughing_ _my_ _ass_ _off_ with Kitagawa! Why was I never told of this video?

"No," Hirokazu speaks up, giving Kenta a frown. Kenta laughs. "The copy was...destroyed! Totally destroyed! You can't see it! Ever!"

"It wasn't," Kenta says. "There's just, um, a little bit of top-secret content near the end..."

"Top secret content-Ooooh...!" I look to Jenrya and Takato with a grin. "Honeymoon video, right?" Ha ha ha, I was joking, Takato, you don't have to give me that embarrassed look!

...Unless I guessed right... Wow, Takato, secret pervert is _one thing_ but..._DAMN!_

"Something like that," Jenrya trails off, looking to Shiota. Huh? Why're you lookin' at Hirokazu?

...If this is goin' where it looks like it's goin'...

Two words: HOLY. SHIT.

"_Nothing_ like that," Hirokazu shouts. "It's _nothing of importance!_"

"Okay, now I _gotta_ know, 'cause if Shiota doesn't want me to see it..." I trail off.

"No, there's _nothing_ on that video that would interest you, Kai! _NOTHING_!" Shiota, again, frowns at Kenta, Kenta just laughs. He raises his glass, saying, "Let's change the subject! It's Jen and Takato's anniversary, right?" He toasts his glass to Jen and Takato. "Happy Hot Springs Boner Day, you guys!"

"...Hot springs..._BONER_ day...?"

...Oh, _shit..._ That voice...

...Shiota...You...You didn't... You did _not_ just...!

Hirokazu's face turns white with this look that screams 'oh shit, I made the biggest mistake of my life and the next twelve things I get reincarnated into.'

Jenrya is _bright red_...So's Takato, except Jenrya is _PISSED_ red while Takato is the brightest shade of 'Takato embarrassed' red I have ever seen.

Rinchei is trying to hold back a fit of laughs, as is Kenta. They're both failing. Miserably. C'mon, guys, this is _not_ funny...!

...Shiota and I slowly turn to face what we fear is standing behind us...

...Gods, _no!_ I am _so_ sorry, Takato.

Ryougi is standing in the archway into the hall behind us in a change of clothes and a towel around his neck, his hair is still wet from his bath. Takehiro is standing next to him in his pajamas and a glass of water. Both of them have a radically different facial expression...

...Ryougi's tells me he doesn't get Hirokazu's joke, but...

...The look on Takehiro's face tells me he _might_ have an idea as to _why_ Hirokazu gave their confession trip to a hot spring _that particular nickname_...

...Shiota, you _IDIOT!_

"Why'd you call their anniversary 'hot springs _boner_ day?'" Takehiro asks.

Hirokazu turns to Jenrya, stammering, "Jen...Dude...I-I am...I am _so_ sorry..." Judging by the look on Jenrya's face, I think I'm about to witness a murder.

Jenrya looks to Takehiro and Ryougi. "I'll tell you two...later...Go to bed. Okay?" He sounds as calm as he possibly can in this situation and I'm sure his kids know the 'I am more pissed off now than I have ever been in my entire life' tone hidden in that calmness is directed at Shiota, not them.

I think Takehiro and Ryougi can sense that Jenrya is using ever ounce of will power he has not to kill Hirokazu right before their eyes. They both nod quickly and hurry back upstairs, Ryougi covers his ears as he does so. I think he's afraid of _hearing_ the murder to come.

It was nice knowing you, Shiota. I wish we could've had one more night of bar hopping with Kenta and Takato before you died so horribly.

Jenrya takes a deep breath, he reaches for his cell phone. He quietly and calmly dials a number, putting it to his ear. "...Ruki?" What? Why is he calling Ruki?

"Jen, Jen...Don't do this! C'mon! You sent them to bed! I-I can't be held accountable! JEN!" Hirokazu looks even _more_ freaked out at before, I didn't think he could _get _any paler but, well, he did once the word 'Ruki' escaped Jenrya's lips!

What the hell is going on...?

"You knew this would happen, Hiro-chan..." Kenta trails off.

"The hell's going on here?" Rinchei looks to me, I shrug. I'm just as confused as you are, Rinchei.

"...Yeah, I-I know it's late but I wanted to invite you over for lunch tomorrow. It's really important. Hirokazu has something to tell you." Hirokazu is also _groveling_ on his hands and knees at Jenrya's feet right now. I've _never_ seen him look _this_ pathetic before.

Is Jenrya asking _Ruki _to be the one to put an end to Shiota? That's all I can come up with.

"Jen, please, I'll put them through college for you two if you CANCEL. THAT. LUNCH! PLEASE!"

"...Yes, that is the sound of Hirokazu begging. ...Yeah, it's something good. ...You'll be here? Great! Thanks, Ruki, sorry again to call so late!" He hangs up his phone.

"Jeeeeeeen...!"

Jenrya turns to Rinchei and I, saying, "Since it's our anniversary and all, I think it would be a _great_ idea to pop in that wedding video Kenta made for us! It's been so long, Takato-chan. Lianjie, Kai-kun, wanna join in? Don't worry, there's nothing _graphic_..." He looks down to Hirokazu.

"JEEEEEEEN...!"

"Hiro-chan, accept your fate like a man," Kenta says. Obviously there is something on that video Hirokazu doesn't want anyone to know about. Something Jenrya, Takato and Kenta know-...Wait...

...Something Hirokazu would stop at _nothing_ for us not to know about...? That Jenrya, Takato and _Kenta_ know...? And Jenrya said it's a _honeymoon_ vid-...Oh, _GODS!_

Takato told me Hirokazu and Kenta once...! Jenrya Matsuda, you evil, evil bastard! You've been holding _that_ over his head to keep his mouth shut about Takato's "incident?"

Well, thanks for looking out for my cousin like that for me. I'm sorry it didn't work as well as we had hoped...I'm guessing someone mentions Shiota's night of passion with Kenta after I beat him in that drinking contest. And Jenrya's gonna tell _RUKI!_

I gotta see this, even if goes into graphic detail of that night! I GOTTA SEE THIS! Just for how much it'll embarrass Shiota.

Seriously, Shiota, _now_ you know how _my cousin_ feels! I think we've heard the _last_ of Hot Springs Boner Day!

...Probably not, I think I'm underestimating how big of an idiot and an ass Shiota can be. He's still fun to get drunk with, though. Can't complain there.

I turn to Jenrya and Takato, smiling, "Love to!"

"Bro, just so we're clear and I can still look you in the eye after this night, what you're inviting us to watch _isn't_ that kind of honeymoon video, right?" Rinchei asks, wearily.

"Not _my_ honeymoon..." Jenrya trails off. "Let's go! Hirokazu, I'll make you some popcorn!"

"JEEEEEEEEEEEN...!" Shiota's cryin' worse than, hell, _TAKATO!_

Man up and take it like Kenta's bitch, Shiota! 'Cause I'm sure you were, heh heh heh!

Rinchei looks down to Hirokazu, then to me. "Okay, I take that grin on your face as a sign you know what's going on," he says to me.

"Trust me, you're gonna laugh your ass off..." I trail off, Jen's off making popcorn while Hirokazu is being consoled by Kenta - Like, _seriously,_ Kenta's hugging him and patting his back...Not helping your image, Shiota, but...Given the circumstances of Ruki finding out...

...I won't make fun of you 'til after Rinchei or someone else starts it.

I look to my cousin, he just looks embarrassed. "Sorry, Cousin...At least you get some nice revenge out of it."

"...I knew this day would come," Takato sighs. "I just wished it was _after_ my sons left for college."

"Dude, you sent them to bed! They come back downstairs, how am I supposed to know?" Hirokazu shouts. "C'mon, can't you give some leniency for that?"

"No, no I can't," Takato shakes his head.

"Takato...!"

"Jen-chan, let _me_ be the one the press 'play.' Please?"

"Of course, Takato-chan, let's call it an anniversary gift!"

"_Xie xie, _Jen_-airen!__"_

"TAAAAKAAATOOO...!"

Wow, Takato's showing no mercy. I _never_ thought I'd see that...

...This is gonna be _fun!_

* * *

Ori's Notes: And there we have it...Hirokazu _finally_ did it... He said those infamous words in front of Takehiro and Liangji...

...How will Ruki react? Will Hirokazu be able to live with the shame? Will Kenta _love_ every minute of it?

...I dunno, I didn't write it. Next chapter's about Takehiro and Liangji getting a pet turtle. We're skipping the whole "Ruki finds out" thing in favor of turtles. 'Cause Turtles are awesome and MUCH more interesting than Hirokazu's complete humiliation at the hands of Ruki Makino!

It's a scientific fact as proved by the T=HE+AQ(S+C)+F(R+H+K+HKNDP-THSB) equation where T is the Turtle (I think we all learned _that_ from Sesame Street, T is for Turtle and always shall be. Also, C is for Cookie. And that's good enough for me.). HE stands for "Hirokazu's Embarrassment" and AQ is the "Awesomeness Quotient" of the Turtle which is determined by the species and turtle's cuteness factor or "CF" (of which all turtles have a CF of over nine thousand - Why else do you think Kamehameha means _"TURTLE_ destruction wave?"). Plus "Funny" which is determined by Ruki plus Hirokazu plus Kenta plus Hirokazu and Kenta's Night of Drunken Passion minus Takato's Hot Spring Boner.

Thus proving that Turtles are more interesting than _just_ Ruki humiliating Hirokazu, which is simply HE(H+R+K+HKNDP-THSB).

_...SCIENCE!_

Speaking of turtles and scientific fact: Did you know the turtle is nature's suction cup? It's true! Takato's on my ceiling right now, taking care of some spider webs for me...Good turtle, Takato! Eat those spiders!

(If you didn't get that, you need to watch UHF..._Now!_)

For anyone wondering what ramune is: It's a Japanese soda with a flavor I can't quite describe...Wiki says it's Lemon-lime but I think it's more peach-like...If it is lemon-lime it's definitely not the same lemon-lime you'd find in most American sodas (at least, not to my taste buds)...

Actually, no, there is one American soda I know of that's _exactly_ like Ramune: Anyone here actually remember those Sprite Remix sodas they released a while back? Like the FIRST version of Sprite Remix back in, like, '03? Those tasted EXACTLY like Ramune!

Anyway, it's sold in both regular cans\plastic bottles but you'll also find it in these glass bottles with a marble in the top. You have to take a plastic stopper, slam your palm down on it to knock out the marble and then pray to the soda gods your ramune doesn't foam up and make a mess all over the place. There's also two round indents in the neck of the bottle to hold the marble in place while you drink.

I remember the first time I encountered this mysterious marble bottle...I spent many minutes contemplating this mysterious combination of green plastic and round glass, trying to unlock both its mysteries and the sweet sugary liquid within...

...Until I finally swallowed my pride, walked back into the store and said, "I'm stupid. How do I open this?"

Ramune: Soda that's smarter than you!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I have absolutely nothing to say about that bit of _"SCIENCE"_ other than this: Ori. Is. _INSANE!_ And needs to cut down on the quantum\astro\general relativity physics documentaries.

And, unfortunately, that first part about turtles is very true. The next chapter is an utterly boring piece about Takehiro and Liangji arguing over what to name their new pet turtle. No, really. Ori wrote that _instead of_ Ruki finding out about Hirokazu and Kenta's night of passion.

Ori, mate, we get it: You're very happy with your new turtle. I would be happier for you if you didn't devote the next seven chapters to "Takehiro and Liangji's Adventures with Tama-kun and Paperweight." The fact most of said chapters are told from the turtles' points of view do _not help!_

Okay, I am joking. Ori did _not_ really do the turtle chapter or chapters! But I'm not allowed to tell you what he did write, you'll have to wait!

And I am happy that he has a "Co-Writing Turtle" (named Takato, for "some reason") to help him with this fic. As weird as the title of "Co-Writing Turtle" sounds, I take that weirdness as a sign that Ori is mostly back to normal or at least getting there.

I edit the work of a lunatic!

And, Ori? Did you know you can teach poodles to fly?

(I second Ori's UHF recommendation - The Great Weird Al Yankovic is at his best)

-Taiki Matsuki


	30. XXI: Our New Turtle, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi X: That Night... (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

Okay, Jen, you can have your revenge. I-I knew this day would come one day, as much as I wished it never would...

Hey, at least I'm still alive. I have that to be thankful for, at least. I mean, really, when I saw the look on Jen's face when we all heard Ryougi repeat...Those four _infamous_ words back to me...

"_...Hot springs..._BONER_ day...?"_

I thought Jen was going to _murder me_ then and there. I-I thought they went to bed! You sent them to bed, Jen! Not my fault they came back downstairs! A-And, besides, they just know the _name_ of your anniversary, not the, um, details...

Though, I think they have their theories. I mean, what we told them was that it was magic hot springs and that Jen confessed his love to Takato after finding out Takato would feel the same through the magic _of_ the hot springs...

...Yeah, if you combine _that_ 'kid-friendly' version with the name you'd...probably be able to guess that Jen figured out Takato was gay 'cause...At the springs Takato, um...Y'know... ...It's not that hard to figure out, _especially_ if you're a guy...

At least I'm still alive...But I'm gonna wish I was dead...

...I had a taste of this last night with Kai and Rinchei, watching the end of the video where Kenta jokes about that night (I agreed to let him keep it in if he promised only Jen, Takato, himself and myself would ever watch it)...Gods, they...They just couldn't stop laughing...Kenta, at least, did his best to make me feel better _without_ doing anything that would add _too_ much to their jokes...Which was, of course, any sort of physical contact or...Just ANYTHING we said to each other! AUGH! Rinchei was almost as bad as _Ruki!_ THINK ABOUT THAT!

I'm at the Matsuda Bakery right now, having my last meal of tea, Guilmon bread and Terriermon bread with Jen, Takato, Kenta, Kai, Ruki and Ryou. Kai _begged_ to be a part of this, I heard and, well, Takato didn't want to disappoint his cousin. And Jen said it would be _very fitting_ if Kai Urazoe was here for this. He's the one who _STARTED IT_ if you ask me! This is all his fault!

And, Kenta, _please_ stop looking like you're _enjoying_ this... I know he made Jen _promise_ that he'd be here for the day this happened.

"Okay, Jen, you called us over here..." Ruki sits down at the dining room table of the Matsuda Bakery. Kenta, Jen, Takato and I are sitting across from her and Ryou. Their kids are upstairs with Takehiro and Ryougi. Kae's kinda young to play with them but Akio's one of those super-protective big brothers, he takes _really_ good care of her, I hear. Ruki raised him better than his mouth and attitude would make you think. I got trouble believing that sometimes, though, and it's more because I know _Ruki_ as a person than the time Akio called me "King Closet Case."

I _still_ can't believe _Ruki_ had _kids!_ Granted, um, Akio actually _knows _that he, um_..._

...Ruki, you _don't tell the kid_ he was an _accident! _Even _I_ know that! Though, Akio seems kinda proud of that.

Wh-Whatever, they were married for years before they _finally_ moved in together, Ruki and Ryou are _WEIRD!_

Seriously, Jen and Takato are...the _only_ normal married people I know, especially compared to Ruki and Ryou...Didn't even _tell anyone_ they got hitched! RUKI'S MOM DIDN'T FIND OUT 'TIL RUKI WAS PREGNANT! Think. About. That.

"Why's Hirokazu look like he's about to shit his pants?" Ryou motions to me. I'm holding onto my tea cup with both hands, shaking uncontrollably and spilling tea. "Se-Seriously, what happened...?" He asks with a laugh.

I _need_ a beer. BADLY.

"Hirokazu accidentally let a certain four words slip in front of our sons the other night," Jen says, looking to me. And _immediately_ Ruki starts howling with laughter.

"You _idiot!_" Ruki laughs, looking to me. "Gods, Hirokazu, for the so-called 'straight' guy...You just can't shut up about Takato's junk, can you?"

"Interesting choice of words, Ruki..." Jen smirks.

"But Ruki _does_ raise an interesting point," Kai speaks up. Shut up, Urazoe! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I just _had_ to try to outdrink you. Just _haaad_ to accept that challenge!

I sigh, looking to Jen. "I'm _sorry_, Jen! _Please_, can I have some leniency because I was drunk and you _did_ tell them to go to bed! If they sneak back into the room, I can't be held accountable!"

"They were passing by and you were _screaming_ 'Happy Hot Springs Boner Day,'" Kai says, he looks to Ruki. "Ryougi was the first to speak, he repeated it back to him and...Shit hit the fan, Ruki-san. Shit. Hit. The. Fan."

"How badly?" Ruki asks with a smirk.

"When I passed by Takehiro's room on my way to bed, I heard Ryougi asking him 'who he thought it was.'" Kai says with a laugh. "Jenrya had a little revenge last night, actually, but you're here for the _big_ revenge! I can't wait, Ruki-san!"

Ruki chuckles, "I'm honored that I'm the first one you think of when you need to plot revenge against idiots like the Closeted King over there." Closet King? I AM NOT IN THE CLOSET! Now I know where your kid came up with that, at least!

Well, actually, I kinda knew that already.

Augh, things are going to get worse on that front after this. So much worse.

I let out a desperate groan, turning to Jen and bowing my head. "I'm sorry, Jen...Please...I'm _sorry...!_"

"Sorry, Hirokazu, but you knew this would happen," Jen crosses his arms. "We've told you a thousand times what would happen if this day ever came."

"Hiro-chan, don't be _too_ upset...She'd have found out someday," Kenta says. "It's better now when there's enough time for a chance she'll stop laughing in her lifetime. The rest of us, too."

"I just wish _you_ weren't enjoying this so much." I sigh.

"I'd have found out _what?_" Ruki asks, looking to Jen. "You've been keeping a secret from _me_, Jen? I'd be insulted if you weren't obviously blackmailing Mr. Manly Flying Spit with it. If anything, I'm a little proud of you two for that. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, we've been keeping a secret from you because we know that telling you would be the worst _possible_ thing we could do to Hirokazu, he would do _anything_ to avoid you knowing about this because, well, you're you. And this is _huge_," Jen says, smiling. "However, Hirokazu _finally_ did the unthinkable and this is his punishment. We warned him, but he didn't listen."

"He never does, Jen-chan," Takato says with a light frown... Yeah, he's...Takato's _really_ pissed over this...

Takato, they're both guys, they understand how that sort of thing happens! ESPECIALLY if we get a case of 'like fathers, like son!' Not sayin' that'll happen, but...THEY'D UNDERSTAND! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!

"This is going to be _really good_, isn't it?" Ruki gives me this look, like a tiger eying its prey. That's about right, I think, just from the way Jen's describing it. She knows it's going to make her day. Possibly her lifetime...

...Gods, kill me, now.

"And, for the record," Kenta speaks up, he lifts up a digital sound recorder and sets it on the table. "This conversation is being recorded because...Well, I _have to remember it!_" He laughs. ...Kenta...! "Ruki, you may do as you will! I'm going to keep this record forever as one of my fondest memories! Second only to what Jen's gonna tell you!"

...I'm honored, Kenta... ...Really honored...

Can I _please_ get some hard liquor before this goes on-No, no, I shouldn't be drinking. It'd just give Ruki more to joke about...

"I promised Kenta, when this day came, he would be present for it. Kenta's actually very proud of what you're about to learn," Jen says, he looks to Takato. "Do you want to do the honors, Takato-chan?"

Takato looks to me and...Gods, Matsuda, I never knew you could muster a grin _that evil_. Damn! You _do_ have a dark side! I mean, I've only seen that smile on _one other person_ before...

...Ruki Makino...And she's mirroring that smile on Takato's face, looking at me with 'this is going to be _gold_' written all over her expression...

...This is going to _suck!_

"...Ruki, do you remember that time Hirokazu had a drinking contest with my cousin Kai...?" Takato looks to Ruki, speaking in this oh-_so-_innocent tone...

"I just want to add, that was a _very_ fun contest," Kai speaks up, grinning. "Thanks again for those winnings, Ruki!"

"Watching you or Shiota pound cup after cup of sake against someone is _always_ fun to watch, I _had_ to see you two against each other," Ruki says with a smirk. "Hell of a night..."

...Yeah...Hell of a night...

...Kenta doesn't know this, but...I-I remember the first part of that night...I remember it _very, very_ well. It's the "fun part" that Kenta remembers best, I was blacked out by then (THANK THE GODS!) but I remember what led up to it. It took a couple days to piece together but...

...I remember what led up to that incident and what was running through my head at the time...

...And...

...Gods, I-I can't believe it... ...I still can't believe that night happened...!

* * *

Years Ago...

* * *

"I take offense to that, Urazoe!" I shout, slamming down my cup of sake. "Take it back!"

Kai crosses his arms. "It's a proven fact, Okinawans are the world's best drinkers. Name any other culture, we have them beat! _Especially_ the city boys in Tokyo." You're saying this while at my favorite bar, Kai? This is a grave insult!

Well, not really, we're mostly having fun. Kai and me _always _do crap like this when he visits, it's why I like it when I hear Takato say "my cousin is visiting." Hehehe, he's always up for some fun, usually the kind where we're up to no good! Ha ha ha! Kenta tags along, too, since...Well, he's Kenta! And he can be bad when he wants to be, too. Kai does a good job at making him bad.

Kai's been telling us about life as a fisherman in Okinawa for a while. He and his Grandfather, Wataru-san, tend to and live at a shrine in Okinawa but most of their income (and food) comes from fishing. And, apparently, his grandfather has a system: Wake up, have some sake as an eye-opener, do some karate, fish, have two big bottles of beer with dinner, go to bed...

...Kai, apparently, has a similar system but, he'll admit, Wataru-san can drink _him_ under the table! Heh! Your _Grandfather_ outdrinks you and you're saying _you're_ the better drinker? The hell you are, Kai!

This'll be _easy!_

"Wanna bet?" I smirk.

"Is that a formal challenge?" Kai asks, looking to me.

"Hiro-chan, are you _sure_ you want to get into a pissing contest with Takato's cousin?" Kenta asks. "Takato's told us stories about the bar hopping _he's_ done in Okinawa..." Yeah, it's really weird to hear _Takato_ tell you about going to six different bars in one night, but...

...Kai's a bad influence on him and we love him for it!

"Kenta, the pissing contest is _after_the drinking contest, not before," I say. "Up for it, Kai?"

I see Takato and Jen exchange worried looks, they're drinking beer at the table next to us with Ruki and Ryou. Kenta's got some kind of soju cocktail while Kai and I are having, well, sake. What else? Men drink sake!

Though it kinda took me a while to get a taste for it. I'm kinda picky about mine, too. Gekkeikan is what I like the most.

..._Hana no omoi, tori no kokoro, kaze no negai, tsuki no yume..._

_...Gekkeikan._

Ruki speaks up, "I'll throw in ten thousand yen to the winner," she slams down a ten thousand yen note on the table between us. "Anyone else wanna add to the pot? I want to see this happen!" Hell yeah! Ruki's _always_ up for a drinking contest! Either watching or _participating! _But she's Ruki...That's how she works.

"...What the hell?" Jen reaches for his wallet, he pulls out five thousand yen and puts it on top of Ruki's ten grand. Ryou tosses in another ten thousand, Takato puts in three thousand. Kenta evens things out with two-thousand.

Ryou gets Kai and I a pair of seats at the bar and some "Shinjuku Drinking League Sanctioned Sake" (AKA a couple big bottles of Gekkeikan Silver) and the bartender warms up some pitchers for us.

"Thirty-thousand yen to the winner..." Ruki looks to Kai and I, she takes the money and puts it under a warm sake pitcher between us. Kai and I moved over to the bar, we actually have a bit of an audience. Hehehe, I _love_ crap like this!

"Remember the rules," Ruki says. "Drink your sake, first to pass out, puke or give up loses! Objections to the rules or brand?" She looks to Kai and I.

"Last chance to back out," Kai gives me that smug 'back out now, city boy' grin...Not gonna work, Kai, I'm not afraid of you or your so-called Golden Liver! Hehehe, mine's platinum! ...That's worth more, right? Or, hell, DIAMOND! I have a Diamond Liver! Beat _that_, Urazoe!

I mean...Diamond Liver...That's worth its weight in gold or something! You know what I mea-Wait...Worth it's weight in...

...Crap, I'm starting the drinking contest already kinda drunk, ain't I...?

...We'll...call the sake I had before this...Uh... "Warming up!" Athletes gotta stretch, thinkers need some brain-teasers, drinkers gotta have some shots before the competition...That's how these things work, damn it!

...And Kai's kinda buzzed, too, we're...We're even...

...I think...

"I was about to say the same to you..." I reply, reaching for my cup. Kai does the same.

"GO!" Ruki shouts, throwing her hand down with a karate chop.

We drink!

...That's...where things started to get...Fuzzy, let's say...

I don't remember too much of the contest...Not until the end, when I was ducking out of my seat in search of a bucket or the bathroom...I ended up using a potted plant and heard a _crapload_ of cheering for Kai.

Yeah, he...He won, I puked. It happened when I decided to just down my entire pitcher, too much for my stomach at once...Stupid move, but if I pulled it off it'd have looked _awesome_ and I _definitely_ would've won!

...Kai got lucky...

"You all right, Hiro-chan...?" Kenta helps me back to my seat. "Co-Come on, I'll get you some water-"

"Nachos," I mutter, my head down, I'm staring at the floor and...I think it's staring back at me. Or, at least, sayin' 'Hey, I saw what you did to the ficus in the corner over there! Don't even think it!'

Well, screw you, Floor!

"What?" Kenta gives me a confused look.

"Get some nachos...I'll be fine," I say. "Just...need some food...Nachos sound good."

"Hiro-chan, the nachos here look like puke, are you _sure_ you want _nachos_ after that?"

I nod, falling into my chair at the table. I glance over to Kai, he's...doing a victory dance with his thirty-thousand yen in both hands. He's buying drinks for Takato and the others, Kenta goes to give the bartender my order.

Kai and the others come back to our table with Kenta and my nachos. Kai extends his hand, saying, "Better luck next time, Hiro-kun?"

"I...I just had an off night," I smirk, shaking Kai's hand. "Want some?" I motion to my plate of nachos.

"...Sure...!" Kai's _obviously_ drunk off his ass. He sits down and we split the plate of chips, beans, peppers, sour cream and cheese. Kenta, cautiously, has a couple but...He's not big on American bar food. There's a base with Americans stationed nearby, you see them here a lot. Places here serve a lot of the stuff you'd find over there. Mostly their beers (Eh...No comment...) and bar food (HELL! YES!)...

...I should've gotten buffalo wings, too. Damn those are good! ...Didn't know American buffalos had such tiny legs, though...The pictures made them look freakin' huge when I looked them up! I mean, _crap_, Chinese water buffalos are HUGE! And the pictures of those "North American Buffalo" I saw made _them_ look like...NOTHING! LIKE FREAKIN' CHIHUAHUA-COWS! But, well, I guess they were photoshopped or something...

...They taste kinda like chicken, too, but...In a good way! Like, you know when you say 'it tastes like chicken,' it's usually a bad thing like it's so bland or something it's like...crappy chicken? Well, American Buffalo wings taste like chicken 'cause they taste damned good! ...And like chicken! GOOD CHICKEN! ...Damn, now I want a plate of those things...

...Wait, since when did Buffalos get wings? ...Americans are weird, they eat buffalo! Wing's probably a mistranslation, anyway! Like how Jen tells us 'manju' used to mean 'barbarian head' in Chinese...

"Feeling better, Hiro-kun?" Jen asks. "Seriously, it takes a _lot_ for you to puke..."

"Obviously, given what he's eating right after..." Ruki rolls her eyes. "Seriously, I'm getting sick _looking at that!"_

Kai chuckles, "Thanks again for the contest." He passes me a couple notes. "Here."

"What's this?"

"The fun's in the contest, not the prize...Take half," Kai grins.

"Nah, dude, you won it fair and square, my honor as a man says I can't take it," I shake my head. "Thanks, though."

Kai nods, he passes the note to Kenta. "Here, as a neutral third party you can accept this, then..."

"Oh, no, Kai-kun, I-I couldn't..." Kenta shakes his head, but Kai takes his hand and gives him the money.

"Have a fun time with him," Kai grins. "Seriously."

"...Dude, we're...we're _not_..." I trail off.

"I-I know, I know, Takato told me," Kai chuckles. ..._Everyone_ thinks Kenta and I are an item. I-I don't mind the way the others joke _too_ much, actually...Less than I let on in front of the others since...It makes Kenta really happy to think about us as a couple. I mean, I know he...I-I don't mean this in the 'usual way,' but...

...I know saying "Kenta loves Hirokazu" is a _huge_ understatement... ...Kenta's... ...Kenta really does _love_ me and...Gods, thinking about that always makes me feel bad since...I-I don't like him as more than my best friend...Ever...As much as I...I actually _wish_ I could!

Se-Seriously, I...I wish it was a choice. I know, that's what gays _hate_ to hear, whenever someone says they made any kind of 'choice' to be gay. I _know _it's _not_ a choice! Never has been, never will be but...If I could choose, I'd...I'd choose Kenta. Easy. Don't even _try_ to tempt me with the world's hottest woman, I'd...I'd choose Kenta. 'Cause I know how happy it'd make him.

...I've even been...thinking about something...

...Jen and Takato are getting married soon and...Well, we're all out of college and ready to face that thing they call 'the real world.' ...I wanna ask Kenta if he'd like to share an apartment with me. I found this apartment near my parents' place, the rent is _great_ especially if we split it. I'm pretty sure he'll say 'yes,' I mean...Hell, I bet he'd even joke that I'm proposing, kinda...Which, hey, I sort of am, I guess...As close I ever will, so if he wants to call it that: Let him.

...Kenta's awesome. Period. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least ask him. He's...He's the best, we've been friends since we were kids and...That's _never_ going to change! And, hey, what could be better than living with your best friend?

I was going to ask him tonight, actually, but, well, Takato called me up and said "Jen, Kai and I are going to go bar hopping. Wanna join us?" I _cannot_ say 'no' to bar hopping with Kai! Even _Takato_ cuts loose when Kai's in town! Takato's not much of a drinker otherwise but...Kai brings out the boozehound in everyone! Even Matsuda! That's sayin' something!

Some time passes, we order some of those buffalo wings and these mini-pizzas while Kai "sobers up"...He actually had some, um, "victory shots" to celebrate after the wings got here and...

...Man, he is _wasted!_

Jen and Takato are holding him up, one on each side, saying, "I-I'm going to call a taxi and we'll...We'll meet you guys later. I think Kai needs to, um, sleep this off..." Takato says. "Kai-kun, you...all right?"

"Just stop spinning around like that, Takato-kun..." Kai moans. "Both of you..."

"Might wanna get a taxi lined with plastic or something," Jen speaks up. "See you guys, later! Have fun!"

"Tell Kai we're proud of his ability to outdrink Hirokazu," Ruki waves, giving me a smirk. Yeah, yeah, just because _you've_ never beaten me...Hehehe, I'm really proud of that, actually. I can beat Ruki Makino at drinking! Ha ha ha! It pisses her off _so much_ sometimes!

I finish my mini-pizza, standing, "Kenta-kun, wanna go out for karaoke?"

"Karaoke?" Kenta asks.

"Yeah, there's a bar, like, a few blocks up that's got karaoke...I think." I shrug, then raise one arm into the air, shouting, "Let's go singing!"

"Hiro-chan, you..._sure_ you're okay?" Kenta looks up at me like I'm _insane_. "I mean, after that contest with Kai..." He gets up with a shrug, adding, "Well, I guess singing and eating is better than more drinking-"

"More drinking? Good idea!" I shout, grabbing Kenta with one arm. "Let's go nuts!"

"Hi-Hiro-chan...!" Kenta shouts. Hey, my other drinking buddy just left to mess up some poor bastard's taxi! Time for you to fill in, Kenta-kun! Let's get your drink on!

Seriously, Kenta's great but he hasn't cut loose in a _looong _time! I wanna see my buddy have fun! Hell, I wanna have fun with him! And nothing's more fun than karaoke and bar hopping!

"Wait up, let's pay for this first," Ryou says, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, let me pay my share..." Kenta says. We both pass Ruki and Ryou some cash, Ryou goes up to the bar, Ruki waits at the table.

"...I gotta piss," I say. "What about you, Kenta?"

"Huh? Um...Maybe a little..." Kenta gives me a weird look, I drag him off to the men's room _before_ I hear Ruki make her usual gay joke (and, I gotta admit, that excuse opened us up to some pretty big ones), but only to throw off Ruki and Ryou...

"Let's run," I whisper with a chuckle, peeking out of the door and into the bar to see where Ruki and Ryou are. "You and me, let Ruki and Ryou have their own fun! You know Ryou sucks at karaoke." He does, I mean, he's got _one song_ he does well but...Gods, he _loves_ to sing American pop songs but...

...Ryou, dude, you're not a girl, you can't sing songs sung by girls and...I've looked up those translations, _HOLY SHIT, RYOU! _Do you _know_ what you're _saying?_

...He probably doesn't but, Ruki _does_...She knows a little English, probably explains why she cracks up every time he sings "(Like A Virgin)" and "(I Touch Myself)."

"Ditch Ruki and Ryou...? I-I dunno..."

"They'll find us at the karaoke place, I bet...C'mon!"

"...All right, if you want, Hiro-chan," Kenta nods. I lead him out the back exit, we go through the alley and look for the first bar that says 'Karaoke.'

...And that was easy...Right across the street from the back alley! HA! Lucky night for Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! LUCKY! LUCKY! _LUCKY!_

"Hiro-chan, I don't think Ruki and Ryou-"

"They'll call us if they miss us, c'mon!" I laugh. I wanna have a fun night with Kenta...I dunno, I guess...The others are great and all, and Kai's _a blast_ but...Without Kai around, I kinda wanna just screw around with Kenta. Ruki and Ryou won't mind, they'll go do their own thing...They always do, they're the two loners among us, pretty much!

'Sides, Kenta's awesome! Especially if it's just us having fun! Why else is Kenta my best friend ever? 'Cause Kenta's _awesome!_

Kenta follows me across the street, we step into the bar: Hideyoshi's. It's not too crowded and there's an empty karaoke stage with our names on it! Hell yeah! Hirokazu and Kenta's lucky night, just like I said! We're _getting luckier by the minute!_

I go to the bar, the bartender is already reaching for the songbook...Hehehe, he knows a couple of karaoke nuts when he sees them. "What's the price for karaoke?"

"Five hundred yen, or free with a drink."

"Whaddya want, Kenta?" I look to Kenta.

"Um...I dunno, you order for me..." Kenta shrugs.

"...Dude, we should _so_ do that!" I shout. Kenta, you're a freakin' _GENIUS!_ I love it when you come up with crazy crap like this! Sure it's usually not the same crazy idea in _your_ head but...

...Kenta inspires some of my greatest ideas, let's say! Part of why Kenta's so awesome!

"...What?"

"I order your drinks, you order mine, we _have_ to drink them! No matter _what!_" I say. "C'mon! It'd be fun!"

Kenta gives me this blank stare for almost a full minute, then starts laughing. "Hiro-chan...How _wasted _are you? Re-Really...I've _never _seen you like this...Not...Not since you could first drink!"

"C'mon, Kenta, I wanna have a fun night with my best friend...Please...?" I give Kenta my saddest look. He can _never_ say no to this! Don't disappoint Hiro-chan, Kenta-chan...! Hehehe! He'd _love it_ if I actually called him that...

...Maybe if he's good, I will. So be good, Kenta-chan!

"...He'll have a cosmopolitan," Kenta says with a grin. Oh, something gay for me...?

Fine! Two can play that!

"Double scotch on the rocks for him," I say, grinning. Man drinks for Kenta!

The bartender gives each of us a weird look, then passes us the song book, saying, "Just...tell me what songs you want and I'll have your drinks in a minute..."

Kenta and I know _exactly_ what song to look for...The only one we sing together. _Always!_

* * *

"_...Arashide mo, naide temo...Umi ni chiru no wa...Otokooooooo Shibukiiiiiiii...!"_

I will _never_ get tired of this song...Ever! Kenta, too, we _love_ this song...It's, like, our theme song! We've been singing it since we were kids and...Hell, Jen and Takato once tried to sing it together and, well, as much as they're "Jen and Takato," when it comes to Otoko Shibuki...

...Ruki said it best: "_No-one sings Otoko Shibuki like Hirokazu and Kenta!"_ ...Okay, she didn't say "Hirokazu and Kenta," she said "those love birds," referring to us...And she called Otoko Shibuki "our song," but...

...IT IS OUR SONG, DAMN IT! Otoko Shibuki is OUR SONG! And I don't care who knows it! 'Cause...It's ours, now! Property of Hirokazu and Kenta 'cause...IT'S OUR SONG!

"_...Kyou mo...Kyou mo...Yonderu ze...! Jinsei tairyou...Hata wo ageyou ka...!"_

...And the crowd cheers as Hirokazu and Kenta perform another _perfect_ rendition of the enka classic: Otoko Shibuki! For the third time, ha ha ha! We each sang a couple other songs, solo, but...Ha ha ha, we _always_ do this as a duet until the place is sick of it!

...Otoko...Shibuki...!

I'm amazed _Kai_ never heard that song before he met us, I mean, he's a fisherman and...It's _totally_ a song he should have heard at some point...I think that gives it an extra point for being our song, actually. It's so Hirokazu and Kenta-exclusive that not even a real Okinawan fisherman's heard of it without our help!

Kenta's been supplying me with...Just the gayest drinks he can think of, which is getting kinda hard for him to do since I've giving him the _strongest_ drinks I can think of! The super-manly kind...Not that there's anything wrong with what I'm drinking! I'm drinking it and...Kinda liking it even though I don't wanna admit it...I'm on my third appletini, damn it!

...Actually, I gotta say, appletinis ain't so bad... I might have one at home now and then after this... Just...not in public...

...Okay, I might sip Kenta's so-called "fruity cocktails" if no-one's looking. ...Especially if it's a cosmo... ...Gods, those are _good!_

Though, Kenta's more into sake and soju cocktails...He only gets the fruity stuff as a joke for Ruki.

"Hiro-chan..." Kenta giggles. "Th-This was...a great idea... But...I-I don't...know how much more I can handle..."

I look to Kenta, he's...Yeah, he's _wasted_ and looks pretty tired... "Yeah, um...Wanna call it a night? We'll find a place for you to rest up..."

"Thanks, Hiro-chan..." Kenta nods, almost falling forward. Ha ha ha, I really love it when I get Kenta this wasted...He's funny when he's drunk, even if it's just tripping over his damn feet! And it's been a _long time_ since we've gotten this drunk, especially together...

...I sorta...don't wanna stop but... If Kenta's tired, I won't force him...

...Kenta's awesome!

We pay for our drinks...I let Kenta lean against me as we try to walk out of the bar and down the street. The stuff I drank wasn't all that strong, _especially_ compared to what Kenta had...Plus, most of that sake I had earlier I kinda... Um..."Gave to that plant" at the bar, so I'm not even _close_ to as drunk as I should be...

Kenta's stumbling every few steps once we get to the street and I come close to dropping him, too...I might not be _wasted_, but I'm _not_ exactly sober...I'm...Uh... ...Shitfaced works! I definitely can't drive...I can barely _walk! _Jen's brother and sister were the ones who drove us to the bar, anyway, so without the others...Yeah, we're walkin', they're the ones who were gonna call Rinchei and Jaarin. I should'a thought of that when we ditched Ruki and Ryou...

...Eh, a little drunk-walking never hurt anyone! ...Besides that incident with the street lamp...

...And the tree...

...The bench...

...The fire hydrant...

...That one traffic sign that came outta nowhere... I have a scar from that thing.

...We...should probably find a place to sit and sober up...

...I wonder where we could go, 'cause um...Options are kinda limited in this area. There's a tea hosue a couple blocks from here but...I don't think Kenta'll wanna go to a tea house or anything. That might help but...Last time we did that, the place kicked us out 'cause...Well, we were _really drunk! _So, no, I gotta...I gotta think...

...There's a motel up ahead, same side of the street, too, at the end! Perfect! I'll get us a room, we'll sleep this off. It's a cheap motel, too, like, five thousand a night. No big deal, and...Hell, better than walking.

"Kenta-kun, wait here, okay?" I get Kenta over to a bench in front of the main office. "You all right?" He falls into it with a groan.

"Otoko...Shibuki...!" Kenta lets out a cheer, raising his hand. Ha ha ha, Kenta's _wasted_all right. "Where...are we...?"

"Motel, I'm gonna get us a room, 'kay?"

"Hiro-chan, no, it's...too much... And... ...Why a motel?"

"Better than walking," I shrug. "Don't worry 'bout the price, it's a cheap place." Hell, we might be the only customers staying for more than an hour, if you know what I mean...

...Better have clean sheets, damn it!

"W-Wait..." Kenta reaches into his pocket, he pulls out the money Kai gave him. "He-Here...Use this for the room..."

"Kenta-kun-"

"Please, if you're...gonna do it, Hiro-chan, at least...Let Kai cover it," Kenta chuckles. I try to take the cash but he 'drops' his arm and the notes. "Shit! So-Sorry, Hiro-chan..."

"Re-Relax," I laugh, picking up the money. "Be back in a minute with a key, 'kay, Kenta-kun? Just wait here."

Kenta nods, yawning. "Great...Great night...Hiro-chan... Great idea...Otoko...Shibukiiiii..." He's starting to snore. Hehehe...

...He's...kinda, um, 'funny' while he sleeps like that...Like... ...Really 'funny_.'_

Ha ha ha!

Kenta's awesome!

I go into the motel office, the front is almost one big window with a glass door...There's someone behind the counter and...Oh, hey, they sell snacks and crap, too...There's a soda case and stuff behind the counter! And... ...Hehehe...! Oh, my night is just getting luckier!

...Party doesn't have to end...!

"Can I help you?" The clerk looks to me...He can tell I'm drunk off my ass, but his expression tells me he's used to this sort of thing. Yeah, this is...that kinda motel.

"Yeah, your finest room and...Two bottles of that gekkeikan silver sake, please," I say, pointing to the bottles of liquor behind his desk.

"All right, ID and credit card, please..."

I pass him my ID and the fifteen thousand yen. The clerk nods, then types at his computer and prints something up. "Sign here." He gets up and gets my two bottles of sake after passing me back my ID. I sign the receipt. I also ask for some snacks, mostly chips, a couple big bottles of soda and rice crackers. He gets them and puts it all in a couple bags. The cash covers everything, easily...This is a pretty cheap motel, wouldn't surprise me if the room smelled. Should've asked for air freshener but...Eh, screw it, I can make two trips if it's that bad...

"Here's your key and change. Room 1-22. Have a..." He glances over to the glass door, Kenta's sort of laying on the side of the bench, you can see his head. "...fun night, sir." Yeah, yeah, I ain't that kinda customer...I'm sleeping this off with my best friend!

"Thanks," I take my room key, bags of snacks and sake. I go out and wake Kenta. "Kenta-kun...Wake up. I got us a room."

"H-Huh? Where...Where are we...?" Kenta gets up, yawning. He forgot where we were already? Crap, I hope he remembers giving me that cash...Well, I doubt he'd mind, he'd believe me if I told him it was his idea.

"C'mon, hold this," I pass Kenta the bags of snacks, holding onto the sake and soda bottles...I could see Kenta dropping them, easily. Not gonna happen, Kenta! I wanna have some more fun!

We get over to the room, it's on the ground floor. I unlock the door for Kenta, he falls right onto the only bed... ...Huh, I should've asked for two beds, that guy _actually_ thought we were...? ...Well, he is the working at _one of those_ motels...

...Ah, screw it! It's a big bed. We can share, we've done it before...He'll Kenta and I still take baths together and go to hot springs. And, heh, I _know_ he checks me out...And I meant it the day "that incident" happened with Takato: I take it as a compliment! Seriously, that doesn't bug me...Kenta likes what he sees, and he damn well _should!_

Kenta rolls onto his back. "...How...How late is it?"

I check my cell phone. "...Um, almost eleven-thirty," I say. "Not too late." I hold up the two bottles. "Wanna party some more?"

"Ugh...I-I don't...think I could keep it down," Kenta shakes his head.

"Here, this'll help, always works for me when I've had too much," I pass Kenta the rice crackers. "Eat up!"

Kenta nods, fumbling with the bag. He finally gets it open. A few rice crackers fly out of the bag and onto the bed, Kenta has some trouble finding them at first...Well, less _finding_ more _holding onto_. Hehehe, he's _wasted!_

...And, like I said, the way he's sitting up and trying to balance himself with that light smile on his face. ...He's 'funny.' Y'know? Like before...Kenta's really...'Funny' tonight for some reason. I dunno...

I set the bottles of sake and other snacks on the table with the motel stationary, a couple cheap pens and a piece of paper with the motel's name on it...Oh, _hell_, not even the name of _this_ motel! Either really dated or...Really, _really_ cheap to where they just steal it from another place...Man, I picked the shittiest motel in Japan...

...Hehehe, that actually makes this kinda fun, now that I think about it! Night of boozing, cheap motel, ha ha ha! Hell of a story to tell the others tomorrow! I can't wait! Kenta and Me partied all night and stayed at a shitty-ass motel! We found rats in the toilet and a dead body in the shower! They'll laugh it up!

I sit at the desk ask Kenta starts to wake up a little. I open up one of the two bottles, grinning. "Have a fun time?"

"Hiro-chan, a night of bar hopping with _you_ is _never_ boring..." Kenta smiles, facing me but his eyes are closed. Ha ha ha, he can barely stay awake...

...I kinda like it, the way he looks right now, it's "funny," like I said... ...Really, really... ...Funny.

...Kenta's...

...Kenta's awesome. He really is...I mean, just for how loyal of a friend he is...I-I know a lot of that 'loyalty' is...something else that starts with an L, but...Kenta's a great friend, he's the greatest friend I've ever had...

I laugh, "I can't believe Kai beat me...It was an off night for me."

"You'll get him next time, Hiro-chan..." Kenta manages to wake up again. I pass him one of the huge soda bottles. "What's this?"

"Ramune JOLT, it might help," I say. I got Kenta's favorite flavor, the blue one...Kenta's philosophy when it comes to candy and drinks: 'Blue tastes good. Always.' And he's right, the blue one's my favorite, too...Hell, when I was a kid, Kenta was the whole reason I even _tried_ the blue flavor!

"Oh, good, I might be able to get enough energy to figure out where the hell I am...Thanks, Hiro-chan..." Kenta twists open the bottle. "Um...Is there a cup anywhere...?"

"Just drink from the bottle, Kenta, I got two," I laugh. "And if I didn't, what? We never split a soda before?" I ain't afraid of Kenta's germs, he ain't afraid of mine!

Kenta nods, he does so...And the soda sprays out of his mouth and down his shirt. "SHIT!" Gotta...Gotta remember it's carbonated, Kenta-kun...! HA HA HA!

I can't help but start laughing and the booze won't let me hold back. Kenta starts to give me this pissed off look, covered in blue soda but...Ha ha ha, he starts laughing just as hard.

"He-Hey, you said...Bar hopping's never boring with me, right?" I ask. "Ha ha ha."

"Ye-Yeah?"

"_Nothing_ is ever boring with you, Kenta-kun," I reply with a smile. "You're awesome..."

Kenta smiles, lowering his head and drinking some of the soda. This time, he manages to drink it. "Thanks, Hiro-chan..."

...'Hiro-chan,' he...He hasn't stopped calling me that since, well, the day he found out I knew he was gay. I-I couldn't _believe_ he thought I didn't know, I mean...He's, well, _Kenta!_ We all joke about how, um, obvious it is. But...Well, he was really embarrassed at the time. He thought he'd 'hidden' it so well, I had no idea my best friend was gay and in love with me.

...I won't forget what happened when we got back to our room. He actually didn't go to the springs like he said, he...He needed a few minutes like Takato did. Not to cry or...deal with a "little problem" (or, in Takato's case, not-so-li-Er...Ne-Nevermind! I-I know more about Matsuda than I _ever_ wanna admit to...) but to think, I guess...He was really, um, out of it...It was like _I_ came out to _him_ or something, y'know? He was, like, in that 'what just happened' mode?

"_Kenta-kun...What's the deal? I thought you were going back to the springs...Forget something?"_

_"...You knew, Hirokazu? This...This whole time? You...You knew I was... ...gay?"_

That was, like, one of the _few_ times Kenta's _ever_ been afraid to say 'gay.' ...I mean, seriously, Kenta's...

...Kenta's more secure and confident with his homosexuality than most straight men are with their heterosexuality. I mean, Kenta is...Just Kenta! And...He's _amazing_ because of that!

Kenta's awesome!

_"Yeah, um...For years, kinda. I mean, you're...You're you. Not like, you're...Super-obviously-flaming-gay but...Um...You're just...I-I don't know how to describe it, but...It's not a surprise when you figure it out."_

_"...And you...You never said anything? I mean, I-I 'joked' a lot about...Um..."_

"_...So what? You're my best friend. I-I figured you were joking around a lot... ...Unless..." _I had to address what was really obvious. I knew what he was going to say, I just played dumb for him.

_"I...I might not...have been joking completely."_

Yeah, I...I had suspected that for about a year, actually. Kenta, um, he...He joked a lot about having a crush on me, mostly by playing into Ruki's jokes whenever she made them. I mean, Ruki...Ruki _always_ has a gay joke about the two of us up her sleeve and uses them _all the time!_

...How Jen and Takato were _together_ for _years_ before she found out and _avoided them_ is...Damn it, they're too damned lucky sometimes! Seriously, those two are _so freakin' in love_, how she didn't pick up on that I will _never _know!

_"...Oh." _I knew he would say that but I...I didn't know how to reply to that...I had no idea what to say since...Well...I didn't want to hurt him with 'don't swing that way, sorry' or 'not interested in guys, Kenta, you know that.' I-I...I _never_ want to hurt Kenta like that! _EVER!_

_"...I'm sorr-"_

_"Don't, Kenta. Do_ not_ apologize...Ever. Okay? I-I'm...Hell, I'm honored."_ That...actually wasn't a lie! Kenta loves me! I mean, he _loves_ me! I have the honor of being the one person Kenta _loves _with all his heart! That...That actually means something to me...

...Kenta loves me...

...That means _a lot_ to me.

_"Honored?"_

_"Yeah, I mean...Kenta, you're...You're my best friend, like I said, and...Hey, before I knew I figured you'd make some girl really happy someday, but when I figured out you were gay... ...I guess I'm...happy to be that lucky guy, y'know?"_

_"...I-I know you're straight, Hirokazu."_

_"Yeah, but...Did that stop you before from, well, just...joking around? I-I don't mind. Until...Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu shows up!"_

As much as the others joke that I _don't_ want someone like that to exist, I really, really wish he did. Just for Kenta.

Kenta's got a looong list of ex-boyfriends that...makes me worry that Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu doesn't exist. Thank the Gods their break ups have _never_ been on bad terms, he's still friends with a lot of them but...

...They all told me more or less the exact same thing: "Kenta _obviously_ wants you, Hirokazu. I'm just the best he can do."

...I'm not worth it, Kenta...I-I'm not! I really, really wish you'd find someone... Someone _a lot_ better than me! That should be easy_, _damn it! _EASY!_ I-I'm just not...I'm not worth this, Kenta...You deserve so much better...

...Times like that...I...I...

I really, _really_ wish they'd figure out what causes homosexuality and _bottle it for me!_

_"...You don't mind? At all...?"_

_"Why would I complain? And, hey, if any guy is going to check me out at a hot springs, I'm glad it's you...Have you? Be honest! We all know Takato did..."_

...Or just checked out Jen, but... I _still_ think I had _something_ to do with the events of that day!

"_...Er..."  
_

"_C'mon...I won't be mad, Kenta. You know me..."_

_"...A-A little..."_

"_I knew it! Hehe, I'm just _that_sexy, aren't I?"_

Kenta _finally_ laughed at that point, _"Ye-Yeah, you are...Hirokazu."_ He was _nervous as hell_ when he said that to me, which...Kenta, you _know_ how much I love hearing stuff like that! _Especially from you!  
_

...That was when Kenta had another one of my ideas...

_"...Call me 'Hiro-chan.'"_

_"What?"_

_"...You do it sometimes when you're 'joking' and, um, I noticed you...Well, you always sound happier when you call me that. You smile more, too. So, go for it! I'm Hiro-chan from now on!"_

"_A-Are...Are you sure? I mean...Hirokazu-"_

_"Hiro-chan!"_

_"Hi-Hiro...chan...We...Jen and I we...We were so afraid this is something that would_ really _bother you...Otoko Shibuki and all."_

_"Otoko Shibuki doesn't discriminate, Kenta-kun. You know the song just as well as I do! A man's a man, no matter who he loves. A real man fulfills his duties to his friends and family, he doesn't just sleep with women and drink sake...Real men don't put that ahead of what's important. I wouldn't be a real man if I abandoned my friends over this...And if I was bothered, I'd get over it. You're...too important to me."_

_"...Thank you, Hiro...chan."_

That was the first time Kenta cried after I made him happier, I was worried I somehow said something to offend him...

_"You...okay...?"_

_"...Never been happier...Hiro-chan. Thank you."_

_"Anytime, Kenta-kun..."_

...We went back to the springs after that and...Kenta's only called me 'Hirokazu' if we were around people who didn't know he was gay. And, after he came out, well...I'm Hiro-chan, not Hirokazu. ...And I like it that way. I get _worried_ if he calls me 'Hirokazu!'

I look over to Kenta, he's drinking the occasional sip of soda and trying to sit up... He looks over to me after a moment, smiling...Like he does every time we're together...

...Kenta...

...I-I'm sorry, Kenta. I'm so sorry...

I down more of my sake...Crap, while thinking I...I didn't even notice how much I've had...I'm past the label...Ha ha ha, it's almost half-emptied!

I set the bottle aside and sit on the bed next to Kenta. I put an arm around his shoulder, "...Having a fun night, Kenta-kun?"

"With you, Hiro-chan? Always," Kenta leans into me a little but...He stops and sits up straight again. I guess he thinks he's getting too personal, he stops himself like that a lot...I-I never mind the times he forgets to, though...

...Kenta...

I lean forward and give Kenta one of his "rare" forehead kisses...I-I give him one of these at least once a week, if he ever looks like he needs some cheering up. I mean, I'll even make up an excuse to do it sometimes, just 'cause I know it'll make Kenta smile.

Jen and Takato know about them but only because of that one day, the first time I ever kissed him like that...

...Kenta _really_ needed some cheering up that day. I did, too, 'cause I was so pissed at that asshole that pushed him down. That's what started it all and, like always...

...Kenta's happier after he gets his kiss. "Hi-Hiro-chan...!" Kenta laughs. "Wha-What was that for?"

"No reason, just...happy to be with my best friend..." I pull Kenta a little closer, we lean back on bed, resting against the pillows on the headboard and...

...Hell, I'm holding him like...Ha ha ha! I can't believe I'm doin' this but Jen holds Takato like this _a lot_. I see them up in a tree or on a bench or something and...Takato _loves_ it when Jen does this. Hell, right now, it might be a good idea to follow their example...I mean, if _anyone_ knows how to be in love, it's Jen and Takato. And I've seen how much Takato smiles when Jen holds him, just like how I'm holding Kenta...

...And Kenta's smiling just like Takato! Ha! He's getting kinda comfortable, too, he's hugging me and...He's mostly awake. I think he's being more bold than usual 'cause of the alcohol. I hear him let out a happy sigh as he gives me an extra squeeze...Yeah, I know this is how he wishes we always were...

...I'm so sorry, Kenta-kun.

I look down at Kenta, he's got his head on my chest, smiling...

...He looks...so happy right now...

...Screw it! I don't care what they say!

This is _my_ lucky night! A-And...I bet...I bet I'll be lucky enough to find out that, for me...For me, I'm the only person in the world who _has a choice!_

I give Kenta another kiss on the forehead. He looks up at me, confused as hell...

"Hi-Hiro-chan...? What's going on...?" Kenta laughs. "Y-You...You usually kiss me and tell me 'this kiss never happened.'"

"I...I'm just...really happy tonight..." I pull Kenta up closer and... ...This is... This is the first time I've _ever_ done this...

...Kenta is taken by complete surprise as I...

...I kiss him on the lips. But I can safely say he is _not_ complaining!

I break the kiss, Kenta stares back at me in _shock_...I've _never_ seen that expression on his face before. "...Hi-Hiro-chan...A-Are you...? What...What are you...?"

I go in for another kiss, Kenta backs away. "Ke-Kenta?"

"Hi-Hiro-chan...N-No, this is...This is the sake, not...Not you," Kenta says, quickly. "I-I mean, you...You don't want to wake up with a bad headache and realize 'oh, shit, I spent the night making out with Kenta!' Let's...Let's just go to bed..."

"...Kenta, no, um..." I shake my head. "Please...I..."

"...Hiro-chan?" Kenta turns back to me.

I stand up. "It's not the sake...I-I..."

"It _is _the sake, Hiro-chan," Kenta rolls his eyes with a laugh. "Come on, all you've had to drink? You'd...You'd make out with Ruki! At your own risk, but...You'd do it!"

"Want proof?" I grin.

"There's nothing you can do to prove it, Hiro-chan..." Kenta shakes his head. "I-I don't want you to wake up pissed at me, either. I mean, I know you have...no problem with me, but...Um...I-I_ know_ you don't want to make out with me or anything...I mean, Hiro-chan, you're...You're you!" Exactly! I'm _me!_ Now we're on the same page, here, Kenta!

I get up, I go to the motel stationary. "Here, this might help..." I go to the stationary and write down a quick note. "When I sober up, sober-me will _know_ it wasn't your idea! It was drunk-me! Or Me-Me! I don't know, but...I won't blame you for _whatever happens_."

I hold up my note to Kenta:

_Dear Sober Me_

_Kenta's awesome!_

_Love Hirokazu_

Kenta turns away, laughing, as I put the note in my pocket and go back over to him. "...Hiro-chan, you—Mmph...!" Kenta, just shut up and let me kiss you.

* * *

...Okay, I...I might've been wrong about being...lucky enough to where it's...a choice...

...At least, if I...remembered anything past that kiss, that is...I-I don't know if I was just that drunk or...If I realized what I was doing and blocked it out or what but...

...I-I honestly don't remember what happened after I kissed Kenta...Kenta does, he...Um...Gave me some details and...I-I told him to, um, write them down and I'd...read them later (a _lot_ later!).

Kenta was _sure_ I hated him for what happened but...I-I didn't tell him but what I remember most out of _everything_ is...

...That was _my_ idea. I mean, I chose to... ...Um...I-I don't know if my plan was to go _that far_ or not, but...I started it. And even if I didn't remember that I _know_ Kenta would _never_ lie about saying "no" at first. Kenta's not like that...

...He's still a little quiet, ever since we left the motel. We had a quick breakfast after the sun came up, I'm feeling a _lot_ less hung over right now and Kenta says the ramune jolt and rice crackers helped him last night. We were better after breakfast...

Kenta's lost in thought right now, I know that because he hasn't noticed we're not going the usual way to my place...I've got a surprise for him, something to show him that we're still friends after last night. No matter _what_, Kenta, I will _never_ abandon you...You're my best friend forever, even after that!

...Hell, if anything, I know what to do if I ever forget to buy you a birthday gift now...

Kenta's so...distant right now. I'm actually going to see how long it takes for him to notice the building we entered is _neither_ of our apartment buildings.

...Third floor, if I remember...Hopefully it's not too early and we can take a look...

Kenta lets out a quiet sigh as the elevator doors open on the third floor...Kenta, come on, you're staring at the carpet and even_ I'd_ notice that's _not_ the same as either of our-Oh, wait, it is the same as his place's...Damn... I-I never noticed that...

...Seriously? Huh, well, I guess that means Kenta won't get homesick...

As I walk down the hall with Kenta behind me, I see an old guy walking to the elevators with a huge box. "Hey, um, is Room 3-02 available?" I ask. "We're here to look at it."

"Wh-What?" Kenta whispers, looking to me.

"Oh, I'm the owner, I'm moving some of my things out," the old man says. "It's just ahead, feel free to look around if you're thinking about buying. Door's unlocked, just close it if you leave, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I smile. The old guy walks past us, I lead Kenta down the hall, taking his hand.

"Hi-Hiro-chan, where...Where are we?"

"I was _wondering _when you'd ask that!" I grin. "C'mon, I wanted to ask you about this last night!"

3-02, I open the door...

The apartment is almost completely empty, save for a pile of boxes and some random stuff on the shelves...But it's really roomy. A nice kitchen, _three_ bedrooms (it's family size, I figure one room for each of us plus a guest) and a _huge_ bath!

"...Whaddya think?" I ask as we take our shoes off. "I saw the pictures in the ads but this is my first time inside!"

"O-Oh, you're going to move here?" Kenta asks, looking around. "It's nice, but...Hiro-chan, there's two bedrooms-"

"Three." I grin.

"..._Three?_" Kenta gives me a weird glance, stepping around the room. "It's...a little huge for you, isn't it?"

"...I was thinking about getting a roommate, know anyone who'd be interested?" I smirk. Kenta stops in his tracks, frozen.

"...A-A roommate?" Kenta turns to me. "You...You don't mean...?"

...Hell, even after _last night_, I gotta do this...

I get down on one knee, taking Kenta's hand. "...Kenta Kitagawa, will you be my roommate? To have and to hold, to split the rent, 'til prompt eviction after a bitchin' party do we part? ...Please? I'll let you pick your bedroom!"

Kenta stares at me in shock for a good minute _at_ _least_...And then he just starts _laughing!_ Laughing like he hasn't laughed in a _long time!_ I stand up, he gives me a hug, shouting, "I do, Hiro-chan! Ha ha ha! I do!"

"That's _exactly_what I was hoping to hear, Kenta-kun!"

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

...And three days later, we signed the lease.

...Kinda wish the original owner didn't, um, say "I didn't think I'd sell to a gay couple, but I'm glad you two are so in love."

...Actually, um, that's...one of the few times I _didn't_ freak out. I actually, um, held onto Kenta, kissed him on the forehead and said, "I'll never let him go."

...Kenta, of _course_, _CRIED!_ But...Hey, just shows how in love we are...

...I guess, I...I love Kenta as much as I can, even if I push the limits of, um, "sanity" when I do it.

I look up from my tea, Jen _just_ finished the story of our three AM phone call "the next morning" after...The incident...

I look to Ruki...

...Ruki's broken. I mean, she's...silent, stiff as a board and...She has no expression, like, I can't tell _what_ is running through her head. She's just staring at Jen is _total disbelief_.

Cautiously, Kai waves a hand in front of her eyes... "Uh, Ruki...?" He gives Jen and Takato a worried look.

...Ruki, you have joked that this day would come for _years!_ You've been joking about it _since it happened!_ How Kenta giggling like a schoolgirl whenever she made the "you'll get him drunk and shag him one day, Kenta" joke _since_ that day didn't tip her off...! AUGH! Like with Jen and Takato escaping her gay jokes, I'LL NEVER KNOW!

_Finally_ I hear what I've been expecting...

...Ruki is laughing uncontrollably. I-I mean, she's...She's clutching onto Ryou, motioning for a box of tissues, tears are _pouring down her cheeks_ and _everything!_ She's _gasping for air! _

Shit, Jen, you...You didn't consider that this might...This might just _kill her!_

...But, knowing Ruki, this is _exactly_ how she'd want to go out: Laughing to death because I slept with Kenta.

"YOU TWO? SERIOUSLY? YOU TWO ACTUALLY DID IT?" Ruki _screams_. "Kenta! I-I...I have to know! Was it everything you hoped for or was it one big disappointment I like I always figured it would be?"

"Ru-Ruki! Come on! At least...Be a little nice..." I mutter. ...Gods, I have never wanted a hard drink so badly before in my life...

"What? I could have asked if you were a _little_ disappointment instead," Ruki _tries_ to give me her usual 'I'm bitchy Ruki' smirk, but a sudden laughter fit makes that physically impossible. I've never seen her laugh _this_ uncontrollably...Gods...

...H-Hey! Wait a minute! She didn't laugh _nearly_ this hard the day she found out about Hot Springs Boner Day, damn it! NOT FAIR, MATSUDAS! NOT FAIR!

...I guess I kinda walked into that 'little disappointment' joke, though...

"It was...more than I could have _ever_ hoped for," Kenta smiles, he wraps an arm around me.

"Kenta, co-come on! Y-You...HA HA HA! You have to play into...the jokes ha ha ha...A _little!"_ Ruki shouts, she falls forward, pounding her fist on the table. "GODS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

...Ryou's been laughing, not _nearly_ as hard but...Gods, I just know he's going to join in Ruki's jokes where Kenta doesn't. Jen and Takato are trying to, at least, show some restraint...Thanks, guys, I actually...appreciate that a little...

I sigh. "...Joke away, Kenta-kun, I know this is my punishment...You're forgiven."

"Ruki's the comedian, Hiro-chan, I'm the audience...No audience participation," Kenta gives me a hug. "I love you too much to hurt you more than I have to."

...Thanks, Kenta, I forgot that...night still does mean a lot to you...

But, I gotta know one thing, since...Well, you always tell me you'll _never_ forget _that_ "incident" and all, but...If you hold _that night_ in such high regard...

...What about that Christmas with the schnapps? Just as fond of a memory or...? ...And that time with those little bottles of hard liquor we got in the gift basket from Juri...? I'm...I'm still not sure what happened that night...

...Thank the _GODS_ I only called Jen _the first time..._

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to cover the events leading up to Hirokazu and Kenta's, um, "infamous night." And, no, you will NEVER get the full details on what happened _after_ that kiss. Sorry, but no M-rating for you! Use your imagination! Also, I want to say I had fun covering the aftermath of Hirokazu telling Kenta he knew back at the springs...Hope you liked the twist on who _really_ came up with the use of "Hiro-chan."

To anyone saying "You skipped the awkward next morning! BOO-URNS! BOO-URNS!" Check the "Bonus Christmas Chapter" of Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero, you'll find it there. Enjoy!

I had a bit of fun with this chapter, mostly when Hirokazu was, well, _wasted! _I admit, the line about the American base is...Mostly a cover since I don't know what kind of snacks you'd find at a Japanese bar, so I went with what was familiar in a...loosely plausible way. I knew a friend of a friend stationed in Japan, he said you could get "familiar" food near the base.

Though, I'm sure an intelligent person (like Jen, Takato, Ruki, Ryou, Kenta, Juri and Kai) would look at a "Buffalo" wing and think "Oh, little chicken legs in sauce! Cool!" Not "Dude...Buffalo tastes like chicken" like a moron (Hirokazu...But we all love our little idiot, don't we?). Hirokazu's food rants were an attempt at drunken Hirokazu-ish rambling...Same with the, um, "Diamond Liver" joke. Hirokazu's weird and drunk off his ass, would you expect anything different from his mind?

(On a related note, though, I have in fact had buffalo at a place up in San Francisco: It's pretty damn good!)

Though regarding Manju and Barbarian heads: This is (supposedly) true, "Mantou" (where "manju" comes from) used to mean barbarian head. The reason is, according to one legend, Zhuge Liang and his army had to cross a poisoned river and the only way to safely cross was to sacrifice forty heads to the river gods. Because Zhuge Liang didn't want to add to the bloodshed that had already taken place, he offered "mantou" (barbarian heads) in the form of steamed buns with filling. And thus, Zhuge Liang invented baozi!

No, really, Zhuge Liang is often credited as the inventor of baozi. Thank you, Kongming, for your most delicious contribution to this world!

Oh, and what Hirokazu says about Gekkeikan sake:

"_Hana no omoi, tori no kokoro, kaze no negai, tsuki no yume..._"This is lifted directly out a commercial for Gekkeikan Silver (yeah, it's a real brand) that I've had memorized for years since it aired during a Japanese drama I liked on the local Asian channel. It means "The Flower's memory, the bird's heart, the wind's wish, the moon's dream..." Flower-Bird-Wind-Moon (Ka-Chou-Fuu-Getsu) are the the traditional themes of "nature's beauty" in Japanese artwork (something like that, I'm not 100% on Japanese art, more like .10% at best), so you'll see those Kanji combined like that a lot.

Gekkeikan Silver is my rice-based poison whenever I buy sake.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ha ha ha, I hope you got a chuckle of out of my little joke with this chapter's title in the chapter select bar. I got the idea while re-reading the last chapter's notes.

Honestly, I think this simply adds _more_ questions to the mysterious relationship between "Ace and Gary." Ha ha ha! I loved Hirokazu's proposal! He really would do anything for Kenta, wouldn't he?

I also have to comment: _THAT WASN'T THE ONLY TIME?_ Good GOD! Hirokazu, if I were you I would be doing some _serious_ self-questioning the _second time_ I woke up with a bad headache next to Kenta! _Honestly!_

-Taiki Matsuki


	31. XXI: Ryougay, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXI: Ryougay (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

"Hey! Ryougay!" ...Great...

Not even ten steps into the building and...Well, what else should I expect? I'm not the only one from my last school going to Kamedama Middle School.

I ignore the kid trying to get my attention with _Ryougay_...Ha ha, funny, my name in Japanese is Ryougi...So you change it Ryougay... ...Funny... Haven't heard that one my whole life...

Come on, Akio puts_ so much_ more work into his jokes! At least give me that much!

...Right... I forgot, Akio's gay jokes are only directed at Niichan, not me...I guess I should be thankful for that.

At least I don't get pushed around as much, sometimes they'll bump into me in the halls and not apologize or knock my books out of my hands but they don't try to beat me up. Two reasons:

One, Takehiro...He still goes to this school for one more year and he told me: _"I told _everyone_ to make it clear across school: Don't make fun of my little brother. Anyone who makes fun of or hurts him, I hurt them more._" It's mostly a threat, Takehiro wouldn't throw a punch unless he _had to_ (he takes that _really_ seriously, just like Tou-san), but Tou-san said, _"There's nothing wrong with making them _think_ you're going to hurt them when you're not..._" So, Takehiro's got me sort of covered.

Two is Akio...Ever since his Mom said she was going to have another baby, Akio, um...He adopted me. Sorta. He didn't make "double adopted" jokes like I expected, though, Takehiro kinda gave him a warning look when he started to make one and he shut up from then on.

I was his "temporary little brother" at first...Even though _I'm_ the older one! Akio, um, just doesn't care, he even started calling Takehiro "Matsuda" instead of "Take-kun" these days. Takehiro doesn't mind...I sort of do since Takehiro's the oldest among us, but...Whatever, Akio's Akio! Anyway, he started to take over part of Takehiro's "job" of protecting me even more than he used to...

...By fighting the kids who just called me names (and the ones who beat me up, but Akio's _really quick_ to throw a punch). He's been suspended a couple times for it and beaten up really bad even more but...I appreciate the help and feel bad when he gets beaten up (which was...kinda often, but less and less since...Takehiro gave him some pointers with Tou-san's permission). When I thanked him after it started, he told me "I'm your temporary big brother, I have to do it!" When I pointed out I was the _older_ one between the two of us (and _taller! _Akio's...kinda short)_,_ he said, "Yeah, but I just found out I'm getting a little sister, and you're girly enough to be my practice little sister!"

...Yeah...

...That's Akio...

After Kae was born, Akio still kept up his job as being my bodyguard in school because Takehiro was in middle school and couldn't protect me anymore. Akio says he's doing it as a favor to Takehiro, not to me. I'm not his "temporary little sister" anymore. He's going to watch me until Kae's in school...

...Kae's talking more, but she's still too young for school. Uncle Ryou takes care of her while Ruki (she insists we just call her "Ruki," no "Aunt" or "-san." Like I said, the Makinos are _weird) _is at work, he does freelance programming at home still. Akio takes over when he gets home, he's...I think _more_ dedicated than Takehiro to being a big brother but, at the same time, it's not necessarily a _good_ thing...But Kae is one of the few people Akio's really nice to, he cares a lot about his little sister...

...Even though his nickname is _still _"Jerkface." Mine is now "Green Boy" ('Cause of a green Terriermon shirt I like to wear a lot) and Takehiro is still "Nice boy." Oh, and Kyoko is "Koi Girl," 'cause of a fish pendant and hairband she wears sometimes. Hehehe, Kyoko likes Kae...Akio doesn't really like Kyoko, though (he's only met her a few times, each time he kinda ignores her), so if she's over when he is, I usually hang out with Akio in the other room while she and Takehiro hang out...

...I think Kyoko likes Takehiro, but Takehiro's like Tou-chan-Er...I mean...That he's _shy_ like Tou-chan, not gay. Not that there'd be a problem if he was, I mean...He has two Dads. That's sort of guarantees parental approval the day you come home with another guy and say, "Dad, Dad, I'm gay!" I...I don't think you'd even need to come out, really, just...Just find someone and introduce them as who you love...

...Well, that's...my theory...I-I...

...I think...

...No, I'm...I'm pretty sure I'm...

...Akio likes to joke and is completely _convinced_ that "it's genetic," well...It's not, since I was adopted. Unless there's a _reason_ my DNA-Dad cheated on Fumiko Cao...

...Hm... I never thought about that until now...Akio might still be right after all...

It's...It's sort of new...I just noticed that I, um, I like both, I think. I had crushes on girls in the past. I never _told_ anyone, not even Niichan...But he guessed on a couple of them and I couldn't deny it too well. But, looking back...Ever since I realized I liked a guy in my last class a _little_ more than most, even more than some of the girls I've had crushes on, that sort of freaked me out when I realized it...

...I looked back and I'm pretty sure I had crushes on boys, too...I-I just, um, thought I wanted to be "really good friends" with them or something like that. I didn't think of it as a crush and more "I really like him, we should be friends!" Like with the girls, I was too shy to do anything.

I haven't told anyone. I know I should, Tou-san and Tou-chan would be a_ huge_ help but... I-I don't...I don't _like_ talking about this sort of thing...

"Ryougay! Come on! Check me out!"_ Ugh..._ That guy again...He's following me.

Yeah, he's from my old class...He found out about Tou-san and Tou-chan near the end of last school year, before the last break, when we'd start middle school afterward. I only got a couple days of weird looks from him before, but he did "talk" to me once on the last day: He's convinced I'm gay.

...And he's _right!_ That...That's what drives me insane about this! Because of the whole "two dads" thing and "that question," as much as I want to hide this "personal secret," well..._EVERYONE KINDA KNOWS!_ I mean, they're basing it on a stupid reason but...They're right! ...I don't like that people...know something _that personal_ about me, even if I deny it...I know I'm lying and a lot of them either keep it up to annoy me or just don't believe me, like I'm lying...

...Because I am lying...

If they say, "_Ryougay likes guys like his Dads do!"_ And I scream, "_I don't!_" ...It's a lie. I do...like other guys...

...They shouldn't know that about me. I-I mean, I'm having enough trouble dealing with this on my own, I don't need the entire school knowing-but-not-knowing! You know? Yeah, most of them are just trying to bother me but...

...The fact they're _right_...

...It's not fair.

"Ryougay, gimme a kiss! Kissy-kissy!" ...If Tou-san didn't tell me that gay homophobe thing was a myth, I _swear_ I'd call that guy out for being in the closet for _that_ one...

...But then he'd probably beat me up.

He's not too far behind me as I walk through the halls, I'm just trying to go to the class on my schedule, it's on the other end of the school. A few people are staring.

"What's your problem?" Someone says as I walk by, I don't see who.

"This kid's got two Dads! Seriously! He's gay like they are, too!"

I stop, not turning. "I'm _not_ gay," I... ...I lie. That is a lie...

...I hate lying but... You have no right to even _claim_ to know this about me!

"You got two Dads, how're you _not_ gay?" He chuckles.

"Grow up and leave him alone," the other student says. I glance over to him, he's putting books into a locker. He's wearing a light grayish-blue Final Fantasy XXII T-shirt with the main character's face and dark blue shorts. He has shoulder length black hair and wire frame glasses...I don't recognize him from my last school, but I think we're in the same grade.

"Thanks," I say, turning to the other student. He gives me a smile and a nod, going back to his locker.

"What? I'm just having some fun...Besides, I bet if you shared a gym class with him, you'd _wanna_ know if he's checking you out or something..." ...Ugh...That's...That's...! I hate it when they claim I'll be looking at every guy in the locker room or crap like that! Trust me, I _don't_ want to stare in _that place!_

...I asked Tou-san and Tou-chan about that once, actually...When they said they confessed at a hot springs and all, I mean...Um, they were both naked in the springs and, um...I kinda know how guys' bodies work in situations like that...

...Tou-chan got really red and I thought that was 'cause he's, y'know, Tou-chan (I can relate, I was bright red when I _asked!_). That is 'til, um...Uncle Hirokazu's little "verbal slip up" that one time...

...Sorry, Tou-chan, I-I didn't know...

Tou-san was the one who explained, "_Ha ha ha! We're gay but we're still gentlemen, Liangji...A lot of homophobes would claim otherwise but...Well, anyone who stares, stares. Doesn't matter if he's gay or straight. It's...a little awkward at times but...I sort of think of it like how straight people would react in mixed bathing, just be polite and don't stare."_

"_What about...Um... ...Y'know... ...being a...guy and...all..."_ I _still_ can't believe I asked _that!_ I was so quiet, they could barely hear me..._I_ could barely hear me!

Tou-san turned red after that and Tou-chan turned even _more_ red! _"Err...Wh-when you're older...Um...Your Uncle Kenta...had a trick for that but...Not until you're older, Liangji...MUCH older..."_

"_...O-kaaay..."_ ...I think the less I know about that, the better...

I look to the jerk with as serious of an expression as I can make. "I'm _not _gay," I repeat my lie again. "Please, _stop it._"

"You sound _so_ gay when you deny it, you know..." The jerk crosses his arms. More and more people are watching this...Gods, I _have an audience!_ GREAT! The entire school gets to learn about Liangji Matsuda's TWO Dads on day one! And that he's _probably_ _gay, too!_ After all, all straight parents have _straight_ kids! And all gay parents have gay kids! Just ask Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda or Grandpa and Grandma Li-Oh, _wait a second! THEY'RE NOT GAY!_ Tou-san and Tou-chan must've been adopted, too, I guess.

"Hey, you...you really have gay Dads?" One girl asks. "...For real?" She's in an anime t-shirt and jeans, she's standing off to the side with a book bag over her shoulder.

I sigh, "Does it...really-"

"Yeah! He does! He's got _two _Dads!" The jerk shouts with this grin on his face. "Freaky, huh?"

"It's _not_ freaky..." The girl trails off with an annoyed look, then she looks to me with a smile. "Cool! What's it like?" ...Cool? She must be a shounen-ai fan...Or really open-minded...Girls don't really bother me about this, it's mostly guys.

A _lot_ of girls like to ask Takehiro about Tou-san and Tou-chan and how they fell in love and all that (again, mostly shounen-ai fans). He sort of likes the attention (Kyoko sometimes gets jealous, I'm not sure if Takehiro notices or not). They also talk about Ai to Kirai a lot. It's no secret: My straight brother loves a shounen-ai dating sim, _no-one_ bugs him about it, though. Ever since he got sort of a reputation for defending me with his fists, even though he's only fought to defend himself after _they _throw the first punch, people stopped bothering him...

...But not me, obviously.

I turn to the girl for a second, scratching the back of my head. "Uh...Not all that different from any other family, I think."

"Bullcrap! How is it like a _normal_ family? You've got two Dads!" The jerk shouts. "That's screwed up!"

I groan, keeping my back to the jerk. "Just...leave me alone...Please."

"Come on, Ryougay! Come back! Tell us how _normal_ you—AUGH!" I hear the sound of something hitting the ground. Hard.

I turn and see Akio standing over the jerk with one foot on his back. "Leave my friend alone, got it?" He kneels forward a little resting one arm on his knee in sort of an attempt at a "badass" pose...The fact he's wearing his 'dead heart' shirt (black with a red heart being stabbed, he's worn them for _years__)_ and jeans with torn knees sort of adds to the effect.

Akio's got a "flare for drama" (Niichan's description) when he's being "Akio The Brave." That's sort of one of the big differences between him and his Mom - Akio loves to play up his "badass" image around school...

...The one that exists mostly in his head, that is. Akio doesn't know this but, in our last school, a _lot_ of kids called him a "Momma's Boy" behind his back. They did it because of how much he talks about Ruki ("My Mom taught me...", "My Mom once said...", "My Mom can...", etc.). They obviously don't know Ruki, though...Ruki's _not_ your typical Mom. She's the sort of Mom a kid like Akio uses in one of those "my Dad's tougher than your Dad" arguments. _"My Mom can make both your Dads her bitches with one hand tied behind her back and blindfolded!" _

...That's an actual quote from Akio in the second grade. Used for that exact situation: Two kids arguing whose Dad was tougher. Winner: Akio's Mom.

"Why? Is he your boyfri—OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Akio grabs the jerk by the hair and _pulls_. "STOP IT YOU, LITTLE ASS!" Careful, Akio learned how to fight from both Takehiro _and RUKI!_

"Leave Ryougi alone...Or _else!"_

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you little...!"

"Break it up!" A teacher...Thank the Gods... A teacher comes between Akio and the jerk. "What's going on?"

"This guy's been making fun of that kid over there, calling him gay and things like that," the girl from before says. "He's got two dads and that guy's been on his ass about it." ...What? ...This is...unusual... They're defending me...? ...In elementary school, the only person in the crowd who'd help me was either Takehiro or Akio...Everyone else? I'm the weird kid, who cares about the weird kid?

"Yeah, he's been following him around, you could hear him down the hall," the student in the glasses speaks up. "He calls him Ryougay and stuff."

"No-one makes fun of Ryougi," Akio says. "He wouldn't shut up, no matter _how_ many times I told him, I had to get my message across _somehow!_" ...That's a complete lie but...No-one's saying otherwise, except for...

"Wh-What? You nev-"

"Seriously, _stop making fun_ of Ryougi!" Akio interrupts the jerk. The teacher doesn't see it but he's giving him his 'or I'll knock your teeth in' look...Akio, that look doesn't really work on _anyone_, no matter how much you believe it does...

...Thankfully, it looks like Akio's managed to somehow talk his way out of trouble or, at least, is the lesser of two evils (which he often is).

"...I see," the teacher looks to me with...an interested expression. The kind I get a lot from adults that find out, it's like the 'weeeiiird alien kid' look. At least it's not the 'you poor dear' look from the old ladies who think having two dads is gonna warp my life, I _hate_ that look... "Come with me." He grabs the jerk by the shoulder.

The jerk has an 'oh CRAP' look on his face. "Wh-What? Come on, I was just messing around! Please, it...It was just a joke!" He looks really afraid of getting in trouble, actually...

"Come with me." The teacher repeats.

"Please, I _can't _get a detention, my Dad'll kill me!"

"Come. With. Me."

"_Please, don't!" _...Gods... He's losing color over this...

...I'm going to hate myself for this. "...If it'll keep him from getting a detention, I can forgive his jokes..." I look to the jerk, saying, "I _don't like it_,_" _I then look to the teacher, adding, "but I'm used to it. He was just being a little mean, I know he didn't mean to say anything too offensive." I bow my head.

"...We'll still have a talk, at the very least." the teacher eyes the jerk and walks off with him, he's_ still _pleading not to get a Sunday detention. ...I don't know if he will or won't but...I hope he'll remember me defending him the next time he thinks of me and my two dads.

I turn to the others, bowing my head. "...Th-Thank you for the help..." I say, quietly. "I-I have...to get to class..." I turn and sort of hurry off. The guy and the girl, as well as the other students, look really surprised.

I-I know, he was a jerk but...

...I guess I'm hoping he'll leave me alone out of thanks.

"H-HEY! Ryougi! Wait!" Akio hurries after me. "What the hell was that back there? I mean, crap, that guy was _pathetic!_ He was _begging _not to get in trouble...Should'a let it happen! He'd get what he deserves!"

I shrug. "I thought it'd be nice if he owed me a favor."

"I'll bet you _five hundred yen _he'll be calling you Ryougay again before lunch..." Akio rolls his eyes. "You're making my job harder , y'know?"

"I thought you _liked_ throwing punches, Akio-kun, you say it _so_ often..." I trail off with a smile.

"Yeah, but if you're so nice to 'em, they'll just come back...And Mom said the teachers here keep a closer eye on us than in Midogame, so that's about all I can get away with in the halls." Akio shrugs. "And I thought Matsuda's threat would've worked..."

I shrug. "Niichan did his best. I appreciate that he did it..."

"...Yeah, Matsuda's _really_ cool that way. And, hey, gotta protect his little brother from rumors and all," Akio says. "Not that they'd be wrong if they were about _him..._"

"Akio...He's _straight_," I roll my eyes. Akio Makino...Defending gays, one gay joke at a time...I'm sometimes conflicted on exactly _how_ helpful he is in all this...

...But I remember how badly he's gotten beaten up a few times and realize: Akio may live up to Kae-chan's nickname for him nine-tenths of the time...That remaining one tenth, he's a _really_ great friend. Especially when he's watching out for me as a "favor to Matsuda."

"Ryougi, it's _genetic,_ he's your girly-Dad's son...Well, either way, doesn't matter which but...You're straight by default, being adopted and all...How...did you feel about that? I mean...Seriously, you went most of your lives thinking he was adopted, too."

I shrug. "...Takehiro's my brother, no matter what. Before, we knew we still weren't really related, we just didn't know who our DNA-parents were..." I shrug. "I don't make a big deal out of it since he's an amazing brother...And if I wasn't adopted ny Tou-san and Tou-chan, he'd be an amazing friend if I knew him. If your Mom just showed up with Kae, would you care?"

"Kae-chan's my little sister and I'll fight to death to protect her!" Akio shouts, clenching a fist. ...He...He says that a_ lot_...Takehiro and I are still trying to figure out what warped scenario in his mind would lead to him actually _doing that! ..._Akio's...Akio. That's all that can be said...

He kinda reminds me of Uncle Hirokazu sometimes but, if I said that, I know Akio _and_ Ruki would _kill me_ for "such a tremendous insult against the Makino family."

"I know," I laugh a little. "No-one messes with Akio's family."

"Damned straight!" Akio reaches around me with on arm, holding me close. I quickly duck out and step back a few paces. Akio stops, turning to me with rolled eyes. "What is _with you? _Seriously, you think I'm gross or something?"

I shake my head. I-I do that every time Akio does that. "I...I just..."

"Yeah, yeah, you hate being touched, right? You're so damn weird, Ryougi..." Akio keeps going, I walk next to him.

...It's just a personal space thing, I...I don't like people being _that_ close with me. My family is the exception. Especially since the occasional hug from Takehiro or Tou-san and Tou-chan makes me feel better after a bad day... ...But with Akio or anyone else... ...I-I just like my personal space...

I get to my class, stopping and saying, "This is my first period class, Akio-kun. I'll see you later!"

"See you, Ryougi-kun," Akio bows his head. "Anyone gives you crap, you just tell me or Takehiro...We'll kick their ass! Unless it's that jerk again, then I'll kick his ass and you give me five hundred yen." He smirks. "Before lunch, I know it."

"...We'll see," I laugh a little. "Thanks again."

"It's a favor for Matsuda...I do it 'cause I know how much he likes me," Akio smirks. He walks off with a wave...How much he _likes_ _you,_ Akio...? Ugh...He's _straight!_

Whatever...Takehiro doesn't mind Akio's jokes, I shouldn't either...And he's nice enough not to make them about me. He knows how much they bother me...

...Just not _why_ they bother me...

I go into the classroom and to an empty desk, waiting for the bell.

I think...when I was a kid, this bothered me for the same reason I know it does now...I just didn't realize it. I always hated "that question," the one _every kid_ asked me after they heard about Tou-san and Tou-chan, even _Kyoko_ asked Takehiro when they first met (she apologized for it but Niichan doesn't care, they were both in the first grade at the time)...

"_Are you gay, too?_" ...And most of my denials are met with accusations of lying..._True_ accusations. They tell me I sound 'even gayer' when I deny it, too. I-I don't know how but I apparently _do_...And that just made me even more upset, the fact no-one would _believe me_. I hated it when they'd joke about me or Takehiro, too...Akio's the _only_ exception and, even then, I don't really like it...

...I wonder if this is what Tou-san and Tou-chan went through at all. Not people assuming they were both gay or anything but... ...I-I grew up with two dads, homosexuality is something I'm _really_ familiar with and, unlike most my age, completely comfortable with! With one exception...

..._Me_. Why does the idea of _me_ being gay bother me so much? ...Is that what I'm supposed to do? Or am I just being an idiot? Or weird? I already know it's not a choice, if I'm gay, I'm gay. There's nothing that can change that... It's who I am...

...But _why _is it who I am? _Why_ did it have to happen to me? ...I don't know...And...

...I should talk to Tou-san or Tou-chan, if _anyone_ can help me, they can but... ...I just hate bringing this stuff up with _anyone!_ ...I'm not afraid Tou-san or Tou-chan would freak out but that it's too embarrassing, just _thinking_ about telling them...

...And scary... I-I say it's embarrassing but...I'm scared, too.

...I stare up at my ceiling at night, playing it out in my head. And, almost every time, at some point I just start shaking at the thought. I'm not joking, I _shake_...And with how the thought of being gay makes me feel, I don't want to upset Tou-san or Tou-chan by telling them that...That I _don't_ want this... How could I say that to them? They're gay, there's nothing wrong with that or them. I-I feel _ungrateful_ to them with how I'm fighting this...They adopted me and I'm so afraid of being gay like they are. I-I keep reminding myself, Tou-san and Tou-chan are gay, there's nothing wrong with it. It's not a big deal...

...But if I'm in the equation it's a big deal to me. ...I-I don't know why I can't accept this... 

* * *

Ori's Notes:

This portion with Liangji's orientation, I decided to cover it a _little_ better since it kinda came out of nowhere in the original. Plus the original draft never really _showed_ Liangji getting bullied like he does in this chapter. And, as before, I wanted to expand Akio's character a little more. Kae's still gotta wait 'til she's older.

With Liangji...I'm sort of doing an "evolution" of how he feels about himself and the possibility of being gay\bi. Liangji, in the original, had an interesting take on what's the "most important" part of that which I want to add to.

As for Akio...I'm having fun with how much like and unlike Ruki he is at the same time. Seriously, this character is more fun than I expected him to be, I hope you like how he's being used! Especially the little surprise I have coming up in a couple in-story years...Hehehe... 

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Poor Liangji, I see why that would be such an issue for him with everyone "knowing" by technicality. I hope you're still as nice to him as you were in the original draft, Ori!

-Taiki Matsuki


	32. XXII: Home, Makino Akio

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXII: Home (Makino Akio)

* * *

"I'm home!" I open the front door and kick my shoes off. Kae's playing with dolls in the living room while Dad's working at the computer.

"Hey, Kae-chan," I pass by Kae, patting her on the head. She's got Dad's hair, and they keep it short for some reason. I got Mom's hair color. I grew it a little long but I got my hair to look kinda spikey, too. It looks _super_tough, I think!

"Jerkface!" Kae-chan smiles. Hehehe…My sister likes giving nicknames, I dunno know why but she does. It's weird but it makes her happy. She calls Ryougi "Green Boy" now 'cause he wears a lot green…Mostly Terriermon shirts and crap – Terriermon sucks, Ryougi! _Tsukaimon_ kicks ass! I sooo wanna have a Tsukaimon, Mom says she'll do what she can if Yamaki-san ever lets her be a Tamer again! I'm holding her to it!

I wasn't that big of a Renamon fan as a kid but, when I found out she was my Mom's partner…I changed my mind, Renamons are cool! I was _shocked_ when I found out Dad had a _Cyberdramon_ for a partner! Dad's not the tough one, usually...Except at cards, he's teaching me the Digimon card game. Mom, too, but…She looked kinda pissed when she told me, _"Your Dad's the better card player, Akio, you're better off learning what he knows. There, I said it, Akiyama, happy now?"_ Mom's still really damned good, though! I like her power-based strategies better than Dad's speed-based.

I go to the coffee table and put my book bag on the couch, I get my homework out. Mom and Dad have one rule: I can do whatever I want for fun, but homework has to be done first…And I wanna play Li Rinchei's Digimon Universe MMO, Takehiro and Ryougi invited me on a group quest after they eat dinner tonight, so I _gotta_ get this done and train my Tsukaimon (Toki). He can evolve up to ultimate: Cyberdramon! I didn't know that when I got him, but I'm kinda glad I got Dad's partner…Cyberdramon is _really_ strong. He's got two mega forms. Justimon's cool but I wanna get him to evolve into _Milleniumon_, though! That'll be _AWESOME!_ Beat your enemies, then go back in time to beat 'em again! _Awesome!_

Li Rinchei made it _really_ hard to get to mega, though. The game has a _MASSIVE _number of players but there's still _a crapload_ of megas no-one's gotten yet...It's worth it, though! I wanna be the first player to get a Milleniumon, too!

"How was school?" Dad speaks up, not turning from his computer screen.

"Awesome," I reply. It was, it _really _was!

"Awesome? What happened?" Dad presses a couple buttons and turns around at his computer.

I don't look up from my homework, saying, "I got to fight with Matsuda!"

"You…and Takehiro had a fight…?" Dad gives me a confused look. What? NEVER! Matsuda's cool! I'd _never_ fight him! Even if I had a chance, I wouldn't! Seriously, Matsuda can beat me _easily_…Even I'd admit to that! But I'd _never_ fight with him, he's too cool!

"No, these guys were picking on Ryougi," I explain. Dad's suddenly got 'that look' on his face…He knows where this is going, he doesn't like me fighting. Mom doesn't care as long as I don't start it and don't get hurt. "I got there just as Matsuda was giving him 'the final warning!'"

"…Uh-huh…" Dad rolls his eyes. "What's the 'final warning?'"

"The final warning is really badass! Matsuda gets into this fighting stance and tells whoever he's about to beat up that, if he doesn't leave Ryougi alone, he's going to fight them and they're going to get hurt! Jenrya-san taught Matsuda a _ton_ of awesome moves! He's_ awesome_ in a fight!" He really is, I _love_ watching the stuff Matsuda can do! He's _really_ good!

Matsuda's sort of a crybaby, though…I mean, seriously, he's a _lot_ like his Girly-Dad (Takato-san, Jenrya-san's not girly _at all_)_, _but I can ignore that since he's really strong and knows how to win a fight! Jenrya-san even let him give me some tips when I… Um…

…There was a _very_ brief period where I wasn't all that good at fighting. Matsuda gave me some lessons…It was _awesome!_ He still does, now and then, if he thinks I need them…I don't _need_ them but, if he's offering and all…

"And what happened?"

"Well, these three guys were pushing Ryougi around, they were blocking his way and I got there when they started pushing him around. When Matsuda gave them the warning, this _idiot_ flipped him off and gave Ryougi a punch in the arm."

"Wait, they _hit_ Ryougi? Was he okay?"

"Ryougi said the punch was actually really soft, the guy was just trying to piss off Matsuda…_HUGE_ mistake!" I grin. He succeeded, though, Matsuda was _pissed!_ "Matsuda went in, punched him across the face, _hard!_ The other two tried to grab onto him, that's when I came in!"

"…I see…" Dad groans. "What did you do?"

"When one grabbed Matsuda from behind, I kicked him in the ass!" Hehehe, it was kinda funny, actually. He didn't see me coming and kicked him _hard!_ "Takehiro kinda took care of the other two guys, but I helped him if he got in trouble!" Both ways…I don't like being a rat but, whenever a teacher asks what happens, I'm _always_ there to make sure Matsuda doesn't get in trouble if it looks like he's going to get blamed. Nowadays, though, the teachers know Matsuda only punches someone out if they start it, but…They still want a witness.

"Just what I like hearing, my son _ranting_ about a Matsuda…" Mom?

I turn, Mom's standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and this smirk on her face. "Oh, sorry, Mom…But, Matsuda's really cool when he fights!" I say.

"I know." She looks to Dad with that same smirk, Dad just rolls his eyes and shakes his head…They do that a lot when I talk about Matsuda. "Was Ryougi okay?"

"Yeah, they were pushing him around 'cause they heard he was gay and thought he was checking them out or something," I shrug. "I don't know _why_ they think Ryougi's gay, but he's not…Just Matsuda!"

Mom, again, gives Dad that look. "Takehiro? Why?"

"Yeah, he's Takato-san's son, right?" I ask, Mom nods. "So if Takato-san's gay, so is Takehiro since it's genetic." The kids who ask if Matsuda and Ryougi are gay are idiots! I mean, unless they _know_ Matsuda is Takato-san's real son they think he's adopted like Ryougi (unless they're _huge_ idiots and don't know "where babies come from"). Adopted kid = Not related to gay Dad = Probably not gay. But with Matsuda: Not adopted kid = related to gay Dad = GAY! Maybe bi, since his Mom is straight but either way, Takehiro likes guys!

"…I see," Mom nods, chuckling. What? You're the one who keeps telling Takato-san 'it's genetic' when you talk to him about Takehiro…Genetic _does mean_ the stuff you get from your parents that makes you, right?

Mom sits down at the couch, saying, "So, you look up to Takehiro…?"

"Matsuda's just cool," I shake my head. "Like how he taught me how to fight like Jenrya-san!"

"…Yeah, I _really_ wanna thank Jen for that…" Dad mutters.

Mom looks to Dad, saying, "Oh, you'd _rather_ your son kept getting his ass handed to him, Akiyama? Some Dad you are!"

"That's _not_ what I meant…Akio, you…You really need to stop being so quick to fight," Dad says. "Takehiro doesn't fight unless someone throws the first punch or there's no other option…Why not you?"

"'Cause they're _always_ gonna pick on Ryougi," I say. "And just saying 'leave him alone' _never_ works!" Ryougi's been picked on since he started school, nothing's really changed in all those years! "If Matsuda isn't there, I wanna send them a message! Especially since the year's almost up, Matsuda's going to high school! I _gotta_ kick their ass, now!"

Kae comes over to me with her dolls in her arms, she's got three of them. "Akio's…fighting?"

"Akio's _protecting!_" I say.

"…What?" Kae looks to Mom.

"Lemme show you," I say, "can I have your dolls?"

Kae nods, I take her dolls: Renamon, Guilmon and my old BelialVamdemon plush. I gave her all my old Digi-villain dolls for her first birthday, Dad thought they'd scare her but her favorite is BelialVamdemon! And Piemon but that plush had a bad encounter with the neighbor's dog (we got her a new one, though).

"Okay, BelialVamdemon's beating up Guilmon-"

"No!" Kae shouts, shaking her head. "BelialVamdemon's not mean!"

…Oh, yeah, I forgot…Kae-chan like making BelialVamdemon a good guy when she plays. Seriously, he's, um, a 'great hero for justice' or something like that. He's her favorite character, too, she _loves_ the entire PicoDevimon line.

"Okay…Um…Guilmon's beating up BelialVamdemon…?" I look to Kae, she nods in approval. I make the Guilmon kick BelialVamdemon around. "But _Renamon_ comes to the rescue! She comes in a kicks Guilmon in the face!" Renamon does so, Guilmon goes flying off the coffee table. "And Renamon saves BelialVamdemon from the evil Guilmon! That's what I do for Ryougi, 'cause he people pick on him. Ryougi's BelialVamdemon!" …That was weird to say…

"Jerkface is nice," Kae looks to Mom with a smile. "Protects Green Boy!"

"Jerkface is very nice," Mom grins. "He protects his friend. Good job, Akio."

"...Ruki..." Dad groans.

"It's a favor to Matsuda," I say. "Ryougi was also my temporary little sister, I owe him a favor."

"…Temporary _little sister?_" Dad asks.

"Yeah, when I was learning how to be a big brother for Kae! I let Ryougi be my little sister for a while," I explain. Dad's got this shocked look while Mom is laughing _really_ hard.

"Akio, Ryougi is _older_ than you are…"

"Yeah but…Dad, you've _seen_ Ryougi! Compared to Takehiro, he's _really_ girly..."

"…He's also taller than you…"

"But not stronger…" I trail off. Why does _everyone_ point that out when I tell them about that?

Mom sits next to me on the couch, giving me a quick hug with one arm. "Akio, you're one of a kind. Mommy's _favorite_ little accident!" Hehe, a lot of great things start as accidents! And I'm Mom's _favorite!_

"…Ruki…" Dad groans again.

"Thanks, Mom!" I hug Mom back.

"After you do your homework, what do you plan to do for the night? It's almost spring break," Mom asks.

"Ryougi and Matsuda invited me on a Digimon Universe group quest," I say. "I wanna get my homework done and train Toki!"

"I'll let you get that done, then," Mom stands up. "Have fun with the Matsuda brats…"

"I will, Takehiro's gonna be there!"

* * *

I'm getting ready for bed, we finished the group quest an hour ago…

…It was _so_ cool! We fought Apocalymon! I mean, just his _intro_ was badass with all these latin vocals while he showed off his attacks and stuff but…Li Rinchei put a _ton_ into that battle, I think! Matsuda's _so_ lucky to have him as an Uncle…

I get into bed, turning off my light, yawning.

It'll be spring break soon, then I can play Digimon Universe with Takehiro and Ryougi more…

He was amazing in that battle! He had Goemon take out a _ton_ of Apocalymon's death claws as Zudomon! He put himself in danger a few times, too, to distract him but…I got in there with Toki as Cyberdramon, we managed to help…

…When I wasn't killed, at least. Um, I died more than Ryougi for once. It was 'cause I was trying to keep up with Takehiro, he's a little higher leveled than I am right now. Ryougi's lower than I am but he kept his distance in the fight with that lame Terriermon of his. It _just_ got to where it can evolve into Rapidmon! Augh, took you long enough, Ryougi! And you told me Takehiro _trained_ that thing for you at first, how could you ruin his work like that? Matsuda trained Goemon into this _awesome_ fighting machine and your Terriermon…_SUCKS!_

I hope Matsuda's not too busy this break, I wanna hang out a little and play cards. He learned a _lot_ from Takato-san, actually. Ryougi's more into the video games but Takehiro's a good card player…I like playing against him 'cause he's a good challenge. He beats me sometimes, but not too often.

He thanks me for defending Ryougi a lot, too…I keep telling him it's a favor to him. 'Cause it is! That and it bugs me the way they all assume Ryougi's gay when it's Takehiro…Not that I'd want them making fun of Takehiro for being gay, but he can kick their ass if they piss him off! Ryougi can't…

Ryougi keeps telling me Takehiro's straight but…Ryougi, it's _genetic!_ Your brother's gay, don't tell me that bugs you… I mean, really, I _know_ he's gay, if he's trying to hide it or something…I mean, I understand why he'd wanna hide it but you can't fool me! I _know_ it's genetic, _trust me!_

I dunno, the Matsudas are kinda weird…And I _know_ they think we're weird, too. We're Makinos! We're badass, not weird!

I know the story about when my Mom and Dad were Tamers, how Dad snuck off to the Digital World for _MONTHS_ and Mom went on a rescue mission to save that cutesy koala thing! And then they beat the shit outta D-Reaper!

I wanna be a Tamer like Mom and Dad someday, especially like Mom…I think she's the better Tamer. Renamon was _always_ a rookie, Dad's partner was usually ultimate but Renamon kicked the most ass, I think…So I get card tips from Dad, taming tips from Mom, the way I see it!

"Niichan…"

"Kae?" I look up. Kae's opening my door. "What's wrong?"

"…BelialVamdemon's scared," she says, holding her doll. "Nightlight went out…Mom and Daddy are sleeping." Kae-chan's _really_ afraid of the dark, though she tells us it's _BelialVamdemon_ that's afraid, usually.

…I gotta make her watch 02 sometime, _seriously!_

I nod, turning my lamp on. "Come in." I get out of bed and go to Kae. I take her hand and lead her to my bed, she climbs in and I cover her up, putting BelialVamdemon next to her. "Wait here, I'll turn off the light in a minute and tell you a story, okay?" Kae nods, I go to my closet and get out some extra blankets and pillows. I fold up two of them and put them on the floor, then I set down two pillows and an extra blanket. I set it all up on the floor next to my bed.

When I'm done, I go to my computer and turn the screen on: The screen saver (a slideshow of Tsukaimon pictures) is running, it lights up the room when I turn off my lamp. There's not too much light to where we can't sleep. "That work, Kae-chan?"

"Thanks, Niichan…" Kae smiles.

I sit on my 'bed' below Kae. "Want a story?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, lemme think…" I lay on my back, thinking. "…Okay, once upon a time there were three warriors…A badass Tsukaimon, a wimpy Terriermon and an amazing Gomamon.. They heard there was an evil digimon out there named Apocalymon…"

I decide to tell Kae-chan a 'story' about our battle earlier. She's really interested in it, actually.

"…And things looked hopeless for Tsukaimon, one more hit and he'd be finished. Just as Apocalymon readied the killing blow, Gomamon came in and saved him as Zudomon! With a mighty Hammer Spark, he saved Tsukaimon…" I sit up a little, looking to Kae. She's almost asleep. "…And I'll tell you the rest later."

"Gomamon's…really…cool…" Kae-chan whispers.

"Yeah…Gomamon's _really_ cool…" I set back, grinning...

…He's _amazing!_

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Akio chapter! Finally! And we're properly introduced to Kae. Hope you liked having an Akio-centric chapter! Like I said, Akio's a _lot_ more fun to write than I expected him to be at first.

Regarding Akio's partner in the MMO…I couldn't resist the joke when I found out the potential Ultimate\Mega evolutions for Tsukaimon. It wasn't intentional when I picked Tsukaimon as Akio's favorite.

For those who got it, did you get a chuckle out of the Mega form Akio wants his partner to be? Hehehe, I thought that'd be a fun joke.

For those who didn't get the joke: Ryou Akiyama is the star of a lot of Digimon Video games in Japan (he teams up with Ken Ichijouji in a couple of them, you can even see him in Ken's flashbacks in 02 and he has a cameo in Bokura No Wargame). The villain in pretty much _all_ of these games (and 02, if you go with some fan theories) is…

…Milleniumon! Or an evolution _of_ Milleniumon (but still the same being). So, Akio wanting Milleniumon _as his partner_ would be like this conversation set after 02's epilogue…

Epilogue Ken: Ken Junior, why are you being so mean to your Minomon?  
Epilogue Miyako: What's gotten into you?  
Ken Jr.: I want a new partner…  
Minomon: (Pouts) Ken-chan…!  
Miyako: Don't say that in front of your partner!  
Ken Jr: But I want a new partner!  
Ken: Well, son, what kind of Digimon would you want for a partner? (Gives Minomon an 'I'll fix this' wink)  
Ken Jr.: Chimaeramon! That'd be AWESOME! Can I get a Chimaeramon? Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleeeaaase? I wanna have the ULTIMATE partner!  
Ken and Miyako: … … … … …  
Ken Jr.: (Holds up some purple shades) Oh, by the way, I found these in the attic…Can I have them? I think they look good one me! (Puts on the sunglasses) I'm gonna go show Motomiya-kun! (Runs off)  
Ken and Miyako: … … … … …  
Minomon: (Looks up to Ken) …I think he gets it from your side of the family.

Hehehe, that just reminded me of how much fun it is to torment Ken…

Fun fact: The name of Akio's Tsukaimon (Toki) is also a reference to this, too. "Toki" means "Time."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, after the events of My Brother, I think Ken deserves a break from reminders of Chimaeramon. Then again, I'm sure Takato would appreciate being left alone for a while!

As for this chapter, as Ori keeps saying: He had a lot of fun with Akio's character in this fic and I'm starting to see why. I also enjoyed the glimpse into Makino family life, ha ha!

-Taiki Matsuki


	33. XXIII: ur gay, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXIII: ur gay (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

_Finally!_ They _finally_ started the beta-tests! I've been playing for a month now, whenever I get the chance. I get a _lot_ of time since the public beta started right as the school year let out. This is my reward for somehow surviving my first year of Middle School at Kamedama…

…Three Kingdoms: Yellow Scarves Chaos. Uncle Lianjie's first original MMO! It's obvious he put _everything_ he had into this game…I mean, seriously, just the character creation screens and weapon\skill systems are s_o cool_! I mean, this game is _amazing_ when it comes to customization. "It's a Snowflake MMO - No two players will ever be alike," is what Uncle Lianjie describes it as…

…His guild system is _especially_ in-depth. It's based around the idea of martial arts training halls, you can buy land and build your own dojo or compound, make alliances and go to war with other guilds and _everything!_ Guild leaders (Referred to as "Masters") can even use Guild Points to create special items and _attacks!_ You can _create_ special attacks, even _name_ them! It's awesome! Uncle Lianjie made just about _everything_ in the game player-created!

…Which is why it kinda sucks that no-one's playing. Uncle Lianjie's a little stressed 'cause the number of public beta testers is _small_. They even did a promotion at computer stores throughout Tokyo: Get a free installation CD for the online betas with a purchase of any KameNoCha Studios game!

…Helped less than they hoped it would. Sorry, Uncle Lianjie… I bet it'll pick up soon, though! Just let the word get out about the features! I know it!

I love your game, Uncle Lianjie! Especially the guild I joined!

In fact, our Master is holding a tournament today. He sent us all a Guild Mail the other day…

…But this being both an MMO and an MMO in the middle of public beta testing with a _pathetic_ number of players, only three people showed up: Wolfram, Aozora and myself. Our master, GayBattleButlerOkamatsu (AKA Okamatsu-sama), is pacing in front of the three of us as we line up outside of our training hall. He likes using the roleplaying animations _a lot_, we like to do the same since it's kinda fun (and Uncle Lianjie's got _tons_ of animations, even really random ones you'd never think of 'til you see the command and decide to give /swearoath, /hideliketurtle or /whydoyouhatethatrock a try (that last one, you cut a rock in half with your weapon, it's _cool!)_.

He speaks over the chatline, he's got this _super_ deep and tough voice…Seriously, he sounds _really_ tough! He's super-nice, though, we all like Okamatsu-sama!

"...Crap, I was hoping we'd get at least five…" Okamatsu-sama sighs over the voice chat line. "Well, anyway, we can still have our tournament! The reward will be a secret technique, available only to your fellow followers of The Way of the Mauve Fist!" That's the name of our guild, Okamatsu-sama _just_ bought the land and built the training hall compound. His first addition was our tea garden, the 'Garden of Tranquil Love.' "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Okamatsu-sama!" We all say.

"First round will be Wolfie and Aozora-chan, then Koryuu will duel the winner!" Okamatsu says.

I'm Koryuu, my name means "Dragon Child" or "Little Dragon." I'm a level 20 guan dao wielding mercenary for the Han Forces. I also specialize in protective mysticism, but I'm not that good at mystic skills.

Wolfram is a Taoist Mystic, Fire-specialty, with a spear. Aozora's a swordmaster with a Jian-style blade (those long, kinda flimsy looking swords with the bendable blades you see in kung fu flicks, Takehiro calls them "a sword you can slap someone with!"). Okamatsu-sama's a Martial Artist, he wears a kung fu uniform and uses his fists.

Just before Wolfram and Aozora begin their duel, Wolfram speaks up, "Oh, crap, we have a visitor…"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Chat box-Oh, he's heee~eeere…" Wolfram trails off as another player, a swordsman, starts jumping around the outside of our training hall (only guild members canenter the building). He does the /kissmyass command, spanking himself and blowing kisses at us.

**Kenshin: F4GS**

**Kenshin: F4GS**

**Kenshin: F4GS F4GS F444GS**

…Yeah, um, we're…We're a gay guild. This is the first time we've ever dealt with someone like this, though. I mean, normally, people ignore us when they find out about the "gay guild" thing, maybe call us "f4gs" before doing so (the chat censor automatically asterisks out "fag," it's how they bypass it).

Wolfram decides to respond in the chat box…

**Wolfram: Go away.**

**Kenshin: F4G ur gay**

**Koryuu: Ur observant.**

**GayBattleButlerOkamatsu: LMAO!**

**Aozora: lol**

**Wolfram: ROFL!**

**Kenshin: F4GS**

**GayBattleButlerOkamatsu: I'm not a F4G, I'm a F5G!**

**Aozora: Lucky, I'm only a F3G.**

**Wolfram: The F4G upgrade is TOTALLY worth it, Aozora.**

**Koryuu: LOL!**

"Okamatsu-sama, permission to take this guy out?" I ask over the voice-chat line. He's level 22, I'm level 20. But he's a short-sword wielder, I have a guan dao so I have range and strength on him. Seriously, Uncle Lianjie made it so _every_ weapon-type has its pros and cons, same for skill sets and spell tech trees (a difference of one or two or even _five_ levels between players isn't that big of a deal in this game because of it). My class and weapon both have an advantage here, so I shouldn't have a problem unless he's got a really good skillset or leveled his skills a certain way (_every spell_ has its own EXP and tech tree, it's _so_ cool!).

"Permission granted, be careful. Our Okama-honor is at stake!"

I laugh, "I'll uphold our Okama-honor." I challenge Kenshin to a duel.

...He declines. I look to the chatbox...

**Kenshin: lol fairys cant fight**

**Koryuu: Then put your wand away and run home.**

**Wolfram: Coward!**

Aozora and Okamatsu-sama both do the /BAWK animation (acting like a chicken). Wolfram goes with the /blowkiss command. All directed at Kenshin. His character is still bouncing around like an idiot but we can tell he's getting pissed.

Again, I challenge Kenshin to a duel. And again, he declines.

**Kenshin****: no u**

**Koryuu: Afraid of losing to a homo?**_**  
**_**  
Wolfram: Looks like he is.**

**GayBattleButlerOkamatsu: Kenshin = Manhood FAIL!**

**Kenshin: SHUT UP F$G**

**GayBattleButlerOkamatsu: I thought I was a f4g, make up your mind!**

...Well, I don't really _know_ if I'm a "homo" or not. I joined this guild for fun. I saw it was a place for "gay gamers to kick ass" and thought "why not?" I...I don't know if I exactly "qualify" for the guild (well, in the sense that I don't fit with the theme, we wouldn't kick out someone for being straight). I'm still "deciding" on "who I am."

I'm still a little stressed out over it, I'm fighting it less…If anything, I want to know _more_ about it. I know I'm attracted to both, but that's not important to me or what I want to "decide on" when it comes to "who I am." …Attraction isn't everything.

When I joined, even though it was for fun, I thought the issue would come up more than it does and I'd have someone to talk to…Really, it's like any other MMO guild I've been in. The exception is that most members are gay. But we don't talk about _only_ that. I was sort of hoping we would mention it a little more, though...

…But this guild is still a lot of fun! I do a lot of guild quests for Okamatsu-sama and I've helped win some cool upgrades for our training hall (mostly our tea garden, AKA "The Garden of Tranquil Love," and the teas it serves) in those quests. I don't know the other members too well, though, just Okamatsu-sama. We've gone on some guild and regular quests together.

**Kenshin: f4gs cant beat me**

**Koryuu: Then prove it.**

Once more, I start to challenge Kenshin, but he beats me to it-Oh, _crap..._

Kenshin challenged _me_ to a duel, but...Okay, in this game there are three types of duels for same-faction players:

-Spar: No penalty for losing, ends when someone's health drops to fifty percent.

-Duel: Loser forfeits a small amount of their total EXP to winner, ends when someone's health drops to twenty-five percent.

-Duel to the Death: Loser forfeits a HUGE amount of EXP to winner and, well, your character dies and respawns at...Well, for me, at my training hall. For him, since he doesn't have a training hall title under his name, he respawns at his home temple...Which, in some cases, can set a character _waaay_ back on a quest.

Well, it's just EXP...

I check to make sure I have all my skills equipped...Good thing, I'm still set up for my last Guild Quest. I load another hotkey configuration and accept.

The duel to the death banner (a white banner with the Hanzi "Si," or "Death," in bright red ink) appears between Kenshin and my character. There's a brief countdown...

...And Kenshin opens with "Blade Frenzy," a multi-hit attack with his swords.

I counter with hotkey 5 "Cleaving Dragon," which is a HEAVY damage attack. Uncle Lianjie set up combat to where the hotkeys above the QWERTY portion of the keyboard are skills, while the number pad is movement (2, 4, 6, 8) different basic attacks (1, 3, 5,7,9) and parries\counters (0). I'm actually pretty good with it, especially since certain combos will let you finish with a special skill...

...Like this combo I've been working on. I block Kenshin's swords and push him back (0, 1), then I swing my weapon twice in each direction (7, 9), a quick jab to the chest (3) and I finish with "Cleaving Dragon" again (5). Kenshin's health is down to half.

Kenshin keeps using his "Blade Frenzy" attack over and over, looks like he doesn't know the fighting system too well. This won't be too hard as long as I don't suddenly miss every other attack.

I block again and do another weapon combo, finally ending with "The Tao of Guan Dao," which is a Mystic Weapon attack. Phantom guan dao blades circle Kenshin and slash at him repeatedly while he still attacks. His character dies just as he's about to use another Blade Frenzy attack on me...

...And I'm awarded enough EXP to level up! YES! Double victory for Liangji Matsuda!

"All right, Koryuu-chan!" Okamatsu-sama shouts over the voice chat line. "You kicked his ass!"

"Cool finisher!" Wolfram says. "Really stylish! And _painful_ looking! Ha ha!"

"He wasn't hard, he just kept spamming the same attack," I say. Uncle Lianjie made the battle system in a way that penalizes that, sort of, you cause more damage from using attack combos and strategies. Spamming your strongest attack really only works on monsters.

"For your achievement, I shall teach you our training hall's secret technique...Crashing Wave Fist of Love's Seven Seas!" Okamatsu-sama says.

"...That's...the name of the attack...?" I ask. Seriously? If I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ I'm talking to…

…Nah, they don't sound _anything_ alike.

"Don't you like it?"

"O-Of course! I am honored, Okamatsu-sama," I say, "but you just remind me a lot of someone I know." Uncle Kenta, namely...But they sound _nothing_ alike. I mean, Okamatsu-sama has this deep, super-manly voice to where... Well, if you heard his voice and _then_ heard he was the leader of a gay MMO guild instead of a professional martial artist-slash-sake drinker-slash-bare-handed tiger wrestler, you'd be genuinely shocked…

…But I think one of those might still be his day job.

Okamatsu-sama laughs. "Behold, your new attack!" His character walks up to mine and a prompt appears:

_GayBattleButlerOkamatsu wants to teach you _Crashing Wave Fist Of Love's Seven Seas. _Do you want to learn this skill?  
Yes No_

I select Yes, Okamatsu performs the attack three times. His character leaps high into the air and strikes the ground _hard_ with his fist, causing a shockwave around a large area. After the third attack, my character performs it twice...Then both of us perform it.

_SUCCESS! Koryuu has learned _Crashing Wave Fist of Love's Seven Seas!

"Thank you, Okamatsu-sama," I use the /formalbow command, my character bows his head low.

"Use the attack well, my student, and remember: Always fight in the name of _LOVE_!"

"Yes, Okamatsu-sama!" We all shout over the chatline.

"Since we had our fun, who's up for a Guild Quest?"

Everyone, of course, is up for a guild quest. Guild quests are fun _and_ you get awesome rewards for yourself and the guild!

Plus, I _really_can't wait to use my new skill on some unsuspecting enemies…Hehehe!

* * *

Ori's Notes:

This incident was mentioned by Lianjie in the original draft, I thought it would be fun to cover it a little. Especially since I'm covering the Liangji portion of the story a little differently this time.

As usual, I don't really play MMOs so I have no idea if any of Lianjie's "cool features" are really all that special. I'm just basing things on the little bit of World of Warcraft I've played. I'm more into console RPGs, namely Suikoden…I love Suikoden. If you like RPGs and haven't heard of Suikoden: Play. It. I'd suggest starting with V or III…And Avoid Suikoden DIERKREISTWHY? (Suikoden Tierkreis) on the DS.

Though, as I write this: I'm replaying Final Fantasy X…Mostly because I need to remember what happened so I can play…ugh…Final Fantasy X-2…

…Is it normal that I actually feel _gayer_ playing FFX-2? You'd think Final Fantasy meets Charlie's Angels would have the _opposite _effect but… …Nope, gayer!

I wanna beat it just once since I've had the damn game so long and haven't even played past the first two missions. Twerp-chan talked me into it, blame him!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Funny story - Kenshin's name is a reference to the surname of Ori's trademark homophobe: Takeshi Himura. The homophobe's username was "Himura." However, when Ori sent me this chapter I had to remind him: Takeshi was bi and went out with Kenta in Kako Mo Etc. Ori smacked himself and asked if I could come up with a name for him (Ori says he has trouble when it comes to names).

I decided on Kenshin since Takeshi and Kenshin (from Rurouni Kenshin) share a surname. Not that I think Kenshin Himura is a homophobe.

And, um, no comment on Final Fantasy X-2 and any odd feelings I may have while playing it, too.

-Taiki Matsuki


	34. XXIV: The Way of the Mauve Fist, Lianjie

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXIV: The Way of The Mauve Fist (Li Lianjie)

* * *

"...I know, I know, it's taking longer than expected but...Look, you know as well as I do - If I release an unfinished game, there's gonna be hell to pay from the players. I know how it feels to be burned by a hyped up game that's released early," I say, leaning back in my desk chair, I _really_ hate having to justify how long this game has taken to make almost _daily_. I admit, it's taken _a little_ longer than most MMOs, but...Come on, World of Warcraft was in production for five years, too, and we all know how big that was!

…'Course, World of Warcraft also had the Warcraft brand name. Apparently KameNoCha thought the "genius" behind Digimon Universe had similar power…Gods, I _cringe_ when I look at those pre-order figures or at how "many" beta testers we've got. Especially with the money we wasted on the last ditch promotion attempt!

"At this point, do you think that _matters_, Rinchei?" Suzuki-san says, sternly. "I was almost tempted to ask you _what_ players!" Ha, ha…Funny. Yeah…

We knew we were in trouble when the sign ups started two months before we allowed the downloads, a month before release we set up that promotion to coincide with the beginning of beta-testing…Not many MMOs get desperate enough to give out free installation CDs for a _public beta!_

_THAT_ is how bad things are! We put out installation CDs for a _BETA TEST!_ We're _that desperate!_

I sigh, "We _just_ started the online betas...What more do you want?"

"More beta-testers and pre-orders," Suzuki-san replies, dryly. …Yeah, um…

I guess just being the brains behind Digimon Universe isn't enough right now. Our beta-testers, as much as they love the game, are _waaay_ fewer than we hoped for. They're fewer than we were afraid we've have at the rate we were going!

A majority of them, somewhere around sixty-percent, are all located in Tokyo…Main reason for that is, aside from downloading from the official site, is how we gave out free installation CDs for the beta at a bunch of electronics and game store chains in Tokyo – A last ditch effort for publicity _and_ testers…

…I'm amazed they haven't pulled the plug 'cause of the _pathetic_ pre-order numbers we have right now. I-I don't know why but all of our marketing is a _complete failure!_

So much for my big Three Kingdoms MMO…I've failed you, Zhang He! Forgive me!

"I-I know, I know…We'll make up for the poor numbers closer to release," I _hope_.

I look down at my phone, there's another call for me. I press a button t notify my assistant to take it for me.

"See that you do, Rinchei."

"I was just about to sign on and check on things myself-"

"We're _not_ paying you to play video games, Rinchei." Kinda hard _not to_ when you _make them_ for a living! …Hopefully I'll still be doing that by the end of the year…Gods, I-I can't believe this! Digimon Universe was _huge!_ What? It only sold 'cause it was Digimon? …I guess. My game design and features had nothing to do with it, they just wanted Digimon…

…Sorry, Little Bro, but Digimon is a very depressing word right now. No offense to Terriermon.

"I'm testing," I say. This is sort of a lie, I just need five minutes of gameplay to clear my head. If I had a PS2 set up with Sangoku Musou, I'd be playing _that_…

What the hell could I be doing wrong with this thing…? Digimon Universe was huge! The name Li Rinchei was all over the place on magazines and blogs! I-I was complimented by _SHIGERU MIYAMOTO_ in an interview!

The God among Gamers himself said _"Li Rinchei is quite inventive when it comes to gameplay. I was very impressed with what he came up with in Digimon Universe."_

…That came from the brains behind Nintendo as we know it, a guy who has spent more time designing video games than I've spent playing them. And he complimented my _Digimon_ MMO – The guy who works for the company that _CREATED POKEMON –_ PO KE MON – complimented _my DIGIMON MMO! _…That was, like, the greatest moment of _my life_ when I read that article…

…How'd I screw this up? I announce "Li Rinchei's first original MMO" and…Everyone wants _more_ _Digimon! _AUGH!

Again, sorry Jianliang but…I really don't like Digimon right now…

"Very well…" Suzuki-san says in a skeptical tone…Gods, I hate dealing with these suits. But at this rate, I won't be much longer. They're _pissed_ over how much they've spent on what's _obviously_ going to be an MMORP-_GARBAGE!_ …Where'd I screw up? I-I put my freakin' heart and soul into this…My _baby_ is the game engine! Sleeping Dragon's Roar…How could my baby fail me?

…No, I-I failed my baby…I'm sorry, Zhuge Liang.

I hang up the speakerphone and hit the intercom button. "Kyouya-kun, who was the other call?"

"The head of one of your Three Kingdoms guilds, _The Way of The Mauve Fist_." What? Why's _he_ calling me? Not that I mind, I could use a funny distraction but...

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, um...His training hall was closed down yesterday evening due to 'inappropriate content' and his account was suspended for the same reason. He wants to know what's going on." Wh-what? I personally okayed that guild! I loved the idea, even though there's only like...twelve members, but...Hey, if one of 'em's my nephew, that's _great!_

I-I was...a little shocked that Liangji joined _that_ particular training hall, but... ...Well, hey, why would I _ever_ object? His Dad-slash-My-Little-Brother wouldn't! Neither would my awesome Little-Bro-In-Law!

"I-I see...Anything else?"

"Just that it was closed down by one of the designers. He found out which one through an MMO news site...And, um, he says 'I don't blame you.'" He doesn't blame me...? ...What? He's making less sense than he usually does.

"...I see, I'll look into this. Thanks." I turn off the intercom, I go to the computer at my desk...MMO news...Okay, MMORPG Central…Heh, they _never_ report on this game – Not in the past couple years! It's like the damned thing slipped under the radar! I'll be lucky if I don't spent the next hour just trying to find a single blog that-…Oh, Gods, no…

_Finally_ Three Kingdoms: Yellow Scarves' Chaos gets a headline on the front page of this site, one of the biggest MMO new sites on the internet…

…And I would do _anything_ for this to not be happening right now!

Holy shit! I-I can't _believe_ I'm_ looking at this!_

"_Gay Three Kingdoms Guild Shut Down by Mods"_ ...I-I...I would _never_...! The Way of The Mauve Fist, yeah, it's...a gay-themed guild, but...Like I said, I okayed it! My games are for every gamer! Gay or straight! Like Jianliang and I! Gamers for life!

Who the hell DID THIS? DAMN IT!

I click on the article.

_A few LGBT Beta-Testers for the upcoming Li Rinchei Sangokushi-themed MMO, Three Kingdoms: Yellows Scarves Chaos, have lost access to their guild, known in-game as a "Training Hall," due to its description: "A place for gay gamers to hang out and kick ass!" It appears that the designers objected to the homosexual theme of the guild._

_Who_? I-I would _never_…! Gods, I-I hope Jianliang isn't pissed at me over this. Or Liangji, Gods, I owe Liangji such an apology for this…That kid gets enough crap in school, now my games? ...That…That makes this even worse to me…

…I'm _so sorry,_ Liangji…

_The "Gay Guild" was known as "The Way of The Mauve Fist" and was run by the user GayBattleButlerOkamatsu, whose account was suspended along with his guild being shut down. We have contacted Okamatasu-san but he has declined to comment, only saying "I'm sure Li Rinchei had nothing to do with this."_

Thank you, Okamatsu-kun. I owe you an apology, too…I'll give you a _ton_ of gold and guild points when I re-open your training hall, let you play around with the customization to your hearts' content. Heh, I know you told me how much fun you had designing your tea garden!

_We have obtained this comment from the TK:YSC designer that shut it down:_

_"Perversions such as homosexuality should not be paraded around in our games, I do not want things like this to hurt our image. I closed it down immediately upon discovering it." -Yuji Odawara_

"PERVERSIONS_?" _

...You _son of a bitch._

I get up and walk out to the front of my office. "Where's Odawara?" I ask, looking to Kyouya-san.

"...I take it you...saw the article." The look on his face tells me he's 'annoyed' by this, too. ...Yeah, he knows this is _definitely_ something that would piss me off. He's met Jianliang a couple times when he and my nephews stopped by to test some mini-games for me. "I apologized to the clan head, I know it's not something you were a part of, sir. He says he understood."

I nod. "Thanks. ...Where is he?"

"In the testing room, I think." Kyouya says. "If not, I'll have someone bring him here, sir."

"Thanks..." I calmly walk out of my office and down the hall...The testing room is just a couple doors down. It's where we have a private network with about a dozen computers set up with the game, mostly to replicate glitches our online beta-testers find (Gods, I _hated_ that job!).

I throw open the door to the testing room. "ODAWARA!" I scream.

"L-Li-san...?" One of the testers looks up from his computer, kinda freaked out. I don't care if I'm making a scene, _no-one_ does this to one of _my games, _especially one _my nephews_ play! "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Is Yuji Odawara here?" I ask. "I have something I want to say to him..."

"R-Right here, L-Li-san!" I hear the voice of one of our designers, he raises his hand from a cubicle. I start over to him as he hurries over to me "Wh-What-"

"You're fired." I say. Short, sweet, to the point-NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!

_How dare you_ use _that word_ to describe my brother and nephew's orientation…!

"Wh-What? Why-"

"I personally okayed that guild, you _had no right_ to speak for me or the game like that. You had no right to shut it down _or_ try to 'defend' our image! Let alone describe it as a _perversion!_ Of all the damned idiotic things you could have said!" I shout, I notice people are starting to crowd around – I don't care. "Get your desk cleared, I want you out of here! Immediately!"

"B-But...! Th-Think of our image, a gay guild wou-"

"My brother is gay." I say, bluntly. I see color drain from this asshole's face. "He's happily married with two kids. Those two kids are even online beta-testers for us. Wanna explain to them why their Uncle's game hates their Dads?" I reach for my cell phone. "I'll call 'em right now, Odawara! You wanna tell them why their Dads are perverts? C'mon, I'll start dialing!"

"Wa-Wait! L-Li-san! I had no ide-"

"Just. Get. Out." I say, pocketing my phone and turning to the door. "I've got_ your mess _to clean up!"

"M-My...apologies..." Yeah, I don't want to hear them...Damn it, _Liangji_ was a member of that guild! I-I _have_ to call Jianliang! Liangji's probably pissed at me for this. I talked to him the other day, he _loves_ the game! Especially with how much I put _into GUILDS!_ For this to happen...DAMN IT!

I go back to my office, stopping by the door into the back, saying, "If Odawara isn't out of here in half an hour, call security to escort him out. Okay?"

"Yes, Li-san."

"Thanks, I need to make some phone calls...And make some items." I should make up some in-game items as an apology…I doubt it'll be enough for Liangji, though…I-I…I-I don't know what to say to him. _Especially_ if he read what Odawara said…

My games are for everyone, Liangji…Gay or straight. Like my brother and I. Gamers for life…

…I'm so sorry, Jianliang.

I step into my office and go straight to my computer.

First, I send a quick email to "GayBattleButlerOkamatsu." _Dude_, you come up with the _weirdest names_ for stuff like this! The Way of The Mauve Fist...? Well, hey, it's...fitting for you, let's just say that. Anyway, I let him know what happened and that I'll personally restore the guild by tomorrow with some special in-game items to apologize...Hell, I'll even let them keep them after their characters are reset for release...It won't throw off the balance too much, I'll just ask them not to abuse them in pvp-mode.

As soon as I finish the email, I call Jianliang's cell.

"...Lianjie?"

"Jianliang, tell Liangji I am so sorry. I swear, I just heard about it and I was ready to _kill_ that asshole for what he said and did, okay? I really mean it, I feel like crap over this, bro. I swear, I'm going to make sure it _never_ happens again." I really...really can't apologize _enough_ to my brother for this. This offends _me,_ I can only imagine how he and Liangji feel...Especially since it's the game I'm working on that's pulling this crap...

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"The gay guild Liangji is a member of in my new MMO, it got shut down and...I-I can't believe what that _idiot_ said! He was _completely_ out of line, he had no right to do _any_ of what he did! Tell him, I am so sorry and I promise, the guild will be back up by tomorrow. I'll even throw in some special apology equips for him and the other members. The Way of The Mauve Fist will _live to love another day!"_ ...Gods, I sound like _Kenta_...That's not good...

Jianliang is quiet for a few moments. Crap, I hope he's not pissed. "...L-Lianjie, you just said...Liangji is a member of a _gay MMO guild?_" ...Oh, shit...

"Y-You didn't know...?"

"No, I had no idea. Not that I object, but...This is a surprise."

"C-Crap! Te-Tell Liangji I'm sorry if I accidentally just outted him..." Wh-Why _wouldn't_ he tell his _Dads?_ Unless he just joined 'cause of his family. Y'know, show support or something. Though Takehiro didn't, he's part of another guild centered around Zhao Zilong and, if someone was going to do it for that reason, it'd be him…Definitely. Takehiro's like that, I've seen defend gay players in Digimon Universe, too.

I keep an eye on them now and then in both games. They don't know my secret characters. I know all theirs, though, I just pretend not to.

"I'll keep it a secret, Lianjie. And what happened, exactly?"

"This idiot designer closed down a gay-themed guild because he was afraid a 'perversion' like that would 'hurt our image.' I-I swear, I fired him as_ soon _as I heard about it and it took a _lot_ for me not to punch him. I'm really sorry, Jianliang. The owner of the training hall called me, like, fifteen minutes ago. That's how I found out. You know, GayBattleButler-kun." Jianliang has a laugh at his screen name, he really comes up with weird stuff for things like this.

"Oh, _that's _what he was talking about that night! Lianjie, don't feel bad, _you_ weren't the one who closed it down," Jianliang says. "And the fact you're _this_ upset about it...I'm glad to know how much you support us. And, apparently, Liangji...I-I had no idea, but..."

"I-I really hope he doesn't hate me for that…Or the guild-thing, but…Gods… I-I mean, why wouldn't he tell you...?"

"Lianjie, when...When I found out Takato was gay, I was _still_ terrified to tell him how I felt...Even though I _knew_ he wouldn't hate me. It's not easy to talk about sometimes, even when you _know_ it's safe to. And Liangji, if that is the case, could still be figuring things out. It took both of us a while to figure everything out about ourselves, Liangji would be no exception."

"W-Well, still...It's not cool to out someone. I-I owe him some games or something..." I-I can't believe I did this, I'm really batting a thousand on being gay-friendly today...CRAP!

Liangji, seriously, I owe you a freakin' armory of in-game items for this or _something!_

"Don't tell him you know, Lianjie. Let him tell you, it's what Takato and I will do...I'll talk to Takato when I get home and we'll just keep this a secret until he's ready...Like a certain family member of mine did, remember?" Jianliang says. Yeah, that might be the best way to go. I still wanna do something nice for him to apologize, though, Liangji's a good kid and _great_ for group quests!

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess I'm sort of a magnet for finding things like this in games..." Seriously, I knew Jianliang was gay for six months before he came out because I found his Ai To Kirai saves. I admit, I was a little freaked out at first, but...Jianliang's always been Jianliang, so the idea he was suddenly 'different' was insane, once I realized it. And I had a feeling he wanted to keep his secret a secret, so I didn't ask him about it, even though I wanted to.

"Don't feel bad about telling me, really, you didn't know. And it's not like you outted him to someone who'd ever object. And we still don't know that's even the case. I mean, he has two fathers, he might have just joined to show support for gay players." I-I dunno about that, but I won't bring it up. Liangji, I know, is pretty active in that guild according to the leader. I asked him to keep tabs on Liangji for me, just in case he actually got picked on in the game. Gay guilds and their members are easy targets and the internet is full of jerkasses who like the hit those easy targets with all they've got.

Thankfully, he's told me Liangji is one of his best players. A guy censor-bypassed the three-letter-F-bomb once outside the clan hall, Liangji taunted him into a duel and _won!_ He beat crap out of the guy!_ THAT'S_ my nephew! Okamatsu-kun taught him their signature move after that, not the he needed it!

"R-Right. Sorry, bro, this...This whole thing combined with our crappy beta and pre-order numbers right now...I'm just losing my mind all of a sudden. I still need to send out a press-release explaining that my MMOs aren't anti-gay and make up those apology items. I already have a couple in mind, they're gonna love 'em!"

"Just take a few minutes to _breathe_, okay? And I'm not mad about what happened because I know _you_ would never do something like that. And I'm sure Liangji knows, too. Once you restore the guild, he'll be happy."

"Thanks, bro. I'll have it back up soon. Give Liangji a hug for me, though. I'll feel better after I send out this press-release, mind if I mention my awesome brother and brother-in-law?"

"Go ahead. And I'll give Liangji that hug for you. See you, Lianjie."

"Bye." I hang up, looking to my computer. I got a reply from the guild head:

_Rinchei-kun,_

_It's okay, I had a feeling it was something like that once I saw the article. Thanks for the support, and give me a call if you want to talk about names or stats for those equips you mentioned. I kinda have a few ideas. Pleeeaaase?_

_And Ryougi-chan shouldn't be upset, don't beat yourself up...He knows his Uncle Rinchei loves him, no matter what._

_-Okamatsu_

Thanks, dude. I'll call you after I send out my press release. I-I can't believe I have to fix a mess like this but it gives me a chance to make some equips. I _love_ designing equips. And, as bad as things may look...

...I love my job!

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
And since we covered Takehiro, we're gonna cover Liangji. And, yeah, I'm drawing some inspiration from some MMO news reports I read a few years back...And one MMO actually _did _have a staffer who was "appalled" that gays were among the players of their MMO (no MMO title given, unfortunately). Not cool, MMO-Staffer! Not. Cool!

(Updated)

One major change to this chapter is the "success" of Lianjie's MMO…Yeah, I'm a little pissed at Lianjie right now, so I'm gonna make his MMO a failure! And there's nothin' he can do about it!

Some quick thanks to Ian R. Moros for some advice that led to the updated Lianjie storyline. Check out his work, too, it's awesome!

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

Lianjie gets a taste of deja vu, it seems. Ha ha, if you haven't read it, check out "Save File," the earliest story in this series (in terms of timeline, Christmas Dinner was the first written). It features Lianjie prominently (his POV) and he's at his gaming best!

I have heard about gay-centric MMO guilds being a target for mods and users alike, unfortunately. I'm glad to see Lianjie supports his family so much, especially his possibly-gay nephew! Caught in a gay MMO guild, a rather interesting way to be outted. But it's good Liangji comes from a family that knows what he could be going through inside and out.

(Updated)

Ori, why must you torment Lianjie, now? Why? Really, Ori's pulling out all stops on his standard character torture this time around.

I second Ori's recommendation for Ian's work, by the way. If you need a quick link: We've got one of his stories (Just Friends) archived in my C2, The Jenkato Archives. Check it out!

-Taiki Matsuki


	35. XXV: Possibility, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXV: Possibility (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

Takehiro and Liangji are asleep...Liangji was playing the Three Kingdoms MMO earlier. I asked him if "anything interesting" had happened in it. He said, "Nothing really."

...Even though his "gay guild" was shut down.

I thought about it after I hang up with Lianjie...This _could_ just be Liangji just showing support for his family, given how he grew up...But...

...For one, Takato and I don't play MMOs (or _any_ games these days), so if he wasn't hiding things he'd tell us he joined a gay guild for that reason. And, two, "nothing really." His guild was shut down by a homophobic designer and he's being quiet about it. If it were Takehiro, he'd be _very_ upset about it and probably call Lianjie as soon as it was shut down, he wouldn't say "nothing" was going on.

...Liangji...could be gay. I don't object, obviously, and I know why he wouldn't tell us right away. It's scary at first. No matter how "safe" things are, it's scary. And…Liangji, as close as we are, really doesn't like talking about personal issues. I imagine his orientation would be the crowning example of that, especially with what happens to him at school.

I get into bed next to Takato, he's been watching me since I came into the room. "All right, tell me what's going on..." He trails off, smiling a little. "You said there's something up."

"Lianjie called me, really upset about a gay guild in his Three Kingdoms MMO being shut down due to its content. It was a homophobic designer who did it without his knowledge," I begin. "He called to apologize to me and to…" I trail off, taking a deep breath. Even _I'm_ nervous telling Takato about this, I can just imagine how Liangji feels.

"…Takehiro, right?" Takato asks.

"No," I shake my head. Like I said, Takato knows how upset Takehiro would be if he heard about this, the fact he hasn't said anything tells me hasn't. "He wanted to apologize to Liangji."

"What? Why Liangji?"

"Because he's a member of that gay guild." I say. Takato's expression changes. He looks surprised but obviously not in a bad way. I don't think either of us _ever_ suspected this of Liangji…

…Though it does explain why he hates it so much when kids ask him if he's gay because of his parents.

"Really? Do you think it's for _that_ particular reason?" Takato asks. "Liangji might be gay?"

"I think so, he's hiding the fact he's a member of it. I asked if 'anything interesting' happened in his game. I think that would have qualified as interesting. You know how Takehiro would have reacted, member or not."

Takato nods.

"You know _why _he's probably keeping it a secret, right?"

"Jen-chan, are you _actually_ forgetting our second anniversary?" Takato looks to me with a laugh.

Right, right...On our second confession anniversary, after I came out to my parents, I brought Takato to the apartment. As many times as I told him "they know, Takato-chan" he _was terrified_ of being found out as gay. Takato, back then, _really _preferred the closet… "Good point," I laugh. "Lianjie had no idea we didn't know when he told me Liangji was a member, he feels bad for telling us."

"He shouldn't be, I mean, he would expect someone gay in Liangji's situation would feel completely safe. He wouldn't know how hard it can be just _realizing _it."

I nod. "I thought back to how hard I tried to 'go straight.'"

"Yeah, I didn't even _admit _to being gay until, well, you asked me."

"Re-Really...?"

Takato nods. "I-I didn't want to be 'the gay guy' in the group, the one everyone would make a joke out of it. I'm _still_ sorry I thought you were making fun of me, Jen-chan...I-I was just so insecure about it."

"Takato-chan, for the millionth time, _stop feeling bad_ about that," I laugh.

"I know, one of these days I might," Takato smiles. "Has Liangji acted any different? Anything that would hint at him dealing with it?"

"If anything, he's not as shy as he used to be. He still doesn't really have any friends beyond Akio and anyone Takehiro knows, though," I shrug. Liangji, because he was picked on a lot in elementary school, didn't have any friends outside of Akio or Takehiro and his friends...And Terriermon, first the doll, then the real thing. I let Liangji speak with Terriermon a little more often than I should. Mainly because, well, he's one of Liangji's few friends (Yamaki-san told me he understands and supports it, actually, though I felt I was abusing the program at first). His Terriermon doll, he hasn't carried it around in a few years but it's still sitting on his dresser as a reminder of his Tou-san's partner. "Given his family," I add, "it's possible he skipped the 'I don't want to be gay' stage. Kenta told me he did."

"Kenta _skipped_ that par-Well, he's...Kenta. That makes sense," Takato says, we both laugh at that. He has a point, actually, given how Kenta _embraces_ his orientation sometimes...I don't think it's possible for him to have gone through the denial stage.

Kenta can be more than a little flaming and obvious at times, but he's still the same Kenta Kitagawa Takato-chan and I knew as kids. He still jokes around with Hirokazu as much as ever, he's...just _really_ gay while doing it.

"Still, with Liangji, I think we should let him tell us when he's ready. My parents suspected us and that's what they did."

Takato nods. "Yeah, as happy as I'd be that it meant they'd accept it, I would have _hated it _if my parents confronted me about being gay back then…It was just…stressful enough, you know?"

"They were a little worried about what would happen if they were wrong, too," I add. _That_ would have been interesting. Awkward, but interesting. Provided it happened to Lianjie and not me, since...Well, _that's_ how they'd have been wrong.

As for Liangji… Well, first, Takehiro gave us the "official announcement," last year. The subject came up once with school and Liangji…

…It was, um, actually sort of funny.

"_They called him Ryougay, as usual…I got them to stop without anything serious. They backed off."_

_"Thanks for keeping an eye on your brother, Takehiro…I know it's sort of a big job."_

_"I don't mind, trust me. I didn't like that question much but…Liangji really hates it and they take it all a lot further."_

_"How did you usually react to that question?"_

_"I'd just say I'm not gay."_

…There was a short silence before Takato finally said…

"_Did they…believe you?"_

"…_Most of the time, but…Wait... Why do you ask…?"_

_"N-No reason."_

…To be honest, we were both curious since, well…

…Takehiro, there was _a reason_ I played shounen-ai dating sims at your age! We both felt bad about this but…Takehiro seemed to take it in good humor.

_"Actually, um, now that you mention it…Tou-san, Tou-chan, I have something_ very_ important to tell you." _Takehiro gave us the most serious expression of his life. _"I-I know, living with two dads, this…This isn't much of an issue…But, I-I've spent a lot of time dealing with this, trying to figure out who I am and how I feel…It's been really, really hard…I-I cry myself to sleep sometimes because…I-I never saw this coming, Tou-chan! Tou-san! I…I…"_ He…He started _crying_…

_"…Takehiro, it's okay, we'll help you…"_

_"No, you…You two can't help me with this…I'm sorry. But you…You can't…"_

"_Wh-What do you mean we can't?"_

"…_Because…I…I…"_ Takehiro _finally_ broke character and laughed, saying, _"I like girls. I'm so sorry…I…Ha ha ha…I like girls. I'm sorry."_

…We all had a laugh at that point, though Takehiro kept saying he was "sorry" for being straight.

I was the one to ask, _"Why are you apologizing…?"_

Takehiro grinned and said, _"It's an apology to Ruki…She's going to lose a _lot_ of money."_

…We were a _little_ upset (at Ruki) that Takehiro _knew_ about Ruki's, um, 'Goggled Spawn's Porn Preference Betting Pool,' (yes, that what she calls it, she refuses to pay out until Takehiro starts dating, that's when it's "official") but Takehiro really doesn't mind being assumed gay. He's sort of the Anti-Hirokazu when it comes to that.

But, with Takehiro being "out" as straight…Liangji, well…

…Liangji never talks about that sort of thing. Ever. I can understand why, I hated talking to my parents about 'that subject' before but especially _after_ I came out…

Gods, _that talk…!_ I-I…I'll never forget that talk…For all the wrong reasons…

But, I can understand Liangji's hesitation to talk about that subject…

…But the fact that _I_ can understand that hesitation, tells me we might have similar reasons.

"Do you think it's really what's going on?" Takato asks.

"Yeah, since he's hiding the fact he's a member of that guild. Takehiro would have told us immediately if it was shut down." Takehiro can get upset about things like that _very_ easily, he _hates_ homophobia. We're both sure it has to do with his family, I think a lot of it is Takato. He is Takato's son, after all…

...Takehiro, I know, is incredibly proud of that fact. He tries to be a lot like Takato. They even look alike, Takehiro looks _so _much like Takato did when he was his age. Except he has Juri's eyes. He was just as happy to learn who his mother was, too. Juri even told me, she was glad we talked her into revealing her role in his creation. We all know how happy he is to know his mother's identity…

...Liangji's happy to know who his "mother" is, too. Takato and I were _so_ proud of Takehiro for telling Liangji that Juri was his mom, too. I didn't expect that and...Liangji still called her "Aunt Juri" now and then for about a month, Takehiro wouldn't let him get away with calling her that. Liangji had to call her "Mommy." Ha ha ha, Juri didn't complain at all...She told us she likes having two sons. We told her Liangji was her son just as much as he is ours…If it wasn't for Takehiro, we'd have never adopted Liangji, we owe _so much_ to Juri.

"If Liangji _is _gay…" Takato trails off. "…Do you think that will make things worse at school for him? Or in general?"

"…The jokes will probably get to him more if that's the case, the fact they do so much, actually…" I trail off. Takato nods, he knows what I'm referring to. "...They might also assume he's gay _because_ of us...Like we encouraged it."

"If we encouraged _either_ of them in any way, it'd be Takehiro with you-know-what…" Takato trails off. Oh, here it comes…I will _never _live this down. "…I almost wonder what would have happened if you took out the Ai To Kirai and left in the Grand Theft Auto…"

"…Takato, what would you rather have? Two ambiguously gay sons or two Akio Makinos?"

Takato goes silent for a moment, then wraps both arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. "Jen-chan, you're such a good father for letting your sons play your old gay dating sims! It makes them so happy and our lives _so_much less…Um…"

"…Ninth circle of Hell-ish?" I ask. Takato laughs, nodding. He lets go of me as I say, "If Liangji's gay…When he tells us, we'll help him however we can," I say. "Until then, I think it might be best for him to come to his own realizations…It worked for us, right?"

"…In theory," Takato says. "If you never confessed, I don't know if I'd…_ever_ be with someone. Or I'd somehow convince myself I loved a girl, just…Jen I was _desperate_ to be straight…I really was. What if…What if that's how Liangji feels?"

"Takato, I-I know it was hard for you…I wasn't as insecure but I still spent a_ lot_ of time trying to 'go straight' with… …_websites_…" I mutter that last word…And suddenly hope Liangji's antivirus is up to date. "But, with Liangji… He grew up with two Dads and we both know he feels the same way about that as Takehiro…I don't think he'll go through that _quite_ as badly as we did…"

"…You're right, I-I was just a little worried, with how he gets treated at school."

"His first year of middle school wasn't as bad, he said. Takehiro only fought a couple times and, well, Liangji told us on his first day he was bullied…And kids defended him after a teacher showed up," I say. That _never_ happened in his last school. I was _so_ relieved to hear that story, so was Takato…

…Takato _teared up_, let's put it that way. He really hates how Liangji is picked on and is even more proud of Takehiro for defending him like he does.

"Hopefully the next year will be better," Takato says. "I didn't like how _surprised _he was when he told us other people defended him…"

"Me, neither," I sigh. …I really wish we could do more for Liangji at school, but…Complaining to the teachers is all we really can do. We say 'please watch out for our son' and hope they actually do it…

…Well, one year, we switched him out of a class after we noticed his grades starting to…Not slip but _plummet_. We asked Liangji what was going on, he said he had no idea, he had been turning in his homework and doing all of his assignments…

…It turned out that his teacher was "losing" some assignments here and there. We found this out when we spoke to him with the principal over what was happening, we were worried Liangji was being bullied even worse and not telling anyone. That was when Moritada-sensei explained that Liangji wasn't turning in assignments, he produced Liangji's file and showed the missing assignments in his schedule...

…And Takato _immediately_ knew something was up. "_Wait, three of those you said were missing, those were art assignments I helped him with. I made sure he had them when he left each morning."_

…Moritada denied it but in the growingly heated argument between him and Takato the word "fag" was uttered…We realized what was going on. Liangji was switched to another class, Moritada was suspended without pay for a while…

Maybe Takato's onto something with how Liangji might not _want_ to be gay. I thought he might skip that portion with his family life, before, but...Liangji faces a lot more than we ever did. Without being "out," he was "outted" the first day at school some kid heard he was the kid with "two dads."

…I'm sorry, Liangji… If that's what you're going through, I understand. I understand completely. It's…not something to be ashamed of but…

...That doesn't mean they can't make you ashamed of it. That doesn't mean that won't make it even harder than it already is...

"…Jen-chan?"

"…So-Sorry, I was…Just thinking…" I sigh.

"…You're…crying."

"I-I am?" I feel my cheeks… …Yeah, I-I didn't notice.

"Thinking of Liangji?"

"Huh?"

"I just…remembered the first time you ever looked like that or cried without realizing it…It was when Jialing told us about Liangji."

…He's right, on both counts. "...I was. I-I'm...I'm wondering if we _should_ talk to him about it…"

"…Are you sure?"

"No, but…I'm just worried, too, I guess," I shrug. "I-I shouldn't be…Liangji has Takehiro."

"And he's stronger than he looks," Takato smiles. "…If you want to, though…"

"…Maybe," I say. "We'll…think on it a little. He's still on break, we'll see what happens next year with school."

"All right," Takato nods. "We'll just keep an eye on him…Should we mention anything to Takehiro? You _know_ how he feels about this."

"…No, even though Lianjie knew, he didn't tell my sisters or parents for a reason. Takehiro does a good enough job watching him as it is."

"You're right," Takato nods.

"…He'll be okay," I say. "Like you said, Liangji's…stronger than he looks. I think he'll be okay." It's true, Liangji…As upset as he can be after a bad day at school, he doesn't cry and…We once suggested home school for him, he was adamantly against the idea even if it guaranteed no more bullies.

"I do, too," Takato smiles.

I give Takato a quick kiss on the cheek and reach for a book.

…Liangji knows, no matter what, we'll be there for him. So, like what my parents did for me, I'll wait until he tells us on his own.

Good luck, son.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I wrote this back when I wrote the original draft but got stuck about halfway through…Eh, I'm still not all that satisfied with this one but I wanted to try a few parallels between Takato and Jen's discussion and Jiangyu and Mayumi's discussion back in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I liked seeing Jen and Takato have a conversation like Janyuu and Mayumi's, especially seeing how concerned Jen was over Liangji and being bullied.

Since the last chapter was a revised original draft chapter, we posted two this morning. Next chapter goes up in the afternoon as usual.

-Taiki Matsuki


	36. XXVI: Playing Games, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXVI: Playing Games (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

...I-I still can't...believe it...

This is..._insane!_ It's Uncle Lianjie's game! He'd _never_ do something like this! _Ever!_

...The Way of The Mauve Fist was shut down last night by one of the mods. We all got an in-game letter, telling us the training hall was closed due to "inappropriate content." I just got done reading the email for probably the hundredth time…I-I just can't believe it.. Okamatsu-sama's account was also suspended...

...Something tells me Kenshin has something to do with this, probably complained that a bunch of gay guys beat up his character. But, even then, that wouldn't make them want to shut down our training hall... ...Unless it's because it was a _gay_ training hall.

I know it's just a game, but...I-I really hate the fact that they closed it down for such a stupid reason. And, not only that, but...It's _Uncle Lianjie's_ game! He's my Uncle! He's Tou-san's _brother!_ He'd _never_ allow something like this!

...Maybe he doesn't know. I mean, Uncle Lianjie can't know _everything_ that goes on in his MMO, can he? He doesn't know my other characters, like the one that's in The Way of The Mauve Fist. I-I should…call him… …about…

…What am I saying? I shouldn't-No, I _should_ but…I _can't!_ I mean, there's no way I can let him know _without_ him finding out I'm not only a member of that guild but...It's a _gay_ guild...

I'm sorry, Okamatsu-sama… …I-I just… …You understand, right? You told us, you were so afraid of how your best friend would react, even though you say he's 'the greatest' now…I'm just…I-I don't know…I shouldn't be so afraid of this but I am…

…I know, it's so stupid that I'm afraid to tell anyone, even my _Dads_ or Takehiro. Part of it is...I don't know. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or whatever. I mean, I _know_ I'm "attracted" to...well, both. I think I "like" both, but...

..."Liking" both and "loving" both are two different things, in my opinion. I want to know which one I can _love._ I know that sounds kind of weird, but...It sort of has to do with Tou-san and Tou-chan.

They're gay, obviously. But they also _love_ each other _so much._ Tou-chan and Tou-san are happy together, they were also each others' first love. Tou-san loved Tou-chan for a long time, but he was afraid Tou-chan would be upset about his gay best friend being in love with him...

...And then, they went to those "magic" hot springs. I...I have an idea of what _really_ happened that day, thanks to Uncle Hirokazu calling their anniversary "Hot Springs Boner Day" in front of Takehiro and I last year (he was drunk and didn't know we were in the hall near by). But, either way...They confessed and...They've been _in_ _love_ ever since. I think _that_ is more important than "attraction." I don't know if I'm gay or bi or whatever until I find someone like how Tou-san and Tou-chan found each other...

...Of course, that's _not_ why I joined the gay guild. I joined that mostly for fun. And, now, I have to find a new one. I'm just exploring right now and battling monsters…I'm not really in the mood for quests or anything, this is just a distraction right now, I guess…

…Tou-san asked me last night if "anything interesting" happened in this game. Amazing timing but…I couldn't tell him that, even if he is a direct link to Uncle Lianjie to get this fixed…

…I feel like a jerk for being so hesitant to tell Uncle Lianjie about this. I-I mean, I know he'd allow a gay guild! Why wouldn't he?

…I guess I have no choice… I'm near a small city, I'll go a messenger post and send a letter to his account, maybe he won't recognize my-What the...?

I look up at my character's name, below it is the name of my training hall: The Way of The Mauve Fist. It's...back...? What's going on...?

I look to the mini-map, there's an icon below it showing that I have a message. I go to the nearest messenger post in the city and check...

**From: Li Rinchei**

**CC: Koyruu**

**Subject: Sincere Apologies**

**Followers of The Way of The Mauve Fist,**

**I am deeply sorry for what happened over the past twenty-four hours. I want to make it clear that I had no idea The Way of The Mauve Fist was closed down and I did not condone the actions taken by Yuji Odawara. Nor do I in any way support what he said about "defending our image." Instead, I was disgusted by what he said and did. Yuji Odawara has been removed from the game staff and a message has been sent to everyone else on the design team: Gay guilds are perfectly fine in my games.**

**Three Kingdoms: Yellow Scarves Chaos is for all gamers, gay or straight. **_**All**_** of my games are for **_**all**_**gamers. I would never purposefully exclude or try to hide the gay portion of our MMO community for the sake of a stupid "image." I don't think the gay gamers hurt our image in the slightest - You're all GAMERS! That's all I see or care about!**

**This event has deeply upset me because I have the world's most awesome gay brother. He's happily married to my equally awesome little-brother-in-law and has two sons, who are gamers as well. I would never want them to play a game that says its ashamed of their Dads, let alone allow a game I worked on to have that kind of message.**

**As of now, The Way of The Mauve Fist has been restored and GayBattleButlerOkamatsu's account has been reactivated. For all members, as an apology, I have provided a number of special training hall equips you can obtain through Okamatsu-kun for your in-game achievements. For now, you may each choose one from this mail. All of these equips will remain in your inventory after your characters are reset for release, a temporary level limit will just be added for the first month.**

**Also, all current members of The Way of The Mauve Fist will be given an additional three free months of TK:YSC upon release. You'll receive a message a week prior to release day to activate your bonus.**

**Again, I am very sorry for what happened and I swear to make sure it will never happen again. Have fun, my fellow gamers!**

**Gamer for life,**

**Li Rinchei**

Below the message is a series of icons, depicting the special equips Uncle Lianjie described...I pick "The Mauve Badge of Courage," I like the stat boosts it provides. +25 Attack (pretty high for a guild item) and a boost to Guan Dao-type weapon abilities.

I knew Uncle Lianjie wouldn't do something like that. I wish I could thank him for the items and three free months, but...

...I don't want to give away my secret just yet. But, when I do finally "come out," I'll thank him for the items and just for caring this much about us. And by "us" I mean...The "gay gamers."

Thanks, Uncle Lianjie...Gamers for life!

* * *

Crap...Crap...CRAP!

I-I shouldn't have gone this far into the Yuegui Forest...I ran into a Yellow Scarves General: Zhang Jin. He's a Mystic, a demon summoner to be exact and...

I-I'm not going to win this...Damn it, I'm finished here! I can't get out to warp back to—What the…?

There's a bright flash, flames burst from behind two demons closing in oe me, one of them is killed by the attack while the other is weak enough for me to take out with a single hit. "Wh-What...?" I whisper, not realizing I still have my headset on for voice chat.

Another player, Wolfram, comes out of nowhere. He's a Taoist Mystic, fire specialty...W-Wow! He's good! His name...sounds familiar, too...

He's got voice chat enabled, I open up a chat line between us. "Th-Thanks for the help..." I say.

"Just heal up for a minute, I'll try to hold them off!" He says, more and more demons start to swarm around him.

My character backs off and starts chanting a healing sutra for himself, but it'll take a minute. I hope Wolfram can hold them off...

"Crashing Wave Fist of Love's Seven Seas!" He shouts over the chat line. ...He's...part of The Way of The Mauve Fist...? Yeah, he is, I just checked his avatar just before he went off screen…That's the guild under his name. What are the odds?

I hear the sound of Wolfram crashing into the ground nearby, the shockwave does heavy damage to all of the demons in the attack range. He follows up with an an area of effect fire spell that finishes off a few of them, but more are on their way...

Seventy-five percent health, good enough! Wolfram needs me!

"Think we can beat these guys together?" I ask as my character approaches Wolfram's.

"I hope so..." He replies. We both to go work...

...It was a long battle, we both had our share of close calls but...In the end, Zhang Jin was killed and his demon army slaughtered! A _huge_ blow to the Yellow Scarves! Long live The Han Emperor! _Wan sui! Wan wan sui! Wan sui! Wan wan sui!_

Wolfram and I go back to our training hall, we use a sutra that teleports us outside of it. After a battle like that, I missed my training hall. Okamatsu-sama now has a bright purple banner over the door with the Hanzi for "Purple" and "Fist" in bright red...Ever since the "Odawara incident," as we call it, our guild has gotten popular.

Uncle Lianjie got a _ton _of free publicity from gay news sites at first, before the incident was reported by the mainstream MMO and gaming community. It was even mentioned on TV the other day!

A _lot_ of gay beta testers are joining up now and even more casual MMO players who read about Uncle Lianjie's _real _ (and really cool) gameplay features. There was so much misinformation on them whenever they were reported on before, even Takehiro and I got confused and we had direct access to the lead designer!

With the sudden surge in new beta players, have to deal with the occasional Kenshin or two but…There's a _lot_ of support all around if someone has trouble with someone like that.

Okamatsu-sama _loves_ having one of the biggest guilds in the game, too. The Way of the Mauve Fist has almost one hundred members! For a beta-guild, that's a _lot_.

"Thanks a _ton_ for saving me back there," I say over the chat line as our characters enter the training hall. "I leveled up _twice _in that battle, how about you?"

"Three times," Wolfram says with a playful chuckle. "And I got enough Tech EXP to create a new fire spell. I'm thinking area of effect with a focus on recharge speed over power, like a rapid-fire bomb! The Yellow Scarves'll _love it!_ Heheheh!"

"Not as much as they love the 'fist of love's seven seas,'" I say. "I didn't realize you and I were in Mauve Fist at first..."

"Not until I saw you use the attack, too," Wolfram says. "I'm Tarou, by the way."

"Tarou? I'm Ryougi," I say, using the Japanese pronunciation. It's easier to use that at first, as I've found out the hard way - _dozens_ of people horribly mangling my name's Chinese pronunciation. Now I know why Tou-san prefers to go by "Jenrya" instead of "Jianliang."

"Ryougi-kun, thanks for the help during the battle."

"Thank you for saving me, Tarou-kun. I'd be dead without you...Sort of." I laugh. "So, what brought you to Mauve fist?" I thought that might be a polite way of asking if we're 'the same' or not. I don't know if everyone else hates the question as much as I do, but I want to at least act like they do to be safe.

"I never joined an MMO guild 'like it' before. It's less about 'the subject' than I thought it would. I think the most it's ever come up was that time with that idiot or when it was shut down...Wait, you were the one who took out Kenshin, right?"

"Yeah, but he was easy to beat," I say. I really don't make a big deal out of beating that guy, even though Aozora made me a "Koryuu fan club" mini-group in the guild as a joke.

"You still made it look awesome. I want to make a guan dao wielder for another character," Tarou says. "What about you, though? Same reason for joining?"

"Sort of," I reply. "I've never joined a gay guild before. And Okamatsu-sama's really cool, I like working for him...And the Han!"

"All hail the Han Emperor!" Tarou shouts, laughing.

Tarou and I go to the tea garden of the training hall to split some tea…As weird as that sounds to do in a game, it's actually something Uncle Lianjie came up with: Semi-enforced roleplay. Drinking tea or eating food gives stat boosts and other effects and the longer you drink it and the more people you share it with, the more effective and longer the effects. Uncle Lianjie came up with a _lot_ of things like that to help make a more lifelike world.

Tarou and I spent some a lot of time chatting before he had to log off, warning me his brother got home. He doesn't like using voice chat when his brother or Dad are home…

…I didn't ask but I have a theory why.

Still, he's really nice…We actually talked longer than I realized we did. We even agreed to do a few quests together later tonight when he can use voice chat again.

I can't wait!

* * *

…Well, this is…awkward…

I guess…they forgot I was in the room. I was just watching-Er…THE GAME! Not…_This! _I-I mean, when Takehiro put in Ai To Kirai while Kyoko was over, they took the couch, I took the recliner behind the couch…

School starts in three days, this is the last of break. Kyoko's been coming over _a lot_ this break to see Takehiro and they've been playing this same save file for the past two weeks. Not that I mind her coming over so much, she's Takehiro's best friend and all…

…Sorta.

With this game of Ai To Kirai Kyoko and Takehiro take turns every chapter of this save file they have, the goal is sort of a competition…They each try to end the game with a different character in mind (one of three picks each) and, well, the way dating sims work is that there's a BUNCH of characters and how you interact with them and what you do determines how much they like you at the end. Whoever likes you the most is your true love…

…And Takehiro and Kyoko are having fun sabotaging each others' "dates" in favor of their own every other chapter. It's _really_ funny to watch, especially with their commentary…

"_I am _not_ going let you date that whore, Takehiro!"_

"_He's not a whore…He just…likes to share his love! …With, like, five people at once…" _

"_Whooore!"_

"_What about your choice? He's a macho jerk!" _

"_Girls like bad boys…" _

"_Too bad you're playing as a guy. Guys don't like macho jerks, we prefer gentlemen!"_

"…_Are you finally admitting to something there, Take-kun?" _…Niichan, even _I_ would have made a gay joke after _that!_

_"…Er…Yeah, that came out wrong…"_

Takehiro was in the lead with his first choice, a girl who…I admit, _kinda_ looks like Kyoko. It came down to the final chapter of the game, each choice that affects relationship values was decided by rock-paper-scissors…

…And when it came for the ending, Kyoko commented, _"Why'd you end it with her?"_

Takehiro shrugged, just as the ending cutscene started. _"She…kinda looks like you."_

…And when the main character got his kiss on the lips…

…Takehiro got his on the cheek…

…I-I kept _quiet!_ I mean, I _know_ Takehiro likes Kyoko _a lot_ but… …He's Tou-chan's son—AGAIN! Not gay, _shy! _And he's told me a million times before, he didn't think Kyoko liked him that way…

…My brother's kinda blind to romance.

Takehiro just stared at her, stammering with his hand on his cheek and…

…What's that song Uncle Kenta likes to sing at karaoke? The _reeeaaally_ old English one… (Enjoy The Silence)! _(Words like violence, break the silence)_… It was like that, dead silence as Takehiro, like, started to lean in _slowly_ and with this 'is this…okay?' Sort of look and…

…He had his _first kiss._ …I was there! I saw it! Takehiro Matsuda's lips have been kissed by Kyoko Sakamoto!

I'm happy that Niichan got his first kiss…

…Then his second…

…Then third…

…Fourth…

…Fifth…

…Sixth…

...And…

…Niichan, um, when Tou-san and Tou-chan tell us the story of their first kiss (y'know, EVERY anniversary!)…Um…

They had, maybe, _three_ kisses before they went on their first date at that snack stand…

…Not _three dozen!_

…This is really awkward…They're making out on the couch…Tou-chan is out right now, Tou-san's at work, that's sorta why they're um, this "open" right now...

…Sorry, Niichan, I, um, I need to do this…

I clear my throat, trying my best _not_ to sound rude.

Takehiro and Kyoko break their kiss…They have the 'OH CRAP' look Uncle Hirokazu had when he uttered those four VERY infamous words in front of us once...

…They both turn to me.

"…Congratulations," I say.

"…Er…We…We forgot you…were there…" Takehiro trails off, Kyoko looks a little pale.

"I had a feeling," I reply, trying not to smirk.

"…Promise not to tell Tou-san or Tou-chan about this?" Takehiro asks, laughing nervously.

"All I saw was my brother playing a shounen-ai dating sim and a girl kissed a boy at the end…That's all." I smile.

Takehiro smiles. "Thanks."

"_Thank you_, Liangji," Kyoko says, she's blushing as badly as Takehiro_ normally _does. Takehiro, um…

…He's Tou-chan's son all right. That's a shade of red I thought only existed on Tou-chan's face.

Takehiro turns to Kyoko, smiling and scratching the back of his head, "So…Um…Doing anything next Friday…?"

Kyoko laughs, giving Takehiro an extra kiss on the cheek…

…Congratulations, Niichan.

…I just hope Ruki doesn't lose _too_much money because of this.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to cover more of the Odawara incident and Liangji meeting Tarou. I dunno if that's all that good of an idea or not. I don't really like the transition into the third "act," it seems a little sudden…Sorry about that.

Originally, this was just Liangji and the MMO but…Well, I didn't think it was enough and I didn't want to cut this chapter from the Liangji story arc, so I added the Takehiro and Kyoko scene at the end. It's mentioned in the the original draft that Liangji was not only there when Takehiro had his first kiss but things played out as described above.

Oh, what Liangji says in the MMO: "Long live the Han Emperor! Wan sui! Wan wan sui!" _Wan sui_ means something along the lines of "live long." _Wan wan sui_ would mean "live very long!"

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And thus we have the offical confirmation for Takehiro Matsuda (Junior) in the "Goggled Spawns Porn Preference Betting Pool!" Bets are off, everyone! The results are in! And he is:

_STRAIGHT!_ That's right! Takehiro is straight, opposite of gay, heterosexual, his sleeves are uncut, Takehiro Matsuda is H to the E to the T to the ERO! _HETERO!_

Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Ha ha, sorry, I could not resist a bit of fun with the fact Ruki actually _took bets_ for Takehiro's orientation. Honestly, I'm afraid of the kind of person Akio and Kae may become if they take after their mother like that.

Now, dare I ask _how much_ _money_ Ruki's going to lose over Takehiro and Kyoko?

-Taiki Matsuki


	37. Omoi XI: Gamers For Life, Li Lianjie

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi XI: Gamers For Life (Li Lianjie)

* * *

I proudly look over the numbers for Three Kingdoms: YSC's pre-orders, fresh from the printer. The number of pre-orders paid in full through the official website is _amazing!_ I have to show this to Suzuki-san, I _really have_ to.…_Especially_ after what happened over the last few weeks. I-I'm still amazed I managed to keep myself in check as well as I have so far.

I mean, seriously, I found out the other day that KameNoCha rehired Odawara, they just put him on another project. As far from me as possible, at least, it's another MMO. They kept it quiet, too, I only found out through Kyouya seeing him listed in the employee database as "Active."

I'm hoping he learned his lesson but…

…Well…

I-I can't win with Suzuki-san, can I? I mean, this MMO _somehow_ went from a certain failure to _huge!_ I mean, it started with a bunch of small, gay-oriented gaming sites. They all published the Odawara story as a "sad example of the rampant homophobia in gaming." MMORPG Cenrtral was the only major gaming site to pick it up and that was because MMOGaymers was an affiliate of theirs.

Then I restored The Way of The Mauve Fist and I don't know who sent it to 'em but a _ton_ of gay gaming sites copied the letter I sent out to members and posted it on their sites and…

…Well, I've got a ton of new fans among the gay community. And I ain't complaining! Gamers for life! Or, as some of 'em are emailing me as, _Gaymers_ For Life! Ha! I wonder if Liangji would call himself that or not. When he's out, I mean…I _still_ feel bad about that. I mean, it feels like if I let out Jianliang's secret to Mom and Dad, y'know? I'm just glad Liangji's in a position where his parents are _completely_ understanding about that kind of thing.

Jianliang confirmed that Liangji is _definitely_ keeping it a secret, he asked if anything "interesting" happened in my game...No mention of Odawara. I think it's a _little_ weird he's in the closet but...Jianliang told me how scary it is at first, let alone confusing...

...He's got a point. Sorry again, Liangji, I hope you figure things out. When you come ou

Anyway, after a while the story was picked up by some of the major MMO blogs and news sites, Three Kingdoms: YSC was declared a "Haven for Gay Gamers." I mean, someone even got an anonymous source to describe the scene when Odawara was fired and, well…

…I might've made a scene but I was pissed and really stressed over what was looking to be my biggest failure. Anyway, my MMO is seen as "gay friendly" and the free publicity got a ton of casual players interested.

Of course, there are some downsides…For one Odawara _does_ have supporters. "Gay Kingdoms" is the unofficial nickname for my game among homophobes. Some are screaming for _me_ to be fired for "spreading perversion to innocent young video gamers," y'know "corrupting the youth" or some crap. My game'll turn people gay, apparently. Some think _I'm_ gay, not that I care what they think.

Though, I've gotten a few, um, nasty emails mixed with internet tough guy death threats for "making a faggy MMO for freaks." And some emails from "concerned citizens" who argue, "letting gay players be open in your game will only spread the perversion of homosexuality. You'll be hurting the poor, young straight players by exposing them to perverts! Please, reconsider your decision to allow such filth in your video game."

In the immortal words of the legendary SeeD, Squall Leonhart: ...Whatever.

But there's the homophobic critics and then there's, well, the execs. Like Suzuki-san, president of the company…

Apparently, Gay Kingdoms isn't the _only_ nickname. KameNoCha Studios is also known as "OkamaNoCha." A few of the execs do _not_ like the fact KameNoCha is suddenly associated with the gay community and they blame me for it. They're actually demanding that _I_ shut down The Way of the Mauve Fist and things like it! They agree with Odawara! I've been told _twice_ to shut it and guilds like it down from two different higher ups. They want _all_ gay guilds and gay content removed by the public release. Even though I warned _everyone_ under me: Anyone caught shutting down a gay guild will get the same treatment as Odawara…

…But with word spreading that he was rehired, that's turned into an empty threat. But most of the staff is with me, they've met Jianliang and Takato since the incident, too, they like them. And my nephews, they've all met my nephews since I started this MMO – I always let 'em test the latest and greatest features, they even played a few features the beta players can't access yet last week. A lot of the programmers like Liangji, he's a dedicated gamer like a lot of them are.

A couple execs, however, complained to Suzuki-san about me "letting gay couples into the office" to "flaunt them." Suzuki-san called me on that, I explained, "That was my brother and his husband, they brought my nephews to test some features." He let it go, thank the Gods, but warned me to "be careful" with all of this "gay hype."

…I admit, the Odawara thing has _everyone_ talking about gays and gay culture, both sides are arguing about it online (_NOTHING_ ignites a flame war better than homosexuality does…I swear, I sometimes hate the internet), KameNoCha game forums _especially_. But, aside from letting my family come by, I don't think I've ever _flaunted_ homosexuality at work, beyond my warning about closing down gay guilds…

…I'm starting to wonder if Suzuki-san and the other execs think _I'm_ gay…

Either way, I'm meeting with them in a little bit, to either argue my case or resign…This is _my_ game, I even built the game engine it runs on with my bare hands and help from my _gay brother_. I am _not_ going to let them tell me who can and can't play my games! My games are for _everyone!__  
_

I've already got my desk packed up! I doubt I'm going to win this. Suzuki's a hardass and the others…Hell, who do you think rehired _Odawara?_ Sorry, Jianliang, Liangji…I tried. And I'd rather be fired than do this to you…My family comes first, not keeping a job I know would make me miserable if I had to go against Jianliang, Takato and Liangji.

…Even though Jianliang told me "it's not worth it" when I asked him if he'd try to get me a position in Hypnos if things went the way I expect him to. I told him, even if I could live with myself for selling out my beliefs for my job, there's a lot more…

…I also feel like I'd be betraying all the players than came to my game, seeing it as that Haven the gay news sites are reporting it as. Okamatsu's not the only one with a gay guild, now. There's at least two or three big ones (with purchased land) on each beta server and a bunch of tiny ones...Hell, one mini-guild managed to convert an in-game bar into a gay bar! "The Flaming Dragons," they call themselves, set up shop at a tavern in Luo Yang. Guild Vendors (players who sell items as a profession) sell "gay items" (in terms of name and appearance, sometimes function), "flaming weapons" (literally, they have fire element attached to _all of them_) and all kinds of stuff. They hang out and dance in the bar or do business with other players for loot to make more items with, it's sort of a "gay businessman's club" now.

That's the sort of thing I want in this game, the players having as much freedom to do whatever the hell they want!

We even had to open up two of the servers we were saving for release because of the volume of people signing up for the beta…A lot of them listed "reason for volunteering" with "gay guild" or something like that. A lot of them _thanked me_ for making it so they "don't have to hide!"I don't want to let them down! I _won't_ be the one to do this to them!

They'll _have_ to get rid of me first!

And they will. I just know it. I'm history here.

So, this is it for Li Lianjie and his career as a game designer…Damn it, I wanted to at least get _one_ console RPG or Hack N' Slash out before this. But…Hey, how many guys have two MMORPGs under their belt like I do? Three if you count the Digimon Universe expansion. I…I've had a good run in this business. And, hey, I might work for, I dunno…Konami or Square-Enix. I bet they could use me…

…Yeah, right, after I manage to make _an entire company_ out and proud? Doesn't matter if I create the next Final Fantasy VII all alone and offer it to 'em for a hundred yen, Square-Enix or anyone else ain't gonna wanna touch me 'cause of this.

…I really hope Jianliang can get me a position at Hypnos, he said he'd do whatever he could for me. He just needs to get clearance from his superiors in the government to hire a "civilian programmer," but that's easier said than done.

Heh, Jianliang…We knew he'd get into computers with college but I thought he might write software or something, _I never_ saw him as the head of some freaky government organization dedicated to the Internet and Digimon…I remember when I thought Digimon was just a freakin' _game!_

…Then again, I didn't like to treat games like _just_ a freakin' game. I love 'em, I love video games. To call them _just_ a game was an insult to my favorite games after a while, for all the work that goes into them. Especially when I got into RPGs, that was when I got _really_ dedicated to games as more than just "fun," and realized just how _much_ could go into some games! When the plot could be _more_ than "Save the Princess."

Hell, Final Fantasy VII was my first "traditional" RPG...I knew _nothing_ about it. I thought the plot was just gonna be "Save Aeris from ShinRa" and blow up all of Midgar's Reactors. And the Final Boss was gonna be President ShinRa. I didn't even know a game could ever be more than _one_ disc, let alone _three_ (FFVIII being _four discs_ blew my mind!). I mean, I knew games could "be big," like Zelda but...Until then, I played for fun, I didn't even pay attention to the "plot" of anything at first (I was a kid, after all). Then came FFVII...

...I thought it'd be sorta like a cross between Mario and Sonic plot-wise: Save the Princess (Aeris), Beat up Eggman (President ShinRa) and his Henchmen (Those Robots watching the Reactors, The Turks and stuff). I mean, c'mon, that boss right before you meet Aeris was _just like_ a Sonic Boss!

…Boy, was I wrong. Sephiroth and Jenova were _not_ things I saw coming! I was amazed just leaving for Kalm!

Heh, and that's not even my _favorite_ RPG, just my first! After that, RPGs and games like Sangoku Musou were my life. I wanted to make games for a living ever since I found out I could screw around with my PC and change a few files around to mod my computer games…

…And one time make Windows 95 collapse in on itself on the Family PC. _Allegedly_! Nothing was proven. _Nothing!_

But, yeah, games are my life and, until today, my livelihood.

I'm sure Hypnos won't be all bad…I mean, Jen asked me a few times to look over some programs with him. Like that one that lets him talk to Digimon, I even gave him some tips that might help when it comes to that massive internet slowdown it causes…

…And, bro? It's worse than you guys think, I mean, I've _never_ seen an MMO lag like that! Hell, I even called up Jianliang while it was going on…

"_Lianjie?"_

"_Hey, Bro. Who's talking to what Digimon?"_

_"Ke-Kenta and MarineAngemon…Why?"_

_"'Cause my avatar's about halfway done swinging a sword at an enemy and it's taken him_ five minutes_ to get this far!"_

_"O-Oh, so-sorry…"_

_"Heh, don't worry about it. Tell Kenta I said 'hi.' And tell MarineAngemon I said, 'Papipepopopipu-'_

"_I-I wouldn't, Lianjie. Last time I tried to mimic his speech…I-I don't know _what_ I said but he didn't want to speak to me for a month."_

"…_Seriously?"_

Heheheh…Jianliang even tells me, he would've _never_ gotten into computers if it weren't for me…

I'll _never_ forget that day…

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

"Moooooooom! Moooooooom!"

Gods…Jianliang _won't shut up!_ Ever since Xiaochun was born a couple months ago, he's been attention starved or something! He keeps screaming for Mom and Dad and driving them _insane! _Me and Jialing, too, with all the screaming he's been doing! I can't focus on my homework and I _gotta_ get it done before I can play games…

"MOOOOOOOOM!"

…I got an SNES and a new copy of Super Mario Collection that's _begging me_ to be played! But, noooooo, Dad says "no games 'til you finish your homework." Why?

…Okay, I might've lost track of time playing Kirby last month but…He-Hey, it's an addictive game! How was I supposed to know, like, twelve hours'd go by so fast! It felt like just "Ten Minutes" like I said when you went to bed…

"MOOOOM! MOOOOOOOM! MOOOOOOOM!" Grrr… SHUT! UP! JIAN! LIANG!

…_Then_ Dad walked into the room a little later and…

"_Lianjie, when did you get up?"_

_"Ju-Just five more minutes, Dad, sorry! It's just this awesome level! I'm almost done!"_

_"Lianjie, you've…you've been playing that same game…all this time?"_

_"I-I know, it's just been, what? Half an hour since you and Mom went to bed? An hour?"_

_"…Lianjie, it's five-thirty in the morning."_

_"…Oh…Er…Dad, this is a_ really _awesome level! I-I mean…OBVIOUSLY, since—"_

"_Turn it off. Now."_

"MOOOOOOOM! MOOOOOOOM! MOOOOOOOOM!" SOMEONE SHUT THAT KID UP!

…Yeah… Um…Dad's still kinda pissed about that. What really sucks is that this is the third day of Summer Break! And Dad won't let me play _any_ games until I get _all_ of my Summer break homework done! Even though I've got three weeks to do it all! Not fair, Dad! You can use your computer all you want and I _know_ you play solitaire or minesweeper when you tell Mom you're 'working' sometimes! You do the same thing, Dad! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR—

"LIANJIE!"

—_DAMN IT! _He can read my mind, now! Er…And I just picked a bad word to realize that with...Sh—I mean…_Crap_…

"What?" I call from my room. My door opens, Dad's holding Jianliang's hand with his left hand, Jianliang's crying a little but at least he _finally_ _shut up!_ Yeesh…You're almost five Jianliang, _stop crying so much!_

Wait…

…Why's Dad got my SNES? I see it and the two controllers, still connected and dangling freely. The SNES is sitting under his shoulder, on the brown box holding all my games.

"…Dad?" I ask.

"You can play video games if you promise to do your homework for at least an hour a day." YES! YOU'RE THE BEST DAD ON EARTH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK— "Jianliang just has to play with you." WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

"Jianliang? C-C'mon! He's…Dad, Jianliang—"

"Okay, games go back in the closet—"

"—Can have controller two!" I shout, quickly. Dad brings Jianliang into my room and drops my SNES off on my bed. Usually it's hooked up to the TV in the living room but I got a smaller TV in my room…

…Mom and Dad just don't trust me to do my homework if I can play games in my room. I… …Um…

…I wish I couldn't say I don't blame 'em. Heheheh…

"Jianliang, play games with your brother…_PLEASE_," Dad says, looking to Jianliang.

"…I wanna play with Mom…" Jianliang says.

"Mom's busy with the new baby…And tired enough. Just…Just play with Lianjie, okay?" Dad looks to me…Wow, he looks…_desperate_ at this point. _"_I'm sure Lianjie would _love_ to play games with you..." ...Dad, I'm the one who's supposed to make that 'pleaseplease_pleeeaaase_' look when I really want something, not _you!_

Then again, Jianliang's sorta been driving _everyone_ insane lately...

I nod, scratching the back of my head, "Uh…Yeah…Jianliang, let's play games…"

"…Okay…" Jianliang wipes his eyes, letting out a whimper. Dad takes quick moment to thank the Gods and leaves, closing my door behind him. Jianliang looks to me, then the SNES on my bed. "…What do we do?"

"First I gotta hook it up," I say. Heh, Mom and Dad _hate_ the fact I know how to do this, now. I've known for _years_, actually, they just didn't know 'til they caught me playing games from the disconnected SNES I wasn't supposed to know how to reconnect...Sucks they know, 'cause now whenever I can't play games they go in Mom and Dad's closet.

I go to my TV and hook up my SNES, turning it to channel three. "What game do you wanna play?"

"…Um…" Jianliang gives me a confused look, shrugging. "…Don't know."

"…I got one," I say. I forgot, Jianliang's never even_ touched_ a controller before. Mostly 'cause I play all the time and Jialing's the only one who ever complains – Usually 'cause she wants to watch TV. Jianliang's never even _asked_ to play before, he watches only if he's _really_ bored.

I go to box and pull out Super Mario Collection. This is _awesome! _It's a collection of all the NES Mario games and this one bonus game, this _really weird_ "Super Mario Brothers 2 – American Version." They made this instead of playing our version, it's some weird game where Mario and the others pick up turnips or _something_ and the Princess can fly…

…American games are _weird._

I put the game in and turn on the SNES, the title screen loads and Jianliang sits next to me on my bed. I play the _REAL_ Super Mario Brothers 2 for a little bit, Jianliang just watches like he sometimes does…

"…Can I play now?" Jianliang says, looking to me after Mario is killed by a bottomless pit.

"…All right, hold on," I reset the game and go back to the game selection menu. "Which one? Number Three's the best!"

"Okay!"

I pick Super Mario Brothers 3 (AKA Super The Princess Is In Another Castle Brothers 3: _I HATE TOAD_). I pass Jianliang the controller as it loads.

We stare at the start screen.

"…What do I do?"

"…Press the start button."

"What button?"

"The start button!" I say. I turn, Jianliang is looking over his controller…Jianliang, are you actually telling me you don't know _what the START BUTTON IS?_

The look on Jianliang's face tells me...No, he does _not_ know which button is 'start.'_  
_

I groan, "Next to select."

"Um…"

"…In the middle of the controller…"

"Oh!" Jianliang _finally _presses start. We load the first world. "…Now what?"

"Directional button to move, this button to jump," I point to each button, going over the controls with Jianliang. Jianliang starts off pretty good for someone who doesn't know what a start button is...

...'Til Mario gets killed by a Koopa on a 'staircase' of "used" question mark boxes. "Uh, Jianliang, you can jump on those, too."

"I didn't wanna hurt the turtle…"

"…It's…Not a _real_ turtle…And it's a bad-guy, turtle!"

Jianliang shakes his head. "Don't wanna hurt the turtle…"

"…Okay…We'll…find something turtle-friendly…" Man, if Koopas upset him this much, The Sky Chase Zone of Sonic 2'd _kill him!_

Seriously, Sonic? The _one level_ turtles show up as freeable animals and you pick the one _where they fall ten thousand feet and go SPLAT?_ I mean, the chickens can fly but…Turtles? …Even I have kind of a guilt trip when I play that level…Thank the GODS for the level select and all chaos emeralds cheat.

I turn off the SNES and pop in Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past. "You'll like this one…" I pass Jianliang my controller as the game loads up...

…And after a full minute of staring at the start screen, I realize what's up again. "…Same button as Mario."

I hear the sound of a button being furiously mashed. I look. "…That's the B Button, Jianliang…"

"…Oh…"

* * *

Okay, I admit…I didn't think this was going to be any more fun than doing homework. _Especially_ when Jianliang kept forgetting where the start button was and how to swing Link's sword and all that…

Jianliang…Okay, he's _not_ a gamer like I am but I think he's getting the hang of it. I'm sorta keeping an eye on him, like the Ninja who watches over Link as he goes throughout Hyrule, invisibly and quietly defeating whatever dangers are too much for young Link…Except instead of throwing shuriken, it's me sayin' "Here, lemme show you" after Link dies the third time.

…But Jianliang's kinda getting the hang of it. In fact, we're pretty far into the game and he's the one who's done most of the playing!

"Jianliang! Lianjie! Dinner!" Dad calls. Crap…

I run to the door. "Dad, can we eat in my room?"

"Why?"

"'Cause Jianliang's just about to get the green pendant, he just needs to beat the boss at the third temple so we can get the Master Sword and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it, he's…winning, right?" Dad says, bringing over a pair of plates.

"Yeah!" I nod, quickly, taking the plates.

"Great, two video game players…" Dad rolls his eyes.

"We're Gamers, Dad!" I say. "Gamers _for life!"_ I know I am, I hope Jianliang is, too…It's _so _much fun playing with him!

"I know, Lianjie. Gods help us all," Dad chuckles.

I close my door and take dinner to Jianliang. He _just_got to the temple boss. "Okay, the trick here is…"

* * *

The present…

* * *

…Somehow, I think Jianliang playing games with me got me even _more_ into games. That Zelda playthrough was some of the most fun I ever had with that game.

If I wasn't so sure I won't have an income after this, I'd go out and buy a re-release of that game for Takehiro and Liangji. I bet they'd love it just as much as Jianliang and I did.

My intercom goes off, I hear Kyouya speak quietly, "Li-san, Suzuki-san just called. They're ready to see you."

I press the intercom button. "Thanks. I'll head up there right now."

"I'll let him know you're on your way…And, Li-san?"

"Yeah."

"…It's been great working with you, sir. I-I'm sorry it's come to this."

"Thanks and…I hope my replacement knows what he's doing."

"I'll watch the game for you, sir. The guilds, too," Kyouya says. Yeah, he's fresh out of college and wanted to be a game designer, too. I've…kinda been showing him around, how things work around here and, actually, a few of his ideas I've put into the game for him and put him in the design credits. He's been fun to bounce ideas off of, too.

"Thanks, but…Don't get yourself fired, too," I'm gonna miss you, Kyouya-kun. I turn off the intercom and leave my office. Kyouya stands at his desk and bows low, I bow back and go to the door.

I step into the hallway and to the elevators. The Board Room is on the third floor, they're waiting for me there. To chew me out for this whole Odawara thing, outing their company and to fire me for refusing to censor gay players.

I go up to the third floor, down the hall and to the board room behind the double doors at the very end. It's your standard meeting room, y'know? The kind you see in all the movies and TV shows for those big-time execs.

Suzuki-san is at the head of the table, half a dozen others sitting around him. Odawara is even sitting on the right side of the table, at the end and closest to me. I bow my head to the group. "Hello, sirs."

"You don't seem surprised to see Odawara-san," Suzuki-san says.

"I heard a rumor he was rehired," I say. I look to Odawara…I keep my expression neutral, as much as I hate to admit it: I owe this guy for the publicity the game's gotten. As bad as it was, what he did saved my game…

…But I _still_ can't stand what he said. If he takes it back, though…I might be able to forgive him.

Odawara bows his head. "…I want to apologize for my actions, Li-san," he says. "I should not have spoken for you the way I did. It was unprofessional." …And calling my brother and nephew's orientation a perversion wasn't?

…Okay, I will be pissed over the fact you keep your job at the end of this. I almost wonder if that apology was just him trying to save face.

I bow my head. "…I accept your apology," I say, keeping my head bowed to hide the pissed off look I know I have. It's gone when I lift my head up.

"You know why you're here, right?" One of the execs says.

"Yes," I say. "You want to discuss the content of Three Kingdoms: Yellow Scarves Chaos."

"We've told you, repeatedly, to put an end to those 'gay guilds,'" the same man says. "You've ignored us and even sent out a memo to your staff that directly contradicts the order. I have it right here…" He reaches into his suit, pulling out a piece of paper and reads it aloud, "'Listen up – No matter what anyone says, I do not condone the shutting down of gay guilds on the grounds of 'content.' Provided they follow the rules, all gay guilds are to remain active. Anyone discovered shutting down these guilds or banning openly gay players without a good reason will be terminated.'" He looks to me, setting the paper down. "Did you write this?"

"Yes, I did," I say.

"Why did you disobey our orders?" Suzuki-san asks.

"My brother is gay," I say. "I'm sure you have all read the email I sent to members of The Way of the Mauve Fist, the one that has been circulating on the MMO news sites?" I ask. They all nod, one even holds up a printed copy of the email, one of the papers they all have in front of them. "I refuse to shut down homosexual guilds or ban openly gay players, I disagree with the mentality in doing so. I would never betray my brother or his family."

"…Yes, I understand your brother has two sons and a…life partner," the executive says. "However, your brother does not work here, Rinchei, nor do you answer to him. You answer to us."

"My family is very important to me," I say. "Also, I would not want to betray the beta-players who have come to their 'Haven,' as many sites have labeled my game. I feel _that_ would hurt our image," I say, glancing to Odawara. He looks away from me… …Maybe he does regret what he did…If I somehow manage to keep my job, I'll look into that…

…I admit, Odawara wasn't a bad guy, he knows his code and can figure out how to fix or work around a glitch pretty well.

"I understand but thanks to you, KameNoCha studios has more or less become a 'leader' in 'gay gaming,'" Another exec says. "Do you think that _doesn't_ hurt our image?"

"The surge in pre-order sales and number of beta testers tells me it doesn't," I say. "Since news spread about The Way of The Mauve Fist, our pre-order sales have gone through the roof. And the number of public beta testers has exceeded even our highest expectations. We had to designate more servers to beta players due to the volume." That's the best defense I have and it's _true!_ When I designated those initial servers as 'beta' servers, I was expecting the volume of Digimon Universe! So the fact I had to designate _more_ is _huge!_

And I just _can't_ turn down a fellow gamer, we don't turn down many beta requests. Applications are open until the end of the month and more are applying to get in at the last minute. I'm hoping we might have to designate another beta server!

"…I see," the executive lowers his head in thought.

I pass my sales figures to Odawara, he looks them over and passes them to the executive next to him. "These graphs show the number of pre-orders, both paid in full to our website as well as full and partial payment pre-orders collected from retailers. As well as beta-tester numbers since the 'incident.'"

The numbers finally get to Suzuki-san, looks them over, nodding. "…Very well. We're done here."

"Suzuki-san…?" The executives look to him. "That's it?"

"Yes. You can go, Li-san," Suzuki says.

…Game Over.

I bow my head. "…I appreciate my brief time working here." I say.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki-san says. "You're quitting?" What?

"Suzuki-san, I was under the impression I had two choices: Shut down gay guilds or be fired." I reply.

"Yes, but…" Suzuki-san sighs. "…Rinchei-san, I don't like my company suddenly being 'outted' as a 'Haven' for gay players without my knowledge. I don't appreciate someone who ignores direct orders. But…You did very well with Digimon Universe, that was one of our most successful games. And your current project currently has the highest number of full pre-orders for a massively multiplayer online game in our company history. Just promise me you'll be less…'festive' with future projects. That's all I ask."

I bow my head, smiling, "I will do so, sir. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"Good luck with you game, Li-san," Suzuki-san nods his head. I leave and walk straight back to the elevators…

…As soon as I step into the elevator I let out a long sigh, "Thank…the Gods…" I was _so_ sure I was going to be fired. _Thank. The. Gods._

I go back to my office, Kyouya stands. "Keep taking my calls, Kyouya, I'm staying." I grin.

Kyouya's eyes widen, he lets out a sigh of relief. "Th-Thank the Gods, Li-san!"

"Hell, do me a favor…Take an early lunch," I reach into my pocket and pull out some cash. "And come back with something we both like and a pint of plum ice cream for me, pint of whatever you want for you. My treat."

"Thank you, Li-san. I'll get your usual," Kyouya bows his head.

"Take you time and if you come back with change, I'll be pissed," I joke. I always let Kyouya keep the change when I send him out to buy lunch, sort of a payment, I guess. "Send word to the others, I'm still here!"

"I will! They'll be _very _relieved, Li-san."

"Glad to hear that!" I grin, stepping into my office. I reach for my phone, dialing Jianliang.

He answers on the second ring, must've been waiting for me. "…Lianjie? How'd it go? I did some checking and Hypnos can use a—"

"Jianliang, I got an important question for you. Seriously, it's life or death." I gotta ask this...

"Wh-What is it?"

…I just gotta ask this, so he knows…

"…Which button is 'start?'"

…I am _still_ a _GAMER FOR** LIFE!**_

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
First: Again, I want to give HUGE thanks to Ian R. Moros for the inspiration behind the revised "Lianjie and Odawara" plot. He gave me some advice based on the original draft that really helped out and helped me come up with this addition to the Lianjie's MMO sideplot. Check out his fics through Taiki's profile (Favorite Author\C2s) – They're awesome!

Regarding Lianji and Jianliang as kids – First, the game Lianjie's playing is known as "Super Mario All Stars" in the US and "Super Mario 2 – American Version" is a real game: The North American release of Super Mario Brothers 2 was another game modded to be a Mario game and the gameplay was radically different from the original Super Mario Brothers. Super Mario Brothers 2 (Japanese version) wasn't released in North America until All Stars.

Also, what Lianjie said about turtles and Sonic 2: This is sadly true. The Sky Chase Zone (where Sonic rides atop Tails' plane to get to the Death Egg as it launches into space) is the ONLY Zone to feature turtles as animals you free from robots (and the only Turtle-themed robots you see). And when you free them, they just…Fall… ..For miles…

So, we're faced with a moral conundrum: Which is worse for the turtle? An eternity of servitude to Eggman as a mindless robot? Or falling ten miles to their doom?

I asked Takato this very question and, after he was done eating some diced apples, we both came to the same conclusion…

…You _SUCK_, Sega!

Sega, you couldn't have _at least_ given them little parachutes or something for an endgame laugh? I _can't_ play Sonic 2 in good conscience, I just _CAN'T!_

Also, Jianliang not knowing which the start button is and refusing to kill Koopas was what I did when my cousin let me play his NES (I was, like, two or three at the time). I thought it'd be fun to toss that in for a laugh.

Oh and I gotta make a quick retcon: I'm pretty sure at some point in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda or one of the prequels, Lianjie says Jianliang has been playing games "since he was in diapers." Let's chalk that up to Lianjie exaggerating, not Jianliang still being in diapers at the age of four.

Finally, for anyone wondering: KameNoCha Studios' (the game studio Lianjie works for) name means "Turtle's Tea" or "Tea for Tortoise" Studios. Okama No Cha would mean "Gay Tea."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Awww, I love it when Ori does brother-to-brother moments! And I was relieved to see Lianjie keep his job, I was getting worried about how Ori's been taking the drama up a level in this fic.

And, once more, I second Ian's fics! Especially "The Fabulous Kenta Kitagawa," which has just gone up and looks wonderful so far! Drop off some reviews for him, too, please!

-Taiki Matsuki


	38. XXVII: First Dates, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXVII: First Dates (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

Takehiro's been in the bathroom for almost an hour now...I _know_ he's out of the shower, what could he be _doing_ in there? I mean, it's been half an hour since the water stopped running...

I knock on the door. "Niichan. Are you done in there _yet?_"

"Almost! You can open the door. Does my hair look right?"

I open the door, there's a lot of steam in the bathroom, but Takehiro's dressed and combing his hair. He's in his lucky blue shirt with the TA Katakana on it, Tou-san says it makes him look kinda like Tou-chan when he was in high school, too. He's even got his yellow headband, he wears it like Tou-chan used to wear goggles. Same color, too, Takehiro went with "that look" after seeing Tou-chan with his goggles in an old picture_._

Takehiro's in high school now, school started for both of us earlier this week. I haven't had too many problems, considering that my only "bodyguard" (his choice of title, not mine) is Akio. Akio is _dedicated_ to his job, though…

"Um, looks the same...?" I shrug. "I-I don't know... You're insane, I mean...I _doubt_ Kyoko's gonna be as dressed up. And it's a movie, who's gonna see your hair in the dark?"

"...The people in the lobby...?" Takehiro shrugs. "A-All right...Just...stick to the normal look...Right." He's Tou-chan's real son, all right...He worries just like he does...

"Remember: Moumantai," I say. It means no problem, relax, don't worry, hakuna matata and _hurry up 'cause I gotta go!_

"You've been talking to Terriermon _waaay_ too much," Takehiro rolls his eyes. Hehehe, I picked that up from Tou-san's partner...He let me talk to him a few times on my birthday and if my grades were really good. Takehiro's talked to Guilmon a few times. They get along really well, actually. He and Terriermon, too.

We both talked to MarineAngemon once...Um...Uncle Kenta had to be there to translate, though. How he understands him, I will _never_ know!

Yamaki-san also talked to Culumon once while I was there as a kid. He let me join him. Culumon thought we were _still_ playing hide and seek! And that Yamaki-san and I were the best hiders in the universe. It's easy to hide when you're not in the same dimension.

"You're more nervous than Tou-chan near his and Tou-san's anniversary..." I trail off.

"You mean 'Hot Springs Boner Day,' right?" Takehiro holds back a laugh. I barely manage to, too, but...I-I hope no-one else heard him say that...

...I'm amazed Uncle Hirokazu is still alive after that. It was kinda weird, Ruki showed up the next day after Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta came over again and…Uncle Hirokazu looked _really_ depressed when Ruki showed up. Akio, Kae, Takehiro and I stayed up stairs, Tou-san made it _very_ clear it was adults only and I think they were getting some sort of payback for Uncle Hirokazu telling us about "Hot Springs Boner Day."

We don't know the story, but...

...We have our theories...

...I think it was Tou-chan, Takehiro thinks it was Tou-san. My theory is based on the fact that, while both of them were bright red, Tou-chan was "embarrassed" red (I know that one really well), while Tou-san was "Target Sighted: _KILL IT_" red. Takehiro, I think, just doesn't want it to be Tou-chan.

"Mom, Tou-chan and Tou-san are waiting downstairs. And I _really_ hope Kyoko isn't early..."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's five past six." _This_ will get me the bathroom!

"CRAP!" Takehiro reaches into his pocket for his cell phone to check. "I _hope_ she's not waiting! Mom tells the most _embarrassing_ stories!" He darts past me, grabbing his wallet from his room before going downstairs.

...I get the bathroom! _Finally!_ I haven't had to go this bad since Uncle Hirokazu, Uncle Kenta, Takehiro and I last played the Daiken drinking game with Ramune JOLT sodas...

I hear a crashing sound from the stairs as I dart into the bathroom and close the door…

…Niichan's clumsy when he's nervous. I hope he's okay…

* * *

Takehiro left for his date just as I went downstairs. Mom, Tou-san and Tou-chan were drinking tea together. I joined in for a little bit until Uncle Kenta showed up to buy bread for Uncle Hirokazu to bring into work…

…He was also checking on the "Goggled Spawn Porn Preference Betting Pool" results. I'm amazed _he_ bet on _straight!_

…We don't really mind the joke that Takehiro is "like father, like son." I…I don't know _how_ but it just doesn't bother him…

…I think it's because, well, Takehiro's just _that confident_ in being straight, you know? Like most guys freak out and deny _any_ implication that they're gay and, well…Takehiro just doesn't care. Gay isn't a bad thing at all to him, he's got Tou-san and Tou-chan as proof of that…

…I know gay isn't a bad thing, I-I can't thank Tou-san and Tou-chan enough for adopting me. I don't want any other family but…

…I still have some moments where the idea I might be gay or bi…scares me. Especially since…I-I've realized I have a 'preference' towards guys…I-I sometimes wonder if I even _like_ girls at times because of it. And it scares me so much when I really think about it…I don't know _why,_ it just does. I'm better about it online, I talk to Tarou now and then, but not really about how I feel about this, just…Shounen-ai or Digimon pairings we like. I don't accept an interest in shounen-ai as "evidence" that I'm gay...If it were conclusive, Takehiro would make Uncle Kenta look straight…

…I envy that about Takehiro, I think if he was gay he would have told us or just come home with his boyfriend saying "This is who I love" like it's nothing out of the ordinary. To him, it's nothing unusual…

…To me, it's…Well, let's just say gym class involved a _lot_ of staring at the floor when it came to the locker room. I _hate_ gym class. Akio and I share one. Having him standing next to me in his underwear asking "what'd you drop this time?" And trying to "look for it" with me _DOES NOT HELP!_

…Not that I _like_ Akio that way or anything…Akio's a good friend. And, with the whole "Ryougay" thing, he helps keep the others from bothering me in there. Akio's a good "bodyguard."

Aside from that, I'm…kinda getting used to it. I still have the occasional "No, I don't want to be gay" moment when I think about it before bed or something but…I'm...coming to terms with it, I guess...

...I like guys...I...I'm...

...I-I don't want to say it...

I still don't want to label myself until I find someone, though…What I "like to see" (as Akio would put it) is different from "who I love." ...It comes from my family, we take love seriously here. Tou-san and Tou-chan _especially_. Uncle Kenta, too.

I sometimes think about telling them but I chicken out every time. And…

…I _need_ to talk to someone about this. Just…for a few minutes...

…I-I need to forget about this, I'm starting to get worked up again.

I log onto Three Kingdoms and my character appears in the training hall...Tarou's online!

I put on my headset as I hear his voice over voice chat. "Ryougi-kun!"

"Tarou-kun," I grin. "Wanna go slay some Yellow Scarves?"

"Tea first?"

"Definitely," I say. I see Tarou's character approach, we head over to the tea garden, known as "The Garden of Tranquil Love." …Okamatsu-sama comes up with _really_, um, "interesting" names for things like that.

Tarou and I sit at a table, an AI waitress takes our orders and serves our tea. I get a tea that boosts my attack and guan dao specialization EXP gain. Tarou's boosts his fire spells and reduces their MP cost. He also got the "Ocean Smile Badge" from Uncle Lianjie's email, which boosts his magic defense and water resistance.

Our characters start to drink tea while we chat.

"_Hao cha_," I say as my character sets his tea cup down.

"…Ryougi, you speak Chinese?" Tarou asks.

"Huh? My name…didn't tip you off?" Ryougi is _not _a Japanese name. If you didn't know it was the Japanese reading of a Chinese name, you'd think my Dads just made it up!

"Not really..."

"My Tou-san and I are Chinese. He taught me and my older brother how to speak it," I say. Takehiro, I admit, speaks Chinese a little better than I do sometimes...But Tou-san and I speak in only Chinese a lot, especially in front of teachers! It impresses them _every time!_

Tou-chan isn't as good, he mispronounces words now and then and mixes up his tones but we can usually understand him…Tou-san _always_ tells him how much he appreciates Tou-chan trying to learn Chinese for him. And he _really_ likes it when Tou-chan says things like 'I love you' and romantic things like that in Mandarin…Tou-san teared up one time when Tou-chan recited a love poem he learned for him for their anniversary...

"Wait, just you and your Dad? What about your brother?" Tarou asks.

"I'm adopted," I say. "Takehiro, my older brother, is…um…" …Well, I'm a gay guild. Tarou…won't ask stupid questions. "…Takehiro's the real son of my other Dad."

"…Wait, so…Um…Your Mom…remarried or something…?" …What?

…Tarou…You…You…

…You're the _FIRST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET_ who came up with _THAT_ as a reason for the "two dads" scenario…And you're in a gay guild! I know you love shounen-ai! And… …You think Tou-san remarried…?

…Thank you, Tarou-kun…

I-I'll tell him the truth, though, "N-No, actually…My Dads are gay. Takehiro was born through a close friend and I was adopted."

"…Seriously? You're…You're _lucky_," Tarou says. I've _never_ gotten that response to 'I have two dads' _ever!_ "My Dad…He'd _freak out_ if he knew I was part of this guild…Or gay. _Especially_ gay."

"Sorry, Tarou-kun…" I had a feeling this was the case, Tarou asked that we only use voice chat if_ he_ starts it, he only uses it when he knows it's safe (or on dungeon raids, you kinda need it for dungeon raids).

"It's okay…What's it like with two Dads?"

"Not real different from any other family, I think. Our Mom, who we used think was our 'Aunt' visits _a lot _and does things with us all the time, too. She's here tonight 'cause Takehiro just went on his first date."

"Re-Really? Wow! …Um, I hope you don't take offense but…Can I ask…?" He trails off. …Tarou, you _apologized_ if I would be offended first with 'the question?' …Gods, I-I…

…I would be _so_ less freaked out over the whole 'gay or bi' thing if this is how people asked me if I was gay all these years! Thank you, Tarou-kun.

"He's dating a girl he likes," I laugh. "Takehiro's straight…I'm not really sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know who I _love_, not just who I'm attracted to…I think I'm bi, but…I don't know."

"That's…kinda deep," Tarou says. "I really like that, Ryougi-kun."

"Thanks…What about you?"

"Gaaay~!" Tarou laughs, saying 'gay' in a way Uncle Kenta would. Ha ha ha! "I…I'm only 'out' online, though. And…I like to be really open about it since, at home, I could _never_ be like this. Dad and Kensuke would _freak out_… …We're 'not natural,' y'know?"

"We're artificial, fewer calories that way," I joke. Tarou laughs.

"Hey, um…Real quick, you said your brother's name is Takehiro? He's older, right?"

"Yeah, he's in high school, I'm in middle school."

"…Okay, don't freak out but… Um…Do you go to Kamedama Middle School by any chance?" …Wh-What?

"H-How…did you know?"

"Um…Kensuke, my brother, is in high school and he shares a science class with a guy named Takehiro. And, well, he came home and told us about how he was 'this weird kid with two Dads' and told us about him…He mentioned Takehiro has a little brother, but Kensuke didn't remember his name."

"…W-Wow…" I…I'm stunned, I don't know what to say. "You…go to Kamedama?"

"Yeah, I'm in…Mr. Fujita's class as homeroom, you?"

"Sugiyama," I reply. "…Um…Tarou-kun, you…wouldn't…Um…Would you mind…?" …Should I ask this…?

"…Meeting?" Tarou finishes.

"Ye-Yeah, only…Only if you want to, I mean, I understand if you don't!" I say, quickly. This…is really bold, we've only known each other online for a little while and all…

"…If you want to," Tarou says. "Um…Where do you want to meet?"

"Stay outside Mr. Fujita's, that's on my way to the cafeteria for lunch…We'll…meet then…Maybe?"

"Su-Sure! Sounds great…I can't wait, actually. I-I mean, since…I-I don't know anyone 'like me' in real life, you know?"

"Same here…"

"Um…Didn't you just say you had _two_ dads?"

"Someone I can…talk to, I mean," I laugh. "I-I haven't told them or anyone else, just you. I don't know why but…I'm just afraid to tell anyone."

"Trust me, I understand the whole 'don't tell Dad' situation…I'll keep quiet!"

"Thanks."

We chat for a little longer about meeting before we head off to slay demons…

Tarou's really nice, I want to meet him, especially since it's so easy to talk to him about this! I don't know why but…It is. Especially after all that…

…Thanks, Tarou-kun.

* * *

Niichan's date went…sorta well…

Kyoko's ready for a second date, Takehiro…not so much. Not that he doesn't want to go but…

…As _soon_ as he got home, he had to change his pants. He's clumsy when he's nervous and, well, he spilled both a soda and a milkshake in his lap. Soda before the movie, milkshake after…

…But Kyoko told him he's cute when he's nervous. She really likes him, but she was worried he was "like father, like son," she said. Takehiro told her he liked her a lot but didn't think she'd ever like him back…

…Kyoko told him he needed glasses. Hehehe!

Tou-san, Tou-chan and Mom, of course, had their million and one questions for their "little boy who's all grown up now." Hehehe, I listened in from the stairwell…Takehiro _spilled tea in his lap!_ Seriously, in the middle of it…He had to change his pants again!

Sorry, Niichan, but…You're funny when you're nervous…

Tou-san and Tou-chan are in bed now and Takehiro's in his room…

…He's probably asleep. If he's asleep, I-I won't bother him…

…I hope he's asleep because I don't know if I can do this…He'll at least know something's up if I just go in there, stammering like an idiot but…

…I guess, with meeting Tarou tomorrow, I-I need to tell someone about all this and Niichan's _always_ been there for me. From protecting me to just being there to listen, so…

I-I feel bad I didn't tell him this sooner, I feel so stupid about being so afraid to tell the people in my life who not only can help me with this but would _never have a problem with it in a million years! _And out of all of them, I think Takehiro is the easiest to 'come out' to…

…Gods, I'm doing that…Aren't I? I'm coming out…I'm telling Takehiro I'm…bi…Or, possibly, gay…I-I don't know because, well, over the past year I've developed a 'preference,' like I said. Even though he's straight, I think Takehiro is my best option to turn to about this…

…With Tou-san and Tou-chan, it's just…embarrassing to talk to your parents about stuff like this. Same with Mom. Takehiro, I guess I should have come to him sooner...He does whatever he can to help me, usually.

I quietly open the door…"Niichan…?" I whisper.

…Crap…He's…He's wide awake, he's at his computer…

"Liangji?" Takehiro clicks on something on his computer and turns to me. "What's going on? …Questions about the date?"

"N-No, just…" I step into his room, closing the door. "I…just wanted to know if you had some time to talk…"

"One sec," Takehiro clicks a few more things at his computer, then closes it. "What is it?" He goes from his desk to his bed and sits down, he motions for me to sit. I sit at his desk chair…

…This is it…Unless I can think of something else to talk about…

…C'mon…

…Think…

Please…You made a huge mistake with this…

…You're an idiot, Liangji…An _idiot…_

"…Liangji…? …What's wrong?" I'm freaking out over liking guys…I wish I could just say _that! _Why is this so hard to say? I-I'm in a gay household! Why is saying 'I think I'm gay' so hard to say?

…Because _I_ think _I'm_ gay… …It's…different when it's yourself…I guess, I-I don't know if this is normal or not for 'this.'

"Liangji, se-seriously, what's wrong? Yo-You…You look really scared all of a sudden…" Takehiro trails off, giving me a worried look. …I-I…I have no choice. I have to tell him, there's no stupid excuse I can come up with to explain _why_ I'm so scared right now…I-I have to tell him…

…I 'might' be gay.

Here goes…

"I…met someone through Uncle Lianjie's MMO. He goes to Kamedama, too…We're going to meet outside of Mr. Fujita's class tomorrow."

Takehiro's expression changes, he lets out a relieved sigh and grins, saying, "Cool! What's his name?"

"Tarou…We're in the same guild."

"Oh, did you join that Zhao Zilong Guild I told you about? It's really big right now, actually."

I shake my head. "N-No, I…I'm in The Way of the Mauve Fist."

Takehiro stares at me for a moment, he tilts his head a little saying, "…Way of the Mauve Fist?"

I nod, I-I'm starting to shake.

This is it, even if I just ran out of the room, he'd figure out what that means…

…I'm coming out…Gods, help me…I'm coming out…

"…Isn't that the guild Uncle Lianjie almost killed that guy over?" He asks after a few moments of silence between us.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Liangji…Why are you a member of that guild…?" The look on his face tells me he knows the answer, but I think he's not saying it because…He knows how much I hate being assumed as gay…

…Thanks, Takehiro.

"…I…I..." I take a deep breath, I let it out quickly. "…Niichan, I…I think I'm bi…" …I can't believe I actually said that…I-I really can't.

There's a short silence.

"…Gross." Wh-What?

I look up at Takehiro…Did he…really just say 'gross?'

"…Niichan…?"

"Liangji…That's _so_ gross…If you're bi, that means…means…" Takehiro gives me this horrified look. "…You like _girls,_ Liangji! _Girls!_ That's _sick!_" …Ni-Nii…Niichan…!

…Ha ha ha ha ha!

"Wh-What about…Ha ha ha…" I try to hold back my laughter…I-I didn't expect _that_ of all reactions from Takehiro! Ha ha ha! "What about…ha ha…_you,_ Mister 'I-Just-Had-My-First-Date-With-A-_GIRL?_' Ha ha ha!"

Takehiro gives his this scared look, quickly saying, "Do-Don't…Don't tell Dad and Dad, Liangji…_Please!_ I-I can't help it…It's who I am…I'm _so sorry,_ Liangji…I'm _so sorry…_" …Bravo, Niichan! I-I love the fake crying…With Tou-chan, Ruki once said, 'for someone who spends half his income on tissues and shirts with absorbent sleeves, Takato can't fake crying for crap,' well, okay, she didn't say 'crap.' But Takehiro? He can be sort of convincing if he wants to be. He usually does it as a joke.

After a little more laughing between us, Takehiro asks, "So…Why do you 'think' you're bi?"

"…You know I've had crushes on girls before, right?" I ask. Takehiro nods. "…Well, looking back, I…I realized there were…other guys I liked a lot, too. And, well…I-I just…I just realized I like guys, too… ..A lot. …I think I might…even have a preference between the two…Maybe I'm gay, I-I'm just not sure." …That's what really scared me, when I realized I was starting to like guys more than girls. And, like I said, gym class _does not help!_ Especially when Akio wants to spend our time in the locker room chatting away next to me while we both change…H-He has…some, um, personal boundary issues with that place sometimes…Or anywhere, he…he sometimes gets close and hugs me with one arm or something and…I-I just don't like close contact from anyone but Tou-san, Tou-chan, Mom or Takehiro…

…Sorry, Akio, it's not you it's… I just don't like being that close with…_ANYONE!_ It's…sort of like when I was a baby, like Tou-san always tells me: I cried whenever someone I didn't know came near me…Tou-san, Tou-chan and Takehiro were the exceptions, he said. I was even afraid _Uncle Kenta_ when he first met me. I don't know why I've just…always been like that.

Takehiro nods. "…Well…" …He's probably going to tell me to go talk to Tou-san and Tou-chan, I mean, he's straight…What does he know or care about this? "…If you like guys, I'm guessing you're not taking that well."

I shake my head. "I-I know, it's…nothing to be upset about, but…It's scary. Especially with the whole 'Ryougay' thing… I-I don't like everyone knowing but not knowing, you know? It's…like they know more about me than I do. I-I don't like that."

"…Yeah, that's…gotta be really annoying…I'm sorry they do that to you, Liangji," Takehiro says. "I always told them you weren't gay, and…Well, I'll keep it up for you whenever I can, since I know you want to keep it a secret…Sorry I'm not at Kamedama anymore."

"Thanks...And, don't worry, Akio does a good enough job. …Sorta."

"And…I won't tell Tou-san or Tou-chan," Takehiro adds. "You don't want to tell them, right?"

I nod. "It's…stupid, I know-"

"Liangji, no…It's not," Takehiro shakes his head. "When…I think I was ten or so, I asked Tou-san about when he came out and why it scared him so much when Grandpa and Grandma Li and, well, everyone else in the Li family, didn't have any problem...They weren't upset at all. Why be afraid to come out? Well…He didn't know they'd be so accepting but…He said 'telling anyone, especially someone you care about, is one of the scariest things you can do.' He said, even when he knew Tou-chan was gay, he still had trouble telling him he was the same. Liangji, it's scary. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, even if it's Tou-san and Tou-chan who…Well, I know they'd definitely have a…better understanding that I do about this but it's up to you."

"…Thanks, Niichan," I was wrong. Takehiro…I don't know, he just _knows_ this sort of thing, I guess. He grew up with two dads, too.

"So, um, Tarou, right?" Takehiro asks, I nod. "He's in the guild, too? Is he gay or just a friend?"

"Gay," I reply. "He's…really open online but not in real life. His family…Like he said, 'we're unnatural.'"

I can tell my Takehiro's sudden change in expression, he didn't like hearing that at all. "…Poor guy," he sighs. "And he goes to Kamedama?"

"Yeah, he'll be outside of Mr. Fujita's class tomorrow at lunch…That's how I'll know it's him."

"Think he might be cute?" …What?

…Did Takehiro…_really _just…ask that?

"Ex-Excuse me…?" I'm sure I look like a deer in headlights…I was not expecting _this_ to come up! Especially from _Takehiro!_

Takehiro grins. "I mean, think he might be someone you've seen in the halls, going 'he's so cute!' Or something like that? Be honest, Liangji…If you're like me, I did the same thing with girls...Not anymore since I'm with Kyoko but…" …This is official proof that he's a member of the Matsuda family: My straight brother is actually talking about cute _guys_ with me.

"…I-I…sometimes...Um…" I feel the blush on my face. "…N-No…No comment, actually…"

Takehiro laughs, adding, "C'mon…"

"I-I have _no idea _what he looks like, he has no idea what I look like," I say. "We…only found out we go to the same school because, well…I mentioned your name and he said his brother, Kensuke, is in your science class."

"…Kensuke? …Oh, yeah…I-I think I know him, he was…really weirded out by the 'two dads' thing…We talked for a while and it came up when we talked about our families. And…Unless we're lab partners, we don't talk. And when we do…Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much for…certain reasons."

"Well, Kensuke went home and told everyone about you being the 'weird gay kid' with your 'freaky two dads.' Tarou recognized your name and Kensuke mentioned you had a little brother. Tarou asked if I went to Kamedama. We decided to meet tomorrow."

"I hope it goes well," Takehiro says. "You want to know someone 'like you' in real life, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, um…I-I mean, talking to you about this helps a lot but…"

"I understand, there are a lot things I wouldn't know," Takehiro shrugs. "Are you going to tell anyone else? Akio, maybe?"

"No, just…You and Tarou for now," I say. "Akio, um, well...His gay jokes _might_ stop being sent towards you, at least. …Does that ever bother you?"

"I think it's less of a joke and more that Akio really is convinced that 'it's genetic.' I'm just 'in the closet' to him," Takehiro shrugs.

"That would make sense…" Akio's even gone as far as joking that Takehiro _has a crush on him!_ Akio, you…You can be really full of yourself someti-…No, it's _sometimes_ that he's _not_ full of himself. Despite being shorter than I am (and I'm a little short for my age, according to measurement day, at least) and almost a year younger, Akio acts older, stronger and "wiser." Ever since he could talk, I think, he's been like that. "What about when he calls you 'Matsuda?' I mean, you're older..."

Takehiro shrugs. "Ruki does the same thing with Ryou-san and, sometimes, our Dads or Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. I figure he got it from her, he idolizes his Mom so much."

"He would _freak out_ if he ever heard that the others call him a 'momma's boy,'" I say.

"He…kinda is but isn't at the same time…Ruki's not exactly your average Mother…"

"Ruki's not exactly your average _anything!"_I say. "If I ever tell Akio…I'm sure she'll have something to say to Tou-san and Tou-chan…I'll tell Akio after I tell them."

"I wonder if she'll try to get any of her money back, claiming she just picked the wrong 'goggled spawn,'" Takehiro says with a laugh.

"Niichan, you're the only 'goggled spawn.'" I say. "Remember?"

"Tou-san said you're a Matsuda and we have the same Mom, you're a goggled spawn, too," Takehiro crosses his arms, grinning. Ha ha ha…Takehiro, I know you feel a little weird finding out you _weren't_ adopted but…I think he's worried he might upset me with the whole 'real son' thing…

…Niichan, you're amazing and I wouldn't want any other brother on Earth. And the fact Tou-san wanted me to be his son so badly, I consider myself a Matsuda no matter what anyone or DNA says...

…But I can't ignore the fact I was adopted, either. "If it _is_ genetic, it would explain why my DNA-Dad cheated on Fumiko Cao…" I trail off, with a laugh. Takehiro starts laughing, too.

"…Do you ever wonder what it would be like…with her?" Takehiro asks after a few moments. "Just…Any sort of image you have of her. When I thought I was adopted, I did wonder who my 'real parents' were sometimes."

I shrug. "I used to, I always saw her as really poor or something because of how she had to give me up, but really nice...Then I saw those papers and…Um… …Y'know that Disney Cinderella movie…? Or, no, even better! Sleeping Beauty, the evil witch! Crossed with Godzilla!"

"…You seriously picture your DNA-Mom _like THAT?_" Takehiro's trying his best to hold back a fit of laughs.

I grin. "Kinda, maybe a little less fire-breathing..."

Takehiro finally laughs.

"What about you?"

"…Well, um… I was more concerned with my DNA-Mom than my DNA-Dad, since I had Tou-chan _and_ Tou-san._ …_And, I'm serious when I say this, I wanted my real Mom to be like one of my Aunts…Guess which one."

"…For real?" Actually…Takehiro was _always_ really close to 'Aunt Juri,' so…That would make sense.

"…That's kind of why I was so happy the day I found out," Takehiro shrugs. "And, when you think about before…She was the closest thing we had to a Mom before then. She was _always_ coming over to visit and _never_ missed our birthdays. And, when we were kids, she wanted to play with us a _lot_ more than even Uncle Kenta did. She _never_ said 'No, I don't feel like playing' or anything."

"…Yeah, and knowing the truth… 'Aunt Juri' was a lot closer to us than any other Aunt. And we knew she wasn't _really_ related to us as an Aunt, so…"

Takehiro nods. "I think, if she was still an 'Aunt,' at this point we'd suspect something…Back then, I'm a little surprised we didn't suspect anything."

"You did, sort of…Subconsciously or something, at least," I say. "…Speaking of…suspecting…"

"Yeah?"

"…Did you…ever suspect me as…?" I trail off.

Takehiro shakes his head. "No, especially with how much you don't like being asked 'that question.'"

"Think…anyone might?"

"If anyone does, it's Akio…And I don't think he voices it because, well, he knows how much you don't like it," Takehiro says. "I don't know about Tou-san, Tou-chan or anyone else, though…Uncle Kenta, maybe."

"Why Uncle Kenta?"

"Because when the gay is a afoot, Kenta Kitagawa is there," Takehiro says, we both laugh.

"Yeah, I-I…ha ha…I forgot, Uncle Kenta has…finely tuned gaydar…" I trail off.

"And Uncle Makoto…If he thinks you're straight, then…" Takehiro trails off, I laugh. Uncle Makoto _thought Uncle Kenta was straight! _Why? Because he's so obviously gay! Uncle Makoto's sorta weird but we like him. He and Aunt Xiaochun decorated the upstairs apartment not too long ago and Uncle Makoto buys a lot of Tou-chan's artwork for rooms he's decorating. Tou-chan even did a few requests for him.

One thing I know for sure, when I think about all of my relatives, both official and unofficial, I can only come to one conclusion…

…Our family is _weird!_

But that's a good thing…It's what got Takehiro his girlfriend. And Takehiro…

…Takehiro is the best brother ever.

Thank you, Niichan.

* * *

Takehiro and I spent a lot of time talking, until almost midnight…We talked about my secret, meeting Tarou, friends and family, how I'm handling school…Everything!

…I'm really glad I decided to talk to him in the end. I'm glad to be out to my brother at least. And, for someone straight, he knows and understands a _lot_ of what I'm going through. I think a lot of it has to do with him being Tou-chan's son and, well, the fact we've got two Dads.

I know Takehiro asks them about their relationship and aspects of being gay more than I did...I think I didn't ask as much because I was either afraid of offending them or, when I started to realize I _might_ have been attracted to guys, because I was afraid of myself...I can think of only a handful of questions I've ever asked about what it's 'like' being gay and two of them were about hot springs and…

…I_ still_ can't believe I asked _that!_

…Takehiro, however, figured out that 'trick' Uncle Kenta told Tou-san and Tou-chan and told me last night…

…_I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT, TAKEHIRO! AAAUUUGH!_

…I-I…I do _not_ handle subjects like _that_…very well… …Ugh…

"…Finally, at the battle of Sekigahara-" Our teacher stops speaking as the lunch bell rings. "We'll continue this lesson after lunch."

We stand and bow before going out the door, everyone starts down the hall to lunch, I keep an eye out for Fujita's class and whoever's waiting outside…

…This is it… I'm going to meet Tarou…

…And I…kinda hope he's cute… …And I _still_ can't believe that subject came up again. I-I spent a good ten minutes talking 'cute guys' with my brother…Who actually had_ his own opinion_ on those cute guys…

…Takehiro has a level of confidence in his heterosexuality than most straight guys can only _claim_ to have. He can talk about anything "gay" or about cute guys, play shounen-ai dating sims, be assumed as gay and _none of it_ gets to him or embarrasses him…Because he knows he's straight and so does his girlfriend (though she did kinda wonder about him for a while).

Mr. Fujita's class is ahead…I see a boy my age waiting outside the door. He's wearing a Suikoden VIII T-shirt and shorts, he has shoulder length black hair and wire frame glasses…And…

...I-I know him…

…My first day at Kamedama, when that jerk was following me around…He was one of the two that defended me...

…I don't believe it...I-I wonder if he remembers that incident…

"Tarou-kun?" I say as I approach.

"Ryougi-kun?" Tarou says, he looks at me and smiles. "Ha ha, wow…So that's what you look like in real life…"

"Huh?"

Tarou glances away, blushing slightly. "It's…a good thing. Trust me…" He laughs, nervously.

"…Do you…remember me from…last year?" I ask.

"Yeah, um, I realized it after you signed off…Did that guy leave you alone after that?"

I shake my head. "I thought he would if I tried to talk the teacher out of detention but…Let's say I still owe a friend of mine five hundred yen."

"Sorry to hear that…" Tarou trails off. "That guy who, um, pushed him down…"

"Akio Makino, he's a friend of mine," I say. "He's my bodyguard, sort of…Usually, my brother stops the bullies but, with him in high school, it's Akio's 'job.' He takes it seriously."

Tarou laughs, "He…He definitely _looked _tough."

"He's really nice, sort of full of himself but he's a great friend…" I shrug. "Oh! Before I forget…" I hold up my lunch bag. "I, um, brought some extra breads from my Dad's bakery. Have you ever heard of Guilmon bread?"

"I haven't but I've heard people talk about it. Is it like Dino-Bread?" Tarou asks. Dino-Bread? He must be used to one of the knock offs other bakeries sell…'Floppy Eared Dog' is another one (or 'Rabbit,' even though Terriermon looks _nothing_ like a rabbit! …Or a terrier, but…That's another issue!). So far, none of us have seen 'Really Gay Looking Pink Thing' bread, so MarineAngemon Bread is still one of a kind.

"This is the original recipe, other bakeries try to copy it but Tou-chan's is the _best!_ I also brought some Terriermon bread and MarineAngemon bread, too."

"Wow, thank you!" Tarou bows his head. "Your Dad…makes Digimon breads? Why?"

Er…That's a question I can't give the real answer two. We're not supposed to tell anyone our parents are _real_ Digimon Tamers, the ones from the news all those years ago. Hypnos managed to keep their identities secret and we're _definitely_ not allowed to talk about Hypnos! Tou-san fixes computers for a living…

…In the sense he makes sure the internet doesn't explode because of a rogue digimon.

"He's…a huge fan," I say. "Takehiro and I are, too. You?"

"Love it! I've seen almost every season of the anime and play Li Rinchei's Digimon Universe a _lot_," Tarou says. "But I'm no good at the card game."

"You've played Digimon Universe?" I grin. "I need to talk to you about some codes…"

…I think I'm going to like Tarou.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
And this is a revised version of D-A-T-E!

Quick note on Moumantai (since Liangji says it): It's Cantonese for "no problem," that's the most common usage as far as I know. And, in Mandarin, it would be Wuwenti.

The reason for this note on Moumantai is, as Taiki posted for me in the profile, Jen and his family _should_ be speaking Cantonese, not Mandarin…However, I don't speak _any_ Cantonese, so they speak Mandarin as it's what I'm familiar with. And for one other reason: Whenever Jen is referred to in Chinese (even on Chiaki Konaka's Tamers resource) he's referred to as "Jianliang," which is a _Mandarin_ name…So, um, Tamers is sending some mixed messages on that front, too.

Fun fact: "Wong," his surname is the dub, _is_ a Cantonese surname (The Cantonese form of Wang or Huang, I doubt the dub went as far as to give an official Hanzi for his surname, so in Mandarin it can be either one), Li\Lee is both Mandarin and Cantonese. I think the reason the dub changed his surname to a _definite_ Cantonese name was to reflect his heritage a little more...

…Or they just thought "Li" was too foreign and "Wong" wasn't for whatever reason, I dunno! Dub name changes don't make sense to me sometimes!

…Though, I _will_ admit some of them aren't too bad: Iori does look like a "Cody," y'know? That, I didn't mind. But I've never in my life heard the name "Yolie" before 02's dub. Also, I'm surprised the Tamers dub went with "Jeri" instead of "Julie." Twerp-chan and I like to joke around about "Jerry" being Jen's rejected dub name: "Takato's in love with Jerry! Not Julie!"

Oh, and when Xros Wars gets dubbed: $50 says Zenjirou's dub name is "Zack."

Also, don't ask, I have _no idea_ what "Jianliang" is in Cantonese. Sorry, my sources are limited when it comes to Mandarin to Cantonese translations.

Anyway, with this chapter: I thought making Tarou the same person who defended Liangji in the earlier chapter would have made them a _little_ closer at first. At least, on Liangji's side. The whole Liangji\Tarou aspect of this fic is getting the biggest overhaul while Takehiro\Kyoko is given…a little twist. I won't tell you what it is, though. You'll see later.

Again, hope you like the rewrite!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori says this chapter "still counts" as revised, so it's going up today as an extra chapter even though it's the one he put the most work into revising. I thoroughly prefer the newer version! Also, I believe this is the last of the "original draft" chapters until post-fic when we put up what's been cut out.

Since he mentioned it, yes, we do think "Jerry" was a rejected dub name for Je(n)ry(a) and like to joke about the implications of that with the Juri\Takato hints in the dubbed version. Honestly, if Takato said to you "I'm in love with Jeri" without you knowing who "Jeri" was, what would you think, exactly? Ha ha ha!

I'm looking forward to more of the Tarou and Liangji plotline! Like he said, Ori has put a lot of extra work into that part of the story!

Next chapter goes up later today.

-Taiki Matsuki


	39. XXVIII: Out In The Open, Hidemura Tarou

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXVIII: Out In The Open (Hidemura Tarou)

* * *

I had a feeling Ryougi was the guy who was being bullied that day, it came to me after I logged off Three Kingdoms…

…That jerk. I really hated the way he was treating him. It…reminded me of my Dad and Kensuke, too. When Kensuke told us about the "gay kid with two Dads," the rest of the night was filled with fag jokes.

…I hate joining in those but, if I take offense, they'll suspect me. And if they ever found out…

…I-I don't want to think about that. I don't want them to _ever_ find out. Thank the Gods for the internet! There, I can be gay. I can tell people who I am. I can talk about things I like that are…Well…

…I like calligraphy. A lot. But when I told my Dad I was thinking about joining the school calligraphy club, well…I had to tell him I was joking, I'd never do something as "gay" as calligraphy…

…Officially, I'm in the kendo club. We just happen to use brushes instead of bokken and we paint instead of fight. The other day, I did this _beautiful_ Kanji for 'dragon.' It came out great…

…I wish I had someone to show it to. We-Well, actually, Ryougi told me he'd like to see my work, while we were eating. That Guilmon bread was _great!_ Better than any Dino Bread I've ever had! Same for the Terriermon and MarineAngemon bread...I feel sort of bad that he brought me lunch, I wish I had something for him, too. Ryougi's really nice, we just talked about…Anything! W-We talked about cute guys, too, at one point…I've _never_ done that in real life before…I was a little nervous doing it but…It felt great.

I'm _so_ glad to know someone who's the same! We're both gay! Well, okay, Ryougi says he's bi but…At lunch he told me he thinks his preference is guys. He even questions if he even _likes_ girls sometimes, he said. I told him I used "bi" as a way to be relatively "normal" at first. I kept telling myself "I like girls, too." But I realized, really fast, I didn't like girls…

…I liked guys…

I liked guys a _lot_...

…I-I feel like an idiot for what I said when we first met, I-I don't even know _why_ I even said it but… I-I couldn't say "you're really cute," like in my mind. That's just weird for someone you just met, you know? …But he is…I mean, Ryougi is…cute. Definitely. N-Not that I'm…checking him out or anything or want to go out…I'm just saying! That's all! Ryougi's cute! I-It's a compliment! Th-That's all! A compliment!

He invited me to his home after school, actually. We're walking over there right now. I'm a little nervous because, well…

…Ryougi told me I can "be gay" there. He asked if he could "out" me to his Dads and brother. Just so I can be out in real life _somewhere_. He offered to do it when I told him how much I hate hiding and like being out online…

…Thank you _so much_ Ryougi.

"This is the place," Ryougi says, motioning to a bakery up ahead. The Matsuda Bakery. I'm surprised I never heard of it before. "We live in the upstairs apartment, except the dining room and bath tub are downstairs."

"Cool, what's it like living at a bakery?" I ask.

"It _reeks_ of fresh bread all the time," Ryougi says with a laugh. "It's great, actually…We're Matsudas, we love bread!"

"I-I definitely liked the breads from before," I say. "Especially that MarineAngemon bread. It was a little weird but delicious!"

"That was just one of the frostings, there's a few others. I'll ask Tou-chan if you can try them," Ryougi says.

"Y-You don't have to, I-I don't want to impose or anything," I feel bad enough just showing up like this. I'm not expected as a guest or anything.

"It's okay, we take bread all the time. Tou-chan tells us to help ourselves if we're hungry. At worst, we'll grab some of the day-old stuff we wouldn't sell anyway."

I nod. "Thanks, Ryougi-kun."

Ryougi goes to the door. "Ready? …If you don't want me to tell them, it's okay."

"N-No, it's great!" I say. "And…I won't tell them about you."

"Thanks…I know it's weird to not want to tell my _Dads_ about this but…" Ryougi trails off.

"I-I know the feeling, _trust me_. Not that they're like my Dad or anything, just…You know, the fear of…" I start to ramble nervously. Ryougi laughs.

"I-I know, Tarou-kun, don't worry," Ryougi opens the door.

I step into the bakery after Ryougi…It's filled with baskets of both wrapped and unwrapped breads. Most of it is Guilmon or Terriermon or MarineAngemon bread, but there's others…It smells really good.

I also notice a _ton_ of paintings along the walls-Oh, his Dad must have painted them…I see one of Ryougi and a Terriermon. The rest are _really weird_ looking landscapes and some other portraits. There's a price tag under a lot of them-Wow…They sell for _a lot_.

At the counter is, I think, one of his Dads…He's wearing an apron over a blue long sleeve shirt. He has brown hair, it's a little on the long side, it goes over his ears and a little down his neck in the back.

"Liangji," he says, "you...brought home a friend?" He calls him by his Chinese name? Rian…Gi…? Oh, right, he said both his Dads speak Chinese, but one doesn't speak it very well. His brother speaks it, too…

…That's really cool, I think. Ryougi even taught me a few words but told me I'm not too good with "tones." Um…I-I don't know that much about Chinese, he had to explain what he meant. Apparently, each word means something different depending on _how_ you say it...That's a _hard language!_

Ryougi nods. "Yeah, this is-" Ryougi stops speaking as the bell over the door rings.

"I'm home!"

I turn, an older boy walks through the door…It must be Takehiro, he looks _a lot_ like the man behind the counter. Same color hair, except longer and he has a yellow headband. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with a white TA Katakana and tan pants. He spots me immediately. "Liangji…Is this…?"

Ryougi smiles, he wraps an arm around me, taking me a little by surprise and saying, "Tou-chan, Takehiro-niichan…This is Tarou-kun…My gay best friend." _Be_-_Best_ friend…? Th-Thanks, Ryougi-kun…

I swallow, bowing my head to Takehiro and then to their Dad. He…really told them… I'm out in real life to…Well, people who I don't really know but…

…Ryougi swore they'd have no problem. I mean, why would they? His Dads are gay, too. No need for them to worry like my Dad does about being "corrupted" by "them"…Re-Really, if I ever came out to him, he'd blame…Well, if he knew, Ryougi. Because Ryougi "corrupted me" with his "faggyness." …I-I really hate the way he talks about gays, it comes up _every time_ it's mentioned on TV or the radio or when Kensuke mentioned that "weird gay kid with two dads." …I doubt they'd believe me if I told them that "weird gay kid" was straight.

Takehiro approaches me first, saying, "Hey, I'm glad to hear my little brother made a new friend." He extends his hand, I shake it.

"You're gay?" Ryougi's Dad asks, but with a smile…I don't know too many people who would ask that question with a smile.

I nod. "Ye-Yeah…Um…"

"Tarou's only out online," Ryougi explains, "his family…isn't supportive, let's say, so he keeps it a secret in real life. I thought it'd be good if he could be out around here."

Ryougi's Dad nods. "Good idea, Liangji. And, Tarou, if…If your family ever finds out and things don't go well, since you're a friend of Liangji you're welcome to stay here if you need to, okay? I have a little experience when it comes to disapproving parents."

I bow my head. "Th-Thank you…I-I…I don't know what to say."

"Can Tarou try the other MarineAngemon bread flavors, Tou-chan?" Ryougi speaks up. "I only brought the peppermint icing one."

"I was wondering why you took so much bread with you to school today," Ryougi's Dad says with a smile before nodding. "Sure, I just made a fresh batch of, well, all of them. They're in the back, take all you want, Tarou."

"Thank you again, Matsuda-san."

"Takato-san works," Ryougi's Dad says. "No need to be so polite, Tarou."

I nod. "Thank you, Ta-Takato-san."

"I smell Guilmon bread, too," Takehiro says. "Can I…?"

"Don't eat too much, Uncle Lianjie's coming for dinner tonight…" Takato-san trails off.

"I won't, especially if you're making Guilmon rolls," Takehiro grins. "Are you?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Tou-chan, um…I-I know this is a little sudden but…" Ryougi goes to Takato-san and whispers into his ear. Takato-san grins and nods. He looks to me. "Tarou, could you stay for dinner?"

"Fo-For dinner?" …I really feel like I'm imposing now… "I-I don't want to impose or anything…"

"You won't be, trust me. I always make plenty of food when Lianjie comes. Please?" Takato-san smiles. "To celebrate Liangji's new friend?"

"…I-If you want me to," I say, bowing my head. I feel two hands against the side of my head, they lift my head up straight.

"No more bowing, you're Liangji's friend…Trust me, that makes you more than welcome here," Takehiro says. "Okay?" He nods my head, I laugh a little.

"O-Okay…Thank you for letting me stay for dinner, I-I'll call my Dad and let him know," I say. Takato-san nods.

"We'll go try one MarineAngemon bread for now, save the rest for latter. Tou-chan is a _great_ cook! You're going to love dinner!" Ryougi says, he shows me to the dining room and goes to the kitchen. "Peach, plum or pear?"

"Um…Peach, please," I say.

Ryougi comes back out with a piece of MarineAngemon bread and a piece of fresh Guilmon bread for himself, I think. Takehiro comes out after him with another piece of Guilmon bread.

The MarineAngemon bread is shaped like MarineAngemon, obviously, but it's covered in a flavored icing with a different type of bread for the wings than the body. It's…unique, to say the least, but _really_ good!

"So, Liangji made a gay friend…" Takehiro says, sitting across from me, Ryougi sits next to me. "Is my brother cute?" Wh-What?

"I-I'm sorry…?" I look to Takehiro, my eyes wide and…I'm sure I'm blushing. H-He didn't…He didn't _really_ ask that, did he…?

"Is my brother cute?" Takehiro repeats, I hear Ryougi chuckle.

"Niichan, be nice to Tarou."

"I just want an objective opinion…" Takehiro trails off with a grin. "Don't worry, Tarou, you can be as out as you want here. We've had two Dads since we were babies, gay is what we're used to. Now answer the question."

I look to Ryougi, he's got a grin on his face, I'm sure I look like an idiot. "Um…He's…He's…_very_ cute…" I say, quietly.

Ryougi laughs, he gives me a quick hug. "Thanks, Tarou-kun…You're really cute, too." He says, a little quietly but...I _know_ Takehiro heard him.

"Er…" Again I blush but…Ryougi, isn't…Aren't_ you _a secret when it comes to…? "Th-Thank you…" I glance to Takehiro, he looks…a little surprised. I-I hope it's…not because he suspects Ryougi. Gods…My first friend 'like me' and I out him! …Great going, Tarou…

Takehiro looks to Ryougi, whispering, "He knows I know right?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Ryougi looks to me whispering. "I came out to Takehiro last night, since I was a little nervous about meeting you. He knows, so it's okay to talk about 'it' with him. Just, um, be careful. Tou-chan's in the next room." Thank the Gods. And I'm amazed by how…_open_ to this his brother he is. I-I mean…Well, I guess what I'm used to with Kensuke and my Dad, but Takehiro isn't fazed by any of this…

…I really like this place.

I nod, quickly. "…So, um, Ryougi…That girl in your math class you like…" I trail off, not whispering. Takehiro and Ryougi both laugh.

"Yeah, she's _super_ cute," Ryougi says.

"My girlfriend's cuter," Takehiro smirks.

"You wish!"

Takehiro and Ryougi 'debate' pretty girls, I stick to my MarineAngemon bread…It's _really_ good. I…I think I'll be buying bread here from now on. Really, Takato-san's Guilmon bread is _so_ much better than the Dino Bread Kensuke usually buys…Ryougi even told me his grandfather made the _original_ Guilmon bread…

…It is a little strange that they make _Digimon_ breads but...Well, I guess if they're that big of fans. Ryougi told me about his two married "Uncles," Hirokazu and Kenta. They watch Digimon DVD sets all the time and I _so_ want to try one of those shounen-ai drinking games they play someday! That just sounds like _fun!_

Ryougi, you've got a cool family...Thanks for letting me be out to them.

* * *

I…I can't…I can't _believe it!_

Ryougi is…_so lucky!_

I left the Matsuda Bakery a while ago, I just got to my apartment building but…I-I've been _in shock_ ever since a little before dinner…

First, I met Jenrya-san…Ryougi told me he fixed computers for a living but…Um…He wears a suit for some reason. I didn't ask but it seemed _really_ professional for computer repairman. He was really nice, too. Ryougi put an arm around me and introduced me, again, as his "gay best friend." Jenrya-san was a little surprised but…He said to Ryougi, _"I'm glad you have a friend…And that your friend has a place to be himself._" He also told me if anything ever happened, I could stay there…

…I hope it…never comes to that but…I'm_ so_ glad to know I have a place to stay if I need it. Takato-san told me, again, that he was completely serious about that. Takehiro told me he and their grandfather had some "issues" in the past, he'd fill me in later…

But, after that and before dinner, Ryougi, Takehiro and I… Gods, we…we…I _still_ can't believe what we did…

…_WE PLAYED A SHOUNEN-AI DATING SIM!_ A-And it's _Takehiro's_ favorite game…! Th-The lone straight guy _plays shounen-ai dating sims!_ And… Gods, I-I wish I could play Ai To Kirai at home. It's _so_ much fun…

…I…might pick one up and just hide it and get rid of the cover sleeve. If I can work up the courage to _buy it_ that is.

But after a few hours of Ai To Kirai, Ryougi and Takehiro's Uncle got there…I-I felt like I should leave, I mean…They were expecting family for dinner and, well, I thought it would be rude to stay but…Ryougi and Takehiro _insisted_ that I stay and meet their uncle…

…Then I found out _why_ they wanted me to stay for dinner and meet him…Gods, this has been an _amazing_ day…

…His Uncle is _the_ Li Rinchei…! I-I can't believe it! Li Rinchei! I've been a huge fan ever since Digimon Universe, he's _so good_ when it comes to MMOs! And his console games that he programmed for, I-I bought a few of them used just to see if he had any huge influence on them...

...Which I had to explain to Dad _repeatedly_ when he caught me playing "the gayest looking turtle game he'd ever seen." ...I know, I'm a little old for "Kame-Chan's Playhouse" but it's a Li Rinchei game. I, um, sort of want to keep a collection. And I only played it once to see what it was like since it is, technically, a Li Rinchei game.

Li Rinchei-sama is _amazing_ when it comes to gameplay, he comes up with a _lot_ of cool stuff! I mean, first Digimon Universe and just…_Everything_ about it's gameplay! I mean, I've _never_ seen an MMO make monster training or battles as realistic or fun as his, not even the Pokemon MMO they tried a few years back…It was kinda fun but, to battle other players, you had to be a specific part of each area and…It was just too stiff and rigid, Li Rinchei made it so you can battle _anywhere_ and the evolution system is _great! _And when he made Three Kingdoms, I got one the beta-CDs from the Tokyo Computer Store promotion they did, I didn't even know they were doing public betas until then, but…Gods, I _love_ that game! He even told me a few of his plans to their first expansion pack, but I'm sworn to secrecy (I won't tell a soul, Rinchei-sama!)...

…Let's just say I can't _wait_ for that expansion pack!

I-I was wondering why Ryougi changed his mind about those codes at lunch, he said, "they're not important." It…turns out it was codes that reveal messages to him and Takehiro, he didn't want to come off as bragging. So, when his Uncle came over…

"_Uncle Lianjie, this is Tarou…He's in my guild on Three Kingdoms. He's 'Wolfram' in the game, we just met today in real life."_

_"Oh? What guild is that?"_

_"Er…Um…The Fist of the Sleeping Dragon,"_

I wondered why Ryougi made up a new guild at first. I mean, how would his Uncle know about The Way of the Mauve Fist?

"_Cool! So, you've played Three Kingdoms, Tarou? How do you like it? Is the semi-enforced roleplay too much? I wanted to do something to where, well, the world was realistic. Where players had a _reason_ to chat over tea and everything! I wanted a game that was…Well, as busy and realistic as possible but still fun when you do something as simple as sit and drink tea, y'know? I figured everyone loves stat boosts!"_

"It's really cool, especially the stat boosting tea and all…Um…Do you work on the design team…?"

"…Kinda,"

Rinchei-sama had this sort of grin on his face, I-I didn't know what it meant. Until Ryougi told me.

"_Tarou-kun, um, Uncle Lianjie's surname is Li…And, in Japanese, his name is pronounced as Rinchei."_

…I-I almost fainted…I told him how big of a fan I was and how much I loved Digimon Universe and its expansions and…I started rambling after about a minute, then I-I was worried he didn't want to talk games or anything, y'know? It's work, he wanted to forget about work and spend time with his family…

…I was wrong. _Really_ wrong! Li Rinchei invited Ryougi, Takehiro and I to an 'MMO roundtable' after dinner. I got to talk MMOs with _Li Rinchei! _…I…I couldn't believe it… He loves games more than I do! He told us, we're all "gamers for life!" …Rinchei-sama is _amazing!_

I left a little after that, though, I-I didn't want to overstay my welcome…Ryougi gave me a hug at the door, thanking me for coming over…I-I thanked him, _profusely_…Not only for letting me meet Li Rinchei but…Just for what he told his Dads and brother about me…

…I'm out. I'm out at the Matsuda Bakery and even if the subject doesn't come up, the fact everyone knows and doesn't care…It feels good. I don't have to hide or be afraid like at home. Even Rinchei-sama knows, he apologized for the Odawara incident…I told him, he handled it really well, I thought. And I was_ so_ happy that his game would allow gay guilds…I had to tell him I only read about what happened through news sites, since…Well, Ryougi and I are part of the same completely _not_ gay guild! I would have felt _really_ bad if I outted Ryougi-kun…Especially after what he did for me.

I step up to my apartment door, opening it. It's unlocked, Kensuke must be home…Dad usually works late. "I'm home." I say.

"Hey!" Kensuke steps out from the kitchen. "How was your new friend's place?"

"_Amazing!_" I say. "He…He's _Li Rinchei's _nephew!"

"…Who?"

"Th-The guy who made the MMOs I play," I reply. I almost forgot, Kensuke…He has trouble using a search engine, he's not into games or computers, he just knows how to listen to listen to music and play with a tuning program for his guitar recordings (_barely,_ he calls me to his room for help _a lot_). "Ryougi-kun is his nephew…I-I _met _Li Rinchei-sama!"

"…Uh-huh…Cool, I guess…" Kensuke nods. "So, um, that friend, what's he like?"

"Really, really nice…" I reply. "I-I mean…He brought me some bread from the bakery his Dad owns! And, Kensuke, they made the _original_ Dino Bread! It's called Guilmon bread, you've_ got_ to try it, it's so much better than what we get at the place down the street!"

"What? That place has the best Dino bread…" Kensuke shakes his head. "Next you'll tell me they 'invented' rabbit bread."

"Terriermon bread," I reply. Kensuke gives me this 'I don't believe you' sort of look. "Next time I go, I'll buy some. It's _really _good, I had Guilmon bread fresh out of the oven! And Takato-san made Guilmon rolls!"

"Right."

"And…Ryougi-kun's great! We played games for a while with his brother, Takehiro-"

"_Takehiro_…?" _CRAP!_ I can't believe I _said that!_ Idiot, Tarou! IDIOT!

"Er…It's not the same Takehiro, Kensuke, he has a Mom and a Dad," I lie.

"What's their surname, then?" Crap, Takehiro's in his science class, he _knows_ the surname 'Matsuda.'

"Uh…Katou!"

"Katou?"

"Ye-Yeah," I nod. "It's _not_ the same Takehiro, Kensuke. Ryougi's got a Mom. I met her. Her name's Juri," Thank the _Gods_ Takehiro and Ryougi told me that story while we played Ai To Kirai. They told me how Takehiro was Takato-san's real son and about their 'Aunt Juri.' Ryougi told me he wanted me to meet her, he even invited me back to dinner next Sunday, when she visits for dinner. Takato-san and Jenrya-san said it was okay…

…They're _really_ nice.

"All right," Kensuke shrugs. "Just wanted to make sure...I mean, _crap_, Tarou…The look on your face right now…It's almost like you're _in love _with…Ryuuji?"

"Ryougi," I say. "And, Kensuke, I'm _not_ a fag!"_ …_I hate having to say that word… "Don't even joke like that!"

"Ha ha, I was just kidding, don't get pissed 'cause your gaying out over this guy," Kensuke laughs.

"I'm _not_ gaying out over Ryougi…" …That's…sort of a lie.

"Fine, but what about that Rinchei guy? Yeesh, he's just a game programmer…" Kensuke goes back into the kitchen. "Still hungry? I'm ordering a pizza for when Dad gets home, he's working extra late tonight."

"O-Oh… Um, no thanks, I'm good," I say. "I'm going to play some games in my room, that's all..."

"Have fun dreaming of Rinchei-chan…" Kensuke chuckles.

I go to my room, saying, "_Very_ _funny_, Kensuke!" …At least he's not joking that I'm 'gaying out' over Ryougi. Th-That would be a problem.

…Ryougi-kun is the first person 'like me' I've met in real life. And, now that I've met his family…

…I really hope we stay good friends. I-I was _shocked_ when he said I was his "gay _best friend_" both times. We just met-Well, actually, we've known each other a little longer through the MMO, I guess that counts, too… …I never thought I'd meet someone I knew online before, I mean, you know all the stories.

But, with Ryougi…I'm glad we met. Not just for being out or meeting Li Rinchei but because…Well…

…I really like him.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
A Tarou POV chapter…Yeah, like I said, I wanted to give the Liangji\Tarou thing an overhaul. And it beat "More Kyoko\Takehiro" on the poll, so I decided to go with more of it this time around.

I really hope you're enjoying this fic, especially since at this point it's mostly original character POV chapters…I'm always apprehensive about using original characters but, well, with a fic like this it's impossible to avoid their use.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Aww, I think Tarou has a crush on someone! Ha ha ha, I was very surprised to see Tarou was going to get a chapter in the rewrite. As Ori told me, he did a _lot_ of work to this part of the story. Though I am curious as to what he means by Takehiro and Kyoko's relationship getting "a twist."

Kyoko isn't going to wish Takehiro had a cute sister now, is she, Ori? Ha ha, just kidding!

-Taiki Matsuki


	40. Omoi XII: Jerk, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi XII: Jerk (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

Liangji and I are at the mall, it's almost Christmas and we're buying gifts for Tou-san and Tou-chan…And Kyoko and Tarou. Liangji, especially, wants to get Tarou a "cool gift" that he'd really like. I want to do the same for Kyoko…

…I want to buy her this really nice necklace I've seen in one of the jewelry stores, actually. It's not too much since it's a jade koi pendant. Jade looks _really_ nice on her for some reason. I noticed it when she once wore a jade bracelet…I don't know why but green jade is her color, I guess. I have enough, I've been saving up for a while. Plus, she likes koi fish: She says they're good luck, her family has a _huge_ aquarium in their living room that has a few koi.

But first we're looking for a gift for Tou-chan…He usually gets depressed around Christmas Eve. We want to get him two gifts: One he can open on Christmas Day and one he can open early to cheer him up.

Liangji and I are first having lunch in the food court, Liangji is eating pizza while I'm eating a cheeseburger. "…So, how's Tarou?" I ask, grinning. It's obvious Liangji likes him, but he _never_ admits to it. But it's even _more_ obvious that Tarou likes Liangji…

…I've heard Tou-san, Tou-chan and _Mom_ talking about it. They all like Tarou, of course. They just all agree: Tarou loves Liangji…I'm waiting for the day I ask 'How's Tarou' and Liangji says 'He confessed, we kissed in the park…My first kiss was _great_, Niichan! _Great!'_ Hehehe…I know _my_ first kiss was...

…Kyoko's _still_ a little embarrassed about how things, um, progressed…But we _still_ kiss 'like that' now and then if there's no-one around (and we _know it,_ I can't believe we forgot Liangji was there…). That's as far as things have gone, though! Re-Really, we're not like _that_ as a couple!

"I know what I'm getting him," Liangji says with a smile.

"What?"

"Ai To Kirai: Ai No Natsuyasumi." What?

"Liangji, th-that…that's…_the gayest_ and most _fanservice-y_ Ai To Kirai out there, Liangji," I say. "He'll _love it!_" It's the _only_ shounen-ai exclusive Ai To Kirai, too, the main character is gay instead of bi (there's, like, three girls in the entire game – _None_ of them dateable). And it takes place on a tropical island filled with cute guys in swimgear…

...I'll admit, I don't play it as much as the other Ai To Kirai games because of that but, ha ha ha, I've caught Liangji playing it when he thinks no-one's around. Liangji…if he is bi, he says he has a _definite_ preference towards guys, which really scares him sometimes. And then he feels guilty for being scared…And I feel bad because I _hate_ seeing my little brother so upset...Liangji, it's okay to be afraid, _really_. Don't beat yourself up over it, Tou-san and Tou-chan would understand, I'm sure of it.

"I'm going to take out the sleeve and replace it with an FPS's sleeve…Hopefully they'll let me just take one of the display sleeves," Liangji says. "I'll even cover the disc with a printed cover, just to be extra safe for him. It's a double surprise, he'll think I got him something crappy, 'cause he hates FPS games and instead, I got him Ai To Kirai!"

I laugh, "Just make sure he doesn't let his brother play it, in case he likes FPS games."

Liangji's eyes widen. "Er…Good point. Maybe I'll use the Doraemon's Playhouse Sleeve." The fact that show is still on the air is _amazing…_It's older than Tou-san and Tou-chan! I think it's older than our _Grandparents_!

"Better idea, then he'll _know_ it's a joke gift with a hidden real gift," I say.

"Thanks, Niichan! I really wanted to get him something he'd like."

"…C'mon, you like him, don't you? He _so_ obviously likes you," I say.

"I-I…I don't…Re-Really, Niichan…!"

"Liangji, you're a bad liar and you're bright red right now..._And_ you said he was cute!" I _still_ can't believe Liangji _hugged him_ and said that! I mean, _wow_, Liangji…If you _don't_ love him, I'll be amazed…I was expecting you to kiss him on the cheek at some point…_I still am!_

"…Maybe a little…" Liangji trails off. "A-And…I-I only said that because he said I was cute, too…Ha-Had to compliment him back…" He laughs, nervously. I laugh, too. And I'm glad to see Liangji be more open about himself around me.

With Tarou around, though…Liangji is just _open!_ And Tarou is more open, too, I think. I've seen him online and offline – It's like night and day in some ways. Tarou's gay online but tones it down in real life, even at the bakery…

…Well, with the exception of being around Uncle Kenta. _GODS_, those two were _on fire_ the day they met and played the Taito Drinking game with us and Uncle Hirokazu! Tarou _really_ likes Uncle Kenta though Uncle Kenta wasn't _too_ surprised to see him at the bakery when he explained he and Liangji were in the same guild on Three Kingdoms…Uncle Kenta just said, "_Cool, I heard they have some nice gay guilds in that game…"_ Tarou and Liangji denied any knowledge outside of "MMO news reports" but…

…Well, when the gay is afoot, Kenta Kitagawa is there! And the gay was _definitely_ afoot for Uncle Lianjie's MMO…It's what saved his job. Liangji and I were both really worried with how _empty_ his game was until after the Odawara incident, then…We've had some days where we couldn't get on our server due to the massive number of players! Thank the Gods they opened up more! Especially after the public release.

"Hey!" Liangji and I both hear a familiar voice. We turn to see Akio approaching with a wave. He's wearing his usual "Dead Heart" shirt under a red jacket, his usual long, spiky red-orange hair is tied back into a ponytail for a red snow hat with the kanji _KEN_ ("Fist") on it in black and white.

It's been snowing like crazy all week, Liangji's got a heavy jacket and I have sweatshirt on over my usual TA T-shirt. Liangji's has a Terriermon on the back of his jacket, mine has a Gomamon and Jyou Kido on the back. It's an old one that Tou-san had in a box in the attic, it fits me pretty well…

…And covers up some bruises from school I don't want Tou-san or Tou-chan to see. A few lucky punches in the arm from some jerk messing with a gay student. The guy I helped was thankful but…He ran off because I might've scared him a little with how badly I beat up his bully...

…The jerk should've known better. I hate homophobic jerks like him…_A lot!_

Akio approaches our table, asking, "What are you two doing here?"

"Christmas shopping for our Dads," I say, motioning for him to take the empty seat at our table. Akio does, throwing his head back to keep a black scarf end from falling into the tray of teppan fried noodles in his hands. "What about you?"

"Shopping for my parents, too. I wanna get my Mom something cool. I'm also getting a _ton_ of markers, pencils and crayons for Kae-chan" Akio says, shrugging and shaking his head. "She goes through a box a month, practically. She's been doing a _lot_ of comics lately, too!" Yeah, we've seen her pictures of BelialVamdemon and the PicoDevimon line...

..."Fighting for Justice!" She even did a few comics about that, Akio's in one of them as the bad guy -_ His_ request! The evil mad scientist Doctor Jerkface (pronounced "Yerk-fa-say")! It's up to Vamdemon, Devimon and PicoDevimon to save the world from his evil plans.

Akio continues, "and I _was_ gonna shop for you guys, but with _you _here…"

"We can split up later," Liangji says. "But I already got your gift. Hope you like it!"

"Actually…" I go over to my bag, out of Akio's view and shift some items around. I forgot, I got him some card decks – The SUPER Rare DATS 2.0 Pack from the old Savers Series included. Akio's a _huge_ Masaru fan, for obvious reasons, so I also found a Masaru anime pin from the anime store. I have a Gomamon pin of my own I wear for good luck when I'm going to take a test at school (I also got Liangji and Tou-san a Terriermon pin and Tou-chan a Guilmon pin when I bought my Gomamon pin, Tou-san wears his on his suit every day!).

"Aw, you got me something?" Akio smirks. "Thanks, Matsuda! Can I at least see the epic love poem you wrote me to go with it?"

I laugh, Liangji frowns. I-I don't know _why_ but…Akio's really dedicated to joking that I have a thing for him. He's _met_ Kyoko, so he can't be serious. It bugs Liangji a little but, me? I spent my childhood studied by the participants of a "Gay or Straight" betting pool (courtesy of Akio's Mother, no less) and my Dads are gay…I don't care if someone says I'm gay because, well, who cares?

"Akio, Takehiro is _straight_," Liangji says.

"Ryougi, Takehiro is _in the closet_," Akio replies. "He'll come out when he confesses his love for me. Any day now, right, Matsuda...?"

"Sure, when do you want me to schedule that? We're going to be busy tomorrow, meeting our Grandpa for the first time," I say. "How about Sunday?"

"…Meeting your Grandpa for the first time? Uh…Takehiro, _I've_ met Janyuu-san and your future self," Akio says, giving us a weird look. I laugh at his nickname for Grandpa Takehiro…

"We're going to meet Grandpa Katou," Liangji says. "Mom's Dad. He, um, he's been sorta mad at Tou-san and Tou-chan 'cause Mom had a kid without getting married first and things like that. But she _finally_ got him to agree to meet us all."

It took a _long time_ for Grandpa Katou to agree to this, he _hates_ Tou-chan right now for "what he did" to Mom…Tou-san and Tou-chan made it clear we're not to hold that against him – He just really cares about Mom…

…They, um, had to tell us that because of me, actually…It was mostly a joke but, um…A few years ago…

…I didn't handle learning about Grandpa Takehiro and Tou-chan's past really well. I knew Grandpa Takehiro was upset with Tou-chan at first but I didn't know how far he took it and…

...Thankfully, Tou-chan had a talk with me about how he forgave him before we saw him again. I-I wanted to scream at him. Homophobia…really gets to me. Especially when it's directed at my family.

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

I hear Tou-chan knock on my door. He's been mad ever since I said I didn't want to see Grandpa tomorrow at dinner. And called him a jerk…

…'Cause he _is_ a jerk!

"Takehiro, I'm coming in," Tou-chan says. "We _need_ to talk."

"…I don't want to," I say. "And I have homework to do!"

"Doesn't matter," Tou-chan opens my door. "Takehiro, why did you call your Grandfather a jerk like that at dinner? What's gotten into you?"

"He _is_ a jerk…" I frown.

"…Is this because of what we told you? About that Christmas Eve when I…told him I was gay?" Tou-chan asks, sitting down on my bed. "Takehiro, _please_."

"…Can I have a new name?"

"What?"

"…Grandpa's name is Takehiro…I don't wanna be Takehiro anymore."

Tou-chan sighs, "Takehiro, you're seeing him tomorrow…And I don't want you to act like this around him. Let's talk, okay? Your Grandpa really cares about you, this would hurt him a lot."

"I don't care! He hurt you! He hated my Tou-chan!"

"Ta-Takehiro, no, he _never_ hated me," Tou-chan says. He gets up, going to my desk. "C'mon, don't make me carry you." He tries to lift me up. "Urgh…!" He groans, barely getting me more than a couple inches off the chair. "Th-This was…easier before you were in the fifth grade…" He sighs, almost dropping me into my chair. "Don't make me get Tou-san to lift you..."

"…Okay…" I nod, getting up and going to my bed with Tou-chan.

"Why are you so mad at Grandpa? I mean, you knew he didn't take things well at first. Why now?"

"You never told us about what he said to you, or how he wanted you to think Tou-san was just 'a good friend' or…That time in the park…Y-You started _crying_, Tou-chan!" He didn't even tell us that whole story, just…Tou-chan was crying, Tou-san found him in the park and they talked to Grandpa.

"…I shouldn't have brought that incident up," Tou-chan sighs. It came up during dinner…Liangji asked Tou-san and Tou-chan what things were like after they first started going out. It was for a school project: _How Mom and Dad Got Married, except_ in Liangji's case it's _How Dad and Dad Got Married._ Tou-chan told us the story about Grandpa, he told us more than he ever did…

…I hate Grandpa now.

"Why did he do that?" I ask. "Why couldn't he let you love Tou-san?"

"I-I swear…Takehiro-chan, it _amazes_ me sometimes just how much things like this get to you. You get so angry over it. It's unusual for someone your age."

"I don't like people making fun of my Dads…Or Liangji…" I sniff, wiping my eyes. They bully Liangji _a lot_ these days…I used to tease Liangji sometimes but…I don't anymore, he gets enough of it at school…Liangji doesn't even have any friends 'cause of it...Just me, Akio and Kyoko. And his Terriermon doll…He carries that everywhere he can except school. Not 'cause he's embarrassed but 'cause they'd probably rip it up.

A lot of kids just ask me if I'm gay, too, and I tell them I'm not…Sometimes they believe me, a lot of times they don't. I don't care. They also ask where I came from since I don't have a mom, I just tell them I was adopted and never met her...

…I kinda wish I had a mom, sometimes, but…I like my Dads! I don't want anyone making fun of them! Even Grandpa!

Tou-chan sighs, giving me a hug. "Takehiro, I didn't exactly give your Grandpa much…'notice' about being gay. It was a real shock to him and he didn't see it coming. He only wanted what was best for me—"

"And that was Tou-san, you said!"

"Ye-Yes, but…He didn't see that at first. Takehiro, you grew up in a home where…well…being gay is, um, I guess for the lack of a better description, being gay is 'normal' here. It's not unusual to you…A lot of people are surprised to find out they or someone they care about is gay and…They can all have very different reactions. It's not as simple as it is here."

"But…He's your Dad…" I wipe my eyes.

"I know, that's why I can forgive him for everything he said and did. You've gotten mad at me, right?"

"…Sometimes…"

"And I've gotten mad at you, too, right?"

I nod.

"We forgive each other each time, though, don't we?"

"Tou-chan…This is different…"

"No, it's not," Tou-chan shakes his head. "Takehiro, a lot of people take the words 'I'm gay' a lot worse than he did. So much worse…Telling someone you're gay is one of the scariest things you can do, Takehiro, especially if you're telling someone you care about. As afraid as I was that he might have hated me after I came out, which he _never _did, I knew I was in a better position than I could have been."

"How?" I ask.

"He could have kicked me out and never spoken to me again," Tou-chan says. "That happens, Takehiro. It's one of our biggest fears…Others have been hurt or…Worse, let's say. Your Grandfather would have _never_ done any of that to me in a million years," Tou-chan gives me a hug, saying, "Do you know why I named you Takehiro?"

"No," I shake my head, closing my eyes tight. I feel a few tears running down my cheeks.

"To thank my Dad…For working so hard to accept Jen-chan and I. I always tell you the story of the Christmas after I told him, right?"

"Ye-Yeah…He invited Tou-san to the bakery and you kissed him under the mistletoe…And Grandpa didn't look away."

"That was proof that he was trying his hardest to understand how I feel about Tou-san and accept us…When I found out about you, Takehiro, there was only one name I wanted to give you. Because I knew how important it was to your Grandfather that I have a child like you. I couldn't have had anyone else. And I wanted to have a son _so_ badly…I was…I was happier than I had ever been when we had you…" Tou-chan gives me another hug, I hear him crying a little.

…Tou-chan tends to cry a lot when he talks about me and Liangji when we were babies...

…I never knew Tou-chan adopted me for Grandpa, too, though. I just thought he and Tou-san wanted a kid and I was the lucky one they picked as a baby…

…I guess I owe Grandpa a little for making Tou-chan want to adopt me.

"…I'm sorry, Tou-chan, I…I just…" I sniff. "I _hate_ people who make fun of my family…"

"I-I know, I understand. Like…the bullies who pick on Liangji, right?"

"Yeah…Th-They still don't stop, no matter what I say or... …do…" I hate fighting. But…

…One day, Liangji came home with a bloody nose and a big bruise on his arm. The school called Tou-chan to pick him up and, when he asked what happened, Liangji told us: Some bullies beat him up for "being gay." They found out about Tou-san and Tou-chan...The whole school knew about it in a week.

Some kids are still surprised when they find out I have two dads…For Liangji? Everyone knows…Everyone calls him "Ryougay." It's why he's not lying about having a Mom on his school project right now: Everyone'd know it was a lie. Liangji hates it…That was why I fought those three kids that time I got suspended: I didn't want to see Liangji get hurt like that ever again…I wasn't there the first time he got hurt, I wish I was…It wouldn't have happened. I _always_ follow him around school at lunch, now, to make sure it _doesn't happen again!_ _EVER!_

"We're both so proud of you for how you defend Liangji, Takehiro…Especially because you never throw the first punch. Tou-san is _very_ proud of you for that, especially," Tou-chan says.

"Thanks," I nod. "…Sorry I still get in trouble for it."

"Don't apologize, we'll deal with the school as much as it takes until they finally do something," Tou-chan says. He _hates_ our school right now for how they treat Liangji being bullied.

"I just don't like getting in trouble with the teachers…" I sigh. I get lectured by them and the principal a _lot_ about fighting, even if it's to protect Liangji.

"I know, but…You're not in trouble with us, that's more important, right?" Tou-chan smiles. He stands up saying, "Do you forgive your Grandpa?"

I nod. "…Sorry, Tou-chan."

"If you want to apologize, give him a hug tomorrow when you see him. He loves his grandsons, Takehiro."

"…Tou-chan, can I ask something about Grandpa?"

"Sure," Tou-chan nods.

"If I was gay, how would Grandpa react?"

Tou-chan smiles, "It wouldn't bother him, Takehiro. Really. He bought you an Ai To Kirai game, didn't he? Isn't it one of your favorites?"

I nod. "Ye-Yeah…I almost forgot about that…" Grandpa even had to stand in line for the release and everything. I was _so excited_ when I saw he got it for me…

…I'm sorry, Grandpa. I-I just…I just couldn't believe _you_ could do that to Tou-chan…

I _hate_ _it_when people do things like that to my family.

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

…I saw Grandpa Matsuda the next day for lunch and gave him that hug. And thanked him again for that Ai To Kirai game he bought me for Christmas a few years before then. That's still one of my favorite Ai To Kirai games. Liangji's, too!

"So, wait, your Mom's Dad never met you?" Akio asks, we nod. "You're excited? 'Cause he sounds kinda like a jerk."

"He just…doesn't like Tou-chan very much right now, Mom's trying to fix that," I say. "You excited to see him, Liangji? I am." I mean, it's like a "long lost relative," you know?

"A little," Liangji says. "We've seen pictures of Grandpa Tadashi and Grandma Shizue. Oh! And Uncle Masahiko, too! We just never met any of them."

"Geez, _three_ sets of Grandparents, _two_ Dads, a Mom and a _crapload_ of Uncles and Aunts..." Akio rolls his eyes. "You guys have a _huge_ family!"

I look to Liangji, we both grin. "We like it that way!" We both say together. Akio laughs.

Tou-chan once said that, for someone who grew up as an only child, he ended up with the big family he'd always wanted. And we're so glad he did!

Tomorrow, we'll have more members of that family…If things go well, that is. Grandpa Tadashi, from what we've overheard, _really_ doesn't like Tou-san and Tou-chan…

…We hope he changes his mind after meeting all of us.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
One thing I wanted to cover with Takehiro is the fact that homophobia is something he hates and, well, Takehiro Senior was _really_ homophobic at one point…I wanted to cover how a young Takehiro (Jr) would handle that.

Next chapter is going to be interesting...Hope you like it!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ha ha, more Christmas chapters in June. I'm glad I didn't have to pay Ori for this one, at least! Really, sometimes begging does work. Not often but when it does, it is worth the extra effort.

I have to say I wasn't expecting a chapter like this about our two Takehiros. I'm glad Takato could talk his son into forgiving his Grandfather, I could only _imagine_ how the elder Takehiro would have taken that attitude. At least Ori isn't _that_ cruel!

Most of the time.

-Taiki Matsuki


	41. XXIX: Family Reunion, Katou Juri

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXIX: Family Reunion (Katou Juri)

* * *

We're meeting Jen, Takato and our sons for lunch. Dad, Mom, Masahiko and I are already at my restaurant. It's the old one Dad used to run, I've kept it about the same as before except the upstairs is mostly for storage, now. I live in a nice house a few blocks away, sort of like Ruki's in terms of "classic Japanese home."

The restaurant is closed for today but I asked my best chef, Sanae-san, to come in to cook for us. She was more than happy to, especially when I mentioned Takehiro and Ryougi were coming.

I'm thinking about selling her this place and opening up another restaurant closer to the Matsuda Bakery…I'd buy rolls and breads from Takato for the restaurant, too.

But my real reason is to be closer to my sons…I-I can't believe I can say "sons" like that but…Takehiro told Ryougi he could share and Jen and Takato insist I adopted Ryougi with them. He was so adorable as a baby, too. So shy, I-I couldn't believe it when I heard he was afraid of _Kenta_ of all people! Hirokazu, I could understand but…Kenta?

Still, I can't believe I even have _one_ son…I-I'll never forget the day I told Dad about "what was going on." Kenta was there, he accused Kenta of, um, 'deflowering' me and insisted that he marry me. Kenta was scared out of his mind since, well, my Dad can be more than a little intimidating but I…I couldn't stop laughing! Dad's known Kenta was gay _for years!_ Longer than he's know about Takato and Jen!

But…When I explained what really happened…

"_Dad, it wasn't Kenta! Really. He's gay, remember? And his heart belongs to Hirokazu."_

"_Juri-chan…Who did this to you? I-I swear, I'll make sure they do the right thing or I'll…I'll…I'll kill them if they refuse! NO-ONE does this to my little girl—"_

_"Da-Dad! No, don't! For one, he's already married—"_

_"That shameless son of a _bitch!_ He cheated on his wife, too?"_

_"N-No, Dad, it's…It's Takato…Remember Takato? You…You were at his wedding, remember? To Jenrya Li?"_

_"…That little…! H-He…He, what? Wanted to see what all the straight guys are raving about? DAMN HIM!"_ He...actually got even _angrier_ when I mentioned Takato...I-I couldn't understand why, I thought that would calm him down _a little_, at least.

_"No, no, no…Dad…For one, I-I'm…Technically, I-I'm still a, um…I'm… Y'know… 'Untouched.'"_

_"…What?"_

_"Takato and Jen wanted to have a child and they found a clinic that would arrange a volunteer to carry a child that Takato would 'donate' to. He never…Dad, he_ never_ slept with me or anything like that. His heart belongs to Jen, not me. He'd _never _do that to Jen, even if it was the _only_ way they could have a kid."_

"…_They actually had the _nerve _to ask this of you?"_

_"No, I-I did it because the original volunteer backed out. They wouldn't get another for months, I convinced the doctor to let me do it anonymously…They don't even know yet. Kenta's been taking care of me for them."_

_"…I don't_ believe this_… Juri…You…You're _pregnant!_ A-And you're not married or…Or even _dating!_"_

"_I-I know…I'm sorry, Dad, but…This means so much to Takato and…After D-Reaper and everything he's done for me, the fact that he's such a good friend…I would have done this if they asked, but…They didn't and the whole reason I'm 'anonymous' right now is because I know they wouldn't have let me do it…Please, Dad, understand…"_

_"…Okay. I-I just…Juri…This is a huge step in life…To have a baby…"_

_"W-We know the sex…It's a boy. Takato is probably going to name him Takehiro."_

Ruki tried to start a betting pool on that but…There were no takers for any name _except_ Takehiro so she called it off. Takehiro's name was decided since Takato's Dad accepted him and Jen, since before Jen and Takato even thought they'd _ever_ have kids._  
_

Dad took things better after that, but…Well…When it came close to the birth and I told him my "plan" when it came to Takehiro's parents…

"_What do you mean…You're _not _going to be Takehiro's mother?"_

_"He's Jen and Takato's son, the custody rights are being signed over to them. And, well…Dad, it's too complicated for Takehiro. To have 'Mom who doesn't live with Dads.'"_

_"Mom who doesn't live with…? Y-You're_ still_ going to see him, right? He's _you _son, Juri! You have every right to be with him!"_

_"I-I will see him…As Aunt Juri—"_

_"AUNT JURI? Those two selfish bastards don't want_ your son_ to know who his _mother _is! That's what this is, Juri! Takato just wants 'his' kid all to himself! Stop trying to defend him!"_

"_Dad, please! Stop! This was my idea, Jen and Takato don't like it either but…I'm not going to be with him all the time like a mother should. Biologically, I'm his mother but..."_

_"Juri…You_ love_ your baby, right? The…The little baby you've had inside of you for the past nine months…You see him as _yours_, right?"_

_"Of course, Dad, I'm…I'm not abandoning him. I'm going to be a part of his life as much as possible…I just want to be Aunt Juri instead of Mom. It's easier on all of us…A mother should_ always _be with her child…I won't be."_

_"…This…isn't because of…"_

…My real Mom…

…Mom…

I-I didn't…want him to think that even though he was...more than a little right.

"_O-Of course not…Da-Dad…Don't…Don't be crazy like…like that…"_

_"Juri…I-I…"_

_"Please, Dad, I'm his Aunt Juri…Not Mom. It's easier on Jen and Takato—"_

_"Yeah, it's_ all about TAKATO _isn't it?"_ Dad…Lost it at that point. He was…getting tired of hearing about Jen and, _especially_, Takato. "_Jen and _Takato_ want a baby? You give them a baby! Jen and _Takato _don't wanna take care of Juri? They have Kenta do it!"_

_"DAD—"_

"_Jen and _Takato_ want their son to have just two parents, they tell 'Auntie Juri' where her place is! That's it, isn't it? They…They're taking advantage of you, Juri…To even _consider_ doing something like this for that selfish bastard…I-I won't be a part of it!"_

…Thank_ the Gods_ Kenta was walking in just as he stormed out…I swear, I wouldn't have survived that pregnancy if it wasn't for Kenta. I told Jen and Takato: If Takehiro could have an extra Dad, it should be Kenta…That's when they decided to make Kenta and Hirokazu honorary Uncles. Kenta was _so_ happy for that…I think he wants a baby of his own someday.

Dad and I didn't speak until after Takehiro was born. He apologized, especially for missing out on the birth. I…I understood…A lot of it was the fact I wasn't married or even seeing anyone and…I waited a while to tell him. I was afraid of how he'd take it.

Mom and Masahiko were both behind me but…They didn't want to upset Dad, it's been sort of a wedge in the family ever since he found out. He did meet Takehiro a few times when he was a baby, but…

…Every time he would refer to Takehiro as "_My Daughter's Son," _eying Jen and Takato each time. Both of them, I know, were as apologetic to him as possible but… He still thinks a lot of it was actually their idea, I just tried to cover for them by saying it was my idea. He believes me, now, that I volunteered to carry Takehiro without their knowledge but…

…He'll_ never_ forgive them for 'telling me' I could only be 'Aunt Juri.' But, when I told him that Takehiro knows me as "Mom" now…He was happy with that but still angry with Jen and Takato.

Ever since, he's wanted to meet his grandson but I told him: Not until he's willing to forgive Jen and Takato (for something they didn't even _do!_). Finally, last week…He agreed. And he, Mom and Masahiko are finally going to meet my sons...Well, Takehiro they met as a baby but they've _never_ met Ryougi.

"…Juri," Masahiko looks to me from the table, we're at a large, ten seat table in the middle of the restaurant. "I've been meaning to ask you, when you invited us all down for this, um, Christmas lunch, I guess, you said we were going to meet your _sons_. …When did you…?"

"Juri, you _didn't_, right? Jenrya didn't want one, too, did he?" Dad looks to me. Dad, I've _told you_ about Ryougi before…Please, stop treating Jen and Takato like this!

I admit, I think adopting Ryougi was, on some level, a way for Jen to have a child, too. I always felt bad about the way _everyone_ made a big deal about Takehiro being _Takato's_ son and _My_ son…Jen was in the background because of that. I know he didn't feel jealous or anything but…

…Ryougi is seen as Jen's son because of the story about Fumiko Sou. We all know the truth except Takehiro and Ryougi. Ruki even told Jen, "_I probably wouldn't have adopted the kid, but I'd have at least rearranged that bitch's face for him."_

"Dad, do you _really_ think I could hide an _entire_ pregnancy from you?" I ask with a smirk. I was tempted to try the first time but...He guessed when he stayed a few days, noticing I was sick every morning and had 'gained some weight.' The final piece of 'evidence' was how Kenta was hanging around my place so much. Kenta actually got _MATERNITY LEAVE _from his boss to take care of me, mostly as a joke but…His boss is really understanding, actually, and does Kenta a lot of favors regarding work – They used to date and Hirokazu and Kenta helped him start up his club (The Rainbow Koi – A gay bar and dining club with a live stage, Kenta manages entertainment for the club). "My other son is Ryougi, Takehiro's little brother. Jen and Takato adopted him a couple years after Takehiro."

"Why the hell didn't they just do that _first?_" Dad mutters.

"Dad!" I look to him with a serious frown. "_Please_, don't act like that and _definitely_ don't _say_ anything like that to Jen and Takato! _Especially_ in front of my sons!" Dad gives me a surprised look a nods, quickly.

"Sorry, Juri, you're right, you're right but…" Dad sighs. "You weren't married or—"

"Tadashi, I think it was an incredibly generous thing she did for them," my Step-Mom says. "Don't forget, Jenrya and Takato saved her from that…_Thing!_"

"D-Reaper," I say. "I owe them my life, Dad and…This meant so much to Takato, more than I can ever tell you," I say. The fact Takato's Dad had _such_ an effect on him, even to this day…

…Takato deserves to be happy. He has Jen, yes, but seeing Takato with Takehiro after he was born tells me just how _much_ he wanted to be a Dad. And how much of an impact that argument had on him if he thought he _couldn't_ have kids over it.

I don't want to tell my Dad that detail, though, I don't think Takato really wants us knowing as much as we do about him and his Dad's issues over Jen.

"But…Wait…If Ryougi's not your son…" Masahiko trails off.

"When Takehiro found out I was his Mom, Ryougi called me 'Aunt Juri' in front of him…Takehiro shouted, 'Don't call her that! She's Mom, not Aunt Juri! We're brothers, so we have the same Mom, too!'" I smile as think of that…I was _so_ proud of Takehiro for saying that. And I treated Ryougi just like I did Takehiro, I loved my adopted 'nephew,' I just never thought he'd call me 'Mommy,' too.

"That's _so_ cute!" Mom smiles.

"Yeah, I guess they raised your son well," Dad says.

"Dad, I almost _live_ at the Mastuda Bakery at times," I say. "I raise him, too. And Ryougi. They're great kids."

Masahiko smiles, "I'm glad you've got _two _great kids, sis—"

"Masahiko," Dad looks to Masahiko, he quickly looks to his menu.

"…Dad…"

"...Sorry…" He grumbles. "I just—"

"—Wish I was married first, I-I know…Dad, I'm sorry but…Like I said, I _had _to do this for Takato and Jen—"

"No, you _didn't_—"

"Tadashi! Juri!" Mom says, quickly. "_Please_, don't start this…Tadashi, Juri did an incredibly nice thing for two of her dearest friends, can you _please_ just _pretend_ to see it like that for today? I-I don't want to upset our grandchildren."

"Right, right…" Dad nods.

After a few more minutes of chatting, the restaurant's front door opens. Jen, Takato and my sons step inside, taking off their coats. Today the snow _finally_ died down from the blizzard it was before...It's just off and on flurries, now.

I get up and walk forward, holding open my arms. "Mom!" Takehiro _runs_ toward me like he always does, Ryougi isn't far behind. We hug, I give them each a kiss on the forehead. "Early-Merry Christmas, Mom!" Ha ha, it's still two weeks away.

"Thanks, Takehiro-chan," I smile, giving them an extra squeeze before letting them go. I turn. Dad, Mom and Masahiko are standing. "…These are your Grandparents, Grandpa Tadashi and Grandma Shizue. And your Uncle Masahiko."

Takehiro and Ryougi step forward and bow politely. "A pleasure to meet you," they say, formally.

Takato and Jen walk up behind them, bowing as well…Takato's shaking a little, actually. I'm not surprised, my Dad is sort of staring him down and Takato knows he blames him the most for "all this."

"Have a seat anywhere you want," I say, smiling. "Sanae's ready to make all the tempura you two can eat." I know it's their favorite and Sanae _loves_ cooking for them, they always tell her she's the best tempura chef in Japan.

"Thanks Mom," Takehiro says, giving me an extra hug before he sits down next to my seat…Even at his age, he does that. I think it's to "make up for lost time," even though I was still there as his Aunt…

…Takato was right, it meant so much to him to know who his real Mother was. I felt bad for hiding it so long. And I was _so happy_ to hear him thank me for "being there." He has no idea how much that meant to me. I was afraid he'd be angry at me for hiding this for so long but…

…Takehiro cried, just like Takato would. Because he was happy. He's…He's my son but so much of him is Takato, I think.

Ryougi sits next to Takehiro, across from Masahiko. Takato and Jen sit next to Ryougi, respectively, with Takato across from Mom. I'm sitting across from Dad. I have a feeling Jen and Takato want to keep their distance from him.

There's a bit of silence as everyone looks over their "menu." It's a sheet of paper I printed for today, everything Sanae-san is prepared to make solo. I'll run into the kitchen if I have to, though, I used to run the kitchen here until Dad opened up his new restaurant in Odaiba.

"…So, Takehiro, how…did you feel when you found out your 'Aunt,' was really your Mother?" Dad asks, looking to Jen and Takato as he says that. He keeps his expression in-check, at least. I _don't_ want him upsetting anyone.

"I loved my Aunt, so when I found out she was my Mom…I was _really_ happy," Takehiro says, smiling at me. "It was…a real shock, though. I thought I was adopted until that day."

"…Excuse me?" Dad gives Takehiro a long, confused stare, occasionally glancing to Jen and Takato. "You…Didn't _know_ Takato was…your Father?"

"Well…Growing up with two dads and knowing where babies come from…I didn't know what else to think. I was really glad to find out who my real Dad was, too. I-I felt bad that _he _was the one I turned to when I asked if he knew my real parents," Takehiro looks to Takato. "Sorry again, Tou-chan."

Takato laughs, "Takehiro, I didn't take offense…I-I thought it was a little funny, actually."

"…Funny…" Dad mutters.

Masahiko laughs a little, saying, "It…sort of is. I'm glad you found out about your real parents…"

"I got a Mom that day, too," Ryougi says. "Takehiro-niichan wouldn't let me call her Aunt Juri _ever_ again."

Dad nods. "I'm glad you have such a good brother, Ryougi. How's school for both of you?"

"Good," Takehiro says. "Liangji…gets bullied still but Akio-kun watches out for him."

"Akio?" Mom asks.

"He's my bodyguard," Ryougi says. "He stops anyone who gives me trouble."

"That's good. Do you have any other friends?"

"Just Tarou-kun, really. I met him online and found out we went to the same school. He comes to the bakery a lot." Ryougi's blushing as he says this…I know why…

Jen and Takato told me they were "breaking the rules" by telling me this, but...Jen, while visiting, told me he found out Ryougi was gay through Rinchei and his game. I was more surprised that he _told me_ about this…Usually, this is "top secret." Jen gave me a reason for telling me I didn't expect, but learning about Ryougi's orientation didn't upset me…It was a little bit of a surprise, that's all.

I've met Tarou, too. He's really nice, a little nervous and almost as shy as Ryougi—Though, Ryougi _hugged_ him when he introduced him as his "gay best friend," I sometimes wonder if Takehiro isn't my _only_ son that's dating…Ha ha ha!

But…When Jen and Takato told me…Like I said, I was a very surprised, not so much because Liangji was gay but…By what Jen said to me.

_"Okay, Juri, this is…breaking some rules but…You should know this since you're his Mother. Takato and I both agree on this since we found out."_

_"What do you mean? Is…Takehiro okay…?"_

I…I didn't know _who else_ Jen could have meant when he said I was 'his mother.' It's not that I don't think of Ryougi as my son, Takehiro said I was Ryougi's Mom, too, but…

…I didn't know Jen and Takato thought of him as that, too.

_"Takehiro? Oh, no, sorry…It's Liangji, actually."_

_"Ryougi? What's…going on?"_

_"Lianjie called me a while ago, he found out that…Well…He let it slip that Liangji was gay, thinking he had already told us. He hasn't, this is…a secret between his parents right now that we know. We don't want to upset him, we're going to wait until he comes out."_

_"…Ryougi…? Re-Really?"_

"_Yeah, I-I was surprised but…Well, it explains why 'that question' got to him so much, I mean, it would have driven us insane, too, back then. But, after Lianjie told me, Takato and I talked and…Well, the next day, we realized…You should know, too."_

"_I…I see…"_ …I couldn't believe Jen was telling me this, I mean…I know the one thing that _none_ of my friends _ever_ want is for 'news to spread' about anyone who isn't out. Takato was _terrified _when Jen came out, it meant Jen's family knew about him, too. And, at school, they waited until their senior year of high school to be "out" because they wanted to keep whispers and stares to a minimum…

…So, Jen telling me this about Ryougi because…_all_ of his _parents_ should know...I was shocked that _that_ was why he told me.

"_Juri…You look, um, a little surprised…You aren't upset, are you?"_

_"O-Of course not, but…Jen…You…You told me this because…?"_

_"Like I said, Takato and I talked about it together after I found out and, we realized, all of Liangji's parents should be in on this…You are his Mom, aren't you?"_

_"You two…really see me as…? I-I mean, I know Takehiro and Ryougi do, but…"_

I've always worried that, with Ryougi, I was overstepping my bounds…I was 'claiming' the son they adopted. Takehiro was my son and 'willing to share.' And, of course, I treated Ryougi like my own son, too, not just because of that but because, well, he _is_ Takehiro's little brother. But…

…I was worried Jen and Takato didn't really see me as Ryougi's mom, too. I was afraid it might bother them.

"_Juri, you're…you're kidding, right? Takehiro said so, you're Liangji's mother. Liangji is Takehiro's brother, so that makes you Liangji's mother, too. We agree with him, you're our sons' mother. …Juri, I-I know you feel weird about this, um 'family situation' but…When Takehiro was growing up, before he knew, he loved his Aunt Juri so much. We both thought, well, we thought this _before_ we found out he thought he was adopted but…We thought he always suspected you were his real mom."_

_"Really?"_

_"Who suggested Aunt Juri Day? And Liangji wanted it, too. With Takehiro, I think he looked to you as, at the time, the closest thing to a 'Mom' he had. I think finding out the truth was one of the best things that could have happened to him. And Liangji sees you as his Mom, too…I think he kept calling you 'Aunt Juri' at first for the same reason you're worried about but…Juri, they're your sons, too. Takato and I want our sons to have their Mom...They love her so much."_

I was relieved to hear that and…so happy. I had forgotten about who first proposed "Aunt Juri Day" so long ago, which is now "Mom Day," I still visit almost every Sunday for dinner. And Ryougi wanted me to visit, too. And, thanks to Takehiro, he sees me as "Mom," not "Aunt Juri."

"_You're right…Sorry, I-I just…"_

_"We understand…We're anything_ but_ your average family. It's weird, but it works out for us, I think. We're all a family, Juri. We never did sign those papers, remember?" _Jen and Takato _refused_ to sign the papers that gave both of them custody of Takehiro. Legally, Jen has almost no claim to Takehiro as his son compared to Takato and I. Not that it matters to any of us, Jen is Takehiro's Dad, too, no matter _what_ anyone says.

"_You're right…Thank you, Jen-kun. But, tell me, exactly how did _Rinchei_ find out…?"_

_"Same way he found out about me…Video games!"_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

We give our orders to Sanae-san, Takehiro and Ryougi _of course_ want her famous tempura. She even said, as she took their orders, "I don't even have to ask, do I?" Extra shrimp for Ryougi and extra, extra, extra sweet potato for Takehiro.

The conversation shifts to Jen and Takato, about how things have been going for them…

"…My job pays well, I'm the head of a computer repair group," Jen says, using the 'code word' for Hypnos. Tamers talk about it all the time but, officially, Hypnos doesn't exist.

"Hypnos, right," Dad says. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Jenrya."

"So-Sorry, Mr. Katou…Force of habit," Jen says, bowing his head. Dad…Jen's _not_ allowed to talk about Hypnos!

"I'm still painting," Takato says, probably changing the subject for Jen's sake. "I've sold a lot of artwork through the bakery."

I smile, "Which reminds me…Thank you _again_ for that painting," I motion to huge painting on the back wall, a gift from Takato after we told Takehiro the truth. He said "_I wanted some way to thank you, I hope you like it_." I love it, it's my favorite painting in the restaurant (and we have a _lot_ of Takato's artwork hanging)…It's the one a _lot_ of customers refer to as 'the painting of the little girl and the lion man.'

…Takato did an _amazing_ job painting Leomon.

I'll _never_ forget him…We still haven't told Takehiro and Ryougi what happened to him, we know it'll upset them…D-Reaper _alone_ gave them nightmares, especially when they heard about what I went through, it was the year after Takehiro found out I was his Mom. The anniversary of the D-Reaper attacks, we were watching a special on the incident with archived news footage, one reporter mentioned "rumors of a little girl being held captive _within_ the creature." ...And Takerhiro and Ryougi wanted to know who that "little girl" was...

...As much as we tried to "sugarcoat" D-Reaper, they didn't handle the more detailed story very well. Takehiro cried so much and…That night, had a nightmare about it, his entire family being 'sealed away' like that…

…Takato called me in the middle of the night to tell me: "_Juri, I'm sorry to bother you so late but...Takehiro _needs_ his Mom right now...He had a really bad nightmare about...D-Reaper. He's...terrified and crying. I think he needs to _see_ you, let him know...You're okay, you know?"_ I was already getting ready to leave as soon as he said 'Takehiro needs his Mom.'_  
_

I came as fast as I could. It was around one in the morning when I got there.

When he saw I was okay and "still there," he gradually calmed down and hugged me for a long time until he fell asleep in my arms. Ryougi was there, too, actually…He didn't have a nightmare but he was worried about Takehiro because, as he said, _"Niichan _never_ gets scared like that."_

...He had a few more nightmares but I wasn't called over for most of them. Only the really bad ones. I told Takato the first time, _"If this happens again, I don't care what time…Please, promise that you'll call me."_ He promised and kept it.

Now, they _still_ hate talking about D-Reaper, so we're holding off on…Leomon…for now. I already told my family not to mention what happened to him, if Takehiro and Ryougi ask...Hypnos just hasn't been able to find him.

"That's…your 'partner,' right?" Masahiko asks. "Leomon?"

I nod. "Takato painted that as a gift. He does amazing work."

"Tou-chan's the _best_ painter!" Ryougi speaks up.

"It's very good," Mom turns to Takato, saying, "does you art sell for a lot?"

"Quite a bit," Takato says. "All of the paintings in the bakery are for sale, but I'd be happy to give you one if you want to come by later. Really, I love sharing my paintings with friends and family!" I hear my Dad let out a quiet growl as Takato says 'family.' Dad..._PLEASE_ don't be like this.

"Thank you, Takato-san," Mom smiles. "I'd love that."

"Yeah, I mean, a _lot_ of these are yours, right, Takato-san?" Masahiko asks, looking around the dining room. It's true, a majority of the paintings here I bought from Takato. He gave me a discount, but only because I didn't want to take them for free like he tried at first. He's really generous when it comes to friends, family and his artwork. Everyone has at least one of his paintings...Even Ruki appreciates them when he gives them as gifts, her living room has a panting of Renamon leaping between two trees with Ruki when she was younger...

...Talking about that painting (or Renamon) is one of the few times I ever see Ruki get close to tearing up.

He gave his Dad that painting of Jen that got him the scholarship, it was the "payment" for the bakery. He can't believe _that_ is his Dad's favorite painting. It's an amazing painting, too, Takato put so much work into it.

"Yeah, um…Let's see which ones…" Takato starts pointing them all out and telling us about them.

The appetizers arrive just as Takato tells us about his latest painting: A family portrait.

"…Of course, it will be Jen-chan, our sons and myself, but also Jen's parents and my parents. Jen-chan's brother and sisters. Makoto-kun, too, and Ai. Takehiro and Ryougi's Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. And, _of course,_ their Mom! Had to save the best for last, Juri," Takato smiles at me, I laugh. He reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his cell phone, saying, "Which, um, reminds me…Can I take pictures of everyone for reference? It won't take long."

"Reference?" Mom asks.

"It's a family portrait…I want to include everyone in our family—" Takato goes silent as Dad pounds a fist on the table. Gods, he looks _furious_. …Dad, Takato just called us _family_, he's _serious! _Don't _do this!_

Before he can speak, I stand up. "Dad, real quick, I want to show you the new stove in the kitchen…I don't think it's hooked up right."

Dad looks to me, then at Takato with a glare so furious I rarely see it outside of Ruki on a bad day. "Listen here, Matsu—"

I grab him by the shoulder. "_Now,_ Dad." I'm actually digging my nails into his skin, he gets the message.

"…I'll be right back," Dad mutters, standing up and going to the kitchen with me. I see Takato trying to apologize for whatever he thinks he did wrong…Takato, you didn't do _anything_…Ugh…Why is my Dad_ like this_ when it comes to Takato? I-I swear, I've tried _everything_ I could think of to reason with him but…No, Jen and Takato are just _evil _I guess! _Especially_ Takato…Dad takes it out on him more than Jenrya by far…

…Why? Why is Takato so "evil," Dad? Is it because Takehiro is _his_ son? He…He didn't _touch me_, Dad…It was done in a clinic! By a doctor with a "sample!"

I take Dad through the kitchen, passing Sanae-san. "Sorry, Sanae, I just…need to deal with him…We'll be out back." I take Dad out into the fenced off area behind the restaurant, what used to sort of be my back yard as a kid. "Dad…_Stop_. Whatever _the hell_ is making you like this around Takato and Jen, _stop._"

Dad growls, raising both fists and throwing them down to his side, shouting, "He…He _dares_ to call us _family?_ After _years_ of making _you _call yourself—"

"For the last time, Dad, that was _my idea!_ Takato and Jen _hated it!_ They only did it because they didn't want to upset me! It was _my decision _to be Aunt Juri! Stop treating them like some guys who got me drunk and knocked me up! They're…They're…" I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "…They're _not_ like that. At all."

"…You…You really did…come up with that?" Dad asks. "Juri…You don't have to cover for that—"

"I'm _not _covering for anyone, Dad…After all Takato went through to save me from D-Reaper, you think he'd do all that for someone he doesn't care about? Someone he'd toss aside? Why are you so upset with him? It's _not _just Takehiro, Dad! Why do you hate Takato so much?"

"…Because of all he went through to save you," Dad sighs, reaching into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"What do you mean?"

Dad lights his cigarette, he takes a long puff of it, sighing and bellowing out smoke through his nose. "Juri…I…For _years,_ Juri, _years_ after D-Reaper…I thought, the day you were pregnant with his child, it would be _after_ I gave you away at your wedding. To _Takato_. He…He was a great kid, he _obviously_ cared about you, he was so damned nice to _everyone_. He tried to make everyone happy. He was strong, too, just from all that D-Reaper stuff, I could tell he was just as brave…He was the kid I wanted to marry my daughter. I decided that after D-Reaper and, given how things were going, I thought that was gonna happen. You'd be Juri Matsuda someday, I'd be proud to have you marry him…Until you came home after that party you threw in the park and told me you found out…" Dad sighs. "You found out he was gay. And seeing Jenrya Li. I-I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't _believe it!_"

"…Dad…All this is because…Takato's gay?"

Dad shakes his head, quickly. "No, it's…Not because he's—Well, not because he's gay so much as…He didn't want _you_. I thought for sure that kid _loved_ _you_, Juri. Not…Not Jenrya. Not _men_."

I nod with a shrug. "We all thought that, Dad. Jen even said, he was so sure he'd never be with Takato because he was so sure Takato liked me instead." I look up at Dad, saying, "Dad, Takato…He was _so_ insecure about himself back then, he…He did a lot for me and, yes, at one point, more or less convinced himself he loved me but that ended in elementary school. And don't for a minute think he ever used me to look straight or something like that, he'd _never_ do that." Takato couldn't do that. He even told me that he couldn't _admit to himself_ that he was gay…Not until Jen asked him the day they confessed to each other. That was the first time he ever acknowledge himself as gay…

…Takato is brave in so many way but being gay _scared him_ so much. But, at the same time, he told me: Jen is worth it. Everything he went through, from how scared he was that he loved his best friend, the fear Jen would hate him, the "hot springs incident," things with his Dad…Everything he went through, Jen was worth all that and more. He's never been happier than he has being with Jen...

…That is, until he had a family with Jen, well, with..."some help" he had a family with Jen…He _still_ thanks me to this day for Takehiro. And, to a degree, Ryougi…They'd have never adopted if they didn't have Takehiro first.

"…I know, he's…he's still nice but…You _still_ had _his_ son… Why would you do that?"

"It's a personal reason, Dad, for both Takato and myself." I say. "And it's _not _because I'm in love with him…Takato's a friend, we may have been close but not_ that_ close. Okay? I swear, Dad, having Takehiro for him...It wasn't something I did on a whim or because of any lingering feelings. I did it because of how important it was to them...You have _no idea_ how much having a son that was his meant to Takato back then."

"…Okay…" Dad nods. "I-I'll believe that…But, because of all that…Juri, it's been so long. You've never married. You never really dated…You just…You just have one son and you signed his custody away."

"No, I didn't."

"What?"

"Takato and Jen never signed the custody papers for Takehiro, they didn't think it was right," I say. "I'm the one who's kept distant, not from Takehiro but from words like 'Mom' and 'Family.' …I didn't want to complicate Takehiro's life at first, because of…" I trail off, sighing loudly…I-I hate…talking about…_that_. I just can't sometimes, I can't even _think _about...what happened to her…I-I can't…

…_Mom_…

Dad catches on, nodding. "…I-I know…I'm sorry, Juri." He takes a puff of his cigarette. "…What happened…when Takehiro found out? I-I know he was happy, but..."

I nod. "Takato told him he could _meet _his parents a few days before I came over to the bakery for lunch. Takehiro came into the dining room with Jen and Ryougi...He was probably expecting Takato and two strangers...Not his Dad and Aunt Juri. And we told him the story..." I sigh, smiling a little.

"...And?"

"He hugged me, crying…He said 'Mom' a lot. He…He thanked me," I wipe my eyes, feeling some tears starting to well up. "He thanked me for being there for him, even though I wasn't 'Mom,' I was still there. Not long after, he told Ryougi I was his Mom, too…"

"Yeah, Takehiro's nice like his Dad...I gotta admit that."

"Dad, Jen and Takato consider me Ryougi's Mom, too. It's not just something Takehiro and Ryougi believe…Jen and Takato see me as Ryougi's Mom, just as much as Takehiro's."

"What?"

"They…found out something about Ryougi and talked about it between themselves. A little after, Jen came to me and told me. He said I had a right to know, too, because I'm Ryougi's Mother," I smile, looking to my Dad, saying, "Dad, you're mad because I don't have a 'family,' right?"

"Like I said, you never married—"

"I-I don't need to," I say. "Dad…I'm happy. I have two sons and…I'm not married to Jen or Takato but they're still a huge part of my life, they're my best friends and, no matter what, they're always there for me. Even _before_ I had a child for them…Dad, they're my family. Takato just said so with his portrait. He wants to do a painting of _everyone_ in his family…That includes _me_. And Mom, Masahiko _and you_. …Dad, _please_, believe me. I-I'm _very_ happy with what I have now, I have a family...It's just a little different."

"…You promise that you're really happy, Juri? Don't lie," Dad says, sternly.

"I promise, Dad. I'm happy and I love my sons. I love my family...Please, love my family, too."

Dad sighs, smiling a little. "That's all I needed to know, I guess…I'm sorry, Juri. I…I just…I didn't think you really were happy with all this, it's…"

"…Complicated, I know," I shrug. "Jen and Takato aren't much for the 'traditional' family, I guess. But we're all happy. Will you let Takato get his reference picture, now?"

"Sure," Dad nods. He puts out his cigarette in the snow and goes back into the kitchen, I follow.

Thank the Gods… I was so worried he'd make a scene or something in front of Takehiro and Ryougi. Now, I finally understand why he was so mad and he _knows_ I'm happy.

And I am.

I love my family. Mom, Dad, Masahiko, Takehiro, Ryougi, Takato and Jen – I consider all of them to be my family…

…And Jen and Takato have made it clear, they feel the same way.

Thank you, Jen.

Thank you, Takato.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Two Juri chapters in this fic? Wow, I didn't see that comin'!

Hope you liked Mr. Katou's reasoning for hating Takato and Jen so much…I know I had fun with that part!

Anyway, next few chapters take place the following year…Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Awww, I'm so glad to see Takato's "whole family" together as one, finally! I really enjoyed editing this chapter, to be honest. Ori told me he had a "plan" for Juri's family after he realized he forgot about them entirely in the original draft and I believe this chapter is that plan in action! I certainly liked it!

Also, just so you all know: There are still twenty more chapters to go until the end of the fic! _And_ the account is definitely going to break _800,000_ archived words before this fic is done being posted! I'll let you all know when we break it!

Really, I simply cannot believe the length of this one, even by Ori's standards it's _insanely_ long! Ori, thanks for the huge fic, mate! And thank Takato for me, too. Give him some of that apple juice soaked tofu you say he likes!

One final note: I feel I should warn, tomorrow morning's Omoi Chapter is a more dramatic chapter than most and has some length to it (which I see as a good thing!), prepare yourselves! That is all!

-Taiki Matsuki


	42. Omoi XIII: Battle Scars, Shiota Hirokazu

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi XIII: Battle Scars (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

Babysitting—We've been the dedicated babysitters ever since Kenta _finally_ convinced Takato to let us watch Takehiro for a night. And to this day, I _still_ turn off my phone whenever the Matsuda brothers stay over. And, yeah, Kenta _still_ gives status updates.

Of course, when the Matsuda brothers stay over it's 'cause Jen and Takato are going to be gone for more than a week. Takehiro and Ryougi can take care of themselves pretty much. And, since Juri told 'em she was Takehiro's real mom, she's got first dibs on babysitting. So we're out of a job when it comes to Jen and Takato's kids.

But _not_ when it comes to Ruki and Ryou! Hell, if anything, Ruki _begs_ for us to take Akio and Kae off her hands for a while now and then. I kinda like havin' Akio around, 'cause with him I don't have to watch my mouth. It's the other way around sometimes, some of the crap that he says…I mean, seriously, _I_ don't wanna _repeat_ some of the stuff he says! I once did, Kenta told me, "_Hiro-chan! If you repeat the things that boy says ever again, I'm washing _both_ of your mouths out with soap!"_

Kae, weirdly enough, is…Nice. I mean, she's like the sweetest girl I've ever seen! She's the Anti-Ruki, y'know? She calls me "Tough Guy" and Kenta "Mr. Glasses." I don't get her thing with nicknames, she's done it ever since she could talk but, hey, Tough Guy ain't gonna complain! Heh! She can call 'em! Especially how Akio's nickname is _still_ "Jerkface." Or "Yerk-Fa-say" in her Vamdemon comic - Hehehe, I'm a "subscriber," actually. She's been drawing them - I'm in a couple of the newer ones, too! I'm a super hero named "Super Hiro!"

...Get it? Not all that clever but, hey, I ain't gonna criticize when I'm leaping tall buildings with a single bound! I've got super strength as my main power, plus I can fly! YEEEAAAH!

Super Hiro...! Up up and awaaaaaay...!

...Of course, my "sidekick" is my "boyfriend" (_of course_, she's still a Makino_)_, Glasses Boy (AKA Kenta), who has X-Ray Vision glasses (and, believe it or not, she _hasn't_ made any of the obvious jokes related to that super power - Akio and Kenta both have, though). In the latest issue, we're helping Vamdemon find a special program that will let him stay outside during the day, that way he can stop Dr. Jerkface from blocking out the sun! We're off to save the Digital World again!

Though, even with the whole "Jerkface" thing (which he kinda takes as a _compliment!), _Akio's pretty protective of Kae. For a kid who _hates_ whatever he defines as "girly" (which is _a lot of things_, some of which ain't even _at all_ feminine_)_, he can put up with a _lot_ of tea parties and stuff with Kae…Seriously, I once caught Akio and _Kenta_ playing tea party with Kae while they were over…

…It is kinda weird to see Kenta chatting up BelialVamdemon over tea… _"Belial-san, this is _wonderful_ lapsang souchong! It's so good that, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you cast that 'everything's perfect' spell on me! Ha ha ha, can I have an hour with Hiro-chan, please?"_

Anyway, we're watching Kae and Akio for the week while Ruki and Ryou take a vacation. We're house sitting, too, which is part _two_ of why we looove watching Akio and Kae! Normally, Jen and Takato would take them and we just get the house but Kenta told them we'd watch Akio and Kae, since they're in school now. It'd be harder on Jen and Takato than it is for us, they already got two kids going to school and a crazy enough schedule.

Ruki told us there's just one rule for Akio: Homework _before_ fun. And if we let him break it, she'd _break us._ So, um, yeah, Akio has to do his homework first…Which, actually, he does…Without arguing or begging for five minutes of TV first…Well, actually, Ruki said he's allowed to watch certain shows (stuff that starts as soon as he gets home, educational shows, stuff like that) if he does homework during the commercials, but it hasn't really come up…

…For a kid who swears more than I do, Akio is freakishly well-behaved…

Right now, Akio's playing the Daiken drinking game with Kenta and me. Kae's playing with her dolls, using them as models while she draws. BelialVamdemon's on a date with Renamon or _something_, from what I can see over her shoulder. I dunno! I'm trying to focus on anything but the fact I _really_ gotta piss.

"Oh! Oh! Jogress evolution! Take a shot!" Kenta says, he and I drink down shots of ramune, Akio takes a big sip of his ramune.

I'm in a my lucky Digimon Kaiser t-shirt for the 02 marathon we've been doing since we got here. Akio's a huge Adventure fan (Savers is his favorite, though, 'cause of Masaru) and Kae...Well _obviously_ she loves Adventure!

I also have my lucky visor on (same one I've _always_ had, just a little worn and tearing in some parts), which is good – Keeps the sweat out of my eyes. It's _freakin' hot_ today…Thank the Gods I've got this T-shirt. Kenta didn't pack anything short sleeve, he's got a dark orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. And we've got Ruki's AC _cranked!_ Heatwave, happens now and then near the end of summer or start of fall.

Akio speaks up as the fight goes on. Daisuke's making punching motions to cheer on his and Ken's partners. "…Heh, just like Matsuda…"

"What?" I ask, looking to Akio. "What do you mean?"

"Matsuda _never_ backs down from a fight," Akio says. "He'll kick anyone's ass if they mess with Ryougi!" Oh, he must mean Takehiro…Yeah, we've all heard about how he gets into fights now and then if Ryougi's pushed around too much. I both can and can't believe Takato's own son gets into so many fights like that…

…I can't believe it because, well, Takato never fought in school. _Ever_.

…I _can_ believe it because, well, Takato was also freakin' Dukemon! He sees injustice, he kicks unjust ass! Takehiro just does that without the aid of a Digimon…Though, I kinda wonder what'd happen if he ever went all Matrix Evolution with a Gomamon like he wants. What'd the end result be? Vikemon Goggle Mode or something?

Either way, Takehiro inherited a _lot_ of Takato's sense of justice. It's amazing, I think, the way Takehiro _is_ Takato Junior, he's so much like his Dad and proud of it!

When it comes to Akio, uh, he's like his _Mom_ and proud of it...And with Kae, I got no idea _how_ she fits in with Ruki and Ryou but she looks up to her Dad. Like Ryougi and Jen except Ryougi kinda takes that to an extreme…

…When Ryougi was a baby it was so freakin' cute (yeah, I said "cute!") the way he_ always_ wanted to be around Jen. Like, he'd cry _non-stop_ unless Jen was holding him, sometimes. It took him forever to let us near him (Kenta was _sooo_ jealous of Jen and Takato for being "allowed" near Ryougi). When he finally did, Kenta was really happy. He loves taking care of the others' kids…

…Kenta and I kinda wish we had kids like they did. Not _together, _I mean! But...I kinda wanna be a Dad and so does Kenta. I guess what's why we _always_ jump at the chance to babysit. Kenta joked that we should adopt but…

…I looked into it: They don't let single parents adopt, Kenta and I would have to be married. …I never told him this 'cause I didn't want to be the one to break that to him. He loved talking about what "our" kids would be like...I humored him with what I thought Hirokazu Junior and Kenta Junior would be like.

Seriously, Jen and Takato have _no idea_ how lucky they really are…Especially in Kenta's eyes. And Kenta _loves them_ for how lucky they are.

"Yeah, Takehiro's pretty tough," I say. "I hear you work as Ryougi's bodyguard since he can't."

"Yeah, I'm doing it as a favor for Takehiro," Akio says.

"Why as a favor to Takehiro?" Kenta pauses the DVD, looking to Akio. "Why not a favor to Ryougi?"

"'Cause it's _sooo_ obvious Matsuda's got a thing for me, so I'm doin' him a favor!" …Huh? Akio, um, Takehiro's _straight._ Trust me, your Mom lost a _ton_ of cash 'cause of it! And Kenta and me got a new flatscreen out of it! Ruki, you _know_ you're screwed when _Kenta_ bets on straight!

"You…think Takehiro likes _you?_" Kenta glances to me with an amused smirk.

"It's genetic," Akio replies. "And I just know it! And, hey, whatever Matsuda likes, he likes! And he's obviously got good taste, y'know?" …Uh-huh… Kenta's holding back this fit of giggles and doing a really bad job at hiding it, Akio's not looking in his direction, thank the Gods. "Besides, Ryougi _needs_a bodyguard!"

"You know, Hiro-chan was _my_ bodyguard when we were around Takehiro's age," Kenta speaks up. "He's _really_ good at his job."

I nod. "I still am, sometimes." Unfortunately, I wish didn't have to be but…There's assholes in this world and I need to kick their asses sometimes.

"Really? Whose ass did you kick? Anyone really tough? C'mon! Tell me!" Heh, gotta love the way this kid gets when you're gonna tell him a story about ass-kicking. Heh, his favorite Digimon character is _Masaru_ for a reason, after all, it's why he made us promise to play the Toumasaru Drinking Game at some point...

...I admit, it's...kinda weird that _Akio_ wants to join in our drinking games. I mean, before he'd join us if we were playing with Takehiro and Ryougi but this time? He _asked us_ to play shounen-ai drinking games...

...Well, his friends are Takehiro and Ryougi and their two dads, so...I guess he's a proud supporter but for the son of Ruki Makino...? ...I thought it was kinda weird. Ruki did give her permission, though, I called her after he asked...

_"Hey, Ruki, um...Gotta ask your permission for something with Akio and Kae. Nothin' bad, I promise!"_

_"What is it?__"_

_"Akio wants to play one of our shounen-ai drinking games, like the ones we play with Takehiro and Ryougi. I just...wanted to know if you'd mind your son taking shots of soda every time Masaru and Touma have a 'moment' together, y'know?"_

_"Really? Heh, did _he_ request it or _Kenta_? Be honest, Shiota!"_ Ruki was laughing, which I took as a good sign.

_"Totally him, I swear! You mind?"_

_"Figured...Heh. And I don't mind, go for it. If either of you piss your pants on my couch, though, you're dead meat!"_

_"We're careful!"_

_"I still want_ you_ in a diaper, just to be safe..."_

So, yeah, Ruki's...a really, really easygoing parent. We're gonna play the Savers (Masaru and Touma) game tomorrow.

Akio _freakin' loves_ Savers, and he's got that sorta "Masaru wants to kick ass" look on his face right now as he waits for me to tell him a "good ass kicking story."

"C'mon! Gimme a good one! Pleeeaaase...?" Akio begs. Heh, at least he knows from Kae-chan's nickname that these'll be good stories!

I turn to Kenta. "Um, Kenta, any good examples you can think of?" I ask. Hopefully story time'll give me a distraction from the pee dance I'm trying _not_ to do…So far, it's just a pee macarena, I'm not up and dancing around just yet but there's some arm movement I'm trying to hold back…

"Tell him…Oh, the guy in the park!" Kenta says. "Your first job."

"…All right, Akio, I got a story for ya," I say with a grin.

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

Jen and Takato are takin' their sweet time. Kenta and me've been waiting for the past twenty minutes. We're _supposed_ to be having a card mini-tournament in the park and you can't have a tournament with just two people (you _barely_ can with four!)! Those two have been late for things like this a lot lately.

Well, okay, it might have to do with Takato. And if it is, I'll let it slide. Takato…has some family issues goin' on right now. His Dad isn't taking the whole "gay thing" too well and it's _really_ obvious Takato's not all that happy or focused right now. Jen's one of the few things that can cheer him up and, some days, he _barely_ manages to keep him from breaking down. So if Takato's late 'cause of some sort of argument with his Dad then, dude, it's cool…We don't even have to play cards, we can hang out some place that'll make you happy...

...Seriously, I _hate_ seeing my friends upset. So, if Takato needs cheering up, I'm there. Kenta, too, whenever he's with Takato he tries to do as much as he can to make him laugh or smile.

I'm sitting at a bench while Kenta's pacing around the sidewalk. He's on his way back down towards the street.

Oh, hey, I see someone from school, I think. He's jogging, he looks like, um…Yeah, I've seen him around in the halls, but I don't know his name. He waves to Kenta, looks like he recognized him from around school, too. Kenta waves back and jogs over to the guy.

Kenta's out to the other Tamers, his parents are the only ones still in the dark. No-one was upset by Kenta's announcement, though I could've done _without_ Ryou thinking we were _dating! _I-I don't know _why_ but…Everyone thinks we're an item!

Speaking of dating and "us," though, Kenta…He's not seeing anyone or even looking right now. Mainly because of his parents. He's okay being out everyone else but…His _parents?_ He has _no_ _idea_ how his parents would take it so he wants to avoid them finding out 'til, um, he said when he moves some place far away: Like Europe or America. I told him I always wanted to see this place in America called "Las Vegas," Kenta _really_ liked that idea and promised me he'd take me there someday when we could afford it. I mean, he _really_ wants to take me to Las Vegas!

…You know something about Las Vegas I don't, Kenta-kun…?

I keep an eye on Kenta and the guy from school. I can't really hear them, but I can sort of tell what's going on. Kenta's joking around with him like he always does. He and I are the class clowns, especially with Kenta being "out" and all, he's a _little_ flaming sometimes…In a funny way, though. He's kinda popular for it. It's surprising how many people actually _don't_ know Kenta's gay 'til he either says something "obvious" or tells them…

…A _few_ people have had negative reactions. I didn't like it but…Kenta took it well, the worst they did was call him a "certain word" and walk off…If I was around, I usually _chased_ them off, threatening to knock their teeth out if they didn't apologize. I _hate it_ when people use _that word_, _especially_ if it's directed towards Kenta! Kenta's my best friend _ever!_ And _no-one_ gets away with insulting him!

I see Kenta and the other guy laugh some more. Kenta's doing most of the talking.

…Wait…

The guy stops laughing, he's staring at Kenta with this sort of…weirded out look. I-I think he just found out Kenta's "secret."

I think I should get a little closer, this guy's taller than Kenta and looks like he's on a sports team at school.

I stand up and make my way over to them, I'll just stick around and make sure he doesn't try-HE-HEY!

He just grabbed Kenta's arms! I hear Kenta shout, he's trying to get out of his grip!

Kenta-kun, I'm coming! Ju-Just hang in there! KICK HIM OR SOMETHING!

I start running over to Kenta just as he's pushed down, his glasses go flying off his face and onto the ground by—You _bastard! _DON'T YOU_ DARE!_

"Faggot!"

I wince as I hear the _crunching_ sound of glass and plastic, the son of a bitch just stepped on Kenta's glasses…

…That son of a bitch is a dead man.

"HEY! YOU!" I scream, _charging_ at this asshole. Before he can take his foot off Kenta's glasses, I close in and deliver the hardest punch I can possibly give to his jaw. He goes falling backwards on his ass. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream. "YOU DAMNED _SON OF A BITCH_!" I _leap_ on top of him, he's dazed from the punch and doesn't see me coming. I give him two more hard punches to the face, one square on his nose. He screams and holds his nose with both hands, turning away from me. Blood starts pouring from his fingers. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? WHO _THE HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I scream, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

I hear Kenta crying behind me…You bastard, you made Kenta _cry! I'll teach you!_

"St-Stop-PLEA-" I throw him down, he lets out a pained shout just before I give him a right hook to the cheek. He lets go of nose and tries to push me off him with both hands, I grab onto his shirt collar and pull him with me, we're both on our sides. He gets in a punch to my gut, I don't feel it…I hear Kenta crying behind me. We both sit up, I still have his shirt, he's trying to force his way out of my grip. "Lo-Look! Thi-This fag tried to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT WORD! _EVER!_" I pull this ass towards me by his shirt collar, then throw him back down onto the ground. I put one hand on his shoulder, leaning over him with an arm raised, ready to punch. He's screaming, his nose is bleeding all over the place, he's got two black eyes, his cheeks are just one big pair of bruises and I _don't give a shit!_ YOU DON'T HURT KENTA! YOU HURT KENTA, I HURT YOU A HUNDRED TIMES _WORSE!_

"Hi-Hiro…Hiro-chan! Sto-Stop! PLEASE!" I feel two hands on my shoulders, pulling me. "STOP! You…You're going to kill him! _PLEASE_, Hiro-chan…!" ...Kenta…

I stop, I rest both hands on his shoulders and stare him down. He's looking back up at me, _terrified_. "…Listen up," I freakin'_ hiss_ at this guy. "I saw what you did to Kenta. I want you to tell all your gay-bashing asshole friends: _No-one_ messes with Kenta. You _push_ Kenta _once_, I _punch_ you _repeatedly_. You call Kenta _that word_, I take one tooth for every letter in _that word_. You break Kenta's glasses, _I break you_. Got it?" He _whimpers._ He _freakin' whimpers_ at me, nodding. Ass looks like he's about to cry, too. "Whatever _the hell_ made you think you had the right to push my friend or break his glasses…Know this: The only reason I'm not making you digest your own teeth right now is because he's asking me to stop...So you _owe him_ an apology and _your life_." I stand up, Kenta's standing next to me, trying his hardest not to cry. "Are we clear?"

"Ye-Yeah…" The asshole whispers.

"Apologize and _thank him_," I say.

"…I-I…I-I'm…I'm sorry…" He says, looking to me.

"TO KENTA! NOT ME!"

"I'M SORRY!" The asshole screams, facing Kenta.

"THANK HIM! 'Cause if it were up to me, you'd be unconscious right now!" I snap.

"THANK YOU!" He screams, bowing his head, blood from his nose drips onto his shorts and the sidewalk.

"Get the _hell_ out of here!" I point down the sidewalk. The jerk gets up and starts limping off…

…With a frustrated scream, I can't help but get in one more kick in the ass to this guy. He stumbles forward a bit, then takes off as fast as he can. I swear to the Gods I think I hear _him_ crying...

…But, speaking of crying, once he's a good ways away Kenta _breaks down_ in tears. He makes his way to a nearby bench. Before I join him, I look over to his glasses…

…Thank the Gods, the lenses aren't too bad. One's got a huge crack but it's in the upper corner. There are still scratches and chips here and there on both lenses but, I think Kenta could still see out of them 'til he can get them replaced. I…I think I can at least bend them to where he can still wear them. Maybe…I-I'm a little worried I might break them more in the process…

I'm so sorry, Kenta. I should have stayed closer. Then this wouldn't have happened.

I sit next to Kenta with his glasses in my hands, Kenta keeps crying. "…I-I'm sorry he pushed you, Kenta. I-I should have stuck closer to you. I'm so sorry." I feel like a failure, my best friend got hurt because I wasn't thinking.

"N-No, Hiro-chan…It wasn't because you weren't there…I-I shouldn't have…I should have kept my damned…damned mouth shut about being gay…That's what pissed—" NO!

"Kenta, no! Don't say that!" I turn to him. "You…You should _never_ have to hide just 'cause some asshole doesn't like you for some pointless reason! He's the one who should've kept his damned hands to his damned self!" I hoped this would make Kenta feel better but, instead, he just cries harder.

Kenta's sorta curled up into a ball on the bench, facing me with knees under his chin and arms around his legs, occasionally moving his arms just so he can wipe his eyes…I-I've _never_ seen him cry like this. "Th-Thank you…Hiro…chan…" He manages to get out. I can barely tell, though.

"He-hey, look on…the bright side…Your glasses aren't smashed up too bad…I-I might be able to fix 'em. At least enough 'til you get 'em replaced," I say, it doesn't really help. Kenta's still crying. This is the first time _anyone_ has ever gotten physical with him over this, let alone break his glasses…Gods, how big of an ass do you have to be to do _that_ to someone? I-I'm so sorry, Kenta…

"…Kenta…Please, don't cry," I say. "Please…I-I don't…I don't like seeing you cry…" I sniff, I wipe my eyes. "Please, Kenta…Fe-Feel better…" Gods, don't tell me he's making me cry, too…

…Then again, that's how things work with us. Kenta's happy, I'm happy…Same works for every other emotion, I guess.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiro-chan…I'm sorry…" It doesn't look like Kenta can stop…I-I _need_ fix this. This is my best friend we're talking about and…Gods, I-I need to do _something!_

What would make Kenta stop crying? We're not kids anymore, I can't just go and get something like ice cream, as much as I _wish_ I could. That always cheered us both up, no matter what.

"Kenta, please…" I put a hand on Kenta's shoulder. "Please, don't cry…"

"…Hiro…chan…" Kenta looks to me for only a few seconds before breaking down again. "Sorry...I'm sorry..." Kenta...don't apologize, you didn't _do_ anything! "I'm sorry, Hiro-chan..."

…Hiro-_chan_…

…I-I have an idea and…I think it might work…

I…I can do this…It's for Kenta… I'd do _anything_ for Kenta!

"Kenta," I say in a serious tone. "Look at me. Calm down and look at me."

Kenta sniffs, wiping his eyes. "Hi-Hiro-chan…I…"

"Please, Kenta, just…Just look at me." I say, wiping my eyes real quick and turning back to him.

Kenta finishes wiping his eyes, he lifts his head and looks up at me, choking now and then, trying to hold back "Hi-Hiro-chan?"

Gently I put both hands on either side of Kenta's head. "Feel better, Kenta-kun." I lean forward and…I-I never thought I'd ever do something like this, but…

…I give Kenta a kiss. On the forehead. I close my eyes as I do it and keep them closed, the kiss lasts a few seconds. There's a stunned silence from Kenta as I lift my head slightly, my eyes still closed…

…Only before he suddenly cries _even harder _and wraps both arms around me, holding me tightly. Da-damn it! I-I thought that would make him feel better!

"Ke-Kenta, what the hell? I-" I open my eyes and…

…_SHIT!_ _PLEASE_ don't tell me _they've_ been here this whole time…

My jaw falls, as I start to shake, "Je-Je-Jee…Taa…Takaa…Taka…Je-Je…Taka…Taka…Takaa…ka…to…" All I can do is stammer out parts of Jen and Takato's names as _both of them_ stare at me in shock, their eyes wide as hell and jaws to the ground, practically…

…They saw me _kiss_ Kenta…

I finally hear a light chuckle from Kenta which, even with Jen and Takato staring at me like this, is _music to my ears_. "…Hiro-chan, you're even cuter when you're embarrassed." He whispers. "Thank you…"

"Wh-Why'd…Why'd you cry harder then…?" I ask, my eyes still focused on Jen and Takato but, without realizing it, my arms have moved into position to hug Kenta back.

"…Because I've never been happier, Hiro-chan. Thank you so much," Kenta lets out a quiet sob, I do notice that it is a different type of sob from his other ones…Kenta's crying because he's happy now…

…I hope.

"…Hirokazu," Jen finally speaks.

"Yeah, Jen?" I whisper.

"What _happened_ here?"

I explained the situation to Jen and Takato…They told me they saw the guy I beat up on their way here. They almost offered to help but one look at how they were holding hands told him they were "like Kenta." He pushed past them…

…Asshole.

They didn't really say anything about the whole kissing Kenta thing. I told them it was just to make him feel better, they promised not to tell anyone. It was, actually, not all that weird to me to do that. I thought I'd, I dunno, feel awkward or "gay" doing that but…

…Kenta said it make him "happier than ever," so it kinda did the same for me. I don't know if I'll ever do it again but, if I do, I don't think I'll feel all that uncomfortable doing it. 'Cause it's for Kenta. And I like doing anything that makes Kenta happy.

I managed to kinda fix Kenta's glasses…Sorta. Jen helped, too. They're crooked and we had to fix the bridge between the lenses 'cause it was pinching his nose but Kenta should be able to see 'til he gets new glasses.

I pulled Takato aside while Jen was working on Kenta's glasses. I asked him if, instead of our card tournament, we could do some things to cheer Kenta up. He agreed and passed it along to Jen while I kept Kenta distracted with a hug as he cried a little more. We won't let Kenta know we're trying to cheer him up, we don't want him telling us he'll "be fine" or anything like that...Kenta, we're gonna make you happy again. I'm _so_ sorry I let this happen...

…I know there's homophobes out there. I know there's assholes out there. I just…I _never_ thought this would ever happen to Kenta. I-I…I feel like I was caught with my pants down here, I should have been able to protect him from that guy. This should _not_ have happened!

I swear, Kenta-kun, this will _never _happen again.

* * *

Present day…

* * *

…I saw the asshole I beat up a couple times at school after that. Turns out I broke his nose and knocked out one of his molars (He even _swallowed_ it by accident while I was beating him up, looks like I kept my promise of making him digest his teeth). The first time he saw me, he almost broke his neck tripping over a trash can to avoid me.

He did what I had asked him to, though, word spread across school: Hirokazu Shiota will _murder_ anyone who even _thinks_ of hurting Kenta Kitagawa.

It worked, Kenta wasn't bothered again in high school. And in college, we both went to the same school so I made sure we shared a dorm. We were college roommates, I _loved_ that!

"You really beat the shit outta that guy like that?" Akio shouts, his eyes wide with excitement and complete obliviousness to the fact someone his age _should not say the word shit._ Well...Okay, he's in middle school and...I probably swore just as much but still...

...I'll let it slide as usual. I like not having to watch my mouth around these kids. Seriously, Ruki swears more than _I_ do in front of them…

…Weirdly enough, the closest Kae comes to swearing is the way she calls Akio "Jerkface." Which…is a compliment, apparently, 'cause Akio _smiles_ when she says it…

…Akio _really_ cares about his little sister. I mean, he's like Takehiro when it comes to being a big brother. Actually, and I'm _sure_ this drives Ruki _insane_, Akio _really_ looks up to Takehiro and it's_ obvious!_ I bet that's part of _why_ he's such a good big brother to Kae, 'cause Takehiro's like that for Ryougi!

"Yeah, he _never_ bothered Kenta again!" I say with a grin. "I made damned sure of it!"

"Don't tell my Mom I said this, Hirokazu, but…You're _awesome!_" Akio shouts. Ha ha ha! Yeah, you can say "shit" all you want but if Ruki ever hears you call _me_ awesome? She'd wash your mouth out with an entire _case_ of soap and ten gallons of holy water!

Hehehe, it's funny because it's true!

I put my hands behind my head and lean back into the couch, grinning. "Thanks, Akio, from a Makino that means-"

"Holy _SHIT!_ Where'd ya get _that?_" Akio shouts, sitting up on his knees and staring at my arm…

…Crap… He saw the, um, scar I got from that one time… I look to Kenta, he's already looking kinda upset.

"Th-This? Eh, no-nowhere," I reply. "It was-"

"You can tell him, Hiro-chan, it's okay," Kenta says. "…I'm so sorry for that."

"Kenta, I'll tell him but two things…One, _stop_. Don't ever apologize for that again, you did _nothing_. And two… …I forfeit the drinking game, I'm about to piss my pants!" I stand up and head for the bathroom. Kenta's already gone, so Akio wins the Daiken drinking game...

…It's the fact we let the kids take _sips_ instead of shots! It's unfair! I think we should up it to three sips, Kenta! Seriously! I'm making sure those rules are in place when we watch Savers!

Actually, I could've held out longer but…I thought him seeing me run to the bathroom about to piss myself would get a chuckle out of Kenta like it usually does. Not really, he's just giving Akio a halfhearted high five as Akio does a "victory dance," jumping on the couch repeatedly.

Even _seeing_ that scar bums him out, since this scar is from… …Gods…

…It's from the time that guy pulled a knife on Kenta. It's about two inches long and goes across my right forearm, about a quarter way up from the elbow.

That…was not a good night for Kenta. Or me. I mean, not just 'cause of the scar. I don't give a crap about the scar…

…Kenta could've been killed.

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

"Another round of sake!" I shout to the bartender, raising a hand. Jen and Takato are getting _married_ next month! They're really getting married! I _still_ can't believe it! We've all been super-excited for them (even _RUKI_ is in a better mood than usual…Or _ever!_) ever since they told us Takato proposed and Jen said…Well, actually…

…Jen didn't say 'yes,' his answer was standing up, taking Takato's hand to help him stand and giving him a kiss. He told us, _"Yes didn't seem like enough."_ Heh, Takato _loved_ that, I think. Takato loves it when Jen plays Romeo and, from what I've heard, Jen's _really good_ at playing Romeo.

I-I freakin' _love_ these two! First they fell in love on our hot springs trip, now…Gods, I-I still hope I managed to hide the way I was about to _freakin' cry_ when they told us about Takato's proposal a few months back.

It just means so much to me knowing that Kenta and me kinda helped them get together. If Kenta didn't convince Jen to go and I didn't _demand_ that Takato go…

…They might have _never_ confessed. I mean, Takato's so damn shy and Jen… Jen did _not_ want anyone to ever know he was gay. So, that trip was, like, _destiny_ or something! And, Takato, since it's for your wedding (and because you _somehow_ forgave me for saying it in front of your parents and Jen's parents last week): I won't make _any_ hot springs boner day jokes, even though you _did_ pick _that_ as your date! Hehehe, I know, you picked it 'cause it's also the day you confessed and kissed for the first time.

Plus it's the anniversary of the day Kenta found out I knew he was gay. I've been "Hiro-chan" ever since.

And I like that. A lot. I wish Kenta'd find Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu but…I like feeling loved, especially by Kenta.

Jen, Takato, Ryou, Kenta and I are hitting a bar. It's a guys' night out to celebrate Jen and Takato's upcoming wedding. Yeah, I know, "guys' night" and "gay wedding" usually don't get mixed together but, hey, my best friends are gay and that makes them awesome! Seriously…I-I don't know why but the day I realized Kenta was gay it was no longer something that'd ever bug me…

Like, before, I'd avoid shounen-ai manga and stuff like the plague but when I started to think, "Huh, I think Kenta might be gay" I just didn't see a problem anymore. Hell, thanks to Kenta I've kinda gotten into Taito…And Daiken, Jyoushirou, Taishirou, Taijirou (Zenjirou _deserves_ Taiki more than Kiriha _ever will_, there, I said it!), Takouji…Hell, most shounen-ai pairings. I-I like 'em, I support 'em. I'm not gay but that doesn't mean I can't support shounen-ai pairings now…

…Especially since it's _fun_ to play the Taito and Daiken drinking game! I threw it out as a joke once when we were re-watching 02 with this huge bottle of sake on the coffee table, unopened and _begging_ for a shot every time the Kaiser hits on Daisuke…Kenta and I got _so_ wasted that night. Best. 02 Marathon. Ever!

Anyway, tonight's sort of a pre-bachelor party for Jen and Takato…The real one, Kenta and me are each gonna take either Jen or Takato and go bachelor partying! I dunno what you do for a gay bachelor party but…

…We'll think of something awesome!

"Congratulations, you guys," Kenta toasts his sake cup. "To Jen and Takato…I freakin' love them, but nowhere near how much they love each other! Kanpai!"

We raise our glasses, laughing, "Kanpai!" We cheer.

"We love you, too, Kenta," Jen laughs. Ye-Yeah, when…When Jen and Takato told Kenta about the proposal, Kenta _kissed both of them!_ On the cheeks, of course, but…Gods, Kenta was thrilled! It was almost like _he_ was the one getting married! I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.

"Thanks, Jen-chan!" Kenta smiles with a chuckle after he downs his cup of sake. "I'm so happy for you two! I-I mean it, I can't _wait _for the wedding! I've been counting down the days on my calendar!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Ryou speaks up. "Sorry guys, but Ruki wanted me to ask this for her since she won't be here. I apologize."

"Go ahead, Ryou, what's her message?" Jen asks with a smirk.

"Have you picked out a wedding dress for Takato yet?" Ryou says, we all have a laugh. Even Takato. "So-Sorry, guys, she _demanded_ I pass that along. She says she can just _see_Takato in his virgin white dress…."

Takato laughs, "A vi-virgin white dress..?"

"What? Are you saying you _can't_ wear white on your wedding day, Takato-chan…? We want details as to why. _Good_ details!" Kenta trails off, Takato turns the expected shade of red, that makes _all_ of us laugh.

"N-No co-comment…" Takato trails off, laughing nervously, Jen just puts an arm around him with a smile and kisses him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Takato, we'll make sure you get the whitest dress they have," I joke.

We joke for a bit, splitting our pitcher of sake and toasting to Jen and Takato with every new cup. Seriously, Jen and Takato _always_ have our support! Both them, and Kenta, sometimes tell me they feel a little stupid for how nervous they were about coming out to everyone since we all support them so much and, well, no-one's _ever_ complained about having three gay friends! But we get why, Kenta's told me how scary it is…He didn't want to ever risk losing me as his friend.

I told Kenta, "_Kenta-kun, you're the greatest friend in the world…You'd never lose me as a friend 'cause I wouldn't know what to do without you."_

…Kenta cried a little when I told him that, I hugged him when it happened. And he knows I mean stuff like that, I don't just "go along" with Kenta's thing for me…I don't love him the same way but…I care so much about him, and I'm not ashamed to admit it…As much as Ruki's jokes can get to me sometimes.

Kenta stands up. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I need to wash my hands." He says, going to the men's room. He walks in after another guy in a blue coat.

I down my sake and stand. "Eh, Kenta's onto something...I'll be back, guys."

I go to the men's room and to the door.

I hear Kenta's voice, he sounds frantic, shouting, "Wa-Wait! I-I didn't foll-"

"Shut up, faggot! You aren't getting a show from me! Freakin' sick pervert!"

"Ju-Just put that away, _please!_" Put _what _away?

I throw open the door to the men's room…

…Holy shit…

The guy Kenta walked in behind…He's got a switchblade in one hand, he's got Kenta cornered by the hand dryer and sinks across from the stalls and urinals.

The guy's wobbling back and forth as he stands in front of Kenta, he's obviously drunk off his ass. He looks to me, holding the knife closer to Kenta, speaking in a slurred voice, "Hey, you, get the bartender tell him he's got a perve-"

I scream at the top of my lungs, like a freakin' tiger's _roar!_ My vision focusing only on the knife in his hands. I _charge_ at him. Only one thing is running through my mind: _Get Kenta out of here! No matter what happens! Get Kenta out of here!_

"_H-HEY_! WHAT THE HELL?" The guy steps aside he points his knife at me, I stand my ground with my fists clenched. "_Shit_, I remember! You were sitting with him! Gods, _two_ fags? This ain't that kind of bar!" Kenta starts to slide away against the wall. "STAY THERE!" He holds the knife to Kenta again, Kenta holds up both hands and stops moving, except for the fact he's shaking.

"Ju-Just ca-calm…Calm down-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I make my move, I clench my fist and raise it while he's holding the knife near Kenta. Just as I'm about to throw my punch, the guy turns to face me and screams, "STAY BACK!" He slashes at me, I slide back. Kenta lets out a scream.

"HIRO-CHAN! JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kenta screams as he tries to move for the door, the guy slides between him and I, holding his knife warningly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, FAG!" The drunken idiot screams at me, Kenta lets out a scream, too, trying to back away towards the far wall and away from that knife. I've gotta distract this son of a bitch…Let Kenta at least hide in a stall or something...

I ignore his and Kenta's s screams and throw a punch after the guy makes another slash at me. He's _wasted _and, with that slash, he loses his balance. I get in a good punch to his jaw. He lets out a scream and blindly slashes at me again, I dodge.

"SHIT!" I hear Ryou scream behind me. Jen runs past me, just as the drunken idiot starts to slash at me again. I don't have room or time to dodge…

…But I don't need to, Jen has his wrist, he's got him in a lock. "Hirokazu, go get—" Jen goes silent, looking at me. His eyes wide. "Hi-Hiro…kazu…" He whispers.

…Jen, this son of a bitch _is mine_. _Got it?_

Jen, with a quick turn of his wrist, disarms the guy by turning his wrist _painfully,_ just _looking_ at it hurts. He drops the knife. "…Go ahead." He says, he kicks the knife over to Ryou and goes to Kenta…Kenta's shaking and in tears.

The asshole is holding his wrist, he looks to me, "Wh-What—AUGH!" I punch him in the gut. He clenches both fits, he throws a punch at me, I dodge but I get his other fist in the stomach. I let out a cough and hold my stomach. He…He's pretty strong,

The asshole looks at me with this cocky smirk, like 'I don't need a knife to take you down.' …Good. 'Cause you just _pissed me off more!_

_No-one threatens Kenta! NO-ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME DRUNK ASSHOLE WHO THINKS HE'S SOME PERVERT! YOU GOT THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?_

I _scream_ at the top of my lungs and…

…Everything that happens is a total blur. I-I just…I blacked out…I only remember bits and pieces of what happened, I don't even know how long the fight lasted or how he ended up on the floor.

All I know is that drunk asshole is suddenly on the floor next to one of the urinals. He's out cold, there's some blood on the floor and Jen is holding both of my arms from behind.

"Hi-Hirokazu! _STOP!_ Please, there's…There's two policemen here…" Police?

I turn the bartender is standing at the door to the men's room, there's two cops. Ryou's talking to them. One of them is holding a can of mace and handcuffs.

"Wh-What's with the mace?" I whisper to Jen.

"They were going to use it _on you_," Jen whispers. "You…Hirokazu, I-I've never seen you like that before, you _lost it_…I thought you were just going to rough that guy up...Not... ...Holy _shit_..."

"I…I don't…I don't know what…happened just now…" I whisper…I-I'm completely serious. I-I…I don't _remember_ anything past that punch to the gut…

"The policemen came into the bar, they heard you screaming at that guy and came in here with the bartender…You just got done pounding that guy's face in the urinal, I was trying to stop you…They think _you_ started this," Jen explains, he's _still_ holding onto me but…I think that's just to make the cops happy right now, he's being gentle and it only _looks_ like he's restraining me. One of the cops is eying me like I'm freakin' yakuza or something!

"Wh-What?" I whisper.

"Ryou and Takato are covering it, just…Just stay _calm_," Jen says. "Okay? "

"…And_ look at him_," Ryou motions to Kenta. "That drunken ass was threatening him and Hirokazu with a knife, Hirokazu was acting purely in self defense and to save his friend!"

"Smashing a man's face into a urinal? That's _self_-_defense_?" One officer asks.

"…He may have a slightly different definition of the term but, Officer, please, Hirokazu is _not_ violent and acted _purely_ to protect our friend, Kenta." That's…kind of a lie, I think…Given how badly this guy is beaten, I dunno if I wanted to _kill_ him but…This guy threatened Kenta with a knife and…I-I wasn't as pissed off as I was _afraid._ Not of the knife but…

…For Kenta's safety.

"H-He accused me of…following him in to, I-I dunno…Lo-look over while he took a piss or _something_ but…A-As soon as I closed the door, he reached into his coat and...And… pulled that knife out…" Kenta's… Gods, Kenta's _pale_ and trembling in Takato's arms. Takato's holding him, rubbing his back. Kenta starts to cry again as he tries to speak. "I-I was afraid…I was afraid he was going to kill Hiro-chan when Hiro-chan came in after me…" Wh-What? What about _you_ Kenta? Forget me! "Hi-Hiro-chan…H-He saved me…" Kenta starts crying even harder into Takato, Takato tries to help him relax, patting his back.

"Kenta-kun…It's over…Hiro-kun's okay, you're both safe…" Takato whispers. "Everyone's okay."

"…All right," the Officer with the handcuffs and mace puts the mace away and goes to the drunken ass. "Mr. Shiota…clearly..." He says, looking to me a _little_ skeptically, "…acted in self-defense and to protect the life of Mr…Kitagawa, right?" He looks to Takato and Kenta, Takato nods. "Thank you."

The other officer goes to get the knife.

Jen lets out a relieved sigh and lets go of me. He turns to Takato and Kenta. I lean against the bathroom wall, looking over 'my work.' …I-I don't know what came— "GODS! JEN-CHAN!" Takato lets out a terrified scream. "Yo-You're _bleeding!_"

I hear Jen let out a surprised gasp, "H-Huh? I-I…I didn't feel anything…" I look to him…Sure enough, one of Jen's hands is _covered_ in blood, he's rolling up his shirt sleeve and looking over his hands. "I-I don't see a cut—Gods! _Hirokazu!_" He turns to me and, immediately, once we all realize where the blood came from, Kenta lets out this _wail_ like _he_ just got cut...

…Gods, Kenta…

But, Jen's realization is too late…I already found my wound. Above my right elbow, there's a clean slice through my shirt sleeve and in my arm…I-I didn't even _feel_ it when it happened and it had to be before my 'blackout,' since I remember Jen getting the knife away from him. I guess some of that blood on the floor is mine, too…Given how much this thing is still bleeding, maybe even a _majority_ of it…

…Well, that looks better for me when it comes to the cops, at least. And a hell of a lot worse for that asshole.

"It's just a scratch…" I say, putting my arm to my side… …That dripping sound isn't reassuring. Especially the fact I can hear it over Kenta's crying, he's… Gods, he's crying worse than he's ever—Hell, worse than _Takato's_ ever cried. He's crying into Takato's arms. Takato, Jen and Ryou are all trying to calm him down, the bartender just…He's got this really upset look on his face. I think he's worried about me, we're sorta regulars here thanks to Ruki. She loves the teppan grill they got here at Kamesato's.

The bartender goes to Kenta, saying, "Sorry, Kitagawa-san…Please, try to calm down…" He looks to me, saying, "Hold on, I have a first aid kit behind the bar, wait here, Shiota-san. My apologies for thinking you may have started this, I-I didn't know what to think when I saw the scene."

"Thanks and don't worry about it, I get why you thought that," I say, raising my arm again. I go to the paper towel dispenser and get some towels, I put some pressure on the cut…Now that I _found_ the damned thing, it's starting to hurt like hell. Crap…

The bartender goes off, Kenta keeps crying…They can't calm him down.

Please, Kenta, don't cry like that…I-I feel like shit 'cause of how badly he's crying. I really do…

Kenta, this ain't your fault at all…And I don't care if I got hurt, as long as it was me and not you.

The two police officers drag out he son of a bitch that threatened Kenta, saying, "He'll wake up in a drunk tank with some serious charges…I assume Kitagawa-san and Shiota-san will be pressing them against him?"

"Hell yeah," I say. Kenta just nods between sobs. Takato's still holding him, he's starting to cry, too, actually…I'm amazed he held out this long.

"Very well," the other Officer nods. "I understand this is a difficult time for you both, but please come to the station tomorrow to fill out a full police report."

"Thanks, we'll be there," I say, the bartender comes back with his first aid kit, just as the two policemen leave.

* * *

…Turns out I needed to go to the hospital for some stitches. The bartender told me _"Shiota-san, _years_ of seeing broken bottles and their carnage have given me some experience with things like this…You need stitches."_

…Kenta, somehow, manage to cry even harder when he heard that, even though the bartender tried not to let him hear it. Kenta's a complete wreck right now.

Ryou and Jen drove me over to the emergency room after the bartender just cleaned up the cut, gave me some iodine (Son of a _bitch,_ that hurt worse than the damned knife! Why not throw some of the salt you use for margaritas in there, too? _DAMN IT!_) and a_ huge_ bandage. Takato took Kenta back to our place and told us he'd keep an eye on him 'til I get back.

Ryou was on his cell with Ruki when we got there, explaining what happened. I don't know why he felt he should call Ruki but I didn't care. First time the subject of me and Kenta ever came up that wasn't followed by a thousand and one gay jokes. He even passed me his phone so she could tell me, "_Shiota, you're the world's biggest idiot and Kenta's so damned lucky for that. Good job, sorry you got hurt, glad you beat the shit outta that guy. Tell Kenta I hope he's okay, too."_

Heh, a compliment and sympathy from _Ruki_? Geez, it's just stiches…

Ryou's driving us back from the hospital right now. "…What happened?" I ask from the back seat, looking at my arm…Fresh bandages, no sign of blood. Kenta will _hopefully_ not freak out when he sees that, but I wish they used a smaller bandage, they've got damned near half my arm wrapped up! It wasn't a lot of stitches, they said I got off _really_ lucky for a knife wound. It could have been a lot worse…

…Yeah, it could have been a lot worse. Kenta could have been the one getting stitches. And I'd be in jail for murder. That's no joke, I-I've seen Kenta get pushed around and taught those guys never to mess with him again but… …No-one's ever done this. I-I don't know _what_ I would have done if he slashed Kenta...I-I don't want to even _think_ about Kenta getting hurt like that...

...Gods, that's so scary to think about, even if it was just _this_ stupid cut I got.

"You _really _don't remember?" Jen asks, he leans over and looks to me from the front passenger seat.

"After you got the knife from him…Nothing," I say. "What happened?"

"Well, when I got the knife from him, I-I was just going to restrain him but…Hirokazu, you gave me this…this _look_," Jen says. "It told me this was _your_ fight. It actually scared me more than the guy with the knife."

"I-I did that? Shit, I'm sorry, Jen…I-I didn't know I was…" I trail off, scratching my head. Didn't know I had a look like that in me.

"Hirokazu, he threatened Kenta…It was your fight, I think, um, your 'instinct' took over. Hirokazu Shiota as we know him wasn't there, you know?" Jen says. "After he hit you in the gut, you punched him, one punch square in the nose and…You two sort of wrested for a bit, hitting each other here and there before you hit him _hard_ in the gut and pushed him down on the floor." I nod. "You told him 'no-one does that to Kenta' and started screaming at him. He, um, tripped you in the middle of it and you fell on him, you two actually bumped heads and you were _right on top of him_. The idiot just looked up at you, pissed, called you a…certain word…and punched you in the jaw…You jumped up, grabbed him by his shirt, he tried to get you to let go and…Hirokazu, I _still_ can't believe what you did next…"

"It was _scary,_" Ryou says. "And this is coming from someone who's seen _Ruki_ in action, too! I mean, you were...I-I was worried you might have killed him."

"Wh-What'd I do…?" …I-I didn't know I was capable of _any _of this…

"You slammed his head into the urinal divider and, while he was dazed, you…Uh…More or less gave him a forced make-out session with a urinal. You slammed his head into the thing twice and that's when I had to hold you back. I was afraid you were going to kill him," Jen explains. "Good thing, too, because the policemen came in _just then_ and… …Gods, they saw me holding you back and came to _help me! _They almost maced you!"

"I stopped 'em," Ryou says. "I told 'em Jen was holding you back for the other guys' sake and that you were a freakin' hero!"

"Thanks, Ryou," I let out a relieved sigh. Getting maced is _not_ on my to-do list. "You, too, Jen…"

"…You may have saved Kenta's life, Hirokazu. That guy…Was _really_ drunk, he could have at least seriously hurt Kenta. It's amazing you're not in worse shape, even without the knife…Before you got him on the floor, he got a couple good punches in on you."

"Explains why my jaw hurts so much right now," I say, rubbing the back of the right side of my jaw. "I just hope Kenta's okay…"

"…Hirokazu, I-I gotta ask, and I don't mean this like Ruki does or remotely as a joke," Ryou says. "Please don't take offense but…" He trails off, I see him focus on me through his rearview mirror.

"Go ahead, Ryou. I-I won't be pissed or anything," I know what he's gonna ask.

"...Do you love Kenta? And, if you somehow _don't_…How are you _not_ in love with him?" Ryou asks.

"I want to know, too, Hiro-kun," Jen adds. "I-I mean…Hirokazu, _you_ could have been killed, too. And all you seem worried about is Kenta, not your arm, not the danger you were in, not the fact you were almost _arrested_...Just Kenta."

I let out a long sigh. "…I do love Kenta. A lot."

Ryou gives me a confused look through his mirror. "What? Then-"

"Ryou, I love him but…Not like that," I sigh. "Jen, um…You know how much Takato loves you, right? I mean, he proposed and all."

Jen nods.

"If you were straight and loved, I dunno, _Ruki_ or something—"

"Ruki?" Ryou asks with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure that'd be one sided. Especially at _this_ point."

"Huh?" Jen looks to Ryou. "What do you mean?"

"Nothin'," Ryou smirks. "But, Hirokazu, got a better example than Ruki?"

I laugh, "Right, I forgot, Ruki can't love…Okay, fine, Jen, if you loved _Juri _instead and Takato _still_ loved you as much as he does now and you _knew _that…How would you feel?"

"_Terrible_," Jen says. "Because Takato was my best friend in the world before we got together. I-I've _never _been as close to someone like I was to Takato at that time…And _especially_ now." Yeah, Jen's always been sort of a loner, even with the others. He was like Ruki or Ryou, doing his own thing but, unlike them, he'd _try _to include us…Takato was the one _major_ exception to that. I mean, Jen and Takato as friends were like me and Kenta. And with Jen and Takato ending up together like they did…

…I was the odd man out on that trip, kinda, 'cause I wasn't in love with my best friend like he was in love with me. I knew it at the time since, um…

…Figuring out Kenta was gay was harder than figuring out Kenta had a thing for me, let's just say that. Even _before_ I told Kenta I knew he was gay (and, really, I thought he was out, too!), I felt sorta bad about that at the time. Fast forward and I just feel even worse because…

…Kenta, I'm not worth this. I-I wish so hard sometimes that he'd either find Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu or they'd find the cause of homosexuality and put it on the market. Or, hell, I'd buy it off the streets if I had to! Black market gay pills, I'd do it! I freakin' would!

I let out a quiet sigh, saying, "I feel even worse, Jen. Kenta is the best friend I've ever had by so much. I could _never _find another friend like him. No offense, guys."

"We get it," Ryou says. "So, with Kenta loving you like he does…"

"…I'd do anything for him, just because I want to make up for it somehow," I say. "That's…probably why I blacked out. I saw someone who could _kill_ Kenta…And if that _happened_…I…I…I…" I'm tearing up and _shaking_. …If Kenta had been seriously hurt, I'd have been sad and probably in jail. …If Kenta had died? …I don't know how I could _ever_ be happy again without him, how I could even _handle_ a life without Kenta...I'm getting scared just _thinking_ about that…

…I was so afraid that nightmare could have come true. That's probably why I didn't even notice this cut, I didn't care if I got hurt, I'd give up my entire arm if it meant Kenta'd be okay. I just wanted that guy to _never_ be able to hurt Kenta, now or _ever_ _again_…Like Jen said, it was 'instinct' or something—Everything shut down except for one command from my brain: _Save_ _Kenta._

Ryou gives me a nod, looking to me through his rearview mirror. "Kenta's lucky to have you, Hiro-kun. Whether you love him like that or _like that_, I don't think he could do any better."

"Thanks, Ryou-kun," I say. _"But I wish he could_," I whisper to myself.

My apartment isn't much further, Jen and Ryou go up with me. We see Takato and Kenta in the living room, on the couch with a tea pot and two cups on the coffee table. Kenta's still crying while Takato's holding onto him, trying to comfort him.

This ends the second I step inside as Kenta bolts up and runs towards me. "Hiro-chan, a-are you all right? H-How bad was it?"

"Just five stitches," I say. "It's okay, Kenta. It was a glorified scratch. I _still_ don't think I needed them!" …I know I did, but…I kinda fought the bartender and the others on that. They caught on, I was "forced" to the emergency room, kicking and screaming. For Kenta's sake.

"I'm so sorry, Hiro-chan…I'm so sorry…" Kenta wraps his arms around me, crying against my chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Kenta, you didn't do anything…That guy was drunk off his ass and an asshole. He's sobering up in jail right now, we'll go to the station in the morning to deal with things, okay?" I say, hugging Kenta back and patting his back.

"Kenta…If you can, can you tell us what happened exactly?" Ryou speaks up. "If…If you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay, but…"

Kenta lets go of me, shaking his head and turning to face Ryou. "I-I just…I walked into the men's room a little bit after him and went to the urinal. I-I wasn't even _at_ the urinal when he said, 'Back off, Faggot.' I stepped backwards, he zipped up and…He…He pulled out his knife and I backed against the wall…He told me I was a disgusting pervert and…I-I don't know why, I think he thought I was going to sneak a peak or something! I-I'd _never…_But, well," Kenta hangs his head, sighing, "...A fag's a fag…" _WHAT?_

"Kenta!" I shout. "_Never_ say that about yourself!"

"…Sorry, Hiro-chan but…I'm _obvious_, I mean, if…If it were Jen or Takato who walked in after him, he'd have ignored them… ..Me? I'm…I'm too obvious that's why this happened…" Kenta wipes his eyes. "That's why you got hurt-"

"Kenta, no, you're…Kenta, yeah, you're a little obvious but…I don't care, I freakin' love that about you!" I shout. "You…You're gay and you're _not_ afraid of who knows it. You're _proud_ of it, damn it! You...You told us, you skipped the whole 'I don't wanna be gay' thing, it didn't bother you, you said...You just didn't want to risk your friends but, once we knew...You…You're confident in who you are and you _don't_ just let it define you…You're Kenta..." I wrap my arms around Kenta again, I think he's taken by surprise at first by how suddenly I do it. I hold him close to me, saying, "You're Kenta and that's all that matters..._Don't_ call yourself a fag or think you're some flaming queen…_Please_ don't _ever_ do that, Kenta-kun. _Please..._"_  
_

"…Hiro-chan…A-Are…Are you crying…?" Kenta whisper.

"My best friend could've been killed, yeah, I'm crying," I say, letting go of Kenta just long enough to wipe my eyes before I give him another hug.

"You could have been killed, too, Hiro-chan…I was…I was so scared when he started slashing at you…If I lost you…I-I couldn't live, Hiro-chan," Kenta says.

"I couldn't either, that's why I charged at him," I say. I look up to Takato. He looks a little surprised by our 'love fest.' I guess it's 'cause I'm always insisting I'm not gay and, well…

…Anyone who didn't know better would think we _were_ madly in love, seeing and hearing all this. I don't care, I-I…I was so freakin' scared back there, I _want_ to hug Kenta right now…'Cause it makes me sure he's still here.

"Thanks for watching Kenta, Takato-kun," I say. "How did things go when you got here?"

"…We were both sort of a wreck," Takato says. "When…When I saw that blood, I was so scared for Jen…And then you when we realized it was yours. Are you really okay, Hiro-kun?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Really, they just sewed me up and told me to be careful with my arm for the next few days."

"I'm glad it wasn't serious," Takato says. He goes over to Jen and Ryou. "Do you need us to stick around or anything?"

"We're good, you guys get some rest…Sorry for all the chaos and thanks for the help," I say. "Sorry again about that 'look,' Jen…I-I didn't even know I did it."

"Hirokazu, if it were Takato and I…I'd have given you the same look, too. I'd have done pretty much the same thing you did to him," Jen says. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"Give us a call if you need anything, okay?" Ryou says. "Feel better, Kenta…That guy was a jerkass…You didn't do anything. Don't blame yourself for his stupidity."

Kenta steps out of my arms and bows to the others. "Thank you…So much. Not just for this but…For just…being you…For being our friends…"

"Just feel better, Kenta-kun, okay? None of this was your fault, just that idiot's." Jen smiles. He, Takato and Ryou leave after that. Kenta and I get ready for bed.

We each have a separate bedroom, next to each other. Mine's also a mini-home office for work mixed with my old Digimon posters and some of my old Digimon toys are used as decorations. Kenta's room is the same way.

Kenta finishes getting ready first, I step out of the bathroom in some flannel pajama bottoms and a "Guardromon Rox" t-shirt…

…I go to Kenta's room, he's sitting on his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. …He looks like he's about to cry again.

I sit next to him without a word, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hiro-chan…?"

"…Feel better, okay?" I ask. "Please, Kenta…You didn't do anything and I'd have let him chop off my arm if it meant you'd be okay."

"Hiro-chan, don't say that...I-I _never _want to see you get hurt like that again. Not because of me."

"It _wasn't_ because of you," I say. I give Kenta a kiss on the forehead, but…This time he doesn't cry more like he normally does…That actually worries me.

"…Thank you…" Kenta whispers, lowering his head.

"…That didn't work?"

"It…It helped, Hiro-chan, I-I appreciate it so much when you do that but…I-I was so afraid of what could have happened to you."

"Kenta, Jen was there…If I was in trouble, he'd have bailed me out," I say.

"What was that about a 'look' you gave him?" Kenta asks.

"When Jen got the knife from him and started to hold him back…I-I didn't even know I was doing it but I gave Jen this 'he's mine' kinda look. He says it scared _him_! _Jenrya Li!_ The martial arts master!" I grin. Jen's a friggin' Tai Chi _master,_ ever since he finished high school. His old instructor, Chou-sensei, even lets him teach some classes if he can't. "I can intimidate Jenrya Li, Kenta-kun. Think about that."

"…How bad was the cut? According to the doctor, I mean."

"Could've been a _hell_ of a lot worse, he only nicked me. It wasn't as deep as the bartender thought, either. I spent more time waiting than getting treated, and we were only there an hour or so."

"…It'll leave a scar," Kenta whispers.

"Chicks dig scars…" I joke. "C'mon, it'll look badass, Kenta."

"Hi-Hiro-chan…" Kenta sniffs, he starts crying. Crap, I thought that joke'd make him feel better…

…This will.

I lift up Kenta's head by his chin with one hand, gently. "…Kenta-kun…Please, stop crying." And…

…I haven't done this since…Since _that_ _night_ but, I _know_ this'll work…

…I give Kenta a kiss on the lips. He enjoys it but only for about two seconds before he reels back, eyes wide. "Hi-Hiro-chan! No! Please…!"

"Kenta, I'm _not_ trying to sleep with you again," I say. "I just want to make you feel better…And, trust me, I'm sober at this point. No alcohol is making me do this." We had just _two_ pitchers of sake split between us before Kenta was attacked…That's why Ryou and Takato were okay to drive. Otherwise, we were going to call Ruki, Rinchei and Juri like we planned. Rinchei and Juri to take the two cars we took, Ruki to drive them over to the bar. We planned to get _really_ drunk tonight.

"I-I know but…I-I don't want you to force yourself to…do things like that…" Kenta sighs. "Please, Hiro-chan, don't do anything you don't want to. Ever."

"I'm no—"

"_Promise me,_ Hiro-chan," Kenta gives me a serious look. "Please…Promise me, you'll…You'll _never_ do anything like that if you don't want to…I-I don't want you…_ever _forcing yourself to kiss me or anything if you don't want to…Please, Hirokazu, promise me." …Damn, he's _always _serious when he says 'Hirokazu' instead of 'Hiro-chan.'

"Okay, I won't. I promise, I will _never_ do anything I don't want to. If I don't wanna kiss you, I won't kiss you. I promise."

"You really mean it?"

"I take my word seriously, you know that Kenta-kun," I say. I give Kenta a hug and another kiss. On the lips like before. He lets it last a little longer than the first one…I'm the one who decides when to end it.

"Hi-Hiro-chan…" Kenta whispers as I break the kiss.

"I didn't break my promise," I smile. "I know it makes you feel better and…Iknow, a lot of straight guys would be afraid of doing something 'that gay.' I'm not, 'cause you're my best friend and I know this cheers you up…And I wish I could love you the same way you love me, Kenta…I'm sorry about that."

Kenta gives me a hug, saying, "Hiro-chan…Trust me, if you loved me back…It'd only make me a _little_ happier than I am with you now…Thank you…I love you, Hiro-chan."

"…I love you, too, Kenta-kun." I hug him back. "Feel better, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

Present day…

* * *

Kenta and I actually spent the night together, we fell asleep holding each other while talking most of the night…

…I called in sick at work the next day, telling them I spent the night in the emergency room for a bad cut and the doctor told me to rest for a couple days. They bought it and Kenta and I filed a police report a little after that…

…We met the asshole through his cell. He was really hungover and said he didn't even _remember_ what had happened and apologized to Kenta…

…I called bullshit 'cause, when we walked up to him, I saw the look on his face. He recognized us and was playing up a sympathy act, hoping we wouldn't press charges. When I called him out, he called me a fag, cussed us both out and made some obscene gestures. I just flipped him off and said "Have fun in court, asshole."

I spent the next couple days with Kenta…Sort of a "you don't know what you got 'til it's almost taken away" type thing. Kenta felt the same, we just did _everything_ together like when we were kids. I missed a couple days of work "due to a severe wound." I just spent them with Kenta…I even went to the club where he works (The Rainbow Koi), drinking and hanging with him whenever he could take a break…At first. When his boss heard what happened, he let him take a few days off and, hell, even gave _me_ some cash and said, "_Make my best manager feel special, Hiro-kun…Thanks for saving him. I'm so sorry you got hurt...But thank you for saving Kenta-chan..."_ He...teared up a little, thinking about what might've happened. I...did my best not to but...I-I couldn't hold back, Kenta gave us both a hug and thanked us for "caring so much."

Kenta andI went to a really nice restaurant after that. It was…I guess we could call it a "feel better Kenta, you're my best friend ever" date. It really cheered him up.

I even got a get well card at work when I came back. I showed them a _huge_ bandage I put over the real thing, saying, "Someone attacked a friend of mine with a knife. The other guy wasn't so lucky."

_Everyone_ knew I was talking about Kenta when I said 'a friend of mine.' I guess that shouldn't be surprising, though. They all wanted me to tell him they hoped he got over it okay and told me how relieved they were I was there…Everyone at work likes Kenta just from the few times he's shown up there. Especially whenever he drops off bread from Takato's bakery when it's my day to bring in snacks…

I step out of Ruki's bathroom and go back to the living room. Akio's practically jumping up and down on the couch, waiting to hear the story of my "awesome scar." Kenta looks upset and it's obvious he's trying to hide it. He _hates_ that scar, as much as I joke about it being a "chick magnet."

...Hell, that might not help that much, now that I think about it. Ha ha ha!

I sit back down at my seat, Akio's waiting for me to tell him the story, still. Even Kae wants to know.

"C'mon! What happened?" Akio says, grinning.

I sigh, looking to Kenta, then Akio. "…Your Mom ever tell you not to run with scissors?" I ask. Akio nods. I hold up my arm, pointing to the scar. "This is what happens when you run with scissors."

I hear Kenta hold back a laugh…_FINALLY_ I got him to chuckle at this stupid thing! HA!

"…That's it?" Akio asks, frowning a little. "Why'd he apologize, then?"

"'Cause they were his scissors."

"…Lame!" Akio groans, he turns back to the television.

Kenta looks to me, giving me a thankful smile…Hey, I know you hate remembering that night, Kenta…I do, too.

Though, now I gotta think of something if Akio does my _real_ running with scissors scar…

"…Hey, Shiota-san…I got a good ass-kicking story, too," Akio says, turning back to me with a grin. "Wanna hear it?"

I nod. "All right…"

Heh, _Akio's_got a fight story? This'll be good…

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Another Hirokazu and Kenta chapter…I wanted to cover the park incident and, when Ryou brought up the knife incident…Well, originally, Ryou just gave a more descriptive story of what happened but…

Well, I felt it broke up the narrative too much and changed the tone of the scene too much, so I shortened it and didn't plan to ever write it out but…I thought it might be nice to cover a "how much Hirokazu and Kenta mean to each other" story. And it fit with the theme of the chapter, being a bodyguard to your best friend…Well, okay, in Akio's case it's being a bodyguard as a_ favor_ to a "gay friend" but…Same idea!

Next chapter is _kinda _special…Hope you get a laugh from it!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I know I said this would go up tomorrow but Ori told me that in honor of the Number 42 (Answer to the question of Life, The Universe and Everything) I could post chapter 42 as a bonus today. Thank you, Ori!

But did you _have_ to give us that story with the homophobe who crushed Kenta's glasses? As a glasses-wearer, I _cringed!_ Aaah! I would _not_ be happy _at all_ if some jerk did that to my glasses! Thank God for Hirokazu being there to save the day! Though, I admit, he has quite the berserk button when it comes to Kenta's safety (not that one could call that a bad thing!).

I felt so sad for Hirokazu and Kenta in the second story! Honestly, that was too close for comfort. Especially for Kenta with the way he blamed himself for Hirokazu's injury. But I'm sure Hirokazu meant it when he said he'd have given up his entire arm to save Kenta..

Honestly, _how_ Hirokazu can claim to be straight after all that is beyond me! I suppose he's either just _that_ confident in his heterosexuality or just _that_ deep in the closet. Either way, as everyone said, Kenta is quite lucky to have him.

And I just read this "special" chapter Ori described, ha ha ha! Quite a surprise, Ori!

-Taiki Matsuki


	43. Omoi XIV: Bodyguard, Makino Akio

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi XIV: Bodyguard (Makino Akio)

* * *

Damn it, where is he? We don't have class before lunch, I tell him to _always_ meet me here 'cause of that! Ryougi, you make my job _really hard! _If it wasn't a favor to Matsuda, I swear...

…I wonder if he might've met up with Matsuda instead. Probably, this is Matsuda's last year here and it's almost up. He's been trying to spread the word not to pick on Ryougi. _Or else!_

I told Matsuda, tell 'em all: Akio Makino will mop the floor with the faces of any jerkass who makes fun of Ryougi! And whoever pushes him around'll stay after school to look for their teeth!

…Matsuda just went with, "_Don't pick on my little brother. I can ditch a day of school next year if I have to."_ …C'mon, Matsuda, I can kick ass! Not _as_ good as you but still pretty damn good! You even taught me some of my best moves! Like the Flying Akio Kick or the Triple Makino Punch! HIIIYAAAH!

One thing I don't get with Ryougi is _why_ he doesn't just learn how to kick ass like Takehiro! I mean, seriously, Matsuda's awesome and _no-one_ ever picks on him for having two Dads! 'Cause they know what he does to kids who pick on Ryougi! The ones that pick on Ryougi are usually the _really_ homophobic bullies. And stupid, too, 'cause Takehiro _always_ finds out and _always_ stops 'em! It's awesome when he kicks their asses, they go down in, like, ten seconds! Hell, I've seen guys go down from one punch! 'Cause Takehiro learned it all from Jenrya-san!

Jenrya-san's cool, he's like the mysterious martial arts master you see in anime. Mysterious 'cause he's always wearing a suit, not what most white lotus kung fu masters would wear. He's in this suit with these green-tinted sunglasses. I think he smokes, too, 'cause he's got this silver lighter he stares at sometimes. But he's a _badass!_ Matsuda asked him to show off some moves for me, it was…_awesome!_

I tried breaking a board with one hand once…It's how I broke my pinky finger when I was seven. Mom asked me why I tried it, I told her 'cause TV made it look easy. I was tryin' to copy Takehiro but I didn't want him to get in trouble – Dad doesn't like me learning from him these days 'cause he doesn't like me fighting.

I gotta fight! Ryougi needs _someone_ to defend him! And someone as girly and weird as Ryougi gets picked on _a lot!_ Mom told me so after she found out I was helping out Matsuda. She asked why, I told her what I tell everyone: 'Cause he's got a thing for me, so I owe him that much. She just laughed and told me she was _proud_ of me for helping someone in love with me!

Seriously, Takehiro's gay. Like his Dad. It's 'cause of genetics. I don't _really_ get how it works but, from what I've heard: Gay Dad = Gay Son, 'cause it's genetic. Like how my Dad has blue eyes and I do, too. I got Mom's hair, though, I like her hair, it's badass compared to boring brown like Kae and Dad. No offense to 'em, though, I just like having Mom's hair instead of Dad's.

Mom says I also have her 'taste,' I don't get it but Dad keeps telling her she's crazy and I have his 'taste.' She says, 'what's the difference?' They taste things different or something? I dunno, they talk about it now and then and Dad gets annoyed while Mom finds it funny…When I ask, they both say 'Nothing, Akio' in different tones.

…Gods, Ryougi's taking his damn time…Screw it! I'm gonna go look for him! You'd better not show up here later and bitch to me about ditching you! You were freakin' late, Ryougi! You make this job too freakin' hard sometimes, y'know? Like that idiot who called you Ryougay on your first day! Why'd ya have to defend him? That jerkass was calling him Ryougay again _by lunch!_

I told Ryougi not to bother payin' me. I work for free, as a favor to Matsuda 'cause of how much he likes me. Doesn't matter how much he denies it or says he's "straight," you can't fool me, Matsuda! I'm kinda flattered, heheheh! And you _deny_ liking guys! I'm a guy, Matsuda! Don't you _dare_ joke that I'm 'that girly' or something! Out of all of us, Ryougi's the girly one (by _a ton_)! You cry a little but…I can ignore it 'cause you aren't _afraid_ of crying or being emotional.

I go down the halls, looking for Ryougi. His class is on the other end of the school, so I might meet him halfway if he got held up or something…

I pass a fork in the hall. I hear Takehiro, he's got his serious tone of voice…Crap, Ryougi's in trouble, I bet! That's why he was held up!

I look down the hallway, just near the end of a dead end hall there's three tall, _super_ muscular guys. One of 'em has Ryougi in his arms, holding him by the shoulders, he's the biggest and toughest looking of the group! The two others are standing behind him with these grins, Takehiro's standing in front of them…_Awesome!_ He's in a fighting stance! Takehiro's gonna kick some ass!

I run over to Takehiro and stand behind him in a fighting stance he showed me, ready to do the Flying Akio Kick! Takehiro looks to me, he's got that 'I'm so in love' gin as he gives a nod and motions his head to the two in the back…Yeah, you take down the leader, I'll get his back up! Good thinking, Takehiro! But stop grinning like that! Now's not the time!

"_Listen_," Takehiro says, turning back to the leader. "Leave my little brother alone…Don't you _dare_ hurt Liangji. If you do, you're gonna make me angry…You wouldn't _like me_ when I'm angry…Or my friend here when he's _pissed!_"

"Don't piss us off." I warn.

"Nii-chan…Akio-kun…" Ryougi's gonna start crying any minute…C'mon, Ryougi, show some backbone! Takehiro only cries when he _needs_ to! "Sa-Save me…_PLEASE!_"

"Oh, I'm gonna make you angry?" The jerkass holding Ryougi asks. "Fine…" He lets go of one of Ryougi's arms, punching him _hard_ in the arm. Ryougi screams in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Takehiro leaps forward with a flying kick, his foot makes contact a few inches over Ryougi's head and into the guy's chest! He _flies _backwards into his two friends and Ryougi ducks out of there. "Run, Ryougi! Akio and me'll take 'em down!"

The jerk ass just points forward, his two friends charge at Takehiro. He holds them off but one of 'em sneaks up behind him and grabs him from behind and holds his arms while the other gets ready to pummel him.

"FLYING AKIO KICK!" I scream, my signature kick hits the jerk square in the ass! He lets go of Takehiro and holds both cheeks in pain, screaming. "Don't touch, Matsuda, jerkass!"

"Good job, Akio!" Takehiro uses a roundhouse kick to knock out the other guy. He stands in an attack stance, waiting for the jerkass who punched Ryougi to charge. He holds out one hand, waving his fingers towards himself, like saying, 'bring it on!'

I stand next to him in the same stance…Time to kick some ass.

"_WAIT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! Akio, this is all bullcrap! Tell us what really happened!"_

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

I frown at Shiota, I didn't interrupt _his_ fight story just now! Or his stupid 'I cut myself with scissors' story…A scar like _that_ from scissors? How stupid do you have to be to hurt yourself _like that_ with _scissors?_ Gods, Mom was _right_ about him! _I-DI-OT!_

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"For one, Takehiro doesn't swear like that," Shiota says. "And two, he's _not_ The Hulk! He did _not_ say 'you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.'"

"Fine, I added that for dramatic effect…But the action is true!" This is that time I teamed up with Takehiro to save Ryougi! That was _awesome!_

"No way in hell-"

"Hi-Hiro-chan," Kenta says, _laughing_. Stop laughing at my story! It's totally true! "Just…Just let him finish…"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's _great!_" Kenta laughs even harder. _Not_. _Funny!_

"It's _not _a joke," I growl. "It's true! I helped Takehiro save Ryougi once!"

"I'm sure you did…" Shiota rolls his eyes. "And how does it end? You and Takehiro take down Godzilla with Son Goku's help?"

"With me having to tell a teacher Takehiro didn't start it, _as usual_…" I roll my eyes. "They know it's not him 'cause of how his Dads complain about Ryougi getting picked on but they still like a witness." Takehiro fights _only_ if Ryougi is threatened, why do they need witnesses? I'd trust Takehiro! He's Takehiro!

"Okay, _that _I believe," Shiota says.

"C'mon, Akio, tell us more about how Takehiro used White Lotus Kung Fu against those bullies…Please?" Kenta asks.

"You're gonna laugh!"

"A good story has a lot of humor, Akio, don't ever forget that…" Kenta trails off.

"Jerkface is a liar," Kae speaks up, she's still watching Adventure 02, she doesn't look away from the show. "Nice Boy doesn't hurt people."

"Yeah he does!" I say. Kae's never seen Takehiro in action. "Who do you think taught me how to fight?"

"Super Sentai shows. Like Mega Rangers!"

"Those just helped!" I shout, Shiota and Kenta start laughing. SHUT UP! I turn to Shiota and Kenta. "Takehiro's a badass! At least you know _that!_"

"A-And…he _really_ has a _thing_ for _you_…?" Kenta trails off, I _know_ he's trying not to laugh…!

HE DOES! _DAMN_ _IT_!

"Yeah! He's gay!" I shout. Mom's gonna get her money back after he confesses to me, just wait! He…just needs to work up the courage, that's all. That takes a _long time!_ Watch any shounen-ai anime! All the _good _ones, at least, take a long time to get to the confession! But it's _always _worth it!

"No, he's not…" Kenta trails off.

"He is! His Dad is gay and it's genetic! He's gay!"

"Um…It…doesn't _quite_ work that way…" Kenta trails off. Uh, _yeah_, it _does!_ _Trust me!_ "Akio, um,you _really_ look up to Takehiro, I take it…?"

"No, he's just cool," I shake my head. "Matsuda's really cool! Like, totally badass and everything!"

Kenta and Shiota turn and stare at each other for a long time…What? You two gonna kiss or something all of a sudden? Mom told me to tell her if you two made out on the couch or something. Unless you two were in the bedroom together, then she said not to check on them 'for my own sake.'

Uh, Mom, trust me, I _know_ not to peek on _that _ever!

…'Sides, all they do is talk while I listen in. BO-RING!

"Uh…_How_ cool?" Shiota asks.

"What do you mean _how_ cool?" I shout.

"…I mean, do you-" Shiota's mouth is covered by Kenta.

"Uh, Hiro-chan, you wanna be castrated by Ruki for that question?" Kenta asks, Shiota's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "Then, um, keep it as a personal theory."

"_What_ theory?" I frown. I don't like secrets, especially if they're about me…

…I'm gonna beat the _shit_ out of all those assholes who _even thought_ about calling me a _Momma's Boy!_ If anyone other than _Ryougi_ was the one to tell me about that, I'd have kicked their ass for _not telling me about it sooner!_

"…That Takehiro is in White Lotus…" Shiota says, looking to Kenta, eyes wide. "Sorry, guess she's gonna have to castrate me. He wasn't supposed to know, but…"

"I just _told_ _you _that!" Gods, Shiota's an idiot _and_ doesn't pay attention…

"Uh, yeah, good point…Guess I keep my balls, then!" Shiota laughs. "Ruki ain't gonna castrate me this week! Ha!"

"Why would you lose balls if Mommy castrated you? And she wouldn't! You're not Daddy!" Kae-chan speaks up…

…Uh-oh…

"…Wha?" Shiota looks to Kae-chan, confused.

"…You get to keep 'em unless Ruki objects to the subject of castration and male anatomy being discussed in front of her young, shockingly-innocent-for-a-_Makino-_daughter…" Kenta trails off, motioning to Kae… She's looking up at Shiota. "I'll ask her if I can at least keep them in a jar for you, Hiro-chan…"

"You _started it!_" Shiota whispers, frowning.

Kenta just laughs it off, whispering, "I just said the c-word, you're the one going on about his 'two best friends.'"

"Jenrya-san and Takato-san?" Kae asks, looking to Kenta.

"Heh, I'll see if I keep _yours_ in a jar…" Shiota whispers to Kenta.

"Mommy tells Daddy she's gonna castrate him all the time!" Kae speaks up. "It's something Mommies and Daddies do when they're married, like kissing! …Isn't it?" …Uh… If it was, you and me wouldn't exist, Kae-chan…

…Kae-chan's a Makino but, um, she's a…little 'innocent' about stuff like that… Mom asks me not to 'corrupt her,' mostly 'for Dad's sake.' And I don't, she's my sister and I'm gonna protect her from everything! Even _Shiota's BIG MOUTH!_

And I might just have to do the secret technique Mom told me to use if Shiota got outta line and did something stupid like this…

_…Flying Akio Temporary-Castration Kick!_

HIIIYAAAH!

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I bet you knew something was up when Takehiro started turning into The Hulk, right? Or was it earlier when Akio said Jen and was White Lotus Kung Fu Master?

I wanted to play with the Omoi format by giving us an (insanely) unreliable narrator. Can't get much more unreliable than Akio…

Don't forget, though, parts of that story _are_true…Which parts, however, is completely up to debate.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ouch! Oh, I really hope Akio doesn't use that "secret technique" on Hirokazu. But I am not surprised in the slightest that Ruki gave him permission to do that to Hirokazu. I assume there was a "give him three kicks for mentioning 'hot springs boner day'" condition for her orders. Am I safe in that assumption, Ori? Or would that just be if Jen and Takato needed Hirokazu to watch Akio and Kae for them while Ruki and Ryou were still out of town?

Before we go, I would like to add one minor note: As of this chapter, this account has archived over **800,000 Words!** GO ORI!

-Taiki Matsuki


	44. XXX: Anger, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXX: Anger (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

Ever since my third date, I've managed to learn how to avoid getting food and drinks in my lap. I-I don't know why but, I just…get clumsy as hell when I'm nervous. Especially with girls…And _especially_ with Kyoko. Not that this matters…Date's off tonight…

…I hate myself right now. I hope Kyoko won't be mad when I cancel tonight's date after school. And tell her I can't see her for a while.

Kyoko was the first friend I ever made and both our parents made sure we _always_ shared a class in school. She's also been there, since middle school, with a first aid kit in her backpack for me…She's my personal nurse whenever I need to defend Liangji. She'll even help me try to talk them down when it doesn't work…Well, if she's there, and I get into a fighting stance, she'll pull out her first aid kit and say "Don't make me use this." Ha ha!

She helps me defend Liangji. And, now that Liangji and I go to different schools…

…Tou-san, Tou-chan and Mom don't know this but…I've defended other gay guys at school. Either telling their bullies to shut up or throwing the second punch. The teachers are used to it, kind of, they were only surprised when it _wasn't_ Liangji I was defending. They still tell me not to fight but…

…Akio has a point – Some of them just don't listen to words, no matter what you say or try to get across. Some people only respond to violence. Actually, one guy…He wasn't so much homophobic as he knew it was the only way he'd be able to fight me. He picked on Liangji just so he could fight me. He was one of those tough guy types, has to be the best at everything…

…Kyoko _really_ put her first aid kit to use that day. I-I'm amazed I still have all my teeth. I didn't win the fight, actually, but he told me he didn't care if my brother "was gay," he just wanted a chance at me.

He was suspended for that, in the end. While we were fighting, Liangji was getting a teacher and they overheard what he said. He said it loud enough, boasting about being stronger than "The Gay Crusader." No, really, that's what some of the homophobic kids call me, sort of like a gay superhero, I guess.

It just really gets to me…My family is so important to me and the fact my Dads are gay doesn't bother me. I love them, my Mom and my brother. And if someone threatened them, I don't care who they are…I need to protect them. And, when I saw a gay student I didn't know being bullied…I had to protect them, too.

…And Today, I…I made a mistake.

I broke the rule.

I threw the first punch…

…And I was wrong…

I'm sitting outside of the principal's office for the first time in _years_, running what happened through my head…

"_Help! I'm gay! They're gonna kill me!"_ …I should've known better, just from the way those 'bullies' looked when he said that…

_Everyone_ knows my reputation, I've been going to school with most of these people since elementary school, they all know what I do for Liangji…And gay kids…

…And I screwed up this time…

The principal opens his door, looking to me. "…Your home number didn't answer, we're calling your Father's work phone. You're being suspended for the rest of the day, _only_ because you did try to repay those students…"

I nod. "…Thank you."

The principal goes back into his office.

…Great…

…Tou-san…

Actually, I don't know which is worse: Tou-chan or Tou-san finding out about this first. Probably Tou-san, he's the one who always stressed his rule: Never fight unless you have no other option…And I broke that rule today. I hope I can at least still use my computer enough to send Kyoko an email – Telling her I'm going to miss our date tonight and for the next ten years…

…I deserve it…I-I've taken this too far.

I see two teachers come into the office with the "victim" right now…He's put down a few seats away from me with one teacher next to him. The other goes into the principal's office.

"...Thanks for the help," he says with a smirk.

"Shut up," I mutter. I-I can't believe I did this. As soon as this jerk was free he ran off, screaming, 'I'm straight, stupid!' …And I knew I was in trouble when the 'bullies' told me what was really going on…

They accepted my apology, and my money…I-I should also tell Kyoko I can't _pay_ for tonight's date, either, even if I could go.

The principal sticks his head out of his room again. "Yamazaki, in here."

"Can't I spend five more minutes with The Gay Crusader? He saved my life—"

"Yamazaki, you want to be expelled? Keep it up," the principal says. Yamazaki swallows and gets up, hurrying into his office.

I sort of listen in, when I hear Yamazaki scream in protest over his punishment…I see the door across from me into the hallway open…

…Tou-san…

"I'm here to pick up Takehiro Matsuda," Tou-san says, calmly. He looks over to me, I bow my head…I can't face him…All these years, he taught me 'never fight unless you have to.' And today, I didn't have to…I shouldn't have. I acted without thinking, not even for _a second_…

…I'm ready, Tou-san.

"Come on, Takehiro…Let's go," Tou-san says. I nod and follow him out into the hall, quietly. We get to his car, I get in after he does. "What happened? The principal just said you _started_ a fight. Is this what happened the first time or is he right?"

"…I'm sorry, Tou-san," I say. "It's true. I started it."

Tou-san nods. "What happened?"

I take a deep breath, letting it out quickly. "I was walking down the hall during lunch period. These two guys had another kid pinned against a wall while a third was talking to him, I couldn't hear what they were saying. The kid pinned against the wall screamed to me, 'Help! I'm gay! They're gonna kill me.' …I…I…I just remember that the next thing I knew, the three guys were on the ground and the 'gay' student was running off, laughing and screaming 'I'm straight, stupid!'" I groan, he could have least been _thankful_ but…This jerk takes 'no honor among thieves' to new lows, I guess.

…I…I barely _remember_ the fight… …I-I blacked out almost, once I heard him say they were going to _kill_ him for being gay…

…I'm an _idiot!_

"What was it he did?" Tou-san asks, he sounds…calm. I-I was expecting him to start screaming at this point.

"He stole money from their class fund, they were trying to get it back from him…I gave them all the money I had when I found out, after we were all taken down to the principal's office…"

"It's good you tried to do that, at least."

"…It was barely enough, but they caught the guy just before you walked in. I think…I think they're going to get their money back."

"How much of yours did you give them?"

"Around fifteen thousand yen," I shrug. "I…I had it on me for my date with Kyoko tonight…Can I…at least email her to cancel tonight?"

"…Tell me, first, why did you help this 'gay' student? I'm guessing you've done it before, right? I know you've been fighting. And Liangji doesn't go to this school…I assumed because the school's never called, you've had a good reason…Tou-chan doesn't know, though."

"How did you know?"

"You're…a little different after a fight, especially lately," Tou-san replies. "Tell me why."

"…If I see a gay kid being bullied like Liangji, I…I do the same thing I do for Liangji," I reply. "I'll defend them, I-I always followed the same rules: Don't throw the first punch, always start by talking them down but…A lot of them just don't listen…And now…"

"You have a reputation for doing this, obviously," Tou-san says.

"I just don't want anyone to go through what Liangji had to go through," I say. For Liangji it's even worse…He _is_ gay (or bi, he's still "figuring things out," he says) and he _hates_ everyone "knowing but not knowing." It makes me so angry sometimes to even _think_ about that! It's not fair, why do they pick on him so much more? Even when they knew I'd beat them up, they still did it! …Even when they know Akio _will_ beat them up without hesitation, they still do it…

…I hate them!

"That's noble, Takehiro, but…"

"…I know, it's…It's becoming a problem…" I sigh. "I'm…I'm worried that, the ones I do throw the second punch for, I'm taking out how I feel about Liangji's bullies on them."

"That's what I was thinking, too," Tou-san says. "You come home less tense, more relaxed…You beat up a homophobe and brought justice to the world, right?"

"…No, I just beat the crap out of some idiot who took bullying too far, I-I just…_feel better_ if I think that…" I sigh, wiping my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tou-san…I-I'll stop…Everything. Fighting, the lessons…I-I'm sorry—"

"Takehiro," Tou-san says, "I know you feel bad about breaking the rule. And…I broke it, too, when I was young. Younger than you, but I still broke it. Sometimes, you break rules. It's not important that you broke the rule, it's important that you know why you broke it and if you'd do it again."

"…I just get so mad when I think about what Liangji goes through. And how Akio's right, they never get the message when I just talk them down. They don't stop…They'll _never_ stop."

"…Takehiro, listen," Tou-san sighs. "We're going to go out for a late lunch and we're _not_ going to tell Tou-chan about this. You're just suspended for today, right?" I nod. "Good…I have a story for you. That's your punishment, a story. I'm going to still train you, we're…just going to focus on dealing with your anger for a while, okay?"

I nod. "…Okay."

Tou-san starts his car and starts driving. We go to a ramen shop not far from the school. Inside it's dark, very quiet, even though there are more than a few people but it's not anywhere near full.

We're seated in an out of the way corner of the restaurant and served tea. We order our food and wait.

"…Takehiro, about Liangji…" Tou-san begins. "Why do you think he gets so worked up when the other kids say he's gay…?"

I know the answer but…I'll play dumb for Liangji. I just shrug and say, "He…just doesn't like it? All I know is that he really hates it."

Tou-san nods. "Just curious…"

When our food arrives, we eat and Tou-san begins. "We've told you about the Digital World, you remember most of that, right?"

I nod.

"Well…At one point in the Digital World, Beelzebumon…" Tou-san looks up at me, then down at his food. He takes a deep breath, sighing, "…Did…something to us. Something horrible. Something we…We never thought we could forgive. It made us all angry,_ so_ angry but…Out of all of us...Takato was…To this day, I have never seen anyone as angry as Takato was that day." …Tou-chan?

"A-Are you…serious?" I _never_ see Tou-chan angry, it's…It's _hard_ to make him angry! He's…He's…_Tou-chan!_ Last time he even got _close_ to 'really angry' was when the school accused Liangji of something _really_ stupid and searched his and Tarou's backpacks. After Liangji told him what happened, Tou-chan just spent some time yelling at the principal on the phone…He was mad but…

…Not _really_ mad, you know? Still…calm and in control, he just had a "tone" to his voice.

"Completely." Tou-san says, sternly. "Takato wanted Beelzebumon to die. He wanted nothing more than that…He was so angry he forced Guilmon to evolve to his mega form. But…It wasn't Dukemon. It was…A demonic dragon, I guess you could call it. Megidramon."

"Me-Megidramon… I-I've…I've seen the cards for Megidramon, Tou-san…Are those descriptions…true?" They describe it as…A being of _pure hatred_ and evil, it's supposed to be one of the most dangerous Digimon in the Digital World…

…Tou_-_chan_ created Megidramon?_ With _Guilmon?_ Guilmon is…_GUILMON! _I have trouble picturing him _fighting!_ Even _with_ that news footage of Guilmon as Dukemon from that D-Reaper thing…

…Gods, I-I can't believe Mom went through something like that. I-I had…I had _nightmares_ for _months! _I _still do_ at times!_  
_

"Very, 'it howls with hatred, the most evil of the four dragons,'" Tou-san says, quoting the card. "…Takato's anger created him."

"…Gods…"

"Megidramon's _existence_ was enough to cause the Digital World _and Earth_ to feel its effects, Yamaki-san asked us about some 'abnormal readings' while we were gone…As I'd never seen someone so angry, I'd never seen someone so regretful after that. Yamaki-san, to this day, still doesn't believe it was _just Takato_ that caused that anomaly…We know otherwise."

I can't stop staring at Tou-san in disbelief..._Tou-chan_ created something like _Megidramon?_ I-I can't…I can't picture him angry, let alone _that_ angry…

"Since then, Takehiro, Takato has _hated_ getting angry," Tou-san says. "That's part of why it's so hard to make him angry. …I know, if you, me or Liangji were ever threatened, he might let that anger out again but…For now, I just wanted you to know a _very _personal example of what happens when you lose control of your anger. No matter what the situation, even if your intentions are noble, Takehiro, fighting in anger like that…does no good for anyone."

I swallow. "…What did…Beelzebumon…_do_?"

"…That's…something we'll…talk about later," Tou-san says, quietly, I can tell he's looking away, even though his sunglasses. They always mention Beelzebumon doing 'something unforgivable' but…No-one's ever told Liangji and I. Or Akio and Kae from what I've heard from them…

…It once came up with Uncle Makoto around, though, he apologized a lot to Mom…

"Are you afraid…that's what might happen to me? I-I mean…getting that angry..."

"No," Tou-san shakes his head. "Just because you're Takato's son doesn't mean you can do something like that. I just wanted to tell you a story of what _can_ happen...Don't tell Tou-chan I told you about this, though, okay?"

I nod. "He…doesn't like talking about it, right?"

"It's a part of him he wishes he could seal away and forget about, he never knew something like _that_ could be created by _his _emotions," Tou-san explains. "…Tomorrow I'm going to take you to see someone to help you control how you feel. I know it's frustrating, Takehiro, especially now that you can't protect Liangji like before. I think that's why you dedicate yourself to your 'cause,' too…You want to protect your brother instead, right?"

I nod. "I…I hope Akio does a good job…"

"…Now _that_ is someone who needs to control his emotions…" Tou-san chuckles.

"So…That's my punishment? I-I just…I feel like there should be more…" I say. "Tou-san, you stressed that rule _so much_."

"Possibly _too much_," Tou-san says. "Takehiro, you were…What? Seven? Eight, when I started teaching you? A lot of kids your age, well, they didn't have your level of discipline, obviously, they'd start fights, challenge others…Hurt them…" Tou-san sighs. "When I was younger, I fought and hurt a boy in my neighborhood. It was a stupid argument, I lost control and hit him. That's why I stressed that rule so much, Takehiro, I didn't want you to do what I did. And you didn't."

"I _did_," I say. "I-I…They had that guy pinned because he stole from them, I beat up the wrong people…I threw the first punch."

"I know but, like me, you learned your lesson from it, right?"

I nod. "…I'll be more careful, I'll figure out what's going on…And…Stop this 'crusade'…"

"It's noble, Takehiro, and I know _why_ this hits you so hard. It's good to want to protect everyone, Takehiro, there's nothing wrong with that. But don't lose control, always keep your anger in check. Getting angry is only going to cost you…It almost cost Tou-chan his partner, too. It almost cost us Tou-chan." Tou-san sighs.

"It…It did?" I ask.

"Let's just say, no matter how angry Takato got, Beelzebumon still, barely, won the fight and almost killed Megidramon…And, while Takato was tending to his partner…Let's just say we came very close to losing Takato and Guilmon in that fight so many times…" Tou-san rests his head on his hand, shaking a little. "…It's not a pleasant memory."

"…I'm sorry, Tou-san…"

"I was the one who brought it up, don't be sorry…Just be more careful from now on."

"I-I will...I promise..."

"...Now, about seeing Kyoko tonight..." 

* * *

I can't believe I'm still on this date, let alone the fact Tou-san gave me an advance on my pay for working in the bakery: Twenty-thousand yen. More than enough for the place I wanted to take Kyoko…

"Takehiro, relax…You've been tense all night," Kyoko says, smiling.

"So-Sorry, it's…just…It's been a long day at school."

"Yeah, where were you? You missed last period…" Kyoko says. We share our first three periods, lunch and last period in school this year.

"Principal," I reply.

"Oh, should I have brought my kit?"

"…Maybe," I say. "I-I'll tell you about it later, though…It was a really, really bad one…Emotionally, I mean."

"Okay but forget about until later and _enjoy_ yourself," Kyoko says, she turns to me with a smile them claps her hands together. "_Pleeeeeaaaaase?"_

I laugh, "O-Okay, I'll try…For you, Kyo-chan."

"_Xie xie,_ Take-kun!" Kyoko says, reaching for her tea cup. She's picked up a lot of Chinese, she learned it from me in all the years we've known each other. She can carry on a _very_ basic conversation at this point since her "lessons" were mostly random words but…

…She's pretty good! She knows Liangji's name! Kyoko really likes Liangji, she treats him like the little brother she wishes she had, she says. Ha ha! She played with him a lot when he was a baby, I'd get jealous sometimes.

These days, she and Liangji like to play games together. Usually Ai To Kirai. In fact, while I was running late, getting ready for our date, Kyoko told me "_Don't worry, Liangji just put a copy of Ai To Kirai in! Take as long as you want!"_ She's played with Liangji and Tarou, too, when it comes to Ai To Kirai. They all really like the series.

…Though, I think between all of us: Kyoko and I like it the most with Tarou as a close second. He was _thrilled_ when Liangji gave him that Ai To Kirai game last Christmas, he plays it when his Dad and Kensuke aren't home.

For this date, I took Kyoko out for sushi. It's a place Kai-san recommended the last time he was here and, well, Kai-san _knows_ his sea food. Kyoko even decided to wear a special "golden koi fish" hair band she has, for the occasion. It's not real gold (still metal, though) but it's a koi fish with some fake gems for scales, it pushes back her long, black hair nicely. And the fake topaz goes well with her eyes, I think it makes them stand out more. She's also wearing the jade koi pendant I bought her for Christmas...

...She looks _really_ beautiful with jade.

I'm a lot like Tou-chan, everyone says that. But there is _one_ major difference between us…

…I have a weakness for pretty girls like Kyoko. Ha ha ha!

And being on a date _with_ a pretty girl makes me feel _so_ much better about what happened today…

"…Takehiro, can I ask you a sort of…personal question? About your brother," Kyoko speaks up as she pours the last of our tea pot. The waiter sees this and takes our pot to get it refilled.

"Sure," I nod. "Liangji's…as close to you as any other friend, I don't think he'd really mind."

"I don't know if I'm as _close_ as one friend," Kyoko smiles. "If I ask this…Promise you won' tell him or get mad. I know how much he _hates_ this but…" Oh…I-I think I know where this is going…

"…You mean Tarou, right?"

"It's _really_ obvious that Tarou likes Liangji," Kyoko says. "I mean, just the way he looks at him sometimes and, not to assume but, he _is_ Liangji's 'gay best friend.'" Yeah, that's how Liangji introduces Tarou to people in our family and our close friends. It's so Tarou can be out with us. And because, Tarou admits, Liangji _has_ to say it because Tarou _never_ could…

…If what little interraction I've had with Kensuke is just a _taste_ of what Tarou's Dad is like, then…I'm sorry, Tarou-kun.

And, sorry, Kyoko but…I'm sworn to secrecy. "I really don't know. For Liangji at least…Tarou, though…He definitely has a thing for him." Liangji obviously has a thing for Tarou, actually…

…It's obvious if you know Liangji because— "Liangji _does_ hug him a lot, though…" Kyoko trails off. …Exactly. Liangji gets nervous even if _Kyoko_ gives him a hug. Liangji is just _that_ _shy_. So this means, obviously, that Tarou is _very special _to Liangji. "You don't mind me asking, do you? I mean…"

"Kyoko, you're not one of the kids at his school who assumes it just because of our Dads. And if he told you he was or wasn't gay, you'd believe him," I say, smiling. "But, still don't ask him..." Liangji hates that question _so_ much…

"I won't, don't worry…Liangji's a great kid, though. If he _did_ like Tarou as more than a gay best friend then Tarou is _very_ lucky."

I nod. "The only reason Tarou is out is because of Liangji, he wanted Tarou to have a 'safe place.'"

"If he ever came over to my place, he'd be safe there, too," Kyoko adds. Her parents are great, they really had no problem with Tou-san and Tou-chan. Her Dad works as a mechanic, as in he _owns_ the body shop. Kyoko knows a bit about cars because of it, she even diagnosed the problem with Tou-chan's car once by the sound it made when he tried to start it up.

Her Mom, actually, works in magazines. Usually as a freelance writer but, last year, she got a full-time job at Girly Girl! We were _shocked_ when she told us (especially since we never saw Mrs. Sakamoto as the type for "Girly Girl"), Tou-chan even told her that we were friends with Ruki! We put in a good word for her with Ruki, of course.

"That reminds me, Tou-chan wants to set up another dinner, this Sunday if possible." I say.

"Wouldn't we be intruding on 'Mom Day?'" Kyoko asks with a smile. When I told her I was going to _meet _my parents all those years ago, she was amazed...Then when I told her Tou-chan was my real Dad and 'Aunt Juri' was my Mom…She said "_No wonder you look so much like Takato-san!"_ Ha ha, that…_really_ should have tipped me off.

Actually, on the anniversary of D-Reaper, the news was showing footage of the fight. And they included some (now _censored_, Gods…Sorry you had _that_ happen, Tou-san, Tou-chan…And Ruki and Ryou-san, too) images of the 'Tamers controlling their Digimon.' Tarou and Kyoko watched it with us. Tarou made the comment, "_The kid controlling Dukemon looks a _lot_ like you, Takehiro-san."_ Kyoko agreed.

Ha ha ha, it's the other way around. We all had trouble keeping a straight face (except Tou-san) but they didn't ask questions.

The waiter comes back with out tea. I pour Kyoko's cup for her, she pours mine.

"Trust me, you're _always_ welcome on Mom Day," I say. "That's why Tou-chan picked it. Your parents _still_ haven't had dinner with _all_ of my parents at once."

"You and your extra parents, Takehiro," Kyoko laughs. "I'll ask them and email you tonight. Tell your Mom I said 'hi,' at least."

"I will," I say. Mom likes Kyoko, they talk a lot…Unfortunately, a lot of it (from Mom) is embarrassing stories about me as a baby. I raise my tea cup. "To our loving families."

Kyoko laughs, toasting, "To our loving families…Ha ha ha!" She laughs.

"What is it?"

"I just can't think of many teenagers who would say that," Kyoko laughs. "It's not a bad thing, trust me…But…"

"I-I know," I laugh. "I can't help it, family is important to me."

"Me, too." 

* * *

Our date went well, I saw Kyoko home and got a goodnight kiss from her…Ha ha ha!

When I get home, I get the usual twenty questions from Tou-chan and Tou-san and some tea in the dining room. Liangji is waiting for me in the living room. We talk about the date and, near the end, Liangji asked me to talk to him in his room later, when Tou-san and Tou-chan were asleep.

I stay up until about ten-thirty. While waiting, actually, I got an email from Kyoko, confirming that her family can make it to dinner on Sunday. And her Dad wants to know if we'll be having Guilmon bread. Ha ha, _everyone_ loves Guilmon bread!

I reply with:

_Kyoko-chan,_

_Can't wait to see you, I just asked Tou-chan: We'll have a ton a Guilmon rolls and Terriermon bread for dessert, he says. He knows how much your Dad likes it._

_Love,_

_Takehiro_

I leave a little heart symbol by my name, like in Bokura No WarGame. Kyoko's been a Digimon fan since Digimon Universe, I even taught her the card game. Tou-chan taught me everything he knows. So did Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta! Ruki and Ryou-san, though, won't reveal "Makino family secrets." Actually, that's Ruki's excuse, Ryou-san's is "_Ruki'd kill me if I gave anyone but Akio and Kae my secret strategies._"

Liangji is more into the video games, but he's not bad with cards.

Once I'm pretty sure Tou-san and Tou-chan are asleep, I go to Liangji's room, he's waiting on his bed.

"What's up?" I ask.

"…I want to confess to Tarou," Liangji whispers.

I nod. "Are you worried he won't like you back?"

"Not so much that but…I-I'm nervous because, um…" Liangji looks up to me, sighing. "I-I love Tarou. Not just…really like, I _love_ him, Niichan."

"And…what's the problem?" I ask, I sit down next to him. "Tarou _obviously_ likes you back. I think he's liked you since day one."

"It's just…Remember what I told you? I 'like' both but I want to know who I love?" Liangji asks, I nod. "If…I love Tarou, then…This is it. I-I'm gay."

"And that still scares you?"

Liangji wipes his eyes, nodding. "I-I don't know why it's so scary but it is…And…If I'm this scared about it…What does that say about how I feel about Tou-chan and Tou-san? Or Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta? …Or Tarou… I-I..I'm afraid of being gay…And I have no idea why." I give Liangji a hug, he cries into me, whispering. "I'm sorry, Niichan."

"Liangji…Don't be like this, you're _not_ homophobic because this scares you," I say. Liangji…The fact being gay _scares_ him, I don't hold it against him. I'd be scared, too. I think he's afraid I do hold it against him, though, and that he's being a bad son to Tou-san and Tou-chan. And a bad friend to Tarou.

"Niichan…Tarou is out, you know? He's out to _my family_and I'm not," Liangji whispers. "That's…not fair. That's hypocritical…"

"Tarou is _happy_ being out with us," I say. "You didn't force him, you gave him a place to be himself without fear, he _always_ thanks you for that and…I've heard him tell you, he understands the 'don't tell Dad' scenario. Tarou _loves_ you, okay? It's _obvious_ that he loves you, he's _not_ going to complain about you not telling Tou-san and Tou-chan about yourself. Re-Remember how worried he was when you said he was cute in front of me?"

"Ye-Yeah, he…He didn't know that you knew…He told me later, he was so afraid he could have outted me and how he'd never forgive himself," Liangji laughs a little. "Ta-Tarou gives himself guilt trips like…Like Tou-chan can, sometimes, you know?"

"You, too," I say. "Just tell him how you feel…I guarantee you, he'll be _really_ happy."

Liangji sits up, smiling a little. "Thanks, Niichan...You don't mind that…this scares me, do you? I know…how you feel about…'this.'"

"I understand," I put a hand on Liangji's shoulder. "Tou-san and Tou-chan both say it's scary to realize. They were scared, too, Liangji."

"They didn't have two Dads…I-I shouldn't be this scared."

"I dunno," I shrug. "I'd be scared."

"_You?"_ Liangji laughs. "Niichan, don't lie…You're…I don't know _anyone_ as, well…"

"Ambigously straight?" I smirk, Liangji laughs with a nod. "I know I'm straight, that's all I need. I don't care if someone thinks I'm gay, but…I think I'd still be afraid if I realized, tomorrow, that I was suddenly in love with, I dunno, Tarou's brother or something."

"I think he's already afraid of that, if he knew you, at least," Liangji sighs. "Tarou's really getting tired of his Dad and Kensuke."

"I can imagine…Maybe some time with Ruki and Akio would make him feel better," I shrug. Somehow, Ruki can get away with her gay jokes. Akio, too. I think it's because we _know_ they're just joking, they still support Tou-san and Tou-chan. Though…

…Akio, why the _hell_ do you think I'm in _love with you?_ I guess if I had two Moms, Ruki'd be making that joke about them, so…Maybe it's that. Just a 'Makino Joke.'

"Maybe…He likes Akio and Akio keeps an eye on him, even though no-one at school knows he's gay."

"Even if he hangs out with you?" I ask.

Liangji shrugs. "We're 'just friends' and…They believe him."

"Weird… So, how are you going to tell him?"

"At school tomorrow, I'm going to bring some bread and…Just tell him. He, um, he's going to bring me lunch, too, actually. He says he feels bad about how much food I bring him and how many times we invite him to dinner."

"He shouldn't, Tou-chan _loves_ cooking for him and we always have extra bread."

"He's Tarou…He apologizes a lot and…He's cute when he's embarrassed."

I wrap and arm around Liangji. "Hahaha! I _knew it!_ You always grin when you see him blush!"

"I-I do?"

"_Always_," I laugh. Liangji does too.

We spend a little more time talking before we both go to bed.

Tomorrow, Tou-san's taking me to see 'someone' to deal with my anger…I-I admit it, I am taking a lot of it out on those bullies. They…They often beg me to stop. I _need_ to control this…

…Thanks, Tou-san. I'm sorry I broke the rule. 

* * *

Tou-san called the school, telling them I'd be absent today. He's taking the day off work. We both have our martial arts uniforms on, actually, as we drive. We changed on the way in the bathroom of a restaurant we had breakfast in. Tou-chan doesn't know I'm missing school.

Liangji does, I told him "good luck" before I left with Tou-san. He won't tell Tou-chan about what's going on, though.

…I don't need to hope his confession goes well but I still do. I know how nervous those two can get.

"Who are we seeing?"

"You'll see…" Tou-san trails off. "You'll figure it out, too, it's not far from here."

I nod. "…Sorry again, Tou-san."

"Takehiro, you know what you did was wrong. And I know this is a serious problem for you, you even admit to that. That's worth more than an apology and a punishment."

"Thank you, especially for last night."

"I'm glad the date went well. Kai knows his sushi, doesn't he?"

"_Incredible,_especially the eel," I say. We drive into a building complex. "…Grandpa and Grandma's?"

"After the school called, I called your Grandfather." Tou-san says as he parks. We get out of the car. "He's a Tai Chi expert, too."

I nod. Tou-san told me I come from a 'long line' of practitioners. Great Grandpa Jiyan and his Dad, too.

We go up to the roof, Grandpa Li is waiting with a table and a pot of hot tea. "Jianliang…Takehiro," he bows his head, we bow our heads, too.

"…Thanks for seeing us, Dad. Takehiro…needs help with control," Tou-san says.

"I heard what happened," Grandpa Li says. "It's okay, Takehiro, Jianliang told me you want to better yourself. We'll do that."

I nod. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"First, some tea and then we'll do some stretches," Grandpa Li sits at the table, he pours tea for everyone. "How's Liangji?"

"He's good," I say.

"He took a _ton _of bread to school today," Tou-san says. "Meeting with Tarou at lunch?"

I shrug. "He told me Tarou wants to 'trade lunches,' he feels bad that we give him so much food so he's making lunch for Liangji."

"That boy…He loves him, doesn't he?" Grandpa Li smiles. Yeah…I-I won't tell them about Liangji's feelings but…

…_EVERYONE_ knows how Tarou feels!

I just nod in agreement. "Tarou is his 'gay best friend.'"

"Ha ha ha, I-I loved how he introduced him like that..." Grandpa Li gives Tou-san a smile, saying. "Remember when you brought home _your_ best gay friend?"

"I remember Lianjie came _this close_ to giving him CPR because he stopped breathing," Tou-san laughs. "And beat him up in Sangoku Musou."

"Uncle Lianjie…beat up Tou-chan in video games when you introduced him as your boyfriend?" I ask.

Tou-san nods. "He wouldn't be able to accept him as my boyfriend if he couldn't last a full minute against Zhang He."

"Did he?"

"Took him a month but…Eventually," Tou-san nods. I laugh, Uncle Lianjie _loves_ his games…He even got the new PSInfinity Squared set up in his office on a wall-mounted TV…A _huge_ wall-mounted TV. We get to play it whenever we visit! It's _awesome!_ He just wishes I didn't 'waste such an awesome Super HD TV on a _dating sim!_' Ha ha ha!

We drink our tea and talk for a little while. Then do some basic stretches on the roof of the apartment building.

"…Okay, Takehiro, this is to help you control your breathing and, in turn, help you calm down when you feel tense..." Grandpa begins, he stands in position, Tou-san and I do the same. We practice as he does…

…Thank you, Grandpa, Tou-san. I need to control myself…

…I don't went to let Megidramon out. _Ever_. 

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
More thanks to Ian R Moros for requesting a "Takehiro and Grandpa Li" scene where they practice Tai Chi. I don't know too much about Tai Chi, so I had to cut it off at the start of the lesson but we both wanted to do a bit to show that Takehiro isn't just Takato's son and Liangji isn't just Jen's son.

Again, check out Ian's fics!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ouch! I was _not_ expecting this twist with Takehiro, Ori! And especially not the reference to Megidramon! Honestly, I cannot think of a better motivation for controlling one's anger!

Today is another bonus chapter day, one more will go up in a little bit.

-Taiki Matsuki


	45. XXXI: Confessions, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXI: Confessions (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

Tarou and I meet up for lunch in our secret spot. It's a small patch of trees behind the track field. No-one knows about it, except a couple teachers who, thankfully, don't see it as a secret "gay" spot…

…Instead we got searched for _drugs!_ AUGH! Tou-chan was _pissed_ at the school when he heard about that, actually. Tou-san, too, but it's one of the few times I've seen Tou-chan get on the phone and yell at the principal.

…Takehiro did his best to keep from laughing when I told him the story, actually.

Tarou's a little late, I got a message on my cell phone from him: _I'll be five minutes late, sorry Ryougi-kun! –Tarou_. He, um, I don't think he realized it but…

…He included a little heart by his name, like in Bokura No Wargame with Taichi and Sora. Usually it's a smiley face or something like that…_Never_ a heart.

I-I wonder if…we both have the same idea today.

I hope so because…I-I might lose my nerve.

This is it.

It's official.

And that…scares me. If I go through with this then it's really true: I, Liangji Matsuda, like men. I'm gay. Or bi. Whatever. It only matters to me that…I like guys.

How did this happen? It just did…I didn't choose this.

Why me? Why Tou-san and Tou-chan and not Takehiro? …It's just what happens.

Did Tou-san or Tou-chan have anything to do with it? Aside from the ground up Queeritol pills they slip into our food and drinks every night, no, I don't think they turned me gay. I just know I'm going to _hate_ anyone who assumes this is because of them, like they forced me to be gay like them…Even if they could somehow 'convert' me, they _wouldn't!_

But…The biggest question:

Why does this scare me so much? …Because I like guys? I-I've grown up, from when I was just a few weeks old, around Tou-san and Tou-chan, they're gay. They're _happy_…I know gay isn't bad, it shouldn't make me miserable. Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta are happy, too…They love each other like Tou-san and Tou-chan. They're not miserable, they're not scared (especially not Uncle Kenta), they're…themselves. Why can't I be like them?

I'm scared because it's me, not them. Like me being gay is radically different from my family somehow. I love Tou-san and Tou-chan, too…Them, Mom and Takehiro. I-I don't _want_ a 'normal' family like everyone else, I like my family…I like the fact I have two dads and one mom, I-I don't want _anything_ to change…

…Except me. Before at least…It was too much at first, I guess, and the way the entire school more or less "knew" didn't help. I…I sometimes think, maybe, I resist this so much because I don't want those idiots at school to be _right_. The ones who call me Ryougay…They were right, every single gay joke they made about me…was true. I was also scared but…I hate the fact that they sort of "won," because I was lying every time I insisted I wasn't gay like they said I was.

But being afraid of that made me feel like such a bad son to Tou-san and Tou-chan. I didn't want to be gay…Like them. I wasn't disgusted, though, I was _scared…_

…But that was before I met Tarou. He…He's braver than I am. Not just because he's out to my family but because he lives with his Dad and Kensuke and _still_ has the courage to say "I'm gay." Even if it's just online or with my family. I live with Tou-san, Tou-chan and Takehiro and I've only had the courage to tell Takehiro…

…I'm a coward. There's no denying it. I need to get over this…

I need to confess. I need to tell Tarou that…I…

…I love him. I know that for sure, too, because…I've never felt this way before. Tarou's brave, despite how nervous he can be on the outside. He's confident in who he is, too. That's _so much_ more than I am. He's also…understanding! He was the first person I could talk to who completely understood what I was going through, even though I was still afraid to tell my _Dads_! And he…I outted him to them! He said I could but…

…I asked him about that when I talked to him last night…

"_Tarou-kun, tomorrow…I need to talk to you at lunch, okay? It's really important."_

_"Sure, Ryougi-kun…What's it about?"_

_"You'll…You'll see…Um…Can I ask you a you-know-what question?"_

_"Sure, Kensuke and Dad left to see a movie."_

_"…Am I a jerk?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"You're out to my Dads but…I still want you to keep it a secret about me. I feel…really hypocritical, making you come out to them—"_

_"Ryo-Ryougi, wait! I-I_

love _being_ _out to your family! And you didn't 'make' me come out…You offered first but…I said 'yes,' Ryougi. And, I don't mind if you're not out because…I-I'm _so happy_ knowing that I can be myself with you and your family. It's great because I'm not going insane keeping it a secret _everywhere_ I go…Thank you. Don't _ever_ call yourself a jerk again, Ryougi…Please."_

_"…Thank you…so much…Tarou-kun."_

I think I liked Tarou a little more after that, actually. In…In fact…

…I think he helped me more than he realized now that I think about it…

…Here goes:

I'm gay. Maybe bi. I…I guess I still like girls, a little but…If I'm bi, I prefer guys. Especially Tarou. If I'm with him…I don't think it matters what I'm called, one might make me feel better but…

…In the end, I love Tarou. He's…He's great. I was so glad to have someone to talk to about going through this, someone who could relate. He was more afraid than I was, because of his Dad and Brother. And regretted a _lot_ of past 'fag jokes,' he'd made, saying, "Karma loves me." Tarou admits, as a kid, he used to be like his Dad and Kensuke…We don't hold it against him, it's what he grew up with. Why wouldn't he think different from them?

He hates, even more, having to join in to keep up appearances with his family. We, again, told him to do it if it meant they wouldn't find out. Even if he has to make fun of Takehiro, he comes up whenever Kensuke sees 'The Gay Crusader' in action or hears about what he did last.

Niichan jokes that the nickname makes him a super hero, for truth, justice and the homosexual way! Ha ha ha!

"Ryougi-kun!"

I look up, Tarou runs over to me with a bag in his hands. "…Sorry, I, um, when I tried making your lunch…Dad wanted to know why '_the hell'_ I was making _lunch_ for my friend like a girl…" He sighs. "I wanted to tell him it was to pay you back and everything but I _knew _he'd get suspicious so…" He sighs. "…I said 'you're right, it sounds kinda gay' and put everything away. …I got you Lotteria," he holds up his bag. "I just…had to ditch my last class. Sorry, Ryougi, I wish I could have brought something home made. I hope you like it."

"Tarou…" I smile. "I'd understand if you didn't bring lunch…"

"I-I _really_ owe you lunch and a lot more, Ryougi…You've done a lot for me, it's the least I can do." I pass Tarou his bag of bread, mostly MarineAngemon and Terriermon bread. He _loves_ MarineAngemon bread, especially peach and plum flavor.

We sit down at a tree and eat. I unwrap my burger, putting the wrapper on the ground and pouring fries on it. "Have some…I don't think I can eat all these." That's a lie but…Tarou would insist they're all mine otherwise.

Tarou nods. "Th-Thank you."

"…Um, Tarou-kun…I-I wanted to ask you something," I begin. "You, um…Ev-Everyone sort of…knows you really like me."

Tarou swallows his bite of bread, blushing a little. "Th-They…They do?"

I nod. "And, well—"

"Go-Gods, Ryougi…I'm sorry…They…They suspect you now because of it? Right? I'm _so _sorry, I-I just…I can't…I can't—"

"N-No, Tarou! Don't…No-one suspects me or anything like that! I-I'm _not _being outted by you! Really! Niichan's still the only one who knows...But…"

"…But?"

"Tarou, um…I-I…" I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. …This is it…

I'm gay.

I'm here.

I'm queer.

I'm trembling with fear.

"Ryougi, you're…_shaking_…What's wrong?"

I swallow, setting my burger on the wrapper next to the fries. "Tarou…I…" I turn to face him, he gives me a genuinely worried look...But I-I know he's going to smile in a few seconds. "…Remember what I told you? How I don't care who I'm 'attracted' to, it's…who I love?"

Tarou nods.

"…I love you," I say, I _feel_ the intense blush on my cheeks.

"Ry-Ryougi…?"

"Do you…want to try it?" I whisper. "Being together, I mean."

"O-Of course…Can I…call you…?" He trails off, nervously…I don't know _why_ but he's _cuter_ when he's nervous…

…I-I still can't believe I find him so _cute_. I-I think Tarou's _cute!_

Ye-Yeah, it's official…

…I'm gay.

And I'm dating, too!

"Yeah, Tarou-_chan_, you can…" I smile. "Um…Do you want…to kiss or…anything?" I know my blush just got worse _thinking_about asking that.

Tarou turns _bright red_. "Um…I-I…If you…want to wait…I-I don't mind, Just hugging, holding hands…That's more than I ever thought I'd do with…A-Anyone, really."

"Re-Really?"

"…Because of my Dad and Kensuke, I've been _afraid_ of trying to find someone but…For you Ryougi? I'd risk it," Tarou says. "I don't want them to find out but…They will. Someday. And, well, if they find out because I'm with you, I know you'll help me through it."

"Thank you…Tarou-chan." I whisper. …I-I knew he liked me but not _that_ much. I guess I'm as love-blind as Niichan is.

We sit closer together, I let Tarou sit against me as we eat…

…We don't need a first kiss just yet, this is good enough. After we eat, we spend the rest of lunch in each others' arms. It's…more of a first 'hug-out' or something, I guess. We've _never_ been this close before but…

…I like being "held" by Tarou, especially like this. He's holding me with his hands on my chest, under my arms as I use him as a pillow. I've seen pictures of Tou-san and Tou-chan sitting like this in their secret spot at the park. Now I know why they looked so happy…

…In fact…

"Tarou-chan…After school, wanna go to the park…?"

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Sorry this one is so short, I just wanted to actually show Liangji's confession this time around. The Liangji\Tarou aspect of this story is getting a huge overhaul, so I really hope you're enjoying things so far!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Aw, a confession chapter! And just like the original draft, they're going to wait on that first kiss. Ha ha ha!

Speaking of the original draft: Tomorrow's Omoi chapter (AM) is going to be a treat to those who read the rewrite of "D-A-T-E" earlier in this fic and said to yourselves "There's something missing, what is it?" And if you don't know what it is, I'll just say that I think Ori had quite a bit of fun with the next chapter.

-Taiki Matsuki


	46. Omoi XV: Team Up, Matsuda Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
Omoi XV: Team Up (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

I thought someone confessed recently. I just _knew it!_ Tarou looks _even more_ in love than before and…

…I've never seen Liangji smile so much. He's also in closer physical contact with Tarou. I-I just knew it…Especially now since my 'spies' gave me confirmation the other day.

…My son is gay. And I'm so happy that he found someone he obviously loves so much. And someone who loves him back…Possibly even _more_, and I _know_ how much Liangji has to like Tarou. He hugs him, he's always got an arm around him or a hand on his shoulder…

…And yet Liangji _still_ panics if Akio tries to do any of that. Liangji is just _that_ shy. But not around Tarou. And I know Tarou _does not_ mind the affection…Ha ha ha, I-I think he blushes worse than _Takato!_

Takato and I both agree, he and Tarou are obviously happy together. We noticed the change in Liangji's behavior about two months ago, a few weeks before spring break. During that break, Tarou showed up almost daily. He and Liangji usually played video games but…

...Well, like I said, my 'spies' gave me the official proof: Tarou and Liangji are, in fact, going out. How?

Lianjie spied on them via his Three Kingdoms MMO. He has, _Gods_, a million characters he uses to spy on his nephews for fun. His favorite is "The Fireball Ninja," an invisibility cloak wearing, high agility "fire mystic" who follows them around and randomly fries their enemies with fireballs…

…He _loves_ the fact that Takehiro _still_ thinks there's a "random fireball glitch."

So, on one of his usual spy runs (and our other spy, Okamatsu-kun later confirmed this), Lianjie watched Tarou and Liangji…

…_Dating_ through his MMO. …The characters even made use of his /lovekiss command (a romantic kiss between two characters, provided _both_ characters type in the command with each other selected, according to Lianjie). They drank tea, ordered food (Lianjie says it's all for _stat boosts_, but they treated it like a real date) and...

…Lianjie says he "felt like an asshole for doing this" but he spied on their voice chat for a minute: Tarou and Liangji date through the MMO for fun, since it's how they met, and because they don't want Tarou's family suspecting anything. Lianjie told us, "It was kinda cute, too, the way Liangji had romantic violin music playing in the background of his voice chat, like they've got a personal player at dinner!" …I decided _not_ to point out the fact Lianjie was calling them 'cute,' even though I realize I sometimes forget just _how_ supportive he is.

…Thanks again, Lianjie. Especially for supporting your nephew and his boyfriend so much.

Our other spy also said, "And after dessert they did what any normal couple would do – Go off and help the Han Emperor end the Yellow Scarves' Rebellion! It's _sooo_ romantic! I wish I could hear their voice chat like Rinchei-chan!" Dinner and Questing…

…I've never said our family is normal in _any_ sense of the word. Ever. But I like that Liangji and Tarou have their own "unique" way of doing things.

Actually, with knowing the truth…Takato and I wanted to invite Tarou out to dinner with us and our sons today but, well, it's been stormy all week and power went out a little after Tarou got here. I called the restaurant, they lost power, too. They'll call us back if it's restored but…This is a really bad storm.

Tarou, Liangji and Takehiro are playing Digimon cards in Liangji's room. They're playing by candlelight…Takato says he's done that a few times with Hirokazu and Kenta.

"…Think the power'll come back tonight?" I hear Takato ask as he walks into the room with a tray of fresh Terriermon bread for us. He just dropped off a tray for Takehiro, Liangji and Tarou, with a lot of MarineAngemon bread for Tarou…

…We're more than happy to supply Tarou with his 'favorite bread on Earth,' especially if he _is_ Liangji's boyfriend…Gods, first a friend, now a _boyfriend_…I-I can't believe it, just because it's _Liangji._

We always worried about how shy he was as a baby and little kid. So, being with Tarou is a _very_ good thing for him…He's stronger than we realized he was. Though, we both really want to know who confessed...I think it was Liangji, Takato thinks it might have been Tarou, Juri says she couldn't even try guess - They're both so shy.

"I hope so…I wanted to go out to dinner and ice cream," I say, smiling. Takato looks great in the candlelight on the coffee table, I love how it gives off a romantic look to him and the room...Maybe this isn't _such_ a bad turn of events.

Takato sets down our bread and sits next to me. Our ovens are all gas so Takato, to make up for dinner, made everyone's favorite breads. I think the kids liked that idea more than going out, actually…Takato's bread is _always_ a hit.

"Well, at least we might be able to do ice cream if it comes back…I went a little overboard on the bread," Takato laughs.

"Of course…"

"Especially Tarou's favorite. Anything for…Liangji's 'first friend,'" He says, smiling. We use 'first friend' instead of boyfriend. We don't want Liangji to overhear us and worry he's been found out…Like my parents: They'll come out to us when they're ready. And we both understand why they would hide it, especially in Tarou's case.

"I haven't seen a storm like this in years, I'm amazed Tarou made it…" I say.

"Liangji was going to be there," Takato jokes. I laugh. "Last storm this bad was…"

"…_That one_," we both say in unison, laughing.

"Gods, _that_ was a night of _chaos!_" I laugh. "Thank the Gods you were okay, though."

"Jen-chan, I was _not_ okay…I was _this close_to defiling your elevator!"

"I wouldn't have held it against you…"

Not too long after Takato came out, we had a date and it was in the middle of a week of stormy weather…

…I _still_can't believe how that played out…

* * *

Years ago…

* * *

The power's been off for almost an hour…Lianjie's hoping his PS3 is okay, it went out while he was saving a game, he's visiting for break while Jialing's break doesn't start for another week.

Xiaochun is trying to read by candlelight, it's not going so well. She got wax in her favorite manga.

I check my cell phone, making sure it's in a part of the apartment that gets a signal. It's weird, bad weather causes signal problems in this apartment building. _Everyone_ complains, just overcast is enough to where one false head tilt and you'll lose your cell signal…

…I'm a little worried. Takato's been a little late for a date but not _this_ late. And he _always_ sends me a text or calls me.

"…He'll be here, bro," Lianjie says. "Weather like this just held him up and, maybe, he's having signal problems, too. I mean, if we lost a cell tower in the area 'cause of this, we wouldn't be able to tell."

"I hope so…" I nod, sitting next to Lianjie on the couch. He's playing a handheld, the latest PSP model. He's also got a 3DS at his side…Lianjie _always_ has at least two or three handhelds charged in the event of a power outage. He's usually happy to pass them out to those of us dying of boredom.

"Stop moping, if Takato _does_ miss the date and can't call you, you _know_ he's got a damned good excuse. He's _Takato_, he'll give himself the ultimate guilt trip for it, too. Get ready to tell him he's a good boyfriend a million times."

I laugh, Lianjie has a point and…Gods, the fact he'll _say things_ like that like it's nothing weird. I really appreciate his support the most out of all my siblings, it's what I was worried I wouldn't ever have.

My cell phone goes off. I answer it without even looking at the display. "Takato-chan?"

"Eh? N-No, it's…Hirokazu…"

"Hiro-kun? Sorry, I-I'm just…Takato's running late for a date and I'm starting to get worried." And speak of _another_ amazingly supportive person…Especially for how he kissed Kenta in the park that time…

…And, supposedly, _other times_. Nothing's been proven and Hirokazu will deny it to the grave.

I wonder about him sometimes.

"No big deal, I get someone answering the phone with '-chan' all the time…First time I've ever been called _Takato_, though," Hirokazu jokes. "Anyway, just wanted to know if you're surviving the storm okay. My street is _totally_ flooded, Dad and I just got done putting out sand bags with the neighbors, just to be safe!"

"I don't think we're that bad yet…" _That's_ probably why Takato's so late, he's trying to find an alternate route to my apartment because of flooding or something! Of course!

Thank the _Gods_ for this call…I feel a little better now…

…Though I_ wish_ Takato would answer his cell phone…

"That's good…I called Kenta, his place is getting just as bad. I tried Takato, though, no answer."

"Yeah, I've called him and texted him a couple times…I think he's having signal problems with the weather or maybe even forgot his phone."

"Don't worry too much, Jen…You know Takato, come Hell or high water, he'll be with you. Now he just needs to put Hell to the test."

"I hope he _never _has to."

"Me, too. See ya, Jen, I'm gonna give Ryou a call."

"See ya, hope the water stays in the street."

"You and me both." Hirokazu says as he hangs up. I set my phone aside, watching the signal bars. The first spot I set it only gave me two bars, I move it to where I have a full set…

…It's _weird_, and drives Lianjie insane with his wireless devices. Even his _controllers_ have problems sometimes. We think it's steel beams or _something _in the building. It does predate cellular technology…

* * *

I pass another hour with Lianjie, playing against each other on our PSPs using the connection cables instead of wireless…

…It's been two hours, Takato should be here by now. I-I've gotta call The Bakery…

I go to our land line, against the kitchen wall. It's an old phone that still has wires connecting the phone to the receiver, which means it actually works during a power outage instead of beeping non-stop like the cordless phones do.

Downside, though, is that it's a _rotary_ phone…It's more for decoration that anything.

I _slowly_ dial the Matsuda Bakery, screwing up twice because of the rotary mechanism and having to start again. I wait for the phone to ring twice before…

"Matsuda Bakery," _Mr. _Matsuda answers the phone…I was _really_ hoping to get Takato's Mom. Mr. Matsuda doesn't really like me right now.

"M-Mr. Matsuda…This is Jenrya and—"

"Hold on," Mr. Matsuda says in an annoyed tone. I hear him call for Mrs. Matsuda, they exchange words before he passes her the phone.

"Jenrya?"

"Mrs. Matsuda, I-I'm sorry to bother you. Is Takato home?"

"…Jenrya, Takato left for a date with you over two hours ago. He…He didn't show up by now…?" Gods, no…

"N-No, I-I thought he might have forgotten or got held up…H-He's _not_ home?"

"…Oh, Gods...Je-Jenrya, are you _sure _he…He hasn't tried to call you or anything?"

"My phone has a bad signal but…Where I have it, I'd have gotten a text or a missed call message. I-I've tried calling him. I-I thought the streets might be flooded or something, he got lost trying to find an alternate route."

"Gods, I hope that's the case…We'll call Takato's other friends, see if they've heard from him. Try to…come here, the way Takato normally would. You might either meet him or find out where the streets are flooded and he might have…Gods…I-I hope he's okay." Mrs. Matsuda says, I hear Mr. Matsuda shouting behind her, _barely._

"_Is _who_ okay? Ta-Takato? What's wrong with Takato? Yo-Yoshie! Tell me what's worng? Is he hurt? YOSHIE! JENRYA! What's happening?" _He…he sounds really worried, actually…

"I-I'm on my way, I'll…I-I don't know if I want to say 'I'll see you soon' or not because…"

"I-I know…Try to hurry if you can't find him. Good luck, Jenrya."

"Thank you," I say. I hang up the phone. "Lianjie!"

Lianjie's already at the kitchen counter holding up his cell. "Takato shows up, I'll call you _immediately._Just get down there. Or you want Xiaochun to call and I go with you?"

"A-Acutally…"

"Xiaochun!" Lianjie shouts with a whistle, turning his head to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Xiaochun hurries over to us.

"Takato left for our date two hours ago, he's not here I haven't heard from him…Lianjie and I are going to go to the Matsuda Bakery, see if the streets on the way are flooded and to look for Takato. We need you to call us if he shows up, okay?" I ask.

"I will! Gods, I hope he's okay, Jianliang…He…He probably got held up or something…Takato…He's fine, Jianliang! He has to be!"

"I-I know…I know…" I nod. "Thanks, Xiaochun."

"Lemme get my coat," Lianjie runs to his room, I do the same. We get out best coats and umbrellas, putting our shoes on at the door. I make sure I have my cell with me, Lianjie does the same. We hurry down the stairway, the elevators stopped working when the power went out.

I lead Lianjie down the street on my usual route to Takato's place. Takato and I both take the same way, cutting through the park. "Wait, bro," Lianjie says. "It's possible he didn't go through the park 'cause of the storm but, if he did, he might've slipped or something, you know?" Lianjie says. I give a worried nod…That's my biggest fear, Takato got hurt on his way over. "I'll take the long way, you take the park since you know the way he takes, we meet up at Nami Street, okay?"

I nod. "Thanks, Lianjie."

"Keep an eye on your cell!" Lianjie shouts as I take off running into the park. "BE CAREFUL!"

I nod, giving thumbs up. I follow the sidewalk Takato usually takes…Maybe the pond is flooded and he had to go around or something? I-I'll even…check some of our usual spots. Guilmon's spot, our secret spot…Ma-Maybe, if he got hurt, he managed to get there. Guilmon's spot, especially, since it's covered and pretty weatherproof…

I stop running and scan the area around me for _any sign_ that Takato had been here…

…Gods, we…we should have just cancelled but…Takato…

…Takato said he'd "brave the storm," he _needed_ to see me, he says. His Dad…They had an argument a week ago about Takato and having kids…

…Takato was a wreck for _days _afterward, he still sort of is. Whenever the subject of 'Jenrya' comes up, he tries to avoid the conversation with his Dad, he just knows it won't end without them either yelling or him crying…

…I wish his coming out worked better than this. My family…I asked them _why_ this was so easy for them to accept. Lianjie, Mom and Dad all had the same answer, "_You're happy, who cares about anything else?"_ Jialing and Xiaochun had the same but different answer, "_Because you two look _soooooo_ cute together!" _…I accepted both answers as 'the best thing I've ever heard' since Takato first said 'I love you.'

But for Takato…Mrs. Matsuda _completely_ supports us, she even sends me home with fresh bread for my family whenever I visit. She really likes me as Takato's boyfriend. But Mr. Matsuda?

…Takato's "confusing a close friendship for love." That's what he's hoping for…He went as far as inviting Juri to dinner a few times and…Gods, Takato says he turned her into a sales pitch. If Takato still didn't want her to know he was gay, he'd have apologized and explained what was going on.

Although we told our families, our friends (other than Hirokazu and Kenta) still don't know. I'm amazed Ruki hasn't made any jokes about us yet…We don't draw attention to it but we don't really hide it. I thought being a couple made us more "obvious" than Hirokazu and Kenta as a "couple." …Apparently, Kenta's gay enough for four Tamers. He's been out for a while, actually…No-one has a problem with him, of course.

I'm waiting for Takato, actually…With how his Dad's taking things, I think Takato would rather wait for a less stressful time to tell our friends…Especially Ruki, although even _Kenta_ laughs at her jokes (mostly Hirokazu's reaction).

Our favorite Ruki joke about those two is that, one day, Hirokazu will get _blind drunk_ and sleep with Kenta. After that, they'll be "more of a couple than ever"…

…It _will never happen,_ of course, but...It's funny to think about, especially how worked up Hirokazu gets. Even Takato laughs…Ruki's actually been making more jokes lately, I think it's to cheer up Takato…Everyone knows he's been depressed lately but…Only Hirokazu, Kenta and myself know why. Xiaochun, too, but she doesn't hang out with the older Tamers that much.

My cell phone goes off, I answer it, the ID told me it's Hirokazu. "Hirokazu?"

"Jen, is it true? Takato's gone missing?"

"Ye-Yeah, Lianjie and I are tracing the path he'd have taken over here…No sign so far."

"…Damn it…I-I'm sorry, Jen. I'm flooded in, I-I'd be looking for him, too, if I wasn't."

"Stay safe, Hirokazu…I still think he just got held up somehow."

"I'm _this_ tempted to throw on some water wings and brave it, Jen…Just 'cause I know how worried _you've _gotta be right now."

"Hirokazu, as much as I'd _pay_ to see you wearing water wings in the middle of a downpour…Don't, just call me if he calls you, okay?"

"…All right. Good luck, Jen. Call me _the second_ you find him!"

"I will," I say.

I keep going through the park, first making a detour to Guilmon's spot and then our secret spot…No sign of him at all. I go the rest of the way through his usual route. As I near the exit to Nami Street, I get another phone call.

This time, it's Kenta.

"Kenta-kun?"

"Jen-chan, any luck? Is Takato-chan okay?" Kenta asks, he sounds as panicked as I feel.

"N-No, not yet. Lianjie and I are trying to see if the streets are flooded between his place and mine, we're hoping he just got lost taking a detour and doesn't have his phone," I say. "I'm at the park, Xiaochun's at the apartment waiting for him."

"I-I'm on my way to Takato's place, you'll probably get there before me! I want to help if you guys are going to go searching for him! Gods…I hope he's okay, Jen."

"Me, too, Kenta…Thank you."

"I'll meet you at the bakery, call me if you see him."

"I will. Thanks again, Kenta," I say, leaving the park and going up the sidewalk.

I see Lianjie at the corner of Nami and Umi street. He waves. "No sign of him?"

I shake my head. "None. Hirokazu and Kenta called. Kenta's on his way to the bakery, Hirokazu's stuck at his place because his street is flooded but…I have a feeling we might still see him."

"Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me," Lianjie nods. "Let's keep going, but…So far, these streets are fine. I don't think anything's been closed off. Sorry."

"…He's fine, he's…He's just…" I sigh. "I-I don't know what happened but…Takato _has_ to be okay…H-He…He's Takato, I mean…"

"I-I know, bro. Takato's fine, if anything happened he's _fine_," Lianjie says. We walk together up to the Bakery. It's not much further and Lianjie's right, there's no sign of any part of Takato's usual route being closed off for any reason.

"…So, we're gonna see Takato's Dad, right?" Lianjie asks. I nod. "He…still taking things hard?"

"Yeah, he…He's really upset about it. Takato's been a wreck because of it…They had a really bad argument recently. About how…Takato's kids won't ever 'be his' and things like that. The whole 'last Matsuda thing' got to him enough _before_ that."

"…Yeah, I-I never thought about that," Lianjie shrugs. "Dad's got me…In theory."

"I don't think Mom and Dad think about that, though," I say.

"Yeah, I mean, how many Lis are there? Yeesh, like China's most common surname, up there with Zhang." Lianjie says. "But…Takato doesn't have any other family?"

"His cousin Kai, but he's from his Mother's side so his surname is Urazoe."

"Damn, Kai could've been a good out for him…Mr. Matsuda _really _cares about that whole family line thing?"

"Takato thinks he does but…I think he was just looking for an argument against us, I've _never_ heard Takato mention it before the argument. Regarding his Dad at least, Takato is…really torn up about being 'the last' if he's with me."

"Takato…really didn't _want_ to be gay, did he?"

"No," I shake my head. "He didn't want what's happening with his Dad right now…He didn't think he'd take it like this but he knew he wouldn't like it."

"Poor guy…He knows, he can stay with us if…" Lianjie trails off.

"Yeah but…Mr. Matsuda's starting to quiet down, he says. Except it's more like he's starting to _ignore_ Takato. Takato's…starting to get worried about why."

"…Sorry, Jianliang. I wish this was going easier for you two. I know how happy you two are, too, so…I hope he comes around," Lianjie shrugs. "…You don't think Takato might've run away over this or something?"

I shake my head. "He'd have called me or told me he was planning it. Plus, like you said, he knows he can stay with us."

"Right, good point…Just a thought that occurred to me, I mean, with Mr. Matsuda and all." Lianjie says, looking ahead. "There's the bakery…"

We cross the next street and step into the Matsuda Bakery. Mrs. Matsuda is at the register, Mr. Matsuda is pacing around the front…

…He looks worried.

"Jenrya! Any sign of him?" Mr. Matsuda looks to me. This is…the first time since Takato came out he's…really addressed me, I guess.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry…None of the streets are closed and Lianjie went around the park while I checked in the park. We…We haven't seen any sign of him."

"Gods, no…" Mr. Matsuda turns away, resting a hand on the counter and one to his forehead. "He…He's…He's got to be okay…I-I mean…He's… Yoshie, you checked his room, did you find his cell phone?"

"I called it while I was in there, he took it with him," Mrs. Matsuda says. "Takehiro, he's…He's all right, I'm sure. What could have possibly happened?"

"…A lot of things…" Mr. Matsuda says, quietly.

"H-Hey, it's…It's just a storm," Lianjie says. "And Takato's…_Takato!_ I mean, c'mon, what trouble could a guy who can turn into a knight of holy destruction get into? …That doesn't involve Kaiju monsters, I mean. And I didn't see any of those…_Yet._"

Mrs. Matsuda and I let out quiet laughs. Lianjie…has a point in his own weird way.

"Kenta called me," I say. "He's on his way here if we're going to go searching."

"Ruki, Ryou and Juri are already out looking," Mrs. Matsuda says.

"Did…you tell them we were…?" I trail off.

"No, Takato told me he doesn't want them to know just yet," Mrs. Matsuda shakes her head. "I just told them he was going to see you…Nothing strange about that."

I wait for a comment from Mr. Matsuda, he's…Hyperventilating, I think. I've never seen him so worked up, but...Given the situation...

The bell over the door rings, Kenta steps inside…

…With an absolutely _soaking wet_ Hirokazu behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to fish Hiro-chan out of the river that was once Kame Street," Kenta says. "Catch of the day!" Kenta's pants are soaked up to the knee, Hirokazu…He had an umbrella but I don't see why he bothered. He's _completely drenched!_ Gods, Hirokazu, you _braved a flooded street you were putting sandbags down for?_

If I wasn't so grateful for the extra help, I'd be screaming at him right now for being so stupid.

"I slipped and fell _once_…Maybe twice."

"Per step? Yes, yes you did," Kenta says with a nod.

"Kenta…!" Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "Any sign of Takato?"

"None, and it's starting to get dark…" Mrs. Matsuda says. "If we're going to look, we should do it now."

"Wait here and watch the bakery…I'll go look for him," Mr. Matsuda says. "I don't care if I'm out there all night! I'm going to find him!" He looks to me. "Jenrya, we'll…We'll try the route to your apartment again, we'll look for any place he might…Might have fallen or something!"

"Ri-Right," I nod.

"We'll go, too," Hirokazu says. "Anyone try his cell lately?"

"I've been calling and texting every five minutes," Kenta says with a sigh. "No response…"

"Are you…Are you sure he has it?" I ask. "Does he charge it in his room?"

Mrs. Matsuda nods. "I even checked around his desk, thinking it might have been silent or on vibrate…Nothing."

Mr. Matsuda and I both let out worried sighs in almost perfect unison. We even exchange a surprised glance, then look away…

Mr. Matsuda then goes to get a coat and a flashlight, saying, "Let's go…Show me the way, Jenrya."

I nod, leading Mr. Matsuda and the others back down to my apartment…

* * *

…I'm so worried about Takato right now…

We looked for _hours_. Even well past sunset with Mr. Matsuda's flashlight being our only light source. We checked up and down the way to my apartment _twice,_ Hirokazu tried to squeeze down a storm drain to see if Takato might have slipped and fallen into one somehow – No chance, they're too small…

…Hirokazu even went diving in the pond at the park, praying to the Gods Takato didn't somehow fall in. Lianjie also ran throughout the park while it was still daylight.

…Thankfully, no sign of him in the pond (we…all got a little panicked when we realized that passing over the pond on the bridge _is_ part of his usual route), but Hirokazu may have caught a cold from all of the swimming he's done today. He was sneezing non-stop _before_ he went diving.

We finally stopped looking for him around ten at night…Mr. Matsuda walked us back to my place, I let Hirokazu and Kenta borrow a flashlight. Kenta was going to take Hirokazu to his apartment instead of Hirokazu's despite Hirokazu saying "a little night swim in a flooded street never hurt anyone." Kenta threatened to knock him out with his flashlight and _drag him_ to his apartment if he had to. Kenta did the berating for me while we were looking for Takato, he was _seriously_ worried about Hirokazu when he saw him floundering around in the street on his way over. _"Don't you remember those videos from when we were kids? YOU NEVER TRY TO CROSS A FLOODED STREET!"_

…Kenta was really worried about Hirokazu doing that, when he fell Kenta said he was ready to dive in after him…

…But the water wasn't _that_ deep, thankfully, he never once went under.

The whole time we were searching, Mr. Matsuda didn't look away or speak to me in the tone he's used since Takato came out. I-I know it's because of what's going on but…I'm sure Takato would be…happy to hear that…

…Takato, Gods, where are you? Please, _please_ be okay…

I've been up all night, hoping Takato might still show up or call…It's…It's close to three in the morning.

Lianjie found me crying around midnight, actually. He…He stayed with me to try to make me feel better. He asked me to tell him about when I confessed to Takato again, since he…He knows how happy that memory makes me. We talked like that for a while, until he started falling asleep again about half an hour ago. I told him I felt better and he could go to bed…

…Thank you, Lianjie. Thank you so much.

I look to the candles on coffee table. I think I'll read something to try to—Just as I reach for a candle to light my way to the book case, there's a beeping sound. The lights suddenly turn on…

…Power's back. That's…That's good news, I guess. I think I'll make some tea, instead. I can use the microwave now.

I go to the kitchen and get a pot, pouring water into it…

Just as I fill the pot, there's a knock at my front door.

…Takato?

Please, Gods…Be Takato…_PLEASE!  
_

I _run_ to the front door, opening it.

"Jen-cha—"

"TAKATO!" I wrap my arms around Takato, he's standing in the hallway, completely dry. _Thank the Gods!_ I actually start to cry, saying, "Takato, thank the Gods…I-I was so scared…We went…We went looking for you and…I'm so glad you're all right. Wh-What happened?"

"Je-Jen-chan…I-I'll tell you but…I don't want to ruin the moment…But _right now_…I…I…"

"…Takato…?"

"…Can I _please_ use your bathroom?"

I realize, as I have Takato in my arms…He's sort of doing a very subtle 'pee dance.' But he looks…_agonized._

...I'm pretty sure this is somehow related to his disappearance...

"Oh…Um…Su-Sure…" I step aside, Takato kicks off his shoes and jogs to our bathroom by the door. I go back to making tea, getting an extra cup and making a tea I know Takato likes.

Takato comes out of the bathroom after…Actually, close to _three minutes_. He looks…_relieved_, to say the least. "So-Sorry, Jen but…I-I've been holding it since…Around seven."

"…A-Around _seven?_" I ask, motioning for Takato to sit at the dining room table. "Where were you?"

"Here," Takato says. "I was in your elevator when the power went out…I've been stuck between the first and second floor until the power started again."

"Se-Seriously?" I ask, eyes wide. "This…This whole time?"

"I tried opening the doors but they wouldn't move. I kept trying to call, I tried _everything_ I could think of to get a cell signal but…No service in your elevator, Jen-chan. I'm _so_ sorry I scared you."

"Call your parents," I say. "Your Dad, Lianjie, Hirokazu, Kenta and I went on a search for you. Ruki, Juri and Ryou, too, in their neighborhoods in case you somehow wound up there. We were afraid you were out hurt somewhere."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Jen, I pounded on the doors but…No-one came and I gave up after almost an hour. I just…waited until the elevator worked again…If the power didn't go on after _one more minute_, Jen, I-I'd owe your landlord a new elevator carpet." Takato says, I laugh. He reaches for his cell phone, dialing a number. "…Dad—I-I'm at Jen's…N-No, I'm okay, I'm okay. Re-Really. I just…I was in Jen's elevator when the power went out. …I didn't have a signal, believe me, I _tried_ to get out or get into _some place_ that had a signal but…Jen's apartment is weird with weather and cell phones. I'm so sorry I worried you. …Re-Really? …Thank you. Sorry again. Tell Mom I'm okay. ...I-I will. Thank you. Bye, Dad…" Takato looks to me with a shocked expression.

"What…did he say?"

"'Don't try to come home in this, stay with Jenrya. I mean it.' …He wants me _here_. With_ you_." _That_ is a shock to hear.

"He was…_really_ worried about you, Takato," I say. "We all were…In fact…" I pull out my cell phone and write up a quick message to the other Tamers. "I should let the others know you're alive. Thank the Gods you were just stuck in an elevator."

"I'm sorry you all went looking for me like that…" Takato sighs. "Sorry, Jen-chan."

"Don't apologize, Takato-chan…You're okay, that's _all _I care about," I say, smiling. "Just don't scare me like this again."

"I-I'll use the stairs from now, I promise," Takato smiles.

"I'm thinking of just using a tracking chip…"

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

"…I still can't believe how my Dad hugged me like he did when I came home," Takato says. "That was…around the time I was afraid he hated me. I felt better and…He didn't 'mention' you for a while, actually. I'm sorry I worried you guys so much."

"If anything, you did Kenta favor: Hirokazu caught a cold and was flooded out of his apartment for almost a week. Kenta got to be his personal nurse, he _loved_ 'taking care of Hiro-chan.'" I laugh. It's true, Kenta took full advantage of the situation. He even let Hirokazu have his bed while he slept on the couch…Hirokazu tried to get it to be the other way around, but…

…Kenta loves Hirokazu, after all.

I get closer to Takato holding his hand and putting my arm over his shoulders. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about elevators any more."

"Me, too, Jen-chan…Me, too." Takato smiles, leaning into me.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
If you remember the original draft: This story comes up in the original version of Takehiro's first date chapter. Liangji listens as Jen tells the story. I thought it'd be fun to write it out instead.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I really liked this chapter, seeing Mr. Matsuda and Jen team up to find Takato. Ha ha, when Ori cut the story out of the original draft, I asked him why and, well, first he told me to ask his tortoise and then told me he turned the elevator story into an omoi chapter. I've been looking forward to it since!

Though, I think we can now add "trapped in a dark elevator and doing the pee dance for _EIGHT HOURS STRAIGHT_" to the "List of Horrible Things Ori Has Done To Takato Matsuda." I'm almost afraid to consider what item on that list could be considered "the worst" he's ever done to him but I do think this one ranks in the top five, at least!

-Taiki Matsuki


	47. XXXII: Guilt, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXII: Guilt (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

Akio's resting on top of that weird purple house..._THING_ at the park. It's the one Tou-chan told us he found a "blue card" and where he used to keep his Digimon Cards...

...Akio's like his Mom and Dad, he's _really good_ at Digimon Cards. I'm better with the games, Takehiro plays both really well. I only know the cards through Uncle Lianjie's Digimon MMO, I'm _really _good with slashing cards in that game, I have some really fun combinations I like to use on my Terriermon. Tou-san gave me a lot of tips, too.

"Come on, Akio-kun, you're afraid I'll beat you, maybe...?" Takehiro trails off, grinning. Akio's in one of his moods, he's 'too bored' to play against an 'amateur' like Takehiro. He's resting on top of the 'purple thing' (our nickname for that piece of playground equipment) with his arms behind his head and eyes closed like he's sleeping...

...He's awake, just being Akio!

"...Seriously, Matsuda...?" Akio opens one eye, looking to Takehiro with a smirk. ...Akio, you're younger than I am, why do you keep talking to Takehiro like that? I guess it's 'cause he's a Makino, they're weird that way. Takehiro doesn't mind but... "You'll lose, but I know you just want my attention...I mean _that much_ to you..." ...Akio, Takehiro _is straight!_ Just because...AUGH!

Akio _is still convinced_ that Takehiro is gay and, well, the reason is obvious: Tou-chan and Tou-san. In fact, the day we told him we found out Takehiro is Tou-chan's _real son_, he's gotten _even worse!_ Why? Because "it's genetic!" ...Augh...

...Weirdly, he...He doesn't make fun of me like that...Just Takehiro. I-I mean, I once set myself up for some gay jokes and Akio didn't take the bait! He just made jokes about Takehiro having a thing for him. Akio's just...He's not a jerk, he's a Makino! We _know_ what Tou-chan and Tou-san put up with from Ruki-san...

...And Akio can be pretty funny sometimes, so we let him have his fun. He's allowed to make gay jokes to Takehiro since they don't bother him that much. I guess, maybe, he doesn't make them towards me because _everyone_ knows how much they bother me at school...

...I am putting _waaaay_ too much faith into Akio's sense of morality and tact here, aren't I?

"Yeah, you got me," Takehiro chuckles. "Come on, quick game? We could bet or something if _that_ will get your attention..."

"What, Matsuda? Loser kisses winner? Heh, you're pathetic, anything for a kiss from me, right?" Akio stands up and leaps down from his perch. "Fine, best of five games...Loser buys ice cream!"

"Deal," Takehiro grins. They set up their cards, I watch the match.

First one goes to Akio, _easily_. Takehiro gets the second match and the third is getting really close...

"...I give Vikemon a speed plug-in S," Takehiro puts down his card. He's got a pretty good strategy for this game. Vikemon's usually pretty slow (especially compared to Cyberdramon) but combining that speed plug-in with a couple programs...Hehehe, Vikemon is untouchable!

"Damn it...Since when do you use your head in this game?" Akio growls. That's enough for Vikemon to finish his Cyberdramon on the next turn.

_Never_ mess with Takehiro's Gomamon, Akio-kun! Hehehe! Gomamon and Terriermon forever!

"I've been practicing some new strategies," Takehiro says, he turns to me. "Kyoko-chan's a _lot_ better at the card game than I thought...I didn't know she played so well until about last month and...She's got some _great_ strategies_,_ Liangji. She gave _me_ tips!"

"Kyoko? That's that girl you hang out with right?" Akio asks, shuffling his cards.

"His _girlfriend_," I reply, not turning. I see a couple cards fly past me, I turn to Akio. He's fumbling to pick up his cards.

I pass Akio the cards that land in front of Takehiro and I.

"...His _what?_" Akio looks up to Takehiro, he's..._GODS!_ YES! HE IS STRAIGHT, AKIO! AUGH!

"His _girlfriend!"_ I shout, groaning. "Stop...Stop looking _so shocked,_ Akio-kun! _PLEASE!_ You know he's straight...We've...We've told you a million times! Takehiro is STRAIGHT! Seriously, why-"

"Since when the _hell_ have _you_ had a _girlfriend_?" Akio puts his cards away, standing up and staring down at Takehiro...He's...breathing sort of heavily. "What _the hell_, Matsuda?"

"She...She's been my friend since, um, I started school," Takehiro shrugs. "You've met her, Akio, but...Yeah, we've...We've been going out since high school. I thought you knew-"

"No, _I didn't!_" Akio growls. "...I'm...I'm outta here... Have fun with _Kyoko!_" He turns with growl, taking his cards.

"Akio, seriously...Stop acting so _shocked_," I roll my eyes. "We've told you a million times-"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Akio snaps, turning to me for just a second but...

...No way...

Akio turns back and continues going down the sidewalk to the street...

"...What...just happened...?" Takehiro looks to me after Akio is _far_ off into the distance.

"...Niichan, um... ...Did...Did Akio look...like he was about to...cry to you...?" I ask.

"Kinda...I-I mean... He looked more angry than anything, but...Yeah, I-I sorta saw that, too," Takehiro shrugs, picking up the card sheet and his cards. He dusts off his pants. "What do you think pissed him off so much?"

"Um...W-Well, I think...Kyoko did."

"Kyoko?"

"Niichan, um, whenever Akio makes his gay jokes, um, what does he...usually say to you? If...If I'm not around, I mean," I ask.

Takehiro shrugs. "Same as always, I've got some sort of secret crush on him or something...He's full of himself as usual. Why?"

"...Niichan, I...I don't know how to say this, but I think Akio likes you."

"...What?"

"We-Well, he...He _freaked out_ when he heard about Kyoko and... Well, _all of his jokes_ are directed _at you_ having a thing _for him!_ J-Just now, he joked that you wanted it to be loser kisses winner! I-I mean...A-And he _never_ makes jokes about me and...Come on, Niichan, even_ I_ have to say, I'm an easy target for gay jokes!" I _really_ am, so the fact Akio doesn't go for such an easy target _at all..._

...I-I can't believe I never realized this...Akio has a crush on my brother.

"...Holy crap..." Takehiro whispers. "A-Akio...? For real?"

"I-I think we should...ask Tou-san or Tou-chan, maybe...Maybe they'd have a better idea but...Ye-Yeah, I think...I think Akio's pissed because...You really _are_ straight!"

"...Let's go...I-I _need_ to ask Tou-chan about this...I mean...Gods, I-I feel bad..." Takehiro starts walking, I walk alongside him.

"I sort of do, too, since...Well, what I was saying...I thought he was just pretending to be so shocked, since...Well, it's...what he does but..."

"...We _need_ to talk to Tou-chan..." Takehiro says, quietly.

We both go to the bakery in silence, even though it's just a few blocks.

If we're right...

...I'm sorry, Akio-kun. I swear, I...

...I had _no idea_...

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Next chapter was actually written before this one. Like a lot of Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, this fic was written out of order. And not just the original chapters I've been splicing in, either! Hope you like the aftermath...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Poor Akio, he really had his heart set on it "being genetic."

Ori, you'd better be nice to him in the next chapter! I mean it!

Oh, what I am saying? Ori's _never_ nice to characters! Ever! I'm sorry, Akio, I'll make it up to you somehow through my edits! Perhaps I can change the wording a bit to make it less hurtful in the end!

Then again, I tend to fear Ori's wrath more than I feel sorry for whatever character he is torturing. Even poor Takato, by which I mean Matsuda and not the turtle he spoils oh so much with gold leaf mixed into its hand made, imported salad mix (okay, he probably _was_ joking with that gold leaf thing but if not: That is _one pampered tortoise_).

Sorry, Akio, I tried!

One more chapter is going up today, since I was so late getting the first AM chapter up. Sorry about that, everyone!

-Taiki Matsuki


	48. XXXIII: Parenting, Makino Ryou

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXIII: Parenting (Makino Ryou)

* * *

The front door _flies_ open, Ruki and I both turn from the living room couch...

...Akio's kicking off his shoes, he's got his back turned to us. As soon as his shoes are off he _ducks_ past us and over to his room, narrowly avoiding Kae-chan playing in the hallway with her BelialVamdemon doll...

"Jerkface?" Kae looks down the hall, then back to Ruki and I.

I'm pretty sure I heard some sobbing as Akio went past her.

"Ruki, I think something's wrong-" I look, Ruki's holding out her fist. I roll my eyes, holding out my fist.

We raise and drop our fists three times...We both pick scissors. "...Why do we alw-" Ruki goes silent as we _both _hear the sound of Akio _crying_ in his room. "...Screw it, we're teaming up for this one, Akiyama."

I nod. "Kae-chan, watch TV or something, Mom and I need to talk to Akio."

"He sounds _really_ sad..." Kae says with a sigh, she takes her BelialVamdemon doll and goes into the living room. I put on a Digimon Savers DVD for her.

Ruki and I walk up to Akio's door, I look at the little wooden sign shaped like a Tsukaimon (originally a Patamon but we painted it for him) with his name on it as I knock on his door.

"Akio! What's going on?" Ruki asks.

It takes Akio a second to stop crying enough to say, "N-Nothing, just...leave me alone...Please..." Akio, you're the son of _Ruki Makino_, crying isn't in your DNA! Not her half, at least!

"It's obviously _not_ nothing," I say. "We're coming in...We won't be mad, okay? Whatever it is, we won't be mad." I don't know why we always say things like that, I guess it's because I remember when I was a kid I _hated it_ if my parents were mad at me and, even if I was going to get in trouble (and knew it), they'd always tell me they wouldn't be mad...

...Sometimes that was a lie. But, with Akio, it's hard to get mad at him...Even if he inherited his mother's, um, "wit." He's still good at heart...

...Kinda...

"...Please...Don't..." ...Sorry, Akio, but...This is one of those few times Ruki and I have to do that little thing called 'parenting.' We don't like it any more than you do.

I turn to Ruki, she nods and opens the door. Akio is on his bed, crying into his pillow. Ruki sits on Akio's bed next to him, I pull up his desk chair and sit next to his bed.

Ruki pats Akio on the back, saying, "C'mon, when did I switch kids with Takato? Takehiro, get the hell out of my son's room-" Ruki goes quiet as Akio _cries harder_ when she says 'Takehiro.' She looks up at me, her expression tells me she knows what's _finally _happened...

...Crap, Ruki...

...Ruki was right...

..._Of course,_ Ruki was right...!

"Akio?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"It's...It's nothing!" He shouts. "Just leave me alone! Please!"

"Not happening," Ruki crosses her arms. "Not until you tell us what's wrong...Or do you want _me_ to guess?" Akio, you know better than to let your mother do that...It'll be less embarrassing in the long term if you just tell us...

...Especially if Ruki's right.

"You were at the park with Ryougi and Takehiro, right? ...What happened? Did you...have a fight with one of them?" I ask, Akio just shakes his head into his pillow. "Then, what?"

"Daddy! Phone call! It's Mr. Matsuda!" ..._WHICH_ 'Mr. Matsuda,' Kae?

"...Wait for me, okay?" I say to Ruki. Ruki, to my surprise, just nods. She pats Akio on the shoulder again. He looks like he's doing his best to hold back but...

...I've never seen Akio cry like this. He didn't even cry all that much as a baby.

I'm sorry, Akio...We knew it would probably go like this but not _this_ badly.

"Akio, whatever it is...It's okay," Ruki says. "Don't cry." ...Unfortunately, to that Akio can only cry harder. But Ruki stays with him with a hand on his shoulder and keeps telling him 'it's okay.'

...I forgot how good of a parent Ruki can be if one of our kids needs us...

..._One_ _of_ _our kids..._

...It's been so many years and that _still_ sounds weird to me!

I go to Akio's door, Kae is holding my cell phone in her hands. I take my phone, she goes back to the television. "...Which Mr. Matsuda am I talking to?" I walk into the living room after closing Akio's door.

"Takato."

"Is something wrong?" I ask. I have a feeling he knows, but might play dumb given the situation.

"I...I wanted to ask you that. Takehiro and Liangji just got home and they...They said Akio just...Um...Liangji says he was obviously trying _not_ to cry and walked home suddenly. He didn't say why, he just got up and walked home, they said. I asked if they argued or fought or _something_ but...Takehiro says he just 'got really upset and walked away.' He went home, right? I mean, he's _there_ right now, right?"

"Yeah, um, we're...We're trying to figure out what's wrong, too. He's in his room right now with Ruki." I say. "Did they tell you what happened _before _Akio got upset?"

"Takehiro was talking about Kyoko, Liangji told me that Akio made another, um, 'Ruki-esque' joke or...Kind of. He said he sounded 'really weird' when he made it. Acting, um, 'surprised' that Takehiro had a girlfriend." So that's it...I thought he knew about Kyoko and Takehiro. I was under the impression Akio had finally confessed.

"...He was 'joking?' Er...Sorry about that, Takato..." Really, I know Akio doesn't mean anything, like his Mother, but how can they _stand_ that? Well, then again, I put up with the same jokes and Ruki and I have a _shockingly_ successful marriage for two people who didn't live together for the first half decade.

"Ryou, I'm still speaking to Ruki and I _know_ she's a million times worse than Akio with those jokes," Takato says. "But after Liangji 'confirmed Takehiro as straight' Akio walked off." ...She was right...

...Akio...I'm sorry, it was obvious you really liked him.

"...I see. I'll try to see what's wrong. Thanks for your concern, Takato-kun."

"Let us know if he's okay. Takehiro and Liangji are both worried about him."

"I'll call you later," I say. "Thanks again." I hang up and go back to Akio's room.

"...Which Matsuda?" Ruki asks.

"Goggles," I reply, closing Akio's door. "...Akio, um, Takato told us you were upset after Takehiro...talked about Kyoko. Is that what happened?"

Ruki looks to Akio. "Spill it, Akio."

"...No..." Akio lets out a heavy sigh. "Please...No...I-I don't...NO!"

"...How long?" I ask, sitting back down. "Akio, we're...We're best friends with the Matsudas...And Hirokazu and _Kenta_...Why hide this?"

"It's not tha-"

"Akio, we_ know_," Ruki says, in her usual 'Ruki' tone. The _last_ tone you'd want to hear from a parent when discussing, um, 'alternative romance,' let's say. "We've known for a long time. Don't hide it. Tell us the truth." She leans forward, lifting Akio by the shoulders and pulling him up to her. She hugs him, her tone gradually chang into...Gods, Ruki, I didn't know you could _sound_ this nice, "..._Please_. It's okay. ...It's _always_ okay." ...He hugs her back, sobbing. "You're our son, Akio, that won't change. Just tell us...We'll _never_ be mad at you over this. I promise."

...Ruki...

I put a hand on Akio's shoulder. "...Come on, tell us...It'll help."

"...He...He likes a girl..." Akio sighs. "...A _girl_...And...Ryougi kept saying 'he's _straight__!_' A-And...Damn it...!" He chokes. "...Damn it..."

...Ruki was right. Akio, well, we _all_ know he jokes "like his Mom" about Takehiro and, _rarely,_ Ryougi (with gay jokes, at least). _Especially_ after he found out Takehiro was really Takato's son. "It's genetic," after all. It bugs Ryougi a lot, we know that much, but he lets it slide because Akio doesn't really make fun of him…Just _Takehiro._ Even though Ryougi (by popular vote among bullies) is the _easiest target_ for gay jokes and bullies in general...

...Akio makes fun of Takehiro. _Takehiro_ is the gay one as far as Akio is concerned.

And, well, he'd 'joke' about Takehiro having a crush on him,_ "Admit it, Matsuda! You love me, don't you?" _Re-Really, I...I sometimes wondered if he was somehow _Hirokazu's_ son because of it! But...

...I guess he was...hinting at his own feelings.

...Akio...

Ruki and I have been debating this for a while saying, Akio has her 'taste' (men) or my 'taste' (women, unless you ask Ruki then…men, too), usually when Akio is going on about how 'cool' Takehiro is after seeing him and Ryougi. And we have a feeling Hirokazu and Kenta suspect the same, just from how they were acting when Akio talked about Takehiro in front of us. Akio…_idolizes_ Takehiro at times. If you add it all up…

…Akio has a crush on Takehiro.

"...Yeah, Takehiro likes a girl named Kyoko," I say. "They've been going out for a long time now." I remember, Ruki refused to pay up until their fifth date. She also lost money to _Kenta_, too. Ruki, Kenta _never_ bets 'straight,' if he does then take it as a sign that_ the guy in question is the straight version of Kenta – HETERO TO THE TRILLIONTH POWER!_

"...It's supposed to be genetic..." Akio wipes his eyes with his sleeves before hugging Ruki again, Ruki holds onto him and pats his back now and then. "He...He's bi...He has to be bi or something... He _can't_ be straight..."I hear him whisper the word "_Please" _after a few more sobs into Ruki.

"...Akio, Takehiro's...a little old for you, isn't he?" I ask. I mean, Akio's close to a year younger than Ryougi...Either way, this would have been a one-sided crush.

"You're older than Mom!" Akio looks to me. Can't argue that, but...Ruki and I didn't exactly 'date' before we got married. Our 'love life' began that day, pretty much...

...In fact, I didn't even _kiss_ Ruki until two weeks _into_ our marriage! And it happened because, well, it was the start of our "honeymoon," if you could call it that...That was a week long stay at a _very_ nice hotel in Odaiba. There were a _lot_ of 'romantic baby steps' we didn't really _think about_ before we got married...I mean, it was...It was more awkward than romantic at times...

...You know, by all logic, our marriage should _not_ have lasted more than a couple months...

...Eh, screw it! _MINUTES!_

But, I'll humor Akio with his argument. I don't want to make him feel worse. "All right, all right," I nod. "I'm sorry, Akio. You've got a point."

"It's not fair..." Akio sighs. "It's supposed to be genetic! Like Dad!" ...What? ...Akio, do you mean..._HIS_ dad or...?

...DAMN IT, RUKI!

Ruki does an _amazing job_ at _not_ laughing at that, turning to me with a _huge_ smile that Akio can't see as she hugs him, tightly. "...So, is my son bi or gay...?" She asks. Her tone is more along the lines 'Do you think _your Dad_ is bi or gay?' ...Ruki, don't enjoy this...!

It takes Akio a while to answer that. "...B-Bi, like Dad..." Ruki, I swear to the _GODS_, you'd better explain to Akio you're _joking_ about things like that!

Crap, I hope Akio hasn't heard her say I'm supposedly doing the pool boy! She tells that joke to Kenta _all the time!_

"...Yeah, 'like Dad,'" Ruki says, but in a comforting tone. She's probably saving the other tone for when Akio's not in the room...Great. "Why'd you hide it, then?"

"...I-I don't know...I-I just didn't want anyone to know for a while. I'm sorry, Mom-"

"Don't apologize," Ruki says, _smiling_. "How did you react when you realized it? Were you afraid?"

"...No," Akio shakes his head. What? "I-I just...I liked Takehiro a lot, I-I figured out I loved him after a while and...The only thing I was afraid of was confessing. I wanted him to do it..." Akio starts to cry harder.

"You really weren't afraid of being bi?" I ask. ...That's...Um...The last time I heard of someone skipping the 'I don't want to be gay' stage was...

…Oh, Gods…

..._KENTA_...!

"I wasn't scared, Dad..." Akio says. "I just...I wish Takehiro could...could..." He sniffs a few times before breaking down and sobbing into Ruki's arms again.

Ruki gives Akio a kiss on the forehead and strokes his hair, saying in the most _comforting_ of voices I've ever heard, "I'm sorry Takehiro likes girls, Akio...We were all pulling for him to find love in his own locker room but...Sometimes long shots happen. It's no-one's fault, it's just what happens." ...Ruki, as much as I know you're trying to comfort Akio right now, I _really _hope Takato and Jen never hear that.

Akio gives Ruki another hug, still sobbing but not nearly as hard. "Thanks, Mom..."

"You still have a shot with Ryougi, we don't have confirmation on him yet..." I say. That, too. Sorry, Jen and Takato, but...My son apparently wants a Matsuda!

"Ryougi's too girly," Akio frowns. "Takehiro's amaz-...Er..." He _blushes_, that's rare for Akio, just like his Mother. "...Ne-Nevermind..."

"Good thinking, I don't think your Mom wants to hear you go on about a _Matsuda_," I joke.

"Just for that, Akiyama, I wanna hear _all_ the details. What's so special about Goggles Junior? I want to hear it, Akio, it's okay...Let it out." Ruki says, _smiling_. ...What happened to my wife? I want her back to the old Ruki, this nice one _always_ scares me! Ha ha ha!

...Well, _nothing_ was scarier than Ruki after she gave birth and was coming off all those hormones...

...She was just...so _nice_ to everyone...! Sh-She would... She...She would..

...She would _kiss_ _me_ and _smile_ as she did it...! ..._SMILE...!_

She was _worse_ when Kae was born...She'd...Oh, _Gods,_ she'd...

_...She'd want to cuddle at night..._

"...He's really cool," Akio sighs, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "I-I mean, he's a crybaby like his Dad sometimes but... He's still really strong, even if he cries... I've _seen_ what he does to guys who pick on Ryougi. He takes them on a bunch at a time if he has to! And he's _never_ afraid of them! I-I can't do that, I _wish_ I could but...Takehiro does that even if he knows they'll beat him up. He told me about this one time...Five of 'em beat the crap out of him and he just...held them off until Ryougi got out of there and found someone to break it up. He _never_ ran away 'cause he knew they'd go after Ryougi. He showed me some of scars he got from them, too, they _really_ beat him up but...He _fights,_ no matter _what _he has to do or how bad it looks! ...Takehiro's really cool..."

"...Yeah, he's a lot like his Dad," I say. Takehiro really is Takato's son, he even _still_ looks like Takato did at his age. Just with a little bit of Juri thrown in. He's like a Clonekato, almost…

"You'll find someone, Akio, someone who thinks _you're _that amazing, too," Ruki says. "You're a Makino, remember? You'll find someone, I know it."

"Ye-Yeah, sorry to...go on about him like that...But... I just _really _like him..." Akio lets out a quiet sigh. "How...How did you know?" Akio looks to Ruki. "I-I...I thought...I thought I hid it really well..."

Ruki shakes her head. "I'm going to say this once...You know how you _always_ said things like 'You know you love me, Matsuda' or 'Just confess to me already' to him?" Akio nods. "That's _a lot _like what the Fairy Queen living with the King of Closets did, too, as a kid. He'd play into my jokes about him and Shiota...And it was_ obvious as hell_ he was gay."

The look on Akio's face tells me he does _not_ want to be as obvious as _Kenta Kitagawa_. "I-I'm...like..._KENTA-SAN?_"

"I'm scared, too, son," Ruki hugs Akio close. "I'm scared, too." I know she's joking but...

...Akio just let out a _whimper! _Ruki, _he's_ _terrified!_

"...I-I'll...I'll work on that..." Akio whispers, his eyes _bulging_ out of his skull...Ruki stop giving our bisexual son nightmares by comparing him to Kenta! That's just mean!

"Good thinking. But, no matter what, we love you, Akio...Don't be afraid to talk to us. And, if you want, we can ask Takato and Jen to give you a talk about this...They're a _little_ better at this than we are." Ruki says.

"...Um...Wh-What about Dad?" He looks to me. ...I'm straight, Akio, 'it's genetic' was a _joke! Right, RUKI?_

"...I'm...not in that kind of relationship, so..." I trail off. Akio nods. Good, he doesn't know about the non-existent pool boy.

Thank the Gods.

"R-Right...Um...I-If you want to...call them... But _please_ don't...tell anyone else," Akio says. "Not even Kae. _Please."_

"We won't tell anyone without your approval," I say. "And I'll call Takato right now and ask him to talk to you...I won't tell him about how you feel towards Takehiro, though, okay?"

"Thanks, Takato-san's really nice, but...Are you _sure_ Ryougi isn't his kid? They're both kinda girly...Takehiro isn't." Akio says. "Takehiro just cries a little. That's it, he's...He's still really cool!"

Ruki laughs, "Takehiro's not girly because he's more like his mother than his father." Again, I _really_ hope Jen and Takato don't hear about any of this conversation.

Akio nods, letting out a quiet sigh. "Just checking..."

Ruki stands up, I do the same and put Akio's desk chair back. "Feel better, Akio. We'll call you when dinner's ready," I say.

"Thanks. Sorry about crying..."

"Don't be," Ruki says. "Just feel better." Again, she sounds _so caring_.

Akio nods, letting out another sigh as we go to his door and into the hallway. Kae is still watching television as Ruki and I go to the kitchen.

"...Pay up," Ruki says as she reaches the stove. She turns to me, holding out her hand.

"Ruki, just...Just what kind of parent actually _bets_ on their own child's sexual orientation?" I ask.

"You tell me, _Dad_," Ruki smirks. Okay, we're...Um...That is to say...Uh...We...We shouldn't be allowed to have kids, should we? "I told you he liked Takehiro..."

"You didn't have to tell him he was as obvious as_ Kenta_, though," I say. "That was low, Ruki."

"I admit, I was exaggerating." Ruki says with a casual shrug. "But I was exaggerating for his own good."

"And speaking of _exaggerations_..."I trail off with a frown. A grin spreads across Ruki's face. "Ruki, please, don't-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were bi, Ryou? I think as your wife, I have a right to know these things! Gods, that means...All those times with the pool boy...You really _weren't_ just giving him a naked massage? You were...! I-I'm _shocked, _Ryou!_ SHOCKED!_" I love you, Ruki.

And, no, that's actually _not_ sarcasm. I don't know why, but I _love_ how she can joke around like that _without restraint_ no matter what anyone else thinks! She's even managed to combine it with_ parenting! _

Ruki, you're...You're one of a kind! And I thank the Gods for that fact. Two of you would spell doom for mankind...

...Wait, I forgot about Akio...Crap, mankind is _screwed! _At least we have hope with Kae…She's not like Ruki, she's…

…Kae is the _Anti-Ruki…_Which, actually, may make her one day save the world from Ruki and Akio.

I smirk, saying, "Now you know, Ruki. I was wondering when you'd figure us out! I'm surprised you never suspected anything, considering that we don't even have a pool!" Just a hot tub in the back...

...And we actually did hire someone to clean it a few times last Summer. Kenta saw him working and said he was cute. Ruki said 'Akiyama thinks so, too' and...From then on, I've been doing the pool boy.

Yep, that's where Ruki gets her inspiration, she and Kenta work well together that way. At the expense of their husbands (I don't care _what_ Hirokazu says – He's _at_ _least_ a closet Kentasexual and those two are for all intents and purposes _happily_ _married!_).

"That's because I'm doing the pool boy, too, stupid." Ruki rolls her eyes.

My jaw drops. "Yamato's _cheating_ _on_ _me?_" Yamato, you bastard!

"No, Yamato's cheating on _me!_" Ruki shouts in mock-outrage. Gods, I love it when we do this! Ha ha ha!

"That _bastard!_ He's fired, you know that? He is _FIRED!_"

"I'll call him tonight. No-one cheats on Ruki Makino or her gay husband!"

"I thought I was bi." I say.

"Keep dreaming, Akiyama, keep dreaming." Ruki finally loses her composure and leans into the counter, laughing. I join in. When we calm down she speaks a little quieter than she normally would, asking, "Do you think Akio will be okay?" I'll hide the fact I _heard _that concern in your voice, Ruki, for your sake...

"Yeah," I nod. "He's your son, Ruki, he's _strong_. The fact he cried just tells me how _much_ he liked Takehiro." Going after an older guy...Just like his Mother, but I won't say _that_ out loud. I want to keep getting older. "I'll call Takato after I make dinner."

"Don't wait, I'll make dinner." Ruki says. "Call Takato. I want Akio to have someone to talk to _as soon as possible._"

I nod, looks like Ruki is still in 'stealth parenting mode.' "All right, I'll help you when I'm done." I reach for the cell phone in my pocket and step into the hall.

...Wait...

First, I need to say this, even if it might cost me my health...I just _have_ to say this...

I stop mid-way down the hall and turn back to the kitchen. When I get back, Ruki's leaning onto the counter with her cell phone in one hand and looking through the phone book to 'make dinner.' "...Ruki?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great Mother, you know? I...I just had to say that. Sorry." I smile.

Ruki stares at me for a moment or two, then looks back down at the phone book. "...Call Matsuda before I smack you, Akiyama." I can see that smile she's trying to hide. I know how much you love your kids, Ruki, as much as you try to hide it.

I laugh, "Will do." I go down the hall and into our bedroom, closing the door. I dial Takato's number...

Takato picks up on the _first_ ring, he must have been waiting by his phone. "Ryou-kun? Is Akio doing okay?"

"He's better, but...Takato, we need to ask you and Jen a favor," I begin. I just cut to the chase with what shouldn't be an issue for either of them, obviously. "Akio's bi," I say. "That's what he was upset about. Sort of."

"Takehiro had a feeling. Actually, it was Liangji's theory. Takehiro and I agreed," Takato says. "I-I...I didn't want to say anything since...Well, it's up to him to tell people and all, sorry, 'the gay code,' you know?" He jokes. "Takehiro's been upset about it ever since. He had no idea, Ryou-kun, really. They didn't mean for this to happen at all.

"I understand. Don't tell Akio you all know the part about Takehiro's, um, 'involvement,'" I say. "But we were wondering if you or Jen could talk to him. Just to help him understand things and give him someone who he can relate to better."

"Of course, I'd be glad to talk to him," Takato replies. "I can come by right now if you want, Takehiro's giving me that look telling me to go. He felt _really _bad when Liangji threw out his theory...And, um, since it's true, apparently."

"I'll have Ruki make extra dinner, then," I say. "And tell Takehiro he shouldn't feel bad. Nothing's his fault and Akio will feel better. Ruki made sure of it."

"I'll tell him. And you don't have to make extra, I can eat before-"

"Takato, trust me, it's no problem for Ruki," she's 'cooking' with her cell phone and the yellow pages. Same cook book I use, actually.

"All right, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Takato. Just don't tell him about knowing about the 'thing' with Takehiro." I just know how much that would embarrass Akio, I really don't want him to go through that.

"I know. Takehiro won't say anything, either, but he still feels really bad...He really wants me to make sure you know that: He's _really _sorry."

"He shouldn't, he didn't choose to be straight, it's just what happens sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of," I chuckle, so does Takato.

"I'll be over in a little bit. How did Ruki handle the news?"

"She knew. The whole time," I reply, Ruki has better gaydar than _Kenta_ sometimes. She really does. "And, Takato, as much as Ruki loves to joke about you, Jen, Kenta..._Everyone_..." Even _me_.

"I know, I'm sure she supports him but...I mean...Did she help him as... Um…How do I put this...?" Yeah, the others have a _lot_ of trouble seeing Ruki as _any_ sort of 'mother' figure. They assume it's my job to be the Dad _and_ the Mom, but...

...Ruki's a Mom, she just doesn't want anyone to know it. And she loves her kids _so much_. Seeing Akio cry…I know how much that got to her, as much as she doesn't want to show it.

"Ruki's Ruki, Takato, you know her," I chuckle. "Let me put it this way and _do not_ tell her I said this: Ruki's twice as good at parenting as she is at making gay jokes about Hirokazu." To me, this is an understatement. Ruki _always_ impresses me when she's in Mom-Mode.

"...That would make her the universe's greatest Mother, Ryou-kun." Takato asks with a laugh. "I believe you, it's just..."

"...Hard to picture, I know. She'd never admit to it but she's an _amazing _Mother, especially when they need her the most. Like tonight."

"You and Ruki raised two great kids, I believe you. I'll see you in about twenty minutes, Ryou-kun."

"See you." I hang up and go back to the kitchen. Ruki's still looking over the phone book. "Order out, yet?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking Chinese."

"Takato's on his way, so order some extra," I say. "Takehiro and Ryougi had a theory, actually. They won't say anything, though. They know it would just embarrass Akio." Akio _hates_ being emotional, like Ruki, so...It's a little surprising he likes Takehiro of all people. But he did make a big deal about how 'tough' he is, so...

...Yeah, that makes sense, actually. And Takehiro is_ definitely_ tough, I couldn't _believe_ Jen when he told us about all the fights Takehiro's been in...And _all of them_were to protect Liangji or someone weaker. I can see why Akio admires that about him.

Also explains all the Masaru merchandise Akio has, I know his current screensaver is pictures of Masaru (some being, um, "huge tip offs" towards "bi" if you know what I mean...) and of Tsukaimon (his favorite digimon).

Ruki nods, letting out a quiet sigh.

"...Ruki?"

"...I just don't like seeing my kid cry like that," Ruki says. "I hope Takato can help him feel better."

"Takato's the expert," I shrug.

Ruki nods. "...Okay, Chinese from the place of Sakaki street sound good to you?"

I nod. "Yeah, extra spring rolls!"

"Got it," Ruki nods. "Go wait for Matsuda."

I nod, going back out to the living room. Kae is still watching Digimon. I sit next to her and watch, too. She sits in my lap with her BelialVamdemon doll, cheering on the heroes as they fight the monster of the day.

I'm really impressed by how Ruki handled Akio. I don't see her in "Mom Mode" too often and...Yeah, she's said and done things most parents would _never_ even consider (or _faint_ upon hearing that Ruki actually _did_ them, like telling Akio he's "Mommy's favorite little accident") but, at the same time...

...She's an amazing mother, I'm glad she was there for Akio. If Takato couldn't help him, she'd find a way.

Crap, I just realized: I forgot to tell Takato to just 'play along' when Akio says he's bi _like his Dad!_ Well, then again, Takato _knows_ Ruki and all, he'll probably know where Akio got that idea...

Still, this is going to be an interesting night...

* * *

Takato ate dinner with us before he had his talk with Akio. Ruki and I waited in the living room with Kae-chan, watching Digimon Adventure DVDs with her as they talked.

She hid it really well but I know Ruki well enough to sense she was worried about Akio, especially with how he looked when Takato said "Time for that talk, Akio…Ready?" Akio looked a _little _embarrassed to talk to Takato about this kind of thing (I think it had more to do with the fact he has a crush on Takehiro than anything else, though). We realized it might have been a better idea to call Kenta but Kenta might be a _little_ too much for Akio. Especially after Ruki's little exaggeration earlier…

We could've asked Hirokazu, though. If he _is_ straight, he's at least lived with Kenta long enough…

"Daddy, is Akio gonna be okay?" Kae looks up at me.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Kae-chan," I smile. "He's just having a bad day. He'll cheer up."

"Is it 'cause Takehiro doesn't like him back?"

Ruki and I exchange looks. "How do _you_ know about that?" Ruki asks.

"'Cause Akio _always_ smiles when I tell him Takehiro's coming over!" Sorry, Akio, she guessed.

"Don't tell Akio you know this, okay?" I smile, trying to look _calm_.Akio asked we not tell Kae and she _guessed!_

Well, it is...sort of obvious that he liked Takehiro. Ruki sort of had a point when it comes to his "jokes."

"Why?"

"...Akio wants to surprise you someday with his cool, strong and cute boyfriend," Ruki says. "And if you know he likes boys, he can't surprise you. And that would make him sadder. So, does Akio like boys?"

"No, Akio likes girls!" Kae says, smiling.

"Good girl," Ruki pats Kae on the head. Ruki, you take advantage of Kae's innocence a _little_ too much sometimes. But good plan!

Really, I have _no idea_ how Kae manages to be...Well,_ KAE!_

And, I admit, even knowing this…The day Akio comes home with a _boyfriend_ will be a surprise.

We watch Digimon a little longer before we hear Akio's door open down the hall. Takato and Akio walk into the living room. Takato's a deeper shade of red than Akio is...

...I actually expected that.

"How'd it go?" I ask, looking to Akio.

"Um...We-Well...Takato-san answered a lot of questions I had..." Akio says. "Thank you, Takato-san...For the help." He bows his head. Akio's more polite to adults in front of us, but…I think this time he really appreciates Takato's help.

Takato nods. "Feel better, Akio. I'm glad I could help."

"Akio," I say, "wanna take Kae into the kitchen and make a couple _huge_ bowls of ice cream while we talk to Takato-san?"

Akio nods, quickly. "So-Sounds...Sounds good... Kae-chan?"

"Ice cream!" Kae takes her BelialVamdemon doll and runs ahead to the kitchen, Akio follows after her.

"Take your time, have _two_ bowls if you want," Ruki says, immediately followed by a loud cheer from Kae.

Takato sits down across from us, saying, "So, um, where to begin...?"

"What'd you cover?" Ruki asks.

"Um...Mostly what it's like, how scared I was at first...Um...And...The...The first question he asked me, actually, was if I was bi or gay for some reason. He was _really _disappointed when I said 'gay,' I think...Any idea what that was about?"

"Oh, um, he's...I'll...I'll tell you later," I shake my head. Takehiro wouldn't be bi just if Takato was bi, Akio, it doesn't work that way.

...Right, _RUKI..._?

"Well, after that...He asked if I was _sure _Takehiro was straight and...It was hard to play dumb about 'that issue' but I managed," Takato laughs a little. "We did cover some, um, 'technical' questions...I-I wasn't sure if...you..."

"Trust me, Takato, we did _not_ want to cover_ that_ part of it. So if you did for us, _thank you!_" Ruki says.

"I covered what I could...That's really more Jen's department, even though we...haven't covered _that_ version with our sons." Now I see why Takato was so red when he walked out of there... "Oh, and...Um...Ryou-kun...Akio said...something um...About you that I...I hope you don't mind me asking about, but...It was just really, really weird..." ...Oh, I think I know what this is...

"Yeah, um, I think I know where this is going..." I sigh, turning to Ruki with a frown. Ruki just gives me her usual smirk.

"I _know_ you're straight, not bi or anything but..." Takato trails off.

"...But...?" I turn back to Takato. ...'But' is _never _good when Ruki and Akio are involved...

"...What's this about a 'pool boy?'" Takato asks, giving me this long, confused stare.

I stare back at Takato, stammering uncontrollably.

The next sound I hear is the sound of Ruki hitting the floor and _howling_ with laughter.

...RUUUUUKIIIII...!

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Aside from nearing the end of Akio's saga: I wanted to show Ruki as a parent since we've been making so many "Ruki should not be allowed to have kids" jokes with Akio and Kae...

...And Ruki is _definitely_ fit to be a mother. Imagine if she ever felt Akio or Kae were threatened by something...For example: BelialVamdemon! If BelialVamdemon were to threaten her children, Ruki would go completely psychotic on his Belial-Ass and, well, give us the demise of BelialVamdemon we wish 02 did (Hint: No wishing will be involved...Except from BelialVamdemon wishing for "mercy")! Anyone who says this is hard to picture is a LIAR!

Of course, that would be a little weird since BelialVamdemon is a hero for justice and all, according to Kae at least…

Oh, and the note on Ryou and Ruki's ages (and Akio and Takehiro's): As many of us know, the English version ups the main characters' ages by a couple years. However, in the original version (which my fics go on, which is why almost all of them take place a few years _after_ the anime): Ruki and Ryou actually have a pretty big age gap between them (three or four years!). With Akio, I had Ryou joke that he's like Ruki in that regard.

Actually, an age note I should address: This series _seriously_ messed up the ages of Lianjie and Jialing. When I wrote Christmas Dinner (the one that started this whole mess), I thought Jialing was the oldest with Lianjie being the second oldest. Turns out Lianjie is the oldest (17 when Tamers takes place!). In this series, they're also a little younger (at least by two or three years).

In my defense for this error: He and Jialing have a combined total of ten lines in the entire series (In fact, Lianjie's only dialogue in the entire series is _laughing_ with a pair of shoes in his hands in Jen's Terriermon flashback episode! That's _it!_), so you don't really learn _anything_ about them from the show itself.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and...I'm sorry that Ruki and Ryou's marriage is in such bad shape that Ryou has to have an affair with the pool boy...

...I could _not_ resist that joke, I don't know why but...I could _hear_ _it _from Ruki...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ryou, how dare you cheat on Ruki! Honestly, I can't believe it! And he makes no secret of it! Even his own _son_ knows about the affair!

Honestly, the Makinos have an _incredibly_ strange family life. I'm amazed Akio is as "normal" as he is!

Poor Ryou, though, having his affair revealed to Takato by Akio! Ha ha ha!

-Taiki Matsuki


	49. XXXIV: Boku No Himitsu, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXIV: Boku No Himitsu (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

Tou-chan had a talk with Akio a few days ago about the incident at the park...We're supposed to play dumb about how he feels about Takehiro but...

...I've never seen Akio-kun like this. He's really upset and...I think he's sort of got a self-loathing thing going on about being bi. I mean, _he's AKIO!_ I can't see Akio being _happy_ about this! I really _can't._ Then again, Akio liking guys is..._really_ hard to picture, too, but...

...Tou-chan confirmed, he's bi. I'm glad Tarou and I aren't alone and this explains why he kept making all those jokes about Niichan. And why he took that whole "it's genetic" thing to heart. Tou-chan said he _cried_ a little when he explained that genetics "don't quite work like that."

...Akio-kun, it's not _that_ simple. I mean, your parents are straight, right? How'd you end up bi?

Akio's back at the park like before, resting on top of the purple-dome thing.

Akio-kun, I know you don't want us to know this but...This might help. I hope I'm right, if not...Sorry. You've done a lot for me so I owe you this much, at least.

"Akio?" I say as I approach.

He ignores me.

"Akio, um...I know you're still upset about the other day. Can we please talk about it? I-I want to help."

"...Help? What? Did...? Your girly-dad didn't..._tell_ you anything, _right_?" Akio lifts his head up. He looks _pissed._ "_Did_ _he_, Ryougi?"

"No, I have a theory and...If I'm right, I want to help. If I'm wrong, you can...Hey, you can punch me if you want, okay?"

"That's a promise, I don't care if it pisses off Matsuda!" Akio mutters through a frown. "_What._ _Is._ _It?_"

I swallow, looking up at Akio. I take a deep breath and say, "You like Takehiro."

Akio growls, giving me a _really_ angry glare. "...Stand still, you want it in the face or the gut? Or the balls? How about a hard kick in the balls?" Akio gets up, sliding off the structure and approaching me with his glare...And a clenched fist.

...Crap, he was serious about that...

"Akio, _please_, wait..." I say, backing off a couple steps. "I-I...I want to tell you one other thing...

"What?"

"...I'm...I'm bi. Or…gay, maybe…" I…I still say 'bi' even though being with Tarou…Well, I like him and my preference is guys…I guess I just like having that little bit of 'I still like girls' there…

…Why am I like this? I'm sorry, Tou-chan…Tou-san…Tarou-chan…Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta…And now, Akio-kun...

It…It just scares me so much.

Akio stops, his jaw falls. "...Ryougi..." I know, I know...Not _that_ big of a surpri—_"You're_ bi...? Se-Seriously? _YOU?_" What?

I nod, slowly. "You...You're actually _shocked _by that?"

"...Well, you're the one always screaming 'I'm not gay,'" Akio shrugs. "I believed you." ...Akio, if I wasn't seeing Tarou I would _kiss you _for that!

…Probably not but…I-I'm _really_ happy to hear that! And it came from _a Makino!_

"Thanks, but...I-I just really hated people assuming something _that_ personal about me..." I say. "But...Can we sit down and talk? I-I know you like Takehiro, okay?"

"...Damn it, Mom was _right_..." Akio sighs.

"Huh?"

"...You figured it out 'cause of my...'jokes,' right?"

I nod. "That and how upset you looked when you left...Why?"

"Mom says that's like what Kenta did with Shiota..." ...Ruki compared you to _Uncle_ _Kenta_? ...Seriously? ...Wow...

"A-Akio, I can...I can _safely_ tell you, you are _not_ like Uncle Kenta in the _slightest_. It's not _that _obvious, I-I didn't know until the other day, I swear! I never suspected it before then!"

"...Thanks." Akio sits down at a nearby bench. "So...you're bi...Are you seeing that gay guy? He _obviously_ likes you. I mean, _shit, _just the way he looks at you half the time. You didn't _have _to tell me he was gay, Ryougi...It's_ obvious!_" Ha ha ha, everyone keeps saying that about Tarou.

I-I noticed it a little but I was afraid of that "final step" to being gay…Telling Tarou I liked—No…_Loved_ him, too. Tarou, he says he's_ never_ 'felt this way' about _anyone_ before…

…I-I'm honored, Tarou-chan. Thank you. I never have, either.

I nod. "Yeah, Tarou-kun..." I sit down next to Akio. "...Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Just out to your family and him, right?"

"No," I shake my head. "Just Tarou, Takehiro and now you. That's it on who knows."

"W-Wait...Your_ DADS_ don't know?" Akio gives me this shocked look, then rolls his eyes. "Gods, Ryougi, how stupid are you if think _they'd_ flip out!"

"H-Hey..." I laugh. "It's not that. I just...I don't like talking about this kinda thing. Especially with parents. It was easier talking to Takehiro. And, until we went out, Tarou. I, um…I talked to Tarou just...about being gay and all that while I was still figuring things out."

"Figuring things out?" Akio asks. "What? Liking a guy didn't give you a big enough clue?"

"I knew I was attracted to both but I didn't know which I loved, you know? I wanted to know who I loved before I called myself anything," I explain. "I...I use bi, mostly, but...I love Tarou a lot, so gay or bi, I have Tarou so I guess…It doesn't matter what I call it, now. I'm just happy being in love with Tarou-chan." I blush as I say this but...

...Tarou and I are really happy together. We're _always_ in our secret spot at school or at the park after school.

"You are _weird_, Ryougi, you know that? Seriously. Weird."

"What about you? How did you figure things out with Takehiro?"

"He's just really cool, I always thought that but," Akio sighs, "I-I knew for sure about when we started middle school, I-I liked him a lot. He's never afraid, he's so nice, even if he cries he doesn't care if people see it...I knew I liked him like _that_ after, um...I realized that..." Akio takes a deep breath, looking to me. "Your brother's _really_ cute, all right? And if you tell _anyone_ I said that, you're gonna get real ugly, real fast," Akio warns with a frown.

"I won't say a word," I laugh. "And, when you found out he was straight...? I mean how did you not know about Kyoko after your Mom's, um, betting pool?"

"I just thought he said 'I'm straight' or something. I just didn't believe him for the same reason I hid it. And it's supposed to be genetic...Girly-Dad, gay son, I...I just needed to wait until I could confess or he did...I played it out in my head a lot." Akio...Takehiro's a _lot_ older than you. I don't think he'd have felt the same even if he was gay.

"How'd it go? In your head, I mean."

"I usually tell him how amazing I think he is and how much I like him. And then...Well, your Dads make a big deal about _their _first kiss after confessing, I assume that's some sort of family tradition, right?" Akio looks to me with a smirk. "C'mon, how'd your first kiss with Tarou go?"

"Haven't had it yet," I shake my head. "Tarou and I. We're taking things slow."

"How long have you two...?"

"A few months."

"Ryougi, I will _never_ understand you...You're just _weird!"_ Akio rolls his eyes. "_Months _and no kiss? ...You call that dating?"

"It's more than just kissing, Akio! We...We're really connected and understand each other. We're happy with the way things are and don't want to rush..."

"Weeeiiirrr-duh!"

"Look, um, I told Tarou I was going to tell you and if you need someone to talk to about this, we're here, okay? I...I feel really bad about what happened, so...Whatever we can do, just say it."

Akio lets out a sigh, "Fine, where's Tarou?"

"Um...Probably at home, why?"

"Call him. There's something you can do."

"What?"

"Kiss him, you _moron!"_

I laugh, "A-Akio...I-I meant for _you_, not-"

"Fine, kiss me, whatever!" Akio rolls his eyes and puckers his lips, I laugh even harder. "I'm _waiting_, Ryougi! C'mon!"

"I-I won't, but..." I shake my head, laughing. "Do you like anyone else?"

"Just Takehiro," Akio replies, sadly. "Tell Kyoko she's lucky." _Just_ Takehiro...? No-one _at all_? Ever?

"Wait...If you _just_ like Takehiro, how do you know you're bi...?" I mean, if Takehiro is your first and only 'love' then, uh...

"My Dad's bi, so—Wait..." Akio thinks for a minute. Uh, yeah, Akio...Tou-chan explai—Wait...

...Ryou-san is _BI?_ Se-Seriously?

Akio is quiet for a long time, just staring forward...

...Finally, he takes a deep breath, exhales sharply and speaks. _"..._Shit_,_ I think I'm just..._Gay!"__  
_

"We-Well, are there _any_girls you like? Like...first crushes or anything?" I ask. "I-I had crushes on girls before but I liked...guys more, I realized." Crap, I-I think Akio would have preferred bi.

Akio goes silent again and stares forward for almost a full minute...

Gods, I think I made things worse. I mean, he was okay with being bi, but gay is a bigger step than that. I mean, I-I was afraid to confess to Tarou because it meant...I liked guys. I-I was _officially_ into guys...That scared me so much. So for Akio...Gods... What have I done?

I speak, quietly, "A-Akio...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Whatever!" Akio shrugs. He stands up, stretching.

...What?

"Whatever?" I ask.

"I don't give a crap," Akio says. "I mean, when I realized I liked Takehiro...Hey, I liked Takehiro. I wanted a boyfriend who could kick ass like he could! And he looked _great!_" ...It is really shocking to hear _Akio_ _Makino_ talk like this. I can't lift my jaw. "So if I just like guys I'll find a boyfriend _better_ than Takehiro! Someone _more_ awesome and better looking!" Akio starts walking off, waving. "Tell Takehiro he missed out for me!"

"...Akio, you're..._over him, _just like that?" I ask.

Akio stops, he hangs his head, sighing, "...Hell no," Akio shakes his head, turning back to me, he looks…really sad again, but nothing like what little I saw the other day. "But I don't wanna sit and mope over him, either. It sucks that he's straight, yeah, but I don't wanna sit and wish I was with Takehiro all the time. 'Sides, Mom and Dad told me I'll find someone if I look hard enough." He grins, saying, "Betcha he's cuter than your boyfriend...Tarou got a brother, actually?" ...Akio...?

"Ye-Yeah but...He's straight and sorta…homophobic..." I reply. "You have _no problem _being gay? At all?"

"It's genetic, not a choice," Akio says. "So I won't fight it! Hell, I gotta go tell Mom and Dad I was wrong about the bi thing. I guess Dad's the only one who likes girls...Unless Kae-chan's got somethin' to hide." He walks off. "Later!"

...Akio...

I thought he'd, I dunno, _hate_ being bi—Or, _gay_, it seems...But...

...I have two Dads, I should have that confidence in who I am. Not this fear of being found out, hiding my _boyfriend_ from my _gay dads_.

...I need to do something...

* * *

I called Tarou last night and asked his advice...

_"Ryougi-chan...I-I...I'm the _last_ person who would know how to do that...I'd just be honest, you've got nothing to worry about, remember?"_

I also wanted his permission, I didn't know if Tarou wanted to be _this_ out. He said he supports me, no matter what. I told him I loved him for that, he told me he loved me, too...We haven't kissed yet but we both _love_ saying those three words to each other: _"I love you."_

And, after today, we won't say it to each other in secret any more...

"Tou-san, Tou-chan," I say, looking to my Dads at the breakfast table. "Um...After school today, I-I have...something important I want to tell you. Can we have, um, a family meeting, I guess?"

Tou-san and Tou-chan look to each other, then to me and nod. "Of course. What's it about?" Tou-chan asks.

"I-I...I don't want to say just yet. I need to...prepare a little," I say, quietly. I wanted to tell them this morning but I thought, even for a gay couple, you might not want to wake up to your son coming out. I also need to try to get over how nervous I am, I'm going to see Tarou at lunch and do some 'coming out practice runs.' Akio might be there to help, too… He told me how much of an idiot I am for being so afraid to tell Tou-san and Tou-chan last night in Digimon Universe, actually…

…And I think he's right. I shouldn't be this scared and I don't want to be anymore.

I'm in love with Tarou. That's all that should matter.

I still can't believe how _unfazed_ Akio is over realizing he was gay, not bi. I-I was losing my mind when I realized I had a _preference_ for guys...And Akio doesn't care, he told me he was going to go find a boyfriend! ...Gods, I still can't believe _he_ said all that...

"Is everything okay, Liangji?" Tou-san asks, he looks worried. "You can tell us now if you need to, really."

"N-No, nothing's wrong..." I shake my head. "Please, let me...prepare a little. I-I'm just nervous. Re-Really."

"Okay, Liangji..." Tou-chan nods, slowly. "We're ready whenever you are. Okay?"

"Thank you," I bow my head. "After school, I promise." I look to Takehiro, he's sitting next to me. He gives me a thumbs up. He knows what I'm going to do. I told him last night, he said he'd be there for me.

...Thanks, Niichan...

I know I can do this...I don't want to be afraid anymore.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Yeah, I wanted to show _how_ Liangji got the confidence to come out...From Akio of all people. Bet you didn't see his reaction coming!

We're nearing the end of the fic...Sorta.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

After that last chapter, I'm very happy to see how Akio is so accepting of himself, especially as "just gay." I honestly did _not_ see that sort of reaction coming from the son of Ruki Makino or him being "just gay." Honestly, I can tell how much fun Ori is having with Akio's character in this one. Not that I'm complaining, of course! Ori having fun means more fics for us all!

I'd say I hope Liangji's coming out goes well but we all know he has nothing to fear, after all. Then again, I'm not taking into account how much Ori loves to torture characters. Ha ha ha!

And, no, I don't know what Ori means by that "sorta" at the end of his notes. And I'm not going to try to figure it out as trying to figure out Ori's thought process always leads to a headache for me.

On a side note, I was looking at one of the earlier chapters and I realized that it's only three days until Jen and Takato's anniversary (in this fic's canon, at least)! Mark your calendar: June 22nd! Happy Jenkato Day! Be sure to spend it reading (or writing) Jenkato, everyone! I know I plan to! Ha ha ha!

-Taiki Matsuki


	50. XXXV: Who I Am, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXV: Who I Am (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

This is it…I-I can do this…

I told Tou-san and Tou-chan, before I left, that I wanted to talk to them when I got home. That it was important. I-I was really nervous when I said it, Tou-chan looked really worried…Tou-san, too, and it's hard to make him worry like that.

Takehiro knows what I'm going to talk to them about…

…Myself…Tarou…And…Who I am… I'm happy with Tarou and I don't get nearly as upset about my "preference" anymore but…I-I still have some questions and concerns. I really hope they don't take offense, I-I'm not saying I _hate_ being gay (I have Tarou, it's hard to hate things that involve Tarou) but…I still have some issues with it...

…Is it normal to resist it so much? Even when I _knew_ it wasn't a choice, I still fought it like it was…

…Is that what my parents did? Or did they…accept it? I know Tou-chan said he was really insecure about it, but…Tou-chan, despite what a lot of people think when they first meet him, _is_ really brave and strong. I-I can't picture him reacting like I did…

And Tou-san…Gods, Tou-san is…Amazing! He's always calm and cool, if he thought he was gay…He probably just thought it out for a while and said, "Yeah, I'm totally gay. No big deal."

I know it took them both a long time to tell each other but…What about themselves?

Takehiro was waiting for me outside of Kamedama, he's walking me home...I appreciate it, especially since it's so out of the way for him.

"…How do you think they'll react?" I ask, looking to Takehiro.

"I dunno…A gay relationship, Liangji? They're going to be _pissed_." Takehiro looks to me with a smile, I chuckle. "I doubt they'll take it with anything more than a little surprise...I honestly never suspected you until you told me."

"I think they suspect me now because of Tarou," I say. "I did…introduce him as my gay best friend and all. What _doesn't_ that imply?"

"Liangji, I have gay friends, too," Takehiro replies. "But, um…Well…"

"...Niichan?" Takehiro's got that 'I'm hiding something you're not gonna like' look.

"Okay, do _not_ tell Kyoko I told you this, but…She figured it out," Takehiro says. Crap…

"How?"

"Tarou…She told me it was _obvious_ he had a crush on you and that you might have had a crush on him. It was before you two were together," Takehiro says. "The _day before_ you confessed."

"I-It was…obvious…?"

"…Tarou, um, his thing for you really wasn't all that subtle, it was sort of…How do I put this…?" Takehiro thinks. "If…If you weren't looking, he'd be staring at you with this look on his face, like 'I'm totally in love with Liangji' written all over it…I-I could practically _see_ the little cartoon hearts floating around him. I'm _not_ joking… How you two took so long to get together is _beyond_ me…"

"…What about me?"

"With you…Well, you have to know you to really notice it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, you know how Tou-san and Tou-chan always remind us how, when you were a baby, you would cry if _anyone_ other than Tou-san or Tou-chan tried to hold you? Well, you've always been _really_ shy, even with Akio or Kyoko you don't really get too close with them. Especially Akio, he does most of the talking and the most 'physical' he really gets with you is a hand on the shoulder or something like that and _he_ starts it. And you _always _duck out of it."

I nod. "…And with Tarou?"

"…Liangji, the first day you brought Tarou over…You hugged him, remember? _Repeatedly!_"

"O-Oh…I did…" I nod. Ye-Yeah, I…I remember now…

…I guess I-I did really like Tarou, even then…That or Tarou's just _that_ huggable, either works for me!

"For you and someone you just met…That's kinda big. You're really open with Tarou and you two, even though you haven't kissed yet, you two are in physical contact more than…You and anyone else. I've seen you two in your so-called secret spot at the park…"

"Err…Y-You know that place?"

"Liangji, if you want a secret spot I can never find, _don't_ pick the secret spot Tou-san and Tou-chan showed us as _their_ secret spot," Takehiro says with a laugh, I laugh too. I should've known better…I wonder if Tou-san or Tou-chan saw us there, now. "Seriously, I _never_ thought I'd see you lean against someone like that, holding you. And you looked _really_ happy that way, too."

I nod. …Yeah, Niichan knows me that well, I guess. And I feel comfortable with Tarou, even if we're taking things this slow, neither of us have a problem with it. We're happy enough with what we have no, we don't need to rush.

"So, Tou-san and Tou-chan _might_ suspect something," Takehiro continues, "because of how open you are with Tarou…But they could also just think you're just really good friends. I mean, they _know_ how much you _hate_ being assumed as gay."

"…I really hope they…didn't take offense to that…" I trail off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Think about it? I _hate_ being assumed as…what they are, too. I…I feel really bad about how much I resisted this at first, how much I didn't want it…Why would I act like that after being adopted by Tou-san and Tou-chan? …I just felt like the more I resisted, the bigger offense it was against them." I have to apologize to them for that...I _have to_, just so I'll feel better! I just...hope they don't take offense...

...I'm sorry, Tou-san, Tou-chan...Everyone. I-I'm an idiot.

"Liangji…I think _everyone_ who's gay or bi goes through at least a little bit of an 'I don't want this' stage. Tou-san told us, it's scary to face at first and…Liangji, even if you were raised by two guys, you can still be afraid of being gay…You know what it comes with, you knew that before you realized it."

"…Yeah, 'Ryougay' and all that…" I sigh. "…If I'm out, that'll get worse, won't it?"

"Akio will help, you know Akio. And if it gets too bad…Screw it, I'll ditch for a day to give them a warning," Takehiro says, clenching his fists, holding one up to his chest. "I-I'm really, really sorry, Liangji…I don't know why they picked on you more. I got weird stares or annoying questions, usually. Sometimes they'd do what they do to you but…That was really rare."

"I know…But…Most of it was 'that question' and…I guess my reaction invited them, kinda…They knew how to get to me and…" I sigh. "…I'll be okay, Niichan. Don't worry. I…I want to be out. I don't care if anyone makes fun of me for it, I just…want to be out. No more secrets…"

"…Good luck, how do you think Akio will take it?"

"Actually…I told him yesterday."

"You did?"

"…After that incident in the park, I know we weren't supposed to tell him we knew he was bi, but I thought it'd help if he knew he wasn't alone," I shrug.

"Did it?"

"Yeah, we talked for a while, he says he's not over you, but…He sort of is, he wants to find a new boyfriend."

"_Boy_friend?" Takehiro asks.

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you that you 'missed out.'" I say with a laugh, Takehiro laughs a little, too. "But he's…_amazingly_ confident about it. He doesn't want anyone else to know but…It doesn't bother him that he's gay or that his parents know…"

"Wa-Wait, you said…_Gay?_" Takehiro asks.

"Oh, um, don't tell him I told you this, but…When I pointed out that just because Ryou-san is bi doesn't mean he's bi—And, before you ask, I didn't know about Ryou-san either, but…When he pointed that out, he…Sorta broke and said, 'shit, I think I'm just gay.' But, he just _accepted it!_" I turn to Takehiro, he looks just as surprised as I am about that. "Like it was nothing, Niichan! Like I said 'it's cloudy today' or something! …That's why I'm coming out now, I guess. I want to be…" Wait… I-I want to be…like… "…Gods _help_ _me_, I want to be like _Akio_," I say, looking to Niichan with this freaked out look on my face, mostly as a joke. He laughs.

We're coming up on the bakery…Tou-san's car is parked out front.

"Crap…Tou-san came home early…" I say. "I hope he didn't because of what I told them this morning…"

"You…did look a little freaked out and you know Tou-san and, especially, Tou-chan," Takehiro shrugs.

I stop walking just a few feet from the bakery. Takehiro keeps going a few steps then looks back to me. "…Something wrong?" He asks.

"Just…still a little nervous…" I say. I take a deep breath and step forward. "Okay…Let's…tell them."

Takehiro nods. He holds out his hand, I take it. We walk to the bakery.

Tou-chan, as soon as I walk in, starts to the door. There aren't any customers. "Liangji, Tou-san's in the dining room. We're ready to talk _as soon_ as you are." He says, he puts up the closed sign behind us.

"Tou-chan, um…I-I'm sorry if I worried you two, this…This really isn't _that_ big of a deal…"

"Let's just talk, okay?" Tou-chan says, locking the front door with a light smile. "Tou-san's been worried since you left."

"He has…?" Sorry, Tou-san…I-I didn't mean to make you leave work early or worry about me.

Takehiro lets go of my hand and we walk to the dining room. Tou-san is sitting with a pot of tea, he looks to me. "Liangji, what's wrong?" He asks before he starts pouring cups for Tou-chan, Takehiro and I.

I sit down. "I'm sorry, Tou-san. It's not _that_ big of a deal, I didn't mean for you to leave work. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just tell us what's wrong," Tou-san says. Tou-chan sits next to him, Takehiro sits next to me.

"It's really nothing to be worried about," Takehiro says. "Liangji…is just shy, you know?"

"You know?" Tou-chan asks.

"I-I told Takehiro…a long time ago," I say. "I…I…Um…Tou-san, Tou-chan…I want to apologize first."

"Apologize?" Tou-san asks.

"…I think I should because of…how badly I didn't want what I'm about to tell you at first. I-I felt like it was being disrespectful to you…You both adopted me and for me to act the way I did, I-I thought I was being ungrateful to you. I'm sorry."

"…Liangji…" Takehiro whispers. "You shouldn't feel like that."

"What…are you talking about?" Tou-san asks.

"…I…Um…You remember when I…brought Tarou home and…introduced him as my gay best friend…?" I trail off with my head hung, I glance up to Tou-san and Tou-chan. They both exchange brief glances and…they smile. I feel _so much_ better seeing them smile...

...I don't even have to say those two words. Even now...I-I don't really know if I can say...

...Dad, Dad, I'm gay.

"…That's what this is?" Tou-san asks, smiling. "You and…Tarou?"

"…We've been together for a while," I say. "I'm sorry I hid it from you and…Even more sorry that, at first, I…I was so afraid of being...attracted to guys. I-I felt like it was an insult to you. I felt like I was being a bad son-"

"Liangji, _no,_" Tou-san shakes his head. "Don't _ever_ apologize for that, you weren't being ungrateful or anything like that. Believe me, we understand…Realizing you're gay is scary, a lot of people don't want it to be true. We felt the same way at first…You're anything _but _a bad son…You're a wonderful son, Liangji. And being afraid…It's okay, we know why."

Tou-chan speaks, "Liangji, I never admitted I was gay until Jen-chan asked me the day he confessed. It scared me that much. If anything, you've handled it so much better. You're with Tarou, aren't you? That's great, Liangji, I'm _really _happy for you and Tarou."

"Me, too…_Gongxi, Liangji-er." _Tou-san says with a smile.

"_Duo xie, Ba! Duo xie, Baba! Wo huan le...!_" I bow my head. My eyes sting a little like I'm about to cry, I even wipe my eyes. 'Congratulations' means so much coming from Tou-san, and with what Tou-chan said, too…I told them how happy I am thanks to them, _thank you_, Tou-chan…Tou-san…_Thank you!_ "I-I'm still sorry I kept it a secret. I know it's stupid to not tell my _Dads_ about this but…"

"Liangji, again, we understand…When I found out Tou-chan was gay, I was still afraid to tell him how I felt, even though I _knew_ he would never hate me," Tou-san says. "And, well…" He looks to Tou-chan. Tou-chan nods to him, turning to me.

"We've actually known, Liangji," Tou-chan says. "For a while. We wanted to wait until you told us. We know how hard it is to deal with, we didn't want to worry you with us or anyone else finding out." What?

"You two knew?" Takehiro asks. "How? Was it, um, how he introduced Tarou?" That's probably it. And just how obvious it is we like each other. I don't mind if it's that, I didn't really try to hide anything.

Tou-chan shakes his head. "Before that, actually." _Be_-_Before_?

"_Before?"_ I ask. "What tipped you off?" Am I just…that gay? Like Uncle Kenta? Gods, first Akio, now _me?_ How?

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad at Uncle Lianjie, got it? He didn't mean to do this," Tou-san says. Uncle Lianjie…?

I nod. "I won't be."

"When your guild in his MMO was shut down, Uncle Lianjie knew you were a member. That was why I asked you if anything 'interesting' happened that day. He called me to apologize, to me and to you. He told me you were in a gay guild, thinking that, in your position, you wouldn't hide it. He felt really bad when I told him I didn't know about the guild until he told me. I spoke to Tou-chan that night and we both agreed to wait until you told us, it's what my parents did for me."

"U-Uncle Lianjie…knew? I-I didn't think he knew that character…" I trail off.

"Uncle Kenta knows, too," Tou-chan adds. "Lianjie asked him to keep an eye on you in the game."

"Wait…He told Uncle Kenta?" I ask.

"No, Uncle Kenta knew from…Um…You _do_ know he runs your guild, right?" Tou-chan asks.

Takehiro and I both exchange shocked glances…

…_Uncle Kenta_ is the leader of _The Way of the Mauve Fist?_

Suddenly, we both start laughing, loudly. That _makes sense!_ When the gay is afoot and…Gods, I-I need to talk to him in the game, now. He should be a voice actor if he's been disguising his voice like that! Ha ha ha!

I calm down after a little bit, saying, "I-I'm not mad, ha ha ha! I…I really appreciate you not telling me you knew. And that Uncle Lianjie and Uncle Kenta kept my secret, too."

"Like I said, it's scary," Tou-chan says. "And, please, don't think you were insulting us or anything by 'fighting' it, Liangji…We understand. We did the same thing."

"You did?" I ask.

"I was _desperate_ to 'go straight,' at first," Tou-san says. "I was afraid of how my friends and family would react. And, like he said, Tou-chan didn't admit it to himself until I asked him. We were just as scared, Liangji…You didn't do _anything_ that we didn't."

"You grew up in a safer environment but that doesn't change the fact that you can still be afraid of how people you care about feel," Tou-chan says. "We're glad you're comfortable enough to tell us."

"I want to tell…everyone else, too," I say. "Akio and Takehiro both know…And…" I trail off.

"If you want, you can call everyone or we'll invite them over," Tou-san says. "You want a 'coming out party,' I take it?" He jokes.

I laugh, "N-Not so much that but…Um…When I told Akio, he told me about himself," It's sort of the half-truth, I don't want Tou-chan to know I told Akio I knew about his thing for Takehiro. "And he's…He was _really_ confident about who he is. That's why I want to come out and let everyone know. Sorry, Tou-san, Tou-chan but…Akio's being a bad influence again," I joke. Even _now_ I _still_ can't believe I asked what 'that word' meant at the dinner table that one time...They were right: Any word from Akio I don't know, I shouldn't repeat.

Tou-san and Tou-chan laugh, "This time, we'll let it go," Tou-chan chuckles. "But I'll tell Ruki to control her son later."

"…I still can't believe Ruki's _son _is bi," Tou-san comments. "Did you see that coming, Takato-chan?"

"No, but…If you take into consideration all the gay jokes she's made about us, Hirokazu and Kenta all these years…" Tou-chan trails off with a smirk.

"…The universe doesn't work that way, Takato-chan," Tou-san laughs. "And Ruki _never_ meant to offend us."

"I know."

"How…can you put up with Ruki's jokes like that?" Takehiro asks. "She…She makes them all the time."

"She's Ruki, if we were straight she'd use different ammo or the same, but…She just likes to joke with people, it's her thing," Tou-chan shrugs. "I think it's why Ryou likes her so much. He's the only one other than Kenta who plays into them."

I _still_ can't believe Ryou-san is _bi!_

"Yeah, that's…sort of like how we see Akio. He's our friend, he's allowed to make those jokes," Takehiro says, he turns to me. "Who do you want to tell next?"

"…Mom," I say. "Mom should know next."

Tou-chan reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. "Go ahead, Liangji. We know she'll be behind you…Everyone will. But if you need support, we're here…And congratulations for finding someone like Tarou. We all know how much he loves you."

"I think we can even guess about when you started seeing him," Tou-san adds. "Sorry but…"

"I-I know, I don't mind. Thanks for the support," I nod, smiling. I take the cell phone and start dialing Mom's number.

"…Takato?"

"Mom, it's…Liangji," I say.

"Ryougi-chan? What's going on?"

"Do you have a few minutes? I need to tell you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

I swallow. "Well…Um…You know that friend I made last year…?" This is it…

…I'm ready to be who I am and I want everyone important to me to know it.

"Tarou-kun, what about him?" Mom asks.

"Well…" I trail off, clearing my throat.

"And, Takato-chan, I'll have 'that talk' with Liangji later…" I hear Tou-san whisper to Tou-chan as I take a second to 'prepare.'

…What talk?

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Liangji comes out!

I wanted to cover it a little different this time around and use it as the finale for Akio's saga. Akio was a really fun character to work with, I gotta say. I'm sorry Kae didn't get too much attention in this but…She might get some more focus in…

…Oh, you'll see. Let's just say there's a little surprise coming at the end of the fic. Which will be finished off with "Liangji and Tarou's Saga." Hope you like the rewrite so far!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm so happy for Liangji and how confident he is now, especially since that confidence came from Akio! Go Liangji! Tell the world!

Though, um, Ori? That "talk" Jen wants to have with him? That won't be like the "talk" Jen had with _his parents_? Will it? Ori?

Suddenly, I am very worried about Liangji's mental state.

-Taiki Matsuki


	51. XXXVI: Triple Date, Kitagawa Kenta

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXVI: Triple Date (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

The Rainbow Koi – Gods, this place turned out _great!_ Hideo-chan told me on our first date that he wanted to open up a club some day. He is _really_ into the club scene, but he didn't like the loud dance clubs with black lights and fog machines, where you couldn't hear _a damn thing_ from who you were dancing with…

…So a little bit after, um, "the inevitable," (he lasted twelve dates, that's pretty good for me!) Hiro-chan and I offered him some cash to help buy and start up his dream "The Rainbow Koi Dining Club." On the outside, it looks like a five star restaurant, almost, which it sort of is. Once you go in through the red carpet outside and in through the green glass doors (which Hideo-chan picked because of a wordplay game we used to play that drove Hiro-chan _nuts!_) you're on the top level. The top level holds a small(-ish) bar on either side of the door and some tables. Then you go down the stairs to the dining floor and stage.

There's a few dozen tables in the dining hall, all a different color table cloth (all dark, of course) with a pair of lit, white candles in a glass holder in the center. The carpet for both levels is this _wonderful_ burgundy and the walls are painted plaster, cream (I picked the colors). In front of the stage, however, is a glass tile floor above a live koi pond. It lights up during the shows, too. You can see it better from the top level but we designed it to light up the stage and dining floor with a rippled light effect though the water (the lights are _above_ the fish, so they aren't hurt, the water effect is from a separate level of water that's constantly moving). The stage itself is a little small but it's enough for a band or a performer. That's my job, actually, I'm the entertainment manager here.

He drew a bit of inspiration for the bars from some pictures of classic American bars and clubs from the 1950s – He even has "autographed" (one's just a reproduction) posters of Frank Sinatra (reproduction, Hideo-chan wants a real one _so badly_) and Sinatra Junior (real) as decoration on either side of the stage. Hideo's _really_ into that sort of music, too, it plays over the speakers whenever we don't have a live performer…

…I had _no idea_ Frank Sinatra did the Evangelion ending… _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars…_Ha ha ha!

Of course, unlike _any_ of those 50s American clubs: We're a gay bar…Mostly. We tried for the gay club image but, well, a _lot_ of people started coming in because of how _different_ the place is, compared to most of the dining clubs around here. We still do a lot gay entertainment (some drag performers but we don't go as far as Visual Kei, singers, the occasional gay stand up) but we've expanded. Hideo-chan doesn't care if it's not "the Gay Ratpack Club" he envisioned, he's happy with the huge amount of business he gets.

Our business hours are from 11:30 AM to 1:00 AM, I work the day shift so Hiro-chan and I can meet up after work, he gets off work an hour before I do. Hideo more or less _lives_ here, his club is his life!

We have live entertainment from noon to three, five to eight and nine to midnight – _Usually_. If we have someone cancel on us, we go for the Japanese Gold Standard for emergency entertainment: Karaoke. Some people actually _hope_ someone cancels just for a chance to get up on that stage…

…Others wish we would serve "finely aged" whole tomatoes on those nights, too.

Tonight, however, I'm working late. We have a special group coming that I just _have_ to be here for. I'm their personal entertainment manager for the night…Ha ha ha! Hiro-chan is with them, too.

"Kenta-chan, your guests are here," Hideo calls, sticking his head into my office and knocking on the open door. "They just walked through the door."

"Thanks for bending the rules, Hideo-chan." I say.

"Hey, it's my policy – Nothing illegal as long as we don't serve them alcohol. I'm so glad you want to spread the love of the Gay 50s!" Hideo-chan laughs, adjusting his tie as he steps into the door frame. He's wearing a tuxedo, which all employees on the floor are required to wear (the bartenders, the waiters, me for tonight, Hiro-chan for special reasons). "Hiro-chan looks _lovely_ in his tux by the way, and the happy couples look _adorable!_"

"Thanks again, Hideo-chan," I smile. "I'm sure they'll _love_ this place. Maybe they'll become regulars." I wish, I don't know if they could afford this place, tonight's on the house because of some recent news that Hideo-chan was happy to hear. He's even the one who offered to do this little favor for them.

I stand up and bow. "I'll go greet them."

"Give Hiro-chan a kiss for me!"

I laugh, "Hideo-chan, you know the rules…"

"He has to start it, I know…Try to get him drunk for me, then. _That_ should loosen him up," Hideo smirks. He has _no idea_ how right he is…

I go out to the front of the club, at the entrance Hiro-chan is waiting with our special guests who are _both_ on their first _double date_.

I decide to play it formal. "Matsuda-sans, Sakamoto-san and Hidemura-san, your table awaits." I say, bowing formally.

Takehiro laughs, "U-Uncle Kenta…You don't have to do that."

"Oh, please? I wanna have some fun," I smile, lifting up my head. I lead the two couples to their table, one of the best in the club dining floor: It has a _great_ view of the koi pond, the light show and the stage. It's a half booth along the ten or so foot wall by the stairs, leading up to the bar and entrance level, facing the stage without chairs on the other side. Takehiro and Ryougi sit in the center with Tarou on the outside next to Ryougi and Kyoko next to Takehiro.

All of them are dressed in suits, except for Kyoko's dress. It's a red one piece dress, I have to say does _not_ look like something she'd usually have or ever wear but she looks great in it! She has her hair to one side, going over her right shoulder. Tarou's suit has, ha ha ha, a Wormmon anime pin on the overcoat. While Takehiro and Ryougi's dark blue suits match.

"Hidemura-san, if I may ask, where did you get that lovely Wormmon pin?" I ask.

"O-Oh, um…Sorry if it's…not formal but…" Tarou blushes a little, I had to ask just to get him to do that. I've heard how Ryougi likes his boyfriends to blush, just like I used to! Ha ha ha! "Ryo-Ryougi-chan…gave it to me when Hirokazu-san picked us up…I, um, didn't want to lose it so I put it on. Sorry."

"Don't be," I hold up my hands, showing a pair of MarineAngemon pins I use as cufflinks. Hideo-chan _loves_ them, I gave him a pair, too. The double daters laugh.

"Wormmon's your favorite, right?" Ryougi asks.

Tarou nods. "Thanks again, Ryougi-chan."

"If anyone else has any pins that, otherwise, no club would allow…Feel free, this isn't _that_ formal of a dining club," I say. Of course, Takehiro and Ryougi lift up one side of their coats, revealing Gomamon and Terriermon pins. Kyoko lifts up her hair from over her shoulder, revealing a Gabumon pin. Takehiro and Ryougi move their pins to their coats and Kyoko keeps her hair back. I laugh, saying, "Wonderful! And, Tarou, what did you tell your family? I hope you don't mind me asking but…"

"That Ryougi's Mom and Dad invited me to a formal restaurant…My Dad, um, he's…He's saying I'm taking too much from Ryougi-chan, actually…" Tarou bows his head to Ryougi. "I-I owe you a lot, Ryougi-chan…So-Sorry if—"

"Tarou-chan," Ryougi gives Tarou a hug, saying, "don't apologize, please. And…I know why you don't want me over there, it's okay.." We've _all _heard what Tarou's Dad has said and how Tarou has to play along...Poor Tarou gives himself guilt trips over everything about his relationship with Ryougi, too but...Ryougi _always_ manages to cheer him up, either online or in real life...

...I'm amazed how long I managed to keep my role as "Master Okamatsu" a secret from them, ha ha ha! Jen and Takato thanked me for keeping an eye on them from homophobic players but, really, after that whole Odawara thing...Rinchei-san's game is the _most_ gay-friendly MMO I have ever _seen! Especially_ compared to the crap I've heard playing console multiplayer...Ugh...

I look to Tarou as Ryougi ends their hug, saying, "This is_ a very_ special night, Tarou," I say. "Ryougi's out in the open and you two are on your first double date!" I smile, looking to Takehiro and Ryougi while pretending to wipe away a tear. "They grow up so fast…One minute, I'm changing your diapers, the next I'm treating you to dinner and a show at a gay night club…I-I'm such a proud Uncle!"

Takehiro and Ryougi both laugh. So do Kyoko and Tarou.

"Thanks again, Uncle Kenta," Takehiro says. "Tou-chan and Tou-san told me how much they love it here." It's true, Jen and Takato _love_ to go on dates here. Especially now that Ryougi and Takehiro can take care of themselves home alone…

…Of course, the _first_ time Takehiro ever babysat his little brother (I know this because they were here for that date), Takato was _constantly_ getting up to "use the men's room" during dinner. In reality, he was calling Takehiro to make sure the bakery hadn't burned down yet or Ryougi hadn't somehow broken every bone in his body or whatever other insane fear ran through Takato's mind at the time. Takehiro and his Uncle Hirokazu spent the next day exchanging 'Freaked Out Takato' stories.

"Thanks, Takehiro, give them both a hug for me when you get home tonight," I smile. "Someone will be by to take your orders soon, please enjoy your dinner and our show for the evening. Have a fun time and tell me if you need anything."

All of them bow, saying, "Thank you very much, Kenta-san."

I laugh, bowing formally and walking back upstairs. I find Hiro-chan at the bar. "Are you ready, Hiro-chan?"

Hiro-chan nods. "Whenever you are."

"Opening act is in just a few minutes," I say. "How was the drive?"

"Stopping by Tarou's place was…sorta awkward," Hiro-chan rolls his eyes. "Tarou's Dad, just _looking at me_, thought I was Ryougi's gay uncle when I introduced myself." …Hiro-chan, _Ryougi_ and _Takehiro_ think you're their gay uncle, too. "I insisted I was straight and Tarou apologized the entire time…I told him not to worry, I mean, I'm used to it. But…That kid's as bad as Takato is sometimes." That is saying something. It really, really is.

"How did you react when you got Ryougi's phone call?" I ask, I was at work when Hiro-chan got it.

It's been about three days since Ryougi came out, officially. I told Hideo the next day ("_My nephew called Hiro-chan last night, he came out! Finally!" "Finally? Not so subtle, I take it?" "No, he's pretty subtle, his boyfriend is _not_." "Ha ha ha!") _and told him the "whole story" about Ryougi and Tarou. Hideo-chan offered to celebrate with a double date for the Matsuda brothers and their loves. We're an "adult" club in the sense we don't allow kids as a policy, otherwise…There's really nothing objectionable to the place, Jen and Takato loved the idea when I threw it out to them. They were a little surprised by Hideo's offer but...

...Hideo _loves_ hearing about 'the family,' ever since I told him about Jen and Takato - And, yes, Hiro-chan filled him in on you-know-what day...Gods, I swear, if Hiro-chan is ever on television or the radio, all of Japan will find out...

...And Jen would devote everything Hypnos has to launching a satellite with a_ massive screen_ that, every night, would display in all languages over the entire planet: HIROKAZU SHIOTA BANGED KENTA KITAGAWA. It would include our pictures (with a heart around them) and Ruki's "Shiota Shagged Kitagawa" greatest hits running along the bottom of the space screen, like on the news channels.

I know this because Jen told me.

"I was surprised but when he said he was with Tarou…Heh, I told him, 'Congrats, Ryougi. Invite me to the wedding.'"

"I hope you'll bring me as your date, Hiro-chan…"

"You know I will," Hiro-chan grins, finishing the last of his drink. "They all look really happy…I can't believe how long it's been since, well…Remember when Takato _first _dropped off Takehiro at our place?"

"I'll _never_ forget you dropping the F-Bomb in front of Takehiro when Takato called the, I think, twentieth time. I was _so sure_ that was going to end up being his first word…" I chuckle. Takato drove Hiro-chan _insane_ that night.

"Heh, yeah, I-I…I was sorta on edge but…It was fun watching the baby for a night. And Jen _needed_ Takato 'alone' for a night, you could tell by _looking at him_ that time."

"I think Jen might've been a little jealous of the attention Takehiro was getting," I chuckle. "Takato's still the world's proudest dad, he just has two."

"…Kenta, um, just wondering…You...really want a kid someday?" Hiro-chan asks. "Like, if we were married…Would you _really_ want to have kids?"

I nod. "Of course, but…I'm happy enough with my friends' kids. Babysitting's easier than having a real baby, you know that."

"Just…wondering," Hiro-chan lets out a quiet sigh. Not this again…

…He's wishing I'd meet Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu. Hiro-chan, he doesn't exist and I don't think you'd _want_ him to exist.

"Hiro-chan, don't be like this," I give him a hug. "I'm happy if you're happy…And…You are happy, right? …I mean…"

…I'm worried he doesn't date _at all_ because of me. He's been insisting that 'she's not the right one' for _years_ now…I get really worried that Hiro-chan's parents were right and Hiro-chan _is_ compromising his whole life for me…

Hiro-chan, _please_ don't ever do that. That night with that guy and the knife, you _promised_ me you would _never_ do anything you didn't want to…

"Kenta," Hiro-chan looks to me, smiling. He puts his hands on each side of my head and kisses me on the forehead. "Trust me, I'm happy. I couldn't be any happier, 'cause…I've got my best friend. Always. I'm happy, Kenta. Especially since it's almost nine…" He holds up his cell phone, showing the time...

8:58? Crap! We gotta hurry!

"Let's go, then…" I smile, taking Hiro-chan's hand. We hurry through a door marked "employees only" and down the stairs to the lower level, _just_ as we hear Hideo-chan make his announcement…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a very special opening act…"

Two stage hands pass us both microphones. "How do I look?" I whisper.

"Great, as always. Me?"

"As handsome as ever," I smile.

"…Tonight, we have our own Kenta Kitagawa and the love of his life, Hirokazu Shiota performing a very special song for some very special guests! Please, put your hands together for them…" The music starts to play, Hiro-chan and I walk out on stage and start singing on our cue, arm in arm like we always do…

_Misaki wo mawareba…Aburu nami ga…Korinai yatsu da to…Hesaki wo tataku…_

_Arashi demo naide temo…Umi ni chiru no wa…Otoko Shibuki…!_

…Hideo-chan also suggested we sing "our love song" for the double daters. Hiro-chan _loved_ the idea! Especially because he _loves_ performing on stage.

I see the happy couples watching us from their table for a few seconds before the lights from the Koi pond turn on and the house lights dim...But what little I saw was of Takehiro with an arm around Kyoko and Tarou and Ryougi holding hands with Ryougi putting one arm around his love...

...They all look so happy together.

Congratuations, Takehiro-chan, Ryougi-chan. You two were great kids and…They really do grow up too fast.

I hope you and your loves stay together forever!

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I thought it'd be fun to show Kenta at work…The "Rainbow Koi" sorta made itself up when I finally gave it a name back in Juri's chapter. I thought we could also use one more Hirokazu and Kenta chapter…I hope you liked it!

Oh and the game Kenta mentions at the beginning: "Behind The Green Glass Doors." This is a game a friend of mine told me about that is _fun_ to drive friends _insane_ with. It's a game where you talk about what does\does not exist behind "The Green Glass Doors." Typed out, it's easy to get the rules but basically if works like this:

You say: Behind the Green Glass Doors, there are trees but no plants.  
They Say: Uh...Behind the Green Glass Doors, there are...dogs but no animals?  
You say: Wrong! Behind the Green Glass Doors, there are poodles, but no dogs.

And repeat until they get the rules (and a lot of times, it drives your friends INSANE until they get it).

If you haven't gotten it, I'll spoil it for you:

Behind the Gr**ee**n Gla**ss **D**oo**rs, there are le**tt**ers but no words, b**oo**ks but no pages, f**oo**d but no taste, Te**rr**iermon but no Digimon, co**ffee** but no tea (So it's He**ll**, and not Heaven).

Try it out with a friend or family member, it's_ fun!  
_

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I've played that game, too, after Ori showed me through IMs once. Of course, with IMs it's easy to figure out the trick. But with friends: Try it! Just be warned, some get really annoyed really fast.

I certainly liked this chapter, I was wondering about the sort of club Kenta worked at. I'd say I'd like to go to a place like that some day, but I just _know_ that's inviting a million and one jokes from Ori.

Oh, why not? I'd _love_ to visit a gay dining club like that someday!

Ori, you may fire when ready. Just, please, don't go with Jen's plan and launch any "TAIKI MATSUKI'S IN THE CLOSET" satellites.

I know it's unlikely, but I wouldn't put it past him. I really wouldn't.

-Taiki Matsuki


	52. XXXVII: Telling, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXVII: Telling (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

Ever since I told Tou-san and Tou-chan about Tarou and I, I've been, well, _comfortable_ with it. I mean, with...Everything related to "it." I guess it has to do with how they knew for so long and nothing changed, nothing was ever different. I was still "Liangji Matsuda," nothing was radically different about me with my secret being not-so-secret. Everything related to "the subject" is...normal.

The only "bad" part was the, um, "gay version of the talk" from Tou-san after I made some phone calls...

…That talk...

…I...I...

..._I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT HE KNOWS ABOUT THAT STUFF!_

I had...some trouble with that conversation. I was _shocked_ when he told me that was a _tame_ _version_ of what _Grandpa and Grandmda Li told him_ after _he came out! _

_THAT WAS TAME?_

Gods, Tou-san, what could they have told you that was _worse?_

...I had some trouble looking at Grandpa and Grandma Li for a while...

But, other than that...Nothing bothers me like before, I'm not worried. People know and it's...not a big deal! I, Liangji Matsuda, am _out!_ Not even _that question_ bothers me like before!

Before, "that question" everyone would ask me when they found out about Tou-san and Tou-chan ("Are you gay, too?") would drive me _insane_, I _hated_ that! And _everyone asked it!_ I don't know why, but...They _always did!_ And if they didn't, they just assumed I was gay...

...Now? I ...I don't really mind it anymore. A few people asked me since I came out and I just said "yes, but they had nothing to do with it."

Well, actually, I said "yes" at first, Takehiro helped (a _ton_) by giving me a good comeback that I really like using: "No, but my boyfriend is." Re-Really, Takehiro, for being straight, understands 'this sort of thing' just as well as someone who _is_ gay! ...I guess that's a sign of being a Matsuda. Or, at least, "_The_ _Spawn of the Goggled One" _(Akio-kun came up with that, based on Ruki's betting pool name), we joke that it sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie!

"Takehiro's an alien from the planet Gayzor!" That's Akio's "expanded" version of that joke, too. He's still not really over Takehiro but…He "confessed" to him, in the sense that he told him how he felt and he knows Takehiro won't like him back…

…Takehiro, like with anyone, gave him a hug and said he was sorry. Takehiro couldn't see Akio's face but I could. He was bright red but…He _really_ liked the hug.

Akio's talked to Tarou and I a few times and...Um...When we were both together with him, he _demanded_ that we kiss. Like, threatened our lives if we didn't kiss...

...We still haven't. Akio says he's "really disappointed" with us for that.

He's like Ruki crossed with Uncle Hirokazu. And that's kinda scary when you think about it...

But Tarou _loves_ Takehiro's comeback suggestion, too. He laughed _so_ hard when I first used it in front of him, even though at school everyone knows us as "just friends." Tarou is, officially, straight as an arrow. I don't mind hiding that I'm with him, I know how important it is that his family _never_ find out. Not until he's ready...Not until _we're_ ready.

He is really worried his brother, Kensuke might suspect him. He's said a few things that can be taken either way or, at one point, he found out Kensuke was reading over his shoulder while he was playing Yellow Scarves Chaos. _Thankfully_, he didn't read anything incriminating but, if he ever did any research into the game's "guild history," (our guild is _famous_ because of the Yuji Odawara incident), Tarou's worried he might put two and two together. Kensuke isn't really a gamer, though, Tarou's not _too_ worried about him somehow finding out through the game: "Kensuke has enough trouble checking his email, I don't think he could figure out how to log into my account even if I had my username and password written down for him."

Tarou is, however, completely out to my family, from when I brought him home after we met to when he first had dinner with my Grandparents (Grandpa Katou was…a little more surprised than most of them were, I'm pretty sure he suspected me as gay _immediately_ after that)…Everyone knows (and knew he liked me from _day one_ most of them said). He thanks me a lot for that, actually, even if the subject doesn't come up – "The fact everyone just knows and no-one cares...I can't thank you enough for that, Ryougi-chan." He's going 'less insane' keeping it a secret because of us...I'm glad to help!

I've told more members of my family, too. Uncle Lianjie was the first after Mom, I called him and thanked him for how he handled the "incident" and for the items he gave our guild. Takehiro had, actually, already done that when he heard about what happened. Everyone knows how seriously Takehiro takes things like that. Being Tou-chan's son is why I think it hits him extra hard, he _hates_ homophobia_. _So do I, of course but...Takehiro really takes it personally. And he's _the_ _straight_ _one_! Although…

…He never told me what happened but, he "had to calm down" he told me. He said he and Tou-san had a talk with Grandpa Li that really helped…

…I wonder if it had anything to do with that day of school he missed. He told me not to say _anything_ to Tou-chan. When I saw him that evening he looked…calmer than usual. Even more than after he wins a fight.

Takehiro told me Uncle Lianjie was _really_ happy to hear he was happy with how the incident was handled and Uncle Lianjie gave him some items to thank him for the call. Takehiro said he didn't have to, he knew our Uncle would _never_ willingly allow something like that to happen. But Uncle Lianjie _loves_ giving out free items, you send him en email and you'll get _something_ from him! He chats with players all the time to get ideas, actually, and hands out custom items as thanks.

Uncle Lianjie hates when the incident comes up in interviews, though, which it does a lot. Some of it has to do with how, in a weird way, he _owes_ Odawara for his game's success. I think it's sort of funny: Odawara was afraid gay players would _hurt_ their image when, after the incident, the project got _a ton_ of free publicity and gamer support! A lot of gay gamers see the company (or, at least, Uncle Lianjie's games) as a "Haven" for gay MMO players.

The company is actually starting to play into that image, too, with other MMO projects and console games. They made a gay dating sim for consoles (Takehiro says "it's not Ai To Kirai but it's still pretty fun!") and in another MMO that allows marriage between players, they added gay marriage. Uncle Lianjie was shocked but he added, "Suzuki-san likes Yen, gay or straight – He doesn't discriminate against money."

Uncle Lianjie showed me some pre-order figures for Three Kingdoms to prove that: A week after the incident, pre-orders (since the game was still in public beta test-mode for another few months) from the official site _doubled!_ And kept going up and up and_ up_ until release day. His game had the best release day for an MMO in the company's history!

Yuji Odawara was, however, rehired and put on other projects for the company (Takehiro. Was. _PISSED _at that news!). Uncle Lianjie, at first, _refused_ to ever work with him again until he saw that Odawara's most recent MMO had a few gay guilds – Uncle Lianjie even _signed up as a beta tester and set one up_ to test him! It's still up and running, actually, but he gave it away to another gamer when he felt it would "be safe." Takehiro _loved_ hearing that story, so did Uncle Kenta.

Now, Odawara's working with Uncle Lianjie on the Three Kingdoms expansion, MMO news sites reported is as "Li Rinchei – Forgive And Forget." And Odawara issued a public apology for his actions – The "gayming" world is mixed on Odawara but for the most part it helped the game's image and pre-orders are looking _very_ good!

And Uncle Lianjie admits that Odawara is a good designer, he's been a huge help to the project. He's glad that Odawara learned his lesson, too. He even apologized to us when we ran into him while doing some private testing for Uncle Lianjie. It was a little after Tarou and I became official.

When I told Uncle Lianjie about Tarou and I...Well, I called him up after Mom, since he had known the longest out of everyone (I swear, I didn't think he knew about that character!)...

"_Uncle Lianjie?"_

"_Liangji, hey!"_

_"Um…I just spoke to Tou-san and Tou-chan about…something. Do you have a few minutes, it can wait if you don't."_

_"Just running defrag on my office PC, a phone call's a good distraction. What's up? What'd you tell your Dads?"_

_"I...I told them about, um, myself. I-I know you know, too."_

_"Oh? Congrats, Liangji! I-I know they probably took it well, but...How'd it go?"_

_"I was nervous, I don't know why, but...Yeah, things are same as ever. Thanks for keeping it a secret that you knew...I really, really appreciate that."_

_"Don't thank me. I'm_ really _sorry I told your Tou-san, Liangji. I thought they knew, I'm so sorry about...Hell, _everything_ that happened that day."_

"_Don't be, I know you're _not_ homophobic and, well, the way you restored our guild and everything. I was glad to know how much you support us. Thank you. You're a great Uncle and even greater MMO-designer!"_ I know the second part was a _huge_ compliment to Uncle Lianjie, he takes pride in his ability to make a game. And Takehiro and I think he's the best!

_"Aw, thanks, but...Don't thank me yet, not until you check your in-game messages, hahaha!"_

"_Huh?"_

_"I promised myself I'd send you a little care package when you came out. Enjoy, Liangji. Share with your boyfriend."_

"_Ha ha, thanks but—Wait…Y-You…You know about…?"  
_

"_Tarou? Uh, _yeah_, it's really obvious he likes you and…Um, it's obvious even _online _that you like him. Tell him the items are a 'congratulations gift' for you two."_

_"Thanks, but…You didn't have to, Uncle Lianjie. We know you support us, really!"_

_"Trust me, I was _not _having a gay friendly day that day, it'll make me feel a lot better. You happy with Tarou?"_

_"Ve-Very…I love him. A lot…"_

_"I_ knew it!_"_

"_Was it…really that obvious?"  
_

"_It was kind of obvious he liked you when I met him that day. And, well, when he gave me his character name I looked him up and saw what guild he was _really_ in...Ha ha ha, I'm glad he wasn't mad about the incident, either. I bet Kenta _loves_ the idea his guild is 'spreading love throughout the world~!'" _He said that last part...Ha ha ha..._Just_ like how Uncle Kenta would, we both laughed _so_ hard.

We talked for a while, _especially_ about how much fun he made guilds in his game. Uncle Kenta's guild is _huge_ right now because of it and, well, a few sites listed it as "one of Gay Gaming's largest guilds." Uncle Kenta _really_ likes being the owner of "the internet's largest Gay Kung Fu Guild." Uncle Lianjie is proud to be associated with it, too. Like he says, his games are _for all gamers._ Gay or straight, like him and Tou-san. Or Takehiro and I. All gamers, no matter what!

I told him _after_ I told Mom, like I said...Starting with her was a good idea. She was happy for me and, like Uncle Lianjie, guessed I was with "that adorable friend of mine." Tarou...He was a little embarrassed when he met Mom for the first time as my "adorable boyfriend," especially since...That's what she likes to call him! Ha ha ha! I really like that nickname for him...I sort of like it when he's embarrassed he's...really cute when he blushes (I blush just _thinking_ that, though...I-I don't know why...).

I know Uncle Kenta knew before, but after I told Uncle Hirokazu…Uncle Kenta and his boss are _awesome!_ That night at that club he works at was _amazing!_ First Uncle Kenta and Uncle Hirokazu's song, then this live band singing these old, old, _old_ songs from, like, the fifties or sixties (except one, The Evangelion ending song, I've never heard it sung by a guy before, though). After that, it was a comedian Uncle Kenta was, um, a little embarrassed he forgot he booked that guy that night and said, "_Do me a _huge_ favor and don't tell your Dads about that guy."_ Lots of, um, "risque" gay humor, to say the least – Kyoko actually _loved_ it, to where Takehiro felt comfortable laughing with her (he didn't want her to know _he got_ some of those jokes at first). Tarou and I laughed, too, a lot of it I actually _got_ thanks to…_Tou_-_san's_ _talk_… (At least there's _one_ upside to that…experience…) Still, it was _great!_ Takehiro and I can't thank Uncle Kenta, Uncle Hirokazu and Hideo-san _enough_ for that night!

Around school, like I said, I'm out. A lot of my classmates know and...Oddly enough, I'm bullied _less_ now (Takehiro was _really_ worried it was going to be the opposite, he gave Akio _a ton_ of fighting pointers and techniques, Akio practiced _a lot_ for him and because he likes being able to "kick ass and take names"). I guess the fact I don't scream "I'm not gay" anymore sucks the fun out of it for them. Takehiro is glad to hear that but, if I ever do have trouble, he says he'll be there. He can "run over" to my school to "shut them up." ...Takehiro's great, he really is.

I told Grandpa and Grandma Li, too. Aunt Jialing found out when I saw her for a check up, she asked how school was going and...I told her about Tarou and I. I told Aunt Xiaochun when she came to visit a few days later with Uncle Makoto. Aunt Jialing and Aunt Xiaochun, of course, support us. Grandpa and Grandma Li even asked if Tarou could come to dinner with us the next time we came over. He did, of course, and was as nervous as ever. Grandma Li, like me, thinks he's cute when he's nervous, hehehe! I love my family, they make Tarou cuter for me!

As nervous as he can be, though, Tarou really likes being "out" with my family, because his family would _never_ be as supportive as we are, he says. ...Takehiro feels really bad about that, he reminds him all the time that, if they ever find out and things go bad, he can stay with us. No questions asked, no problem...Tarou's always afraid that, if that day does come, he'd be a burden... Uncle Kenta told him "if the Matsudas _somehow_ get sick of you, Hiro-chan and I have room and we want to adopt!" Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta really like Tarou, they play drinking games all the time with him, Takehiro and I…

There is one last part of the family I haven't told yet and I'm doing that today.

...Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda...

...We all know about how Grandpa reacted to Tou-chan and Tou-san when they were first together. Takehiro was _really_ upset when he heard the story in detail the first time (especially since he's _named after_ Grandpa Matsuda) but Tou-chan told him and I the next time we were on our way to see him: "_I know why he took things as hard as he did at first. It was a shock for him and he really, really hoped I'd marry a girl and have a family one day...He didn't think that was possible if I was with Jen-chan. But we did _everything _we could to make that happen for him after he accepted us. I'm not upset about what happened, he's still my Father and I know he just wanted what he thought was 'best' for me at the time. And now he knows Jen-chan is what's 'best' for me. He tells me that all time and I can't thank him enough for realizing and accepting that...Please don't be mad at him. He's happy for us, now, he really is."_

He really does support Tou-san and Tou-chan, now...Takehiro forgave him since, well, it's in the past, Grandpa Matsuda is really close to Tou-chan and Tou-san. And Tou-chan isn't upset about it anymore...

...Though, we heard a story about "a park incident." Not much, though, just that Tou-chan was _really _upset that day and Tou-san helped Grandpa Matsuda understand that they were, really, in love and everything. Grandpa Matsuda, after that, tried his hardest to be behind them...

That's _always_ followed up with the story of the next Christmas and Tou-san with mistletoe over his head, Grandpa Matsuda not turning away and even being the one to invite Tou-san over. And then the story about Tou-chan's painting of Tou-san that got him into that art college...I think that last part was when it was official: Tou-san and Tou-chan were meant to be, and Grandpa Matsuda could see it! And, well, there's also Takehiro. He's Tou-chan's real son, just like Grandpa wanted. I'm not jealous of that fact or anything (I think it's really cool, since we both grew up thinking we were both adopted, so finding that out about Takehiro was...amazing!) and I know Grandpa Matsuda doesn't play favorites with us. It just means a lot to him that Takehiro (and, at this rate, Kyoko) will continue the family name and everything...

...Even though a _lot_ of the adults liked to joke that "it's genetic," and believe it or not (I never told Takehiro this, but he probably knows) even _Grandpa Matsuda_ joked about it! They didn't know I was in the hall and I've listened in a few times when the topic comes up...

...I love Niichan and all but...Ruki-san's jokes can be _really funny!_

Of course, Takehiro doesn't mind the joke (Akio _still_ makes the odd joke now and then). In fact, his answer to "the question" whenever someone finds out about Tou-san and Tou-chan is "Yes, but don't tell my girlfriend." Kyoko _loves_ it, her usual response, if she's there, is "and don't tell my girlfriend about _him_."

I'm happy for my big brother and his girlfriend! Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda know about them and they're really happy for them, they've met Kyoko and they like her a lot.

I'm on my way to Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda's apartment right now. It's been about two weeks since I came out and, well, I really want him to know in person. Tou-chan asked if I wanted him or Takehiro with me for support but I think I can handle this alone...I know Grandpa won't be upset. He might be surprised but as he's told us after we found out about his past with Tou-chan and Tou-san – He has _no problem_ with things anymore!

He's still really apologetic about how he acted at first and, well, Tou-chan made it clear he's forgiven (to us, at least, I don't know about Grandpa forgiving himself). Tou-chan explained that to us in detail, especially for Takehiro. Tou-chan _and_ Grandpa both apologize a lot for those days, actually, 'cause of the way Grandpa found out...

...We like that story, actually. About how Tou-chan came out, even though Tou-chan told us he always felt that he dropped things on him too suddenly. He thought things might have gone better if he prepared him first, but...Grandpa Matsuda says "things would have probably gone the same" and that he was _really_ sorry for that.

I admit, I wish I had a fun way of coming out like Tou-san or Tou-chan..."I'm gay, pass the soy sauce" or inviting Tarou to Christmas dinner as my "mystery girlfriend" would've been kinda fun. But finding out it wasn't a secret was better for me, I think, because...Like I said, nothing ever changed even though everyone knew... The only "surprise" was confirmation I was dating Tarou, but...Well, everyone says it was obvious Tarou liked me "from day one" and it was "a little less obvious" I liked him back…

...Tarou even admits to that, he says he liked me a friend when we met online and then _"_a _lot_ _more_" after we met in real life. Both of us were too shy to ask each other out for a _long time, _though_._ I liked him a lot, too, but...I was still "figuring things out" for myself. I at least knew that, if I was gay or bi, I wanted to be with Tarou. Now, gay or bi doesn't matter to me…I'm with Tarou. That's all I care about!

I see Grandma and Grandpa's apartment building up ahead, they moved there after giving Tou-chan the bakery and retired. It's a nice place, it even has a pool. Takehiro and I used to play there a lot when they first moved. We still do in the Summer, 'cause of the pool and all. Tarou's joined us with Akio, Kyoko and Kae a few times…

…Looking back, I don't think Akio's nosebleed that one time came from walking into that door, it came from Takehiro…And I think he walked into that door _on purpose_ to _hide_ that fact!

I can't believe how much Akio likes him. Takehiro _still_ feels bad about that, even though Akio says he found a new boyfriend…Who _obviously_ has a thing for him but won't admit to it! …Um…Akio, I _really _hope you're not trying for another "it's genetic" boyfriend…

I go into the entrance and to the elevators, they're on the third floor: Apartment 3-22. I step inside and press their floor number. They don't know I'm coming over, I didn't think I'd sound casual on the phone or be able to make up a good reason to visit that...doesn't hint at what I'm about to do. I guess I'm still nervous about coming out to them, mostly Grandpa...Even though I _know_ he'll support me.

This isn't too bad, though. I was more nervous when I told Takehiro...I-I _still_ can't believe I told him as easily as I did. I mean, I thought my heart was going to stop when I uttered the word "bi." His expression...He was really surprised but definitely not in a bad way. And the way he told me it was "gross" because I _liked girls_ was...Ha ha ha, I-I needed that laugh. It was even funnier since he said it after he got home from his first date with Kyoko, which he said _"_could have gone better," but...Kyoko likes Takehiro a lot, as long as they made it out of the date in one piece (and, _made out_ he told me…Dark movie theater in the back row – _Kyoko's_ idea!) I'd see them having _many_ more (and they have). Takehiro just...ended up wearing a lot of drinks that night but I know Kyoko thinks he's cute when he's nervous and clumsy.

The elevator stops and the doors open, I step into the hall and go down to their apartment...3-22. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Grandma's voice, I hear her unlocking the door.

"It's Ryougi, Grandma!"

"Ryougi?" Grandma opens the door, smiling. "Just you? What's the occasion?"

"I...I had something I wanted to talk to you and Grandpa about. Are you busy?"

"Not at all." Grandma steps aside, I walk into the apartment and take off my shoes. I smell fresh bread. "Your Grandfather just made some Guilmon bread. Want some?"

"Please," I smile. No offense to Tou-chan, he's one of the best bakers in the world but...

...Grandpa and Grandma are the _original _Matsuda Bakers! And I _love_ Tou-chan's Guilmon and Terriermon bread! Though neither of them can make MarineAngemon bread like Tou-chan, that's a Tou-chan original (well, "original" in the sense Uncle Kenta finally convinced him to put it on the menu – Uncle Kenta even suggested the weird dough combination and icings, Tou-chan "against all the science and logic of baking, found a way to make that bread _possible_").

I follow Grandma to the dining room, Grandpa's setting out the bread on plates. "Ryougi came to visit?" In the dining room, behind him, is Tou-chan's scholarship winning picture of Tou-san…

…Grandpa says it's his favorite painting by Tou-chan. Ever. Tou-chan _still_ tears up when he says that.

I nod. "Hi, Grandpa."

"He says he wanted to talk to us about something," Grandma says, motioning to a chair for me to sit. I sit down, Grandpa passes me a plate of bread while Grandma goes to make tea.

"Thanks," I say, I feel the warm loaf shaped liked Guilmon's head, warming my hands on it...Fresh from the oven, that's when Guilmon bread is at its _best!_ Even though they don't run the bakery anymore, they tell us they can't stop baking. Tou-chan likes to take a day off now and then, which he usually dedicates to painting. His latest project is a painting of Takehiro swimming with a Gomamon, he's even wearing Tou-chan's old goggles. He got the idea after our trip to the river and Takehiro found an old Gomamon toy in some bushes (we joked "it's a sign, you'll have a Gomamon for a partner someday!" Takehiro really hopes we're right – Gomamon is his all-time favorite Digimon!). The last painting with me in it, I had a Terriermon on my head while walking through a Digital World landscape (some weird black and white castle-thing). The painting was _really_ cool, Tou-chan sold it a few weeks ago for a lot.

"Something to talk about? Is anything wrong?" Grandpa asks.

"No, I just...I...I have an announcement, I've been telling everyone else and, um, it's your turn, I guess," I say.

"Announcement?" Grandma sits next to Grandpa, passing a cup of tea to each of us. It's a Chinese black tea, I know it because Tou-san likes it a lot.

I nod. "Um, a few weeks ago, I...I told Tou-chan and Tou-san that I'm with someone now. F-For a while, actually."

Grandpa nods. "That's great...I-I take it that...um, not to immediately assume but, if you've been hiding it..." He trails off, smiling. I shift in my chair, nervously. He says, sounding _really_ calm and kinda happy, I think, "It's okay, Ryougi...You know you can tell us."

"I-I know, I'm...just nervous telling everyone," I nod. I clear my throat. "His name is Tarou Hidemura. I-I met him through Uncle Lianjie's MMO, we go to the same school."

Grandma smiles. "That's great. Congratulations!"

"I had a feeling he liked you, Ryougi…And, um, from how you introduced him…" He trails off, I laugh. Yeah, um, I-I'm not all that subtle when I show off my "gay best friend," am I? Almost _everyone's _commented on that, actually…

I reach for my cell phone, looking up a picture of Tarou. "Here's…a picture of us since, um, we confessed." I pass them the phone, it's a picture of Tarou and I on our last date. We ran into Takehiro and asked him to take the picture for us, we have our arms on each others' shoulder, smiling with two milkshakes in front of us. Tarou printed the picture and has it in a "secret photo album" he hides in his locker at school. It has a heart on the cover and is full of pictures of us together...I'm making something similar, except I don't have to hide it.

Tou-chan even offered to paint a picture of the two of us as a gift for our "first kiss anniversary," but, um, that's going to be a while. He laughed a little when I told him we haven't kissed yet. We're taking things _super_ slow, even though we really, really like each other...I guess we prefer it that way, we're sort of weird. We don't mind sticking to just hugs, holding hands and saying we love each other...We're _more_ than happy doing just that. Tou-chan's still working on the painting as a "when you finally kiss" gift, it's still a sketch on canvas.

"Ha ha, that's...That's like that picture of Takato and Jenrya," Grandpa says, looking to Grandma. "Do you still have that copy of it?" Huh?

Grandma nods. "I'll go get it." She gets up.

"You...have a picture like that of Tou-san and Tou-chan?" I ask as Grandpa passes me back my cell phone, smiling. I can tell he's really happy for me...It's definitely not a problem for him.

Grandpa nods. "We realized we didn't really have any pictures of them together a few years ago, I asked Takato if he had any pictures he could spare."

Grandma comes back, holding a frame. "This is it." She sets the frame on the table, Grandpa and I look down at it...

It's Tou-san and Tou-chan when they were around Takehiro's age...They're at that hot springs resort, the "magic" hot springs (We still call it that for their sake, even though we have an idea of what really happened thanks to Uncle Hirokazu's nickname for their anniversary: Hot Springs Boner Day), I can tell from the robes they're wearing. They're at a table, drinking a ramune soda...I don't think they knew someone was taking their picture but...They look _so _happy together, it's really obvious they're in love. "Wow...That's the hot springs..."

Grandpa nods. "Takato gave Jenrya the original for...that Christmas," Grandpa says those last two words quietly. "It's their 'first date,' they said. After Jenrya told Takato...how he felt." He smiles, letting out a quiet sigh. "I can't believe I didn't suspect _anything_ in those three years before...I-I mean, it's obvious how much they cared about each other. Just _looking_ at this picture..."

Grandma gives Grandpa a hug, saying, "You know Takato...He was _so_ shy back then, especially when it came to things like this."

"What...were things like for them?" I ask. "I mean...I know they kept it a secret for the first few years, but..."

"Well," Grandpa clears his throat. "After that hot springs trip, looking back, your Tou-chan _always_went off to the park to 'see a friend,' or just 'to see Jenrya.' And it was...almost every day, really. When they were just friends, they still saw each other a lot but...After that, well, they were inseparable. And, after a couple years, I began to suspect that...Well, Takato had a 'secret girlfriend,' and 'seeing Jenrya' was just an excuse..."

"It wasn't hard to assume," Grandma says. "Your Tou-chan was _really_ shy back then, he_ never_ talked about things like romance. Even after we found out, he's just..." She laughs. "It's hard for him to talk about without turning red."

I laugh, "It still is...But it's really obvious how much he loves Tou-san." Takehiro told me he thinks Tarou likes me 'as much as Tou-chan likes Tou-san,' which I took as a _really_ good sign for us...Because I know I like him just as much.

"One Christmas, we asked Takato if he'd invite his girlfriend to Christmas Eve dinner and...Well, Jenrya said 'yes.'" Grandma says. "I-I remember when I answered the door, Jenrya was so nervous. I was surprised he stopped by and asked him to come by later, saying, 'We're expecting a guest tonight.' He replied, 'I'm your guest tonight,' in this quiet, almost _scared_ tone...When I realized exactly _what_ he was saying...Well, I was shocked but, after thinking about it...It made sense. A lot of sense...Takato and Jenrya were, well, Takato and Jenrya. If they could have been more than friends, they would have been...And they were."

"I...I came into the room, saw Jenrya and...Your Tou-chan was so nervous all he could say was 'Surprise.'" Grandpa lets out a quiet laugh. I do, too. I-I didn't hear _that_ part of the story...Tou-chan and Tou-san _know_ how to come out, like I said...

...Actually, when I told Kae, I made sure she was drinking soda. She was with Akio, too, when I told her. Like when their Mom and Dad found out (except they were having beer, according to Uncle Hirokazu)…

...Kae sprayed soda on Akio, Akio got pissed at me, saying, "_You're here, you're queer, YOU'RE DEAD!" _But he just wiped off the soda and gave me a pissed off look for a little bit.

"How did dinner go?" I ask.

"...I...I don't remember too much of it," Grandpa trails off. Um, yeah, I forgot...I heard he had a _lot_ of egg nog that night...

"It went well...Jenrya and Takato were nervous but calmed down after...Ha ha ha!" Grandma reaches to her side, pulling out another picture, trying to hold back a _lot_ of laughter...It's Tou-san and Tou-chan, when they're older, in the dining room of the bakery with some mistletoe over their heads...

...Tou-san looks like a deer in headlights while Tou-chan is kissing him. Ha ha ha!

"We...had some mistletoe ready for the 'happy couple,'" Grandpa says. "Takato, actually, got rid of the sprig we put over the door for when 'she' came over, but...We moved it to over his usual seat at the table while he was distracted, about ten minutes before Jenrya arrived."

"He wasn't getting away _that_ easily," Grandma laughs, Grandpa does, too...I'm really glad to see Grandpa laugh at this memory, everyone usually makes a big deal about how hard it was for him at first but...

...He's smiling and laughing, he knows Tou-chan and Tou-san love each other _so_ _much_.

We talk a little more about Tou-san and Tou-chan, when Grandma asks, "How about Tarou's family? Do they know?"

I shake my head. "Um...Tarou's Dad and brother are...um...Not all that...'supportive' of gays. They don't know about us...In fact, his brother, Kensuke, knows about Takehiro at school and that he's 'the gay kid with two dads,' so...Tarou's Dad and Brother think my last name is 'Katou' because of it. Mom even called them to invite Tarou to dinner and make sure they knew I had a Mom…Just not a Mom and two Dads"

Grandpa looks really upset by that, both sad and angry. "...I'm sorry, Ryougi. I hope they can come around...I-I know how hard things were on Takato back then...If anything happens..." He trails off.

I nod. "Tou-chan and Tou-san told him, he can stay with us. Takehiro _really_ doesn't like the stories he hears about what his Dad says...Lots of, um 'three-letter-f-word' jokes and stuff. Especially about 'the gay kid with two dads' since they 'thought' I was related to him..." Tarou feels _so_ guilty about how we have to pretend Takehiro and I aren't related and things like that...

...The day they confronted us about it, on one of the few times I visited Tarou, I told them 'No, my Mom's name Juri Katou. My Dad's name is Takato Katou.' It was the half-truth (well, _quarter-_truth is more like it) I even asked Mom to give them a call a when I went to Tarou's again few days later and ask if I was there, just to make things for believable for Tarou's sake, but...Well, Kensuke and Tarou's Dad were "very relieved" and told me about "that freaky gay kid named Takehiro."

...Tarou thought I wouldn't speak to him again after his Dad gave him a look and said, "Why are you so quiet?" And Tarou, nervously, joined in with a half-hearted 'joke,' I joined in with 'full-hearted' joke to show him it's okay. When we were alone, I told him it was okay if it meant he wouldn't be found out (Takehiro, when he heard the story, even made a list of "good ones" for Tarou to tell his Dad, all at Takehiro's expense – I really love my brother sometimes, he's the _best!_), but Tarou was almost crying because of it (his Dad's jokes and rants…_really _stress him out sometimes, and…I can see why, I've heard Kazama-san's "greatest hits" a few times)...And because he knew he'd have to do it. Takehiro told him, as much as he hates homophobia, he knows Tarou's situation makes it "necessary." Even Uncle Kenta gave Tarou some "cover jokes" to tell his Dad so he wouldn't be suspected, saying, "_Tarou, I've done the same thing when I'm in a situation where being 'me' is dangerous...It's okay, we understand and don't hold it against you because we know _you_ don't mean it."_

Tarou, however, is a little like Tou-chan...He's prone to guilt trips over things like that. He's better now, but...We really wish things could be different.

"Good, make sure he knows that you're serious," Grandpa says. "I mean it, Ryougi."

"He does, I'm sure," I say. "He's...really, really nice, Grandpa, you've met him, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Grandpa nods, smiling.

"His brother's not a jerk or anything but...It's really hard for him sometimes. He likes coming to our place, he can be 'gay' there." Or at Uncle Kenta's...Ha ha ha, Tarou can be kinda flaming if he really wants to be. Uncle Kenta _encourages_ that! So do I...

We talk a little longer before I leave after another piece of Guilmon bread. Grandma gives me a couple more to take home to Takehiro, which we know he'll love, and Grandpa gives me a hug at the door...

"I'm really happy for your, Ryougi," Grandpa says. "I hope things work out well for you and Tarou. How much do you love him?"

I blush as I reply. "...A _lot_. Takehiro...compares us to Tou-san and Tou-chan sometimes."

"Then you two have nothing to worry about," Grandpa smiles. "See you later, Ryougi. Thanks for stopping by."

"Thanks for the tea and Guilmon bread, Grandpa. I'll let Takehiro know you said 'hi,'" I say, stepping into the hall. I wave goodbye as he closes the door...

...I'm really glad with how that went. Grandpa's different from before, we know it. Takehiro was really upset when he first heard the story but, like I said, when Tou-chan talked to him and reminded him of how much Grandpa supports them now...Takehiro _easily_ forgave him.

I sort of want Tarou to meet them soon, I know he'll be nervous like when he met Grandpa and Grandma Li but...Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda are great! 

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
This was another "family" chapter...And because Takehiro (Senior) is playing a slightly larger role this time around, I wanted to include his reaction to Liangji coming out.

Next chapter is one of my favorites, hope you like it, too!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I really liked the fact Takehiro Sr. was happy for Liangji and Tarou, as well as his complete support for his son and son-in-law now.

We have only nine more chapters to go, everyone! We hope you like how this fic turned out! Ori tells me he "had a blast" writing it and feels _much _better about the new version of Mirai No Kodomo.

I, of course, love anything and everything Jenkato, so it's obvious how I feel about this fic! Ha ha ha! Like Ori says, we hope you've liked the Mirai No Kodomo rewrite so far!

-Taiki Matsuki


	53. XXXVIII: My Son, Makino Ruki

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXVIII: My Son (Makino Ruki)

* * *

I'm working late in the office tonight, I got a special project I want to get done. I'm surprised we're really going to run it, it might make the news 'cause it's going to be mentioned on the cover but…

…He said he won't mind. Akio's proud. I mean, damn it, he's…Proud of who he is. And I wanted to write this article for him and any mother who at least suspects that their son or daughter is gay.

I can't believe he _believed_ _me_ all those times I made jokes about it being "genetic" with Takehiro and Takato. But I also feel bad since it's the whole reason he had his hopes up on being with Takehiro. I'm sorry Akio, I didn't realize biology was _not_ your strong point…

…I guess this is what I get after ten million gay jokes towards Jen, Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta…_Each_.Not that I give a shit, Akio's Akio…

…I _never_ wanted kids. Ever. I _hate_ kids. I did _not_ want to deal with the crying, the diapers, the midnight feedings all the crap that comes with that _creature_ Jen and Takato claim is such an _adowable_ _wittle_ _miwacle!_UGH!

So, the day I found out that _damned thing was blue_ and Akiyama had knocked me up…I was _PISSED!_ Not so much at Akiyama (but he _does _make a good punching bag) but at myself for not trying _harder_ to avoid "accidents" like that…

…But now?

I know everyone thinks I'm the world's worst mother for telling him this but…Akio really is "Mommy's Favorite Little Accident." I called him that as a baby, when I knew he couldn't understand me but…

…It just sort of stuck. I've liked the kid ever since he pissed on Shiota after we brought him back from the hospital. And raising him? Akio's…an experiment in bad parenting done right. Yeah, we let him swear. Akiyama hates that, so I humor him by telling Akio not to swear in front of non-family grown ups…I_ know_ he taught Ryougi and Takehiro some "new words" back when they were little kids, though. Heh heh heh! We let him fight in school, which, again, Akiyama hates, if it's to protect his friends. I'm proud of him for wanting to protect Ryougi and even more proud now that he's learned how _not_ to get his ass kicked. We let him talk back to other adults - _not us_ or our friends, but teachers I'm okay with if he's got a good reason...

…We let Akio get away with a _lot_ of things most parents wouldn't but…

…We have our ground rules, the rules Akio's not allowed to break. And Akio knows this. He comes home every night, does his homework before having fun (he can watch TV while he does homework but…To our surprise, he says it distracts him and avoids it). He has to try to keep his grades up and come to us for help if he needs it (he sucks at math and, again, _biology_). He's _not_ allowed to pick on his sister (not that he would, Akio's got that "protective big brother on steroids" thing going on). Things like that…

…And he behaves. Akio follows those rules and, despite what I _know_ the others tend to think, he's a good kid! He's a great kid…I'm _glad_ I had him. And Kae, too…

…Kae's got this level of innocence that gets on my nerves sometimes but Akiyama _begged me_ not to "corrupt her" like I did Akio. Akiyama doesn't know this but…I never tried _not to!_ She's just...a nice little girl. Akiyama likes that and Kae loves her "Daddy."

…I swear to the GODS, she's got to have a _hell_ of a dark side coming when she's a teenager, though. I can't _wait! That_ will be some serious Mother-Daughter bonding time…And if Akio's "gay enough," Mother-Daughter-Gay Son bonding time…As much as Akio hates girly shit, he makes exceptions for Kae's girly shit. Ha ha ha, I didn't count stuff like that against him as evidence of him being gay (though the time he played tea party as "_Ms_. Akioyama" was _really_ tempting, Gods he puts up with a lot from her…), he's just that damned good of a big brother.

But with Akio…Heh, after Kae found out when he told us he's "just gay, not bi," (he didn't realize she was home when he announced it) he's given up hiding. He's out and doesn't care who knows. I guess he didn't want to upset his little sister or something at first…Seriously, Akio, you take guarding your little sister to a greater extreme than Takehiro does protecting _his_ little sister. I _love_ how Akio "adopted" Ryougi as his "practice little sister" when I was pregnant...Akio, you're a Makino, all right! Give those Matsudas _Hell!_

But, now, kids at Akio's school know he's gay and he's already knocked the teeth out of _anyone_ who called him a fag or any crap like that. He got suspended the day he came out at school, actually. Even I was a little surprised by the phone call…

"_Mrs. Makino…Um…We need you to pick up your son, he's been suspended for punching a student."_

_"I thought we agreed – He protects the Matsuda kid, you don't suspend him."_

_"He was not protecting Ryougi. He…Um…From what I understand, he asked his teacher if he could address the class. She said 'yes' and…Are you aware that your son is gay, Mrs. Makino?"_

_"This is actually news to you?"_

I wasn't surprised the day I found out I was right…I was upset, though. Not because he's gay but because Akio _does not cry easily…_

…He really liked Goggles Junior. More than we realized. The fact he was _that_ upset…

…I _hate_ seeing my kids cry. At least Goggles Junior was really apologetic, according to Takato. He had no idea Akio _liked_ him…Are you_ BLIND_, Takehiro? Gods, Akio is _obsessed_ with him at times…Still sort of is, actually…

…Sorry, Akio. Find that better boyfriend, okay? There's someone out there…If I can find someone, it shouldn't be _that_ hard for you.

_"…I-I see…Well, he…'Came out' to his class, saying 'anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my ass.'"_

"_That sounds like him." _Akio's teachers _hated me_, whenever they called me in to speak with him and his teacher for the crap that comes out of his mouth, I'd usually turn to Akio and give him a high five for it if it was funny enough.

_"…Yes… Well, a student called him a…certain word…And, well, according to Akio, he just 'strolled down the row of desks' and, in his words, 'planned to punch him until his face collapsed in on itself.' The teacher broke it up after three punches."_

_"…All right, how long is he suspended?"_

_"Three days, as he was provoked but—"_

_"I'll be there in ten minutes, see ya again in three days."_

"…_Yes…Three days…"_ Something tells me the school considers any period of time Akio is suspended to be a vacation. My kid's a Hellraiser, I love him!

I picked up Akio and took him out to lunch, giving him the usual 'throw the _second punch_ that way you won't get in trouble' spiel. Akio, though…looked a little more upset than usual for getting suspended (which is actually _being upset_).

"…_Akio, what's wrong?"_

_"I just...Now I know how Ryougi feels. That jerkass did what they do to Ryougi, except Ryougi doesn't fight back. …I shouldn't have punched him."_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause now I won't be able to protect Ryougi for three days."_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine, Akio."_ …I admit, I'm more proud of his fighting than I should be (which is _at all)_ but it's because he does it for Ryougi. Ryougi…Gods, we _all_ know how badly he gets bullied and how Takehiro's kicked a_ lot_ of homophobic ass for his little brother…

…Akio cares about his friends. That's important to me and to him, so the fact he regrets being suspended _for that reason_ was enough for me to not tell Akiyama about the fight. Akiyama has _some_ parental control over Akio, he usually dishes out _some_ kind of punishment when he gets suspended, Akio goes with it without complaining.

So, I brought Akio to work with me instead of school, I let him watch TV in my office or whatever he wanted.

…And, instead, we worked on this, what I'm just doing the final edit for:

A pair of articles by each of us for this month's issue of Girly Girl. About being the mother of a gay son and about _being_ that gay son. It was his idea when he heard I needed some more content while I was on the phone.

"_Mom, um…You need, like, another article or something?"_

_"Yeah, it's a slow month and a couple writers missed their deadlines."_

_"I…Um…I have an idea. Could we try it if you like it?"_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

…Akio wanted an article from me on having a gay son, he wanted to write an article about being that gay son. He says he wanted to do something to "help guys like Ryougi or his boyfriend grow a pair of balls." After Ryougi came out, everyone heard about how scared _he _was of _being gay_. I couldn't _freakin' believe it!_ So I really liked Akio's reason for wanting to write the articles. Ryougi told us he had the courage to come out because of how easily Akio accepted being gay...

...I held back on what I thought of the fact the kid with two dads was afraid of coming out and just congratulated him. Too bad Akio didn't like Ryougi instead of Takehiro. But, then again, that'd make me feel bad for that Tarou kid…He loves Ryougi a lot, I haven't seen someone _that_ lovestruck since Kenta to _his_ husband…Or Takato to Jen, too.

We're calling the articles "Mother And Her Son – Gay or Straight: Who Cares?" Akio originally wanted to call it "Who Gives A Shit?" But I told him, "Sorry, Akio, we gotta deal with _some_ language restrictions, I'll let you write something for the more adult stuff we publish when you're older." From the look on his face when I said that, I think he might hold me to it.

We started planning on day one, an outline on day two, some writing on day three and, after school from then on, I'd pick up Akio, he'd do his homework in my office and we'd work on our articles when he was done. We spent a few late nights here, Akiyama called me once, saying, "_Ruki, where the hell are you? It's almost nine at night, where did you take my son?"_

_"YOUR son, Akiyama?"_

_"…You're right, what was I thinking? Where did you take_ your_ son?"_

_"We're at work, I just made him some coffee. It's gonna be a late night."_

_"…Akio drinks coffee now?"_

_"He likes it black, just like his Mom does."_

…Except he drank it black for the 'manly image,' not because he liked the taste at all. He was _gulping_ that crap down to avoid the taste…

"…_Is he hyper?"_

_"Akiyama, he's a teenager now! He doesn't bounce off the walls from a little triple strength French roast with five shots of espresso!"_

…I was a little wrong about that, Akio may be a teenager but…The kid is _really short_ for his age, shorter than _Ryougi, _even! That 'enhanced' the impact of the caffeine on him, I think. But, if anything, it got his creative juices flowing…

…At a hundred miles a minute. But we finished our articles, Akio is _really_ proud of his and how it turned out. So am I, actually…I didn't know Akio was a writer. It's pretty good, especially for a first timer.

And now, it's going in the magazine. I really like how they turned out, especially Akio's. He talks about how he wasn't afraid of his orientation but about how a friend of his named "Ryuji" was, though he didn't suspect him Ryuji as gay. He, of course, means Ryougi, who came out the day after Akio told us he realized he was "just gay"…

…And Ryougi only came out in the sense that he _finally_ _admitted_ _to_ _it!_ Gods, I should have made that betting pool about _him!_ How the _hell_ did Akio _not_ know that kid was gay? I think my son's blind, just by how his crush on Takehiro and broken gaydar worked with the Matsuda kids…

…Damn it, I lost so much cash on Takehiro! Matsuda Junior, you'd better dump that chick and go after my son _NOW!_ I hope Hirokazu and Kenta saved the receipt for that flatscreen…Damn it…

Still, as I look it over one last time, I'm really impressed by how Akio's article turned out…I didn't think he could organize his thoughts like this but…It's great. He talks about why he's _not_ afraid of being gay, about his first crush (he even, somehow, managed to hold back on how much he loves _Matsuda Junior_ of all people!), about how he protects his "gay friend" from bullies, tips for other gay teens and, my favorite part, he ends with how much he loves his family for supporting him, especially his _bisexual father_…HA HA HA HA HA! Akiyama's bein' outted to the world…_Finally!_

But it's true: Akio loves his family. And we love him and Kae. Kae still calls him Jerkface (I don't get that girl and her love of handing out nicknames) but he takes it as a compliment. And as much as Akio hates girly crap, he'll still play tea party with Kae-chan and BelialVamdemon (She insists the Chosen Children are the "real bad guys" in 02, by the way, Vamdemon was "innocent" and "a hero for justice!") and stuff like that. Kae loves her big brother, too, and wants him to find a good boyfriend...

…She even suggested _BELIALVAMDEMON! _No, really, she's been saying "BelialVamdemon loves Jerkface" while playing with her doll! Akio plays into it, sorta, but…

…Akiyama, I swear to _the GODS_ if I _ever_ find out you dropped her on her head as a baby I'll...I'll…

…I'll _understand_ how her thought process works _for_ _once_ but…_SHIT!_ That girl is _weird_ sometimes! Not that I mind, I think she's just got an active imagination…Or she's batshit insane, I don't know. I just love my daughter and her weirdness.

I make sure all of the papers are here and in order, I'm going to take them to my head editor soon for printing…The magazine comes out in a week. Akio's excited and Kae-chan really wants to read it. So does Akiyama, he's not allowed to read it 'til his subscription comes in…I _still_ can't believe he subscribed to Girly Girl…

…Or the _reason_ he subscribed…

…Akiyama…

I swear, if you…really _did_ feel _that_ _way_ about _me_ at _that_ _time_…

…Thanks. I know this is a weird-as-hell arrangement but…I'm so glad it worked. I'm…I'm _glad_ that I have you. And _our_ kids…

…I love my family.

There, I thought it. I'll never _say it_, but…I thought it…

…Sorry, Akiyama, but you know me: Feelings and shit like that aren't my thing. I came kind close after Akio was born. When I woke up from the C-section and Akiyama put him in my arms…

"_It's a boy."_

_"…Impossible, you're the father. You sure that ain't the umbilical cord down there?"_

"_Ruki…"_

_"…Fine. C'mere, kid…I'm the landlady who's been giving you a free room for the past nine months. Time to get your ass out of there…I got a better room for ya at home, more space. Better view, too."_

"_So, um, what do you…want to name him?"_ …Yeah, we're that bad at parenting: The thought of baby names didn't occur to us until_ a week_ before my C-section. It was one of those 'oh shit' moments when we realized we can't just call him 'the kid' his whole life!

_"…Akio."_

_"Akio?"_

_"After his Dad. Akiyama."_

…I felt sorta bad Akiyama gave up his surname for me when we got 'married.' 'Distant Autumn Mountain' sounds a _lot_ cooler than 'Distant Grazing Field.' Sacrificing some of his 'cool image' for _me_…That must've _really_ torn him up.

So, I 'reincarnated' his dead surname as 'Akio.'

"…_Thanks, Ruki—"  
_

"_Don't ruin it, Akiyama…He's kinda cute."_

"_Yeah…He is. Think…we're ready for this kinda thing?"_

_"You're the one who asked when they brought home Ryougi—Son of a_ bitch!_ You _planned this, _didn't you? Admit it, you sneaky bastard! You replaced my pills with tic-tacs, didn't you?"_

_"N-No! I-I swear, I didn't!"_

Heh, I was just screwing with him, just like with how 'pissed' I was at him for being knocked up…I was more pissed at myself and the fact that, well, shit was going to get complicated now.

…Actually, as pissed off as I was…

…When that stupid thing turned blue with that little plus sign, after I got over the initial shock…

…I smiled.

_"You've passed on your genes, Akiyama, I can murder you now…"_

_"R-Ruki…"_

At that point, Akio started crying a little…I cradled him in my arms.

"…_Fine, this kid obviously likes you. I'll let you live for his sake…C'mon, shut up, shut up, Mommy's here... Come on."_

_"…Ruki, I just_ love _how you can say 'shut up' in such a soothing and motherly tone."_

_"Yeah, yeah…Just get this kid a bottle already."_

_"Um, you've got two with you, y'kn—"_

_"HELL! NO!"_

"_I'll go get a nurse!"_

Akio stopped crying after Akiyama left…And…

…Okay, Jen, Takato…I saw your point. …When I had my son in my arms, looking up at me for the first time…

…I felt that thing Takato did when his kid was born: "Mother's love."

Akio and I just smiled at each other, that kid was _smiling_ at me. We did that just 'til Akiyama came back with a nurse…

…And from then on, I've been happy being a Mom. Plus, it did come with one little, extra bonus…

"_Mmwah!"_

"_Ru-Ruki…?"_

_" Good morning, Ryou! What's wrong? You look funny!"_

_"Ru-Ruki…! Di-Did you…did you…just…_ kiss me?_ On the lips? …_Without _threatening my life if I tell anyone?"_

_"Of course, I love you, don't I?"_

_"Uh…Ruki, what…What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Snuggling up with my husband..."_

_"…Are you_ serious?"

_"I love you, Ryou…"_

_"…I'm scared, Ruki, very scared…"_

_"Call me Ruki-chan, Ryou-chan! …Ryou-chan, why are you screaming like that? What's wrong?"_

…I _love_ how Akiyama bought that "Ruki's nice when she's coming off pregnancy hormones" prank _both times!_ _GODS_ he is _fun_ to screw with! I love messing with him!

…Oh, screw it!

I love him.

And I swear to the Gods, if _you_ tell _ANYONE_ I said that_…_By the time I'm done with you, you'll be eating through a tube for the short, miserable remainder of your life!

…_Got_ _it?_

* * *

A few weeks later…

* * *

The magazine's been out for a few days, now…I got some calls from some news stations, asking why I decided to "out" my son…It was his freakin' idea, I told them! Plus his message to anyone who complains: "Kiss my ass." Akio, you always have been and you always will be Mommy's _favorite_ little accident!

Also, um…I…Ha ha ha…I forgot that, um, someone we didn't tell would find out…

…That was a _fun_ phone call…

"_Hello?"_

_"Ruki?"_

_"Oh, hey, Mom—"_

_"Since…Since when is Akio-chan gay? I-I just…read your article…"_

_"O-Oh, um…We…We didn't tell you? He came out a little bit before we wrote that..."_

I _knew_ I forgot _something!_ Ugh, this like when she found out I was married all over again…

…Turns out she knew the whole time and just humored me by playing dumb 'til I told her. The fact I was wearing that stupid ring as a necklace tipped her off, she saw it once when she dragged me to a high end department store to try on clothes a few weeks after the "wedding." She saw it as a wedding ring (figuring that's the _only_ piece of jewelry I'd _ever_ wear) and figured I was with Akiyama. Not hard to guess, all the other gay guys I know are with someone…

…I still wear that stupid thing around my neck. Akio and Kae have _never_ seen it, they still think I hate jewelry. And I do!

…Just not this ring.

_"I-I see…"_

_"This…isn't a problem, is it Mom?"_

"_N-No, but…Ruki, I just…had _no idea!_I mean…Akio's…Akio! I-I thought he'd be like you."_

_"He is like me, Mom, he likes guys."_

For a couple years, Akiyama and I had a bet going on about that. I kept telling him, Akio has 'my taste,' Akiyama says Akio has 'his taste.'

What's the difference, Akiyama? Especially since he _still_ thinks you're bi…

_"I meant, um,_ before_ you married Ryou. I honestly thought you would never get married or even date, Ruki…I'm sorry, but you…just never seemed interested or even _willing _to try it."_

_"Yeah, Akio's…He's more into dating than I am, trust me. He had a thing for Matsuda Junior."_

_"Oh, didn't he know how your betting pool turned out? Ha ha ha! So-Sorry, Ruki, but…I-I want to thank you again for my new living room set."_ …She won _a shit load_ off me! Grrr…If you weren't my Mother, I swear I'd…!

"_Apparently not, but…He's really confident about it. He says he's already looking for a new boyfriend, one cuter and tougher than Takehiro."_ Heh, not even Matsuda's gay one is _that_ out and proud, Akio makes no secret: He wants a cute boyfriend who can kick ass like he can…

…Hope ya find him, Akio. And soon.

_"Ha ha! Well…Tonight, mind if I call him and talk to him? I just…I want to make sure he's doing okay with it."_

_"He is, but I know what you mean. But, don't worry, he's really got no problem with liking guys. I don't raise Shiotas, Mom, I raise Makinos."_

Akiyama and I couldn't believe he skipped the 'I'm scared, I don't wanna be gay' stage - The one that freaked out Jen and _haunted_ Takato for _years_…And Ryougi for some reason, what the _hell_ was that kid so _scared_ _of?_ Daddy and Daddy gonna object to their own 'perverse lifestyle choice?' Gimme a break, Ryougi…

But the fact he _skipped that_ scared the shit out of me because _Kenta_ is the only other gay guy I know to skip that part...

…Akio's _not_ like Kenta, though. Thank. The. _Gods._

Akio showed off his article at school, actually. This time, when he was made fun of, he got Sunday detention for cussing out the other students, instead of suspension for trying to make their faces turn inside out with his fist ("for Ryougi's sake"). But not a lot of students are dumb enough to mess with Akio - _especially_ after he beat _the living shit_ out of a _high school student_ that called him a 'Momma's Boy' at the park. His little sister went to school with Akio and started it - Akio wouldn't beat _her _up, but big brother was fair game when he called Akio 'Mommy's Wittle Angel.'

…And like any kid who's _sooo_ _not _a Momma's Boy: He beat the shit outta the guy and ran home all happy and smiling. He sat next to me on the couch, gave me a big a hug and told me the play by play of what happened…I was so proud of Mommy's Wittle Angel of Death! Even though…he is _kind of_ a Momma's Boy…

…Akio, most kids who get called "Momma's Boy" _don't_ come home, hug and say to their Mom "I just beat the crap outta some jerk! Wanna hear?" But I'd never tell him that…

…Should've seen it comin', though, just from his first word...

Akio's first word wasn't "shit," "kiss my ass," "Closet King Shiota," "Fairy Queen Kenta," "castrate Dad with a rusty fork" or _anything_ like that, as much as _everyone_ expected it to be _SOMETHING_ vulgar...Even me!

Akio Makino's first word…

…was "Mommy."

Thanks, Akio.

Anyway, with the article and his school's reaction...Akio was only upset because Ryougi missed it, he was out sick that day…He wanted us to surprise him and Takehiro with it, we still haven't shown or told them yet…

…I just _know_ he wants to impress Matsuda Junior with it, it's something that Takehiro'd like to read. That kid…I swear, he's…He's _so gay_ for someone straight. He's like a straight version of Shiota, except you call him gay he just shrugs it off! But he also taught Akio some moves for helping Ryougi, 'cause Akio wouldn't give up even when he was getting his ass kicked. He also taught him sort of breathing exercise "for fighting," I know it's really a way to help calm down (I've used the same trick)…Akio's used it and he doesn't realize it but…He's a lot calmer than usual because of "Matsuda's Ass-Kicking Breathing Skill! Haaaiii…YAH! Haaaiii…YAH! Haaaii…YAH!"

Heh…Matsuda Junior's a crafty one…

…Takato raised one hell of a kid, I gotta hand it to him for that. He, Jen and Juri raised two really great kids.

But so did I. And Akiyama helped, I guess.

My son is Akio Makino, my daughter is Kae Makino…

…And I'm damned proud of them. 

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to do one more Akio-related chapter and something involving Ruki's reaction to Akio's orientation. I mean, let's face it, she _is_ the queen of gay jokes…

And I hope you got a chuckle out of Ruki's usual "Ruki Rage" going as far as breaking the fourth wall…I couldn't resist it, she just admitted to _loving_ Ryou after all!

Keep in mind, the timeskip in the second part of this chapter takes place a few chapters ahead of where it begins. The next few chapters take place _before_ the timeskip…Sorry if it's a little confusing, but I didn't want to do a part two on this narrative.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Akio's first word was "Mommy?" Awww! I really like that!

I was hoping Ori would do a Ruki POV chapter at some point, I really like when he writes her. Ha ha, I especially liked Ruki going as far a threatening _the reader!_ Ha ha ha, I'll keep your secret, Ruki! I do not like pain in the slightest!

-Taiki Matsuki


	54. XXXIX: Big Brother, Hidemura Tarou

Mirai No Kodomo  
XXXIX: Big Brother (Hidemura Tarou)

* * *

Ryougi came out to his Dads a few weeks ago, he confirmed it by giving me a hug in front of them (even though that's _not_ unusual…To me, at least, Takehiro says for Ryougi that's _huge_) and saying, "I love you, Tarou-chan" in front of them (that's new). I was bright red but I managed to say, "I love you, too, Ryougi-chan." …Barely. But...

...Those are my three favorite words to say and hear: I love you. I just...I _never_ thought I'd be with someone, I'd be alone for my entire life just to keep my secret from Dad and Kensuke...But, Ryougi?

...Ryougi makes me so happy. Happy enough to where I'm willing to take the risk. And I'm _this_ happy for one reason...

...Because I love you, Ryougi-chan.

Takato-san told me we made a cute couple…I-I blushed even more. I think Ryougi thinks I'm "cuter" when I blush…Ha ha ha! I'm glad I can make him happy with that since…It's really easy.

I also had my first double date and…Wow…That night was _great!_ I was a little embarrassed about that pin, but Takehiro and Ryougi insisted I wear it where it could be seen, I originally had it under my jacket like them. They said, "Uncle Kenta won't mind, he'll even notice it and tell you that!" They were right and…I-I liked his MarineAngemon cufflinks, ha ha ha! And he and Hirokazu-san were _great_ as that opening act! Ryougi and I tried to sing it on the way back home with help from Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san…They said we did a good job. Kyoko and Takehiro tried, too, but Takehiro didn't know the lyrics too well…I didn't either but Ryougi helped.

I was…a little upset by how my Dad got so worried I was hanging out with "Ryougi's faggy Uncle," _Gods,_ I couldn't believe he actually _said that!_ Hirokazu-san managed to convince him he was straight but I couldn't apologize _enough_, even though Hirokazu-san told me it was okay he's "used to it." …That's not okay, Hirokazu-san… I'm _so_ sorry. I-I'm getting…really, really tired of my Dad and Kensuke's jokes and attitude…

…I-I just don't know how much more of it I can take. Especially when they do it in front of Ryougi. I know Ryougi plays along but it's not right…They shouldn't do it! And a lot of times, they make fun of _his brother!_ And _his dads!_ All because I let Takehiro's name slip, they always start it with, "_We were a little worried, we thought you were the little brother of that gay kid with two dads at Kensuke's school…"_

…I'm such an idiot…

At least Ryougi's family support us. Entirely, they're all…Well, I guess because of Jenrya-san and Takato-san, they're really open to gay couples and friends…But I've _never_ met a family like theirs. I love hanging out with them, even though I'm worried they're getting tired of me sometimes…

…Takehiro says Jenrya-san and Takato-san really like me, especially since I'm, apparently, Liangji's first "real friend." In the sense, Liangji's other friends are all people he knows through his Dads (Akio and Kae, Kae calls me "Gameboy" for some reason) or Takehiro (Kyoko). I'm the first person he met and made friends with on his own…

…I can relate, ever since I realized I was gay I've been less and less social in real life, I was so afraid of people finding out somehow. I was _so_ insecure about it until I found some help sites online that made me confident enough to be "out" online, mostly on shounen-ai fansites…Even though I had a _couple_ close calls with Kensuke and Dad walking into my room while I was reading a fic, I _never_ look at art until after they go to sleep or I'm home alone! And I mean that for the _non-graphic_ stuff!

If _either_ of them ever saw me looking at a picture of Taiki Kudou and Zenjirou Tsurugi making out or of Takuya and Kouji having their first kiss…I'd be in_ so deep_, Kensuke would freak out, I just know it.

Ryougi and I had a date today, sort of. Our "date" was at the bakery, Takehiro and Takato-san made us lunch to show that we really could be a couple there. No hiding _anything_…I love that so much. Not as much as Ryougi-chan, though. He told me how Akio made him confident…

…I can't believe _he's_ gay! I-I mean…Seriously? _AKIO? _Th-Then again…If he liked Takehiro, um, well... They said "Akio doesn't confess, he tells you that _you_ love _him."_ That makes sense but Akio-san's really nice once you get to know him, a little weird but nice.

Takato-san was really surprised that we still haven't had our first kiss, though. Ryougi and I both want to take things _very_ slow, we prefer things that way…Go at our own pace, the first kiss will happen someday…

…And when it does, I'll be _so _happy.I love Ryougi-chan so much, I-I really do. He's…Yeah, I-I know he is…Ryougi's my first _love_. I mean, I've had crushes before, I've thought guys in my class were cute and _wish_ I could go out with them but…

…I've never felt the way for them that I do for Ryougi-chan. Especially after all he's done for me since we met. I wish, so badly, that I could somehow do the same or more…

…I wonder if he'd like it if I learned Chinese like Takato-san did for Jenrya-san, if he'd see it as a sign of how much I love him like Jenrya-san does for Takato-san?

I walk down the hall of my apartment building, going to my door. It's unlocked, Kensuke must be home. I'll go to my room and look up some Chinese lessons on Vidtube or something. Ryougi and Takehiro taught me a little bit but…I want to learn a lot and surprise him.

I open the door and take my shoes off after I close it behind me.

"Tarou. We need to talk." Kensuke says, stepping into the living room. He has a really serious look on his face, he's adjusting his glasses, too, like he does whenever he's nervous.

"Um, can it wait, Niisan? I need to-"

"No," Kensuke shakes his had. "It can't, 'cause I do _not_ want Dad home to hear any of this, okay? It's…Look, I-I need to talk to you, okay? Please, Tarou."

"Um…Okay…" I go to the couch across from where Kensuke is standing, he sits down next to me and puts a hand on shoulder. "…Kensuke?"

"Listen, you have to promise…You won't lie, okay? Even though you'll…_really_ want to, _promise me_ you won't lie. This…stays between us, okay?" …Kensuke what are you-…Oh no…

No, no, no…Please, don't…Don't let this go where…I _never_ want it to go.

"…Kensuke-"

"_Promise_," Kensuke says in a serious tone. He…Gods, he looks _scared_. Please, Gods, not this…Anything but this…

"…Only if you promise this really will…stay between us…" I whisper. …Gods, please, no…How did he find out…?

"I promise," Kensuke says with a nod.

"Then I promise I'll be…honest…"

"I know the _Matsuda_ Bakery is owned by two gay guys. Takehiro is the kid with two Dads from my school…And his last name isn't Katou. I bought Guilmon bread today, I-I saw it for sale in the window. I wanted to compare it to the stuff you bring since it looked 'just like' the 'Katou Bakery's' bread, I didn't know it was _that_ bakery until I saw Takehiro walk by in the hall behind the cash register…You and Ryougi were with him." …No…

"I-I see…" I whisper, this…is not good.

"Tarou, answer honestly…Are you…" He pauses, he takes a deep breath and lowers his head. "Are you gay?"

I let out a long sigh, hanging my head, too, and closing my eyes tightly as a tear escapes from one. I takes a long time but I finally manage to whisper, "_Yes_."

I wait. I wait for and expect Kensuke to shout in disgust. I expect him to call me a fag. To say he lied and he's going to tell Dad or to tell me won't tell Dad in exchange for something. To say he'll do whatever it takes to fix me, that I can still be "normal." To say-

"I'm sorry, Tarou. I'm really sorry." I feel Kensuke wrap his arms around me…

…I was not expecting this.

Ever.

I open my eyes, Kensuke is hugging me, tightly. "For…what?" Sorry because I'm gay? For having to live with a fag? Because you're not going to speak to me any more?

"For…joining in Dad's jokes in front of you, I know you hated them. That's what got me wondering, you hated them even more after you met Ryougi… …You, um, 'like' him, don't you?"

"Yeah," I whisper, slowly nodding. "We've been…together…for a while." I start shaking as I say that. I can't control it. Kensuke hugs me tighter, maybe to hold me still or to reassure me…I don't know.

"Is he, um…Is he good looking? I mean by…gay standards, I-I wouldn't know." Huh? Kensuke did you _really _ask that?

"Ve-Very," I nod. "Kensuke…What's going on?"

"Remember last night? When Dad told that joke at dinner? He was facing me the whole time and…I saw you, you looked freakin' _sad_, Tarou…I'm sorry I joined in and thought like he does, okay?"

"Wa-Wait…You…You're saying you don't mind…?"

"I-I won't lie, it sorta freaks me out but…I-I want to get used to it and learn where you're coming from since…Tarou, you're my little brother. I shouldn't…I shouldn't be upset by this."

"What…made you decide to support me instead of trying to make me change or something like…_Dad_ _would_?" I whisper those last two words, quickly adding, "I-I mean, _thank you_, Kensuke, thank you _so much_ for accepting me but…It's just…" I always thought that was how Kensuke would take this. Like Dad would.

"…I know, Tarou. It's 'cause, well…Dad always says…gays choose to be 'perverted freaks' and stuff, right? It's what they want but…Tarou, why would you_ choose_ this? Why would you choose to be something Dad and I loved to make fun of…Something Dad _hates_ so much, something you'd get so much crap for if people ever found out...I know there's no way in hell _you_ would choose any of that. When I realized it wasn't a choice, I… I looked up some sites, too…They explained some of what you might be going through…I'm really sorry, Tarou."

"Kensuke, don't apologize, you don't have to…" I give Kensuke another hug, saying, "Thank you for accepting me, Niisan…That…Gods, that means so much! I-I _never_ wanted to lose you or Dad over this…Thank you, Niisan! _Thank you!_" I-I'm starting to cry, this is so far from the reaction I thought he would have. _So far_ from it!

"So, um…Have you two…kissed or anything yet?" Kensuke asks, a little nervously.

"No, we…We're taking things slowly," I say. "Ryougi just…came out to his Dads."

"Wa-Wait…He has to _come out_ to them? Even his brother? They're all…I mean…"

"Er…Ta-Takehiro's straight," I reply, letting go of Kensuke to see the look on his face, I sort of _have_ to. He's giving me a long and confused stare. "Re-Really! I've met his girlfriend. Her name's Kyoko."

"…For real?"

I-I can't help but laugh at that. "He's, um, he's also Takato-san's real son. The guy who sold you the bread."

"Huh?"

"The woman who called that time, Juri Katou, she's his Mom. Ryougi's, too, but Ryougi was adopted," I explain. "She and Takato-san went to a clinic that, um, got her pregnant with his 'sample,' you know?"

"Wo-Wow…They do that? I-I mean…For…Gay couples and all. I-I know fertility clinics exist but—" The front door opens.

"I'm home!" Crap! Dad!

Kensuke ad I both sit sorta casually. Dad walks into the living room. "…What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kensuke asks.

"Tarou's not on his computer like he normally is," Dad says, taking off his coat and adjusting his glasses.

"Kensuke needed some help with his history homework," I say. "Sanguo period—"

"_San_-_what_ period?" Dad asks.

I just realized I called 'Sangoku' it's name in Chinese…Ha ha, Ryougi and Takehiro like to speak Chinese when they play Sangoku Musou, especially with their Uncle. I'm usually completely lost but they translate for me. "Three Kingdoms China," I say.

"…Tarou, when do _you_ speak _Chinese?_" Dad asks.

"Ryougi taught me a little. He's Chinese," I reply.

"Oh, yeah, how's that kid doing? That reminds me, I wanna go to his Mom and Dad's bakery sometime to get the Water Angel bread or whatever it's called. Great stuff."

"It's on…Fujiyama Street, I think," Kensuke lies. _That_ just proved it…He _does_ support me… "Katou Bakers. But, um, I got some Guilmon bread there today. It's in the kitchen, I thought it and that MarineAngemon stuff would make a good dinner and dessert." Thank you…_So much,_ Niisan.

"Thanks," Dad nods. "I'll go turn on the oven to warm it up…That sounds really good. Tell Ryougi, his Mom and Dad are damned good bakers."

"I will," I say with a nod.

Dad goes into the kitchen, saying, "By the way, Ryougi's Chinese? I always thought that was a weird name…"

"Yeah, um, in Chinese it's…_Liang_…_Ji_…" I say Ryougi's name slowly. I _know_ I messed up the pronunciation somehow. I still call him Ryougi because of that, I want to be able to say his name _right_.

"Which of his parents is Chinese? Juri and Takato are Japanese names…"

"Ryougi was adopted," I say. "They wanted…his brother to have a little brother but his Mom, um, couldn't handle _having_ another kid, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, I get it…So, Takehiro's their real son? I mean, if he had two dads like that _other_ Takehiro, he'd be adopted, too." You'd be surprised, Dad…

"Yeah, Takato-san and Juri-san's son," I nod. "…Kensuke, um…Do you want to meet them sometime?" I ask.

Kensuke gives me a surprised look but nods. "Su-Sure…When?"

"I-I'll ask Ryougi at school tomorrow," I say. "We'll call you if it's tomorrow, even."

"All right, thanks, Tarou."

Dad comes out of the kitchen when a beer, opening it. "Heh, good…Make friends with them, Kensuke. I can't get enough of that bread."

Kensuke laughs, nodding, "I will, Dad."

* * *

Ryougi gives me a shocked look as we sit in our secret (_and _drug free…_Gods_I can't believe I got searched like that!) spot. "Kensuke…knows?"

"He…He supports me, Ryougi-chan," I say. "I-I couldn't _believe it_ but…When he realized it wasn't a choice, he said it was because he knew I wouldn't _choose _this. He actually looked up some sites and…He even guessed I was with you. Would you…mind if he came over? He wants to 'understand,' you know?"

"He…He really supports you? He's not going to find out for sure and tell your Dad or anything?"

I shake my head. "We spoke after Dad fell asleep, he promised: He's serious and doesn't want to be like Dad anymore. Kensuke really is nice, just…"

"…I know," Ryougi-chan nods. "Call him, I'm sure Tou-chan and Tou-san won't mind. Just, um, he _knows_ Takehiro is straight, right?"

"As hard as it is for him to believe it…" I trail off. Ryougi actually laughs, I do, too. "He even covered for me when Dad said he wanted to find the bakery…He gave him the wrong street and name. He's serious."

Ryougi nods. "If you say so."

I give Ryougi-chan a hug. "Thank you, Ryougi-chan…Sorry to ask but…"

"If he wants to support you, _trust me_, I want him to, well, 'understand,' too. I mean…I-I've been afraid of what would happen if your family somehow found out."

"Me, too…This gives me some hope, at least, for the day Dad finds out. Kensuke's really serious, but he says it _still_ freaks him out a little."

"I'll give Takehiro a warning."

"Thanks. I'll text him right now…" I pull out my cell phone, writing up a quick text to Kensuke:

_Meet us at Kamedama after school, Ryougi-chan says it's okay to come over._

_Thanks again, Niisan._

_-Tarou_

"I'm really glad to hear he's behind you, Tarou-chan," Ryougi says, he's typing a text up, too, probably for Takehiro.

We sit and eat our lunches our phones go off within about a minute of each other…

_Met with Takehiro. He'll be with me when we meet._

_-Kensuke_

"…Is yours from Takehiro?" I ask, turning to Ryougi. He's…He's trying hard _not to laugh_ as he passes me his phone. I read Takehiro's message…

_Ran into Kensuke in the halls with Kyoko, had a huge laugh when he asked if I was really straight. Kyoko said: No, he's my gay boyfriend and I'm his lesbian girlfriend._

_He believed her._

_-Takehiro_

_PS: Tell Tarou his brother is really cute for me._

I burst out laughing with Ryougi…I-I can't _believe_ Takehiro sometimes. He's…ambiguously straight, I guess. _Nothing_ gay bothers him (except Bara, but…That freaks _Kenta-san AND AKIO_ out!).

"Your brother is _amazing_, Ryougi-chan…" I laugh.

"H-He…He really is…I'm sure he's helping Kensuke 'understand' as we speak, too."

"I have a feeling…Ha ha ha!"

Something tells me this is…going to be interesting…

* * *

Ori's Notes:

And we begin our final act: Tarou's Saga.

More Liangji\Tarou was one of the winners for the poll, so I decided to end the fic with this.

Regarding Tarou's brother's name: Since he's homophobic, I wanted to give him a special name so…

…Let's just say "Daiken" isn't a real name.

Oh, and if you don't know what Bara is: DO NOT LOOK IT UP! It's a (SUPER) hardcore yaoi subgenre with musclebound, hairy men and…It _freaks_ _me out_! So _think about that!_

Actually, on that note: You know the first "gay seppuku" I committed back in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda? Twerp-chan's censored portion of my notes was a link to a Bara doujin that Twerp-chan was stupid enough to click on.

I even put a message at the top of my next email to him before it was posted, somethning to the extent of: "Taiki, remove that link if you didn't already and just act freaked out when you censor it. And if you did click it: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He _still_has nightmares, he says. Hehehe! I love tormenting Twerp-chan!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I just want to say this in regards to that Bara link he sent me back in Kako Mo Etc: Ori. Is. A. _**BASTARD**_**_!_**

And you _do not_ want to know what his _second_ gay seppuku was! That time, I got an actual description that I just _DO **NOT** WANT TO REMEMBER!_ I will only tell you this: Ori somehow managed to top the Bara picture. In. Every. Bleedin'. Way.

I don't think that action is even _possible_, let alone _legal_ in most states!

Anyway, I am glad to see Tarou's brother supports him and wants to "understand" his brother's orientation and friends. But I know Ori: This is _not_ going to be that easy for Tarou.

-Taiki Matsuki

**EDIT:** Thank you, Riku Murasaki, for pointing out that rather, um, unfortunately hysterical typo on my part before Ori did (if he found it first, God, I would _not_ live it down). I would like to make it clear, Ori's gay seppuku is something I do NOT want to remember.

Now, if you will excuse me I am going to go crawl in a corner and feel like an idiot for a bit.

-Taiki Matsuki


	55. XL: New Friend, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XL: New Friend (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

So _this_ is the infamous Kensuke Hidemura…Tarou's homophobic brother.

Homophobic being a…relative word. He's more, um, "confused" than anything at this point. I guess he buys a lot of the stereotypes and rumors but as long as he still cares about Tarou...

…He's a good guy in my book, even though…that little voice in the back of my head is screaming "homophobe! Avoid! Punish!" But, thanks to Tou-san and Grandpa Li…That 'punish' is a lot quieter than it used to be. And Kensuke's different from the others. He obviously wants to be more open to the idea of his brother being gay. It's sort of a…"culture shock," I guess. Kensuke's _never_ been in such a "gay" environment and everything he knows about it is from his Dad's rants and jokes…Which he knows are "less than accurate."

I've…gotten a lot better about that "issue" before. I'm fighting a lot less and, when I do, I only fight enough to make them stop…I don't, um, take it further like before. I-I've had a few guys beg for me to stop…I hate that I actually went that far. I didn't just break the rule, I abused it whenever I could…Tou-san and I visit Grandpa Li once a week now for lessons in helping me control that. They really help.

I glance over to Kensuke, he's still a little embarrassed about how we met with Kyoko. He shouldn't be, Kyoko and I _love_ pulling that joke but I guess he's in "apologetic mode" over everything he thinks he's put Tarou through…

…He's definitely not the jerk I thought he was.

Kensuke actually looks a _little_ like Tarou but much more athletic, he's on the track team at school. He wears glasses like Tarou, too, except they're rounded frames, not ovals like Tarou. He has a green and turqoise hooded sweatshirt (Our school's colors), part of being on track, but has jeans on instead of track shorts. I'm walking with him to Kamedama to meet up with Tarou and Liangji.

"…Sorry again I…um…believed your girlfriend about that…" Kensuke trails off, adjusting his glasses.

I laugh, "Trust me…I'm _glad_ you did, I needed that laugh." I _love_ how Kyoko's willing to claim to have a girlfriend whenever I pull my "don't tell my girlfriend" line. But since he asked if I was _straight_ (that's…unusual)…Kyoko covered for me.

"_Him? No, he's my gay boyfriend. I'm his lesbian girlfriend. We make it work."_

_"FO-FOR…FOR REAL? Holy shit…!"_

"_You're _really _cute, Kensuke-chan."_

_"…Uh…!"_

I-I admit, I _probably_ shouldn't have said he was cute but…I couldn't resist it. Kyoko had trouble breathing after that but, after I reassured Kensuke I was straight (not bi or gay), he felt a _little_ better...I think being told he's "cute" from another guy is "too much" right now…Baby steps, Kensuke, baby steps…

"Yeah, but…"

"Thanks for supporting your brother and my brother," I say. "I promise, no-one turned him or anything…"

"I-I know, it's…It's not choice. He's…_always _been gay, right?"

"Sort of…I mean, you've always been straight, right?"

Kensuke nods. "Yeah, I figured it was like that. Born straight, born gay..." Kensuke sighs. "I-I am _so_ sorry for all those jokes I made with Dad. I didn't know I was insulting him each time…H-He played along. So did Ryougi if he came over!" Those visits were pretty rare, Tarou only invited him because he felt like he was bothering us by constantly coming over...Tarou's really afraid Tou-san and Tou-chan are going to get tired of him or think he's "stealing" our bread...

...Tarou, we understand. And, trust me, we can spare more bread than all three of us can eat, you're _not_ a bother. Re-Really, I think it's partially because Tarou doesn't really have any other friends, let alone anyone else like Liangji. So I think he _really_ treasures what they have...

When it comes to Tarou and friends, he told us, when he realized he was gay, he became a serious loner. He didn't want people to suspect and his past friends were, well, like his Dad and what Kensuke _used_ to be like. Tarou once went into a long apology for how homophobic _he_ was as a kid when the subject came up after Liangji came out...

...Liangji made him feel better with a hug, saying, "_I love you and forgive you, Tarou-chan. Don't be so upset over the past. Please."_ ...Tou-san and Tou-chan agreed, Tarou shouldn't feel bad for his attitude before: With his Dad and Kensuke, what else could he think? What's important is how he feels now, like what Kensuke is trying to do.

And Kensuke knows how hard it is for Tarou to 'keep up appearances,' even with our help, "I know, we told him to so he wouldn't be found out…He has serious guilt trips over it but it's better than your Dad knowing, right?" I ask,

"…For Tarou's sake, _definitely_," Kensuke nods. "Dad…_hates _gays. It's sort of his hang up. Every time the subject comes up, um…I don't wanna know if I want to repeat anything but…"

"We know," I say. "Liangji…He's told us some of his 'classic' jokes," I roll my eyes. Ruki's jokes are funny, Kazama Hidemura's are _not_. Tarou's, though, are pretty good since a lot of them are from Uncle Kenta…But Tarou _still_ feels bad.

Tarou, if Liangji and I laugh that means you can, too…_Especially_ if it's quoting Uncle Kenta! A lot of them might also be Ruki's, too, she's got a library of gay jokes like no-one else on Earth…

…I can't believe she uses some of them _on Akio!_ He…He told me how he told them he was gay, too, after he "came out" to me ("_Matsuda, I'm gay! Just lettin' you know since you really like that kinda thing and all._")...Gods, he's like…_Uncle Kenta _level confident, just…Not flaming.

"_Mom! Dad! I was wrong, I'm just gay!"_ He…said it as he walked in the door. That's it. They knew he was bi but...Not _gay_, even I know there's a difference there when it comes to some parents and acceptance…Not that I'd think Ruki or Ryou-san would mind (though, I've heard Ruki complain that _I_ turned Akio gay to Tou-chan…As a joke, of course)._  
_

From what he told me, Ruki response was pretty unexpected (or expected, depending on how well you know her)…

_"That's nice, Akio, do me a favor and land a cute boyfriend. I got one who only _thinks _he's cute."_

"_Love you, too, Ruki-_CHAN!_"_ Ryou-san was feeling…extra suicidal, I guess.

"…_And now he'll think he's a cute corpse!"_ …I sometimes wonder what life would be like if Tou-san and Tou-chan spoke to each other like that...

…But…Akio did make one little mistake…

"_Jerkface should date Ryougi! He's cute, right?"_

"_Oh, _shit! _Kae-chan's home…?"_

_"Oh, _shit!_ Yes she is, Akio. Congrats for outing yourself! You capture the art of 'self-outing' quite well, my son. Better than Shiota, that takes_ skill! _Bravo!"_ Ruki, of course, couldn't resist a joke. Akio actually _likes_ her jokes, even the ones directed at him...I think it's becase, well, it's a sign his Mom supports him, I guess.

But with Kae...

…Akio told me he _forgot_ he didn't want Kae to know at first but when she saw how worried he was, he said, _"She came up to me, gave me a hug carrying her BelialVamdemon doll and said, 'Jerkface can have any boy he wants! BelialVamdemon'll beat up anyone who doesn't like him back!' …So, Takehiro, for your own safety, we'd better start goin' out. You've seen 02, you know what he's capable of…C'mon, Matsuda, I _want_ that first kiss!"_ I laughed, for the first time ever about this 'Akio likes me' thing…I laughed.

Akio came out at school a little later, according to Liangji. And then got suspended within five minutes _of_ coming out...Which makes sense if you know Akio.

…I wonder what Akio would say about Kensuke. Only in the sense that he's trying to "understand" his brother. Actually, um…

…Something tells me Akio might insist he's a closet case trying to come to terms with himself through Tarou and that he should just confess to Akio.

I won't lie: Kensuke _is_ kind of good looking and he's athletic: I_ think_ those are Akio's "types." And he's _not_ girly…

…Then again, Akio has a _wide_ definition of "girly" that includes stuff that isn't girly…I think, at least.

Not that I would name Kensuke as a candidate but...Liangji and I are both trying to find someone for Akio. I still feel really about about Akio's "park incident." I swear, I thought he knew Kyoko and I were dating, not "just friends."

We approach Kamedama, Tarou and Liangji wave to us and run over. Tarou looks especially happy...I can guess why: His big brother really supports him. I remember how much my support made Liangji feel better when he came out to me...

...I'm happy for you, Tarou. I hope your Dad can act the same as Kensuke, too.

"Niisan," Tarou bows his head. "How are things going with Takehiro-san?"

"Gre-Great!" Kensuke says, nervously.

"…I might've told him he was cute to mess with him earlier, sorry," I say with a smirk I can't control.

"Niichan…Be nice, he's Tarou's brother," Liangji says. "He's really trying!"

"I-I know, I'm sorry," I turn to Kensuke. "Really, Kensuke. I'm straight, sorry if I freaked you out."

"…It shouldn't bother me so much, Takehiro, so…Joke away, I need to get over this. Sorry, Tarou, it's…not gross, a-at least...Not _really_ gross but...It's still weird to me, you know?" Kensuke says with a shrug.

Yeah, Kensuke explained to me he's less grossed out and more "confused" as to how two guys _can_ fall in love or find each other attractive, sort of. I mean, I'm straight, too, I'm not attracted to guys but, well, I can see _why_ Tarou and Liangji are in love...Kensuke knows they're in love but not how or why...

...But he _wants_ to understand and that is _great_ because we're here to help.

Tarou nods. "Trust me, I-I went through a serious, um, freak out stage at first. I…I didn't want to be gay but…I had no choice."

"I know Dad and I didn't help, though," Kensuke sighs. "I'm _really_ sorry about that, I-I swear, I-I had…"

"Kensuke…Before I knew I was gay...I…I was…_like that_…remember?" Tarou whispers, letting out a quiet sigh. Liangji hugs his shoulders from behind. "...Thanks, Ryougi-chan."

"_Wo Ai Ni_, Tarou_-airen,_" Liangji says. Tarou smiles, he holds on of Liangji's hands with both hands on his right shoulder...Tarou really has _no idea_ what it means to have Liangji in such close contact with him like that - Liangji is...Liangji! He's got his personal space and _likes it_ that way - Tarou is the _only_ non-family member he gets that close to...That, to me, is proof: Liangji is in love with Tarou. He doesn't just "really like" Tarou, he _loves_ Tarou.

I look to Kensuke to gauge his reaction to seeing his brother have "a moment" with another male... To my surprise, I can see the _slightest_ hint of a smile on Kensuke's face. But it fades as he asks, "Yeah, um…How scary was it? I-I mean, the sites said a lot of things…" Kensuke shrugs, adjusting his glasses.

"_So_ scary," Tarou whispers, lowering his head. Liangji goes from Tarou's shoulders to wrapping both arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Tarou's right shoulder.

"Kensuke-san, _I _was scared…And I have two Dads," Liangji speaks up, lifting his head. "Think about that."

"Crap…I-I had no idea, Tarou," Kensuke nods.

"It's okay, Kensuke," Tarou says. "Thank you for not being upset or trying to change me. A-Are you ready to, um, meet Takato-san and Jenrya-san?"

"Take your time to prepare, Kensuke-san," I say. "I know meeting a gay couple is...going to be different for you."

Kensuke nods. "I...I'm…ready to go to the bakery, really. I want to meet …um…Okay, not to assume anything but, Tarou…I-I've _never_ seen you so, um, 'close' with anyone...Are these people going to be your Dads-in-Law someday?" …Se-Seriously? Even…_Kensuke _noticed how much Tarou…?

…No wonder no-one was really surprised about Liangji and Tarou, even his homophobic brother who's afraid to say the L-word _sees it_…

Tarou turns _bright red_, stammering.

Liangji gives Tarou a tight hug, saying, "I hope so."

"Ryo-Ryougi…chan…!" Tarou lets out an embarrassed laugh. Kensuke laughs a little, too.

"That's…that's great, Tarou," Kensuke says. "You two, um, you…You look…cool together…"

"…'Cool' together?" I ask, Kensuke gives me an embarrassed shrug. "I-I get it, something _else_ that starts with C, right?"

"…Sorry, Takehiro, I-I _know_ there shouldn't be anything wrong with it but—"

"Don't apologize so much, Kensuke," I say. "Really, it's okay." I turn to Liangji and Tarou. "By the way, I cleared it with Tou-san and Tou-chan, they want Kensuke to stay for dinner." Liangji's expression suddenly changes, he turns a little pale. "…What's wrong?"

"Niichan, um, isn't _Uncle Kenta _coming to dinner tonight, too?"

…Oh, _crap_…

I turn to Kensuke. "…Kensuke, I know 'gay' is very new and a little scary to you, so, um…You may be a little freaked out by our Uncle Hirokazu and, especially, our Uncle Kenta. They're married, too."

"Which one of your Dads' brothers is…?"

"They're 'honorary' Uncles, not related," I explain. "Uncle Kenta took care of my Mom while she was pregnant, before she told my Dads and after that, Tou-san and Tou-chan made him honorary family. They used to be our dedicated babysitters, too."

"Tell him about the...y'know…" Tarou trails off with a laugh.

I smirk, "Kensuke, ever hear of 'The Taito Drinking Game?'"

"…Taito?"

"It's a Digimon shounen-ai pairing," Liangji explains. "We take drinks of soda every 'Taito,' or whatever pairing, moment we see. Whoever goes the longest without peeing wins."

"…That…actually…sounds sorta fun," Kensuke says with a laugh. "I-I know a _little_ bit about Digimon from Tarou, so I _think_ I know the two characters in 'Taito.' Do you guys…play that a lot...?"

"Our Uncles invented it, they also play the alcoholic version alone," Liangji says. "Usually on Uncle Kenta's birthday for some reason…Uncle Hirokazu says they get _really_ drunk, but it depends on the pairing - Some have less moments than others." He turns to me. "Think Tou-san and Tou-chan would let us…?"

"Maybe on Sunday, I'll ask Uncle Kenta if and Uncle Hirokazu wanna join us. And it…might work as a 'testing the waters' sort of thing," I suggest. "Kensuke are you interested?"

Kensuke nods. "Ye-Yeah…I-I can't believe it but…Yeah, I-I'll play the Taito drinking game!"

We start going down to the bakery…This is it, Kensuke's serious about supporting Tarou and "getting used" to "gay stuff." He told me in the halls after he calmed down from his meeting with Kyoko and I…

"…_Look, I-I'm sorry about…Just…_Everything_. I know I've said a lot of…really stupid things and _will_ probably say more but, if my brother is gay then…I know it's not something he would ever choose. Tarou's not the kind of person who'd wanna 'disappoint' me or Dad and we know how much Dad, um, 'doesn't like' gays. So, I-I don't know _what_ I'm…really asking for here but…"_

_"You want to…get used to having a 'gay' brother, right?"_

"_I wanna be used to…gay everything. I don't want to get creeped out or anything by it anymore. I-I still…don't like the idea of my brother _kissing_ another guy, even though he says he hasn't yet, but…I _know_ how much Tarou liked his 'friend,' and, looking back, it's kinda obvious he 'really liked' Ryougi...So, I wanna be completely cool with it."_

_"Thanks. Mind if I ask why?"_

_"Dude, he's my little brother…We may drive each other insane half the time but I don't wanna lose him over this. Especially since I know he can't change…It's who he is, right?"_

_"Yeah, there's no 'choosing' any of this."_

_"What's it like having two Dads? Do you still see your real Mom? Tarou told me about how you're the real son of one of them."_

_"It's like any other family, just one extra parent. We see our Mom all the time, she's always visiting. She comes to visit almost every Sunday. She knows about Liangji and Tarou, too…Tarou is my brother's 'adorable boyfriend.' Liangji thinks he's cuter when he's embarrassed, actually, so she likes to embarrass Tarou for him."_

Mom told me this, actually…Grandma Li does the same thing, too.

"_Ha ha, se-seriously? Ha ha ha!"_

I was glad to see Kensuke _laugh_ about that…And his reason for wanting to 'learn' from us…

…As much as I…used to really hate homophobes and, before, I probably would have _never_ bothered with him…

…I think Kensuke and I might actually become good friends after this.

Provided that Uncle Kenta doesn't put him into a catatonic state…Sorry, Kensuke, but…If it makes you feel better: Uncle Kenta's too gay for some of his boyfriends!

But we'll try to get a couple episodes in for the Daiken Drinking Game tonight, to give you a preview…

...Thanks for supporting Tarou and Liangji.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh…Not too sure about this chapter. I just wanted to cover Kensuke a little more since he's Tarou's brother and, sincerely, wants to "understand" his brother and not be bothered by anything gay…

…And so he's being introduced to that Flaming Gay portrayal of Kenta I love using on this fic! Yay! Seriously, this fic continuity is pretty much why Kenta's become oneof my all-time favorite Digimon characters.

And some of this chapter was for Takehiro's saga, a little follow up with his feelings on homophobes. And a little closure with Akio...Again, Akio was a _ton_ of fun in this fic. I didn't expect him to be so much fun when I first decided to give Ruki and Ryou a kid but...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ha ha, I love how Kensuke _believed_ Kyoko's description of her and Takehiro's relationship! Oh, that poor boy is in for a world of confusion with Hirokazu and Kenta! They are everyone's favorite gay duo (despite what Hirokazu says).

I'm glad that Kensuke is so sincere about supporting Tarou and Liangji. I simply hope that Ori is kind to them the remainder of this ficl but I think we all know what happens when I say things like that!

And on a final, very important note: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JEN AND TAKATO! It's June 22nd! We're posting an extra chapter today to celebrate!

-Taiki Matsuki


	56. XLI: Mistake, Hidemura Tarou

Mirai No Kodomo  
XLI: Mistake (Hidemura Tarou)

* * *

It's been a month since Kensuke met the Matsudas…It went…okay, I guess. Kensuke was obviously really nervous about being around _three_ gay couples at once. One of which including his own brother, too, I know that was…really weird to him at first. Although, he told me I'm "a surprise but, not _that much_ of a surprise." …I was always worried I was a little obvious but Kensuke insists that Dad has _no idea_ that I'm gay. Thank the Gods.

Kensuke's gotten more and more open towards the idea, though. I think the ultimate ice breaker was, um…

…I-I can't believe this but…

…Kensuke _really_ likes Ai To Kirai. He could _not believe_ Takehiro plays it, he knows what Ai To Kirai is, too, he's not _that_ clueless when it comes to games. But, Takehiro had an idea…

"_Kensuke-kun, let's play a game my girlfriend and I play: I pick three characters I want to end the game with, you pick three. We play each other chapter, final chapter is rock-paper-scissors to decide who picks dialogue options and we freely sabotage each others' picks: Whoever ends the game with one of their picks wins. You pick three girls, I'll pick three guys."_

_"O-Okay—Wait, you can date girls in this game?"_

…Okay, he's still a _little_ clueless but…Ai to Kirai is more infamous as a shounen-ai dating sim than anything else (it encourages it, ending with some of the girls is a _challenge_)_._

Ryougi and I watched as they took turns playing and…Kensuke was perfectly okay with it after a little bit. And now…

…He actually asked if he could play _my copy_ that Ryougi-chan gave me for Christmas (I _love_ that game! I couldn't thank him enough!), even after I told him "_Niisan, um, it's…All gay, no girls and…Really gay fanservice-y."_

_"I'll take my chances, these are_ fun!_" _…I played it with him and…

…Kensuke and I haven't hung out or spoken this much in…_so long!_ Since before I realized I was gay…Actually, I think that realization is _why_ we haven't been as close. I was so afraid of him somehow finding out. Now? I'm _glad_ he found out, he's so supportive. He and Takehiro are good friends, too. They hang out at school a lot, now. And plan to spend a lot of time together during Summer break, it starts the Monday after next for all of us.

They already invited us to their grandparents' place to use their pool. It's almost June, too, _perfect_ weather for it!

I wonder if Akio will get a "Takehiro Induced Nosebleed" again. Ryougi told me about that theory, I think he's right. I, um, told him I noticed how Akio stares whenever Takehiro's in his martial arts vest and pants. Looking back, _that_ was kinda obvious.

We really like the Matsudas and they say they like us…I'm getting a little worried with all the times they invite me (now _us_) to dinner and for bread (and for that _really_ cool night at that club) that I'm, um, becoming a bother but…Ryougi-chan _insists_ that Takato-san loves to cook for us. I-I hope he's right but with all the bread Ryougi brings me…

…I sort of want to learn to make bread for Ryougi. Wormmon bread! Or just something easy like a heart.

In fact, Kensuke and I are getting ready to go to dinner at the Matsuda's. I step out of my room, Kensuke's in the living room watching television. He turns off the TV, saying, "Let's go, Takato-san said he's making extra Guilmon bread, right?"

I nod.

"Hold it. Both of you!" We freeze as he hear the tone of Dad's voice…He sounds upset.

"Dad? Wh-What's wrong?" Kensuke turns, Dad's standing in the door frame into the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"Both of you have been going to the Katou's _a lot_, and you've been going to dinner there more often than you eat here practically. Look, they're obviously _very_ nice people…I don't want them to think my sons are taking advantage of that…" …For once, Dad and I agree on something: I feel _really bad_ sometimes about how much I stay for dinner or eat Takato-san's breads for free.

"W-We aren't, Dad, _really!"_ Kensuke says.

"I know, but…I want you both to invite Ryougi and Takehiro here for dinner. Tomorrow, if possible." Oh, _crap! _"It's time we returned the favor."

"Er…Dad, um…I-I don't know if—"

"No excuses," Dad shakes his head. "Tarou, don't be ungrateful. The Katous sound _incredibly_ nice to put up with you two taking so much of their food. I want them to know they're allowed here, too. And, if possible, I'd like to meet Mr. and Mrs. Katou sometime, too."

"R-Right…" I nod. "We'll invite Takehiro and Ryougi and…let you know when they can come over."

"Good, tell their Mom and Dad I said 'hi,' too. And thank them for that bread," Dad says.

Kensuke and I nod, put on our shoes and leave. "Bye, Dad!"

We wait until we get to the street before we discuss Dad's request.

"…I don't want Takehiro-kun to _hear_ any of the crap Dad says about him," Kensuke says. "His Dads, too."

I nod. "Ryougi's…told him some of his greatest hits, um…Actually a lot of my recent 'jokes' are from Takehiro."

"Re-Really? …That makes me feel better about laughing at them, then," Kensuke nods.

"He got a lot of them from his Uncle Kenta, too, I think."

"Now I'm guilt-free," Kensuke smirks. He actually really likes Kenta-san, he was less nervous after Kenta-san joked around with him that first night. "Still, we should invite them…In theory."

"Yeah, I know what Dad's saying. I feel really bad about how much of Takato-san's bread I've eaten. And we _both_ know how much MarineAngemon bread you can eat."

"Takato-san said I can have all I want…He encourages it!" Kensuke shouts. "…And that stuff is _good_."

I nod. "Takehiro told me it's okay to 'play along' with Dad because it's better than him finding out, but…" I sigh. "I-I'm getting tired of it, Niisan. _Really _tired."

"Me, too…Maybe we could talk to him, just not mention you're gay or about Ryougi and Takehiro. Just…try to get him to see it's…not that big of a deal. I mean, I-I thought…It'd come up _a lot more_ than it does. Aside from Ai to Kirai or you and Ryougi being together…It's like hanging out with any other friend. I-I feel like an _idiot _for thinking it'd be any different."

"Don't, I felt that way about The Way of the Mauve Fist."

"The…What?"

"Oh, um, I didn't tell you about that?" I look to Kensuke. He shakes his head. "It's a gay guild in Li Rinchei-sama's MMO. It's…actually, it's how I met Ryougi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, um, with him he joined the public betas because he's Li Rinchei's nephew, well, early in the game a _lot_of players were from the Tokyo area because of an installation CD promotion," I say. "It's how I joined up for the beta tests. Ryougi joined the guild 'for fun' while he was still 'figuring things out' about himself. Because you mentioned Takehiro once, that he had a younger brother, um, I realized Ryougi and I went to the same school because he said he had two dads and a brother named Takehiro…I guess I owe you, sort of, for being with Ryougi."

"Glad I could help," Kensuke grins. "So, when you met…Love at first sight?"

"Pretty much, I guess…I was his friend online but, well, seeing him real life? He introduced me to his Dads as his gay _best_ friend," I say, smiling. I didn't think Ryougi thought of me as his _best_ friend, especially since we'd just met but…I was _really_ happy to have the title.

"What…was it like being out like that?" Kensuke asks. "I mean, I know it's really big that I know and don't have a problem but…That's not 'out,' that's 'a secret,' you know?"

"Aside from a few questions or comments…It doesn't come up that I'm gay too often. It's the fact that no-one _cares _that…It's huge. Like there it's completely normal, I'm not weird, I don't get a second glance…I'm just Ryougi's gay best friend."

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"You're Ryougi's _boyfriend_."

I laugh, "I-I _never_ thought I'd hear you say something like that. Ever."

"Me, neither…But…It's cool, Tarou. It's really cool you have someone you love so much. I can't believe my nerdy little brother dates more than I do, too…Ha ha ha!"

I laugh a little. "I-I can't believe I'm…dating anyone. I _never_ thought I'd…go _that_ far."

"Speaking of going 'that' far…Have you had that first kiss yet?"

I blush, shaking my head. "We…don't need to rush."

"You two are so shy, you're perfect for each other…Just don't be like that couple that died of excitement their 'first time,' okay?" Kensuke looks to me, I'm _sure_ I'm the brightest shade of red I've _ever_ been. He…He actually…_joked about THAT?_ "…Okay, going by that look, I'll know if you ever _do_ go that far, the papers will report 'it happened again – This time a gay couple! Death by shyness!' I'll miss you, Tarou, but it's probably the best way to go out."

I stare at Kensuke for almost half a minute before we both break down into a fit of laughs.

Kensuke…is _totally_ comfortable with things and _that _is official proof!

Thank you, Niisan…_Thank you_ so much for accepting Ryougi and I…

…But we _are not_ going to go _that far_anytime soon!

* * *

After dinner that night, we talked to Ryougi and Takehiro…We invited them, telling them we were worried about how our Dad might treat "the other Takehiro" and "his" two Dads at dinner…Takehiro said it wouldn't bother him, and it would help make it so our Dad was less likely to find out.

…They'll be here in a few minutes, Ryougi-chan just called to say he's leaving the bakery with Takehiro. Dad's making chicken, rice and his own attempt at Guilmon bread. He told us, "Takato-san and Juri-san give us so much bread, I want to try to give them some of my own secret recipe! They'll probably hate it but…I don't want them to think my sons are there just to eat their food. I owe them some bread!" Dad's…got sort of an honor thing. I guess, maybe, he would have understood if I told him that time I was making lunch for Ryougi as a way to pay him back…Maybe if I did that more often, he wouldn't feel the need to invite him and Takehiro over…

…Not that I don't want to thank them but…I-I don't know if I can take this. Ryougi's been to dinner here a few times before we were together. I_ somehow_ managed to get through dinner without crying…I cried when I saw Ryougi down to the street when he was going home…I told him how sorry I was for all the things Dad and Kensuke said…

…He gave me a hug and told me it was okay. The next day, he and Takehiro gave me a bunch of jokes to tell, just so Dad wouldn't suspect me from my lack of enthusiasm to join in his rants or jokes…

…If he goes on a rant…Gods, _please_ don't let him do that. Let's talk about _anything_ but gays…_ANYTHING!_ Please!

There's a knock on the door, I answer. Takehiro and Ryougi stand in the hall, I bow and let them in. They take off their shoes. "Th-They're here, Dad!"

Dad walks into the room, bowing his head. They bow low. "Welcome. And, Takehiro, I'm glad to finally meet you. Kensuke and Tarou told me a lot about you. Is it true you know Tai Chi? And Chinese?"

Takehiro nods. "_Shi. Wo de xing shi Songtian. Wo de ming shi Ganghong._" He just said his surname and given name in Chinese (Songtian Ganghong).

Dad laughs, "Amazing, but isn't Ryougi the Chinese one…? Where did you two learn it?" Crap…They can't say—

"Uncle Jianliang, or 'Jenrya,'" Ryougi replies. "He's our Uncle on Mom's side, adopted like I am. He speaks Chinese and taught us when I was adopted. Mom already knew it but Dad learned it for her and us, so he wouldn't feel left out." …I-I can't believe it…

…Ryougi, you and Takehiro…Re-Remember that story you told me? Whenever someone assumes either Jenrya-san or Takato-san is one of your Uncles? You two _always_ corrected them? Because you're not ashamed of your Dads…

…I'm sorry you have to do this, Ryougi-chan. I wish you didn't have to.

Dad nods. "I see, that's…great! I was impressed when I heard Tarou speak a little Chinese not too long ago. And Kensuke, too, I heard he's picked up a little."

"_Xiao_," Kensuke and I say in unison, meaning "a little." Dad lets out a laugh.

"Can I get you two a drink?"

"No, thank you," Ryougi says.

"We're fine, thanks," Takehiro bows his head.

"All right, go have fun playing games or something. Dinner will be ready soon. I hope this bread I made comes out good, I want you to give it to your Mom and Dad to thank them for all the bread my sons have eaten."

Ryougi laughs, "We're happy to share, they usually eat the stuff we can't sell." This is true, I try to stick to the stuff they're going to throw out later…

…But fresh _any_ bread is _so_ tempting, let alone their Digimon breads! But Takato-san usually makes that just for all of us, so I don't take anything he's planning to sell, but…We all eat _a ton_ of bread.

Actually, Ryougi is making his own bread these days and Takehiro's been helping Takato-san in the kitchen at dinner. Takehiro's pretty good with tempura, manju and stir-fry, actually, he made us all dinner once when Takato-san and Jenrya-san were on a date. He learned a _lot_ of those recipes from Juri-san, too. And, of course, he knows how to make Guilmon bread (really well!).

Ryougi's really good at baking, too, he asked Kensuke and I to taste test his breads a few weeks ago. We tried one of just about _everything_ on the menu, his version…

…He's good, I-I liked his Guilmon bread almost as much as Takato-san or Takehiro's version.

We all sit down at the couch and watch television, Kensuke turns it on to a rerun of Digimon Adventure. The VenomVamdemon episodes…

…Dad doesn't see the famous Taito scene, or all of us making the motion of taking a shot and laughing. Kensuke's gotten into Digimon thanks to those drinking games. He has an "ongoing" game with Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san for Xros Wars: The Taikiriha drinking game, even though Hirokazu-san thinks Taiki belongs with Zenjirou…I agree! Kensuke…declines comment but…

…I think he _might_ just support Taiki and Zenjirou, too. My brother was _serious_ about learning to be "okay" with things!

When it comes time for dinner, I sit across from Ryougi and next to Kensuke. Kensuke sits across from Takehiro while Dad is closest to Ryougi and I at the head of the table. We pass around the plates of chicken, rice, sauce and rolls. It's _really_ good, Dad's not a bad chef. He just works really late most of the time, it's why Kensuke usually orders out. In fact, the reason he wanted Takehiro and Ryougi over today was because it's one of his "early" days, where he doesn't work as late.

"How's the bread? I'm sure you two are the experts," Dad says. "Be brutally honest, I don't expect anyone to like it."

"It's not bad," Takehiro says. "The crust could be a _little _more brown but otherwise, I'd say it's great."

"Agreed," Ryougi nods. "_Hao mianbao_."

"Ha ha ha, that means…?"

"'Good bread,'" Ryougi replies.

"I recognized 'bao,' that's um…Manju, right?"

Ryougi nods. "My Grandma and Dad make the _best _manju."

"Dad uses Grandma's recipe, Ryougi, but…I think Dad using more baking powder makes it better. More cake-like, you know?"

"Yeah, but only if he's not going to use a lot of filling," Ryougi says. "Hidemura-san, do you like baozi?"

"Always get a ton of it when we order Chinese," Dad says. "Kensuke, what's that place we usually order from?"

"The place on Sakaki," Kensuke says. "They have really good manju!"

"Akio-kun eats there a lot," Ryougi says. Ruki-san orders out more than we do, actually. Akio knows _all _of the best restaurants from that. If I ever get a tip from him when it comes to restaurants, I _know_ he's right! "It's his favorite."

"Akio…?" Dad trails off.

"He's a friend of Ryougi's," I say. I know Akio pretty well now and he's met Kensuke, too. Kensuke still has no idea Akio is gay (I still have trouble believing it! Even when Ryougi told me he was going to tell Akio about us so he'd have someone to talk to). Akio is…sort of over Takehiro, but…

…I'm told I looked a _little_ more in love than he does (staring at Takehiro) when I'd look at Ryougi. But _just a little_. No-one suspected him, though, because…_He's AKIO!_

"His Mom is the owner of Girly Girl Magazine," Kensuke adds. "Ruki Makino!"

"…Wait… I-I heard about that…" Dad trails off. "Didn't the editor's son come out or something? I heard on the news, they did an article on 'having a gay son.' How to deal with the depression I guess…" Dad shrugs. …Thanks, Dad…

"Th-They did?" Kensuke gives an apologetic look to Takehiro and Ryougi, they both give him a 'this is news to me, too' look. I-I didn't know, either!

"Akio's…not_ like that_ is he?"

Kensuke speaks up, "Trust me, Dad, I've met Akio. He is _not_ gay, he _hates_ 'girly' stuff." Um…Kensuke, you'd be surprised…

Actually, I once asked Akio about that 'girly' thing…I mean, there's the whole 'being gay makes you less manly' stereotype and things like that. Ryougi and I both thought that would be a factor in him being _upset_ about his orientation (we were _so wrong_ about him being upset, "_I'm here, I'm queer, anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my ass!"_)…

…I will _never_ forget his response…

"_It's TWO _MEN_, stupid! How much more manly can you get? Being gay is _not_ girly! It's manly!"_

…Akio is weird in the best way possible...

"Sorry, just wanted to be sure. It's not an influence I want on Tarou or Kensuke. I mean, I'm sure _you_ understand, Takehiro," Oh, Gods, _no!_"I bet a lot of kids at school mistake you for that other kid…Takehiro's not that common of a name these days, I hear."

Takehiro shakes his head. "Just me and that gay kid." …Takehiro…

…I _know_ how much he hates homophobia, the fact he's playing along…

Dad, _please_, don't…Don't do this…

"Two Dads…I-I just can't believe they'd allow that." …Please, stop… "I mean, think of that poor kid and his brother. Both growing up, thinking that's_ normal!_ I bet school was a _huge_ shock for 'em, finding out where babies really come from!"

"Yeah, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…" Takehiro trails off with a smirk. "Birds and the bees, not birds and birds…Though, um, I always wondered how you get a baby from a bird and bee, but… For that matter, is the bird the Dad or is that the Bee?"

Dad laughs, "I never got that, either."

"I mean, it should be birds and birds, bees and bees…In the sense that, well, if you mated a bird and a bee…" I get it, Takehiro's trying to change the subject…Thank you.

"Yeah, but…Poor kids think birds go with birds, bees go with bees…I bet you they even turned 'em. You know? Kids grow up thinking that's normal, what else is that gonna do? Warps 'em, they shouldn't let it happen…Two fags turning their kids like them. It's sickening!"

"…_Dad_…" I whisper. He doesn't hear me.

"Actually, Girly Girl's Editor's son…That makes sense, I've heard Girly Girl is for lesbians or something." What? Ruki-san is _not_ a lesbian! She's…She's Ruki-san, I-I don't know _how _to describe her other than 'not a lesbian' and 'Ruki-san.' She's...one of a kind, like Ryou-san always says (usually adding "_And thank the Gods for that."_) "It's all about butch women, right?"

Takehiro shrugs. "I'm pretty sure anyone in this room who knows what's in a magazine called 'Girly Girl' has some explaining to do." I see Ryougi hold back a chuckle at that, actually…But…

Takehiro, you shouldn't have to do this! I…I can tell when he looks away from my Dad now and then…He _doesn't_ like doing this, he's…putting up with it for my sake…

…I'm so sorry, Takehiro...

Dad starts laughing, "Good one! I-I should make it clear, I _don't_, I just heard about it on the news. He wrote this article for her magazine about being gay and she wrote one about being the mother of a gay kid…Which…Geez, I feel for her husband..." Ryou-san…supports Akio… "I bet he's _thrilled _to have his kid paraded around as some sort of gay icon for women's magazines!"

…Dad, stop, _please,_ stop…

All my life, he's been like this…_Mention_ homosexuality and he rants and jokes about gays—No, _fags_. He rants and jokes about _fags_.

_Damn it, I just know there was a fag on the train today. That guy did _not_ 'accidentally' bump into me like that!_

_Fags are just perverts, Tarou. It's some sick fetish for other men. They're messed up in the head and want everyone to think they're normal…Tarou, Kensuke, remember this: They're _not_._

_Wait, you met a kid with _two Dads_,_ _Kensuke? What the hell's wrong with that school? Did he hit on you or is he by some miracle _straight?_ If he is, poor kid…_

_Tarou, why the hell are you making lunch for another boy like that? Girls and fags do that!_

_You're…Ryougi's uncle? …Sorry, but…I gotta ask, you're…you're straight, right? …Sorry, Tarou but…this guy looks really faggy to me…_

_Hey, I'm just glad to hear this Takehiro you know isn't the same fag who two Dads!_

Fag this, fag that…

…And he's saying it…to Takehiro and Ryougi…I-I'm used to him ranting like this to me, but…To them? And…_about them!_ About _their family!_ Ryougi-chan, you asked me once if you were a jerk? You're not…

Kensuke speaks up, "Dad, um, I don't think we really want to talk about a women's magazine over dinner, you know?"

…I am. Because you have to put up with this for my sake…

"Yeah, Kensuke, good point. I don't think there are many things gayer than—" AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I stand straight up, holding my hands to my side with my fists clenched. "…_Stop it…_" I whisper, my head lowered. "_Please_…Stop it…"

"…Tarou? What's wrong? Stop what?"

"This rant…About…'them.'" I say, I _don't_ want to say _that word_. Ever. Again. "Please…Just stop it…"

"Ta-Tarou…" Kensuke whispers. "Ah, Dad, sorry, Tarou's had a long day at school, you know? He doesn't want to hear about…_that_ kind of thing right now…"

"…Tarou, is that true? Why not? Some fag hit on—"

"STOP IT!" I scream. "No, I wasn't hit on! I'm just…_so tired_ of hearing you rant like that about gays. I can't take it anymore! _Please_, Dad…Stop it…" I turn facing my Dad…I-I know any second I'm about to cry.

Dad stares at me for a few moments, I'm sure of what might be running through his mind as I study his expression, "Ta-Tarou…_Why_? What's wrong? Is—"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

* * *

Ori's Notes:

…Huh, something tells me ending this chapter on those three words is gonna annoy some people with the whole "cliffhanger" aspect…

Anyway, we're nearing the end of the fic.

…Sorta.

Also, Kensuke's joke about the couple that died "their first time." I don't know if this is true or just a "weird Japan" urban myth but…Supposedly there was married couple so shy about romance that the night they _finally_ "officiated" their marriage (_years into it)_, they both died of heart attacks from the anxiety\excitement (take your pick). I just know it made #1 on 1,000 Ways to Die (which…a lot of those "real" deaths on that show _are_ urban myths, hence my skepticism).

Yeah, I'm addicted to a couple shows on Spike (1,000 Ways to Die, CSI Classic and Manswers, mostly). It _was_ the straightest thing in my life until they started airing that "gay chat" commercial at midnight.

No, seriously, on _SPIKE TV!_ There is a gay hotline commercial that _airs on SPIKE TV!_

…I never thought I'd _ever_ say this in a million years but…

…What _the_ _hell_ happened to the Girls Gone Wild ads? Seriously, I had to double check to make sure I wasn't really on Logo!

Of course, with Spike turning gay (just like we planned, mwa ha ha ha ha ha!) this means my dream may soon be realized…

…A GAY VERSION OF MANSWERS! Spike, you've already shown us the gay hotline commercial with the hot, shirtless men…Give us Gay Manswers!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

"…Sorta?" Do I dare ask what he means by that?

And I hope Tarou is okay. I _knew_ Ori wouldn't make things that easy for him! Ori, be nice to Tarou! Please?

Oh, why do I bother? He never listens to me!

I bet if _Takato_, your _Tortoise_, asked you to be nice to him, you'd do it! Then again, if you said Takato _asked _you I'd be worried about you. Very worried.

Ori, as Hirokazu said to Takato in Kokoro no Kikkou: Turtles. Don't. Talk.

Of course, it's not like _that_ is going to stop him.

And no comment on the SpikeTV rant except that I will admit this: I would watch a gay version of Manswers if it existed. Ori, pitch that one to Logo! Please!

Again, happy anniversary to Jen and Takato (according to this continuity at least!), I hope they don't mind we're "celebrating" with _these_ chapters, though. Poor Tarou. The next chapter will go up later today! I want Ori's cliff hanger to have _some_ impact. You'll see the aftermath soon. I won't say what happens but I will say this: Ori, I did _not_ see that coming.

-Taiki Matsuki


	57. XLII: Showdown, Matsuda Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
XLII: Showdown (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

I miss the old bakery sometimes, ever since we gave it to Takato and Jenrya. It was because of Takato's artwork that we could retire so early, he still gives us our commission from his artwork, even though we don't sell it or own the bakery anymore. He says he wants to support us…

…I thank him for that. Especially after all I put him through.

I came by to visit today, mostly because I miss the smell of fresh bread…

…Well, that's my excuse, at least. Takato called us last night, really upset. Takehiro and Ryougi had dinner at Tarou's home and, from what Yoshie could get out of him…Tarou had "snapped" and told his father he was gay. Tarou's father kicked Takehiro and Ryougi out of the apartment and…

…Ryougi's been crying worse than Takato was. Yoshie had trouble calming our son down, it's the first time in, Gods, so many _years_ she's heard him cry so much. I-I felt _terrible _when she told me, I was out of the apartment when he called…I-I wish I had been there for this. I wanted to see him that night but…Yoshie convinced me to come by today instead.

Takato looks better but…He still looks depressed. I just got here, he said Ryougi _barely_ managed to go to school today, he's so upset. Takato tried to convince him to stay home for the day but…He wanted to see Tarou, to see if he was in school that day.

Jenrya is upstairs, he's taken the day off…He wants to be there for Ryougi when he gets home. I heard Rinchei stopped by earlier to cheer up his brother.

"…I've _never_ seen Liangji like that," Takato says, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "He…He was so afraid for Tarou, even though Kensuke told him and Takehiro, as they left, that…He'd bring Tarou here if things went too badly. Ta-Tarou knows…he's welcome here if he needs it."

"Why…did he come out like that?" I ask.

"Kazama, his Dad, went on a long rant about gays, when Kensuke mentioned Ruki's magazine…Apparently, Kazama heard about Ruki and Akio's article, Kensuke and the others didn't know about it," Takato explains. Oh, yeah, Ruki and Akio did a piece of gay parents and teens...I heard about it on the news, Ruki's getting some criticism for 'outing' her son…

But she said, "_The whole thing was Akio's idea, he's not ashamed or afraid of his orientation. And like he says, anyone who complains can kiss his ass. Mine, too._"

…Yes, she really said that. But it riled up supporters for the article, from what I heard.

Takato continues, "Th-They played along, they said Liangji always does that for Tarou and…That always upsets Tarou. But this time…It was a long rant about 'fags' and he couldn't take it anymore, especially since Takehiro was playing along, too. Tarou _knows _how much Takehiro hates homophobia." Takato wipes his eyes. "Takehiro told us the most, Liangji was too upset to really talk, but…Takehiro told us that Tarou just couldn't take it. He stood up and told his father to stop. He asked 'why' and…Tarou screamed, 'because I'm gay.'" Takato sighs. "…He loves Liangji so much, Dad, he _hates_ the way his Dad would rant about us. Liangji says he always apologizes and Takehiro tells him to play along, it's safer that way. But, this time, Tarou just couldn't take it anymore…"

"…And his brother really supports him?" I was…very surprised to hear my son say 'Takehiro's gotten into the recovering-homophobe business.' They've been 'easing' Kensuke into being more 'open' to the idea of a gay brother. It's been a success, apparently.

Takato nods. "Kensuke visits a lot, usually with Tarou or just with Takehiro, they've become friends. He was still a little 'freaked out' at first but he wants to support his brother and who he 'really likes,'" Takato laughs a little. "He was afraid to say love but…He does now. Takehiro helps him. He was…shocked to learn Takehiro was straight, too."

"Unfortunately, a lot of people are," I roll my eyes. That Akio kid drove me _insane_ with that. Until Takato told me _why_…

…Poor kid. I heard it was hard for him to get over that, he really liked Takehiro. But I read that article. He's "really proud" of who he is, now that his parents know. Though, I gotta say: Both the Makino kids are kinda weird…In a good way, I mean.

Takato sighs, "I-I'm sure Tarou will be okay. He's stronger than he looks and…I-I've never seen someone _that _in love, you know?"

"I have," I reply.

"Who?"

"You. With Jenrya." I say.

Takato smiles at me, laughing a little, "Thanks, Dad."

Takato and I talk a little longer, until the bell over the door rings. A middle aged man walks inside, wearing a suit. His hair is turning gray in some areas, mostly the sides of his head, but he looks a little young for gray hair…

…He also looks a little too angry to buy bread.

"You," he looks to Takato. "Matsuda, right? Not _Katou?_" Huh?

Takato nods.

"My son is _not_ allowed here…Ever again!" The man shouts, approaching Takato. "Got it? He's _not_ like you and your faggot sons! I don't care _what_ he says…He…he was _screwed up by them!_ That's why…this is happening. It's not his fault._"_

"…Mr. Hidemura…?" Takato whispers, he hides his tissue, taking a deep breath. "If Tarou comes here, I won't send him away—"

"I'll do _whatever it takes_ to protect him from the likes of you," Hidemura snaps. "You can raise whatever screwed up family you want, leave mine alone! You…Gods…You even started to turn Kensuke! I-I know he's been here and I-I know he…He actually thinks Tarou's _in love_ with that kid, too! You're not...No… One for each brother, right? Gods, you _disgust me!"_

"Mr. Hidemura, please, listen—"

"No, _you_ listen! I _refuse_ to let my sons' lives be ruined by you! You…You _can't_ have them! Not Tarou…Not him…" He sighs. "…I-I don't want to lose my son…" He turns. "If I catch him here, I-I'll…I don't know _what _I'll do but…I swear to the Gods, you'll regret ever trying to warp him!" He starts to the door.

"If you try to change him, you'll lose him! Not if you let him see Ryougi!" I shout. "It's if you act like this, Hidemura! You're losing your son _now!_"

Hidemura stops at the door, turning to face me. "What did you say?"

"…My son fell in love with another male," I say, stepping closer to Hidemura. "It…It was the last thing I ever wanted. I couldn't understand_ how_ he could love him. I'd have done anything for it to change…"

"So…You understand," Hidemura says. "You didn't want a faggo—"

"—My son loved who he was with. I was blind to that. Trying to stop them was the biggest mistake of my life. Mr. Hidemura, don't make my mistake…I almost lost my son over something he couldn't change—"

"He _can _change—"

"No, he can't!" I say, sternly, taking another few steps closer to Hidemura. "It's not a choice…Even I knew that, as much as I wished it was. I hoped he was just mistaking a close friendship for love but…Hidemura-san, your son is gay. He can't change that, he…He probably _tried_ to. He didn't want to upset you…My son didn't, he knew how much it would upset me, how much I-I would wish it wasn't true but…He couldn't hide it forever, neither could Tarou. I know Tarou probably went through a lot of anxiety and fear over how he feels, how you would feel…Ryougi helped him with that, he helped him so much with that."

"...He told me they'd been 'together' for a while, but he…He liked him since they _met_ in 'real life' after meeting that..." He growls. "I swear to the _Gods_ he won't play that damned computer game ever again!" Hidemura sighs. "It's…going to take a lot of work but—"

"No, don't. _Please_," I say. "It's not something he can change…I-I was…I was so sure my son hated me because of what I did to him. I put him through so much, telling him…Telling him his kids would never be his, that he was 'just confused'…" I-I feel my eyes sting, I-I can't cry, though. Not in front of this man. "I…I did the worst thing I could ever do to him, I convinced him that I hated him…I could never hate my son. You…You couldn't, could you? You're a Father, you love your son, still, right? Even now, he's _still_ your son…And always will be, right?"

"…Of course," Hidemura says. "But…He knows better, I'd nev—"

"I said those exact words. He won't change, if he does end things with Ryougi and sees women…He won't love them like he does Ryougi. He'll just…pretend for you. My son…He does so much for me to make me 'feel better' about who he's with…He doesn't have to. He went to such extreme lengths to have a son that was his, biologically, just to make me happy…I-I was happy but at the same time… I'll always feel guilty for why he did it. Why he felt he _had_ to do it. Why he still worries I…I don't support him. Please, don't do this to your son."

"…That's him, isn't it?" Hidemura motions to Takato. I turn, Takato is watching and wiping his eyes. "…_That's _your son, right?"

"Takato Matsuda is my son…I'm proud of him, I love him…I always have and I always will but…I'll also always regret the way I treated him and Jenrya. Hidemura-san, Tarou told you he's been with Ryougi as a couple for a while. I know they've known each other even longer…Has Tarou been this happy before then? I know when Takato was first together with Jenrya, he was…happier than ever."

Hidemura sighs, lowering his head in thought. "…He always kept cooped up in his room, quiet, I-I wouldn't know."

"After Ryougi, how did he act? You have to have noticed something, Hidemura-san."

"…He and Kensuke are closer all of a sudden…He smiles when he talks about..._that_ _kid_…" He growls, clenching his first and facing me. "…It's not love, not just for him but _for all them!_ He's...He's _not_ gay, damn it!" Hidemura turns, going to the door. "You…You just failed your son!" He snaps, holding the door open, facing and pointing to me. "You're right! I _won't_ make your mistake!" He leaves.

…Damn it…I'm sorry, Ryougi…I tried. And I'm sorry, Hidemura-san, you're making a huge mistake. This won't end well for Tarou if you keep this up.

"…Dad…" I hear Takato whisper, his voice cracking.

I sigh, hanging my head and still facing the door. "…I'm sorry, Takato, I-I tried—" I feel Takato hugging me from behind.

"Thank you," Takato says, I hear a quiet sob. "I-I think…You helped a lot. Thank you."

"…I'm still sorry about the past, Takato. I-I'll always regret what I did and what I said," I say, I finally let those tears out. "I-I didn't want to see him make the same mistake or see…_Anyone_ go through…what I put you through."

"Dad…You…You shouldn't feel so guilty. You accepted us, that's…That's all I ever wanted." Takato says, letting me go. I turn around and face him. "You didn't fail me…You…You're the greatest, just…Just for all you've done for Jen-chan and I."

"…I'm sorry you…still felt you had to do so much to have a child. I-I'm glad you had him, of course, I was so happy but…Takato, you didn't have to go through so much. I-I'm sorry." ….I was…so sure Takato would _never_ have kids…because of what I said. Jenrya told me, once, Takato…couldn't bring himself to adopt. That argument we had never left him…

…I'm sorry, Takato. I'm so sorry.

"Don't be, _please_," Takato says. "I…I wanted a child, too, Dad…And I wanted to make you happy. It's…It's something we both wanted, really. And, besides, we're both proud of the results, right?" …Yeah, I am. There's no doubt about that.

I nod. "You raised two great sons, Takato…I hope things work out for Ryougi."

"I'm sure they will...Thank you, Dad. I think…on some level, you got to him."

"I hope so." For Tarou's sake…And Hidemura-san's sake.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
…And _that_ is why I wanted to focus on Takehiro Senior a little bit more this time around!

Seriously, this version was _so _much fun to play with when it came to the Matsuda family (all three generations). Especially Takato and his Dad.

Oh, real quick: I should note, since it's been brought to my attention, I'm _not_ 100% on how school years and vacation days are scheduled in Japan and this fic has a couple glaring errors related to that. I've been told that Liangji\Takehiro\everyone should be starting a new grade in the _Spring_, not Fall as it's shown in earlier chapters. And I probably have general "[X Season] Break" dates off. Sorry about that, my mistake.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I can honestly say I was _not_ expecting that, Ori. I thought the Elder Matsuda was added as a form of drama for Takato, _not_ to help Tarou and Liangji as well!

I really hope he got to Tarou's Dad, as Takehiro said, for Tarou's sake _and _his Dad's sake! Ori, promise us you'll give us a happy ending for Tarou and Liangji? Please?

This is it for today's updates, I wish you all the happiest of Jenkato Days! Ha ha ha, I know, I'm having a bit too much fun with the fact Jen and Takato's anniversary occurs during the month we're posting this fic. After all, since when does one need an excuse for Jenkato?

-Taiki Matsuki


	58. XLIII: My Brother, Hidemura Kensuke

Mirai No Kodomo  
XLIII: My Brother (Hidemura Kensuke)

* * *

I swear to _the Gods_, I had no idea Girly Girl ran an article like that (or that Akio was even gay! Se-Seriously, he's really 'not gay,' y'know?). I-I can't believe Dad paid any _attention_ to it! I-I should've just shut him up with a gay joke _about him_ reading a women's magazine and suffered his wrath later. Anything but what happened.

I knew this would happen, ever since I found out Tarou was gay, I-I suspected it just because of _how much_ this bothers him. I _knew_ this would happen someday.

Tarou finally snapped. I mean, ju-ust how upset he looks when Dad does his "fag rants" to just him and me is one thing. But in front of his boyfriend and Takehiro-kun? I knew this was going to be trouble.

I feel like an ass for all that stuff I believed back then. Takehiro, after I had dinner with his parents and uncles, took me to his room and told me we'd have a Q&A: Any question I had about gays based on my Dad's views, it was okay to ask and he wouldn't get offended. He cleared up _a lot_. And he didn't get offended even though I still apologized _a ton_ for some of them.

Now, I don't think it's gross or screwed up. I-I never thought I'd say this but it's sorta, um, I-I don't, uh, I don't know how to put this but I think it's, um…

…Admirable, I guess, would be a good way to put it. Admirable. For Tarou. He's been scared out of his mind about what would happen the day Dad found out, he was scared enough when I confronted him. But the fact he's willing to risk all that to be with someone is amazing. It's like if I was sneaking around with a girl Dad hated, I guess, except even more dangerous. If I was the gay one, I don't think I could do what Tarou's doing. I'm afraid enough with that's happening to Tarou, if it were me I-I'd be too scared!

I'm sorry, Tarou. I'm so sorry. I'd do anything to go back and not make that comment about Girly Girl, _anything!_

After Tarou made his "announcement," shit, Dad went freakin' _white_. His expression was _begging_ Tarou to be joking. That is couldn't be _possible_, he "screwed up"

"_Ta-Tarou! Th-That's…That's _not _funny! Don't ever joke like that!"  
_

_"It-It's not a joke! I'm gay, Dad. And I just can't take this anymore! I can't! Stop it! Stop it, please—"_

"_GET. OUT." _He didn't say that to Tarou, but Tarou thought he did at first.. I could tell from the sudden terrified look on his face. But, no, instead, Dad suddenly realized why Tarou and Ryougi were 'so close.' And why Takehiro just happened to have "the same name" as that "other kid with two dads."

Dad may hate gays but I _can't_ see Dad just abandoning Tarou. Not without trying to "fix him," first. However, once he realized that Ryougi and Tarou were "more than friends," then all Hell broke loose. He went from liking Ryougi (especially since Tarou, really, doesn't have that many friends - Dad's been sorta worried about him because of that) t_o, Gods, _the things he said to him!

Ryougi, at first, didn't want to leave. Dad looked so pissed, Takehiro looked ready to defend Ryougi or Tarou if he had to. But after Dad started screaming at "the little faggot " who "corrupted Tarou." I told Takehiro, _"Just go home for now, I'll try to calm him down and do what I can to get things under control. If things get too bad, I'll sneak Tarou over to the bakery, okay? I-I don't want to see my brother get hurt, either."_ They all told me: If Dad ever found out about Tarou and things 'go really bad,' let's say, Tarou can stay at their place. They made it clear how serious they were about it, too. Takato-san told me about how his Dad took things with Jenrya-san at first, I'm really glad that his Dad supports Takato-san and his family, now.

After I told Takehiro the plan, he gave me a quiet nod and I passed the plan along to Tarou while Dad screamed at Ryougi. Gods, the things _he said_ to him for "corrupting Tarou" and being "a perverted runt." Damn it, he was_ brutal_ with everything he said, he didn't hold back on Ryougi at all. And Ryougi just stared him down, he wasn't afraid even though Tarou was _begging_ Dad to shut up. I was impressed by how Ryougi stood his ground, actually, it showed me jut how much he loves Tarou.

Takehiro still had to fight Ryougi to get him out into the hall, Ryougi didn't want to leave Tarou alone with Dad…Tarou told him, _"Ry-Ryougi-chan, I-I'll be okay. I'm sorry." _Dad _wailed_ when Tarou called him "-chan." I mean, _shit_, this is a _nightmare_ for him. It _shouldn't be_, but it is.

Tarou, with the table separating him from Dad, gave Ryougi a hug as he left…Dad started screaming _"Don't touch him, don't you dare TOUCH HIM! LET GO OF THAT FAGGOT, TAROU!"_

I hate to say this, but, I-I actually thing my Dad was trying not to _cry_ over this. He's taking this like Tarou's dying almost, he'll do _anything_ to "cure" him._  
_

But Tarou, until this day, has _never_ ignored something Dad's told him to do. Instead of letting him go, he hugged Ryougi tighter and made it obvious. Dad was probably screaming too loud to hear Tarou say, "I love you" to Ryougi. Tarou…he's taking a stand. I-I didn't know he had _any_ of this in him.

Dad finally got up, took Tarou by the shoulder and _dragged him_ from Ryougi and to his seat, telling him he was "not gay, just confused or something." Dad _insists_ that Tarou isn't _really_ gay. Just confused or "corrupted."

I walked Takehiro and Ryougi to the door, apologizing…Takehiro said, "_Don't. I know Tarou is that sick of things. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Let me know what happens. I'm sorry this is happening, Kensuke-kun. I'm sorry."_

Ryougi was quiet until I closed the door. Then, I heard him break down in the hall. _I_ felt like breaking down just _hearing him!_ Damn it, I'm so sorry, Ryougi. I wish I never brought up that stupid magazine! I swear to the Gods I didn't know about that article!

Once Ryougi and Takehiro were gone, Dad and Tarou went into the living room and screamed at each other for a while...

"Tarou, you're just confused."

"Dad, I'm gay."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

More or less. Except louder and more 'colorful language' coming from Dad. Tarou finally just let out a scream, gave up and went to his room, ignoring Dad telling him to come back. I never knew Tarou had _any_ of this in him.

I still heard him crying once Dad quieted down and got a beer. He just sat on the couch sort of in this "daze," you know? Like everything was finally sinking in: His son is gay.

That was when it was my turn.

"_Dad, about Tarou—"_

_"H-He's not gay, Kensuke, don't worry—"_

_"Dad, Tarou_ is _gay. He's in love with Ryougi."_

The look on Dad's face when I said that, he thought I was on his side of the issue. _"What did you say?"_

_"Tarou's gay. He can't change. I-I've known for a while about him and Ryougi, they're in love._" It took a little courage for me to say this next part but, I had to, "_I think they're make a great couple."_

The look on Dad's face after I said that, he looked like _I_ just came out, too. And I guess I sort of did:

Dad, I have gay friends. I'm "still" straight (heterosexuality isn't a choice, either!), that won't change but my opinion has. Please, Dad, try to do the same for Tarou.

Dad, of course, was starting to get nervous about how 'quickly' the 'plague' spreads. _"Gods, no, not you, too. Please, Kensuke, you-you're not__—_"

_"I'm not gay, Dad, neither is Takehiro. He's got two Dads, yeah, but he's not gay. Ryougi is but not because of them. Please, Dad—"_

_"The-They're trying to get you, too, Kensuke. Don't fall for it. Please, not both of you. I-I can't believe this, Kensuke! You've _both_ been not only hanging out with fags but__—_"

_"Da-Dad! They…They can't 'get' to anyone! Gods, you make it sound like they're monsters or something! Takato-san and Jenrya-san are great people. They're so nice. So is Juri-san! She's Takehiro and Ryougi's Mom."_ I met Juri-san a few times while over there, she's _really_ nice. Takehiro is really close to her, too.

Tarou told me the story about how Ryougi "got a Mom, too,"by still calling her "Aunt Juri" and how Takehiro wouldn't let him call her anything else except "Mom." I thought that was really cool of him.

_"Wa-Wait, so, who_ was_ that woman…?"_ Yeah, he wanted to know who Ryougi's 'Mom' was that called those times.

I explained Takehiro's story to Dad…He thought Jenrya-san and Takato-san were selfish for asking that of her, even though Takehiro told me (and I explained this to Dad), "_Mom did it without them knowing at first because of how much it would mean to Tou-chan and Grandpa Matsuda. I'm named after him, actually, _everyone_ knew I'd get his name. I can't thank Mom enough for doing Tou-chan that favor since, well, I wouldn't exist, y'know?"_

All my attempts to explain things to Dad fell on deaf ears. He finally just told me to shut up and he'd "deal with" Tarou.

I told Takehiro what happened at school. Tarou's at home today, Dad didn't want him to see Ryougi at school, Dad even stayed home from work until I got home to make sure Ryougi wouldn't leave. He's at the Matsuda Bakery right now, he looked them up in the phone book: "The Matsuda Bakery - Home of the Famous Guilmon, Terriermon and MarineAngemon Bread!"

I've been with Tarou in his room, he's just quietly playing Ai To Kirai, that "really gay" version Ryougi gave him for Christmas.

I _never_ thought I'd like picking up virtual guys but it's a _fun game! _The characters are really funny and so are the chapter plots. It's fun, I like it. I-I don't care if it's gay! I really don't!

I asked Tarou if he wanted to talk but he said, _"I-I just want to wait for Dad and try to get him to understand. I-I'm sorry, Kensuke, I shouldn't have come out like that but I'm just so tired. Every night, I get to hear how disgusting I am."_

"_Don't apologize. I know, and my jokes before didn't help, either. Just hang in there, I'll help you see Ryougi, no matter what Dad says. I'm really sorry about bringing up tat stupid magazine."_

_"Don't be, none of us knew about that article. And, well, who would expect _Dad_to know what's going on in a women's magazine? This was going to happen someday, Niisan. I couldn't hide forever."_

"Just remember, you're my little brother. Always. I'm glad you're with Ryougi, Tarou, I'm glad he makes you so happy. And I-I've

never_ seen you as happy as you are with him. I promise we'll try to mke him understand. I don't you two to split up."  
_

That was when Tarou tossed his controller aside, gave me a hug and started crying, thanking me. He never thought _I'd_ be cool with him being gay but he's my little brother and, like how he didn't have a choice, I don't have a choice: I gotta be there for him, especially for things like this.

I know living with Dad is driving him insane, when I heard he'd been _out_ at the Bakery for so long, I realized just how much he sort of _needed_ Ryougi. That day he came home and I said he was "gaying out" over Ryougi or that game designer, I said that because not only had I _never_ seen Tarou walk into the apartment _that happy_ but because Tarou had been, well, depressed.

Dad and I both noticed it and talked about it a few times before he met Ryougi. Tarou was just _sad_, he holed himself up in his room with his games and just kept quiet. We were starting to get worried about him. And, of course, when I started to suspect him as gay, I realized exactly _why_ he'd been so depressed.

Then came Ryougi and Tarou was happy again. Happier than ever. Tarou _needed_ Ryougi back then.

And he still does. Especially right now.

A few minutes after he started crying, Dad got back. He called him from the living room, _"Tarou, get in here. We need to talk. Now."_

I went out after him, Dad just gave me a stern look and said, "_Kensuke. Stay out of this. It's just me and Tarou."_

"_Dad—"_

_"No. Go."_

Dad looked pissed enough, I didn't want to make things worse for Tarou. I'm listening in from my room.

They're both quiet right now. I hear Dad let out this pissed off sigh now and then, Tarou just sobs or chokes once in a while.

"Is it...Is it really _not_ a choice? You were like this _before_ you met…_Him_. Don't lie. I mean it, Tarou."

"Dad, do you think I'd really choose something that makes you this mad?"

"How the hell should I know? A-All you do these days is play games and crap on your computer. You barely ever spoke to us. I-I mean yo-you...Damn it! Yes or no?"

"Yes. I-I was 'like this' before I met Ryougi. It's not a choice, Dad. I swear to the Gods, I never chose this, it's just who I am." I hear Dad let out a loud groan at the words _who I am_. Tarou quickly adds,"I was _so scared _when I-I realized it a few years ago. I was scared, realizing that I...That I liked…" Tarou trails off. That's a sentence _neither_ of them want to hear finished. But for two entirely different reasons.

"Yeah, I-I get it. Why you? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for how I told you but, it's just that every other night, practically, you-you're ranting about gays from what you hear in the news or whatever. Every night I hear you tell me how much you hate," Tarou takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply. His voice cracks as he says, "Ho-How much you might hate_ me_ fo-for who I am. I-I just couldn't_—_"

I hear Dad let out a quiet gasp. He quickly shouts, "_Hate_ you? Ta-Tarou, I-I don't _hate you_. I would _never _hate you!"

"Even if I'm gay?"

"There's more to you than just gay, Tarou! I-I _don't approve_ of you and..._that kid_...But, Ta-Tarou, I don't hate_ you!_" Dad sounds _so panicked_ by that. I-I guess I can't blame him.

Tarou sniffs, holding back a sob. "Bu-But you still don't like gays. A-At all. Why do you hate us?"

"Do-Don't say 'us,' _please_, Tarou. Don't say 'us.'"

"Sorry. But why?"

"It-It's disgusting, it's _wrong_ and they keep denying _how wrong_ it is! They're _everywhere_. And everywhere they go, they _insist_ they're as normal as anyone else. It's collective denial, all of them! They…They're…Tarou, come on, yo-you _know_ how babies are made. Not two men. Not two women. A _man_ and a _woman_. That's how things are _supposed_ to be! Gays don't have a place in nature. They don't fit in, they're just trying to justify some sick fetish."

"I-It's not some 'sick fetish,' And does that _really_ matter? I-I mean, does it really matter that we can't have a kid with each other? Isn't how we feel what's important?" Dad lets out this almost _pained _groan as Tarou says this but, to my surprise, he doesn't tell him to shut up and start ranting on how 'sick' he is thanks to Ryougi.

Dad sighs, "You're not going to stop seeing _him_, no matter what I say or do, are you?"

"No. I-I," Tarou, are you going to say it? Tarou, again, inhales deeply, letting out a sigh, "I _love_ him. It's not some perverted fetish or anything like that." I hear Dad mutter 'yeah, right' as he says this, I know Tarou probably heard it, too, but he keeps going. "It's really how I feel about Ryougi. I-I've _never_ felt like this towards _anyone_ else before, Dad. And he feels the same way." Tarou finally lets out that sob, saying, "Ple-Please, Dad, don't try to keep me from him. _Please_."

"Ta-Tarou_—_"

_"PLEASE! _I-I'll do anything else. _Anything_. But I _won't_ stop seeing Ryougi. I-I _love_ him." I hear Tarou blowing his nose on some tissues, Dad lets a loud sigh as Tarou sobs quietly. He eventually calms down, but it takes a couple minutes.

Dad is quiet for a long time. He and Tarou just sit at the couch in silence for I don't even know _how_ long.

Finally, Dad says something, "_Fine._ You-You're old enough to make your own decisions, your own mistakes and you'll learn from those mistakes. I _don't_ want them back here again. _Ever_. And, just, don't _talk_ about _him_._ Please_." …Dad?

"O-Okay. Thank you, Dad. Thank you so much." I hear the couch springs squeak, I look out my door just a bit - Tarou is giving Dad a hug, crying. "_Thank you, _Dad—"

"Do-Don-Don't start _crying_ like that, _please_, ju-just...! Tarou if you find the right girl, and I'm _sure_ she's out there for you-"

"Da-Dad…" Tarou trails off.

"Fine, just don't bring him up. Not for a while." Is he really trying to…? "_A long while!_" More or less?

"I-I won't."

"Go play games or something, I-I need...I need to think for a while. Okay?"

"Ri-Right. Thank you."

I hear Tarou go to his room, as soon as his door closes I hear Dad whisper, "Why me? Damn it! Tha-That guy, he'd _better_ be right about this. _Damn it!"_ I hear Dad get up and go to the kitchen, I hear the familiar sound of a beer can opening—_Two_ beer cans opening!

This is still_ a million times_ better than I thought it would go.

I wonder what happened at the bakery.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Takato told me not to go with my original "Tarou runs away and lives the with Matsudas while his father disowns him" plotline. Too dark, he said. Takato's good for advice like that!

Good Tortoise! Good Takato! Who wants some diced up apples and tofu? Aw, lookitdaturtle!

Why are you giving me that look? I'm_ not_ insane just because I take plot advice from my turtle!

Though if you notice a severe lack of ellipses in this chapter...(Aside from those!)

...(And these) I had them disposed of, sorry those things are popping up so damned much. Especially lately. It's a bad writing habit that's harder for me to break than pretty much all my other bad habits, both writing and non-writing, combined (which is a _loooooooong_ list of vices that just keeps on growin'). So, yeah, I've gotta work on that and we're gonna try to fix that for future fics.

Twerp-chan, get that delete button ready! You're helping! Takato, too, he's my moral support from his turtle box (he's playing with his goggles right now, too, as I type these notes).

Also it's come to my attention that Twerp-chan had a little slip up concerning a missing "not" and my gay seppuku descriptions! You _do_ want to remember them, Twerp-chan? Okay, I'll send you a diagram I drew up this time!

Just kidding, Taiki, you can start your heartbeat again. 'Kay?

Actually, I really have to say this to Taiki: I'm sorry for all those times I've warped your mind Taiki. I do it a lot and it's really cruel, I'm sure I've caused some damage up there. From breaking you with Blasphemous Rumors to sending you that Bara link to that gay seppuku description that you so desperately do _NOT_ want to remember. And so much more.

Taiki, I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry.

To atone, I shall commit _Hetero_ Seppuku. It's like Gay Seppuku, but [CENSORED! YOU'RE A BASTARD, ORI! A **BASTARD!** And God help us all, that was so many times _worse_ than Gay Seppuku! God, I think my vision is starting to fade from that! Damn you, Ori! -Taiki Matsuki]

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

What has been seen _cannot be unseen._

Ugh! What did he write, you ask? For your sake, I will only describe it as such:

A description of Hetero-Seppuku is like watching a violent train wreck. You are beyond horrified and you feel your lunch coming back up on you a third time but you simply _cannot_ bring yourself to look away from it to where the image is forever burned _into your bleedin' skull.  
_

At least you will all be happy to know there was not a _single_ ellipses in his description of Hetero Seppuku! I'm sure if I had lacked the decency and concern for my fellow man enough to actually _keep_ your notes uncensored for all to see, Ori, we would be proud of you for that! Damned proud! Horrified and ankle deep in our own vomit but _proud of you, Ori!_ Bravo!

Speaking of proud: I would like to add that we are swiftly approaching nine hundred thousand words archived on this account (We broke 850,000 a couple days ago!). And I think you can hit one million, Ori! I believe in you!

Of course, that word count _does not_ include periods. If we did that, we would be well past ten million at this point.

(After what I just read, Ori deserves a bit of a roast for his ellipses addiction -_ TRUST ME!_)

As for this chapter, I was _so_ relieved to see that Takehiro (Senior) got through to Tarou's Dad. Thank you, Ori, I'm glad you didn't go the more dramatic route with Tarou taking the Matsuda's offer to give him a place to stay.

Of course, God help us all, you said _the tortoise _was the one who recommended that! It's official! Ori really has lost his mind! Then again, I don't believe Ori ever had that firm of a grasp on it to begin with.

Oh, why not humor him? I'm so glad to hear Takato helped Tarou with his happy ending. That's _always_ a plus, give him some extra apples for me, Ori! Thank you, Takato! Kame! Kame!

(God help me, I'm editing the stories of a complete lunatic who talks to turtles! And do _not_ get me started on seppuku, gay or hetero! And, Ori, depending on the person, I question as to whether or not a lot of that can be considered _a punishment!_

Not to imply that _I_, um, _know_ about that sort of thing! In fact, never mind! Forget I said anything!

Again, as I once said in a fic with the same title as this chapter: HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!)

-Taiki Matsuki


	59. XLIV: Together, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
XLIV: Together (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

I invited my Dad to dinner. I had to after what happened last night!

I took things hard when Liangji and Takehiro came home but, Jen, he stayed home, actually, he just "didn't feel up to Hypnos" because seeing Liangji the way he was upset him so much. Gods, Jen - I-I've _never_ seen Jen-chan cry like that after we went to bed.

When he got home in tears, we all tried so hard to help Liangji feel at least a _little_ better but Liangji was beyond that. He was afraid he'd never see Tarou again. The first "real friend" he ever made and…It's amazing how attached they are, sometimes. This…This is the last thing either of us ever wanted to see them go through.

We were optimistic when Kensuke, apparently, "switched sides." He was _so_ nervous at dinner that night but, after Kenta made a few jokes and Kensuke calmed down. He got over things fast. Kenta _helped_! A lot, actually. He knew to keep from being 'too gay' but 'gay enough,' let's say. And when Kensuke started laughing at his jokes…I knew things were going to work out.

I know Takehiro gave Kensuke a "Q&A" in his room after that, I heard…I heard _a lot_ of laughter from Takehiro, I'm guessing some of the more "outrageous" things he's heard.

Jen finally told me about that fight Takehiro had, apologizing for hiding it. He didn't want me to worry and said he and his father were "helping him."

…Takehiro…

I understand. He and Liangji are so close because of how much bullying Liangji got in school, Takehiro stopped teasing him entirely because "Liangji gets enough of that at school." And Liangji - He stopped things like drawing on his homework and arguing over video game console usage (we _did_ make sure Takehiro still shared, though he was). Because, aside from Akio and Kyoko (both of which he knew through someone else).

Takehiro was Liangji's only friend. Liangji is just that shy and the bullying didn't help. Liangji_ couldn't_ make friends, it seemed. So, the fact he came home with his "gay best friend" that day.

I had a feeling Tarou would one day be _more_ than just a "gay best friend." And, Gods, the fact Liangji _hugged him_. Someone he _just met!_

And I _know_ they sit like Jen-chan and I used to when we were dating, Tarou holding Liangji. Liangji doesn't know this but we've seen them in our old secret spot, even _before_ Liangji was out. Ha ha, he should have known better, it's _obviously_ a place we know. We showed him a picture we took with Jen's cell phone, actually, taken about a month before he came out. It was a _little_ fun embarrassing him with it, I admit.

The fact he's so close to Tarou, especially those hugs, I guess I still think of Liangji as that baby who didn't want to be touched by _anyone_, not even the nurses. The only exception was Jen.

And me. But I think that's because I had "Jen's approval." Everyone sees Liangji as Jen's son and I'm pretty sure Liangji sees that as a compliment. It's also why Jen-chan was so upset when he saw Takehiro practically _carry_ Liangji into the bakery, he was _that_ upset.

We've _never_ seen Liangji cry like that.

It was an emotional night for all of us. Takehiro and Liangji, I know they spent the night talking. I had to call my parents, just to have _someone_ to talk to after Liangji and Takehiro went to their rooms or, rather, Takehiro's room, Liangji fell asleep, sitting up at the end of Takehiro's bed, while they were talking…It was sort of funny to walk in on that, actually, Liangji was still sitting up, fast asleep, and Takehiro was out cold, snoring a little.

Jen called his brother, Lianjie took it really hard, too, actually. Lianjie didn't cry but, I heard Jen ask how many beers he'd opened since they started talking, he could hear the sound of the can hissing (the total was three beers and two sodas). Lianjie confirmed through his laptop, while talking to Jen-chan, that Tarou's father cancelled Tarou's Three Kingdoms account. Lianjie (being Lianjie and a _lover_ of subverting authority) set it up as a "moderator account," it's still active and now free ("Mod accounts don't _need_ a credit or prepaid card to be activated. Tarou's Dad can't stop him without destroying every computer on Earth! I'd _love_ to see. Him. Try.") – Tarou can still play and see Liangji onlinel Jen-chan told him how happy he is that Lianjie is his brother. I-I've always appreciated Lianjie's support of us and I'm so glad to see it extends to his nephew and "fellow gaymers."

I called Juri after that, to let her know…She almost came over that night but I convinced her to wait until dinner the next day. Seeing her might cheer him up. She said she'd bring a ton of tempura from Sanae-san to help him feel better.

Lianjie also came by the next day to try to make Jen feel better. He more or less forced him to play his old Ai To Kirai games, his favorite: The one with Wataru, "the artist who looks like Tou-chan." Jen felt a little better, Lianjie's good for that. He left a little before my Dad got here.

Jen tried to help Liangji feel better when he got home and came upstairs. I know he helped.

Liangji...He _always_ looked up to Jen-chan for advice. Even after he, um, "scarred him for life" with "that talk" after Liangji came out (Gods, Jen-chan, didn't you learn anything from _your_ parents' "gay talk?"), Liangji still appreciates Jen-chan's advice.

Liangji had come home from school, still as depressed as when he left. Tarou wasn't in school. Takehiro didn't have any good news from Kensuke, either. I told them what happened a little before they came home: Tarou's Dad and their Grandfather.

Dad was still here, actually, and he told them the story. He apologized to Liangji, saying he wished he could have done more. He didn't want Tarou to go through "what your Tou-chan went through" or for Kazama-san to make as "big of a mistake" as he did. Liangji cried as he hugged him, thanking him for trying. Takehiro teared up a little, too, and thanked his Grandfather the same way. Dad teared up a little, mostly from thinking about the past.

Liangji went to his room to do his homework after spending some time with Jen and about an hour later, he came downstairs.

Liangji came downstairs smiling.

Liangji ran to the dining room and gave his Grandfather a _huge_ hug, thanking him over and over again. He just kept chanting "Thank you" we had _no idea_ what happened!

Takehiro came down after him, _confused_. Jen wasn't far behind

Liangji was _happy_ all of a sudden! Takehiro said he _burst_ out of his room and ran to the stairs while he and Jen-chan were talking…

"_Yo-You're welcome, Ryoug but what's going on?"  
_

"_Gr-Grandpa, you won't believe it! Ta-Tarou-chan just called! Hi-His Dad...H-He doesn't want us over there ever again, he doesn't want Tarou to talk about me ever again but...We…We can still see each other! He won't try to stop Tarou! Thank you, Grandpa! Thank you!"_ Liangji was _crying_ he was so happy. We were all _stunned_ when we heard this. Jen and I cheered, Takehiro joined in the hug with Liangji and his Grandfather.

It was a _miracle_.

My Dad's argument worked, I guess. Hidemura-san didn't want to lose Tarou. We celebrated with some sake between the adults (we let Takehiro have a _little_, and Liangji had a sip he didn't like), ramune by the case for the kids and a _ton_ of Guilmon and Terriermon bread for the kids and adults! We even called Lianjie to tell him the good news.

Juri got there just as we started celebrating. She joined in with ramune with her sons. She gave Liangji a tight hug, telling him she was _so_ glad he could still see Tarou and how worried she was for them.

And, tonight, we're having another dinner. A special one for my Dad, to thank him for his help. We all think his talk with Hidemura-san is what did this, Kensuke made it sound like he was never going to let Tarou see Liangji ever again. He stopped by earlier to buy bread and give Tarou's thanks for him.

Tarou couldn't make it, he called Liangji this morning to confirm he'd be at school and Liangji gave the invitation. He felt bad but we told him he had a _very_ good reason: He's trying not to make his Dad "think about things" right now. We agreed, it's best not to upset him with a celebratory dinner here so soon. Liangji promised him he'd bring him some bread the next day, Tarou had his usual guilt trip. Ha ha ha!

Mom, Dad, Juri - They're all here, I'm making all of my best recipes to thank Dad and, well, to cook a huge meal for fun. I-I love family gatherings like this, especially with the huge family we have!

It's…different. Our family, I mean.

Two Dads and a Mom, three sets of Grandparents, two ambiguously gay uncles (one honorary, one by marriage), one _OBVIOUSLY_ gay (honorary) uncle, three aunts and two straight uncles (One normal, one game-obsessed "fun" uncle). It's huge, it's weird and it's our family! I just have a small portion of them here but we still keep close to everyone.

No-one's drifted apart, no-one "doesn't really call much." Jen-chan and Takehiro keep in touch with the Lis, Mr. Li is teaching Takehiro some Tai Chi of his own - Jen told me Mr. Li knows a different style than he does, which he thought "Takehiro could use," before he told me it was to help him control his anger. I'm glad Jen is keeping any chance of…you-know-what…coming out through Takehiro.

My parents always stop by or call, especially when I sell a painting. Even Mr. Katou is warming up to us. Juri told me why he was so angry at me.

I apologized to him for making him think I was in love with Juri like that, he told me to "shut up and raise his grandsons right." I-I took that a message of acceptance as family. He and the rest of Juri's family visit more often, now.

Jen-chan's siblings are, of course, active in our lives - Lianjie _especially,_ but Jialing is still our son's private physician practically while Xiaochun and Makoto still visit often. They're expecting a baby, too! _Finally!_ It's due in six months!

Jen-chan and Lianjie joked that "Makoto's a dead man now," ha ha ha, they _love_ being the overprotective big brother! Ai even moved back to Shinjuku, in hopes that she'll see Impmon again soon.

Jen-chan's "working on it," we know he'll never give up. Yamaki-san's working "twice as hard" as Jen-chan, but he's healthier, Jen-chan says. Ruki says "_He's lost 100 years. Now he only looks five hundred years old."_

I love my family. It's more than I ever thought I'd have. It's more than I could have possibly asked for. And it's still growing.

When I married Jen-chan, I thought it would just be us. We'd grow old together with the other Tamers, for the rest of our lives it would be just us...

...But when Jen-chan saw that news report...

...And, later, heard about "that baby." We had the family we both wanted.

We're lucky. I think that's how things worked out this way: We're just lucky.

We're also happy. So happy.

And, even with the way Tarou's Father feels for now, I think he'll grow more and more accepting and, hopefully, Tarou and Liangji will be together forever like they want.

And I've also heard Kyoko joke with Takehiro about _her_ dream wedding…

"_Digimon Theme. C'mon, Take-kun, you know you wanna be Daisuke marrying the The Digimon Kaiser…" _

"YOU_ want to be The Digimon Kaiser…?" _

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_Yeah,_ I _wanna be the Digimon Kaiser."_

_"Okay, you be the Digimon Kaiser with Wormmon as your best man and I'll be regular Ken. That work?"_

_"Sounds goo—…Wait, so, Ken's marrying The Digimon Kaiser…?"_

_"Ken_ is_ pretty screwed up in the head, Take-kun..."_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

…Things are looking great for them.

I'm so happy for my family. If I could do it all again, I wouldn't want to change a thing.

And thanks, Dad, for accepting me and Jen-chan. And for what you did for Tarou and his Dad. I-I hope things work out for Tarou like they did for us. Thank you.

I take dinner to the table, setting down the last bowl: The rice. There's all kind of breads, some meat dishes, a _ton_ of manju and tempura. Juri brought more tempura, she offered to bring it for Liangji and Takehiro. I admit it, I _cannot_ make tempura! Takehiro can, he learned from Juri and Sanae.

Actually, Takehiro wants to work part-time in his Mom's restaurant for Summer break. She's more than happy to let him start out as a chef, he's really good. She told me he can start with "rolls and loaves of bread, it's in his blood."

Ha ha, Juri, your entire menu is in his blood, too! Don't forget that!

Thank you again, Juri. You're the greatest friend I could have asked for. I'm sure, if I were straight, Takehiro would still exist, let's say.

We all start to eat as I sit down. But…Liangji looks, ha ha ha, he looks _happier_ than usual. I guess it's because of how things went but there's something else. I don't know what but it feels like something else happened.

"Liangji, what's going on?" I finally ask, looking to Liangji.

"H-Huh?" Liangji almost drops his chopsticks. "Wh-What?"

"You're smiling a lot…" I trail off.

"He is, actually," Jen-chan says. "Liangji, you've had this _huge_ grin on your face since you came home. It's because of Tarou, right?"

"…Sorta…" Liangji's _blushing._

"With that color, we _gotta_ know! Don't be super shy for _once _and tell us!" Takehiro laughs. "What happened…?"

Liangji looks to everyone at the table one by one. And, with a level of confidence and a smirk I _never_ thought I'd see from Liangji Matsuda, he says…

"…I had my first kiss today."

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh…I dunno how strong this chapter is but…I wanted a follow up to Liangji and Tarou before going to the epilogue. As well as a semi-epilogue for Takato and his Dad.

Regarding the Digimon Theme wedding joke: I got the idea when I saw a Stars Wars themed wedding photo on TV a while back. And the "Ken Marrying Himself" joke came from a "little problem" with the wedding photo's description (by the groom) that I noticed. Tell me if you scan spot it, too:

"_That's me as Luke Skywalker and [his wife-to-be] as Princess Leia."_

…

…

…*Ahem*…

…HOW _THE_ _HELL_ DO YOU HAVE A STAR WARS THEMED WEDDING AND _DO THAT_ WITH A CLEAN CONSCIENCE? HOW?

So, naturally, we decided to make a "Ken's just _that_ screwed up" joke. And, if you think about it, the whole thing could just be a metaphor for Ken's mental state.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

When Ori told me about that wedding, it actually took me a few seconds to realize the "problem" with the bride and groom. I was having an off day, I suppose. But when Ori pointed it out: Good _God!_ Obviously one of them had _not_ _seen_ Star Wars! If that was wholly intentional then God help us all!

I'm glad Takato seems to be over his issues with his Dad. I think that chapter with Tarou's Dad was the "final act" they both needed. I'm so glad the "whole family" is happy. Though, should they ever hold a family reunion I think they'll need to rent out a convention center or two.

-Taiki Matsuki


	60. XLV: Our First, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
XLV: Our First (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

C'mon, where is he? Tarou-chan, _please_ hurry! I wanna know this is real, your Dad really said we can be together like this! I have to see you to know it's true, Tarou. After that night, I really do.

Please, Gods, let it be true. Let me see Tarou-chan like before! _Please!_

I couldn't believe what he said last night. I-I just couldn't. I couldn't believe I saw his name on my cell phone when it rang.

"_Ta-Tarou-chan? Is this…Is this really you?"_ I was expecting it to be his Dad, screaming at me again. What he said to me before I left…I-I've…never been called a lot of that, a lot of it was things not even the jerks at school would ever say.

It didn't bother me, I didn't care what he had to say.

I just wanted to be there for Tarou.

"_Ryougi-chan, I…I talked to my Dad. I-I can't believe what he said. Can you hear me?" _Tarou was whispering, I took that as a bad sign.

"_I can hear you. What did he say?"_

_"I don't want him hearing this because it'll upset him but, he said this: You're not allowed to come back here, I'm not allowed to talk about you or 'my mistake.' But that's okay because, Ryougi-chan, he said I can still see you."_

"_H-He said…_what?_"_ I couldn't believe it! Just from the way he looked at Takehiro and I when he told us to get out, the way he was _screaming_ at me for "turning" Tarou gay.

And Tarou's still allowed to see me?

"_Yeah, I-I don't know what happened but he came home, um, different, I guess."_

_"M-My Grandpa…"_

_"What?"_

_"Your Dad, he came here before Takehiro and I got home. My Grandpa, after he yelled at Tou-chan, my Grandpa…He told him about how he almost lost my Dad over how he reacted to him and Tou-san. I-I think...I think that's what got to him! My Grandpa!"_

_"It has to be. He was_ so different_ from when he left. I-I was afraid he was going to punch someone when he left, I was afraid _he did_ when he came back but we had a talk. He asked me if I'd still see you, no matter what he said. I told him I would and he told me I'm making a mistake but, Ryougi-chan, you're," _Tarou let out a quiet laugh, I was _so_ happy to hear him laugh. "_You're a _good_ mistake."_

_"Ha ha ha! Thanks, Tarou-chan."_

_"I-I gotta go, I-I don't want to really remind him of things right now, you know? In case he overhears or walks in. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"_

"_O-Okay! Thanks for the call, Tarou-chan."_

_"Thank your Grandpa for me, Ryougi-chan. Thank him so much for me."_

_"I-I will. Trust me, I will."_

A-And then Tarou surprised me with how he ended the call.

_"O-Oh and one, um, one last thing..."_ Tarou began, he sounded a little nervous.

"_What?"_

"..._Wo Ai Ni, Liangji-airen."_

"_Ta-Tarou...You…"_ I-I couldn't believe it. Until then, Tarou never really spoke anything but the odd word or two I taught him. I usually keep the Chinese to a minimum when I'm with him since I know he can't understand much of it. And what he did know, he never pronounced right.

That is until he said he loved me just then.

_"Did I say it right? I asked Takehiro to help me, but…"_

"Perfectly!_ Xie xie, Tarou-airen. Wo Ai Ni!"_

After Tarou hang up I _ran_ downstairs to see Grandpa and thank him. I-I was _so _happy! He's why I can see Tarou-chan. Tou-chan and Tou-san were just as happy, I think. Especially Tou-chan. We celebrated with bread, sake and sodas! The sake was for the adults but Tou-san let Takehiro and I have a sip of sake - But that was _it _he said!

Actually, Takehiro got a full shot, he sorta liked it. For me, it burned my throat too much, _blech!_ I just had it to celebrate. We're having a big dinner for Grandpa tonight, actually, to thank him for helping Tarou. Tou-chan is _really_ happy with him right now, but Grandpa just said, "_I did what I had to, I don't like seeing my Grandson upset."_

Thanks, Grandpa. You're the _greatest!_

"Ryougi-chan!" I hear Tarou's voice, I turn and see him _running_ to me at full speed. We both hug each other, tightly, when he gets to me. "I was _so_ worried I wouldn't see you again. I-I'm _so sorry _about how that dinner went. I just _couldn't_ take it anymore, the way he was saying all that to you and Takehiro. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay. Did he stop the jokes and rants?"

"He told me he'd 'work on it,' since they bother me so much," Tarou says. "I-I can't believe he's as 'okay' with us as he is. It's not perfect but more than I _ever_ thought. I-I think I can handle it. He'll get better with it, I hope. Kensuke's trying to help, too. I heard him telling Dad about, um, what he 'went through' after finding out about me. This morning."

"How's your Dad taking it?"

"Um, I've never seen him drink so early…" Tarou trails off, glancing away. He looks back to me a smile, adding, "But Kensuke might've gotten a little bit through to him! He, um, he asked if I'd be seeing you today and when I told him I was, he just shrugged. That's, um, actually _huge_ for him. I-I hope he can accept it completely. E-Eventually, at least."

"I hope so, too," I sit down at our usual tree, Tarou sits next to me. I pass him a huge bag of bread. "For you and Kensuke, Tou-chan made _a ton_ last night after everyone found out I could see you today."

"Th-Thanks, Ryougi. I-I woke up extra early to make you this. Dad saw it, unfortunately, but he didn't complain, he just rolled his eyes and made coffee," Tarou reaches into his backpack, pulling out a bag. "If it sucks, tell me so I can make it better next time. Re-really, please be honest…"

"Huh?"

"I borrowed the idea from my Dad and that dinner, I even used the recipe he did with some small changes," Tarou says.

I open the bag. It's_ filled_ with little rolls, shaped (sort of) like hearts. "Thanks, Tarou-chan," I take a bite of one. "It's good!" It really is, I had no idea Tarou could bake!

"You mean it? I-I mean, I want to make it better next time." Tarou says.

I nod, "It's a _little _salty but you did great for a first try! M-My first bread was inedible! I-I'm serious!" Gods, I made a batch of mini-loaves of bread. They all came out hard as a rock and _insanely_ salty! Takehiro saw Tou-chan and Tou-san's reactions to the taste first and just used his as a paperweight for his homework. In fact, he _still_ uses it as a paperweight...

_..._I baked that "paperweight" almost _five years ago_. And to this day, every page of homework Takehiro finishes goes under it.

Niichan really likes his paperweight, actually._  
_

"I can't believe that, Ryougi-chan…You're Takato-san _and_ Juri-san's son! They're both great chefs!"

"_Adopted_ son, remember?" I smirk with a laugh. Tarou _somehow_ keeps forgetting that. I guess it's 'cause of Tou-san, he says Tou-san and I are _a lot_ a like!

That actually made me _really_ happy to hear the first time he said it. Tarou didn't realize that at first, actually, ha ha ha!

"You still grew up in a bakery."

"Ha ha ha, good point, but even Tou-chan's made bad loaves of bread. He made me feel better about my baked paperweights with some stories about _his_ culinary screw ups."_ Those_ made me feel a lot better!

I smile, passing Tarou a heart roll. He passes me a little loaf of Terriermon bread. We eat, quietly, like we usually do, but this time, well, there's something I decided I wanted to do. I thought about it after I went back to my room after Tarou called.

After we finish our first bread, I shift closer to Tarou. I try to do it casually but I don't think I succeed. I'm more than a little nervous but...

...After the other night…

...I really, _really_ want to do this!

I put an arm around Tarou. He looks to me, surprised.

I can do this. I can do this.

I. Can. Do. This.

"Ry-Ryougi-chan…?"

I start to lean forward, _slowly, _I stop a few times for about half a second each time. I-I'm sure I look like an idiot with this 'is this okay?' Look on my face.

Tarou gets the idea, he starts to lean forward, too, just as slowly and putting a hand on each of my shoulders…

This is it.

We're _finally_ going to...

…

…

…

…Wow…

…Takehiro was right…

I _have_ been missing out.

We just keep our lips together, mouths closed, nothing fancy (We'd _both_ freak out if it was more than that, I-I don't even know _what_ to _do_ past _this!_).

Our kiss lasts only for a few seconds. We break it, staring at each other, arm in arm.

"…Ryougi-chan…"

I swallow. "Ye-Yeah…?" Was I being too bold?

"…Want to do that again?" Tarou smiles, I laugh. And oblige.

And, very quickly, I lose all right to make fun of how Takehiro's first kiss went.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Had to actually write that first kiss this time around since Tarou and Liangji made such a big deal about waiting. Again, aiming for "cute" not so much "plot\character advancement."

Next chapter is the sort of epilogue, there's a _huge_ time skip. Fair warning!

Hope you like how this rewrite went!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Only one chapter is going up today, sorry. The epilogue goes up Saturday. Ori wants to leave everyone in suspense! He hasn't even sent me _my_ copy of it yet!

Actually, when I asked for the final chapter, Ori told me (and I am copying and pasting from his email):

"You want the final chapter NOW? Taiki, I _can't_ send you the final chapter! It's not ready yet, Takato's still editing it. You let too many damned ellipses pass by on your watch for too long! I mean, you_ know_ I have _an addiction to them_. And you said so yourself, you missed about _nine million_ of them! Takato volunteered to do your job! He's such a good and loyal turtle!

Of course, he talks back more than you _ever_ did but I think it's a fair trade off."

Ha ha ha, I _think_ Ori's having a bit of revenge for my little roast of his ellipses problem from the last few chapters.

Ori, I _do_ edit out your ellipses! _Hundreds_ of them! In the last chapter you sent me before you started cracking down on those bleedin' things I removed so many of them that the filesize dropped from 90KB to 38KB! Having said that, I wish Takato the best of luck with his "edits!" He's going to _need it! _

Takato, I suggest starting at the bottom and simply holding your claw (or whatever turtles have) on "backspace" for about one to three minutes at a time. I know it sounds like a lot but trust me when I tell you that you won't run a high risk of deleting anything related to the plot or dialogue or even so much as a single letter of the alphabet. I've been known to go as long as five minutes without that happening._  
_

(Okay, that _is_ all a huge exaggeration, of course, Ori's ellipses addiction isn't _that_ bad - And he promised he is going to work much harder towards "quitting." He didn't realize how bad it had gotten until he read the chapters I'd posted and some comments from friends. We won't name names but Ori wants to thank one person especially for "giving him the kick in the ass" he needed to work on "quitting the habit once and for all")

Anyway, regarding the final chapter: Again, Ori uses the words "sort of epilogue," Ori's up to something. Or Takato is—Oh, God, now he's got _me_ thinking _that_ _turtle_ can give plot advice! Damn it all, Ori, if your madness didn't lead to massive Jenkato fics like this, I'd send you to the insane asylum and throw away the key! Honestly!

Actually I'd like to point out: Ori has told _not_ to change this fic's progress status to "complete" after I post the epilogue tomorrow. And he's made it clear that, tomorrow, the only thing he's _sending me_ is the epilogue. This _is_ unusual as he promised the "cut out" chapters from the original draft would go up as bonuses (in fact, I don't even have a revised copy of that AU Hirokazu and Kenta chapter and I _made sure_ that would be coming back!).

I'm not sure what he's up to. But given Ori's, um, "usual mental state" whatever he's up to will be at least interesting. And will likely have me reaching for an aspirin bottle.

Finally, a reviewer asked about this line in the previous chapter:

_Two Dads and a Mom, three sets of Grandparents, two ambiguously gay uncles (one honorary, one by marriage), one OBVIOUSLY gay (honorary) uncle, three aunts and two straight uncles (One normal, one game-obsessed "fun" uncle). It's huge, it's weird and it's our family!_

I actually asked Ori about this paragraph, too, mostly to be sure of the relative count (Reviewer: You're better than I am, I forgot about Masahiko and, somehow, Jialing).  
Parents: Takato, Jen and Juri  
Grandparents: Matsuda, Li and Katou  
Ambiguously Gay Uncles: Hirokazu and Makoto  
OBVIOUSLY Gay Uncle: Kenta  
Two Straight Uncles: Lianjie and Masahiko  
Three Aunts: Jialing, Xiaochun and Aunt Not-Appearing-In-This-Fic (AKA Ai, Makoto's sister)

And, yes, I called Ori out on the fact that Ai _does not_ appear in this fic and _should not_ be on that list! His answer:

"She _doesn't_, you say...? Huh, I didn't know that." (Like I said: He's up to something!)

But Ori did tell me that he forgot about Kai and Wataru. And that made him feel bad because he does like Kai and Wataru.

Actually since we are answering review questions: Another reviewer asked if this line from Kokoro No Kikkou was a Darkwing Duck reference: "He is the shelled terror that crawls in the night...etc." And I have been meaning to answer that at some point. Apologies for the wait.

Ori says it is. He was a fan of the show as a kid and thought it would be funny to parody Darkwing's intro in regards to Hirokazu's turtle (Paperweight).

-Taiki Matsuki


	61. Epilogue: Down The Road, M Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
Epilogue: Down The Road (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

"It's crooked, Takehiro."

"No, it's not. Just relax, Liangji. You look great."

"Do I? Re-Really?"

"Yeah, you...You're like Tou-san, you look good in a suit," I say, standing behind Liangji. He's in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie. We're both in suits.

It's "the big day."

Like with Tou-san and Tou-chan's wedding, the grooms aren't allowed to see each other. I'm with one of them, keeping him from getting cold feet. Kensuke is dealing with his little brother while Mr. Hidemura is...

...Getting really drunk.

He "accepts" Tarou in the sense that he thinks he'll "grow out of it" or, in his words, "realize his mistake." It's been almost ten years, Mr. Hidemura. Tarou's all grown up and he's _still gay_. He's still "making that mistake" with Liangji.

Grandpa said that even _he_ didn't take Tou-chan and Tou-san _anywhere_ near this bad. He's been trying to reason with Mr. Hidemura every time they meet, but Mr. Hidemura's not going to completely change, it looks like. At least he, sort of, tolerates Tarou and Liangji. He's coming to the wedding, at least. Kensuke said it took minimal convincing.

Mr. Hidemura and Tarou are still, sort of, close like before Tarou came out. Mr. Hidemura just doesn't like Tarou talking about being gay or being with Liangji. It's a taboo subject. Mr. Hidemura ignores it, he pretends it doesn't exist unless he has to.

Yeah, it's sort of a mean thing to do but, at the same time, it's how he can let Tarou be happy. He at least sees how happy Tarou is with Liangji and, on some level, doesn't want to hurt Tarou by forcing him to try to change. Grandpa at least got through to him with that.

I got a new level of respect for Grandpa Matsuda after all he did for Tarou and Liangji. He's the reason Tarou was allowed to go back to the bakery without _too_ much to worry about, his Dad would "try."

Grandpa Matsuda spoke to Tarou a few times about how he treated Tou-chan. They both ended up crying, Grandpa Matsuda from the memories and Tarou because he came_ this close_ to going through the same thing with his Dad. Tarou still tries to be close to his Dad and, on some levels, they are. Just don't bring up Liangji.

Though, at first, Tarou's Dad sounded like he was going to ignore Grandpa's advice. When he got home, Kensuke said he was "really different from when he left." And then he gave Tarou his rules because Tarou "didn't want to change."

I think he knows Tarou _can't_ change, he _still_ doesn't want to admit that yet. He still tells Tarou "if you _ever_ meet the right girl…"

Tarou can usually ignore it, Mr. Hidemura also stopped the "fag" rants unless something in the news _really_ gets to him.

Liangji is there for Tarou whenever Tarou _really_ needs someone because of Mr. Hidemura. They still sometimes argue over his orientation but Tarou says he can (usually) handle it.

But, sometimes, he _needs_ Liangji. And Liangji is _always_ there for him…

...Tou-chan told him it's exactly what Tou-san did for him. That made Liangji happy to hear: He was like Tou-san. I know he looks up to Tou-san as much as I do to Tou-chan. Not that we play favorites but, well, I'm Tou-chan's son and we sometimes have trouble believing he's not Tou-san's DNA-son sometimes, Liangji takes it as a _huge_ compliment. Tarou's even says, "_It's easy to forget that, Ryougi. You and Jenrya-san are a lot alike."_

Liangji's been extra "there" for Tarou lately, ever since he proposed. I-I love the way he chose to propose to Tarou.

Liangji decided to "go romantic" and made a batch of Terriermon bread for a family dinner we were having. And in one of them, he put a ring. It was obvious, not baked _into_ the bread too much, Tarou saw it when Liangji gave it to him, the last piece.

I was the only one who knew about the ring, actually, everyone was wondering why Liangji waited to give Tarou his bread last. Usually, he's one of the first (The order is usual Tou-san, Tou-chan, Mom, Me _then_ Tarou).

As _soon_ as everyone saw the ring, we went quiet. Tarou stared down at it, Liangji stood next to him, smiling. Tarou, I think he knew what was happening but couldn't believe it. Not_ too_ surprising, it took them so long _just_ for that first kiss. I'm amazed they aren't old and gray right now for the wedding, ha ha ha!

Finally, Tarou looked to Liangji, _"I-Is this…?"_ He was starting to shake, _smiling_ so much.

To our surprise, Liangji gave Tarou a kiss on the cheek and said, getting down on one knee, _"Tarou-chan, wll you marry me?"_

Tarou stood up and _kissed him_, smiling, "_Yes! Ye-Yes!" _Tarou hugged him, practically crying and repeating the word "yes." Liangji hugged back and…

…Well, you _know_ what happens when you propose in front of your _entire family_…

…_EVERYONE_ cheered their loudest. Mom, Tou-san, Tou-chan, Grandpa and Grandma Matsuda _and _Li, Uncle Lianjie, Aunt Jialing, Aunt Xiaochun, Uncle Makoto, Uncle Hirokazu, Uncle Kenta, Kensuke..._EVERYONE!_ Uncle Kenta was _probably_ the loudest out of all of us, ha ha ha!

We _knew_ this would happen one day but those two are so shy we were worried it'd take a lot longer. I was actually there to help Liangji pick out the ring. Same place I bought mine.

Kensuke went out and bought some high-end sake to celebrate. Though, um, breaking the news to their Dad…Kensuke volunteered by phone, even with how he feels about gays, we wanted to see if Kazama-san would join in the celebration, even just a little…

"…_Dad? Um…Okay, I-I know you're probably not going to see it like this but _GREAT news!"It wasn't the _best_ way to start (when talking to Hidemura-san at least) but Kensuke was _thrilled_ for his little brother and little-brother-in-law-to-be. "_Ryougi just proposed. He and Tarou are getting married. W-We wanted to know if you wanted to come by and celebrate with us. I just brought sake and— …Okay, I'll…tell him."_ Kensuke hang up, sighing. "_…He's not feeling well but…Um…'Congratulations,' he says."_ Kensuke later told me, though he quoted his Dad, he left out the sarcasm.

Still, it wasn't enough to dampen our spirits! We spent the night partying! And, of course, Aunt Xiaochun and Uncle Makoto volunteered their services as wedding planners\decorators. Aunt Xiaochun was _so_ excited...

…Masato-chan, too, was happy for his cousin. He gave both of them a hug and _begged_ them to let his parents help with the wedding…

…And let _him_ help, _too_, actually. He wanted _to help plan the wedding!_ He's Uncle Makoto's son_._ And, of course, the entire Koaku family helped out with the planning and decorating (as in did _all of it!)._ It looks as beautiful as their wedding, which they also planned and decorated.

Uncle Makoto is _apparently_ a "Groomzilla" when it comes to décor. And Aunt Xiaochun _likes that about him! _And he was the same for Liangji and Tarou's wedding. Liangji asked him about _why_ he's making such a big deal out of every little detail after Uncle Makoto ranted to one of the chefs about the menu: Uncle Makoto replied (possibly while breathing fire), "_Because my nephew's wedding has to be _PERFECT!_ And _red bean _miso soup is _NOT PERFECT_ when we're trying to emphasize the color _white!_ HONESTLY!"_

Aunt Xiaochun and Uncle Makoto both _went nuts_ when the napkins were "the wrong white" at the practice dinner the other night.

And _Masato_-_chan_ joined in when it came to screaming at the wedding supply company that brought the napkins, _"THIS IS IVORY! WE WANTED _OLD LACE! OLD! LACE!_ How can you _not _see the difference? Honestly…!"_

…Only _they_ could tell the difference.

Hidemura-san was there, actually, Tarou told us he said, _"Those two are the gayest thing I've ever seen. And they're next to _Kenta!_ Are you _sure_ you want to be part of _this family?_"_

Tarou took a mini-stand, saying, "_With all my heart, Dad. And Ivory _so_ doesn't go with the tablecloth."_ Hidemura-san just rolled his eyes, muttering something Tarou couldn't hear.

Though, they both apologized the next day: Hidemura-san for the comment on being part of our (admittedly _weird_) family and Tarou for "gaying it up" to bother him. Tarou respects the fact his Dad does _not_ want a gay son and keeps the "flaming" to a minimum – Even though Tarou _does_ "have his moments," usually around Uncle Kenta. Like I said, Tarou and his Dad still (mostly) get along, _neither_ of them want "Tarou's mistake" to come between them.

Liangji's turned "being a mistake" into a joke, sort of how Akio treats being "Mommy's favorite little accident," Liangji is "Tarou's greatest mistake." Tarou agrees, _always_ with a kiss.

Still, when it comes to Uncle Makoto and Masato-chan (who _prefers_ being called "Masato-chan"), it's a good thing someone else can stress out over planning the wedding: Even though they get along, Tarou's sort of been an emotional wreck because of how his Dad is taking to the fact his son is getting married to another male.

Liangji, Kensuke and I have been trying to help but he's really upset with the way his Dad is acting regarding the upcoming ceremony. It's mostly snide comments that he thinks Tarou can take "as a joke," but he doesn't realize how much they upset Tarou.

Tarou doesn't want to complain, though, he still regrets _how_ he came out that night but…_ "I just…I just couldn't take it, all I could think about was every, _EVERY_ joke or rant he ever made, every time he said 'that word' I-I couldnn't—I just _couldn't_ take one more you-know-what joke._" Tarou's _sworn_ never to say the word "fag" ever again. He doesn't really mind if anyone else says it (unless it's as an insult) but he'll _never_ say it again.

But with Mr. Hidemura, he's really "bad" right now with the comments, _especially_ because it's an open bar. Kai-san and Uncle Hirokazu have been keeping an eye on him for us.

As upset as he is, though, Tarou _is_ happy to be marrying Liangji. Ever since they met "for real," they've been, well…

...When Liangji started trying to "figure things out" about himself, he didn't care about who he was physically attracted to – Liangji cared about who he _loved_. And he didn't really call himself gay, straight or bi until he _knew_ who he _loved_. That's important to Liangji and I'm pretty sure I know where that comes from:

Tou-chan and Tou-san. Especially Tou-san.

They're in love, more than _any_ married couple I've ever seen, more than any of my friends' parents when I was growing up. I would visit friends and wonder _why_ their parents would argue or not talk to each other as much as Tou-san and Tou-chan did...It was really different and not just because Liangji and I were the _only_ kids we ever knew with two Dads. I'm not saying my friends' families all hated each other but not too many of them were anything _close_ to Tou-san and Tou-chan.

My family takes love _seriously_ and we're proud of it!

I asked Kyoko when her parents' anniversary was a little after we met. She didn't know the day, just 'December.' I told her Tou-san and Tou-chan's was June 22nd. She asked how I knew that and I told her the truth: 'Because Tou-san and Tou-chan count down to it every June,' and told her all their traditions...

...I was _really_ surprised to hear her family didn't do _anything_ like that. I mean, _really_ surprised. I asked a lot of my friends at school about their parents' anniversary and not too many of them did much more than a date and presents. I was considered weird for asking that, too. But by that point, I didn't care about being seen as weird by anyone.

Anyway, when Liangji met Tarou and they got to know each other, things progressed (_slowly_) but the love was there the whole time. Tarou obviously had a thing for Liangji and Liangji obviously cared _so much_ for Tarou. And it's not just hugging him and giving him a place to be "out," Liangji was _so open_ around Tarou. More than he is _with me_ a lot of the time (I admit it, I was a _little_ jealous sometimes – But seeing Liangji in love with Tarou as a _lot_ more important to me).

The only thing keeping them from being "official" for a while was how afraid of "that final step" to being gay Liangji was. He tells us how "stupid" it was because he knew, for a long time before they were together, that he loved Tarou. Liangji told me, after he confessed:

"_Nii-chan, I-I know you know this already but… I'm gay."_

"_Thank the Gods, I was _so_ afraid you liked girls. Girls are gross, Liangji."_

"_Ha ha ha, and how's your girlfriend…?"_

_"Gross as ever! But you know how much I like being grossed out. So, why are you telling_ me _again_?"I was curious because, well, he told me the night before he was going to confess and, the next day, he told me he and Tarou were officially together. So, that night, I was a little confused.

"_I feel like an idiot for taking so long, Espcially because of, well...Niichan, I _love _Tarou. I don't just really like him, I _love_ him. We, um, said we love each other _a lot_after I confessed."_

"So you're proud of that fact?"

_"…No, because I took so long to tell him. I wish I said it a lot sooner. We're really happy, Niichan. He loves me, too."_

_We don't use 'love' freely in our family. If you say you love someone, you'd better mean it! Uncle Kenta's the same way, maybe even more dedicated_

_"Then make up for it. Tell me how much you love Tarou. Right now."_

_"Ha ha, o-okay. I _love Tarou Hidemura!"

_"Little more feeling, c'mon! Announce your love to the world!"_

Liangji smiled, taking a deep breath and saying,_"Wo Ai Tarou-airen. Tarou-airen shi wo de daixinai. Yong yuan. Bu hao Tarou-airen, Wo _re ai—RE AI _wo de chulian, Tarou-airen! Zhi shi qiaqia tongxinglian _BU!_ Zhe shi…Zhe shi…shijie de MODA AI! "_ …I-I was _shocked_ by what he said. I mean, this was a _declaration_ of how much Liangji loved Tarou. He finished with, _"Wo ai Tarou-airen."_

_That_ was proof that, one day, I'd be where I am now: Helping my little brother calm down for his wedding.

Actually, I wasn't the only one who heard him: Tou-chan told us, _years later_, that he heard _every word_ of that as he was walking by my room that night. He didn't tell anyone until Liangji came out but he said _"Liangji, I heard you that night. I heard you say Tarou was your greatest treasure. That you don't 'like' Tarou, you love your first love with all your heart. That you two weren't just 'gay lovers,' you had 'the world's greatest love. You love your beloved, Tarou.' It was really moving, Liangji. I was so happy for you that day. Congratulations, Son._" He said this at the practice dinner, Tou-san asked Liangji if he remembered what he said…

"_I never forgot it, Tou-san, because it's how I felt at the time and still do."_

He repeated his declaration with Tou-san translating each sentence for everyone. Tarou started wiping his eyes, getting up and he hugged Liangji, crying ever so slightly.

…Even Hidemura-san stood up, raised a glass of sake and said, to our _shock_, _"Ryougi obviously lik—No…He _loves_ you a lot, Tarou. I'm…glad…that it makes you so…happy." _He looked _really_ embarrassed as he said that, he sort of scanned the room nervously, cleared his throat and sat down. He was a little red, too, but…

…As little as that is, that's _huge_ for Hidemura-san. I think this wedding is actually going to _help _things between him and Tarou. Or, at least, I _hope_ it will.

After Liangji's "speech," Tarou told him, many times, _"I love you, Ryougi-chan. I-I love you so much. Thank you so much…For everything."_ He cried a little, actually. Tou-chan teared up, too, like a few people watching (Uncle Kenta and Mom, especially) but…

…I saw Tou-san wiping his eyes a few times while translating and while Tarou was hugging Liangji. He doesn't cry that easily, it's been a while since I"ve seen him tear up like that over love.

Tarou loved Liangji so because, well, as he told me once: Liangji was the first person he ever really spoke to about being gay, Liangji was the first person he had ever been so open with in real life about being gay, Liangji was the first person to introduce him as not only his _friend_ but as his "_gay_ _best_ _friend_" to his family. Liangji had no idea that Tarou was really "honored," he said, by being called his "best friend" so quickly, Tarou says "It made me so happy that Ryougi liked me so much, even as 'just a gay friend.'"

And, of course, he was so happy that being his "gay best friend" wasn't an issue for our family or that friend. He was always so afraid of people in real life finding out his secret that the way Liangji and the rest of us weren't fazed by him being gay meant _so much_ to him. More than _any of us_ realized at the time.

Tarou says the day he and Liangji met "for real" is the day he started to fall for Liangji. He even told Liangji _"That, um, weird thing I said when we met. Remember that? Um, I-I wanted a, er, way to say I thought you were really cute. Th-Thanks to Takehiro, I got to say it for real when I went to your place, ha ha ha! You're _really_ cute, Ryougi-chan."_

Liangji says something similar about the day he met Tarou "for real." He told me Tarou was...Ha ha ha, get this: Someone "more experienced" he could talk to. Tarou, being "online-open" was more than Liangji, Tarou _defining_ himself as gay was more than Liangji...And Liangji had that person who was "the same" that he needed to talk to and still feel comfortable talking about it or just hanging out (and _hugging_ – I'll _never_ forget that! For Liangji that's HUGE for someone he just met or…_Anyone_ outside of the family!). I was there, too, but...Liangji wasn't sure how much his straight brother would be willing to talk about being gay or bi. Even though I told him it was as much as he wanted to talk, I mean, it's _not_ something that bothers me, obviously. But there's always the stuff I'd have no clue about: How scared he was when he started to realize he was gay, the fear of being found out, just how _hard_ it was to tell _me_ he thought he might "bi or gay" even though he _knew_ I would never be upset over it.

Things like that, I can't understand. I can only do the best I can to help, which Liangji tells me he appreciates so much. I just tell him: I'm glad to help my little brother.

Liangji had Tarou to talk to, both about being gay (where he saw Tarou as "the expert") or just talking as friends about anything and everything...It was from that connection to a friend who was "the same" that Liangji started to fall in love with that friend _very _quickly.

Things still took a _long time_ to progress. Tarou and Liangji didn't make things official for a while and, after that, it took them _a long time_ before they had their first kiss. Liangji would tell everyone the same thing when they asked about that kiss: Liangji and Tarou were both happy just saying "I love you" and calling each other "-chan," the most physical they got was when I caught Liangji using Tarou as a body pillow on the couch. Tarou had his arms around Liangji, and everything, they were watching a movie…

…Tarou was this _great_ shade of red and Liangji's face matched his...Ha ha ha! And Tou-san, Tou-chan, Mom and I have _all_ seen them at the "not-so-secret" spot in the park. They make a cute couple, they really do.

Not too long after Tarou "came out," Liangji had his first kiss…

…And the guts to tell _all of us_ without turning bright red..

…'Til we started asking questions that is. Ha ha ha! He told me, later, "_I lied, Niisan My first kiss was, um, not _just_ what I said."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember what you and Kyoko did…?"_

I stared back at my little brother in surprise for a little. Until a grin spread across my face. I was proud of my little brother: He had his first make out session!_"Hehehe…! Have fun making out?"_ I had to know since he _always_ made fun of Kyoko and I for how my "collective first kiss" went.

_"We missed the bell for our last class…"_

I had a _lot of trouble_ trying to stop laughing at that. But he and Tarou _finally_ had their kiss, they waited long enough. I mean, these two are _so in love _ and they take _everything _so slow!

But, at the same time, my brother is...

…One of a kind. I remember when he once joked that, personality-wise, he was what would happen if Tou-san and Tou-chan _could_ have a baby. And he is, he is _exactly_ like that. Liangji is Tou-san's head, Tou-chan's heart.

I'm so proud he's my little brother, I wouldn't want _anyone else_ in the world to be my little brother. Liangji's the best!

Though, I'm serving as his anchor right now. Not because I'm afraid he'll run off with cold feet – I know he can't wait to marry Tarou, _especially_ for the honeymoon (_Two_ _weeks _at The Ishigame Hot Springs – Tou-san and Tou-chan's wedding present). They, um, waited until now for…

…*Ahem* Something like that kiss, y'know? All I have to say: They're the most_ patient_ couple I know.

…Unlike Kyoko and I. Ha ha ha, Kyoko and I_ are _emotionally connected, too! But…We-Well, you know how my first kiss went!

Kyoko, actually, um, well…Kyoko couldn't make it to the wedding. She's in the hospital. Semi-emergency. I repeat, _SEMI_-emergency. It's not _that_ serious, even though _everyone_ made a big deal about it at the practice dinner...

…Our son and daughter are due in less than a month. We've been married two years, though. We _weren't_ stupid! We planned this! Just because we didn't wait like Liangji and Tarou doesn't mean we're idiots! This was all planned…

…Except for twins. We were not expecting twins. But we're really excited! _TWINS!_

We didn't plan for her to be pregnant _this close_ to Tarou and Liangji's wedding, though, but she _refused_ to let them change the date on her account. They picked the anniversary of their first kiss, like Tou-san and Tou-chan did: June First. They have the same month anniversary as Tou-san and Tou-chan. Liangji didn't even _realize it_ until Tou-chan told him he'd make sure the date was in his "first kiss painting" for them.

Tou-chan finished it about a week after he told us about his first kiss: a painting of Tarou and Liangji, sitting under a tree. Liangji's got a Terriermon on his head, Tarou's got a Wormmon in his lap. Both of them are holding hands, smiling and ready to kiss. And there's a hidden 6 and 1 in the trees, so they won't ever forget: June First, Liangji Matsuda and Tarou Hidemura's first kiss.

So, with that in mind, Kyoko would have been really upset if they changed their wedding date over her. Uncle Kenta got his video camera, he's going to do the wedding video for her to see. He was _so_ excited when he heard about the twins, he and Uncle Kenta wanted to know if we picked names.

We're, um, going with sort of a "theme" with their names. Kyoko loved the idea and wanted me to go with it, even though I was worried she wouldn't like it at first when I first gave her the names I _really_ wanted to use…

…Takato and Juri.

I-I asked Tou-chan and Mom's permission, of course, but…Well, I'm named after Tou-chan's Dad and…I thought, with that in mind, my daughter should be named after my Mom.

I promised Tou-san, if I have a second son, he'll be named Jianliang, but Tou-san told me he understands and thought it was a great idea to name my first son Takato. Liangji volunteered to name his and Tarou's future adopted son Jianliang. Which, actually, we think might be even more fitting: Liangji _is_ sort of Tou-san's son, but Tou-san said, "_No-one has to name a kid after me, there's plenty of names out there better than mine! Ha ha ha!"_ Ha ha, I-I think we were starting to embarrass him by arguing over who would name their next kid after him.

Tou-chan cried, _of course,_ when I asked his permission. And so did Grandpa Matsuda. I-I guess we started a tradition. I wonder if Takato will name _his son_ Takehiro in the future.

And I wonder how Takato and Juri will tell the other kids about their "Two Grandpas" and "Grandma." Or their "two uncles." Hopefully, they won't be bothered in school, if they are, well, they come from a long line of Tai Chi practitioners. From Great Grandpa Jiyan to Granppa Jiangyu to Tou-san to me, then to Takato and Juri…

…We'll start with the breathing exercises and "the rule," of course.

I look to Liangji as he stares at himself in the full length mirror. He lets out a long exhale, the breath he's probably been holding the past minute. "Nervous?" I ask.

"A little but I'm more worried about Tarou-chan. How's Mr. Hidemura?"

"Last I checked, third scotch-Well, wait, it was a double so...Sixth," I shrug. "Sorry, Liangji. Tou-san and Uncle Hirokazu said they're going to sit close to him during the ceremony, if he opens his mouth during the 'if anyone objects' portion, they both plan to knock his teeth in." Tou-san was completely _serious _about that. Considering how much of a pacifist Tou-san is, that's _really_ saying something.

Probably made up his mind when Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta showed up and he and I overheard Mr. Hidemura call the wedding "a fag convention."

I'm pretty sure Uncle Kenta heard him, too, he. had 'that look' on his face, he's up to something with Uncle Hirokazu. I just know my Uncle Kenta and Uncle Hirokazu. Especially when Uncle Hirokazu's had enough to drink.

"Does Tarou know that?"

"No, but it was _Kensuke's_ idea," I reply. Kensuke and I actually get along really well for someone who was so "freaked out" about my family when he first heard of me.

Kensuke used to think a lot like his Dad but...When he started to suspect that Tarou was "different," he did his own research and came to his own conclusions. Kensuke accepted his little brother completely, save for some "worries" and "misconceptions." When he told me why he was so willing to "put up with all that" for Tarou. And, well, with the answer he gave me I knew from then on that we would be friends.

He was _really_ shocked when he heard I was straight, though. I'm used to it. I'm the son of _Takato_ _Matsuda_ and it's obvious for so many reasons. I'm used to people assuming "like father, like son," or at least joking about it.

Akio calls me "Matsuda Brand HomoLite: Same Huge Fairy, None of the Gay." That joke told me he was _finally_ over me.

I felt _so_ bad about Akio's feelings for me. I know it really hurt him, both finding out and _the way_ he found out through telling him I was going out with Kyoko. Even though everyone kept telling me I didn't do anything, I still felt like I really hurt him that day.

Akio sort of knows this, he jokes about it to make me feel better. He, um, likes to joke about how "sexy" I am, actually.

"_Matsuda, you decent? If not, I'm comin' in."_

"_I know a good hot spring you might like…"_

And my _FAVORITE_ from the time Liangji and I needed to find new suits for another trip to the Rainbow Koi about a year after he came out:

"_You need to try on clothes? Heh, I'll help. My Mom runs a women's magazine and I hate to admit it but I've got fashion in my blood! I'll help you find an outfit. I know a place, too with changing rooms that can hold a few people so I can give you advice."_ That is _probably_ the "gayest" thing Akio has ever said or done but there was sort of a reason for it.

I actually, um, didn't mind Akio "sneaking peeks" on me while I tried on suits. Akio had just had a bad break up and, well, he "needed me." Kae told me that, whenever Akio's "love-sad," (bad break ups, being lonely, things like that) he talks about me a lot to feel better. I'm both honored and feel bad that he loves me so much.

I'm so sorry, Akio-kun.

Liangji knew what was up, of course, and got a separate changing room with Tarou – Who later admitted to doing what Akio had planned, Liangji said he did the same to Tarou, too. Ha ha ha!

Akio _still_ doesn't like Kyoko that much, though, but Kyoko just plays into it with his jokes. She knows the story and lets him get away with it as a means of letting him vent. She actually thinks he's cute when he's pissed at her, ha ha ha!

Akio is seeing someone, though, even though Ruki scares him a little. Kae, too, she runs "tests" on _anyone_ her big brother wants to date. And for someone who's so "sweet and innocent," I hear she threatens to perform cavity searches on potential "Akio Boyfriends" she doesn't trust. And if they _ever_ hurt Akio, she tells them (in front of Akio, Ruki and Ryou-san) "if you ever make my big brother cry, you're gonna get castrated. Really slowly and really, _really_ painfully! 'Kay?" …She say this while _smiling_ and in this really _sweet_ tone of voice that just sends _chills_ down your spine.

Kae actually did _beat up_ the guy who Akio had that bad break up with. She doesn't know _any_ fighting techniques except for one…

"_Kae Makino Flying Jerkface's Heart Avenging Castration Flurry Kicks! HIIIYAAAH!"_

…She used it _three times _on him… _"The first for making Jerkface cry. The second for breaking his heart. The third because two wasn't enough, three's a nice number, isn't it?"_ She actually, after the third "flurry kick" (which is _more than one kick!) _sat down next to him and they had a "heart to heart talk while he tried to find his boy parts again."

Ruki-san _really_ likes her "dark side," she says. Ruki, Akio and Kae tend to a lot of things together.

Ryou-san is a little afraid of her (we all are, actually), he says she's a "_Stealth_ Ruki." But he's still really close to his "nice, beautiful, innocent, caring and _downright_ _vicious_ daughter." She still calls him "Daddy," of course.

Akio _likes_ having an "emotional bodyguard," which Kae-chan does well. If Akio's _ever_ upset, she'll cheer him up. To thank her big brother for all he's done watching out for her.

Akio took that job _seriously._ If _anyone_ made Kae cry (and it happened a few times), Akio made them cry _worse, _usually by knocking out a tooth or two. And, of course, he was _always_ happy to play with her and put up with "girly games like tea party" if it would make her happy…

…Kae still has her BelialVamdemon doll as a good luck decoration by her computer. She remembers how it used to be Akio's and he gave it to her as a gift for her first birthday. That's part of why she loves that doll so much, she really looks up to "Jerkface," which is _still_ Akio's nickname to this day (even though she doesn't really use nicknames anymore, Akio's the exception – "'Cause I love my Jerkface brother!").

"...Liangji? Takehiro?" Tou-san!

We both turn to face Tou-san, even though we easily see him walk inside through the mirror. He steps into the dressing room with a casual smile, wearing a _really_ nice suit.

Actually, Tou-san suit looks a _lot_ like Liangji's, Liangji actually picked out his suit with that in mind. Liangji looks up to Tou-san the most, after all, and doesn't really make a secret of it.

"Hey, _Liangji_-_er_. Ready for the big day?"

Liangji nods. "How were you on your big day with Tou-chan?"

Tou-san gives a quick shrug. "Nervous but _so_ excited. Tou-chan was the one who proposed, you know..." He trails off with a smile.

"We know. He asked you in front of everyone and your answer was a kiss," I smirk. "This'll be the seventh time you've told us today." Seven billionth in our lifetime.

Tou-san laughs, "So-Sorry, just...so many memories." He turns, looking around the room for a few seconds before turning back to Liangji. "I-I can't believe I'm in this room again. This is my dressing room, Liangji."

"It is? I...I like that, I don't know why," Liangji chuckles. "...Tou-san, um...There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. And I want you to hear this _before_ the ceremony, okay?"

...Liangji...

I-I know what he's going to say, he told me on the way to the wedding hall that he had wanted to talk to Tou-san about this _before_ he got married but never quite knew _how_ to say it. It's something that's been on his mind for a few years, he's wanted Tou-san to know this and. He figured today was the best day to do so.

This is going to be interesting. We never told Tou-san or Tou-chan that we knew. We didn't want to upset them, even though it didn't upset Liangji (I'm another story), if anything...

…It made him _happy. _The very _last_ way anyone would expect him to react.

"What is it?"

Liangji clears his throat, swallowing, before taking a deep breath. "...Thank you for adopting me."

"Liangji..." Tou-san trails off. We don't consider Liangji anything but "family," the whole "adopted" thing only comes up between us or when someone makes a joke that I'm _obviously_ Tou-chan's _real_ son. Liangji's not hung up on it or anything, but it's not something he ignores... "You…You know you don't have to _ever_ say something like that."

...He knows he's a Matsuda, though.

"I-I know but…There's something about it that I wanted to tell you and, um, I _have_ to ask you about. I hope you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I know the story," Liangji says, lowering his head. "About Fumiko Cao and her husband."

Tou-san, within mere seconds, looks _incredibly_guilty. "Oh, Gods...Li-Liangji...I...We...We never meant to-"

"N-No, don't apologize, _please!_" Liangji says, quickly, looking up to Tou-san and shaking his head. "Tou-san, I-I found the papers when I was looking for my grades, after we moved. I-I've known for a long time and, well," Liangji lets out a quiet laugh, "Do you wanna know what I did after I read her reason for giving me up?" I feel a bit of a sting when Liangji says 'giving me up.' I'm sure Tou-san felt it, too…

…What kind of _idiot_ wouldn't want Liangji as family? We love you, Liangji, you're the greatest little brother I could ask for and I _know_ Tou-san and Tou-chan feel the if you replace brother with "son."

I guess we should thank Fumiko Cao, her idiotic reason for giving up Liangji is how I got my little brother.

Thanks for being evil, Fumiko.

"What?" Tou-san whispers, hanging his head. Tou-san, we know why you and Tou-chan gave us your version of that story. I'm _still_ amazed by how Liangji reacted to it.

"I laughed."

Tou-san gives Liangji a shocked glance. "You…_laughed?_ Wh-Why? _How?_" I-I know, Tou-san, I thought Liangji was either faking it or insane at the time, too.

"Because I didn't care," Liangji replies, shrugging _with a smile!_ How do you do that, Liangji? "She wasn't my Mom, Tou-san! My Mom's name isn't Fumiko Cao. It's Juri Katou. And my Dad isn't a cheating creep! He'd _never_ cheat on my other Dad, who is also _not_ a cheating creep," Liangji says with a laugh. "I wanted you to know that I understand why you made up your version. I'm glad you did. And I wanted to know, with what she wrote: Is that why you adopted me? I-I _know_ that part was true, that _you_ were the one who wanted to adopt me, Tou-san. That part _always_ made me happy, especially after I found those papers." He _never_ doubted this for a minute. Tou-san wanted Liangji. And Liangji…

…Liangji has no idea why he liked Tou-san so much as a baby, he doesn't remember. He figures it's "because he's Tou-san, what other reason do I need?"

Tou-san still looks guilty. He takes a deep breath and sighs sharply, "Yo-Your Aunt Jialing was late to give Takehiro a check up because of Fumiko Cao. She had given birth to you and Jialing was the attending physician to her case. She came into the room, fuming, because of how much she hated her," we knew it! She was one of those nightmare patients. We _have_ to ask Aunt Jialing for details now! "She was so angry with what her ex-husband had done that..." Tou-san wipes his eyes.

"Tou-san…?" Liangji whispers. "So-Sorry, I-I know it's a…touchy subject. I-I didn't mean to—"

"N-No, it's okay, Liangji," Tou-san sniffs. "You…You have a right to know this. I'm sorry we hid it from you for so long. But, Liangji, after she gave birth, Gods, she _refused_ to hold you after you were born. She _never_ held you..." Tou-san wipes his eyes again.

"To-Tou-san," I reach into my pocket for a little plastic package of tissues. Kyoko gave them to me when I saw her in the hospital this morning, saying:

"_It's your little brother's wedding, you're the son of Takato Matsuda. If_ you_ don't need them someone else will."_

You're so right, Kyoko-chan, as always. I love that about her, she's always prepared.

I pass Tou-san the tissues, he gives me a thankful nod and wipes his eyes before blowing his nose and tossing the tissue in a waste basket by the mirror. "I-I heard about that and I…I was told I was _crying_, I didn't even realize it. I just couldn't believe someone like that could...could _exist!"_ He's already got another tissue, Liangji was listens. We've _never_ heard this much about that day until now. "It made me so angry and I felt so bad for her baby…I felt so bad for _you_, Liangji. I-I know _a_ _lot_ of it was because of how Takato acted was when Takehiro was born." He looks up to me, saying, "You meant so much to him, Takehiro. Takato _loved_ being a father and loved you so much. I really never saw Takato _so happy_ until he found out about you, then that was topped by the day you were born. Takato _loved_being a Father so much."

"Thank you, Tou-san," I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, Tou-san passes me a tissue. Ha ha ha, Kyoko is _always_ prepared, even when she's not there!

Tou san continues,"Takato loved being a Father so much tha-that...I couldn't believe she was doing what she did, to someone...Completely innocent."

Liangji nods...He's not even close to looking like he's going to cry. He's smiling, just like when he found the papers. "So, you decided then...?"

Tou-san, though, he looks like he might cry any second now. "Well, that night, Takato-chan asked me if I wanted to adopt you. We talked for a few minutes about growing up with and without brothers and sisters and I 'thought' about it for…Gods, it was a few seconds at most. I told him, I had to get a drink and I called your Aunt...I-I hadn't even _seen_ you, Liangji, and I wanted you. I just _wanted_you to be my son! Jialing said she would do everything she could to make sure we got you. After we were interviewed and signed the papers, we brought you home. I-I was the one who carried you into our apartment. Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta were there."

"They were?" I ask.

"Ye-Yeah, we didn't tell _anyone_ except Jialing and Juri about adopting Liangji. Everyone found out only by meeting him in person." Tou-san says, he looks happier now that he's past Fumiko's part of the story. "A-Anyway, the first night you were home, actually..." He laughs, wiping his eyes. "As, ha ha ha, as a baby you really did _hate_ being alone, like we always told you. We put you to bed, you'd wake up and cry until _someone_ came in to stay with you until you fell asleep again. Well, that's what I thought at first, I checked on you the first time and you stopped crying. I stayed until you went to sleep, but, ha ha ha, Tou-chan went to hold you the second time and you still cried. You'd only stop if _I_ held you, so we kept you with us the rest of the night so you wouldn't cry. I held you most of that night, Liangji. I didn't want to let you go. Because if Fumiko Cao wasn't going to appreciate you or refuse to hold you…I would. I love you for her, I would hold you as much as you wanted for her. She didn't _deserve_a son like you, Liangji." He takes a deep breath, sighing, "I'm sorry we nev-"

Liangji steps up to Tou-san, holding him tightly in a hug. "Wo _ai ni, baba._" He says. "_Ni shi wo de shizai fuqin...Bieren bu." _He lets out a quiet sob. "_Duo xie."_

...Liangji...

...I know from hearing that I can see how happy that made Tou-san to hear Liangji say that to him. _Especially_ in Chinese. Whenever we're _serious_ with Tou-san, we speak in Chinese. Except Tou-chan, he speaks Chinese to be romantic to Tou-san.

But, what Liangji said, I just know it means _so much_ to Tou-san. Especially with how upset he was over this story.

He's Liangji's "real dad," he said...No-one else.

Liangji's always been really close to Tou-san, that's why he wanted to tell him that he knew. And _thank_ _him_ for being the one who "wanted" him. We knew at least one thing was true about their version of the story: Tou-san wanted Liangji and...I think that means—No…

…I _know _that as much to Liangji as knowing who my "Aunt Juri" really was is to me. I was _so _happy to learn the truth that day. Just like Liangji is now.

"…_Xie xie, Liangji-er..."_ Tou-san hugs back. "_Wo ai ni," _he starts to cry, sobbing heavily now and then. "_Ni shi…Ni shi W-Wo de…Wo de d-da…dabange wujia erzi! Xie xie, Liangji-er…Xie xie!" _He sobs harder, hugging Liangji tigthtly.

Tou-san's 'priceless' son…

...Yeah, that's you, Liangji. That's definitely you. Tou-san and Tou-chan don't play favorites but I know you and Tou-san are really close. I know how much hearing that means to you.

I know because Liangji smiles _so_ _much_ as Tou-san says that.

"Tou-san, don-don't _ever_ feel bad for not telling me, I know why and I'm glad you always told me the story you did, even after I knew. I'm so much happier as a Matsuda. I have two great Dads and an amazing big brother who'll do_ anything_ for me!" He looks to me with a grin, adding, "In fact, when we found the papers Takehiro did the crying for me." Ha ha ha! _Someone_had to cry, Liangji!

Tou-san looks over to me. "You did?" He laughs a little.

"I'm Tou-chan's son, right?" I joke, Liangji and Tou-san both laugh. "I was there when he found the papers. He told me what they said and he _really_ _did_ _laugh_, Tou-san. Liangji told me he didn't care, Fumiko Cao was someone he didn't know who wrote something about him he didn't care about. Liangji _always_ knew he was a Matsuda. He's not a Cao, he's one of us…And you _know_ we love you, right?" I give Liangji a serious look, mostly joking…

…Liangji's a Matsuda, I just like being sure he _always_ knows that. It's hard to forget that he's a Matsuda at heart, Tarou _always_ forgets he's adopted because "_Ryougi_-_chan just fits into your family so well. I swear, I-I don't mean to joke about him being adopted, I really do _forget!_"_

Liangji, of course, _never_ thought Tarou was joking or making fun of him. And the way he forgets that "hard to ignore" aspect of Liangji: Liangji told us he _really_ likes "Tarou's bad memory." He takes it all as a compliment (and Tarou has no idea he does or why).

"_Ai ni,_ Takehiro-_dage,_" Liangji says with a laugh.

Liangji nods. "...I'm a Matsuda because you said so, Tou-san. Thank you...And I don't like the surname Cao anyway. You did me a favor."

"Actually, do you know what she would have named you? I asked…" Tou-san trails off.

"What?"

"Cao."

"…What?" Liangji stares at Tou-san for a long time. I do the same.

"_Cao_," Tou-san repeats.

He's gotta be joking. Tou-san, you _have to be JOKING!_

Liangji finally speaks: "If…I stayed with her…my name…would have been_ Cao Cao?_"

Tou-san nods. "I asked her and she said 'I thought it'd be funny, name him after the guy from Three Kingdoms.' I, um, humored her by saying it was 'clever,' but…"

Liangji, compared to the bullying you could've gotten for _that name_, you got off_ sooo_ easy with two Dads.

"Tou-san, I have never been more grateful for your decision adopt me than I am as of this exact moment. _Thank! You!_"

"_Ning jiao ni fu Tianxiaren, xiu jiao Tianxiaren fu ni,"_ I say, chuckling. "Sorry, _Mengde_, couldn't resist." Tou-san holds back a laugh but lets it out after a second or two.

"Very funny, Niichan," Liangji laughs, too. "I _won't_ betray the world, or let it betray me. Ha ha, thanks for adopting me, Tou-san. I'm _so much_ happier as Liangji Matsuda than _Cao Cao_."

Tou-san laughs, "Thank you, Liangji. I'm glad you're not upset."

"I have extra parents and the world's best brother, why should I be upset?" Liangji smiles, looking up to a clock on the wall. "It's gonna start soon…" His smile fades, he looks nervous.

"...Ready? Your Uncle told me to picture the audience naked if I was nervous," Tou-san jokes. "He was my best man."

Liangji laughs, shaking his head. "I-I won't do that..."

"Just the groom, right?" I joke, laughing at the blush on Liangji's face.

"That's _exactly_ what your Uncle said to me when I said I wouldn't, too!" Tou-san laughs even harder, so do I. Great, I think like Uncle Lianjie!

I don't play _that_ many video games, do I?

And, yes, my son and daughter may end up playing their Dad's old dating sims, just like my Father before me. Except with me, it'll be intentional. I want to promote "making friends games" with my kids.

And, yes, Akio is already planning to be that "fun Uncle" with the Grand Theft Auto collection. I'm going to try to monitor that but I know Akio and how much he _loves_ to be Akio.

"Speaking of 'best men,'" Liangji looks to me. "Ready?"

I nod, checking my pocket. "Yep, still have the ring." I've been making sure to keep a close eye on the wedding ring.

I heard what Uncle Lianjie did to Tou-san. Ha ha ha!

We start down to the aisle. I see Kensuke up ahead, he's Tarou's best man.

In college, Kensuke formed a band with some friends of his. He's their bass player and partial-manager. Uncle Kenta and Hideo-san hired them as paid regulars for The Rainbow Koi – Which Tarou's Dad _loves _visiting, not realizing it's _supposed_ to be a _gay club_.

And Tarou's Dad, um, _really_ likes "the singing girl shows," because "they're _beautiful! _Absolutely _beautiful!"_

…One of these days, he's going to find out: Uncle Kenta only hires _the most convincing_ drag queens he can find. And that day _will not be pretty!_

And Uncle Kenta has a video camera on hand at all times _for that day._

For me and college: I went to a culinary arts school in Shinjuku, Mom actually helped get me in because her restaurant is fairly well-acclaimed and I had worked there for a while. She wrote the letter of recommendation as head chef, Sanae-san wrote one for me, too. It was more than enough to get me accepted. A _lot_ of my instructors even commented on the fact I worked there and that my Mom was the owner – Actually…

…A _lot_ of people didn't believe me at first, they knew "Juri Katou isn't married."I told them the story of how I was born and…

…I'm sort of a campus legend: When they found out I was _also_ the son of the owner of _The Matsuda Bakery –_ The place that started the "Dino" and "Floppy Eared Dog" bread craze (and the one and only home of "MarineAngemon bread!"), a _lot_ of people turned to me for advice on cooking and baking. I even got requests from my professors to make Guilmon and Terriermon bread (Tou-chan and Tou-san warned me, though, to have all the dry ingredients pre-mixed in a bag to keep the recipe a secret – I _never_ made any secret recipes unless I was sure no-one was watching – A couple students_ really_ wanted the recipes).

Also, when it came to college: Mom also surprised Tou-san and Tou-chan (and me) by paying for my tuition, she told us she'd been saving it since I was born with the money the clinic gave her for "the procedure."

Thanks, Mom. I-I don't know_ how_ you thought you'd "never be there enough," but, _trust_ _me_, you're…You're…

…You're the Aunt I wished was really my Mom. When that wish actually came true, I felt so lucky and _so happy_. I not only had a Mom but she _never_ gave me up, she was _always_ there for me…

…Thank you. Thank you so much, Mom. You're the greatest Mom on Earth.

After college, I started work at Mom's current restaurant as her Sous-Chef.

And, no, she didn't just hire me as a sous-chef, I worked my way up with my breads and my cooking talents! I have the blood of Takato Matsuda and Juri Katou within me! I was practically _born_ in the kitchen! Ha ha ha! It's her second location, closer to Tou-chan's bakery (Sanae-san runs the original, it's still as popular as ever).

And The Matsuda Bakery is now open a _little_ more regularly since The Matsuda Bakery makes all the rolls and breads for Mom's restaurant…

…The baker in question being Tarou Hidemura—Or _Matsuda_ in a few minutes! Tarou _Matsuda!_

Congratulations, Tarou. You, too, Liangji.

Ever since Tarou made Liangji's first batch of "love bread," (which wasn't all that bad at all, I actually liked it for being a little salty) he wanted to learn more and Tou-chan was happy to teach him and he sort of fell into a part time job that Summer. After high school, Tarou worked at the Matsuda Bakery full-time as a baker. And so did Liangji. Liangji said, "_I really like the idea of the two of us working in the bakery together. Fresh Terriermon bread for both of us every morning, lots of customers and we'd sell Tou-chan's artwork, still! Niichan, tell me that _doesn't_ sound, um…Y'know…_" The word Liangji was looking for was "romantic" or "like Heaven."

Tarou moved in after I moved out and lived in my old room while he worked for Tou-chan. Technically, he and Liangji have lived together for a little over two years.

Tarou wanted _away_ from his apartment and, when I moved to my apartment with Kyoko, I asked Tou-chan if he'd mind if I offered Tarou my old room – He is our baker and "Liangji's one true love" (Tou-san and Tou-chan like to call him that).

Tou-chan agreed. It took a _little_ convincing that he wouldn't be imposing, but Tarou moved in the next weekend, though his Dad wasn't too happy about it. And not for the reasons we expected…

...Kensuke told me after about a month, _"I think he misses Tarou. I mean, they haven't gotten along too well at times but…Like your Grandpa told him, Dad didn't want to lose Tarou over this and I think he cares more about Tarou being happy with Ryougi than he'll ever let on 'cause, um, the night Tarou left he called me up and…We talked about when Tarou and I were kids the whole night, pretty much everything before 'Tarou's mistake.' Dad was crying a little near the end and, um, pretty drunk, too, but Takehiro he misses my little brother _a lot!_"_

Tarou still kept in touch with his Dad and Liangji's been allowed back for dinner a few times and, one Christmas, Kazama-san made it for a family dinner at Mom's restaurant. Um, that didn't go as well as we'd hoped…

…No explosions, no-one said fag but Kazama-san was just quiet the whole time and nervously looked at anyone who was "one of them," even if they weren't (Uncle Makoto and Ruki, mostly).

After Tarou moved in, Liangji helped manage the bakery portion of things as well as baking.

The reason was because Tou-chan, well, he's _an_ _artist_, even though he's an amazing baker, he's _not_ the type to _run_ a bakery. Tou-chan sort of ran the bakery on his own schedule and _not_ the business hours on the door because of it.

Customers _barely_ put up with it because of how much they loved Guilmon, Terriermon and MarineAngemon bread. Or Tou-chan's artwork.

Thanks to Liangji and Tarou, it finally has _real_ business hours again!

Tarou also gives some advice to Uncle Lianjie now and then, for game features…He's a "freelance thinker" for Uncle Lianjie and Kyouya-san. Uncle Lianjie just calls him up to brainstorm with him and Liangji (and, to Tarou and Liangji's shock after the first time it happened: Uncle Lianjie _pays them_ for anything he uses!), Kyouya (who's become his "co-designer" over the years) and I. Uncle Lianjie _loves_ brainstorming with fellow gamers, especially us!

Yeah, Tarou and Liangji _still_ play games like before, especially if they're Uncle Lianjie's! They're "Gaymers for Life!" Uncle Lanjie even _made_ a game called just that: _Gaymers_.It's a _really_ cool party game with a gay theme and _a ton_ of awesome mini-games. It's one of our favorites, we _always_ played it back when Akio and Kae would visit for a while.

Liangji and I make it to the aisle, Tarou is standing next to Kensuke. Kensuke and I both smile and nod.

We've been waiting for this day, we _knew_ it would come. Especially with how bright red our brothers would turn _every time_ we mentioned the "inevitability." We start down the aisle ahead of them to wait for the ceremony.

I see Tarou take Liangji's hand, smiling wide, just like Liangji. They both look _so_ in love right now.

As Kensuke and I walk, I look through the audience to see how my family is doing…I just _know_ Tou-chan is crying.

I see Uncle Kenta with his camera, he's filming _everything_ for Kyoko. Tou-san says he did a _great_ video wedding album for him and Tou-chan, they'll let us watch it "the day Uncle Hirokazu says 'hot springs boner day' in front of Takato-chan and Juri-chan…It'll come, just be patient, Takehiro."

I can only _imagine_ what's on that video that Uncle Hirokazu doesn't want us to see.

Kae-chan and Akio wave from the aisle with their Mom and Dad.

Akio went to college and studied creative writing. That article he wrote sorta "sparked" something in him, he says. Now he's a writer for Girly Girl and Ruki's "gay consultant." Ever since his article, their readership has expanded to the "non-flaming gay male" demographic as well – Which Ruki is considering just dedicating a separate magazine to, headed by Akio.

Akio wants to head "PUT OUT THAT FIRE!" – Yeah, that's his planned title. It's a _Non-Flaming_ Gay magazine, after all. But Akio says he also _really_ likes working with his Mom on the same magazine, so he's sort of torn in the issue but I think he'll head the gay magazine.

Akio's the _proudest_ gay man I've ever met. He's not flaming (certain incidents involving his thing for me not counting) and has more "straight interests" than gay. He told us how much it bugs him that there aren't _any_ "gay magazines [he] can stand reading."

And, of course, Tarou told me why he doesn't list "Gay" under "Girly," like almost _everything else on Earth! _And he has a point: You can't get much more manly than _two men_ being together! Ha ha ha! Tarou thinks Akio is "the best kind of weird in the world."

We all agree. But, speaking of weird…

…Kae-chan's into art and computer animation, actually. Ryou-san taught her FLASH when she started middle school and it just evolved from there. She started with an internet series, "BelialVamdemon: Hero For Justice!" (That girl is _insane!_) And, now, does freelance animations for websites while she attends college. But her main source of income is her three internet animation series that Akio writes for one of (he declines a cut of the money from her site since it's "for Kae-chan"). Kae-chan does a _lot_ of the animation with some help from friends, while the voice acting is handled by friends – Akio, especially, he plays almost _all_ of the villains! And we _finally_ got to see Dr. Jerkface (AKA Doctor Yerk-fa-say) in all his animate glory! Kae pays her voice actors, too (except Akio) and anyone else who helps manage "The Evil Lair of Kae Makino."

Yeah, _that's_ the name of her animation site. Ha ha ha!

Kae also provides artwork for Girly Girl and Ruki publishes some small one shot manga she draws every few months. Ruki says she's her biggest fan, especily because "some of the gory shit she draws is _amazing!_"She's even requesting a sequel to a few of Kae-chan's more _violent_ manga – I actually agree since, well…

…They may be _insanely_ violent but Kae-chan wrote an _amazing_ story. The plot is _super deep!_

Of course, Kae's still as _weird_ as ever, though but she's just as nice as she is weird. Always.

I also see my little cousin, Masato-chan (age ten), in the audience with Aunt Xiaochun and Uncle Makoto. Their only son, he's a lot like his parents: Into decorating and, when he could talk, _thought Uncle Kenta was straight_. Just like his Dad…He even has the same type of glasses, taste in clothes and…

…He's a _flaming_ _ten_ _year_ _old!_ I-I can't _believe it!_ But he says he likes girls, _a lot_. We're inclined to believe him, what's he got to hide?

And, yes, _everyone_ makes the "ask Ryougi" joke in response to that question.

Masato _does_ have Aunt Xiaochun's hair, eyes and knowledge of feng shui, but…He's a lot like his Dad. He's really weird but, like Akio and Kae, in a good way!

Uncle Makoto is _really_ _weird!_ But Aunt Xiaochun likes that about him.

The music begins to play. Tarou and Liangji step forward. I see Tou-san and Tou-chan in the front row of the audience.

Tou-chan is _in tears_, just like my wedding. I'm actually trying really hard not to tear up, either. I didn't cry at my own wedding but I-I might at this one. It's my little brother's wedding to, Gods, the boy he's loved since _middle school!_

I see _Akio_ start crying, too! But he's doing a better job at hiding it. He cried at my wedding, too, actually. And _not_ because it was _my_ wedding. Kae and Ruki are both patting his back, Kae's passing him a tissue.

The minister ahead of them speaks, "Please, recite your vows."

Here it comes, be _strong_, Takehiro. Don't interrupt anything by crying like Tou-chan is…

…That's _so_ much easier said than done.

Congratulations, Liangji. I'm…I'm so happy for you and Tarou. A-And that Tarou's going to be a Matsuda after this! And, of course, I'm so happy for you two because of just _how in love_you are.

Liangji speaks first, "Tarou-chan, I was afraid of who I was, I was afraid what I was already going through at school would get worse, that 'they' would win if I ever admitted those two terrifying words to myself. The two words that would make everything faced in school so much worse and scarier, the two words that can make the best friend someone's had their entire life _hate them_, the two words that _everyone_ would use to _define_ you and make fun of you, the two scariest words in the world: I'm gay._" _I try to subtly wipe my eyes as Liangji continues, looking up to Tarou. "But when I met you, Tarou-chan, I realized what my Dads realized on the day my Father, Jenrya Li, confessed to my other Father, Takato Matsuda – I found someone who was 'worth it.' Someone I loved so much, who I couldn't live without, someone I wanted to spend my life with, someone who took those two words and made them not only not scary but something we have in common and nothing more. Tarou-chan, I love you. Forever!"

I manage to keep myself from breaking down, thankfully. Just one more to go…

Tarou goes next, "I never met anyone else who was 'like me' in real life. You were the first. The first 'best friend' I ever had after I realized who I was. You were the first person I came out to in real life, the first person who made me feel safe and gave me a place _to_ feel safe. I love you, I love you _so much_ but the words 'I love you' don't feel like enough to me. So, I want to say…_Wo ai ni, Liangji-airen. Ailian ni yongshi."_ He smiles, so do Kensuke and I. And I'm sure Liangji, if he didn't have his back to me, is smiling _more_.

Tarou wanted to prove how much he loved Liangji by learning Chinese for him. He asked me for lessons and, by their first year as a couple, was pretty good at it. He surprised him for their first kiss anniversary with a love poem Akio and I helped him write (Akio and Tarou wrote it, I translated)…

…Liangji _loved_ it. He has it written in Chinese (by Tou-chan) on a wall scroll behind the cash register of the bakery: Unlike the rest of Tou-chan's artwork, it's not for sale (and it's his _only_ calligraphy piece!).

A lot of times, I'll see Liangji reading the poem again and again. He said, "_It reminds me just how much I love Tarou-chan. And how much he loves me, too."_

"The rings."

I pass Liangji his ring, he puts it on Tarou's finger. Kensuke passes Tarou his ring, Tarou puts it on Liangji's finger.

"And if anyone objects to this union, speak now."

There's silence, though a _lot_ of eyes go to Mr. Hidemura…

…After some time, the minister speaks again, "You may now kiss."

And they do. Just like they did all those years ago on this day.

My little brother is married. Congratulations, Liangji. And, Tarou?

Welcome to the family.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I wanted to end this like Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda with a wedding…And since "more Liangji\Tarou" beat out "more Takehiro\Kyoko" in the poll (_barely_), I decided to go with them as the finale\wedding…But also include what happened to Takehiro and Kyoko in the epilogue, too!

But that _doesn't_ mean you won't _ever_ see their wedding. Like, months from now I could wake up, say "this sucks more than I thought it did" and rewrite AGAIN and make TWICE AS LONG AS THIS! YE GODS HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! I thought my fics were getting long before but…_CRAP!_ This thing is FREAKIN' HUGE!

Anyway, sorry the final chapters focused _so much_ on the original characters…I hope you didn't find them _too_ annoying (especially Akio, Tarou and Kensuke).

Thank you _everyone_ who read this fic! I'm really glad you enjoyed my writing and thanks for the reviews, too!

Also, special thanks to Twerp-chan for being my editor. And Takato for being my co-writer. He has a message for all of you, too:

Jjjjjj0020999eeqw2 WS***5t 55 MMaaaa uuuuvfxxx jkkkkkk rr7yujex

-Takato

Aw...Thank you, Takato. Now I remember why I picked you as my co-writer…*Sniff* Freakin' beautiful, man! _BEAUTIFUL!_

That's it for the main plot with this Sorta-Epilogue...

...See you in a week!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, did you _really_ let your tortoise "type" that message? A translation would be nice but, at the same time, I'm _afraid_ of what Ori might interpret as "beautiful" in that, um, "message."

And I must comment on it: "See you in a week?" Ori? What? You have a new fic? I haven't seen it yet! Or is it the bonus and original chapters you promised? Ori _still_ hasn't sent me those!

Ori, don't forget your promise! Honestly, Ori! You swore you'd give us—Wait, since when has Ori kept a promise? I am honestly having trouble thinking of a _single_ instance in which Ori has kept his word!

Well, he _is_ working on that ellipses issue still. What he sent me had an _incredibly_ low number of them (for Ori, at least). He says he's taking it quite seriously and has even begun a twelve step program, he says.

No, I'm not joking: Ori is in a twelve step program for bad grammar. That is how seriously he is taking things. Ori tells me he's on step three:

_Step III: Drink a six pack of club soda at 3:00 AM while watching The Twilight Zone on Chiller with a Russian Tortoise in your lap._

Ori never said it was an _effective_ twelve step program (and I imagine, since the timestamp for the email containing this chapter was 4:32 AM, Ori really _was_ doing that "step" this morning).

Actually, I want to quickly apologize for the fact this chapter is a day late. I was incredibly busy yesterday and had not been able to be at my computer until a few hours before midnight.

I'm terribly sorry for that, I hope you found the "sorta" epilogue worth the wait! Ori _still_ isn't letting me change the fic status to "complete," so I know there's _something_ happening soon!

Thank you everyone for reading this fic so far, especially to the reviewers! Thank you all so much, we appreciate your comments and criticism so much!

I'll try to find out more of what's going on that twisted mind of Ori's and post it in the profile. Until then, please enjoy the new poll on our profile page!

Thank you, everyone!

-Taiki Matsuki


	62. Bonus I: Red Pill, Blue Pill, M Jenrya

**ORI'S NOTE: **This is the start of the Mirai No Kodomo Bonus Chapters! What are the Mirai No Kodomo Bonus Chapters?

Well, more or less extra content that plays with this fic's continuity. Some are in continuity, some are not, some _CAN_ be in continuity but I decided not to include them in the main plot\leave it up to the reader...You get the idea.

This bonus chapter is _not_ in continuity, of course.

Enjoy!

-Ori\Zi Jian

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS I: Red Pill, Blue Pill (Matsuda Jianliang)

* * *

...I _still_ can't believe Hirokazu and Lianjie were the ones to throw my bachelor party. If it was Kenta, that'd...make sense (He and Juri threw Takato's bachelor party - And, yes, I really just said_ Juri_ threw Takato's _bachelor party),_ but...Hirokazu and Lianjie? I admit, I was expecting a stripper with huge breasts. And the whole thing...would just be really awkward, even for her, I think.

Thankfully, they just took me to a karaoke bar. No stripper. And, even if they _somehow_ worked up the courage to hire a _gay _stripper...They _still_ wouldn't have been the only ones to find the situation awkward beyond words.

But...What Hirokazu said to me that night...I will _never_ forget it. It was about a year after the "incident" with Kenta and Kai, where Hirokazu got _wasted_ and actually slept with Kenta. Kenta was scared out of his mind that Hirokazu would never speak to him again, instead...They're _closer_ as friends, I think. They've moved in together and...Well...

...That night, while Lianjie was on stage _butchering_ an American pop song, Hirokazu sat at the bar with me and... ...I still can't believe he said this...

_"Jen-kun...Can you keep a secret?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"...You know how Kenta's the one throwing Takato's bachelor party with..._Juri_, I can't believe she's throwing a _bachelor_ party...But, well, gay bachelor, I guess it makes sense...But, anyway... We planned to each take one of you for the night and party...You and Takato are getting married, I-I _still_ can't believe it...I'm really happy for you, especially...Well...Ever since that trip...But..."_

_"...But?"_

_"...I feel really bad for Kenta...You...know why..."_

Kenta is _in_ _love_ with Hirokazu...There's no secret, it's...obvious. But...Hirokazu says he's straight, he _can't_ love Kenta back...And I think he actually _tries to_ sometimes. Takato and I both think that's the reason for the "incident." Hirokazu...tried to "go gay" for Kenta.

_"Yeah...I know."_

_"...I wish I was gay."_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"D-Don't tell anyone I said that, but...Look, if it was a choice or they had...some sort of gay pill...I'd choose Kenta, I'd take the pill...Because...Kenta'd be happy."_

_"...H-Hirokazu..."_

To this day, I can't believe Hirokazu said that...Granted, he was _really_ drunk at the time, but...I never forgot that. Or told anyone...

...Until last night...It was our anniversary and I let it slip to Takato after a little too much champagne. He promised not to tell anyone, but...

...Takato has a theory. And I actually want to test it out. I'm on my way to Hirokazu's apartment with...Um...

...I-I don't think this'll work, actually. Takato was drunk when he came up with it, but...

...Well...

...We sometimes wonder if Hirokazu just doesn't _realize_ he's gay. He's Hirokazu, after all...And he does a _lot_ for Kenta, like kissing him on the forehead and things like that...And no alcohol is involved (most of the time). And just the fact their friendship _survived_ that "incident." Maybe...

...We'll find out...If he actually _buys_ this...I-I doubt it.

I know Hirokazu is the only one home, Takato's with Kenta and Takehiro. Kenta and Hirokazu volunteered to take him overnight for our anniversary, we _really_ appreciated it...And Kenta _loves_ watching Takehiro. He'd make a _great _parent. He loves to read to him and play with him and, well, I know Kenta wants to be a Dad someday but adoption agencies, well, they let gays adopt these days but _only_ gay _couples_ that are _married_. Kenta needs a husband to be a Dad and we know he has "problems" staying with anyone for more than a few months...

...The "problem" being _anyone_ he dates saying they can't compete with how much Kenta loves Hirokazu. They're a distant second to him. And Hirokazu feels _terrible_ for that, even though he thinks we don't know that. For now, all Kenta has when it comes to being married with kids is living with Hirokazu and babysitting our son.

...Hirokazu...I don't know about _him_ being a Dad, I just know he's going to be a _terrible_ influence on Takehiro one day. But...We've come to accept that fact.

Here goes nothing...

I knock on Hirokazu's door. "Hirokazu-kun! It's Jen!"

Hirokazu opens the door. "Jen? What's going on? I thought you and Takato were gonna spend the afternoon with Kenta."

"Well...I-I have something important I _need_ to talk to you about. It's..._huge!_ You've _got_ to hear about this, but _don't_ tell Kenta, okay?"

Hirokazu nods, stepping aside. I walk into his apartment, taking off my shoes. "What is it?"

"...I have the cure...For heterosexuality!" I say.

"...The cure...for..._hetero_sexuality?" Hirokazu gives me a weird look.

"Sorry, so many people try to 'cure' homosexuality, I just always wanted to say that," I smirk. "But, you know I work for Hypnos and all that...Well, there's a government medical lab, kinda like Hypnos, on the lower floor and...I-I _cannot_ believe they made this...I really can't! It was an accident, but...Well..." I reach into my pocket, pulling out a tray of foil and plastic-wrapped pills. "...Do you know what this is?"

"...What?"

"...This is the gay pill." I say.

"Th-The..._gay_ pill?" Hirokazu...are...you _really_ buying this...? I-I had a plan for when you called me on this, but...

I nod. "Y-Yeah, they found out what causes homosexuality. It's some sort of hormone thing, not just estrogen and testosterone but..._Dozens_ of hormones working together or something, it's...I-I don't know, but...If you take one, you're gay for about five days. I'm _not_ joking."

"...You're...kidding..." Hirokazu's jaw drops. "That's..._really...?_" Actually, now that I think about it: Hirokazu is one of the few people on Earth who _wishes_ they'd make a gay pill. Maybe that's why he's buying this so easily.

I shake my head. "I-I...I took the straight version, Hirokazu...I-I...I don't _feel_ anything for Takato anymore..."

"D-DUDE!" Hirokazu _knows_ how much I love Takato...And I could _never_ feel nothing for Takato, even _with_ a _dozen_ 'straight pills' in my system: I love Takato!

"D-Don't worry, he knows. He understands, actually. He took a straight pill, too. And it's only for five days. We...Just wondered what it'd be like...Y'know, see what the big deal is."

"So, wait..._That's_ the gay one...?"

I nod. "...I-I remember what you told me at my bachelor party and, well, they have no use for them. I mean, there's no real practical application for either, they're gonna throw them all out so I can get you a lifetime supply if-"

"Gimme the pill."

I nod, passing him the tray of pills. "Just...take one and you'll feel gay in about an hour."

Hirokazu starts to take out a pill, he has a little trouble with the packaging. "Th-Thanks, Jen...I-I mean it...And...You're _really_ straight right now?"

"Yeah, I mean...Women are _sexy!_ And, well, guys just don't _do_ anything for me anymore, I've _tried_ and_, _well, I-I love women, Hirokazu! _WOMEN!_ I mean, Juri's breasts...I-I can't believe I _wasn't_ into things like that before! _Damn!_" ...I owe Juri and Takato a _huge_ apology for that...I'd have said Ruki, but if she ever heard about it she'd _murder me_.

Hirokazu gets the pill out, he goes to his kitchen for a glass of water...He didn't even take time to _think!_ As soon as I offered him the gay pill...

...Hirokazu, you really would take a gay pill for Kenta? Without _any_ hesitation? You...want Kenta to be happy that much?

How are you _not_ in love with him...?

Hirokazu chokes on the water as he finishes the glass. He coughs, saying, "Th-Thanks...Jen...I-I know most straight guys...would _never_ do something like this, but... I-I want Kenta to be happy."

"I know," I smile. "Give him a kiss...I'd say for me, but...Straight 'til Friday!"

...I can't believe _he_ _believes_ any of this...

"Y'know, since you're both straight for a week, I have some, uh, 'movies' you might like. I mean, _I _won't need 'em for a while..."

...And now things get _really_awkward...

* * *

I'm...really worried Hirokazu realized I was tricking him...It's been a _long_ time since Hirokazu took the "gay pill" and neither of us have spoken with him...Or Kenta.

...Great...We pissed off our best friends...

Takato's been having a guilt trip over it. He asked me to watch Takehiro while he makes a special batch of Guilmon and Terriermon bread to try to apologize. I'm taking a personal day from Hypnos, too...I-I feel so bad about the "experiment."

Thinking back, it was kinda cruel. I mean, if Hirokazu went as far as sleeping with Kenta again, that's mean to him. But...Also, if we got Kenta's hopes up...I-I'm sorry, Kenta-kun, I should've thought that through. I mean, I can just _see_ Hirokazu confessing his undying love for him, only to realize...

...I don't blame them if they don't speak to us again-What the...?

My cell phone just went off...It's Hirokazu's ringtone...

I answer it. "...H-Hiro...kazu...?"

"Jen! Thank the Gods, I gotta talk to you!"

"Hirokazu, I am...so sorry-"

"Do you have any more of those pills?" ...You have got to be kidding me...

"...What?"

"Kenta and I...D-Dude, I'm sorry we didn't tell you and disappeared but...We got...We got a quickie wedding a couple days after I took the pill! And...D-Dude, we've been going around the country for our honeymoon! We _just_ got back!" ...Holy shit...

"Y-You're serious? You're _married_ now?"

"Y-Yeah...Jen, I haven't...been this happy..._ever!_ But I just took the last one! I-I don't wanna go straight, Jen!" I can't believe I just heard that. "_Please_ tell me you have more!" I-I don't believe this!

H-He..._married_ Kenta?

I should tell him the truth...

I take a deep breath, "Hirokazu, those...Those weren't 'the gay pill.' There's no such thing. You were taking aspirin."

"...What?"

"Hirokazu, you're...You're gay. For real. Without the aid of medication. You were just..._that_ deep in the closet."

"B-B-But..._you took the straight pill!_" Hirokazu shouts. Suddenly I think I need a couple 'gay pills.'

"J-Jen-chan...?" Takato's standing in the door frame into the kitchen. "You're...talking to Hirokazu...?"

I nod, rolling my eyes.

"B-But...I-I...Holy shit...You mean this _whole time_...? I-I was...?"

"You have the world's biggest case of denial, but...Yeah, Hirokazu, you're gay...Or, at least, bi. Congratulations!"

"...Holy shit...I-I...I gotta go...reflect on this..." Hirokazu says. "...I'm...gay... F-For real? It's...Are you _sure_ those were aspirin? _Completely_ sure?"

"Hirokazu, we...We had a theory and...You are really in love with Kenta. You just...Never realized it or denied it. You're gay. Even when sober. That was over-the-counter aspirin, I bought it five minutes before I saw you. I'm sorry to trick you but...We wanted to know if, well, you just _never realized_ you were gay."

"Holy...shit...I-I'll...call you later...I need to talk to Kenta. Th-Thanks, Jen-kun," Hirokazu hangs up.

I turn to Takato, putting my phone away. "...He and Kenta got a quickie-wedding. They've been on a cross-country honeymoon this whole time."

Takato's jaw drops. "Wh-What?"

"He called me to ask for a refil of 'the gay pill.' He...He _honestly_ thought it was 'making' him gay...And _love_ Kenta. He hasn't been happier, he says!" I sigh. "At least Kenta's happy."

"I'm glad they're not pissed at us, but...Hirokazu actually _believed_ that you gave him 'the gay pill?'" Takato asks.

I nod. "...Actually, given how he went the past...decade or so without realizing he's gay..."

"...That makes _a lot_ of sense..." Takato finishes for me.

Well, at least they're happy now. Kenta got his wish: Hirokazu loves him...

...Congratulations, Kenta-kun.

* * *

Ori's Notes: (Original)  
...And just like Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yaddda, we get a bonus Hirokazu and Kenta-themed chapter. Because everyone loves Digimon's ambiguously gay duo!

Again, this isn't in continuity with the rest of the fics, but I couldn't help but play with the idea of Hirokazu beliving (and taking) "the gay pill" for Kenta. I sort of like the current set up with Hirokazu being straight(-ish) but being assumed as gay because of Kenta...And Kenta still feels loved now and then (provided Hirokazu's had enough to drink).

(Updated)

Sorry for the long delay with the bonus chapters. Originally, there was a special surprise series I wanted to post first but...Eh, I've kinda hit a roadblock with 'em. When I finish them, they'll all go up at once but it's delayed until then.

The current bonus chapters have a Hirokazu and Kenta theme to them, though, but that's all I'm gonna say!

* * *

Taiki's Notes: (Original)

I just _love_ how Hirokazu actually falls for things like that, but I think it really shows how much he cares about Kenta (at least as a friend) if he's willing to even _consider_ a gay pill (if it existed).

(Updated)

I am quite glad to see this chapter return, I was getting worried I wouldn't see it again given _how long_ Ori was taking with these! But I do understand, this fic burnt him out and, with Ori's current vision problems (broken glasses), fics are being delayed. In fact, I got these two chapters only because Ori didn't want to go a month without posting a _single_ fic.

Good luck with your glasses, Ori! And thank you for sending these two chapters!

On a related note: The missing chapters from the original draft of this fic will not go up until _after_ Ori hits one million words. Ori feels that posting them before then would be cheating. Ha ha ha, we're getting quite close! I can't wait, Ori!

-Taiki Matsuki


	63. Bonus II: Through The Years, K Kenta

**ORI'S NOTE:** …Kenta, I'm sorry… -Zi Jian\Ori

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** Regarding the content of this chapter - Take the above three words from Ori (who has YET to apologize to TAKATO MATSUDA for all he's done to him) as you will. -Taiki Matsuki]

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS II: Through The Years (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

…It's been a long time since that trip to the Ishigame Hotsprings. That…was a life changing trip for all of us. Jen, Takato…Myself…

I found out about Jen before the trip, I caught him buying an Ai To Kirai game. A shounen-ai dating sim of all things. I saw him _staring_ at the back of the box for so long, he _couldn't_ have been buying it for one of his sisters.

I was relieved, I wasn't alone. It never bothered me about being gay, just as long as it was my secret. No-one was allowed to know except me…And _especially_ not Hirokazu. I-I mean, he's_ Hirokazu!_ I only told Jen because, well, I guess I _did_ want someone to talk to…

…And I convinced him to go on that trip with Hirokazu and I. We _needed_ someone to fill in for Ryou and, in the end, Jen and Takato got together but…

…Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if we never went on that trip. If Takato's little "accident" didn't happen… Or if we didn't get to "the last straw."

I-I swear, Jen…I-I should…I should have stuck by you and Takato before then. Things would be _so_ different right now.

I-I _wanted_ to but…

…I loved Hirokazu so much. I was _blind_, practically…I mean, just the fact I convinced myself "He'll come around."

…Not when…_that incident_…happened…

"_Hey, Takato whaddya think—…Dude…"_

_"Hi-Hirokazu…It's…It's not—"_

_"Just…tell me you found a hole in the wall to the women's side or_ something! _Please, Takato. Don't…Don't tell me…You're a...Oh, GODS!"_

"I...I...!"

Jen overheard, asking, _"Hirokazu, what's wrong?"  
_

"_Takato's hard."_

…And Takato just…_RAN!_ He just _had_ to get out of there. Not that we really blame him, though...Gods, if that were _either of us_ we'd have done the same. Jen and I, um, decided to get out of there, too, just going by the sudden pissed and grossed out look on Hirokazu's face told us that if Takato's "reaction" to being in a hot spring with us was _that_, Hirokazu didn't approve. At all.

Jen volunteered to "go make sure Takato was okay." Hearing Hirokazu mutter in a sickened tone, "_He's_ _not_," didn't help me. I actually decided to go with Jen and let Hirokazu, um, have some time alone because of that. I didn't want to risk _myself_ having a "Takato moment," even with my "trick."

The scene back in his room…Gods…

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

Jen and I approach the door to his and Takato's room, it's next to mine and Hirokazu's. We both hear…Gods, the most _intense_ sobbing we've ever heard from Takato. Ever. "You're sure Hirokazu's staying in the springs, right?" Jen whispers to me. We're both nervous, Jen's actually shaking a little.

Not because of Hirokazu, though…Jen told me that if Takato's "reaction" was because of, well, the "most likely reason," he didn't care _what_ Hirokazu thought. This was Jen's chance.

Good luck, Jen…I'm sure Takato likes you, too.

I nod. "Yeah, he…He said he didn't want to go _near_ Takato right now. He's…He's pissed. I-I can't believe he…" ...told me to '_be_ _careful'_ as I left to go with Jen to check on _Takato!_ One of our oldest friends!

Jen didn't hear it, though. But…Hearing that from Hirokazu just made me _sad_. Not like crying but…joy-draining, if that makes sense. When Hirokazu said something like 'he's not okay' or 'be careful,' whatever joy I usually have from being around him…disappears.

Hirokazu just needs to think for a little bit. That's all. He's Hirokazu, he'll get over it!

"…I'm sorry, Kenta-kun," Jen lowers his head.

"He's just in shock, Jen, I mean…You know him, Takato and I are his oldest friends. He just…needs to sort some things out. That's all." I say.

Jen nods. He knocks on the door. "…Takato? It's Jen, I'm with Kenta. We're…We're going to come in. Listen, we're _not_ mad and Hirokazu's reaction was out of line, okay? We're your friends. Always." Just when I thought it was impossible, Takato's crying _gets worse_…

…Gods, he's…If Takato is gay, this is _obviously_ a huge issue for him.

Jen reaches for the key in his robe pocket and opens the door. We both walk in. Takato's on the bed closest to the door, crying into a pillow. I close door behind me, I even make a note to _lock it_ with the deadbolt – I do _not_ want Hirokazu to walk in on this. Especially if it ends how I _hope_ it might end.

Takato, if you're gay, you've got someone. Jen likes you…Please, like him back. I know how happy it would make me if Hirokazu loved me as much as I love him. I want someone I know to experience that joy, especially since I don't think I ever will…

…Good luck, Jen-kun.

"Takato?" I say. "Please, calm down. It's okay. Please, dude, _don't cry_. It's no big deal to us. Re-Really. Just calm down."

Jen gets up and sits on Takato's bed, next to him. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Takato, re-really. We're not mad and, um…If you're gay—"

Takato _bolts _up, he rolls onto his back and sits up against the headboard of his bed. His eyes are bulging out of his skull and bright red from crying, he's hyperventilating and staring at us…Gods, he's…He's _terrified!_

Jen straightens up out of surprise, stammering, "Wa-Wait! Ta-Taka—"

"Jen, _no!_ I-I'm _NOT_ gay! I-I'm not! I was thinking of…I was…I thinking of Juri! Th-That's why it happened! I mean, Juri…She's _beautiful!_ Ju-Just think! Juri…naked in a nice hot spring and…y'know! She's…She's…so beautiful! I-I was thinking…I was thinking of _her! _I don't like guys! I don't do…that…because of _guys!_ Th-That's just...wrong! A-And gross! I-I'm not gay, Jen! Please, believe me, Jen-kun! Kenta-kun! I'm not gay! I-I love girls! I'm not gay! I'M NOT!" I have _never_ seen Takato look this scared before in my entire life…Not even in The Digital World did _anything_ happen to where Takato was _this terrified_…

…Takato, it's okay. Trust me, _we understand!_

I speak, "Takato—"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Takato _screams_, sobbing and wiping his eyes. He keeps his focus on Jen instead of me, like he needs to convince Jen and only Jen...And I think the reason for that is the same reason I'd be trying to convince Hirokazu and only Hirokazu if it were me. "Jen, _please_, believe me…I'm not gay…" Takato's starts to cry again. Jen shifts closer to him, putting both hands on his shoulders. "Please, I'm not…Don't…don't be mad, Jen…I-I'm not gay…I'm not…" He whispers between sobs. "I-I'm not…I'm not…" He keeps repeating as he shakes his head."Jen, don't hate me…Please, don't hate me…" He whispers, closing his eyes tightly. "Jen-kun, _please_…don't hate me…" Finally, he just cries quietly.

…Holy shit…

Without a word, Jen pulls Takato close and hugs him. Takato cries into him. He, at first, starts to hug back but suddenly pulls his hands back and holds his arms straight down at his side, awkwardly and in sort of an obvious 'no, this would be gay' sort of 'denial of pleasure,' or in this case 'denial of comfort.'

I had no idea someone could be _so afraid_ of their own orientation. I mean, I know it's scary to face for some but…_Shit!_

"…Takato, it's okay," I say. "You can hug, Jen."

"N-no! I-I can't! I'm not—"

"Takato," Jen interrupts him. "I'm gay. I can't hate you for this because I'm gay." Jen, I think that's the _only_ thing you can say that will calm him down.

I hear a gasp from Takato. "Wh-What?"

"I'm gay, Takato…It's okay. You…You can admit it," Jen holds Takato even closer, tighter. I see a couple tears run down his cheeks. "_Please_, Takato…Don't cry like this. If there's anything I hate right now, it's seeing you this scared. Don't be so scared and don't cry. You're _safe_, you can tell us the truth. Please, just…just tell us the truth, Takato."

"Me, too, Takato. I'm gay, too, just like Jen," I say. "Hirokazu…obviously not but…Takato, you're safe with us. We won't hate you. Ever."

Takato stops crying after a few moments, he pulls back from Jen and stares at him with this look of _shock_ as he backs up against the headboard of his bed again, like he's been cornered, sort of. He then looks to me with that same look before turning back to Jen. He's still breathing heavily as he looks back and forth at each of us before finally focusing on Jen and speaking, "You…You both mean it?" He whispers.

Jen nods. "I'll say it again, if you want." Takato nods, slowly. "I'm gay, Takato."

"I'm gay, Takato-kun," I add, giving Takato a reassuring smile. It's…_amazing_ how saying that seems to help Takato right now.

Over the course of about a minute, his breathing returns to normal, he starts to relax, his expression goes from scared to what I guess could be called 'confused relief' and he looks more and more like the Takato we _know_. Or at least the Takato we _know_ when the Takato we_ know_ is _freaking out!_

But, once it sinks in…Takato starts to tear up again, this time _he_ hugs Jen. He cries lightly, though…Not like before. I-I think…He's crying because he's happy. He's not alone, his best friend doesn't hate him, his best friend is gay, too…

…His best friend may just have a thing for him. I-I mean, if I were Takato _that_ would be running through my head right now: "Jen's gay, too! Jen's gay, too! I have a chance with Jen-chan!" I'm willing to be _that's_ why he's so happy, he has the chance of his life right now.

We let Takato cry for a little bit. Jen and I gave each other this sort of 'he needs to let this out of his system' sort of look while Takato hugged Jen and cried on his shoulder. Takato's got_ issues_ here and Hirokazu's reaction _didn't help!_

When Takato _finally_ calms down, he's sitting next to Jen on the bed, I'm laying on my side, facing them on the other bed.

"…I can't believe it," Takato whispers. "I-I was so afraid you'd…react like Hirokazu did to…I'm _so_ sorry for…for _that! _I-I…I thought I could, um, 'handle the situation' better than that but…"

I smirk, "Can I ask you a question about that? In exchange, I'll tell you a trick to 'avoid' it next time."

Takato's bright red but he nods.

"Who was it? Y'know, who made you…?" I trail off.

Takato stammers, his blush deepens. "I-I…Er…D-Do I…Do I _have_ to tell…you…?"

I look to Jen, my face saying _"Confess, already!_" Jen…looks hesitant. I'll try to help this along. I want to see my friends _happy_, damn it! "How about this instead: Do you like either of us? Be honest, Takato, _pleeeaaase_."

It takes Takato a while to answer but the answer he finally gives us is _exactly_ what we both wanted to hear…

"…Jen." Takato's looking away as he says it. Too bad since he doesn't see Jen's face practically light up like the sun for a moment or two before he regains his 'calm' demeanor...

…Calm and _smiling like he just won the love lottery!_

I look to Jen. "Jen, do _you_ like anyone in this room?"

Jen sees what I'm doing and nods, quickly. "Yeah, I do...I like someone in this room _a lot_, Kenta-kun."

"Who?"

"Takato."

Cue another _holy shit_ look from Takato…I think he looks even more shocked than when Jen first said he was gay. I'm actually…a little disappointed in them for _not_ seeing this coming, I mean, they're…_Jen and Takato!_ I guess they didn't want to get their hopes up or something but…Takato just stares at Jen, eyes wide, jaw in his lap.

C'mon! Kiss each other, you idiots!

…Well, actually, we might be moving this a _little_ too fast for Takato, right now…I mean, he obviously didn't handle his orientation as well as we did. And Jen didn't handle things all that well at first (cost him a C: drive trying to "go straight," he said). Me? I'm here, I'm queer, as long as no-one knows – No fear!

…Especially as 'no-one' includes Hirokazu. I'm not afraid of my orientation beyond losing Hirokazu over it.

Takato needs some help accepting himself, though. Even with Jen flat out _saying_ he likes him, Takato _still_ looks freaked out.

"Takato-kun," I sit up. "I-I take it…A _lot_ of this is, um, 'new' to you, right? Just…Tell Jen how you feel, okay? He told me, when I invited him on this trip, that he likes you. And, well, you two _are_ you two. You know what I mean? Please, just…_Be happy!_ All right? This is it, Takato-kun, you've got the cute Chinese boy of your dreams!"

Jen laughs a little. "The cute Chinese boy of his dreams?"

"Jen, you're _freakin' cute_, don't tell me you haven't looked in a mirror _once_ in your entire life," I reply, getting a _huge_ laugh from Jen. Even Takato laughs a little. "Come on, Takato...Just let it out, I mean, we're _all_ the same here. You really have _nothing_ to be afraid of right now."

"I-I've…never even said to _myself_ that I was…" Takato trails off, suddenly looking scared again. He glances to each of us, like _the two gay guys next to him_ are going to think he's some perverted freak _for being gay, too_!

Holy shit, this is…Takato's closet is, obviously, in a bunker half a mile underground, guarded by _an army_ of fire-breathing Guilmon, locked tight with a deadbolt, fingerprint and retina scanner. And past that is _probably_ some wall-mounted laser rifles for some last minute defense…

…And all that is within that closet is a lone picture of Jenrya Li in a heart shaped frame. 'Cause I _saw_ how happy hearing Jen say your name just now made you, Takato…I saw how _in love_ you looked. And, well, there's also, um, the fact Jen makes you "really happy," if you know what I'm referring to…

"…Gay?" Jen finishes for Takato. Takato gives a quick nod. "It's okay, Takato, we're…all the same here. You can say 'the g-word.'" I almost wonder if _Jen_ used 'the g-word' for the same reason Takato didn't. I know Jen isn't as 'relaxed' about being out as he appears right now, a lot of this is for Takato's sake.

And it shows me just _how much_ Jen cares about Takato...I mean, the look Jen gave me when he saw me holding his Ai To Kirai game the other day? _Scared to death_, his expression made it _impossible_ for him to deny what having that game meant, the only thing more blatant than his '_Kenta stole my gay dating sim_' look would have been a flashing _PROPERTY OF JENRYA LI – JENRYA LI PREFERS THE COMPANY OF MEN NAMED TAKATO MATSUDA_ sticker across the cover.

Given that look he gave me at that time, I came to this room expecting to try to calm down _two_ closet cases. Instead, Takato's just deep enough in the closet for all three of us and two gay friends apiece. So, the fact Jen can push all of that anxiety and fear aside for Takato like this tells me...

…Takato, you're the luckiest closet case on face of the Earth. You've got _nothing_ to worry about. Not that it'll stop you, though.

Takato gives Jen a scared nod, whispering, "I-I know but…Jen, until _you_ told me you were the same, I-I _never_ could say 'I'm gay' to _myself_. It…It scares me so much, Jen-kun…I-I didn't want 'this,' I'd have done _anything_ for 'this' not to happen to me. _Anything_ in the world," he wipes his eyes, sniffing. "But I…I was happy whenever I was with you, Jen. Happier than with anyone else on Earth and, from that I knew it. I knew one thing that I could admit to. I wasn't gay, but I could admit that I liked you more than I should…So much more than I should. But I _still_ didn't consider myself…" He trails off again, he's _shaking_.

"…Gay." I say. "And, Takato, how could you…admit to yourself you _loved_ Jen but call yourself straight? Or did you claim to be bi?" Somehow, I can't even see Takato acknowledging himself as bi, but…What else _could_ he say to justify loving Jen but _not _being gay?

"I-I told myself that…I like girls," Takato says, "Jen's just _better_ than girls."

…_That_ works. The logic is _completely_ broken into a million billion trillion pieces and held together with the 'duct tape of denial' and 'super-glue of self-delusion' but…It works!

…Kinda.

Jen and I both burst out laughing at that, so does Takato. Ha ha ha, _WOW!_ I-I think Takato just paid Jen the biggest compliment he'd ever heard – Jen's_ better than girls!_ HA HA HA!

Sorry, Ladies, but…Nine out of ten "straight" guys living in their bunker-closet and lovingly clutching their picture of him agree: Jenrya Li is better than girls. Ha ha ha!

It's good to see Takato laugh right now, too, he's…He's looking a _lot_ better than when we first got here.

Once we all calm down, Jen speaks, "Tha-Thank you, Takato-kun, I-I'm _very_ flattered," he laughs. "I-I think you're better than girls, too…But, I-I've always, um…Well, before we met, Takato, I…I was sort of a loner, I never made friends very well. After I met you, though, it was like we'd _always_ known each other after just a few months…And, over the years, I started to realize just _how much_ you meant to me…I-I guess the best way to put it is…I love you, Takato."

The look on Takato's face right now tells me _that_ was something he had wanted to hear _so_ badly for _so_ long. "…Je-Jen…I-I…I love you, too." He says it a _little_ awkwardly and his face turns bright red but…

…Nothing is going to take that smile off his face right now. _Nothing._

"…Okay, I'm going to turn my back and let you two have the passionate kiss I _know_ you both wanna have right now," I say, laying back on my side and rolling away with my back to Jen and Takato. "Tell me when!"

Jen and Takato both laugh, I hear Jen say, "Kenta's…onto something. I-If you…want to, I mean."

"I-I do," Takato replies. "A-A lot, act-actually…" I _knew it!_ No matter how deep in the closet he is, Takato _wants_ that kiss from Jen.

What Jen and Takato don't know is I can see their reflection in the in the bathroom mirror, door's open and I can see them _quite_ clearly. Takato looks _so_ cute with that blush while Jen…Damn, he's _so_ handsome. There! I admit it…Jen's also got this _really_ warm, smile. The kind that says "I'm _so_ in love" right now…

…And they just had their first kiss as a couple and I'm almost ninety-percent sure first kiss _period_…

…I'm so happy for them.

"You can turn back, Kenta," Jen says. "And…thanks for talking me into the trip."

I roll over, facing Jen and Takato again as I sit up. "Thanks for coming…And for making Takato so happy…In both senses." I joke, Takato blushes. "Sorry, Takato-kun, it's…hard to resist. You got Jen out of it, though. I think that's worth the embarrassment."

"…Yeah, but…Hirokazu's, um, reaction…" Takato sighs. "I was _so_ afraid that was…how _everyone_ was going to treat me. I wasn't just the 'gay guy' in the group but…I was the gay guy no-one wanted to be around." Yeah, no matter how well I handled the fact I liked him – The fear of Hirokazu freaking out over that fact never left me. And, since about half an hour or so ago has only gotten worse…

…But I still have some hope. I mean, he's…He's my best friend, he may at least care enough about our friendship to _try_ and get over it if he did find out! I would if I were him, I'd do it without thinking! I'd freak out over anyone else but if he said, 'I'm gay, too,' I'd change my tune _immediately!_

…Yeah, right… That's…That's _never_ going to happen…

"…Yeah, um, _please_ don't…tell him I'm gay, too," I say. "I-I…I like him. And…Takato-kun, I-I'm _sure_ he's just in shock. He'll support you two once he gets over that shock. Re-Really, he would _never_ abandon his friends! And definitely not one of his oldest friends!" I'm Hirokazu's oldest friend, we've known each other since…I can't even _remember_ a time where I didn't know Hirokazu! And we've _both_ known Takato since we started school.

There's…_no way_ Hirokazu would end our friendship! Or his friendship with Takato! As bad as it looks right now…

"…Yeah, but…Um…" Takato lets out a sad sigh. "I-I'm _sure_ he's going to, at least, avoid me over this, at least until we get home." Yeah, I admit, Hirokazu _probably_ won't want to sit around naked with a bunch of gay guys.

"Takato, you're such a pervert," Jen smirks. Takato gives him a surprised look. "Thinking of Juri naked like that in the hot springs! Ha ha, but I can't blame you…"

Takato gets what Jen's hinting at. "O-Oh, yeah…I-I'm sorry, Jen, but…She's just so beautiful, you know?"

That might actually work, I mean, _everyone_ "knows" how much Takato "likes" Juri…The fact they _aren't_ together by now, well, a lot of the other Tamers have kinda wondered _why_ that hasn't happened yet…

…And, until today, I just chalked it up to "Takato's _too shy _for his own good." Jen, too. I mean, once he could admit to me that he liked Takato, Jen told me he figured that Takato liked Juri (or, at least, _girls_ because of his past with Juri). Takato's past with Juri – Even though I seriously doubt he'd _ever_ actually _consider_ going out with Juri to look straight – The past _really_ helps him in this situation, because everyone, and I mean _everyone_, has said at least _once_ that Takato and Juri _will_ end up together someday!

It's sort of a "Get out of Gay Free Card," ya know? One-time use, you can go back into the closet if you're ever somehow outted.

This could work…

"…Kenta-kun, um, one thing…I-I _know_ Hirokazu won't buy that twice so, um, what's…your trick?"

"…Oh, um…" Shit…I _hate_admitting to this but... "Well, um…You gotta…"

* * *

Jen and Takato are splitting a bag of chips at the "café" near the springs…Yeah, some café. They sold their last ramune _just_ before we got there. I bought some rose milk-tea for all three of us while Jen bought a bag of chips he and Takato both like…

…I also had a male attendant give a note to Hirokazu in the spring:

_Hirokazu-kun,_

_Takato's not gay, he was fantasizing about Juri._

_We even forced the juicy details outta him!_

_He's not gay, just a pervert. Meet us_

_at that café near the springs for some_

_lunch._

_-Kenta_

When Hirokazu got here, he looked more like his old self. He got some snacks first, sitting next to me a _huge_ grin on his face. "C'mon, what was she doin' in that dirty little mind of yours?"

Takato turns bright red. "Er…Juri was…Um…"

I shouldn't have mentioned we forced details out of him but…It made it sound more believ—Wait, I'm talking about Takato here…

"Topless beach fantasy," I say. "Don't ask him, Hirokazu-kun, it took twenty minutes just to get him to say 'boobs' without turning red."

"Heh, yeah, thought so," Hirokazu laughs. "Sorry, Takato-kun but…What the hell else was I _supposed_ to think, ya know? Sorry, dude!"

"I-It's okay, I mean, you…have a point…" Takato nods. "Just, um, don't tell Juri?"

"Dude, do I look like the kinda guy who'd _tell people_ I saw your boner?" Hirokazu chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Not. Gay."

"Same here," Takato says with a nod.

"We're _all_ men, here, Hirokazu-kun," Jen adds.

"Hiro-chan, I love you, I always have…" I joke, just to help throw the heat off Takato and Jen…That and…

Hirokazu laughs, "Kenta…! Knock it off, ha ha!"

…I don't like this whole 'be a manly man' thing Hirokazu's sorta forcing on us. We're _men_, too, Hirokazu, just like you…We just happen to like to keep things _really_ manly by dating other men instead of women.

Sorry, ladies, but…WE'RE MANLY MEN WHO LIKE MANLY MEN!

…Okay, Takato's not exactly "manly" and I'm not either but…C'mon, _JEN_ is a man's man! …Or, rather, Takato's man! Ha ha, I'm _so_ happy for them!

"Sorry, Hirokazu, couldn't resist…" I force a laugh.

"I know, but...I just don't wanna think about crap like that." Hirokazu says. …'Crap like that,' eh? …Crap like me…

…Thanks, Hirokazu…Thanks a lot…

…Then again, Hirokazu uses 'crap' as a general term a lot…I'm sure _that's_ what he meant not…Y'know, _we're_ crap!

He'll…get over this, I _know it_. Once Jen and Takato decide to come out, I _know_ Hirokazu will accept them. He was just shocked, I mean, Takato…You got hard at the hot spring! If I found it, I'd be a little shocked, too! Granted, it's more 'Takato's gay, too' shock, not 'Takato's a freak' shock but…Shock is shock!

"So, you two gonna join me back at the spring?" Hirokazu asks. "C'mon, I wanna spend the whole vacation there!"

"Uh…We'll take a rain check for now," Jen says.

"I-I'm…sorta…I-I don't know why, Hirokazu-kun, I just can't get Juri out of my head right now…Must be the springs, you know? She told me about this bathhouse she went to once and…All these really…de-detailed, um…Details!" Takato is _bright red_ right now and...I can't blame him, he has to rant about thinking of Juri naked to avoid 'detection' right now…

…He already told us: He plans to buy Juri a box of candy or something to apologize for this, even if she'll (hopefully) never know about it. Jen and I are going to do the same, actually, this is…Yeah, we're _not_ proud of ourselves right now…

…I wonder if Juri's going to think we're fighting over her now or something, ha ha ha!

"Geez, Takato, I've never seen _this_ side of you…" Hirokazu trails off. "You're just extra-hormonal this trip or somethin', ain't ya?"

"Hey, it's a guys-only sorta trip, y'know? We can talk about stuff we don't want the girls to hear about," Jen says. …Takato is _so red_ right now. I'm doing my best _not_ to laugh.

Takato, I-I'm sorry…I know, you _hate_ being labeled a pervert like this (and I _know_ you feel you owe Juri the world's biggest apology) but…

…You got Jen out of it. I'd say that's worth this a _million_ times over.

"Good point," Hirokazu grins. "Wanna know a little secret? You'll _love_ this, Takato-kun…"

"Wha-What?"

"Remember that summer we went to Ryou's Uncle's house up by the lake…? …Well, the girls didn't know this, but…" Hirokazu begins to tell us…

…Gods, a story about him peeking on Juri and Ruki—Wait…

Hirokazu, you had the balls to _peek on RUKI MAKINO?_ She obviously never found out or you'd be _dead_ right now…

…Still, this sorta, um…Well, if Hirokazu drags any of us back to the springs, we'll come up with a 'sexy story' signal in case some 'needs an excuse.'

* * *

Hirokazu spent the afternoon in the spring with me, Jen and Takato went back to their room.

Hirokazu admitted that he felt really bad for calling Takato gay and freaking out on him without "giving him a chance to explain." He got an idea for a means of apologizing…He wouldn't say _what_ it was but he had his 'Evil Hirokazu' grin…He's up to something bad.

I'm in our room, reading some digimon manga and drinking a soda…

…A soda that went right through me. Or, actually, this is probably from soaking in a hot spring all day. I absorbed a ton of water or _something, _I dunno, I just know I've had to get up and pee_ twice_ already!

I get up for the third time, going to the bathroom.

I hear the sound of a door opening as I walk in, I look back…Our door's closed, no-one's—Wait, that's the door to Jen and Takato's room…Oh, yeah, our bathroom's far wall is right against their room's wall.

"_DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_ Hirokazu?

"_Hi-Hirokazu...! This isn't—"_

_"BOTH OF YOU? FREAKIN' BOTH OF YOU? WHAT THE HELL, JEN?"_ ...Gods, no… "_How the hell are _you_ gay? Crybaby here is one thing, but…YOU?"_

"Don't _call Takato—"_

_"I can say whatever the HELL I want, Jen! Fantasizing about Juri my ass! You're still a freakin' pervert, though, Takato! No, wait! You…You're worse than a pervert, you're—"_

_"GET OUT!"_ Jen screams. "_Just get the hell out of here, Hirokazu!"_

"_FINE! I'm outta here! Have fun with your boyfriend and stay the hell away from me and Kenta! I don't believe this shit, Jen! FREAKS!"_ …Damn it…

…Jen, Takato… I am _so_ sorry…

I hear a door slam, then hear our door open a few seconds later…

I keep the bathroom door closed as I hear Hirokazu storm into the room. "Kenta? Kenta, you in here?"

"Ba-Bath…Bathroom!" I say, trying to sound casual.

"Get out here, I-I gotta warn ya 'bout something!"

"Uh, ca-can't…That, um, that...That milk tea I had, I think it was expired…I-I'm…" …trying so hard not to cry right now.

"Oh, then…Yeah, I'll…I'll talk to ya through the door…Jen and Takato are _both_ gay!" …Hirokazu… _Please_ don't do this…_Please_…I-I…

"Wh-What?" I _hope_ I sounded like this was news to me...And as 'upset' as I 'should' be.

"Yeah! I bribed a guy in room service to get me some six packs of beer from the kitchen, y'know, to apologize to Takato and all! So, I walk in there and…Damn it, I walk in there and they're goin' at it on the bed!"

"…The-They…were?" …Wow…Se-Seriously?

…Takato's _horny_ this weekend— "Yeah, making out and everything! Lips locked and…Ugh…I _know_ they were using tongue, I just freakin' _know it!_" …Oh. Well, that makes more sense, actually. "I can't believe it! Jen's gay! Freakin' _JEN! _ I mean…Damn it, he's _the last_ guy I'd ever suspect as gay! And he was locking lips with_ Takato!_ At least that means Takato didn't get hard checking _me_ out at least…Guess _that's _a good thing…"

…By this point, I'm sitting in the bathtub, crying. I'm doing my best to keep it as quiet as possible but…

…Hirokazu…

"_Kenta-kun_," Jen? _"I- I hear you…Are you okay?_" Their wall is right up against the same wall as the tub. "_Two knocks for yes. Okay?"_

I knock once.

"_…Sorry, we…we didn't think to lock our door…I-I'm sorry, bKenta."_

"Kenta-kun, what was that knock?"

"No-Nothing, Hirokazu-kun, just dropped what I was reading…Ke-Keep…going…"

"_Kenta, are...are you _sure_ you want to put up with that?"_

As Hirokazu rants, I knock twice.

"…_You really…love him, don't you?"_

Again, twice.

Hirokazu's rant on the two 'freaks' next door was almost endless. He _finally_ ended it with "...Anyway, when you feel up for it – I got beer and I…I _need_ to get drunk right now…Damn it…Both of them…Damn it, why'd Ryou have to freakin' cancel. Heh, bet if he did, I'd find _him_ making out with Takato, too, knowing my bad luck…" …No,_ my_ bad luck is the fact you said that and…

…Hirokazu…

He…He's just in shock…He walked in on Jen and Takato making out! That's it, I mean, first Takato gets a boner in the hot springs, now this? Too much gay at once…E-Even I…Even I'd…

…I'd…Not be like this over it, but…

…He'll get over it. He _can't_ abandon Jen and Takato! He _can't!_ Because if he could…

...If Hirokazu could abandon Jen and Takato so easily, what hope do I have?

* * *

Present day…

* * *

Hirokazu spent the night drinking the beer he got…After he fell asleep – or passed out, I-I don't know, I spent _ a long_ time crying in the bathroom. I just know I walked out of the bathroom and he was in his underwear on the bed, snoring at full volume with _a ton_ of beer cans on the floor and one spilled on the bed next to him...

…I went to see Jen and Takato. Takato had been crying too while Jen was…Jen was both apologetic and pissed. He felt bad for me because of how _my_ crush was "handling" the situation while pissed _at_ Hirokazu for…Being a complete ass.

"…_I'm sorry, I-I really…I can't believe he's taking it like this."_

_"Kenta-kun, how…can you stand that?"_

_"…I really like him, Jen-kun. I-I still…I still think it's just shock, he'll…He'll come around! I know it! He's Hirokazu, his friends mean…so much to him! Please, just…hang in there…"_

_"Ri-Right…"_

…Jen and Takato were smarter, they…They _knew_ this wouldn't end the way I wished it would: That Hirokazu was just 'in shock,' that he could at least 'look the other way' for his friends…

…I was so wrong…

After the trip, Hirokazu avoided Jen and Takato completely. Just the mere mention of them got him angry, he didn't like "being ogled" by "two freaks."

I…I stuck with him, I agreed – Homosexuality is disgusting, unnatural, blah, blah, blah, my mouth is saying "I like women, Hirokazu," my heart is saying "I love you, Hirokazu."

…I love Hirokazu_ so much_. It's the _only_ reason I could stay with him, I love him that much…I love him with all my heart and I didn't want to imagine life without him. Even with how he was acting, I didn't think I could be happy without Hirokazu. That a life without Hirokazu wasn't a life worth living.

Ever since we were kids, I've _always_ been with Hirokazu. From our first day of school to… …Well…

…We'll get there…

But, when I started to realize who I was and _who_ I was attracted to…I didn't care because I was _always_ with Hirokazu. I was in love with Hirokazu, Hirokazu made me so happy and the fact we were inseparable…I figured, "I won't risk him knowing but I can admire up close." And Ruki…_always_ joked about us being gay, I'd sometimes play into it as much as Hirokazu_ hated_ it. He especially hated thinking about that time he accidentally kissed me in The Digital World.

Actually, the fact even_ mentioning_ that incident pissed him off so much should have given me a clue as to how "disapproving" he was.

But even with all that I stayed with Hirokazu and hang out with Jen and Takato in secret. I would still _try_ to get him to change his mind but…I guess Hirokazu felt betrayed by them, disgusted by Takato's "reaction," whether it be to him, me or Jen…Hirokazu did _not_ like being "stalked" by a pervert…

…I admit, I-I stopped…looking…whenever we went to baths after that. If it bothered him that much, I wouldn't do it.

A few months into the next year after Jen and Takato got together, though...

Juri, Ruki and Ryou wondered why Hirokazu had been so distant from them. It was because of Jen and Takato, he _refused_ to be anywhere near them. And since Jen and Takato were usually with the other Tamers…Hirokazu avoided the other Tamers, too. And, by association, so did I…We just…became loners. Doing our own thing…

So, after Juri one day asked Hirokazu why he "suddenly didn't like his fellow Tamers," Hirokazu…I-I don't _know_ what was going through his mind! I don't! I-I think…I think…Maybe he thought the others would agree with him, that it was something he _had_ to do, to send a message to the world…I-I don't know! I wish I did…I wish I could have stopped him or at least _tried_ to talk him out of it…

…Maybe he…He felt like Jen and Takato were keeping him from his other friends but…

…Whatever it was, it was _not_what…I thought it was…

* * *

Years ago…

* * *

_Gokigen na chou ni natte…Kirameku kaze ni notte…_

My cell phone rings, it's Hirokazu's ringtone: Butter-fly.

"Hirokazu?" I answer.

"Hey, Kenta, I wanna grab some Guilmon bread. Meet me at Matsuda's?"

"…Fo-For real?" Hirokazu…_finally_…You're going to accept Jen and Takato…Thank the Gods. I-I'm getting _so_ tired of hiding our friendship and…I _knew_ you couldn't hate them. You're…You're Hirokazu! Otoko Shibuki, a man is loyal to his friends! I_ love_ that about you, Hirokazu…You just…needed some time.

"Yeah, hurry up, it's gonna be _great!_"

"I'll be there in a few minutes!"

I hurry and get dressed, _running_ to the bakery. I have no idea why he suddenly wants to see Jen and Takato but…The fact he sounded _so happy_ when he spoke, _nothing_ like how he's sounded lately when they come up! THANK THE GODS!

Hirokazu told me about when he ran into Juri last week, actually…She wanted to know where he'd been and why he suddenly disappeared. Maybe that's what inspired this: Hirokazu wants to make amends and we'll all be friends again.

This is it…We're all one big happy Digimon Taming Family again! Ha ha ha! Hirokazu…Thank you!

I've been trying, ever since the trip, to get him to change his mind…It's…mostly little things like mentioning fun memories with Jen and Takato or _slightly_ arguing for "it's not _that_ bad" that they're together. I say _slightly_ because…

…The last thing I want is for Hirokazu to hate me, too… I don't want to lose him. Ever.

I love you, Hirokazu. Please, don't hate me for that...I don't even want to imagine things without you as my friend. You don't have to love me back, just as long as we're always friends...That's all I need to be happy: Being around you, Hirokazu...

...Because I love you.

I see Hirokazu standing off to the side of the bakery, he waves me as I run over to him. He has a _huge _smile on his face. "Hey, Kenta-kun!"

"Hirokazu!" I skid to a halt in front of him, catching my breath and leaning against the bakery. "You…You really…want to see Jen and Takato?"

"Hell yeah, I saw Jen walk in there and…I figure: What the hell? I wanna see my old buddies," Hirokazu smirks, his usual 'I'm the great Hirokazu' smirk. I-I haven't seen it in so long, he's been sort of depressed about not seeing the other Tamers like before…He misses_ Ruki_ and Ruki used to _drive him insane_ with the gay jokes about _us!_ "Let's go, Kenta. My treat…Dinner and a show."

"…A show…?" I ask.

"You'll see…" Hirokazu smirks, opening the door. We both walk into the bakery, the smell of fresh bread…Gods, I _missed_ this smell, I haven't been here in so long. Just in case Hirokazu caught me here…He _refused_ to enter, even if I offered to buy, but we pass by a lot, going from place to place. If he caught me in here, well, I just didn't want to risk it.

Maybe he'll accept me, too…He'll tell Jen and Takato we're all friends again, he doesn't mind their orientation and _I_ can come out. I don't know about Jen, but I'm getting _so tired_ of hiding. Takato, though…

…Being gay, as much as he loves Jen, Takato is _scared to death _of his family ever finding out. He knows, someday, he'll have to tell them but if it were somehow possible Takato would stay in the closet forever. As happy as he is with Jen, Takato _did not_ want to be gay. And reactions likes Hirokazu's is why.

But, Takato tells me every time this comes up: Jen's worth it. Because Takato has _never_ been happier.

That's why I want to come out…I want to find someone worth it, too. I want to be with someone I can love…

…Someone I can love almost as much as Hirokazu. If only...I-I would do _anything_ for him to love me back. _Anything!__  
_

We approach the front counter. "Two Guilmon breads, please," Hirokazu says to Mr. Matsuda, he's the one at the cash register.

"Hirokazu? Haven't seen you here since that trip…We weren't _really_ going to let Takato kill you for that morning, you know, right?" Mr. Matsuda asks. Yeah, um, Hirokazu snuck up Takato's balcony and gave him an early wake up call…

…The Matsuda parents _were not happy_. And Takato slept through most of the bus ride…On Jen's shoulder. It was sorta cute, actually…Takato looked so peaceful and Jen looked like he was pretending they were really a couple…

…And then they _became_ a couple. I-I love those two so much for being together like that…It's what I wish happened to me…

…But, at least, things will be like before. Thank you, Hirokazu…I'll tell you about myself when you're ready. I-I won't overwhelm you like the trip. I just knew that's what it was – Too much gay all at once. He blew a straight-fuse or something! I dunno! But he's…He's willing to accept us, now!

Thank you, Hirokazu. Thank you so much!

It's…taking _so much_ for me _not_ to hug him for this. I-I'm so proud of him and so happy, I can't stop smiling. I-I really can't!

"I know, I've just been busy…Takato around?" Hirokazu asks. This is it!

"He and Jenrya are studying," Mr. Matsuda says. "Hold on…" He goes to the hallway behind the register. "Takato! Jenrya! Guests!"

"Coming!"

We hear Takato and Jen come down the stairs. They're both surprised to see Hirokazu. "Hirokazu-kun…?" Takato whispers.

"Hirokazu's here?" Takato's Mom's voice…She comes out with a tray of fresh bread. "Hirokazu, I was wondering what happened to you…"

"Just wanted to check up on the lovebirds," Hirokazu says, a grin spreading across his face while my smile vanishes as I realize what's happening…

…Oh, Gods no…

Hirokazu…You…You wouldn't…!

Please, Hirokazu, _don't do this!_ Please, you have _no idea_ what you're doing to Takato! _Please_, don't do this to him!

Don't do this to _us_.

Jen and Takato both go pale, I-I look to them from behind Hirokazu. I _pray_ the look on my face tells them I had _no idea_ he was going to do this!

"…Lovebirds?" Mr. Matsuda asks, chuckling. "Yoshie and I? …How'd you know our anni—"

"No, Jen and—"

"Ow! OW! This bread is _hot!_" I shout, dropping my…stone cold Guilmon bread like it actually _did_ burn me. "Ow! Hirokazu—"

"Kenta, I-I handed that to you, I-I know it's cold…Hirokazu, what…are you saying?" Mr. Matsuda gives Hirokazu a stern look, Mrs. Matsuda stands behind him, she looks more…confused. She glances back to Jen and Takato for a few seconds, then back to Hirokazu and I.

Jen and Takato…

…Gods, Takato looks scared to death right now. Even worse than he was before Jen and I came out to him after the "incident." I can _hear_ his breathing get heavier, he's starting to hyperventilate like back then... He looks like he's going to cry.

Takato, ju-just stay calm! If you freak out, they'll know for sure...Just pretend it's a bad joke!

Hirokazu crosses his arms. "Isn't it obvious? The two lovebirds! You couldn't tell—"

"Hirokazu, stop. Now." Jen says, stepping forward. Jen…It's too late, he's already got Takato's parents suspicious…Anything we say or do to deny it is…confirmation.

…Unless…

"Please, don't out me to Takato," I say. …Please, let this work.

Hirokazu's eyes go wide, he turns to me. "What?"

I sigh, hanging my head. "…Jen and I…ever since that trip we've been together. I-I'm sorry, Hirokazu, that—"

Hirokazu turns to me with a frown. "Dude, what _the hell_—"

"Kenta…Stop." Mr. Matsuda says. "…It's…obvious you're covering for…" He turns to Jen and Takato. "…Is it true? You…You and Jenrya…?" He sounds nervous as he speaks, I can't see his expression. But…I'm worried he sounds nervous because he's afraid that it's true. That…Takato's gay.

"Da-Dad…I…I…" Takato stammers, we can all see the tears welling in his eyes. Takato…I'm sorry…

He…He can't deny this, can he? I mean…How can he at this point? Even if he _could_ keep from breaking down right now, he can't pass this off as a bad joke from Hirokazu…

…Hirokazu, _how could you?_

"Ever since the trip last Summer," Hirokazu says with a _smile_. You...You're _enjoying_ this...How _could you?_ "I caught them making out after Takato got a boner in the—" Hirokazu can't finish that. He's too busy falling down to the floor with a loud shout of pain, clutching his jaw…

…He didn't see my punch coming. I slid right in front of him and my fist _had_ to have had a mind of its own, because never in a million years did the idea that I would _ever_ purposefully _hurt_ Hirokazu cross my mind…

…Until _now_.

"KE-KENTA! What the hell?"

"…Get out…" I whisper, lowering my head. I-I'm doing _whatever it takes_ not to cry right now…And that's…that's just about _impossible_…

…Because this is goodbye, Hirokazu…I-I can't…I can't take this…I can't forgive this.

"…What?"

"…I'm gay, Hirokazu," I say. "I'm sorry I hid it from you until now but...I'm gay."

"_What?_"Hirokazu stares up at me from the floor, stammering. "Yo-You? But…Ke-Kenta…I-I could…This is…No—"

"I love you, too," I add. "That's…That's why I could put up with how you felt towards Jen and Takato. I-I thought you'd…you'd change, eventually…But…Doing this? To…To two of your oldest friends? To _Takato_, who…" I turn to Takato, saying, "I'm sorry, Takato…I-I had…I had no idea he could do this…I'm so sorry." I'm surprised to see that Takato _isn't_ on the verge of crying…Instead, he and Jen are staring at me with apologetic looks…

…They know how hard this is for me. I never thought this day would come but…

…Hirokazu, I will _never_ forgive you for this.

I turn back to Hirokazu. "Get out, Hirokazu."

"Ke-Kenta…Wa-Wait…This is…a mistake…I-I…"

I turn away. "…Hirokazu, go away. I _never_ want to see you again. Ever."

Hirokazu's voice is trembling, "Ke-Kenta-kun…"

"…Just go, please." I whisper. Don't make this harder, Hirokazu. I-I don't want to _ever_ cry in front of you over this.

I don't want you to ever know how much this hurts right now.

I hear Hirokazu standing up, I hear him almost stumble forward as he says, "N-No, I'm…I'm sorry, Kenta—"

"JUST _GO!_" I scream, turning to Hirokazu and pointing at the door. I can clearly see Hirokazu's face…

…He's _scared_ and…looks like _he's_ about to cry.

"Kenta…Please, not…Not you…" Not me? NOT ME?

"Not me? What? Because…I'm one of 'them?' Just…Just get out!"

"N-No, please…Don't…Don't do this, Kenta, _please!_" …To my shock, Hirokazu lets a tear escape one of his eyes and it runs down his cheek. He makes _no _attempt to hide it, I don't know if he even noticed it or the ones that are starting to follow. "I-I'm sorry, this…This was a complete jerkass move! I-I'm sorry…Please, can we—"

"No."

"…Kenta…"

"Go away."

Hirokazu closes his eyes tightly, wiping them with his sleeve…He runs out of the bakery…

I finally break down…I don't care if it's in front of Jen and Takato or the Matsudas…

…I hate you, Hirokazu. I _never_ thought this would happen but…

I HATE YOU!

…No…

If I hated him…I-I wouldn't be crying like this…

"…Kenta-kun…" Both Jen and Takato come to my side as I lean against the counter. I-I can't speak, I just…I just can't stop crying, I can barely hold myself up…

"…Kenta," Mrs. Matsuda helps lead me behind the counter and to the dining room in the back of the bakery. "Takehiro…Close the bakery…We…obviously need to have a talk with Takato and his friends…"

"Ri-Right…" I hear Mr. Matsuda say as I'm led down the hall by Jen and Takato. I have my eyes closed tight from cying, I-I don't even think I _can_ open them.

Someone pulls a chair out for me and they help me sit down, my eyes are still closed as tight as they can possibly be…I can't do _anything_ but cry. I lean forward onto the table, taking my glasses off and I cry into my arms and, still, make no effort to hold back any of it. I sense Jen and Takato on either side of me, sitting down. Someone's got a hand on my shoulder, probably Jen, as I feel someone else's arm wrapped around me. That's most likely Takato.

"…Kenta…You…You didn't have to do that…" Takato whispers, I hear a light sob come from him.

Yes.

I did.

I had to.

Because I'm an idiot.

Outting you to your family – _You_, Takato, I know this was the _last_ thing you ever wanted. And this is the last way you ever wanted them to find out. Even if you can forgive this, I can't. I _never_ wanted to think Hirokazu was _capable_ of this!

You _idiot_, Hirokazu! You _idiot!_ Why did you have do this to us? I-I…

…I _wish_ I could hate you! I wish so much that I could hate you right now!

Someone brings tea and some fresh bread into the room. I hear Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda sit down across from us…

They let me have some time. It…It takes a little bit but…I finally calm down enough to speak. I put my glasses back on, thanking Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda for the tea and bread before going on _such_ a long apology to _everyone_…

…Or, at least, I would have apologized if Mrs. Matsuda didn't tell me I had nothing to apologize for. She and Mr. Matsuda…They both look really worried for me. I-I'm amazed, Takato is not only so calm but…He's _worried_ for _me_…Takato _knew_ his Dad would _not_ approve of him and Jen and yet Takato's more worried about _me_.

...Takato, I-I don't deserve it...

Still, seeing Mr. Matsuda look as worried for me as he does right now…

…Maybe Takato was wrong. Or, at least, has some hope.

But, even if Mr. Matsuda told Takato he'd pay for their wedding – That _doesn't_ excuse you, Hirokazu…

…You _idiot!_

Mr. Matsuda speaks, sitting across from Jen, Takato and I next to Mrs. Matsuda. I'm between Jen and Takato, still, there's a box of tissues in front of us as well as a tray of bread and some genmai tea. "Okay…Just to clear things up," he looks to Takato. "Takato, just…answer honestly, okay? Are you gay?"

Takato takes a deep breath, he can only nod.

Mr. Matsuda nods back. "I-I see…And you're with Jenrya?"

Again, all Takato can do is nod. I glance to him, he looks…less scared, more ashamed of himself, I think. My suspicions on that are confirmed as he whispers, "I'm sorry, Dad. I-I swear, I didn't want this to happen but…I couldn't control it, I really couldn't. I _never_ wanted to do this to you."

"I-I won't lie: This isn't something I would have been thrilled about but…After what I just saw, I…I…No, Takato, you didn't do _anything_ to me or anything wrong. At all." He sighs. "This is why Hirokazu disappeared like that, isn't it?" We all nod. "If Hirokazu could turn his back on you like that and then _do that_ to you over this…Takato, if _any more_ of your friends even _think_ of treating you and Jenrya like that…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You, of all people, don't deserve that. Not from the people I _know_ you care about so much." He takes a deep breath, Mrs. Matsuda puts an arm around him, rubbing his back as he lowers his head. "Takato, I _promise_, at the very least, you won't have to face that here. You two…have my blessing as long as you're happy. That's all that matters, not what Hirokazu or anyone else thinks. Just be happy, Takato. _Please_."

"You have my blessing, too." Mrs. Matsuda adds. "Takato, we're happy if you're happy. Don't be ashamed, don't say you didn't want this because…I've seen how much you smile when Jenrya is around."

It's Takato's turn to cry. "Tha-Thank you…Thank you, so much…" He reaches for a tissue and…Gods, Takato looks _relieved_ and _so_ happy.

Thank the Gods, at least _one_ good thing came of this: Takato's parents accept him and Jen. It took Hirokazu being a _huge_ asshole but I _know_ this is a huge weight off of Takato.

Jen bows his head. "Thank you. We…We've been afraid of how you would…react if you knew. We're sorry we hid it from you, but…"

"Jenrya, you don't have to explain," Mrs. Matsuda smiles. "Just be happy with Takato, okay?"

Jen nods. "I-I am…I always will be." He looks to Takato with a smile, I shift forward so Takato can see him better. Takato's trying to keep his expressions in check for his parents' sake, I think, but…It's obvious that he's _really _happy right now.

"And you've been together since that trip?" Mr. Matsuda asks. Jen and Takato both nod. "How did Hirokazu find out, exactly?" I'm pretty sure he heard the, um, part about Takato in the springs but…Hopefully, the scene I made distracted him or he thought Hirokazu was just being an ass and lying.

"He…walked in on us kissing," Takato says. "He didn't handle it well and, since then he's kept his distance."

I add, "I…I stayed with him…Because I'm an idiot," I sigh. "I-I'm so sorry for what he did. He just…He called me and asked if I wanted Guilmon bread and I _swear_ I thought it meant he was going to patch things up with Jen and Takato. Did…Did Juri tell you she spoke to him?" I look to Takato and Jen, they shake their heads. "Hirokazu's been seeing less and less of the others to where the last time he saw Juri she jokingly asked why he didn't them all of a sudden and...I guess he thought, if he outted you two or something, the others would be on his side…"

"…Gods, I hope not. But, Kenta..." Jen lets out a sad sigh. "A-Are you sure about what you said to him? I _know_ how much he means to you. I wouldn't be mad at you if you did try to patch things up…I almost _want_ you to, actually."

…Jen…

Takato speaks up, "Kenta-kun…I-I think it's okay if you did. He looked…so upset, he didn't even get angry when you said you were gay. I-If anything, he didn't _care_ if it was you."

…Takato...

"No," I shake my head. "Takato, I know how much it scared you when he called you and Jen 'lovebirds,' I know how much of a nightmare this could have been for you. And, yeah, i-it turned out well but…He did it to you expecting things to be different. He did it just for his own sick pleasure. I-I can just see him now, laughing about how he outted you and Jen, probably saying to me, 'hey, wanna hit Jen's apartment? See how his parents freak out?' …I don't care if he came back confessing his undying love for me, I can't forgive him for that. I-I wouldn't be surprised if I came home and my Mom and Dad were waiting for me for 'an important talk.'"

"I'm sorry, Kenta," Mrs. Matsuda says. "I-I, um, actually suspected that you two…were already…"

I nod. "Just me, as much as I wished he was more accepting…"

I spent the next hour or so at the bakery, talking with Jen and the Matsuda family. I felt so much better when I left, Mr. Matsuda even gave me a free batch of Guilmon bread and custard-pan to cheer me up. He started by saying he wouldn't have been "trilled" about Jen and Takato but after talking with them and hearing about how they fell in love, how they handled their feelings before the confession and things since that trip, Mr. Matsuda…He supports Takato. He told him he's proud of him and happy for his son and his boyfriend…H-He _really _called Jen Takato's "boyfriend" a few times! He…He said it without hesitation! We were all _really_ surprised by that…

…Things went _so_ much better than I thought they would. I was so afraid that Takato's parents would still freak out…Instead they're completely behind their son. And they did so much to try to make me feel better or telling Hirokazu to get out of my life…

…And I mean it, Hirokazu. You went too far with this. This isn't some sick game, this is Takato's _life_ you could have _ruined_ without a second thought.

I took my bread home, thanking everyone for their support. I gave Jen and Takato an extra hug, too.

I walked home alone but waiting outside of my apartment building was Hirokazu. He'd been sitting on the sidewalk, crying it looks like. His eyes are red and…He looks like Hell, actually…I didn't think he'd take what I said _this_ hard…

…Forget it, Hirokazu. It's over. And, believe it or not, this really does hurt me so much more than it hurts you. You have no idea how much this hurts, no matter _how much_ you cry right now, you have _no idea_ how _much _this hurts!

You're losing a lifelong friend…

…I'm the one who's ripping his own heart out. Because I _love you_, you_ idiot!_

"Kenta…Please…" Hirokazu stands up as I approach. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I walk past him, he follows after me.

"Kenta-kun…I-I swear, I don't have a problem with them any more…I-I've been a jerkass! I'm an idiot! Please, forgive me! O-Or at least…_Say something!_"

No.

Hirokazu's starting to cry. "Ke-Kenta! _PLEASE!_ Yo-You're…You're my best friend!" No I'm not. "I-I'll do _anything_, Kenta. Just name it! I-I…I can't let you..._Please,_ Kenta, don't do this to me!"

I go to my door. I turn the knob…Locked, my parents aren't home. Great. I pull my key out of my pocket and unlock the door, I dart into my apartment and close the door before Hirokazu can _try_ to get in or put his foot in the door. I was ready to even slam it closed on his hand if it would give him the message: I don't want to see him ever again.

I lock the door behind me, too.

It's over, Hirokazu.

"…KENTA!" Hirokazu pounds on the door, I put the bags of bread on the kitchen counter, hearing every word from Hirokazu. "KENTA! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" …I hear him trying to turn the knob. "Ke-Kenta…Kenta…Plea-Please…" He breaks down crying…I'm completely serious, he's crying like Takato would if Jen were doing this to him…

…Please, Hirokazu, don't make this harder on me than it already is. Just…Just…

…Leave…

…Go home…

…Get out of my life...

My parents came home a few hours later…Hirokazu got into the apartment and we had a repeat of the 'front door' incident with the door to my room. My parents just let him in, my Dad said, as Hirokazu stood next to him, "Kenta, Hirokazu was _crying _for you in the hall."

I just nodded and went to my room, closing the door. Hirokazu_ begged_ for me to speak to him. He wouldn't quit! He was pounding on my door, _screaming_ for almost half an hour before I heard my Dad talk to him, "_Kenta's _obviously_ mad at you, Hirokazu…Let him cool off for a day and come back. I'm sure he'll feel better in a day or so." _...You'd be surprised, Dad..._  
_

…And Hirokazu more or less had to be _forced out_. When I _finally_ heard the front door close I unlocked my door as my parents knocked on it.

"…Come in," I say as I go to sit on my bed, looking out the window into the city.

I-I'm amazed I'm not crying. I guess I let it all out at the bakery. And, really, I _don't_ want Hirokazu to see my cry right now.

You're an _idiot_, Hirokazu.

"…Kenta, what happened?" Mom asks, she and Dad _both_ look…Gods, they look _scared_. I can't blame them, though, Hirokazu and I _were_ inseparable. We _were_ best friends. We _were_ 'Hirokazu and Kenta – Friends for life.' Now it's just 'Kenta – Alone for life.' That's…That's how I feel without him: Alone.

"I can't forgive Hirokazu…" I sigh. "If he comes back, please don't let him in."

"Kenta…You can't be serious," Dad says. "He's…_Hirokazu!_"

"Exactly…" I look to my parents, knowing where this will probably go. "He did something horrible to Takato and Jen. I decided that, if I can't hate him I also can't forgive him. Or speak to him."

"Can't hate him? Kenta, what do you mean?" Dad asks. "What did Hirokazu do? What could he have _possibly_ done to make _you_ mad at him like this? You two are…Gods, Kenta, I-I've _never_ seen friends as close as you two…"

"Please, Kenta, it's okay…Whatever it is, we love you. Always." That…made me feel better about what they're probably about to find out...

…I actually don't care if they do find out. It can't be worse than how I feel right now. I know, I'm usually wrong about things like that but…Not this time.

"He outted Takato to his parents," I reply. Both of my parents exchange looks of surprise.

"Ou-Outted? As in…?"

I look out the window again, I see Hirokazu standing on the sidewalk and looking up. I know he can't see me, we tried as kids to see if we _could_ see each other from our apartment windows…His, yeah, but mine are tinted ever-so-slightly. "They've been together since our trip to Ishigame, Takato was…'found out,'" the best way to put things, I guess. "And Hirokazu didn't handle it well. Jen and I…helped Takato and convinced Hirokazu he was 'straight' after Jen's confession but…He caught them kissing and, fast forward to now, he decided it'd be fun to out Takato to his parents."

There's a long silence, I don't look to my parents. I can see their reflections in the window, they exchange…"A look," we'll call it. A look that says, "our son just had his first break up." A look that says "and he's heartbroken."

That's about right, I think.

"…Kenta, can…we ask…?" Mom trails off. My Dad is silent..

I knew it'd come to this.

"…I can't hate him because I love him. That's why I even stayed with him as a friend after he spent a year telling me how disgusting Jen and Takato were. I'm gay…And…I-I can't hate him…" I feel my eyes start to sting, my mouth is going dry and throat aches. "I _want to_ but…I can't hate Hirokazu. He's an idiot! _AN IDIOT! _And so am I…Because I thought he could change, that I could…someday…" I feel warm tears run down my cheeks as I finally start to cry. "…Damn it…I-I…I'm s-so _stu_-_stupid_...!"

"…Ke-Kenta…" Mom's already at my side, she sits on my bed and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Kenta-chan. Hi-Hirokazu doesn't deserve...a-a friend like you," To my shock, she's crying, too. My Mom is_ crying_ over this, too, she's crying _really_ hard…

Thank you, Mom…Thank you…

"I-I'm sorry, son," Dad says. He pulls up my desk chair and sits next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Just…Just tell us everything. It's okay, let it out…And…I'm sorry. I-I _know_ how much Hirokazu must mean to you…" No, you don't…

…No-one does. No-one except me…

…I _love you_, you _idiot!_ I love you so damned much…I-I love you so much that you can do the worst thing you've ever done to _ANYONE_ and I _still love you!_ I love you so much that I _wish_ so hard that you did what you did to_ me_ instead of Takato because I _know_ I could forgive you if it was me instead!

I love you so much that I want to _hate you_ because hating you is so much easier than than loving you…

…Hirokazu, I would have given _anything_ for you to love me back. Now? I'd give up _everything_ just to be able to _hate you!_

You're not an idiot, Hirokazu...

…We both are.

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

That was the last day I ever spoke to Hirokazu...He came back to the apartment the next day, my parents didn't let him in. They just told him to leave. My Mom was pissed, I heard her tear into him for "breaking Kenta's heart" like he did…

My Dad even screamed, too, telling Hirokazu when he finally kicked him out: _"I always knew you were a little asshole, Shiota, but…What you did to Takato is bad enough. But what you did to my son's feelings is unforgivable! You don't deserve to be my son's friend, you don't deserve _any _ friends! Get out! Get out and never come back! You're not welcome here ever again!"_

…Hirokazu made one more scene in the hallway, this time it was so bad the landlord and a neighbor kicked him out of the building, kicking and screaming my name the entire way. He was, Gods, he was at rock bottom. Hirokazu was…_pathetic!_

I don't think he _meant_ to out me to my neighbors but I got a _lot_ of people telling me how sorry they were for the bad break up I had with my boyfriend. I didn't bother correcting anyone, I was too depressed to say any more than "thanks" and "I'll get over him."

That second part was a lie. But, at the very least, I never cried over this in front of him, not even the few times he'd follow me around school and _beg me_ to speak him. The very next school day, actually, I went to the office and got transferred out of _every_ class I shared with Hirokazu. I even flat out told them "_I can't share a class with Hirokazu Shiota anymore, if I can't be transferred out today I'm not going to that class until I am transferred."_ If we didn't have our reputation as 'Hirokazu and Kenta,' actually, they would have thought he was bullying me…

…Instead, and I _still_ can't believe this, my guidance counselor told me _she was sorry that we broke up!_

I couldn't _believe _how many people thought we _were_ a couple…I-I really, really couldn't…

I still saw Hirokazu around school but…After a few months, he gave up trying to get me to talk to him or even _look_ at him. In the end, I'd pass him in the halls or see him in the library or cafeteria and no-one said a word or even flinched – He had given up and I was as close to "over" him as I'll ever get…

We told the other Tamers a little after the Bakery incident…

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

We're coming out…On our own terms for once. Well, hopefully on our own terms.

It's been about a month since Hirokazu's scene at the bakery. I came to visit the other day and we talked about it. I mentioned to them that I wondered why Hirokazu never _tried_ outting Jen and Takato to the others first. Then it dawned on us…

…We suddenly wondered if he already _had_. At first, that didn't bother us since, if he did, no-one gave a crap but…

…Jen had a mini-freak out.

"_Gods…Please, Kenta-kun, we…We have to find out somehow. I-I have to know if he did! A-And if he did, we have to…We have to tell the others_ _something really, really important! Damn him…I-I can't believe that idiot but…Gods, no…No…No…"_ …Seriously, Jen suddenly started _losing it!_

_"Je-Jen, what's wrong? Ca-Calm down!"_ It was like Takato and his parents or just Takato in general. Except Takato's easier for me to calm down!

"_Jen-chan…It's okay, it's okay, just…Here…_" Takato hugged Jen, kissing him on the cheek to calm him down. We were at the bakery…He even did this with his parents in the next room. Takato really lost his hang ups over his orientation when it came to his family.

The kiss helped, Jen went back to his old self…Kinda. He was still scared but told us why.

"_I-I don't care if Ruki or Ryou or Juri know. That's okay but…What if he told Xiaochun? I-I'm sorry, Takato-kun, I feel bad being out to your family but not mine but…I _don't_ want to lose my family over this. I mean, I already expect Lianjie to think I'm gross or something like that…Things won't…won't be the same with him."_ Jen…started crying as he said that. Rinchei's _really_ important to Jen and his reaction is why Jen's been so hesitant to come out.

Jen's family hang up was and wasn't as bad or worse than what Takato had. On one hand, Jaarin's a shounen-ai fanatic. He's _not _worried about how she'll take it, same with Shiuchon. But, Rinchei and his parents?

Jen's "accepted" the fact being with Takato is going to hurt his relationship with Rinchei (even _if_ Rinchei loves Choukou, Mr. "So, was the enemy camp…pretty?" in Sangoku Musou – Gay game characters and gay siblings are two different things!). He wants to do as much damage control as possible the day he does come out. He also wants to delay it as long as possible.

And his parents? Jen has _no idea_ how they'll react. He really doesn't, he knows his Dad doesn't like hearing about his sister's manga (granted, Jaarin could tire _me_ out on prettyboy make-out sessions) but that's about it. Oh, and he knows Shiuchon can't keep a secret – So, even if Hirokazu only told the others and _not_ her, if Shiuchon found out…

…Jen feels bad for this because of how Takato was outted but…He _really_ needs control over how his family finds out. Takato and I _both_ understand this. Takato keeps telling Jen not to have a guilt trip over it, either, but…Jen feels really hypocritical over Takato being out but he's not. And same with my family to a lesser extent, though I told them I felt bad telling my parents that Hirokazu outted them (Jen and Takato didn't mind, thank the Gods).

My parents are…_so_ supportive right now, especially because of the fact I "broke up" with someone they, honestly, _said_ they could_ easily_ see as my "lifelong boyfriend." Hirokazu's homophobia is_ not_ something they saw coming. My Dad even said, _"Hirokazu SHiota has no right to be homophobic."_

My Dad knows I "need some time" but…He's actually _told me_ that he hopes I start dating soon. He doesn't like seeing me "alone and miserable" like I have been since the fight with Hirokazu.

I'm doing better…But…I miss Hirokazu sometimes. I've had…so many dreams since our fight of him and I – Together. We're at the spring with Jen and Takato. Jen and Takato are a happy couple and…Hirokazu confesses to me because _"seeing our friends so happy makes me want to be just as happy, Kenta-chan."_

…I wish I could dream like that forever. As nice as that dream is, the idea I have to wake up from it to the reality that is my new life without Hirokazu makes it a cruel nightmare. I wish I could _hate_ that _idiot!_

Anyway, with Jen's concerns and the likely possibility that Hirokazu _did_ out Jen and Takato to the others (not me, though, he didn't know until our fight and…I assume he learned his lesson – If not then…If I can't hate him for _that_, does it even _matter?_), we've decided to come out as soon as possible. And to get the potential "I hate yous" out of the way, too. We want to cut any and all Hirokazus out of our lives _now_.

We invited everyone to the bakery. Takato's parents are gone for the day, they volunteered to let us do this privately. Ruki was the last to get here, Ryou and Juri are drinking tea in the dining room…

Takato and I are making a small lunch while Jen's "entertaining." Lunch is just some sandwiches and, um…

…The same brand of chip Jen and Takato split on their "first date" at the hot spring. It sorta stuck with them since they both liked it. Takato even says, "_It's a little stupid, yeah, but…Some couples have a song, some have a date spot, some have a dance… Jen and I have a bag of chips!"_ They're Naga Brand sour cream and onion potato chips, ruffled…

…Potato chips: The food of love! Ha ha ha! Takato, the fact you two actually _remembered_ something like that and, when you both realized you celebrated it, decided to split a bag of chips on your first kiss anniversary is…_So_ romantic! Gods, I-I _love_ that about you two!

Takato tells me Jen's "Mr. Romance," ever since they both realized they celebrated the anniversary of their first kiss...Jen bought him a new goggle strap, Takato bought him a couple Digimon toys (Guilmon and Terriermon). They _both_ remembered their "first kiss" anniversary…

…It's too bad the reason _why_ they know the date. June 22nd – Hirokazu bought expired sushi and _that's_ how we remembered the date, when he and I argued over it.

…Hirokazu…

The others know I had a fight with him and haven't brought him up around me ever since. That's part of why I think he may have told them about Jen and Takato, he might've told them about me, too, since…Everyone's kinda treating it like I broke up with my boyfriend.

It figures: I spend my whole life _wishing_ we could have been more than friends and _everyone _in the world _except_ Hirokazu thinks we were dating! Everyone except Hirokazu, at some point, seems to have realized: Kenta's gay! …Hirokazu didn't. Apparently "anyone who hangs out with Hirokazu Shiota – No matter _how obviously gay they are_ – is _straight as an arrow!_" Or he's _just that dense!_

…I still love that idiot _so_ much and…I-I have to stop thinking about that fact or I'm going to cry right now…

...Damn you, I love you, Hirokazu…

Takato and I bring out the tray of sandwiches and the _pile_ of mini-Naga Brand chip bags. We set the tray in the middle of the table and sit down.

I sit next to Takato, he sits next to Jen. Ruki, Ryou and Juri are across from us, respectively.

Juri, Ryou and Ruki start eating with us, quietly, while Jen keeps an eye on everyone's tea cup, filling anyone who gets more than half full.

"All right," Ruki says as she finishes her sandwich. "Spill it. What's going on? You said you had something important to tell us."

"Well, um," Takato looks to Jen, then me. "Um…How should we…?"

I speak, "I-I want to know, first, ever since we went on that trip Ryou cancelled—"

"Oh, _Gods_, is Hirokazu _still_ going on about that?" Ryou shouts. "I'm _sorry_, damn it! I-I _couldn't_ miss that programming seminar, all right? Damn it, I'll _pay him_if he'll shut up—"

"Ryou," I interrupt. "Trust me, I'd pay _you_ for canceling, it was a _very good thing_."

"…Kenta…" Takato whispers.

"Takato, don't deny it…Ryou canceling was the greatest thing that could have happened," I say.

"Oh…Wow…_Thanks_," Ryou rolls his eyes. "What happened?"

"First, did Hirokazu _ever_ tell you guys…Um…Look, if he did, you guys know, so…You can tell us that you know. And if you thought he was lying, he wasn't," I say. "So, if you know, you can tell us you know and...Well, if you don't know, we...We have something we need to tell you. But, if you _do_ know, you _have_ to tell us you know...Please."

...I probably could've phrased all that a lot better...

Ruki's eyes go wide. "Oh, Gods…No…_Impossible!_" …Shit… Another one!

And it's…Ruki? Re-Really?

I panic, "Ruki, wait, don't fre—"

"You guys are selling drugs?" Ruki shouts. "I-I can't believe it!" …Wha?

"Wh-What?" I look to Jen and Takato, they're just as confused. "Drugs?"

"That's the only logical explanation for how much sense you're making. You're obviously _on_ something!" Ruki replies, sipping her tea. "What the hell's going on? Are you high or drunk or _what?_"

"…Hirokazu…_never_ told you guys _anything_ unusual?" I ask. …I can't believe it. He _never_ told anyone about Jen and Takato until _that day?_ Why? I figured our friends were step one, then Takato's parents and Jen's parents…

…Then again, Hirokazu likes to skip the baby steps.

"No," Juri shakes her head. "I-I really have no idea what you're talking about…Does this have to do with the fight you two had?"

I nod. "It has _everything_to do with that."

"I can't believe _you two_ are fighting," Ryou says. "With Jen and Takato is one thing but…Kenta, um, I'm amazed you two aren't married or something."

"Funny you should…say that…" I take a deep breath. "I'm gay, everyone."

The stunned silence lasts all of fifteen seconds.

"…And?" Ruki asks. She looks to Ryou and Juri. "C'mon, guys, he's _Kenta!_"

"I-I know but…Does this mean…The fight…? You and Hirokazu were…Shit, I'm _so_ sorry, Kenta…" Ryou bows his head. "You two broke up?" …My Dad was right, Hirokazu Shiota really does have no right to be homopbobic…

…Which makes me want to cry even more whenever this happens…

"N-No, we were…We were never together," I say. "Um…" I look to Jen and Takato.

Takato's the next to speak. "Jen and I are gay, too. We became a couple on the hot springs trip…The reason Hirokazu was avoiding you guys was to avoid us, too. We thought he, at least, told you about us, though…"

"…Whoah…" Ryou's jaw is on the floor, so is Juri's. Not even _Ruki_ has anything to say to that.

I'm shocked, too. Just from the fact that Hirokazu _really_ kept quiet about Jen and Takato.

Juri speaks up. "Takato…I-I had no idea. No-Not that I have a problem, but…Well…With the past and all…"

"Yeah, um, I've always wondered why you and Juri never ended up together," Ryou speaks up. "I guess this _definitely _explains it, unless…You're bi, right?"

Takato shakes his head. "Gay."

"_Duh_," Ruki looks to Ryou. "Seriously, you bothered asking_ Matsuda_ if he's into girls? Even if he wasn't Matsuda, you're asking after he went _this long_ without even _holding Juri's hand?_ Yeah, Akiyama, _he's gay!_" Ruki rolls her eyes, looking to us. "I take it Shiota _didn't_ handle this revelation well."

I shake my head, letting out a sad sigh. I hate remembering that day, I've…I've actually tried _really hard_ not to think about it as much I would anything else like it. I _always_ cry, _always_. "No, he avoided you guys to avoid Jen and Takato and…The reason I had a fight with him was because he outted Takato to his parents—"

"He did _what?_" Ruki's tone changes in a way that sends a chill down my spine. "What happened?" She gives Takato a look…She sounds _pissed_ but the look she's giving Takato?

…She looks _scared_…

"It went…_so_much better than it could have," Takato says. "Because of how he acted, um, Kenta punched him—"

"_Kenta_ punched Hirokazu?" Ryou speaks up. "So-Sorry to interrupt you, Takato but…" He turns to me. I just nod. "…Holy shit, this is serious…"

Takato nods. "It…really is. Kenta finally told Hirokazu he was gay, too, and…Hirokazu left, crying, because...Kenta also said he didn't want to see him ever again."

"I-I finally started crying after he left, crying like you all would expect me to," I say. "I-I'm at least...If I'm going to cry over him, he's _never_ going to _see_ it," I say. "We all…had a talk with Takato's parents. They accept him, especially after they saw how Hirokazu was willing to treat Takato over it."

Jen speaks up, "The reason we're telling you is that we were worried Hirokazu may have already tried to out us to you guys…And, if he did, I had to know if Xiaochun found out. My family doesn't know yet, I need…I need a lot more time to prepare for that because of, well…My sisters won't care but…My brother will. And my parents might." Jen explains.

"…And Shiota's just been…" Ruki growls, reaching for her cell phone. "What happened after the thing with your parents? With Shiota, I mean."

I actually…never told Jen and Takato this part. "He was waiting for me outside my apartment, begged for me to speak to him…I left him in the hall and he cried until my parents got there. I refused to speak with him, my parents had to drag him out and…Well, I told them what he did and who I was." I let out a sigh, Takato pulls out a little packet of tissues. "Thanks, Takato-kun…" I take it and wipe my eyes with a tissue, lifting up my glasses. "So-Sorry…I-I just…It was…"

"…Worst day of your life, right?" Ryou asks, quietly and…He looks _really_ upset for me. I'm surprised by that.

"Ex-Exactly," I choke, wiping my eyes. "So-Sorry, I-I'll be…I'll be okay in a second." Takato gives me a pat on the back and a quick hug.

"Sorry, Kenta-kun," Takato whispers.

I'm a _little_ scared by how Ruki's giving _me_ the concerned look now. It's subtle but if you knew Ruki, you'd know it's not only there but just _how_ serious she is. "…How'd your parents take it?"

"Don't worry, _both _of my parents chewed out Hirokazu the next time he showed up for breaking my heart,' I say. "My Dad even wants me dating…" I look to Ryou, "Doing anything this Friday?"

Ryou laughs. "I-I…I'm straight but…For you, Kenta? Nothing, where do you want to go?" …For real?

"Aw, Akiyama's _finally_ coming to terms with himself…" Ruki smirks. "I gotta make this call, I'll help you two plan your wedding after this…"

"Who are you calling?" Jen asks as Ruki holds the phone to her ear after dialing a number. "Ruki—"

"…You're an asshole," Ruki's frown narrows as she speaks into her phone. "…Oh, you know what. I'm with Jen, Takato and _Kenta_ right now. You…You did _this_ to Kenta? You son of a bitch—Yes, he _does_ love you! Of course he _loves _you! _YOU_, of all people, are lucky enough to have _Kenta_ _Kitagawa's_ heart! And if you _never_ realized that, you're not only the world's biggest asshole but you're the world's biggest idiot, too. …Yeah, I'm calling you to tell you that you _ruined_ what was the greatest friendship I'd ever seen and _freaking shattered_ the heart of my friend while doing it!" …Did she…_really_ just say…_FRIEND?_ "So, look, I'm giving you a warning: The next time I see you, I _will_ punch you, I will do it _repeatedly_ until _my arms get tired_ and then I'm going to tell you how stupid you are—Oh? _Really?_ I'm sure, Shiota! I'm _FREAKIN' SURE! _…I'll tell him, but I'm still going to break your face in the next time I see you. You ain't getting outta that! …No, I'm not going to give him the phone. …Because if Kitagawa wanted to talk to you, he'd have said so and I'd have given him the phone by now. He's Kitagawa and was at one point the greatest thing in _your life_. You have _no idea_ how lucky _you_ were to…" Ruki pauses, she lets out a low, pissed off growl. "…Oh, _stop_ _crying_ _like_ _that!_ Gods, I'd normally compare you to Takato but I don't wanna insult Takato and Takato _at least has some dignity when he cries!_ You? You're not even _pathetic!_ That's right, what I'm hearing _right now_ is someone who has to crawl his way_ up _to pathetic for me to even _pretend_ to give a shit! …Yeah, yeah, I will, I will! I owe _him_ that much! You? …If he ever forgives you, I might consider it. I just wanted you to know that _no-one_ does this to one of my friends, let alone _three_ and _not_ to Kenta!" …Wow… And I actually can _hear_ Hirokazu on the other end, he's _lost it_ completely by this point…I-I can't _believe_ this! "You're an asshole, Shiota, and you don't even deserve having once _known_ Kenta or any of us. I ain't gonna speak to you again after I rearrange your face and I doubt anyone else here is gonna want to, either. None of us have a problem with Jen and Takato or Kenta, we ain't got a stick up our asses about it like you do – And if you got a stick up your ass _so big _to where you'd throw away Jen, Takato and _KENTA_ what the _HELL_ right do _you_ have to bitch about gays? You lost it all _over nothing!_ I knew you were stupid, but shit, Shiota! _SHIT!_" Ruki hangs up with a growl, putting her phone away.

We all stare at her, _stunned._

…_Holy_ _shit_, Ruki…

"…Why…did you do that…?" I whisper. …I mean…I-I didn't know she…considered _me_ a friend like that. I thought she hated me and Hirokazu! And, well, Takato…Jen…Ryou…Juri…Everyone else on the face of the Earth…Whatever life exists on Mars…Y'know, _everyone and everything!_

"Because _I hate_ seeing_ you_ upset over Shiota being a bigger idiot than usual," Ruki replies. "And Shiota wanted me to tell you – He'll do _anything_ you want if you'll forgive him. Anything. I say, if you _really_ want him back, hold out for some lovin', he sounds _that_ desperate and, let's face it, I know you want him at least_ once _and this way you don't have to get him blind-ass drunk. Just don't hold it against him if he's as the itsy bitsy disappointment I suspect him to be." …Ruki, I swear, you will one day find a man suicidal enough to love you with all his heart. Thank you. She turns to Juri. "…Why're you so silent?"

"So-Sorry, it's just…a lot of take in," Juri says. "Especially…_that_…Um…Holy shit, Ruki. Holy shit." …You _know_ you've done something extreme when even _Juri_ says 'holy shit.'

"Thanks for the support," Jen says. "I-I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, just be the happy loving couple you wanna be…Just don't get all love-y-dove-y in front of me." Ruki says. "…Eh, one kiss though, just to _prove it_." She crosses her arms. "I'm waaaiiitiiing…" …Is this Ruki's inner shounen-ai fangirl cautiously poking her head out despite the risk of the rest of Ruki's psyche seeking out a destroying her?

…Either way, seeing my favorite happy couple kiss will make me feel better, too.

"Actually, um, and I _know_how many jokes this earns me but…Go for it," Ryou adds. "I don't need proof as much as…I just wanna see how happy you two are."

Juri just nods.

Takato turns to Jen. "…Jen-chan?"

Jen nods. "A-All right…"

I watch with the others as Jen and Takato kiss in front of them…It's a tender, loving kiss that lasts for a blissful eternity for the young, loving couple…

….Or, at least, until they hear the "click" from a cellphone camera. All eyes are on Juri…

"…Sorry, I just…wanted a, um…We-Well…" Juri not-so-casually puts her phone away. We all laugh. "Takato, um…Just how long _have_ you loved Jen…?"

"A-A long time," Takato says. "I'm sorry if you…thought I was leading you on or anything Juri, but—"

"N-No! I-I don't mean it as…" Juri shakes her head, quickly. "I think you two make a great couple, I just…I'm sorry, I didn't see this coming. Really, I'm _not_ like Hirokazu!"

"I-I know," Takato nods. "I'd just feel bad if you _ever _thought that, especially…Um…"

"…Well, I admit, the time the three of you bought me all that candy…" Juri trails off. "In fact, it was _right after_ that trip to those springs…"

…Oh, shit…

"What?" Ryou laughs. "Why'd the three of you buy Juri a ton of candy?"

"Um…That's…uh…a-a well…We just…um…" Jen stammers, Takato's blushing.

…I hope someone can come up with a good excuse 'cause the truth is going to end with all three of us on the floor, trying to find our balls!

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

…We told Juri the semi-truth, Takato was outted once (we didn't say _how_ but…Ruki guessed, "_He got hard in the spring, didn't he?"_ So, yeah…_)_ and Takato claimed to love Juri and went on and on about how pretty she was (again, Ruki: "_…So he ranted about how Juri's got a nice rack, didn't he?")_ and we felt bad for it. Juri was, actually, really understanding about that, especially since it's obvious how all three of us felt bad (Ruki was kidna pissed, though: _"…What I don't have a nice rack, too? No-one said 'And Ruki's got awesome tits?' No-one? WELL, SCREW YOU, TOO!"_). In the end, we all ended up _joking_ about it more than anything, especially Juri!

…And my "pity-date" with Ryou was…I-I…I…

…Okay, Ruki is _not_ allowed to _ever_ find out, so I only told Jen and Takato…

…I got a _kiss_ from _Ryou Akiyama_. On _the lips!_ Jen and Takato were _sooooo_ jealous!

"_N-No way…You kissed Ryou? Just a peck on the lips, right?"_

_"Nope_,_ it was a_ real_ kiss! Ryou is…Gods…That was the _greatest kiss_ of my _entire life!_"_ …Granted, all I had to go by at the time was, um, Hirokazu after Ruki kicked him on top of me once but…

…I damn near fainted when it happened!

_"…Jen-chan…I'm sorry I'm so jealous, but…"_

_"I am, too...Takato-chan…"_

Jen and Takato actually have an agreement when it comes to their relationship: Since Ryou Akiyama is actually _willing_ to kiss another male in certain cases: Should the situation ever arise in which Jen or Takato has a chance to ("at the very least") kiss Ryou Akiyama, that person is allowed to do so ("at the very least") and it won't be considered cheating on their boyfriend\husband (_provided_ that "all details of the most intimate nature" are shared between the remain parties of Jen\Takato and Kenta Kitagawa).

Of course, since Ryou got married…Jen and Takato will never experience such a kiss. And Ryou, actually, ended up telling Ruki while drunk on their "wedding night" that he kissed me on that date. Ruki told Juri, Jen and Takato in front of both of us, of course. And Ryou found out I told Jen and Takato (due to their lack of a reaction). He was _a little_ angry at first…

"_You_ told _Jen and Takato, Kenta? I-I told you to keep it a secret!" _

"_I'm sorry, Ryou but…Can you blame me? It's a compliment, really! He-Hell, when I told them you'd be willing to kiss another guy, they even made a deal – If you slept with one of them right here, right now, it doesn't count as cheating!"_

"_We're dead serious about that, Ryou-kun! If you don't believe us, we'll prove it!"_

"…Please_ let us prove it!"_

In the end, Ryou took it as a compliment and Ruki…_Still_ jokes about it and Jen and Takato's "Ryou isn't cheating" pact to this day…

Jen's family found out about Jen and Takato the Christmas after the bakery incident. I was with them, actually, since…Well, Takato and Jen like having me for support when it comes to things like coming out or just anything gay…I was the one who helped them get together and I did what I could to help Takato when Hirokazu outted him…They consider me their "Gay Guru" or something like that, I guess…Ha ha ha!

Takato and I visited on Christmas day, around ten in the morning. My parents knew what was happening and so did Takato's. Jen's family didn't even know we were coming over. Jen was sort of a nervous wreck that morning…

* * *

Years Ago…

* * *

I met up with Takato at the bakery. We're having a quick breakfast, Takato's Dad _insisted_. We can't argue since, well, he's holding out on the bread we're taking to Jen's if we don't eat. Takato's boyfriend has his family on "stand by" for a "Christmas surprise," we're supposed to call him when we get to the building…

Jen and Takato exchanged gifts last night at the bakery for Christmas eve dinner…

…Jen's a nervous wreck right now, actually, going by how he sounded on the phone this morning. And how he looked last night.

Mrs. Matsuda sits with us as we drink some tea while waiting for breakfast. "Jenrya's really coming out today?" She asks.

We nod. "Yeah, Jen's scared to death over it," I say. "It's because he _knows_ his brother is going to…Well, hopefully _not _freak out but…"

"Rinchei is probably not going to see Jen-chan the same ever again," Takato sighs. "Jen waited so long because he wanted to avoid it as much as possible but…"

"I know, he feels bad because we know," Mrs. Matsuda nods.

"Thank you both…_so much_ for supporting us," Takato says, looking down at his tea. "I-I was…I was so sure this would be a problem."

"Takato, the night after Hirokazu's…scene, let's call it, your father and I talked, did I ever tell you what happened?" Mrs. Matsuda asks, Takato shakes his head. "…He told me that, as much as he would have 'preferred' to see you with Juri or Ruki or _any_ girl, the idea _Hirokazu_ could…Could treat you like that made him so angry. Your father was _mad_ at _himself_ for _ever_ thinking the way Hirokazu did in the slightest…He told me how important it is to him that you and Jenrya are happy together, not what he or Hirokazu think."

"…Dad…Re-Really…?" Takato asks.

Mrs. Matsuda nods. "He _completely_ supports you two, especially now."

Takato sniffs, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I do the same, lifting my glasses. "Yo-You have _no idea _how happy…I am to hear that, Mom…"

"Ye-Yeah," I nod. "I-I mean, when…That day…I-I couldn't _believe _how my parents took things, too. They told me it was easy to accept me because it was obvious how important to me Hirokazu was and how much he hurt me...I want to thank all of you for accepting us like you did."

"Kenta, I really hope you find someone, too," Mrs. Matsuda says. "You're so nice…If Takato wasn't with Jen, I'd be happy if he was with you."

I smile, looking to Takato, "If he wasn't with Jen, I'd be happy with that, too."

Takato laughs, "Kenta-kun _is_ pretty cute, I think I'd be happy."

We all laugh at that. Takato…He grew a "gay spine" the day Hirokazu outted him, actually. Once we came out to the others Takato has _not_ been ashamed or shy about his orientation. The _only_ time he hides it is with Jen's family…

…But he's still Takato. Still the emotional crybaby artist we all love. He just has no qualms about being gay. I'm so proud of my little goggle boy, all grown up into a goggle man! Ha ha ha!

"Breakfast and presents!" Mr. Matsuda comes into the room with a _huge_ tray in his hands, _filled_ with bread. Takato and I start to stand but Mrs. Matsuda gets up, motioning for us to stay seated.

Mr. Matsuda brings the tray to the table with Mrs. Matsuda's help…What the…?

This is…!

"Dad, what…is this…?"

"Three types of bread," Mr. Matsuda smiles. "Guilmon, Terriermon and…It's Marine_Angemon_, Kenta? Is that right?"

"Ye-Yeah, Marine…Angemon." I nod. I-I once_ joked_ about it but…! "Wh-What are they made of…?"

"Terriermon bread is some cinnamon roll dough made into Terriermon's head, I'm using one of Takato's sketches for reference," Mr. Matsuda says. "And MarineAngemon bread is shortbread with a strawberry frosting…And strawberry heart." It looks _so much_ like him! And I really like how the heart on his chest is a strawberry…Ha ha ha, I'll give mine to Takato, too, I know how much he loves strawberries!

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Matsuda…This is…_amazing!_" I laugh, picking up a warm piece of bread. It's…my partner, all right. A sweet, dessert bread version of him.

"Merry Christmas, Kenta. And I want both of you to bring this to Jenrya's for his, um, 'announcement.'" Mr. Matsuda says. "He looked…really scared last night."

Takato nods, slowly. "Thanks, Dad. I think this'll help a lot. At least it'll put them in a good mood. And it looks delicious."

"I thought, since you and Jenrya will both be out now, I made Guilmon bread for you so I should make Terriermon bread for Jenrya. And MarineAngemon bread for their best friend." Mr. Matsuda explains, "They'll be on the menu after the new year."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsuda," I bow my head. "It's an honor to have my partner on your menu," I joke, Takato laughs.

"I wanted to thank you somehow, Kenta," Mr. Matsuda says. "I know you helped Jen and Takato get together and that they come to you a lot for advice."

"I-I…I don't know what to say…Ex-Except thank you!" I bow my head low. I-I'm a little embarrassed, actually…I was _not_ expecting this!

"You can thank me by telling me how you like it. He's your partner, so anything you want changed, let me know," Mr. Matsuda says, sitting down. We all make a quick plate of bread and eat.

I try each of the breads… "This is…_delicious! _Both of them!" I say, taking another bite of Terriermon's ear. Ha ha ha, I wonder what Terriermon and MarineAngemon would think of this…

…MarineAngemon would _love it_, while Terriermon'd probably joke, _"I thought Shiuchon was bad, you guys are eating me! Save me, Jen!"_ Ha ha ha!

Takato and I eat a little quickly, though. We take a _huge_ bag of each bread, two bags of each type total, to take to Jen's. Takato calls Jen from the lobby of his apartment building, Jen says he'll get his family together…

"…Nervous?" I ask as we wait for the elevator.

"A little…But I don't think it'll end badly. Thanks for coming, Kenta-kun," Takato says.

"I was surprised you wanted to include me…I mean, I don't know why you two see me as your gay guru so much, but…"

"You just _accept_ being gay, Kenta-kun…We both admire that. And we feel better having your support, you were there when we confessed and you helped me _so much_ when…" Takato sighs, walking into the elevator. The doors close behind me, Takato presses Jen's floor.

"…I-I'm still sorry he did that," I sigh. "I really had no idea…"

"I know," Takato nods. "But, at least things are looking better for all of us…Our parents, the fact you kissed _Ryou_…"

I smirk. "He's an _amazing_ kisser…"

"You are _so_ lucky, Kenta-kun," Takato laughs as the elevator doors open, we step into the hall and to Jen's apartment.

"No, you are…You and Jen are _so _lucky."

"Let's…hope that luck doesn't run out," Takato says, he knocks on Jen's door.

Rinchei answers. "Eh? Takato?"

"Merry Christmas!" Takato holds up his bags of bread. "Special Matsuda Christmas delivery!"

"…_AWESOME!_" Rinchei laughs with a _huge _smile. "Hey! Jianliang! Takato dropped off a _ton_ of bread!" Yeah, the Lis _love_Takato's breads. Especially Guilmon bread, choco-pan and custard-pan. We have a couple batches of the last two, too, since they're Mrs. Li's favorite.

Jen approaches from behind Rinchei, I can see the rest of his family gathered around the couch. "Gre-Great! Um…Take it to the living room…A-And come in, Takato-kun. Kenta-kun, too!"

"Eh? What about your announcement?" Rinchei asks.

"Oh, um, I want Takato and Kenta here for it…" Jen trails off, his voice (like his body) trembling. Rinchei helps us with the bread while we take off our shoes.

"Do they suspect anything?" Takato whispers. Jen shakes his head.

"No, everyone just sat down, except Lianjie – He was cleaning up in the kitchen," Jen says. He walks over to the coffee table with us, Rinchei's setting out all the breads. "What…are those two?"

"Surprise," Takato smiles. "A gift from my Dad. MarineAngemon and _Terriermon _bread…"

"Te-Terriermon…?" Jen lets out a surprised laugh. "I-I have to thank him, it's…a cinnamon roll?"

"Sorta," I say. "We tried each, they're _really_ good."

"I want MarineAngemon bread!" Shiuchon speaks up. "It's got strawberries!"

Everyone takes a bread, except Jen and Takato. Jen stands behind the coffee table, near the Christmas tree, with Takato on the opposite side, away from the tree. I'm sitting on the lone chair with some more MarineAngemon bread while the Lis are divided on the two couches. Mr. Li has a piece of Guilmon bread while Mrs. Li is already on her _third_ choco-pan. Rinchei has Terriermon brd while Shiuchon and Jaarin are having MarineAngemon bread.

"Jianliang…What's going on?" Mr. Li asks. "You've been nervous…All week, actually. Is something wrong?"

Jen swallows, shaking. Jen's been telling us all week how scared he is. I can't blame him, especially with how he _knows_ things won't be the same after today. I see him look over to Rinchei for a moment, Rinchei's eating his Terriermon bread with a smile...

…Jen-kun, he's still your brother. He _can't_ stay grossed out forever, right?

"…Everyone, I have something important to tell you. I-I'm sorry if it upsets you and I'm sorry I've kept it a secret for so long but…" Jen inhales deeply, letting out a long sigh. "I-I was afraid of how you'd react…I've been _so_ afraid of how…you'd react to this…"

"Jian…liang…?" Jaarin, I _think_ she has an idea of where it _looks_ like this is going. And she's right but I think she's also thinking she's been reading too many manga. Not this time, Jaarin!

My main focus is Rinchei, though. I'm really afraid of how he's going to react. Since Jen started, I haven't really looked away from him. "Bro, you…all right?" Rinchei asks after swallowing some bread. "Just calm down, you're sweating." He_ sounds_ concerned but—Crap!

I try to look away as Rinchei glances over to me but…I-I fail—What? …Did…

…I think…Rinchei just…

…_Winked_ at me…

"…I-I decided to tell you this at Christmas because…Christmas is…is…" Jen takes another deep breath, saying, "Christmas is a time for lovers and I…I love Takato Matsuda. Wi-With all my heart. I'm gay."

Cue the stunned silence...For all of five seconds.

Rinchei stands up. "Jianliang…"

Jen lets out a nervous gasp, turning to his brother. "Li-Lianjie, I—"

"Two steps to your right."

"What?"

"Take two steps to your right. Now, little bro. Do it." Rinchei says, sternly.

Jen gives Rinchei a confused look and shifts two steps to his right.

Rinchei turns to Takato. "Jianliang's under the mistletoe, now. Kiss him, Takato." …What?

Jen's eyes widen, his jaw drops as he looks up… "I-I…I didn't know that was there…" He says. I didn't notice it, either, Jen.

Rinchei sits down, clasping his hands together. "Go on, Takato! He just said he loves you!"

Rinchei's getting a _lot_ of weird looks right now…Even from me. But the looks are directed back at Jen and Takato as Takato obliges. It's a quick kiss on the lips but…

…Like I said, Takato grew a gay spine. I-I hear Jaarin and Shiuchon let out an "awww" sound. I think one came from Mrs. Li, too, actually...

"…Congratulations," Mr. Li claps. The rest of Jen's family does the same…I join in after a couple seconds. Takato's _finally_ blushing while Jen stammers out of confusion, looking over to Rinchei.

"Li-Lianjie…I-I thought…" Jen trails off.

"I…I sorta knew," Rinchei says. "Since last Summer. You don't have to hide your Ai To Kirai games anymore."

"Yo-You _knew about those?"_ Jen shouts.

"I found your saves, the icons made it _obvious_. I thought they were Xiaochun's at first but she denied it and Jialing's been with me in Hong Kong so…Who else? And…Well, I had a feeling you were with Takato, too. Congrats, little bro. I'm happy for you."

"Actually…" Jaarin speaks up. "I didn't know Lianjie knew but…Xiaochun and I…"

"…Who confessed? We have a bet going! You've been going to Takato's _a lot_, Jianliang! And you two smile _so much _when you see each other."

I hold back a laugh. Jen's brother and sisters _knew?_ Ha ha ha! Jen's been _so freaked out_ over nothing…I-I shouldn't laugh at that but…Ha ha ha! I'm_ so _happy for Jen, Rinchei's reaction is what really had him afraid to come out…And he _knew!_ He told him to stand under some mistletoe! He told his boyfriend to kiss him! Ha ha ha! You two are _so_ lucky!

Mrs. Li speaks up, "Um, your father and I…talked a few times, actually…"

Mr. Li nods. "We had a feeling there was something there."

"Well, _crap_, I thought I was special for being the only one to figure it out…" Rinchei pouts, jokingly.

Everyone laughs, Jen looks _so_ relieved right now.

"It's…It's really not an issue?" Jen asks.

"It is until you tell us who confessed, we've got money on this, Jianliang!" Jaarin speaks up. "I bet it was Takato, Xiaochun thinks it was you."

"I just wanna know how it went…Dude, sit down and tell us." Rinchei shifts aside on his couch with his parents. Jen sits on the arm while Takato _starts _to sit on the floor. "Ehhh! Stop right there, Takato. No boyfriend of my brother sits on the floor…" He gets up and pulls Takato over to his spot. Rinchei sits on the floor next to Jianliang's spot on the arm, grabbing a piece of Guilmon bread from the table. "C'mon, tell us!"

"…Takato, um, well…Hirokazu found out Takato was gay while we were on that trip to the hot springs," Jen begins. "A-And Takato ran back to the room since…Hirokazu didn't handle it well. Kenta and I went to check on him."

"Kenta-kun was there?" Shiuchon looks to me.

"Ye-Yeah, that's why I wanted him with me for this," Jen adds. "Kenta's been a _huge_ help throughout…Everything! A-Actually, he's the one who convinced me to go on the trip in Ryou's place. He's why…this happened, actually. In fact, um, neither of you win the bet." He looks to Shiuchon and Jaarin.

"What? How? You had to confess _somehow!_" Jaarin shouts. "What happened?"

"…Kenta's the one who forced it out of us," Jen says.

"I was…just scared out of my mind because of what happened with Hirokazu and how he...reacted to knowing I was gay," Takato says. "Kenta-kun helped me feel better."

"And I was too nervous to tell him how I felt. Kenta-kun was the one who got us to confess…So Kenta confessed."

"Awesome," Rinchei looks to me. "Thanks, Kenta."

"Aww," Shiuchon looks to me, too, smiling. "Kenta's cupid!"

"Kenta Cupidawa," Jaarin jokes.

Suddenly, I'm popular with the Li siblings, too bad I'm gay and Rinchei's straight.

Rinchei _is_ kinda cute, though.

…Jen, you and Takato are _so_ lucky. Ha ha, Jen's family…Gods, this didn't _faze_them! They knew ahead of time, yeah, but still…! Ha ha ha!

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

Jen and Takato spent the rest of the morning telling the story of their confession, the trip, Hirokazu's "incident" and the aftermath…

…That last part earned me a hug from Jaarin, Shiuchon _AND RINCHEI!_ Really, um…I-I sort of started crying while telling the part of the story Jen and Takato weren't there for and…

…I suddenly had Shiuchon in my lap, hugging me, Jaarin hugging me on one side and Rinchei hugging me on the other…And Mrs. Li getting me some tissues. I-I...I couldn't believe it...I cried harder but only because I was happy for the support...And the hug from Rinchei...

...Like I said, Rinchei's kinda cute. I-I told Jen that, actually...He laughed.

Still, they knew, like everyone else, that we all had a fight with Hirokazu but not the details. Shiuchon cried a little, actually, she thought "Hirokazu was a better friend than that." …I thought so, too, Shiu-chan…I thought so, too.

My nickname from Jaarin sorta stuck, Kenta Cupidawa. Jaarin calls me that _a lot_, especially when she does me a favor...Like now, _especially_ now! Gods, she is the _GREATEST_ right now...Jen, too, for telling me the news but...Jaarin's pulling so many strings for me...I-I...I could kiss her for this, I really could! ...Please, Gods, let this happen...

A-Anyway, the nickname is because of how Jen and Takato blame me for the fact they're together. From me getting Jen to go on that trip to helping them confess and being there to support them…

…They support me, too, though. If…If I didn't have Jen and Takato to help me when I stopped speaking to Hirokazu...I don't think I'd have survived. Or I'd have broken down and, maybe, tried to forgive him…

…And I'd hate myself _so much_ for doing that…

Jen, Takato…Thank you.

Rinchei told us in detail about the saves he found – Jen's Ai To Kirai saves. Rinchei said, _"It kinda freaked me out at first but…Well, I knew you were really happy with Takato, especially since you two hang out, like, daily! And if you wanted to keep it a secret, I didn't want to upset you by asking you about it…I almost did, though. And, uh, I gotta know one thing. Gay guys: Would a naked girl still turn you on?"_ We _all _busted up laughing, especially with Jen's response:

"_Lianjie, would a naked guy turn you on?"_

_"Heh, point taken! Congrats, little bro and my future-little-bro-in-law! And, Kenta-kun...I hope you find someone. Someone a million times better than that asshole Hirokazu...If you don't, I'll find someone for ya, got it?"_

Jen _could not_ get over how _amazingly_ supportive Rinchei is. I couldn't either…I really couldn't.

Jen's parents, over lunch (which was, pretty much, more bread and some manju – _which was delicious!_ Jen's Mom makes awesome manju!) told us how they suspected things and talked about the possibility of "Takato being their future son-in-law" a few times…

…If anything, they were only surprised by how "calm and confident" _Takato_ was, especially compared to Jen! Takato explained, "_When my Dad told me he was happy for me and wanted me with Jen…I-I didn't have anything to be afraid of anymore. I'm gay, I have Jen-chan and my parents' support…I've never been happier in my entire life."_ …Takato even proved how unafraid he was by kissing Jen on the lips in front of everyone. Even Jen was a _little_ hesitant about doing that at the time.

Looking back, it was _kinda_ obvious that there was something going on between them from the "incident" onward since Takato's Mom really liked having Jen over as Takato's boyfriend, so Jen spent a _ton_ of time over there. She _always_ told us how cute they were as a couple (I agreed, Jen and Takato _are_ cute, individually but _especially _together). Takato's Dad, too, liked having Jen over. Mr. Matsuda and Jen became friends, sort of, as Mr. Matsuda wanted to get to know his "future-son-in-law" better. No, _really!_ Takato was afraid his Dad would _hate_ him over Jen and…Mr. Matsuda and Jen are, actually, sorta friends, especially these days.

The Lis returned the dinner invites with Takato after Jen came out. The two families got together a _lot_ after that. I was invited a lot, too. The others, actually…All of them sort of kept including me in things ever since my "break up" with Hirokazu. Even Ruki was inviting me to hang out with her. But I spent most of my time with Takato and Jen, they really "blame" me for the fact they're together and…I don't know if they know how happy that makes me, knowing that they give me the credit for their happiness. Those two are so in love, I'm so glad Hirokazu didn't ruin things that day.

Actually, _everyone_ was telling me to forgive him after a while. In fact, I think they sorta let me control Hirokazu's fate. If I could forgive Hirokazu, everyone else would speak to him again, too. And even Takato was pushing for it, saying _he_ could forgive him and, well, Takato was the one he was so intent on hurting that day…

…But…

…Takato, I know how upset he made you and I know you were only saying that for my sake. Everyone was, actually. Everyone knows how much I love him, just admitting I was gay to them – They knew that my heart was Hirokazu's, even _after_ that fight, and that telling him to get out of my life was the _hardest_ thing I had ever done and probably ever will do. They knew something was wrong and I had a fight with Hirokazu, so when Jen, Takato and I came out…

Even _Ruki_ was being_ nice_ to me when she tried to cheer me up over it…I-I'm one of the few people to ever cry on Ruki Makino's shoulder and live to tell about it. And Ryou even gave me a date and a _kiss_ to make me feel better…He told me he knew I thought he was cute from the times he caught me checking him out (he didn't say anything and shrugged it off each time - But took my non-stop staring at his ass as a compliment!).

Everyone wanted me to feel better about not speaking to Hirokazu. Everyone was even willing to be friends with him again if I would be. Because they (think) they know how much I love him…

…But…

…Hirokazu, I-I can't…I'm sorry. I just can't accept what you did. I'd rather you outted _me_ to _my_ _parents_. I could sooner forgive that… I could forgive that. I'd be _happy_ to forgive that if you asked!

I love him so much…And I hate myself being so stupid. I hate missing Hirokazu so much. I also hate _wanting_ to_ hate_ Hirokazu but…He made _his_ choice, he…He went too far, that was…the last straw after so much of hearing him rant about how disgusting Jen and Takato were…And how disgusting _I_ was, too, I guess.

It's weird…He was so willing to write Jen and Takato out of his life for their relationship but…Me? I told him I was gay, I was a disgusting freak like Jen and Takato. And I love _him_. I love Hirokazu, the one who _hated _Jen and Takato for being together. I told him I love him _to his face!_ I wanted him to know, his best friend was a freak, too. A freak willing to put up with his idiocy until that day because I _love him_ that much!

And what did Hirokazu do when I told him to get out of my life right after that?

…He wanted to stay in my life…

…He begged…

…He cried…

…He fought, kicking and screaming, for my forgiveness…

…He's an _idiot_…

I looked him up on one of those social networking sites not too long ago…Jen and Takato's wedding was what made me think of it. They had a bunch of pictures on one table, a few of them had Hirokazu in them…No, not a few, almost _all_ of them. There's no denying how big of a part he was in our lives until that day. Especially mine.

I was shocked with what I read on that site, actually. There was the usual blog but…Every entry contained the same opening at the top:

_Kenta,_

_If you ever do look for me and find me on this website I want you to know: I'm so sorry for what I did to you and our friends. I just couldn't handle it at first and doing that to Jen and Takato was the worst thing I could have ever done. I'm a failure as a friend and the fact you still stuck by me until that moment, I was lucky to have even known you._

_I will always regret that day, Kenta, because it's what made you, of all the people on Earth, hate me. I don't blame you for hating me, Kenta. I hate me, too._

_Please, forgive me, Kenta-kun. I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Hirokazu_

…I looked on his profile, Hirokazu's "preference" was listed as "bisexual."

I-I doubt it, I seriously doubt it…No, Hirokazu, you're…YOU! And if you were bi, you'd have understood Jen and Takato's position…You'd have _never_ outted them like that! You didn't even have to _think_ or be gay or "bi" to know how much being found out _by his parents_ scared Takato, how much it would have sacred _anyone!_ But Takato? You _knew_ how important family is to him, you _knew_ how important his friends are to him, you _knew_ that was the worst "prank" you've ever done in your entire life!

Hirokazu…You can't be bi if you did all that!

A-And I looked through his blog archive! No mention of boyfriends!

…Or…girlfriends for that matter…

…On second thought…

If that was true…It's too late, now, Hirokazu…Too little, too late…

I feel a pair of lips on my cheek, then a quiet whisper, "…Thinking about him, Kenta-chan?"

"…Yeah, sorry, Take-chan," I smile, turning from my old yearbook. I…I have a bit of a worn spot near Hirokazu's picture on this page, from where I rest my hand or finger when I think about him. I do that a lot, my husband doesn't mind. _Somehow_. He actually, he values our marriage even _more_ because of Hirokazu…He knows how I never came close to getting over him. The fact I could love, let alone marry, _anyone_...

…My husband considers it a miracle and, I swear these are _his_ words to describe it, _an honor_.

…Takeshi-chan…

He's the first person I ever dated, actually. I met him at the mall, the same table I found out Jen was gay, believe it or not! Jen was the one who had to point that out, actually, when I told him while we were _at_ that table. I-I couldn't believe it, Jen was amazed I didn't remember like he did – It was the table where _either_ of us first met someone else who was gay. That was _huge_ for both of us. I could handle my orientation but…I still felt alone, especially with Hirokazu as my best friend and my love. Jen felt even more alone, until Takato's "not-so-little friend" gave us a clue about how Takato felt towards Jen…Or, at least, guys…

…And gave me a warning about the jerk I hang out with. I sometimes wish I just told Hirokazu I was gay and stayed with Jen and Takato. Maybe things would be different, maybe Hirokazu would have changed his mind…

…Unfortunately, I really think that, maybe, I _would_ still be speaking to him if I did that. I wish I wasn't such a coward.

Still, I sometimes worry I'm making Takeshi sick with how much I think about Hirokazu at times. But he understands, he says. He even said in his vows, "_…I'm proud and honored to be your second love, Kenta-chan. I know this because I know how much your first love meant to you. You're my first love, the first person I _ever_ told I was bi, the first person I ever had the courage to date – man or woman – I didn't want to be with anyone else but you...And because of that, I have an idea of how much that first love meant to you because I don't think I can love anyone else even close to as much as I do you…Kenta-chan, my heart will always be yours, thank you for accepting my love."_ Most people don't take being compared to a "first love" as a compliment…

…Takeshi-chan found a way. He (thinks he) knows how much I love Hirokazu but…I swear, Take-chan, I love you _so much_, you're the most important man in my life. You know how much the word "love" means to me, how serious I took our relationship from day one…I-It's just…

…_So_ _many_ of my happiest memories will start with "the time Hirokazu and I…" And now my saddest memories start with "the day Hirokazu..." …There's no denying how much of a part of my life Hirokazu was back then, our friendship was the biggest and most important thing in my life, too…

…Until that day.

All these years, even after I met Takeshi, I _still_ can't hate Hirokazu…

…I still love him. And I'm so glad Takeshi is more than understanding about that.

"Maybe you should get in touch with him," Takeshi suggests, sitting next to me at the couch. He wraps both arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Or at least get Jen and Takato's opinion…He says he's 'one of us.'"

"I'm still a little skeptical about that. After what he did to Jen and Takato, I wouldn't put it past him to lie about that for sympathy in case I ever _did_look him up," I shake my head. Hirokazu's an idiot but he's a crafty idiot.

"I know but…You have this smile whenever you talk about him. First loves do that…I know I have that smile when I talk about you."

I kiss Take-chan on the forehead. "I like to think my second love was _a lot_better than my first. We're the ones married, aren't we?"

"Speaking of that…I just got the call you've been waiting for…" …He did? I thought I heard his cell phone…

…Please…_Please_…_PLEASE…!_

I nod, slowly, studying Take-chan's face for _any_ hint of how that call went. "…What did they say?

"…We got him."

I put my yearbook aside, giving Take-chan a_ tight_ hug. "Thank the Gods! Thank you, Take-chan for letting me do this…" I kiss Take-chan on the cheek. "Thank you! Yo-You know…how much I've wanted this..." Even being gay, I-I _still_ dreamed of this day.

Thank you, Take-chan…I love you _so much_ right now! We _have_ to celebrate tonight! I-I could call everyone over and we'll have a _huge_ party! I want to tell the _entire_ world…

"Hey, ever since college and _especially_ after Jen and Takato adopted Taisuke…I _know_ you wanted a baby, too. Ever since Takato _somehow_ managed to let go of him long enough to let us babysit! What name should we go with…?"

…I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

"…Um…I asked Jen to write down some names in Chinese and their Japanese readings…Hold on…" I get up and go to my desk in our apartment. Jen heard about this baby from his sister, she was _pissed_ at the Mother for wanting to abandon him just because her husband cheated on her…Bitch! But I'll _gladly_ take your baby if you don't want him!

I asked Jaarin about adopting him and she said, _'Anything for Cupidawa-kun!_' She did _so much_ to help us get him, from talking to the birth-mother to the social workers…Everything. And the entire hospital was pulling for us, too, after Jaarin told some of the nurses the story of _why_ she's helping me so much – The entire _hospital_ calls me 'Cupidawa' now…

…And my son-to-be got nicknamed "Cupidawa Junior." Ha ha ha!

He's so _adorable_…A little shy but he really likes Take-chan and, after a couple days, he would let me hold him, too. I…I stayed almost _three hours_ at the hospital, holding him, just _holding_ the baby I wanted to be_ my son_, on the day he _finally_ stopped crying when I got too close…I couldn't let go of him. I think I cried more than he does…

He likes me, now, I'm sure of it. I stayed so long because he'd start crying if he was left alone, I had to wait until he was asleep…And, even then, I felt sorta bad leaving him. I came back the next day, the day after and…

…I just love that little baby! And he's ours, now! I'm gonna be a Dad! Thank you, Jaarin! Thank you, Jen! And _thank you_, Take-chan, for letting me adopt him. Take-chan was a _little_ hesitant to have kids but when he heard the story from Jen, well, let's just say the fact he said "we'll take him" before_ I_ did reminded me of just _how_ _much_ I love Take-chan!

…Here it is!

I go back to Take-chan. "Let's see…Rian…gi…Ryougi…Um…Zongu…han… Or Chukan… Ah…I-I want him to remember his heritage, especially to thank Jen but…I'm not sure…" He's part Chinese, his Mom's name is Fumiko _Sou_ or…_Tsao,_I think, is how it's said in Chinese…I-I don't know but thought it'd be nice if his name reflected that, so I asked Jen to help us think of names.

"I like this one," Take-chan points to a name. "Haozhu or…Koushu. 'Pure Jewel.'"

I smile, "Koushu-chan it is…" We _could_ nickname him "Kou_shu_rou," ha ha ha! I'll get him some Tentomon toys!

Sorry, Hirokazu, even if you are bi and sincerely sorry for what you did…

…I have Takeshi-chan, he even gave up the surname 'Himura' for me (and…because his Dad really pissed him off but mostly for me, he says!) and wanted me to adopt our first child. I'm happy with him, I might sometimes wonder what things would be like if you handled Jen and Takato's relationship better but…

…I'm happy with my life now. I miss you a lot, I think about you all the time but…

…I love Take-chan.

I can't hate you, Hirokazu…

…But that doesn't mean I can't love Takeshi more than you.

I'm sorry, Hirokazu, but…Even with all you did, I hope you _do_ find someone, a man or a woman, just someone you love as much as I love Take-chan. Because I still want my first love to be happy. Just be happy without me…

…Even though…

…I _still_love you, Hirokazu. That won't change.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Yes, you read my note at the top of this chapter right: I felt so bad about what I did to him in this chapter that I actually _apologized_ to Kenta. Kenta is one of my all-time favorite Digimon characters. And Kenta was my second choice for naming my co-writing tortoise (in fact, if I ever get another one, I _will_ name him Kenta!). But he looked more like a Takato, I thought. And he _loves_ playing with the goggles I bought him! Turtles rock!

Also, yes, that's Takeshi Himura from Akogare\Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda\a few other mentions here and there as either super-homophobic-and-super-closeted or just gay (Or bi in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda)…

…Yeah, I know, I'm breaking my No Original Characters X Tamers rule. Sorry, but…Who else is there? …No,_ not_ Lianjie! Sorry, that's…pushing the boundries of sanity.

This is another Ian R. Moros inspired fic. He's been helping a lot with ideas – Thanks, Ian! You're awesome! Twerp-chan likes you, too! Check out Ian's work, you'll find him under Taiki's "favorite author" list on this site, like everyone else who requests\helps inspire fics! Check out "The Fabulous Kenta Kitagawa," too, if you're a Kenta fan like I am!

Anyway, Ian commented on wondering what things would be like if Hirokazu _didn't_ approve on that hot springs trip…So I decided to see how Kenta would take a homophobic Hirokazu. But _don't_ blame him for how depressing this chapter is at times: He just wanted to know what would happen if Hirokazu disapproved – _I'm_ the one who took it this far. And the reason for that? Well…

…Let's face it, in this continuity Kenta more or less has an undying love for Hirokazu. To the point where he_ can't date_ because he can't love anyone as much as he loves Hiro-chan…

…So Hirokazu had to do _something_ really extreme to make Kenta want to do the second-most-impossible-thing-in-the-Universe: Hate Hirokazu. The first most impossible thing in the Universe is Kenta liking girls. I did wanna make up for it by having things easier on Takato…

…And, yes, that means in this future: Takehiro doesn't exist since Takato doesn't have the baggage he had before with his Dad. The reason for that is, well, I think Takehiro would think twice about his reaction after seeing Hirokazu's stunt. So without that baggage, Juri doesn't feel the need to volunteer and Takato doesn't have any problems with adopting instead. His son is his son with or without the Matsuda bloodline…

…And thus we've erased the Goggled Spawn from existence!

For the "Non-Takehiro" kid's name…All goggle boys have TA* at the start of their name, so this should apply to at least one Goggle Spawn as well, so I went with Taisuke instead of "Takehiro" since, again, Takato doesn't have that baggage with his Dad in this future.

* = Before you say "What about _Da_isuke?" In Katakana\Hiragana (Japanese alphabet), the DA "letter" is the same as "TA" except "modified" with a couple extra strokes that look like quotation marks and changes the sound from TA to DA (this applies to K, H and S, Katakana\Hiragana too, into G, B\P and Z). So Daisuke _technically_ fits in the Goggle Boy Tradition of having a name that begins with "TA." And before you say, "What about Masaru?" …Has Masaru _ever_ worn goggles? Ergo, my Tortoise\Co-Writer has more of a claim to being a goggle boy…

…Which is what my next big project will be! Takato the Tortoise's Adventures in The Digital World! It'll be HUGE! Five times the size of this fic, all about one lone tortoise, his goggles and The Digital World…! Okay, he'll also be joined by the Tamers' Zhou's Box Turtles from Kokoro No Kikkou, too – Tama-kun, Jin, Paperweight and Xiao Qinggui! Together with their Digimon Partners and ChibiKamemon, they will save the Digital World from annihilation at the hands of…I dunno…OSAMU! Who cares? TURTLES!

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** I swear to God, I will do whatever it takes to prevent that project! Do _not_ worry! Honestly, I knew that picture of Takato "wearing" goggles was going to cause problems! YOU NEED HELP, ORI! – Taiki Matsuki]

And as for Hirokazu being bi… Well, I'll leave whether or not Kenta was right about him trying to score sympathy points up to you.

Originally, this fic was a _lot_ shorter and didn't go into detail when it came to Jen and Takato's confession, the fight and the coming out scenes…But I decided to do them in detail for fun\drama.

And quick question: Which Jen\Takato confession scene do you like more? This chapter or the original in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda Chapter III? I _kinda_ like this version more since Takato's more fun when he's dragged out of the closet kicking and screaming…

…Though this version _does_ have Kenta breaking up with Hirokazu forever...I admit, it was…really hard to break those two up like that but…Had to be done. Just had to…

…Yeah, that was kinda cruel when you take the previous continuity into consideration…Even I'll admit to that and I _love_ being cruel to characters. Just ask Twerp-chan, he keeps track for me! Especially what I do to Takato…

…Okay, vote now: Should I do a "meeting up again" sequel to this? No promises but…I might write one if I feel bad enough.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I-I had to read this chapter in parts. I simply could _not_ sit through this chapter because I had to wipe my eyes so many bleedin' times!

GOD! WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE THIS? I mean, honestly, when Kenta told Hirokazu he was never speaking to him again, I couldn't believe it! I thought, "Ori wouldn't do that, he would _never _break up Hirokazu and Kenta forever! He's not that cruel! He's not that big of a bastard! This will still end happily for them!"

I was wrong! He is that cruel! He is that big of a bastard! He eternally broke up _Hirokazu_ _and_ _Kenta!_ Ori, how could you? _How?_ Granted, between the two, I think Hirokazu actually suffered the most but we actually _saw_ how sad Kenta was!

I do like how it made things better for Jen and Takato (especially Takato, you _owe_ him _so_ many happy-fics right now, especially!), at least. And for Takato and his Dad. Though I admit the side effect of "No Takehiro" is a bit frightening, I mean, Ori essentially erased Takato's son from existence! At least Liangji still got a family with Kenta and Takeshi, though with a new name. I wonder how this changes the way he handles his orientation later on.

But as dark as Takehiro's erasure is, the fact _Kenta_ was the one who ended things with Hirokazu-I-I can't believe! Poor Kenta, having to tell _Hirokazu_ to get out of his life like that!

I need something to cheer me up, now. Something _very_ uplifting.

Ori, put that tortoise away—D'Aww, he has goggles on! He's so adorable! Hello, Tortoise! Hello~! Do you like your goggles, Tortoise? Do you? Awww, of course you like your goggles!

Okay, Ori. you can write the turtle fi—_NO! NO TURTLES FIGHTING OSAMU FIC! NO!_

(No, really, check Ori's DeviantArt Scrapbook if you haven't yet: He has a picture of Takato the Tortoise _wearing goggles! _As in the live one not the "Turkato" picture, though one must wonder what he was high on for_ that one,_ too!)

-Taiki Matsuki


	64. Bonus III: Through The Years II Hirokazu

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** CONTENT WARNING - Suicide Fic! You have been warned! - Taiki Matsuki]

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS III: Through The Years II (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

I hate myself.

I hate myself so damn much.

I hate myself so damned much that I wanna die.

I hate myself so damned much that I wanna die but I couldn't do it.

I hate myself so damned much that I wanna die but I couldn't do it because I had hope.

I _had_ hope. I had hope in finding him. But, well, I've learned there is _one universal truth_:

Life sucks, then you die.

Some sooner than others, some just _wish_ to go sooner than others. Some of us are stuck in a self-induced limbo…

…I'm in a self-induced Hell.

I sigh, leaning forward on a bench and running my hand through my hair, looking straight ahead at pretty much where it _all_ began. That weird-ass playground equipment we used to play cards in. That's where_ everything_ began and I don't mean Takato made up a Digimon there…No, I didn't even_ know_ Takato at the time.

…That's where I met Kenta. In the sandbox, actually. We were, like, _three._

I-I _actually remember_ that far back, 'cause…Ha, 'cause Kenta, um, we was a nervous little kid, like really afraid of the older kids and everything. He wanted to go on the slide and the older kids kept pushing him back saying crap like "This is the big kids' slide, go away! You're too little!"

Heh, pissed me off enough to where I ran past Kenta and pushed one of those big kids down the slide. He only went down 'cause he didn't see me comin', I think. He fell on his back and went down head first, hit his head either going down or when he hit the bottom (or both) and _cried_. Like worse crying I'd ever seen 'til I met Takato! And this kid was, like, _six!_ I beat up a kid twice my age for Kenta!

…No-one messes with Kenta. Even when I was _that_ young, Kenta was special: Kenta Kitagawa was my new best friend and _no-one_ was allowed to hurt him.

My Mom was _pissed_ at me but Kenta got to use the slide as much as he wanted while I had a "time out" sitting next to her at this bench. We'd been friends ever since...'Til..._that day_ at least. But I think Kenta liked me a lot back then 'cause I was his bodyguard. Not even the big kids messed with Kenta when Hirokazu was around…

…This is where it all started. And where…I think it should end.

I reach into my coat pocket, feeling for the bottle…I-I don't know why I keep checking these damned things. I got 'em from a friend who was in the hospital a while back…

…No, it's not vicodin. I don't wanna go out on something like vicodin.

It's called percocet. It's stronger…It's stronger than _freakin' morphine_. It's the stuff oxycontin is made of, except oxycontin's time released, this isn't…

I have ten pills on me…That's enough. I told him I hurt my back, he said, "_Here, Hiro-kun, take these. I don't want 'em, they're too strong. I take two vicodin and it's _nothing_ like this crap…Seriously, just take _one_ at most – A half's more than enough to put me to sleep."  
_

"_Uh…Five? Dude, I'll start with halves but, uh, next couple weeks I'm gonna be in Shinjuku helping an old friend move and all."_

_"Oh, then…Fine, five more but that's it and be damned careful! This is_ seriously strong_ stuff!"_

I'll be careful: Take ten, call mortician in the morning.

…This is where I met Kenta, I want to go out remembering Kenta.

…Kenta…

I-I'm sorry. I-I swear to the Gods, if I had known…If I had known you were gay, too...I-I _swear to the Gods_ I'd have _never_ done that to Takato! I…I…I'd have…

…I don't know what I'd have done but…I know you'd still be in my life. Maybe we'd be together. I think that's what I wanted all along.

When Takato had his "incident" I-I was grossed out…I was pissed but that's 'cause it was Takato… I played it through my head what'd happen if it was Kenta…

…A few times, I had the same reaction but cooled off 'cause it was Kenta. Other times, I'd shrug it off or joke…

…And, um, after he ended things, um…It's one of my few memories of Kenta where he's…

…Things got kinda 'interesting,' if you know what I mean. It started with a dream and it wasn't about Kenta, it was…

…It was about _Takato_. I-I had a dream about Takato. The "incident" except Jen and Kenta weren't there, it was just us and…

…I-I woke up, freaking out and having to change my pants, let's say. _That_ was the last straw for me. I _hated_ Takato after that dream. I hated him more and more since they didn't _stop!_ I realized what my problem was: Takato. Takato was a "freak," he's why I was avoiding all my other friends except Kenta and…Takato's why I was gay! It's contagious! Takato Matsuda turned me gay! A-And…

…And that was the _second-stupidest thing_ I ever thought of…The first was my plan to "turn straight."

Why did I think that would win me points with my friends? Gods, Takato was…Takato's just so damned _nice_ to everyone. How could _anyone_ hate him? …How could I hate him?

Ruki was right, I threw it all away for nothing. I threw Kenta away…

It's funny: I always thought about girls, girls this, girls that, girls on "otherwise boring nights" and yet…

…Girls are sexy. Or, at least, they are if you…force yourself enough…And, even then, I, uh, had to rely on guys to… Never mind. But, even doing _that_ I...I _still_ told myself I was straight as a freakin' arrrow!

…I'm screwed up. And I only have myself to blame for it.

Anyway, girls are "sexy" but Kenta's Kenta. Ya know? After things ended with him and I _finally_ started going out with girls I realized something: I never _once_ felt _anything_ for them like what I felt _with Kenta_. I mean, emotionally. Physically? …A little but…

I wish _so much_ that I somehow found out about Kenta…If I did, I-I could have handled it. Yeah, Jen and Takato showed me I wasn't alone but…I _wanted to be alone!_ I didn't want to think about _that_, I didn't want to _acknowledge it!_

But if _Kenta_ had said "I'm gay" just…Just _an hour_ sooner than he did? …I could've handled it. As soon as he said it, I realized my mistake, I realized what I was doing, what I had done…

…And I'd have done _anything_ to change things. Ev-Everyone thought I wanted "my friend" back, that I hurt "my friend."

I didn't want my friend back…

…I wanted _my love_ back. I-I loved Kenta. That was the moment I realized it, when hearing Kenta say "I'm gay" _made me happy_ for that _split second_ before I realized that I'd just done the _stupidest thing_ I could have possibly done…

…I think that split second was the last time I was ever _really_ happy…

After our "break up," Kenta replaced Takato in my dreams. Completely. He'd show up now and then before the break up and, yeah, I had trouble facing Kenta because of them at first but…After Kenta was gone? Dreams were all I had.

A friend of mine took psych in college and, well, he was a cheap means of getting _some_ help. He told me he thought I had "repressed homosexual desires" or some crap like that…I mostly got the part where he told me how I probably had a thing for Takato _and_ Kenta. And when Takato was out of my "real" life, he re-appeared in my dream life.

And Kenta did the same but my feelings for Kenta were a lot stronger to where Kenta replaced Takato _completely_. And not all of 'em were "hot and steamy." The ones with Takato were but with Kenta? …Some were, but most of them? No. Just us, together as either friends or more than that. Or I'd dream of a happy memory of us, something that, even when I'm about to cry because I missed him so much, I think about that memory and I'm happy. I still cry but...I can smile a little.

Last night is why I decided on today. Because last night I dreamed of Kenta. It was of us when we first met here, we just played in the sandbox and made sandcastles or played on the slide. That was it…I dreamed of just my happiest memories with Kenta: Before school, before life got complicated, before I made my biggest mistake.

…Kenta…

I love you, Kenta. And you hate me. I don't blame you, I hate me more. I hate Hirokazu Shiota so much I want to kill him. If the thought ever crossed your mind, Kenta, I wouldn't blame you. I'm sure it crossed a lot of minds…

I'll save you the murder charge.

I reach for the bottle in my coat pocket, it's an unlabeled orange bottle. I stare down at the ten white pills…

I moved to Kyoto about fifteen years ago. I-I've tried so hard to move on, I tried so hard to find someone else I loved but…

…No woman, no man, no-one. None of them can match Kenta. None of them can even match him as a regular friend. Kenta's awesome.

I can't think of that incident at the bakery. Because I always break down crying like it just happened. I really do.

I got a cheap room when I got into Shinjuku last night, it's this place near Kamesato's bar…It's one of those places where people only check in for about an hour and you might expect to find a rat in the toilet or a dead hooker in the shower…I couldn't really afford anything better. I basically spent what little I have left outside of some emergency savings on the bus ticket just to get here.

My life has been a mess since Kenta. I barely got through college and…I guess I replaced him with some, uh, "vices." Booze and cigarettes, mostly…I was tempted to see if one of these pills might help but…

…I don't want to run any risk of having needed those one or two extra pills for what I'm about to do. These things are more precious than gold right now, 'cause they'll _finally_ get me the help I need: No more pain.

No more memories.

No more crying.

No more wanting someone who doesn't want me.

No more loving someone who hates me.

No more Hell.

I called my Mom and Dad. My Dad was gone but my Mom was home.

I think she knows what I'm gonna do. I never came out to my parents, they didn't need to know, I didn't want them to ever know. They knew I hated myself for screwing things up with Kenta but I never told them what I did beyond "Kenta hates me now" and crying a lot…

…I never really stopped crying that day, Kenta. I…I always thought stories where there's a character who's _that_ hung up over a lost love…I thought they were all bullshit, no-one can be _that_ obsessed with someone, no-one can mope around for _decades_ over another person…

…I'd kill to be wrong about that.

"…_Mom?"_

_"Hirokazu? Hey, I heard you were coming to Shinjuku. Going to stop by?"_

_"…Nah, I just, um, I was going to…get some stuff done and get some rest."_

"_Rest? What, you're on vacation here? If you're on vacation, you can stop by to visit."_

_"I wish I could but I don't wanna, um, change my mind about something."_

_"…Hirokazu, is something wrong?"_

_"Not anymore."_

_"Hi-Hirokazu, wait…Wh-Where are you? I-I want to talk to you, please? Hirokazu, please, you…you should visit your parents. At least visit us_ once _while you're on…vacation…"_

_"Sorry, I can't—"_

_"Where are you? Hi-Hirokazu,_ please_, tell me where you are! Please, Hirokazu, you…Hirokazu, please tell me you're all right and…And if you aren't—"_

_"I will be. Bye, Mom. Love you."_

_"HIROKAZU!"_

…Sorry, Mom, I shouldn't have done that to you but…I-I wanted to say goodbye.

I stand in front of the drinking fountain, pressing the button with one hand and reaching for my pill bottle in the other.

Time to go, Hirokazu. They say you go to Hell for killing yourself…

…I'm not afraid. I've been in Hell. They can't do anything worse to me than what I've done to myself. Hell is Heaven and Heaven? Heaven is Kenta. Heaven is just being _friends_ with Kenta…

…I'll never see Heaven.

I pop off the cap, I just barely hear it land in the sand at my feet. I hold it up, staring at the sun through the orange bottle, little, ever-so-bright bits of light shine through the gaps in the oval pills…

Should I say something? No-one'll hear but…Maybe I should have some last words? Something cool. I know I'll be the only one to know 'em but…Hey, it'll…gimme something to amuse myself with while I wait…to die.

"Goodbye cold cruel world—…That is _such_ _clichéd bullshit_…" I roll my eyes. "Do over, Hirokazu…Um...I should'a done this years ago—No! …Damn it…Last words, last words…C'mon! I had my entire life to think of these…"

"How about 'If my friends knew I was doing this, they'd kill me.'" …Huh?

I turn around, I can't believe who I see just a few steps behind me.

My entire body goes limp, I drop my pill bottle out of shock and fall back against the fountain. I stammer quietly as _he _kneels down and picks up the pill bottle. "Ke…Ken…Kenta…?"

"…How many of these things did you have and did you take any? If you don't tell me, I _will_ induce vomiting, I don't care if I have to drag you to the drugstore get some ipecac or jam my fist down your throat…How many did you take?" Kenta stands, putting the cap on the bottle and pocketing it.

"There should be ten there, I-I didn't…I didn't take any…" I whisper. …Kenta…?

"I believe you," Kenta sighs. "Thank the Gods you called your Mom…"

"Wh-What?"

"I got a phone call about an hour ago. It was your Mom," Kenta says. "She told me she was afraid you were going to kill yourself. She knew you were back in Shinjuku and I was the only person she could think of to talk you out of it. I called the others, we've been looking all over for you ever since…Why, you _idiot?_"

"Because I am an idiot," I feel my eyes sting and tears start to well up in them, my heart feels like it's in a knot, just like my throat. There's a silence between us as I just stare forward in _total disbelief_ at the fact _Kenta Kitagawa_ is not only standing in front of me but _speaking_ to me.

The silence lasts for a little bit before Kenta, awkwardly, glances to each side before saying, "Hiro—"

"_KENTA!_" I _scream_, throwing my arms open and _hugging him_. "Kenta, I'm sorry…I'm _so_ sorry…" I cry like freakin' Takato, I don't _give a shit!_ Even if I saw you again, Kenta…I-I never thought you'd speak to me again…I _missed your voice_, Kenta…Th-That's the one thing my dreams never got right again: Your voice…I-I could _see_ you perfectly, I could _feel you_, everything but…I could _never_ hear you…I could _never hear you_ say the three words I would have _done anything_ to hear: I love you. …Not that you'll say them _now_ but… I-I still…missed that voice…

"Okay, okay…Calm down, stupid…Calm down…" Kenta sighs, _hugging me back_ and patting my back with one hand. "I'm here…I'm here. Don't even _think_ of doing this again, all right? Don't…"

"_Kenta…_" I sob. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I know. I've seen your blog. That message you put up before every entry and everything."

"…You…have?" I…I was so desperate, Kenta, to just let you know how sorry I was that…I didn't think you'd ever read it but if you did, I wanted you to know I've never been the same since that day.

I missed you so much.

I love you.

"…Sit down, okay? Let's…Let's just _talk_, okay? Just a quick chat."

"Ri-Right," I say.

There's another long pause.

"…Hirokazu, you need to let go of me so I can move."

"Oh, um…So-Sorry…" I still hesitate a second or two before I let go of Kenta. He leads me back to my bench.

"First, Hirokazu, I…I just _have_ to know and _don't lie_…Are you bi? For real?"

"…Not exactly," I shake my head. "I-I think I'm just gay, but...It's complicated… I said 'bi' 'cause, um..." …I still have some 'I wanna like women' issues.

Kenta, I'm _really_ messed up over all this. How you, Takato and Jen handled it is… …As a kid, I always saw myself as the big, tough one in the group and everyone saw you as the weak, timid one…

…In reality, it was the other way around. At least, it became that way when I started to realize guys weren't all that bad looking…Especially when _you_weren't all that bad looking.

"I said 'don't lie.'" …Kenta…

"I'm_ not!_" I shout. "Kenta, I…I thought I liked girls, I figured I never found the right one 'cause…As much as I forced myself to, y'know, be 'physically' interested in them…I_ never_ connected with them…Or any guys for that matter…None of them _like you_."

"Sorry if I'm skeptical but…Gay guys don't do what you did, Hirokazu."

"Idiots do," I say. "I'm a gay idiot, Kenta."

"Can't argue with that second part…" Kenta sighs. "I-I believe you, only because my husband thinks you're sincere."

"How is, um, Takeshi, right?"

"Yo-You know about him?"

"Yeah, I…I looked you up in the phone book when I got here. You and Takeshi Kitagawa share the same number, I put two and two together. You, um...Moved on."

"In a sense," Kenta shrugs. "We have a son, too. Koushu or _Haozhu_."

"Wh-What? Hao…ju?" A Chinese name?

"He's part Chinese, Jen's sister helped us find him. His mother's husband cheated on her so because of that and, um, some other 'issues' she didn't want to even _hold_ him after he was born. We wanted a name that reflected his heritage, kinda to thank Jen and Jaarin for their help finding him for us. Jaarin was _so_ pissed about the story."

"Geez…"

"…He knows, actually. We didn't want to lie to him when he asked why he didn't have a Mom and we thought he was old enough."

"_Seriously? _How'd Koushu take it?"

"Hugged me and thanked me _so much_ for being his Tou-chan," Kenta smiles. "Takeshi thinks I'm his favorite because of how Takeshi made it clear to Koushu that _I_ wanted to be a Dad _so_ badly…Not that Take-chan didn't but…Having a son, Hirokazu, was…I-I wanted to be a Dad, especially after Jen and Takato adopted theirs…Ryou and Ruki had a couple, too."

"Ryou and…Ruki…?" I can't help but give Kenta this 'you're shitting me' look.

I thought those two _hated_ each other!

"I know, blew our minds, too," Kenta looks to me then laughs. "I-I had…I had _probably_ the same look, Hirokazu…Her son is named Akio and her daughter is Kae. Um…A-Actually, Akio's 'one of us.'"

"_Ruki's_ _son_is gay?"

"Wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"'Cause he's dating Koushu."

"Ha ha, like…Like Fathers, like son?" For some reason, Kenta laughs _extra_hard at that. "Wh-Why's that…so funny?"

"Because of, um…Ha ha ha…Akio, actually. You see, we were kinda worried when Koushu came out because, well, he was a little young compared to when _we_ came out or even 'realized' things. We were afraid he thought he_ had_ to be gay like his Dads…I-I admit, _not_ the reaction we should have had. We weren't _mad _or even upset, just worried we accidentally 'forced him' to be like us."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he knew he didn't _have_ to be gay because of us and…Um…A-Akio is _convinced_ 'it's genetic!' Th-That's why I laughed, Akio is _convinced_ that it's _completely_ genetic. And Koushu told us, since he's adopted, it's either because his real mom or real dad – Not us. And it would explain why his real dad cheated on his Mom." We both laugh. "When we asked how _Akio_ is gay if it's genetic…A-Apparently Akio takes one of his Mom's jokes about his Dad _seriously!_ And because Ryou's 'bi,' that means Akio_ has_ to be 'bi,' too."

I start laughing my _ass off!_ Kenta joins in, it takes almost three freakin' minutes for us to calm down long enough to say _anything!_ I'm not joking! It's like we're also making up for _every laugh we missed_ throughout the years!

Gods, even _I_ wasn't _that_ clueless about…! HA HA HA HA HA! Ruki, you raised one _weird ass_ kid!

But I'm glad he's happy with Kenta's son.

"S-So…So has…Ha ha ha...Has _anyone _told him…?"

"Nope, Ruki told Ryou to just 'live with it' and Akio came to realize he's 'totally gay.'" Kenta laughs. "Koushu…He told me Akio was why he could 'come out,' even if he did it because he was a little upset at the time. Akio helped him with being more confident in his orientation, once he and Akio were official, he…He wanted to be more like Akio after, um…An incident, let's say…Take-chan says he's a lot like me, actually, just not as, um, flaming."

"Dude, you're not flaming."

"Hirokazu, _trust me_, I'm pretty obvious…My _fabulous_ personality overshadows Jen and Takato combined, they were a _shock_ when they came out to the others…How did _you_ not notice?"

"Again, I'm a gay idiot."

"Don't insult gays or idiots, Hirokazu…" Kenta says but…He's _joking_. Kenta, hearing _you joke_ like before? If you didn't have a family, I'd kiss you. I-I know if I did, you'd punch me 'cause…You take love seriously. Love and hate. Love more-so, obviously, because…You're speaking to me again, you don't hate me as much as I thought you did but…

…I know you _hate me_, Kenta. And I don't blame you. I'm amazed he didn't just take the pills from me and walk off, calling me an idiot. It's what I deserve.

But I won't complain about what's happening now.

Kenta stands up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Where are you staying?"

"Shitty motel near Kamesato's."

"Come on, let's get your stuff."

"Huh?"

"You just tried to kill yourself in a public park, I'm _not_ leaving you alone. I cleared it with Takeshi, you're staying with us. And as _soon_ as we get in the car, you're calling your mother and apologizing! Gods, Hirokazu, she _does not_ freak out like that…You nearly killed _her_, too, you _idiot!_"

"…I'm sorry."

"...You're obviously a mess right now, too," Kenta says. He leads me to his car, I take out my cell phone as he starts typing a text message on his. "I'm letting the others know I found you…And stay _away_ from Ruki and Juri right now."

"Why?"

"Juri because the _second_ I said 'suicide' she _freaked out_ and Ruki because her exact words were, '_Someone might wanna go with me 'cause I'm just gonna watch the show.'_ Ruki_ never_ forgave you for what you did. I don't think she ever will."

"If it counts, I haven't forgiven me, either."

"It might help with the others. But, Hirokazu, call your Mom, okay?" Kenta finishes his text message and puts his phone away, starting up his car.

I dial my Mom.

She answers on the _first_ ring. She must have been camped by her cell phone. "…Hirokazu…?" …Shit, she's been crying.

"Sorry, Mom…I-I…"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING YOURSELF? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DAMN IT, HIROKAZU! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? IF YOU EVEN _WERE_ THINKING THAT IS! GODS, MY IDIOT SON!"

…Yeah, Mom's happy I'm alive.

"Tell her I found you, might calm her down," Kenta says. He probably _heard_ her scream at me just now. I mean, _crap!_ My ear hurts, Mom! I think it's _ringing,_ even!

"Kenta found me," I say.

"…Kenta did? …A-Are you…two…?"

"…He's taking me to his place. I-I don't…know what's going on but…I-I missed him so much and…I…I…" I start to break down.

"…Hirokazu…"

"…Mom, I-I…I love Kenta, okay? Like…Love-love, you know? I-I…That's why I've been so miserable since…that…day…Because Kenta hated me…I couldn't _take it anymore_…"

"…I know, Hirokazu. We…We had a feeling because of how hard you took that fight. We'd _never_ seen you like that before and…As much as we knew what Kenta meant to you as a friend, it's obvious he meant…a lot more than that. I'm glad he's speaking to you but…_Please_, Hirokazu…Don't _ever_…_Ever_…"

"I don't…I don't think Kenta'd let me…" I say. "O-Oh, hold on, we're…Almost to…I gotta go, Mom. I-I'm gonna be okay. Love you."

"I love you, son. _Please_, feel better. I-I want you to be happy again, Hirokazu, you've been so miserable since…since that day."

"I think I can do that, Mom. Thanks…I'll call you later." I say, hanging up. "Turn up here…1-22, ground level."

Kenta nods. He parks outside of the room and gets out, standing by the door. I turn the knob and push it open. "…You didn't lock it?" Kenta asks.

"I wasn't expecting to come back…Hell, I didn't even close it," I say. I really didn't. I just got up, walked out the door with my pill bottle and walked to the park. I called my Mom while I took a short rest on the way. I was at a bus stop, actually.

"Gods…You _were _serious…" Kenta whispers. He steps inside. "Just, um, check to make sure you still have everything, I guess."

"I do," I look around, there's just my suitcase with some changes of clothes in case I either waited a couple days or didn't go through with it.

Kenta sits on the single bed. "I never hated you."

"What?"

"I _never_ hated you, I _couidn't_. And, Hirokazu? I _tried_ to hate you. I _tried_ so hard to _hate_ you. And I never could. I can't hate you."

"For real? I-I mean…Kenta you…You're the one who—"

"Hirokazu, telling you to get out like that was…I-I can safely say that was _the hardest thing_ I had ever done. The _only_ thing that kept me from crying was the fact I _never_ wanted you to see me cry over you. I didn't want you to know how much pain I was in. I don't know if it was out of pride or, maybe, for both our sake but…I didn't want you to see how much it hurt me to do that…"

"…Kenta…"

"Takeshi knows I never really got over you…I'm his first love but he…He _always_ says 'I'm no Hirokazu' or something. He stopped after we adopted Koushu – Do _not _tell Koushu about the past, Hirokazu…To him, you're 'Uncle Hirokazu' or something but…I-I don't want him to think I love anyone other than Take-chan."

"…Takeshi…I-I don't…I don't get what he…" I stammer. …You_ still_ loved me? Even after what I did?

"Takeshi sees the fact I managed to _somehow_ get over you enough to be with him as a sign of how much I love him…He's…He's the greatest because he _somehow_ managed to turn _you_ into a _compliment_." Kenta laughs a little. "Don't get the wrong idea, though, I _love _Take-chan, Hirokazu. That's not going to change."

"Kenta, I'd never try anything like that. I don't deserve to be happy, you do. You deserve all the happiness I gave up that day, got it? …I always hoped that's how it worked out and that's why I was so miserable. I was miserable because I gave up all my joy that day. And I hoped that joy was given to you, instead."

"If anyone got the joy you missed out on, it's Jen and Takato…They got married right after college on the anniversary of the hot springs trip—"

"June 22nd?"

"…_You_ remembered that?"

"Expired sushi day," I smirk.

"Oh, yeah, that's…That's how they remembered, too, actually, on their first anniversary…Ha ha ha!" Kenta nods. I sit next to him on the bed. "They adopted a son, they named him Taisuke. He's great, Koushu's best friend and all – Well, _cousin_ technically, we treat Jen and Takato like Koushu's Uncles but, well, Taisuke and Koushu act more like brothers most of the time. Taisuke's a smartass, sometimes, but it's how he survived school – Every time kids made fun of him or Koushu for having two Dads, Taisuke'd make a smartass joke or two…Of course, he lost some of his baby teeth for it, but Taisuke's a good kid. Takato's proud of him, too."

I nod. "You, Jen and Takato with kids…Heh. Amazing! How old are they?"

"Taisuke is sixteen, Koushu turns fourteen tomorrow…Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He actually turned fourteen two weeks ago but…We don't celebrate his birthday. We celebrate his 'Adoptday.'"

"Adoptday?"

"When he was a baby, Takeshi and I screwed up the date – We accidentally celebrated his birthday on the anniversary of his adoption. He was too young to know it but we _swore_ we'd get it right the next year and, well…Take-chan and I suck at dates. Koushu knows his birthday and adoptday but…When he was five he asked us to celebrate his adoptday instead, he liked it better since…Koushu is _so_ sentimental sometimes, Hirokazu, I _love_ that about him. He's…He's a great son, I'm really proud of him." Kenta's phone beeps, he flips it open and reads a text message.

"So, does he still get a birthday…?"

"Taisuke and Koushu exchange a gift – Sort of," Kenta explains. "Jen and Takato don't celebrate Taisuke's adoptday, they go with his birthday, so Koushu got him a gift on _his_ adoptday, which is Jen and Takato's anniversary, too, by the way." Heh, that sounds like something Takato'd think up. "So Taisuke gets Koushu a birthday present…Akio does, too, since they started dating. I think it's because Akio's the jealous type. He won't admit it to anyone else but he _really_ likes Koushu. And Koushu feels the same way, I think."

"Dude, you _gotta_ tell me about Akio. I mean, no offense but…_RUKI'S SON IS GAY?"_

"Last person we'd _ever_ suspect, he's _so much_ like his Mom – And, yeah, in any other situation _that_ would be a surefire sign for 'gay' but…With his Mom being Ruki?" Yeah…Holy shit… "…She loves her son, though. I mean, Akio's a Momma's boy, but if you say it to his face, kiss your ass goodbye. Akio's...You'll meet him, I'm sure."

"How'd Ruki take the news?"

"She knew and…Akio's confident in himself, he wasn't afraid of being gay at all. I-I'll let…Koushu tell you how he came out, it was…It was _not_ a happy time, actually…" Kenta sighs.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise but…Well, although he did it because he wanted to – Koushu was _forced _to come out. Sort of, um…"

"…Someone pulled a…me?"

"No, not really but... Let me put it this way – If _you_ had done what you did to Koushu at that time, you'd be a hero since, well…It's hard to explain."

"…Kenta…?"

"…I didn't want to lose my son, Hirokazu," Kenta stands, wiping his eyes. "Let's…Let's go, okay? Takeshi and Koushu are waiting. Takeshi just sent me a message, Koushu really wants to meet you. We told him you were an old friend I lost touch with. No 'first love,' okay?"

"Kenta, I-I didn't even know you didn't hate," I say, standing up and wiping my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kenta…I-I swear to the Gods, I'd do any—"

"—I forgive you."

"What?"

"In the end…Takato became _so confident_ in himself and his family supports him and Jen_ so much_. I-I have something at home, I bought it last night and I'm glad we still have some, I told Koushu and Take-chan not to touch it – Proof that Jen, Takato and I _can forgive you_. All right? I-I…Hirokazu, I had no idea you…would _ever_ even think of..." He lets out a long, sad sigh. He lifts his glasses and wipes his eyes again.

"Kenta, I-I swear, I wasn't going to do that _just _because..."

"Trust me, I know, your Mom _only_ called me because she knew you were serious and…She didn't _have to_ but, Hirokazu, she was _begging_ for your life. Like I was the only one on Earth who could stop you."

"What…happened, exactly?"

"I answered the phone, she said, 'Kenta, do you still hate my son?' I asked who I was talking to and she said 'Do you hate Hirokazu?' I…I said 'no' and she said 'then save him. He's going to kill himself' and…Gods, she broke down as I tried to get details from her. I called Takato, Juri and Ruki, they said they'd get the others to help look and I was off. Take-chan, too, told me to bring you here. He_ wants_ me to bring you home. You need help, Hirokazu."

"I'm sorry, Kenta. A-And I'd be too big a burden, you don't ha—"

"No," Kenta says, sternly. "I'm not going to take _any_ chances with you."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"The fact your Mom thought to call _me_ made me realize: If your parents turned to me, then they know you still think of me…And if you've thought of me this long, well, I went to all the places that reminded me of you that, if _I_ were suicidal…"

"_You_ thought about that…?"

"Not seriously but…The first few days after I transferred out of the classes we shared, I might've thought, 'What would happen if I did it? Would Hirokazu blame himself?' But I was never _serious_ about it…Maybe if I didn't have Jen and Takato and the others."

"…Kenta…" I-I'm starting to cry again. "I'm so—"

"Enough, enough apologizing...Please, just…Just come with me. Check out and come with me to my place. And you're…You're staying 'til I _know_ you're better, okay? Please, Hirokazu, I…I _never_ hated you, I swear to the Gods I wanted to but…I can't hate you. I _still _love you, but…" I-I know, Kenta..

"Takeshi's really lucky, Kenta. Koushu, too. You…You got everything you deserve. I did, too."

"Hey, don't be this mopey around Koushu…He can be depressing _enough_ sometimes," Kenta laughs. "Just…be your _old_ self."

"That's what got me into this mess."

"Be your old but non-closeted self."

"That, I can do…For you."

With that, I check out my room and Kenta drives me over to his apartment.

Takeshi and Koushu are both waiting in the living room. Takeshi's…Heh, he's kinda cute, actually. A little shy but I see what Kenta likes in him. Kenta told me on the way that he works at Juri's restaurant as one of the higher-up chefs (something below Sous-chef but still pretty important - I forgot the title, it's something French, I think). He's a little on the chubby side because of it, I think, like Kenta used to be…Kenta actually slimmed down over the years.

Koushu…Heh, he looks sorta like, well, Jen did around...The last time I ever saw him, actually, or just a little younger. I guess it's the Chinese heritage but…Yeah, it's _obvious_ he was adopted. He's got a Tentomon T-shirt on and jeans. Kenta said his nickname is _Koushuro_ and, well, they didn't think it'd really work out that way but Tentomon is his favorite mon…But his favorite character is Iori from 02.

Koushu bows. "Uncle Hirokazu, welcome to our home. I'm Kitagawa Haozhu."

"Thanks, _Koushuro_-kun." I bow my head, laughing. Kenta raised him to be polite…I expected that.

"So, you're the, ah, infamous Hirokazu Shiota," Takeshi approaches, bowing with a smile. "I'm _formerly_ Himura Takeshi, now Kitagawa Takeshi…I took Kenta-chan's surname."

"As proof he loved Tou-chan!" Koushu speaks up. Takeshi laughs.

"That and your Grandfather 'requested' it," Takeshi says, giving me a smirk that says 'My Dad _really_ pissed me off before my wedding.' Heh, I like this guy!

"How long are you staying?" Koushu asks. "I want you to meet Taisuke, Akio and Kae!"

"Oh, uh…I'm…" I look to Kenta. What do I say here? I-I doubt he wants me to even _hint_ at the real reason I'm here.

Kenta turns to Koushu, "Uncle Hirokazu is going to be here a while. We have a _lot _of catching up to do and he…He needs his friends right now."

"You do?"

"Your Tou-chan is the best friend I ever had, Koushu," I say. "When I lost touch with him, I couldn't have been any more sad. Your…Your Dad's awesome."

Koushu smiles. "They both are. Sorry you lost touch with Tou-chan, though."

Kenta goes to the kitchen, he speaks up, "Koushu, where's the…?"

"Oh, check the oven!"

"Oven?" I ask.

Kenta opens the oven. "Wait…Take-chan…?"

"Koushu and I finished off the old stuff and asked Takato to drop off a fresh batch after we got your text. I thought we should have more 'proof' than a loaf and a half, you know?" Takeshi says. "Koushu, um, we want to catch up with Hirokazu alone…Mind going to see Akio for a bit? Tell his Mom Hirokazu's here for me, okay?"

Koushu nods. He turns back to me, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Uncle."

"Heh, don't be so formal, Koushu. Or, at least, you don't have to be if Tou-chan's not around," I whisper with a grin, knowing Kenta heard me.

"That's the Hirokazu Shiota I know and could barely stand," Kenta says with a laugh. Takeshi, Koushu and I laugh, too.

Koushu heads to the door, puts his shoes on and leaves.

"You…really want him calling me 'Uncle' Hirokazu?" I ask after Koushu leaves. I-I felt sorta weird being called that…

Kenta nods. "Take-chan's idea and, like I told you, we sort of have an 'unofficial relative' thing going on. Jen and Takato are his 'Uncles,' too, and his 'cousin' Taisuke." …So…You're saying…?

"But, Kenta, you're…saying I'm _family_ with that," I say.

Kenta nods. "Told you I could never hate you, Hirokazu."

I have no idea what to say, I just feel my eyes sting. Takeshi pats me on the back. "Relax, Hirokazu, okay? When we got your Mom's call, I wanted you to be back in Kenta's life. Your blog is one thing but…This?"

"Sorry," I sigh. "I-I just figured, with the way things ended and just how shitty my life's been since...I didn't think anyone'd miss me."

Kenta shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "Hirokazu, you have no idea how many memories I have that start with 'the time Hirokazu and I' or 'when Hirokazu…' Hirokazu, you…" Kenta sighs, wiping his eyes.

"You were the most important part of Kenta's life, even after that day," Takeshi says. "I think that qualifies you as an Uncle."

Again, I-I don't know _how_ I can respond to that. I mean, I was so sure Kenta hated me, that if I went through with it he'd either never find out or not even care if he did.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I wipe my eyes. "Just…relax, okay? You're Uncle Hirokazu, now. Just do what you'd normally do and be a bad influence on Koushu." Kenta says. "Just no smoking or drinking."

"Not 'til he's fifteen, I promise," I reply, Kenta and Takeshi laugh. "…So, what's this…proof?" I ask.

Kenta goes to the kitchen and pulls something out of the oven. "Have a seat."

I go with Takeshi to the living room and sit on the couch behind the coffee table. Kenta brings in a _huge_ plate of…

...Wow. For real?

"Okay, I know the Guilmon bread, but…?"

"One's Terriermon bread," Kenta sits on the recliner by the coffee table, Takeshi's sitting on the couch off to the side. He takes a Terriermon bread, Kenta takes a Guilmon bread. "Takato's Dad made it to celebrate Jen and Takato's relationship one Christmas. Thanks to your, ah, 'stunt' he didn't want Takato to face 'that kind of thing' at home. He said it wasn't something he ever wanted but Jen and Takato had his blessing because…"

"…I was that big of an asshole."

"Pretty much but even when you're an asshole, you're not _that_ _bad_of an asshole…" Kenta says. "I think you can guess the other one."

"MarineAngemon," I pick up the warm little angel. Pink frosting on shortbread with a strawberry. "What's the story behind this one?" I take a bite…_Delicious!_ I forgot how good Matsuda Bakery bread is after all these years.

I actually paid a friend to pick up some Guilmon bread for me while I was in college. Idiot went out and got 'Dinosaur Bread' instead, thinking I wouldn't know the difference.

Those knock offs are _crap!_

I wonder if Takato baked this, actually. I mean, did he take over the bakery or become an artist like he wanted? Takato…He's an artist when it comes to breads and paintings, I know that much.

"Everyone kinda turned to me as their gay-support and Takato's parents appreciated how much help I was for him and Jen. I, um, still saw them in secret while you were avoiding them."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Everyone, actually, _really_ wanted me to speak with you again, Hirokazu. Takeshi, too."

"…You? Uh, dude, he…He calls me…" I trail off. I admit, I feel a little awkward around Takeshi. I mean, I _really_ hope he knows I wouldn't try anything to get Kenta for myself. Kenta's yours, Takeshi, I threw away my chance.

"You're his first love and I really think seeing you again will help Kenta get over his first love," Takeshi says. "I-I trust Kenta and I trust you, I'm _not_ going to think anything's going to happen."

"No-Nothing will, I swear. I-I won't lie, I love Kenta but…I-I couldn't do that to him, not with…Not will all he has…You and Koushu. Gods, Kenta, what's…What's it like having a kid?"

"The greatest experience of my life," Kenta smiles. "Takato's the same way, Jen says he and I were _born_to be Dads, you know?"

"Yeah, I could see that for you and Takato," I say with a nod. "Not Ruki, though."

"Oh, she loves her kids she just doesn't want to admit it," Takeshi laughs. "She and Ryou were married _for years_ before we found out! They didn't even _live _together, actually. Not until she was pregnant with Akio."

"We realized Ruki was pregnant and she confessed: She and 'Akiyama' got married _years_ before anyone else did and Ryou, um, well...Apparently Ruki 'switched brands' and wasn't 'covered' for a couple weeks, you know?" Kenta explains. I nod. Wow. "So, um, they moved into Ruki's place after we all found out and out came Akio about three months later. Oh, and get this – Ryou took _Ruki's _surname!"

"…Ryou is…Ryou_ Makino_ now?"

"Those two are…I swear, I worry they're on drugs with some of the crazy things they do," Takeshi rolls his eyes. "And the _mouth _on Akio…Remember when Koushu asked what 'that word' meant?"

"To be fair, he might have heard it from Ruki, not Akio."

"Heh, what was Akio's first word? Shit? F-bombs away?"

Kenta shakes his head. "_Mommy_."

"...Wow…That's…both normal and, yet, somehow really screwed up…" I trail off. "And he's gay?"

Takeshi nods. "_Totally_ gay and…He's got Kenta's confidence but _none_ of his, ah, I'm sorry, Kenta-chan, but…"

"I know, _OBVIOUSNESS!_" Kenta shouts in the _gayest_ way possible. "Take-chan, I'm used to it. Ruki jokes all the time. And Hirokazu, she hates you but she misses the gay jokes. Jen and Takato just aren't the same 'ambiguously gay duo' we used to be. Especially since there's nothing ambiguous to them."

I laugh, "Sounds like Ruki. I'm glad she's happy with Ryou, at least. Is…Ryou happy with her? I mean…"

"She, um, just called him up and asked if he wanted to get hitched," Kenta explains. 'Just out of nowhere and Ryou said 'yes' because…" Kenta starts to laugh again, finishing with, "i-it sounded 'like fun.' Ryou and Ruki are _completely_ different from any couple I've ever seen but…It works for them. _Somehow_ it works."

"I-I just can't picture Ruki being romantic."

"She isn't, she _hates _romantic crap and Ryou doesn't even bother. I don't think they've ever _said_ 'I love you' seriously but…They know they do, that's all that matters to them."

"Awesome," I chuckle. "I'm glad everyone's happy. Anyone else get together I should know about?"

"Shiuchon and Makoto, one of Impmon's Tamers. They're married, now, but no kids. They're both interior designers and…Gods, Makoto is _flaming_ but straight as an arrow. Ai told us she was _convinced_ her brother was still in the closet until his wedding day, he's _that_ 'obvious.'"

I sigh, "I guess I missed out on a lot."

"What did you do?" Takeshi asked. "After…"

"Just coasted through everything after college. I-I haven't really kept a job or anything but…" I shrug. "I got by. Somehow. I'm probably fired from my current job, I just up and left for Shinjuku and haven't called since I left."

"You…were serious?" Takeshi whispers. I just nod. "Thank the Gods Kenta found you. Hirokazu, as much as what you did made everyone mad, no-one…_No-one_ would have wanted you to…" He trails off. "_Please_, don't even _think_ of that ever again."

"I won't. I feel better just knowing Kenta didn't hate me," I force a smile. "Thanks for finding me, Kenta."

"Just…get better. Come back to Shinjuku, even. We'll help you. Takato and Jen, they'll forgive you, I know it. Takato and Jen, right after you left that day, told me to forgive you. Even when Takato was scared out of his mind that his parents knew his secret but he and Jen wanted me to forgive you…I-I'm sorry I was so stubborn, I didn't know you'd…ever think of doing that."

"You did the right thing—"

"Don't." Kenta shakes his head. "Don't say that, Hirokazu. If I knew you…you were just that scared because you were gay, too, I would have helped you. Why didn't you tell me afterward? I mean, I think that would have changed things. I _know _I would have spoken to you again if you had just told me that's why you did it."

"It took me a long time to admit to it, even then," I shrug. "I was scared, Kenta and…Without you, I was even more scared. You were the brave one, Kenta, not me. You put up with everything I'd say about Takato and Jen and…'their type.'"

"I…I just always thought you'd change your mind. And, at least, be friends with them again. I thought that was what you were going to do that day. I took it really hard because of that, I was so sure we would all be friends again, not…What happened."

"That was…the last time I was happy," I say. "When you told me you were gay. It didn't last long but for just a moment…I thought, 'Kenta's the same' before I realized you told me that because you wouldn't forgive me."

"I do," Kenta lifts his glasses and wipes his eyes with his sleeves. "I-I do, Hirokazu. You're forgiven…I-I want you to be in my life again because I don't want to lose you _forever_. If I was too late, I-I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

I start to cry like Kenta. I feel like such an _idiot_ for what I almost did but…Kenta, I was so sure you hated me, that I'd never see you again!

Takeshi starts a group hug for us, Kenta and I cry into each others' arms for a little bit. I missed him so much, I'd have given anything just for you to speak to me again, Kenta. _Thank you_for saving me. I almost made another huge mistake…Thank you, Kenta.

* * *

Koushu came back that night and we all had dinner – Kenta made this curry dish Koushu liked and we had more breads for dessert.

Koushu showed me some pictures of him and Akio on some dates, Taisuke was the one who took the pictures with his cell phone. He also showed me pictures of Taisuke and Kae.

Taisuke doesn't look much like his Dads, obviously, but he has brown hair like Takato and, ha ha ha, he wears swimming goggles on his head like Takato used to. He's also on the school swim team, which is his "excuse" for wearing them all the time at school. Koushu told us Taisuke's _really_ proud of his Dads being Digimon Tamers, Akio, Kae and Koushu all feel the same way but not as much as Taisuke. Taisuke wants to be an "Agumon Tamer" someday, actually…I wish it was possible, Taisuke.

…I wonder how Guardromon's doing after all these years.

Kenta also told me that Takato took Jen's surname, he's Takato Li, now. But Taisuke is Taisuke "Matsuda" Li, he uses Matsuda as a nickname at times. The nickname was actually started by Kae, she liked handing out nicknames as a kid and called Taisuke "Matsuda" for some reason. Probably because of the Bakery's name.

Speak of the bakery, it's Takato's now (He kept the name, didn't change it to "The Li Bakery") but not with any regular hours because he's turned it into an art studio and works on his own schedule. It's still _insanely_ popular, even _with_ the stupid knock offs of all their Guilmon bread all over Shinjuku. Terriermon bread is also called "Floppy Eared Dog" or "Rabbit" bread at some places. MarineAngemon bread is "Pink Seal" bread and they usually leave off the wings.

Tomorrow, we're going out to dinner for Koushu's Adoptday – He's really excited about it since I'll be there. I think he likes his "Long Lost Uncle," ha ha ha!

Though, I'm a little nervous since Akio, Kae, Ryou and _Ruki_ are coming along, too…That's gonna be interesting. We'll be going to a ramen shop Koushu likes, Kenta told me I'll find out about Koushu's "coming out" then…Koushu wants to be the one to tell me. Kenta, too, since he says he's _really_ proud of Koushu for what he did that day.

I'm in the guest bedroom right now, wearing some flannel pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt.

I keep running the events of the day through my head. I-I was so sure I wouldn't be breathing by noon and…Now?

I was right…No more pain. But not because of those pills. Because I'm with Kenta again.

Kenta, I love you. I'll get better for you. Just knowing you don't hate me is…I _needed_ to know that so badly. Thank you. Thank you _so much_ for not hating me.

Tomorrow's the start of a_ new life_ for me. Thanks to you, Kenta.

I can't wait.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Riku Murasaki, why must you fill my head with such _wonderful_ ideas? Hehehe! Thanks for the feedback and suggestion. I wasn't really planning to continue this since I felt so bad for Kenta but…

…Well, I realize: I should have felt bad for Hirokazu, too. I mean, Kenta handled things a _lot_ better than he did in the last chapter. And here we get to see Hirokazu at rock bottom with Kenta there to lift him up.

And, I admit, I really wanted to see what would happen if Liangji\Haozhu was Kenta's son instead of Takato and Jen's, too.

Though, sorry for anyone who wanted Hirokazu to go "all the way" with those pills, but…I couldn't do it to him, I just couldn't. I _might_ do an alternate-alternate chapter taking place _after_ he swallows the pills without anyone finding him but…I'd have to be in a really dark mood for that, I think.

Anyway, this is now a little "what if?" mini-series for Hirokazu, Kenta, Liangji and Akio. The next chapter is a variant of another upcoming Liangji bonus chapter (that takes place in the regular continuity).

Since mini-series like this may pop up, I'm going to use a new system for bonus chapters: Bonus chapters following their own continuity will be numbered based on the title of the first chapter so all of these will be "Through The Years II\III\IV\V\VI" etc. Hope you enjoy!

Seriously, this fic is a fun continuity to play with. I'm really glad Taiki convinced me to come back to FFN so I could end up writing this fic and mess around with it like this. Though, I'm noticing a Hirokazu and Kenta focus with a lot of the upcoming bonus chapters…I guess it's because of how they're treated in the main continuity – Kenta's "with" Hirokazu who's either _really_ open with his gay friend or _really _deep in the closet but…Kenta can still only _watch_ his friends be happily married and all that, so…Yeah, I owe Hirokazu and Kenta some time in the spotlight for that…

…Oh, and speaking of which: Here's a little extra something I had to toss in because Taiki called me out on this line when he read the copy I sent him:

"_Someone might wanna go with me 'cause I'm just gonna watch the show." –Ruki Makino_

Taiki's comment: Um, Ori? I know Ruki's being Ruki with this line but do you _really_ think she would just sit and "watch the show" if she was the one who found Hirokazu about to overdose on pain killers? Let alone _say something_ like that when Hirokazu might actually be about to end his own life? That seems even colder than usual for her.

-Taiki Matsuki

So I told Twerp-chan to hold off on posting this chapter for a couple days. Why?

'Cause I got an answer for him:

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
Bonus (Within a Bonus! …_Cosmic_…) III and 5\8  
Through The Years II – Alternate Scene (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

I reach for the bottle in my pocket, holding my finger on the fountain button...This is it.

I hold up the bottle, staring up at the sun through the bottle with little specs of light coming through the gaps in the pills…

…No more.

No more pain—What the?

I just heard the sound of someone slamming their hand on the bench behind me. I turn…

…I don't believe I'm seeing the person sitting on that bench. I _really_ don't. "Ruki?"

She's sitting on the bench in a light coat and sunglasses. She's got her arms resting on the back as she stares at me. She's _watching_ me, like I'm about to do something…Other than the…I don't know if what I'm about to do is obvious or not, actually.

"Sorry, did I interrupt the show? Please, continue," Ruki says. "I'm just here to watch." She's here to _watch?_ What? She, um, she knows what depressed wrecks like me usually _do_ with little orange bottles of little white pills, right? Either get stoned or get a stone monument.

"…You…know why I'm here, right?" I ask. Ruki nods. "I-I mean, these?" I hold up the pill bottle between my thumb and forefinger, shaking it. The sound of the pills inside rattling should be loud enough for her to hear. "You…_know_…what I'm going to do right?"

"I…_know_…what you're gonna do. Right!" Ruki nods with a smile, extending her hand forward, palm up. "Please, continue!" She pulls her hand back, setting both palms on her knees, sitting ever-so-slightly forward.

"…And, what? You're not going to stop me? Say I'm doing something stupid?"

"Of course not, I _love_ watching you do stupid things," Ruki says. "The stupider the better and, well, after so many _years_ of reclusion I'm glad to see you've made _such a stupid comeback!_" Ruki claps. "Bravo, Shiota! I _knew_ you'd do something _spectacularly _stupid! Too bad you can only do it once, I should've brought a video camera!"

"…I'm serious, Ruki, I'm…I'm really going to take these." I'm _not _backing out 'cause Ruki's pulling some reverse psychology bullshit.

"I know," Ruki reaches into her coat, pulling out…_GODS SHE BROUGHT POPCORN!_ "…And I'm _really_ going to watch the show. This is going to be Stupid-Shiota at his _finest!_"

"…Where'd you get that?" …Maybe she's_ not_ pulling some reverse-psychology bullshit. If she isn't then…

…Ruki, this is screwed up, even for _you._

"Vendor near the North entrance. I saw you playing with the bottle and ran back for some since I _knew_ this was gonna get good," Ruki holds the bag towards me. "Want some?"

"…No thanks," I shake my head…She's gotta be telling the truth, she_ had_ to go back for that since, well, how'd she know I was here and planning to off myself?

Ruki, did you lose your mind in college or something?

There's a long silence between us, save for the sound of Ruki eating a handful of popcorn.

"…Well?" Ruki says after swallowing her popcorn. "Need some help? I'll get you a glass of water. Or how about a soda? Caffeine and sugar'll make 'em work faster, I think."

"...I-I just…Um…" This is just…awkward, now. I-I still wanna do it but not with an audience. I mean…Ruki, you cheering me on or telling me to stop isn't going to change the fact Kenta hates me. That I'll _never_ speak to him again, that…That like you said that day: I threw away everything, even Kenta, because I was just some insecure idiot who couldn't handle actually _not_ being alone…

…Takato was gay, too. So was Jen…Why didn't I talk to them? Why didn't I try to ask them how they could handle things? …Why did I just…shut them out of my life?

…Why did I force Kenta to sit through all my rants about how "sick" Jen and Takato were? He…He just humored me, looking back, Kenta wasn't into the rants, he'd just nod or repeat what I just said and…

…A few times, I even noticed back then, he sounded _sad_. I-I was too stupid to realize _why_, I thought he was sad because our "former best friends" were gay, not be-because…Gods, _Kenta!_ How could you _stand me?_

"Oh, wait, I know, I know," Ruki sets her popcorn aside, she stands up and stretches her arms, cracking her knuckles. "You're right…You're right... What was I thinking? You can't go out right now! You've got unfinished business! I can't believe I forgot this part. I'm _so_ sorry, Hirokazu, can you _ever_ forgive me?" She gives me this sad, apologetic look and walks over to me.

…What does she mean?

"Unfinished business?" I ask. Ruki puts a hand on my shoulder, she looks really upset, actually. "What do you—"

I don't finish my question, Ruki throws a _strong_ punch to my jaw and I go down. The pill bottle goes flying off to parts unknown as I hit the grass _hard_ on my side. I roll onto my back with a moan. I hear Ruki go off behind me, then the sound of a rattling pill bottle. "…What…just…? Ow…!" I wince, I feel my jaw with my hand and feel my teeth with tongue to make sure they're all still there. Yep, all accounted for. Nothing knocked loose.

"I forgot, I never rearranged your face like I promised to all those years ago. I'm _so_ sorry, Hirokazu…" Ruki says, she goes back to her bench, holding my bottle of pills in her hand. "…Goin' out on pain killers? Seriously? Waste of good vicodin. Where'd you even get these? "

"It's percocet, stronger than vicodin," I roll onto my stomach and sit up on my hands and knees. Gods, that punch took a _lot_ out of me. A lot of has to do with me not being as in shape as I was before…Drinking and smoking as much as I do these days sorta did that to me.

"Even worse," Ruki rolls her eyes, pocketing my pill bottle. "All right, ready for a talk?"

"Talk?"

"I told you, years ago, I was going to rearrange your face, call you an idiot and tell you how stupid you were for throwing everything away…Weren't you listening? Or were you too busy being a pathetic mess of tears that made _Takato_ look like a freakin' Terminator? Gods, I've never _heard_ anyone so pathetic before in my life."

"…I get it," I groan, sitting up in the grass and facing Ruki. "Nice plan to stop me and take my pills. Next time, just say—" To my shock, a bottle of pain killers lands in front of me.

"Stop you? I said, I was going to watch the show, stupid, I just wanted to see your props up close." Ruki replies, she's eating popcorn again. "If ten's not enough, Akio got his wisdom teeth pulled a few months ago: He's still got, like, thirty vicodin if you wanna try again." Akio? Who the _hell's_ Akio?

With a growl, I reach for the bottle and _throw it at her!_ Which, technically, still counts as suicide by painkiller.

Ruki just raises a hand and catches them, _easily_…Gods, am I so predictable she was _expecting_ that? Damn you, Ruki! I-I want to end!

"Thanks, I've been having some headaches lately," Ruki says, pocketing the bottle again. "So, why this? Why make 'Shiota's Sensational Stupidity Comeback Tour' play out like this?"

"…Kenta hates me, why else?" I frown. "You're still friends with him, right? After what you said! He _hates me!_ Kenta hates me and…I-I can't take it anymore!"

"Yeah, Kenta got married, you hear 'bout that?"

"Takeshi Kitagawa, I know. I saw his name in the phonebook alongside Kenta's. Same number, so unless Kenta's got a long lost brother or something…"

"Yep," Ruki nods. "Adopted a kid, too. Koushu."

"…Kenta's…a Dad?" …Holy shit…

"Yep, hell of a parent, too. Raised a great son," Ruki says. "And _if_ Kenta hates you, so what? Why's Kenta matter so much to you after all these freakin' years you _finally_ decide to off yourself?"

I sigh, "I love him." Might as well just _tell her_, hopefully she'll give me my 'props' back and I can go out telling at least _one_ former friend my "deep dark secret!" Die with an explanation, Ruki'll tell anyone who asks…Probably not in the nicest way but…

…They'll know, at least. They'll know how screwed up I am.

"Duh!" I can tell Ruki's rolling her eyes through her sunglasses. "Why else did I call you two the Ambiguously Gay Duo all those years? Gods, I was waiting for the day you two'd have another accidental kiss that'd turn into a make-out session…Shit, you know how many times I'd see you two sitting next to each other and I'd have to hold back the urge to just ram your faces together screaming 'kissy-kissy?' _Just_ so you two'd _finally _get it over with and be a couple?"

"…Seriously?" It's scary how easy it is to actually picture her _doing that_.

Ruki nods. "Shiota, you're you. You're not fooling anyone. You're the King of the Closet Cases and after that little show with Takato…You're also the Sultan of Stupidity, _obviously!_ I mean, how _blind_ do you have to be to _not_ see that Kenta _loved you _back then?"

"…I'm an idiot, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, _why_ do I keep forgetting that?" Ruki sighs. "And Kenta _doesn't_ hate you. Gods, he _never got over you!_ His husband had to find a way to turn _you_ into a _compliment!_ Because _KENTA STILL LOVES YOU, SHITHEAD!_"

"Don't lie—"

"When the hell have I _ever_ lied to you, Shiota? Kenta _refused_ to ever let you see how much telling you to get out of his life _tore him apart!_ I'm amazed I never tried to talk _him_ out of offing himself! Really, Shiota, just when I think your IQ can't drop _any_ lower you manage to fall down another point or two. That's gotta be a super power of some kind, were you born near a nuclear power plant or something?"

"Kenta really doesn't hate me?"

"Your Mom called Kenta _begging him_ to find you and stop you. Kenta and Takato rounded up _everyone_ to look for you and keep you from killing yourself. Kenta was scared out of his mind…Everyone else was, too, no-one thought you'd ever pull something like this."

"I-I just…wanted it to stop. I'm in Hell, Ruki—"

"Shiota, you know I'm fully capable of making you feel _so_ much worse. You're in Hell when I _say_ you're in Hell. And right now, I say you're in Purgatory awaiting _my_ divine judgment. Now, tell me, what the _hell_ were you thinking the day you outted Takato?"

"…I wasn't," I sigh. "I-I just…I don't know why, I just…I-I…After, um, we found out Takato was gay…somehow—"

"Got hard in the hot springs, I know," Ruki says.

"How?" I _doubt_ that's information Takato (or Jen and Kenta) want public. Who told Ruki?

"How _else_ do you find out a _guy_ is gay while at a hot spring or a bath house? I'm shocked _you_ didn't join him in the 'happy-to-see-you' club when Kenta got in there."

I stammer, Ruki gives me this look that says 'keep going.' I take deep breath, sighing, "After I stopped speaking to Takato and Jen, I-I started, ah…'Thinking' about Takato…at times…I think I even had a sort of a 'thing' for Takato, too, or something! 'Cause I'd sometimes…Er…I…just…I-I just _did!_"

Ruki smirks, singing to herself, "_Wet and wetter, wettest dreamer, yume miru koto ga…_" Way to twist a Wada Kouji classic, Ruki. From his The Biggest Dreamer solo album.

"…Something like that…" I mutter. "A-And I blamed Takato, I-I got in my head _Takato _somehow turned me gay and…I-I just…I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE GAY!"

"Uh-huh," Ruki shrugs. "Shit happens. Especially when _you_ start flinging it like on that day."

"…Yeah…I-I'm sorry about that, okay? I-I…If it makes you feel better, I haven't been happy since that day, all right? I-I _can't_ be happy! Not if Kenta hates me…Not if I can't even _speak_to Kenta…I-I don't even remember his voice anymore, Ruki…"

"He still loves you, but if you try anything to break up him and Takeshi—" SHUT THE _HELL_UP, RUKI!

"I'D _NEVER!_" I scream, Ruki's actually taken by surprise. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK I'D DO THAT TO KENTA! _EVER!_"

"…Right, I forgot, even after pulling that shit on Takato, you still have your Otoko Shibuki Morals. Sorry." I think even she'd admit that…That was low, Ruki. I'd _never_ ruin Kenta's happiness, he deserves it. I don't deserve to even look at him…

I'm sorry, Kenta.

_Those_ should be my last words: _I'm_ _sorry_, _Kenta_.

"…Sorry I yelled but…I'd _never_do that to Kenta. He deserves all the happiness I gave up."

"No argument there," Ruki nods. "Wanna hear a story? I know someone who's…a lot like you. As scary as that is, I know someone _a lot_ like you _very_ well."

"You do?"

"Yep, he's got your confidence and all that masculinity you _think_ you had. And he's gay, too." Ruki motions for me to come over to the bench.

I'm probably gonna get punched again but…What the hell? I'm used to pain at this point. I nod, getting up and sitting next to her. "So…How'd he handle it?"

"He didn't give a shit." Ruki replies. "He woke up, realized guys were his thing and just shrugged it off. He didn't choose it 'cause it's not a choice, so he wasn't gonna fight it. Instead, he found himself a cute boyfriend like he wanted. Someone…A _lot_ like Kenta, let's say. This was someone he _always_ protected. Someone made fun of _his_ Kenta, he'd kick their ass. He'd beat the living shit out of them, and if they could beat the living shit out of him instead he'd _still_ stand there and hold his ground…No-one made fun of his Kenta. Sound familiar? I know you've thrown punches for Kenta's sake…I know you've had your ass handed to you for his sake, too."

I nod. "…I see…"

"My point is…You can't fight it, Shiota. This person I know is happy as ever because he accepted himself. Otoko Shibuki's got that whole 'being a real man is being true to yourself' thing, right?" She asks, I nod. "Then you obviously missed that part."

"…I was just…so scared, Ruki…I-I…I'm me, you know? …I always saw myself as the manly, tough one, the one who never backed down, never showed fear and…Being gay was…"

"…Shiota, the person I just described was still all of that. He just liked guys." Ruki sighs.

"Who is he?"

"My son, Akio."

"…Your…_son?_" My eyes nearly pop out of my skull, my jaw goes limp. A bit of pain left over from Ruki's punch shoots through it but I ignore it. Easily.

I don't know which is a bigger shock! Ruki has a _son_ or that _he's gay!_

"…I got married to Akiyama _years_ ago," Ruki sighs. "Akio was our first…Mommy's favorite little accident. When he finally came out to everyone…Well, we sorta suspected it but it was a shock because of how 'not gay' he is. Akio hates 'girly shit' and everything…Shiota, you two'd get along 'cause…I hate saying it but he reminded me a _lot_ of _you_. Do _not_ tell _anyone_ I said that, though!"

I nod. "I won't tell a soul. How'd he come out?"

"He just told us he was bi and dating his Kenta. And then told us later he was wrong: He's 'just gay.'" Ruki shrugs. "He came out because his Kenta had to, he was seeing him in secret 'til…Let's just say some shit hit the fan for his boyfriend and they both decided to be out."

"…Who's…'his Kenta?'"

"Give you a hint, his surname is Kitagawa."

"Kenta's son?"

Ruki nods. "Yeah. He's adopted but…Like fathers, like son, I guess."

"How'd you…take it when Akio, um…"

"Told him I knew it and Akiyama had to pay up," Ruki smirks.

"Seriously?"

"What? Akiyama thought I was _insane_ because I thought he liked Koushu! I told him to put his money where his mouth is!" Ruki says. "You expected anything _less _of me?"

"…Good point," I roll my eyes. Betting on your own kid's orientation—Actually, yeah, that…That sounds like Ruki…

"Akiyama and I are proud of him, I'm glad he has someone, too. His little sister's happy for him, too."

"…Little sister?" You had _two_ kids, Ruki? Holy shit...! I-I can't even picture you _married! _Or even holding a guy's hand! How'd Ryou even get that _close_ to you...?

"Kae-chan. Mommy's _other_ favorite little accident…She was a gift from the Hounen Festival, long story," Ruki rolls her eyes. "Shiota…I get it."

"Get what?"

"Kenta's the only one you think you can love, right? You won't find anyone else like him?"

"I've…I've tried. Gods, _help me_, I've tried…Women, men, none of them I-I felt _nothing_ like I did with Kenta…I miss him so much. I _need_ him, Ruki. Just as a friend, I _need him_."

"…I was almost the same," Ruki says, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. "I was _this close_ to…Not offing myself but being just as miserable as you are."

"What? _You? _Ruki…You…Look, no offense but…You're you. You don't do the romance thing—"

"Exactly," Ruki says. "I_ don't_ do romance. I _hate_ getting close to _anyone_, I _hate_ romantic crap, I _hate_ all that stupid shit that goes with relationships, I _hate _talking about my feelings…"

"You're…doing a good job at that last one right now."

Ruki reaches into her coat, pulling out a flask. "I came prepared with some truth serum."

"…Oh." Ruki's drunk right now. Suddenly things make _so much_ more sense!

"Want some?"

I nod, Ruki passes me the flask. I drink some down and start to pass it back. It's filled with soju mixed with green tea. Not bad, either, Ruki knows her soju. I liked that combination a lot in college, too…Got me through a _lot_ of boring classes. Might've cost some grades on tests but…

…I've been medicating with a lot of things since Kenta.

"Hang onto it, finish the damn thing for all I care…We both need it."

"Thanks," I nod, taking a bigger sip from the flask. Closer to a couple gulps…

Ruki's got good taste in soju, this _is not_ the cheap stuff.

"So, anyway, Takato calls me up one night…He wants advice and I tell him 'talk to Jen.' He says it's about Jen and _Jen can't know_about what he's going to ask me. Shiota, you saw those two, how in love would you say they were?"

"Uh…Didn't see…much, Ruki, but…Takato and Jen? They were always super close." I say, sighing. "I mean, they were _always_ together and all that and I know they got each other through our partners going back." Kenta did the same for me, that was the_ most_ emotional I ever really got with him.

We held each other, crying, a couple times. I-I thought 'this is _so_ gay' when it happened but…

…It was Kenta, I wouldn't fight it or even _say_ something like that. I think that's when I started to realize: I was falling _in love_ with Kenta.

Ruki nods. "So, Takato's calling me asking if I think _Jen_ will say 'yes' if he proposed. Like his _life_ depended on a 'yes' from _Jen_ It was during college, I just got out but Takato and Jen were still in…Takato got a scholarship at a college way up North and could only see Jen a couple months at a time every year. It was_ really_ hard on them but…Damn it if they didn't waste a _second_ when they were together. Jen and Takato are one in a million, like you and Kenta should've been…Jen and Takato are _so_ in love and…Takato was still stupid enough to _worry_ that Jen would turn down his proposal! I called him an idiot for even thinking he had to_ ask_ something like that!"

I nod. "Yeah, if Jen and Takato are married now, I'm…I'm not surprised."

"Married, adopted a kid named Taisuke. Takato took Jen's surname, too."

"How's Taisuke?"

"A little smartass but…He helped Koushu, too, when it came to being bullied. They both got a lot of it for having two Dads and all. Taisuke used jokes and his mouth, Akio used his fists. But, Taisuke's a nice kid overall. He and Koushu are good friends. And, I know you're wondering: Taisuke's straight as an arrow."

"Figured," I nod. "So, what's that got to do with you?"

"I just got to thinking about how Jen and Takato were that million-to-one couple. First love, first kiss, first date…First everything. They're _devoted_ to each other, they share that same freakin' brand of chips they split on their first date at that hot spring. They _count down_ to their anniversary…Jen and Takato are so damned lucky. I wanted that…Because I didn't want to go through all the crap everyone else would go through. But…Look at me, Shiota! I'm _me_, _no-one_ gets close to me, I don't _let them_. If _ever_ found 'Mr. Right' it'd take me a million years of looking!"

"But—"

"Akiyama and I didn't date," She says. "We never dated, we weren't an 'official' couple _ever_. I just…I had one option if I was ever going to have a _shot_ at being happy…" Ruki reaches for her collar, she pulls out…

…Wow…

"Is…that?"

"Tell anyone about this and I'll murder you," Ruki says, holding up a gold chain with a ring on it. "Akiyama bought this for me…See the design?"

"Looks like…Kyuubimon. Nine-tailed fox and all."

"Exactly," Ruki says. "He knows I _hate_ jewelry but this? …He knew I'd make an exception because it reminded us both of Renamon." She holds the ring in her palm, the way she's looking at it is with this sort of 'happy' and 'loving' expression I've _never_ seen on her before. _Ever_. "Not even my kids know about this thing. I only wore it on my finger once, the day of our…'wedding' let's say. When Akiyama gave it to me, I told him I flushed it but…I wore it like this instead. He wasn't being romantic or anything, I know he's not stupid, but…This thing wasn't cheap, those are real diamonds and everything. He even says he doesn't even remember _why_he bought it outside of it reminding him of me. So, I took a risk…I went down to good 'ol Hypnos HQ's public sector and got a couple forms for a marriage license. I waited in line for an hour for the stupid things, fully expecting to just throw them in the garbage."

"Why?"

"Because I was just _that stupid_ that day," Ruki sighs, putting the ring back under her shirt. "Once I got 'em, I went outside and called Akiyama. He was home and I asked him if he wanted to get married. I-I felt so _stupid_ for asking him that, I figured he'd think I was joking and we'd just go to a bar and joke about it or something but…He asked if I was serious and…He said _yes_. We were married within the next couple hours, but never told the others 'til it was obvious I had a little Akiyama Junior kicking around inside me."

"So, you got lucky, you're saying?"

"…Shiota, I never had my first kiss until my 'honeymoon' with Akiyama. If Ryou said 'no' like I expected him to you and I'd be the same." Ruki sighs. "I guess what I'm saying is…If _I_ can find someone, _somehow_…You've got it easy. Especially since, even after doing the stupidest and worst thing you could have possibly done, Kenta _still_ loved you."

"He really did?"

"Kenta always told us, he wished that he _could_ hate you. Because hating you is easy. Loving you? Like I said, his husband had to find a way to turn _you_ into a compliment because he's _still_ in love with you. I know you won't try anything, Shiota, and I know Kenta takes love seriously but…" Ruki sighs. "I-I don't know where I'm going with this other than…Things'll get better, Shiota. And if you ever try something like this again, I won't make you cough up the damned pills, but I _will_ put the words 'pain killer' to the test during your final moments, if you know what I mean…"

I nod. "I-I get it. Sorry, Ruki, I—"

"Just…Don't scare us like that. _Everyone's_ looking for you. Juri _especially _freaked out. She hated you for what you did but…We don't want you dead. Not even _me_."

"Thanks…"

"Ruki? Hiro…kazu…?"

I sit straight up and turn around.

Behind us, on the path, is _Kenta_. He's staring back at me, like he can't believe I'm here. I-I can't believe the same thing about him.

He…really doesn't hate me?

"You…You found him, Ruki?"

Ruki stands up, dusting herself off. "Yeah. Don't worry, I got the painkillers he was gonna off himself with…Take him to your place to get better." I pass her back her flask, she pockets it and puts her hands in her coat pockets, walking off past Kenta. She stops next to him, saying, "And…Kenta? Make sure you tell him how hard it is to love an idiot like him..."

"…Trust me, I will," Kenta nods, sighing quietly and looking over to me. "Thank you, Ruki. Thank you for finding him."

"Just…kick his ass for me. You'd hold back. I wouldn't." With that, Ruki walks off.

I stand up at the bench, Kenta approaches. "Kenta, I—"

"You _idiot!_" Kenta steps forward, he wraps both arms around me and lets out a quiet sob. "It…It took me so long to find you, I-I was afraid if I did…It'd be too late and…_Thank the Gods_ Ruki found you."

I cautiously hug back, watching Ruki walk off. "…She helped a lot," I whisper. "I'm sorry, Kenta…I'm…I'm sorry for everything."

"Just…Just talk to me, okay? _Please_, Hirokazu…I-I…I _never_ want to lose you like that! What happened before was hard enough, _don't ever scare us like this!_ Your Mom…Thank the Gods you called her, she…She _begged me_ to find you but…All she had to do was say 'find Hirokazu' and…" Kenta starts crying, I do the same.

I'm so sorry, Kenta. For what I did before and for scaring you like this…

…Thank you for not hating me like I thought you did, too.

And, Ruki?

I know you said you're afraid you'd end up alone and all that but, well, after what I just saw?

If you didn't have Ryou, I think you'd still find someone. Easily. But..I'm glad you got Ryou and it's working out for you two. A-And that Akio's got you two for parents…

…And Kenta's son as someone to love.

Kenta breaks the hug, wiping his eyes, saying, "So-Sorry, I-I just…I was so scared I'd be too late."

"I-I'm just happy to hear your voice, Kenta…" I wipe my eyes. "Ca-Can we sit down? I-I think we have…a _lot_of catching up to do."

Kenta nods. "Ye-Yeah…" He goes over to the bench. Ruki's popcorn is still sitting there, actually. we both split it as Kenta and I just talk. Like old times.

Thank you, Ruki.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes (II):  
…Happy, Twerp-chan? Is Ruki's temperature to your liking or should I make her a little colder next time?

Seriously, Ruki's _fun_ when she's…Being Ruki, I guess. This, obviously, isn't in continuity for this mini-series but I _really_ couldn't resist writing it out. Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

She brought POPCORN? God, Ori, if I didn't know you better, I'd swear you'd lost your mind with that little joke! Then again, that seems so "Ruki," if you get my meaning.

Honestly, only Ruki Makino could talk someone out of suicide by egging them on!

Yes, I am very happy with that scene at the end! Thank you for the extra bonus-within-a-bonus chapter! Honestly, this fic continuity does quite a job on weird story formatting. First your "Kako\Ima\Mirai" chapter-thing, now Bonus-Within-A-Bonus! All I can say is this, Ori: What _are_ you on this time?'

Though, I have to say I'm shocked Ori pulled not only _another_ Blasphemous Rumors but a _double_ Blasphemous Rumors! Granted, I think the second half was _much_ less depressing than the opening (and, especially, the original Blasphemous Rumors itself). Sorry, Ori, but I won't let you live down the fact you actually made poor Takato try to kill himself! At least he's avoiding your "wrath" this time, I certainly won't complain it you torture Hirokazu for a bit in his place. I think you've been neglecting his torment, if anything. Nice to see you evening out your character torture! Especially if it means Takato gets a break!

As for the "canon" portion of this chapter: I'm glad to see Ori exploring this one a bit more, especially by giving Hirokazu and Kenta a happier ending than the first chapter gave.

Really, Ori, Kenta ends up alone so much in some of your fics, he deserves to be happy! I was happy he had Takeshi and Liang-Oh, I mean, "Haozhu," at least!

-Taiki Matsuki


	65. Bonus IV: Through The Years III K Haozhu

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS IV: Through The Years III (Kitagawa Haozhu)

* * *

There's something up, I think. With Uncle Hirokazu.

I mean, I never even _heard_ of him until yesterday morning after Tou-chan _ran_ out of the apartment in a panic after getting a phone call. Then, I think, he called Tou-san because Tou-san came home from work for the day, like an hour or two after he left. It was _really_ weird.

"_Tou-san, what's going on? I-ve never seen Tou-chan like that before…"_

_"It…It's a long story, Koushu. I-I promise, when, um, when I know what's going on I'll tell you but, until then, just…Um…Play some Ai To Kirai or something. I-I need to watch my phone. So-Sorry but…"_

_"I-I understand. It's an emergency of some kind, right?"_

_"You have…no idea."_

After a little bit, Tou-san got a phone call from Tou-chan. He went from really nervous to _really_ relieved, like night and day. I was glad since, well, they were both starting to scare me. He placed a quick order with Uncle Takato for some bread, I heard that from my bedroom, and then called me into the living room…

"_Koushu, we need to talk! Nothing bad, just need to tell you something!"_

_"What is it? Is Tou-chan okay?"_

_"Definitely, nothing bad happened…Thank the Gods. Um, we're going to have a guest for a while. He's, ah, we'll call him your Uncle Hirokazu. He's a_ very_ old friend of Tou-chan's and was a huge part of his life until they lost contact at one point. He's in town and he'll be staying here for at least a few days."_

_"Why was Tou-chan so scared?"_

_"Ah, well, his…His flight got here early, Tou-chan had to pick him up at the airport and, well, you_ know _how your Tou-chan can panic, Koushu! Ha ha ha!_" Ah…I'm not buying that, Tou-san, sorry…

…But, well, after meeting "Uncle Hirokazu," it's obvious he's had some troubles, I think Tou-chan's taking him in to help him. He's a really nice guy, though. I like him, he's _so_ funny! I can see why he was so close to Tou-chan before.

He really_ hasn't_ spoken to Tou-chan in a long time, though…I mean, we spent dinner catching him up with what everyone in our family and our friends have been doing since, um, around the time Tou-chan was in high school.

I wasn't afraid to tell him about Akio since, well, he knew Tou-chan so well (usually, I'm a little nervous telling someone about myself for the first time, I'm trying to work on that, though). He was happy for me, he says, but couldn't believe Ruki-san's son was gay…Akio gets that a _lot_, actually. He likes not being obvious, except when we're on dates because, well, he doesn't like public displays but he'll still hold my hand and, if I'm _really good_ (which means 'we're in a place no-one can see us') he'll kiss me on the cheek...And if anyone sees any of that, Akio _hates_ the surprised stares he gets.

When school found out, actually…Normally, "someone's gay" would be a _huuuuge_ piece of gossip. But "Akio's gay" gets a different reaction: "Liar!" Akio doesn't mind being "out" but _hates_ being forced back _in_ by everyone else.

Oh, and he _hates_ being called _Akio-chan_. So I call him _Ai_kio when I want to be affectionate to him, he likes that since it's more subtle.

Speaking of Akio and, um, Ruki-san…When I went over there so Tou-chan and Uncle Hirokazu could catch up, um, Ruki-san _really_ didn't seem to _like_ Hirokazu. When I told her he was with my Dads, she just said, "_Poor Kenta."_

...Something weird happened but…I guess Tou-chan and Tou-san don't want me to know. And, if they're keeping a secret, it's usually for a good reason so I won't bug them about it. Besides, Hirokazu-san is _really_ cool! He was _really_ supportive of Akio and I when I showed him the pictures of us! Actually, um, since he knows Tou-chan and all, plus with how supportive he was…If it wasn't so rude, I might have asked if he had _duan xiu zhi pi_ or "The Passion of the Cut Sleeve." It's a Chinese term for homosexuality. Uncle Jianliang taught me while he taught me Mandarin Chinese a long time ago. I _definitely_ showed that off to Uncle Hirokazu! He was impressed and asked for the story!

Uncle Takato learned Chinese for Uncle Jianliang as a surprise and they decided to teach it to Taisuke while he was still young since Uncle Jianliang _really_ liked having another language to speak to his family with when he was a kid. And, after I was adopted (Uncle Jianliang _was_ the one to point me out to Tou-chan – Which I _really_ thank him for, he's an awesome Uncle!) and started talking, Tou-chan asked Uncle Jianliang if he could teach us Chinese, too. Me because I'm part Chinese (my real Mom's surname was Cao) and Tou-chan because he wanted to be able to talk to me in a "secret language."

Tou-chan's pretty good, he taught Uncle Hirokazu some words and phrases with me at dinner last night. Uncle Hirokazu, um, needs some work on his tones but he still got a lot of the basics right. We talked a _lot_ at dinner, like I said. We talked about…_everything!_

Tou-san told Uncle Hirokazu about today being my Adoptday and the story why I like to celebrate that instead of my birthday. I asked Uncle Hirokazu if he liked ramen, 'cause we're going to Daikoku Ramen for dinner. It's _great_, they have a ton of cool ramen dishes. I always get the Kame Udon – It's a bowl of udon with a special piece of bread that looks like a turtle shell with an egg for its head and slices of pork for the legs (and a _ton_ of pork under the bread itself) and a _ton_ of green vegetables to make the broth green like a turtle. And for dessert: Red bean ice cream by the _ton!_ This year, Ruki-san, Ryou-san, Akio and Kae are going to come with us, along with Uncle Hirokazu. Uncle Hirokazu is _really_ nervous right now, actually, he's smoking in the living room with Tou-san.

Uncle Hirokazu smokes _a lot_, actually.

"Hiro-kun, relax, she won't beat you up," Tou-san says.

"You don't know Ruki, do you?" Uncle Hirokazu replies. I laugh, Ruki-san is, um…Let's just say if Akio took after his Dad more, he wouldn't be_ half_ as tough as he is now. Ruki-san can be scary, like last night…

"_So, that _idiot_ is really over there? Poor Kenta."_

_"What's…wrong with Hirokazu-san?"_

She just gave me this look, this sort of 'You'll-find-out-why-but-I-really-hate-Hirokazu" and said in this _really_ angry tone. "_He's Shiota, that's all that needs to be said!"_

…I kept my distance. So did Akio, actually.

But Akio told me his Mom and Dad both ran out of the house in the same way that morning and, um, Ruki-san was apparently _screaming_ "_SHIOTA! YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THIS TO KENTA!"_ Akio said he'd _never_ seen her like that before, she was angry, scared and _sad_ at the same time…

"_Kou-chan, it was…the scariest damn thing I've ever seen! She had _tears_ in her eyes! I-I've _never_ seen Mom cry…"_

...There's _definitely_ something up.

Tou-san laughs, passing Uncle Hirokazu a beer. "She's calmed down a little in recent years, Hirokazu."

"Suuuuuure," Uncle Hirokazu rolls his eyes. "Ruki is _not_ someone who calms down."

"Really, you should have seen her after she gave birth both times."

"Uh…Isn't that supposed to make her _more_ violent? Hormones and stuff?" Uncle Hirokazu asks.

"Oddly enough, in Ruki's case…She turned into this, like, loving housewife for a couple weeks."

Uncle Hirokazu stares at Tou-san for a _long_time. "…And at what point did the four horsemen show up?"

Tou-san and I laugh. I heard that story, too, that Ruki-san was _really_ nice after she had kids. Akio says his dad _still_ has nightmares about it.

Tou-chan comes out of the kitchen, saying, "Really, Hirokazu, it's not going to be that bad. I made Ruki _promise_ to be on her best behavior." Uh…That's not a promise Ruki-san would necessarily keep and you know it, Tou-chan.

Tou-san looks at his cell phone, looking to me and saying, "'Bout time we left. Happy Adoptday, Koushu."

"Thanks, Tou-san," I smile, bowing my head. "Thanks for coming along, too, Uncle Hirokazu. I really want you to meet Akio."

"I wanna meet him, too," Uncle Hirokazu says, putting out a cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and getting up. We all start for the door to leave. "And Kae. I mean…I-I _still_ can't believe _Ruki_ had kids. Your Dads ever tell you what she was like back then?"

I nod, slipping my shoes on. "Heart of gold behind a wall of razor thorns." Still applies to her…And Akio.

I'Il _never_ forget the day Akio confessed to me. It was after a really bad day at school. Some idiots just wouldn't leave me alone at lunch and Akio was stuck in class cleaning erasers as a punishment for, um, 'telling the teacher what he thought about the day's lesson.' Akio has that happen to him a lot, so I'm sometimes "wide open" at lunch with the guys he usually beats up (or tries to, but Uncle Jianliang and Taisuke taught him some Tai Chi – Taisuke _never_ uses his Tai Chi lessons, though, he prefers joking around instead). They'll still leave me alone sometimes but not when they know Akio's "distracted."

I met Akio at the gate at school and I-I just _didn't_ want to talk or anything. They were…really cruel that day. They told me how 'messed up' my family was, how my cousin, Taiksuke, was 'a little faggot' like me. Things like that, they just wouldn't _stop_, they followed me around school, even.

I-I just wanted to go home and cry.

"…_They got to you at lunch, didn't they?"_

_"I-I don't…want to talk about it."_

"_Bullshit. Talk…It'll help."_

_"No, it won't. Not…Not this time…"_

_"…Damn it, I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

_"A-Akio-kun, it's okay, I mean—"_

_"It's_ not_, I screwed up." _Akio stepped ahead of me and stopped me. _"Who was it and what'd they say? I'll go find 'em and knock their teeth in for you. Keep 'em quiet for a while."_

_"Akio,_ please_, don't…I-I don't want to think a-about…About them…Or…"_ I started crying…

…And Akio was so mad at himself, he punched a wall. _Hard_. I was worried he broke his hand or something. _"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"_ He punched the wall _three times_. I-I've _never_ seen Akio that mad before! He…He misses protecting me sometimes but he's _never_ acted like that before.

"_Ak-Akio! Your…Your hand—"_

_"It's fine…I don't even feel it."_

That was a lie. I actually took his hand to make sure he _didn't_ break it. _"Koushu—Ow! It's _not_ broken! Let go!"_ Akio just looked a little embarrassed as I held his hand and checked his fingers. _"Ow! Ow! Damn it, knock it off! _You're_ gonna break my hand!"_ He tore up his knuckles against the brick wall, they were bleeding a little but not badly.

_"Aki—"_

_"I deserve it, I said! Just…Come with me!"_ Akio grabbed my wrist with his bad hand, it was _obvious_ it hurt but he grabbed me and dragged me down the street. I didn't resist since he had a good grip on me and I didn't want to hurt him any more than I _had_ to since he wouldn't let go.

"_Wh-Where are we—"_

_"Just shut up and come with me."_

He took me to Suki's Sweets. A Sweet Shop Kae really likes. He sat me in a table, told me he'd kick my ass if I moved and went to the counter. He came back with a red bean milkshake for me, a _ton_ of mochi and all kinds of junk food. He had a chocolate shake for himself.

"…_Thank you, Akio-kun, but you didn't ha—"_

_"Foods already here, just eat it…And don't cry._ Please_, don't cry, Koushu."_

_"…I'll try."_

We ate quietly for a while, Akio got me _another_ shake when I finished my first. I-I swear, I gained, like, ten pounds from Akio's sudden obsession with making me feel better. He didn't stop getting more sweets. He was dedicated to making me feel better. It's sort of the same thing he does for Kae is she's upset…

…Which makes sense since, um, when Ruki-san was pregnant with Kae and he found out he was getting a little sister, Akio "adopted" me as his "temporary little sister." Which is _really_ weird since I'm older and (a little) taller than he is. It's how he started as my bodyguard, actually.

When we finally did talk, he started it. _"Why does it get to you so much?"_

_"What?"_

_"I-I mean, Taisuke just mouths off to those idiots…Sorry he's in another school, now. If_ we _were there…"_

_"Akio, please, don't feel bad—"_

_"Just…Why? Why does it bother you so damned much? I know they call me 'Momma's Boy' and it pisses me off but I just tell 'em to shut up or shut them up myself. With you…You need to stand up for yourself more or something but…Koushu, why does it bother you so much? You can tell me, okay?"_

I felt like I was going to cry again but when I looked at Akio, I realized that (and I couldn't _believe_ what I was seeing!) _he_ was trying not to cry either.

I took a deep breath and decided to admit to what I had wanted to hide. I don't know why I was so afraid, especially since I had Tou-san and Tou-chan. I know they'd never object…Actually, I think that might be why: They wouldn't object to something that _scared me_ so much to realize. I was being a horrible son to the two people I loved so much for adopting me…

…That almost made me cry but, for Akio, I held it back and just said, _"Because I'm lying."_

"_Lying? What do you mean?"_

_"E-Every time I tell them 'I'm not gay' or something…I'm lying. And I-I know they're just trying to make me feel bad but the entire school_ knows_ I'm lying, sort of. They won't stop, they won't believe me and…I-I can't take it, Akio-kun…I hate that they know something I…I'm so…afraid of…"_

"…_You…You're gay, Koushu?"_

_"Ye-Yeah…"_

"_Do your…Dads know?"_

_"No…Not even Taisuke knows. It scared me. I-I don't know why but…I was scared when I realized it, Akio. I shouldn't be but—"_

_"Just…calm down, don't cry._ Please_, don't—Damn it." _Akio not-so-subtly turned away and wiped away _a tear_.

"_A-Akio?"_

_"…They're idiots, Koushu. They_ don't_ know, they just think they know. They just wanna piss you off, they just wanna make you cry. You can't ignore them, I know, but…Don't think they know because they don't know _shit!_"_

"…_Thank you, Akio. Yo-You're right, I-I just…I don't like being afraid of this. I'm being rude to my Dads. It's like I'm treating being like them as…so horrible. I hate doing that to them."_

_"You know it's not a choice, we all do. It's genetic."_

_"Genetic…?"_

Akio, um, has a 'theory' about why we're gay and…It's more than _that_ but I let him believe it…

…I just can't believe _Ryou-san_ is bi…

_"Guess there's a reason that idiot cheated on that bitch. It's genetic…Trust me."_

"_How…are you so sure?"_

_"'Cause my Dad's bi, what's that make me?"_

_"…You? A-Akio…? You're…?"_

_"You got two Dads, so I won't bother telling you you're not alone but…Yeah. me, too. Part of why those asses piss me off so much, too, I hate them treating you like crap 'cause they think having two Dads makes you automatically gay…I got a Mom and a Dad, so those idiots've got just as much of a shot of bein' one of us' as anyone else. So screw 'em, Koushu! You're…Koushu. That makes you…really amazing."_

_"A-Amazing?"_

_"Yeah, 'cause…"_

Akio had turned bright red at that point. _"'Cause…Crap, this thing's melting, just a sec!"_ He tried to hide it by suddenly drinking down his shake. Big mistake, he got a _massive_ brain freeze from it. "_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!"_

_"He-Here, drink this, just a sip'll help,"_ I passed him a melon soda he got me after my second shake. Akio drank down and it took it away. _"Akio, um, what did you mean by—"_

_"I like you, okay?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"I…I mean, you're_ not_ the cute badass-type I really like, y'know, like Masaru or something but…You're really cool and still…sorta cute so I like you a lot for that and, like I said, 'cause you're Koushu. You're…just really cool and…stuff, you know?"_ Akio was_ really _embarrassed during all of this and it was obvious. But I couldn't _believe_ what I was hearing, especially _from Akio Makino_ of all people!_ "I-I can't believe I'm admitting to this but…Koushu, don't cry anymore. Please…It, um, pisses me off."_ …That's 'Akio' for 'you're gonna make me cry and then I'll have to kill you for making me feel something.'

…I don't know what came over me but, um, I got up and walked over to Akio's side of the table…

...And I hugged him, crying._ "Thank you."_

"_He-Hey! N-Not in public! Not in public! Not i—Ah, screw it…"_ Akio, um, _hates_ public displays, like I said. But he made an exception for me that time. Though, we got a few stares which, um, he alerted me to by shouting at the 'gawking idiots,' _"The hell are you looking at? My boyfriend had a bad day! Either lift your chins up and take a picture or beat it!"_

They stopped staring and Akio, um, in a _rare_ moment for Akio, pat me on the back and whispered, _"I…really like you, Koushu. Don't cry, all right. Just…feel better."_

I took a minute to calm down, he moved the food to the empty chair next to him so we could sit closer. He put an arm around me the whole time…I'm usually really not all that, um, 'into' being hugged or touched by anyone outside of my family but, after what Akio said and all he's done for me?

…I felt _safe_. Like being with Akio meant _nothing_ could get to me.

"_So does…this count as a date?"_ I had to address the obvious. I-I didn't know Akio was going to consider me his 'boyfriend' until he actually _called me_ his boyfriend. I didn't want to assume, I guess.

"_Sure, why not?"_ Perfect Akio response.

We agreed to keep it a secret for the time being but, from then on, Akio stopped getting in trouble as much for mouthing off to teachers and _more_ trouble for fighting. That was usually a Sunday detention instead of staying in the classroom for lunch. Whenever he gets Sunday detentions, I try to go with him. Tou-chan, actually, told me once…_"Another Sunday with Akio? …When I was about your age, I had a really good friend I'd do the same thing for if he got in trouble beating someone up for me."_

_"You did? Who was he?"_

"…_No-one, really. We haven't spoken in years, I doubt he remembers me, even."_ …I think that 'good friend' was Uncle Hirokazu, actually. It makes sense, Uncle Hirokazu sort of reminds me of Akio in some ways.

I'm really glad Tou-chan's back in touch with him, Tou-chan's been really happy ever since he came back with Uncle Hirokazu. And it's really obvious that they were close friends before because it's hard to tell they _haven't_ spoken in a long time – They sang Otoko Shibuki together after dinner last night, actually. I joined in with Tou-san the second time they sang. Tou-chan'd sing that song to me when I was a baby to help me sleep, he told me it was a "man's code of honor."

Daikoku Ramen is only a few blocks from our apartment, we meet up with Ruki-san, Ryou-san, Akio and Kae at the park halfway. Akio hurries ahead of his family to greet me.

I run to Akio, smiling, "Aikio-kun!"

"Happy Adoptday, Koushu," Akio says with the _slightest_ of smiles. A _lot_ for him.

"Thanks." I say. Akio does the closest thing he'll do to a "public display," putting an arm over my shoulder. Ruki-san, Ryou-san and Kae-chan come up to us, my Dads are sort of dragging Uncle Hirokazu…

…He looks _scared_ of Ruki-san…

"How's my future Kitagawa-in-law?" Ruki-san asks. "Having any problems with your…house guest?"

"Uncle Hirokazu's really nice," I say.

"_Uncle_ Hirokazu?" Ruki-san looks to Tou-chan with this weird look. "Seriously, Kenta?"

"Just like his Uncle Jen and Uncle Takato," Tou-chan says. "Ruki, _please_?"

Ruki-san walks up to Uncle Hirokazu, he's shaking a little. She eyes him with a frown. "...So, Shithead Shiota's back…"

"Hey, Ruki," Uncle Hirokazu lets out a nervous chuckle. "So-Sorry about, ah, y'know…"

Ruki-san looks to Akio and I, then back to Uncle Hirokazu. "If Kenta's happy to see you..." She trails off, still frowning at Uncle Hirokazu.

"Mom…Did he do something to you or something?" Akio asks.

"Just _really_pissed me off once, Akio," Ruki-san says. "I might give him a second chance…And then kill him if he blows it. You can help if you want."

"Er…Ruki…" Ryou-san sighs.

"What? A Makino kneeing a Shiota in the crotch is a rite of passage! Akio and Kae won't be true Makinos otherwise," Ruki-san chuckles. "…Kenta, did you tell Shiota about…what happened over at Daikoku?" Yeah, um, about six months ago there was…um...an incident. It's why I came out, actually. Tou-chan and Tou-san wanted me to tell Uncle Hirokazu the story at dinner tonight.

Even with what happened here, I still like this restaurant and, actually, I like it a little more because of that memory. It's when I lost all my fears about how I felt about Akio-kun.

Tou-chan shakes his head. "Koushu's going to tell him when we have dinner."

"Can I…get a hint?" Uncle Hirokazu asks.

"Just that…I was _really_ proud of Koushu that day," Tou-san says. "You're brave, Koushu-chan."

"Thanks, Tou-san, but…I-I had to tell her, I wouldn't leave you two." I say. "No matter _what._"

…Fumiko…

We keep going to the ramen shop, cutting through the park…Tou-chan and Uncle Hirokazu both stop at one point, near some playground equipment at a bench and drinking fountain.

We stopped because Tou-chan started crying. Then Uncle Hirokazu. We gave them a minute, I-I was really worried, though. Tou-chan…Yeah, he's a little emotional but he doesn't just break down and _cry_ like that!

What happened yesterday? Uncle Hirokazu…He _has_ to be really important to Tou-chan. Why would they lose contact like that if they're _this_ close, though?

Ruki-san steps up to Shiota and whispers something in his ear, he just nods and whispers, "_I'm_ _sorry_." Ryou-san just gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him and Tou-chan to take their time…

"What do you think happened?" Akio whispers to me, we're behind the others near some trees. "Mom _really _hates that guy."

I shrug. "Tou-chan and Uncle Hirokazu…Obviously knew each other really well, but…I think Uncle Hirokazu is depressed or something, that's why he's staying with us. He smokes a _lot_ and I saw him drink a lot before bed."

Akio nods. "And Kenta-san's friends with him?"

"They're, like, best friends," I say. "I mean, they haven't spoken in years but it's like they saw each other yesterday at dinner last night. They just talked and Uncle Hirokazu joked around. He's a really nice guy, though, I don't know why Ruki-san doesn't like him."

Akio shrugs. "You know my Mom, get on her bad side…" He trails off. I nod. "There's _definitely_ something up here."

"Koushu, Jerkface, we're going!" Kae calls from the park bench.

"Comin'," Akio calls back. Jerkface is Kae's nickname for him, and just like being his Mom's "favorite accident," Akio takes the name as a compliment…He's weird but in the best way possible.

We go through the park and out of the South exit and across the street to Daikoku Ramen. We sit near the table where "it" happened…

I had to say it, though. _No-one_ insults my family like that.

We look over our menus, Akio sits next to me with Kae next to him. She has her BelialVamdemon plush with her. It used to be Akio's, from when he was a kid, but he gave it to her for her first birthday and, since then, it's been her favorite.

Akio says, when he gave it to her, Ryou-san was upset at him because he thought it would scare her…Nope! She just hugged it and wouldn't let it go, he's her favorite character…

…We have no idea why. As much as he loves her Akio would be one of the first to admit: Kae is _weird_. But, like how Akio's sorta weird, in a _very_ good way.

"…So, Shiota, what've you been doing all these years?" Ruki-san asks, looking to Uncle Hirokazu as our drinks arrive. Beers for Tou-san, Ruki-san and Uncle Hirokazu, tea for Akio, Kae and I. Ryou-san and Tou-chan both have iced barley tea.

"Oh, um…I got through college, sorta," Uncle Hirokazu begins, sipping his beer. "And went from job to job, mostly temporary positions in offices or odd work. I had a small apartment in Kyoto but, ah, there really wasn't much to it. Just a bathroom, bedroom and hot plate."

"Sounds like you," Ruki-san says. "Welcome back to Shinjuku."

"…Thanks."

"Have you gotten in touch with Takato and Jen?" Ruki-san takes a drink from her beer, looking to Uncle Hirokazu.

"…Not yet, that…might take some, ah…building up to," Uncle Hirokazu says.

"Ruki, Hirokazu just got here," Tou-chan says. "It'll take a little while before he meets up with all his old friends again."

"…Right," Ruki-san nods.

"So, um," Uncle Hirokazu looks to Tou-chan and I. "Wh-What exactly…happened here? You said it was about Koushu and Akio…?"

Tou-chan nods. "About six months ago, we got a letter in the mail. It was from a lawyer on behalf of Fumiko Sou. She wanted Koushu back. She claimed she wasn't 'at full mental capacity' when she gave him up."

"…Full mental capacity?" Uncle Hirokazu asked.

"Stoned on pain meds," Ruki-san says.

"She was _screaming_ for them the entire time when we met her, _all three times_," Tou-san says. "And that was her excuse…She was too stoned to realize she was giving up her son. Despite what she…wrote on his papers." He sighs.

_Son of a cheating creep_. I-I won't forget those words. _Ever_.

"…Koushu, do you…want to tell the rest?" Tou-san looks to me.

I nod. "I…I was there when Tou-chan first read the letter…" He _did not_ take it well. I don't blame him, I didn't want to go back to her. _Ever_.

* * *

Six months ago…

* * *

Tou-chan is on the couch, holding the letter tightly in his hands and crying. He's on his side, actually. He sort of…fell over when he got to the middle of it and just…

…I've never seen him like this. Gods, I-I hope it's…Nothing bad happened to a relative or something. Tou-chan, _please_, don't cry like this!

"To-Tou-cha—"

"_Haozhu…_" Tou-chan whispers, he looks up at me then starts crying again. _"Haozhu…"_

…Crap…My name in Chinese…That's…That's _usually_ what I hear when I'm in trouble or there's something _serious_ happening.

"Kenta-chan…What does it say?" Tou-san asks. "It's…It can't be…" Tou-chan just nods and Tou-san lets out a sigh as Tou-chan passes him the paper. "I-I see…Kenta-chan, she...She won't…" Tou-chan just keeps crying. Tou-san starts reading the letter.

"What's…going on…?" I ask, looking to my Dads. I'm starting to get nervous.

"This is…a summons to appear in court. Fumiko Sou, your mother, wants you back," Tou-san explains. _What?_ Fumiko Cao? Sh-She didn't even want to hold me after I was born! Why does she want me _back_ all of a sudden?

"She can't have me!" I shout.

"It's…not that simple, Koushu," Tou-san sighs. "We'll fight this, it won't be that easy for her, either, but…"

"…Gay couples tend to have less 'success' with things like this. I know, Tou-san." I sigh. Tou-chan had some trouble finding a job after college because of that, he told me once. He works with Makoto-san and Aunt Shiuchon, now, as their assistant. He doesn't know much about interior design itself but he helped launch their private business and does their paperwork and handles ordering whatever they need. I've helped out on a few occasions and gone with him to pick up stuff like fabric and wood or furniture. And Uncle Takato's artwork, too.

Tou-san and Tou-chan talk for a while, I go to my room since…Well, there's nothing I really know to say or do. Tou-chan's really upset and Tou-san…He's trying to figure out what they can do to make sure I stay with them. I think he's calling a lawyer right now, too.

…Great…

I remember when Tou-chan told me the story a few years ago…Why would she want me back? They even showed me what she wrote on the "custody release" copy they got, I asked them since…I had trouble believing it at first. Not that I think they'd lie to me, but…

…I just couldn't believe my real Mom was like that. When I told Akio and Taisuke the story, well, Akio was_ really_ angry and Taisuke just told me my real Mom was an idiot. I look at it as a good thing, though, since I ended up with Tou-chan and Tou-san instead.

Uncle Jianliang was the one who heard about me from his sister, she called him because my real Mom was giving her so much trouble and she needed to vent. He knew Tou-chan _really_ wanted to be a Dad and suggested telling Tou-chan and Tou-san about me and when he did…Tou-san, Tou-chan, Uncle Jianliang and Aunt Jialing did _everything_ they could to make sure they got me.

Before, I sometimes thought about my real parents but I never really asked about them until then. I just thought my real Mom couldn't take care or me or something, that was Taisuke's theory. He knows his parents couldn't take care of him since one of them was really sick after he was born, so they had to put him up for adoption. He's happy with Uncle Jianliang and Uncle Takato, though, he really likes living at the bakery these days, even though he's not _that_ good at baking (he _always_ burns the bottom of his breads, but the rest still tastes good).

I always thought of her as really nice before I heard the truth, I think a lot of adopted kids do that…Taisuke does, he understands why he was put up for adoption and he's still happy with his Dads. He would like to meet his parents someday but…The agency won't release their identities. The only reason Fumiko Cao knows who I'm living with is because Tou-san and Tou-chan met her a few times in the hospital, they were hoping she'd skip the agency and just sign me over to them…

…Didn't work out that way, but at least she "recommended" them. If "they wanted the kid" she "didn't care if they got the kid." …And you want me _back?_ Why? I-I'd understand if she just wanted to _meet_ me or something, maybe apologize for what she wrote but just coming out of nowhere and _demanding_ me back?

You're…not making me like you any more than before, Fumiko. More the opposite. I've lived with Tou-san and Tou-chan for so long, why would I want to suddenly live with a _complete stranger?_ That's who you are! I-I don't even know what she looks like! I really don't!

…I-I need…to talk to someone…

I go to my nightstand and get my cell phone, making sure my door is closed tight. I dial a number.

"…Koushu? What's wrong? You sound upset...Tarou didn't say something stupid, did he?"

"Akio, I-I…There's something…going on."

"You don't sound good, what's wrong? Who do you want me to beat up? Just name 'em, Koushu, they're _dead meat!_" Akio, I-I don't think even _you_ would be willing to beat up my Mom.

"My Dads got a letter, it was from a lawyer representing my real Mom. She wants me back, Akio."

"What?"

"It just came out of nowhere, Tou-chan's _really _upset and…" I wipe my eyes, letting out a sob. "I-I'm afraid of what'll happen if she does get me back."

"Don't leave," Akio says. "Stand your ground, handcuff yourself to a door or something if you have to. Don't leave."

"I'm pretty sure they can still force me out, Akio, even if I did that." I-I could imagine _Akio_ doing that if he were me.

"Then, when you get to her place, _RAISE HELL!_ And don't stop 'til she gives you back! BURN THE PLACE!" …That, too.

I laugh a little, "Tha-That…I could do." If she does get me back, I really hope she doesn't expect me to like her.

I know, I'm not really being fair or even giving her a chance but _nothing_ changes what she wrote on those papers and I _hate_ how upset this is making Tou-chan. I don't like _anyone_ who upsets Tou-chan…He wanted me so much when Uncle Jianliang told him about me, he said.

I was actually afraid of him as a baby. I was afraid of _everyone_, he says, the nurses couldn't pick me up without me crying. But Tou-chan says he stayed with me until I stopped crying when he held me…And he wouldn't let go until either the nurses said visiting hours were over or until he_ had_ to leave…

…Fumiko Cao didn't want to hold me, she wanted to release custody of me right after I was born.

"Good, you'll be back in no time. But, wait, you've been with your Dads so long, why's she even trying? I bet they'd rule in their favor."

"Gay couple, remember?"

"…Oh, right, yeah, living with her'll warp you less or something. Bull. Shit." Akio mutters. "Want me to come over?"

"You don't have to, I just…needed to talk to someone. And, well…"

"…I'll come over and make you feel better," Akio's got that 'romantic' tone. Well, romantic in the 'let's make out' sense. We _only_ kiss or anything like that in private, especially since we don't want anyone to know just yet. Not even _Taisuke_ knows and I tell him everything. He's my cousin and all, we're _really_ close…Well, he's not _really_ my cousin but, even if Tou-chan or Tou-san were related to Uncle Jianliang or Uncle Takato, that'd be the case since we're both adopted...We're cousins 'cause our families say so and 'cause we say so, too. We act more like brothers than cousins. Taisuke _always_ keeps an eye out for me, which makes me feel a little guilty for not telling him. I've been meaning to ask Akio if he'd mind and, if he did, I'd just leave the part about being with Akio out.

"Thanks, _Ai_kio."

"Just…don't get too upset. I _doubt _she's got a case, especially when they see what she wrote on those papers. If you meet her, though, call her a bitch for me."

"I…I might…" It's…actually tempting and I _don't_ like being like Akio when it comes to adults.

"Good! See you in a few minutes."

* * *

By the time Akio got to our apartment the other day, Tou-chan was doing a little better while Tou-san was talking to a lawyer. He did everything he could to make me feel better and we played Ai To Kirai and Akio's copy of Grand Theft Auto for a while.

Taisuke and Akio have been coming by a lot since the letter came in, actually. It's been a week, the custody hearing is in two weeks. Tou-san spoke to Fumiko Cao on the phone once, she wanted to talk to me…

…I told him I didn't want to speak to her. He told her that and said she didn't believe him. He said she was really bossy on the phone, insisting that she should have "her" son back and…Sh-She's calling me by the name she would have given me if I stayed with her and…_GODS, I DON'T WANT TO BE CAO CAO!_ That's what my name would have been! _CAO!_ Fumiko Cao, CAO CAO! AUGH! Like the guy from Three Kingdoms, I can't believe it! She…She thought that'd be "cute" or something…

…I can only _imagine_ the jokes I'd be getting in school for _that_…

Today, Akio came over again and we're, um…Kissing on my bed right now. That is until there's a knock at the door. We quickly shift apart and grab some game controllers, unpausing our Ai To Kirai game…

…Which, yeah, I know, I know, we're covering up making out with a _shounen-ai dating sim_ but…Uncle Jianliang forgot to take his old dating sims out of the box of old games when Taisuke got his Playstation Infinity from Uncle Lianjie. I played them with him a few times and, well, they're a _lot_ of fun.

Tou-chan opens the door. "Koushu, Akio, we're going to go out to dinner tonight. You two up for Daikoku Ramen?"

I nod, smiling. Daikoku's _the best!_ We go there every Adoptday!

Akio nods. "Thanks, Kenta-san."

"Anytime," Tou-chan smiles. He's been doing a lot of things like this, actually. I'm afraid it's because he's worried I won't be around much longer…

…Tou-chan, I _promise, _I won't let her take me back. I'm _your_ son, no-one else's!

Tou-chan leaves and goes out into the living room, I quickly change while Akio puts the game away. "Daikoku?" He asks.

"It's _great_, you'll like it," I say. "I've, um, sorta wanted to take you there for a while…But…"

Akio grins, saying, "Worried someone might see us?"

"Taisuke goes there a lot, too," I say. "Um, just wondering, do you want to tell anyone? I mean…Kae? Or Taisuke?"

Akio shrugs. "It's up to you."

"Up…to me?"

Akio nods. "I don't care who finds out just as long as you're okay with it. I've thought of telling Kae but…I don't know how well she can keep a secret."

"Why doesn't it…worry you? I mean, if _your_ parents found out…?"

Akio shrugs. "My Mom and Dad are friends with your Dads and Uncles, right? I figure they wouldn't mind too much…But, yeah, it is…kinda scary to think about telling them…" Akio scratches the back of his head, adding, "Not that I'm _afraid_ so much as…I-I just don't know how they'd react, ya know?"

I nod. "…I'm worried my Dads'll…be upset because I wanted to hide it from them. Did it scare you at first?"

Akio shakes his head. "It's genetic, why should I be scared of something I can't change? Plus I knew your family so…It's not like it's something I haven't heard of before." Good point. My teacher, when I first went to school, got a _ton_ of calls from parents asking _why_ their kids wanted to know about gay couples all of a sudden. None of them had _any idea_ two guys could fall in love until I let it slip I had two Dads. Taisuke says his class had the same reaction, too, and everyone asked…_That question…_

"_Do you like boys, too? Are you gay like them?"_

I_ hated_ that! Taisuke did, too, but not as much as I did. At first, there was a guy named Tarou in one of my classes who wouldn't _stop_ asking me about it or accusing me of being gay! We shared a _lot_ of classes and he'd _never_ leave me alone! I-I was going insane because of that but…

…Actually, Tarou stopped bothering me after the new school year started, we share a couple classes like back in elementary school. We've even been paired up as lab partners now and then in science but…He doesn't mention my Dads anymore or ask if I'm gay because of them (he did that _a lot_ before middle school)…

…Well, that's not entirely true. We did talk about it one last time a while ago at lunch, it was a few weeks after Akio and I got together…

"…_Um…Kitagawa-san…could I ask you something?"_

"_I-I want to apologize for…before when I kept bothering you about your family. I'm sorry. But, um, can I ask…one question about them?"_

_"Uh…Sure, I guess…"_

_"They, um, really love each other right? I mean, it's…basically the same as any other family just…two guys, right?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much. They're married, they just…had to adopt instead of having a kid on their own. Tou-chan is_ really _into romance and love, too, he takes it seriously. And Tou-san says my other Dad was his first love…They're really, really close."_

_"I-I see…I was just wondering. N-No offense, it's just…"_

_"…I know, it's…different. Why do you ask, though?"_

_"No reason, really...I've just been thinking about it, lately. Um, a-after school…Are you doing anything?"_

_"Akio and I are, um, going to work on memorizing Kanji in the library, why?"_

_"Could I…join you?"_

_"Sure."_

Since then, Tarou's been hanging out with us but…He's really quiet and nervous a lot. I don't know if he suspects us or anything but…Well, Taisuke said it's nice that he's changed his views on us. He was sort of homophobic when we first met (I mean, _seriously_, the look on his face when he found out I had two Dads that day we met…I-I couldn't _believe it!_ Or just how…grossed out he was, I guess) but…Well, like I said, we're sort of friends now. Akio doesn't mind him, as long as he doesn't do anything "like before." Akio did once come close to punching him for something he said but Taisuke managed to break them up.

It wasn't until he confessed that I knew _why_ Akio felt so strongly about homophobes at school, I thought he was just taking things to their usual extreme (Akio _usually_ throws the first punch, even if the jerk is just making fun of us and not threatening us – He just wants _all_ of them to stop). But the idea he wasn't _afraid_ at first…

…I wish I was more like Akio sometimes, as crazy as that sounds.

"…I shouldn't be afraid either, but…"

"Koushu, just relax," Akio wraps an arm around me. "With all the crap you had to put up with before…I don't blame you. Just let me take care of those jerks and you tell people when you're ready, okay? Seriously…If _anyone_ bugs you…" He trails off.

"I-I know…" I nod.

* * *

Tou-san, Tou-chan, Akio and I left for Daikoku Ramen a little later. We sat down near the entrance.

Daikoku's really nice, the lighting is a little dim but I sort of like it for that. They've got a _huuuge_ bar in the back and a ton of booths along the walls.

I order my favorite – The Kame Udon while Akio gets a spicy ramen dish. Tou-san and Tou-chan just ordered their usual beef ramen dishes and some pork filled manju for all of us to share.

They also look _really_ upset, which isn't unusual these days but…

"Um…Can I ask about…you-know-what?" I say, quietly. I break up the 'bread' that's the turtle shell with my spoon.

Tou-san nods. "Of course."

"What's the lawyer saying? I mean, does she…have a chance?"

"Unfortunately, she does. She's your birth mother, after all," Tou-san says, Tou-san lets out a sigh. "I even mentioned…what she wrote…All it really does is affect the judge's opinion of her character, it's not any proof she'd be an unfit parent to you. She could also argue that she was in an emotional state or something like that, given the circumstances…It's…going to be… …interesting…" Tou-san sighs. Tou-chan's dabbing his eyes with a napkin.

"To-Tou-chan…Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, Koushu, I-I know we haven't really talked to you about what's going on," Tou-chan says. "Just wondering, though…Would you want to at least meet her?"

I shake my head. "Not if _this_is how she wants to meet me. I don't care what Fumiko Cao says, you two are my parents."

"Is it _really_ true she wanted to name you Sou Sou?" Akio asks.

I nod. "Yeah…I'd be Cao Cao."

Akio holds back a laugh. "So-Sorry but…Holy crap, what was she _on?_"

Tou-chan laughs, "We humored her, saying it was 'clever.' Jen was there, too, you should have _seen_ the look on his face."

"Uncle Jianliang met her with you?" I ask.

Tou-san nods. "A couple times, he and Takato brought breads for her. Sort of a means to, um, I guess put her in a better mood or something. But, well, she treated the idea of a gay couple adopting you as sort of a weird novelty. In fact, she kept forgetting which one of us what married to who." He turns to Tou-chan. "Do Takato and I _really _look like a couple?"

"Better question – Do _Jen_ and I look _anything_ like a couple?" Tou-chan laughs.

"Excuse me…" A female voice speaks up from behind me. Tou-san and Tou-chan both look up in surprise…

…Impossible…

I turn. There's a woman standing behind me, she looks a little annoyed. She has long, black hair and…She's wearing a _really_ fancy dress and, probably, a high-end purse. I'm basing all that on her jewelry, she's got a _lot_ of it.

"…Fumiko?" Tou-chan asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just having lunch, I overheard someone say my name…I didn't expect to see _either_ of you before…" She trails off. She looks to Akio and I. "…Cao-er?"

I stay silent, looking away.

"…Cao?"

"…My name is Haozhu," I say. "Not Cao."

Fumiko looks to my Dads. "Mind if I have a seat? Maybe we could…settle this now?"

"…You want our son," Tou-chan says, still motioning for her to sit. "We're not giving him up."

Fumiko sits next to Tou-san and across from me at the booth. I hear Akio let out an annoyed groan, I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I know, but…Just hear me out, okay?" Fumiko says, smiling. She looks to Akio and I. "You adopted another one?"

I shake my head. "Akio-kun's my friend."

"…Hi." Akio says, flatly with a frown.

"It's good to finally meet you," Fumiko says. "I'm…sorry about putting you up for adoption. I-I, um, well…My husband and sister—"

"Son of a cheating creep." I say. "That's what you wrote."

Fumiko's eyes widen, she turns to my Dads. "You _told him_ about that?"

"We wouldn't lie to him," Tou-chan says. "He asked and we told the truth."

Fumiko turns back to me, saying, "Cao, I _swear_, I-I…Between the pregnancy and what my husband and _sister_ did to me...It's no excuse but I _wasn't_ myself. I took things out on a lot of people, some who didn't deserve it…Especially you. I'm sorry."

"…I-I guess I understand," I nod. "But I'm not going back to you."

"Cao—"

"_Haozhu_," I say.

"…Haozhu," Fumiko shakes her head. "I've thought about you for years, ever since I went back home. I realized what a mistake I made and, for a long time, I tried to just…Move on but…Well…I-I remembered the family that probably got you…" She looks to my Dads. "I think you need…something more normal." More normal?

"Excuse me?" Tou-chan asks.

"No offense, Kitagawa-san, but…He needs a mother, too. Not two fathers, I mean, I'm sure he gets bullied a lot because of his family, right?"

"…Akio protects me. Taisuke-kun, too. And I've managed this long," I say. "And it's worth it for my family."

"Haozhu, I can make it stop completely. I'll send you to a private school, away from all those kids. They'll know you have a normal family, too, they won't make fun of you. Do they…accuse you of being like your Dads?"

"….A lot," I whisper. "But—"

"Fumiko," Tou-san speaks up, sternly. "I-I don't appreciate this at all. We've raised Koushu since he was born, since_ you_ refused to even _hold him_. What gives you the idea that you're somehow a better parent than we are?"

"I want Cao to have a normal family, like his brother and sister." …Brother and sister?

"…You've…had kids since me?" I ask.

Fumiko nods. "I remarried about a year after you were born. You have a little brother and a little sister: Hong and Ling. Here…" She reaches into her purse and pulls out two photographs. "These are their school pictures…"

…I can't believe I have a brother and sister. Hong is the older one, obviously, he's got glasses and brown hair. Ling looks more like Fumiko. Akio looks at the pictures, too, he looks just as surprised as I am. I-I didn't see this coming at all.

But it doesn't change things.

"I still want to stay with my Dads," I say, passing back the pictures. "I have a normal family, I love my family. I don't want anyone else for family."

"…Haozhu…" Fumiko sighs, she looks to my Dads. "Why the _hell _would you tell him about what I wrote? I-I mean…Why?"

"I told you," Tou-chan says. "We wouldn't lie to him. We didn't want to paint you as some sort of monster but we wouldn't lie to Koushu. _Please_, don't do this. Koushu's happy with us, he _has_ a normal life, he _has_a normal family…I-I'm sorry you regret giving him up but you can't change what you did. You can visit him if you want but…I won't let you take him back."

"It's not up to you, Kitagawa-san," Fumiko says. "We'll see what happens at the hearing. I really don't think having two Dads is good for him. The bullying alone, the fact that it's…not normal—"

"Stop it." I whisper.

"Cao?"

"My Dads are the greatest, I don't care if I get bullied because of them…If they didn't bully me for them, they'd find something else, I'm sure. Just _please_, leave us alone…My Dads are gay, so what?"

"So what? It's not an influence I'd want for you—"

"They didn't influence me," I say. "You're…You're saying they'd 'turn me' gay, right?" Gods…She's just like one of those bullies she's so afraid of me having to face.

Fumiko, I _love_ my family…And, trust me, they had _nothing_ to do with who I am.

"If you grow up thinking it's normal—"

I stand, facing Fumiko. "I'm gay because it's who I am, not because of my Dads!" I shout, suddenly realizing what I just said. Fumiko's jaw falls while Tou-san and Tou-chan…They definitely didn't see that coming either.

"Kou…shu…?" Tou-chan whispers.

"…You…You…?" Fumiko stammers. "Ca-Cao, they…They didn't…_tell you_you had to—"

"They didn't know," I say, shaking a little and glancing to Tou-san and Tou-chan. "I-I haven't told _anyone _except…Who I'm with…" I glance to Akio quickly, hopefully subtly enough so no-one knows _he's_ who I'm with. He gives me a grin and thumbs up, I'm pretty sure everyone saw _that_, but… "…It's not something I chose. If I was raised by you or by my Dads…I'd still be gay. I don't want to be with someone who would object to that like you would. You came out of nowhere, demanding me back…You never even tried to contact my Dads beyond that stupid letter from your lawyer. You upset them so much…And if it's because they're gay then…I know how you'd treat me as well. No, Fumiko, I don't want to go back with you. Ever. I'm happier here."

Fumiko just stammers, she looks to my Dads with this angry, disgusted look and stands. "…I-I…I…I can't believe this…!" She walks off.

I sit back down, lowering my head into my arms, sighing and…Doing my best not to cry. I-I'm amazed I didn't cry while I was ranting to Fumiko.

"…Koushu…?" Tou-san whispers. "I-I…We…We had no idea…But, um, you…You…You don't…You aren't gay because, um, because you think…" He looks to Tou-chan.

"We…didn't make you feel like this…is—"

I lift and shake my head. My voice cracks as I say, "N-No, of course not. Don't…Don't think like she did, _please_. I-I'm sorry I never told you, I should have but…"

"Koushu, it's okay," Tou-san says. "I was scared, too. Don't be upset for keeping it a secret. Thank you for defending us, I'm sure you wanted to keep it a secret a little longer, right?"

I nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you don't have anything to apologize for," Tou-san says. "Koushu, it's okay."

"I…I admit, I skipped the 'fear' stage, but…Koushu, talk to your Uncle Takato, he was scared to death," Tou-chan says. "He denied it until Jenrya confessed to him, he never even told _himself_ he was gay. It's normal to be scared. Even with us, really."

Akio gives me a pat on the back. "Calm down, Koushu, _please_. You know I hate seeing you cry."

"Thanks, Akio-kun," I nod. wiping my eyes with the napkin.

"Can we ask who you're with…?" Tou-chan says with a smile. "I-I had no idea my son was dating, not even in secret."

I swallow. "U-Um…I-I'm with…" I glance to Akio. I'm _still_ not sure _he_ wants to be out…

Akio just grins, he puts an arm around me and says, "I love you, Koushu." …Th-That's the…first time he's…ever _said_ the word 'love' to me.

"…Akio?" Tou-san and Tou-chan say in unison, exchanging surprised looks.

…Yeah, _no-one_sees Akio being bi coming. At all.

* * *

It's been a few days since the ramen shop incident. Tou-chan got a phone call from Fumiko the next evening.

She apologized for what she said about them as parents and that she realizes, someone "in Cao's position" (my name is HAOZHU,Fumiko! _HAO! ZHU!_) is better off with them. He said she sounded sincere in what she said, that she really thought it was in my best interests to stay with them. The custody hearing was cancelled a couple days later…

…I had another talk with Fumiko on the phone before she left to go back home. I told her I was sorry for being so rude to her since, well, she was still my Mother…Technically. She said she understood and was proud of me for turning out so well with my Dads. And she said she was sorry for coming in and demanding that I come back to her like she did and upsetting Tou-chan so much…

…We might see her again in a few months, actually. I'm exchanging emails with my brother and sister and they really want to meet me. I sort of want to meet them, too. Tou-chan and Tou-san told Fumiko that if I was okay with it she could still visit me…She agreed to that.

I was really worried that, when she left the restaurant, she was disgusted with me and didn't _want_ a gay son but she said she thought about it and what she had said and done and, well…I still call her Fumiko-san, not Mom. I prefer the parents I have now, I don't need more…But I don't mind the extra siblings. Taisuke _really_ wants to meet them, too. Akio, too.

I also told Taisuke my secret. He gave me a hug and told me he actually knew for a while. He saw Akio and I on a date once and, well, he said, _"Tou-chan told me about how scared he was at first, so I understood why you'd hide it. And I didn't want to freak you out by telling you, Tou-san told me that's what his family did for him before he came out. Don't worry, Koushu, I'm glad you've got Akio-kun…As shocking as that is."_ Taisuke _still_ can't believe I'm with _Akio._

…And speaking of Akio…

Tou-san, Tou-chan, Akio and I had a long talk at Daikoku Ramen. They were really worried that they _might_ have "influenced" me somehow, but I think that was just Tou-chan's usual worrying. Akio backed me up on "it's not a choice, it's genetic."

…And after we ate, Akio went home and came out. He walked through the door and shouted, _"I'm home! And I'm dating Koushu! I'm bi!"_

He told me Ryou-san dropped his beer while Ruki-san just told Ryou-san to "pay up" as a joke (I think). Yeah, um, apparently Ruki-san and Ryou-san, for a while, thought Akio _might_ have been gay or bi (and, after realizing he's never _liked_ any girls, Akio's come to the conclusion he's "just gay"). They support him, of course.

Kae-chan just cheered for her brother and was happy he had someone. BelialVamdemon was happy for him, too, she said. Ha ha ha!

Of course, Akio being Akio…He took things one step further and came out at school. Not a lot of people believe him. I'm still not out at school, though, no-one suspects that I'm with Akio, either.

Akio's out today, actually, for punching a kid who called him a fag. He's cleaning erasers during lunch again instead of a Sunday detention.

"…Kitagawa-san?"

I look up from my seat, Tarou's approaching with his lunch. He looks nervous as usual. "Tarou-kun," I nod my head. Tarou _still_ calls me 'Kitagawa' instead of Koushu, I think it's because he's embarrassed for how he used to make fun of me before. "Have a seat." I'm at my usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. No-one else besides Akio ever sits with me here. It's only got three chairs since it's up against the wall.

Tarou sits down. "Is it…true about Akio-kun? He's gay?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"The…last person I'd _ever_ suspect," Tarou says, quietly.

"…It bothers you?" I ask.

"N-No, actually…I-I…" Tarou sighs. "Can I tell you a secret, Kitagawa-san?" I nod. "It's…It's why I wanted to apologize to you so badly…For everything." He takes a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. "…I'm gay, too."

"Ta-Tarou-kun?"

"I-I'm sorry for how I treated you before, it's…It's just my Dad always told me how it was a sick fetish and…He and my brother always joked about 'them' or rant about how much they don't like…'them' and…I-I….When I realized I…" Tarou sighs. "I'm just…sorry for what I did before."

"It's okay, Tarou-kun. I understand. And, um, can you keep a secret?"

Tarou nods.

"…I'm with Akio-kun."

"Re-Really? But…You always said…"

"I know, it…It has nothing to do with my Dads but…I hated how everyone just assumed to know something like that about me, you know?" I shrug. "But, um, if you need someone to talk to, Tarou-kun…Akio and I are here."

"Thank you, Kitagawa-san—"

"Koushu," I say. "You can call me Koushu."

"…Koushu-kun," Tarou smiles. "Thank you."

It's good not to be alone, isn't it, Tarou-kun?

* * *

The present…

* * *

"…So, you and Fumiko are…okay?" Uncle Hirokazu asks.

I shrug. "I-I won't call her 'Mom' and she understands that but…Once she apologized, I was happy to at least let her visit. She…really regrets what she did back then."

"We've arranged it so that, when Koushu's on break, Fumiko can visit with his siblings," Tou-chan explains. "Hong and Ling are very nice, actually."

Hong's really nice, he's a musician, too. He plays the _guqin_ (a Chinese five-stringed harp) and the_ erhu_ (stringed instrument, sort of like a violin...I guess, it's hard to describe). Fumiko's _really_ in touch with her Chinese heritage, actually. I like that a lot, it reminds me of Uncle Jianliang and how Tou-chan tries to keep my in touch with my heritage, too.

Ling's into fashion and stuff like that, like her Mom. Akio gave her a bunch of copies of GIRLY GIRL (Ruki-san's magazine), she got a subscription even though it's _not_ _exactly_ her kind of "women's magazine," but Fumiko likes it, too. We're all close and exchange emails or video chat a lot.

"It's a lot of fun," I say. "Fumiko still calls me Cao, though…" I roll my eyes. I'm _not_ Cao Cao, Fumiko!

Uncle Hirokazu holds back a laugh, saying, "So-Sorry, but…That is kinda funny. Sou Sou."

Our food arrives at the table, we all eat. I look to Uncle Hirokazu now and then…He's relaxed a little since we got here. And Ruki-san isn't as mad as before…

…I still want to know what's really going on with Uncle Hirokazu but, for now? I'm glad I got to tell him about Aikio and I. He was really interested in the story, especially when I, um, outted myself.

I'm glad I did because ever since that day, I've had no problem with who I am. I'm nowhere _near_ as confident as Akio but…

…I'm _definitely_very happy with him.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
*Whew*

I wanted to cover Koushu\Liangji in this alternate continuity, especially since he's dating Akio this time around and, unlike Takehiro, still exists! Also, with Fumiko, I really wanted to explore her character as more than "just some evil bitch who didn't want her kid."

With giving Liangji half-siblings and his current "relationship" with Fumiko…Eh, I realized that Fumiko and Liangji weren't exactly starting off on each others' good side and I didn't want to just write off Fumiko like that. Still not sure how well the whole showdown turned out but I hope you enjoyed it.

Including Tarou…Well, since events played out differently, Tarou and Liangji met earlier and during Tarou's homophobic phase (before he realized he was gay). I wanted to include a little on him since, well, he _is_Liangji's boyfriend in the regular continuity.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Liangji and Akio? I'm happy to see Akio got at least _one_ Matsuda brother in the end! Even though he's a Kitagawa this time around, ha ha ha!

I was very surprised by the fact Liangji\Haozhu was willing to speak with Fumiko after the scene at the restaurant but it is good that she did show remorse for abandoning him like that. I did _not_ expect to read about Liangji having siblings, though! And he's the elder brother this time!

-Taiki Matsuki


	66. Bonus V: Through The Years IV, Hirokazu

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS V: Through The Years IV (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

Kenta arranged this but I told him I had to face them alone. I'm glad he made the phone call since, well, I-I just…_couldn't_. I tried, I've been here a week and every time I just stare at my cell phone, the number Kenta gave me on the display, waiting for me to hit "talk." But...I just _can't_ do it.

I know Kenta doesn't hate me but Jen and Takato? They have every right and then some.

I talked to Ruki after Koushu, Akio and Kae went off to play at an arcade on Koushu's Adoptday. It was down the street from Daikoku Ramen.

"…_I'm sorry for everyth—"_

_"Don't."_

_"But—"_

_"Look, I still owe you a punch to the jaw and a rant about how stupid you are, don't tempt me to—"_

_"Ruki, wait, please…Let Hirokazu apologize, okay? I-I showed you his blog, remember? Every post had that message and he really is sorry. Please, Ruki, just give him another chance."_

…I-I almost cried just from how _much_ Kenta's been defending me and supporting me. I-I can't believe it, I really can't.

Kenta, thank you for that. You always were my best friend…And I wish so much that we could have been together, if I wasn't such an insecure idiot.

"…_Fine."_

_"I just couldn't handle being gay, Ruki. I-I don't know why but I blamed Takato for that after…um…We fou—"_

_"Hot spring incident, we all know."_

_"Ri-Right…Well, um…I-I just, um, I don't know what I was thinking that day and I've hated myself ever since. I blamed Takato for what was happening to me and I just couldn't take it."_

_"I take it you've been miserable ever since."_

_"I didn't have Kenta anymore, what do you think? …I loved Kenta back then, I know that now and…I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I'm sorry, Ruki…Ryou…Everyone. I'm so sorry."_

There was a long silence before Ruki finally said something I wasn't expecting her to ever say.

_"Apology accepted."_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Apology accepted. It's obvious you regret what you did and…Shit, Hirokazu, you tried to off yourself just because you thought Kenta hated you, obviously you're really screwed up right now. I ain't gonna add to that any more than I have to. Just don't screw it up, got it? I accept your apology but I'm not the one you should apologize to…_"

_"…I know. Jen and Takato…"_

Ryou spoke up, saying, _"If it makes you feel better, Hirokazu, because of what you did Takato's Dad accepted him without any real problem. He wasn't thrilled but, well, he didn't want Takato to go through that sort of thing at home. And he got over the idea of Takato being gay really quickly. Kenta helped a lot but…Well, you sort of made Takato more confident in himself because of what you did. I mean, you _know_ Takato, right?"_

_"Yeah, um…Is he still the same?"_

_"Pretty much but…Kenta, tell him, you know better than I do."_

Kenta told me about how Takato got a 'gay spine' after my scene at the bakery. How, with his parents' support, he was finally at ease about his orientation. When Jen came out, _Jen_ was more nervous than _Takato_. Which is _amazing_ since I _know_ how nervous Takato would be in a situation like that!

So, when I told Kenta how I just…couldn't bring myself to even call him, he set up a lunch meeting for us. I'm waiting for Jen and Takato at Kamesato's bar, I'm on my second beer, actually, since…I'm scared to death right now. I've been watching the front door ever since I sat down, they should be here soon.

Kenta got some more of the Matsuda Bakery breads the other day, too and confirmed it: It was all baked by Takato. I gotta tell him he's a _hell_ of a baker. I also saw some of his artwork, like the Digital World landscapes he does, those are _awesome!_ Takato's always been an amazing artist but _wow!_

The front door opens, I look up…

…Jen and Takato step inside. I raise my hand, cautiously, and wave. To my surprise, Jen just smiles and waves back. They approach and sit across from me at my booth. A waiter spots them and, immediately, takes their drink orders: A round of sake for everyone and I order some manju for us to split.

"…Hey, guys…" I whisper, staring down at my beer. "It's…been a long time. How have you been? I-I mean...What happened after..." I trail off, sighing. ...I-I _hate_ thinking about that day so much.

Takato speaks, "After high school, I got an art scholarship up North, Jen-chan talked me into accepting it even though we'd be apart for a long time…I'm glad he did but it was really hard. We got through it and, after we graduated, Jen-chan got a job, um, repairing computers and I sold my artwork through the bakery…But _right after_ college, I proposed."

"We didn't want to go through _anything_ like college ever again," Jen adds. "We didn't see each other for months at a time."

"Kenta says you didn't waste a minute when you did see each other," I say.

"What about you?" Takato asks.

"Eh…I've been going from job to job in Kyoto. Kenta wants me to stay in Shinjuku and…Well, I really don't have any reason not to stay."

"What about your stuff back in Kyoto?" Jen asks.

"Just clothes and a hot plate," I shrug. "I called my landlord, he's shipping my clothes to me and I paid my last month's rent." Kenta _insisted_ that I stay with him and Takeshi for a while, Kenta's really worried about me right now because of what he saw in the park. Takeshi's behind the idea, too, and Koushu…Koushu doesn't know _why_ I'm staying but he really likes me. We've been watching Digimon together when he gets home from school and stuff like that. Akio got him Digimon Savers on DVD for his Adoptday, too, all three of us watched it. I haven't seen Savers in _years!_ It was _great_ to see it again!

"That's good," Jen says.

"Look, um, I-I…I know this doesn't change what I did and I don't expect you to ever forgive me but…" I look up to Jen and Takato, my throat tightening as I say, "I'm sorry. I-I was…I wasn't thinking, I'm obviously an idiot and that was…the worst possible thing I could have done to you, Takato. I'm sorry for what I did that day." I bow my head low. "I'm sorry, Jen-kun…Takato-kun…I'm _so _sorry." As many times as I say 'sorry' it just…It doesn't sound like enough, or even _close_ to what I should say. I'm almost tempted to beg on my knees for forgiveness but…

…I don't deserve forgiveness.

"We know," Jen says. "We forgive you…It…It was a horrible thing but…" Wh-What? "Well, Takato-chan can tell you better than I can." He looks to Takato, smiling.

"Hirokazu-kun, I understand," Takato says. "When I realized I loved Jen, I was scared. I denied it to myself for so long. I told _myself_ that I was still straight. Jen was just special. Jen was better than girls. And, um, if Jen didn't confess after the, ah, 'incident' then…I-I'd probably _still_ be acting that way. The _only_ way I'd have ever accepted it would have been because Jen told me he felt the same."

"You…You mean it?" I ask, I-I was _not_ expecting _Takato_ to tell me _he understands!_ I mean, _shit_, I was a complete wreck because of how I felt for Kenta! I'd have given _anything_ to change, to be _normal_… "_How?"_

Takato and Jen look to each other, then Takato speaks, "Because of Kenta." What?

"Kenta?"

"Hirokazu, you have _no idea_ how upset Kenta was after you ran out of the bakery that day, when he told you to get out," Jen says. "I mean, he was…heartbroken, basically." …Gods…

"He was? I-I mean…When I saw him again he just was _silent_. He wouldn't speak to me or really…show any emotion. I-I was so sure he hated me because of that."

"Kenta loved you, Hirokazu. He loved you _so much_ but…For us, he told you to get out of his life. I-I told him so many times to forgive you, that you might be friends again since Kenta was so unhappy without you for so long but…He didn't speak to you for us because he was so upset by what you did," Takato explains. "Kenta…gave up the person he loved the most to defend us. If it wasn't for Takeshi, Hirokazu, he wouldn't be happy right now…"

I reach for a napkin and dab my eyes. "I was an idiot. I'm so sorry, guys. I-I—"

"In the end, things worked out, they really did," Jen says. "So, look, just…Just be your old self, okay? The Hirokazu we knew…before the hot springs trip. The Hirokazu that Kenta loves. Kenta's heart belongs to Takeshi now but I _know_ having you back in his life…He'll be really happy. After that incident, it always felt like something was missing, you know? Whenever we were with Kenta there was a something missing from him…And I don't just mean 'he wasn't joined at the hip with Hirokazu' I mean…Sort of like a part of _him_ was missing. You know what I mean?"

I nod. "I-I think so."

"And we…sort of missed you," Takato shrugs. "You were our friend for so long, too, but Kenta never wanted you to see how much what he said to you hurt him but…Trust me, Hirokazu, that was the hardest thing he'd ever done."

"…He told me that but…Not _how_ upset it made him…" I sigh. "Thank you."

"Look, um, Hirokazu…I'm telling you this as a fellow Tamer, after college, I got a job at Hypnos," Jen begins. …Hypnos? _Jen? _For real? "And…We have a program that lets us speak to our partners. Guardromon's been asking about you for years, we just told him you moved and we lost contact with you. I've always felt a little guilty, even with what you did…No Tamer should be separated from their partner forever, you know?"

"…I can…speak to Guadromon again?" I ask.

Takato nods. "It won't be long, a couple minutes since it's a _huge_ strain on the network but…I've spoken to Guilmon and, well, _ everyone's_ talked with their partners! Koushu, Taisuke, Akio and Kae have, too, with their parents' Digimon or Culumon and Impmon." He reaches into his pocket, saying, "Here. I brought this…" He pulls out an MP3 player and headphones. "Kenta asked me to show this to you when we told you about the program. Just listen." He presses a few buttons on the player as he talks.

I nod, Takato passes me the player. I put on the headphones and hit 'play.'

"_Pepa?"_

_"Hey, MarineAngemon…It's been a long time."_

_"PEPA! PEPA! PEPA!"_

_"Ha ha ha! I missed you."_

_"Pepa! Pipopapu po pipi pa papupipipa pepu pa?"_

_"…No, I-I'm not…married to Hirokazu. Ha ha, I-I'm with someone named Takeshi, now."_

_"Pipopapu pa…popo pepu pa? Pipi po papapipi po pipi…Pepa, papipopu pa?"_

MarineAngemon sounds…_really_ sad.

_"Hirokazu…I-I haven't spoken to him in years, MarineAngemon. There…was a fight, let's say—"_

_"PEEEEPAAAAAA!"_ H-He's crying! _"Popepu papapi! Popepu papapi!"_

_"N-No, don't…Don't cry, don't feel bad! I-I…I miss him a lot, too."_

_"Pipi pa Pipopapu po paipipupi pa…?"_

_"…Of course I still love him. I-I don't know if he…likes me anymore but I still love him."_

"_Pipopapu wa Pepa po papipupi! Papapa!"  
_

"_You…know he loves me?"_

_"Papi!"_

_"Ha ha ha, I-I suppose you're right…You are the expert on love after all."_

_"Papiiii~! Pipopapu po papapupopi pipi pa popupa?"_

"_I think about him…Every day, MarineAngemon. Every…single day." _…Kenta…

"_Pepa pa…Papapipi po pupepipi…?"_

_"…I'm happy. I-I adopted a son recently. Koushu. I-I'm_ very _happy, MarineAngemon. Don't worry."_

_"Papupopu?"_

_"I promise."_

"_Pepa pa pupepipi! Pupepipi! Pupepipi!"_

_"Ha ha ha!"_

"_Kenta, sorry, we have to end things…"_

_"Okay, Jen-kun…Sorry, MarineAngemon, I've got to go. I hope we can talk again soon. I really miss you!"_

_"Pape, Pepa! Pipopapu po papape!"_

_"Look for…Hirokazu? I-I'll see what I can do."_

_"Popepapipipapu?"_

_"...If I ever do find him, I promise I'll tell you."_

_"Pepa po popo pa pupepipi?"_

_"Yeah, I-I think…I'll be happier. See you later, MarineAngemon."_

_"Pape~!"_

The recording ends, I take off the headphones. "…MarineAngemon…thought we were married?"

Takato nods. "He sensed how much you two loved each other. He did the same for Jen and I, actually. Ruki and Ryou, too. He asks about how all of the 'happy couples' are whenever Kenta talks to him. And he _always_asked Kenta if he found you again."

"…_Gods_…" I dab my eyes again.

"We're glad to have you back, Hirokazu," Jen says. "I'll arrange your meeting with Guardromon soon."

"Thank you, Jen-kun."

"Welcome back to Shinjuku, Hirokazu," Jen smiles.

Our food arrives. We eat and catch up, just like old times.

Kenta, I'm sorry I hurt you so much that day. I wish MarineAngemon mentioned how much you loved me sooner…Or vice-versa. But…

…You have Takeshi now, we're just friends like before. I'm glad you have your family and that you're willing to let me be a part of it. Thank you for that, Kenta.

Thank you so much.

* * *

One year later…

* * *

I grin, reaching for my wallet…They_ just_ released the new Ai To Kirai and I made damned sure no-one else was gonna beat me to it!

"You…do _know_ what kind of game this is, right?" The clerk asks as I pull out some cash, putting the game on the counter.

"It's for my nephew," I reply. I'm _literally_ doing some last minute shopping since today's Koushu's Adoptday – I told Kenta I'd try to get him the new Ai To Kirai (which comes out _today_) for him, if not I'd treat everyone out to dinner as my gift…

…I might do both, though.

"Your _nephew?_"

"He and his boyfriend love it," I smirk. I sorta love the expression on this guy's face. Hehehe!

I pay for the game and head out of the mall. We're heading to Daikoku Ramen in an hour. I can't wait, Koushu got me hooked on that turtle noodle thing they got. It's like turtle soup, except no turtles were harmed in the making of it.

I can't believe it's been a year since I came back to Shinjuku and Kenta found me in the park…I'm glad he did. Looking back, I-I don' t know _what_ I was thinking beyond "my life sucks, Kenta hates me." If Kenta didn't find me, I'd have died thinking Kenta still hated me…

…He still loves me. I'm amazed Takeshi's so cool with us being back in contact but…He knows I wouldn't try anything and Kenta would _never_ do that to Takeshi. Kenta takes love and stuff seriously…It's what I love about him.

I moved out of Kenta's place about six months ago, into my own apartment after I got a job...

…A job at The Matsuda Bakery. Takato hired me as an assistant baker and to run deliveries for him. The pay is pretty good and, since I learned how to bake bread, I've been keeping the bakery open for Takato with its old business hours…Takato's sort of been opening it whenever he "feels like it" instead of what's on the door – Usually he's painting or something. I sell his artwork, too, and get a cut of the profit. We've sold to a couple galleries.

I couldn't _believe_ Takato was the one who offered me a job but…He told me that, thanks to my, uh, "jerkassiness" that day his family was cool with him and Jen and all that. So, in a weird way, he said he can't be mad for what I did…I still regret it, though, but…

…I'm glad to be with everyone again. Juri took a while to forgive me, though, since the whole "suicide" thing scared the hell out of her...Shiuchon also doesn't like me too much still because I _did_ out Jen, too, that day.

I haven't been this happy in so long. I'm more or less back to my old self, though I'm still not really dating. I tried a couple times but…I'm just not ready yet. Not so much being "out" but…More the fact that I'm still a little hung up on Kenta. Like I said, though, he's Takeshi's…Takeshi got him fair and square.

I'd say take care of him, Takeshi but…You've done that. You got him the family I _know_ he's always wanted.

Kenta had a chat with MarineAngemon a little after I apologized to Jen and Takato…I heard that recording, MarineAngemon actually _guessed_ that Kenta and I were speaking again just from how Kenta sounded! Ha ha ha! He's happy we're friends again, he told Kenta that he "didn't sound like Kenta" until then.

My chat with Guardromon went well. He really missed me and wanted to know how I lost contact with everyone…I told him I was "being stupid as usual, how else?" We couldn't talk too long but…Jen's given me a couple extra chats to make up for all the years I've missed. I also listened to their recording archive…

…MarineAngemon _really_ wanted Kenta and I back together as friends. Those were the first ones I listened to (with Kenta's permission). The others were Culumon and Yamaki-san. Culumon is convinced Yamaki-san's playing hide and seek in the Digital World. I got to chat with the little guy again, too, since I dropped off bread for Jen at work once while Yamaki-san was talking to him. Now I'm playin' hide and seek, too, heheheh!

Speaking of Jen and Takato, I got to meet their son: Taisuke. He's a great kid and Takato's really proud of him for, well, everything! Taisuke's trying to learn how to bake still but…He's _not_ the best baker on Earth, he always burns his bread in some way but Takato's trying his best to teach him. If anything, he's a great soccer player – He made the team this year at school! Go Taisuke-kun!

Kenta and Takeshi told me the time Takato _finally_ let them babysit when Taisuke was a baby: He drove them insane by calling every fifteen minutes to check up on him. Jen _did_ manage to control him a little, if it were up to Takato he'd be calling every _five_ minutes he said. Takato's…Takato, ya know? He really hasn't changed _that_ much since that day.

I caught up with my parents, too, actually…A little after I moved in with Kenta. I talked to them a few times on the phone but once I was officially "back" in Shinjuku I paid them a visit…

…Dad came close to beating the crap out of me for scaring Mom like I did that day. And Mom actually gave me a good smack for it, too. I deserved it, though, I mean…Well, it was a good thing I did freak her out, I mean…She told me…

"_As soon as you hang up, I called Kenta…If anyone could find you and save you, Hirokazu, it was Kenta. He didn't hesitate to tell me he'd find you no matter what, that he wouldn't…let you…Gods, Hirokazu, how stupid are you?"_

_"I know, I know, the others have been saying that since I got back…I'm sorry, I-I just…Mom, I never thought I'd be happy again. I was so miserable…"_

_"…I know. I'm sorry about what happened and I wish you…could have been with Kenta like you wanted to be."_

_"Kenta…No, he deserves Takeshi. He's happier with him than me. It…It doesn't…bother you that I'm…?"_

_"We suspected it just from your fight with Kenta, how depressed you were after that. We realized you…might have, well, liked Kenta as more than just your best friend. There aren't too many friends like you two and…We didn't want to confront you because you were upset enough, we didn't want to add to it but…I wish we did. You…You were really afraid of how we'd react?"_

_"Not just that but…I-I didn't want it, I just wanted to be normal. I was…I was scared. Kenta could face it head on without fear…I was a mess. I still am but Kenta's here to help now."_

_"I'm glad, Hirokazu. He's, really, the best friend you've ever had."_

_"…He's the best friend_ anyone_ could ever have."_

They really were cool with me being gay and all…My Dad even suggested a gay dating site he looked up to help me find someone after I got my new place. I-I couldn't _believe_ he suggested it but…Well, I'm thinking about it at this point.

I head out of the mall and to my car, I gotta hit home, change and be ready for the party at Daikoku! Happy Adoptday, Koushu-kun!

Koushu and Akio are still together, though, um…The Kitagawas had another "live-in house guest" about two months after I moved out: This kid named Tarou. His dad caught him on a gay help site and…Freaked. Out. Tarou showed up at Kenta's door really upset and…

…He stayed with the Kitagawas for about a month 'til his dad calmed down. Apparently he just lost it and _told_ Tarou he's "not really a fag" and went on and on and on about how disgusting gays were, stuff like that and…Tarou just ran out because he couldn't take it. The reason he stayed with the Kitagawas was, well, because he was afraid his dad _hated_ him. Tarou's Dad didn't know _where_ Tarou was staying, just that it was "with a friend" and he was afraid to come home.

Tarou's brother helped, a little, I heard. After the incident, he looked up some gay teen help sites at school and changed his mind about gays. He tried to convince his dad to do the same but, well…It still took some work before he really gave Tarou a chance to explain himself. The last I heard Tarou's welcome back home and all but his dad doesn't want to _acknowledge_ Tarou being gay so they just…don't talk about it. They're still, um, sorta close, I guess but…

...It's a little screwed up but I guess it could be worse. I really felt bad for the kid, I met him a couple times…Actually, um, he reminds me of…Me. Taisuke told me Tarou used to bug Koushu a _lot_ for his two dads 'til he realized he was gay. After that, he apologized a _lot_ to Koushu and Akio for all he'd done to bother them. Akio's acting as his new bodyguard at school, ever since he was officially "out" after his Dad found out (plus a lot of kids bugged him for that reason since he hang out with Akio and Koushu a lot).

Kenta was still happy to help Tarou when he needed a place to stay…Kenta's just like that, ya know? He'll help anyone who needs it. He even helped me…

…He _saved_ me. All these years, I had been so miserable since I made the biggest mistake of my life. I-I admit, I shouldn't have taken things as far as I did but…I was just so tired of always having someone I was so sure _hated me_ on my mind all the time, someone I could never forget as much as I wanted to because remembering him _hurt_ so much. As happy as those memories could be, it _hurt_ to think of Kenta because I was so sure he'd _never_ want anything to do with me ever again…

…Thank the Gods I was wrong. Thank the Gods for Kenta.

Kenta, I love you. I'm sorry I ruined things the way I did all those years ago but the fact we're friends again, the fact you're willing to consider me family like you do with Jen and Takato…

…I owe you my life Kenta. I owe you that and so much more. Thanks, Kenta-kun, for making me happy again.

Thanks, Kenta-kun.

* * *

~Owari~

Ori's Notes:  
And thus concludes the "Through The Years" continuity…Hope you enjoyed the experiment! Thanks again to Riku Murasaki and Ian R. Moros (**EDIT: **Sorry, Ian, forgot you were the one behind Through The Years I, forgive me?) for the ideas that started these chapters! And to Taiki and Takato for helping me get these fics done before the seventh!

Why did I need to get them done before the seventh? …You'll see…

I admit, this chapter was more of a "wrap up" than anything else. I wanted to cover Hirokazu apologizing to Jen and Takato and finding out _just_ how much Kenta cares about him. As well as the "new future" of the other characters.

With Tarou – Like I mentioned before, that was my original plan for his character arc ('til Takato talked me out of it – Good tortoise!), but I thought it was taking things too far. This time, since Kazama didn't have a chat with Takehiro (Sr), though, he took things with Tarou a _lot_ harder. I still kept Kensuke as supportive, though, since he came to that conclusion on his own when he suspected Tarou as gay before.

As for Hirokazu's orientation…Eh, whether or not he's gay\bi\tri\a\Kentasexual in this or any other continuity is up to the reader. I know he says "I'm gay" a few times in this but…Keep in mind, he also spent sixty-something chapters before insisting he was straight, so I'd be skeptical about _anything_ Hirokazu says about his orientation beyond "I love Kenta."

Anyway, next bonus chapter is a request fic. And coming up after that is a VERY special chapter. At least, according to Twerp-chan it is. You'll see what I mean when he posts it.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm glad to see Hirokazu has a happy ending in all of this, even with what he did. Like everyone said, it did help Takato in the long run (even though that wasn't Hirokazu's intention at the time). And I had fun seeing how things would play out for everyone in this alternate timeline!

Though, I have to say I felt bad for poor Tarou. I suppose without Liangji as his boyfriend this time around his life takes a more dramatic turn. At the very least, he had him for a friend! But, Ori, I am glad Takato talked you out of using that "kicked out" plot in the—Oh, _GOD!_ Even I'm starting to believe the turtle gives him advice! Ori, your insanity is contagious! Everyone, clear out of the fic! You'll lose your mind!

Ha ha ha, sorry, I couldn't resist. And as Ori said, one of the upcoming chapters is a very special chapter! We're uploading a ton of chapters today and we hope you enjoy them all!

Why so many? Because it's a bit of a celebration, ha ha ha! You'll see when I post the "very special chapter," you'll see! It's worth celebrating, I think! The next chapter, however, is set in the regular continuity and is a request fic - Hope you enjoy it!

-Taiki Matsuki


	67. Bonus VI: Hebi, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
Bonus VI: Hebi (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

I let out a quiet laugh as our lips meet again. He was right, a picnic would be fun, all he had to do was show up with a basket and that smile…I love his smile so much, especially when he's smiling at me.

We're laying on a red blanket in the grass, a basket of bread and manju…We haven't eaten anything yet, our lips are a little "preoccupied," let's say.

I love you so much, Jen…You're better than _any_ girl, I was so happy when you confessed. You took me in your arms, held me close and told me you loved me…You loved me with all your heart. You told me you wanted to be with me forever.

And I told you I wanted to be with you forever, too. I love you with all my heart, too.

Jen breaks our kiss, smiling. Neither of us have stopped smiling since that day, we're happier than we could possibly be, I think. Our friends and family all support us, they told us we were made for each other…

…They're right.

"I love you, Takato-chan," Jen says. "I love you more than HOOOOOOOOOOOT SPRIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!"  
_  
WHAT?_

* * *

My eyes burst open, I let out a scream as _someone_ turns on my lights and shakes me _violently_.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOT SPRIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!"

I realize, I'm being awaken by Hirokazu…How did he _get in my room?_

"TAKATO! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN THERE?" My Dad screams from the hall, my door bursts open…

Hirokazu lets out a nervous chuckle, stepping back from my bed. "…Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, too." Hirokazu, _what are you on_ right now?

"…Hirokazu, Takato told us you were excited to go to these hot springs," my Dad lets out an annoyed groan. "He didn't tell us _you were suicidal, too_."

"Sorry, Mr. Matsuda," Hirokazu bows his head. "I couldn't control myself."

"_Obviously!"_

"Wh-What time is it?" I groan, yawning. I sit up in my bed, staring forward and trying to let my eyes focus. Gods, I _hate_ waking up to blinding light…Thanks a lot, Roosterkazu.

"Five-thirty," my Mom says with a yawn.

I look to Hirokazu. "…Why did you wake me _this_ early? The bus doesn't leave 'til nine!" And that station is half an hour away, _WALKING!_

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna run the risk of you sleeping in. Kenta's covering Jen."

"…Like this?" I let out another yawn, my parents join in.

"I dunno, he's just gonna make sure Jen's at the bus station…C'mon, Takato! Hot springs! You're gonna _love _this place!"

I nod. I've actually never been to hot springs before…Closest I've been is to the giant bath at the bath house a few blocks away, but…I haven't gone there since I was a kid. I'm a little worried about, um…

…Nothing important. At least…Not to anyone but me. I-I can't believe I'm even going on this trip right now because of it but…

…Hirokazu _would not shut up_ about it! And he couldn't invite Ruki or Juri to a hot spring. He's afraid he'd look like a pervert, Kenta _knows_ he'd look like a pervert – He's Hirokazu and if Ruki even _suspected_ he'd try to peek on her and Juri, they'd never find the body. He got Ryou to go and, because he wouldn't stop asking I finally agreed…I plan to mostly avoid the springs, maybe I'll go if no-one else is there…

…Especially since _Jen_ is going, now. Ryou cancelled and _Jen_ took his place. We're going to share a room, that's one thing but…Well, it's a _hot spring_…

…Jen and I in the spring together. Sitting together and relaxing in the nice warm water...Just enjoying the peaceful surroundings, the warm water and comfortable the fact we're both completely nake—

"Takato, we're going to start breakfast…Want to help out?" My Dad asks, looking to me. Oh, _crap_…

…I-I need a minute before I stand up…Or move this blanket... Damn it… "I-I need to…wake up a little more, sorry, I got to bed late…" I say, quietly.

A huge grin spreads across Hirokazu's face as he reaches for my blanket—GODS! NO! HIROKAZU! _NO!_ "C'mon! Wake-y! Wake—"

"Hirokazu, let Takato wake up and help us with breakfast…And we might not poison your bread in exchange," Mom says.

Hirokazu lets go of my blanket. "…All right, but hurry up, Takato! We're gonna have a great time!"

"Ye-Yeah…I-I'm sure…" I nod, Hirokazu and my parents leave my room.

I sit in bed for a couple minutes, taking my mind off the scenario that, as much as I _like_ the "setting" and fact that it could _easily_ become a reality by the end of the day, I _also_ want to do _whatever I can do avoid it! _I-I don't want Jen to think I'm gay! Or Hirokazu and Kenta (Gods know _they_ get enough jokes from Ruki).

And I'm _not_ gay, it's just Jen. Jen's different from anyone else on Earth, _that's_ why I'm so, um, I guess "attracted to him" would be the best way to put it.

Jen is special to me. Because he's Jen. I still like girls, Jen's just _so_ much _better_ than girls in my mind. I-I'm serious, there's just…something about him that I _like _I-I can't describe it other than…Um…

…He's Jen. I like girls, just not nearly as much as Jen. No offense to Juri, I mean…I liked her a lot back in primary school but…I-I don't know why but come middle school I thought of her more as a very close friend than a possible girlfriend. And Juri's a great friend, I mean, we've been friends ever since the fifth grade…

…Same with Jen. I met Jen a few months into the fifth grade, I met Juri on the first day. Well, no, actually…Juri's parents were regular customers at the bakery and she'd go with them now and then to buy bread. But we never really spoke, maybe a "hi." I know the first day we met, she asked me, _"You're the boy whose parents own a bakery, right?"_ I confirmed, she told me how much she liked our choco-pan and custard-pan and how her brother loved our cinnamon rolls. But most of the time, at school, she hang out with the other girls and I hang out with the other guys. The only time we really spoke at school was when the girls told us Digimon was "childish."

After what we went through, we all agree: Digimon is not childish. Digimon are real, the Digital World is _amazing_ and we…We would do _anything_ to see our partners again at this point…

…Yamaki-san _says_ he's working on reuniting us but, well, after all these years we're starting to wonder just how much "work" he's putting into it. Ryou and Ruki, _especially,_ but the others are starting to voice their opinion on the situation. I'm giving Yamaki-san the benefit of the doubt but that's because I don't know computers or quantum theory like Jen and Ryou do (well, I don't know how much they know about the latter, but…It applies to Yamaki-san's research, I know that much).

I let out a sigh, getting out of bed and going to my closet to change. I grab my suitcase for the trip, it's already packed with my clothes for today and bus tickets in a front pocket. I was_ prepared_ Hirokazu…

…And to be honest, if _one_ of us _had_ to sleep in and miss the bus: I would have expected it to be Hirokazu.

I guess this is a sign of just _how_ _much_ this trip means to him. Hirokazu wouldn't stop telling us how much he _loves_ hot springs, ever since he started planning the trip.

…I still can't believe I agreed to go on this trip…

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, my parents were obviously upset with Hirokazu, though he's done _much_ worse…

"_So, Hirokazu, exactly _how_did you get into my son's room?"_

_"Oh, um, I jumped on your dumpster and, uh, took a few tries but I managed to climb up onto his balcony…"_

_"Yoshie-chan, remind me to move that dumpster today."_

_"Will do, Takehiro."_

"…_Eh…So-Sorry again… Thanks for breakfast."_

When Hirokazu went to the bathroom…

"_Son, remember: Just because the bubbles stop doesn't necessarily mean he's dead…And try to make it look like an accident."_

_"I'll do my best, Dad."_

_"Takato, don't bother making it look like an accident, I'll get you a good lawyer…"_ My parents were _joking_ of course, but…

…Hirokazu might wanna be on his best behavior around the bakery for a while.

Hirokazu and I left for the bus station about an hour and a half before the bus is supposed to depart. My parents see us off just outside of the bakery. Hirokazu and I both have coats, actually, despite being June it's _really_ chilly and windy this week. A gust of wind blows past us we step out of the bakery.

"Bye, Takato, have a fun time," Mom says, giving me a hug. "Tell Jenrya and Kenta we said 'hi.'"

"I wiiiiiill…" I yawn, hugging my Mom back, I can _barely_ keep my eyes open…I went to bed late and my alarm was set_ for seven_…Ugh…Hirokazu…! I can't believe he did this, which is sort of amazing because I've known him long enough to know what he's capable of and what he's done to Kenta over the years. Kenta must _really_ like Hirokazu to put up with some of his "antics." Not that Hirokazu's a bad friend but…

…He broke into my room at five-thirty in the morning and woke up me screaming "hot springs" at the top of his lungs. He's not a bad friend, _just insane!_

"Remember what I said about bubbles," Dad says. I let out a laugh.

"Bubbles?" Hirokazu asks.

"Nothing, Hirokazu…Nothing…" Dad trails off with a _very_ evil chuckle. I'm _tempted_ Dad, trust me.

Mom lets go of me, saying, "Here." She goes inside to the drink cooler at the front of the bakery. She comes out with an iced coffee drink for me. "Try to get some sleep on the bus."

"I don't think I need to try," I yawn again.

"Sorry, Takato, I just don't wanna miss this," Hirokazu says. "And it's a long bus ride, you'll get _plenty _of sleep! But if you don't, you got something to, y'know, distract yourself with?"

I nod. "Gameboy advance and some Digimon games in my suitcase," I say.

"Dude, you _gotta_ get a DS…Kenta and I have the new Digimon World! It's _awesome!_" Hirokazu starts down the sidewalk, walking backwards and waving to my parents for about a dozen steps as I open my iced coffee drink and wave goodbye to my parents, following after Hirokazu.

It's a French Vanilla milk coffee drink…Thanks, Mom, one of my favorites. It'll, hopefully, keep me awake 'til we get to the bus station. "Got your ticket?" I ask, I can _still_ see Hirokazu losing his ticket or flat out forgetting it at this point.

Hirokazu nods, stopping and opening a zipper on his bag. He pulls out the ticket. "Hasn't left here since I packed last week."

"…Seriously?"

Hirokazu nods. "Dude, I _love_ hot springs and haven't been to one since I was a kid. I was _so pissed_ at Ryou when he cancelled."

I nod. He _really_ was, I've _never_ seen Hirokazu actually mad at _Ryou_ of all people before. Like I said, this trip means _a lot _to Hirokazu. "Yeah…Good thing Kenta talked to Jen."

"I freakin' _love_ Jen right now," Hirokazu says…Not like I do, you don't—Er…I-I didn't…just think that...I'm _not_ gay. "I mean, Ryou hadn't pitched in his money yet! If we didn't replace him, I'd _seriously _be out of cash! Thank the Gods Kenta caught him at the mall!"

"What were they doing there?" My eyes drift closed, I force them open but it's a wasted effort. They start to close again almost immediately.

"Buyin' games, Kenta found him at the game store," Hirokazu shrugs. "Kenta told him what was going on."

"Yeah, he called me and told me after he knew he could make it," I say.

"I bet _you_ don't mind splitting a room with Jen, huh?" As if to add emphasis to what he said, a sudden gust of wind blows past both of us as I stare at Hirokazu with my eyes as wide as they can go…Which, actually, is about "normal" because of how tired I am.

Wh-What's _that_ supposed to mean? I-I mean, _yeah_, I…I'm looking forward to that, sort of, but…

…Hirokazu, what are you implying?

"What?"

"Best friend and all, better than freakin' _Ryou_, right?" Hirokazu shakes his head. "He's skipping this for a_ programming_ seminar! Seriously! He's missing this _for school!_" …Oh, he meant…the fact that it's Jen instead of Ryou that I'm sharing a room with. Ri-Right.

I yawn, nodding. "Yeah…I guess…"

Hirokazu doesn't suspect…Thank the Gods. I mean, _he's Hirokazu_. Otokoooooo Shibuuuukiiiii….If he thought I liked Jen as more than a friend, well, I don't think he'd approve. He wouldn't really understand if I tried to explain it, I mean, it's…

…How do I describe what I feel for Jen?

I guess it really started after The Digital World…Jen and I needed each other after our partners were sent back. We actually, um, a few times just _held_ each other and cried while talking about them. I missed Guilmon so much and he missed Terriermon just as much…

…That, I think, was when I realized how important Jen was to me. Being with Jen was one of the few things that could make me happy for the first year after D-Reaper. And he often came to me when he had a "silent fight" with his Dad…Jen couldn't really speak to him for the first few months after D-Reaper because of the plan he and the others came up with…They patched things up and Jen apologized, but Mr. Li was really guilty over what he had to do. Yamaki-san claimed the same but…

…Like I said, we're getting skeptical.

Anyway, Jen would come to me if he needed someone to talk to or just, and he _really_ said this once, "to be happy." He'd come visit me…I made Jen happy. I-I liked that, actually. Jen was happy just being with me and I was happy just being with Jen. Guilmon and Terriermon were still gone but we understood the other felt about that…We both felt the same amount of sadness, anger, regret…We'd sometimes spend hours just talking about our favorite memories with Guilmon and Terriermon.

After that year, I realized that Jen was different from everyone else I knew. When I was with him, I felt different. I was happy…

…It was around then I started my "Me and My Friends" sketchbooks. I have three of them now. It's sketches of myself with, mostly, Jen…Sometimes with Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri someone else but…I-I realized it after I filled up the first sketchbook: Most of my sketches were of Jen or of _myself_ _with_ Jen…

…I drew my first picture of us kissing about halfway into the first sketchbook. It started as, well, practice because I wanted to draw a picture of Sora and Yamato kissing for a fan art contest online…But I wasn't very good with kissing poses. And for some reason, I decided to practice with a sketch of Jen.

A sketch of Jen kissing me. On the cheek, I-I wasn't _nearly_ good enough to try drawing a kiss on the lips at that time (now, I'm told I'm really good, I have a _lot_ of fans on a few Digimon fan art sites – GoggledGuilmon is my Screenname). Anyway, I-I just…I don't even remember _what_ I was thinking when I drew it! I just…drew Jen kissing me on the cheek. It wasn't until _after_ I drew it I realized what I had done, that part I won't forget…

…I was scared. I-I mean, I had just drawn _Jen_ kissing_ me_. I stared at my sketch for a long time just _realizing_ what I'd done. What it meant for me, what it meant for Jen…

…I was worried I was gay. I'm not though. Jen is just special, like I said…I feel closer to Jen than I do _anyone else_ on Earth. It's just Jen that I feel like that towards, really…I honestly never felt the same "attraction" for anyone else, male or female (_especially_ male!), which is why I know – Jen's different, my attraction to Jen isn't because he's a guy! Jen's just _different_ from anyone else I've ever known! I'm _not_ into guys! I-I don't feel any different around Hirokazu or Kenta or Ryou or _anyone_ else male! Just Jen!

And, besides, it's…It's not like anything will ever come of it. I'll just find that special girl and Jen will find his special girl…Jen's Jen! He can have any girl he wants, I know a lot of girls at school like him. He's really good looking and, well, he's got a martial artist's physique after all. I know a lot of girls will watch if he starts practicing Tai Chi out by the track field. Jen really can have any girl he wants so why would he want me? Especially since he's not gay…I'm not going to be with Jen, no matter how much I want to be.

…But there aren't any girls I really know well enough to ask out besides Juri, who…I see her more as a very close friend, not a girlfriend. I-I guess I'm…just a dateless loser or something. I'm sure Hirokazu probably thinks something like that at this point and _Ruki_ definitely does…

…I just…don't like anyone else that much…

"Hey, Takato! Takaaaatoooo!" Hirokazu walks next to me, waving a hand. "You awake?"

"Sort of…" I mutter. I've been too caught up in thought to really notice where we are, I've just been following Hirokazu...I can't even keep my head up, I think I've been staring at his feet or his butt in what little time I've actually managed to keep my eyes open…Not that I _want_ to stare at Hirokazu's butt...I just don't have the energy to keep my eyes open, let alone lift my head up…

…Gods, I want to get on that bus and _sleep_…

I toss my empty iced coffee bottle in a raised waste basket, the kind fixed into the ground, as we pass it. It doesn't go in, I drag myself back, picking it up and dropping it in. I shake my head, yawning and leaning against the basket.

Damn it, Hirokazu, _why_ did you have to wake me like that…?

"Think it might rain?" Hirokazu asks. "I've asked you like, six times…You just sorta let out this zombie moan…Are you undead, Takato? You can tell me, dude, it's okay. I'm totally cool with zombies. Vampires, too…Unless you sparkle, then I gotta stake ya." He jokes.

"…Hirokazu, what do _you_ think?" I roll my eyes…and promptly realize I'm talking to Hirokazu with my eyes_ closed_. I open my eyes and stare at Hirokazu, he laughs, but I can't hear him over a sudden gust of wind.

"Dude, you…You really_ do_ look like a zombie…Sorry, Takato-kun, I _really_ didn't think it was _too_early."

"Now you know." I groan. I look at the sky, it's total overcast. I can't even see the sun through the clouds. "…Yeah, it might."

"Hope it doesn't rain at Ishigame," Hirokazu says. "But even if it does, I ain't missin' out! Why worry about rain when you're gonna be wet anyway?"

I shrug, nodding. He's got a point. "…Yeah…"

"C'mon, we're almost there. Think Kenta and Jen are already there?"

"Who...knows…?" I say while yawning. Hirokazu walks off and I follow behind him.

"Just makin' sure, you got your ticket?" Hirokazu looks to me. "Seriously, I don't wanna go back at the last minute."

I nod, reaching for my bag and pulling out my ticket. "…Right here—CRAP!" A sudden gust of wind blows the ticket out of my grip. I try to grab it but I end up falling face first onto the sidewalk, Hirokazu darts past me but…

…Damn it…! This is _not_ my day…

"…Well, _crap_," Hirokazu mutters, walking back over to me. He helps me stand up. "I bet you can get a replacement at the depot, I mean, they got your ticket on their computer or something, ya know?" Then _WHY_did you want me to check—AUGH! FORGET IT!

"I hope so," I groan. Otherwise, I might have to borrow some money to pay for a new ticket and there goes my spending money for the trip...Which, incidentally, is also my food and drink budget – No money, no food. Well, knowing Jen…He'd share but I'd feel bad taking money and food from him, even if he insisted on it.

Hirokazu and I keep going to the bus depot, I go into the building while Hirokazu goes to look for Jen and Kenta outside. There's not much of a line, but someone has to tap my shoulder and wake me when it's my turn to go up to the ticket counter.

Thankfully, my ticket was on file and they could print me a new one…I can't believe I lost my ticket like that, though but…I just have no energy right now. Thanks _a lot_, Hirokazu...

…I wonder if I could get off on a technicality – The "Hirokazu drove me to insanity plea." I get a new ticket and meet up with Hirokazu, Kenta and…Jen…

Jen's on the trip, too. I-I don't know if I can do this…Sharing a room is one thing but _the Springs?_ Gods, I-I'm just sticking to my plan of staying out of the springs…

I spend the wait for the bus more or less drifting in and out of consciousness, Hirokazu wakes me up once or twice while ranting about hot springs (telling me he'll _drag_anyone who doesn't go into the springs with him as soon as we get there…Great…). Jen wakes me when the bus arrives, he offers me the window seat but...I told him the view would be wasted on me. I just want to sleep…

* * *

"Takato-chan…"

I look up to Jen, I've been leaning against him in our spot at the park for a while, now. He's got one arm around me, I've got both arms around him. "Jen-chan?"

"I love you." I love hearing those words…

"I love you, too," I smile, resting against him. Jen's a great pillow, too.

I feel his lips on my forehead, I smile and hear him laugh quietly. We've been here for a while, no-one _ever_ comes by this spot to bother us…It's just us. And that's all that we need right now…

…Just us.

"Takato-chan…We're stopping for lunch for the next half hour. No food or drink allowed on the bus."

"…I…love you…too?"

* * *

I wake up, my eyes focusing on my surroundings…_AND WHAT I'M DOING!_

"J-Jen-kun?" I-I…I _was really_ leaning into Jen like a pillow! Oh, _Gods!_ Wh-What was I thinki—Wait…I was…asleep…I-I wasn't thinking but…WHAT WAS I THINKING?

I stare up at Jen, looking to see any sort of reaction. Any accusation or disapproval, anything that says 'what are you? Gay?' "S-Sorry, did I—"

"Just for, like, ten minutes," Jen says. "I didn't want to wake you. It didn't bother me."

I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I hold back the relieved sigh. "Sorry…You make a good pillow, though." I hope that joke didn't make things worse but…I-It might throw off suspicion. Just joke...He _never_ has to know how I feel and I _really_ don't want him to ever _suspect_. That's the last thing I need…Jen avoiding me because he thinks I'm gay.

"Get a good nap?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to stay awake for the rest of the trip," I _have to!_ I can't let that happen again. "Want to get a snack?" And forget this ever happened?

"If you do."

We get off the bus with some of the other passengers. There are more than I remember being on the bus when it first left, we must have made some stops while I was asleep.

There's a convenience stand near a park the bus is stopped in the parking lot of. Jen and I go over to get some food. I grab some onigiri, the other option is _sushi_, which I wouldn't get from a snack stand in the middle of nowhere.

…I owe Jen lunch, I-I mean…I used him as a pillow, I don't know how he _put up_ with that, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Jen, you're _amazing_ when it comes to things like that.

I stop Jen and hold some money to the cashier, putting my food next to his. "Huh?"

"I used you as a pillow, I think I owe you lunch for that," I say in another joking tone. I wish I didn't _have_ to mention that part…

...But I won't lie: I _really_ like the fact I _once_ got to live out one of my dreams: Resting against Jen…Too bad I wasn't conscious for most of it.

"Takato, it's all right, I don't mind…"

"It's okay, please let me buy you lunch, Jen-kun?" I say with a smile. He reluctantly nods. We take our food out to the tables. Hirokazu and Kenta are already eating at one, we sit across from them.

"Sleep well enough to not want to kill me?" Asks my personal rooster…Who I _wish_ could fry up like a real rooster…

"I just want to hurt you, now," I joke. Wait, did I…I think I sounded sort of like Ruki just now...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

It's still going to be a fun trip, and I guess I owe Hirokazu _some_ thanks for my chance to be closer to Jen just now. I pass Jen one of the sodas I bought with the onigiri, Ramune. It's our favorite soda brand, we both like the original flavor the best. Hirokazu and Kenta prefer Ramune JOLT, especially the blue one (Kenta's favorite at first, he introduced it to Hirokazu).

"Thanks for lunch, Takato," Jen says with a bow.

"Why'd you buy him lunch?" Hirokazu asks. Er…Crap, I think this might make him suspicious. I-I'll just go with the truth…

"I…Accidentally used Jen as a pillow when I fell asleep." And this my way of apologizing! Nothing weird about—

"Yeah, like, two stops ago!" …Two…stops…ago?

…Jen…?

I turn to Jen, trying to hide my reaction. "Two stops? You said it was just for a few minutes…"

"…Minutes, hours…Time is relative?" Jen lets out a laugh, shrugging.

"You actually let him stay that way for the entire trip?" Hirokazu asks. Gods…I-I…Jen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…Gods…!

Jen, how could you put up with that? Ten minutes is one thing but…Most of the trip?…I-I can't believe it!

I know if the situation was reversed, I-I wouldn't mind but…I'm not Jen. And Jen _definitely_ isn't me.

"Takato had a rough morning, I didn't want to wake him," Jen says. "It didn't bother me, I just listened to music."

"Sorry, Jen-kun…" I whisper, lowering my head to, hopefully, hide my blush. Gods, ten minutes looked bad enough for me but_ a few hours?_ I'm sorry, Jen-kun…They might even suspect Jen, too.

"No need to apologize, Takato! Really," Jen says. He looks to Hirokazu. "…Hirokazu, did you _actually _get sushi here?" Jen, Hirokazu's not _that_ stup—Oh, Gods, he_ did!_

"Yeah…Why?"

…After this morning, why does this surprise me?

* * *

Jen managed to shift the conversation to Hirokazu's sushi…Which turned out to be _expired!_ Gods, Hirokazu, you're _insane!_

When we got back on the bus, I realized I forgot my GBA in my luggage. I meant to get it out while we were stopped but Hirokazu's "act" of wolfing down a bag of chips and a can of green tea distracted me.

It was impressive, though.

Jen, as always, was nice enough to let me borrow his MP3 player while he played a handheld game. I _really_ like this one game soundtrack called "Ai To Kirai." The title sounds a _little_ familiar and it's something Rinchei plays a lot, Jen said (probably where I heard it, I know the names "Suikoden" and "Sangoku Musou" were introduced to me through Rinchei – Rinchei really likes games based on Chinese history and novels). I want to try it, if the soundtrack is _this_ good.

I actually, um, have the main theme song stuck in my head. I've been humming it since we got to the resort and the room.

"Jen, Takato, be ready for the spring in about an hour!"

Jen turns to Hirokazu, he's standing in the doorframe of his room while Kenta unpacks inside. "H-Hey, we just here—"

"Yeah, we only have so much precious time to soak! This is gonna be great!"

"All right, Hirokazu…"I roll my eyes. I got an idea while listening to music on the bus. "We'll be ready."

Jen and I unpack in the small room. It has a bathroom and shower with two single beds. Thank the Gods it has two beds, if I had to share one with Jen...I-I…I don't know _if I could handle that!_ Especially after the bus ride, what if I woke up and I was using him as a Teddy Bear or something? How…How could I explain that _without_ looking gay? Or madly in love with him? I-I could get away with using him as a pillow that one time but…That?

…Jen would never speak to me again, I just _know it_. Or he'd tell the others, he'd warn them: Takato's gay, Takato's checking you out in the springs…I'm_ not_ gay and…I-I _won't_...!

…Well…If…I can't avoid the springs…Hirokazu's made it clear: He'll _drag me_ in there if he has to and, after this morning, I don't think he's joking.

"I'll go change into my robe," I say, grabbing one of the guest robes from the closet and going into the bathroom. I put my clothes into a neat pile on the counter as I change …

…I just have to avoid them. I can't avoid them _in _the springs obviously but, um…I-I think I'll be able to "_handle_ _things"_ if I can just avoid them in the changing room and the walk _to_ the springs…Just that dozen steps is…too many. You leave your robe in the changing room and walk the entire way with a towel and, usually, you have in your hands not—…Damn it…

I put the robe on and sit down on the side of the shower, lowering my head in thought as I…wait…

…Just go ahead of everyone. And if I can't "handle things," I'll be in the water…No-one's gonna look down, no-one's going to go diving or anything, you just sit and soak…That's it. I'll keep my distance.

But…That's only as a last resort. I-I'm _not_ gay, I _shouldn't_ have _that_ kind of reaction around Hirokazu and Kenta! …And Ryou…If only Ryou was here instead of Jen…

…I mean, Ryou's _really_ good looking but I am_ not_ in love with Ryou. Nothing'd happen with Ryou! Or Hirokazu! Or Kenta! …Jen's another story…

…I can do this…I can do this…

* * *

…I'm an idiot...

And now…Gods…Why me? _Why me?_ Why did I agree to come on this stupid trip?

It's…It's over…

…They…They think I'm gay and Jen…Gods…I-I think I pushed him over while I ran…I-I'm sorry, Jen! I'm _so_ sorry but…I _had_ to get out of there…!

Wh-Why the _hell_ was Hirokazu even_ looking?_ I-I…I…

…Damn it, as _soon_ as I saw Jen…! I just…turned around, sat near the back…Jen, Hirokazu and Kenta chatted, I kept quiet…Th-That was my mistake…That was when Hirokazu waded up to me and…

"_Dude, come on! Why're you hanging out in the back? Come sit with us! Takato, se—…Oh…Uh…"  
_

"…_Wh-What's wrong?"_

_"Uh…Wow…"_

_"…O-Oh, Gods…N-No, Hiro-Hirokazu-kun! It's…It's not what you—"_

And _that grin_ that suddenly appeared on his face…_ "…So, is there a snake loose in the hot springs or are you just happy to see me?"_ …I-I _still_ can't believe he said that.

I was starting to panic, my heart was going to burst out of my chest…_THEN_ I heard Kenta's voice…

"_Hirokazu, _what_ are you talking about? What snake?"_

Hirokazu…just let out a laugh and turned to Jen and Kenta…And said…Two words I'd have _done anything_ for him not to say.

"_Takato's hard."_

…Cue…the shocked looks from Jen and Kenta. _"…Takato's…what?"_ Kenta spoke first Jen…Just…The look on his face…

…I'm sorry, Jen…I-I swear, I…I thought I could…

…I'm _an idiot!_

I _had_ to get out of there…I-I just tried to cover myself and _ran_ past Hirokazu, then between Jen and Kenta…I started crying, worse than I've ever cried before. I started crying before I was even out of the springs, I _charged_ for the changing room and my robe. Thank the Gods we were the only ones in the spring at the time…I didn't need a bunch of strangers seeing me like that.

As soon as I got the robe on…I ran to our room, I locked the door and…

I've been crying ever since. I haven't cried like this in so long, not since…Not since Jen and I cried together over Guilmon and Terriermon…

…I-I won't…have Jen to comfort me this time. He's going to avoid me, I don't blame him. H-He's probably ranting to Hirokazu and Kenta about how he wants a new room, one as far away from me as possible.

I'm sorry, Jen…I-I had no control over this, I just…I love you, I love _you_ so much. Not guys, not girls, _just you!_ And now you hate me.

Jen hates me. Not as much as I hate myself for agreeing to this stupid trip!

DAMN IT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

I suddenly hear the sound of someone pounding on my door. Th-The fact they're pounding like that…Let me guess, "I hate you, you were eying me in the springs! I never want to see you again, Takato! You're sick! You're gay!" …Jen…Please forgive me. I-I'll do _anything_ for you to forget this ever happened.

"Takato! Open up! Come on!" …Hirokazu? "No-one's mad!" Liar…Don't even try it, Hirokazu! I-I won't believe that for a second! I-I 'reacted' to being around a bunch of _guys_ in a hot spring, why _wouldn't_ you be mad? Especially _you_ of all people! Otoko Shibuki!

There's a pause, I hear a muffled shout, "He's crying!" There's more pounding. "Takato! Seriously! No-one cares if you got a boner in the hot spring!" Wanna bet? I-I do, Hirokazu! _I CARE!_ "Come out already!" I'M NOT GAY! …Unless he meant that as…I-I don't know which but knowing Hirokazu…No, I-I'm not opening the door, I can't bring myself to look at Jen right now. I-I don't want to see how disgusted he'll be…How he 'always suspected it,' how I'm such a pervert for what I did on the bus, how I'm an even bigger pervert for _staring_ at him in the hot spring! It's just as bad as if I walked over to the women's side to him, I just know it!

I'm sorry, Jen, _please_ don't hate me.

I hear a muffled conversation between Hirokazu, Jen and Kenta…I-I try to hear what Jen's saying but…I-I can't understand them.

I hear the sound of something resting on the door. Hirokazu's voice is a _little_ clearer. "…You two looked up the entire time? Everyone's naked, I don't care what you see, I assume you don't care what I see!" …Did…

…Did Hirokazu more or less just…admit to _peeking_ on all of us? Hi-Hirokazu…! Yo-You? Wh-Why would you…? I-I _did my best not to look!_ But, um…

…I couldn't resist it with Jen, I-I mean…I don't get many opportunities like this. I-I...I'm a pervert, I know. I can't control myself around Jen, I just feel _different_ around him. Happier, calmer, _loved_…I know he can't love me back but I feel _loved_ around him. Like what he said that one time when he'd come to the bakery after our partners left…He came to see me "to be happy." …Jen…

…I'm sorry. I-I ruined things between us with this…I _hate_ myself right now for that. I-I swear, Jen, if you don't hate me after this…

Hirokazu knocks on the door, not as hard as before. "Takato, come on! Go back to the hot spring with us!" …What? He's serious?

I hear another muffled conversation, but my fears are confirmed with the words I _do_ hear from Hirokazu at the end. "What do I care if he's gay?" …I'm not gay! I-I love Jen! But—Wait…I-If I _was_ gay, Hirokazu…wouldn't care?

…Gods, why couldn't I have this obsession with Hirokazu instead? If I had to have this _obsession_ with another guy…

…No, I-I take that back. Hirokazu's a great friend but…He's not Jen. He's _nothing_ like Jen—Gods…Here I go again, thinking of Jen.

Then again, that's…That's probably all I'll be able to do after today. Think of Jen. Just because Hirokazu doesn't mind…It doesn't mean Jen wouldn't, too. Especially if he finds out I 'reacted' like that because of _him_.

…Jen…I'm so sorry…Please, don't hate me. I-I swear, I didn't want this, I can't control it, I can't control myself…I'm such an idiot, Jen.

There's another set of pounds. "Come on, Takato! Open up! You can check me out all you want!" Check…_you_ out all you want, Hirokazu? I-I…I…!

I can't help but laugh just a little at that. I'm still crying into my pillow but, _Gods!_ It makes perfect sense, actually, _of course_ Hirokazu would think _he's_ the one I… …'reacted' to…

…Hirokazu…I-I…I love Jen. Not you. And I love Jen because he's better than anyone else in the world…I still like girls, not guys. I'm not gay…

…Right? I-I mean…I don't _really_ look at girls but that's…That's because I'm distracted by Jen most of the time. I'm _always_ around Jen! Wh-Why look at girls when Jen's right there? I-I didn't think of girls when I liked Juri back in primary and early middle school! I didn't think of girls because I had Juri (and Jen but…This is about Juri right now!) to think about instead. I liked her more than any other girl…I like Jen more than any girl period. Jen's…Jen's amazing…

…I just would have done anything for him _not_ to have gone on this trip...The _one time_ I don't want to be near Jen and…I guess that's my luck. And now Jen's going to tell me he doesn't want to share a room with some pervert who "lusts" after other guys…

…Or just him…That's even worse…

There's a pause, Hirokazu lets out a sigh, "…I'm sorry for that joke, Takato. I honestly have no problem, you can love anyone you want I wouldn't judge you. I for one would LOVE to go back and soak in some springs! And I want you to join us!" …Hirokazu…

…I-I don't believe it. _That_ has to be a joke. I-I mean, Hirokazu's _Hirokazu!_ Otoko Shibuki! He's _the last person on Earth_ who'd want to be _near_ a "gay" guy, especially if he's naked in a spring with him!

I-I wish I could respond but…I can't stop crying. It's not as bad as when I first got here but, _damn it,_ I keep running things through my head, wishing I could go back and change things or go even further back and not go on this trip! ANYTHING but what's happening now!

After a couple more minutes, there's a knock on the door. I-I cry harder when I hear who it is instead of Hirokazu. "…Takato, it's Jen. I'm coming in." Jen, no, please, I-I'm sorry. Please don't— "I just want you to know, I'm not mad or anything. I'm not going to make fun of you or be an ass like Hirokazu. Okay?" …Jen…

…You can't be serious, you…You have to have made the connection between that and what happened on the bus. Jen, you saw what happened? Or…at least heard those _two words_ Hirokazu just _had_ to utter!

The door opens, I cry harder. Jen,_ please_, don't hate me. Don't come in, just…Just stay away. I don't want you to see me like this or…tell me that you don't want to be around me. You said you weren't mad but…

…That doesn't change what I did. What everyone's going to think it means. I'm the gay joke now and…No-one will believe me when I tell them I'm _not!_

I'm just going to be some joke, now. The "gay" one…Hirokazu and Kenta won't let me forget it. I know Hirokazu won't, at least…And Jen...

...They'll all joke about how much I love Jen. I mean…It's obvious now, isn't it? I-I mean…Damn it…Why? Why Jen?

"Um…Takato, are you all right?" Jen asks as he sits on the other bed.

I let out a quiet sigh. Ma-Maybe he…Maybe he won't hate me, or at least he'll avoid me after the trip. Right now…All I can do is hope that one last time I can be happy around Jen.

"…Y-Yeah…Kind of…" Maybe I can still deny it…Maybe I can say I found a hole in the dividing wall and I peeked on the girls. Je-Jen might buy that…I-I _have_ to try! "…Jen…I'm sorry…I…I…" I stammer. Come on…Say you found a hole in the dividing wall! SAY IT! Better to look like a straight pervert! "Jen, it's not—"

Jen interrupts me in the worst possible way. "Takato…can I just ask…Are you…gay?" …No…I feel tears starting to well into my eyes again, my chest tightens, my throat tightens and aches. Jen…I'm not gay! I…just love you! I don't love men! I just…

…I just…love Jen…

…Gods…I-I…I…

…I love Jen…

…Jen's a guy…

…I love another guy…

…I…I…No…I-I…I'm not…! Jen's just special! Jen's…

…Jen's a guy…And I love him…

Gods, _no_, please, _no…_

…I'm gay…

I-I kept…telling myself, _every time_…_Every time_ I thought about Jen as more than a friend, I-I'd tell myself…

"I still like girls."

Jen's just "better" than girls.

Jen's "special."

…Jen's not special…Jen's a guy.

_I_ _like guys_…

…_I'm gay…_

I'm about to cry even harder as it sinks in on how much I've been _deluding_ myself, how long I've convinced myself that _Jen's special_ and _better_ than girls! That I even_ liked_ girls! I'm about to cry worse than I've ever cried when I hear Jen add, "I-I won't care if you are, really," Jen…? Yo-You…You will… "I promise. I swear, I would never hate you for it…You're my best friend. No matter what."

…Jen, do you really mean that? You would still be my friend? You wouldn't hate me for this?

…I take back what I just said.

I _love_ Jen.

Because Jen's special.

Because Jen's better than girls.

Because Jen's better than guys.

Because Jen's _Jen._

…But…I-I…I still have to tell him the truth…

…I still have to…finally admit to what I've convinced myself wasn't the truth. That I'm…gay. The last thing I could ever want…

When I was a kid and my parents would tell me how they met and got married…I'd think of my "beautiful wife" and the kids we'd have. We'd run the bakery, be artists, rock stars, astronauts or run a dinosaur petting zoo, whatever weird thing I wanted to do as a grown up back when I was five... I'd still always think of my wife and the big family we'd have…

…And then my Dad'd tell me, if I did something he was really proud of, that he hoped I had a son "as great as his." ...Dad…

…Gods…My friends know and…If my parents found out how…How would they react? How would they feel about their…their gay son? I-I…I'm…I'm so sorry…I wish I could change this, that my self-delusion could have come true…

…But…

…Even when I "still liked girls," I loved Jen more. It won't happen, Jen's straight. But, at the very least, _Jen_ would be worth it.

…I'm about to admit to the last thing I could ever want …If I didn't know Jen.

I can't even bring myself to really lift my head from my pillow. "I am…" I nod into it. And I want to cry again. "…I'm sorry, Jen—"

"No, no, Takato, don't apologize." Wh-Why? Why shouldn't I apologize? At the very least for…For _what I did!_ "I, um, I want to talk to you...About something. Can you sit up?"

I knew it.

I admit to it and…Jen wants another room. That has to be it, just by how awkward he sounds. Like he _doesn't_ want to do this, he knows he's kicking me out…

…It's okay, Jen, I understand. I really do. I-I'm the joke now, right? Gay Takato. Everyone's gonna have a laugh like Hirokazu…I can check him out all I want. 'Hey, Gaykato, pucker up for me! Wanna go make out?' 'Hey, Takato, can get some fashion tips?' …I'm going to be a punch line now, Hirokazu_ alone_ is going to do that…

…Kenta, too, 'cause he's Hirokazu's friend…Jen, _please_ don't be like them. _Please_.

I finally turn to face Jen but lose my nerve at the last second, I just keep my head turned with my hand on my pillow. "…I know," I whisper, "you want another room, right?"

"N-No, of course not." Jen says with a light laugh. There's a short silence before he finally says, nervously, "Takato, would you…like to do something, sometime? Like…go out?" …Jen, how could you? I-I…You're my best friend, _how could you?_

I clench my fist around the pillow, throwing it aside and I'm actually _frowning_ at Jen…I-I'm _mad_ at Jen! "Jen. that's not funny! Hirokazu's an ass who would joke like that, but you? I can't believe it!" Jen, I-I don't _want_ to be some joke to you Hirokazu and Kenta!

Jen's eyes go wide, he quickly holds up his hands and shouts, "N-No! T-Takato! I'm serious!" Wh-What? "I-I'm gay, too! I'm not joking, I…I like you! …I-I like you a lot." …You…You what?

My jaw falls "…You're gay, Jen?" Jen's gay? _Jen? _He's…He has to be joking. He _has_ to be!

If not…

…Jen, I'm so sorry…

Jen nods, swallowing. He looks nervous, even _scared_. "…I really like you, Takato." …Gods…I'm sorry, Jen… "A lot. I've had feelings for you for a long time," I'm an idiot. Jen, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. "I can't even pinpoint when they started, I've just thought about you that way for so long."

Jen's gay… I-I…

…I yelled at him…The thing I've always _wanted_, to be with Jen _and I think he's joking!_ I was _mad_ at him…

…I sniff, trying my hardest not to cry again. "J-Jen…I'm s-sorry I yelled at you. It's just…with what Hirokazu was saying out there…" …And how stupid I am. Jen wouldn't joke like that, he's my best friend…

…Some friend I am…

"No, it's okay. After what Hirokazu was shouting, I don't blame you," Jen says, smiling a little. I feel so much better seeing him smile. "Kenta was the only one who knew about me, he found out by accident last week…I never thought I'd tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react." By screaming at you like I did? I-I can't believe I did that to you, Jen. "So, um…Is there a chance…?"

I nod, I don't think I deserve to do it but a smile I can barely control spreads across my face. "I've liked you a lot for more than a few years, too. I didn't tell you for the same reason, and I was pretty sure that you were straight. I mean, you're…You! I figured you could have anyone you want." Any girl you wanted, Jen…Or, now, any guy.

Jen laughs, "Wow, thanks." Jen looks to me, right into my eyes. I feel a little intimidated, especially with the grin spreading across his face as he says, "If I can have anyone, then I want you. I want Takato Matsuda. And only Takato Matsuda." …Jen, I love you.

Jen laughs a little more, I laugh back, saying, "I have no objection to that at all."

"How about we have lunch at that café near the hot springs? To make things official?"

I get up. "Yeah." I-I'm sort of numb right now, especially as Jen stands up and takes my hand.

Jen confessed. Jenrya Li just confessed to _me_. He told me he likes me, he likes me a lot. He's gay. Jenrya Li is gay and he _loves me!_ We're about to go on our first date!

I'm expecting Hirokazu to wake me up at any moment now. This can't be real.

"…Can I try one thing, before we leave?" Jen asks.

"What?"

Jen turns to me, he leans forward slightly, his lips puckered.

…Is he…? He…wants to…?

…This has to be a dream…

And if it is a dream, then…I'm _not_ going to say no to this!

I lean forward…

…It's…not a dream. Our kisses in my dreams aren't this, um…awkward, our lips met but…I-I don't know if I'm…supposed to _do_ anything or let Jen um…Do…something…Th-This is my first kiss! I-I've _never_ kissed anyone before in my life, let alone _Jen!_

…But…The fact it's Jen…

…This is _the greatest kiss_ of my life. Taking place in the _greatest moment_ of the _greatest day_ _of my entire life!_

We break the kiss and I can't stop smiling at Jen, even when I ask, "Was that your first kiss, too?"

Jen nods with a laugh, "Y-Yeah…I think we'll need to practice."

I kiss Jen again on the cheek, _because I can!_ "Yeah, we should practice. As often as possible." I-I can't believe I said that but…

…This isn't a dream.

I feel my cheeks warm up, Jen's a slight shade of red, too, as he laughs from that kiss.

I clear my throat quietly, looking to Jen. "Can I call you…Jen-chan?" Like I do in my dreams?

"Only if I can call you Takato-chan," Jen says.

"Thanks, Jen…chan," I laugh a little at how awkward I sound. "S-sorry, it's...Something I never thought I'd say to you." _Ever_.

It's Jen's turn to kiss me on the cheek, I blush again. I-I can't control it. "I never thought I'd do that, Takato-chan."

This is _amazing!_

…Amazing enough to where I'm _still_ expecting Hirokazu to wake me at any moment…

* * *

Our first date, um, _didn't_ go quite as we hoped it would. In the sense that all we did was share the last ramune they had.

Still great, though. It was a date. With Jen.

Jen and I are dating.

I still can't believe it. It's actually not as _different_ as I thought it might be. We hug, we kiss, we say "I love you" but, well, we've always been close friends, but…

…I think, save for those three things, we've sort of been a couple without knowing it. I told Jen about my sketches, he told me about Wataru in Ai To Kirai (a character that looks like me…I won't tell Jen that he shares my Grandfather's name, though, ha ha ha! I wonder what Kai would say…).

A little after it started, I got two more shocks.

The first being that Hirokazu _really_ doesn't object to Jen and I. He supports us, he's still our friend. Jen told me how worried he was about Hirokazu's reaction and, like my fear with Jen and Kenta, we had nothing to worry about. Hirokazu _wanted_ Jen and I in the springs with him! The two gay guys!

Two of the _three_ gay guys. Kenta's gay…

…I-I don't know why I didn't see it coming but, looking back, I shouldn't be _that_ surprised. He's _always_ been close to Hirokazu and, well, Ruki _does_ like to joke about those two already being an item. It turns out Kenta didn't even hide it as well as he thought: Hirokazu knew "for a couple years." Kenta "broke" and went back to the springs, Hirokazu ran after him…

…And then Jen told me…Kenta's trick…

...No. Comment…

But, um, good to know since a little while ago, Hirokazu got us to go back to the springs. I was nervous but, well, Jen was with me and Hirokazu said he didn't care who…"reacts"…we're _staying_.

No-one did…Hirokazu spent _hours_ in his spring from sunset to about ten. We just spent the whole time chatting and having fun.

For the first time in years—No, first time _ever._ I was comfortable. With everything.

I'm gay.

But I have Jen. I don't want anyone beyond Hirokazu and Kenta to know that but, someday, everyone else _will_ find out. Hopefully, that day will be a long time from now. Until then, I have Jen…That's all I care about…

…More or less…

"…Takato?" I hear Jen whisper in the dark.

I wipe my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "So-Sorry…Did I…wake you?" I whisper.

"No…I was just thinking," Jen speaks a little louder. "What about you?"

"The same," my voice cracks slightly. We're back in our room. We each took a quick shower and went to bed. I'm wearing a white t-shirt and some tan shorts, Jen's in one of his black t-shirts and green shorts. It's what we brought to wear to bed, it started to warm up a little after our first date. I _definitely_ won't need the coat I wore to the bus depot, it's June again…

…June 22nd…That's the day Jen confessed to me. That's the day of my first kiss… I don't want to ever forget that. I remember the date because of Hirokazu and his sushi, it had expired yesterday, the 21st, which Hirokazu thought was today.

Sorry, Hirokazu-kun, it's the 22nd. But it looks like you survived your encounter with expired eel nigiri.

Hirokazu wants us up early for breakfast and some time in some special indoor baths they have here.

Hirokazu _loves_ this place. The baths even allow drinks in certain areas (no food, though), Hirokazu's going to try to bribe a waiter to get us sake. I don't think it'll fly but…When Hirokazu _really_ wants something… I'll just settle for a pot of tea with Jen-chan. Something he likes from China, I think that would be…

…Romantic…

I-I can actually _suggest that_ tomorrow. Because it would be! And I think Jen would love it just as much as I would!

We're a couple! Jen and I are officially a couple! I _still_ can't believe it!

Still, ever since we turned off the lights about half an hour ago, I think, I just haven't been able to sleep.

"What's wrong? Takato…"

"…I…I…It's…nothing, really," I say. "I-I…Jen-chan, I _never _thought this would happen…"

"I didn't either…I thought you liked Juri or, at least, liked girls…Really, Takato, I _never _suspected you." I'm actually a little glad to hear that. Ever since I realized it, I've been afraid that I'm a little "obvious." My past as the crybaby of the group and the whole "sensitive artist" thing…I know it's a stereotype but, um, it's still me.

"The same with you, Jen-chan. I thought you were just waiting for a girl you really liked, I meant what I said when I told you that you could have anyone," I don't think I've _stopped_ calling him Jen-chan since he confessed. I spent a little bit of time thinking about that confession…Jen swears he forgives me for yelling at him and thinking he was joking but…

…I still feel horrible about it. I screamed at Jen because he wanted to go out. I-I just…I _never_ even admitted this until Jen asked me. Jen is the one who made me realize I'm gay.

I'm gay.

…Gods help me…

"And I meant what I said when I told you: I want Takato Matsuda…And _only_ Takato Matsuda," I can _feel_ the smile Jen has as he says that, I'm not kidding. And…

…I-I can do this…I can admit to this…

I _love it _when Jen's romantic like that! I-I really do, he's _great!_ And I'm so happy knowing he's serious, he means it, he _loves me!_

I wish I told him I loved him when he confessed. We just said we "really like" each other. We were being cautious, I guess. This was…Gods, so many firsts for both of us. First confession, first kiss, first date. This is all new to both of us. I know it's all knew to me. I-I really don't know what to say or what to do half the time…I don't know if Jen does all that much either but I don't mind…As long as I'm with Jen, I don't care…

…Too much…

"Thanks, Jen-chan…I…" My voice cracks slightly.

"Takato, please, tell me what's wrong. You sound like you're going to cry again. Please, don't…"

"I-It's nothing, really," I say. "I-I'm happy, Jen-chan. I don't think I…could be…any happier…" My voice and the tears in my eyes are contradicting that. I just...I can't stop thinking about my family.

What's going to happen to us? Should I tell them when I come home? Just…get it out of the way? No, because even if Jen wanted people to know I could _not_ bring myself to say "I'm gay." I know it, I can't even do it in my head.

I'd do _anything_ to keep this a secret forever. Anything. But they'll notice soon enough. That I "don't date," I don't show that much interest in girls (especially now)…They'll realize there's something wrong with me, maybe. That I'm…different. I-I don't think I'm exactly subtle, Ruki's made the odd comment now and then and so has…

…Kai…

"_Takato, I swear, you're secretly gay aren't you? 'Cause whenever I see you within ten feet of a pretty girl…"_ …I don't do _anything_ right around the girls in Okinawa. And I know now it's not because I liked them, it's because I'm just…awkward around girls I don't know. And probably guys if Kai'd introduce me to more guys (he tends to know more pretty girls than guys _these days_, Kai's like Jen before he confessed – He can have _any_ girl he wants, Kai just likes having a _lot_ of attention from a _lot_ of girls). How would Kai take it if he found out? We're sort of close, ever since that visit with Guilmon that Summer…

Kai and I exchange email and video chat a lot. I'm worried he'd be sickened, he probably would be…He's also like what I thought Hirokazu was like—No, he's _not_ like Hirokazu. He's like Otoko Shibuki – Kai's a fisherman, a _real_ _manly_ fisherman. I know he drinks (he's video chatted me while _really_ drunk once and I _know_ he'd been drinking before a couple emails) and that he drinks with Grandpa Wataru (Grandpa Wataru called him from a video chat to "help break in a nice big bottle of the good stuff." Kai's Otoko Shibuki, he's a _real_ man…

…I know being gay doesn't make me _less_ of a man but…In Kai's eyes I might be. Not that I was the image of manliness to begin with but being gay takes away about a hundred points from "appearance," I think.

And Kai's just the least of my worries…My Mom and Dad. I-I can't lose them over this. I don't want to even _imagine_ what would happen if they hated me over someone I love _so much_…I-I couldn't choose between them…

I love my family but I…I _know_ how much I love Jen. I've loved Jen for _years_ and the fact he feels the same…

...I don't want to lose those feelings. Because I'm so happy. Even crying right now, I'm happier than I've ever been. Because Jen _loves me!_

I just wish we could keep it a secret forever…I know someday people will find out. Hirokazu and Kenta already know. The other Tamers or someone in Jen's family could find out soon enough…Or what if my parents found one of my "Friends and I" sketchbooks? What if they're looking at it right now? What if they've already seen it and…Gods…They know I love Jen and that…that disgusts them…They're waiting for me to come home to tell me they'll never let me see Jen ever again, that no son of theirs is gay…

…Gods, _please_, let me keep this a secret forever! _PLEASE!_

I choke, wiping my eyes. I also kick myself mentally, I know Jen heard that. I give up and let out a quiet sob.

"Takato, _please_…What's wrong?" I'm sorry, Jen. Please, don't worry…I-I'm fine…

"I-I'm sorry, Jen-chan…I-I'm just thinking…Re-Really…It's… It's…Nothing…"

"No, it's not," I hear the sound of Jen's covers shifting, then the sound of him standing.

"Jen?"

I feel someone lift my covers. Jen speaks in a quiet, soothing tone, "Move over, please, Takato-chan." Wh-What?

I slide a little bit over, away from Jen as he climbs into my bed. "Jen?" I have my back to him, I'm on my side…I-Is this…? Does he want to…?

N-No, Jen's…Jen's _not_ like that!

"I-I'm not trying anything, really. Except this." I feel him lift me slightly, putting one arm under me, about between my stomach and chest, another arm wraps around me…Jen's holding me. "Please, Takato-chan, don't cry." He whispers. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Nothing anymore," I sniff, wiping my eyes. "I-I was just thinking about…being gay. It's still scary to me, I'm sorry, Jen."

"Takato, I never told _anyone_ before I told Kenta and that's because he found out on his own. You're the first person I ever told on my own terms," Jen says, I feel his lips on my cheek. "Please, don't be scared or, at least, don't be upset for being scared. I understand."

"Thank you, Jen-chan. For everything. Thank you so much." I wipe my eyes, I feel for one of his hands and kiss the back of his hand. I-I thought that would be fitting, I think Jen liked it.

"Just be happy, Takato-chan." I hear Jen let out a quiet laugh as he holds me a little tighter and closer. He holds me for a little while and we both know how much we love being able to sit together like this…

….I have to say this. I-I have to…It's just a little before midnight, it's _still_ our first day as a couple.

"…Jen-chan," I whisper.

"Takato-chan?"

"…I love you."

I hope I wasn't too bold, Jen is quiet for a few moments before he says, "I love you, too, Takato-chan…_Wo Ai Ni_." Chinese…I-I know that's Chinese for 'I love you.'

Again, I-I can _sense_his smile as Jen gives me one more squeeze, as if to emphasisze what he said. I let out a quiet laugh, "Thank you, Jen-chan."

I love you.

* * *

"Daaaad!"

"Daddy!"

I look up from the canvas in my lap, holding a charcoal pencil in my hand. "Just two more minutes, I'm almost done with the sketch, Tajiri, Mitou-chan," I say, laughing a little. I should let them take a break, their arms are getting tired but I'm _almost done!_ Sorry, you two, I told you to feed them less junkfood (though, Kenta tells me it doesn't matter _what _they eat, they're still gonna eat a ton – He's right, MarineAngemon is living proof of that!).

"Daddy…You said _that_ twenty minutes ago…! Can we put them down _yet?_" Mitou-chan begs. She's Jen-chan's daughter in _so_ many ways.

And Tajiri's my son. We love them both _so much_…

"Hold your Gigimon and Gummymon just a _little_ longer…" I trail off. The door to our home opens.

"TOU-CHAN!" Mitou drops her Gummymon and takes off, the poor Digimon shouts and hops after her.

"MI-CHAN! That wasn't niiiiice!" Gummymon whines.

Tajiri's more gentle with his partner, he sets Gigimon down, "Tou-san!" He runs to the front door.

I turn from my sketch, smiling…Jen-chan's home. I stand up, he walks to me and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm home, Takato-chan. What are you doing…?"

"Sketching the kids and their partners…" I hold up my sketch. "After they hold up their partners, I'm going to ask Guilmon to hold up Tajiri and…Think you can let Terriermon evolve to Galgomon for a minute for Mi-chan…? I _don't_think his rookie form can hold her."

"I'll still try! Moumantai!" I hear a voice from the kitchen, Terriermon waves from the archway with a huge piece of Guilmon bread in his mouth, almost as big as him.

"If you want but I _think_ it might look awkward…" I trail off, laughing.

Jen-chan kisses me again. "I can't wait to see the finished painting."

"Dad, can Mitou-chan and I go play with Guilmon and our partners? Please?"

"Sure."

"Daddy! Daddy! You wanna order room service?" Mitou-chan asks.

"What?" I turn to my daughter, tilting my head in confusion. "Mitou-chan…?"

"Are you still asleep, Takato? Jen? That's it, I'm comin' in!" Mitou-chan shouts.

"…Mitou-chan why do you sound like your Uncle Hirokazu…?" I trail off…

* * *

Breakfast was…awkward…Jen-chan and I _both_ woke up to the sound of our door opening and closing, _loudly_.

But _that_ was the _least_ of our worries…

"_Hey, guys, we're ordering room—Wow…Sorry, didn't know you two were gonna…um…'make things official.' Awesome, though! GO JEN AND TAKATO!"_

"_N-No! It's not like that! Jen…was just making me feel better—"_

_"I'm sure he was, Takato-kun, I'm_ sure _he was…! Hehehe!"_

_"WE DIDN'T—"_

_"Hiro-chan, what's goi—O-Oh…Wow…Luck-y you two…Ha ha ha, I-I won't…tell anyone. Don't worry…Congrats!"_

"_Ke-Kenta-kun, we…We didn't! Really…Takato just…had a rough night—Gah! Hirokazu, don't you_ dare _make the joke I know you wanna make about that phrasing!"_

_"Damn. Not even a_ little_ one, Jen?"_

"_No and that'd _better not _have been one of them!"_

_"Huh? I wasn't…What do you—O-Oh! Ooooh…! HA HA HA! WOW! Trust me, dude, it…It wasn't…Ha ha ha…!"_

"_Jen, for someone _sooo_ pure, your mind goes _straight_ to the gutter, doesn't it? Not helping your case here, Jen-chan…Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."_

_"Kenta…! Not_ you_, too!"_

_"Sorry, hard to resist, Jen…"_

…We _eventually_ convinced them we _didn't_ do _anything_. Jen really just held me for the entire night. I can't thank him enough, I-I'm _really_ not sure how I'm going to handle this…

…But I know Jen-chan will be there for me.

Room service arrived a minute ago, we're in Hirokazu and Kenta's room. Jen-chan and I are eating at the little round dining table by the beds, Hirokazu and Kenta are eating on Hirokazu's bed…

…Did I mention Hirokazu's in his underwear? I-I'm serious, it's part of what _woke us up_ - The _shock_ of Hirokazu standing in our room _in his underwear!_

Jen and I are in our robes since we _know_ we're going to the bath after breakfast. Kenta's wearing a tank top and shorts, Hirokazu? …Black briefs…

Hirokazu pours honey on his waffles while Kenta butters his toast and sets each slice next to his eggs. Jen's having some red bean filled manju they had on the breakfast menu while I'm just having a bowl of miso soup and toast.

"…So I _doubt_ I gotta ask you two if you're having a good time here," Hirokazu says with a grin, looking to Jen and I.

"The other day was…I-I never thought it could happen," I say. "Thanks for talking me into the trip, Hirokazu-kun."

"Anytime," Hirokazu nods, taking a waffle in his hands and taking a bite out of it. "Thanks for coming along, Jen, you saved me a _ton_ of cash and from hating Ryou."

Jen smiles. "Thanks for letting me know about the trip, Kenta-kun. Are you having a good time?"

"The springs are nice but I just _love_ the view I have in my room…" Kenta jokes, staring at Hirokazu…

…And to my complete surprise, Hirokazu (still sitting on his bed) strikes a few poses. "How 'bout these views?"

"Even prettier, Hiro-chan!" Kenta laughs. "Hiro-chan _really_ has no problem, guys." Kenta's been calling him 'Hiro-chan' non-stop since we met them again in the springs that evening. Hirokazu doesn't complain at all, even though he told us that Kenta's _just_ 'the most awesome best friend in the history of best friends.'

"Is that why he's…wearing that?" Jen asks.

"Huh? No, I was gonna sleep like this anyway, it's how I sleep at home," Hirokazu says. "And what? You guys suddenly gonna complain after spending a so many hours in a hot spring with me?"

"No, it's just…Hiro-chan, not a lot of straight guys um…are all that _comfortable_ being almost, or in those cases, _completely naked_ with gay guys. At least, I'd _imagine_ they aren't." Kenta says. "I sort of thought it was some sort of way of you saying you're _that_ okay with, um, the 'situation.'"

"Nah, that was the poses," Hirokazu shakes his head. "Kenta, remember, I've sorta known for a _long time_…I ain't gonna suddenly act different around you just 'cause you know I know. And with Jen and Takato…You're gay, too, why should I care if they are?"

"Thank you, Hirokazu-kun," I bow my head. "I-I mean it…For talking me into this trip and everything. Thank—"

"Takato, dude, thank me by enjoying the baths after we eat! Told ya this place was _great!_"

"It really is," Jen smiles, he holds my hand on the table.

"Thanks again for…Um…Hugging me like that earlier," I say, blushing. "Sorry, um…" I-I wish we locked our door or something, I _still_ can't believe Hirokazu and Kenta thought we were…We _just_ confessed!

"I sorta saw it coming," Jen shakes his head.

"Saw _what_ coming, Jen?" Hirokazu speaks up.

"As I fell asleep, holding my boyfriend in my arms with _only_ the _purest_ of intentions, I thought to myself, 'I just _know_ Hirokazu's going to walk in on this…And I'm going to have to kick him three times for every joke he makes.'" Jen says.

Hirokazu laughs, "_Fine_, you two were _just_ holding hands and kissing each other. I saw nothing more than what I sometimes see on the scrambled cable channel…" He turns to Kenta. "I think it's a home and gardening channel 'cause there's _always _this pool boy or handyman—"

"Hirokazu!" Jen shouts.

"C'mon, Jen, gimme _at least_ one morning to do my worst, _please?_" Hirokazu begs.

"…Takato?" Jen looks to me.

"He supports us, Jen-chan. We owe him this much," I say with a laugh. I guess it's okay to let Hirokazu joke around if he wants to. He's not being mean, just Hirokazu. It's _nothing_ like I thought it would be.

"My boyfriend has spoken." Jen turns to me, smiling. "It's fun to call you that."

I laugh, "Th-Thanks, _Jen-chan_…It's fun to call _you_that…"

"Kenta," Hirokazu turns to his friend. "You know what we must do. There's a song we _must _sing to commemorate this occasion. You may be begin."

Kenta nods, cleaing his throat. "…_Misaki wo mawareba…_"

"_Wrong!_" Hirokazu shouts, shaking his head.

"…_Not_ Otoko Shibuki? Then what?"

"We're savin' that one for the baths! No, we're singing an old school _classic!" _Hirokazu turns to us, he clears his throat and starts to sing… "_Jen and Takato sitting in a tree…_Join me, Kenta-kun!"

Kenta laughs, giving us an apologetic look as he joins in with Hirokazu… _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G...First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…_" There's a pause, Hirokazu and Kenta exchange looks…

…I _know_ Hirokazu hasn't slept through _that_ much biology.

"…_A miracle of science in a baby carriage!"_Hirokazu finishes. "Like that boring movie with the robot action movie guy. You seen it?"

Kenta shakes his head.

"Well, long story short: Terminators _can_ be loving Mom-Dads."

"Hiro-chan, you watch _waaay _too many action movies."

"That's scientifically impossible. And this wasn't an action movie!"

Hirokazu and Kenta continue to argue. Jen and I laugh, Jen is _still_ holding my hand while we eat. I-I just realized that. I stare down at our hands for a couple moments, then I look to Jen…He looks up at me, giving me…Gods…

…Jen gives me the loving smile I thought I'd _only_ see in my dreams. He then goes back to eating but…

"I love you, Jen-chan," I whisper.

Jen quickly swallows, whispering, "I love you, too, Takato-chan."

"I heard that, both of you-chans," Hirokazu whispers-not-so-quietly. Kenta laughs. "Sorry, guys, I don't wanna spoil the mood but…I'm just really happy for you two, y'know? My friends are happy, I'm happy. That's all I care about, right, Kenta?"

Kenta nods, sitting his empty plate aside on his bed. "Right, Hiro-chan. You're an expert at love!"

"'Cause I stole your heart? I can give it back if you want…"

"Keep it, Hiro-chan. You're the _only_ one I want to have it."

If I didn't know better I'd _swear_ Kenta was…Well…Actually…He _is_ being romantic. Hirokazu's happy to indulge Kenta, just going by last night's trip to the springs…Kenta grabbed Hirokazu's ass as a joke and…Aside from shouting in surprise, Hirokazu _laughed_, like he was just goofing off with his friends! No…Not _like_ he was goofing off with his friends but _because he was_ goofing off with his _friends!_

I look back to Jen, he's still holding my hand. He turns to me again with his smile. Jen's been smiling_ so much_ since his confession. I know it: He's just as happy, he's just as in love.

In love with me.

Hirokazu, you're officially forgiven for that wake up call and for your..."joke"…during the hot springs incident. Because if it wasn't for you I don't think I'd ever be as happy as I am now. Not even close…

…Thank you, Hirokazu-kun…

…Thank you, Kenta-kun…

…And…

…I love you, Jen-chan.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
…That's the _most_ of the incident itself you're ever gonna get. Sorry but…I don't think Taiki can keep this at a Teen rating if I go into any _more_ detail than that. You'll just have to use your imagination! Just like the site's motto says: Unleash your imagination!

…Granted, I doubt this site's founder had "Takato gets happy in the hot springs" in mind when they came up with that motto but…_UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!_

Seriously, I just want to state again: When I wrote Christmas Dinner and half-wrote Pass the Soy Sauce (which remained unfinished until it was posted by Taiki a little after his Re-Uploaded Project started) back in '03: Takato's hot spring incident was written as a gag for a pair of fics I never planned to expand upon. _Especially_ _like this! _Seriously, I don't know why or_ how_ this fic-continuity got so big, it's just been a ton of fun to write!

Anyway, this chapter was a request from Sailervenus454, who wanted Takato's POV of the hot springs trip. I admit, I had some trouble with his POV because of _how deep_ Takato forces himself into the closet with this fic series: As he's said many times, he never admitted to _himself_ he was gay until Jen _asked him_ that day…

…So Takato's got a _lot_ on his mind when it comes to waking up from a dream about a romantic picnic with Jen and still "liking girls" while he's doing what he can to "avoid the unavoidable" in the hot springs with Jen…

Sorry, Takato. At least you got Jen out of it.

The scene with Hirokazu and Kenta was just for fun, since the trip isn't really shown past the incident in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda, so I thought I'd expand on it. Also, sorry to fans of Junior (the "boring" movie Hirokazu mentions – Which for some reason I _always_ think is titled "Nine Months") – The "boring" description is a reference to The Nostalgia Critic (I _love_ Doug Walker), who…Just watch the video on his site! It's _funny! _Also recommended: Top 11 Nostalgic Mind****s (Which features Creature Feature's "Greatest Show Unearthed" as a theme song – _AWESOME!_) and _any_ of the Nostalgic Commercials Videos.

Quick name note: Mitou's name another Japanese reading of a Chinese name – Meitao, which means "Beautiful Peach." Tajiri's just another TA- name for the Goggle Boy naming tradition.

Finally, like in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda: The title of this chapter is another "bad joke." "Hebi" means "snake" in Japanese.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Thank you, SailerVenus454, for the request! You will be added to our Favorite Authors list like the other fic-requesters Ori's finished projects for!

I, too, had wondered what could possibly be running through Takato's mind before, during and after the "incident" in question. _Especially_ when Hirokazu let loose his "snake" joke.

Though, given the little "sleep" theme in this fic: Takato is definitely The Biggest Dreamer! I was quite surprised by the content of his last dream. A prediction of things to come? Ha ha ha!

The next chapter is a VERY special chapter, by the way! It's a chapter worth celebrating! Especially as it's got Jenkato in it, something we can all enjoy! Of course, that's not the focus or reason for celebrating but you will see soon enough!

-Taiki Matsuki


	68. Bonus VII: Ours, Shiota Hirokazu

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** Happy one year back on FFN and _**ONE MILLION ARCHIVED WORDS**_, Ori! - Taiki Matsuki]

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS VII: Ours (Shiota Hirokazu)

* * *

If _anyone_ ever needs a babysitter, we're at the top of the list. When Takehiro was a baby, we were the _first_ people Takato would let watch Takehiro outside of the Matsuda apartment (which, for Takato, took a _lot_ of convincing from Kenta_ and_ Jen), not even _Juri_ had that honor! But that's 'cause Juri wasn't "set up" for a baby and just watched him over at Jen and Takato's apartment…She was usually first pick as Takehiro's babysitter (but she did know how much Kenta _loved_ babysitting).

When Ryougi was adopted, same deal but less work since Takato knew we could be trusted. Kenta didn't have to beg and plead. And he _did_ sometimes. Kenta _loved_ watching the Matsuda brothers. I did, too, but for Kenta – He could be a Dad for a night.

When Ruki had Akio, we didn't even have to ask. Kenta once said "If you _ever_ need a babysitter, Ruki, just drop him off! We'll take him _any_ time!" She, um, took that at face value and would _regularly_ show up with Akio, some diapers and a bottle saying, "I need some me-time." That ended after Akio could talk, though, since Akio's _first word_ (which we all expected to be anything _but_ what it turned out to be) was _Mommy_…

…Ruki, um…She ain't _ever_ gonna admit it but she _loves_ her kids. A _lot_. And Akio's kind of a Momma's boy…

…And gay, I mean, _holy shit_. When, um, I realized his "like" of Takehiro was a _lot_ more than just "he looks up to him" I _couldn't believe it!_ Not even Kenta, the ultimate gaydar technician, saw _that one_ coming. Ryougi…kinda easy (if Kenta didn't find out through his Three Kingdoms Guild, he'd have figured it out another way – But we'd keep it to ourselves since Ryougi _hated_ being assumed gay, even if it was true…Actually, _because_ it was true), but…Not Akio.

We also watched Kae a lot after she was born but, by then, Ruki had gotten the whole "liking kids" thing down to where she and Ryou didn't need us for anything except when they left town…Which they still did kinda often. Ruki and Ryou like "alone time" when on vacation, ya know? Though, after Kae, they took the kids with them to Komaki whenever they went back – Ruki said it was _"just to make sure we don't make the same mistake twice."_

…Ruki, um, with what happened to Ryou after Kae was born _HOW_ could it happ—Oh, wait, the Hounen Fertility Festival…Yeah, they were worried Hounen could be "v-word-proof."

Anyway, with all our other friends' kids being grown up and on their own, the only one really_ left_ is Masato-chan, Makoto and Shiuchon's son. He's eleven and about that age where he doesn't really _need_ a babysitter for a night…

…Actually, we're watching him at Makoto and Shiuchon's apartment for the next couple weeks: Makoto and Shiuchon have this _huge_ job they're sharing at a hotel in Nerima, they're getting free rooms and a "second honeymoon-mixed-with-what-we-do-best" (Makoto's words – This is sort of a dream job for both of them…And _Masato-chan_, he's _really_ upset that he can't go with them _AND HELP!_).

Anyway, Masato's kinda been hinting that he doesn't like having two babysitters (I think this is more for Kenta than Masato, everyone knows how badly Kenta wants to be a parent - Though Masato is a _little_ young to be trusted home alone for a _couple weeks_). Mostly the "babysitter" part, he still likes Kenta and me. Especially Kenta, but _everyone_ likes Kenta! Kenta's just awesome to be around, even _Ruki_ admits that Kenta's one of her "few real friends." Of course, that's usually followed with, "But I'm_ not_ your fag hag, Kitagawa. That's Hirokazu's position!" …Love you, too, Ruki. Love you, too.

Masato's out at the park right now, actually, it's Sunday and he had something he had to do for school. He almost forgot about it, actually, he was in a hurry when he left. He got sidetracked reading, get this, a _fashion magazine._ Men's fashion but, still, _FASHION! _

This is _probably_ gonna be our last babysitting job. Like I said, Masato's eleven and, well, he's the last of our friends' kids. That's kinda dawned on Kenta and he's a little depressed about it…

…The _one thing_ I hate about our "thing" is that, well, Kenta _obviously_ wants to have a family like everyone else, especially having kids. Kenta's like Takato, a natural born Dad. Just not as overprotective (I think…I _hope!_). And we've thought about adopting and they have no problem giving a kid to gay couples these days but…

…That's sorta the thing: They have no problem giving a kid to gay _couples_. As in _married_ couples. Kenta's not married. Even though we pretty much _are_ and have lived together since college, the fact we don't have a piece of paper saying "Husband and Husband" or whatever means Kenta can't adopt. Yeah, Kenta's lifelong roommate doesn't count as someone who can help him raise a kid…

…And that pisses me off so much. I'm serious, Kenta'd be a _great_ Dad! And, hey, I wouldn't mind it, either if I were to ever have a kid. But…_Every_ adoption agency we've talked to tells us: No. You have to be _married_. They check these things, too, we can't bullshit our way through the process (plus I think it's illegal).

I'm making lunch for Kenta (by ordering out) since he looks really down right now. He's watching television in the living room on this weird-ass couch…Seriously, Shiuchon and Makoto decorated the place with all this weird furniture and artwork – Even the stuff from _Takato_ looks weird, but that's because it's mostly the Digital World landscapes he does…Those are _always_ trippy! In fact, art critics say because of his landscapes, "Takato Matsuda make Salvador Dali look normal."

Takato's not sure how he feels about being seen as "crazier" than the melting clocks guy.

Kenta's on this sectional couch but…It's not in a square shape, it's a _rounded_ sectional, the whole couch is a semi-circle and the back is sorta low. It's also sky blue…I dunno, it's...what's in! I think…Or…_SOMETHING!_

I sit next to Kenta as he flips channels. "Hey, uh, pizza'll be here soon…"

Kenta nods. "Thanks, Hiro-chan."

"Still upset?" I ask.

"It's gonna be our last job, I mean…Takato and Jen are the ones who watch um…Takato and Juri," Kenta lets out a quiet laugh. Yeah, Takehiro and Kyoko named their twins Takato and Juri. And, well, we're _not_ going to babysit them anytime soon. That's Takato's job, he gets dibs on his grandkids.

And, yeah, Takato's just as "Takato-like" as _ever_ when it comes to those two. They're almost a year old, now, and Takehiro is _so much _like his dad when it comes to being a parent. He's already spoiling both of them worse than Kenta and I even _tried to_ with him and Ryougi. Though we did buy them some of their favorite Digimon dolls: Takato-chan's is a Wormmon, but at first he played with a MarineAngemon doll Kenta gave him _a lot_ (Akio and his mother were in competition for "funniest joke" about that fact – "Obviously the Matsuda gay gene skips a generation.") and Juri's is Takehiro's old Goma-chan doll. Goma-chan's a little worn and stuff but…Heh, it was a nostalgia trip seeing that again when we visited Takato while he was watching them.

Takato-chan, unlike Takehiro with his Dad, doesn't look too much like Takehiro. He has black hair like Kyoko while Juri got her Dad's hair color. It's a little weird since, well, Takehiro _really_ looked like Takato as a kid, we kinda thought Takato Junior would be the same way…Not that it matters but, factoring the resemblance in, I can't believe Takehiro thought he was adopted for so long.

"Yeah, but…I think it'd be sorta weird watching those two, I mean, I'd be babysitting _Takato_ and _Juri._ It'd feel like my friends shrank or something… And toss a baby-Jen in there like Ryougi probably wants to…" Ruki's got another bet going on for when Tarou and Ryougi adopt: If the kid'll be named 'Jenrya' or not…

…I got ten thousand on 'Jenrya.' C'mon, make me rich, Ryougi! Takehiro did when he turned out straight! I got a flatscreen out of it!

"Yeah, but you _know_ it'll still be a ton of fun."

…Kenta thought it was really awesome the way Takehiro named his kids after his parents like Takato did with his son. Especially since Takehiro did it for the same reason but without the baggage Takato had. Takehiro just loves his parents that much...He's sort of a Momma's boy like Akio but, at the same time, it's ignored 'cause of the story of how he found out about his Mom…

…Juri admits she wishes she didn't hide things, she had _no idea_ how much knowing who his Mom was would mean to Takehiro. Takehiro turned out great, though…He's got Takato's ability to bake mixed with Juri's cooking and, damn it if he didn't improve on both! We _love_ getting the annual Christmas Dinner invite – All three Matsuda Generations (and Juri!) help cook and _holy crap_ is it good! _Everyone_ loves it and gets to take home leftovers – They _love _making a ton of food for that dinner, the Matsudas (and Juri) aim to please when it comes to food. _Especially_ breads. Takehiro even added his own "twist" to the Matsuda family Digimon breads…Takato's Dad invented Guilmon and Terriermon bread, Takato invented MarineAngemon bread based on Kenta's suggestion and Takehiro…?

…_Gomamon bread!_ It's based on a French baguette recipe, dusted with flour and scored to look like Gomamon's markings with an extra piece of bread (cut up a bunch of times with scissors) for Gomamon's mohawk-like hairstyle. It's _awesome!_

"Yeah, I wonder if Takehiro'd be anything like his Dad the first time we watched him as a baby." I say with a shrug. Probably _not_, I mean…Takehiro can act like Takato sometimes but Takato's in a league of his own when it comes to "being Takato," ya know?

"Takato drove you _insane_ that night!"

Yeah, he _did!_ Gods, Takato, I can watch a baby for a night. Jen told me Takato loosened up after they got home from the movie. He gave _Kenta_ the details on _how_ "loosened up," though…Kenta-kun, I-I can't believe they give you details on that stuff sometimes…!

Then again, thanks to a certain "incident," I know more about Takato than I _ever_ wanted to (Damn, Matsuda…_DAMN!_)…And another incident involving Ryougi asking about a "swimsuit" he found in their bedroom revealed that…Hehehe…Jen's got a "love-thong" for Takato.

The door opens. "I'm home! Got a visitor!" Masato-chan calls. And, unlike most kids his age, he _likes_ having "-chan" added to his name…

…He says he's not gay but, damn it, we wonder. He's a _lot_ like Makoto—Who, yeah, _is_ straight but…Masato's been _on fire_ since he could first walk and talk! He helped his parents plan Ryougi and Tarou's wedding for the Gods' sake! What does _that _tell you?

Aside from the fact he's going to be one _hell_ of an interior designer some day.

"Who's the visitor?" Kenta asks, looking to the door.

I look over to the door, a _much_ younger kid steps up behind Masato as he takes off his shoes. He looks to be at least _half_ Masato's age, actually. He's got short black hair and glasses, the kind without frames – Sorta like Kenta's when he was a kid (Kenta's got wire-frames, now, 'cause the lenses are a _lot_ thicker than they used to be – I might be joining the "glasses club" in a few years, Jen did not too long ago. Damn it, we're getting _old!_). He's dressed in a Digimon t-shirt (New season: Digimon Knights logo) and jeans. He bows his head. "Hello, I'm Kamegawa Noboru." He says in this _super_ polite tone.

Masato turns to us, saying, "He's in one of the third grade classes. One of my class's projects this semester is 'school spirit.' One of the choices was tutoring a student in one of the younger classes. I _wanted_ to decorate the library but…We had 'creative differences,' let's say…" …Uh, Makoto told us 'bout that…

…Masato-chan, the school doesn't have the budget or resources to _FENG SHUI THE LIBRARY!_ He wanted to add a freakin' fountain in the…work corner or…SOMETHING! I DUNNO! But…The kid _knows feng shui!_

And _I'm the one_ who still gets all the gay jokes! Masato outgays _Kenta!_ And I bet you a million yen, if I told him that _he'd be proud of it!_ But Makoto and Shiuchon'd shoot me.

Kenta and I nod. "Gonna give him a lecture on Feng Shui and fashion?" Kenta smirks.

"I _wish_, Kenta-san, I _wish!_" Masato rolls his eyes, sighing. "No, math, history and gym. I already clocked his run times at the park, we're doing history, then...Um…If we have time: More history." Masato _hates_ math, Kenta's been helping him study, I've been helping him try to weasel out of his homework. 'Til Kenta told me to knock it off, that is...

…I still do it, just more subtle, hehehe!

"If you need a math tutor," Kenta speaks up, "I'd be more than happy to help out. You know that Masato-chan. Just ask!"

"Thanks, Kenta-san." Masato bows. He motions for Noboru to step inside. "Ah, sorry, Noboru. This is Kenta Kitagawa-san and his boyfriend, Hirokazu Shiota-san!" DAMN IT, WE'RE NOT DATING! Seriously, _all_ the kids…Augh, we never even bothered to correct 'em. I think Akio's the only one who sees me as "King Closet Case," but that's 'cause of his Mom. And he _still_ thinks Kenta and I are married…

…I don't bother correcting 'em since Kenta really likes people at least _thinking_ we're married. He never said it but I know him well enough. I know you wish we were married Kenta-cha—KENTA-KUN! KUN! _KENTA_-_KUN!_

…I've been doin' that a lot lately, even my own head…

To our surprise, though, Noboru is totally unfazed by—Wait…He's hanging out with Masato Koaku, _of course he's unfazed by the "gay" couple_ _in the room!_

Actually, the only time one of the kids' friends would be weirded out by the "gay couple" in the room would be if it was one of Akio's or Kae's (before Akio came out, at least). Ryougi and Takehiro's friends, obviously, didn't have an issue 'cause _everyone_ knew about their Dads...

"A pleasure to meet you," Noboru bows again before he goes to take off his shoes.

"We've got some pizza on the way for lunch," I say. "Oh, and your parents called, Masato, your Dad says he wishes you were there to help him rant at the company supplying the curtains – Wrong shade of red."

"What? But Dad _insisted_ on _pomegranate!_ What did they send instead?"

"…Dude, I thought red came in three shades: Bright red, red red and dark red, _how the hell should I know?"_ I reply. …I am _amazed_ by this kid. If he's _really_ straight, it might be one of the few greater shocks in my life than when Akio Makino came out…

…Akio's doin' pretty good these days. He's seeing someone and they're really "in love." Well, in love in the sense that Akio's willing to hold his hand or put an arm around his shoulder in public (Akio _hates_ public displays – Gay or straight). Akio's just _slightly_ more affectionate than Ruki. His current boyfriend's name is Yamazaki. Kenta was the one who introduced them, actually, Yamazaki was a member of "The Way of the Mauve Fist" that Kenta (used to) run in Rinchei's MMO – He passed it along to another player a while back but he's still active in Rinchei's game sometimes – But, anyway, he told Yamazaki that he knew someone _perfect_ for him once and, well, quote Akio, _"I'm only gonna say this _one time_ in public: I love you"_ and kissed him. And this is the guy who _hates_ public displays…

…Of course, the setting was Akio's favorite bar. Which is, um, _not_ the sort of place you kiss another guy in, lemme put it that way (not that Akio gives a crap about what anyone else thinks about his orientation).Thankfully, Akio's got enough of a reputation to where _no-one_ likes to piss him off, especially if he's had a few. Akio's still kinda short but Takehiro gave him a _lot_ of lessons in Tai Chi with Jen and Mr. Li, especially after he was in a _huge_ fight a little before college.

Everyone else really likes Yamazaki, too. He's really nice, he likes Digimon like the rest of us (he's a closet fan, though), he can cook pretty damned good, he's funny and makes Akio laugh…

…Oh, and a he's a professional kick boxer! Yeah, Akio _loves_ that part, he's usually right by the ring, cheering him on with a beer in hand and his Mom next to him (Akio's still a Momma's boy and will_ still_ rearrange the face of anyone who says that within hearing range…So will _Kae_). Ruki's a fan of Yamazaki, too. So am I, even though I don't really follow kick boxing – Yamazaki's just _really_ good.

Actually, with that in mind, I think Masato was brought upon this Earth to balance out Akio's existence. Seriously, those two…I guess it's proof the stereotypes don't mean shit but…_SHIT!_ Akio flew under _Kenta's_ gaydar and Masato lit said gaydar _on fire_ when he was three months old…

…How? Shiuchon and Makoto wanted to wait until Masato was born to find out the sex of the baby. So they had both boys' and girls' toys in the baby's room, their old toys from when they were babies (and some of Ai's). Three months after Masato was born, they invited Jen, Takato, Kenta and I over…And Masato-chan was playing with _a dollhouse and girls' dolls_. Kenta did that once as a baby, too, he says but…I've seen the picture, there's a _huge_ difference between Baby-Kenta and Baby-Masato-chan when it comes to playing with dolls (for one, said dolls didn't _belong_ to Kenta).

"Ready, Noboru-kun?"

"Yes, Masato-san—"

"—_Chan,"_ Masato says with a grin.

"…Masato…chan?" Noboru gives Masato a confused look.

"It's his thing," Kenta smirks.

Noboru nods and goes with Masato to the dining room table, they get out some books and Noboru's homework.

The pizza gets here not long after, we split it with Masato and Noburo while they take a break. Noboru has one slice and, after a few offers, finally takes a glass of water…Yeesh…I didn't know _anyone_ that polite when I was a kid. Especially so young.

Noboru finishes his slice and it's sorta obvious he's still hungry, but he's not saying anything. Masato-chan does the work for us. "Here, it'll go to waste otherwise." He passes a slice to Noboru.

"O-Oh, no, I'm not hungry, really…"

"Hey, it's all right," I grin. "Take all you want."

"Th-Thank you, Shiota-san," Noboru bows his head.

"I take it your parents are really strict or something…You can relax here," I say.

"Er…Shiota-san…" Masato gives me a look, the kind that says 'you shouldn't have said that.' What'd I do now?

Noboru lets out a quiet sigh, "I-It's okay, Masato-san…He doesn't know."

"What's…wrong?" Kenta gives Noboru a worried look, then gives me a 'what'd you do this time?' frown. H-Hey, I didn't say anything!

"Noboru-kun is in foster care," Masato explains. "He was, ah…"

"…Ryougi-ed?" I ask. …Crap… Sorry, Noboru.

"…Exactly," Masato nods.

"Ryougi-ed…?" Noboru asks.

"His cousin and our nephew, Ryougi, was abandoned by his birth-mother," Kenta explains. "It was…not a pretty case. She refused to even hold him after he was born. Our friend, Jenrya Matsuda, adopted him without having met him right after he heard the story."

"O-Oh…Is he happy with…Jenrya-san?"

I nod. "He just got married, actually."

Noboru nods. "I was just abandoned as a baby, so I don't remember my parents. I-I've been in a few…different homes…but…"

"Nothing permanent? I'm sorry, Noboru," Kenta says.

"A lot of the kids at school know the story," Masato says, "no-one really bothers him about it but the few the do are…Well, the teachers usually give them a Sunday detention, even if _most_ of the time the punishment is just writing an apology note."

"I wish Ryougi had those teachers," I say. "They never bugged him about being adopted just…having two Dads."

Kenta adds, "They bothered him for it but his big brother _always _made them stop."

"Jenry-san had _two_ sons…?" Noboru suddenly perks up. I wonder wh—Oh…Wait…Ah…

Kenta nods. "Takehiro was their first, he's Jenrya's husband's ah…" Kenta's trying to find a 'kid-friendly' way to explaining how Takehiro came to be without the words 'fertility clinic' and 'sperm in a cup,' I'm guessing. "…They had 'help from a doctor' and a friend of theirs in having him, he's not adopted. Ryougi was, though. Jenrya _really_ wanted him." No shit and Ryougi…He's sorta like how Akio's a Momma's boy except not as obvious but…Ryougi really looks up to Jen.

Noboru nods. "…Does Jenrya…Um…Ne-Never mind…" He shakes his head.

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kenta shakes his head. "So, um, what's your current family like?"

"They're nice, um, I-I moved in with them a few months ago, but they're…really nice. My last family moved away and the agency said it was too far for them to let them take me," Noboru explains.

I nod. I look to Kenta…Geez, Kenta's got that look Jen gets whenever he talks about adopting Ryougi. Kenta, actually, likes hearing that story a lot from Jen…He feels bad for Ryougi and all but…

…Kenta wishes he was Jen. I just know it, he wishes he and Jen could trade lives or something. Or him and Takato.

Noboru and Masato keep eating and finish their assignments. Kenta helps out with their math work (long division…I don't even _remember_ how to do that crap!), he has _no_ problem with helping out. He even misses our favorite dramas (though the Koakus have a DVR, we usually like watching our shows live and save the back ups) to help out…

…I'd help if I didn't suck at math so much.

Kenta's sorta in "Dad-Mode," like when he used to watch Takehiro and Ryougi…And I think Kenta really would make a great Dad, he's great at all of it. Me? I spoiled Takehiro and Ryougi with stuff like the soda drinking games and Kenta went along with it 'cause he's "Uncle Kenta." But when they needed homework help or if Ryougi had a really bad day in school…That was Kenta's territory. I could help a little but _Kenta_ was just as good as Jen or Takato when it came to helping those two. He even got some info from Jen on Tai Chi so he could make sure Takehiro was doing his practice lessons right.

I've tried really hard to make it so he could adopt but _none_ of the agencies are gonna budge on that "No Single Parents" thing. I wouldn't let Kenta try to be part of one of their "Big Brother" programs, either, 'cause in the end he wouldn't be able to adopt someone I _know_ he'd get really attached to…

…Kenta got a little pissed but, in the end, he realized that's exactly what would happen. Sorry, Kenta, I-I swear…I _wish_ we could do it. I want a kid, too, kinda. All our friends, even _Ruki_, have gone off, gotten married, had kids.

We're the weird ones. Which, given our friends, is _saying something_. I still can't believe Jen and Takato went through so much to have Takehiro. Oddly enough, Juri's still single. She's dated a few times but…I think she's happy with the family she has now. I mean, she almost lived wit Jen and Takato at times while Takehiro was growing up and Takehiro is _her_ son…

….I always wondered if that bugged Jen – Not having Juri carry Takato's kid but the fact that Takehiro, to everyone, is "Takato and Juri's kid" not "Takato, Juri and Jen's kid." Though, Ryougi sorta makes up for it, I guess, _that_ makes him Jen's son. I mean, there's _not_ much of a resemblance beyond the fact they're both Chinese but...Ryougi's Jen's son, Ryougi kinda made that clear when he was a baby and would only let Jen hold him…

…I _still_ can't believe that kid was afraid of Kenta! Then again, Ryougi's…I've never met _anyone _as shy as Ryougi. Though, Noboru's sorta pushing it.

"…Exactly! Great job, Noboru-kun!" I hear Kenta shout, I glance over. He's getting up and going to the kitchen. "Let's celebrate, you like green tea ice cream? They also have, I think, plum and red bean."

"Oh, um…I-I'm not…hungry…Thank you, though," Noboru bows his head.

"Dude, the point of ice cream is that you don't have to be hungry," I speak up. I know he's just trying to be polite. "C'mon, which is it?"

"Hiro-chan, if Noburu can't tell me…It's okay," Kenta says. Heh, he's got that tone to his voice. I know what he's up to.

"All right…" I nod. "I'll have some plum if they got it."

"They do." Kenta goes to the freezer and pulls out all three tubs of ice cream and gets bowls. He makes a red bean bowl for Masato, green tea for himself, plum for me and…Hehehe…

He gives Noboru a _huuuge_ bowl ofall three. Masato-chan laughs when he sees it, Noboru just stammers in surprise. "I-I-I really…um…Th-Thank you, Kitagawa-san, I-I just…"

"It's okay, Noboru-kun, we're not formal and Hiro-chan wouldn't know politeness if it came up and hit him," Kenta says. Ha ha ha, Kenta knows me all too well. "It's okay."

"May I share with Masato…chan?" Noboru looks to Masato, he nods with a smile. Not for ice cream but to confirm, '_Yes, I like to be called –chan, unlike any other boy my age!_' Masato's _weird!_

"I don't object," Masato laughs. "Really, Noboru-kun, relax. The other kids make fun of you because you're so uptight."

"I-I know…" Noboru nods. "One of the families I stayed with was, um, really, really strict when it came to manners and things."

"You still with them?" I ask.

"No."

"Then eat up!" I say as Kenta passes me my bowl of ice cream, an extra big one. He sits at the table with Masato and Noboru and helps them with more math as they eat.

Yeah, Kenta's a born Dad, just like Takato…

* * *

We spent the rest of Shiuchon and Makoto's vacation helping Masato with his "school spirit" project (AKA Noboru). Most of it was homework help, Kenta even volunteered to let Masato take a break and play video games with me one night while he helped Noboru with math…

…I didn't play video games when I found out the game in question was a new _Hai! Fashion!_ video game set out by Ruki's Mom's magazine. Rinchei's design team (Team Choukou – KameNoCha gave him his own studio and staff after his third Three Kingdoms MMO expansion, they specialize in RPGs and hack n' slash style games) worked on it, but not Rinchei himself – He said he wouldn't know the first thing about _that_ kind of game! It's a _fashion design game!_

Kenta played with him after Noboru left, though, but mostly out of curiosity (Kenta's gay, but _not that gay!_ …Wow. I never thought I'd say that…). We also played some (_regular!_) video games and stuff like that with Masato and Noboru on other nights after school.

Noboru told us more about his family life…Sorta. He was abandoned when he was two or three and, from then on, he's been with a bunch of different families. The first didn't want him once he started school, sort of a "we just want babies" type of foster family.

The next one was the strict one. He got out of that one because they had a real kid of their own and picked Noboru as the one to get rid of (They had two other foster kids and couldn't handle three kids and a baby) – Which I think _really_ messed with him since he was _obviously_ trying to impress them by following all their rules and stuff, _that_ part of the story pissed me off _so damn much!_ I know they didn't mean to get "rid" of him _like _that but Noboru had a little trouble telling it and…Well…Masato's _usually_ kinda distant when it comes to stuff like this but he gave him the hug that made him feel better while Kenta went and got tissues for Noboru and himself. Noboru did tell us they weren't all bad but...I don't think they handled the "you gotta go back into the system" thing too well with Noboru – He said his foster-Dad was really distant, too.

Though, I shouldn't see it as all bad: Getting away from them would let Noboru _live_ a little. Yeesh, they had a _ton_ of rules, I wouldn't have lasted ten minutes with 'em if I were him!

Anyway, the last family he was with the longest 'til they had to move (foster-dad got a job up North) and the agency said Noboru couldn't travel _that_ far away from Shinjuku and they didn't wanna go the extra mile and just officially adopt him.

So he's with his current family. He says they're really nice and he likes them, but he wants to be adopted for real…

…Kenta called the agency, it's not one we've tried before but, like always, no single parents. Gay couple? Not a problem! Single? Bastard! How dare he want kids!

It pisses me off 'cause…Well, Kenta called 'em for a reason. He sounded upset when he hang up, too, like he was _really_ expecting this place to be different even though we both knew the likely outcome.

Noboru knows we can't adopt him, too, 'cause he mentioned the policy a day or two after we called, he was actually pretty knowledgeable about it, like off the top of his head he knew the details on single parents with these guys. He told us when we asked for more details:

-Singles _can_ be "mentors" to foster-kids (ages 15+ to be a mentor)

-Only married couples living together can be foster families or potential parents

-Gay couples can adopt

-Engaged couples that have lived together for at least six months _can_ adopt or be foster parents

-Kids who have to switch families are assigned the first available family the agency can put them with.

Of course, he's never _said_ 'I wanna be adopted by you guys' at any point but, well, I think he's hinted at it now and then. He likes hanging out with us and Masato. Masato even told us that he likes the current arrangement, too. Especially for the homework help from Kenta. Shiuchon and Makoto are all for it, too, since Masato…Well...

…Masato's kind of a loner at school. A lot of it's for the expected reason: Everyone thinks he's gay and he gets the "Ryougi-treatment." Main difference, though? Masato doesn't give a shit if someone thinks he's gay, he'll joke back and they usually just walk away confused…

…Takehiro _did_ teach his little cousin some Tai Chi, though, just to be safe. And, um, Masato you ain't helping your "not gay" status by describing Tai Chi as "_absolutely BEAUTIFUL!"_ …Really, Takehiro started him off with those really, really, _reeeaaalllllly_ _sloooooooow_ Tai Chi exercises you tend to see old people doing in the park (it's actually pretty effective for exercise and breathing and all that) and Masato _loved it!_ He's also got some fighting moves down but…He_ loves_ the whole one-arm-behind-back-wooden-sword-in-hand-slicing-your-opponent-at-three-miles-a-year type thing. Masato's also teaching the non-fighting stuff to Noboru.

Noboru's sorta Masato's first friend, even though he's a _lot_ younger. Masato said, _"He's the first person I ever met who _didn't_ stare at me for five minutes like an idiot before asking if I was gay. I rather like that in a friend."_

So, yeah, things are fun – Masato's made a friend, Kenta gets _some_ experience being a semi-Dad (well, more like one of those big brothers you see in those 'help a foster child' commercials, but…Kenta always takes stuff like that one step further) and I get to tag along for fun!

I did call the family Noboru's staying with now, though: He's their only kid and they wouldn't mind it if he played with our nephew, Masato, over at my place while I gave them homework help. I didn't mention Kenta, I thought it'd be weird if I said "Kenta wants to be a big brother to Noboru, like that program they got." I did leave out that, um, Masato _isn't_ the one giving homework help like they thought…Unless Noboru's secretly taking design school. Noboru's actually kind of interested in that stuff, I think.

Noboru's even more fun to hang out with since he started dropping a few of those pesky manners around us. Hehehe, I'll _never_ stop being a bad influence! _Ever!_

Makoto sorta ratted us out to Noboru's foster parents, by accident, though. They only knew of "Uncle Hirokazu" and not "Uncle Kenta" so when I spoke to Noboru's foster-mom when she asked about "Kenta"…

"_...Wait, so you're Masato-chan's Uncle? And Kenta as well? Whose apartment do they go to after school?"_

_"It's our apartment."_

_"Oh, you're brothers?"_

_"Ah, not exactly…Kenta-kun's my best friend and, well, he's an 'unofficial' Uncle to all of our friends' kids, you know?"_

_"…Not exactly."_

_"Kenta can't have kids, you see. We even called to see if they'd let him adopt Noboru, but…No to single parents."_

_"Why isn't Kenta-san married? I mean, when I spoke Makoto-kun and he told me about him, I thought he sounded, well, very nice. How could he have not found a wife by now?"_

…I ask the same thing, just replace 'wife' with 'husband.' Kenta, seriously, has a mile-long list of exes _that still love him_. He's _never_ had a violent break up and still keeps in touch with a _lot_ of his ex-boyfriends! They all end it for the _same reason_: "I'm not Hirokazu."

…Kenta, _please_, there are guys _so much better_ than me…You…You gotta find someone better! I _know_ it's not that hard of a search, you'll probably find someone in our own apartment building! BLINDFOLDED! Please, Kenta-kun…

…_Please…_

_"Ah, well, um…Kenta's kinda, um…"_

_"O-Oh, say no more, Hirokazu-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…My condolences to Kenta-san. I-I'm sure the agency would make an exception for—"_

_"N-No, it's not that! Kenta never married 'caus,e um, he's…The person he loves, as much as they_ do_ like him, can't return his feelings and…He just never moved on from that person so, um—"_

_"Shiota-san, why are you calling her 'that person?'"_

I couldn't avoid it any longer. "_…'Cause 'that person' isn't…Um…She's…Ah..."_ There was no avoiding it, I just flat out said, _"She's me." _...And then realized that was a _really_ bad choice of words but…Screw it, I've said stupid things before, I'll say stupid things again!

_"…I see…"_

_"Look, um, sorry I didn't say anything but…Kenta's my best friend, he's always wanted to have kids and, well, we're kinda getting old and…I-I…"_

_"I understand, Hirokazu-san. It's okay, If my husband asks, though, you two are brothers, okay?"_

_"Understood."_

Thank. The. Gods. _"Thank you, Kamegawa-san."_ This was when I learned a surprise about Noboru.

_"Oh, no, our surname is Fuyushi. Kamegawa is Noboru's family name."_

_"He…kept it?"_

I was _shocked_, given what happened to him…I figured that'd be like Ryougi wanting to call himself Ryougi Sou instead of Matsuda! And, well, Ryougi told us he's not a fan of his "DNA-Mom" – Not as bad as Takehiro, though, I don't think Takehiro could forgive her if he ever met her, Ryougi at least says he'd "think about it."

_"With all of his families, he i_nsisted_ on it. Noboru is…amazingly sentimental for someone his age. He wouldn't adopt any of his foster surnames, even _that one_ family's and they _demanded_ it but couldn't actually force him. I asked him why once. He told me, 'It's all I have left from Mom and Dad.'"_ …That, um…Wow…Just… Wow…

"_I…I see…"_

_"Shiota-san…Are you crying?"_

_"N-No, just, uh…Peeling onions for dinner…Re-Really!"_

That got to me 'cause, well, that's something Kenta _really_ appreciates. Things like that, if Kenta were in Noboru's place he'd do the same thing. Kenta's just…Like that! It got to me especially since…Kenta'd be a great Dad for Noboru 'cause of that!

It's been a month since Noboru started visiting and three weeks since I spoke to his foster-mom. We've taken him and Masato to things like the park, out to eat with Masato and a few times with his Foster-Mom, so she could get to know us. She likes us a lot, actually and she's really nice. Of course, it helped a _lot_ that she and Kenta liked the same daytime dramas. They actually spent _hours_ talking about this one couple in their favorite drama while Noboru and I finished our meal, I paid the bill and we both ran to an arcade down the street and played 'til sunset…

…And they were _still_ talking about that freakin' drama! Then again, I shouldn't complain: Kenta and I've done that with Digimon _tons_ of times (at least once a week, especially if we're with friends).

Also, last weekend, we went to this one amusement park Masato wanted to go to. We went with the whole Koaku family that time! _That_ was _awesome! _And Noboru's got a thing for roller coasters, too! Shocked the _hell_ outta me 'cause I thought he was sorta, I dunno, more like _Kenta_ when it came to stuff like that but we spent _hours_ on this one coaster (_TRIPLE LOOP!_ With the one _huuuuuuuge_ drop before hitting the loops, I loved that thing!)! You see, the rule was if you're not tall enough (like Noboru), you need someone else in the car with you (two person cars, but they don't pair up strangers – Park policy, but if you have a friend nearby they can cut ahead since the seat'd be empty otherwise – More on that later!) and, well, Kenta could only go _once_ before he'd had enough, Masato rode a few times (he likes roller coasters but not much). Makoto sat out entirely and just had lunch off to the side of the ride. Shiuchon stuck with him after about three or so rides, though (Jen's little sister, _of course_ she loves stuff like that).

And moi, you ask…?

…Heh, _fifteen times!_ But get this: Noboru took turns riding with _everyone_ each time since we could let him cut in line as our "extra partner" in the car because of the height restriction for him and their 'no pairing with strangers' policy (my idea, Noboru didn't want to bend the rules at first buuuuut...I am the Bad Influence _KING!_). He rode more than_ anyone else!_ He's got an iron stomach! I stopped 'cause I was getting kinda queasy…Either way, we all had a great time.

Today, we're just hanging out at the park with Mrs. Fuyushi…Actually, we've never met Mr. Fuyushi, it's sorta weird but she never really talks about him beyond "he wouldn't like Kenta-san." I mean, seriously, she made it clear: We meet Mr. Fuyushi, Kenta's my brother, not my gay roommate.

I'm sitting over at the picnic tables with Fuyushi-san, Takehiro and Kyoko are with us, too. They thought Takato and Juri could use a day in the park and…Heh, Noboru and Masato are playing with the babies and Kenta over at the playground equipment. Well, not Takato, Takehiro went and got Takato since Fuyushi-san commented that he had "two _adorable_ babies." She's been playing with him since.

Like I said, Takato doesn't look like Takehiro the way Takehiro looked like his Dad (I always thought that was kinda cool when it came to those two). He looks more like Kyoko, same color hair (black) and he has her darker skin tone but he's got his Dad's eyes (which are Juri's, so even _less_ of a Takato resemblance). Juri got her dad's hair color and mom's eyes, though. Takehiro's a proud dad, though. He was really happy to find his old Goma-chan plush and give it to the twins, it became Juri's favorite toy really quickly. Takato likes his Wormmon doll, Takehiro even showed us a picture of him sleeping with it in his and Juri's crib.

Fuyushi-san's playing with Kaiser-chan, which is what Kyoko named Takato's Wormmon plush. "Come on, Takato-chan…Mr. Caterpillar wants to play…" She's moving Wormmon _just_ a little too fast for Takato to grab him, Takato just laughs and keeps trying to catch his Wormmon toy.

"Come on, Takato-chan, you can get him! Catch that Worm!" Takehiro says with a laugh.

"I gotta know, does he follow family tradition?" I say.

"Family tradition?" Takehiro asks.

I pout, quivering my lip and start wiping my eyes, mock-crying, "How could you…fo-forget the…Matsuda…family tradition...!" I gotta know: Is the baby a crybaby like his Dad and Grandfather? Takehiro _and_ Takato openly admit to it – They cry at the drop of a hat.

Takehiro laughs. "A-Actually, Takato _doesn't_ cry."

"Seriously?" I ask.

Takehiro shakes his head. "Middle of the night, Juri's the one waking us up. Takato just sleeps or wants food because Juri's getting her bottle. If he wants his bottle, he'll throw a stuffed toy out of the crib, usually one of Juri's so _she'll_ cry to get our attention," I chuckle at that, that's pretty smart for a baby. "Same for anything else, really, he lets Juri get our attention instead…He'll cry if he needs to be changed, that's _it_."

"Freaky…" I say. "I mean, no offense to your, ah, Goggled Dad, Takehiro, but…"

"I know, _everyone's_ told me stories about how much he cried as a kid. I did, too." Takehiro says with a chuckle.

"…I wanted a baby," Fuyushi-san says, lowering Wormmon and letting Takato grab it. He holds onto it tightly, letting out a laugh. "But…" She sighs. "_Mr. _Fuyushi didn't want the 'hassle.'"

"Is that why you signed up for foster care?" I ask.

"A little, and he likes Noboru but…" Fuyushi-san shakes her head. "It's…not important."

It's sorta weird, she doesn't really talk about her husband. I don't wanna push it and I _really_ want to avoid meeting him since, um, she told us he'd _freak out_ if he knew Noboru was hanging around "problems" Kenta or Masato. Fuyushi-san is the complete opposite, she said it's because of the day Noboru met Masato and us: _"I don't see Noboru come home with a smile all that often these days. I'm glad he has the three of you for friends._"

I nod. "Noboru's a great kid, I can't believe no-one's taken him yet." I look over and watch Kenta, Noboru and Masato. Kenta's timing Noboru and Masato as they run laps, school fitness exams are in a few weeks.

"Come on, Noboru! You can beat your last time!" Kenta shouts. "Masato's too!"

"Wanna bet, Kenta-san?" Masato shouts as he runs past Kenta, Noboru not far behind him.

"I don't know why either," Fuyushi-san shrugs. "We considered it but...Some things came up." She lets out a quiet sigh. "So, we can't. I wish we could, though. Or, at least, Kenta-san could."

Takehiro nods, holding Takato in his arms as he clings onto his Wormmon plush. "I think Uncle Kenta'd be a great Dad for Noboru. They're both already pretty close."

I nod. "Yeah, Kenta's always wanted to be a parent like, well, your Dads are. Or Ruki and Ryou." I _really_ feel bad about the fact that Kenta is, more or less, foced to _watch_ his friends have all he wants while he's…stuck with me.

Seriously, Kenta, how can ou stand to be with me? I'm not worth this…Takeshi was your second love, right? Why did things have to end with him?

Takeshi really was the closest Kenta ever got togetting married, but…Takeshi knew I was Kenta's first love and, well, he told me he couldn't compete like everyone else after him did. He's still on friendly terms with Kenta, they talk a lot on the phone and sometimes go out for lunch or something. Kenta's exes are…unusually understanding about our 'thing,' especially the ones that _really_ liked him, Kenta's by no means "a bad catch," a _lot_ of his ex-boyfriends want to be with someone like him.

Noboru and Masato finish their laps, Masato _barely_ managed to beat Noboru. They're both panting and leaning against the bench Kyoko and Juri are sitting at, Kenta's getting them some sodas.

Noboru and Masato come over to the table with us to rest while Kyoko brings Juri and Goma-chan. Kyoko sits next to Takehiro, they set the twins on the table to play. Heh, I think Juri's Goma-chan wants to fight with Takato's Kaiser-chan, she's trying to make him 'jump' ontop of Takato's plush. Takato keeps pulling him back. Protect your partner, Takato! Ha ha ha!

"Play nice, Juri," Takehiro says, Juri just keeps trying to attack Wormmon while Takato defends his partner from Gomamon.

"Bad seal, leave Mr. Caterpillar alone," Fuyushi-san laughs. "You two are lucky…Twins."

"It was…definitely a shock when the ultrasound came back with two heads…" Takehiro trails off. Hehehe, we all saw that picture: The babies were positioned in a way that made it _look_ like one kid with _two heads!_ Of course, they knew it was really twins, but _no-one_ saw that coming. Everyone was excited, though, _especially_Takehiro. "We weren't expecting it but…I'm glad they'll have each other, I was happy growing up with my little brother."

"You have a little brother?"

"Liangji, or Ryougi, my Dads adopted him when I was around three. My Dad, Jenrya, only _heard_ about him and wanted him as his son because of the story about how his birth mother didn't even want to hold him after he was born," Takehiro explains. "He's married, too, and he and his husband are going to adopt someday."

"Oh, he's…?" Ahaha, yeah, Fuyushi-san, though she doesn't mind Kenta, isn't used to our 'unusual family.'

Takehiro nods. "Yeah, he married someone he met online when he was younger – Tarou Hidemura. They work at my Dads' bakery."

"Oh, The Matsuda Bakery? I think I've met Ryougi, actually," Fuyushi-san says. "Thanks again for the Guilmon bread you send Noboru home with."

"It's _really_ good, Takehiro-san," Noboru speaks up. "We love it!"

"I'm glad," Takehiro smiles. "I've been making it with my Dad since I was…Well, his age." He motions to Takato, he's finally got his Wormmon plush safe from Juri's Gomamon, holding onto him tightly against his chest. Ha ha ha, he doesn't _look_ like Takato or Takehiro but…He acts like his grandfather.

...Shit, Takato's a _grandfather_…That's…_freaky_…Time flies when you're getting old, I guess. Takato and Jen are the only ones, so far, though. Kae's not dating and Akio and Yamazaki aren't going to get married for a while. Yamazaki wants to "prove his love" for Akio by getting into the National Championship Tournament…When he gets that far, he'll propose.

But, yeah, Jen and Takato are officially old – They've got grandkids. Ha!

Kenta writes down Noboru and Masato's times on a piece of paper, saying, "Noboru, your times are getting a _lot_ better since last month…Very good!"

"Thanks, Kenta-san!"

"Though, Masato, you're a little slow today…" Kenta trails off.

"Been reading home design magazines instead of training again?" Noboru asks.

"Noboru!" Fuyushi-san shouts, probably thinking Noboru's making fun of Masato.

"So-Sorr—"

"No, Fuyushi-san, he's not making fun of him. Masato really reads home design magazines," I say. "Masato's parents are designers, he wants to follow in their footsteps."

"…Oh, sorry, Noboru. I admit, it would be weird for you to make fun of someone like that…" Fuyushi-san gives Masato an odd look for a moment.

Masato sighs, "I'm just having an off day…" He lets out a moan, drinking his soda. "Thanks for helping us train, Kenta-san."

"Anytime," Kenta smiles. "You'll both _easily _pass the fitness tests, I'm just helping you earn some extra points. And afterwards, we'll celebrate by throwing all our hard work away and eating our weight in ice cream!"

"We'll hold you to that, Kenta," I say with a chuckle. "Wanna go with 'em, Takato-chan?" I look to Kyoko. "They eating solid food yet?"

"Not yet, but when they do their Grandpa wants to introduce them to aaallllll of Take-chan's favorite breads from when he was a baby." Kyoko says.

"Betcha Terriermon bread'll be their favorite." Takehiro says. "Every anniversary, my Dads made a ton of it and let me have all the ramune I could drink – I looked forward to it just like Christmas! Can't wait 'til their anniversary!"

"You are _not_ letting our infants drink gallons of sugar-infused sodas and sugar-icing coated breads, Takehiro," Kyoko warns.

"Can I still drink said gallons of soda and eat said breads?" Takehiro _pouts_.

"Only if I can, too."

"Deal!"

"Why soda and, um, Terriermon bread?" Fuyushi-san asks.

"My Dads take their anniversary _seriously_," Takehiro says. "Their first date, they split a ramune soda since it was all the café had – So they still do that every year. And Terriermon bread is because my Grandpa made it to show he accepted my other Dad as family. We all celebrate with them since they always make a big deal about it. It's their wedding _and_ first kiss anniversary."

Fuyushi-san nods. "I see. Happy anniversary, then."

We sit and chat for a while longer before Fuyushi-san and Noboru head home. Kenta took some pictures of all of us with his cell phone, I think he's planning on a photo album of some kind…

…I've been thinking about looking into the agency's "mentors" program, to see if Kenta can get assigned to Noboru or something. Fuyushi-san said she'd be happy to be a character witness for him.

The next few days after the park were about the same, nothing big just Masato and Noboru coming by for homework help and games or something. Makoto called and told me we were kidnapping his son at this rate, hehehe! And Shiuchon came by a few times, she did some feng shui stuff to our apartment as thanks for watching Masato for them after school – Usually, he's home alone until around six at night because of their jobs.

Aside from homework help and some trips to the park, the last big thing we did was this festival in the nearby shrine…That was fun, tons of games and music. We even wore our finest robes and stuff – I gotta say, Kenta looked…really, um…Cool… in his robe. I mean, like…Really, really _cool! _I-I dunno how to put it but I liked it. Kenta's awesome, you know? …And that robe made him…look cool.

I'm pretty sure at this point Noboru wants us to adopt him, too, 'cause he's really gotten close to us. He thinks we didn't notice but he called one of us (probably Kenta) 'Tou-chan' at one point. Well, he caught himself, so it was 'Tou-chaa—I mean…Uh…' and we pretended not to hear him…But Kenta _couldn't stop talking about it_ after we got home!

"_Hiro-chan, I think he wants us to be his Dads…He called one of us Dad!"_

"_I-I was there, Kenta-kun…Ha ha ha, yeah, um…He's a great kid. I-I really wish we could…"_

"_W-We? Hiro-chan…You'd have to marry _me_for that to happen…Well, either way, to get him one of us would have to get married…"_

_"I-I know…I'm sorry, Kenta-kun."_

_"So-Sorry? For what?"_

_"I just_ wish_ I was gay, too."_ I…I got sorta depressed 'cause, well…

…Kenta, I'm the reason you can't adopt him. You love me and I just…I can't love you the same way. I-I want to, I _want to love you!_ If I could, I'd marry you. I'd marry you without thinking twice!

"…_Hiro-chan, no, please…Don't start this. I-I'm happy with you, I'm sorry you…Hiro-chan, you don't date because of me. I-I know it. I wish _you_ could adopt him…Just find her and…move on."_

…Move on? From what? I-I…I don't even want to _try_ to find someone that'd make moving out, away from Kenta worth it! And I doubt there's a woman out there who'd put up with Kenta living with us (I can't see the arrangement working _without_ at least one person being insanely jealous...Or without blood.)…

"_Kenta, you've seen me check out women, and you've seen me turn down women…Trust me, they're just not my type. It's _not _because of you. You, though…Kenta, they all tell me: 'I'm not Hirokazu, I can't compete.' And, Kenta, it's not hard to compete with me…Most guys'd have to lower their standards to go after me. I know women do."_

_"Lower their standards? Hiro-chan…! Ha ha ha! You're_ amazing!_ No-one can compete with you because there's no-one else_ like_you…And I love that about you. You're the greatest…I-I love you, Hiro-chan."_

_"…I love you, Kenta."_ I don't know _why_ I said that but it just seemed right, I guess...I do love him. Sorta.

_"But…Not the way…"_

_"…I wish I did…"_

We both sorta cried into each others' arms for a long time in…Just this stupid 'I'm sorry I ruined your love life' spiral. Kenta really blames himself for the fact I've seen, maybe, five women since we moved in together and _none of them_ lasted all that long. And any women beyond those five didn't go past the first date, so I don't really count 'em. I know I actually had one woman call me later, telling me she thought I was nice but I obviously just got through a _rough break up_ because all I could talk about was_ my ex-boyfriend!_ And she didn't think it would work out because of that! She thought I was…trying to move on from Kenta since I talked about him so much and, honestly, I _didn't realize_ I was talking about him _that much!_

But, well, with any woman in general I go out with for more than one date…

…I just don't feel anything for them like I do…I know I'm gonna pay for this but I don't feel anything close to what I feel for Kenta with them. Nothing. I mean, women are _great_, I _love_ women and I really liked those girls I did go out with…

…But I get more of a connection from Kenta. He's one of the few people who understands me and doesn't just see me as 'that idiot Hirokazu.' He knows me 'cause he's known me since…

…Shit, when did I first meet Kenta? I-I just…It's been my entire life that I've known him. My earliest memory is _after_ we've met! It's of us playing in the sandbox! We were toddlers then!

...I'm sorry, Kenta, you deserve better. I-I've been saying that for decades now, you need someone better than me and who can return your feelings. He's out there. He _has_ to be. And you should marry him, adopt Noboru and…Be happy. Like you should be, Kenta. Be happy with someone better than me.

It's been a few days since that night, Kenta's baking some cookies for Noboru and Masato-chan. They'll be here soon.

"Dude, please tell me you made extra," I say, smelling the air. "Those things smell _great!_" Heh, it's Saturday, I just got home since I work half-days on Saturdays and Tuesdays. Kenta doesn't work 'til later tonight, after Noboru usually leaves.

"I made two dozen, one dozen _just_ for you, Hiro-chan."

"Hehe, I'll still share…They can have half."

"Oh, good, I'll set six aside, the—"

"No, half a cookie!" I joke, Kenta laughs.

Our door opens, Masato steps inside...Alone. And he looks…Gods, he looks upset.

"Masato? What's wrong?" Kenta says. "Where's…Noboru?"

Masato takes off his shoes and approaches us, quietly. "…I'm sorry, Kenta-san." He holds up a folded piece of paper. "I-I waited for him outside of his class as usual, his teacher gave me this to give to you two. He also wrote one for me."

I get up and walk over to Kenta. He reads the letter at the table between the kitchen and living room.

_Dear Kitagawa-san and Shiota-san,_

_I'm sorry, I wish we could still be friends together  
like before but, as you read this, I'm being assigned  
to a new foster family. If it's anything like the others,  
I'll be going to a different school, possibly in another  
part of Tokyo. My social worker always tells me it just  
depends on who can take me in the fastest. I hope I  
see you again but I don't think I will._

_I asked Fuyushi-san not to tell you this because I  
didn't want to make anyone upset. I couldn't  
tell you this for the same reason. I'm very sorry,  
I didn't want you to cry like I did whenever I  
thought about it. I wanted us to be happy like  
all those other days._

_The Fuyushi family is wonderful, I really like  
them they both treated me very well and I'm glad  
to have known them. But they told me, a few  
days before I met Masato that they were going to  
get a divorce. That's how I found out I'd  
have to move in with another family  
because single parents can't raise foster  
kids. I wish they could, I wanted to  
stay with one of them or, even better,  
Shiota-san and Kitagawa-san._

_Thank you for the fun times. I was really  
happy being with you and making friends  
with you and Masato-chan._

_Shiota-san, you're a great person and lots  
of fun to be with. I promise, I'll try to forget  
some of those rules you don't like, but not a  
lot of them. Thanks again for the roller coaster  
rides, sorry if you got a little sick._

_Kitagawa-san, you're the nicest person I've  
ever met. Please forgive me if this makes you  
sad or cry. I didn't want the last week I'd be  
with you to be sad. You're always so happy,  
I really liked that. I hope you marry Shiota-san  
someday like you want to, or at least someone  
just as cool as he is! You're the greatest,  
Kenta-san._

_Love,  
Kamegawa Noboru_

…Noboru…

I-I know you meant well but…

…I look to Kenta, he's…He's not handling this well…But, yeah, I-I see why Noboru did this. I don't blame him, if he told us the last few days'd…Kenta would only cry a _little_ less than he's about to.

Masato goes and gets the box of tissues off the coffee table, he takes one for himself. "My letter…he told me I was his first best friend. And he'll really take my fashion tips to heart…" He wipes his eyes then blows his nose. "I'm sorry, Kenta-san. I-I know you wanted to adopt him, right?" Masato is the _only_ one of our 'nephews' who knows we're not married. It's because of Noboru, we explained the 'policy' to him and how we're actually _not_ married…I couldn't _believe_ how much of a shock that was to him.

Kenta nods. "…Yeah, but you…you know the policy…" He lets out a sob, I wrap an arm around him and give him one of those forehead kisses that, in any other case, would help but…Kenta crying harder is _not_ a sign that he's happy right now.

I'm sorry, Kenta.

"Noboru didn't want me to tell you this but…He really wished you and Hirokazu-san were married and could adopt him. Especially if it meant I'd be his cousin, too," Masato sighs. "I told him I'd…really like that…"

Kenta nods. There's a ding in the kitchen, the timer for the cookies. "I-I'll…I'll ge—"

"Kenta, don't. I'll get them…You just…Just rest, okay?" I say, going to the kitchen. I get some oven mits and pull out the cookies. I plate about half of them and bring them over to Kenta and Noboru…

…No-one's really goin' for 'em, obviously. I don't even want one right now…

* * *

Masato stayed a while, we reminisced sorta. And Kenta still gave him homework help, even though Masato told him not to bother. Kenta _insisted_, he needed a distraction, he said.

Kenta's in bed right now, I called Hideo and told him what happened and Hideo told me, _"Hiro-kun, help Kenta for me…And tell him to take his time. I know how badly he wants to be a Dad like your other friends…I wish there was something we could do for him."_

I thanked Hideo and told Kenta what he said. Kenta just…got up and moped around in his room, watching television. He's got the news on right now, which shows me he's not really paying attention to it, it's not a news show we like to watch.

I sit next to him and turn off the TV. "…Kenta?"

"Why?" Kenta whispers. "Why can't…?"

"I…I know, Kenta. I wish they'd let you, too, you're…Dude, Takehiro and Ryougi practically saw you as Dad Number Three as kids, remember? You've got just as much experience raising kids as…Hell, you've got _more_ experience raising kids than most married couples! You're Kenta, damn it!" It's true about Takehiro and Ryougi! When Takehiro was a baby, he once called Kenta _TOU-CHAN TWO! _Gods, Takato and Jen thought it was _hysterical!_ So did Juri. A-And Ryougi…He was afraid of me for _months_, Kenta? He got over his fear of Kenta in a week, anyone else _took forever!_ Seriously, how he was so attached to Jen is beyond me…He was afraid of everyone else and Takato couldn't get him to stop crying if Jen wasn't there...

…Kenta? Fifty-fifty shot and I'm not just sayin' that. Jen and Takato were _stunned_ the day Ryougi was crying and Kenta went to his room and got him to quiet down in his arms. He didn't do that for _anyone else_ outside of Jen and (_eventually_) Takato…

"Then…why…?"

"Because they're idiots," I say. …I know the real reason for that policy and all, but...Just ask Jen, Takato, Ruki, Ryou, Shiuchon or Makoto – Kenta's _the best!_ And, hell, we're not married but I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon! We've lived together since before Jen and Takato did! And our entire complex already thinks we're married anyway…And my office (which is amazing since, when I found out they thought I was gay, I didn't know they'd even _met_ Kenta by then).

"…Hiro-chan…"

"Kenta, I-I wish…I wish we could have done it. I-I know, you…you want a family like Jen and Takato or Ryou and Ruki, right? You…Gods, Kenta-chaa—Ku—" Screw it! "Kenta-chan, you…do so much for everyone. Not just babysitting but…Who watched over Juri for _nine straight months_ while she was pregnant? Who tried to help Ruki despite the obvious risks to his health?" Actually, Ruki was…_nice_ while she was pregnant, like…Totally cool with _everything_, she raised her voice _less_ than usual. "Who's the one _every single one of us_ comes to for help? Kenta…You deserve that family. You should be happy…Not this…" I wipe my eyes, wrapping both arms around him. "Kenta-kun, I _promise,_I-I'll figure something out…"

"There's nothing we can do, Hiro-chan…" Kenta sighs. "He…He's probably somewhere else by now."

"He…He might still be in Shinjuku, maybe even still go to the same school…"

Kenta shakes his head. "He told us, different place each time…"

I give Kenta a kiss on the forehead, he cries harder but, again, not because he's happy. "I'll…still figure something out," I whisper. "Kenta, you've been there for all of us and...I-I freakin' love you, Kenta, I _hate _seeing you like this. Please, cheer up a little while I think, okay? Please?"

"…I-I'll try, Hiro-chan," Kenta forces a smile, I give him a kiss on the cheek. To my surprise, he laughs. "Yo-You…Ha ha ha…"

"What is it?"

"You're just…really affectionate right now," Kenta says. "I-I must be more of a wreck than I think I am."

"...Kenta," I give him one more kiss.

"…You are keeping your promise, right?" Kenta whispers. …Not this again…

"I swear to the Gods, Kenta, I _never_ force myself to do _anything_I don't want to," I say. "Never have, never will."

The night that guy attacked Kenta with a knife and I ended up getting hurt instead, Kenta was like this. That was the _only_ time I'd ever seen Kenta _that_ upset until now. To make him feel better, I kissed Kenta on the lips sober for the first time _ever_ (previous kisses on the lips involved alcohol and were…Just the _tip_ of the iceberg of what happens if I have _that much_…).

But, instead of Kenta being happy, he got a little upset at me…Kenta was afraid I force myself to do "gay things" for him. Things I don't want to do. He _made me_ promise that I would _never_, _ever_ do _anything_ like that that I didn't want to. Kenta made it clear: He couldn't forgive himself if I was doing anything like that for him. So, I made my promise: I would never force myself to kiss or hug Kenta if I didn't want to.

…And after that, I kissed him again on the lips. I told him I was keeping my promise. Kenta doesn't really get the fact that...He's like my reflection, emotionally. When he's happy, I'm happy. When he's sad, I'm sad. When he's like this…

…I'll do _anything_ to make _us_ happy again. I don't care what, I'll do it and keep that promise.

"…You mean it?" Kenta whispers.

One more kiss on the cheek, I'll save the ones on the lips for when he's at his worst. "Always…Come on, you know me, right?"

"…Exactly," Kenta whispers, smiling a little more. "Thank you, Hiro-chan, but…There's nothing we can do."

"Just…leave it to me, okay?" I say. My plan right now involves making a phone call and doing a _ton_ of begging for them to interview Kenta and our friends to make an exception…

…Seventh times the charm, right? Kenta doesn't know about that, though, that I've _begged_ in front of social workers for him or on the phone or have a restraining order from one adoption agency on the grounds that I was _just that damned annoying!_

Kenta's phone goes off just as Kenta starts to get comfortable in my arms. "Want me to get it?" I ask. Kenta gives a nod.

I reach for the cell, not looking at the name, "Hello?"

"How's Kenta?" Takato…_Perfect!_

"…He's handling it…okay, I guess," I say. "How'd you hear?"

"Masato-chan came by for bread after he left your place and told us everything. I'm _so _sorry for Kenta, Hirokazu-kun. If there's…_anything_we can do. I-I'll even send Liangji and Tarou over with some fresh bread if you want. It…might make you feel a little better."

"That'd be great, Takato-kun, thanks. Hold on, one sec," I put the phone down, saying, "Wanna talk to Takato? He's really sorry for what happened." And Takato's a_ lot_ better than I am when it comes to this sort of thing…

…Not that I don't wanna help Kenta feel better but I'm on a mission, now!

"Sure," Kenta nods.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Hold on for Kenta, Takato-kun, I think he could use you right now."

"Of course…I-I can get Jen on the line, too. We'll all talk. Jen feels really bad about this and…Liangji's really upset, too, this hits him really close to home…"

"Yeah…Tell him to cheer up, though. Noboru's…Noboru's tougher than he looks, he's a_ lot_like Ryougi when it comes to that, actually."

"I will."

"Hold on for Kenta. And thanks again for the bread."

"Liangji or Tarou will be there soon…Just feel better."

"Thanks," I say before passing the phone to Kenta.

"Takato-kun? …Ye-Yeah, he…left us a letter, too. He wished…we could have…" Kenta sniffs, reaching for some tissues.

…Noboru…

He wanted us to adopt him…I-I knew it. We both did, especially after he accidentally called Kenta 'tou-chan.' Kenta…Gods, he was _proud_ like a Dad after that. I'm pretty sure he pretended Noboru really was our kid and he and I really were married once or twice. I know he does that sometimes since it's obviously the closest thing he's got to the real thing...

…Damn it, if only Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu would get off his Lazier-Than-The-Real-Hirokazu ass and _GET INTO KENTA'S LIFE!_

Then again, they'd have to date and get married in, like, a month or something. No telling what could happen in a month with Noboru and a new family, someone else might even adopt him before us—Not that I'd mind, Noboru should _not_ be passed around like that! What the hell's wrong with him that no-one wants him? Crap, kids like him should _not_ be so well versed in the rules of adoption…No single parents is one thing but he listed off every damned rule this place had! 'Course, he knew it 'cause his foster parents are getting a divorce and he can't still stay with _one_ of them so…

…Damn it…

…I got a phone call to make, actually. And I just know there's gonna be a lot of begging, a lot of screaming, a lot of insults being thrown around and I _know_ this is gonna be a stressful night but…

…For Kenta? No problem!

First, I just need to wait for one thing while Kenta's talking with Takato. I go over to the dining "room" table (it's between the kitchen and living room-area, that's…sort of…the "dining room"), first grabbing a pencil and some papers from the desk in my room-slash-office…

…I'm gonna need to write some stuff down to prepare. This is gonna take _everything_ I have and it's _not_ gonna be pretty. But I don't care – I'm gonna make sure Kenta _finally_ gets to be as happy as he _damned well should be!_

Kenta, you…You're amazing! You know that? Just what you did for Juri, Takato and Jen before Takehiro was born! The way you're _always_ happy to be the first person we come to for help! The way you've _never_ had a bad break up, you're _friends_ with almost _all_ of your exes, Kenta! _NO-ONE DOES THAT!_ The fact you can stand me period, too, I-I know I've gotta be driving you insane half the time, Kenta! A-And the fact you'll do _anything_ for _anyone_. The fact you kept an eye out for Ryougi in Rinchei's game 'cause you didn't want to see him bullied even more – And I _know_ that friggin' guild or whatever you ran helped a _lot_ of gay players! Ryougi told me about all the times you'd sit and listen to someone's problems and offer advice, no-one asked you to, you _just did_…A lot of those players aren't ashamed of themselves anymore because of you, they look up to you as their gay mentor...Kenta, you're…

…Damn it, you deserve to be happy just for The Way of The Mauve Fist! Just for that one night we were camped at your computer from sunset to sunrise! Just for that one night, you freakin' deserve to be as happy as you wish you could be…Kenta…I-I…I was so damn proud of you that night…

…Kenta talked a guy out of suicide once. I'm not joking. I listened in on the whole thing while Kenta wrote on a piece of paper "GET READY TO CALL POLICE\AMBULANCE" with his contact information (Kenta's got mod-powers in the game thanks to Rinchei, he can get a player's contact info). It…It took _a long time_ but Kenta stayed with him the whole time and talked him out of it. And now?

That guy's dating Akio Makino. No, really. It was Yamazaki, no-one but Kenta and I know this, though. It's how he met Akio, actually. Not through the game but through Kenta. Yamazaki was really insecure about his orientation, especially since was about to turn pro as a kick boxer. A couple days before he talked to Kenta, he'd been outted by an angry ex (_his first_ boyfriend, so that made things extra bad) at his gym and to all of his friends and everyone he knew in the kickboxing world. Yamazaki couldn't bring himself to show his face there. It was 'cause of that whole 'if you're gay, you're a flaming sissy' thing…Yamazaki thought his manhood was at stake and couldn't take it…He was planning to off himself right after he signed off. Kenta did _everything_ he could to keep him online and talking, I already had the paramedics dialed on my phone, I just needed to hit "talk."

He stayed and talked to Kenta. After hearing Yamazaki's problems, Kenta told him about Akio.

"_You remind me of one of my semi-nephews, we'll call him A-kun, okay? He's, um, not really related to me but we treat him and his little sister like family. He's even your age…He's gay, too. Well, he thought he was bi at first and then realized later he was 'just gay.' But, Yamazaki-kun, just looking at him? Well, with me, yeah, it's obvious…I'm here, I'm a huge, flaming queer. But, him? People think he's joking, his gay best friend didn't suspect a _thing_ and neither did his brother, who A-kun had a _huge_crush on. The crush was more obvious than the fact he was gay… It's how I suspected him but, honestly, I didn't really believe it until he came out."_

_"Re-Really?"_

_"Yamazaki-san, you're gay…You're not any less of a man. A-kun is proof of that. He knows a little Tai Chi from a friend and_ always _got into fights to protect his gay best friend, well call him R-kun and his brother, we'll call him T-kun. T-kun didn't go to R-kun's school, so A-kun had to protect him from bullies for T-kun…R-kun got a lot of bullies because he had two Dads."_

_"W-Wait…Fo-For real?"_

_"Yeah, because of that everyone assumed he was gay, too. Same for his brother but, with R-kun, they were right and he_ hated_ it. Everyone picked on him but A-kun _always _came to his rescue and beat up anyone who didn't stop. Even if he got hurt. But, when A-kun found out his first major crush, T-kun, was straight, well, he found out his family knew he was gay."_

_"Th-The-They_ KNEW? _…Gods, I-I'm…I couldn't…My Dad doesn't know, he'd freak. He's the whole reason I'm even an athlete and…Oh, _Gods_, Okamatsu-san…He's…He's going to find out…All because of that asshole. I-I…He can't know, Okamatsu-san…He can't…I-I…I…HE CAN'T KNOW! He'll hate me, he'll never want to see me again, I won't be his son, I'm just some...huge screw up to him! I-I know it! I-I can't face him…He'll find out and…Gods…"_ Yamazaki started crying again. I started to get panicky but Kenta kept his cool.

"_Calm down, calm down…Yamazaki-kun, R-kun's parents knew, too. I know it's two Dads but…R-kun was still just as scared as you are. Not in their reaction but…Being gay scared him, it was so scary to him. And, actually, he was…afraid of one thing from his Dads, the fact he was scared. He was afraid they'd be offended by his reluctance to accept his orientation, that he was so scared…Yamazaki-kun, they told him they understood, they were just as scared. Almost everyone is, even R-kun."_

_"Wh-Why? He had two Dads, how can_ that _be scary when you have two Dads?"_

_"Because, no matter what, it's still scary to realize this about yourself. His Dads knew and they understood that. And they knew R-kun was gay, too. But, like one of his Dads' parents when they figured it out, they didn't tell R-kun they knew until after he came out to them. They thought he should tell people on his own terms, that telling him they knew would worry him even more because he's tried so hard to keep it a secret. The only person offline he ever told was his brother…And his brother helped him in every way he could until he finally did come out. R-kun actually came out a long time_ after_ he met his boyfriend. And he's married to that boyfriend, too. The entire reason he came out, though, was because of A-kun."_

_"Why?"_

_"R-kun told me how he came out to A-kun because he was afraid A-kun would, well, feel like you do. That he's suddenly 'girly' or not really a man. R-kun didn't want A-kun to be scared like he was. A-kun, um…Ha ha ha, a-actually, A-kun was_ shocked_ to find out R-kun was gay. But, anyway, A-kun thought he was bi, long story but let's just say A-kun found out he was, in fact,' just gay.' He didn't like girls. At all." _Girls are too girly for Akio. _"So, R-kun was trying to do 'damage control,' thinking A-kun would be _more_ upset by that and A-kun said he didn't care. It's not a choice, he's not going to fight it! He's going to go out and find a boyfriend cuter and tougher than T-kun! T-kun was the one missing out! He went home and told his parents and little sister, then told his class…He told them that if anyone has a problem, they can kiss his ass."_

"…_Wow…He…He just…accepted it? A-And didn't _hide _it?"_

_"He's proud of who he is, he's not going to hide because someone thinks he's gross. He and I are alike in_ one_ aspect – We both skipped the 'I don't want to be gay' thing. For me, I loved my best friend and if being in love with him made me that happy, I didn't see it as a bad thing. For him? It's not a choice, he's not going to fight who he is."_

_"But…Still…Two guys and…It's…It's not…"_

_"Do you know what A-kun says when you ask him if being gay makes you any less manly?"_

_"What?"_

_"'It's two guys you idiot! No girls, you can't_ get _any manlier!'"_ Akio's _weird_ but he does have sort of a point...

"_Ha ha! Fo-For real?"_

_"A-kun's…one of a kind."_

_"…I wish I could…convince my Dad of that…He's why I'm a kick boxer, he wants me to be a 'real man,' you know? This…This isn't what he sees as being a real man… I-I'm not…"_

_"He-Hey…Don't cry. You_ are _a real man. I am, too. I've seen how you play in this game, too, and…You know The Code of the Mauve Fist, right?"_ Kenta told me about that…

'_Ye-Yeah. I-It's really…really cool, Okamatsu-kun, a lot of us…apply it to more than just the game. It's something to live by."_

"_It is a code to live by…My code as a man, my best friend's code, too._"

…It's Otoko Shibuki. Kenta's "code of conduct" for his guild was Otoko Shibuki's message on being a real man. Fulfill your duties, family and friends come first, show no fear of the unknown, be true to yourself…

"_It is?"_

_"Have you ever heard Otoko Shibuki before? It's a song about, well, being a man."_

_"N-No."_

_"…Let me get my roommate, we'll sing it for you. It's…It's what my roommate models his life around and…There's no greater man than Hirokazu Shiota."_

Kenta pretended to go out and get me and we sang Otoko Shibuki for Yamazaki and…I think it reached him. Especially since he taught the song to Akio and, once at karaoke, he sang it solo and said that it was "the song that saved his life."

Yamazaki went back to his gym and announced he was gay and he didn't care what anyone else thought. He told his Dad the same thing, he's not any less of a man just because he's gay. Though, um, he sorta just burst into the rant as soon as his Dad saw him…

…Turns out his Dad suspected it and didn't care, he just wanted Yamazaki to be an awesome athlete. What he does outside of the ring is his business…Yamazaki was _so_ freakin' relieved.

And when Kenta was sure Yamazaki was safe, he introduced him to Akio. Yamazaki was one of the older test-players, so he lived in Tokyo (Rinchei did some sort of promotion that made a majority of the testers Tokyo residents, I dunno all the details) and was willing to travel from Odaiba to Shinjuku to date Akio until he moved locally after going pro…

…And Akio's just freakin' happy. He's even calmed down a little, like his temper finally grew a fuse (a short fuse but _anything_ is an improvement for Akio!). Ruki _thanked_ Kenta almost _in tears_ for introducing them since, Gods, I _can't_ believe she said this, _"I hate seeing my kids unhappy and I didn't think my son would ever get over Goggles Junior until Yamazaki. I don't wanna get mushy or any shit like that but…Kenta, Akio's happy. He loves Yamazaki, more than he'll ever let on and…Thank you, Kenta. I-I was so afraid Akio would end up like me or worse. I got luck,y I shouldn't…I shouldn't have what I have. So, for, Akio…Thanks to you, he's happy. Thank you, Kenta."_ …I've _never_ seen Ruki get_ that_ emotional or heard Ruki talk like that before in my life. She was truly grateful for Kenta because he found someone Akio was in love with.

Ruki…She once got drunk enough to tell us she considered herself insanely lucky to have her "idiot husband" and kids – She told us that, if Ryou had said 'no,' she'd probably be all alone, still...And that _scared_ her. She didn't want to see the same possibility for Akio since he's so much like her. So Kenta, without knowing, made more than just Akio and Yamazaki happy…

And what did Kenta say to all this?

He just smiled and told Ruki he was happy Akio and Yamazaki were happy. Ru-Ruki was _almost in tears_ and Kenta said "Just doin' my job" like he's the Gay Matchmaking Superman!

…I used that anology on him once, actually, he wants to turn it into a manga with Kae-chan…Their Gay Butler manga's sellin' pretty well. The Title: _Our Fabulous Host._ Art by Kae Makino, story by "Kenta Okamatsu." It's why I don't have to work as much as I used to, Kae put a _ton_ into the artwork and Kenta writes a pretty funny script! They split the royalties fifty-fifty, Ruki's the one who published it like all of Kae's other manga.

Look, th-the point is…Kenta, you're freakin' amazing. You try your best to make every one of us happy and you do a damned good job of it. If I never met you…I wouldn't be miserable but I know for damned sure I wouldn't be anywhere close to as happy as I am living with you.

So..Whatever it takes, I gotta find a way to let you have what I know you've always wanted…

As I write down some notes, I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it…

…Ryougi's standing there, he looks like he's been crying. "Uncle…Hirokazu…" He bows his head, holding up a _huge_ box of packaged breads. "I-I…I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks, Ryougi…It's okay, we'll…We'll figure something out," I say as I take the bread. "Come in, you…you look like you need to rest a little."

"Th-Thanks," Ryougi nods, he takes his shoes off and steps inside. He goes to the table and sits opposite where I was. I first get a plate of all Kenta's favorites, warming some of them in the microwave, and take it to him. He's still talking to Takato, crying a little.

"…Just for one day, even, Takato-kun. You and Jen…You're so lucky and you know it. I-I love that about you two, you have everything and you don't take it for granted…You love each other, your sons, you dedicate yourself to what you love…The fact you appreciate it so much is why I'm so happy for you two, always. Thank you for…being so happy, Takato-kun." …Kenta…

…Damn it… This ends soon…I-I won't stand for it, Kenta.

You're going to be happy, okay? I swear on my freakin' life—No! I swear _as a man_ that _you_, Kenta Kitagawa, will _be happy_ before the year is out! I swear on _Otoko Shibuki_ that I will make sure that happens and _NOTHING_ is gonna stop me!

"Kenta," I whisper. "Ryougi just dropped this off…Try to feel better."

Kenta moves the speaker end of the phone aside, whispering, "Thank you, Hiro-chan…And I-I'll wrap this up and—"

"No, no, just…Keep talking, Ryougi understands. He's upset, too."

Kenta nods, wiping his eyes. "Thank you."

I go back and get Ryougi a plate of Terriermon bread, I know it's his favorite and I'll give ya three guesses _why_… I also have a plate of Guilmon and MarineAngemon bread.

"How's…Uncle Kenta?" Ryougi asks as I sit down, he picks at his bread with his head hung.

"…Better," I say. "He was a lot worse when we read the letter. He really wanted to adopt Noboru. And Noboru wanted the same. He, um, he called him Tou-chan once."

"He did?" Ryougi lets out a quiet laugh.

"Ye-Yeah, he caught himself and we acted like nothing happened but…Kenta looked and sounded like a Dad after we got back. I mean…That just…made him _so_ happy…He's always wanted a family, you know?"

"I-I just…I-I'd be happy if he ended up with you and Uncle Kenta somehow but…I've seen the pictures of him, I've heard all about him from Masato and I've even met him a couple times…Why is he still going from family to family? I-I just…It scares me."

"It…_scares _you?"

"I-I was adopted by Tou-san and Tou-chan, but…If I wasn't, would that have happened to me?" Ryougi whispers. "Ju-Just thinking about that makes me feel…" He sniffs, he reaches for the box of tissues in the center of the table from before and dabs his eyes. "…I love my family so much, I couldn't imagine going through what Noboru-chan is."

"Ye-Yeah, I don't get it or like it, either…I hope, at the very least, _someone_ adopts him." I _almost_ asked Ryougi if he and Tarou'd like to adopt him since, well, they're married and all and I seriously _doubt_ either would object to adoption, especially since it's more or less their only route, unless they know someone as crazy as Juri was back then (Or Takehiro wants to give him one of the twins as an anniversary present). But…

…That's asking a lot and, I'm sure, if the idea was feasible, Ryougi'd have mentioned it by now. He and Tarou are waiting on kids and all that, they're happy just being Ryougi and Tarou.

"Me, too, but…Uncle Kenta… Ryougi sighs. "Why didn't they let you adopt him? What could they _possibly_ object to with Uncle Kenta? Did…Did you get a homophobic social worker? Tou-san told me he was afraid that's what almost happened to him and Tou-chan with me…" Wha? Ryougi, you should know that—Wa-Wait…

…I forgot, we…we _still_ haven't told him we're…not married… Se-Seriously, like, for _THEIR_ entire lives, since they could all freakin' walk and talk, they've thought Kenta and I are married! And, obviously, we…We never corrected them. I just learned to live with it and no-one bothered to say otherwise since, well…

…We're us, ya know?

"Some stupid policies," I say. …I gotta be married to him, Ryougi. "It's all bullshit, Kenta's…Kenta's _made_ to be a Dad!"

"He…He is! You…You should have gotten him…Try again, Uncle Hirokazu. If they need a character reference…I'll get _everyone_ to show up in person and _tell them_ how great a Dad he'd be!"

"Thanks, Ryougi…" I smile. "I-I'll try again. Hopefully…things'll be different."

"I-I just wanna see my Uncles happy…Niichan wants the same thing, too. He's really upset and so is Kyoko…I think Takato and Juri, too." Ryougi says. "They…They just started crying as Niichan got upset. Even Takato and he _doesn't_ cry."

"Heh, like father, like twins," I joke. Ryougi laughs. "How are they? I mean…"

"Niichan says they're a _lot_ to handle but he loves them so much. Like Tou-chan told him, having a kid is…the greatest thrill of his life. And Uncle Kenta…He's like Tou-chan. When Tou-chan heard, he told us how Uncle Kenta took care of Mom while she was pregnant with Takehiro…Niichan, of course, cried. A-Actually, he wants me to tell Uncle Kenta thanks for that, again. He knows the story but…He's really glad Uncle Kenta took care of Mom like he did. And so am I…I love my big brother, Uncle Kenta made sure he made it into this world safe and sound, you know?"

I nod. "Yeah…Kenta's the best for that sorta thing." I look down at my notes.

"Work?"

"…Sorta, I need to write down some thoughts for…a meeting, let's say," I reply. Ryougi nods.

"Can I help?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," I say.

Ryougi nods. He stays until he finishes his bread and goes back to the bakery. Kenta's still on the phone, talking to Jen and Takato.

I take Kenta's empty plate, whispering, "Kenta-kun, I gotta make a phone call in my room. Might be a while, okay?"

Kenta dabs a tissue on his eyes, nodding.

"Thanks, feel better. Want any more bread?"

"No, thank you, Hiro-chan…Thank you for…trying to make me feel better though," Kenta whispers away from the speaker. "Thank you _so much _for…just being you…"

"Being me is what I do best," I smirk. Kenta laughs a little and I go to the kitchen and wash the plates before putting the bread away.

I gather my notes and make sure they're in order…

…This is it. I-I'm gonna do this. I don't care _how late_ it is. Kenta's gonna be happy, I already swore on Otoko Shibuki! I-I've _never_ sworn on that before, that's _freakin' sacred!_ And…

…And it's just how damned serious I am now. I swear by my code as a man that I _will_ make Kenta as happy as he's always wanted to be…

…No. Matter. What…

* * *

I said what needed to be said…And they took it the way I was expecting them to:

Not. Well.

And I _don't_ _care_.

Because…I'm ready for this. I'm going to make Kenta happy. I ain't gonna break my promise, Kenta. The _only_ thing I hold more sacred than swearing on Otoko Shibuki is that promise from that night…

…I'll never break it, Kenta. I know how much it'd upset you, so…Here we are.

This is it.

I can do this. I just need to walk through _that door_ and…Do this.

Gods, it's been _decades_ since…That trip. And, well, okay…I-I'm pulling a Jen and Takato here. Today's their anniversary, actually, and…Well…We'll see…

Kenta-kun—No, Kenta-chan, I guess…This is for you. For _all_ the years you could've spent with someone better, you stuck with me no matter what. 'Cause…You just love me that much, I guess. And…I love you just…Not the same way.

But, well, I still say I _love_ you. I even call you Kenta-chan without realizing it. Because, well, you're Kenta-chan. I mean, let's face it, you are _the_ most important person in my life. We've lived together since college, we _always_ do things together, we're…We're us. And…I guess all that could count towards this. …It has to, 'cause…It just _has to_. Please, Kenta.

I know one thing: I am _not_ going to hear the _end_ of this from Ruki and Ryou. Or Jen. Or Takato. Or Juri. Or…_ANYONE!_

But, for you, Kenta…I want him, too.

"Kenta-kun," I speak up, stepping into the room. I have my hands behind my back with something in each hand. I close the door with my foot and kick off my shoes, smiling.

"Hiro-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I told 'em I needed a personal day, something big came up," I say. Kenta's sitting over on the recliner, looking at his cell phone pictures…Heh, I bet I know of who. It's been a a day since…that letter. Kenta's not as upset anymore but…

…He's been looking over pictures we took together and, um, before the letter he was planning to make a photo album. I know 'cause he asked me to buy photo ink for the printer. I think he's _still_ planning on it, too.

"Something big?" Kenta asks, he sets his cell phone aside. I kinda want to tell him not to but, well, I guess it's okay. "La-Last night, right? Please, don't tell me you were calling your parents last night…I-I heard the shouting in the bedroom," Yeah, things got heated and, um, it turned into a screamfest between me and my Dad. I _knew_ Kenta was gonna hear something but…I kept quiet for stuff I didn't want him to overhear.

"…Yeah, um, I'm sure you did," I sigh. "Look, um, I'm _probably_ not gonna be speaking to my parents for…a couple years at least." No. Shit. When I told my parents what I was doing they _went nuts_. And I said, 'screw you, I'm doing it!' They can't stop me… "But it's for a good reason."

"Hiro-chan…They're always mad at you because of me and this 'thing' we have," Kenta sighs. "I-I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble and…Gods, Hiro-chan, you…You _don't_ see anyone. You_ never_ have, I'm so sor—" _Don't_ start this _now_, Kenta! Trust me, you are _not_ ruining my life! _Trust me!_ If there is _ONE THING_ I can ever tell you that you will believe then let it be this: You make me happier than anyone else on Earth and _no-one_ else can come close to you…

…Or, if you don't believe that, believe this: I just freakin' _love_ _you!_

"Not true," I smirk. "I see you."

"Says the straight guy," Kenta says with a forced grin.

"…Yeah, well…" I step closer, keeping my hands behind my back. "You know what today is right?"

"June 22nd, Jen and Takato Day across Japan." Kenta chuckles. "Even Takehiro and Ryougi celebrate it. I bet their kids will, too. Those two...This is _their_ day. All the love in the world is concentrated on Jen and Takato for one day…At least, that's what they make it look like." So. Frighteningly. _True._

I mean, seriously, to Jen and Takato…Today's like how happy you were as a kid on Christmas morning. Except a billion times better and lasts all day…And instead of egg nog you drink ramune soda. _Lots_ of ramune soda – Takehiro and Ryougi once got _sick_ from drinking so much soda on Jen and Takato's anniversary. Cost _us_ a bathroom rug…

…The fact I kinda challenged 'em to a chugging contest kinda had a lot to do with that, though, so Ryougi was forgiven and I got chewed out by Kenta, Jen and Takato the next day.

"Yeah, it's the anniversary of their first kiss and, well…You-know-what."

"Hiro-chan!" Kenta why are you so worried all of a sudden? "A-Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because you _didn't_call it Hot Springs Boner Day! Hiro-chan, please, tell me you're all right!"

"That's 'cause, um…It's something else, too. Or…It's gonna be," I say. "Look, Kenta, um…I got you a present and I ain't gonna take 'no' for answer with it. Ever. I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to accept this gift…'Cause I _know_ how badly you want it and so do I. Okay?"

"What…are you talking about?"

"Pick a hand," I smirk.

"Um…Left?" Kenta shrugs.

Either choice'd get him something, I just wanna play around. "You sure?"

"Not…Really…" I admit, Kenta's…

…Kenta's kinda…cute…when he's confused like this. I-I realized, at the festival, when he was in his robe I do, um, notice things like that I just…call it something other than 'cute' or 'handsome' or whatever. I think of something else like, um, 'cool' with the robe. Or 'stylish' or…Things like that…I thought about that a lot. Every time that I could remember, I-I'm pretty sure I was, um, just hiding behind a different word than what I might've meant.

Best example I could remember was, um, the time Kenta looked 'funny.' When he was drunk with me that infamous night.

Kenta looked 'funny,' sitting on that motel bed, trying to stay awake and…I like a guy who can make me laugh, I guess. And _that_ is definitely _Kenta_.

I thought about that night a _lot_ last night and, um…I-I remembered it. Not _all_ of it in detail but I remembered bits and pieces of what happened and…Gods, this…I-I have trouble saying this but…

I blacked out because I was just that drunk. Not because I wanted to forget what happened. A-And, um, I-I won't give any details on what happened before this but…At the end?

…I kissed Kenta on the lips and said…_"I love you, Kenta-chan"_ and we fell asleep in each other's arms…'Til about three when I came to and…That was a weird morning. But I-I wish I remembered that so long ago but…Better late than never. Kenta never even told me that part in his (vague, for "my sake") summaries. I think he just chalked it up to alcohol or something.

Kenta…I…

…I…

…I disagree.

With a grin, I hold both hands forward, one has a partially filled out form on it the other is closed.

"…What is this?" Kenta asks.

"Kenta, the fight I had last night was…I was sorta…um…I guess 'coming out' would be the best way to put it," I shrug.

"Coming out? Hi-Hiro-chan, you've spent the last few decades _screaming_ that you're _not gay!_ And, well, the few people who still believe that are…Well, me, my parents and your parents…_Barely_ sometimes."

"Yeah, well…I've decided—And I don't mean that in an 'I chose this' sorta way—But I decided that…I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I'm not bi. I just…I love _you_, Kenta."

"Hiro-chan…You say that a lot but—"

"—I mean it," I say. "I don't…_love_ you as much as you love me or how Jen and Takato are madly in love but _nothing_ is more important to me than seeing you happy. Nothing makes me _happier_ than seeing _you_ happy. And I mean it! I'm _happy_ I've spent all this time with you because…Dude, I just _freakin' love you_, okay?"

"Hi-Hiro…chan…?" Kenta stares up at me, his face screams 'you're insane' and my face I _know_ is bright red and I feel myself shaking as I say all this but…Damn it, I gotta keep going. I-I…I'm confessing, aren't I? This is my…This is my confession of love for Kenta. If this my confession, Kenta, then I wanna make it as clear as day that I _love_ you and I'm _happy_ with_ you!_

"He-Here…Lemme show you this…" I pocket the 'item' in my hand and set the papers face down on the coffee table as I walk over to Kenta. I reach for my wallet and sit down on the couch. "I've saved this…After all these years. I didn't tell you, 'cause…Well…I don't know why but…This is proof, okay? I love you, Kenta. Either…In love or just you're my best friend in the universe or whatever but…I _love_ you in some crazy way, okay?" …I really do, I just…Don't know how to _define_ that love.

I pass Kenta a folded up piece of paper. He's _stunned_ when he opens it. "…Gods, you're…you're _serious?_"

It's a note to myself…

_Dear Sober Me  
Kenta's awesome!  
Love Hirokazu_

"I kept that 'cause it's true…You're awesome." I reach back into my pocket. "So, um…Please, Kenta, accept this…" I pull out the item and pass Kenta the form.

Kenta looks at the form, I can tell he can't believe what they are. He looks up at me, then back at the papers over and over at least a dozen times. "…Adoption papers? But—"

I get down on one knee, grinning. "I told them, 'my boyfriend and I want to adopt Noboru but we're not going be married for a little bit longer.' And they told me they make exceptions for engaged couples that have lived together for a while. And I think we're well past the minimal time requirement, so...Kenta, will you marry me?"

Kenta's staring at me, his jaw trembling, his eyes watering. "…You're…_serious?_"

I stand up, taking Kenta's hand and putting a gold ring on his finger…

…Damn it, it's…um…It's a size or two too big but…Ah, screw it, we'll resize it!

I lean forward and kiss Kenta…On the lips…

…And…I-I…I…

…I love you, Kenta. I've _never_ forced myself to do _anything_ I didn't want to, just like I promised that night at the bar you…hate talking about. And even that _other_ night, when I blacked out, I was afraid I blacked out because I was so _horrified_ by what I was doing…Nope, just _that_ drunk and…I told you I loved you. I wish you told me I said that _so_ much sooner...And, well, let's face it: I've gotten _that_ drunk a few more times, ya know? Maybe…I dunno, maybe I _have_ been in denial or…I _grew_ to _love_ you or I'm just _Kentasexual_ or something but…

…Kenta, I know there is _nothing_ on this planet short of MarineAngemon coming back _right now_ that would make you happier than marrying me and adopting Noboru. And I, at least, love you enough to do whatever it takes to see that happen…

…And if that means I gotta marry you then I _want_ to marry you. I _love you_, Kenta. And I _mean it._

I finally break the kiss, Kenta didn't resist at all. "…Please, Kenta, just say yes. Okay?"

"….You _really_ me-mean—" And, on cue, Kenta's starting to cry. He wraps his arms around me, standing up. I hug him back. "—Hi-Hiro-chan…"

"C'mon…I need an answer…Kenta-_chan_," I give Kenta a kiss on the cheek. "Please? And the word 'no' doesn't exist right now. They took it outta the dictionary last week."

"…_Yes_," Kenta whispers. "Thank you, Hiro-chan…Thank you so much."

"I love you, Kenta." I'm gonna have to get used to saying that, but…

…It doesn't feel all that weird. I'm really surprised by that. It's…sorta natural.

"I love you…_so much_, Hiro-chan…Thank you…"

* * *

Kenta cried into my arms for a long time, I teared up, too, since…Hey, we're getting a kid! And I'm gonna be married, soon!

Kenta offered to just do what Ryou and Ruki did that afternoon after he signed the papers.

Hell _no!_

We're havin' a real ceremony. Something I _know_ Kenta wants, he wants to have a _real_ wedding, even though he hasn't said it I _know_ him well enough. Kenta, if he ever did marry me, would want a wedding! Not just standing in line at city hall for a form. It's gonna be in a couple weeks and, well, I planned to go as all out as I could but… Well…

First, The place? The Ishigame Hot Springs, where _all_ of this began. I'm amazed Jen and Takato didn't think of this for their wedding!

The budget? Eh, at first I was gonna pay for something small but when Kenta called his parents with the news of my proposal…

…Mr. Kitagawa told our wedding planner he's allowed to go _all out_ on the check they gave him and _not_ tell either of us how much he wrote it for. They're covering _everything_, they're _really_ happy right now…Especially for Kenta. And they really like me right now, they both thanked me a lot.

Kenta's Dad even took me out for drinks to thank me and celebrate. He told me, "_Hirokazu, I know you know how much Kenta loves you but…I don't think anyone but Kenta knows how happy this is going to make him, especially adopting Noboru…I-I've seen the pictures of you two and him, he looks so happy."_ Yeah, um, there's sort of an 'evolution' in the cellphone pictures we took while we hanging out with Noboru: He starts out sorta, well, 'Noboru-ish,' shy and reserved, and just…You see him get happier and happier as you get to the more recent photos. He _really_ wished we could have adopted him…

…And we are, I just wish I thought of this sooner. For both him and Kenta.

Oh, and the name of our Wedding planner? Koaku Masato-chan.

No, really. We're letting Makoto and Shiuchon's son plan our wedding.

Why?

'Cause we're _insane!_

Well, actually, it's because Masato-chan introduced us to Noboru so we felt we kinda owed him. The guys at Ishigame thought I was _insane_ but, from what I've heard, Masato's doing a hell of a job. Of course, his parents are helping but only in the sense that he has _their_ authority to give orders to everyone working under him, everything else is up to him.

But I think the biggest shock of all in all this was when I told Ruki. I told her in private, Kenta said he didn't want to upset me by laughing at the expected jokes. I told him I wouldn't mind, Ruki's Ruki but…Kenta doesn't want to do _anything_ to upset me right now, he's _still_ tearing up every time we talk about the wedding or adoption because, well, this is his dream come true: He's marrying me, he's going to have a kid…Kenta's going to have what Jen and Takato have, something he thought he would only be able to watch from the outside, never _really_ be a part of or have.

So, I called Ruki over and she and Ryou had some beers with me. I got some of the good stuff to celebrate, some high end imported beer that I know Ruki and Ryou liked. I told them, "_Look, before the stand up show begins, let me finish this okay? You know how Kenta and I have been hanging out with that Noboru kid, the one in the foster home? Well, um…Kenta, I _know _how badly he wants to adopt him but they've got a policy against singles adopting…So, um…"_ I kinda went silent after that 'cause, well…

…One look at Ruki, I just _knew_ I was gonna get _a million_ jokes from her. This was gonna be worse than when she found out I slept with Kenta that one time. I don't mind her jokes as much as everyone thinks but…

…Well, Ruki's like having your own personal stand up comedian – Except every joke they make is at _your_ expense and you can't shut 'em up!

Ryou was the first to speak, I was starting to shake…I was _not_ up for Ruki and Ryou's jokes for this one, I just wanted to get it over with. "_Wa-Wait…Hirokazu, are you…going to tell us…you…?"_

_"…I don't like guys but Kenta's…Kenta's different, all right? All I care about is making him happy. Kenta's happiness is what makes me happy and…I do love him in a way that I think counts…Counts for a lot, 'cause…Kenta's awesome! So…I-I proposed. Kenta and I are gonna get married and we're adopting Noboru. Kenta's…gonna have that family he's always wanted. Fire when ready, Ruki."_

I looked to Ruki and waited. Ryou was the one who was speechless, he just stared at me with his jaw practically on the table. He also opened another beer during that long silence.

And when Ruki _finally_ said something…

…She didn't joke. She didn't crack up. She didn't grin. She didn't shout "FINALLY!" She didn't tell me I was the world's biggest closet case…

She just said, "_Hirokazu…I know you know Kenta loves you but…Damn it, I don't think even _you_ realize just _how much_ he loves you. All these years, since…Since we freakin' _met_ Kenta's _always_ looked at you with this whole 'lovey-dovey' thing. I mean, you know he's gay because it's so obvious he _loves you_ more than…More than anything on this damned planet. And…Look, I know you're not 'gay' in the sense that you like guys and, yeah, I _loved_ screwing with you all these years about that and I _know_ you kiss him now and then, I never bugged you about it because I didn't want you to ever _stop_. I didn't want to ruin one of the few things you do that makes Kenta so freakin' happy, the closest thing he'd ever have to being with the person he loves so much…And, I won't lie, I've always _hoped_ you were the world's biggest closet case because I wanted to see you with Kenta. When you say you love him enough to marry him so he could be happy…Shit, you_ do_ love him…I don't know if it's because you're gay or _what_ but…Thank you, Hirokazu, for making my friend so freakin' happy right now."_

…She _thanked_ me. Ruki Makino freakin' _thanked_ me 'cause of how happy this was gonna make Kenta. And I think, holy shit, I think she might've been trying to hold back some tears. Ruki's _seriously_ cut down on the gay jokes and everything…

…Shit, I wish I did this _years_ ago!

Takato (and _JEN_ if you'd believe it!) got emotional, too, when we told them and their kids the other day. Well, Takato was bawling, Jen just teared up a little…

…Takehiro and Ryougi just stared at us a long time and, then, _finally_ one of them said, "...I thought you already _were_ married." We _finally_ explained our 'thing' to those two and Takehiro and Ryougi both admitted: They were wondering why it took us so long to adopt a kid since "_Uncle_ _Kenta's like Tou-chan, how could he _not_ have a kid of his own by now?"_

He will now: Noboru _Kitagawa_. Well, he can keep his old surname if he wants, we won't mind. Hell, he only has to change one Kanji if he does! His surname already has "river" in it…I guess it was a sign! He can be either Turtle River or North River, either works for us!

We're at the apartment, waiting for the social worker and Noboru. They've already done a surprise inspection, just to make sure we're _really_ a couple and up to their standards. Kenta cleaned out the apartment and told me to get rid of _all_ the alcohol in the house. I called Ruki and Ryou over and we "disposed" of it over at their place with Akio, Yamazaki, Takehiro, Jen, Shiuchon, Rinchei, and, get this, _KAE-CHAN'S _help…

…I woke up without my pants on and my shirt tied into a makeshift-fundoshi in Ruki and Ryou's hot tub... That's _all_ I remember—Oh, wait, no, I remember right before that _Kae_ challenged me to a shot contest. Yeah, um, she got her parents' alcohol tolerance and _then some_ if she beat me (Ruki _still_ hasn't beaten me in a shot contest! Pisses her off _so_ much!)…Though I suspect Ruki and Ryou's special "milkshakes" from when she and Akio were kids helped build up that tolerance early – They gave 'em whiskey-laced milkshakes whenever Mom and Dad wanted some "alone time" and they couldn't get them out of the house (and _not once_ did anyone ever walk in on them!). I mention this 'cause Kenta told me – I am _not_ allowed to take parenting advice from _anyone_ with the surname "Makino." Only "Matsuda."

Kenta asked if I wanted to consider that night a bachelor party, actually, I told him: "_Hey, we're _both_ bachelors…We're _both_ gonna throw one hell of a bitchin' bachelor party! Takato can watch Noboru for a night, he owes us one."_ Kenta's actually looking forward to it, I think.

And so's Ruki, she offered to plan it. Like Juri did for Takato's but, um, if _any_ woman was going to throw _my_ bachelor party it'd be Ruki. Hell, I invited _Kai_ down here, too, Ruki promised he'd have "as much input as he wants." Good, 'cause Kai's _awesome_ when it comes to parties! Kai'll be here in a few days, he's gonna stay with Takato and Jen. _They'll_ do the barhopping for me, though, 'cause…Well, I have a son now, I can't. Well, Kenta promised "_I'll watch Noboru for a night, it's okay._" But…I gotta be responsible now, I guess…Heh, took me long enough!

We haven't seen Noboru since he left, we don't know if he knows we're the ones adopting him or not but, when I talked to the agency I made _damned sure_ we were going to adopt Noboru, especially 'cause of that letter. You are _so_ grounded for making your Dad cry! Both of them!

…But I know why he didn't tell us. I understand and, well, it's a good thing in the end: Got me off my lazy ass to propose to Kenta and, well, let him finally be happy with the husband he always wanted and the kid he always wanted…

Heh…I-I…I have a son now…And I'm gonna be Hirokazu Kitagawa soon.

…Hirokazu "North River"…

Yeah, I'm taking Kenta's surname. Mostly 'cause of how pissed I am at my parents right now over how they handled this. Shit, you two _wanted_ me to come out at one point, remember? I love Kenta, damn it! That means I'm allowed to marry him if I wanna!

Kenta still sent them an invite to the wedding ('cause he's Kenta and he feels _guilty_ for some reason)…And we got two notes in the mail from them that just said RSVP. I think they talked it over or something but…I probably won't talk to or see them 'til the wedding itself.

And I swear to the _Gods_ if one of them speaks during the 'if you object' portion, I'm gonna _lose it!_

Everyone else is really happy for us, though. Especially for Kenta…I don't think he's ever been this happy. He's _finally_ getting married and _finally_ getting a kid. Two for one, Kenta-chan! And I can't wait 'til it's all official!

Kenta's sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his hands together. I'm holding onto him, smiling. "Nervous?"

"…A little. I-I knew they'd let us have him but…"

"Yeah, Jen and Takato were worried like that with Ryougi, but that was a different agency," I say. The people we went through already gave us the surprise inspection. We passed, no problems, not even the booze Kenta's so worried about – But I understand, we _did_ have an unusually high amount of beer in the fridge, but not that day since it was a couple days _after_ we told Ruki and Ryou about our wedding. They got _loaded_ with me, Kenta stayed sober and called Jen to drive him home after he took Ruki and Ryou back to their place – And, somehow, _no-one_ was hung over after damned near five gallons of beer apiece! Seriously, we went nuts that night…

…And this time I _didn't_ black out after Jen brought Kenta back home, if you, um, know what I mean.

After the inspection, they said they'd go over the paperwork and call us if we got him and when they'd bring him over if we were accepted…And two days ago we got the call: He's ours. Noboru is gonna be Noboru Kitagawa…

…I can't _wait_ to see him again! Seriously, it hasn't been all that long but…I miss that kid! I wanna see my son again, damn it! Ha ha ha!

…I'm a Dad…

…_Awesome!_

Hey, Takato, now I know how you felt that day Takehiro was born—Well, except for the fact Noboru's not a baby, so we don't have to deal with Takehiro's diapers, two-thirty AM feedings and stuff like that…

…_Hell_ _YES!_ Noboru, you're officially the world's greatest son! We love you _so much_ for being house trained!

"They said it was harder for them with Ryougi, they were really worried the social worker was homophobic," Kenta says. "But it worked out…Jen got that baby he wanted just from _hearing_ about him: Ryougi Matsuda." He sniffs, wiping his eyes. I feel that little sting in my eyes when you're about to cry, I hold back, though.

"Heh, Ryougi…Did you see the look on his face when we told him we got Noboru?" I say.

"This is something that gets to him, you know?" Kenta says. "Takehiro, too, a little bit, but Ryougi…I was wondering how he'd react to hearing about Noboru."

Yeah, It's true, Ryougi's not super-hung up over being adopted (no "you're not my real dad" crap or angst over not _really_ being Jen and Takato's son like Takehiro) but it's still something he thinks about a lot. And Noboru going from foster home to foster home kinda got to him, enough to where, when I told the Matsudas we were _really_ gonna get Noboru, he got up and gave Jen a hug since it reminded him of his situation so much. Ryougi said it was because _"I was really lucky to not have to go through any of that...I'm so glad you got him, Uncle Hirokazu, Uncle Kenta."_ …Heh, he's gonna have a Cousin Noboru, now. Huge age difference but…Family is family, right? Noboru hasn't really met the "rest" of his huge family-to-be, just Takehiro and Kyoko…I wonder what he'll think of that. I mean, we've counted: Takato got himself a _huuuuuuuge_ family. And, yeah, most of us aren't _really_ related but who gives a crap? We're a family, damn it! Takato's made that clear: He considers _all_ of us family…

…Takato's awesome that way. And he tells us _every_ Christmas dinner how much he always wanted to have a big family like what he has now. He's even working on _another_ "full family" portrait…And, yesterday, asked us for a picture of Noboru for reference. Noboru's officially in according to Takato – He's going to be immortalized in "_Takato Matsuda's Huge Ass Family Portrait That Takes Up Three Walls And Half The Ceiling!"_

"Yeah, he's really happy for Noboru," I say.

"I'm a little surprised Ryougi and Tarou haven't really talked about adopting, or even the idea of having kids, until now," Kenta says. "But…I guess they're happy enough taking care of Takato-chan and Juri-chan for Takehiro and Kyoko." Yeah, since they work and live at the bakery still (Ryougi wants to save up a lot for a nice apartment), they watch Takato-chan and Juri-chan with Takato and Jen when Takehiro and Kyoko drop them off. I guess Ryougi was using them for "practice" when he and Tarou adopt.

"Noboru's gonna love his cousins, I bet," I grin. "Takehiro was excited, Takato-chan and Juri-chan are gonna have someone to play with when they're older." Sure it's a bit of an age difference between 'em but…Noboru's pretty damn friendly, I think! And Takato and Juri…Hell, if they're anything like the people they're _named_ after, let alone _related_ to then, well, I'm _pretty sure_ that means they'll be nice and friendly with _everyone!_

There's a knock at the door, Kenta almost _screams_. I help him stand and calm down. "Relax…Just relax." I kiss him on the forehead to help calm him down. It helps, I think, his breathing slows down and he's not shaking. "Just _relax,_'kay?"

Kenta nods. "Ri-Right, so-sorry—"

"Trust me, I know…_Kenta-chan_," I say. He _loves _hearing that…Like, I watch his face when I say 'Kenta-chan,' he _always_ smiles.

We go to the door, there's a social worker standing in the hall…

…Where's Noboru?

"He-Hello," I bow my head to her. She's wearing a black suit with a skirt and a gold chain necklace. She's an older woman, too, with graying hair.

"Shiota-san? Kitagawa-san?" The social worker begins. "I'm here to inform you that Noboru-chan has been adopted by another family." What? "We felt that home was…better suited for him."

I stammer for a moment or two in shock before, barely, managing to get out "Bu-But…We had the…paperwork signed a-and…"

"I'm sorry."

"…Who?" Kenta whispers…Gods, he's…Damn it, Kenta, please don't cry. I-I know I'm gonna break down, too, 'cause…

…Damn it! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? He was _ours_, damn it! You can't do this to Kenta! I won't freakin' let you!

"We can't disclose—"

"You _didn't_ give him to someone else," I say. "We got a phone call _two days _ago saying we got him. What happened?"

"…If you _must_ know the truth: We got a phone call from _another_ Mr. Shiota," …Dad…You _didn't_… "He informed us that his son was _not_ gay and only going along with—"

I _grab_ Kenta by the shoulders and I kiss him on the lips as _freakin' passionately as I CAN!_

...And that's _pretty easy_ to do, too!

"—Um…A…fraudulent…marriage…"

I break the kiss, growling. "…My Dad _refuses_ to believe I'm gay," I say, _trying_ not to scream. "He's in denial. I'm _not_, I've lived with Kenta for _years_. Ask _any_ of our neighbors or landlord, we've been here _forever_ as a couple! We're getting married to adopt, yes, but _trust me_, I _love_ Kenta Kitagawa with all my heart. It's because of Noboru we're _finally_ getting married…_Please_, let us have him." …And this is _true_, damn it!

I think, ever since I proposed—Well, okay, at first I did, kinda, wanna trick the agency into letting us have him by marrying Kenta…Ever since I proposed, um…

…If I wanted to just fool these guys, I wouldn't be making out with Kenta as much as I have been. Or, um, the first time "that night" was repeated while I was, um…Sober.

But, um, like I was saying – I-I…If I wasn't in love with Kenta before, I am now…I mean…I-I have trouble really explaining it like…

…Ever since I proposed, I've just been more _open_ with Kenta. Emotionally and physically—And I don't just mean _that_, I mean…We hug, we kiss, we're in close contact _all the time! _And I _love every freaking minute of it!_ I guess, well, I know I loved Kenta but…

…I think this is the first time I've ever really _explored_ my feelings for Kenta. I love Kenta. I-I'm not _gay_, as weird as that sounds and I _know_ I still sound like a closet case but show me _any_ other guy and…No, I can't. I don't like guys. I like women.

Kenta's just…Kenta's Kenta! I love Kenta more than anyone else on the whole damned planet! AND I WANT TO MAKE DAMNED SURE HE'S _HAPPY!_ And I _want_ to marry him, I _want_ to adopt Noboru with him…

…This will make me just as happy. You _can't_ do this to us…_Please._

"…Hold on," the social worker says, reaching for her cell phone. She dials a number.

Kenta's speechless but, even with the kiss, he's on the verge of tears…I'm sorry, Kenta. I swear, I'm going to _scream_ at my Dad over this. It's one thing when he screams at you or says…certain things…But this?

…Dad, I-I might not even call you. I don't wanna speak to you _again_ for this…This is…so freaking low.

I listen in on the social worker's side of the call. "…This Yukizawa Aiko. I'm at the Shiota-Kitagawa apartment. …Yes, the phone call was indeed from a disapproving relative. …I'm sure. This is a couple that is _very_ much in love. …Thank you, I'll let them know." She hangs up her cell phone and bows her head. "I'm _very_ sorry for before but we take accusations of fraud _very_ seriously. Though, we realize, with gay couples, well, your father's phone call isn't a first, let's say."

I nod. "Thank you for understanding."

"Our usual policy is to see how you react to hearing the child was adopted by another family or something like that," She explains. "Couples that aren't serious about the child in question generally don't react as seriously as you do. Some just plainly ask if we have 'any others' available. But, Mr. Shiota, you…Um…A lot of fraudulent couples _do_ try that kiss routine but I've _never_ seen anyone look so in love like you are, Shiota-san. That was…_very_ genuine. I'm very happy for you two," she smiles. …Se-Seriously?

…Like I said, I _do_ love Kenta. This ain't fraud. I admit, it sorta was at first but I _love_ Kenta! …I just…realized _how much_ I love Kenta after the proposal…

"Thanks," I smile, I wrap an arm around Kenta and kiss him on the forehead as usual. And Kenta does what he does 90% of the time…This _definitely_ proves we're a couple.

"Ki-Kita-Kitagawa-san…!" The social worker shouts as Kenta hugs me, crying. …Kenta, you gotta work on that. I'm always afraid I make things worse 'cause…Even when he's happy, I _don't_ like seeing him cry.

"Trust me, he's happy…" I say. "So, um…When…When can we see Noboru?"

"He's on his way, probably in about twenty minutes," Yukizawa-san says. "I had to check things out first to be safe. If this was fraud, I'd have had him sent back to his current foster home in Edogawa." _Edogawa? _Crap…We'd _never_ see him again if he was sent there, that's on the other side of Tokyo!

Kenta quickly steps aside, bowing his head. "Ple-Please come in! Ha-Have some tea, please." He says, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

Yukizawa-san laughs, stepping into our apartment and taking her shoes off. "I take it Kitagawa-san is the most excited about Noboru-chan."

I nod. "Not that I _don't_ want him but…Kenta-chan's born to be a Dad, ya know?"

"I can see it," Yukizawa-san nods. Kenta goes into the kitchen to make tea. "You have a lovely apartment, by the way. Which room will be Noboru's?"

"Oh, the third bedroom. The other one is a guest room I turned into an office. No-one ever used the thing so..." I explain. That's the excuse for why we had two separate bedrooms, and my room _looks_ like an office…Mixed with a bunch of Digimon posters. Hell, I could've said _that_ would be Noboru's room if not for the filing cabinet.

It _was_ my room, though. After the surprise inspection, we took my bed and moved it into Kenta's room, the bigger one, and combined them. It's official: We share a bed, we're…We're a couple, now.

Ruki—No, _everyone_ was right…This was inevitable. Hirokazu and Kenta…we were meant to be.

I'm sorry it took so damned long, Kenta…I feel bad that Noboru's gonna have a pair of old geezers for parents when he's out of college but I don't think he'll mind _too_ much…

…He really wanted us to be his Dads, Masato-chan said. He told Masato how much he liked us and wished he could be our son, too.

Kenta comes back into the room with tea and cups, he serves Yukizawa-san, then me and then himself and sits down. "Thank you…_So_much for letting us adopt Noboru-chan."

"We're glad he's finally found a good home," Yukizawa-san says. "I've met him a few times…This is his fifth foster family since he was abandoned…We don't know _why_ it's taken so long, he's such a nice boy but...I guess fate wanted him to wait for you. He really likes you two, his case worker told me he talks about you and Kenta-san all the time."

"Does he know we're adopting him?" I ask.

"Yes, we was _very_ excited. I see a lot of kids get excited about being adopted but…Seeing someone as reserved as Noboru _smile_ like that, I was very happy for him," Yukizawa-san nods. "Until we got that phone call, that is. When we told Noboru he might not be adopted, he cried and begged us to ignore it saying 'Shiota-san and Kitagawa-san are really in love, they're not faking it.' That's what made us suspect the call was an HRI – Homophobic Relative Incident, too, Noboru's 'testimony' that you and Kenta-san were 'really, really in love.' I-I _don't _see too many kids rant about how in love their parents are like that."

"My Dad just lost his invite to our wedding," I say. "We're getting married at the Ishigame Hot Springs…It's where our best friends confessed and, well, where it all started for us." So. Freakin'. True.

Takato, you should _not_ be so embarrassed about that 'incident.' You got Jen out of it and _that_ is worth the jokes. Kenta's worth the million and one jokes from Ruki and everyone else, I know _that _much.

Yukizawa-san laughs, "Ishigame? I've been there, actually. Wonderful place. That was actually another piece of evidence in your favor."

"It is?"

"Well, your case file mentioned that you were going to have a formal ceremony…If a fraudulent couple were to go_ that_ far, they would simply get married at city hall." …Thank the _Gods_ I talked Kenta into a real ceremony...I mean, he wanted to have a 'Ruki-style' wedding to save _me_ a ton of trouble but…

…Kenta, I owe you a big fancy wedding if not just for making you _wait_ so long for this. Especially if the alternative might've screwed us out of getting Noboru.

"Some friends of ours did that – The quickie wedding, thing, I mean. They're straight so they had their own kids," Akio Makino – Mommy's _favorite_ little accident…And the fact he's _still_ so damned _proud_ of that fact says a _lot_ about the Makino family. And Kae, Kenta 'Okamatsu's' artist for _Our Fabulous Host_. "But I wouldn't let Kenta even _think_ of it! I want my boyfriend to have the wedding of his dreams, ya know?"

Yukizawa-san nods with a smile. "You're _very_ devoted to your boyfriend, Shiota-san. Where are they letting you hold the wedding? I'm having trouble thinking of any parts of Ishigame that could accommodate something like that…"

"In the springs. Everyone'll be, y'know, clothed but…We're gonna have the ceremony on the men's side for an hour and then the rest'll take place at this outdoor café they have," I explain. That was all Masato-chan's idea, believe it or not! He asked us, Jen and Takato about the trip and…

…Um, yeah, he knows now and…He had the most interesting reaction to my nickname for the incident…

…This _long_, blank stare as he figured out _exactly_ what happened. Then he cringed and screamed, "_AUGH! GROSS! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEWWW!"_ First time Kenta and I were the ones laughing at it instead of who found out!

…And then Jen told Makoto and Shiuchon I slept with Kenta once. But, hehehe, this marriage has one _extra_ bonus to it! Makoto and Shiuchon's reaction: "…_So what? They're getting married! Jianliang, don't be such a prude!_"

_"Seriously, Mr. 'Rose-Petals-To-The-Bedroom-Satin-Sheets-And-A-Red-Heart-Embroidered-Thong' has a problem with expressing love? Granted, drunken, blacked out love but still…LOVE! I'm shocked, Jen! You of all people are…_love_ obsessed! Like Kenta-kun!_"

Jen _lost his ammo! YES!_ THE HOT SPRING GODS LOVE ME! I can say it aaaaaalllllll I want now and Jen can't do crap against me!

HOT!

SPRINGS!

BOOONEEER!

DAAAAAY!

AHA HA HA HA HA!

…And, yeah, we all know about the thong ever since Jen left it on the floor the day _after_ Hot Springs Boner Day and Ryougi (when he was, like, seven or eight) saw it and said while _everyone_ was at dinner for Jen and Takato's anniversary…

"_Tou-san are we going to the beach?"_

_"No, why do you ask that?"_

_"'Cause I saw this mini-fundoshi with a heart on it on the floor in your room. I thought it meant we were going to the beach! Maybe the pool?"_

Yeah, he thought it was _friggin' swimwear!_ Ha ha ha!

And_ Ruki_ was there. That just made things _perfect!_ _"…Mini-fundoshi with a heart on it? Ryougi, that's what us grown ups call a G-st—"_

_"—A_ GRRREAT_ IDEA! Let's go to the beach tomorrow!"_ Was Jen's 'save' while Ryougi was still in the room (the look he gave Ruki was_ hysterical, _Kenta and I _still_ mimic it whenever we're pretending to be mad at each other). Once Ryougi and Takehiro were gone, though…She let him have it and I almost passed out laughing with everyone else (Except Jen and a _bright red_ Takato, I think Takato was somehow _more _embarrassed).

And, no, Jen didn't wear the 'mini-fundoshi' at the beach the next day. But Ryougi _wouldn't shut up about it_ from what we heard…

…But the important thing here is: We got two embarrassing Matsuda stories and _they got zero embarrassing Hirokazu stories, now!_ Hehehehe! Just another couple reasons why I _love_ Kenta so much!

"A hot springs wedding, sounds like a wonderful idea," Yukizawa-san sips her tea. "Will Noboru have a role?"

Kenta nods. "He's going be the ring bearer." Again, Masato-chan's idea…Kid's good with romance. Though I'm pretty sure a lot of this comes from him bouncing ideas off his parents…

…Still, hell of a wedding planner, I gotta say. He was _so_ freakin' excited when we told him we wanted _him_ to plan it…His first job as a designer, he's in _Heaven_ right now!

"I'm sure he'll _love_ that," Yukizawa says.

There's another knock at the door. Kenta _runs_ to it as Yukizawa and I stand, he opens it and…

…Ha ha ha!

…His _son_ leaps into the apartment, hugging him. And crying…And Kenta breaks down, too.

Yeah, this was _definitely_ one of my better ideas.

The door finishes opening, there's another social worker, a man, standing next to a suitcase. "Yukizawa Aiko-san?"

Yukizawa stands, bowing her head. "I've checked out the apartment, there's no fraud here…I think Noboru-chan and Kitagawa-san are proof of that."

The other social worker smiles. "If that's the case, everything is in order. Welcome to your new family, Noboru-chan."

I stand next to Kenta and Noboru, they're _bawling_. I bow my head. "Thank you…I'm sure they'd thank you, too, if they, um, were coherent."

"I…don't think I've ever seen that sort of reaction before," the other social worker chuckles. "Noboru-chan, we wish you the best with your new family. Congratulations."

"_Thank you_," Noboru cries, Kenta cries the word 'thank you,' too but it's hard to understand either of them.

The social workers leave after a quick goodbye, Kenta and Noboru are _still_ hugging. Kenta's on his knees and…

…Yeah, Noboru's a _lot_ like his Dad…The one hugging him right now, I mean. He looks a _little_ closer to him than he does me, not that there's all that much of a resemblance beyond dark hair and glasses…

…But, Kenta, you're a Dad. _Finally_.

When Noboru and Kenta calm down, we show Noboru to his new room and heat some Terriermon bread in the oven, a "welcome home" gift from Ryougi and Tarou. I get a photo album to show Noboru his whole family…

…Save for _a certain pair of individuals_… I am _so_ pissed at my Dad right now. I know he was _totally_ against the wedding and all but…Dad, you have _no idea_ how much this means to Kenta. I mean, _nothing_ is going to make him happier than all this. _Nothing_. …Kenta's finally marrying the guy he's loved his whole life…

…And I'm _honored_ to be that guy. I love you, Kenta…I can't stop saying that, now. 'Cause those words have more meaning behind them than ever before. Especially as of right now, while I watch my husband-to-be and _our_ _son_ looking over a _family_ photo album…

…Gods, I didn't realize it until now but…

…This really is the greatest day of my life.

"…And this is your Uncle Jenrya and Uncle Takato with your cousins. Takato and Jenrya _can't wait_ to meet you. Your cousin Ryougi, too. He's the one who's adopted,," Kenta says. "He's married, too. Ryougi and Tarou…I think they're going to adopt soon, too. Hopefully you'll have a cousin your age." Kenta gives Noboru a quick hug, Noboru hugs back, smiling wide.

"Thanks…Kenta-sa—I-I mean…Um…" He looks to Kenta, then me. "Tou-san and Tou-chan…? Would…that be okay?" Geez, this kid is _so_ shy and polite…

…I think he might even beat Ryougi for shyness, save for not freaking out over a pat on the back. Ryougi's got this personal space thing that drives Akio _insane! _Even to _this day_ Ryougi only lets Tarou, his parents (Juri included) and Takehiro really get close to him physically…

…None of us really got that, if it wasn't for the fact he never met her I'd _swear _his real Mom had something to do with it.

"…Tou-san and…Tou-chan…" Kenta whispers, glancing down at the photo album in his lap.

…Here it comes…Get ready Noboru, I know that look and you're gonna have to memorize it, too, 'cause…

"Is…Is that—" Noboru can't finish as Kenta _hugs him_ and starts crying. "Ke-Kenta-san…! So-Sorry, I-I'll…!"

…Kenta's _really_ emotional when he's happy. Not _nearly_ as bad as Takato or Takehiro, though. Takehiro, _Gods_, he nearly cried at his own wedding! And Takato was threatening to drown us all – At both Takehiro and Ryougi's weddings!

I laugh, "Trust me, Noboru-chan, _that_ means he's _very _happy. And calling one of us Tou-san and the other Tou-chan is _perfectly_ okay." Ha ha, Kenta wastes _no time_ in getting emotional over nothing. I add, "That's _exactly_what your cousins call their Dads to tell the difference."

Kenta gives Noboru an extra tight hug, then lets him go. "So-Sorry, Noboru-chan, I-I…I'm just…I'm _so_ happy right now." He wipes his eyes. "I _never_ thought I'd be a Dad."

Noboru stands up, then bows to each of us. "Thank you for adopting me," he says.. "I-I couldn't believe when they told me you were the ones…I-I thought you couldn't…"

"We're getting married in a couple weeks," Kenta says. "Hiro-chan proposed…Because he loves me and wants a family just as much as I do. And we wanted our family to include you."

I give Kenta kiss on the cheek and sit next to him. "And we'll spend our honeymoon at this _great_ hot spring resort," I add. "Masato-chan's the one planning the whole thing!"

"Masato-chan will _love_ that!"

"Damn right—"

"Hiro-chan…" Kenta warns. Err…I mean…

"…_Darn_ right," I roll my eyes. Kenta-_chaaan_, can't we be like Ruki with the swearing? Akio didn't turn out _that_ bad! He's a _writer!_ I mean, let's face it: They started him off with a _huge_ vocabulary as a toddler, that's probably _why_ he's a writer, ya know? He knew more words than most kids his age! A _lot_ more words…

…I'm gonna have trouble watching my mouth, I just _know it_. But, well, we have a kid now…I gotta be a Dad, not the fun uncle I was before…

…Kenta's happy, though. That's _all_ I care about.

…I love you, Kenta. And Noboru-chan, too…Welcome to our _official_ family. And that includes your fifty other Uncles and Aunts and cousins and _EVERYONE!_

Oh, hey, I wonder how much Noboru likes video games, 'cause I know of _one_ Uncle he's gonna _love…_

* * *

I take a deep breath, looking behind me at all the white, ribbon covered fold-out chairs (which Masato-chan is _pissed_ over, they're _pure _white not _snowflake white_…There's shades of _freakin' WHITE?_ For real? It's…WHITE! I thought white was just one shade: _WHITE_! I-I can't believe there's so many friggin' shades of color out there…_)_, they're filled with our friends and family…

…Even my parents. They're actually in the front row and…My Mom's smiling 'cause her son is getting married. My Dad's got an arm around her shoulder, smiling, too.

I talked to my Dad about his phone call and, well, he showed up personally to rant at me about the wedding and everything but when he saw Noboru and Kenta playing and just…Being Father and Son, well…

_"This is…Noboru?"_

_"Yeah, Dad…This is our son. I'm a Dad, now, too and so's Kenta. Don't…ah…'get upset' with us for wanting to 'surprise' you with a grandson before the wedding."_

I was doing _everything_ I could to give him the 'if you make a scene in front of _my son_, I ain't gonna be _your son_ anymore' hint…

…I don't know if he got it or not 'cause he sorta just _stared_ at Kenta and Noboru in this sorta state of disbelief…

…Yeah, Dad, you're a _grandpa_ now. And it's thanks to Kenta…That guy you've been a complete asshole to since he and I moved in together because you_ think_ he's _somehow_ responsible for all the problems in my life...

At that moment, I saw that particular "theory" of his shatter. He did a double-take…Looked to me, then Kenta, then me, then Kenta…Finally I walked over to Kenta and sat down with my son. He saw us for what we really were. My Dad saw Kenta and I as what I've _always_ seen us as…

…A family.

"…_Hirokazu…Um…I-I…I wanted to…say how sorry I am for that…soccer game last night. The 'bad call' the ref made. …Completely out of line, son. Sorry about that."  
_

…I let out a relieved sigh, he wasn't going to start anything. _"My team still won, so…I forgive the idiot ref."_

"_I do, too. And, Noboru-chan, this is your grandfather…Grandpa Hirofumi Shiota."_ Kenta was the one who formally introduced Noboru to his Grandpa…Who, um, almost _wasn't_ gonna be his Grandpa even though we _did_ manage to adopt him. Up until he apologized, I was trying to figure out a plausible explanation for who he was (and I doubted Noboru'd fall for the old "he's an escaped mental patient claiming to be my Dad" excuse) since…

…Dad, you came _this close_ to me _never_ speaking to you again. And given some of the crap you've done to Kenta over the years, that's _really_ saying something. I'm still taking the Kitagawa surname, though…I remember what Kenta's Dad said when Kenta came out. Mr. Kitagawa said he doesn't give a crap about it anymore (especially if it's me Kenta's marrying) but I wanna make my new Father-in-law happy.

When he first met his Grandpa, Noboru stood up, bowed formally (Gods, that kid is _polite!_ I _gotta_ fix that!) and said, _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grandfather Shiota."_

"…_Hey, Noboru-chan. Just Grandpa'll do…Okay? Ha ha, we-welcome…Welcome to the family."_

My Dad, Kenta and Noboru played some Digimon video games for a while and, after Noboru went to bed—Well, actually, I gotta mention that when he went to bed, Kenta _and my Dad_ read him a bedtime story together. I-I couldn't _believe it!_ My Dad was…he was acting like he did around Kenta _before_ Kenta moved in and 'ruined' my life. Kenta and my Dad read Noboru a bunch of stories together, both of them acting out the lines and stuff…

…I, um, sat at the foot of Noboru's bed watching. I guess I wanted my own bedtime story, too! Hehehe, they're _awesome_ storytellers! Noboru and me were _begging_ for more!

Anyway, after Noboru went to bed, my Dad admitted he shouldn't have made that call. He was (as my family calls it) "I-shouldn't-be-breathing-right-now" drunk at the time and regretted it after he hang up. He apologized a _lot_ for it, actually, especially since he saw…Well, how _happy_ all of us were. He told us, that's what he's always been afraid of with our 'thing,' that I wasn't happy. No matter _how many times_ I told him and Mom I was happy. Kenta _did not_ ruin my life.

Kenta's the greatest part of my life. Him and Noboru.

He and my Mom now accept the fact that I might have just loved Kenta and only Kenta my whole life. And that _nothing_ I did was just for _his_ benefit: It made both of us happy. So, yeah, they've _finally_ forgiven Kenta for "ruining" my life. Kenta's their son, too.

Kenta's parents are _thrilled_ to be Grandparents _and_ that their son is getting married. And getting married to "the one person he's _always_ loved."

A _lot_ of Kenta's old boyfriends are here. They actually didn't get invites (Kenta thought inviting his exes to his wedding would be rude – They disagreed) but, after Takeshi and Hideo heard Kenta was _finally_ going to marry _Hiro-chan_ of all people, they called up _every_ ex they knew and the they called everyone _they_ knew to where…

…They all asked if they could come by to see "if it was really happening." _Everyone_ Kenta's ever dated _knew_ that Kenta loved me more than anyone else. I mean, 99.9% of all Kenta's break ups started with "I know I'm a distant second to Hirokazu" So, hearing Kenta not only married me but _adopted a son_ with me…

…They're _still_ having trouble believing it. But everyone's happy for him…Takeshi put it best, _"Kenta-chan _deserves_ to be happy, he's…Kenta-chan. Hirokazu, take good care of him, okay? I loved him so much when we went out and…If we did get married, he wouldn't be nearly as happy as he is with you but…I know I'd be as happy as you are. You're so lucky, Hirokazu."_

I got a _lot_ of that, actually…Everyone told me, "_Take care of Kenta-chan, you're _so_ lucky._"

…Yeah, I am. I'm sorry this took so long, Kenta.

And they all met Noboru, they all like him. I-I think Noboru's a _little_ overwhelmed by all the people he's met today. But we can tell he _loves_ having that huge family Takato forced us all into…Heh, we owe ya, Takato!

Now it's time for me to make my family official: The Kitagawa Family – Hirokazu, Kenta and Noboru Kitagawa. That's just the tip of the Tamers Family Iceberg, though. I'd name off the rest but I got vows to recite this week!

I turn back to Kenta, taking his hands. "…Kenta, throughout my entire life I can only think of one person who's always been by my side, someone I couldn't imagine my life without and someone who I don't think I could live without: You. And finding out how you felt about me all those years ago…I was honored. Because of how important you are to me I was honored to be the one person you loved with all your heart. Since you started calling me 'Hiro-chan,' I would get worried when you called me 'Hirokazu,' I'd be afraid, thinkig 'is Kenta mad at me?' And if you were, I'd do whatever I had to to make it up to you. But you never got mad at me and I can 't get mad at you…Because, well, as I've been telling you all these years: I love you, Kenta…I'm sorry it took all this time for me to really understand what the word 'love' really meant, what my feelings for you really were. That's my one regret, I didn't do this sooner. I wish I had because I want you to be happy, Kenta, I want you to have all the happiness you bring into my life and so much more. Because I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. And that's because you're _Kenta_. I always called you my best friend but the truth is…You're not. You're Kenta, that meant you were so much more than my best friend. To me 'Kenta' means 'the single greatest aspect of my life, someone I can't live with without, someone I treasure.' Now 'Kenta' has one more meaning: 'The one I love with all my heart.' I guess, what I'm trying to say is…I love you. Forever."

…I gotta confess: I had help writing my vows. Kenta knows, I told him how I _can't_ put stuff like that into words…

…Akio sure as hell can, though!

I hear a few people in the crowd starting to cry and so is Kenta. It takes him a few moments to calm down. He gives us all a quick apologetic look, his Dad, as 'subtly' as possible, up and passes him a fabric handkerchief, whispering, _"Take your time, son…Congratulations."_

Kenta's dabbing his eyes, I'm _so_ tempted to give him a forehead kiss to help him calm down…Not until the minister says I can kiss him, gotta follow the rules.

"Hi-Hiro…Hiro-chan," Kenta begins, taking a moment to wipe his eyes and taking my hands again. "You've _always_ been the most important person in my life. Before I came out, the only thing that kept me from telling you was the fear that you wouldn't approve. That you could hate me, I know now you never could but back then…The idea of losing you scared me so much that I didn't want to take even the slightest risk. Any risk of losing you, Hiro-chan, was too great. The mere thought of not having you with me was a nightmare. The fact that at these springs you told me you _knew_ I was gay for so long and that it never bothered you, that _you_ told me to call you 'Hiro-chan' because you thought it would make me happy to be able to just that much closer to you, that you told me you would_ always_ be with me, no matter what…That moment filled me with such relief and such joy, Hiro-chan, because you did so much more than just accept me as gay. But you weren't the same friend I had always had, in my eyes you were _so much greater_ after that. That was the moment when I realized – I didn't have a crush on Hirokazu Shiota, I _loved_ Hirokazu Shiota and that love has _only_ grown deeper with every moment since then. After that moment, all that mattered to me was that I was with you and I had your approval, I had your support, I had your friendship…I had you. You mean so much to me and more, Hiro-chan. Your proposal was…by far one of the greatest things to ever happen to me, only to be succeeded by the joys that immediately followed…Joys that _you_, Hiro-chan, _you_ are the one responsible for…I can't thank you enough for that. Or for today, the day I'm marrying you. The day I'm marrying you in front of all our friends, our family and…_our son_…" Kenta starts to tear up and cry a little, but he quickly regains composure, letting out a quiet, happy sigh, "I love you, Hiro-chan. I love you more than you'll ever know. I can't thank you enough for returning that love…Hiro-chan, I love you. Forever. Thank you…Thank you for just being in my life, either as my friend, my best friend or…As Hiro-chan, my love. Thank you." Kenta bows his head, I have to look away towards the minister to _try_ to hide the fact I've got tears running down my cheeks…

…I-I can't believe I'm crying at my own wedding but…I did cry at Jen and Takato's…And Takehiro's and Ryougi's weddings…And, hell, I-I just…The vows _always_ get to me and, Gods, _hearing_ those words from _Kenta… _I should've known myself better.

I'm sure Kenta sees the tears, though, a few others probably do, too, but…

...Damn it, Kenta, _I_ _love_ _you_.

The minister speaks, "The rings."

I sniff, turning with Kenta to the aisle. Noboru walks down with a pillow in hand and both of our rings. I made sure Kenta's ring was resized, I felt sorta stupid about that but…Kenta didn't give a crap, he wore it around his neck on a chain 'til we got it resized…

…For some reason, Ruki found that really funny when we showed her.

Noboru steps up to us, bowing his head…He looks like he's got "something in his eyes," too. Ha, he's at his Dads' wedding…I'm amazed, most kids would think this is boring, I'd think…Then again, Noboru ain't most kids, he's freakin' Noboru_ KITAGAWA!_ And he's _proud_ to be a Kitagawa, he says.

We told him, actually, he _could_ keep his surname if he wanted to – That Fuyushi-san told us the story. And, what he told us…I, um, got a little misty-eyed and Kenta just…hugged him and had to wipe his eyes.

"_We're both rivers, Tou-san and because of that, the river will always remind me of my old family, no matter what. And I want to be a North River, because I'm really happy being with my new family…I'll have a name that will remind me of everyone I care about."_ …That kid is so freakin' sentimental.

Even though he was abandoned, he says he still loves his birth parents and is "sure they had a good reason" but…I-I'll let him believe that. But I wanna get him to meet with Ryougi for a while so they can talk – Ryougi really wants to know what Noboru went through with those foster families and all that. Takehiro wants to be part of it, too, since…Well, he knows this is a big deal to Ryougi since Noboru's situation _really_ got to him.

Noboru raises up the pillow with the two rings, I hear him sniffing and see a tear drip from his cheek…Wow, he _really_ takes after his Dad at weddings.

Which one? Uh…Both of us but if anyone asks: Kenta.

I take Kenta's ring and put it on his finger, he takes my ring and puts it on my finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." The minister says.

Kenta and I do so…And _everyone_ cheers. The loudest being Kenta's parents, Kenta's exes and, of course, the other Tamers…

…We break the kiss, I look over the crowd of cheering people.

….Heh, Akio's bawling like he is at every wedding, Yamazaki, Ruki and Kae are trying to calm him down, Ruki's patting his back while Kae's giving him a hug from the chair behind him. Yamazaki's holding his hand and kissing it, too. Akio _always_ breaks down at weddings…Seriously, we thought, first time, 'cause it was _Takehiro's_ wedding but…After Ryougi and Tarou's? Nope, Akio just _can't_ handle weddings…

…Not that it's a gay thing, just an Akio thing.

Jen and Takato are sitting with Takehiro, Ryougi, Kyoko and Tarou. Takehiro and Kyoko are each holding a baby, Takato-chan with Kyoko, Juri-chan with Takehiro. Ryougi's actually crying, too, with Tarou giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I spot our wedding planner and his parents, too. Masato-chan's dabbing his eyes with a freakin' handkerchief, I think even see the hiragana for "MA" and "CHAN" _embroidered _in the corner…I'll hold off the gay joke, though, the kid did plan one hell of a ceremony.

And, of course, _all_ of Kenta's exes are cheering for him…Kenta _never_ had a bad break up, just the usual "It's obvious I can't compete with Hiro-chan." Hideo and Takeshi are _especially_ excited, too…Takeshi gets the honor of being Kenta's "second love." But I'm his first…

…And now he's my love, too.

I love you, Kenta-chan.

Finally, I look down to our son…Noboru Kitagawa, then to Kenta. "It's official, Kenta…We're a family." I whisper.

Kenta gives me a tight hug with one arm and motions for Noboru to join in…He does. "Thank you…This is…what I've _always_wanted, Hiro-chan…Thank you."

I kiss Kenta on the forehead, "Love you, Kenta."

…And I really do.

* * *

Kenta and I have been married for a while. We spent two weeks of that while at Ishigame. Originally it was just gonna be one but Takato and Jen bought us an extra week there as a wedding present. They even included a little note telling us in our room:

_Hirokazu and Kenta,  
Congratulations on finally  
getting married and adopting!  
You two will make great parents.  
Enjoy an extra week at Ishigame on us,  
we already cleared it with the front desk.  
It's both a wedding present and thanks  
for dragging us over here all those years ago.  
We can't thank you two enough for being  
the whole reason we're together. We hope  
you two and Noboru have as happy of a life  
together as we did with our sons._

_Love,  
Takato and Jenrya_

We told Noboru the story of why we _had_ to have the wedding here…And as thanks to Takato I left out the "incident" and just told Noboru that Jen "found the courage" to confess to Takato and, from them on, they'd been _so_ in love…

…Noboru really liked the story. Actually, our wedding night was spent just telling Noboru stories about his new family. From the hot springs trip to…Well, pretty much everything we could think of. I mean, Noboru got to meet _everyone_ in his new family that day (and then some – Like _every_ ex-boyfriend one of his Dads had…Actually, he asked a _lot_ of them if they were _my_ ex-boyfriends because there were so many, most of them laughed and said, "_Hirokazu just has one love in his life and that's Kenta."_ ...Can't argue with the truth). Noboru was super polite and everything, too, I kept telling him to loosen up (I almost asked Ruki to spike some punch for him but…I figure'd if Kenta found out he'd kill us both) but…Like I said, one of Noboru's foster families was _super_ strict (like _HARDCORE_ Put-the-Fear-of-Avici-into-the-Kid _STRICT!_ …Not. Cool…) and it stuck with him. My goal is to loosen him up (a _lot)_, I want my son to have_ fun_ like I used to at his age!

Anyway, after meeting his family, Noboru had a _ton_ of questions about them, from which of us is Takato's brother (we explained the "Honorary Uncle" thing with the story of how Kenta took care of Juri while she was pregnant – Noboru told Kenta he was "really amazing" for doing that for Juri and Takato – And Juri was "really amazing, too" for, y'know, _having Takato's kid!_) to all of Jen and Takato's anniversary traditions (sans-love thong, of course! Kenta wouldn't let me include that…) to how Kenta and I became a couple…

…I told him: We'd _always_ been a couple, we just didn't realize it until we wanted a son.

Noboru _really_ liked the story about how Ryougi was adopted—Except the part about Fumiko Sou (had to include it since it's no longer a secret, and Ryougi'll probably tell him more about that part when they chat), which we _can't_ believe Ryougi _knew_ about for so long…Jen told us he was relieved when Ryougi told him, if anything, the truth made him happier that Jen wanted to adopt him so badly – Especially since his name would've been _Sou Sou!_ Ha ha ha! _Everyone_ likes to tease him about that, now, _even Tarou_ jokes about it! _TAROU!_

But anyway, Noboru is happy with us and he visits his family regularly…Tarou and Ryougi invite him over to the bakery all the time for bread and tea. And Masato-chan is usually there, too, to help him with schoolwork or just to hang out: Masato-chan may be a few years older but he says he "likes his new cousin." Hehehe, yeah, Masato-chan _does_ have a new cousin, I guess…To any Matsuda or Li – Hirokazu and Kenta are _family! _Especially the ones who blame us for Jen and Takato getting together, like Rinchei, Shiuchon or Mr. Matsuda.

Though, out of _all_ the Matsudas and Lis, one in particular is _especially_ grateful that we're "to blame" for Jen and Takato getting together…He told us when he gave a toast at our wedding…

"_To Hirokazu and Kenta Kitagawa - I want to say you both deserve to be as happy as possible forever. I especially want to thank you for dragging Takato Matsuda and Jenrya Li to these very hot springs so many years ago for if they had not confessed to each other on that trip, unlike the child of most gay couples, I would not exist. Thank you, Uncle Kitagawa – Both of you."_

Hehe, yeah, Takehiro pointed it out to everyone: Jen and Takato owe their relationship to us, Takehiro _owes his existence!_ Ryougi even added, _"I'd still be born but if Tou-san and Tou-chan never got together because of my Uncles, I wouldn't have the family I know and love today or even a chance to know the world's greatest big brother and friend. Thank you, Uncle_**s**_ Kitagawa! I'd tell you to be the happiest couple on Earth but going by how you look right now, that'd be a downgrade."_

I gotta say, this whole…Married with a kid thing…I'm happy. I mean it I am…happier than I've ever been!

I won't lie: I don't know _what_ happened between proposing and that wedding…I mean, I'm still…sorting out my feelings for Kenta in the sense that I'm trying to figure out jus what _kind_ of love I feel for him…Ever since the proposal it just got _really_ intense.

Not that I don't like being married and all that. Though, um, the guys at work…They thought we were just _renewing our vows_ to honor the fact we _finally_ adopted after all these years…

…I just…don't have the heart to tell 'em the truth, ya know? Ever since I started working there, I've apparently been "the happily married gay guy." No-one's _ever_ bugged me about it or anything (aside from one guy who was hitting on me – I told him I was _very_ happily married to Kenta…This was about ten years ago) and _everyone_ at work freakin' _loves_ Kenta, I've been told he's "a great catch" and "how lucky" I am to have him…

…They're right. I-I…I've always been happy because I'm with Kenta. The wedding was just a formality so we could adopt Noboru. I mean, Ruki's always been saying: We always _have_ been married…We just never realized it – Or, well, _I_ never realized it.

…I think I also got my wish… I mean, all these years…I dunno, I think all those times I've said "I love Kenta, just not the same way he loves me" wasn't so much a lie but…I guess I don't get love like everyone else does…Maybe I am gay, maybe I have been in love with Kenta all this time but…Well…

Look at Jen and Takato, those two will forever be what I think of when someone says "loving couple." And Kenta, who…Well, we all know how he feels about me and how, um, let's just say "devoted" he is to me, too. And even Ruki and Ryou have _some_ sort of weird _love_ thing going on…

…But I didn't fall head-over-heels for Kenta after I found out he was in love with me, I didn't get hard in a hot spring for him, I don't pretend to threaten his life as a way of hiding my real feelings, I _do_ play along with his jokes but nothing like Ryou does with Ruki…I just, well, I just wanted to always stay by his side. I always wanted to have my best friend with me…

…I think _that's_ how I show love. I'm just not a super-romantic person like everyone else, I thought that was what I was supposed to do if I _was_ in love. I mean, not saying I don't love Kenta or I love him a million times less than he loves me but I think, maybe, I'm just not into showing love like everyone else does…

…But at the same time: I don't like guys. I-I'm serious, I've _tried_. Kenta doesn't know this but, um, after I proposed and we "celebrated" while I was sober…Um…

…I looked up some gay porn and…_Nothing_. I mean, it was…I didn't like _anything_ I saw, I mean, no offense my gay friends but…I-I don't like watching two guys go at it. I'm _not_ into guys. Period. And that's not the first time I've _tried_ to get turned on by gay porn, I…I…

…You know how most gay guys go through that whole "I don't wanna be gay" thing? I did that with being straight after Kenta came out to his parents. It was after he ended things with Takeshi and Takeshi told me_ how much_ Kenta loved me. Kenta loved Takeshi, too, a _lot_ but…Takeshi isn't me and I'm who Kenta wants. That was when I started my whole, um, "find the cure for heterosexuality" thing…

…And _nothing_ worked. I'm _not_ into guys. At all. I don't like guys, I don't wanna kiss another guy, I don't wanna sleep with another guy, I don't want to _be with_ another guy _at all…_

...Not unless that guy is Kenta. Kenta…I guess he's the exception that proves the rule.

I'm Kentasexual or something.

I hear a voice speak up behind me, "Tou-chan?" Heh, get this: _I'm_ Tou-chan, _Kenta_ is Tou-san. We thought Noboru'd make it the other way around but…I dunno, does this mean I'm the Takato in the relationship? Ha ha ha! I don't care, it's up to Noboru and…

…I'm really happy to be a Dad.

"Noboru?" I look up, I've been "watching" television on the couch while "meditating" on how I feel about Kenta. I've been doing that at least once a day since the wedding.

"Um...Tou-san called, he's going to be a little late getting home," Noboru says. "He said we should get a pizza or something."

I sit up, turning off the television. "All right, what're you up for?"

Noboru shrugs. "Whatever you want."

"C'mon, loosen up and tell me what you want," I laugh. Noboru's got this whole 'whatever Tou-san and Tou-chan wanna do' thing, it's hard to get him to, well, tell us _what_ he wants or wants to do…I blame one of those foster homes, the super-strict one. Not that it's _that bad_ but…

…C'mon, Noboru, you're _my_ son, now! No son of Hirokazu Kitagawa is this shy!

"Um…Oh, that um…Pizza place, when Masato-chan first…When I first met you and Tou-san," Noboru says, quietly. "I-I really liked that."

"You did?" I thought that place was _crap_. "What topping?"

"Olive and mushroom, like…that day."

I laugh, I think I know why Noboru's making this request. He's just like Kenta when it comes to being sentimental about things like that which is weird for his age but he likes things that remind him of happy times. And, he's told us, the day he met us was a _very_ happy memory for him.

Heh, he _is_ just like his Dad! …The other one, I mean. I wonder how often Jen and Takato _say_ something like that to their kids and then have to clarify which one they mean.

"All right, I'll call 'em up," I say, getting up and going to the kitchen. I get the phone book and look up Takayoshi's Take Out: Pizza, Sushi and Ramen. It's one of those super-cheap places where the food's not all that good but you get a _ton_ for what you pay for.

I order a few extra large pizzas: Olive and mushroom, pineapple, and squid and octopus. I like having leftover pizza for a week, ya know? Don't have to think about cooking…

…I also make one extra call.

"Matsuda Bakery."

"Hey, Tarou," I say.

"Hirokazu-san, let me guess…"

"Huuuuuge batch of aaaallllll your Digimon breads, please," I say. "Can you deliver? Kenta's out late, it's just me and Noboru, we're waitin' on a pizza and this is dessert."

"For the newly weds, anything," Tarou laughs.

"Speaking of married couples…You two gonna have a kid anytime soon? C'mon, Noboru-chan needs a cousin his age!"

Tarou laughs, "Liangji-airen's been thinking about it…I told him it's up to him, I'd be happy as a Dad. And Kensuke wants to be an Uncle…And _my Dad_ wants to be a Grandpa! He really likes Noboru-chan by the way."

I was _shocked_ that Tarou's Dad accepted our invite, but…Well, we always try to include him for stuff like this for Tarou. They're still _sorta_ close but we wanna warm up his Dad to the idea of "Tarou's mistake" (Yeah, that's what he _still_ calls Tarou being gay_…_) more…It's not easy but he's gotten better. He didn't freak out like we thought he would the day Kenta told him those "beautiful women" he admires at the club were men…

…Kenta _still_ can't believe his response was, _"Kenta-san, don't lie to me. No man can be _that_ beautiful!_" …Yeah, he's in _complete_ denial, he thinks we're joking with him. Kenta thinks it's a coping mechanism for, um…Well…

…Kenta said, "_I know it's mean, Hiro-chan, but the reason I told him was, well…I've been watching him at his usual table and…There's this one regular act that I-I swear, he's got a thing for him! And, well, Kazama-san is single so, um, I'm really worried he's gonna go backstage one of these days, ask 'her' out and…All _hell_ will break loose! Or, at least, Kazama-san will…Um…I always pictured his head exploding. Tarou and Kensuke agree with me." _We _all_ agree with him…

…If it'd make Kazama-san feel any better, I thought some of those "women" were pretty hot, too. I mean, seriously, Kenta hires _only_ the best drag queen acts! If he's not questioning his orientation by the end of the act, he won't hire them!

"He does?"

"Yeah, I think…I think my Dad's starting to 'understand' things. Let me put it this way: I've _never_ seen him _happy_ to see a gay couple adopting, let alone _not_ go on about how 'worried' about the kid he is…He was just happy to talk to Noboru-chan about his new family…He was _smiling _at the wedding, Hirokazu-san."

"…Wow, I-I'm…I'm _so_ glad, Tarou. I mean, happy for _us_ is one thing but that means with him, you and Ryougi…"

"…Yeah, things are…looking a lot better. Thanks for inviting him."

"Anything for my little nephew-in-law," I say.

"Ha ha, I'll bring the bread over in about fifteen minutes. See you then, Hirokazu-san!"

"See ya, thanks," I hang up and go back into the living room. Noboru is watching television. He stands when I enter…We gotta fix that. "At ease," I laugh. "Dinner's on its way."

"Thank you, Tou-chan."

"Anytime," I sit on the recliner. "Digimon Knights? How's the new season?" I admit, I'm having trouble following the anime these days…It's, like, the twentieth season of Digimon, I'm having trouble with anything past Xros Wars' second season.

I _loved_ the Digimon Adventure reboot, though…That. Was. Awesome! And Noboru's a _huge_ fan! Though, um…

…We introduced him and Masato to the Taito drinking game and had to explain what Taito was since Adventure is before their time. Noboru and Masato-chan both played with us, Noboru had a blast, actually. I think we got him on Taito! Ha ha ha! Masato-chan prefers the Jyoushiro drinking game, though… In his words, "_I adore Jyoushirou! Brains and brains go hand in hand, they're made for each other! See how they hold hands as they run into the light to enter The Digital World with the others at the end of 02? Right before BelialVamdemon? Loooove~!"_

…Again, that kid liking girls will be a bigger shock than Akio Makino liking guys. Ruki's actually got a betting pool on _that_, too, but…I'm stayin' out of it, I'm only in the 'will Ryougi's first son be named Jenrya?' Pool.

"It's getting really good…Taishi's sort of like a cross between Taiki and Taichi – A _really_ brave strategist," Noboru says. "And, um, I really like the other characters, especially Masamune and Guilmon." Oh, yeah, they got a Zenjirou-type sword fighter with a Guilmon for a partner this season…Takato's been hooked on Digimon Knights ever since he heard about that, except '_That Guilmon's _nothing_ like the real thing!_' Hehehe, that reminds me…I gotta ask Jen when we can run by Hypnos to let our son talk to our partners. We haven't told him about being Tamers yet, we figured he wouldn't believe us…

…Masato-chan was _convinced_ his parents were messing with him 'til he spoke to Lopmon and Beelzebumon himself at Hypnos. After that, well, he's been a Digimon Fanatic like the rest of us. Once you get in touch with the _real thing_ you don't grow out of it, ya know?

I think Noboru'll really like talking to Guardromon and MarineAngemon…He'll need his Tou-san to translate for MarineAngemon but I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face! He loves Digimon as much as we did as kids.

"Awesome! When dinner gets here, you gotta help me catch up," I say. "I haven't really been able to follow this season."

Noboru nods, smiling.

Just as the episode's end credits play (_DEJI-KISHI!_ By Wada Kouji – Damn, he can _still _sing after all these years!), there's a knock at the door. Our pizzas got here first, I pay for them and take them into the dining room. I'm surprised by the fact that Noboru already started setting the table for three people…He does that _a lot_, we don't even _ask!_ He'll set the table, do the dishes…

…I shouldn't be complaining when my son does chores without asking but...He's _nothing_ like me as a kid but, um, that's _probably_ a _very_ good thing.

Just as I set the pizza boxes down, there's another knock. "C'mon, surprise!" I say.

"Su-Surprise?"

I open the door, Tarou's standing there with a cardboard box _filled_ with wrapped up Guilmon, Terriermon and MarineAngemon bread. It's our "usual" order for when I have to bring snacks into work…Or when Kenta and me wanna survive on bread for a week. "Special delivery," Tarou smiles.

"Tarou-san," Noboru bows.

"Noboru-chan, your cousin Liangji and Uncle Takato say 'hi,'" Tarou smiles, passing me the box of bread. I take it into the kitchen and grab my wallet from the end table by the door. "Don't worry, this one's on us. Liangji and Takato-san insisted," he says.

"Aw, thanks, Tarou," I say with a smile. "Tell Takato and Ryougi we thank 'em. Want a slice of pizza before you go? Or some bread?"

Tarou shakes his head. "I need to hurry back but Liangji and Takato-san wanted to call it an extra wedding present…We're all _really_ happy for you and Kenta."

"Kenta and I are really happy, too," I say, giving Noboru-chan a hug. "Kenta's the _ultimate_ Dad, just like Takato."

Tarou laughs, "I've heard _so _many 'Babysitting Kenta' stories since you two adopted him that I can believe it…How many drinking games have you played?"

"Taito, mostly, and Jyoushirou."

"Noboru-chan, the _best_ one is The Daiken drinking game," Tarou says, smiling. Noboru laughs. "Happy first month, Hirokazu-san. Actually, Takato-san wanted me to tell you: Tomorrow's your _first month_ anniversary. Don't forget. Kenta probably won't." Crap, he really _won't!_

"Thanks, Tarou, I owe you," I say.

"Anytime," Tarou bows his head and leaves, saying, "Enjoy the bread, tell Kenta-san I said 'hi!'"

"Thanks again," I say, closing the door. "…Noboru-chan, any idea what Tou-san would like for our first month anniversary?" I'm drawin' a blank! …I forgot: Married people have anniversaries!

"A kiss from you! You know Tou-san!" Noboru says, enthusiastically. Ha ha ha, he knows Kenta pretty well!

I laugh, that _might_ have worked before we got married… "We need a _little_ more than that but good thinking!" Except replace kiss with '_Heeey, Jen! Takato! Can you watch Noboru for the night? Pleeeaaase?'_

…Holy shit, I can't believe I just thought that _sober_…_AGAIN!_ I-I…I'm…

…I don't know what the hell I am…

"A romantic dinner?"

I laugh again, "Where are you getting these ideas?" Seriously, he _knows_ Kenta…

"'Cause Tou-san _loves_ you, Tou-chan! Kisses and romantic dinners are what people _that _in love like, right?"

"Hehehe, yeah, that's right," I nod. I think I might just go with dropping Noboru-chan off with a friend and taking Kenta out for a night…

…Actually, now that I think about it: Noboru-chan's _really_ onto something there. Even though I proposed and we're married…Kenta and I haven't _done_ any actual dating as a couple. We haven't even gone out as a family to eat or anything, really…Like, some fast food at best…

…Hm…

"Hey, Noboru-chan," I grin, "wanna see where Tou-san works?"

Noboru nods, quickly. "Yeah!"

"Don't tell him, but…"

* * *

We pull up outside The Rainbow Koi. I just left a clothing store where Makoto and Masato were waiting for me and Noboru. Makoto helped me pick out a suit, Masato helped Noboru. We wore them out of the store, we gotta look our best tonight!

Kenta's gonna _love_ this.

I cleared it with Hideo, too, he told me he thought it was a great idea. And Noboru _really_ wants to see where Kenta works…

…Though, Hideo _did_ rearrange a couple acts for us, the stand-up comedian was moved from eight to ten and switched with Kensuke's band. It's _not_ a place you take a kid normally (Hideo's policy, it's not like he runs a strip joint or something – He just wants more "adult" shows and no screaming kids running around), so Noboru won't be exposed to anything more than music…I _know_ Kenta'd _kill me_ if Noboru saw the same kind of comedian Takehiro and Ryougi saw on _their_ double date that one time. I'm amazed Ryougi _got_ most of that guy's jokes! Tarou, too!

I was actually kinda proud of them for that, hehehe!

Noboru's excited, he's _never_ even _seen_ a place like this before. "Tou-san manages the entertainment here?"

I nod. "Yeah, he picks out a ton of great acts and everything. Tarou's brother is playing tonight, too." They're great, they play a lot of slow stuff when they perform at The Rainbow Koi – Kensuke also got a little bit into the Rat Pack theme Hideo was going for, he learned a few Sinatra songs (though his English kinda sucks). Other gigs they play, though, are usually rock or a little bit of classic punk.

We get out of the car and head around to the back entrance. Hideo's waiting for us. "Hey, Hiro-kun! Noboru-chan!" He bows his head. "Congratulations on your first month."

"Thanks," I smile. "Kenta got any idea what's happening?"

"None," Hideo shakes his head. "I've got the kitchen making you three a special dinner as we speak, all you need to do is take your seat."

"Thanks again, Hideo."

"You two helped me start up my dream and Kenta-chan's my best employee, how could I refuse?" Hideo replies. He leads us inside, through the backstage hallway and to a reserved booth by the stage. "I'll get Kenta-chan." Hideo says with a grin as he walks off.

Noboru sits at the booth, looking around the club in awe. "Wow…It's like, um, from a movie or something. It's _so cool!_"

"Hideo's _really_ into American 40s and 50s clubs and stuff like that," I say. I see Kenta coming up to the table in his usual uniform, we both wave.

"Hi-Hiro-chan? Noboru? What…What are you doing here?" Kenta asks.

"It's our first month anniversary, isn't it?" I smirk. I made sure to 'pretend' to forget that fact. I asked Noboru to do the same. Kenta didn't ask us anything like 'you know what today is?' But he knows what today is because he was in an _extra_ good mood when he woke up this morning.

"You…You _remembered_?" Yeah, yeah, you don't have to look _that _shocked, Kenta! Ha ha ha!

"Happy Anniversay, Tou-san!" Noboru says, smiling.

"We're treating you to dinner and a show," I say, sliding to the middle of the booth so Kenta can sit down. It's one of the booths alongside the half-wall leading up to the first level.

Kenta sits down. "You…planned this with Hideo…?"

I nod. "Yep. We're gonna have a formal, family anniversary dinner. We _are _a family, right?"

Kenta…looks a little upset, actually. "…O-Oh…"

"Something wrong…?"

"We-Well, um, I noticed that the entertainment schedule got re-arranged tonight and thought it was a mistake…So…Um…" …Oh, _shit_…

A man steps up on the stage to a lone microphone. "…And, ladies and gentlemen, presenting the stand up comedy of H. Entai-saaaaaan…!" …Oh, _double shit…_H. Entai is…Uh…

WELL, LOOK AT HIS NAME AND _GUESS_ WHAT KIND OF JOKES HE SPECIALIZES IN!

"…Noboru-chan, just so we can _try_ to avoid getting nominated as 'World's Worst Parents,'" I begin, turning to Noboru. "Cover your ears." To my surprise, Noboru actually _does_ so…

Kenta just buries his face in his hands. "…I should have known…Thanks for the thought, Hiro-chan…"

I pat Kenta on the back. "Happy anniversary, Kenta-chan." …I admit, I do find this _kinda_funny…

* * *

_THANK THE GODS FOR HIDEO!_

As soon as Hideo found out Kenta "fixed" the schedule, he lowered the curtain, ran backstage and explained the situation…Thankfully H. Entai has enough of a conscience to agree to a (literal) last minute switch with Kensuke's band (AGAIN!) without complaining (audience was confused as hell, though)…

…I just wish he didn't start with his, um, "A Material," he was still on for a couple minutes…Noboru kept his ears covered 'til the curtain fell, though. For once I'm _glad_ he's super-obedient, any other kid'd just _pretend_ to cover his ears.

Kenta apologized to Hideo, but Hideo just laughed it off and we had our first month's anniversary dinner as planned. Kenta loved it, we got to be a family and we did it with minimal corruption to our son's mind!

And, for fun, I kept track and celebrated up to our third month's anniversary – Each time we celebrated with a family dinner. And I called Jen for advice on being "Mr. Romance" like Takato likes, too. Kenta _loves it_ when I'm romantic, even the cheesy crap I can barely do with a straight face.

Noboru's doing well in school, too, he's back in his old class and everything. He and Masato hang out a lot and he's made some other friends, too. Though, um, occasionally he gets the "Ryougi-treatment" but…To our shock…

…Noboru stood his ground and _defended us_. He didn't throw a punch or cuss them out, he told _anyone_ who made fun of his Dads that he didn't care what they said: He was happy with his family and they couldn't change that. Seriously, he _ranted them out_ in the middle of the cafeteria once! Masato told us the play-by-play since Noboru ended up staying after class for "causing a scene" (first time he ever got in trouble at school, too…Is it wrong we took him out for ice cream?) or some crap. We _did_ talk to the teacher about that, though since he _was_"causing a scene" to defend himself against bullies. Got him out of a Sunday detention!

Noboru was a _little_ upset for getting in trouble but we told him we were proud of him for defending us and not backing down! And for doing it _without_ fighting, Takehiro's giving him Tai Chi lessons…And he knows some basic kick boxing from Yamazaki – But don't tell Kenta, _he'd murder me_ for allowing it! I, um, just thought he should know _how_ to defend himself faster than three miles a year..

…Yeah, Takehiro's _still_ teaching him the slow stuff (Masato, too, but he _requested_ that)! Takehiro, Jen started you with the punching stances and you know it! BREAK OUT THE TAI CHI NUNCHUCKS OR _SOMETHING!_ Teach Noboru how to kick some ass! It's not like he'd ever do it at this rate...C'mon…!

Should'a asked Akio…Then again, Takehiro taught him half of what he knows, Super Mega Rangers or something like that taught him the other half. But, hey, you never know when that might come in handy! Like if rubber-suit space aliens invaded or something!

Anyway, Kenta, Noboru and I are one happy family. And it's been getting better and better ever since Kenta and I were officially married…

…And, now, it's _finally_ happening...

…The big one…

Our _one_ _year_ anniversary. I've been married to Kenta for one year.

We're goin' to Ishigame again. Normally, we'd take Noboru but…Well, I _kinda_ want that "alone time" Jen's so focused on whenever _his_ anniversary rolls around. So, we're doing the unthinkable…

…We're leaving Noboru with _a babysitter._ Takato and Jen, to be exact…

I pass the giant suitcase over to Takato, still holding Noboru's hand. "These are his clothes, a full week's worth! Make sure he's always got clean clothes!"

Takato nods. "I-I know, Hirokazu-kun. And we _do_ do laundry…"

"Also, this is his _favorite_ Digimon toy…Make sure Noboru has it with him when you read him his bedtime story!" I look to Kenta, he passes a _MASSIVE_ V-mon doll to Takato, it's bigger than Noboru! We won it at a carnival last fall, Kenta spent like fifty zillion Yen trying to win it (we couldn't talk him out of it, V-mon is Noboru's favorite – And that's _definitely_ Noboru's favorite plush, except he uses it as a body-sized pillow).

"…Seriously?" Takato asks, he's having trouble keeping his balance with the giant plush. Jen puts his hands on his shoulders to help him stand. Hehehe!

"Uh, _yeah_, V-mon's his favorite! Right, Noboru-chan?"

Noboru nods with a smile. "OK! Let's go ahead!" He says, quoting V-mon's song.

"Oh, and that reminds me…" I reach into the travel bag at my feet with one hand, passing Takato a set of DVDs. "These are his Digimon Adventure 02 DVDs – Special Edition! Make _sure_ you play _those DVDs_ when you play the Daiken drinking game with him, okay? They got a _ton_ of extended episodes with a _ton_ of extra Flirty-Kaiser scenes! Remember, Noboru-chan, special edition rules are _one_ shot for Flirty-Kaiser, not two!" Two shots per Flirty-Kaiser scene in the special edition is the leading cause of alcohol (or soda) poisoning among Daiken Drinking Game players.

"Right!" Noboru nods. "One shot, not two…Sorry again about the carpet…"

"Why are _you_ sorry, Noboru-chan? Hiro-chan was the one who couldn't hold it…" Kentai trails off.

Jen and Takato hold back a _huge_ fit of laughs as I groan. "Kenta-chan…!"

"Sorry, Hiro-chan, I thought they knew like Ruki did…" Given that Ruki knows, I'm surprised they didn't know of this incident either.

"W-We…We will, Hirokazu—"

"You _did_ get the right soda, right?" I ask.

Takato nods. "A-And five cases of it, like you asked. Ramune JOLT – The blue one."

"Blue like V-mon!" I grin.

"Do we _really_ need _five_ cases, Hirokazu?" Jen asks.

"If you wanna play the Daiken Drinking Game _RIGHT_, you do!" I reply. "Remember, two shots for every Wormmon-V-mon Jogress and a five second chug every time Ken blushes when Daisuke touches him. _Ten_ seconds if it's the Kaiser-Ken!"

"We're…We're familiar with the rules for the Daiken drinking game, Hirokazu," Takato says, rolling his eyes. "I-I had _two_ kids you corrupted once, too—"_ Corrupted_, Takato? Drinking games are a way of life, you gotta teach 'em how to play Digimon drinking games!

Akio and me once played for real booze, once…I _beat Akio!_ …But Kae was also there and beat both of us…

…Kae-chan's kinda scary…

"—And don't forget: He still has math homework for break. He's allowed to play the drinking game while doing math, though. I want Jen to tutor him in math, though."

"Ri-Right…Can we babysit, now?" Takato asks.

I look to Noboru, he looks up at me. "…You ready?"

Noboru nods. "I'll be okay, Tou-chan. Have a fun vacation with Tou-san!"

I give Noboru a hug, "All right…Raise hell for me!"

"…Hiro-chan, the phrase is 'be good,'" Kenta rolls his eyes.

"Kenta-chan, did you forget who you married?"

Kenta chuckles, "It's been a whole year, my memory's a _little_ fuzzy…I just know I love him _so_ much." He steps up next to me and gives Noboru a hug. "Be good for Uncle Jen and Uncle Takato, okay?"

"I will, Tou-san!" Noboru hugs Kenta back and goes over to Jen and Takato.

"We'll take good care of him, I pro—" I hold a list in front of Takato. "…What's this?"

"Noboru-chan's favorite foods and breads. Note that MarineAngemon bread is _very_ high on that list. You _will_ make my son all the bread he can eat, right…?"

"Of course, Hirokazu-kun," Takato nods. "You _know_ how much I love to make bread."

"Great! 'Cause Noboru-chan loves to eat bread! Right?" I look to Noboru, he gives me a huge smile and quick nod.

Hehehe, that's the second biggest reason why I wanted Jen and Takato to watch Noboru…Noboru _loves_ Takato-kun's breads!

Kenta and I wave goodbye and head down to the car…

…And I begin the absolute, definitely-had-to-pick-him, number ONE, mega-HUUUGE reason I picked Jen and _TAKATO_ to watch Noboru…

As Kenta drives away from the bakery, I dial a number on my cell phone. "…Hey, Takato-kun, I just wanted to check on Noboru-chan! Is he doing okay?"

"…He's fine, Hiro-kun. Enjoy your vacation."

"All right!" I hang up.

Kenta laughs, "Hiro-chan—"

"Hold that thought!" I hit 're dial' on my cell. "…Hey, Takato-kun! How's Noboru-chan doing? Is he okay? You _do_ have his V-mon plush, right? Make sure he has it when you read his bedtime story!"

"…I will, Hirokazu-kun…"

"Thanks!" I hang up. I look to Kenta. "You were saying?"

"I just never thought this day would come…" Kenta smiles.

"Me neither," I let out a happy sigh. "I-I mean…I'm just…so happy right now, Kenta-chan…"

"It's…It's like a dream come true, isn't it?"

"Yeah…It's _totally_ a dream come true…I-I've wanted to do this for so long, Kenta-chan, _so_ long but…I-I never thought this would happen. _Never_ in a million years…" I wipe my eyes. "Damn it, Kenta-chan, this is..._the greatest day of my life!_ I-I…I'm _so…happy…_"

"…Hiro-chan…"

"Ye-Yes, Kenta-chan?"

"…Are you talking about our anniversary or the fact you're _finally_ getting revenge on Takato for driving you insane all those times he let us watch Takehiro?"

"Which do _you_ think, Kenta-chan?" I grin, hitting re dial again.

Kenta laughs, "I-I love you, Hiro-chan."

"I love you, too, Kenta-cha—Heeey, Takato, just wanted to check on—"

"I GET IT, HIROKAZU!"

No ya don't, Takato…

…I am _so happy_ right now…

And, yeah, my anniversary might have a _little_ to do with that, too.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
First, if Twerp-chan's calculations are correct (and they should be since I _know_ Taiki's better at math than I am)…As of this chapter, this account has archived over 1,000,000 words. I would just like to ask the following:

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I'd also like to say that, when my old account was up, I had somewhere between 100 – 110 fics and, yet, stopped short of 900,000 words. And it took me three years to get that far. So the fact we've _somehow_ managed to archive over a million words in a year...Wow. Seriously, it's a couple days before the anniversary of Taiki creating this account. Double bonus!

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who's read these fics and everyone's who's reviewed or otherwise given feedback. Thanks for the support and criticism!

I also want to thank Takato, my lucky writing Tortoise throughout Mirai No Kodomo and other projects (he's good for bouncing off plot ideas even if he talks back more than Taiki does). And thanks to our friends who've been following these fics and helping inspire a lot of my recent fics, you know who you are! And thanks to everyone who's made a fic request (Check the "Favorite Authors" list and read their work)! And, finally, many thanks to Chiaki Konaka for bringing us Digimon Tamers – Please give us a sequel after they're done with Xros Wars' second season! Pleeeaaase?

Damn it! If I knew The Meeting of The Goggles Boys' outcome would come true, I'd have given TAMERS the second season! ...Seriously, anyone else find that kinda freaky?

Again, thank you all!

…I feel like I'm forgetting someone… Eh, I'm sure it's no-one important… I mean, who else _could_ I thank for all this? Let's see…Readers, reviewers, friends, fic requesters, my tortoise, Chiaki Konaka...Actually, you know, I should thank the tortoise again, he was a _huge_ help with Through The Years' conclusion chapter. Thanks for that, Takato! I owe you some apples! Good tortoise!

…Nope, still feels like I'm forgetting someone but…I can't think of anyone else! So they can't be _that_ important.

There is no-one else of importance I need to thank for my return to FFN. No-one at all! I'm sure if there was someone else, I would have remembered! Takato would have reminded me, too, he's my co-writer and all!

…I'm just joking, Taiki. Thanks for talking me into your re-upload project and your help getting me to write again. It's been a ton of fun – Especially since I thought this would just be "upload a dozen or so old fics and run" instead of sticking around for a year.

Taiki, I've said it before and I'll say it again:

I owe you a soda.

Thanks, Twerp-chan.

Anyway, with this chapter: Whether or not this bonus is in continuity is up to you…

…And I should cover this: A fundoshi is a type of Japanese swimwear\underwear that's basically a long roll of cloth folded around the waist in a way that _sort of_ looks like a cross between a g-string and a loincloth.

Tip: Never bend over with your back to someone you care about while _wearing_ a fundoshi – They will never speak to you (or at least never look at you the same way) ever again. And to strangers, it's just plain rude and traumatizing!

Anyway, Liangji mistaking Jen's "love thong" for a fundoshi is in the realm of possibility, I think. Who else could easily picture the horrified look on Jen's face? I know I could!

And, yeah, I couldn't help but throw in a reference to Kai's "Jen in a thong" theory from one of the Omoi chapters…Hard to resist!

Regarding Masato…After writing the wedding chapter, I really wanted to include something with him since he sounded like a fun character.

And Noboru: Eh, in the original version he was younger but I made him a little older in the final version so it was less of an age gap between him and Masato. I admit, I had some trouble with his character since I wasn't sure how to approach someone Hirokazu and Kenta would end up adopting. With Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda and MNK – I really never planned for Hirokazu and Kenta to end up together, which is why I'm leaving the continuity status up to the reader and set this chapter _after _the epilogue. So, because of that I never really asked "what kind of kid would those two adopt?" I settled on someone closer to Kenta than Hirokazu – Kenta has someone to relate to, Hirokazu has someone to "corrupt" into Hirokazu Junior.

And, yes, I realize: Hirokazu _was_ trying to trick the adoption agency and _was_ going for an "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry"-style scheme but…Unlike Chuck and Larry, Hirokazu really did love Kenta (and if I actually need to say "and Kenta really did love Hirokazu," you obviously _have not_ been paying attention to this fic, how'd you even get this far?). Whether or not he liked him like_ "that_" before and\or after proposing is up to the reader. Hirokazu either _finally_ came to terms with himself or Kenta simply is the one man on the entire planet Hirokazu Shiota would "go gay" for. And for real. So I think we can cut them a _little_ slack when it comes to the "Hirokazu and Kenta just tried to commit fraud" plot.

With Hirokazu's oh-so-mysterious orientation in this: I'm basing the "I'm _still_ not gay" thing on, eh, more or less the "the one person in the world I would go gay for" joke (For Hirokazu that is, without any doubt, Kenta Kitagawa) combined with the fact that, well, he might just be _really_ closeted.

Now, who would Kenta go _straight_ for, you ask?

…Kenta Kitagawa in any heterosexual situation is physically impossible and would cause the universe to implode. And from that implosion cause a second big bang that contains a new subatomic particle called the Gayon, which does what the name implies: Causes same-charge particles to be attracted to each other instead of repelled. The Anti-Matter form of the Gayon is the Closetron and when the Gayon and Closetron collide they don't annihilate: Instead, the Closetron bounces off the Gayon but is afraid it _might have liked_ colliding with that Gayon (meanwhile, the Gayon just gives the Closetron its number and waits patiently by the phone). Also, the Closetron completely AVOIDS the Gayon if the experiment is observed.

Really, you should know this by now. Ask Stephen Hawking, too, he'll vouch for me on all that.

Anyway, the _reason_ behind this Hirokazu and Kenta-at-his-happiest chapter: It's a request fic.

From who, you ask?

Someone who ain't EVER going in our "Favorite Authors" list with the rest of the fic requesters. That's for sure! NEVER! Not in a million FREAKIN' years will this name appear under "Favorite Authors" on this profile!

Why?

…'Cause the request was from Taiki Matsuki. We think that'd be _really_ egotistical if we put _that _name under "Favorite Authors," ya know?

Taiki's request was:

"Ori,

I ask you this on behalf of every reader of the Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero and Mirai No Kodomo fic series that feels so bad for Kenta Kitagawa, who is forced to see his _friends_ be happily married while he is left single (albeit living with Hirokazu Shiota, a man for which there is absolutely no position for upon The Kinsey Scale). Kenta is nothing short of an amazing friend to every other Tamer and I believe he deserves far better than what is given to him in this fic.

My request is this: Please make a bonus chapter in Mirai No Kodomo that will make Kenta as happy as humanly possible.

With all my undying love,  
Taiki Matsuki

XOXOXO

PS: I wuv my wittle wuv turtle~!"

(Okay, he didn't really put "with all my undying love" and all that but the first part is copied and pasted from his email)

Of course, since Taiki's supposed to be 100% in the dark about this fic's content I had to tell him how stupid of an idea that was and how I would _never_ do it, even if he offered me a garbage truck full of cash, China's best teas and the deed to a turtle farm!

…I don't think he bought it, though. Yeah, Taiki's onto me. I gotta start acting nice to him to throw him off…

…That's gonna _suuuuuuuuck_…!

Anyway, hope everyone liked the end result, especially you, Twerp-chan!

…Now where's my turtle farm?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

You are NOT my "wittle wuv turtle!"

AND CONGRATULATIONS! 1,000,000 WORDS! YOU DID IT! I knew you could do it! Thank you, Ori, for coming back to FFN! Happy Account Anniversary as well!

And thank you for the praise, Ori, I'm glad you stuck around after my re-upload project. Especially as it led to this fic! And give Takato some apples for me, I'm sure he deserves them (even _if_ turtles can't talk and you're insane for taking writing advice from them).

Like Ori, I would also like to thank everyone who has so much as read the fics we've posted on this account and give special thanks to the reviewers: Thank you all so much for your continued support and feedback, we hope you enjoy what we posted today and have in store for you down the road!

As for this chapter: Awww! Kenta's so happy! Thank you, Ori! Thank you! I knew you could do it! I was only expecting a wedding between him and Hirokazu, I can honestly say Noboru was a complete surprise to me!

And Ori is right, the moment he berated me for the "stupidest idea he'd ever heard," I knew it was actually a "yes." Ha ha ha!

Finally, leave it to Ori to make a gay joke about subatomic particles. Ori, lay off The Science Channel!

Actually, I'm a little bit curious: How many people here actually _understood_ that joke? Really, please, don't be shy. I really want to know how many people understood and-slash-or laughed at that.

I admit that I got a chuckle from the word "Gayon" and the idea Kenta is somehow responsible for its existence. And Ori did explain the "observed experiment" thing: The dual slits experiment, and I have to say, Quantum Mechanics officially gives me _nightmares_ and has led me to question our current definition of "reality." Of course, the complete insanity _of_ Quantum Mechanics is _why Ori loves it!_

Photons behave like a wave but they are particles when observed.

_GOD HELP US ALL THEY KNOW THEY'RE BEING WATCHED! PHOTONS ARE SENTIENT! PHOTONS ARE SENTIENT! MY LIGHT BULB IS SPYING ON ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

-Taiki Matsuki

PS: No, really, look up that experiment. It's quite weird. And I do not really believe my light bulb is spying on me. The Toaster Oven is another story, I think it's in league with the Microwave.


	69. Bonus VIII Jerkface, Makino Kae

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS VIII: Jerkface (Makino Kae)

* * *

Today's a nice day…I felt like walking through the park. It's bright, sunny, birds are singing…Perfect day for what I want to do! Walk through the park! BelialVamdemon's with me, too, he _loves_ walking through the park on sunny days, even though he's a vampire.

He's my favorite doll, Mom and Daddy told me Jerkface gave him to me for my first birthday. Daddy was a little mad 'cause he thought it'd scare me. Nope! Heroes don't scare me! He was Akio's favorite doll, too, when he was younger, he told me. I've had BelialVamdemon ever since! For eight years!

Jerkface-niichan's a lot older than I am, but he's_ always_ there to play with me or make me feel better. He said he'd fight to the death to protect me if he had to. He's the _best_ big brother out there! I love my Jerkface brother!

…I just wish Jerkface was feeling better…He came home last night and, um, Mom and Daddy didn't see it but…He was crying. Takashi had a fight with him and they broke up. He'd been seeing Takashi for about a year and…

…Akio really liked him, but I think it's because he kinda looks like Takehiro. Takehiro felt really bad about not being able to like Akio back, so we forgive him. He really didn't know how much Akio loved him.

I once asked him after he told us he was gay and after he felt better about Takehiro a couple years ago...

"_Jerkface, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"How much did you like Takehiro-san?"_

_"…As much as BelialVamdemon loves being a hero for justice, Kae-chan."_

That made me _really_ sad to hear, 'cause BelialVamdemon is the _ultimate_ hero.

"_I'm sorry…I wish he liked you back."_

_"…Me, too. But…I-I'll find someone else, someone…better…It's okay, Kae-chan. A-And besides, h-he's…happier with… …Kyoko…"_

…I felt bad for asking him about Takehiro since looked like he was going to cry. Jerkface _doesn't cry_. The only times I've ever seen him cry were that day he found out Takehiro was straight and last night. Mom heard could tell he was really upset and talked to him, but he didn't cry until I saw him…

"…_What happened?"_

"_Takashi's…an asshole, that's all. Do-Don't worry, I-I'm fine…"_

"_You're crying…"_

_"Do-Don't tell…anyone…_Please_." _Jerkface only says 'please' to me, Mom or Daddy. I _always_ honor it.

"_Why's he a jerk?"_

_"…We're not speaking anymore, 'cause he's…an_ idiot! _I-I…I…I hate…I ha-hate… …I miss him…"_ …That was when Akio _really_ started to cry…

…I stayed with him, patting his back and making sure he was okay. It was late at night and he eventually fell asleep on his bed. I went to bed after that.

So today, it's such a nice day I decided to go for a walk in the park…Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, there's a cloud that looks like a bat…It's a _really_ nice day! I even found a really cool stick! I'm using it as a walking stick right now! It's perfect!

And it's almost ten o'clock, I'm on the bike trail. I think I'll rest behind this bush and think of a way to make Jerkface happy again…I really want him to feel better. It's hard to make Jerkface happy again when he's sad, 'cause when he's sad he's also _really_ angry…Especially if someone turns him down or dumps him. Except with Takehiro, but that's because he loves him too much to get mad at him.

I know he keeps a few pictures of himself and Takehiro, they were from before 'that day.' Akio and I were playing with Ryougi and Takehiro and Akio asked me to take some pictures of the two of them doing weird poses for fun…

…His favorite is the one where Takehiro's got an arm around his shoulder and Akio's, um, sort of hugging Takehiro. Akio joked _"C'mon, let's do a love-pose! I know_ you_ want to, Matsuda!_" Takehiro just laughed and played along while I took the picture.

…Oh, I hear something that might make Akio feel better! I look, someone's coming up on a bike…They pass by. Nope, that won't make him feel better…

It's Sunday, Akio's sleeping in for the first time in a long time. He used to ride his bike in the morning at the park. He'd wake up early to…

…Oh, here it is! _This_ will make Akio feel _so_ much better!

I get my cool stick ready and wait, looking out from behind my bush. Yep, that's it!

GO STICK! GO!

"WH-WHOAH! SHIIIIIIIIIT…!" Takashi just went flying off his bike. Bad Stick, bad! You got into his wheel on purpose, didn't you? Hehehe! If that didn't break you into two pieces, too, I'd give you to Akio as a present. Sorry, Stick, be proud you did your job well.

I get up and walk over to Takashi, he's Akio's age with _really_ short brown hair, close to a buzzcut. He's got a blue helmet on now, good thing, too. He looks unhurt, he landed in a patch of soft grass after he and his bike went over the path on the hill for the bike trail. He's just laying on his back, moaning.

"…What the hell just happened…?" Takashi moans. He sits up, taking off his helmet. I stand in front of him. "…Kae—"

"HIIIYAAAH!" I use the kick Mom taught me…

Takashi screams really loudly…And like a girl, but I don't think that's by choice right now.

I use the kick again. Takashi's helmet goes flying off as he falls on his back again, screaming.

STOP IT! STOP—AAAAAAAAAHHH!" And again. Takashi rolls over and tries to crawl away on his stomach but I rest my foot on his back. "Ka-Kae…Wha-What…the hell…?" He looks like he might cry…

…Daddy told me after he made Mom angry once that getting kicked there _really_ hurts. _Especially_ if it's three quick kicks done in succession, just like Mom taught me!

"One for making Akio sad…" I say, Takashi whimpers. "Two for making me mad at you. And three 'cause it's a nice number, you think?"

"THERE WERE NINE!"

"Nine's a nice number, too! I like nine!" I smile, I sit down next to him he's on his side, moaning. "You made Akio sad—" I look away, he's got his hand down his pants. "You're grabbing your boy parts in front of a girl? Gross, Takashi!"

"I wanna make sure I still have them…!"

"You should…They might be broken, though."

"Might…be…_what?_" Takashi whines.

"Why did you make Akio sad?"

"WHY DID YOU KICK ME IN THE BALLS YOU PSYCHO?"

"Because you made Akio sad...Please answer my question," I smile. "Pretty please, Takashi-kun?"

"H-He…He's _still _obsessed with that…Take…Takehiro guy…! It…It's one thing when he screws up our names—"

"Takashi…Takehiro…They're kinda similar, and he _really_ loved you," I say. "He loved you almost as much as Takehiro…That's a lot of love, Takashi. Why did you take it away?"

"'Cause he _still_ refused to…even freakin'…kiss…Gods, wh-what the hell is wrong with you?" He's _still_ got his hand down there…Actually, now he's got both hands…

"Did you find them yet?"

"NO!"

"One of them, at least?" I ask. The worried look on Takashi's face tells me 'no.' Mom said that sometimes happens…Daddy said so too, he didn't look happy when he said it. He was kinda, um, turning white and staring off. "Can I get you some ice?"

"You can get the hell out of here! Gods, you…You're so freakin' nice, what the _hell_? Akio tell you to do this?"

"No, he's still asleep, I think." I shake my head. "I wanted to go for a walk and I found you! It's a good thing we ran into each other since I _really_ wanted to talk to you!" He and Akio would ride bikes here _every_ Sunday…Akio really liked doing that, I think that's why he's sleeping in, he didn't want to be reminded by waking up early as usual. Takashi leaves around nine to bike but Akio once slept in and missed him. Since then, he'd wake up at six to make sure he didn't miss Takashi again…

...Why did you make my brother cry, Takashi?

"Ka-Kae…Yo-You're…starting to scare me…" Takashi moans, Mom says he _probably_ won't be able to move for the next few hours. Plenty of time to have that talk!

"Remember what I told you when Akio introduced you to Mom and Daddy?"

"…Not…really…"

I smile. "If you ever make Jerkface cry, I'll never forgive you and we'll have to punish you. Remember?" I point to BelialVamdemon.

"Yo-You…then tapped me with that…Vampire-Demon Doll of yours—"

"BelialVamdemon!" Hero for justice! I put BelialVamdemon in front of his face to show him…And _intimidate him! _Fear the face of justice, Takashi!

"…Right…Tha-That thing… I-I thought you…were joking…"

"Nope!"

"…Gods…! Help…me…!" Whenever someone says that to Mom, she tells 'em _'I know the God of War can't help you, he just helped me castrate you with my foot…But, hey, let's run a test to see if he's still on my side, shall we…?'_ Mom's _really_ good at this, I always take notes in my head when I see her beat someone up, like that guy who 'bumped' into her on the train…Except she also broke his hand in seven places. And his nose.

"Now, why did you make Akio sad? What happened? Why don't you love my brother anymore? He loved you a lot."

"…He _refuses_ to freakin'…kiss…I-I…Damn it, he wants his first kiss…to be _TAKEHIRO!_ I just…freakin' know it!"

"That's _it?_ Akio didn't want to kiss you? So you had to stop talking to him?"

"He-He was…getting sort of annoying, too, with the whole Momma's Boy—AAAUUUGH!" I found a new stick! And it found Takashi's head! It _likes_ Takashi's head a lot!

"Jerkface is _not_ a Momma's Boy!" He's Mom's favorite accident! I'm a gift from the Hounen Gods to Daddy, actually. Mom says that means I'm Daddy's favorite accident! I'm glad! I like being a favorite accident, too!

"The _hell_ he isn't—OW! STOP IT!" I _really_ like this new stick.

"Apologize!"

"SORRY!"

"For what?"

"Calling him a Momma's Boy!"

"Good!" I pass the new stick to BelialVamdemon…He'll know when to use it! "Jerkface was _really_ sad last night."

"Couldn't tell by…that fight... I finally told him…I-I _had it_ and left, I didn't want…to hear _another damned word_ from him! Short-tempered-full-of-himself-little—OW!" BelialVamdemon gives me back my new stick. "STOP THAT!"

"Call Jerkface and apologize, please! Do you need to borrow my cell phone?" I ask, putting my stick away again.

"A-Are you…_for real?_" Takashi looks up at me, I reach for my stick. "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'm calling him! I'm calling him! We're back together! We're back together!"

"Thank you!" I smile, Takashi reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. He dials Jerkface's number. He's still got one hand in his pants, though.

"…Akio? I-It's…It's me. …Yeah, I, uh, fell off the bike trail. …I'm, uh, mostly fine—"

I hear Jerkface screaming on the other end. "TOO BAD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU…" Jerkface is using some _really_ bad words. "…YOU AND YOUR…" _A LOT_ of really bad words. "…AND YOU CALL ME A…" Bad word! "…MOMMA'S BOY AND YOU'RE SOOOOO…" Bad word! "…INSECURE THAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF TAKEHIRO! A _STRAIGHT_ _GUY!_ AND YOU KEEP…" Bad wooo~ooord! "…BEGGING FOR THAT…" Bad word! "…KISS THEN WELL…" Bad word again~! Jerkface is _really_ angry. "…YOU! YOU…" _Lots_ of bad words! Then this weird kinda _crack_ sound. Never heard that before.

There's a long period of silence, Takashi's staring forward with his eyes _really_ big. He looks at his cell phone. "…H-He didn't…He didn't hang up, I just…heard this…weird sound…" I take his cell phone.

…I hear the backyard wind chimes and the koi pond water pump. Jerkface must've thrown his phone out the window again. He does that when he's _really_ angry sometimes. Mom does, too, usually it lands in the koi pond! There's a _lot_ of cell phones on the bottom of the koi pond, kinda like the ten yen coins in the fountain at the mall.

The koi like them, though! They can call their friends, now!

I stand up, taking my stick and BelialVamdemon. "We're going home. Thanks for the talk, Takashi-kun!"

"Kae, was that…supposed to happen?" Takashi asks as I walk away.

I turn back, smiling. "Jerkface likes to get the last word…Hope you find your boy parts soon!"

"…Ye-Yeah…" Takashi winces as I turn back and go home.

Hope you feel better, Jerkface!

* * *

When I got home, Mom and Daddy were in the living room.

"Kae-chan, where did you go?" Daddy smiles, looking to me as I take off my shoes at the door.

"Went to the park with BelialVamdemon. We got Akio a stick!" I smile, holding up my stick.

"…Why did you get Akio a stick?" Daddy asks.

"'Cause it's a justice stick!"

"…Uh-huh…"

"Did I miss anything…?"

"Akio going on _one hell_ of a rant…" Mom says with a grin.

"_Don't_ be a proud of that, Ruki…" Daddy groans. "We told him he's _not _allowed to use that word—"

"That was when he was _five_, Akiyama, he's a teenager now. Trust me, teenagers know all the damn hell ass dirty words, I know _you_ did." Mom rolls her eyes.

"I didn't scream them loud enough for the entire block to hear!"

"Oh, so the neighbor's two-year old might have picked up a new favorite word, big deal! Akio told off Takashi, I'm proud of him! Good thing the little son of a bitch called!"

"Yes, then Akio threw his phone into the backyard wall from his window…" Daddy sighs.

"We'll replace it."

"We _should make him_ replace it!"

"I admit, I was _kinda_ upset since that was a nice phone but…Akiyama, he _wedged that thing_ in there like a _freakin' shuriken!_ The fact no matter how hard I tried, I could _not_ replicate that at _all_ is a testament to how _pissed off_ my son is right now! I _never_ get in the way of someone venting their anger on inanimate objects – Especially my own children." When Akio found out all the kids were calling him a Momma's boy, he was _really_ angry. Mom made him feel better by getting 'a bunch of junk' from around the house, taking it out back and the two of them _SMASHED IT ALL TO PIECES!_ It was _fun_ to watch!

Jerkface felt a _lot_ better, but Daddy missed his flatscreen. And laptop. And, um, a bunch of unlabeled "video tapes" (Mom had to explain what _those _were, they're these black brick-things that play movies) Mom found in a box in the attic…She wouldn't let us watch them to see what they were, though. She just had this look and said, _"So _that's_ why Akiyama kept that VCR all these years…"_

I heard Daddy shouting later that he hadn't watched "his tapes" in years, Mom was laughing _a lot_.

"…I _really_ wish you didn't use _my_ cell phone for your 'experiment,'" Daddy sighs.

"Well, _my_ cell phone is _mine_, Akiyama. Why would I destroy my own cell phone?" Mom looks to me. "Akio's calmed down, if you want to give him his present."

I nod and smile. "Glad he's happy again!" I go to Akio's room and knock on the door. "Jerkface!"

"Kae-chan?" Akio opens his door. "What is it?"

I hold up my stick. "Here, I got you a present!"

"…A stick?"

I nod. "It's a love stick!" And a justice stick, but for Akio it's a _love_ stick!

"A _love_ stick?"

"Hang onto it and you'll find someone better than Takashi!"

"Uh…Thanks, Kae-chan…Did BelialVamdemon help you find it?"

I nod, smiling. "Did you have a talk with Takashi?"

Akio grins. "Yep."

"Happy again?"

"Gettin' there!"

"Good! Feel better, Jerkface!"

"Thanks, Kae-chan."

Jerkface'll be all right…He just needed to tell Takashi how he feels.

* * *

Years later…

* * *

I just _can't_ get his mask right at this angle…It keeps looking warped.

BelialVamdemon, I love you and everything you stand for (Justice and heroism), but you are _so_ hard to animate! I need to ask Dad, he knows some tricks to flash that might help…

…Oh, wait, is _that_ the time? Yeah, it is, I remember I fixed the computer clock this morning (always winds up fast, Dad's tried everything to fix it). I need to get ready! My Jerkface brother is bringing his new boyfriend home tonight, he's_ really_ excited about this one! I saw him with his love stick earlier, he kept it all these years. Especially after I told him _why_ it was a love stick a few years ago…

..It explains why Takashi moved away suddenly after that day, too. He never told anyone what happened, of course. _No-one_ wants to admit to being beaten up by a nine year old girl, hehehe! Akio told me he'd never been prouder of me.

I love my Jerkface brother, so I had to make him happy. I _might_ have borrowed that stick a few times to "refill the love" (and it _might_ have some cracks and broke a little from "refills") but it's still mostly in tact…Akio keeps it for good luck, especially on first dates. He carries a small, broken off piece of it in his pocket.

He still loves Takehiro a lot. Takehiro's getting married soon, so Akio's been a _little_ down lately. It's Kyoko, of course, they were friends ever since kindergarten and started going out in high school, they're a _really_ close couple. It's why Akio didn't think Kyoko was his girlfriend for a long time, she'd _always_ known Takehiro (if anything, he thought she was his fag hag – He told me that a little after he came out). He doesn't really mind her but you can tell he still likes Takehiro a lot. In fact, um…I'm sworn to secrecy with Kyoko and Akio by Takehiro for this but…

…When Kyoko found out _another_ boyfriend broke up with Akio because he wouldn't kiss him, she told Takehiro to take Akio out to The Rainbow Koi and…

….Akio came home _really_ happy and said, _"I don't care _what_ they say! I just turned him gay!"_ …He didn't but we let Akio pretend for a while.

It was all Kyoko's idea and it took a _lot_ of convincing (even for the legendarily ambiguously _straight_ Takehiro Matsuda) but…It meant Akio got the first kiss he always wanted. Ryougi knows, too, he says Kyoko _still_ jokes about it with him and Takehiro (mostly to embarrass Takehiro).

I was at the Matsuda's the day after to thank Takehiro with BelialVamdemon (we weren't gonna beat him up, I promise!), when Kyoko came to visit to see how the 'date' went. _"Take-kun, you _know _how much Akio liked you…You owed him _one_ little first kiss."_

And Takehiro got a _little_ reveng_e_. _"Kyo-Kyo-chan…That's the thing. I-I…That kiss…I…I've never felt this way before…Kyo-chan, I'm gay."_

_"…What?"_

_"I-I'm serious! I-I…I just…It's one thing kissing you and looking at girls but…After that kiss…It's all…_ completely _different and…I-I couldn't believe how I felt!"_

_"Yo-You're j_oking_, right? Take-kun, se-seriously, you _are_ joking, right?"_ Takehiro started crying, that made Kyoko think he was serious. She forgot he's _really_ good at fake crying.

Ryougi even helped convince her. "_He had a _looong_ talk with Tou-san and Tou-chan about it last night…I-I'll help you, Niichan. It's…scary to realize, I know."_

_"Th-Thank you…Liangji…!"_

_"…Holy shit…I-I had…no idea this…would…I…I…"_

_"Just…I'm sorry, Kyo-chan,I had to tell you this… before…Before I confess my love to Akio."_

"_Wa-Wait! Yo-You might be BI or something! I-I mean…Co-Come on!"_

_"N-No, I-I_ know_ I'm gay…"_

_"H-How?"_

"_Because of Tou-chan."_

_"Ta-Takato-san? What do you mean?"_

_"…'Cause it's genetic."_

Ryougi said he'd _never_ seen such an evil smile on Takehiro before. Ryougi finally started laughing, Takehiro joined in after that. I did, too, but...I was sort of hoping he was serious, for Akio's sake. But his joke _was_ pretty funny!

"…_Oh, THANK THE GODS! You're not gay, you're just an _ass!_"_

"_Ha ha ha! Hey, don't make me send my new boyfriend after you! He's _really_ tough!"_

"_I'll take my chances, c'mere you…!"_ She gave him a few kisses to 'make sure' he was still straight. Hehehe!

Takehiro's a _really_ good actor, he does some voices for my web animations now and then. And he's the one who made my stock-crying sound effect. I wanna turn it into the sad-version of the Wilhelm Scream! The Matsuda Sob! I also have the Akio Roar (Akio roaring like Godzilla into my microphone, I messed with it in the sound mixer and it's my stock monster roar now) and the Tarou Hidemura Getting Eaten By Rabid Toucans Yelp (loooooong story behind that one)!

As much as Akio _wished_ that he wasn't joking, he _did_ find it _really_ funny when Ryougi and I told him the story. Akio kinda got over Takehiro after that, a little. He'd kiss his dates, _finally!_

_Especially_ this new one from what I heard…He's Akio's _favorite_ type: A _really_ cute kick boxer named Yamazaki. Kenta-san introduced them, sort of. He knew Yamazaki online and told him he knew a guy _perfect_ for him, he'd send him over to Yamazaki's gym. Akio spent a _few_ days building up the courage to talk to him, he sort of spied on Yamazaki with Tarou and Ryougi – They agreed, he was _really_ cute.

Akio's doing really good these days…I make some money off my site but Akio? Ever since that article he wrote for Mom's magazine, he's sort of become a writer, he's really good, too. Right now he's Mom's Gay Consultant for GIRLY GIRL but Mom's planning to let him have his own gay culture magazine in the future, they've talked about it a few times.

Fire Extinguisher: For Manly Men Who Like Manly Men.

It's for gay guys like Akio, sort of like how GIRLY GIRL is for women like Mom. Akio wants it to be about all kinds of "guy things" from a gay perspective, _"none of that flaming crap! EVERYONE does that stuff!"_

I hear the front door open from my room, I grab my old BelialVamdemon plush. He's _always_ there when I meet Akio's new boyfriend, they need to be warned that if they make him cry or upset him: They. Will. Know. _Justice!_

BelialVamdemon's the hero of 02. I mean, think about it: He kills off Archnemon and Mummymon for the Chosen Children, he gives them whatever they want in his magic dream world, he never even ATTACKS them before they attack first! Jerks! He's so nice! The Chosen Children were just Darkness-prejudiced jerks who think Dark = Evil! Dark = Dark, not good, not evil, just Darkness! It's the Dark Digimon himself that's good or evil, not Darkness! And BelialVamdemon's a hero for justice!

I've known that since Akio will fight _anyone_ who made me cry or even a little sad and since he's the one who gave me BelialVamdemon, I know BelialVamdemon is a hero like he is. I'll _never_ stop keeping this doll around for good luck…I don't carry him everywhere like I used to but he's _always_ at my computer to help me with my animations. Especially since I use him for reference.

I go into the living room, Akio is standing with Yamazaki. Mom and Dad are on the couch, I sit on the floor by the table and set BelialVamdemon in front of me. Mom looks over to me with a chuckle…

…She once walked in on me beating up one of Akio's ex-boyfriends and making him call him at the park. She asked me how many times I've done that, I told her "every one since Takashi!" She gave me a hug and said she was _very_ proud of me but not to tell Dad what I did…

…When I gave her the details on Takashi and the others over lunch at a tea house, she laughed a_ lot_. She knew I did _something_ that day because of the stick I gave Akio, but she didn't know I kicked him in the crotch a bunch of times.

_No-one_ makes Akio cry and gets away with it. _Ever_.

Yamazaki is Akio's age, he's _very_ lean but you can see some muscles on his arms and legs. His skin is sort of tanned, a little like Jenrya-san's but not nearly as dark. He has spiked short black hair,. He's _definitely_ cute, too, Akio said he was "_the cutest freakin' guy I've ever seen!"_ Hehehe…Jerkface has a weakness for cute boys!

"He-Hello," Yamazaki bows. "I'm Kurobane Yamazaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." He looks to me. "Is that…BelialVamdemon?"

"You know him?"

"I, ah, watched Digimon a lot as a…kid…" Hehehe, Akio said he's a closet Digimon fan, but not a closet case! He's out and proud at his gym and with other kick boxers…Some of them don't like him but _no-one_ wants to mess with him. He's _the best_ in the gym according to Akio.

"He's a hero for justice…And if you make my jerkface brother upset, he'll come and get you," I say with a smile.

Yamazaki laughs, he bows his head, "BelialVamdemon-san, I promise you I love Akio with all my heart and will _never_ make him cry. And if someone else does, I'll help you beat them up."

"BelialVamdemon approves," I smile.

Mom laughs, "That means we all approve."

"Why _does_ your opinion of Akio's boyfriends depend on Kae and BelialVamdemon's…?" Dad asks. 'Cause she knows the ones I don't like are the ones that _really_ pay when they make Akio sad. Akio _hates_ being alone, he really wants to find someone he loves as much as Takehiro or more.

And I think Yamazaki might just be the one! All the others just laughed or told me I had to rewatch Adventure 02 (I've seen it _plenty_ of times, I _know_ who the _real_ hero is!). No-one's ever promised him they love Akio and will beat someone up for him…

…And Akio is the first to admit Yamazaki can "_kick more freakin' ass than I ever could! He's _amazing!_"_ Hehehe, when Akio first watched him at the gym a few times before they met Tarou and Ryougi went with him a few times and told me they could _see_ how in love he was…Especially the day Yamazaki trained without a shirt on, Ryougi and Tarou had to get him a _lot_ of tissues for the nosebleeds he kept getting (Tarou got one, too, Ryougi thought it was funny). Hehehe, Jerkface is a pervert sometimes, too!

"Told ya everyone'd like you!" Akio puts an arm around Yamazaki, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yamazaki blushes a little. Akio laughs. He won't kiss anyone in public but around the house? Um, I forgot to knock once while he was _really_ making out with one of his boyfriends…

Akio and Yamazaki sit down in front of the coffee table, Dad goes to get some tea and snacks. "Ever have Guilmon bread?" He asks.

"Guilmon bread? No, I haven't," Yamazaki shakes his head.

"We know the owners of the Matsuda bakery, you're going to _love _this stuff, it's the original 'dino' bread. And the original 'rabbit' or 'dog' bread, whatever the other places call it."

"_Digimon_ breads? Ha ha ha, sounds interesting," Yamazaki says.

"It's okay, you can tell us you're a fan," I say. "Mom and Dad _still_ watch the show."

"Really…?" Yamazaki looks to Mom.

She nods. "I want to have a Renamon for a partner." I want that PicoDevimon Yamaki-san and Jenrya-san promised me! He'll become a _real_ BelialVamdemon and a _real_ hero!

"I-I sorta, um, always wanted a Betamon," Yamazaki says. "I-I dunno why, I just think they're kinda cute and I like Seadramon."

"I'd get Tsukaimon, evolve it to Milleniumon!"

"Uh, yeah…Good luck with that, Akio…" Dad rolls his eyes, carrying out a tray of tea and breads. He _doesn't_ like hearing about Akio and his Milleniumon for some reason.

We all eat, Yamazaki relaxes and we all talk for a while. I think Yamazaki's gonna be the one for you, Jerkface…

My Jerkface brother's the best. He deserves to be happy and BelialVamdemon and I make _sure_he's happy!

* * *

BelialVamdemon can retire now…

…The big day has _finally_ come! Yamazaki made it to the national championship, he didn't win but he finally proved his love for Akio and proposed! He _wanted_ first but he still got a cash prize for being in the top ten and a trophy. Akio was _so_ happy for him! We all celebrated by going out for drinks. I turned twenty last year, but Mom taught me the art of shot contests a _little_ before then…I beat her arch-rival Hirokazu in the Daiken Drinking game. Mom was _proud_, Dad was actually kinda scared. I'm a 'Stealth Ruki' he says...

…He, um, sort of found out about what I did to Takashi back when I was nine. Except he thinks Mom made up the story to mess with him.

"_Akiyama, think about it: Why would Kae come home from the park with a stick for Akio? Especially one she calls a 'Justice Stick.'"_

_"Ruki, I refuse to believe a girl like Kae would beat the crap out of someone like that! _Especially_ at the age of_ nine!_ Someone would have said something."_

_"Akiyama, if you got your balls handed to you on a platter by a nine year old girl, would_ you _tell anyone?"_

_"No, I'd probably move…out…of…town… …No, that…That just has to be a coincidence!"_

_"It ain't Akiyama, we'll show you where she hides the bodies later if you want…"_

_"Ruki…"_

_"Fine, if you want to believe I'm making all of this up, I'll let you."_

_"Thank you, because I_ know _you're making all of this up."_

_"Oh, I'm sure you do!"_

_"…That tone_ always_ scares me, Ruki…"_

_"I know."_

I _think_ he might believe the story _now_ since, well…

….Akio once dated a boy named Hirokatsu (Mom already _hated him_ because of his name "Akio, I'm sorry, but if his surname is _anything_ like Shiota, I need to kill him for the sake of our family's honor!") and, um…

…BelialVamdemon and I _really_ didn't approve. We just had a _really_ bad feeling about him from the way he was acting around Akio, sort of…I-I think—No, I _know_ he was, um, trying to take advantage of the fact Akio had just gotten out of a bad break up and (he'd never admit it) a little…I guess "vulnerable" emotionally. Hirokatsu _never_ paid for a date and, um, Akio bought him a lot of expensive things to make him happy.

When Hirokatsu sat down next to us, he said, _"Aren't you a little…old for dolls?"_

I just smiled wide and said in my nicest tone of voice, _"This is BelialVamdemon, guardian of Akio's love. And if you ever make my Jerkface brother sad or, especially, cry we will both hunt you down and castrate you with a rusty spoon. 'Kay?"_

…Mom told me later I gave _her_ chills when I said that. Dad said he had a nightmare that night. Hirokatsu, though, made the mistake to think I was _joking_. Akio got the message, though, he was more careful around Hirokatsu.

Just two days later, Akio knocked on my door and said, "_Kae-chan? About Hirokatsu…Good call. Thank you…And thank BelialVamdemon for me, too. He really knows a jerkass boyfriend when he sees one."_

I made sure I actually _had_ a rusty spoon with me when I had my meeting with Hirokatsu. I didn't castrate him for real, well, except financially, he was so scared he offered to pay back as much of Akio's money as he could (I think I may have technically mugged him, but…No-one takes advantage of Akio!).

Akio used it to buy me some new video editing software that I was saving up for. I thanked him so much, he just said, _"You know what's best for me, Kae-chan, I gotta get you the best." _I dedicated my first video with the new software to him, it was based on one of my more violent manga (Mom published that one because she liked it so much) and one of Akio's favorites. I even let him voice the villain, I think _that_ was his favorite voice acting role ever since he _loves_ to play psychopathic-killer-man-child-in-a-position-of-extreme-power-type villains ("The more batshit insane they are the more fun! You gotta make more bad guys like this, Kae-chan!" Hehehe! He loves my bad guys!)

But I retiring with BelialVamdemon since Yamazaki proposed after he and Akio got back from the tournament. He wanted to do it in front of our family and friends (especially Kenta-san, for some reason)…

…He made Jerkface cry, but Jerkface _always_ cries at weddings so crying when someone he _really_ loves _proposes_…

…We'll let it slide, 'cause he was happy.

And I'm his best man! Well…Best sister, actually. He told me, _"I know I'm supposed to pick a guy for this but…Kae-chan, you've _always_ made me feel better every time a jerkass dumped me or you warn me if you think a guy isn't right for me and…Look, you wanna be my Best, ah, Best Sister at the wedding? I'd…really like it if you would be."_

I agreed, of course! And he _made sure_ our hero for justice has a role: He's the ring bearer! Well, sort of, he's got the rings balanced on that giant glider-thing on his back and he's sitting in front of the altar…

…The minister was _really_ weirded out by that. "_Ah…This isn't…Um…Exactly _what_is that thing?"_

_"A great hero for justice and defender of love!"_

_"He…looks like some sort of demon, I-I don't know…"_

_"Looks are_ ver_y deceiving!"_

_"All…right, I guess it's…okay if he, um, 'holds on to' the rings…Huh, I guess he's, what? A stuffed gargoyle? Those tend to look, um, evil but with a good purpose."_

"_Something like that. He's the defender of Akio's love."_

Akio wanted to include him in the ceremony somehow. Mom did, too. Dad thinks we're all insane while Yamazaki _loved_ the idea, especially after we told him _why_ I had my BelialVamdemon doll when I met him…

…Though, I admit, I _don't_ think I'd be able to beat up a professional kick boxer like the others, even if I _did_ get the drop on him (my plan was to sneak up behind him with a shovel if it ever came to that). Not that Yamazaki would hit a girl but he _can_ defend himself. So I'm _really_ glad things worked out for them! Akio even ran a special "wedding issue" for Fire Extinguisher: For Manly Grooms Who Wanna Marry Manly Grooms!

Fire Extinguisher is selling really well. A lot of the male audience is actually straight! The first issue was about martial arts and combat sports, so a ton of people mistook it for a sports magazine. It got Akio a ton of readers (and a ton of angry letters for it being a "gay trap," all responded to with the same three words: "Kiss my ass!") and it's still really popular among straight guys. They just ignore the fact the hot girls in bikinis are replaced by muscular men in speedos. Yamazaki once got to be one of Akio's "cute guys of the month!" We showed the picture (Yamazaki in...Actually, Jerkface is such a pervert sometimes: That speedo was at _least_ two sizes too small for him!) to Ryougi and Tarou before the issue came out: They _both_ got these _huge_ nosebleeds! Double nostril for Tarou, single for Ryougi. Akio and I thought it was _so funny!_

In fact, I think I'll check on one of the grooms right now…

"Jerkface? Are you decent?" I knock on the door to Akio's dressing room at the wedding hall.

"Su-Sure, come in."

I open the door, Akio's sitting on a chair next to a vanity and mirror, it has a lot of complimentary makeup from the wedding hall (Yamazaki and Akio rock-paper-scissored over who'd get the bride's dressing room – Akio lost, ha ha ha!) There's also a six pack of Sapporo on it – I don't think the wedding hall provided _that_. He has a beer in hand and he;s...Um…

...Akio, are you getting cold feet?

"Nervous?" I ask, I pull up one of the extra chairs. He reaches over to a six pack and passes me a can of Sapporo. I open it.

"A-A little," Akio nods.

"Where'd you get the beer?"

"Mom dropped it off, she said I looked tense this morning…I-I just…I can't believe I'm…" He's shaking a little.

"Akio, don't be nervous," I say. "You're…Akio, you've, um…" I _want_ to say he's always wanted this but…My brother hates 'girly shit' and there's _nothing_ girlier than imagining your dream wedding…

…But I know Akio has a few times with a couple of the boyfriends he really liked (and Takehiro, I'm sure).

"…I know, I-I've really wanted this," Akio nods, smiling slightly. "A-And it's to Yamazaki…"

"You really love him, Akio," I say, smiling. "And he _loves_ you so much, he couldn't do this until he proved his love by getting to nationals."

"I knew he'd make it, he's the best."

Yamazaki didn't make it to the final fight but, if he did, he said, _"If I made it to the final bout, Akio, I'd have had a minister on the sidelines for the title fight...Would you have had a problem with getting married on national television?"  
_

Akio's reply? "_Just as long as the cameras don't follow us to the wedding suite."_ Yamazaki really was serious about that, too, if he won first place he would have proposed to Akio on television.

Yamazaki is openly gay but not a lot of his opponents or anyone but his hardcore fans were really aware of it. Not until the national tournament, at least, after he won his first fight he pulled Akio into the ring and hugged him.

And the commentator that gave the post-fight interview in the ring…Ha ha ha! That was _so_ funny, Mom, Dad and I laughed_ so hard_ when we saw it on TV that night!

"_Ah, ladies and gentlemen, a touching moment between Yamazaki-san and his little brother! A victory shared by family and frie—"_

_"He's my boyfriend, not my brother! And I'm going to marry him after I win this tournament! Right, Akio?"_

"_Kick ass for me and…What the hell? This is for good luck."_ Akio _kissed him_ on national television!

There was almost a _full minute_ of silence from the commentator (which is _really_ unprofessional) before he said, "_A-And Yamazaki-san…shares his victory with…his boyfriend and…shows his devotion to him! Go-Good night…Everybody…!"_

"I'm _still_ amazed you kissed him like that. I think _that_ would make you more nervous than this," I say. Akio _hates_ public displays but…He makes exceptions for Yamazaki, obviously.

"I had to…It was for good luck, remember?" Akio grins.

No-one really complained, though it _did_ make the sports reports on the news.

Later, one of Yamazaki's opponents called him a "little fairy boy" right before the first round. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but a microphone picked up the insult and the whole stadium heard it. I was there, Akio invited Mom and I for that one.

…Akio was _pissed_. _"No-one…Insults…Yamazaki…"_ We, um, were both ready to hold him back from jumping into the ring and trying to pummel the guy himself.

Yamazaki, however, gave a reply into a microphone, too, _"This fairy boy is gonna shove a wand up your ass, and I'm gonna dedicate every blow to my boyfriend and every gay kick boxing fan out there."_

…Unfortunately, that was the fight Yamazaki lost by technical knock out (It was really close, too, his opponent wasn't in good shape either but Yamazaki was _really_ out of it for that night – Akio, Mom and I stayed with him in his hotel room to make sure he was okay, Akio was _really_ worried about him). He was _really_ upset about losing once he recovered from the fight the next day. We woke up to Yamazaki as he realized what had happened. _"DAMN IT! I'm sorry, Akio, I-I…DAMN IT!"_ He, um, got sent a repair bill from the hotel he was staying it for punching a _huge_ hole in their wall. Akio was the one to talk to him.

_"Relax, you still broke his nose and, hell, I'm pretty sure he's got some internal organs that turned to mush after some of the pummeling you did. That's good enough for me."_

"_Yeah, but…DAMN IT! That bastard…"_

"_I know…Pissed me off, too. No-one insults you like that." _

"_It's more that I don't want an asshole like _that _beating me…I got a ton of emails and letters from gay fans after I got here, you know? I let them down."_

_"You didn't, you held out for a long time and got a ton of good hits on him! I'll be amazed if he can handle his next fight after that one hit, I mean, you may have gone down but he wasn't exactly standing up under his own power, either. You really did a number on him, Yama, that's more than enough for me…And you know how hard I am to please sometimes."_

"_Thanks, Akio…Sorry, I couldn't make it to the final bout."_

"_Tell you what, if it'll make you feel better, I'll run a ton of articles on him and put him on the cover of Fire Extinguisher!"_

_"What good will_ that _do?"_

_"Word'll spread he's heavily featured in gay culture magazines. Time to prove that whole 'pen's mighter than the sword' crap."_

_"…I love you so much, Akio. Ha ha ha!"_

Akio went _all out_ on him, even doing an interview and asking about the insult:

_Q: What about the opponent you called a "little fairy boy?"  
A: Fags don't belong in the ring._

Huuuuuuge mistake, he's been getting a _ton_ of criticism since then (a bunch of sponsors dropped him, too). And rumors he's secretly gay have been going around since he agreed to be in Fire Extinguisher! Ha ha ha! Akio got his revenge _peacefully_ for once!_  
_

"Yamazaki always says he's lucky to have you, Akio," I say. He really does, Yamazaki is _extra_ devoted to Akio. "You two are going to be really happy together, I know it."

Akio reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of his love stick. "I kept this at every fight, you know?"

"Did it bring you good luck and love?" I really like the way Akio still hangs onto that stick I gave him.

"I'm getting married, aren't I?"

"I'm glad you finally found someone like Yamazaki," I say, quietly. Mom and I were getting worried about Akio since…He really wasn't doing well when it came to love. Takehiro and Ryougi both married someone they fell in love with early on. Takehiro had _always_ been friends with Kyoko while Ryougi and Tarou…From what I know of their relationship, they were each other's support while dealing with their orientation (especially Ryougi). Akio…

…He had trouble. A lot of his dates just couldn't "handle" him or just "got tired" of him or something stupid like that. Yamazaki was the one exception he _loves_ Akio because he's…Well, Akio! He loves how, um, "passionate" Akio can be, how he won't stand for something he doesn't like, the stories about how he protected Ryougi all those years, how he handled his orientation (Yamazaki mentioned that one specifically for some reason), how _insanely_ excited Akio can get watching him fight, everything! Yamazaki says Akio's one of a kind and that's what he loves the most about him.

Akio's _definitely_ one of a kind, and we all love him for it.

Mom _still_ thanks Kenta-san for introducing them.

Akio keeps quiet, he sips his beer, sighing.

"…You never thought you would, did you?" I ask.

Akio shakes his head, quickly wiping his eyes. "After so many? Hell no…I-I'm lucky, Kae. Thanks for…keeping an eye out for me. That's why I wanted you here as my best sister and all."

"You were the best big brother anyone could ask for while we were kids, Akio. Even _before_ I was born, you were looking out for your little sister."

"Ryougi was just practice for the real thing…'Til I _had_ to defend him for Matsuda."

"You were _very_ busy as a bodyguard," I laugh. "Remember when those kids kicked sand in my face at the park?"

"…I remember pouring entire buckets of sand on their heads to make you feel better," Akio smirks. He wouldn't beat up a kid but he played with me after I got the sand out of my eyes and, whenever one of those kids got too close again, he'd take our biggest bucket and pour it on their head. "And taking you to get ice cream…You were, what? Three? Four?"

"Ever since then, I knew my Jerkface brother was going to look after me. My Jerkface brother doesn't get upset easily, so when someone made him cry I had to look out for him, too. You didn't need a bodyguard but…I guess I was your heart guard or something."

"You're the best in the business," Akio smirks. "You and your partner is ball breaking."

"I met my favorite hero through you," I say. "We're going to retire after you say 'I do.'"

"…Thanks for everything, Kae-chan," Akio says, he finishes his beer, getting another. I drink more of mine.

There's a knock at the door. "Hey, Akio, ceremony's gonna start soon. You seen Kae?"

"I'm in here, Mom!" I say. "Come in."

Mom comes into the dressing room, chuckling, "I see you put my wedding present to use…Mind if I take the makeup they gave you?"

"Mom, you don't wear makeup, what're you gonna do with it?"

"See how pretty I can make your Dad while he's sleeping," Mom smirks. Ha ha ha!

"Take all you want, but you gotta send me a picture," Akio laughs.

Mom pulls up an extra chair from the back wall, there's two more lined against it. "…So, ready?"

"…Sorta."

"Nervous? Or are you gonna be like a Matsuda and cry at your own wedding?" Mom jokes.

"I-I'll…do my best," Akio passes Mom a beer, she opens it. "Want some clip-on earrings or anything when you make him up?"

"Nah, piercing his ears is gonna be the wake-up call."

"Mom, be nice to Dad…Please?" I ask. She and Dad have a _really_ weird marriage. They even told us they didn't _live_ together until Mom was pregnant with 'Mommy's favorite little accident.' But they're really in love…They'll just never admit it.

"Fine, only because _you_ asked, Kae-chan," Mom smirks. "Even I'm afraid to get on _your_ bad side. But, Akio, speaking of jewelry…"

"I know, the rings are just for the ceremony…We're not gonna keep 'em on." Like Mom, Akio hates jewelry and 'girly shit.'

"No, keep 'em…'Cause…" Mom sighs. "I _never_ thought I'd show this to you two, but…" She pulls down her collar slightly, reaching under her shirt and…

…Whoah…

"Mo-Mom…?" Akio's jaw is as low as mine...

…Mom's wearing a gold chain with a ring on it.

"…You don't have to wear it on your finger, Akio, but…hang on to your wedding ring. I never take mine off." Mom says.

"Mom, you…You _hate_ jewelry, I-I mean…" Akio stammers. "Wh-When did you…?"

"A year or so before I proposed to your Dad, he gave this to me because," Mom takes off the necklace, passing the ring to Akio. "The nine tailed fox reminded him of Kyuubimon, Renamon's evolved form…And those Taijitu were reminders of Taomon, I guess."

"What'd…he say?" I ask, Akio passes the ring to me. This is a _really_ nice ring, I mean, lots of jewels and…

…Mom, this isthe _last_ thing I'd _ever_expect to see you with! Right next to kissing Dad on the cheek!

"He asked me not to shove it down his throat…I told him I saved his digestive system the trouble and flushed it. He knew I'd never wear it, he didn't even bother to get the right size, it's too big for my fingers."

"Re-Really?"

"Yeah…Only time I ever wore this was on my 'wedding' day, it was on my thumb," Mom says. "So, Akio, hang onto your ring, trust me. It's…the exception, okay?" I pass the ring back to Mom, she puts it back around her neck.

"I'll keep it, Mom, I promise." Akio says. "I-I never thought you'd _ever_ keep something like that."

"Akiyama kinda grew on me," Mom shrugs. "Congratulations, Akio. Just relax and, trust me, it's…It's definitely worth it. I got my favorite little accident and the gift from the Hounen Gods out of marriage, didn't I?"

Akio and I both laugh…_No-one_ can believe Mom actually calls Akio her 'favorite little accident' (or that Akio took it as a compliment his whole life…Which Mom did mean it as). My, um, 'title' does sound like a term of endearment instead of a horrible thing to say to your own kid (but that's Mom for you).

Actually, when I was younger, Dad told me the 'clean' version of how they 'got me' while on vacation at Komaki during the Hounen Fertility Festival. _"During the festival, your Mom and I prayed to the Hounen Gods and asked them to bring us another child…And the Gods brought us you, Kae-chan."_

Um, Dad, I just hope the deity you prayed to _wasn't_ the six foot tall, six hundred pound, um… …You-know-what…

We all finish our beers and help Akio straighten up in his suit. He looks, um, a little weird all dressed up like this. Akio is _not_ someone for formal occasions.

The ceremony is about to start, we go down to the aisle. _Everyone_ is there, of course. Takehiro and Ryougi wave to us from their seat, we wave back.

This is it…

Mom puts a hand on Akio's shoulder, saying "Congratulations, Akio" and takes her seat next to Dad in the front aisle.

I look to Akio, whispering, "Ready?"

"…Yeah, and I don't think your ring bearer would forgive me if I got cold feet," Akio says, motioning to my BelialVamdemon doll at the end of the aisle.

"He would, but it'd take a while," I reply.

Yamazaki steps up next to us with his best man…

…Kenta-san.

We were really surprised, actually, we knew that Kenta-san introduced them but we didn't know he knew Kenta-san _that_ well…

…He just replied, _"Kenta-sama saved my life once, that's all."_ They didn't tell us the details, so we don't know what he meant but…It must have been serious since Yamazaki _only_ refers to Kenta-san with the "-sama" honorific.

"Akio, congratulations," Kenta-san whispers. "I-I'm _so _happy for you two."

"Thanks, Kenta-san…Especially for introducing us," Akio whispers back, smiling a little. "You ready?" He looks to Yamazaki.

"Can't wait," Yamazaki has this _huge_ smile on his face.

The music begins to play we all go down the aisle together.

Akio and Yamazaki recite their vows…Akio kept his short, but for Akio it says _a lot_: "I love you with all my freakin' heart." A lot of people laughed at that, actually, since Akio_ is_ a writer and went _all out_ to help Hirokazu-san with his vows…

…But from Akio those words mean _so much_.

Yamazaki's are a little longer, "Akio, before I met you I was a wreck. If it wasn't for Kenta-sama, I wouldn't be alive right now…I was still worried my life wouldn't be what I wanted it to be and that I wouldn't be happy. Then I met you, I saw you watching me for those few days in the gym. Then we finally spoke and since then, I felt my life was _almost_ perfect…And after today, it will be. I love you, and I'll do anything to prove it."

"The rings." The minister says.

Akio takes one ring from BelialVamdemon, putting it on Yamazaki's finger. Yamazaki does the same for Akio.

"Do you Akio Makino take this man?"

And Akio gives the most appropriate response he can give:

"Hell yes."

Ha ha ha, Jerkface…!

Congratulations!

* * *

Ori's Notes:

This is a Taiki-free chapter. Why?

If you haven't seen it yet, there's a note on the profile. Taiki's computer is out right now and asked me to post the news for him on the profile since his internet access is extremely limited and he doesn't trust the security of the computer he's using to check his email or login to FFN or any other site. He's been emailing me from a hotmail account he created for the whole 'school computer' thing…

And I had to _guess_ the password for the FFN account based on some clues and then change it to something else. It was Jenkato4life, by the way…No, really! And I feel safe revealing that since I just changed it to Taikisgay4Jenrya (it's funny because it's true).

(Don't panic, Taiki, the real password is safe and sound, I changed it just like you asked – And Jenkato4life is fake, too, I'm just joking around!)

Seriously, though, Taiki's sorta paranoid about anything he usually logs into getting hacked since he's using a school computer. I don't blame him, actually, I remember some of my school's computers were about a secure as a wad of hundreds thrown into a crowd of ex-cons.

As for when Taiki might be back: The computer problem isn't looking too good right now and it's looking more and more like Taiki will have to replace it, which'll probably take a while.

Taiki's really bummed out about losing his computer so I decided to post a chapter to Mirai No Kodomo to cheer him up the next time he's online. A little before this happened, I mentioned I was doing a Kae POV chapter and he said he was really looking forward to it.

There won't be anything else new until Taiki gets back, though, since this is (for all intents and purposes) his account. Sorry to anyone waiting on request fics (Kohaku-Koneko, especially, sorry your fic is taking so long – I've been sorta jumping from fic to fic lately) and hopefully I'll have a ton things ready for Taiki to edit when he gets back. I just wanted to cheer him up with this chapter. If you're reading this, Taiki-chan, I hope it did the trick and you get back online ASAP!

Damn it! I miss my verbal punching bag! *Sniff* You really don't know what you got 'til it's gone…

As for Kae, the main plot _was_ missing a POV from her, so I had to do this. I had _so much fun_ with that opening in the park. Next chapter: We find out where Kae hid the bodies. Also, thanks to Ian R. Moros for listing BelialVamdemon's "virtues" for Kae!

This chapter does borrow a little from "Ours" too, like Yamazaki's reason for Kenta being his best man and a reference to his wedding to Hirokazu. So, as usual: Continuity status up to reader.

On a final note: I don't follow kick boxing or any sort of combat sports (or any sports at all, really) so I know I probably screwed up some terms\aspects about kick boxing with Yamazaki. Sorry about that, it was all mostly educated guesses, which I know tend to fail spectularly for me 90% of the time.

(Post Upload Edit: Daaaaaamn! This document editor thing is NICE! I wish they had this thing back when I posted fics here...Also, I just realized how much extra work Taiki does: After I uploaded this thing half my italicized lines were normal, there were random breaks if I deitalicized a word in the middle of a sentence and that no-space-italics thing is worse than Taiki lets on! And what the hell happened to all my line breaks? Crap, I owe Taiki a nice Jenkato or something for all this extra work I didn't know he did... Thanks, Taiki-chan, I owe you two sodas, now!).


	70. Bonus IX: Ours II, Kitagawa Noboru

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS IX  
Ours II: No, But My Boyfriend Is (Kitagawa Noboru)

* * *

It's been five years since I was adopted by Tou-san and Tou-chan…I-I was _so_ happy the day I came to their apartment as their _son._ I-I _finally_ had a family. I know, I've been with foster families but…It's not the same, I didn't call any of them "Mom" or "Dad" or anything and…The Itos just let me "go back" to the agency once they had their own baby…I know it's not because they didn't want me, they just couldn't take care of that many kids (I had a "foster brother" and a "foster sister" with them) but…I was the youngest so they "sent me back." …I felt…a little rejected by them because of that, as much as they and everyone tried to make it clear that wasn't the case…

…Tou-san got _really_ upset when I told him about them, Tou-chan, too, but more because of how strict they were.

When I first met them with Masato-chan, I thought they were really nice. They helped us with schoolwork a lot and took us out for dinner or to the park and things like that (I-I _still_ can't believe Tou-chan and I went on that one roller coaster _so many times_).

I was disappointed when I found out they weren't married. They couldn't have adopted me and, um, I _really_ wanted to be their son. I think Tou-san wanted that, too, since…I-I know when I accidentally called one of them "Tou-chan" at that festival, they heard me (I-I don't know _why_ I said it, I was really embarrassed, too) but didn't say anything. I knew they heard me since, um, Tou-san smiled _a lot_. He was the one who really wanted to be a Dad.

I told Masato-chan I wished they were married and could take me…Especially since I was running out of time, sort of. Mr. Fuyushi, um, didn't want kids and Mrs. Fuyushi did. I was sort of the "settlement," they'd "try things out" and…I was hoping that'd lead to a family but…

…Mr. Fuyushi just got more and more distant, he thought it was "his wife causing too much trouble." He did _not_ want kids…Mrs. Fuyushi was _really_ nice and Mr. Fuyushi wasn't mean or anything but…He didn't talk much, he mostly ignored me. Dinners were always really awkward…I-I sort of gave up on trying to talk to him after a while.

…So, a few days before I met Tou-san and Tou-chan, Mrs. Fuyushi told me that I'd be leaving soon: They were getting a divorce and…Singles can't be foster parents. At first, she sort of wanted it over with quickly and I understood but…

…When I met Masato, Tou-san and Tou-chan? After she talked to one of them on the phone, she tried to delay the process as much as possible for me. I think she was either trying to let me have fun with my first real friends for as long as possible or, what I really wanted, trying to make it so I could get a family…

…I sent her a letter after I was adopted, thanking her for that. I know she didn't want to be with Mr. Fuyushi for that much longer. I felt really bad she had to do that for me, they were arguing a lot near the end. I-I had my letters to Masato-kun and Tou-san and Tou-chan ready for weeks, actually. I gave them to my teacher to give to Masato-chan the day I transferred out of that class, she understood why and I'm glad she gave them to Masato-chan. She, um, thought he was really weird, though.

I-I'll never forget the day I met Masato-chan. He's actually only two years older than I am, but a lot of people mistook me for a little younger (I was nine at the time, most people thought I was six!). He was in the fifth grade class, I was in the third (Tou-chan was surprised when he found out my real age, actually, I grew_ a lot_ in the fifth grade so I don't get mistaken for younger anymore) when we met.

_"I'm Koaku Masato, you're my school spirit project for the next couple weeks."_

_"H-Hi, I'm...Kamegawa Noboru. Thank you for, um, selecting me."_

_"I wanted to redesign the library but…I suppose this will be fun, too."_

_"Redesign the library?"_

_"It needs work. I'll show you when we get there to study."_

_"Okay."_

We walked down the halls to the library quietly…It was then when he said, _"…You can ask, I know you want to."_

_"…Ask what?"_

_"I know you're thinking of it, just say it. I'm…used to it."_

_"…Used…to what?"_

_"You don't have to be polite, really. I just want to get it over with."_

_"…I-I don't…"_

_"…You really don't know what I'm talking about?"_

_"N-No."_

_"…You just assumed, right?"_

_"Assumed…?"_

_"…With your first impression of me: Do I like boys or girls?"_

_"Um…Girls?"_

_"…Re-Really?"_

He was _shocked_ I thought he liked…girls. I-I mean, I _know_ what 'gay' meant and all but…

…I just thought he was sort of weird but not gay or anything. I didn't know Masato had a "reputation" because of his, um, mannerisms and interests.

_"Ye-Yeah…A-Am I wrong?"_

_"N-No, just…Never mind. Sorry to bring it up."_

_"Can…I ask why you thought…?"_

_"Let's just say you're the first person I've met who_ didn't_ assume I was gay."_

_"People think you're gay?"_

_"I have that effect."_

Masato, um, talks like he's a _lot_ older than he is. It's from his Dad, actually, Makoto-san. He's _really_, um, 'flaming,' I guess. Almost as much as Tou-san can be. _"Thank you for not being one of them, Noboru-kun. I think we'll be good friends."_

_"I-I hope so, Masato-kun—"_

_"—Chan."_

_"Chan?"_

…He _still_ likes to be called 'Masato-chan,' I-I'll _never_ get that! It's also one of the reasons a lot of people think he's gay, not a lot of boys at that age (or older) like "-chan" added to their name (Masato _encourages_ it). But, back then, the idea of hanging out with someone "gay" didn't bother me, especially after I met Tou-chan and Tou-san.

We became good friends after that, even when Masato would forget his "school spirit project" while reading magazines. He's _really_ dedicated to following in his parents' footsteps and, um, I realize now _why_ everyone thinks he's gay (especially Tou-chan and Ruki-san) but…

…Masato-kun says he's straight so why shouldn't I believe him? Well, at the time, I mean, because, um, well…Yo-You'll see…Masato-chan has a very loose definition of "heterosexual."

When he introduced me to Tou-san and Tou-chan and told me they were gay…I didn't care, they were really nice. I-I know…a few of my, um, foster families didn't like that (especially the Itos and Mr. Fuyushi, Mrs. Fuyushi made sure I knew that Tou-san and Tou-chan were "brothers" if he ever asked about them) but…

…I would have been happy with anyone. Especially Tou-san and Tou-chan, I really liked being with them. Tou-san was a lot of fun and _always_ helped us with our schoolwork and, well…

…He acted like a Dad. That was because, well, Tou-chan told me how much Tou-san wanted a family but couldn't have one because he wasn't married. He sort of made up for it by being a dedicated babysitter for his friends—Or "family," I know that, even if I wasn't adopted, I'm not really related to any of my cousins or uncles, Masato and I see each other as "best friends" like before I was adopted more than anything…But I really like that because, well, they all call each other family, they sort of, um, I guess adopted each other. Especially Tou-san, _everyone_ likes Tou-san. He was the one who made sure Takehiro-san was taken care of before he was born and watched out for Ryougi while he was dealing with his orientation and being with Tarou-san…Tarou-san is really nice, actually, I like hanging out with him and Ryougi-san.

Ryougi told me a lot about how he and Takehiro thought they were both adopted until they found out Takehiro was Takato-san and Juri-san's real son (we both think that's _amazing!_ I was _really_ happy for Takehiro when I heard that story, especially when Ryougi told me how close he is to him Mom, now…And how he made sure she was Ryougi's Mom, too, Ryougi has _the best_ brother on Earth!). Ryougi and I talked a lot since, well, my "situation" really got to him – He was afraid of what things would have been like if Jenrya-san didn't hear about him from Jaarin-san…I was really upset by how his birth Mom didn't want him, actually…I-I know my real parents, um, couldn't take care of me like how he was told at first. The agency couldn't tell me who they were beyond my original surname (Kamegawa), but they said they were _really_ heartbroken when they gave me up…And they promised, they don't lie about that sort of thing, a few of the other kids I knew had…worse stories, let's just say. I-I _really_ didn't like hearing those and felt…so bad for them.

Ryougi, um, helped me with…something else, too.

When I was adopted by Tou-san and Tou-chan, um, a lot of kids did the same thing they did to Ryougi and Masato: They thought I was gay or weird because of my new family…

…I _refused_ to let them make me feel bad about them. I-I…I still can't believe I made a scene like that in the cafeteria. That was the first time I ever got in trouble at school, actually. I-I cried a lot after I was sent to the principal and given that Sunday detention since I didn't want to disappoint Tou-san and Tou-chan. Especially so soon after they adopted me! I-I didn't want to be a bad son to them, _ever!_ I really appreciate the fact they wanted me so badly…

…Of course, I forgot that Tou-chan, um, encourages things like that. He's the "Bad Influence King," he _really_ wanted me to drop a lot of the formalities and manners I learned from the Ito family (the _really_ strict one I once stayed with). I-I stopped a few of them (around him, at least) but felt a little bad doing it. The Itos had a saying: "Bad manners are for bad people." When I told Tou-chan that, um, he said "Strict manners are for ass-sticks."

…I remember the day they came into the office.

_"Mr. and…Um…Where's…Mrs. Kitagawa?"_

_"There ain't no Mrs. Kitagawa—"_

As soon as they came into the room, I stood up and bowed my head low. I tried not to cry again, saying, "_Tou-san, Tou-chan, I'm so sorry. I-I…I promise, it will—"_

Tou-chan stopped me. _"Hey, Masato filled us in. You're only in trouble _if_ you apologize, got it?"_ …I-I was…really confused. So was the principal.

_"Ex-Excuse me, Mr…Which of you is Mr. Kitagawa?"_

_"We both are. I'm Hirokazu Kitagawa, this is my husband Kenta. Those kids were making fun of our son because he has gay Dads…And he told them off. Why the hell aren't_ they_in here, too?"_

_"Th-The teacher in the cafeteria simply said Noboru was shouting—"_

_"—At a bunch of little assholes who were calling him a fag! What the hell's wrong with him defending himself and his Dads?"_

_"I-I didn't…realize that detail—"_

_"No shit."_

_"Mr. Kitagawa,_ please _watch your—"_

_"Make me. You dragged us down here to tell us our son is in trouble for no freakin' reason, I'm allowed to be a little pissed off."_

Tou-chan tends to make a _habit_ of challenging and subverting authority (I think he even tries to _encourage me_ to disobey him and Tou-san sometimes…I-I don't…feel right doing that at all, so I don't…). It's…_not_ something people like to encourage or even _tolerate_ but Tou-chan is _so_ different from everyone else. I really like that, actually, he does whatever, whenever and however he wants and, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, thinks everyone should do the same…

…There's _no-one_ else like Tou-chan. He's one of a kind, Tou-san and I love that about him!

_"…I see, I-I will…look into this and, if this is true, strike the Sunday detent—"_

_"You'll do that right now."_

_"What?"_

_"We got a witness! Masato-chan~!"_

Masato came into the office and we both explained what happened…The kids were chanting 'Faggy Noboru and his Two Dads,' 'Noboru Kitokama' (Noboru Northfag) and things like that and…

…I told them I didn't care, I was happy with my family, I loved my family and no matter how hard they tried they would never make me feel bad about them. They could call me whatever they wanted, they could tell everyone I was gay, too, and I wouldn't care…I _finally_ had a family and it was one I _wanted_ to be with _so badly!_ I'd _never_ feel bad or ashamed of being with them no matter _what_ they said…

…I just, um, said all that…a little loudly… The entire school sort of knows that I have gay parents now. I don't care but…They do try to make fun of me and, because I'm with Masato a lot, they call us "boyfriends" or "lovebirds." A lot of kids, even the ones who weren't homophobic and wouldn't _care_ if we were gay, just assumed were actually _a couple_ because I had two Dads and Masato's "reputation" as the "flaming gay kid." He, um, gave up denying it a long time ago and just plays into it now. He _enjoys it!_

After Masato and I gave our story, the principal took the Sunday detention off my record and apologized…Mostly, I think, to get Tou-chan out of there. Tou-san kept silent but had this _huge_ smile that sort of said, _"I'll let Hiro-chan do what he does best."_

They even took us out for ice cream afterwards…I still felt bad.

_"…Noboru, what's wrong? We got that detention off your record. C'mon, cheer up."_

_"I-I'm sorry I got in trouble, though, Tou-chan. I didn't mean to—"_

_"I told you, you're only grounded if you apologize. Don't make me ground you, ha ha ha! Noboru, you were right. You defended us and yourself and you did it without throwing a punch or anything…Why would we be mad at you for the school being run by idiots? Eat your ice cream and if you don't start smiling, I'm gonna see to it you eat every single flavor they got until you either smile or explode. Got it?"_

_"Ha ha, tha-thanks, Tou-chan…"_

I still felt bad for getting in trouble for the first time but…

…Tou-chan knows how to make me feel better. Tou-san even said, _"Noboru, your cousin Ryougi was bullied like that, too. He had your cousin Takehiro and Akio to defend him but…You don't really have that so, if you get in trouble for defending yourself - And I mean both verbally and if you have to fight back – We _won't_ be mad at you…There are a lot of kids who will make fun of you for us…I'm sorry, Noboru, we're not making things easy for—"_

_"Tou-san, Tou-chan just said not to apologize…I-I'm grateful you both adopted me, I-I wouldn't want any other family on Earth! I-I…I'm happy, even if they try to change that…I love my family."_

...I then felt bad because Tou-san suddenly cried a little. I-I keep forgetting he cries when he's really happy. Tou-chan gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying, _"Kenta-chan, you _need_ to work on that."_ …Tou-san is _really_ happy to be a Dad, like I am to have him and Tou-chan as Dads.

But it kept going on. As much as I said it wouldn't bother me…It really started to. Masato was there for me but…

…We both knew that hanging out together would lead to a _lot_ of "them" making fun of us both. But we had each other for support, I didn't care…

…At first.

I talked to Ryougi about bullies like that when I got into the sixth grade. It was after a _really_ bad day with bullies. Masato was out sick so it was just me and…

…They took advantage of the lack of Masato's help and ganged up on me. It was one of the rare times they pushed me around and…Tou-san doesn't know this but Yamazaki-san taught me _some_ kick boxing but I-I'm afraid to ever use it since…I-I don't like fighting.

I somehow managed to get out of there and…

…Tou-chan was _proud of me_ for this (I wasn't, it's the _first time _I _ever_ did anything like this!) and Tou-san understood why I did it, but…

…I ran from school. I-I climbed a tree near the wall and jumped over and I just…_Ran_. I-I couldn't take it…

…That was when I realized I ran to the Matsuda Bakery. I decided to…talk to someone who would understand: Ryougi. I told him about…everything from the day I got in trouble for making a scene to why I was at the bakery in the middle of a school day.

Ryougi told me about how he was bullied and how, after he came out, it actually got better. _"I think you did the right thing, Noboru, that time you ranted them out…If I did something like that instead of just screaming 'I'm not gay' or something, they might have stopped or cut down, at least._" They weren't as aggressive at first but…Every school year, things change, even the younger classes will make fun of us (though, a lot of the kindergarteners\first graders just come up to us and ask things like if it's _possible_ for two guys to be in love – We're _apparently_ the first time they've ever _heard_ of such a thing! Takehiro and Ryougi said that's how their first days of school went once they mentioned their Dads)._ "But, yeah, they…They pushed me around like that, too. I-I have a few scars and Takehiro has more than we can count, he finds _new ones_ sometimes. But, what I said after I came out, whenever they asked if I was 'gay like my Dads,' I replied, 'No, but my boyfriend is.' Yo-You…Ha ha ha…You'd be _amazed_ at how many of them would just nod, say 'okay' start to walk away and then turn back saying, 'Wait, _what?_' Ha ha ha!"_

He told me a lot of stories about how he'd deal with bullies when Akio and Takehiro couldn't help him and things like that. He helped a lot while Tarou-san called my Dads to tell them what happened…

…Tou-san was, um, crying really bad when he and Tou-chan came to pick me up later. Tou-chan said he was willing to transfer me to another school if I wanted (Kamedama, Takehiro and Ryougi's old school, it's "more gay friendly" because of them and Akio in the past), but…I didn't want to leave Masato-chan alone there. I-I told them I was really sorry for running out of school (and got threatened with being ground for apologizing again by Tou-chan) and that…It was just a really bad day. But…

…I, um, asked Ryougi if I could try his 'trick.' He warned, _"You might get more of a reputation, just because it got better doesn't mean it stopped but…Just don't let them get to you, Noboru. It…It's hard, it's annoying but…In the end, worth it. It really is. Just…talk to whoever you can whenever things like this happen. Okay? I'm always here if you need it. Any time, just call or show up…I-I know what it's like, I really do."_ …I once called Ryougi late at night because of a bad day, I felt bad because I thought I woke him up but…We talked for _hours_, actually, until early morning…I felt so much better but apologized for waking him and keeping him on the phone so long, he said he meant it when he said I could talk to him "any time." …I'm really glad I have Ryougi's help.

_"Tha-Thanks."_

…So, um, I told Masato about what I planned to start doing and he got an idea: Masato and I, since we were both labeled as gay by the others we decided to just have some fun with it. Everyone thought we were boyfriends already so…

_"You have two Dads? Se-Seriously? Gross! Are you gay, too?"_

_"No, but my boyfriend is."_

I-I'd say this and put an arm around Masato. He'd hug back and…Ha ha ha, they'd just walk away confused or grossed out and we'd laugh. And, unlike Ryougi and Takehiro, our school covered all grades: Primary, Middle and High school. Masato, even though he was two years older, wouldn't end up at a different school the next year like when Takehiro was while defending Ryougi. We just decided to keep things up until they either stopped or Masato graduated first (and, then, we agreed: I'd show them a love letter from him while he was in college).

Masato actually had a lot of fun just playing into it. Though, um…

…One time, a bully called our bluff. "_Bullcrap! I heard the taller one is straight! He just _pretends_ he's gay…That's _really_ screwed up, man! Why'd anyone _want_ to be gay?"_

Masato took offense (to being labeled as _heterosexual!_ I-I don't understand him sometimes) and, um…

…He kissed me on the cheek with a smirk, saying,_ "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over how in love I am."_

_"…Ne-Never…Never mind… Holy crap…!"_

…He apologized, realizing he "took things too far" with that but…

…I-I actually, um, told him…

_"It-It's okay, I mean…We're acting like a couple already, right? I-I mean, just holding hands and hugging isn't going…to convince them forever. You know?"_

_"Ha ha, true, true…But, I'm still sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that."_

_"I really don't mind."_

…I was blushing a _lot_, I didn't know why.

It happened a few more times after that, the second time, though...

"_No, but my boyfriend is." _I said and…_I_ was the one to kiss him on the cheek. I was, um, expecting Masato to be shocked or something, I thought it was _too_ bold like he did but…

…He kissed back on the cheek, saying, _"Yep, he's straight and I love my straight boyfriend so much."_

...I began to…question some of that…

It wasn't until my second year of middle school that, um, well…

…People bothered us less and less since those days so we "broke up" a little. People who we knew didn't care, we told them the truth: Masato was straight, just "flaming enough to set off smoke alarms five buildings over." (_Masato's_ description of _himself_)

When I was in the middle school classes, Masato started up a fashion club with some gay friends he and I met through our "reputation." They were the ones who always knew the truth but liked our "support" for them since we distracted a _lot_ of the bullies from them. A few of them were shocked that Masato was straight because of the kisses on the cheek…

…And, um…

_"Dare ya to give him one on the lips!_" It was that same jerk who was there the first time I got a kiss on the cheek from Masato. He, um, he was still not convinced and…

…We found out later he was actually one of those rare "gay homophobes" when Masato was in high school. He, um, was sort of 'experimenting' by watching _us_ be a couple! He thought Masato was _really_ cute, actually. He later apologized to us and confessed that he was gay, "too." Masato told him the truth and…He was _really_ disappointed that Masato was straight, he had a _huge_ crush on him, he said…

…He's, um, a popular member of the fashion club, now, even though he doesn't really like fashion. He just likes being "out" while he's there. A lot of the gay guys actually aren't into fashion, the club is more a place for them to be "out in the open." Same with some of the girls who joined, it's less of a fashion club and more a "come out" club…

…Masato-chan _loves_ that fact, actually. But he still insists every meeting covers at _least_ fifteen minutes of fashion or interior design (they humor him, they know how much he _loves_ those two subjects…A lot of the gay students look up to Masato-chan).

_"O-On…the lips?" _I-I was…really hesitant but…

….I-I…

…I _hoped_ Masato would…be open to that, just to "keep up the image." I-I…I didn't even _realize_ how badly I _wanted_ that to happen at the time. I-I really didn't! It was…just…I-I can't describe it, I-I wanted it to happen but I didn't realize the (obvious) implications _of_ wanting it to happen…

…Not until…

_"I knew it, you two just wanna be fags! That's_ really_ screwed up!"_

We looked to each other and, um, I know we both had this sort of, "Should we…?"look.

…I-I…I, um…

…I went for it.

Masato_ was_ taken by surprise that time, but…

…We convinced him. He just walked away in shock, he didn't say anything, just…Walked away. Looking back, though, he was…sort of smiling, too, like that's the _first time_ he ever saw two guys "like him" kiss. Like it was "proof" he was "normal." That was the last time he ever bothered us or any other gay students, actually.

"_No-Noboru…?"_

_"So-Sorry, I-I…I just…H-He was…re-really annoying and I just wanted him to le-leave and—"_

_"It's okay, just, um…Noboru…?"_

I just hang my head and whispered. _"…I-I don't know…"_ I really didn't. Even though the answer was sort of obvious.

…I like girls, I-I've had a _lot_ of crushes on girls. I mean, I never considered other guys before, but…

…I-I guess, um, pretending to be boyfriends sort of, um, let me 'realize' that I _might_ just like other guys, too. And, I think, that first real friend I ever made especially...

But, after I realized what I did I felt _horrible_ since…

_"…I'm sorry, Masato, that…That was…"_

_"Your first, too, right?"_

_"Ye-Yeah…Please, forgive—Mmph…!"_

To my _shock, _Masato…H-He…!

_"…That first was a _little_ awkward for you, I think. Second one any better?"_

That was…the first time I _ever_ asked Masato…that question he didn't want me to ask when we first met…

"_Ma-Masa…Masato…? A-Are…Are you…?"_

Masato…looked sad, saying, _"No. Sorry, Noboru, but…I can still put on a show, can't I?"_

…Masato is…_amazing!_ I-I mean…He's _STRAIGHT!_ He _really is straight! _I-I know, trust me, as hard as it is to believe _MASATO KOAKU IS STRAIGHT AS AN ARROW!_

…An arrow that…doesn't mind helping "a confused archer." That's how he describes it.

_"…So-Sorry to ask—"_

_"Nobu-chan, I just kissed you, that gives you the right."_

_"You…don't mind that I…?"_

_"If my first kiss is to be stolen by another male, I'm glad it was you…I don't mind, Nobu-chan, really. It's girls that take that first kiss thing so seriously. Really, I don't care."_

_"…Thank you, Masato-chan. I-I just…"_

_"You don't…know, do you? I-I mean…"_

_"Ever since, um, that one time…on the cheek, I-I…I-I just…I know I like girls but…"_

_"…I know. Don't worry, I can keep a secret, Nobu-chan."_

It's funny…He never called me that until _after_ our first kiss. He still calls me that, actually.

After that, we still kept up appearances and…Lips weren't off limits anymore. I-I…I sort of took advantage of that a couple times at first, until I realized that, um, _Masato_ would actually 'initiate' more kisses _than I would!_ Masato didn't mind at all, he'd…He'd even kiss me now and then if I was feeling bad and we were alone (usually, sometimes…he'd kiss me in the cafeteria, around school or even in the fashion club, he…He really _is_ open about it, he doesn't care as long as it's not his parents or my Dads). He knew it made me feel better. He was completely okay with it, he really was…He said, later, it was because I was the first person he'd ever been so open with or close to as a friend, he didn't want "that great friend" to ever feel bad or "confused" about himself…

…Masato-chan really is the best friend I've ever had.

But, after we "broke up" a little and Masato-chan started up his fashion club, all the members knew the truth behind our "relationship." Of course, that day our fashion club first met…Well, first, I won't lie, Masato and fashion…really rubbed off on me, even before I was adopted I was interested in it…Mr. Fuyushi caught me reading a fashion website once and told Mrs. Fuyushi he was "worried" about me, actually…She told him "Noboru's not gay, he's just doing a home ec project."

Anyway, when the fashion club first met, a lot of members countered Masato's claim to heterosexuality with "_But I've _seen you_ kiss him!"_

…His response was _kissing me _in front of _everyone_ and saying, "_Nobu-chan's the exception that proves the rule!"_ …A _lot_ of the guys told me how _jealous_ they were because, um…

…Masato is _very_ good looking. He does, um, put some work into his appearance. N-Not like make up or anything but...He's, well, Masato-chan, you know?

But, um, we "broke up" officially as a "couple" after, um…

_"Noboru…It's true, right? You and Masato really _aren't_ boyfriends? I-I mean…You two are, um, sort of the gay symbol of this school!"_ …We really are and _Ruki was so mad_ when Masato's heterosexuality was confirmed when he found a girlfriend in high school (he, um, didn't tell his parents about our "thing" for a long time…I-I'll explain that later) because she _had_ heard rumor from a friend who had a kid in our school about that "gay symbol" thing (I-I can't believe there's someone out there who takes _wagers_ on peoples' kids' orientation! She did the same thing to Takehiro, I heard – "Goggled Spawn Porn Preference" something or other).

_"Yeah, it's…sort of an act, we just did it to mess with those jerks that made fun of us. The…kissing thing sort of, um, grew from it. Someone called our bluff a couple times and all… You're, um, Tenjirou, right?"_

_"Ye-Yeah, we're both in the fashion club. Great presentation with Masato-chan by the way…"_

_"Thanks."_

Tenjirou started to get…a little close. We were in the hall and, um, he sort of backed me into a locker as we talked. Um, it wasn't intentional on his part, really, I just…backed up and hit the wall of lockers.

It was after school and we were alone, so…

_"Wh-What about you?"_

_"What?"_

_"I-I mean, whenever we ask, Masato-chan is the only one who, um, says 'straight.' N-No offense but…"_

_"I….I…"_

…I-I wasn't _hiding_ any of this but…I was _really_ confused. I never told Tou-san or Tou-chan about this because, um…I would never hide this from them but I wanted to be sure before I made any "official announcements." I…I never even told Ryougi, either, and…I _know_ he'd understand and would help me figure things out, but…

…I-I wasn't scared just…embarrassed. And I didn't know how many people outside of school Masato wanted knowing about any of this, too. Like I said, he didn't tell his parents about our "experiment" for a _long_ time.

Tenjirou finally said three words that…took me by complete surprise: _"…I like you."_

…Tenjirou ended up, um, being a _little_ too bold. I guess he thought, um, I was _open_ to this sort of thing like Masato but…He just grinned and kissed me on the lips and…

…I punched him.

_"O-Oh, Gods…! I-I'm so sorry but—"_

_"Wh-What the hell? You let Masato—"_

_"I-I actually_ know_ Masato! I-I mean…I'm sorry I hit you, but…Don't _do that!_"_

_"What the hell _are _you?"_

_"I…I don't know!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"…I don't know."_ I repeated, I was…starting to cry. I-I couldn't _believe_ I hit someone. I didn't like the fact he kissed me out of nowhere but…That's the first time I ever _hit_ someone.

_"H-Hey, calm down…I'm sorry, all right, it's just…With you and Masato, I figured…You're really…Um…"_

_"It's…just Masato. H-He's…my first and oldest friend. He's the one who…got me my family, more or less."_

_"What do you mean?" _ I started to explain how I met Masato and my family.

I-I didn't say this, but in retrospect, I think…No, I _know_ Masato-chan was…

…My first male crush. I mean, even before the kissing I always felt really different around him, but…I guess I assumed that's what it was like to have such a good friend: Masato-chan was my first real friend, too. I was always really shy, even to this day, so…I never made friends very easily, those I was "friends" with I didn't feel all that "close" to…Not even as "someone in my class." One of the things I love about my new family and Masato-chan: I'm not alone. And I don't mean that because feeling this way made me feel isolated I mean it in the sense that…

…I have friends. I have a family. I'm finally…_Happy._ I have _so many_ people I care about and who care about me. Everyone is so close…And a lot of it is because of Takato-san, he _insists_ on having "one big happy family." He really loves it, he considers all of the "Digimon Tamers" (Tou-san and Tou-chan told me about...Wow...I-I can't _believe_ they're the ones from those old reports when that _thing_ attacked the city!) to be his family...

...And I see why he does. It makes me just as happy to be a part of it all. I had no idea I was going to be adopted into such a close family, even they aren't really related...Takato-san just considers all of us _that_ important in his life and to him.

Thank you, Takato-san. You're really, really great because of that.

Every now and then Takato-san likes to do a _huge_ painting of everyone he considers family. The first one I saw since my adoption I was _stunned_ when I found Tou-san and Tou-chan's part of the painting…

…_I_ was included. It was a scene of everyone playing in the park, around (or in) the pond. I was sitting at a picnic table with Tou-san and Tou-chan, playing Digimon cards with them. Takato-san got worried when I started crying when I saw it, I told him I was just so happy to be included…

…He redid that portion of the painting on a smaller canvas a few months later and gave it to me as a gift. I cried again, thanking him _so much_ for it. I have it hanging it my room, right above my desk…I look at it all the time, Takato-san is an _amazing_ artist and that painting is my favorite of his. I also like his, um, _really_ _weird_ Digital World landscapes.

In his more recent paintings, Takato-san tends to include Masato-chan with or near me and my Dads because of how close we are as friends.

I explained a lot of that to Tenjirou, especially the parts about Tou-san, Tou-chan and how I owe Masato-chan for my family…If he never introduced me to them, I-I'd probably be with a new foster family in Edogawa, still…waiting. ...I-I was getting so tired of _waiting_ for..._any_one_._

…_Thank you, Masato-chan...Thank you so much.  
_

After my story, I forgave Tenjirou for what he did and we talked for a while, I was amazed he didn't know I was the one with two dads everyone was whispering about for a long time. I know people still talk about it like it's still new and weird, but…

….Masato and I later realized: Borderline make-out sessions in front of bullies (especially closeted ones) sort of, um, draw attention _away_ from that in favor of…

…We look back on all that and realize we were, um, _insane!_ I-I mean, Masato thinks it was hysterical (he's proud of his ambiguously gay image, he really is) but…Me?

…I realized it was, um, sort of an outlet. An experiment for me about something I never realized before, something I didn't _know_ about. and, probably, wouldn't have known about if it wasn't for him. Even with Tou-san and Tou-chan, I…I always saw myself as "straight," I liked girls and only girls…I wasn't "different." Not that being gay isn't _normal_, but…I was "like most others," you know? Not "like father, like son" as Takehiro-san puts it. That's the term he used for himself when people thought he was gay. Especially with being Takato-san's _real_ son, he told me about Akio and how "it's genetic."

I actually talked to Akio-san a few times, since he could relate to the "straight crush" thing with Masato-chan really well…_Especially_ given that Takehiro and Masato have _very_ loose definitions of "heterosexual" (though, compared to Masato-chan, Takehiro's _beyond_ straight). I've played some of those shounen-ai dating sims Takehiro likes, too, they're a lot of fun. Takehiro-san even gave me a couple of his favorites for my birthday one year.

So, um, when I talked with Tenjirou about _that_ subject…

"_You're obviously bi."_

_"Bi?"_

_"Yeah, bisexual…You never heard of that?"_

"_N-Not so much that but…I-I guess…That would make sense. So-Sorry again for…that punch, but…"_

_"It's okay, it's okay…I'm sorry I kissed you like that but…You're…I-I've sort of liked you for a while, ever since…I-I saw you and Masato kissing in the cafeteria this one time and, well, when I found out Masato was straight…I…I was sort of hoping that, um, it was...Just Masato, you know? ...I really liked you, especially since...You and Masato were so brave, being so_ open_ about everything. They tried to make fun of you and bother you but you didn't let it get t you, you just told them you were 'in love.' ...I couldn't do that, I really, really, um, like that about you, Noboru-kun. You're brave._"_ ...I never..._EVER thought of myself as "brave" for any of what we did, I couldn't believe what Tenjirou was saying, especially_ about me!_

Tenjirou was blushing a lot, just like I was…I-I've _never_ had someone _confess_ to me, I never thought anyone would like me but…

…I-I'm told by a lot of girls and some guys: I'm "really cute." I turn red just _thinking_ about that, sometimes.

_"…O-Oh…I'm, um, flattered. But, um, don't be upset but…I still prefer girls between the two."_

I really do but…hanging out with Masato and the whole 'gay' reputation sort of, um, left me only to 'admire' girls. I-I actually, um, felt bad whenever girls would hang out with Masato and I (the whole "two cute boys together" thing) and they'd be _really_ close to both of us because we were 'gay.'

Masato _loved_ the attention from them, he even once joked: "_I'm gay for the ladies, Nobu-chan."_

I liked some of them, too, but…I liked someone else a _little_ more at the time.

_"…If you're bi, though, do you want to…?"_

_"…Sure, um, if you want to…try that again."_

_"Promise I can keep my teeth?"_

_"Promise."_

…And that's when the experiment "ended." I knew, without a doubt, I was bi. I like men and women…

…And I'm completely okay with that. I was confused but I never felt ashamed or weird because of it. If my Dads could love each other so much, then…There's nothing wrong with it at all. And…My Dads are as in love as Takato-san and Jenrya-san and…Those two, _everyone_, says are _so much_ in love. They really are, they _celebrate_ their relationship every anniversary with so many traditions that Takehiro and Ryougi told me about. Even _I_ know when _their_ anniversary is! June 22nd!

…I hope that the person I end up marrying is someone I love just as much and more.

I told Masato-chan about it the next day that it was "official."

_"Bi? There's a no-brainer, Nobu-chan!"_

_"What?"_

_"I've_ seen _the look you have when you see a girl you like and you have…a 'cute guy' look, too. I noticed it a little after our first kiss. How's Tenjirou?"_

_"Wha-What?"_

_"I sent him after you when he told me he liked you. And I had no idea my Nobu-chan could throw a punch like that. Ha ha ha, I love how you never cease to surprise me."_

_"You_ _sent him…?"_

_"I won't lie, Nobu-chan, I thought you needed a boyfriend or girlfriend who could like you back. And since a lot of the girls I know personally tend to like other girls…"_

_"…Thanks, Masato-chan. I'm…sorry we have to break up."_

_"I'll get over it, I'm sure there's plenty of adorably bisexual fish in the sea…One thing, I must know, though…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you like me?"_

_"…A little. I-I think, when we started that 'no, but my boyfriend is' thing…I think I always liked you a little so when you suggested it and kissed me on the cheek the first time I was really open to it…And I really liked it. Um, you're…A lot of people say you're really cute Masato-chan and, um, I-I agree."_

…I think I was blushing worse than Takato-san's been known to when I said that. And everyone says doing that _takes skill_.

_"I knew it. Sorry, Nobu-chan…And, since you're officially bi, I wanted to tell you: I saw our first kiss coming a_ mile_ away."_

"Wh-What?"

_"I told you, you have a 'cute guy' look and…I had a feeling that, someday, things_ might_ go that far…That's why I didn't mind you 'stealing' my first kiss. I knew it would happen after I kissed you on the cheek, it was just a question of when. I wouldn't mind it happening, I had a feeling you might've...Well..._Wanted _me to be your first kiss, so I was happy to oblige for you._"

_"Really…?"_ He was, actually, right about that...I-I sort of did want Masato-chan to be my first kiss, ever since the 'first' kiss on the cheek...

...Akio-san and I, when we talked about our 'straight crushes,' he told me about what Takehiro-san did for him at The Rainbow Koi. Akio...he loved Takehiro-san _so_ much, I felt really bad that he couldn't have him in the end. But he has Yamazaki-san, now, and they love each other _so much_. Yamazaki-san, though, refers to Tou-san as "Kenta-sama," I don't know why but...I think it has to do with the fact he introduced them. Yamazaki-san really loves Akio-san, too, he told me how happy he is to be with Akio...

...Akio-san told me how, until he met Yamazaki-san, he was afraid he'd _never_ find someone. He loves Yamazaki-san for so many reasons but the biggest reason, I think, is because he has someone he _really_ loves and who loves him just as much.

_"Yeah, I just wanted you to have someone you could…How do I put this…? 'Realize' yourself with."_

_"Th-Thanks, but…Why…?"_

_"I was…inspired by a love story, let's say. I'll just say this: You have_ got_ to ask Hirokazu-san about all the 'gay' things he did for Kenta-san before he _finally_ married him! Re-Really, you know only _one_ of your Dads is gay, right?"_

_"Th-Then…What's…Tou-chan…?"_

_"Kentasexual!"_

We both laughed.

And, after I spoke to Masato at school and checked with Tenjirou at lunch…

_"Wait, you never told your Dads about _any_ of that? I mean, Noboru, having two Dads and being gay—Er…Bi? I mean, who _wouldn't_ tell them?"_ Ryougi…He told me how upset it made him that he resisted his orientation so much at first, he was afraid of offending his Dads because of it.

_"I didn't want to worry them or offend them by 'playing' gay,"_ I did feel a little bad at first, I thought I might be mocking them…But, um, I then remembered Tou-san and how he probably wouldn't care, knowing him. _"I also wanted to be absolutely sure before I told them. I wanted them to know that because of them I was never ashamed of any of this, no matter how hard some people tried to make me ashamed."_

_"Wow…I-I get what you mean, that's…Really deep, Nobu-chan."_

_"Are you…out?"_

_"Only at the fashion club, so…"_

_"…I can keep a secret. Can I still tell my Dads about us?"_

_"If you want, just…Keep it from my family for now, please, Nobu-chan? I don't think they're anti-gay or anything but…I'm worried they won't see me as 'the same' again after I tell them, you know?"_

_"I understand, don't worry. I won't tell anyone you don't want me to."_

I went home and made my "announcement," like I promised: I would _never_ hide or be ashamed...When I knew for sure, my Dads would know, too. Because there's nothing I should be ashamed of or hide...And because I know they'll always support me.

So, a little after I got home that day, I went into the living room where they both were and said,_ "Tou-san, Tou-chan…I-I have something to tell you. It's important and…Something I don't want to hide from you."_

_"Is everything all right?"_ I-I think I worried Tou-chan a little with my tone and how I worded things, he tends to worry about me sometimes like Takato-san would (Tou-san _loves_ to compare Tou-chan to Takato-san when he's in "overprotective Dad" mode, it drives Tou-chan _insane!_). _"You know you don't have to hide anything from us, right? We'd _never_ be mad at you, got it?"_ …Tou-chan really means that, too, he…He even told me how he never knew he'd love 'being a Dad' as much as he does and…

…He tells me he's really proud of me a lot and how happy he is that he and Tou-san adopted me. It made me really happy the first time he told me that, actually, I _might _have cried a little. He jokingly said I was just like 'my _other_ Dad.' Ha ha ha! I really do get emotional like Tou-san can...It's because of how happy I am, _finally._

_"I-I know, but…It's been a few days since, um, I was 'sure' of this. And, after you adopted me, I thought about…this possibility once or twice and if this…was ever the case, I swore I'd never hide it from you or be ashamed of it."_

I really did think 'what if I'm gay, too?' Once or twice a little after I was adopted, not because I was afraid my Dads would 'make me' gay, too, or the fact Masato-chan got me into fashion or I suddenly found myself having a crush on another guy but more because of, well, my Dads. If I was "like father, like son" I would be proud of that…Because my Dads are proud of it, too, because they're so in love. I'll never see "gay" as a bad thing…Ever.

I knew a few other kids in the agency and I told them about being adopted by two men while staying at the orphanages in Edogawa and Shinjuku while waiting for either a new foster family or for Tou-san and Tou-chan to adopt me…Hearing Yukizawa-san tell me "There's an engaged couple, Mr. Hirokazu Shiota and Mr. Kenta Kitagawa that's applying to adopt you. And so far it looks like you're going to be their son. Congratulations, Noboru-chan," was the _happiest day of my life!_

At least up until I was the ring bearer at their wedding, I _really_ liked having such a big part in that, Masato-chan told me he suggested that with me in mind, he said, "_I know how much you like your Dads, Noboru, I _had_ to give you a huge part in the ceremony…To celebrate your new life."_ …Masato-chan really is a _genius_ when it comes to things like this, it's…something I love about him. He puts a _lot_ of thought into _everything_ he does like that. He's _definitely_ one of a kind…

…I feel a little bad sometimes I can't be with him but not _too bad_ since…He does a lot for me.

When I told the other kids, most of them were happy for me for _finally_ being adopted but…

…A few of them told me they wouldn't "want a family '_like_ _that!'_ _Ever!_" And that I was "insane" for wanting to have gay parents so badly and that they'd "turn me gay, too" like it was some sort of curse or disease. One even said "_I bet you want gay Dads 'cause you're gay, too!"_ One of the social workers overheard him and, um, he got a _long_ lecture about that, actually (he apologized later and said he was happy I was getting the family I wanted, he really did feel bad for what he said after he got the lecture). That was when I first thought about that "what if" situation, a couple days after I found out Tou-san and Tou-chan were approved as my parents…That I would be _their son_ in another week or so after I was sent back to the orphanage in Shinjuku…That was the first time I was _happy_ to go to one of those places because it was the _last time_ I would _ever_ go to one: I was going to be Noboru Kitagawa and _I couldn't wait!_

After I started living with them, I'd think about the "what if" scenario more often, usually before bed or when I was alone. I finally decided: If I was gay (or bi, but I didn't know "bi" was an 'option' at the time) I'd never hide it or be ashamed…I'd tell my Dads when I knew for sure and thank them for being my parents. Because I know things would have probably been a lot scarier without them (like if I was still with Mr. Fuyushi or, _especially_, the Itos!).

So, when I finally told them that it was 'official,' I was 'like father, like son,' I didn't want to show any fear or hesitation. _"I was confused at first, I wanted to tell you this when I knew for sure. I swore I'd never keep this from you because I was so happy that you adopted me, that you were the family I always wanted…That you wanted me to be your son,_" I looked to Tou-san as I spoke…

…He knew where this was going, I could tell from the look on his face. He was smiling, I think it was sort of a proud "my little boy is turning into a man" sort of smile. Tou-chan, however, was…Sort of clueless about what was happening. He looked scared, almost.

_"…Noboru, what's…going on?"_ Tou-chan was _really_ worried. He, um, can get a little overprotective, like I said.

I just said the next two words as confidently and as proudly as I could, I knew I had _nothing_ to ever be afraid of with their reaction. They're my parents, I'm their son, that won't ever change, _"I'm bi."_

Of course, they could _still_ be a little surprised by the news. I knew they'd never object but I don't know if they _ever_ suspected me as "like father, like son" at that point.

There was…a short silence. Tou-san broke it with, _"Noboru, I've always wanted to ask you: Which Digimon Goggle Boy do you think is the cutest? When I was your age, I _loved_ the Taichi-centric episodes." _I-I couldn't believe he asked that of all things!

I had _so much_ trouble answering that because I was laughing so hard. "_Ta-Tai-Taiki…Taiki Kudou! Ha ha ha!'_

_"Good pick!"_ …I found out a little later than, um, Tou-san's gaydar was 'lit on fire' by me for the past few years. He suspected I was gay or bi but didn't want to ask me directly, he knew I'd tell them when I was ready (and said, if I had been "like Ryougi" in terms of hesitation to accept it or come out, he'd have understood and would have been just as proud of me…I was happy to hear that). He didn't tell Tou-chan he suspected it either in case Tou-chan would let something slip.

Tou-chan didn't suspect me at all, though. Of course, he didn't have any objections…He just let out a relieved sigh and said, _"That's it? Thank the Gods, Noboru, you had me going back there…Congrats on coming out, though. I'm proud of my bi son! _Always!_"_ …Tou-san _really_ likes telling people how proud of me he is, especially at work. He even told everyone at his office that I came out, too, they were all supportive of me, he said…He also told me the story of how they thought he was gay and married to Tou-san since "day one," too. He_ still_ hasn't told them the truth, actually, he just 'remarried' Tou-san on their wedding day.

Though, I did have to break _some_ 'bad news' to Tou-san… _"But, um, Tou-san, I'm sorry if this upsets you but…Between the two, I still prefer girls."_

Tou-san shook his head, let out a sigh and said, _"I'm not mad, Noboru-chan, just disappointed."_ Ha ha ha!

I told them about everything and how I realized it. And Tou-san confirmed what Masato was implying, _"Looks like Noboru got himself his _own_ Hiro-chan…"_

_"So Masato _is_ gay?"_

_"No, he's straight…Just so straight he would willingly…kiss me…"_ I was _so red_ when I said that_. "Because he knows he likes girls and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. He's sort of like, um, Takehiro-san...Except_ more_, I guess._"

_"So he's so gay he's straight? …That doesn't make sense!"_

_"Hiro-chan,_ nothing_ about Masato Koaku makes sense. The boy is a paradox!"_

_"…That's, like, someone who acts really gay but is straight, right?"_ …Um, Tou-chan, when it comes to Masato-chan, is _always_ confused about him and his 'supposed' heterosexuality. Masato-chan _confuses him!_

_"…He's metrosexual, Masato is the ultimate example of metrosexuality."_

_"_Metro_sexual? Doesn't metro mean, like, city or something? Citysexual? …He's into _cities? _Uh, I don't think Ruki's betting pool covered any of the far out stuff like that. Crap, I thought foot fetishes were kinda weird…That's just INSANE!"_

_"…Noboru, tell your other Dad he's _stupid_ for me!" _Ha ha ha, Tou-chan was having what Tou-san calls 'one of his moments.' Tou-chan's funny that way, though, we just laughed while Tou-chan tried to figure out what was 'so funny.'

So…I was out. I'm here, I'm bi...Um…

…Tou-chan and I spent _hours_ trying to figure out a bi version of 'we're here, we're queer,' but…

_"How 'bout this? Hi! We're bi! We're gonna try!"_

_"…Try what, Tou-chan?"_

_"Um…Try both?"_

_"…I don't think so."_

_"Yeah, that's sorta lame…Um… Hi! We're bi! Want some pie?"_

_"What if we don't have pie?"_

_"Then may the Gods help us all! …Kenta! You're the gayer one! Help us out here!"_

Tou-san was the one who came up with: _Hi! We're bi! They'll never make us cry!_ We all _really_ liked that, actually. Tou-chan uses it since, um, he _thinks_ he's bi but…

"_Tou-chan, um, I-I know you love Tou-san but, um…E-Everyone else, um, sort of says…"_

_"…Yeah, I know, um…Look, um, like you told Tou-san: Women are kinda my thing, too. You said you prefer them, right?"_

_"Yeah—Oh, Gods! I-I forgot…Ha ha ha!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I-I'll tell you later, please, keep going."_

I forget to tell them about Tenjirou…I-I got caught up with the whole 'Masato-chan and I made out a few times' thing. I _still_ can't believe I…told them that much about the, um, thing with Masato-chan. I made sure they knew that he didn't want his parents to know, they promised to keep it a secret…Though I realize my mistake in telling Tou-chan thanks to…Um…

…Wow…Takato-san…_Wow_…

_"Ha ha, all right. Um, so like I said: I_ really_ prefer women, I got _no problem_ with women! But, well, Kenta…He's the only person who understands me."_

_"Understands you?"_

_"He knows me that well, I know him that well, we're connected. Like, um, okay when we were kids_ a lot_ of people would joke we fought like an old married couple and, well, I think the two of us are a real example of that. Kenta always got me, Kenta was always there for me and…Kenta always thought of me, he'd practically_ know_ what I was thinking half the time_._ And I knew he was the most important person in my life…Forever, even before I realized I really did love him as much as I do. Seeing him happy was just as important to me, since it made me happy, too. So, um, I spent years sort of humoring him with how much he loved since I felt really guilty for, at first, being unable to feel the same but…_"

…Tou-chan told me about the first time he kissed Tou-san on the forehead and, then, the first time on the lips.

_"So you were _really_ drunk and kissed him on the lips?" _He said they were at a bar and made out in the men's room after Tou-chan had _waaaaay_ too much to drink after a shot contest with Takato-san's cousin Kai.

_"Yeah, we were really drunk and…We made out—"_

_"GODS, HIRO-CHAN! YOU ARE_ NOT_ TELLING HIM ABOUT THAT NIGHT AT THE MOTEL ARE YOU?"_ …Tou-san's reaction to listening in told me there was more to the story than Tou-chan was letting on…And that it _didn't_ take place in a men's room bar…

_"…I was gonna leave _that_ part out, Kenta-chan…" _…The sudden shade of red they both had told me…

…It was…

…In a…

…_AUGH!_ THEY'RE MY PARENTS! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! AAAAAUUUUUGH! WHY, TOU-SAN, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY 'MOTEL?' AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!

I thought _nothing_ would be worse than when Tou-chan accidentally mentioned 'Hot Springs Boner Day' with Takato-san…Ugh…! Or that, um, 'impressive detail' about him he whispered to Tou-san a _little_ too loudly…

…I-I didn't…need to know any of that…

_"O-Oh…Um…Shit, sorry, Noboru…Um…W-We just…made out, re-really! Ha ha, it's just…really, really, _really _embarrassing…! Ha ha ha… …Ha ha… …Ha…"_

_"…Kenta, I think he has an idea of what _really_ happened, now. Nice goin' breaking our kid!"_

_"…Sorry, Noboru…"_

_"…Suddenly, I like girls a _lot_ more…"_ I-I _really_ didn't…need to hear any of that…

…Ugh…

…But since _that_ was…out in the open…Tou-chan told me how he and Tou-san moved in together after that and, _Gods,_ how he got that scar…I-I thought it was pretty bad for just running with scissors like he told me at first…A-And it explains why Tou-san always got really sad whenever the subject came up…

…Tou-chan really loves Tou-san. I-I don't know if I…If I could just…charge in against someone with a weapon like that.

Tou-chan is, by far, the bravest person I know. And obviously loves Tou-san will _all_ his heart…Again, I really hope I'm with someone I love just as much, either Tenjirou or…Any man or any woman…I really hope whoever I'm with forever is someone I love as much as Tou-chan loves Tou-san.

Tou-san also filled in some details, too, and…In the end, we decided Tou-chan really is Kentasexual. The only person in the world he could ever truly love is Kenta Kitagawa!

_"So, what was it you forgot?"_

_"I-I…I wanted to tell you when I came out, I-I knew for sure after, um, I'm seeing someone named Tenjirou."_

_"That's not a girls' name, Noboru..."_

Tou-san was the first to point out my 'preference' for girls was being contradicted by…A _lot_ of my actions.

…But, I introduced them to Tenjirou the next day, he really liked them and they liked him.

Of course, um…After we "broke up" Masato _did_ find a girlfriend and, um…

…Masato may _love_ playing it up as gay to the point where he'll willingly kiss me, but when my family was invited to dinner, Masato asked if he could also introduce his girlfriend, Haname, that night at dinner as well. Shiuchon-san and Makoto-san both agreed, they were really happy Masato was dating.

A little after we sat down to eat, Makoto-san asked, _"So, how did you two meet?"_

And Haname said, _"We met in the library a few days after, um…Well, I guess it was on good terms, obviously…"_ She looked over to me and, um…

…Masato-chan went pale. We _both_ knew where this was going and...Masato-chan _did not_ want it to go there but it was too late to stop it.

_"Good terms? What do you mean?"_

_"I-I'm just_ amazed _Masato-chan's ex-boyfriend is here, I-I didn't know you two were still friends! Though, you were so close as a couple, I mean, I've seen how in love Noboru-san looked whenever Masato-kun kissed him—"_

_"WHAT?"_

I-I could _not_ believe the look on Makoto-san's face. Shiuchon-san, however…

…She was laughing as hard as Tou-chan and Tou-san were _trying_ not to until they couldn't hold back…

Um…That was…the most awkward moment of my _life. _Makoto-san spent almost half an hour telling Masato it was _okay to come out!_ And Masato…

_"Dad, if I were gay, would I bring my girlfri—Eh? …Where the hell is my girlfriend?"_

Masato didn't notice Haname had, um, fled the scene about ten minutes before then due to the awkwardness of the entire situation. That was, um, the last time they "went out" officially…She felt _really_ guilty about "outting" her "gay boyfriend."

After dinner, I went to his room while our parents talked. Shiuchon-san actually knew about it, she heard through a friend and had a feeling Masato was just "being Masato." She believes that Masato is "straight by his own definition of the word" and…She told me she was happy that I had someone "so supportive of his confused friend." She, um, also said, "And Masato-chan? If you actually were gay, I'd be happy if you were with Noboru. You two are cute together."

Masato actually _thanked her_ for that!

And speaking of being Masato…

_"Sorry about that, Nobu-chan."_

_"Masato-chan, I-I should apologize. She only said that because I was here—"_

_"Please, I'm sure_ something_ would have slipped no matter what. Let's not forget, we are _technically_ former boyfriends and all…Ah, such a shame, too, she was _so_ beautiful! I doubt I'll be getting another date after that little fiasco…I need a hug, now. …AHEM!"_

_"A-After all that…?"_

_"I. Need. A. Hug."_

_"…O-Okay, Masato-cha—Mmph…!"_

_"And a kiss from my Nobu-chan since I'm obviously not getting one from Haname-chan!"_

_"…Are you_ really_ straight?"_

I know Masato-chan didn't like that question too much before but…

…I wonder about him sometimes.

_"I'm a_ lot_ of things, Nobu-chan."_

…Though, he really is straight, he says and I choose to believe him. Barely sometimes but…I believe him.

We're still best friends…I think we're as close as Tou-chan and Tou-san were when they were our age. Which, um, probably means we're going to end up married. Masato-chan was the one who said that, actually, he told me he _might_ be 'Noborusexual,' but I'm pretty sure he was joking.

Things are working out well so far…I'm happy with my family, my friends, myself, Tenjirou. I couldn't ask for more.

After I came out, I did tell one more person: Mrs. Fuyushi. I keep in contact with her through letters and emails now and then, to thank her for helping me find a family. She was really happy when I told her I was adopted by Tou-chan and Tou-san…

…I wrote to her, saying:

_Fuyushi-san,_

_I recently told my family this and I wanted you to know, too. I promised myself that, if this were ever the case I would never hide it or be ashamed. I want you to know, too, as it's because of you and Masato-chan I have the family I do now. Thank you so much for that._

_I told my Dads that I'm bisexual, I'm even seeing someone named Tenjirou. I know you won't be upset by this because you knew Tou-san and Tou-chan so well before. I finally came to this realization a few days before writing this. Tou-chan was surprised but Tou-san "had a feeling," he's really good at knowing about things like this. Masato-chan helped me "figure things out," he's a great friend._

_Thank you for all you've done for me, if I wasn't adopted by Tou-san and Tou-chan, I'd be just as happy if I could somehow be with you. You're a great person who I know would support me._

_Sincerely,  
Kitagawa Noboru_

She wrote back congratulating me and said she hoped I found someone "really cute" that I'd love just as much as my Dads love each other. She's said, before, that she was surprised they weren't already married – "_It was obvious how deeply Hirokazu-san cared for Kenta-san. I'm glad they got married to adopt you, I knew Kenta-san would make a great father."_ He really is, Tou-chan always tells me stories about Tou-san when he was the "dedicated babysitter," he _never_ turned someone down, even if he was busy.

I'm so happy with my family, I can't thank them enough for being in my life.

Tou-san…Tou-chan…Masato-chan…

…Thank you for everything. I know for a fact that I have everything I could ever want to be happy. And it's thanks to all of you.

Thank you so very much.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Eh, wanted to screw around a little with Masato's character again. And go a little deeper into Noboru's character\past. Noboru's a fun narrator, actually.

Regarding Noboru's use of "Tou-chan" and "Tou-san" for Hirokazu and Kenta (respectively). Originally, this was a joke since, well, Hirokazu _isn't_ the "Takato" in the relationship but…I have an explanation for why Noboru chose "Tou-chan" for Hirokazu and "Tou-san" for Kenta. The main reason, of course, is to tell the two apart when they're being referred to and because using the English word "Dad" alone would be confusing and using "Daddy" instead of Tou-chan would come off as childish on the characters' part.

Seriously, compare the tone between teen\adult Takehiro\Liangji's narration and Kae's from "Jerkface" when the Matsuda brothers call Takato "Tou-chan" and Kae refers to Ryou as "Daddy" in the first part of that chapter. If you replaced "Tou-chan" with "Daddy," Takehiro\Liangji's narration would have about the same tone as Kae's when she's _nine_, which I know would drive me _insane _(and probably the reader, too)_._ So, like I've said before: I usually stick to English for parental terminology but in the case of two dads: Japanese works slightly better in my opinion.

Anyway, with Noboru and his Dads: Depending on the honorific you can tell the level of endearment\respect someone has. For example with Tou-:

Tou-chan – Daddy (though_ less_ childish\embarrassing than in English, this is really the closest you can get for an English translation)  
Tou-san – Dad  
Tou-sama – Father  
Tou-kun – _NOT_ used. Period. -Kun is an honorific used on and between male friends who are generally "equals" in terms of social status\age (-kun isn't used on girls, but girls _can_ use it for a male friend, also can be used by someone older to be friendly). Using it on a parent or older relative is _seriously_ disrespectful. If I could make an English\cultural equivalent…It' d be like calling a father-figure mentor who's a grade or two older "Dad" as a nickname or, and sorry to use a stereotypical divorced family example, a divorced mother's boyfriend\second husband who wants to be a "cool uncle" or "best friend" more than a father figure (in a bad way). If you ever see this used, the situation is _really_ weird and not even _Hirokazu_ would really like being called "Tou-kun" as it _really_ reflects badly on him as a parental figure.

So, anyway, in cases like Jen and Takato: Tou-chan is assigned to Takato because of his (borderline insane) level of devotion to his kids. And Tou-san to Jen because, well, he's not as "emotional" as Takato is, so he gets the –san honorific. Though it's _mainly_ to tell them apart, like I said.

Anyway, with Noboru:

Noboru calls Hirokazu Tou-chan between Hirokazu's the "fun one" who encourages him to be more open and tries to be a bad influence. He's the one who wants Noboru to loosen up and just have fun like he did as a kid, so Noboru calls him "Tou-chan" to reflect this fact: Hirokazu's a ton of fun to be around.

Kenta is "Tou-san" because he's the one who _really_ wanted to be a father and was, more or less, the entire reason he ended up being adopted by the two (as Kenta's desire to be a Dad is what drove Hirokazu to _finally_ propose and realize he's in love with Kenta). He's also the bigger "Father figure" between the two because of Hirokazu's, well, "fun nature." (Seriously, I can't picture Hirokazu being able to deliver any sort of punishment to _any kid_ if he or she did anything bad, discipline would be Kenta's domain – And Hirokazu would exist to subvert that punishment) Because of that, Noboru holds a lot of respect for Kenta and appreciates the fact he's the reason he has a family. So Noboru calls him the more respectful "Tou-san" to reflect how he feels about Kenta. If I considered this back when I wrote Ours instead of just making it a joke, I'd have included a scene where Noboru refers to Kenta as "Tou-sama" (Father) and Kenta tells him he doesn't have to be _that_ respectful to him, he's happier as "Tou-san."

Not to say he doesn't respect Hirokazu but…It's hard to take Hirokazu seriously, even when he's in "Dad Mode." Unlike Takehiro (who "decided" on the –san\-chan parent when he was a baby, which was probably influenced a little bit by Jen and Takato), Noboru was old enough to consider which parent _was_ more of a "tou-san" or a "tou-chan."

Though, I _do_ get a little creative with a couple other "same gender parents" situations later on. You'll see what I mean later.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I am back online, everyone! Details as to why are actually in the next chapter as Ori and I decided to switch the two around last night but I must say I am _very_ glad to be back and can't thank Ori enough for what he did to make it so. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter's notes but I will say this: _Thank you_, Ori. I trully cannot thank you enough for what you did for me. I'm very proud to be your editor, especially after this. And thank Takato (the tortoise) for "suggesting" the idea to you as well, ha ha ha! Give him an entire tree of apples for me, please!

I'm very happy to be back, everyone. I really missed the internet and could _not_ stand the fact my school's browser had this website blocked as a "pornographic" website. Honestly, I couldn't believe it! Ori had to send me his Kae chapter via email because of it, I had no idea he posted anything beyond a little message on the profile for me. I want to say that was a _very_ funny chapter, I was wondering how Ori would handle little Kae and her defense of "Akio's heart." I think I'd prefer to be on _Ruki's_ bad side over hers any day!

I quite enjoyed this chapter, by the way, as I wondered if Ori would do more with Masato and Noboru's characters. I especially liked Masato's "loose" definition of heterosexuality, it seems that Noboru really does have his own "Hirokazu," like father, like son. Ha ha ha!

-Taiki Matsuki


	71. Bonus X: DNA, Matsuda Liangji

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS X: DNA (Matsuda Liangji)

* * *

We waited until we could get our own place before doing this. We wanted to wait a little, especially since we knew firsthand how big of a handful kids can be from babysitting Mom and Dad Junior AKA Juri-chan and Takato-chan, ha ha ha! I still can't believe Niichan named his kids after Tou-chan and Mom, or had _twins!_ He's really happy though, I'm happy for him, too…He _really_ wanted to be a Dad, just like everyone said Tou-chan did.

Tarou's a little nervous, we've had the surprise inspection, Tarou-chan made sure the apartment was _clean_…I mean, I went to the bakery as he took the day off and came back to, um, a whole new apartment. The inspection was a couple days later and it went well, our apartment is "childproof."

We were on a list for _months_, though. It's because we decided to adopt a baby and, well, those are sort of in high-demand, I guess…We were considering adopting an older kid after almost half a year but just before we got the phone call saying that we were next on the waiting list.

When they did have a baby, we met him a few times before deciding. I mean, they don't just _give_ you a baby because you're on a list. We both really liked him, though. He's a few months old but the social worker we were with told us he's _really_ quiet for a baby. We thought that was an added bonus, heheheh!

The baby doesn't have a name yet…Tarou knows what I want to name him: Jianliang. After Tou-san. Sorry, Niichan, I'm stealing your idea, just like how you stole Tou-chan's!

We're at the agency's main building, it's a nursery-slash-orphanage where they keep babies and really young kids. There's a _huge _play room down the hall with a bunch of little kids playing, we can hear them shouting and laughing from the main office.

Tarou-chan's…shaking a little, actually. He's nervous since, well, aside from the fact we're _finally_ going to have a baby, we still haven't told his Dad about even _considering_ adopting a child. Kensuke knows, he's keeping it a secret for us. Tarou's worried because of, well, Kazama-san _has_ gotten a _lot_ better about homophobia and "Tarou's mistake," but…Tarou can't shake all those times he's heard his Dad rant about how being raised by a gay couple will warp the child or something like that… I understand, Tarou's still got a few issues with how his Dad and Brother used to think and how he used to act…

…Tarou _still_ hasn't said the word "fag" since the day he came out. He swore he'd never say it again and he means it. Not even in reference to what someone said to him he just says 'that word I hate.' If someone doesn't know what he means, I'll say it for him…He doesn't mind hearing it as long as no-one's being insulting but he'll _never_ say it again.

The head of the agency, Yukimura-san, looks over our application and the inspector's report. "…Good income, non-smokers and your apartment is very well suited for a baby. I don't see any reason not to allow you to take him."

I bow my head. "Thank you very much, Yukimura-san."

"Th-Thank you," Tarou bows low. "We promise, we'll…We'll give him the best care possible. And more! …I-I can't thank you enough for this…" …Tarou-chan _really_ wants to have a 'normal' family, like what his Dad always said he _could never_ have…

…At least, he said that until a little after we got married. Kazama-san really has been getting better about the whole "gay son" thing. He doesn't rant _at all_like he used to.

"I'll show you to the nursery," Yukimura-san stands up. We follow him down the hall to a room with a bright pink door right across from the playroom. The playroom has windows that go up to the ceiling by the door, also made of glass and lined with sky-blue painted metal. A _lot_ of little kids are looking out at us as and crowding around the door.

Yukimura-san motions for us to be quiet. We nod and he slowly opens the door, inside is a series of cribs. Not a lot of them are filled, but he goes to one in the corner, whispering, "I know you've met him before but…Today you can take him home." He takes _our son_ out his crib, passing him to me. I _carefully_ take him, Tarou keeps his distance at first, to be careful, then approaches. He's still asleep, amazingly, he has black hair and, when we first saw him awake a few weeks ago, his eyes reminded me of Tou-san's…That _definitely_ made me want to name him Jianliang.

Yukimura-san quietly leads us back to his office, there's a woman standing by the door. "Yukimura-san, you have a phone call from the city superintendent."

"Oh, it's that time already?" Yukimura motions to a bench outside of his office. "I'm sorry, I need to take this in private. Please wait here, I'll bring out your paperwork in a little bit."

"Take your time," I smile. "We'll wait."

"Have you picked a name?" Yukimura-san asks with a smile.

"Jianliang," I reply. "After my Dad."

"Ha ha, a Chinese given name? I…don't think he has any Chinese heritage, though, but…I like your pick."

"Thank you, my brother named his son and daughter after our other Dad and our Mom."

"_Other_ Dad?"

Tarou-chan smiles. "Like fathers, like son." Matsudese for 'Liangji is gay like his Dads,' and 'damned proud of it.' I know, at first, I was scared but…

…I had Takehiro and Tarou to help me at first, then Tou-san and Tou-chan after I came out. The fact they told me it was okay to be afraid of or even _resist_ my orientation like I did at first…

…That was _such_ a huge weight off my shoulders just because I was so afraid I was being ungrateful to them for my reluctance to be gay. Now...I'm out, I'm proud, I have two Dads and a loving husband...And now _my son_: Jianliang Matsuda! I'm _so_ happy to be with Tarou right now, and even happier to be a Matsuda. Tou-san made that _very_ clear: I am a Matsuda because he said so. It's why Tarou decided to take my surname when we discussed it before our wedding. He knew how proud I was of being a Matsuda, he just said, _"I want to take your surname. Because I know how much that name means to you, Ryougi-chan, I could _never_ ask you to change it. I want to be just as proud of the name, too." _I almost cried because of what he said, especially since I never even had to ask Tarou if he'd mind...He just told me he'd take the Matsuda name because he knows how important my family is to me. He knows I'm a Matsuda 'because Tou-san said so.' That's what I always like to say when I think of my family, especially Tou-san.

Thank you, Tarou-chan. _Wo ai ni._

And thank you, Tou-san. I couldn't think to name my son after _anyone_ _else _(especially since "Takato" was taken by Niichan, who has the whole "biological" thing going for him).

Yukimura-san laughs, "I-I see, I hope his Grandfathers and Grandmother are just as happy to see him." He goes into his office with a quick bow.

"Hey, Jianliang..." Tarou-chan whispers. "Welcome to the family..."

I pass him to Tarou-chan, smiling. "Tou-chan's going to _go insane _when he sees him…He's really cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm _so_ glad we got him…It was taking so long." Tarou-chan says. "Think we're ready?"

"Takehiro was and he got _twins_," I say. "Takato-chan and Juri-chan are a handful but…Like Takehiro says: Worth it!" We both laugh and as we do, I hear the sound of a door down the hall opening and closing. We hear the faint sound of someone running, their shoes squeaking on the floor a couple times.

"'Ooto-tan!" Huh?

There's a little girl…About two or three running towards us. She looks…sorta upset. How'd she get out of the playroom? I think she was one of the kids watching us earlier. "No! No! Ooto-tan!" She's wearing bright pink pajamas, her black hair is in two pig tails.

The girl gets close, suddenly pulling on Tarou's arm. "He-Hey!" He's taken by surprise, I quickly put my hands forward to help him hang onto Jianliang. "Be careful, he's a baby!"

"No! No! Ooto-tan!" She's…Got a _death grip _on Tarou-chan's arm, she's starting to cry. "NO!"

"Wh-What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Tarou-chan's _trying_ to sound comforting to calm her down and distract her as I take Jianliang. As soon as he's in my arms, she runs over to me and does the same with my arm, she's _really strong_ for a little girl and _refuses_ to let go! Tarou-chan helps keep Jianliang safe as she _pulls_ on my arm with all her strength!

"Give back! Give back!"

"What is _with_ this girl…?" Tarou whispers.

"I-I have _no idea_," I whisper back.

"Give baaaaaack!" She's…starting to cry.

"I-It's okay, it's okay, we're taking him home with us, he'll be—"

"NO! NO! MINE! 'OOTO-TAN!"

"...'Ooto-tan?'" Tarou-chan looks to me. "Think…she might mean…?" He gives me a _serious_ expression.

…They _wouldn't_ do that, they'd _tell us_ if…

"…Otooto-chan…?" I whisper. …Little brother?

"Ooto-tan! Ooto-tan!"

"Th-They'd tell us if he had a sibling, wouldn't they?" Tarou-chan whispers, he's suddenly panicked. "I-I mean, she…She just…thinks he's her doll or something, right?"

"W-We'll ask Yukimura-san or _someone_, I mean, I'm _sure_ they'd tell us this, Tarou-chan. They _wouldn't_ do something like that." Gods, this makes me_ glad_ I know the whole story of how I was adopted, I _don't_ want to stay up at night worried I might have a long lost brother or sister out there somewhere…

...Actually, I found out I do. After we were married, I told Tarou the whole story about Fumiko Cao. He looked her up online, she'd actually kept on a social networking site _for years_. Still posts a blog, actually…We spent a weekend reading what she wrote and…

…I have three younger siblings: Cao, Ling and Hong. Turns out someone else got the name she wanted to give me (Poor, poor Cao Cao and _lucky LUCKY_ Liangji _Matsuda_!). She wrote about me in the first entry she made after Cao was born…

…She really regrets what she did, it turns out her husband cheated on her with _her_ _sister_ and she, um, sorta broke in the worst way possible. She said she felt so betrayed she lashed out at _everyone_ close to her and saw me as 'half-bastard' because of her husband. She pretty much hates herself for giving me up like that and wishes she at least saw me once before she gave me up…She doesn't even know what I look like, she _never even saw me_. Not even Tou-san knew that part!

…Every now and then I start to type out an email to her but…I always stop halfway and delete it…I-I just…don't know if I should even try…I've always sort of, well, not _hated_ her but just wanted to ignore her existence since that day I found out…

…And, now, if we're doing what I _think _we're doing…

...We're worse than she is.

I decide to humor the girl a little, I pass Jianliang back to Tarou but before she can run to grab his arm, I gently hold onto her shoulders. "Hold it, hold it, we'll let you play with him, okay?"

"Play with 'ooto-tan?"

I nod. "Yeah, you can play with him a little, just promise to be _gentle_, okay?"

"Gentle! Gentle!" I'll take that as a 'yes.'

I look to Tarou, he carefully slides off the bench and sits on the floor, I do the same and we let the girl near Jianliang. She gives him a hug, sniffing, _"Ooto-tan_…_No leave…_" …Gods, I-I think…we_ are_ doing what I think we're doing…

"…Liangji-airen…I-If we're…actually…I-I can't do it, I-I couldn't _do that_." Tarou looks _horrified_. I'm upset, too, but…I haven't seen Tarou like that before.

"I-I know, Tarou-chan. Like I said, we'll ask Yukimura-san…And…If she is…Well…" …Could we…?

I look to Tarou, I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing I am but…

…I'm not sure if we could but, Tarou? He looks _determined_ to . I-I've _never_ seen Tarou-chan upset like this. Not since that dinner.

We let the girl play with who we _hope_isn't really her little brother, Yukimura steps out of his office. "Wh-What the…? When did she get there?"

"Yukimura-san," Tarou stands, I have Jianliang in my arms, "Is…Is this girl related to our son?"

"Ye-Yes, she is—"

"Why _the hell_ didn't you_ tell us_ this?" Ta-Tarou-chan! "I-I can't believe this…W-We…We almost…_Gods_…."

"I-I'm sorry, but, well, you were on the list for a baby and just one child…They're both quite young, too, so our policy—"

"These are children, not a litter of kittens!" Tarou shouts. "I-I…No…I-I can't…" Tarou lowers his head, stammering. He suddenly lifts his head up, facing Yukimura-san, shouting and motioning to the girl, "We'll take her, too!"

"Wh-What?"

"If we're adopting him, I want her, too. And if there's another brother or sister, them as well! I-I can't…I can't _do this_ in good conscience, I _can't!_"

"…I-I understand, Matsuda-san. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I-I'll draw up the paperwork for the little girl as well."

"Thank you, sorry for my outburst," Tarou bows his head, but he's still breathing a little heavily. I-I can't believe what I'm _seeing!_

…Tarou…_never_…does things like _that_…

I-I'm upset, too, but…

…Tarou…

If this is what you want, I won't object.

"It's all right, I see this…upsets you a lot."

"Does…she have a name?" I ask, the girl is _still_ focused on her little brother, she's sort of oblivious to all of this. I mean, she didn't even _react_ when Tarou said he'd take her.

"Takako Kazami." …Taka_ko_?

"…Takako?" Tarou asks, eyes wide. "Re-Really?"

"Is…That a problem?"

"My father's name ia Taka_to_," I say. This…_has_ to be a sign of some kind, ha ha ha! Okay, Tarou-chan, I'm _completely_ behind our new daughter, now! "Her…Her cousin-to-be is named after him!" I laugh, looking to Tarou. "Takehiro is going to _go insane_ when he hears this, you know?"

Yukimura-san laughs, "I-I think that's a sign that you should have her. I'm sorry again for this. I'll be back in a few minutes with the paperwork for Takako, too." He sets the clipboards and pens he brought out with him on the bench and goes back into his office.

Tarou sits back on the ground with Takako, Jianliang and I. "So-Sorry, Liangji-airen…I-I shouldn't have just…"

"I feel the same way, don't worry. I'm…really proud of you for what you did, Tarou-chan. I-I was adopted, too, so…Things like this are supposed to get to _me_ like that, I-I've _never_seen you like this."

"I guess it's…ever since Kensuke found out I was gay and he met you and Takehiro…We've been closer than ever because of that, how he supported me and tried to help out when Dad found out and everything since then…I just thought 'what if someone tried to take me away from Kensuke like that,' especially since, well, she _obviously_ doesn't want to lose her brother." Yeah, for a little kid she's _really_ attached to her brother…He's only a few months old. We don't know the details on why he was up for adoption. Considering the circumstances right now…

…I'm afraid to ask.

I nod. "I'd be just as afraid if it was me and Takehiro."

Tarou reaches a hand forward, putting on Takako's shoulder. "Takako-chan?"

Takako turns to face Tarou-chan. "Megane-tan?" Ha ha ha! 'Glasses-chan,' I'm suddenly reminded of Kae when _she_ was young.

"We're taking you, too, don't worry. You're not going to lose your little brother. I pro—" Tarou goes quiet as Takako suddenly jumps forward and hugs him.

"Megane-tan…good…"

"…Welcome to the family," Tarou smiles, hugging back.

After Takako lets go of Tarou, I give him Jianliang and take a picture of the three of them with my cell phone. I send it to Takehiro with the message: _Our new family._

Yukimura came out of his office right after that with the adoption forms for Takako. "Normally, we don't process an adoption _this_quickly but…Given the circumstances… Again, I apologize, I had no idea this would upset you so much, Matsuda-san. Please, forgive me."

Tarou nods. "Just, _please_, don't do this ever again. _Please_."

"I-I'll make changes to our policy regarding very young siblings," I think he's doing more than just humoring Tarou, actually. He looks really embarrassed by all this and a little guilty, I guess.

_Never_ do this to two guys who have the world's best brothers, Yukimura-san…Tarou and Kensuke are as close as Takehiro and I are, we'd _hate_ ourselves if we found out about this when it was too late.

We finish signing the papers, Takako is taken back by Yukimura-san to get her things. It doesn't take long, she just has a few changes of clothes and stuffed Tailmon doll. Tarou-chan and I say goodbye and thank Yukimura-san then go out to the car…

…Crap, I just realized, we have only one car seat and it's designed only for babies…Um…

I look to Tarou-chan, I think he has the same concern. "I'll sit in the back seat with her in the middle and hang onto her. I don't expect you to drive like a maniac, Liangji-airen." Tarou says with a smile. I have Jianliang in my arms while he's holding Takako's hand.

I nod, "Thanks, Tarou-chan. I-I wasn't expecting to come out with two of them…Ha ha ha!"

We put Jianliang in his car seat, making sure he's safe and secure. Tarou-chan sits in the back with Takako, as soon as he sits down she starts hugging his arm, smiling…Ha ha ha! She really likes 'Glasses-chan.'

My cell phone rings just as I get in the driver's seat. "Niichan?"

"Liangji, you're adopting _two?_I-I thought you were just getting a baby."

"You won't believe this, Niichan, the baby had an older sister and they didn't tell us…Thank the Gods she got out of and tried to steal him back from us. I-I couldn't have taken him and not her. When we found out, Tarou almost lost it."

"_Tarou_almost lost it? …Tarou Matsuda-formerly-Hidemura?"

"He's…more upset than I am, believe it or not," I say. "But, we're in the car now: We have our son and daughter."

"…What'd you name them?"

"You _know_ what I named our son, Niichan. I promised Tou-san, remember?" Though, I admit, I don't think Tou-san thought I was serious at the time so he _might_not be expecting it…And I already alerted Ruki for her betting pool this morning. Didn't she learn after the Goggled Spawn's Porn Preference Betting Pool all those years ago…? I guess not. "But, um…The girl actually has a name and we're not going to change it. You won't believe what it is, either."

"What?"

"Takako."

"…Takako?"

"Yeah."

Niichan suddenly bursts into a _huge_ fit of laughs. I join in and so does Tarou-chan, I think from hearing me laugh. "Go-Gods, Liangji! That's…That's like a _sign _from the heavens! You were _meant_ to have her!"

"I-I think so, too," I say. "She _really_ likes Tarou-chan, actually, since he told her we were taking her, too. She called him 'Glasses-chan.'"

"Ha ha ha, why not 'Tou-chan?'"

"She's only, um…" I look at our copy of the papers for her birthdate. "…Two and a half years old. I'm surprised she knows the word 'glasses.'"

"About the same age as her cousins…Great, they'll _love_ having a playmate their age. I hope Takato and Takako get along well."

"I'm sure they will, Takato-chan's _really_ friendly, just like his Dad and Grandpa." He _doesn't_ cry, though. I'm _serious_, he makes_ Juri_ cry by taking one of her toys or something to get his parents' attention…Only time I see him cry is if he needs to be changed. He even walked into the coffee table and hit his head a few times while I was visiting: Didn't cry. Don't worry, he wasn't hurt. It was just a little bruise. Takehiro _freaked out_ when it happened but that's Takehiro for you…

…He even called Aunt Jialing to be safe, he had her on speakerphone while he held Takato, she assured him _repeatedly_ _"Takehiro, if he didn't even so much as cry and the reason for it wasn't because he was rendered unconscious – He doesn't have a concussion, I seriously doubt a toddler just learning how to walk can build up that much momentum. Kids walk into coffee tables all the time…Just sand down the corners if you want to play it safe." _Aunt Jialing didn't know he did _that_ on "the day the thing turned blue." In fact, the corners are _non-existent_ and he even went as far as sanding down the corners on the dining room table (which Takato-chan and Juri-chan _shouldn't_ be able to reach forehead level with _until they're at least four or five!_)…And did I mention it already had _rounded corners?_

…Niichan got a _little_ crazy while Kyoko was pregnant…Like the crazy she was supposed to be! Though, um, Takato-chan _kinda_ walked out crawled into the coffee table (among other things) a _lot_ when he was younger…

…Turns out he has _really_ bad vision. He's too young for glasses but Takehiro and Kyoko are doing what they can to take care of him until then. It's nothing _too_ severe but…Takehiro was a wreck for a while because of it (he felt _really_ bad for not noticing for so long), Tou-chan was also really upset over it, too, when they told him. Tou-chan and Takehiro were both sort of depressed when Takehiro broke the news to our Dads…

…Tou-san brought them out of it, tapping the side of _his_ glasses and reminding them both: "As a member of the _Si Mu_ Li ("Four Eyed" Li) family, I want to remind you both these are _glasses_ not a _death_ _sentence!_" _Everyone_ in Tou-san's family is wearing glasses now (And Uncle Hirokazu and Ryou, too). Tou-chan and Takehiro both felt a little better after that.

"Takato-chan's first word was 'peng,' remember?" Ha ha ha, 'peng' means 'friend.' Juri-chan's was 'baozi.' She _loves_ her Dad's baozi. Their first non-Chinese words were 'Mommy' (Juri-chan) and…

…The _most fitting_ first word for _Takato_-chan possible: _Goggles_. I'm _completely serious!_

Takehiro and Kyoko _think_ he picked up the word from Ruki and Akio's nickname for him: "Goggles The Third." Takehiro says the day Takato-chan said 'Goggles' as his first word was both the proudest and _funniest_ moment he's had as a father. Tou-chan thought it was just as funny while Tou-san said it was "undeniable proof he's Takato Matsuda's biological grandson." Ha ha ha!

"Ha ha ha, yeah, Takato-chan's _definitely_ like his Dad. And, speaking of Dads, want to talk to the other proud father? I need to start driving."

"Sure, I gotta congratulate him and tell him I'm proud of you two for adopting both…I-I'd _freak out_ if someone tried to take you away, Liangji. No-one takes my little brother from me…Except Tarou, but I know where he lives so I can get you back if I have to." I laugh.

"Here, you can threaten his life, now," I laugh, passing the phone to Tarou.

"Threaten my life? …Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I take good care of your little brother, Takehiro! Re-Really, you_ know_ I love him. …Yes, I tuck him into bed_ every night_and read him a bedtime story for you." Ha ha ha! Niichan! "…She's really cute, yeah. She's hanging onto my arm right now…Hold on." He lowers the phone as I start driving. "Takako-chan? Want to say 'hi' to your new Uncle Takehiro?"

"Takehito?"

"Take_hiro_,"Tarou says. "Want to say 'hi?' Okay… …Takehiro, someone wants to say 'hi' to her new uncle."

"…Take-Uncle-tan! …Megane-tan love! Give 'ooto-tan!" She _really_ likes Tarou…I'm getting a little jealous. I wonder how long she'll call him 'Glasses-chan,' though…It's sort of weird but, um, I don't know if she _realizes_ she's just been adopted. Like she's visiting new friends or something instead…

…This is going to be _very_ interesting.

Tarou and Takako talk to Takehiro for most of the drive home. She likes her new uncle and I _think_ she might've talked to Kyoko. We asked Takehiro and Kyoko to keep this a secret for now…I want to surprise Mom, Tou-san and Tou-chan with her. He made _me_ promise that he and Kyoko could be there.

Definitely, Niichan! We're all having lunch tomorrow at our apartment.

After we got home, though, I did an emergency run for an extra bed. I got Takako a small futon but…Takako ended up sleeping in our bed last night and, um, we moved the crib into the bedroom, too, since we found out the batteries that came with our baby monitor came out of the box dead (though, I'm _pretty sure_ if they didn't, Tarou would want the crib in here anyway…He's acting a little like Takehiro and Tou-chan when they had babies).

Jianliang slept the whole night, Tarou read Takako a _ton_of bedtime stories before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Mom, Tou-san and Tou-chan got here a little while ago, I'm sitting at the dining room table with them while Tarou, Kyoko and Takehiro change some diapers before the kids meet their grandparents. Takato-chan's also getting changed, he let out a little whimper…That means he needed a new diaper. That's _it!_ Unlike Takato Matsuda, Takato Matsuda is _not_ a crybaby! Ha ha ha!

Juri-chan is with us, she's sitting in Mom's lap…Mom really likes having her granddaughter named after her. She cried almost as much as Tou-chan did when Takehiro asked permission before the twins were born…That was also when I promised Tou-san I'd name my son after him, especially since Takehiro felt a _little_ guilty that Tou-san was sort of left out of the 'tradition' but he didn't mind at all, he said.

We're all eating some Gomamon bread Takehiro brought along with some of my Deluxe Terriermon Bread: Green Tea frosting for his green fur (Takehiro _loves_ the idea!), plus some regular since some of us aren't all that big on green tea (me included).

"…I'm _so_ glad you finally got to adopt, Liangji," Mom says, smiling. "I _knew_ you really wanted to have a family like you had growing up." Ha ha ha, Mom has _no_ idea how right she is.

I smile. "Tarou-chan's even happier, I think."

"Takehiro told us you called him when you got him but you didn't send _any_ pictures…?" Tou-chan gives me a disappointed look. "I wanted to see what my new grandson looked like, Liangji, you shouldn't make us wait so long!" Tou-chan's _really_ excited about having more Grandkids…You know how everyone says he's a natural-born Dad? Ditto Grandfather and _then some!_ He's like Uncle Kenta and Hirokazu with Noboru!

Noboru's doing really well, he's _very_ happy with his Dads. He's best friends with Masato-chan. They're really close and, um, I think Masato-chan's rubbing off on Noboru: Noboru's into fashion these days and learned a _lot_ about it from Masato (he's not even embarrassed to admit that he knows fashion as well as he does). Masato's still as obsessed with feng shui and design as ever, though, and Uncle Makoto and Aunt Shiuchon are letting him help more and more ever since he planned Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta's wedding.

Noboru's not gay, he says, people ask him for the same reason they ask me (plus the fashion knowledge)…

…But we did discuss that once. It came up since, well, I'm adopted by two Dads and gay, Noboru wanted to know a little more about that. He was a little hesitant to ask, I think because he was afraid of offending me (he's _insanely_ polite, especially for the son of _Hirokazu Shiota)_ but I told him he could ask anything he wanted: I wouldn't be offended. He wanted to know how I realized it, how scared I was and why it scared me…The usual questions, plus how much I loved Tarou-chan. He's…_amazingly_ open to the topic, even though he said he never met _anyone_ gay before he met his Dads…In fact, a lot of his foster families were homophobic but…Noboru just "didn't care" because "Tou-san and Tou-chan were so nice, they weren't like what the Itos or Mr. Fuyushi described…No-one I know is." Tarou told him he was _really_ proud of him for not "thinking like those others," which made Noboru happy to hear.

After we discussed the "what if" scenario (if Noboru _did_ realize he was gay later on) Noboru said that if he was he wouldn't hide it or care, he'd tell his Dads when he was sure of it…He loves his Dads _so much_. He's _really_ close to them and proud of them (and proud of being their son). And, thanks to Noboru, Uncle Hirokazu is sort of turning into Uncle Kenta when it comes to getting emotional over things Noboru does. Like good report cards, his first bike and learning how to ride it, things like that…He has, like, ten million pictures of Noboru and Uncle Kenta around his desk at work and in his wallet...

…Uncle Hirokazu _loves_ being a Dad. And cousin Noboru loves being his and Uncle Kenta's son. We're all really happy for him.

Of course, babysitting Noboru is the _one time_ Tou-chan hesitates to say "yes." But that's because Uncle Hirokazu _loves_ to drive him insane by "checking in." But, even then, Tou-chan _loves_ taking care of his grandkids and nephews...

…And he can hardly _sit still_ waiting to meet his new grandson (and yet-to-be-revealed-Granddaughter)! Ha ha ha! Tou-chan's a proud Grandfather. Uncle Hirokazu _loves_ to call him and Tou-san "old farts" because they _have grandkids_ now (though Uncle Kenta is quick to point out: "Hiro-chan, you're a three month _older _fart than Takato.")

"Patience, Takato-chan," Tou-san smiles. "…Did you do what I think you did?" He looks to me, I know _exactly_ what he's referring to. I asked Ruki not to call or collect on her bets until _after_ Tou-san met _Jianliang._She promised as long as Ryou, Akio and Kae were allowed to hear about the news early, too.

I nod, smiling, "I had to, Tou-san, I promised you."

"Thank you, Liangji…I-I knew that was important to you. Is he Chinese, too?"

I shake my head. "We were on a list so we didn't really get to choose, but I don't think it matters. Especially since he'll still learn the language. Just like everyone else in the family," I say with a smile. Tarou-chan learned Chinese for me starting a little before the fight with his Dad, he speaks it _really_ well for someone who used to confuse his tones every other word…

…And _always_ fell for it when Takehiro or Uncle Lianjie would trick him into saying something _really_ perverted that they claim is a love poem – Funniest time was when he treated me like a (_really freaky_) prostitute _in front of Tou-san!_ Tou-san translated the "love poem" while _barely_ keeping a straight face (Tarou thought we were all laughing during the "poem" because he was messing up his tones like usual). Tarou turned _bright red_ (a _lot_ of it was _really_ perverted and gross, I mean, _not_ the kind of thing you'd repeat in front of your boyfriend's parents or, well, _ANYONE!_) and Tou-san jokingly said, _"I'll forgive you since I have a feeling _someone's_ older brother is responsible for this…Just, um, promise me you'll _never really_ do that to Liangji with duct tape, a snorkel, a fried chicken leg and three slices of Christmas cake, okay? And I really don't think either of you are _that_ flexible…"_ Uncle Lianjie, naturally, was the older brother in question (Takehiro isn't as "extreme" when it comes to "perverse poems," not by a long shot).

"Is everyone ready to meet the new family?" Tarou-chan calls from down the hall.

"Yes! Hurry up, _please!_" Tou-chan shouts, we all laugh. He _really_ wants to meet his new grandson.

Takehiro comes out with Takato-chan, he brings him over to the dining room table and sits with him in his lap.

Then comes Kyoko with Jianliang. Tou-chan looks _so _excited when he sees him. She passes him right to him. "Jen-chan..."

"…You want another one, don't you?" Tou-san laughs and Tou-chan _nods!_ "Liangji, Takehiro, do you want a little…brother or…_sister_…?"

"Jen-chan…?" Tou-chan looks up from Jianliang, to Tou-san. "What's…wrong?"

"Takato…Look," Tou-san points forward. Mom looks over in silent surprise, too.

Tou-chan's jaw _falls_. "…You…got two…?"

Tarou's standing by the table with Takako-chan in arms, nodding. "We found out at the last minute Jianliang had a big sister…We didn't want to split them up." He sits next to me, Takako-chan sits in his lap and hugs him.

"Megane-tan!"

"Glasses-chan?" Tou-san asks.

"She, um, doesn't talk much and, when we met, she called me that," Tarou-chan explains. "You want to tell them her name?"

"I swear, this is the name she was given by her parents…We're keeping it," I say.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Takako."

_Everyone_ starts laughing, especially Tou-chan.

"I-I…I couldn't believe it either," Takehiro says, he pulls out his cell phone. "He-here, Tou-chan…This is the picture Liangji sent me. I couldn't show you because they…They wanted to surprise everyone with her! Ha ha ha!"

Tou-chan looks at the photo. "Aw…She looks _so_ happy with you, Tarou-kun."

"Thanks," Tarou-chan smiles. "Takako-chan…Come on, say 'hi' to your Grandpas and Grandma. Okay?"

Takako turns to face everyone, then turns away…I think she's a little shy. "It's okay, Takako-chan…Grandpa Takato wants to meet you, come on, say 'hi' to him for me?" I ask.

"…Nooo…"

"Please, Takako-chan?" Tarou smiles. "For Megane-chan?"

"…For…Megane-tan…" Ha ha ha, Tarou-chan's her favorite, I think.

Tarou takes Takako over to Tou-chan, he gives Jianliang to Tou-san as Tarou puts Takako down in front of her. "Hey, Takako-chan…Our names are a _lot_ alike aren't they?"

"…Names…?"

"I'm Taka_to_, you're Taka_ko_," Tou-chan says. "So's he, he's Takato-chan." He motions to Takato-chan.

"Takato-tan!"

"Exactly," Tou-chan smiles. "You _really _didn't steal your big brother's idea, Liangji?"

"I promise, I only stole the 'naming our son Jianliang' part," I say. "She came with that name and…We saw it as a sign."

"I like it," Tou-chan laughs, he picks up Takako and sets her in his lap, offering her some Terriermon bread. "Can she eat this?"

"She ate some Guilmon bread last night," I say. "Just small pieces, though."

Tou-chan nods, breaking up the warm bread for her…She's making a mess with the frosting and ends up getting it all over herself and Tou-chan's shirt but…Tou-chan doesn't care, he's got _two_ more Grandkids! He's happier than _ever!_ Ha ha ha, Tou-chan's easy to please, all you need to do is either give birth or adopt for him.

"Liangji…How did you find out about her, exactly?" Tou-san asks. "I'm sure you were upset if they didn't tell you at first."

"She got out of the nursery and kept pulling on the arm of whoever had Jianliang, screaming 'ooto-tan' over and over again. We realized she was saying 'little brother' and asked the manager…Tarou-chan, um, it _really_ upset me but…Tarou-chan told him we'd take her and _any other_ siblings she might have, too. I-I've _never_ seen him like that, he was angry, scared, sad…Everything at once."

"I-I just…wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I split them up, especially with how hard she was pulling on my arm. She's _really _strong when she wants to be!"

"You like your new Dad, then?" Tou-chan asks.

"Megane-tan…love…"

"What about your other Dad?" Tou-chan asks.

"…Other…Dad?" Huh? Well, I guess she's used to the whole 'Mommy and Daddy' situation.

"Your other Dad," Tou-chan turns her to face me. "See? That's Liangji, your other Dad."

"…Rian-tan?"

"_Tou_-chan," Tou-chan says. "Or…Um, Liangji are you Tou-chan or Tou-san?"

I shrug. "We figured we'd let her pick."

"Okay…_Tou_, Takako-chan, _tou_."

"_Dou!_"

"…Close enough," Tou-chan laughs.

"Dou-tan!"

* * *

Everyone got to know the new kids…Jianliang slept quietly for most of the visit, he's _really_ quiet, actually. Tou-san says he reminded him of me when I was a baby, except not afraid of everyone.

Tarou just finished changing Jianliang before dinner, I'm feeding Jianliang his formula while Tarou-chan breaks up some fresh bread for Takako-chan. She _really_ likes Guilmon bread.

So far, things are working out well. Kensuke also stopped by a little after everyone was introduced to Jianliang and Takako. He couldn't believe the story behind Tarou's decision to adopt Takako, too, but he was proud of his little brother.

They're still keeping this a secret from Kazama-san for now. Only because they want to tell him at the best possible time, Tarou really is afraid his Dad will "worry" about Jianliang and Takako being "affected" by being raised by two dads. Though, I try to remind him that he didn't seem to have a problem with Noboru being adopted by Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. He seemed happy for him!

Then again, given Noboru's history of five different foster families, it's possible he saw _any_ family as a good thing for Noboru – Even a gay one. Kazama-san really is better about homophobia, though, he's speaking to me more and the conversations are getting less and less awkward…He also visits the Matsuda Bakery and Rainbow Koi a lot, even knowing The Rainbow Koi is _supposed_ to be a gay night club that "turned (mostly) regular."

…Actually, we're a little worried because of how _often_ he goes to The Rainbow Koi – There's a regular drag queen who sings that, um, Uncle Kenta told us that whenever he tries to tell Kazama-san that that's really a man on stage he thinks he's joking…

…And, um, we're worried he _might_ have a thing for "her." He's sent flowers to "her" dressing room backstage a few times but hasn't tried to meet "her." We're…afraid of what'll happen if he ever tries to ask "her" out and, um…Tarou, Kensuke and Uncle Kenta all agree: His head will explode.

But, like I said, Kazama-san is a lot more open to things, now. He and Tarou are still close and, now and then, Tarou says he'll ask about me and, recently, called me Tarou's _husband_ while we were talking on the phone once…He's getting there, we're _really_ glad.

After dinner, we put the kids to bed. Jianliang is in his crib, sound asleep while Takako is sleeping next to Tarou, she crawled into bed from her futon about an hour ago. She's _really_ attached to "Megane-chan."

As for me…I'm having some trouble sleeping, I thought I'd check my email at the computer in the living room…

…Okay, that's…sort of a lie…

…I'm doing "it" again. Why do I even _try?_ I always do the same thing…

_Dear Ms. Cao_

No.

_Dear Fumiko-san,_

Still…doesn't sound right…

_To my biological mother_

…_Never!_

_Dear Fumiko Cao,_

…I guess that's the best way to start...

_I found your blog some time ago. I've been reading over it for the past few months, especially the entries about your family._

Um…I dunno, that sounds like I'm a stalker more than a long lost son…Why am I even doing this? I've gone my whole life barely ever thinking about her, I _laughed_ when I found those papers and just wrote her off as an evil bitch…Why do I want to _contact_ her?

Is it because of how guilty she comes off as whenever the topic comes up? It's actually fairly common, whenever she talks about her kids she'll mention "the one she gave up" or "her biggest regret." Especially when she talks about her oldest – Cao, who got the name she would have given me. She's _really_ proud of him, he's about to enter a _really_ exclusive high school – You need _insanely_ high marks to get in. My half-siblings are a lot younger than I am, it took her a _long_ time to recover from her ex-husband and, to this day, she's _still_ not speaking to her sister (she refers to her with the Kanji for "Evil" whenever she brings her up, I don't even know her real name).

So, I guess, if I did contact her…She might feel less guilty about giving me up if I told her I'm happy with how things turned out for me. Maybe that's why I keep doing this.

She's still in Shinjuku, too, so…I could possibly even _meet_ her…

…I don't know…

_Dear Fumiko Cao,_

_I'm writing you in regards to your blog. I looked you up online about a year ago and have since been following your blog. Please don't think I'm a stalker, I am not. My name is Liangii Matsuda, the same Liangji you've mentioned in many of your entries._

She knows my name is Liangji through her stay at the hospital. When I was born and didn't have a name, the nurses called me "Baby Cao," then Aunt Jialing told them what Tou-san was planning to name me: Liangji. And the nurses either called me "Liangji" or "Ryougi," she overheard them talking about how they hoped Tou-san and Tou-chan would be the ones to adopt me.

She wrote that in an entry early on about Cao seeing the doctor, he was afraid of getting a shot. I hated those, too, Cao, I just closed my eyes until it was over. Takehiro _went insane_ whenever Aunt Jialing came near him with a needle, Tou-san and Tou-chan had to distract him while she snuck up behind him and gave him the shot. He _hated_ shots.

We both freaked out just as much whenever they needed to draw blood, too, _especially_ when they had to use that thing that pokes your finger with a needle with this _insanely_ loud CLICK! We had _nightmares_ about that stupid thing!

_I want you to know that I've known the full story behind why I was adopted since a little before middle school. It actually never bothered me because I was so happy with the family that adopted me, I have an older brother named Takehiro (not adopted – but he and I thought he was for a long time), he's always watched out for me. My Dads are the best, I love them very much. My Mom, too, though she's actually Takehiro's biological mother she, like everyone else in my family, treats me like her own son._

_I forgive you for what you did, I'm glad you were able to move on from my biological dad and have three kids. I was told Cao was the name you wanted to give me, I hope the current Cao is doing well. If you want to, tell my half-siblings I'm proud of them based on what you've posted, Cao especially. I hope he does well in high school and makes a lot of friends._

_As for my life, I'm doing very well. I'm married and we've recently adopted a son and daughter: Jianliang and Takako. Takako is _really _attached to my husband_

…Wait, um…I don't think I should drop _that_ on her like that.. Or even _mention_ it, actually...

_Takako is _really_ attached to her father, "Megane-chan" is the nickname she uses. She's only two, Jianliang is a few months old. I think they like their new family a lot._

_Please don't worry about me, I'm happy with how things turned out for me._

_Your son,_

_Liangji_

…No…

_Regards,_

_Liangji_

…I'm _not_ her son, I'm Tou-san, Tou-chan and _Mom's_ son…And by _Mom_ I mean my former Aunt Juri!

"Liangji-airen?"

"O-Oh, Tarou-chan…When did you wake up?" I turn in the desk chair, hoping Tarou doesn't see the screen but…I'm sure he knows what I'm doing.

"I needed a drink," Tarou replies. "Trying again…?"

"I-I don't even know _why_ I'm doing this," I sigh. "I haven't even told Takehiro about finding her blog and it's been a _long_ time since we looked her up. He'd probably think I'm insane for doing this…" Tarou was the one who found her, I told him the story after he apologized _again_ for forgetting I was adopted…No, really, until we found Fumiko's blog Tarou kept forgetting that I'm not really related to Tou-san (which is _amazing_ since, well, he and Tou-chan _can't_ have kids! I guess it's because of how they had Takehiro that he thinks Tou-san might have done the same). He says it's because we're so much alike sometimes, which…I really take as a compliment. I don't mind when he forgets, even though he feels bad each time. I always gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying, _"Tarou-chan, trust me, it's a _huge_ compliment that you keep forgetting that…It really is." _But I think he's afraid he comes off as making fun of me (Takehiro's the one sensitive about that, actually, but even _he_ takes "Tarou's bad memory" as a compliment for me).

"Can I see your letter this time?"

"Sure," I nod, getting up. Tarou sits down, adjusting his glasses and reading it. "…You mentioned our kids?"

"I thought she might like hearing that," I shrug. "I don't know if I should mention _who_I'm married to, I think that'd be, um, sort of a big shock on top of another big shock, you know?"

Tarou nods. "I understand…What if she wanted to meet you?"

"…I don't know," I shrug. "She's…Tarou, I've gone my whole life thinking she was some evil bitch who didn't want me _period_. Reading about how much she regrets giving me up like she did…I don't know _how_ I should feel."

"You said you laughed when you saw the papers…Why?"

"I-I guess it was just the fact she'd actually write something _like that_. And, well…I didn't know who she was, I didn't know what she looked like I just knew she was my biological mother…And that I had no desire to ever look for her anymore." Tou-san and Tou-chan always told me, after we found out about "Aunt Juri's" secret, that it was impossible for me to meet my real parents…I understood but, until I found those papers, I sort of wished I could…

…But I was happier as Tou-san and Tou-chan's son, anyway. The story behind my adoption _always_ made me happy, I'd even ask Tou-san to tell me the story now and then if I felt bad…I really liked knowing how badly he wanted to adopt me…

…I don't play favorites with my parents, neither does Takehiro but…I always felt closest to Tou-san, I don't know why. Especially as a baby, everyone said I _had _to be around Tou-san at all times for some reason.

"What about before then?"

"Takehiro and I both thought about our real parents sometimes as kids, we talked about it sometimes when Tou-san and Tou-chan weren't around, we didn't want to somehow offend them, I guess…"

"But when Takehiro found out who his real Mom was, um, how did you feel? Sorry if it's too personal but…"

I shake my head. "I-I don't remember _exactly_ how I felt but I was _really_ surprised when Tou-chan said he was Takehiro's real father. And I was hoping Tou-san did something similar to have me, even though I had heard the story of how I was adopted so many times…But Tou-san told me, like how Fumiko Cao never saw me apparently, he didn't even know what I looked like but he _had_ to adopt me…I think I was really lucky that Aunt Jialing was the one attending to Fumiko that day."

Tarou nods. "Me, too. I don't think we'd have met otherwise and, well, I _doubt_ any other family would be _anything_ like the one you have now. I wouldn't have had a place to be 'out' and I'd…I'd probably be _insane_ right now from keeping it in…And not having you to help keep me from going even more insane. Thank you…_so much_ for all you did for me, Liangji-airen. I-I _needed_ you back then, I really did." Tarou smiles like he always does, thinking back to when we first met for real…I'm really glad I could help him the way I did, even though I always felt hypocritical for letting him be out while I asked him to keep my orientation a secret…But, Tarou always told me he understood and having a place to "be himself" made him _so_happy and…Less insane from his Dad and brother.

I laugh, "Glad I could help."

"…Do you want to send this?"

I shrug. "I-I'll save this one and talk to Niichan later. He might know what to do."

Tarou gets up from the computer, saying, "I'll leave you to this, then…Come back to bed soon, okay?"

"I'll try to hurry…Sorry, I've just been having trouble sleeping."

"Don't worry about it, it just means someone'll be awake for Jianliang's three AM feeding," Tarou jokes, going back to the bedroom.

* * *

A week's gone by since I typed that email. I saved it on a notepad file, unlike all the others I'd start and never finish. This was the first one I ever _finished_ typing. I guess that might be a sign…

…I actually spoke to Tou-san _and_ Takehiro about it. Tou-chan was in the other room with Jianliang, Takako and Tarou. We didn't want to worry him with this.

Tou-san told me how "evil" she was in the hospital but, with the printed blog entries I showed him, he did admit that she "sounded" sincere. He still…didn't sound too happy about the idea of getting in touch with her, but I told him it was because she felt so guilty. I wanted her to know "the one she gave up" had a happy life.

_"Re-Really, I don't…I don't plan to meet her or anything but…Tou-san, she talks about _me _almost every time she talks about her other kids, like I had died or something. I just…want her to know I'm okay and that…She shouldn't feel too bad."_

_"Shouldn't feel too bad? Liangji…She abandoned you because of something you had no part in, you…You don't have to feel bad for her. She's the one responsible for her own guilt, not you." _…Tou-san was _really_ serious about that, he _hates_ Fumiko. He really does. No-one else who knows the story likes her that much, either but…It hits Tou-san the hardest when it comes up, even more than it does Takehiro and Tou-chan.

_"I know but…"_

_"…If it's…what you want, I-I won't object but…Be careful, Liangji, she's…Just remember, she may be guilty now but it doesn't change how she acted before, it doesn't change what she wrote about you."_

Tou-san...He gets so upset just _thinking_ about her. I-I was worried he was getting mad at me for even suggesting any of this.

_"I-I know, it doesn't but…I think she should at least know that what she did…gave me a family I'll always be proud to be a part of. That I'm so happy with that family instead."_ Tou-san looked a little less upset after I said that last part. He looked calmer than when we were just talking about Fumiko.

I know it's because of how upset this made him. I've heard the "real" story so many times: Aunt Jialing told him about this "evil patient" and how she refused to even _hold_ her newborn son and…Tou-san started crying for me without realizing it. And, that night, Tou-chan asked him if he wanted to adopt me because he was still so upset. Fumiko's actions made him feel _that_ bad for me, that he took it harder than _Tou-chan_…

…And Tou-san went to "get a glass of water" and asked Aunt Jialing if it was possible that he and Tou-chan could adopt me. And that he was serious about it. Like how Fumiko never held me, Tou-san didn't know what I looked like or anything about me beyond the fact my birth mother didn't want me.

I will _always_ be grateful for that, Tou-san…You're the reason I'm a Matsuda. I-I don't want to know what my life would be like without you, Tou-chan, Mom or Takehiro. Or…Gods, if I had gone through what Noboru did.

Noboru's situation, of going from foster-family to foster-family (especially the Itos, that _really_ strict one that, um, sorta made him the Anti-Hirokazu, if you know what I mean), and _waiting_ _forever_ to find a family that would take him…As happy as Noboru is with Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta, I wish he could have somehow not have gone through that. I-I couldn't _imagine_ how I'd be now if I had to go through that!

Just the fact I wouldn't have had Takehiro to help me with my orientation, or Akio to give me the courage to come out, or Tou-chan who told me all of his anxieties and fears over realizing he was gay or…Tou-san making it clear it was okay to be afraid and even _resist_ it at first, that I wasn't offending them or being a bad son…Or, most importantly, Tou-san told me I'm a Matsuda, I'm _his_ and Takato Matsuda's son…No-one else's.

He told me, the day Takehiro found out he was Tou-chan's real son and that "Aunt Juri" was really his mother...The both told me they were worried about how I'd take to that news, if I'd be jealous or upset by finding out Takehiro wasn't _really_ adopted like I was. They were afraid I might feel out of place in the family all of a sudden…I-I really wished, at the time, Tou-san did the same thing as Tou-chan to have me but just hearing the story of how _he_ wanted me again…I knew I'd _never_ be out of place in the Matsuda family…I always say to myself: I'm a Matsuda, not a Cao. Because Tou-san said so!

A lot of Tou-san and Tou-chan's friends and family say I'm like "Jenrya Junior," because I fit in so well and because of how Takehiro is seen as Tou-chan's son. Tarou, like I said, for _so many years_, kept forgetting I was adopted for that same reason: Tou-san and I are _so much_ alike. In fact, the one major downside to Tarou finding Fumiko's blog: Tarou _finally_ remembers that I'm adopted! Ha ha ha! He hasn't mistaken me for Tou-san's real son ever since…I sort of miss it.

Takehiro isn't sure how he feels about Fumiko and the idea of emailing her. He said he could _never_ forgive her for giving me up for such a stupid reason and even _writing it_ on my release papers...But he also said, _"Liangji, you're…one of a kind. The fact you want to tell her you're happy with how your life turned out because you think it would make her feel better…That's something only you would do and definitely something that makes me proud of my little brother. Let me know how it goes, though…If she makes you upset or anything, I'll make her regret it."_ …Takehiro's serious about that, I think. He had the same look he used to have when defending me from bullies. Not that I think he'd beat her up but…

…Takehiro takes things like this seriously when they're about me.

Both of them did agree: It's best not to drop the gay bombshell on her, too. It's enough that I'm contacting her after all these years. We're also worried she might not handle _that_ extra fact too well, either. We're not sure, the blog doesn't really mention _that_ topic. Though, Tou-san pointed out: She didn't object to a gay couple wanting me, she did ask some…weird questions, though, he said. She was a little out of it on her meds at the time…And got really upset with Tou-chan for some reason after their second visit, it was when she refused to just sign custody to them. Tou-san told me, _"Takato signed his name and…She just went silent and told us to leave. Even for…her…It was really strange. Takato-chan, the last time he saw her, even apologized for anything he might have done to offend her but…She didn't say what it was, she just…Suddenly didn't like him. Your Tou-chan was really worried we wouldn't get you because of something he did without realizing it."_

When we told Tou-chan I was planning to contact her a little later that day…I thought, because of that story, he wouldn't be for it, he just smiled and said, _"If that's what you want to do, I don't see a problem with it. And, going by what you printed out…She sounds really sincere in her regrets so…I think you're doing the right thing, Liangji."_ …Tou-chan _always_ likes to make people happy, even someone like Fumiko. Tou-chan's Tou-chan, I guess.

Mom was even behind the idea when we told her, too. She thought it would be good for both of us since…

…I admit, I am a Matsuda but…being adopted is still something I think about a lot. Not because I don't feel like I fit in but…It's still something I can't ignore completely. I know I'm family, I know they see me as their own son and, for years, we thought they adopted Takehiro, too, so he and I already knew we weren't _really_ related to each other or our Dads (save for Tou-chan and Mom with Takehiro, I mean before we knew that), so I wasn't going to suddenly think I was the weird one in the family…Actually…

…I sort of saw myself like Tou-san. Tou-chan and Mom are related to Takehiro but…Tou-san doesn't have a DNA-son of his own, he and I are the only ones in the family that _aren't_ related to someone else by blood or anything like that. Not that it mattered to anyone but…I always thought of us as "the same" because of that. Tou-san and I were both "adopted" into the Matsuda family. I don't think it's why I've always been so close to Tou-san since…I'm told, as a baby, I _had_ to be around Tou-san all the time, I wouldn't stop crying without him or I'd cry if I saw him "disappear" going to work and break out of my crib to see him when he got home. So, being as close as I am to Tou-san is…I don't know, but it's more than just that "adopted" analogy since…Well, babies can't figure out something like _that_, can they? I've just…always been close to him, I guess.

Everyone tells me, Tou-san was the _only_ person to pick me up that didn't make me cry or try to escape from their arms (even _Uncle Kenta_ scared me back then!), so…I guess there's just something that great about Tou-san! Ha ha ha!

Which does have me worried because of how he feels about me getting in touch with Fumiko…I'm sure he understands though, I just want her to feel less guilty…Anything more than that? Well…

We'll see what happens if she replies.

"…Okay, I-I'm doing it," I say, standing by the computer. Tarou's behind me with Jianliang in his arms and Takako standing next to him.

"You can do it, Liangji."

Takako cheers me on. "Dou-tan! Dou-tan! Dou-tan!" Ha ha ha, I'm 'Tou-chan,' I guess…Tarou's still 'megane-chan,' though. She won't call him anything else.

I take a deep breath and hit "send." This is it…I'm emailing her. I'm actually getting in contact with _Fumiko Cao_ after all these years.

"…Think she'll even believe it's me and not some prankster?" I say, turning to Tarou.

"You mentioned Cao was the name you would have gotten, right? Does she mention that on her blog?"

"Good point, only she, Tou-san, Tou-chan and I would know that," I say. "It's…possible she'll believe me."

"Good luck, I'll be here for you if you need me. No matter _what_ happens, okay?" Tarou puts his hands on my shoulders and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tarou-chan." I look over to Takako, she's still cheering me on. "Thank you, too, Takako-chan, I'm glad I have your support."

"Dou-tan! Dou-tan! Dou-tan!" Ha ha ha, I'm glad to have a cheerleader.

We go to the bakery a little after that, we both work there while Tou-san and Tou-chan live in the upstairs apartment, still. We bring Jianliang and Takako with us, Tou-chan _insists_ on providing "daycare" for his "employees of a family nature." In other words, he wants to play with his grandkids. Ha ha ha, Tou-chan's…Tou-chan. Tou-san told me watching Takako and Jianliang for us while we work is like having kids again for him, he's been playing with them the way he'd play with Takehiro and I when we were that age. Takehiro and Kyoko dropped off Takato and Juri a few times since we adopted, they all get along and Tou-chan's more than happy to watch all of them for us…

…Uncle Kenta also came to visit the bakery to help out, saying, "_It's the closest thing I'll _ever_ have to babysitting them – I know your Dad wouldn't miss a chance to watch them for you."_ He really likes Takako and, like everyone, said her name was a sign we were meant to have her.

Ruki, of course, had her jokes when she met Takako. _"I don't know which direction I should take this…Either say she's just like her coincidental namesake Grandmother or try to decide who's the bigger man: Takato or Takako. Or go with both…Akiyama, help me out here!"_ Ha ha ha, Tou-chan had a good laugh, actually.

Akio met Jianliang and Takako along with Kae, I told Kae about how she nicknamed Tarou "Megane-chan" and, well…

...At first I thought it was the _original_, except I _know_ she'd _never_ give that up,but Kae went out and bought Takako a BelialVamdemon doll like she had. A gift for a fellow nicknamer…

...And Takako likes it, he "plays" with her Tailmon doll a lot (and, yes, we all realized how funny _that_ is when you take Adventure's plot into consideration). Jianliang was afraid of it, though. Takako cried, too, because she made her little brother cry by showing him the toy…Tarou made her feel better and Jianliang calmed down quickly.

Kae also got Takako to call Akio "Jerkface-chan." She adds "-tan" ("-chan") to _everyone's_ name or nickname…I like it, it means she's really affectionate, I think! Tarou still likes being called "Megane-chan" instead of "Tou-chan" (or _Dou_-chan), he takes it as a sign she has an active imagination like Kae did. Akio took it as a sign that "she's just as weird as my little sister, that's a _very_ good thing, Ryougi. I'll get her some crayons and crap next time I'm out, think she'll like drawing?" …Actually, um, I think Akio _wants_ to have kids, too. Ever since Takato and Juri were born, he's been asking for a chance to babysit for a day to "see what the big freakin' deal is" and…

…Takehiro says the time they let him watch the kids (fully expecting them to pick up "some colorful language" for their first words), they came back to find Akio playing with them like Tou-chan would. Akio didn't know they were in the room, he was playing with them and their Digimon dolls…

…Akio was _really_ embarrassed until Takehiro joined in "playtime," too. Akio stayed until the twins went to bed, Takehiro told me he'd _never_ seen Akio like that before. He didn't even swear like he usually does (Which. Is. A. _LOT__!_). Of course, he still swore but not as much and kept it limited to damn, hell and ass...That's a _lot_ of restraint for Akio, _trust me_.

Akio's still not married to Yamazaki yet but…It'll happen this year, Yamazaki's in the finals for the National Kick Boxing Tournament right now. He's in seventh so far but…He promised Akio, when he made it to the Nationals, he'd propose. I have a feeling Akio is going to hold him to it. Yamazaki said he wanted to get to Nationals first as a way to prove his love to Akio. Akio's been following the tournament non-stop, it's in Tokyo but waaaaaay across town and takes _forever_ to get there. But, every night Yamazaki has a fight, Akio goes to the stadium to cheer him on from the sidelines. He also visits Yamazaki at the hotel he's staying at on his nights off to help him relax and get ready for his next fight.

Actually, Akio told us a story about Yamazaki's second fight in the championship. He sat on the sidelines next to a woman. During a break in the fight, she said, _"You know, that's my boyfriend up there."_

And Akio replied, "_And_ my_ boyfriend is kicking his ass!"_ Akio says the look on her face was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Akio also got a new job at the start of this year, too. He used to be the gay consultant and a writer for GIRLY GIRL but now he's the head editor for FIRE EXTINGUISHER: For Manly Men Who Like Manly Men. It's a gay culture magazine that focuses on the _non_-flaming and non-stereotypical aspects. No fashion, no interior design, no artsy movies: Sports, beer, fast cars, action movies and violent video games. In fact, the only thing that distinguishes it from a straight magazine is the fact that the girls in bikinis are replaced by muscular men in speedos.

…In fact, a _lot_ of the male reading demographic is actually _straight_. The first issue that went out featured articles on kick boxing and mixed martial arts (three guesses who inspired Akio to focus on _those_ sports _and_ a picture of whose fight was on the cover) and, well, it was mistaken for a sports magazine by a _lot_ of people. Some complained that it was a "trap" but others…

…Akio got a letter from someone who used to be really homophobic 'til he got hooked on FIRE EXTINGUISHER. In fact, Kazama-san reads it, too! Tarou found a copy of the latest issue when he went to visit his Dad last month, he just tears out the pages with the muscular guys in speedos.

Everyone's doing well, I think. Akio's got Yamazaki and his new magazine, Kae does artwork and photoshops for GIRLY GIRL and FIRE EXTINGUISHER as well as her animation website, Tarou-chan and I have the bakery and, now, our kids and Takehiro has his family and job at Mom's restaurant, Suteki Suteiki! He's her Sous-Chef and his food is _amazing_, Tarou-chan and I eat there all the time.

Everyone is happy. Things are great for us, especially Uncle Kenta and Uncle Hirokazu since they _finally_ got married. I-I _swear_, I thought they _were_ married and Uncle Hirokazu _was_ gay! Well, um, he sort of is or…isn't…I-I mean, he…Um…Tarou and I once tried to talk "cute guys" with him but…He just wasn't into it, he doesn't check out guys, he even talked about _hot women_ a _lot_. But with Uncle Kenta…?

I think Uncle Hirokazu can only love Uncle Kenta. Not he's the only man he'd ever love but the only person he'd ever love…It just took him a long time to realize that. He's…Kentasexual, I guess. They're really happy together, especially with Noboru. We, um, talked a lot actually about what he went through with the foster homes…I'm so sorry he went through all that but he told me he was glad because, in the end, he got his Dads. And…I see why that would be worth it, I know I'd still be happy with my family if I was adopted when I was older instead of right after I was born.

Things are great for everyone, I think like turned out great for all of us. I'm lucky to have Tarou-chan, I think, and he says he's lucky to have me…

…I know we're both _very_ lucky to have Jianliang and Takako.

* * *

It's been a few days since I sent my email, I haven't gotten a reply yet and Fumiko hasn't updated her blog. She usually posts at least one entry a week so the fact there hasn't been anything is more than that…I wonder if she's recovering from the letter or something. I-I don't know…

It's a little after sunset, Tarou-chan and I are in the living room with Takako and Jianliang. Jianliang is crawling around with a stuffed toy (a Tsukaimon from Akio to "compliment" Kae's gift) while Takako is playing with him and her Tailmon doll. BelialVamdemon is in their bedroom so Jianliang doesn't get scared. _Takako_ was the one who did that, she put him away as soon as I brought out Jianliang! I can't _believeI _how much she loves her little brother, that makes me so glad that she got out the nursery that day…I couldn't live with myself if we split them up like that and found out later on. In fact, at night, if she's not sleeping next to Megane-chan, she'll sleep at the foot of the bed near Jianliang's crib…

…Actually, since we _still_ haven't moved Jianliang's crib back and Takako _insists_ on sleeping on our bed instead of the futon we put out for her in the bedroom…No-one's using the baby's room!

Our apartment only has two bedrooms, so Jianliang and Takako will have to share when they're older…Sorry, Takako, we…We weren't expecting two! Now I know how Takehiro felt when he and Kyoko got that ultrasound picture with two heads. I think this the first case of an unplanned child in the history of adoption! Not that I'm complaining, of course…

…And unlike _A CERTAIN OTHER FAMILY_ I _won't_ be calling Takako "Daddy's favorite little accident." How Akio and Kae turned out as "normal" as they are is_ beyond me_ sometimes.

The phone rings, Tarou goes to answer it. "Hello? …Niisan? …_WHAT?_ Is he okay?" What? I-I don't like the sound of this.. "…Wh-What happened? …Oh, _Gods!_ Did they try to stop him at least? …He did? …Kenta-san _said what?_" I'm a _little_ relieved to see Tarou hold back a laugh. "…So, when he got there? …Are you _serious?_ …_Ten minutes?_ …Yeah, I guess you have a point. …No, I can't believe he took it _this_ well, either. …Tell him he shouldn't feel guilty, we _tried_ to warn him so many times. …I-I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks, Niisan. Thank Kenta-san for me, too."

"What happened?"

"…_It_ finally happened," Tarou sighs, rolling his eyes.

"It?"

"My Dad and the singer he's in love with," Tarou says. Oh, _SHIT!_

"What happened?"

"He's in the hospital for observation."

"Wh-What? Did…Did he try to hit him and he fought back or something? I mean…_How_ is he in the hospital over tha—Oh, _Gods_, don't tell me he had a heart attack when he found out!" We should've seen that coming, actually, I mean…The exploding head thing was (mostly) a joke but…A heart attack seems pretty likely…

I'm _so _sorry, Tarou-chan, I hope he recovers quickly…

"No, it wasn't that, thank the Gods. He's…He's _broken_, Kensuke said!"

"Broken?"

"According to Kenta-san, he went up to his dressing room with a dozen roses and a box of chocolate, knocked, heard him say 'come in' with his on-stage voice and Dad went in, took two steps and saw that the beautiful woman who sings like an angel was really a man. Didn't help he was in his underwear at the time, too. He says he's _really _guilty over breaking a fan, by the way. He knew my Dad was a regular and, um, thought he was gay because of how, um, he looked at him from his regular table." …This is going to be interesting. I-I can only _imagine_ what Kazama-san's brain is trying to process right now. I suspect a lot of it is_ I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay!_

"…Holy shit…"

"Kenta-san _tried_ to stop him, he _begged_ him, he told him it wouldn't work out, he said she was married, he said 'she' was a lesbian, he claimed the two of them were having an affair and she loved_ him_ and no-one else!" Wow...Uncle Kenta must have been _desperate! _I could just _imagine_ how many jokes Uncle Hirokazu would make about _that!_

"So, um, how'd he…take it?" I ask.

"He just stood there frozen, he hasn't said anything or moved under his own power since. He's…broken! Kenta-san even said he splashed water in his face after he realized he'd gone ten whole minutes _without blinking!_"

"I-I'll call Tou-chan to watch the kids, we'll head out to see hi—A-Actually…" Given _what_ broke him…

"…Yeah, um, I think it might be best if he didn't have a reminder I'm gay right now. No offense, Liangji-airen, but…"

"I-I know, it might break him more," I nod. "I'll watch the kids, you go see your Dad."

Tarou-chan nods. "I'll call you after I see him with how he's doing."

"I hope he, um, recovers quickly…I-I'm amazed he took it that well."

"Me, too," Tarou-chan nods. "Kenta-san and Kensuke kept an eye on him. Kensuke was playing that night so he saw the, um, aftermath. He was on-stage at the time and didn't know, otherwise he would have tried to stop him, too."

"I'm sorry, Tarou-chan."

"I don't think it's…_too_ serious, I think he'll get over it in a day or two," Tarou says. "I bet someday we'll all look back on this, laugh nervously and awkwardly change the subject." I laugh a little, Tarou does, too, as he goes to the door.

"Megane-tan?" Takako follows Tarou to the door.

"Sorry, Takako-chan, I need to leave for a bit. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"I come?"

"No, sorry, it's a hospital. Stay with your Dad and little brother, okay?"

"Dou-tan?"

I whistle, Takako turns back and I wave…I _still_ think she doesn't realize she's been adopted and we're her new family. She keeps forgetting I'm her new Dad and, well, it's going to be sorta weird if "Megane-chan" sticks as Tarou's 'title' for the rest of her childhood.

She wasn't raised by two Dads, she has one Dad and Glasses-chan! Ha ha!

"Come here, Takako, let Megane-chan leave to visit his Dad. He'll be back, I promise," I say.

Takako hesitates but a little nudge from Tarou gets her to come to me. She gives me a hug and watches as Tarou puts his shoes on and leave.

I hope Kazama-san's okay...I know this is _sorta_ like karma but…He's really made an effort to accept Tarou, I don't think he deserves _this_just because he went on "fag rants" so much before.

* * *

Tarou called from the hospital, Kazama-san's condition has improved: He can blink now. Otherwise he just stares forward from his bed.

Uncle Kenta and Hideo were there, too, to express their apologies for the whole incident. Tarou and Kensuke don't blame them or the singer, they _all_ tried to convince him that Kenta-san hires _only_ the finest drag queens. Takehiro even admits to finding some of them _really_ attractive as "women"…Kyoko, too, knowing that they're really men. Like Uncle Kenta says: If the audience isn't questioning their orientation by the end of the act, they're not hired!

They left him for the night at around nine, the nurses will call us if anything happens. Tarou told them he didn't care if it was in the middle of the night, he wanted updates as soon as they happen. He's a little worried about his Dad right now but the doctors said that, aside from the catatonic state, his vitals are perfectly normal. They have no idea _why_ he's frozen the way he is.

Kensuke suggested bringing his new grandkids in, that might cheer him up. We know he wants to be a grandfather someday so, maybe, they'll help. Kensuke really likes his nephew and niece, too. Takako calls Kensuke "Music-chan" because he had his guitar with him when he met her and sang some songs for her. She and Jianliang are fans of his now.

Tarou is visiting his Dad again, I'm watching the kids at home. Tou-chan gave us some time off because of the "health crisis." Tarou and Kensuke aren't treating it as _too_ serious since the doctors all say he's otherwise completely fine (and his head didn't explode, I owe Ruki five thousand yen, now).

As Takako plays with Jianliang and Tailmon, the phone rings. I sit on the couch to keep an eye on the kids as I answer it. "Hello?"

There's a short silence before I hear a woman speaking quietly, "Is this Liangji Matsuda?"

"Ye-Yeah, um…Speaking," I say. I-I think I might know who's calling me.

"I-I'm sorry I…I'm calling you but…I-I…I don't…I…"

"Fu-Fumiko-san?"

"Ye-Yes…I'm sorry, Liangji. I-I tried to reply to your email but…I had no idea what to say to you, I couldn't…figure out what to type at all. I froze every time I tried and…I was taking so long, I was afraid you'd think I…didn't care. I-I looked you up in the phone book."

"I-It's all right, I'm glad to know you…got the email," my heart is _pounding_ right now, I'm nervous and shaking a little…

…I'm actually talking to _Fumiko Cao_, the _infamous_ ex-wife of a cheating creep that gave birth to the _son_ of a cheating creep…And never even _saw_ him.

"I couldn't believe it…Liangji, _please_, let me apologize for…what I did to you. I-I just…After I caught them together, I-I just took it out on everyone and everything around me…I'd break plates, slam doors, scream at people over the stupidest, tiniest thing…I-I just…I wasn't myself because I felt so betrayed by my own sister and husband, I guess I lost trust in everyone but…I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have done what I did to _you_…You didn't deserve that. Es-Especially…what I wrote…" She's starting to cry, I knew this upset her but…

…Please, forgive yourself, Fumiko.

"…I laughed," I say as she calms down.

"Wha-What?"

"When I read what you wrote…I laughed. I-I didn't care, to me it was…someone I didn't know who wrote something I didn't care about. I laughed because I was…_amazed_ someone would actually write that. My brother cried for me but…I-I just…I guess I never really cared because I was happy with the family I got."

Fumiko lets out a quiet sigh. She sounds relieved, actually. "I'm glad you're happy with your family. I-I wish I just signed over your custody to that gay couple instead of making them go through the agency. I really hate thinking about…how I acted at that time."

"I…I forgive you," I feel tears in my eyes. "Like I said, I…I'm happy with my family and love them so much. I'm glad I had my brother and my Dads, my Mom…Everyone. It's okay, Fumiko-san."

"…Thank you, Liangji. That…That makes me feel a lot better. A-And I was shocked to hear you were married, I didn't even realize you'd be this old by now. You and your wife decided to adopt?" My wife…Yeah…

"Yeah, um, we were on a list for a baby and found out the baby had an older sister so we adopted both. I named the baby Jianliang, after one of my Dads, Takehiro named his twins after his real Dad and my other Dad, Takato, and our Mom, Juri. The girl, actually, she had a name: Takako. We kept it since it was really close to 'Takato' and…We both saw it as a sign."

Fumiko laughs, "That's great, Liangji."

"What about, um, your kids? I-I can't believe I have some half-siblings out there."

"Cao is doing well in school, he's in the kendo club and scores really well on his tests. Ling is about to start middle school and Hong is in the fifth grade. I-I told them I got your email…They really want to…meet you." She says the last two words quietly.

"I-I…I wouldn't mind that," I say. "If you…want to, I mean."

"…I-I have…no idea what you even _look like_, Liangji. I-I'm so sorry I never…even…" She's starting to cry again.

"I-It's okay, re-really! Like I said, I-I was really happy with the family I got! I-I'm not…I'm not mad about that at all…Just, um, avoid my Dads and brother for a little while. My brother, um, he reacted the way everyone says I was supposed to…He cried and hugged me for a long time. It got to him worse than it did to me, I-I really didn't get upset when I read those papers."

"How did you find out?"

"We were looking for my old grades and found my adoption papers…Until then, my Dads just told me you couldn't take care of me so you had to give me up. I was actually afraid it was because you were really sick or something, I almost didn't read them. We didn't tell our Dads we knew the real story for a long time…I finally told one of them I knew, it was the day I got married. It's also when he told me my name would have been Cao Cao."

Fumiko laughs, "No, not anymore…Cao Ishida."

"Ishida?"

"I-I remarried and changed my surname. Cao wasn't going to be Cao Cao anymore but…I don't even know why I gave him your name. I wasn't trying to replace you but…I guess I just felt that guilty."

"I understand, I'm glad Cao got my name," and that he didn't spend his whole life being made fun of as _Cao Cao!_" I-I'm glad you remarried, though."

"My second husband and I…We're divorced, actually," Oh, _Gods!_ Sorry, Fumiko-san. I-I can't believe it!

"O-Oh, so-sorry, I-I had no idea—"

"N-No, it's okay, I kept it out of my blog because of…Well, the first divorce but…We ended things on good terms, actually. My ex-husband and I are still in contact, he doesn't even live too far away. I-I kept his surname, too, for our kids. It…It just wasn't working out anymore and we decided to end things before we started screaming at each other, especially after…W-We had a bad argument in front of our kids once and…We didn't want them to go through two parents screaming at each other like that, I-I at least learned that much from…my first husband."

"S-So, you're both…still friends at least?" I ask, cautiously.

"We are, Cao, Ling and Hong live with me most of the time but they visit their father anytime they want. He visits a lot, too, we're not married but…We managed to stay close as friends, he's very nice. Don't feel bad, Liangji, it's…not as bad as it sounds. Our children understand the situation, no-one…got too upset."

"Th-Thank the Gods, I was…afraid of…" I trail off, I-I don't know how sensitive of a subject this is, actually (most likely _very_), so I decide to change it. "Um…Ab-About…About…meeting…I-I'd like to arrange it if you want. My…wife…isn't home right now, she's visiting someone in the hospital," sorry, Tarou-chan, you're my wife right now. I'll make it up to you, I promise.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is that person okay?"

"Mostly, it's just for observation, really. But I'll talk to her and we'll figure out a good time and place to meet everyone."

"Thank you, Liangji."

"Thank you, I'm…really excited to meet my brothers and sister," I say. "And I bet you…want to meet my kids, right?"

"Of course. I'm _so_ glad you're happy, Liangji. And that you have a family, too. I-I can't wait to meet them! What's your wife's name?" …Oh, _shit!_

"…Um…I-I…I guess…I should tell you…Um…Tarou."

"Ta-Tarou?"

"I-I'm…I'm gay." This is…the first time in_ years_ I've ever been _afraid_ to say those two words. Ever since I first came out to my family, I haven't been afraid of telling anyone. Thanks to Tarou-chan and my Dads, I lost…_every_ anxiety and fear I had about my orientation, especially when they told me I _wasn't_ a bad son for being so scared at first…

…Tou-chan told me _everything_ he went through with his orientation and how scared he was. He said I handled it _so _much better than he ever did…The same with Tou-san, actually. They were _proud_ of how I handled everything, even if I was afraid of being 'the same' as them.

"O-Oh…That's…That's all right, Liangji. I-I mean, I met your fathers a few times. It's not a problem for me. At all."

"Thanks, sorry I…hid it at first but…"

"I understand. Don't worry."

We talk for a while longer, I barely even realized it had been more than an hour in the middle of it. Fumiko really was okay with my orientation, I was worried that might've been an issue for her. She even asked how I dealt with realizing I was gay and things like that, especially since I was adopted by a gay couple. She even understood why I was so scared and said that, if I stayed with her, she'd have supported me and wouldn't have had a problem with it. Just as long as I was happy…That was actually _really_ relieving to hear, I don't know why.

She really liked the story of how I met Tarou and how "slow" we took things, like waiting _months_ for our first kiss. And how I introduced him to everyone as my 'gay best friend,' even if that _did_ sound like a major tip off that I was _probably_ gay, too. Back then, I don't know why but…I didn't think it would be, ha ha ha! I-I guess it's because my family made me so 'used' to the subject.

She's actually really nice. I got her phone number, I'm going to call her after I talk to Tarou. She says she wants to meet him, he "sounds perfect" for me. Ha ha ha!

…I sent her cell phone the picture of Tarou, Jianliang and Takako. She asked me not to send a picture of myself, she wants to see me for the first time in person. I-I sort of like that, actually. She sent me pictures of my siblings, too.

Tarou came back a few hours after the call, I told him what happened. He said he was _so_ glad she accepted me. And actually laughed when I told him I was pretending he was my wife at first.

Kazama-san is _still_ frozen, Tarou said. He and Kensuke tried _everything_ they could think of to snap him out of it, talking to him, putting on a soccer game, getting his favorite foods…Everything!

Uncle Kenta showed up to apologize _again_ for breaking Tarou's Dad, the singer also sent some "get well" flowers but…They didn't tell Kazama-san who sent them.

We're…hoping he'll make a speedy recovery, but…

…Kazama-san is _really_broken.

* * *

_BEE-EE-EEP!_

_BE-EE-EEP!_

_BE-EE-EEP!_

I reach for the phone on my nightstand. "He-Hello?"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_ Wh-What the?

"Matsuda Tarou-san?" I-I can barely hear who's talking, there's_ someone screaming_in the background!

"This is his husband," I sit up, gently shaking Tarou. As usual, Takako is asleep between us, hugging Tarou's arm. "Is this Shinjuku General?"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"Ye-Yes, we wanted to alert Tarou-san that his father is…responsive again."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"Th-That's great!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"We'd like him to…" I-I can't hear the nurse at all because of whoever's screaming.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can barely hear you…Who's _screaming?_ Do you have a mental patient in there or something?"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"N-No, that's…That's Hidemura-san." The nurse says, almost shouting into the phone.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"_What?_"Actually, I don't know why I'm _this_ surprised…It would make sense.

"We-We're trying calm him down but…We'd like it if Tarou-san and Kensuke-san could get down her to try to help! The doctors already tried repeated doses of haloperidol, h-he's…He can't stop screaming!" _HALOPERIDOL? _Gods, Aunt Jialing told me they use that for patients who go psychotic and threaten doctors with IV stands, _how is he still conscious?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"I-I'll…I'll let him know. Thank you."

"_Please_ hurry, Matsuda-san!"

_AAAAAAAAAA—*Click*_

"Liangji, who was that?" Tarou says with a yawn.

"The hospital. Your Dad is, um, responsive," I say.

"Thank the Gods…By the way, _who was screaming?_ I-I could hear them from here! Gods, was it really a mental patient?"

"…Um…" I look away, I don't know how to answer that.

"…You're kidding."

"No, they, um, want you and Kensuke down there to try to calm him down. They've shot him up with drugs to knock him out and he's _still_ screaming."

Tarou-chan rolls his eyes. "Call Ruki, it looks like we still have a chance to see his head explode. I'll call Kensuke and head over there."

"I-I hope he…Um…I-I have no idea what to say except I hope he…manages to keep his head from exploding." At this point, I think Kazama-san _might_ just end up as a mental patient….

…Kazama-san, it's _just a drag queen!_ I've found myself questioning my orientation, too, after meeting a couple of Uncle Kenta's picks.

"Me, too…That was _really him?_"

"I could _barely_ hear the nurse but, yeah, that's…That's him," I nod.

"Gods…Watch the kids, I'll go right now." Tarou-chan carefully moves his arm out of Takako's grip without waking her. She's fast asleep. He gets up to change and call Kensuke in the other room.

….I knew this was going to be interesting but…_CRAP!_

* * *

Kazama-san managed to stop screaming after Kensuke and Tarou got there. They met outside the hospital and went up to see him together…

…You could hear him from the elevators _on the other side of the hospital!_

After he calmed down, he um…

…Tarou and Kensuke just spent the past three hours convincing Kazama-san he wasn't gay. N-No, really, he was afraid he'd suddenly and inexplicably gone _gay_ over this! Tarou says he was _freaking out!_

Something tells me this experience is either going to end with Kazama-san completely accepting of gays or being more homophobic than ever to where he wants to move to another, gay-free planet. Or, maybe, being like Kurata in Savers and developing an allergy to us, I could see that, too. A gay allergy!

We decided it _might_ help him if he did meet his grandkids today. Tarou told him when he left around six this morning: _"Dad, I have a little surprise for you that might make you feel better."_

_"…I'm gay, son, it won't help."_

"_You're_ not_ gay!"_ Tarou told me he can't believe _he's_ trying to convince his Dad he's not gay similar to how Kazama-san did to Tarou when Tarou 'came out' at that dinner…Of course, the difference being that Kazama-san _really isn't gay!_

Tarou-chan came back and took a quick nap before he got ready to go see his Dad again. I'm going with him along with Takako and Jianliang.

Jianliang is _amazingly_ quiet, except when he plays with Takako. He laughs a _lot_ when the two play. Takako takes good care of him and is_ really_ gentle with him…I-I don't know why they're so close, considering that Jianliang is only a few months old and Takako's almost three.

As quiet as he is, though, Jianliang does wake all of us up for his morning feeding now. Takako wakes up, too, and "helps out" whoever's feeding him…Especially if it's "Megane-chan." She helps by sitting there and petting his head…

…Tou-chan saw that once when he fed Jianliang while he and Tou-san were over and told me a story: _Apparently_ Takehiro thought I was a puppy or something for the first year of my life, he did the same thing _a lot, _like _daily!_ I never knew this, Niichan.

They also told me Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta were there, too, when I first came home and _thought I was a new puppy_ _for_ _Takehiro!_

I AM A HUMAN BEING, NOT A PUPPY! …Not that I mind when Tarou-chan strokes my hair now and then. Or scratches behind my ears.

I'm waiting outside of Kazama-san's room right now with Jianliang and Takako. Tarou just went into his room to prepare him to meet his grandkids. Takako tried to follow after him, I managed to stop her before she got to the door…And _could barely_ hold her back. Tarou had to come back and tell her it was okay, she could follow him after a couple minutes. She's _really_ attached to "Megane-chan."

I listen and wait for Tarou to tell me to come in.

"Okay, um…Dad, I'm sorry we've…kept this from you for so long but…I-I didn't know how to tell you and..,I-I guess I've been worried about how you might react to this."

"…Tarou, I already know you're gay. I-I'm…sort of okay with it by now…"

Kensuke laughs, "It's…not that, Dad."

"Then what is it?"

"W-Well, um, I wanted to wait until you were out of here to tell you but…I thought you might feel better seeing, um, this surprise," Tarou says. "Please…don't be upset."

"What did you and your husband do?"

"…M-My what?"Tarou asks. I _think_ this is the first time he's ever called me Tarou's _husband_ in front of Tarou.

"Husband…Unless there's a term I don't know about."

"O-Oh…Ri-Right…Um, Li-Liangji, you can…come in." Tarou says.

I take a deep breath, holding Jianliang in my arms and looking down to Takako. "You can go in, now." I say.

Takako runs ahead of me and into the room, straight for Tarou, while I walk in with Jianliang.

Kazama-san is…_very_ shocked to say the least. "…You two…adopted…?" He whispers.

Tarou's got Takako hugging him as he bows his head. "I-I'm sorry we didn't tell you it's just—"

"That whole, um…'warping' thing, right?" Kazama-san whispers. "Ta-Tarou…You…You won't screw them up. Trust me. I-I know you and Ryougi. You two…are gonna be great Dads." …The look on Tarou's face tells me he, not only, was _not_ expecting his Dad to _ever_ say anything like that but…

…He's _never_ looked so happy when talking to his Dad about 'his mistake.' Neither has…Kazama-san, actually.

I bring Jianliang to Kazama-san. "The girl's name is Takako, which is the name her parents gave her…This is Jianliang. Jenrya in Japanese."

"Ha ha ha….I-I can't believe it…" Kazama-san looks to Kensuke. "I take it you knew…How long?"

"Since they brought them home," Kensuke says.

"Originally, we were just going to adopt Jianliang but…We found out he had an older sister. We couldn't bring ourselves to split them up," Tarou says.

"You'd be _very_ proud of Tarou, Kazama-san, if you saw him that day…He _refused_ to even consider splitting them up. They let us take her then and there," I say. "He'd have taken Takako and…_Any_ other siblings if they had them, no matter what. I was _so_ proud of him for what he said and did." I really was…Tarou, you're _amazing_ sometimes.

"Good job, Tarou. You always did know to do the right thing…" Kazama-san looks to me for a moment, adding, "Always." I-Is he…really…?

…Thank you, Kazama-san…! I-I'm actually…_honored_ by that. I really am! That's the…_most support_ he's even shown for us! And I know Tarou saw that, too.

"Th-Thank you, Dad," Tarou bows his head low to hide the tear running down his cheek. He looks to Takako. "Going to say 'hi' to your new Grandfather?"

"Megane-jii-tan?" Ha ha ha, 'Old Man Glasses-chan.'

"Megane?" Kazama-san asks.

"She…keeps calling Tarou 'Glasses-chan' for some reason, ever since she met him," I say. "She _really _likes him."

Tarou picks up Takako and sets her on the bed next to Kazama, she gives him a hug and puts one arm on Jianliang as well. Kazama-san looks _very_happy to be a grandfather.

* * *

Kazama-san was released the next day and, um, to our shock he actually went to see that singer again…

…He told him, "_I'm straight, you're just _that_ damned good at what you do, okay?"_

He humored Kazama-san, saying, "_I get that from a lot of straight guys, Hidemura-san, you're not the first. Sorry for the shock."_

Uncle Kenta and Hideo-san actually gave Kazama-san a_ ton_ of 'coupons' (written notes from Hideo) for complimentary meals and drinks to apologize for the whole thing. It's been a week since the incident and, well, Kazama-san is _still_ a regular at The Rainbow Koi! W-We can't believe it! The only difference is he _finally_ believes Uncle Kenta when he tells him which of the singers are really men.

Uncle Kenta _did_ give him a list of which singers are really women, though…

_"Kenta-san…Those _can't_ be women! They _can't_ be!"_ …Yeah, um, Tarou's Dad just can't win at the Rainbow Koi, can he? The women look like men, the men look like women and…Uncle Kenta's dedication to making the audience question their orientation by the end of the act now has its most triumphant example: Kazama Hidemura.

Tarou and Kensuke are relieved that their Dad recovered…And he's, um, actually a _lot_ better about that lingering homophobia. We were afraid it'd be the opposite, so we're all _extra_ relieved.

I also got in touch with Fumiko again, we agreed on a day to meet. We're going to meet at an outdoor café near the bakery. Takehiro's going to be there, too, for support. I made him _promise_ to be nice to Fumiko, he's…really on edge about this, he took the whole "son of a cheating creep" thing hard. I think, maybe, harder than I _should_ have. He's my big brother, though, and I shouldn't expect anything less from the DNA-Son of Takato Matsuda. Even now, he still protects me like when we were kids in school…This time, though, it's from…

…The one person _none of us_ thought we could ever forgive, let alone want to _speak_ to. I understand why he's so on edge, he takes things related my adoption even more seriously than 'that question' or the homophobic bullies…_No-one_ was allowed to make fun of me for being adopted, Takehiro could _never_ forgive anyone who did that (just the look he'd give most people who'd _start_ was enough to scare them off most of the time). Even the Makinos know: That joke is _completely_ off limits. Akio "adopting" me as his "practice little sister" was the closest they'd ever get, he almost made a "double adopted" joke _once_ but...One look for Takehiro made _him_ stop.

That's where we are now, actually…Tarou, Takehiro and I are waiting at a table with Takako and Jianliang. Fumiko just called me, she's on her way. With my little brothers and sister. I-I can't believe I have more siblings!

Takehiro's being a _little_ different than usual, he's drinking a beer to calm down. "Are you…_sure_ about this, Liangji?" He sets the beer aside, _crushing the can_ and throwing it into a nearby waste basket! It's, um, his _third_ actually. And Takehiro _doesn't_ drink that often…

…Akio, did you turn into my brother somehow? Better not stare at a mirror naked, I _know you_, Akio! Your one kiss _didn't_ turn him gay! As much as he scared Kyoko that it _did_, ha ha ha! _That_ was_ so_ much fun!

"She's…Niichan, I told you, I spoke to her for a long time, she's…She's nice," I say. "And hates herself for what she did."

"I…I don't condone it but I sort of see why it happened," Tarou says. "Her own sister and her husband, she felt betrayed by everyone, you know?"

"Exactly," I nod.

"And…you're okay with meeting her?" Takehiro asks. "I-I mean…She…Liangji, what she wrote…"

"She mentioned me all the time in her blog, Niichan, whenever she talked about Cao, especially," I say. "…I'm just as shocked as you are about…doing this, but…I-I at least want her to see I'm doing well so she'll feel less guilty, you know? I-I mean, she could barely speak a few times while I spoke to her, what she did _so long ago _still upsets her this much."

"She still doesn't know what you look like?" Takehiro asks. "I-I mean, I thought she _at least_ saw you _once_…"

"C-section, she was out for it and didn't want to see me after she woke up," I shrug. "She told me she didn't want a picture of me, she wanted to see me for the first time in person…" …Something about that I really like.

Takehiro nods. "…That's…sort of touching, I guess." He says 'sort of' but he's got that 'I'm trying to hold back a tear' look. He's a DNA-Matsuda, after all.

We see a group of people approaching from down the sidewalk…I think it's her and her kids…

…She looks really nice, actually. We have the same black hair, hers is a _lot_ longer. She's wearing a nice suit with a skirt and some jewelry. All three kids are dressed nicely, too…I think she wanted to make this formal. Cao is next to her, he has her hair, too, it's down to his ears and sort of wild. Ling and Hong both have brown hair, Ling's being long like Fumiko's and Hong's being shorter than Cao's.

…This is it…

Fumiko and her kids walk into the fenced off outdoor dining area, she approaches our table. I stand up…

…There's a…bit of an awkward silence.

"Fu-Fumiko-sa—" I-I'm suddenly hugged by her, _tightly._ She's crying.

"I'm so sorry," she says.

"M-Mom!" Cao steps forward. "Pl-Please, don't cry..."

"It's okay, Cao," Fumiko says. "I-I'm just…happy to finally meet Liangji…"

I cautiously hug back, smiling. "I…I-I didn't think I'd ever meet you. I-I'm glad…that…" I-I can't finish as I, um, I-I was trying not to do this but…

…I cry just a little, too. I-I…I really can't believe I'm _meeting her_ or…Even the fact that…

…I'm _happy_ that we're finally meeting.

Fumiko finally lets go of me after a minute, wiping her eyes. "So-Sorry, Liangji, I-I just…"

"It's okay," I smile, wiping my eyes, too. I-I'm a _little_ embarrassed, I…I don't know how Takehiro's going to feel about what just happened but…

…Sorry, Niichan, but…She's…My DNA…

….DNA…Um…

…You-know-what…Starts with an M.

"You…You look _so much_ like your father, actually," Fumiko laughs a little.

I-I…I look like _my DNA-Dad?_ …Wow…Actually, that's…something I never thought about: Which of my 'real' parents I looked the most like. I guess…I always saw myself as Tou-san's son that…

…There's a _little_ resemblance between Tou-san and I but not much, mostly just the fact we're both Chinese.

I turn, motioning to our table. We made sure to get the biggest one they had outside. "Ha-Have a seat, please." I say. "This is…my family." I motion to Takehiro, Tarou and the kids.

Ling's sitting closest to Takehiro. "Are you Niichan's husband?"

Ha ha ha! I _love _the sort of freaked out look on Takehiro's face right now. "I-I'm his…older brother…" He motions to Tarou. "This is…Tarou, Liangji's husband."

I sit between Takehiro and Tarou, across from Fumiko. "Takehiro is the real son of one of our Dads, a friend of theirs carried him for them," I say. "He's actually the one who named me…Our Dads were deciding on names and he said 'Liangji' back to them perfectly."

Fumiko smiles, bowing her head to Takehiro. "You picked a wonderful name, Takehiro-san. Do you speak Chinese?"

"_Shi_. _Liangji shi wo de daixinaidi."_ Takehiro replies. I'm his 'treasured brother.'

_"_Takehiro,_ Liangji shi WO de daixinairen."_ Tarou says in a jokingly jealous tone. I'm his 'treasured beloved.' Ha ha ha!

Fumiko laughs, "You don't have to fight over him."

Takehiro chuckles, "I just like making sure Tarou takes care of my little brother."

"Nice to Megane-tan!" Takako suddenly speaks up, looking to Takehiro with a frown.

"Careful, don't make me send her on you, Takehiro, you wouldn't like Takako-chan when she's angry," Tarou laughs.

"Can I hold the baby?" Hong speaks up. "We're, um, sort of like their…Uncles and Aunt, right? Please?"

"Hong…" Fumiko trails off. I think she's worried about being seen as trying make herself 'family' right now…

…Fumiko-san, I-I really like everything I've read and heard from you about my siblings, they're welcome to be my kids' Uncles and Aunt.

"So-Sorry, Mom, but…I kinda wanna be an Uncle!" Ha ha ha!

"Our son is Jianliang, named after one of my Dads, too." I turn to Tarou and Takako. "Takako, say 'hi' to Uncle Hong."

"Han-tan!"

Everyone laughs, including Takehiro. He's…loosened up a little, he was really on edge until Fumiko got here.

We had a nice lunch, Cao got to help Tarou and Takako feed Jianliang…Hong was the one who was the most excited to be an Uncle (I think it's because he's the youngest) and he got to hold Jianliang (though Fumiko also supported him in his arms to be safe). Ling had a _million_ questions about Tarou and I, especially how we met and ended up together (I _think_ she might be a shounen-ai fan). And Cao…He and I talked a lot, actually.

_"Mom told me that, um, I got your name…Do you want to trade, Liangji?"_

"Ha ha ha, no thanks…I'm happy with my name. Do you like yours?"

"I sorta wish Mom had her old surname, I wanna be Cao Cao! Ning jiao wo fu Tianxiaren, xiu jiao Tianxiaren fu wo!"

He's a fan of Three Kingdoms (_especially_ the Cao family), the quote he gave was Cao Cao's most infamous: It is better to betray the world than to allow the world to betray me…

…But Cao's not _anything_ like Cao Cao. He's really nice. He showed off a few of his kendo techniques from school, he's _very_ good.

_"Ha ha, if you ever decide to conquer China, I'll give you a hand."_

"Thanks, Niisan! You can be my Sima Yi!"

I felt a _little_ weird being called 'Niisan,' I guess it's from always being seen as Takehiro's little brother. Now, I'm a middle child, I guess.

…I-I also…did something I never thought I'd do when Fumiko and my brothers and sister left.

_"It was great meeting you, Liangji. I hope we can do it again soon."_

_"…I'd like that, too… …Mom."_

I-I felt a little bad since it made her cry but it was like when Uncle Kenta cries: She was _really_ happy.

They left not too long ago, it took…Mom…a few minutes to calm down. She gave me another hug before she left, thanking me for finding her…

...I need to talk to Takehiro about something…Hehehe!

"So, like her?" I turn to Takehiro, he's smiling.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying it but…She's really nice. I'm glad you finally met her, Liangji. I-I can't believe you…called her that."

"Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Think about it."

"Huh?" Takehiro gives me a confused look. "Why would I mind if you called Fumiko—"

"Mom."

Takehiro suddenly gets what's happening, he starts laughing. "Liangji, Fumiko is—"

"Mom. We're _brothers_, right?"

Tarou starts laughing, too. "Takehiro has _two_ _Moms_, now?"

"Two Dads, two Moms…Takehiro collects parents like Pokemon." I say.

"O-Okay, I'll make you a deal: If Tou-san _doesn't_ shoot us for actually _liking_ her and Mom won't mind, you can share…Deal?"

I nod. "Deal. I have to share my Mom, too, Niichan…You let me have yours for so long."

Takehiro laughs, "She's _still_ your Mom, Liangji."

"She always will be," I smile. I think that's why it was so hard for me to think of her as anyone but 'Fumiko Cao' until now…I already had my Mom thanks to Takehiro. But…

…Well, if I can have two Dads...

…And speaking of them…

Tou-san and Tou-chan are waiting back at the bakery, they wanted to know how the meeting went. Tarou decided to take Takako and Jianliang home, saying, "I think this is more of a Matsuda-by-DNA-or-Jianliang-san's-word-only meeting, I-I don't want to cause trouble, Liangji. Good luck, I-I'm sure…Jiangliang-san is going to, um, be a little upset." I told Tarou it was okay, he felt a little bad taking our kids home instead but…

…Tou-san's been a little upset with him ever since he found out _Tarou_ was the one who found Fumiko's blog, not me. So, um, he's _definitely_ playing it safe right now.

I'm really worried about how Tou-san is going to take this, actually. Tou-chan was more open to the idea but, when I told Tou-san…

_"…You really are going…to meet her?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Tou-san, but…She really wants to apologize for…what she did. A-And my, um, half-brothers and sister really want to meet me, too. I-I really can't believe I have some 'long lost' siblings, I guess…"_

…I realized later that Tou-san _did not_ like hearing about my 'long lost' siblings, I think more the fact that I was sort of referring to them as _my_ long lost _siblings_.

Tou-san was quiet for at least a minute before he finally said _"…I understand. Do what you think…is right, Liangji."_ …He supported me but…

…I-I got one of those "I'm not mad, just disappointed" sort of vibes from him, especially with how _silent_ he suddenly was, I-I mean…It was hard to really get him to respond to anything after that. Tou-san _hates_ her, ever since he first heard about me. And when he found out she never even _saw_ me after I was born, I think he managed to hate her _even more_ than just because of Aunt Jialing's story.

Actually, speaking of Aunt Jialing, I have a letter for her from Fumiko. It's an apology for how she acted as a patient, I told her that my Dads knew about me because my aunt was her attending physician, so she asked if I could give her an apology letter. I've got it with me for the next time I see her.

Hopefully that might make Tou-san feel a _little_ better about this.

Takehiro and I walked to the bakery, it's closed for the day. Mom, Tou-san and Tou-chan are in the dining room with tea and Guilmon and Terriermon bread…Tou-san is silent while Tou-chan greets us, smiling. "How'd it go?" …He's elbowing Tou-san in the shoulder, actually, and…I think he's trying to be more subtle about it than he is. Mom's sitting on the other side of him, she looks…Well, like she wants to hear how it went, not upset, sort of…Neutral, I guess. That's good since…

…I hope you don't object, Mom. You're _always_ going to be the first person I think of when someone says "Liangji's Mom." Fumiko's the second person…I-I really never even _thought_ about Fumiko when someone asked about who my mother was, I'd say something like _"She used to be our Aunt Juri, but we found out the truth that she's really—"_

Then they'd say something like _"Wait, your _Aunt_ gave you up? Why didn't she keep you? I mean, you and Takehiro talked about her a lot!"_ It was usually then I'd realize they were asking about my "real" Mom, not my REAL Mom.

"Was…she nice?" Tou-san whispers, looking away.

…Sorry, Tou-san…

"I-I can't believe I'm saying it but…Incredibly," Takehiro says. We agreed, Takehiro should lay on the compliments right now. The reason being that, well, if _Takehiro_ (who left the bakery this morning calling her a bitch) can compliment her…

…There might then be a 0.00000000000000001% chance Tou-san will forgive her, too.

"Really?" Tou-san says, flatly. This time he gets an elbow from Mom in the side. "Ju-Juri…"

"Jen, we agreed…" Mom trails off.

"Please, Jen-chan…?" Tou-chan whispers.

"…I'm sorry, please, tell us how it went," Tou-san says, he turns to face us. He's wearing his green-tinted-Hypnos-prescription-sunglasses, I think it's to hide his expression as much as he can…

…I'm sorry, Tou-san…I-I just…I thought she should at least know so she could forgive herself, but…After we talked and she apologized? And then _meeting her_ for the first time? Along with the siblings I never knew I had?

She's not the person I thought she was…So far from it.

"Well, um, she showed up and hugged Liangji, apologizing. I-I mean, she cried a lot and…Couldn't really control herself at times," Takehiro says. "She's really sincere, I-I mean…You could tell this had been haunting her for years."

"She, um, even gave me this for Aunt Jialing," I hold up the envelope she gave me. "It's an apology for how she acted as a patient and for, well, everything. She…was really betrayed and, um…I-I apparently look like my DNA-Dad—"

"So, was that a problem for her—"

"Jen-chan!"_ Tou-chan_ is trying to keep _Tou-san_ in line…This. Is. Serious.

…Forgive me, _please_, Tou-san… I-I swear, I didn't mean to..._ever_…make you this upset with me… I-I just…wanted her to forgive herself, to know I'm happy with you and Tou-chan…That…

…She did a good thing for me in the end. That's why I never got upset about those papers or the real story: I got to be his son instead…I got my big brother, Tou-chan and Mom, too. I-I'm _so_ happy that he wanted to adopt me because of what she did…

Tou-san just lets out a quiet sigh.

"A-Actually, um, when she talked about how much he resembled him again, she told Liangji that she actually _liked_ that he looked like his, um, DNA-Dad," we're _really_ careful about words like 'Mom' and 'Dad' right now because of Tou-san…DNA-Dad, right now, means 'the Dad I'm not family with' instead of 'Dad' that means 'Tou-san' or 'Tou-chan.' I-I'm _always_ going to be theirs and Mom's son, no-one else's.

…Maybe I shouldn't mention that I called her 'Mom,' too.

"Really?" Tou-chan asks. "Because…he's her, um, DNA-Son instead?" Tou-chan gets the idea, too.

"Pretty much," I whisper. …I-I really hate doing this to Tou-san.

"What about your siblings?" Mom asks, I think _that_ might help. I-I have brothers and a sister, Tou-san! Th-They're innocent in all this!

"They're _great!_ Hong was, um, excited to be an Uncle, sort of," I say, realizing it's a bad idea to say that but Hong made a _huge_ deal of out it. "And Cao, um, you know how _happy _I was that I wasn't going to be 'Cao Cao?'"

Tou-chan nods. "I-I remember Jen-chan told me that you had _never_ been happier to be a Matsuda." He laughs, adding, "I-I can imagine why…" Everyone still likes to joke about that, actually, my nickname is 'Mengde,' which is Cao Cao's style name. I don't mind that.

I guess it might _not_ have been as bad as I thought it would be, Cao _really_ wishes he had the same name as one of Chinas most (in)famous warlords. Might have scared away some of the bullies, too. No-one assumes a man who had thirteen wives is gay, after all, ha ha ha!

"Well, her surname is now Ishida, not Cao, so Cao told me he wished _he_ could have been _Cao Cao_! Even quoted, um, the 'betray the world' line."

…I _really_ hope I didn't hear Tou-san whisper 'fitting' just now… …I-I…

…Going by that elbow in the arm from Mom _and_ Tou-chan, I think I did…

I feel Takehiro put an arm around me. "…Tou-san, she really regrets what she did. And…She was betrayed by her husband and sister, I know it's not right but…If Liangji could forgive her—"

"I know," Tou-san sighs, standing up. "…Please excuse me."

"Jen—"

"_Please_, Takato." ...Tou-san…He turns to go to the kitchen. I think he's going for a beer or something.

I stand, too, bowing my head. "I'm sorry, Tou-san!" I shout. "I-I know you can't forgive her…But…Sh-She was…" Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, DAMN IT DON'T CRY! "…She _hated herself_ for what she did, I-I…I contacted her to at least try to let her forgive herself…A-And…I-I just…I thought she…sounded sincere in her apologies. I-I know she gave me up and wrote…something horrible as the reason but…Because of that, I still ended up…" I-I'm crying, damn it…I-I'm crying… I-I need to make this quick before I _lose _it completely. "_PLEASE FORGIVE ME, TOU-SAN!_."I scream, bowing my head even lower with my eyes shut tight…I-I spend a moment trying my best to calm down...

….I-I look up…Tou-san…actually kept walking…

…I fall into my chair, leaning forward onto the table and crying into my arms.

_"JEN!"_ Wh-What the…? "_JENRYA!" _I hear a chair squeak on the floor _loudly_—No, it _fell over_, _hard_.

"Ta-Takato…." Mom whispers.

…Tou-chan…?

Takehiro puts his arm around me again, whispering, "He…He's not mad at _you_, Liangji…It's…You know the story, she _never_ held you and…Tou-san, he…"

"I-I know," I choke. "I know…" …I'm so sorry, Tou-san…Please, forgive me. _PLEASE!_

I hear Tou-san and Tou-chan, faintly. They're trying to keep it down, but…

_"It's _her,_ Takato! _HER!_ I-I…"_

"It's her_, Jenrya! Not Liangji! Your mad at Fumiko and you're…! Jenrya, don't do this…Please."_….H-He…Tou-chan _never_ calls Tou-san 'Jenrya.' Either…'Jen' or 'Jen-chan.' And…he's _never_ used that…tone…Not only on Tou-san but…I-I've _never_ heard him like this!

_"…Even Takehiro is…H-He was the one who cried, remember? Liangji…He…Takehiro's acting like…this is…forgivable…Acceptable…That she…She_ didn't_ do everything she could to _deny his existence!_ How dare she—"_

_"He's serious, you know Takehiro, Jenrya. If_ he_ can forgive Fumiko, then—"_

_"I'm not Takehiro, Takato, he and Liangji only saw that damned sentence, they weren't in her room—"_

"_You're_ not_ Takehiro but you're acting like _another_ Takehiro!"_ …Holy shit…

...I stop crying, immediately. Niichan tightens his grip on me and gasps quietly…Mom, too. I-I feel my heart _nearly stop_…

…I think all of us felt the stab with _that_ _one_…

To-Tou-chan _did not_ just say _that_...! H-He didn't…! W-We had to _have heard that wrong!_

…Gods…

_"Wh-What did you say? Ta-Takato, yo-you—"_

_"That day in the park…this is…_exactly_ what…he did, just for a different reason…I-I…I saw myself back there, Jenrya…When Liangji was talking to you. I. Saw. Myself."_

I hear Takehiro whisper, "Holy shit, Tou-chan…Please, calm down…_Please_." Ta-Takehiro actually…sounds _scared_ right now.

…I have _never_ seen our Dads fight before…Ever. I didn't think it was possible bu-but…

…Tou-chan. Is. _Pissed_.

_"…Ta-Takato…How could you—"_

_"How could_ you_? Jenrya…You know _how much_ Liangji looks up to you from the very first day _you_ first saw _him _at the hospital! How you were the _only_ person on Earth who didn't make him cry when you held him! …You're…Jenrya, how could _you_ do that_ to Liangji?_ He's done _nothing_ wrong, you're mad at Fumiko and taking it out on him! And, Gods, if _he_ can forgive her…Why can't _you?_" _…Tou-chan…

I hear Takehiro hold back a sob, Mom is looking into the kitchen and…Even she's shaking a little…

_"…You…! …I-I…It's just…He…Liangji is…my son…Takato, you…I…HE'S _MY_ SON! DAMN IT! HE'S _MY SON! _NOT HERS! Sh-She…Can't...I-I won't...I'll never let her..."_ Tou-san…breaks down, I-I've _never_ seen him like this…He falls into Tou-chan's arms and…cries…H-He…He can't control himself, either. He's…

…Gods…I-I'm…I'm sorry, Tou-san…I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant to do this to you, to upset you so much…Please, forgive me. I-I swear_ to the Gods_ I only wanted to let her know I was happy with my current life, my familty, my husband…Everything. I wanted her to know that putting me up for adoption did anything but ruin my life…I have you, Tou-chan, Mom and Takehiro.

I-I just…have some extra siblings now. A-And I won't lie…I really like being the older one for a change, but…They won't _ever_ replace Takehiro. And Fumiko…She'll never replace Mom or you and Tou-chan.

As we watch Tou-san continue breaking down, Tou-chan lets out a sad sigh, whispering, _"Jen-chan" _and hugging hin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I'm amazed _he's_ not crying either, but…

…Thank the Gods, he called him 'Jen-chan.' Thank the Gods!

I think Takehiro is just as relieved…I-I know we're not little kids anymore, this isn't how we should be acting but…

…Until today, we've never seen our Dads so much as raise their voices to each other, I never thought a scene like that was _possible…_

…That was the _scariest_ thing I have ever seen.

_"How dare she, Takato? …She…She can't…I won't forgive her if she…_ever_ tries to…I-I don't want to lose…my..." _I-I can't understand what he's saying past that…He's crying so hard. Tou-chan is holding him, patting his back, he's…doing his best not to cry, too.

'Lose?'Wh-What? To-Tou-san…Wh-What do you—…Wait…

…I-I…I think…I get it…

…_Please_ let me be right about this…

I stand up, I go to the door frame. "…Tou-san…"

…Tou-san is still crying, worse than Tou-chan and Takehiro have been known to. And, going by his expression, I think Tou-chan even feels a little guilty for what he said.

Tou-san lets go of Tou-chan and turns away, I hear him doing the breathing exercise he taught Takehiro. It takes him a moment but he finally speaks. "…Liangji,_ Wo de erzi,_ I-I'm sorry, I-I'm not…No, I'm not…mad at you…I never could be, I-I'm sorry but…I-I…" I…I've never seen Tou-san like this… The exercise barely seems to work, he's still on the verge of breaking down again.

"…I'm still your son, Tou-san…I-I'll _never _let that change," I whisper. "I-I know you…hate her and…"

"She…She…You told me she never even _saw_ you until today?" Tou-san finally turns. "I-I…I couldn't forgive her for what she did before, but…To _never even look at you? _And to come back…into your life like this…Like she _didn't_ do the worst _possible_thing she could have done to you…"

"She did the best possible thing for me," I say, quietly…And I mean it.

"Wh-What?" Tou-san looks up to me. "What…did you say…?"

"…If she didn't do any of that, I'd be Cao Cao and living with her and…Gods only know what would have happened but…Because she said I was the son of a cheating creep…I got to be a Matsuda instead…"

"…Liangji…"

"I'm sorry this upsets you so much, but…I thought she should at least…be able to forgive herself." I say, wiping my eyes. "You…You're afraid that…I-I'll see her as…?" …My "real" family instead of…you and Tou-chan…A-And my _real_ Mom as in…_Takehiro's_ Mom?

"…I guess…A little—No, I-I know that…was what I-I…You were so excited to finally meet someone who…didn't even _want you_, Liangji," Tou-san sighs, lifting his sunglasses and wiping his eyes. "I-I couldn't forgive her, but…I was afraid that…if you did…"

"…My real Mom is in the other room, Tou-san. My real Dads are right here…I-I…I won't lie, I-I might…call her 'that word,' but…She didn't raise me, you did. Re-Remember Tarou's bad memory? Why he _always_ forgot I was adopted? At least _once every few weeks_ for _years_ I had to remind him that I was _adopted_ because…Because he says I'm…so much like you. Ta-Takehiro even told me, the…The day we found those papers that…I-I thought like you, but I acted like Tou-chan! We thought that I…acted like what would have happened if you two _could_ have a kid…A-And I know he meant it!" We…never told them about Takehiro's analogy for me, how I'm like Tou-san and Tou-chan…

…It's time they heard it.

"…I'm sorry, Liangji, I-I…I'm so sorry," Tou-san sighs, leaning against the counter. "I-I didn't want to risk losing you but…I-I was doing what she did…What your grandfather did on…that day…I-I realize that now…I'm so sorry, Liangji. I-I didn't mean to…make you think I was mad at you…Or didn't care about you. I-I…"

"Jen-chan…" Tou-chan gives Tou-san a hug, whispering, "I'm sorry for…that comparison…It was unfair."

Tou-san hugs back, letting out a quiet sob, "No, it wasn't. You were right, Takato-chan, thank you for that." He steps back, looking to me apologetically. "Liangji, forgive _me_, I-I don't…know what came over me."

"…Tou-san, I couldn't be mad at you, ever," I say, stepping up to him and giving him a hug. _"Ai ni baba…"_

_"…Ai ni, Liangji-er…Wo guoyibuqu…"_

_"Bu…Ni shi…wo de shizai fuqin…Wo shi _Matsuda_…yong yuan zhi…"_ I told him not to apologize...He's my real dad. And I'm a Matsuda _forever._ I'm proud of my family and my surname...I always say I'm a Matsuda because 'Tou-san said so.' He's the one who wanted me, the one who, on my first night with him and Tou-chan, held me the entire night so I wouldn't be alone. He said that, unlike Fumiko Cao, he'd _always_ be there for me...

...I love Tou-san and Tou-chan. And my Mom and Takehiro, I always will. This is my real family, Fumiko Cao can be a part of it but...

...These are the people I will _always_ think of first as "my family."

We're both crying at this point, Tou-chan, too. And I think I hear the faint sound of Takehiro suffering from his genetic predisposition to ocular leakage. Mom, too.

….Thank the Gods this…ended better than I was afraid it would.

* * *

The rest of the post-Fumiko meeting went well, Tou-san gave her more of a chance and…

…Tou-chan tiptoed around the idea of inviting her and her kids to dinner in the near future. Tou-san, um, he did his best to _not_ give a forced 'That sounds lovely, Takato-chan' but…We know _that_ was a lot of ask of him, even after the…scene.

I-I was so worried Tou-san was mad at me for wanting to meet her. I-I swear, Tou-san, she may be my Mom DNA-wise but…I'm a Matsuda. Forever.

We _did_ speak to Mom in private (by which I mean _our_ Mom-slash-Former-Aunt-Juri) and asked her what she thought of Fumiko…

…I couldn't believe her answer.

_"I assume Ryougi is going to want to share _his_ Mom, too, right?"_

….Takehiro laughed nervously and said, "_I-I…I wanted to know if…you would object to that."_

_"Takehiro, you have two Dads, this is the only way you'll ever experience the joys of having two Moms outside of me pulling a Hirokazu and realizing Ruki has been my one true love…And I doubt burying Ryou in her backyard is going to be as easy as it sounds, not even_ she _wants to be on _Kae's _bad side.._._"_ Kae is sometimes scarier than Ruki…I think it has to do with the fact she _smiles_ and sounds _so nice_ when she acts like her mother (and she's Ryou's only defense against Ruki – She's really close to her Dad, like how Akio's close to his Mom). Though the idea of us suddenly having Ruki as a mother…

…I wonder if Akio would freak out over the implications that would suddenly have on his thing for Takehiro…

Though, Mom _did_ warn us to avoid calling Fumiko 'that word' in front of Tou-san for a while, _especially_ Takehiro (Tou-chan didn't object to the idea, just saying, "_Takehiro, the fact you grew up with as normal of a definition of 'family' as you have now is a MIRACLE!"_ Ha ha ha!) since…Well, I'm Fumiko's DNA son, Takehiro's the adopted one this time…How's it feel, Niichan? Hehehe!

Actually, when that came up the next time I spoke to Fumiko—No…

…The next time I spoke to Mom…Two? Mommy? Mother? Mom F? Mama Cao? …Two Dads is one thing, _two moms?_ …That's new to us. We're working on a naming system, sort of, but force of habit keeps us using "Mom."

Anyway, the next time I called…My second mother, there, that works, I told her…

_"Hi, Mom."_

_"Li-Liangji…?"_

This was the first time I called her after we met, so hearing me call her 'Mom' again almost…made her break down. She's _really_ emotional when the subject comes up and, well, if I'm around 'the subject' is hard to ignore…

…But she later told me how _happy_ she is every time I call her 'Mom.'

_"Do-Don't cry again,_ please_, I-I…I wanted to know if you wanted to meet your grandkids."_

_"Wh-What? Di-Didn't we do that the other day…?"_

_"Your_ other_ grandkids."_

_"I-I…I don't get it. You adopted…more?"_

Ha ha ha, I really liked the way I told her about her new son and grandkids.

_"When Takehiro found out his real Mom was our Aunt Juri, the first time I called her 'Aunt Juri' after that, Takehiro told me 'Her name is Mom, she's our Mom! We're brothers, right?'"_

_"Wh-What…? Liangji, what are…you saying…?"_

I think she knew what I was saying but did _not_ want to presume that Takehiro was going to be her 'adopted son' in case she was wrong. She's _really_ careful about being casual around us, I think it took her at least a month before she really believed that I had forgiven her.

_"Mom, if you're gonna be my Mom again, you gotta take my brother, too. I'll send you his adoption papers in the mail, you'll get them in six-to-eight weeks."_

…She cried because, um, she took this as a sign I officially saw her as family. And I do. I was, at first, excited to have a ton of new siblings but…Well, I can't just be their big brother and not her son, too.

_"Th-Thank you, Liangji…A-And thank…Takehiro, too."_

_"Mom,_ please_, don't cry…My brother's enough of a crybaby."_

_"I thought he was the_ older_ brother."_

_"He_ is_. But he's also the Goggled Spawn of Takato Matsuda!"_

_"…Goggled…Spawn…?"_

…We're gonna have to send her a "Matsudese Translation Guide" at some point, ha ha ha! We have a _lot_ of weird terms for our family.

The dinner went well, too…Tou-san, um, was a little quiet at first but…

…She had a special apology meant for him. And she told him how grateful she was that I was even _speaking_ to her after what she did and…

…The fact she told him, _"Jianliang, you…You raised Liangji so well, he looks like his, um…You say 'DNA-Dad?' He…He looks like his DNA-Dad but…Jianliang, he's…He's more _you_ than anything else from what I've seen. I'm so glad you got him, I-I wish I just gave you custody then and there instead of…" _…She, um, needs to work on breaking down whenever the topic of 'the son I gave up' comes up…Mom, _please_, I forgive you, I forgive you! _PLEASE_ stop crying so much…I-I…

…I'm worried, um, I might not be the _only_ Matsuda to inherit 'ocular leakage' genes at this point. Re-Really, Mom, you're scaring me! It's Tou-chan and Takehiro that are the crybabies, not me!

Though, um, she did ask Mom (Former Aunt Juri), Tou-san and Tou-chan if they'd _mind_ the fact I offered to "share her" with Takehiro…She didn't know Tou-san didn't know this and, um, while her head was bowed Tou-san looked _kinda_ pissed…

…Thank the _Gods_ Mom caught on and said, _"Only if you'll do the right thing and marry me, Fumiko. That's how it works here."_ _Everyone_ started laughing and Tou-san calmed down…

…He's not _too_ thrilled about it but he's getting more and more open to her. Tou-chan, Mom and Takehiro help a lot by reminding him that I'm always going to see myself as a Matsuda…I'm just a Cao-slash-Ishida part time, usually when I'm visiting or babysitting my little brothers and sister. Well, Cao's a little old for that (and was the dedicated babysitter at first) but…He'll be "babysat" if it means he can hang out with his "long lost brother." That's, um, sort of my nickname: Long-Lost Niiichan, Takehiro is "Nii-Niichan," ha ha ha! Also, Mom—Fumiko, I mean…Half the time we refer to "Mom" Takehiro and I will sometimes ask each other "Which one?" We're thinking about going with "Kaa-san and Kaa-chan, with our first Mom as Kaa-chan but…It's hard to get out of the habit of saying "Mom" after so many years. Anyway, _Kaa_-_san_ _insists_ that they call Tou-san, Tou-chan and Mom…Tou-san, Tou-chan and Mom, too. She asked everyone's permission first, saying,_ "If Liangji wants to share his Mother, I want to share my sons and daughter…"_

….Tou-chan was _COMPLETELY_ behind that idea to where Tou-san, um, he knew Tou-chan would _never_ forgive him if he objected to the idea _at_ _all_. They all really like Tou-chan, he's already started spoiling them like Uncle Hirokazu would. They first called him "Uncle Takato" but Mom—_Kaa-san_ wouldn't let them, she said "Tou-chan" or "Tou-san" or "Kaa-chan" every time one of them said the wrong title – I think she was inspired by my story of the month I still called Mom 'Aunt Juri' and Takehiro kept correcting me.

She loves her other grandkids, too. And Hong was_, _again, _really_ excited to have an extra nephew and niece. He can't wait until they're older.

I'm really close with my half-siblings, they really like having an older brother. I get calls from them all the time.

Though…Cao…Um…

_"Um…Liangji-Niichan?"_Ha ha ha, Cao calls me Nii_chan_, he _really_ likes me as an older brother. He told me how excited he was when _our_ Mom told him about my email (though, a first, he was worried since he and Ling found her crying at her computer – She _really_ got emotional the day she read my email…It was actually within _minutes_ of me sending it, actually) and that I was willing to meet him and my other siblings…He _really_ wanted to get to know his "long lost brother," he'd always heard about me from her and always felt bad that she had given me up like that. He said he was _really_ glad to hear I ended up with the Matsuda family, especially after meeting them.

_"Yeah, Cao-Tootochan?"_

I _love_ being the _big_ brother for once! And I told them _all_ about the time Akio adopted me as his 'practice little sister' despite being shorter _and younger! _Ling actually "beat up" (more pounded on his chest with both fists a bunch of times, ha ha ha) Akio a couple times when he joked about me being his "practice littler sister" in front of her, shouting, "Be nice to my big brother, Jerkface!" …She didn't know Jerkface was _Akio's nickname, _by the way.

_"Can…I ask you a question about, um, you and Tarou-niisan? I-If you don't mind…"_ Cao, Hong and Ling also consider Tarou their "big brother," too. And Kensuke. Kensuke and Tarou are both happy to have extra siblings, too. Kazama-san is "Tou-san," too, by the way…Tarou and Kensuke said 'It's a Mastuda-Hidemura thing to share family.'

_"Of course."_

_"…When you, um, said you fell in love with him, how…did you feel…?"_

_"...Incredibly happy and…He and I, um, we felt, um, really close to each other. It's a little hard to describe…Wait, I-I know, um, when I was younger, I_ hated_ being hugged or touched by someone outside of my family…But Takehiro said, he knew I liked Tarou as more than just a friend because, when I introduced him as my 'gay best friend,' I hugged him…I felt that close to Tarou instantly."_ Even my siblings (like everyone else) said: The fact I introduced him as my 'gay best friend' back then, they would have seen that as a _huge_ tip off that I liked him as more than just a 'gay best friend,' even _without_ the hugging. Ha ha ha, I-I…I wasn't too subtle, was I? Even if Tou-san and Tou-chan _didn't_ know I was gay at the time, they probably would have at least suspected it from that…

…I told them all how happy I was they let me come out on my own. Ling even told me I shouldn't have felt bad about being scared, she has some gay friends who were even _more_ closeted than I was. She's, um, sort of a "fag hag" around school (which explains why she was so excited to hear she had a gay brother, probably).

_"O-Oh…I-I see."_

_"Why do you ask…?"_

_"…Um…Do-Don't tell Mom, but…Um…"_

…I-I…I _could not believe_ what I was…! Ca-Cao? YOU, TOO? Mom, you had _two_ gay kids? I-I mean, the odds….It'd be like Takehiro inheriting the 'Matsuda Gay Gene' Ruki and Akio are so sure exists or…! ….Maybe there's a Cao Gay Gene…

…And here I thought I got from my DNA-Dad…Bastard! You wouldn't even let me have _your_ gay gene at least? Mom's right, you are a creep! I'm _glad_ I got Mom's gay gene instead!

_"…This girl in my class, um, Natsuko-chan…I-I think…I-I feel a lot of what you described…I, um, wanted to ask you since, um…You and Tarou-san look really in love."_

…Oh… Yeah, um, I-I thought Cao was 'coming out' but…He's just really shy about romance. Actually, um, Kaa-san said as a baby he was afraid of people like I was and, as a kid, had some bully troubles, too, until he started kendo. She says Cao and I are the most alike among my siblings.

Thanks, Cao, I-I'm glad you think Tarou and I are that in love.

…Okay, now I know how Takehiro felt whenever I went to _him_ for dating advice. But I hope Cao gets his crush…He told me a lot about her, he _really_ likes her.

None of my siblings had _any_ problem with the idea of having a gay older brother…Kaa-san told me how it went:

_"After you said we could meet, I told them: 'We're going to meet your older brother and I want all of you to know this now and I want to make it clear this isn't a problem for me and shouldn't be for you: He's gay. He's married to a man named Tarou.'_ _ They were surprised but…Cao was the first to say anything. He said 'I want to meet my big gay brother!'" _Ha ha ha! She said this in front of Cao and he explained he meant 'big gay brother' as 'big brother who is gay' not 'flaming queen Niichan.' Tarou and I both found it funny, either way.

Ling wanted to know if Tarou "was cute" and Hong didn't say much at first but when Kaa-san said I had kids…Cue Uncle Hong, _"I'm an Uncle? Re-Really? I wanna meet my…Um…Do I have a nephew or a niece?"_ Kaa-san said he was _thrilled_ to hear "both."

Oh, and I did find…one interesting, um, fact about my DNA-Dad and, well, _Tou-chan!_

Actually, on that note: I promised Mom, if I ever somehow met my DNA-Dad, I wouldn't speak to him or forgive him for what he did. I told her what he did was unforgivable, not what she did (even if Tou-san _still_ disagrees a little on that front). Same with my long lost Aunt 'Evil.' But, um, I found out _why_ she didn't just sign me over to my Dads and, instead, made them "work for me." And why she suddenly hated Tou-chan that day…

….My DNA-Dad's name is…

….Gods, I _still_ can't believe this…

…_Qi_ _Ran _(Which also means I'm actually _three-quarters_ Chinese, I thought I was just a quarter or, at best, _half!_). Which, um, I-I know sounds random but…You see, _Qiren_ is Tou-chan's name in Chinese. And they both share the Hanzi for "Open" (Qi\Taka). When she saw Tou-chan's name spelled in Kanji, she um…Sort of fell into an 'I _hate_ Qi Ran _so damn much_' relapse and…didn't want to cooperate on the 'sign the baby over to the gay couple' front and wanted Tou-chan _out of there_.

She explained this to Tou-chan and apologized _profusely._. And, um…

….In the end, Tou-san, Tou-chan, Takehiro, Mom, Kaa-san and…Everyone else ended up_ joking about it!_ Why?

…Ruki was present for _that_ meeting with Mom and…

_"_That's_ Takato's name in Chinese…So, wait, does mean I really _did_ win the Goggled Spawn Porn Preference Betting Pool _after all? _Son of a _bitch_, Takato! You're supposed to report all affairs and _all_ Goggled Spawns to _me! _Trying to hide by translating your name in Chinese is _not_ gonna work, you know…Try Korean next time. Speaking of Korean, Jen told me about that guy who delivers your flour…Akiyama's been eying him, too, Jen, since the pool boy quit. I'll let you borrow him for a threesome if I can record it…Oh, but, Takato, _hell_ of a cosmic lottery win with adopting your own long lost son. I mean, you can't make shit like that up! 'Course, I wanna know Fumiko: How _can_ two women bear a child? I've been asking her for years but Juri _still_ won't tell me the trick!"_ …At first it was a 'holy shit, she is _not_ making _that_ joke in front of Fumiko' moment but...

…Kaa-san _broke down laughing!_ "_You caught us, Ruki-san! Ha ha ha!"_ Somehow, Ruki telling the most inappropriate joke ends in real laughter instead of someone trying to strangle her (She doesn't know it but…Uncle Hirokazu's been running a secret, "When and what will Ruki say that gets her hospitalized and how?" Betting pool…ANDRYOU AND _AKIO _EVEN PUT MONEY IN IT!…Takehiro and I, too, actually…).

So, Takehiro and I _are_ DNA-Brothers after all…Okay, I _might_ make a forgiveness exception for you, Tou-chan, if you promise not to do it again (and this explains the gay gene, hehehe!).

I did apologize for Ruki at first before Mom left and we were alone… "_Um, sorry about Ruki's joke, Mom, she's…She's Ruki, she even makes gay jokes to our Dads and gay Uncles and…Her own gay son…She's just having fun, though, she doesn't—"_

_"Liangji, wa-wait…Ha ha…So-Sorry but…I-I've…I've always looked back on Qi Ran and…I-I always get so angry, I-I feel close to how I did when it happened but…Ha ha ha! Ru-Ruki-san's joke was…the first time I-I ever_…LAUGHED_ thinking about him _since_ that day! E-Even the…good memories would make me…so angry, but…Ha ha ha! Please, tell her thanks for me. I-I…Ha ha ha…I-I'm sorry it implied _that _and…so much_ more_ about Takato-san but…Ha ha ha!"_ She was _still_ laughing just from thinking about what Ruki said…

…Ryou, Takehiro, we might want to change our bet, Ruki may just be onto some sort of medical breakthrough: Inappropriate Humor Psychotherapy.

Thanks, Ruki, you know just the wrong thing to say at the right time…

…But, _please_, stop calling Tou-chan "Mommy Number Three!"

Well, even if you keep doing it, I'm glad to have…Um…One and a half Dads and two and half Moms (going by Ruki's jokes). Tou-san still feels guilty over that, um, "scene" but I forgive him, I understand completely. I-I'll _never_ be anything other than a Matsuda.

Of course, Tou-chan _is still_ giving himself a guilt trip over yelling at Tou-san like he did and comparing him to Homophobe-mode Grandpa, but…

…Tou-san keeps saying, _"Takato-chan, when you're passionate about something, you know _exactly_ what to say and do…Stop apologizing, all you did was something I love about you."_ Thank the_ Gods_ that ended well…

…Takehiro told me he was afraid it was going to end one of two ways:

1. Someone calling a divorce lawyer. I was afraid of this, too, even _Mom_ was – She said Tou-san and Tou-chan have _never_ even _argued, _not even _before_ they were married or _before_ _they_ _were a couple! _Hearing that just made that scene _scarier_ to us.

2. He just whispered one word, suddenly getting _really_ scared… …Actually, he was so quiet, I just heard the end of it: "…_dramon…_" He was really freaked out so…I didn't ask, I just told him that it scared the hell out of me, too.

But, in the end, things worked out. I'm glad, too, since everyone's happy. Kaa-san, Cao, Ling and Hong are even going to be featured in Tou-chan's next family portrait. He started it after he heard Tarou-chan and I were going to adopt Jianliang. He has reference pictures for all of them and for his grandkids. It's going to be _huge!_ But Tou-chan _loves_ doing one of these every time our family gets a _little_ bigger. Noboru _really_ likes the one he's featured in, too (I heard he even _cried_ when he saw it, Noboru gets _really_ emotional when it comes to the subject of "family," especially being with his Dads). Tou-chan even redid the portion that had Uncle Hirokazu Uncle Kenta and Noboru and gave it to him as a present, Noboru actually has it hung in _his room_ because…

…Noboru wanted a family and says he will _always_ appreciate, love and respect his Dads for adopting him. He's really nice and, Gods, _so_ sentimental sometimes, like his reason for not keeping his old surname even though his Dads wouldn't mind if he did: 'Kamegawa' and 'Kitagawa' both share the Kanji for 'river,' (-kawa\gawa) he felt it would combine both his old family and his new family…In fact, he went with his Dads and Masato-chan to go swimming in a river once and…He actually got a little emotional because Masato-chan asked him why he made a comment on "really liking rivers." Uncle Kenta got the same way (if not _more)_ hearing the explanation again…

…Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta have _never_ been happier but everyone else is about the same, I think. Everyone has someone they love and a family they love. Tou-chan, especially, has been _beyond_ happy, especially after getting "two extra sons" and his _first_ daughter (I _think_ he might be begging Tou-san to adopt again, too). Kaa-san _really_made it clear: Her kids are their kids, too.

* * *

Years later…

* * *

I-I can't believe this…

…That one fight it…It destroyed their marriage…Tou-san…Tou-chan…Th-They're divorced…

…And, not only that but…they _both_ found someone they love even _more_…I-I _still_…I-I _still_ can't_ BELIEVE THIS!_ GODS! THEY WERE TOU-SAN AND TOU-CHAN! I-I mean…They were _more in love_ than Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta…If _they_ couldn't last forever, what…What hope do Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta or…_any of us_ have? …Gods…Th-This is…my fault…for meeting Fumiko again…

…And now…

…Tou-san and Tou-chan are…getting remarried…

…To each other at Ishigame.

HA! Had you going!

They didn't _really_ get a divorce but…_That's_ how they broke the news to Takehiro and I! Tou-san said, _"Takehiro…Liangji…We need you to be strong for this, okay? Your Tou-chan and I aren't going to have another anniversary. We've decided that…it's over. Last year's was our last."_

Takehiro _freaked the hell out_ and I almost cried…And I think we both had mild heart attacks.

…Then Tou-chan said, _"We're going to remarry, too…We each found someone we love with all our hearts…"_

We…We couldn't believe it! Takehiro was on the verge of tears and…I-I was trying to figure out how to get my heart to start beating again while trying not to break down into a crying mess…We _both_ took such pride in how _in love_ our family is! Th-The idea Tou-san and Tou-chan could _split up_ was…The scariest thing on Earth to us!

…But…

Tou-san grinned and said, _"I proposed to Tou-chan, we're getting remarried at Ishigame."_

Takehiro's heart started beating again and…I-I told them, _"THANK THE GODS! I thought the world was coming to an end!"_

We were both _PISSED_ about the joke but…Happy that they decided to remarry. I-I still had to call Aunt Jialing to ask if I could borrow a defibrillator or two (_OR_ _SIX!_), though.

Takehiro just settled for CPR from Kyoko. Mouth-to-mouth, I assume.

They decided to get a second marriage, Tou-san proposed (this time, first time it was Tou-chan). They thought it would be fun to "start over" at the place where it _all_ began.

It's _supposed_ to just be them us and our spouses and kids…

…But…

"Dou-chan! Tou-chan! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ha ha ha, Takako's practically jumping out the door. She calls me 'Dou-chan' like when she was younger, Tarou was 'Glasses-chan' until she was about five and switched to Tou-chan. Dou and Tou are how she tells us apart (Jianliang uses "Tou-san" for me since Takako made it clear: Tarou is Tou-_chan_).

"Just wait, Takako, you'll see your Grandpas soon," I laugh.

"Tou-san, um, how did they fall in love here?" Jianliang asks, looking up from a book. Jianliang is _really_ shy and quiet, especially at school, he's in the second grade. He's also a bookworm, he reads _a lot_, ever since we first taught him. Takako's more into video games (Uncle Lianjie's fault…Okay, and Takehiro's for getting her hooked on Ai To Kirai along with her cousins...And Tarou's for getting her hooked on all of his old favorite MMOs, Tarou-chan still loves video games, _especially_ playing them with our kids) and sports but they both do well in school. They're really close to their cousins, too, especially Takako and Takato. They like having similar names, though Takako thought she was named after her grandfather, too, but…

…Well, we _finally_ told her that her name was the one her real parents gave her, but we also told her we saw it as a sign we were meant to have her because it's so close to "Takato." She might like that version a little better.

"Oh, um…This is a magic hot spring…If you confess your love to someone, it'll come be eternal!" I say, the same story Uncle Hirokazu gave us..._Before_ he slipped up and gave us the _real__ story_ by name.

"That's not what Juri-chan said."

"What did Juri-chan say?" I ask. Please, _please_, _PLEASE_ don't tell me…!

"Grandpa Takato brought food into the hot spring and got in trouble, so Grandpa Jianliang told him he loved him to make him feel better!" …_What?_

…Okay, something tells me Uncle Hirokazu _is_ involved in this but…I-I'm going to have to talk to Takehiro. He brought _food_ into the hot spring? Wh-What the…?

Takako speaks up. "Takato-kun said it was 'cause he got really happy in the hot spring when Grandpa Jianliang was there, so Grandpa Jianliang confessed his love!" …Okay,_ that_ makes sense and is _somewhat_ clean. Tou-chan, I am _so_ sorry you will never down 'Hot Springs Boner Day.' I really, really am…At least with Takato-chan's version, neither of them seem to realize what '_really_ happy' _really_ means…Damn it, Uncle Hirokazu, you let it slip in front of Takato-chan and Juri-chan? For real?

I-I shouldn't be surprised, actually...Takehiro's kids would have heard about it someday…

…Juri-chan and Takato-chan are in the same class as Takako, they're both doing very well. Juri takes her role as Takato-chan's big sister (by seven minutes) _very_ seriously, she sort of treats Takato-chan like a baby (which drives him _insane_ half the time, but he puts up with it). A _lot_ of it has to do with when he was in the third grade: Takato-chan broke his arm (fell down a flight of stairs at school after another kid stole his glasses and he tripped trying to get to class) and Juri was the one who found him (she screamed so loud a teacher on the other side of the school checked to make sure "someone wasn't being murdered!")...

…He was okay in the end but, um, the kid who stole his glasses was caught but didn't get in much trouble with his family. Takehiro, um, "fixed that." He got the family's address from the school, demanded an apology and some form of punishment for what happened to Takato-chan…And when their Dad told him to get the hell out of his apartment or he'd kick _his_ ass?

…Takehiro says he went silent, stared him down for a few seconds, calmly raised a fist _and punched his hand straight through the guy's wall!_ I-I'm serious! Takehiro was…_beyond_ pissed, I'm amazed he was as calm as he was (Takehiro _doesn't_ like to get angry for some reason, he says it has something to do with Tou-chan...), if it were me…Gods, I-I'd…I don't think I could control myself.

Seriously, I-I was _at_ Takehiro's when he got the call from Kyoko about Takato-chan getting hurt and that Aunt Jialing was the one taking care of him (Aunt Jialing _made sure_ she was the one treating him as soon as she heard a "Takato Matsuda" was on his way, she was worried it was Tou-chan at first, too). Kyoko wanted to call him sooner but Juri actually managed to sneak onto the ambulance and go to the hospital with Takato, Kyoko _went insane_ trying to find her. She called him with what the school was doing and details on what happened after Aunt Jialing let her know where Juri-chan was. When she told Takehiro the kid who stole his glasses wasn't being punished with more than a Sunday detention and his parents weren't exactly "concerned" about how their kid could have _killed his son_, they just left for home and took him out of class early after he gave Kyoko a half-hearted apology for stealing Takato's glasses…

…Takehiro sort of froze, narrowed his vision and dropped his phone (I picked it up and Kyoko told me the details, I told her _"Takehiro's…I-I don't know if he's pissed, scared, worried, catatonic or what but…Kyoko, stay where you are, _trust me_."_). After I hang up the phone I checked on my brother: Takehiro did that breathing exercise that Tou-san taught him for almost _twenty minutes_. I-I tried to snap him out of it, he was…zoned out, like, he was meditating. Then he raised his head, walked to the door, put his shoes on while saying, _"Liangji, do me a favor and check on Takato-chan at the hospital for me? I need to do something first…"_

…That something was _scare the crap_ out of that guy! I-I don't blame him but, um, I now know what Takehiro is willing to do to protect his kids…Tou-chan actually got _really_ angry, too, but calmed down after he heard about what Takehiro did. Takato-chan, for the record, thought the story was funny because of the whole "wall punching" thing – _"Dad's awesome! I bet the guy peed his pants!"_

_"He did, Takato-chan, he did. Ha ha ha!"_

...He _really did!_

After Takehiro's, um, "statement of a physical nature" the guy apologized, punished his son (grounded for the year, no computer, no TV, he went _overboard_ to appease Takehiro) and Takehiro left _somewhat_ satisfied and went to see Takato-chan.

After Takato-chan came home from the hospital, Juri-chan spent every single day taking care of Takato-chan until his cast came off. She also personally beat up the kid responsible for the accident, Takehiro and Tou-san _might_ have looked the other way with 'the rule' on that one…They both take Tai Chi like Takehiro did (their Dad and Grandpa both teach them), but Takato-chan is _really_ reluctant to use it…He's a pacifist like Tou-san, he even forgave the kid who stole his glasses (he, um, bought him pocky for some reason, but just hid it in his desk, at least that's what Juri-chan told me…).

Takato's doing better with his vision, he got glasses when he was four. He even got a new pair of glasses just before the trip: Yellow plastic frames. Just like Tou-chan's goggles, ha ha ha! Akio and Ruki call him "Goggles Squared" because of it. He's _really_ proud to be named after (and really related to) his thought Takehiro was adopted like I was, he didn't know "Grandma Juri" was his real grandmother: Just a close family friend like Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. He also wants to be a Digimon Tamer someday, too…

…Tou-san says Yamaki-san might have _finally_ found a way. He's…really old, now, a lot of us are amazed he's lived this long because of his health….It's, um, crap would be an understatement at this point…There were a few close calls at Hypnos but…

…I think a lot of it has to do with how he feels he _has_ to bring back our parents' partners, like he refuses to "quit" until he pulls it off. The method he discovered is going to be tested in a couple weeks on Guilmon. It's…_finally_ possible! But Tou-san only told Takehiro and I: He doesn't want to get _anyone's_ hopes up right now. Tou-san says, if it works, it'll be a late wedding present for Tou-chan: Guilmon.

It's June 22nd, Tou-san and Tou-chan's (eternal) anniversary. Tou-san has a big surprise for Tou-chan: A family reunion at Ishigame. As many of us as possible went and, well, at _first_ Tou-chan thought it would just be him, Tou-san, Takehiro and I along with our spouses and kids but…

…Tou-chan and Tou-san are splitting their annual one can of ramune right now, the ceremony starts in an hour. Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta just got here with Noboru, Mom (our first one) arrived last night…

…And so did Kaa-san with my brothers and sister, too. Ruki, Ryou, Akio, Yamazaki and Kae were already here, they just kept hidden from Tou-chan. But he did say, last night, "_Jen-chan, I could have _sworn_I heard Akio over the hot spring wall when I got some food at the café."_

_"You're just imagining things."_

_"How many people would say 'Come on, Matsuda, I've waited my WHOLE LIFE for this moment!' THAT sounds like Akio Makino to me!"_

…Yeah, um, Akio's reasons for coming on this trip are _very far from pure! _Yamazaki gave him 'full permission to ogle' since he knows the story about Akio and Takehiro...

…But he said Akio's _not_ allowed to be in the spring when he does his ogling on the grounds that "_My husband is prone to atomic nosebleeds, I don't want him to contaminate the springs."_

There's a knock on the door just as Takako goes to open it. "Uncle Akio!"

"Hey, Takako-chan," Akio grins, he looks up at me. "We're all ready…And Yamazaki and I got our 'surprise' for your girly-Dad."

"…All these years and you _still_ call him that?" I ask. Akio and Yamazaki, um, they did the unthinkable a few months ago, they waited to tell anyone outside of their family, Takehiro and I.

"Did Takehiro see that surprise?" I ask.

"No, but I saw—"

"I-I know, I know," I roll my eyes, "Tou-chan _heard you_ over the wall."

"In my defense: Whole. Life. And your brother is _freakin'_ _se—_"

"Akio," I clear my throat, nodding my head to Takako.

"…Freakin' sentimental over seeing his Dads get remarried, and he's got a _huge_ 'bill' for his 'suit'…" Akio says with the _most_ _perverted grin_ I've _ever_ seen, even for_ him_…I _did not_ need to _hear that, _Akio! "Anyway, you guys ready? Everyone's getting together outside the café."

Tarou nods. We're all in our robes for the springs. Takako's been _begging_ her Aunt Kyoko to take her over to the women's side with Juri. She's too old to be allowed on the men's side. Jianliang, however, is _just_ young enough to be allowed on the women's side – That is if he didn't have a male relative to take him on the men's side. Actually, he's not too thrilled about the fact anime and TV shows "got it wrong" when he read a sign outside the changing room: _No Towels Or Bathing Suits Allowed In Hot Springs._ So to avoid breaking the rules, he's just been keeping to the side of the springs, soaking his feet or something like that instead.

"I wanna see my Grandpas get married!" Takako says. "Maybe this time Grandpa Takato won't break the rules with food like the first time!"

"…Wha?" Akio asks, looking to me. "...Food?"

"Ye-Yeah, she…um…said that's what Juri-chan said happened. Just don't mention it to Grandpa Takato, okay? He's _really _embarrassed about…breaking the rules."

"Okay, I won't!" Takako makes the motion of zipping her lips shut. "Can we go now?"

"All right, all right, I just need to grab a surprise to your Grandpa Takato from my room," Akio says. We all follow Akio down to his room. "Just one second, 'kay?"

Akio goes into his room…Tou-chan is going to _go nuts_ when he sees this, I know it. He's Tou-chan and Akio said he's allowed to "take care" of this surprise.

Yamazaki steps out of the room in his robe, saying, "Akio's going to be a second…You should _see him_ these days, Ryougi-kun…He's, um, I-I don't know where the short-tempered man I married went…"

"Playing with 'the surprise?'" I smirk. We saw 'the surprise' a few weeks before the trip. Akio's been keeping 'it' a secret _only_ because he can't really tear himself _away_ from 'it.'

"Who's Daddy's little future ass-kicker? Who is she?" I hear _Akio_ saying as he approaches the door. "C'mon, time to say 'hi' to your extra Grandpas…"

…Akio and Yamazaki adopted a little girl. She's about nine months old with brown hair. Yamazaki picked out her name: Akiko. Akiko Makino…

…Kae _loves_ being an aunt, Ryou loves being a Grandpa but…Ruki?

…We, um, overheard her while she was babysitting her once and…

…I swear to the Gods: I thought _Tou-chan_ was in the other room, _not her!_ But we didn't, um, voice that for our own safety. And Akio is _obsessed_ with his new daughter, he even calls us up when she does something like her first word: _"Hey, Ryougi-kun! Akiko-chan just said her first word!"_

_"What was it?"_

_"Daddy! We're, um, trying to figure out _which_ Daddy she was talking about but…Yama thinks it was me! I-I'm a Daddy, Ryougi! I'm a freakin' DADDY!" _…Akio is…not the Akio I know and tolerate right now…

"Ready to take your future world kick-boxing champion to the wedding?" Yamazaki asks, smiling and giving Akio a kiss on the cheek.

"Hell yeah," Akio smiles, waving his fingers in front of Akiko. "Your Dad's gonna train you as _soon_ as possible, you're gonna kick a ton of ass just like him!" Like how Akio is 'Mommy's favorite little accident,' Akiko is 'Daddy's favorite future-ass kicker. He wants Yamazaki to teach her _kick-boxing_ as _soon as possible!_

…Gods help us all, a Makino that _actually knows kick-boxing!_

"Uncle Akio's a really devoted father," Jianliang comments to Takako as she approaches the baby, holding out her arms to hold her.

"Careful, Takako, she's just a little baby," I say as Akio kneels down to let Takako get to know her new cousin.

"Hey, she's a baby but she's tough as hell! When we first met her at the orphanage, she kicked the social worker in the balls when he held her!" This is true, he had her in his lap and she, um, kicked enough to where he "felt pain," but nothing severe (no doubling over or anything, just a shout)…

…According to Yamzaki; the next words out of Akio's mouth were: _"We'll take her!"_ Love at first groin kick, _only Akio…_

Takako waves a hand in front of Akiko, she laughs. "She's so cute!"

"She is," Tarou says, smiling. "Congratulations, Akio-kun."

"Thanks, Tarou…Heh, I-I just freakin' love her," Akio smiles, standing up. "Let's go, Yama…We got a gay wedding to go to." He looks to Akiko as we walk down to the café to surprise Tou-chan. "Get used to this, Akiko-chan, you're gonna get to know a _lot_ of gay relatives." Yeah, um, when Takako first started school she was, um, _shocked_ to learn how unusual it was to have two fathers, just like when Takehiro was in school…

…Juri chased off any potential bullies, though. There aren't too many, most guys don't pick on girls (for things like this at least) and the girls…She got a class with a _ton_ of shounen-ai fans, she's _very popular_ among the shounen-ai fangirls.

Jianliang…He's not bullied, actually. They started out bullying him but, well, according to him: "_I used the 'gay homophobe' myth you told me about and asked them if they wanted to kiss…They left me alone after that, but I'm pretty sure they think I'm gay now…I don't care."_ Jianliang, um, he tends to speak with this deadpan tone about things like that, he's sort of like an _extreme_ version of Tou-san. To where I sometimes wonder if he's not _somehow_ related to him…

…Of course: Jianliang not being Chinese _kinda_ makes that pretty impossible. A lot of kids ask him why he has a Chinese name, he tells them he was adopted into a half-Chinese family and named after his Grandfather…Often in Mandarin. He and Takako both speak Mandarin like the rest of the Matsuda family. We all _love_ having a "secret language" with our kids\siblings\spouses.

We reach the area outside of the café, _everyone_ is here and waiting for Tou-san's signal. My little brother, Cao, is in college now. He runs over to me and gives me a hug as soon as he sees me. Hong and Ling, too. Ling is in her final year of high school, Hong just started.

Kaa-san comes up to me and I get my hug from her. "Thank you for inviting us, Liangji."

"It's a family ceremony and…Tou-chan likes having a huge family," I say.

"He really does…Is Akio-san's 'surprise'—Oh, never mind…" Kaa-san smiles as she sees Akio with Akiko and goes to meet her for the first time. Akio's letting Hong hold her in his arms. He's her uncle, too…He _really_ likes having nephews and nieces and takes the title seriously. I really think it has to do with him being the youngest in his family but…Hong is sort of like Uncle Hirokazu, he tries to spoil all of his nephews and nieces (especially with his video game collection—Actually, maybe he's more like Uncle Lianjie…).

I see Takehiro and Kyoko, Takato-chan and Juri-chan are going to talk with Takako and Jianliang. "Niichan," I say, walking up to him. "I-I _have _to ask you something…And it's about…You-know-what."

"The, um, 'incident,' right?" Takehiro asks, I nod. "What about it?"

"Tou-chan broke the rules by _bringing food_ into the hot springs?" I ask.

_Immediately_ Kyoko starts laughing while Takehiro lets out a groan. "…When she and Takato-chan were _just _starting school, I let Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta take care of them for a few days while Tou-chan was sick and we had to run out of town. She overheard Uncle Hirokazu talk about Tou-chan getting a…you-know-what…in the hot spring."

"And that turned into food…How?"

"…She asked me what a 'boner' was and thought it was some kind of meat dish 'with a bone in it.'" Takehiro sighs. "I-I told her…that's what happened and that Tou-chan is _very _embarrassed about it."

"Oh, I see…"

"…Tell him the best part, Take-chan," Kyoko says with a grin.

"Ky-Kyo-chan…I-I'm going to _murder _Uncle Hirokazu for that!" Takehiro groans. "…About two weeks after that, she asked if we could 'make one' for dinner."

I suddenly do my best _not_ to laugh. "Yo-You're…You're kidding!"

"No, she…She wouldn't stop _talking about it!_" Kyoko says, laughing. "It…It was…Gods, I-I can't believe I managed to keep a straight face the first time!"

"Kyo-chan, _don't_ find this _that_ funny!" Takehiro groans.

"So, what did you do…?" I have to know…

"…We got some fried chicken and gave her a drumstick, saying, 'This is it, it's a chicken dish with special spices. See the big bone in it?'"

"…Wow…Just…Wow…" I-I can't believe this.

"What's worse is when she told her class she tried 'boner chicken' for dinner over the weekend and…I-I had a _looooong_ and embarrassing talk with her teacher about that." Takehiro sighs. "A-At least she doesn't know the truth."

I finally lose my composure and bend over laughing. "So-Sorry Niichan but…_Gods_, I'm amazed Uncle Hirokazu is still alive after that!"

"I didn't want to make Uncle Kenta and Noboru sad," Takehiro says. "But I _almost_ punched him for the joke he made when I told him about the drumstick."

"What was the joke?"

"Let's just say it involves Tou-chan strangling a rooster," Takehiro rolls his eyes. "I-I didn't_ need_ to hear that…" …Ugh…!

I shudder. "Same here…"

"Takehiro! Ryougi! Signal!" Yamazaki whispers at us. Takehiro and I go up to the entrance into the café, Kyoko, Tarou and our kids follow. Mom (Kaa-chan), too.

Takehiro looks around the corner, he turns to us and nods. We all walk together to the café, they're having their yearly ramune and, according to Tou-san, at the same table their first date was.

"Ju-Juri?" Tou-chan speaks up. "When did you get here? You said you were busy…"

"I was…I had to call a_ ton_ of people," Mom says.

"Call a ton of people?" Tou-chan asks.

"Yeah…" Mom turns and whistles. _Everyone_ comes out into the café. Tou-chan lets out a surprised laugh. "…You weren't going to get remarried _without_ your friends and family, were you?"

"Ha ha ha! I-I can't believe this!" Tou-chan shouts. "Je-Jen-chan, did you know?"

Tou-san nods. "And, yes, that _was_ Akio you heard…And he's a pervert but don't hold it against him, he's got a surprise for you…"

"…Surprise?" Tou-chan turns, Akio's approaching with Yamazaki and Akiko. "…_You_ adopted?"

"Her name's Akiko. I asked my Mom, she says you're allowed to be an honorary grandpa as long as Shiota isn't allowed to be an honorary uncle," Akio says. "Kenta's okay, though." He passes Akiko to Tou-chan, saying, "She's gonna be the future world kick boxing champion, so be careful."

"With her? Of course—"

"No, be careful _of_ her," Akio smirks. "Kicked the guy at the agency in the balls."

"She didn't really hurt him, Akio," Yamazaki says.

"That's 'cause she held back!"

Tou-chan laughs, "Thank you, Akio, for the honorary granddaughter…She's _adorable!_"

"She's an ass-kicker, just like her Dad…" Akio gives Yamazaki a kiss on the cheek, smiling.

Everyone gets together and we start a small party at the café. Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta bought _a ton_ of ramune from the snack stand and, right now, Uncle Hirokazu and Noboru are having a soda chugging contest with Akio. Uncle Kenta is 'refereeing' with a bucket in hand.

Tou-san and Tou-chan are having another ramune with Takehiro and I while our kids are, well, drinking all the soda they want and eating a _ton_ of candy and snack food from the café. Everyone's dressed in robe for the springs, we're all going there after the ceremony. The minister should be here in the next half hour…Nothing fancy, just the tables and chairs provided and they intend to get married at their current table, "where it all started."

_Everyone_ likes the idea of them getting married where they had their first date. Noboru even _teared up_ because he thought it was _so romantic!_ Masato-chan did, too, when he heard about it…Those two, um, Masato-chan rubbed off on Noboru _a lot_. Noboru's not 'flaming metrosexual' (well, flaming_ bisexual _in his case) like Masato, though.

Tou-san smiles, putting an arm around Tou-chan. "Ready, Takato-chan?"

"I can't wait, Jen-chan…Thank you," Tou-chan gives Tou-san a hug. "Next year will be our first."

"We'll make last even longer than the first one," Tou-san jokes.

"…But, Jen-chan, I wanna get married again _every_ year…" Tou-chan pouts, Tou-san, Takehiro and I laugh.

Tou-san looks forward, he suddenly looks surprised. "…Megumi?"

Takehiro and I turn. Megumi is one of the last two "original" Hypnos staff, the other being Yamaki-san. Reika retired a few years ago.

"Matsuda-shitsuchou, I-I hope I'm not…interrupting your wedding," Megumi bows her head. "…Ya-Ya-Yamaki-san, he…He wanted me to deliver a wedding present to you." …A wedding present?

"Megumi…Is everything okay?" Tou-san asks. Megumi does…look really upset, actually.

"Ye-Yes, of course!" Megumi straightens up, smiling. "Yamaki-san just…he's…He's resting right now…This…took a lot out of him."

"I-I'll call him—"

"No, no, just enjoy your wedding, Matsuda-shitsuchou. I-I'll…I'll let him know…how things went, really. Don't concern yourself!"

Tou-san nods. "Okay…Megumi, this…This wedding present…?"

"…Bring him in!" Megumi shouts.

Two Hypnos agents turn the corner into the café area...

_Everyone_ suddenly goes silent as, behind them, steps in…

"…_Guilmon?_"Tou-chan whispers.

…This is officially the most amazing wedding…_Ever_.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's notes:

*Whew* _That_ was a long one…I had some trouble with the ending but…THEY FINALLY GOT THEIR PARTNERS, EVERYONE! ENJOY!

And, yeah, Megumi was hiding something…I'll let you guys figure out what, though.

For this chapter…Again, I just wanted to see what things for the grown up Tamers Spawn would be like. And I wanted to play with Fumiko Cao's character again after "Ours." This time I wanted to see if she could become a _little_ sympathetic with her regret over what happened, as well as how Liangji would handle being in contact with her on his own terms…

Originally, there was a chapter where Fumiko came into the bakery and she and Liangji have sort of an awkward conversation without either really saying anything along the lines of "you're my Mom"\"You're my son." There's also a second version (the original draft, actually) that had her confirm she was Liangji's mother but…It was debatable who was being more cruel: Liangji or Fumiko, since Liangji wasn't exactly happy to meet her.

I might _still_ let Taiki put one of them up…Maybe. The first was originally going to go up when we hit 1,000,000 words but…I thought I could do better.

With Takako: Using "-tan" is Japanese "baby-talk" for the "-chan" suffix. I thought it would be fun to make her affectionate towards Tarou (AKA "Glasses-chan"). Though both "glasses" and "megane" were used interchangeably, I preferred using "Megane" between the two.

Also, I'd like to get out a quick apology to anyone who sent Taiki any private messages to the account while he was gone: I knew he had some new messages but I didn't look through his PMs until he asked me to send him anything new he got (and said I could read\reply to anything). The reason is I felt like it'd be the same as going through his email behind his back. I mean, I may be a big enough ass to reveal his (fake) password to the account, but I would NEVER go through his private emails\messages! For I like to think of myself a virtuous person, I let _other _people do my dirty work for me.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Somehow I _doubt_ Ori's "virtuous" persona exists, unless Takato (the tortoise) has been acting as his conscience in place of that cricket he squashed.

Actually, I should take that back as I am _very_ grateful for something Ori did for me recently that I _cannot_ thank him enough for! Well, actually, according to him it was _Takato's_ idea (the tortoise, of course), so I suppose I owe thanks to him as well. Thank you, Takato, you wonderful Co-Writing Tortoise that makes me question the sanity of the man I edit fics for!

I am back online! Ori was kind enough to send me an old laptop of his that he described as "a piece of junk," but it works quite well in my opinion. I missed the internet, especially this site as my school had the it blocked, I went far too long without my Jenkato fix! Ori had to email me his Kae chapter, which I thoroughly enjoyed. Also, I want to thank everyone who PMed or reviewed hoping my PC problem is fixed soon. I'm hoping it can somehow be salvaged but I am not getting my hopes up at this rate. But I am glad to have this laptop, it is a million times better than having to rely on my school's computers. And if I do have to replace my PC it would likely take until _next year_ for me to be able to buy a new one, so I am beyond grateful for this laptop right now.

As for this fic, Ori sent me the first part of this chapter while my computer access was stilll limited and with this message:

_Twerp-chan,__ here__'__s __a __little__ pick-me-up __for __you. __Hope __you __like __it! __Just__ a __warning: __There__'__s __a__ part __where__…__Okay, __on__ a __scale __of __1 __to __Takato, __how__ easily __do__ you __cry?__ '__Cause__ if __it__'__s __anything __above __a __5, __I__'__d __suggest __reading __it__ in __private __if __you __can. __When __it __happens, __you__'__ll__ know__…_

He was, of course, referring to Jen and Takato's fight when Liangji discussed meeting Fumiko for the first time.

I should have taken his warning seriously, I am _so_ glad I was alone in the school library when I read that part. Had it not been too long to where I could not read the entire preview in my computer class (which is where most of what little internet access I had took place), I would have had some explaining to do as to _why_ I was suddenly so teary eyed.

Honestly, I could _not_ believe Takato actually invoked the name of his father _ON__ JEN!_ That truly got to me to where I was lifting my glasses and using my sleeve to dry my eyes. I was _not_ bawling or anything of course but I was just as worried about their marriage as Liangji and Takehiro were!

Thank you for the bonus chapters, Ori, they made me feel so much better once I got online again. Thank you so much for the laptop you sent me to get back online. It's not _nearly_ as much of a "piece of worthless junk" as you describe. The only problem is a strange white line on the screen and one of the hinges is (poorly) glued on. It works just fine for something Ori described as "worse than having no computer." Though, I wish he remembered to change his windows start up sound to something _other_ than his custom choice.

What is it you ask? Dr. Wilson from House saying "Gregory House, will you marry me?" Ori tells me that's his "absolute favorite moment" in the history of the show, when House and Wilson pretended to be a gay couple.

Ori has quite a few Mirai No Kodomo chapters ready and waiting in the doc manager, we'll post them soon well as a sequel to "The Meeting of The Goggle Boys" called "Dinner with Devils." Ori was kind enough to upload them for me and do his own editing, so I would be able to put them up fairly quickly. Thank you for the fics, Ori, and even more for the gift! And, again, please give Takato a tree's worth of apples for me. Your co-writer certainly deserves them!

Finally, there is a new poll for Mirai No Kodomo readers: Ori wants to know what sort of bonus chapters to focus on in the future, especially given how many I'm posting today! Please vote and let us know!

-Taiki Matsuki


	72. Bonus XI: Family Tree, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XI: Family Tree (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

"He-Help…! Ju-Juri…!"

"Takato, hold on, hold on…You can be so clumsy sometimes."

"He-Hey! This thing is _HUGE! _Heeeeelp…!"

"Takato, Juri, is there a problem?" Our teacher looks to us from his desk. We're presenting a report today: Our Family Tree. We need to go back to _at least_ our Grandparents and, um…Well…

…We sorta spent all Sunday getting photos and working on our _huge_ family tree with Mom and Dad. Dad was, um, sorta worried when they said we _had_ include our grandparents but…

…He said we shouldn't hide our family, even if it means Juri and I _might_ have to deal with, um, people who don't like our Uncles and Grandparents…

…I know Tai Chi _really_ well, though! And so does Juri…

…BUT ALL THE TAI CHI IN THE WORLD ISN'T GONNA HELP ME HOLD UP THIS MASSIVE THING! It's _paper_, it's (sorta) light but _doesn't_ balance well…HELP BIG-SISTER-BY-SEVEN-MINUTES-JURI!

"Can we prop this up against a chair, Fujirou-sensei?" Juri asks.

Thankfully, our teacher nods. Juri gets my chair from the front row of desks and we lean our _huge_ family tree diorama against it. I stand next to it as we lean it, "That thing is—AUGH!" It falls to one side and against me, knocking my glasses off my head. It's made of cardboard and a _ton_ of construction paper and it's a little taller than I am.

Juri manages to get it balanced against the chair, I search for my glasses as a bunch of kids laugh at me…I hate losing them on this floor, too, they blend in _really_ well. I'm _so_ glad these are unbreakable frames with scratch-proof lenses, I've stepped on them a _lot_…

…I have a lot of trouble seeing without them, Dad and Mom don't know _why_ I can't see real well. Mom thinks it's from her side of the family but I think it's from Dad's: Grandpa Jianliang's _whole family_ wears glasses!

"Takato, here." I turn in the direction of Juri's voice. She's got my glasses, if I drop them near her she _always_ gets them for me.

Juri and I are both in the same fifth grade class, we've had the same class every year since we started school since, y'know, we're twins and all. I thought we were identical twins for a long time ('cause we tend to know each other really well, we can even finish each other's sentences or guess what the other's thinking a _lot_). That was 'til Dad told me "Takato, if you were Juri's identical twin, you'd be a girl, too." We're 'Fartarnil' twins or something like that.

"Class, enough, enough," I hear Fujirou-sensei say, the other kids quiet down as I stand up and make sure my glasses are straight. I like my glasses, they have yellow plastic frames like Grandpa Takato's goggles! I'm named after him and he's a _real_ Digimon Tamer! Had a digivice and _everything!_ Grandpa Jianliang, too! Grandma Juri was a Tamer but…Um…She still doesn't really like to talk about that (neither does Dad or our Grandpas, they never told us why).

Juri stands on the opposite side of our family tree, she's wearing a Chinese-style shirt that Aunt Xiaochun gave her with her hair in two buns, tied with red ribbon. She really likes her hair that way. I'm wearing my lucky Wormmon shirt for good grades! It's really lucky 'cause…Um…You'll see when we show the others our _other_ family tree, hehehe! We've got that part of the family waiting in the hall…Can't wait!

Juri looks to me, I nod. We both bow in unison. "This is the Matsuda family tree!"

"Wait, wait…" Fujirou-sensei looks to our family tree from his desk. He sets his coffee mug aside and looks at our tree. He lets out a sigh, "Takato, Juri, we went over the proper format of a family tree _dozens_ of times…You got a lot of these relation markers wrong. According to this, you have _three_ grandparents, the two grandfathers being _married__!_ In fact, a _lot_ of your Uncles are shown as _married_ not _brothers_! Don't _bother_ presenting this, you both—"

"They _are_ married!" Juri and I say in unison, and _quickly!_ I think Fujirou-sensei was about to fail us for 'messing up' our family tree (we didn't, Mom and Dad both made sure _everyone_ was related with the right markers for us).

Just as we say this, Fujirou-sensei gets a _really_ weird look on his face. There's suddenly a bunch of whispering among the other kids, too, I hear a couple say 'gross.' Juri gets a little angry, 'cause I think she heard it, too.

_No-one_ calls our family 'gross!' Ever since, uh…Let's call it an 'incident' with a boy named Kazuya she's been _really_ mad at anyone who doesn't like gays or families with gay relatives (like ours). She beat up Kazuya for, sort of, breaking my arm…It was an accident, he just stole my glasses, I even forgave him and hid a box of pocky in his desk while Juri distracted him (sort of, she walked up to his desk and he _ran!_). It's the same thing I do for anyone I have a crush on, sort of. I just like being 'secret' when it comes to giving out candy to people I like. With Kazuya, I gave him a little note with it that said: _It's okay, I forgive you. It was an accident, sorry I scared you so much. –Takato_.

I leave notes with the crushes, too, but I _never_ give them my real name...Just 'I really like you' or 'I think you're really cute' and 'love, secret admirror,' until Dad told me how to _really_ spell 'admirer.' But I only got the courage to confess to one of them so far (last year, I confessed just before break started)…And I was turned down but Juri made me feel better by taking me to a sweets shop we both like. They, um, _really_ didn't like me after I confessed, but…I sort of thought that would happen, so I was okay with it…

…I just wish we could have still been friends at least…

Of course, now, Dad warned me: I'm probably going to get a _lot_ of people asking me if I "like boys, too" because of this project. He said that's what they did to him and Uncle Liangji in school when they found out about our Grandpas…But I'm not worried. I don't care what the other kids think…I'll answer honestly if they ask and if they don't like it, they don't like it.

Juri and I would _never_ be ashamed of our Grandpas! They're _really_ cool! Though, um, Fujirou-sensei…looks sort weird as he stares at our family tree.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" Fujirou-sensei asks.

"Our Grandpas are married," Juri says.

"And our Uncle Liangji is married to our Uncle Tarou, plus there's Great Uncles Hirokazu and Kenta and our Uncles Akio and Yamazaki!" I add. We included the 'honorary family,' too. We just used the markers that show them as 'adopted.' It's sorta the truth.

"E-Ex-Excuse me?" Fujirou-sensei whispers.

"Our grandpas are gay," I say. "And our Uncles."

"…Takato, Juri, why didn't you…inform me of this?" Fujirou-sensei asks.

Juri and I exchange a confused glance. "…You didn't say anything about telling you about gay relatives…"

"…True, but, I don't think—"

A kid speaks up, "Is that Li Rinchei?" He asks, pointing to a picture on our family tree. "Like, next to your Grandpa—Er…The one with dark hair, I mean. He's related to _Li Rinchei?_"

Juri and I both nod. "Li Rinchei is our Great Uncle!" We both say, _proudly!_ _Every_ gamer knows Li Rinchei.

Suddenly those whispers from before turn into a _lot_ of talking between students, a few are talking about what Li Rinchei games they really like, others are talking about some of his latest projects, one boy in the middle row speaks up. "Takato-kun! Takato-kun! Oh! Oh!"

"Kyu-kun?" I ask.

"Could you ask Li Rinchei if he's _ever_ gonna make a PSHolo game? I _really _wanna see him do a PSHolo game!"

Juri and I exchange a glance, Uncle Lianjie is _not_ a fan of anything holographic these days. He _hates_ it, we were there when he got his PSHolo 'design kit' about half a year before the console was released. He brought it over to show Grandpa Jianliang since he also knows a lot about computers and programming. _"It's all this newfangled code I don't even know _where_ to begin—Wait, Jianliang, did I just say 'newfangled?'"_

_"You did, Lianjie."_

_"…Gods, Jianliang, I've become all I've ever hated. There is a form of video game technology that is new, scary and confusing to me. Can you be the one to take my head as I commit seppuku now?"_

_"No, you're Chinese, Lianjie, the honorable form of suicide is slitting your throat, remember?"_

_"Yeah, but seppuku_ really_ gets the message across: I HATE HOLOGRAPHIC CONSOLES SO DAMNED MUCH I'D RATHER CUT OUT MY OWN STOMACH THAN PROGRAM FOR THEM!"_

_"…Fine, I'll take your head."_

_"Thanks, little bro! I'll go borrow someone's ancestral sword…Think Takato's got one? Actually, Hirokazu for some reason_ screams_ samurai lineage...I dunno_why."

_"Two words: Otoko Shibuki."_

"The

hell_ does manly flying spit have to do with samurai_—_Oh, right, right, code of honor.__"_

Great Uncle Lianjie didn't _really_ want to commit seppuku but we were five at the time and took him seriously. Grandpa Jianliang was a little mad at him 'cause we ran into the room crying and begged him not to do it. They didn't know we were listening in from the hallway at our Grandpas' bakery.

Juri and I turn back to Kyu, saying, "We'll ask him," and make sure there aren't any sharp instruments readily available when we do.

"I-I'll grade your family tree in private—" Fujirou-sense is interrupted by a bunch of groans from the other kids. "Wh-What?" He turns to the class.

"I wanna know about Li Rinchei!" Kyu-kun shouts. "Please?"

"Yeah! Li Rinchei's their Great Uncle!"

Fujirou-sensei looks to the tree and sighs, looking to us sort of annoyed. _"_Somehow, I _doubt_ that's true—"

"I wanna know more about their two Grandpas and Grandma!" A girl shouts, interrupting Fujirou-sensei.

"Me, too!" Another girl shouts. Dad told us: _A lot_ of girls were going to want to know about our gay relatives and that a _lot_ of them were probably Ai To Kirai Fans, too.

We _love_ Ai To Kirai! I like to end my favorite one (Ai To Kirai: Natsu No Shima) with either Kenshin or Sakura. Juri _always_ ends hers with guys, though, but I like to joke it's because ending with a girl is too much of a challenge for her. It sort of is but…Juri's _really_ good at games! Our cousin Takako's the _best_ though!

"Please?" A bunch of students say at once, mostly girls.

"They're related to Yamazaki Makino, too! He's _awesome!_" Another boy shouts. Yeah, Uncle Yamazaki's a pro-kick boxer (Uncle Akio _really_ likes that about him), he's been to the national championships a few times but hasn't taken first place (got to third last year, though!). He's openly gay, too, so he has both a ton of fans and a ton of critics. Mostly fans, though, _especially_ Uncle Akio, he _never_ misses a fight, he has a special seat near the the ring, you can see him cheering for Uncle Yamazaki on television in the background. Occasionally, if he's _really_ excited and cheering a lot, they'll do a close up of him with the caption, "Yamzaki Makino's devoted husband and biggest fan - Akio Makino." It's usually when he gets _really_ into the fight by standing up, cheering and making punching and kicking motions.

"I-I don't…think…" Fujirou-sensei lets out a quiet sigh as more kids beg to see our family tree. "Okay, okay, just…Keep it, um, clean, all right?" ...Clean? What? Why? Is there a smudge on our diorama…I thought I missed that mud puddle on the way to school when I tripped.

Juri shrugs. "O-kay…?"

Fujirou-sensei goes to his desk, he sips his coffee and stirs it with his pen as we present our family tree.

"These are our Grandparents, Grandpa Takato Matsuda, Grandpa Jianliang Matsuda and Grandma Juri Katou. We're named after two-thirds of them," Juri says. "Our Dad, Takehiro Matsuda, is named after our Great Grandpa! Our Mom is Kyoko Matsuda." She points to all out relatives pictures as she names them.

"Our Grandparents are all retired," I say. "Grandpa Takato and Grandpa Jianliang used to run a bakery our Uncles Liangji and Tarou run now. Grandma Juri used to own our Dad's restaurant: Suteki Suteiki!" Dad's a _really_ good cook and his restaurant is really popular, too! Grandma Juri gave it to him a few years after we were born, he used to work as her…Um…Soup Chef or something like that. It was a really high position ('cause soup's important, I guess, all restaurants serve it after all!).

"Our Great Uncles Hirokazu and Kenta Kitagawa got married a little after we were born," Juri says, pointing to their pictures on the tree. "They're not really related to us but everyone considers them family, along with our Dad's cousin Noboru."

"Noboru-san's their son," I say. He's studying in college, he left earlier this year…

…Uncle Kenta _cried a lot_ when he left for college but, um, so did he, actually. The _worst _was Uncle Hirokazu, though! When Noboru visited us on vacation, he said "_Tou-chan really missed me, he called me _every night_ for the first month I was in my dorm." _

"Noboru-san is in college with our Dad's other cousin and his best friend, Masato-chan. He _really_ likes being called 'Masato-chan' for some reason. Anyway, they're at a college with a _ton_ of design courses up north, where our Uncle Makoto and Aunt Xiaochun went," Juri explains. "They can't major in any of it but Noboru-san likes fashion while Masato-chan likes feng shui and interior design. Masato-chan really wants to do what his parents did, he even planned Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta's wedding when he was eleven!" He said _that_ was 'a dream come true' for him, Uncle Kenta once said Masato-chan was more excited about the wedding than _he_ was!

"…Are you serious?" Fujirou-sensei asked. "Your Father has…two gay cousins, too?"

Juri and I turn to Fujirou-sensei, confused. "No he doesn't." We say.

"They're _not_ gay?"

We shake our heads. Masato-chan wants to marry a girl he met in design school and Noboru-san's girlfriend's going to a college close to his.

…Why'd he think they're gay? Well, actually, Noboru-san's bi but he says he prefers girls. Masato-chan is straight, though. Noboru told us he came out about three days after he 'knew for sure' and he wasn't really afraid to tell anyone. He just told them 'I'm bi' and Uncle Kenta just smiled and asked him which 'goggle boy' he thought was the cutest in Digimon. He said Taiki Kudou – I think Zenjirou's better, though! Or Nene…

"I-I see."

"Our Aunt Jialing is the Chief Attending Doctor at Shinjuku General hospital," Juri points to Great Aunt Jialing. "She's _always_ there if one of us gets sick." Or anyone else in the family.

She was the one who treated my broken arm, she waited for me personally in the emergency room! She also called Mom to tell her Juri snuck onto the ambulance to go to the hospital with me.

"Tell us about Li Rinchei!" A few kids start to shout.

"Okay, okay, this is our Great Uncle Lianjie Li or Li Rinchei," I point to Great Uncle Lianjie. "We're not allowed to tell you what he's working on right now, but…"

…It's a _really_ in-depth RTS game set in China (but you can also play as some other countries, too) with a _ton_ of really customizable features, especially when it comes to researching technology. And it's got this super-in-depth city building and political-alliance system! It's _really_ cool! We spent half our last break playing it! He said he always wanted to try an RTS game and "_All I got are the handhelds and computers these days…Damned kids and their 3D, holographic _THINGS_—Wait… …I need to sit down and reflect on what I just said, now."_ …He's _not_ handling holographic consoles well _at all_. Ever since Nintendo released the first one it became the industry standard for video game consoles. The technology's too big for handhelds, though, and not all that, um, needed for computers. So Uncle Lianjie keeps his games on handhelds and PCs, now.

"…It's for the computer and it's _really cool!_" Juri finishes. "We played some of their test features and early versions of the game, it's super fun! We even beat Uncle Lianjie a couple times!" We teamed up against him to do it, though, he was _really_ hard to beat. "We'll tell you more about it after he makes the public announcement!" Uncle Lianjie told us we're not allowed to tell people about games that he hasn't announced yet, they're all top secret like Grandpa Jianliang's job at Hypnos –Except even MORE top secret, he says!

"Cooooool…!" Kyu-san is _really_ into games, especially Li Rinchei games.

"What's Li Rinchei's favorite game?" A boy asks.

"Shin Sangoku Musou 2," Juri replies. "It's an _oooooooold_ Playstation 2 game."

"…Play...station…2…?" The boy asks.

Yeah, Uncle Lianjie's got a _ton_ of antique consoles…He told us how the PS2 and PS3 and PSInfinity were all 'The greatest graphical achievements of their time.'

….Uncle Lianjie, I'm _really_ sorry to hear that. The last non-holographic generation of consoles was _a lot_ better than _that_ stuff! The games we played were still fun, though…

…He looked _kind of_ annoyed when Juri asked him if he ever played Pong when it first came out.

Juri points to a picture of our Uncle Liangji. "This is Uncle Liangji, he's our Dad's brother. He met Uncle Tarou through Great Uncle Lianjie's Yellow Scarves MMO."

"They were in the same gay guild!" I say.

"…Gay…Guild…?" Fujirou-sensei looks to us.

"Yeah, um, like this group of gay players. Our Great Uncle Kenta used to run it," Juri explains. We don't play Yellow Scarves Chaos too much, it's _really_ old but still has a decent following. Nowadays it's free-to-play since it's so old.

"…I see…" Fujirou-sensei lets out a sigh. "Continue."

"They're married and own the Matsuda Bakery, home of Guilmon, Terriermon, MarineAngemon and Gomamon bread!" Juri announces. Uncle Tarou's a _great_ baker! "They also sell Grandpa Takato's artwork." I wanna learn to paint like Grandpa Takato, he does a _lot_ of cool paintings with Digimon! I want them to sell my paintings, too, someday!

"They adopted our cousins Takako and Jianliang a little after we were born, too," Juri says. "That's also when he met his DNA-Mom, Fumiko Cao." She points to a picture, saying, "This is Uncle Liangji's DNA-Mom and her three kids: Uncle Cao, Uncle Hong and Aunt Ling." Uncle Liangji is really close to his brothers and sister, especially Dad and Uncle Cao!

"Grandma Fumiko is really nice," I add. "She considers our Dad her son, too, and he calls her Kaa-san, too. It's 'cause Grandma Juri is our Dad's real Mom and he told Uncle Liangji that meant she was his Mom, too, 'cause at first she said she was his aunt. She was the one who, um, had our Dad for Grandpa Takato and Grandpa Jianliang so they could have a kid."

Dad told us the story of how Grandma Juri used to be 'Aunt Juri,' and how he found out he was really Grandpa Takato's son. I was _so_ excited to find out I was really related to Grandpa Takato, too! I thought Dad was adopted like Uncle Liangji, so I thought being related to the Grandpa I was named after was _so cool!_

But Dad said that finding out his 'Aunt Juri' was really his Mom was one of the greatest things he'd ever heard...He and Grandma Juri are really close because of that, sorta like Uncle Akio and Great Aunt Ruki. Juri's really happy to be named after Grandma Juri, too. Dad told us the reason he named us after his parents was because it's how he got his name: From Great Grandpa Takehiro, Grandpa Takato wanted to name him after his Dad.

I point to another picture on our family tree. "And this is our Uncle Akio, his Mom runs GIRLY GIRL Magazine. Uncle Akio used to be their, um…Gay advisor?" I look to Juri.

"Consultant," Juri says.

"Gay Consultant, 'til he got his own magazine."

Juri and I both say together, the slogan for, "FIRE EXTINGUISHER! For manly men who like manly men!"

Just as we finish, we hear the sound of coffee spraying out of Fujiou-sensei's mouth. He's reaching for a tissue to wipe his mouth and clean his desk, a _ton_ of kids are laughing. "WH-WHAT?"

"We said, 'Fire Extinguisher! For manly men who like—"

"N-No! I-I-I mean…Augh…! Takato, Juri, this is _real_, right?" Fujirou-sensei asks.

We both nod.

"You know I _will_ call your parents to confirm that, right?"

Again, we nod.

"…Okay, continue." He says, the rest of the class calms down after he motions for them to be quiet. He goes back to cleaning his desk.

"Uncle Akio is married to Uncle Yamazaki, he's a _really_ good kick-boxer! They adopted a baby a couple years ago, we couldn't get a picture of her for the tree, though. Her name is Akiko. Uncle Akio wants Uncle Yamazaki to teach her kick boxing someday soon, he's a _really_ dedicated Dad!" It's true, if he hears her crying he'll do _anything_ to make sure she stops, but she doesn't cry too much. Uncle Yamazaki dedicated his first fight after adopting her to "Akiko-chan" and _won_ with a knock out in the third round, Uncle Akio was _so_ happy! You could see him cheering and holding Akiko in the background in the videos. We watched the fight on TV with Dad, he said, "_Only Akio Makino would take an _infant_to a kick boxing match…"_

Mom said, "_I wonder how many of her earliest memories will be of one of her Dads beating the crap out of someone…"_

When Uncle Akio and Uncle Yamazaki stopped by to celebrate, we heard Uncle Akio saying to Akiko-chan, "_Your Daddy's an ass-kicker, isn't he, Akiko-chan? Isn't he? Can you say 'Daddy kicks ass?' C'mon, you can say it, tell your Daddy how much of an ass-kicker he is. It'll make him really happy!"_ She didn't say anything but Uncle Yamazaki thought it was really funny.

Uncle Liangji saw this, too, and told us, "_Your Uncle Akio is weird in the best way possible."_

"Also, our Uncles Liangji and Tarou adopted two kids, our cousins Jianliang and Takako." It's _really_ weird that Takako and I have really similar names, half the time when we're together someone'll call one of us and we _both_ respond 'cause we thought we heard our name…

…It's 'cause Uncle Liangji named his son after Grandpa Jianliang and, um, when they adopted Jianliang when he was a baby they found out at the_ last minute_ he had a sister, too! The agency _really_ upset Uncle Tarou by not telling them at first, they found out completely by accident. Uncle Tarou _refused_ to split them up (Uncle Liangji, too, but _everyone_ talks about how much the idea of what they almost did to Jianliang and Takako _really_ upset Uncle Tarou) so they adopted her, too. She was about two years old at the time, Jianliang was only a few months, he didn't have a name. Takako is like Juri, she takes care of her baby brother _really_ well...

...Except I am _NOT_ your 'Baby' Brother, O 'Big Sister' by _SEVEN MINUTES!_ But...Juri takes it seriously ever since the thing was Kazuya so I don't complain, my sister's the best!

Juri points to our cousins' pictures, saying, "Takako's our age while Jianliang is two years younger. They both speak Chinese like we do. Jianliang is named after our Grandpa Jianliang but Takako's not named after Grandpa Takato." No, _really!_ Jianliang didn't have a name but _Takako did!_

Uncle Liangji told us the story that when they said 'her name is Takako Kazami' Uncle Liangji said, "_I saw it as a sign we were meant to have both of them, and Tarou-chan wouldn't allow anything else."_

Takako's nice, she's _really_ into video games like Uncle Tarou and Great Uncle Lianjie (In fact, she _begs_ to visit him whenever she gets good grades, he says she's his number one tester!). She's also into sports, she's on the soccer team in school. We usually share the same class with her but this year she's in Class 5-1, we're in 5-2. She's doing a family tree project, too, we're going to compare the two at lunch!

Jianliang is more quiet and he's a _serious_ bookworm. He's actually not Chinese, even though he has a Chinese given name, he still speaks it really well. He's sorta shy but, whenever someone makes fun of him for having two dads, he'll either play into it or just ignore them (usually by reading)…He says he doesn't care if anyone thinks he's gay and doesn't see what the big deal about it is. I agree with him, I don't care what anyone else thinks, either.

"Next, we have our Aunt Kae," I say. "She's Uncle Akio's sister. She's the animator and owner of Kae Makino's Evil Lair, the video website." It's _huge_ now, a ton of her friends make money off of their animations! It's mostly FLASH animation (Uncle Ryou taught her as a kid) but it's _really_ well done, Aunt Kae pays a _lot_ of attention to detail! "Uncle Akio writes a _lot_ scripts for her, too, when he's not busy with Fire Extinguisher. He also does the voice of a _lot_ of the villains, especially Doctor Jerkface!" We sometimes call Uncle Akio Uncle Jerkface (I say "Yerk-fa-say" like his character, Juri just uses Aunt Kae's "Jerkface" nickname for him), it's his official nickname from Aunt Kae. Um, I got one, too, from her and Aunt Ruki. I'm 'Goggles the Third' and, after I got my glasses, 'Goggles Squared.' Them calling me that is how I learned about Grandpa Takato's Goggles…

…Which are now _my_ goggles! Hehehe! Grandpa Takato gave them to me when I started playing Uncle Lianjie's latest Digimon MMO (Digimon Universe: Invasion of The Digimon Kaiser) 'cause I told him I wanted to wear goggles and be a Digimon Tamer like he was! Now I am, I've got a Wormmon! He can only evolve up to Stingmon, but I'm working on training him. Every day after I finish my homework, I train with my Wormmon (and I _always_ wear my Goggles when I go Digimon Taming!)!

Juri's a Gomamon Tamer, Dad told me the Gomamon plush she has in her room used to be his (which explains why it looks _so_ old). Dad and Juri both have the same favorite Digimon…Actually, Uncle Tarou likes Wormmon a lot, too! Mom's favorite is Gabumon.

"Is that everyone?" Fujirou-sensei asks.

"Almost," Juri says. She looks over the family tree. "Did we forget anyone, Takato?"

"Grandpas, Grandma…Oh, Grandpa Hidemura and Grandpa and Grandma Sakamoto! And Uncle Kensuke!"

Juri points to our other grandparents, starting with Grandpa Hidemura. "This is Uncle Tarou's Dad, Kazama Hidemura. He was, um, really upset with Uncle Tarou for being with Uncle Liangji at first, they had a fight about it but now he likes Uncle Liangji. Um, he was in the hospital a long time ago, something about having a nervous breakdown at the club Uncle Kenta works in, but he's a _lot_ better now! It was right before he and Uncle Liangji became friends."

Yeah, he had some sort of 'cat-tonic' or something when he went to give flowers to this one singer he really liked in the backstage dressing room she had… He just, um, stood in the doorway and couldn't move, like, he was totally frozen!

Uncle Tarou told us the story… _"He had a dozen roses and candy, they _begged_ him not to do it, they _begged him_ but…He _loved_ that, um,' act.' So, when he, um, saw who she really was he…Broke. He was completely silent in the hospital for a few days…Then we got a three AM phone call from a nurse telling us he was talking again—Well, more, screaming at the top of his lungs…"_

_"Yeah, um, you could hear him from the elevators on the other side of the hospital. Even after enough haloperidol to take down a raging rhinoceros." _That's what Uncle Kensuke said, he was screaming _a lot_...Like when I saw that...Eww...DVD about laser eye surgery Mom and Dad wanted me to see with them to see if I wanted it for my vision...

..._NEVER!_ GODS _NO!__ I AM NOT LETTING THEM CUT MY EYES OPEN! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!_ **NEVER!**

...That was the _grossest_ and _creepiest_ thing I ever saw...It scares me just _thinking_ about it!

_"He was released a few days after that and, um…I'm _still_ amazed he still likes going to The Rainbow Koi!"_

Yeah, they said Great Uncle Kenta and Hideo-san gave him, like, a year's worth of free visits 'cause of, um. he was dragged by a queen or something, I dunno, but they felt really bad about it!

"Our Uncle Kensuke is Uncle Tarou's brother, he plays in a band that performs at Uncle Kenta's club, The Rainbow Koi."

"He's _really_ good," Juri adds. "And our Grandparents on our Mom's side…Grandpa Kouji and Grandma Maeda. Grandpa Kouji's retired but used to be a mechanic and Grandma Maeda writes for GIRLY GIRL and Fire Extinguisher."

"Questions?" I ask.

"How did your Grandpas fall in love?" A girl speaks up.

"They confessed at a hot spring," Juri says. "It's called Ishigame, we've been there a few times, it's _great!_"

"Why'd they confess there…?" A boy asks.

Juri and I look to each other…

…One time, when we were five, we stayed with Uncle Hirokazu and Uncle Kenta. And when Dad came to take us home…

_"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure, Juri-chan."_

_"What's a boner? And what's wrong with having one in a hot spring?"_

_"…What? Oh, Gods,_ NO !_Ju-Juri-chan, where did you hear that word?"_

_"I overheard Uncle Hirokazu telling Uncle Kenta about it! Is it, um, some sort of food or something? Something with a bone in it? Did Grandpa Takato break the rules and bring food into the hot spring? And why would Grandpa Jianliang know he's gay 'cause of food?"_

Dad went silent, he pulled over and pulled out his cell phone…

_"…Tou-san? ...Do me a favor and talk to Uncle Hirokazu for me. ...Four words: Hot. Springs. Boner. Day."_

…We could _hear_ Granda Jianliang _screaming_ on the other end in Chinese, but we couldn't hear him too well (except for a couple_ really_ dirty words, Juri asked what those meant, too, after Dad started driving again).

_"…Thanks, Tou-san. I'll let you handle it. Now I know why Uncle Kenta told me he was out of town for work when we picked up Takato and Juri."_

_"Daddy…?"_

_"…Yes, you're right. Grandpa Takato brought food into the hot spring, Juri. Grandpa Jianliang confessed his love to make him feel better. But for now, um…Don't say that word in front of Grandpa Takato, okay? It's…really embarrassing for him."_

Um, Juri then wanted to know what the food was _really_ badly, so, um…Mom and Dad got fried chicken and gave us drumsticks, saying, "_It's a specially seasoned chicken dish. It gets its name because you can't use boneless chicken for it."_

We found out what _really_ happened earlier this year—Well, Juri did, I knew what a "boner" _really_ was for about a year or two before and just…couldn't bring myself to tell her since, um…

…She made a _huuuuuge_ deal about wanting to try "the food that got Grandpa Takato in trouble." So, when she found out the truth…Everyone else thought it was funnier than she and Dad did (Mom and I could barely _breathe_ because of the look on her face).

I got another version of the story when I was younger, too, from Uncle Kenta after Uncle Hirokazu "let it slip" again. His version: Grandpa Takato was _really happy_ to see Grandpa Jianliang, so Grandpa Jianliang confessed his love…I got _that_ version around the same time I found out the "truth" of the original story.

"Um, if your Grandparents are gay, why's only your Uncle Gay and not your Dad?" A boy asks.

"'Cause it doesn't work that way," we reply. Dad told us to say that. But how'd he know someone was gonna ask that?

"And that's your family?" Fujirou-sensei asks. "Very good, take your sea—"

"Wait, we're not done!" Juri says. "That's just the first half!"

"…First _HALF?_" Fujirou-sensei shouts.

Juri and I grin, "Put 'em on, Takato!" Juri says, I nod and run to my desk to get my backpack. I pull out Grandpa's old goggles and put them on and go back to the family tree. We both flip our family tree around. It's pictures of our family again but with _one_ difference…

A _ton_ of kids start laughing as Fujirou-sensei gets up to see our other family tree. He lets out a low groan. "…You want us to know your family's favorite Pokemon? Are you serious?"

"_Digi_mon!" I say. "And they're not their favorites—Well, actually, they are, but…They're their partners!"

"Grandpa Takato's partner is Guilmon, this is a picture of them, Our Dad's partner is—"

"Takato, Juri, stop…Just stop." Fujirou-sensei sighs. "I-I knew it, the gay relatives were one thing but…Related to famous game designer? And the owner of a magazine like _Fire Extinguisher?_ Now you want us to believe your family has _real _Digimon?"

"Yeah!" We nod.

"Look at the pictures…" Juri points to one of Dad and Gomamon, it was taken at home last night. He's holding him in his arms.

"Yeah, right!" One kid shouts. "Digimon aren't real!" Uh...We've got news footage and a top secret government project that says otherwise. Project: Mitsuo! It's named after the guy who discovered the way to bring Digimon back to earth, something about this weird gas that's filled witth 'synthetic proteins' and using Grandpa Jianliang's old Digivice to send "Arks" out to collect them. I dunno, but…

…Grandpa Jianliang, um, when I got Wormmon for my birthday a couple years ago, he told me, _"Takato, take good care of your partner…The person who discovered how to bring him to Earth gave up everything to reunite us with our partners, so don't ever take your partner for granted. He's…He's worth a lot, both as your friend and…in what it cost Yamaki-san to_ finally_ get them back…And…what that also cost us, too… ...We'll never forget what he sacrificed for us, please don't forget that. Ever."_

We…don't know too much about Yamaki-san but Grandpa Jianliang holds a _lot_ of respect for him and, um, hasn't been the same since…a little after they got Grandpa Takato's partner back (he was the first and _only_ one Yamaki-san brought back, the rest were from Grandpa Jianliang 'cause...). They can only do one Digimon at a time and Grandpa Jianliang says they can only do it when 'certain conditions are met' but _all_ of the original Tamers have their partners! Dad's got a Gomamon (he shares with Juri) while Uncle Tarou has his own Wormmon and Uncle Liangji has Grandpa Jianliang's Terriermon. Moumantai!

Uncle Akio's got a Tsukaimon and Aunt Kae's got a PicoDevimon. She's training him to become a BelialVamdemon that's a hero for justice! He's really, _really_ excited about that! He can evolve to Devimon, now! He stopped a purse snatcher once! And, as PicoDevimon, shoots train gropers in the butt with PicoDarts (unless Aunt Ruki's around, then he points them out and she beats them up)!

The rest of the class is starting to either laugh or tell us we're lying. "You've either photoshopped those or hid a PSHolo with Digimon World playing!"

"We can prove they're real!" I shout. "GOMAMON! WORMMON!" I whistle.

The door slides open, Wormmon and Gomamon hop into the classroom. Gomamon goes over to Juri, I run and pick up Wormmon.

"These are our partners!" We both say, reaching into our pockets and holding up our digivices. Grandpa Jianliang made them for us!

There's a _very_ loud THUMP as the entire class goes silent…

Kyu finally breaks the silence, "You're in _so _much trouble! You broke the teacher!"

Fujirou-sensei is on the floor, passed out.

"Um…'Til he wakes up, you guys wanna go out and play with our Digimon?" Juri asks.

_No-one_ objects to that idea, everyone charges for the door with Juri and Gomamon. I still have Wormmon in my arms.

"Takato-chan, is that a good idea?" Wormmon asks, looking up to me.

I shrug. "Juri _really_ wanted to finally show off Gomamon." Dad _finally_ said it was okay to show people our Digimon, Grandpa Jianliang gave his approval. It's 'cause of Kae and PicoDevimon: They're reported a _lot_ in the newspapers: Artist and Little Demon Friend Fight For Justice! PicoDevimon _really_ likes being a "hero."

I start for the door when I hear a voice. "…Takato…"

"Fujirou-sensei?"

Fujirou-sensei lifts his head up. "…I'll give you and Juri an A+ for your project…On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That's a stuffed toy you have in your hands." Huh?

"Fujirou-sensei, I'm not a—"

"YOU. ARE. A. STUFFED. TOY."

"…Wormmon, be a good stuffed toy and play outside with Juri," I say, setting Wormmon down. He crawls off.

"…Thank you…" Fujirou-sensei rests his head back on the floor, groaning.

…I _knew_we'd gat an A!

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I wanted to have a _little_ fun with the "spawns of the tamers spawns," especially Takato and Juri (the seconds).

Oh, and since someone might comment on this: Takato thinking his bad vision comes from Takehiro's side of the family because of 'Grandpa Jianliang' was intentional. Takato's not stupid, he's just…"Confused," let's call it. Takato-chan's fun as the narrator, though.

The name of Takehiro's (formerly Juri's) restaurant, by the way, is a wordplay joke: Suteki means "Wonderful" while "Suteiki" is the Japanese pronunciation of "steak." The name means "Wonderful Steak."

Hope you liked the fact they finally got their partners back, too. I decided that it would be a fun way to end things, especially with breaking the teacher.

Also, with Kae and PicoDevimon, mainly the "train groper" line: A common problem on Japanese subways and trains is men who "bump" into women and feel them up on the crowded trains. They're called "train gropers" or "train molesters." It's illegal but hard to really report unless they're caught in the act (and the victims are reluctant to make a scene on the train, so the perverts usually do get away with it). So PicoDevimon getting aerial view and sniping them is _definitely_ Hero for Justice-worthy (same for Ruki breaking every bone in their hand). There's an episode of Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective Academy Q) that deals with catching a train groper after the fact, it's a good episode so check it out! Also a good series, one of my favorite detective animes!

I also want to mention this: Lianjie and the Holographic games. I wanted to have a _little_ fun with the fact that, well, this chapter is set pretty far in the future and Lianjie is the dedicated gamer. I wanted to see if he could turn into your stereotypical "old man" who doesn't get kids and their lousy gaming videos or videoing games or whatever, get off my damned lawn! The only way I could see that happening would be with something like holographic games (which I imagine would be a SERIOUS pain to program for).

Holographic technology isn't _too _futuristic and somewhat doable. There's interactive "holograms" like you see in sci-fi movies…Sort of. The 3D image is projected against a thick mist of water and sensors above\below the image sense how you're interacting with them. I imagine that holographic consoles wouldn't need to be hooked up to a television (or, if they did, it means we'll have holographic TVs by then, too). Whether or not you need to hook them up to your shower, however, remains to be determined.

Yeah, I'm making this fic go sci-fi on you, now...

...ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, FELLOW SPACE EXPLORERS!

In our next courageous chapter of Mirai No Kodomo: Liangji faces the Digimon Kaiser one-on-one and learns a startling truth about his real father!

Meanwhile, Hirokazu is teleported to another planet to face the Gorn one-on-one…Will he succeed and save his beloved Kenta? Or will the Gorn be victorious in their duel to the death?

And will Takato's ship, The Quantum Guilmon, somehow manage to escape the event horizon of the Hypnos Galaxy's Super Massive Black Hole?* And if not, will it spell doom for the courageous crew of The Quantum Guilmon or shall it send them through to another parallel universe where Vamdemon rules Earth with an iron fist and the Chosen Children are part of a secret rebel alliance?

All will be revealed in the next chapter of MIRAI NO KODOMOOOOOOOOO...!

Mirai No Kodomo is brought to you by SARDINES! Remember kids, you can get all the nutrients you need from sardines! Sardines are a very healthy snack, loaded with Omega-3 fatty acids that help protect you against heart disease. A sardine a day will keep the doctor away! Tell your friends, tell your family, beg your parents for a tin of those delicious, delicious little fish: The sardine.

(Disgaea 4 is FREAKIN' AWESOME, Dood!)

* = Hey, Taiki, add "sucked into a black hole" to the "List of Horrible Things I've Done to Takato Matsuda," since there's no way in _hell_ he'd get out if he went past the event horizon. That's just, y'know, common knowledge of black holes. Especially the ones with the words "Super Massive" attached to their names...

...Takato go down the hooooooooooole.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Do I even _want_ to know what he's on _this time?_ Sardines? Ori, _please_, stick to turtles! They don't smell like fish at least! Please? Kame? Gui? Gui-Kame?

Wait, why do I think mimicking ChibiKamemon will help? On a side note: From what I've been told, Ori has apparently trained Takato (the tortoise) to come when he name is called (or at least turn his head to face whoever's calling his name).

Yes, Ori has turned his beloved tortoise into shelled-canine.

Actually, according to Ori, Takato is freakishly smart for a tortoise, he also goes to his lettuce dish if Ori says the word "food," apparently. I'm starting to wonder if _maybe_ it is possible the turtle is giving him writing advice in some strange form of terrapin-sign language. Or Ori's claim that Takato "adds" to the fic by crawling on his keyboard is more accurate than he's letting on.

God help us all if this is true.

Finally, I must add: _TAKATO GETS_ _SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE? YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT TO TAKATO MATSUDA YOU TWISTED BASTARD? YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS YOU WOULD DOOM TAKATO TO BE CRUSHED TO THE SIZE OF ATOM? AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CLAIM HE'S YOUR FAVORITE GOGGLE BOY?_

Ori, if this is what you do to characters you _like_ what horrible things could you _possibly_ do to characters you _ha__te_ that could be _WORSE?_ Or dare I ask if you're actually _NICE_ to those you hate? Tell me the name of a character you hate, one you truly despise! I _must_ know how you treat them! I demand a name, Ori!

But as you requested, I'll add it to the list:

The List of Horrible Things Ori Has Done To Takato Matsuda

1. Sucked into a black hole (This officially makes number one, and if Ori can somehow top it I will be _beyond horrified_)  
2. Outted to his parents and friends by Juri on Christmas Eve  
3. Outted to his parents and friends by Ruki through a joke and flat out asked if he was gay _by his own father_ on _his birthday!_ (Ori, I don't care if that fic was a comedy: That is simply _cruel!_)  
4. Various other outtings to his parents by homophobic characters (Grandpa Jiyan Li, Though-The-Years-Continuity-Hirokazu, I'm looking in _your_ direction)  
5. Two words: Blasphemous. Rumors. (Ori shall _never_ live that one down)  
6. Hunted down by Masaru Daimon for revenge and forced to go into hiding in China (This should actually be number one, now that I think about it)  
7. Given a drinking problem _(TWICE!)_  
8. Issues with Takehiro Sr. in this fic continuity  
9. Spends all of Teardrop with a broken leg due to Hirokazu's stupidity  
10. Lost a bet to Ruki and has to spend a week cross-dressing as her assistant (At Kohaku Koneko's request, of course! My apologies, I forgot this one was a request fic - Taiki Matsuki)  
11. Had an _incredibly_ embarrassing audition tape mailed to Toei  
12. Technically outted by a turtle (I'm sure this one is Ori's favorite on the list) as it is what led to Hirokazu and Kenta reading his journal  
13. Often dragged out of the closet kicking and screaming  
14. In this continuity and, in the words of Takehiro (Jr) in this chapter, "Four Words: Hot. Springs. Boner. Day."  
15. Outs _himself_ to his own parents accidentally  
16. Trapped in a dark elevator for _HOURS!_ And did I mention he spent eight of those hours "doing the pee dance?" Evil, Ori! Simply EVIL! (I just remembered this one, one of the Omoi Chapters: Team Up)

And there you have it, the (partial, as I know of upcoming\unfinished\not-to-be-posted projects Ori has that you don't) list of horrible things Ori has done to Takato in his fics! And we have topped it with "sucked into a black hole." I never once thought I would ever type those words in regards to Takato Matsuda but I should have known never to underestimate Ori's ability to outdo himself when it comes to tormenting Takato Matsuda, who he _still_ claims to be his _favorite_ Goggle Boy!

-Taiki Matsuki


	73. Bonus XII: Skips A Generation, Takehiro

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XII: It Skips A Generation (Matsuda Takehiro)

* * *

If there is _one_ person I know who would know this sort of thing, it's Tou-chan. I'm calling him right now since…

…Well, Kyoko and I just, um, _noticed_ it for the first time the other day. It's _not_ a problem for us obviously but, um, how it's being 'handled' is…I-I don't know how to put it, I mean, I don't know if—

"Hello?"

"Tou-chan, hey, it's Takehiro. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's nothing bad, I just…I'm a little confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah, Kyoko and I thought it would be best to ask you."

"What's going on?"

"Well…Um, let's just say 'it skips a generation.'"

"…It skips a—O-oh! Re-Really? Which one…?"

"Who else?"

…I _still_ can't believe what we heard that day…

_"No way, Zenjirou, Juri! Zen-ji-rou!"_

_"Taiki! Taiki! Taiki! Ta-i-ki! Ta-ka-to!"_

_"Zenjirou by a_ million!"

_"Taiki by a million plus one!"_

_"Zenjirou by infinity! HA!"_

_"Taiki by infinity plus one!"_

_"You can't add one to infinity!"_

_"I just did, Takato!"_

_"Fine, Zenjirou by infinity plus two!"_

_"Infinity plus three!"_

We thought they were arguing over who was the better character, Taiki Kudou or Zenjirou Tsurugi. We listened in from the other room as Takato and Juri kept adding numbers to infinity…They finally gave up around infinity plus twenty-seven when Juri shouted…the most shocking thing I've heard since…

_"Taiki is the cutest Xros Wars character times infinity plus INFINITY BILLION!"_

_"Fine…Zenjirou's still a close second, though! Nene's _almost_as cute, too! Better than Akari."_

_"Eh, wouldn't know about Nene, but I guess Zenjirou_ could_ be a close second."_

_"Can we at least agree _BLASTMON _is better looking than Kiriha?"_

_"Blastmon_ and_ Olegmon!"_

…Since Liangji told me he was in The Way of the Mauve Fist. Or when he said "I think Akio likes you."

I-I couldn't _believe it!_ Not that I disapprove but…It's a _shock_ to hear your own son and his sister arguing over guys! Then he mentioned Nene, so…We were a little confused, I mean, I've talked about guys with Liangji (mostly to help him come to terms with being gay, I didn't have a problem with talking about guys with Liangji at all. Hell, I even hit on Kensuke when he and I first met, we're best friends now!) so Takato _could_ have just been humoring his sister…

…But he was _pretty damn passionate_ about Zenjirou being cuter than Taiki Kudou… And is obviously not a Kiriha fan (Kyoko is, but she hates Tagiru).

We talked about it last night…

_"You think he could be…?"_

_"If he is, Kyoko, he's probably bi…I mean, we looked up those names, remember?"_

_"Can you really go by those, though?"_

_"There were both…Liangji told me he realized a lot of his primary school crushes were guys, too, he just didn't realize it at the time. He saw it as more of a 'become best friends with him' sort of thing instead of the 'I like him more than that girl I'm supposed to like' thing that it really was…The girls were more the 'be friends with' thing, he thinks. He jokes he was trying to get a fag hag early on 'like his brother did.'"_

_"Ha ha ha! I_ knew it_, Take-chan, you just keep me around to look straight, don't you?"_

_"Sorry, Kyo-chan, I just can't let my Dads find out I'm gay, they'd murder me! Just imagine what they'll say about their grandson."_

_"Ha ha ha! Not that I have a problem with it, Take-chan, but…I'm shocked that we didn't notice this, I mean, some of things he's said now and then…"_

_"…Yeah, I mean, you could take it both ways, like… …Oh,_ GODS!_"_

_"What?"_

_"I-I just…I just remembered wh-when…Ha ha ha!"_

I-I couldn't _help_ but laugh at this because…Looking back, it was _so damned obvious!_ I-I guess being raised by Tou-chan and Tou-san made it so these things don't faze me, I didn't notice.

_"Okay, you're laughing, this _has_to be good…"_

_"La-Last week, when Yamazaki's fight was on television. Takato, Juri, Liangji, Tarou and I watched it…A-And…Tarou and Liangji made the comment that Yamzaki's opponent_ somehow_ looked…Really good looking, they couldn't really figure out why since, well, even I'll admit: I didn't think he looked as good as Yamazaki, but he didn't look _bad_ or anything, I mean, I guess he was cute—"_

_"—Like Grandfather, like father, like son. Are you_ sure_ this skips a generation, Take-chan?"_

_"Very funny, Kyo-chan. Anyway, Takato said 'he looks really good in those blue shorts, I think it's those. Blue's his color.'"_

_"…And you actually _did not _see that as a sign your son might be into guys, Take-chan?"_

_"I thought he was just paying him a compliment but… In my defense, Liangji and Tarou didn't notice it either—Then again, they were, um, sort of focused on someone else at the time…"_

_"Ha ha ha—Wait…"_

_"…What?"_

_"Um…Takato_ really_ likes Mixed Martial Arts, right?"_

_"Yeah…Why?"_

_"Think about what Tarou once said…Remember when we asked Takato if he wanted Yamazaki to teach him kick boxing and we'd find him an instructor for MMA?"_

_"Yeah, he said 'no' because…he only…likes…to…watch…it…on TV…"_ It was that moment I realized how _gay_ mixed martial arts is: When you boil it down, it's just two guys wrestling in their underwear and…Some of those grabs and pins get, um…'Really intimate,' if you ask me.

_"…And he's got all those posters…I mean…"_

_"…Yeah, especially of that one fighter…"_

_"Wow, we officially have the world's worst gaydar."_

_"So, um, if he is bi…He's obviously got a preference—Oh, Gods, NO!"_

_"What? What is it Take-chan?"_

_"…He's into_ Akio's_ type…"_

_"…Gods help us all…"_

Of course, neither of us would _ever_ object but it was…just a _shock!_ Especially how we _never noticed_ until now! I mean, he's…He's…

…Takato Matsuda is as subtle as his Namesake Grandfather: Not. Very.

So, Kyoko and I decided that I should make some calls…And Tou-chan was _definitely_ on that list.

"I-I see…I'm surprised, I mean, I never really suspected…But I've heard him talk about girls and, um, he's just about to start middle school. Isn't it…a little early?"

"Well, that's sort of the thing…Since the second grade, he's a had a crush on someone in his class and likes to tell us since we'd buy him candy to give to them." He'd have Juri distract them and he'd put it in their desk or something while they're not looking, Takato was too shy to ever _talk_ to any of these crushes, he was a 'dedicated secret admirer.' "The first one was Sakura, then Miya, then Taichi," Taichi's a gender-neutral name, actually, so we didn't think anything of it beyond wanting to rewatch Adventure. "And so on, but a few times he'll also say something that can be taken a certain way, if you what I mean. A-And, well, a few days ago, Juri and Takato were watching Xros Wars…"

"What happened?"

"Juri said she thought Taiki was cute…Takato argued Zenjirou was cuter, but so was Nene."

"So, he's…bi?"

"We looked up Taichi in one of his old year books, Taichi was a boy."

"Ha ha ha, wow, I can't believe Ruki and Akio were right with that whole 'skipping a generation' joke." Yeah, Akio and Ruki said that when Takato-chan used to play with the MarineAngemon doll Uncle Kenta gave him as a baby. "What are you confused about, then?"

"…Well, I don't think he's in the closet."

"What?"

"He talks openly about it. Looking back, with some of the things he's said…He doesn't treat it as weird or different, I mean, even as far back as when he had that crush on Taichi he just _told us_ he liked Taichi!" I remember that conversation, it was the fourth grade…

_"Takato-chan, who's the lucky crush _this _year? Come on, you've got that look…Thinking of her?"_ Takato-chan had a crush _every year_ and at least once a month would bring them candy…It wasn't until sixth grade he finally _talked_ to one of these crushes, but it was because they caught him putting candy in their desk…

…He was too embarrassed to really say anything and ran off (Juri said he quickly said "Ireallylikeyou" and _ran_)…Takato's sort of shy when it comes to people he likes, normally he's…really friendly and open! But if he has a crush on a girl—Er…Or on a "person," he reminds me of Liangji when he was younger and still afraid of everyone he didn't know.

"_Yeah_, _I like Taichi a lot."_

_"Taichi? Who's that?"_

_"Taichi sits in front of me. Can we get, um, some strawberry pocky? Taichi_ really_ likes strawberry pocky!"_

_"Sure."_

"…It's like he never bothered to even open the closet door and go in, you know?" I say. Really, he didn't even hesitate to say he liked Taichi! And I don't think he realized that I didn't know Taichi was a boy, not a girl. I was surprised at first since the only Taichi I knew was Adventure's but then I remembered the name was gender-neutral so Kyo-chan and I shrugged it off.

"So, you're worried…?"

"Just about bullies and, well, Kyoko and I aren't sure if we should confront him or not. I mean, well, I _don't_ think _anyone_ would want their parents _asking them_ if they're gay or bi or whatever." Granted, _my_ parents sort of hinted that they wanted to know but…I'm told I'm _very_ 'ambiguously straight.' Kyoko was even worried I was gay for a while, just not telling anyone. I blame the shounen-ai dating sims, as much as I still love them…And so do my kids, and, no, unlike my father before me (one of them) I left them in the game box intentionally. Just like Liangji and I, they thought it was a 'making friends' game. "And, also, if he _is_ that comfortable with it, I don't want to make him uncomfortable, you know?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. I know even Kenta, while he skipped the whole 'afraid' stage he _didn't_ want anyone to know. The only fear he had was Hirokazu finding out and hating him."

"Yeah, Uncle Hirokazu _Kitagawa_ _really_ hates his gay husband," I chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, yeah, Hirokazu…I _still_ don't know _what _he is!"

"I don't think even _he_ does." I thought he was gay until…About two weeks before his wedding. I thought he and Uncle Kenta _were already married!_ All of use did! Turns out they just…didn't bother correcting us since, well, everyone else assumes the same, too.

Akio even admitted, he thought they were gay too and never got _why_ his mother kept calling Uncle Hirokazu "King Closet Case." We talked about it once and came up with our theory that he was _really_ in the closet before he fell in love with Uncle Kenta, like Tou-chan was. Not the _real_ reason (though we were _kinda_ close since it _took him so long_ to realize he was in love with Uncle Kenta!).

"I think you should hint at it, maybe…If he talks about it casually, um…Just say 'is there anyone you like at school' and, if he says a boy's name…Just nod and accept it as a 'yes, he's bi.'"

"I just…can't believe how _open_ he is, I mean, he and his sister _argued_ over a cute guy…And Juri-chan, um, she didn't really _react_ when he said it. I'm wondering if we should ask her first. She obviously knows."

"That could work better, actually, just make sure she knows to keep it a secret."

"Definitely…She's coming home from a friend's house in a little bit, Kyoko and I might ask her while Takato is visiting Jianliang and Takako." I _still_ can't believe Liangji's daughter _came with_ that name. But I'm glad he and Tarou adopted her, too, I was pretty upset, too, when I heard what those idiots almost did to her and Jianliang. It's a good thing she 'escaped' from the nursery when she saw Liangji and Tarou with her little brother.

"Good idea. Good luck, Takehiro. If he's so accepting of it, though, I don't think you have much to worry about."

"I think it might be because of, well, look at his family."

"Yeah, good point, his Uncle Liangji and Tarou, and Uncle Akio and Yamazaki, just for those closest to him."

"Don't forget his grandparents…"

"Ha ha ha, us, too. He's had a _lot_ of exposure to it, maybe that's why he sees it as nothing unusual. That worked for you, remember? Yo-You didn't…Ha ha ha…Takehiro, you didn't even _know_ what the word 'gay' meant at first, you just thought of your Dads as married like every other family!"

"Ha ha ha, you _are_ just like every other family, though," I say. I remember as a kid, when I first started school, I had no idea why all the kids thought having two Dads was _so weird_ or why they kept asking if I 'liked boys too' because of it. I still don't see my family as weird—Well, beyond the whole 'Digimon Tamers' thing and the fact we have_ so many_ honorary relatives, but…Tou-san, Tou-chan, Liangji and I…We were just like all the other "normal" families. And when I found out my 'Aunt Juri' was really my Mom…I didn't think it was any more or less normal than anyone else…

…But I was _really_ happy to know I had a Mom who was _always_ there for me. Mom told me later that when I thanked her for that, she was really happy because that's what she was afraid of: She _wouldn't_ be there for me…

…Mom, you had nothing to worry about. You were my favorite aunt until I found out the truth. And, I guess, knowing who you were let me know what a "normal" family is like, having a mom and a dad…Just throw in one extra dad, too.

And, thanks to Liangji, an _extra Mom_, too…I-I _still_ can't believe we're as close as we are to Fumiko Cao—Er… "Kaa-san" (I-I can't just call her "Mom," she's not Juri Katou – Liangji even felt weird at first, he even asked Mom's permission to call Fumiko "Mom" as well) after, well…

…I-I hated her, Liangji just ignored her but…I _hated her_ for what she did to him. I guess I should, in some way, thank her since I got my little brother out of it but...I couldn't forgive someone who could treat my little brother like that…

…At least, I didn't _think_ I could. I forgave her for Liangji since, well, he really likes being close to his half-siblings (and they all really like him and their nephew and niece, Cao's _especially_ close to Liangji, too). And, well, if he of all people can forgive her, I sort of have to. And she is really nice and regrets what she did. And the circumstances surrounding it were…pretty bad.

"I think that might be it, it's just…Normal to him like it was for me, which is a relief. I called Liangji about it, too, he agrees that there's _something_ a little 'different' about him."

Liangji had some interesting insights on the whole thing…

_"…Takato-chan? Re-Really?"_

_"I-I know, it's…It's…unexpected, I guess."_

_"Niichan, no offense, but…Ruki is going to have a_ field day_ with this information. I'd suggest locking him a closet yourself just to keep him from that."_

_"Now that you mention it, that is tempting…"_ Ruki really is going to lose it when she hears this. "_But, um, remember Yamazaki's fight? What he said? Blue shorts?"_

_"Blue shorts? Wa-Wait…Lemme think—Oh, riiight… …Huh, how come we didn't notice that?"_

_"You and Tarou were too busy staining my carpet with drool."_

Tarou and Liangji both admit – Yamazaki is _really_ cute, they _love_ watching his fights. _Especially_ if he's fighting someone else they think is cute, too.

Akio is _really_ glad he got the 'cute ass-kicking husband' he always wanted. He's devoted to Yamazaki and, now, to his daughter, too. She's only three but, um, Akio got Yamazaki to start her early on _kick boxing!_ Gods help us all, a Makino that _knows kick boxing!_

_"…Oh, yeah…Ha ha ha!"_

_"And, well, we thought he wanted to try mixed martial arts so we offered him lessons…He wasn't interested, he said just likes to watch it on TV. And he has a_ lot _of posters of this one fighter…"_

_"I'd call not wanting lessons a mark against bi, actually."_

_"Why?"_

_"Tarou-chan once told me, if he didn't have the physique of a your standard, malnourished gamer growing up, he'd have taken MMA just for the excuse to grope guys and still be labeled as heterosexual…Somehow!"_

…I won't lie: I _laughed my ass off_ when I heard that.

_"Th-Tha-That sounds…Ha ha ha…That sounds like Tarou's dark side…"_ That's what we call it whenever Tarou says or does something, well, _like that!_ It's rare but it does happen and it's usually _really_ funny.

Actually, I admit, Takato having MMA posters is, well, not exactly proof (a lot of straight guys _are_ MMA fans and have posters and pictures of their favorite fighters, I'm sure) but…Well, something Tarou once said about him and his Dad…

_"…He was using the fact I was an MMA fan as 'proof' I'm 'really' straight. He said, 'Tarou, you can't be gay! You love sports like MMA! You and I watch it all the time, you have all those posters of your favorite fighters, all those DVDs, DOZENS of pictures of—Wait a minute…' Yeah, I think he figured out why, whenever he and I watched MMA, I'd do _everything_ I could to avoid, um, standing up when he'd ask me to get him a beer or something…That was when the conversation entered an entirely new _dimension_ of awkward…"_

…That's why we're taking the MMA posters as evidence, it reminded us of Tarou and his, um, 'excuse' to collect pictures and posters hot men in their underwear without drawing suspicion from his dad and Kensuke. Tarou's a clever pervert when he wants to be. He doesn't even _like_ the sport, just the fighters!

Liangji and I talked for a while, he finally told me something he wasn't sure he should reveal or not…

_"Niichan, um, I-I don't know if I should tell you this but…Well, with Takato-chan…Tarou and I both sort of noticed that there _is_ something…different about him."_

_"Different?"_

_"You know, um…Just 'he's not like other boys his age' ever since he was little…"_

_"…Really?"_

_"You never noticed?"_

_"We're both sort of, um, we're in shock just because we were so_ blind _to it. Looking back, yeah, I see what you mean."_

_"I know you approve but…Ha ha ha, Niichan, it's a little funny to see you freaking out over this."_

I admit, I'm more worried than I should be. It's more because I'm worried about bullies and, well, just everything Liangji went through…I don't want Takato to have to go through that, too. Even with what I taught him, he's still reluctant to ever fight. In fact, the only time he came close was in the second grade, a boy kept pulling on Juri's hair and running off. Takato said he was going to hide near Juri and tackle the kid after he heard Juri scream like she did…But Juri beat him to it, that's the day she learned about male anatomy – Namely places we don't like to get kicked.

Still, there is…something different about Takato. That was when I decided to call Tou-chan.

"Jen-chan mentioned that, actually, but we shrugged it off. I-I'll tell him when he gets home—Wait, would you mind that?"

"Of course not, I only asked you instead since…Well, he's your biological grandson, so he's got _your _gay gene. Ha ha ha."

Tou-chan laughs, "They still haven't proven that thing exists…But I bet you Ruki's going to wish _he_ was the one she had that betting pool for." Ruki actually didn't bother this time around, she's _not_ taking wagers for orientation. Not since Masato-chan turned out straight. Granted, we _all_ thought he was in the closet at one point or another – Except Noboru, he believed him when he said he was straight and didn't really question it (beyond some...instances he told Liangji and I about later), they're still best friends and, since college, they're running a design firm together. Noboru is a freelance fashion consultant and designer while Masato does interior design and feng shui. Both of them are very successful, actually, they help each other out (Masato knows fashion and taught Noboru everything he knows about design and feng shui).

Come to think of it, Noboru's bi…I could have called him, too. Actually, when he realized it (he was thirteen or fourteen, I think), he told his Dads without a second thought. He told me he asked if he could talk to them and said he was sure he was bi. He said there was a _little_ bit of a stunned silence from his Dads…Then Uncle Kenta casually asked him which Goggle Boy from Digimon he thought was the cutest. Noboru had trouble controlling his laughter to where it was hard to answer with "Taiki Kudou."

I heard the story that he, um, apparently he and Masato were both constantly accused of being gay for, well, obvious reasons. And, because of that, they decided to "be boyfriends" and use Liangji's answer to that question: "No, but my boyfriend is."

After Masato kissed Noboru once on the cheek things progressed to where, um…

…Masato took things to what Tou-san and Tou-chan described as "_Lightyears Beyond_ Hirokazu-ish levels" (Thank the Gods the two weren't old enough to drink, let's just say _that_) for him to help him "figure things out." Masato is _still straight_, though! Ma-Masato, if I had a "confused friend" like that, I-I wouldn't _kiss him on the lips—_Okay, that _one time_ with Akio aside! A-And that was _my girlfriend's idea!_ …As insane as that sounds…

…Akio had a _lot_ of trouble getting over that 'it's genetic' thing and…He _refused_ to kiss his boyfriends because…He really wanted _me_ to have been his first kiss, like…Thought about that a _lot_ when he thought I might (for whatever insane reason in his mind) confess to him one day…He even knocked out _three teeth_ of one who tried to _steal_ his first kiss (Huuuuuge mistake, _never _piss off Akio Makino - Even _I_ know that).

…I-I didn't mind but when I got home…

_"Takehiro? Can…I talk to you?"_

_"Sure, Tou-chan. Come in. What's wrong?"_

_"Ruki just called…Um…She notified me that she will be demanding a ten percent return of all winnings in the Goggled Spawn Porn Preference betting pool…"_

…I knew where this was going and it was going to be embarrassing…

_"…Oh, she…she did? Wh-Why?" _I also knew the answer, I just hoped I was wrong.

_"…You kissed_ Akio_? I-I just, um, wanted to make sure she wasn't making this up."_

_"I-It…It was Kyoko's idea! A-And, sh-she…She found out he_ still_ refuses to let anyone _else_be his first kiss so…I-I…I…"_

_"It's okay, it's okay, I just…Wow…Takehiro, you're_ definitely_ one of a kind when it comes to your, um, ability to handle situations like this. I'm not criticizing, trust me, I just…wanted to make sure everything was okay with Kyoko. I didn't know it was her idea. I take it took some convincing?"_

_"No offense, Tou-chan, but…A_ little_. And I _might_ have some revenge in mind. Promise to back me up when I tell her I just realized I've been gay this whole time?" _For me, that's…probably easier to believe than it should have been. Not that I care.

_"Promise, ha ha ha! And it's really good you did that for Akio, Takehiro, when I talked to him that time…He really liked you, you know? It was…a little more than_ just _a crush,"_

_"…I know, that's…why it wasn't too hard for her to, um, convince me."_

Actually, I-I don't want to ever tell Kyoko this but…

…I'd been thinking about asking her permission to do that for him for a while. I 'resisted' the idea as much as I did since, well, I _did_ still feel like I was given a 'cheat on your girlfriend with a guy' free card.

Akio sort of got over me after that, which is good, but what _really_ amazes me…

…Ruki actually _got her ten percent!_ So, yeah, I made _two_ Makinos _very_ happy that night! Go me, I'm the Ambiguously Straight Wonder! Just like how Noboru's the Forgettably Bisexual Wonder (which Ruki says is _amazing_ "for a Kitagawa," especially one in _fashion_)!

Though, with Noboru…He really does prefer girls between the two. He's dating a woman right now, actually, so…Yeah, that's probably why it slipped my mind until now. Noboru's orientation is easy to forget about, even _if _he's the son of the infamous Hirokazu and Kenta.

Too bad Ruki didn't have an 'Is Kenta Kitagawa Contagious?' Betting pool…Ha ha ha!

"I'm sure she is…Too bad she picked the wrong goggled spawn," I laugh as I hear the front door open. "I think Juri's home…I'm going to talk to her with Kyoko. Thanks for the help, Tou-chan."

"Good luck, Takehiro. Let me know how it goes."

"I will, I'm _always _going to support my son no matter what."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from Liangji's bodyguard."

"Thanks," I say. Tou-chan hangs up and I put my cell phone away. Juri's gone off to her room, I go to the living room where Kyoko's watching television.

"So, what did Takato-san say?" Kyoko asks.

"Like Liangji thought, he and Tou-san noticed there was 'something different' about him, too. He said we should hint at it and see what he does or talk to Juri since, well, after that…"

"It's obvious she knows for sure. Should we?"

"If she can keep it a secret, I think so," I nod. "Want to do it now while Takato's still out?"

Kyoko nods, getting up and turning off the TV. We both go to Juri's room, I knock. "Juri-chan?"

"Dad?"

"Can we come in, we need to talk to you."

"Sure."

I open the door, Juri's at her computer doing some summer break homework. I see Goma-chan on a pillow in the middle of her bed…Huh, Takato's Wormmon is in here, asleep next to Goma-chan, too. I wonder why, he's usually in Takato's room when he's not here…He guards his goggles. And, at night, his glasses. He's sort of like Ken's Wormmon, he and Takato are best friends.

I thanked Tou-san _so much_for getting him the partner he wanted, the goes for Goma-chan. I _finally_ have the Gomamon I always wanted!

She turns in her chair, looking to us. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, we just have a question," Kyoko says, shaking her head. "You have to promise _not_ to tell Takato about this, though."

"We mean it, Juri, it's _very_ important."

Juri nods. "I still haven't told anyone Jianliang still wets the bed, so I can keep a secret."

"What?"

"Just kidding," Juri says with a grin. "What's wrong with Takato?"

"Nothing's wrong but, um, Juri…Do you know if Takato, um," I look to Kyoko. I think our expressions both say we should be _careful_ with how we word this. I don't want to directly _ask her _if she knows if her brother is gay or bi. "Do you know if Takato…likes anyone?"

"Likes anyone? Like at school?"

"Yeah, we're…curious since he hasn't…talked about who he likes lately," Kyoko says. Good save, Kyo-chan!

"Um…I don't know, really. He liked a girl named Haruko last year but, um, this year? O-Oh, wait, he does stare at Katsuo-kun a lot, especially at lunch!"

"…Katsuo?" I ask. A name that means 'victorious son' is _not_ a girl's name.

"Yeah, I think he likes him," Juri nods. …Wow…Sh-She's not even trying to hide this. I-I wonder if it's because Takato talks to her _that_ openly about it.

"Really?" Kyoko asks. "Who is Katsuo, exactly?"

"Katsuo's the boy who sits next to him, he's _really_ cute! Takato blushes whenever he talks to him!"

"Is there…anyone else like Katsuo he's liked?"

"Um…Taichi-kun back in the fourth grade—Wait, I forgot, he liked Shinji-kun, too." …I can't believe this.

"Did he _tell_ you any of this?" Kyoko asks.

"About Shinji, yeah! He wanted me to distract him while he snuck pocky into his desk a ton of times…Takato gave him a _lot_ of pocky!"

"So, Takato had a _crush_ on Shinji?"

"Huuuuuuge crush! And Shinji really liked having a secret admirer, but he thought it was the girl who sat behind him…Takato told him near the end of the year and he got turned down." H-He…_confessed?_

"How…did it go?" Kyoko asks as we exchange a worried look.

"It was the last day of school, Takato wanted to try seeing Shinji during the break and told him he liked him and him he was the one who gave him all the candy…Shinji just, um, went quiet, turned and ran…" …I'm sorry, Takato.

"O-Oh…"

"But Takato was okay," Juri smiles. "He didn't think Shinji would like him back anyway. He felt better after I took him to our favorite sweet shop!" …Thank the Gods he has his 'older' sister (by seven minutes) to look after him. Ever since we told her she was the 'oldest' of the two after Takato broke his arm, she's acted…Well…

…She takes looking after her 'baby brother' (Takato _hates it_ when she calls him that, which only encourages her) as seriously as _Akio did_ when it came to Kae! Or his "practice little sister," Liangji (The Makino family is the weirdest family I have ever seen, and I grew up with _three parents!_).

"He was really okay?"

Juri nods. "He just wished he and Shinji could be friends at least."

I nod. "I-I see…Thanks for letting us know, Juri-chan."

"Why did you want to know who Takato likes?" Juri asks. "He tells you two whenever you ask." …Actually, she's right, he does. We just haven't really asked in a while.

"Oh, we were worried about embarrassing him…But, you're right, he'd probably tell us. Promise not to tell him we asked you first, though?" I say.

"Promise! Takato won't find out!"

"Thanks, Juri-chan," Kyoko smiles. "We'll let you do your homework, sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, I'm almost done," Juri goes back to her homework while Kyoko and I leave her room and go to the kitchen. I make us some tea while Kyoko sits at the table.

"Well, if _that_ wasn't confirmation…" Kyoko trails off.

"She talked like it was _nothing_ out of the ordinary and…Apparently Takato talks to her about it, too." I shrug. "I say, when he gets home, we ask him if he likes anyone. If he says 'Katsuo' then we know he's…Closetless." That's the thing that's driving me insane about all this, Takato _isn't_ acting any different or like he's trying to hide anything from us. I just want to be sure that really is the case, Takato's just that comfortable with it.

Kyoko nods. "We'll do that…But have some bread he likes ready, just in case and to help him feel relaxed."

I nod. "One batch of Liangji's Deluxe Terriermon bread coming up!" I go to get a bowl and some flour. Liangji came up with a green tea frosting for Terriermon bread that's _really good._ He doesn't even like green tea that much (I _love it_, and so do Takato and Juri..._and_ Terriermon!).

"I'll give you a hand," Kyoko says. "Want me to make the frosting?"

"Sure, thanks," I nod.

* * *

Takato got home about half an hour ago, we're going to talk to him after the bread cools a little bit. We just pulled it out of the oven and iced it.

"Think this will…go well?" I ask.

Kyoko nods. "Take-chan, relax…I mean, he _knows_ we'd never object, especially _you,_Mr. Two Dads and a gay brother."

"Don't forget, Liangji was raised by two Dads, too…Remember how that went?"

"…Good point," Kyoko nods. "Why _was_ he so afraid?"

"Tou-san and I think it was the bullies," I say. "The fact that…he was always picked on for having two Dads and for 'being gay, too' even before he realized it…I think subconsciously, while he didn't have a problem with our Dads or anyone else, we think they made him ashamed of _himself_ because of it. Tou-san told me, while he had nothing to be ashamed of they could still make him feel like he should be…They got really bad sometimes, Kyo-chan. I _hated it_ when we didn't go to the same school, Akio was a _huge_ help." Granted, Akio would throw a punch _immediately_ and either get hurt or suspended (or both) until Tou-san and I taught him some fighting techniques…But Akio's _never_ thrown a punch at someone that didn't provoke him first, so we felt safe in teaching him how to defend himself. It was more for Liangji than him, though, Tou-san was _really_ conflicted about it since he _knew _Akio wouldn't follow 'the rule.'

"…That would make sense," Kyoko says, quietly. "I-I'm really sorry for all he went through."

"Akio and I did everything we could…It's weird, though, after he came out it all more or less stopped. He thinks it's because the fact he didn't scream 'I'm not gay' anymore sucked the fun out of it." It's true, after Liangji came out things were _so much_ better for him at school. There were still some bullies but they weren't _nearly_ as bad and Akio got them to stop really quickly (_especially_ after _he_ came out, _no-one_ wanted to piss off Akio with a gay joke that wasn't "Makino Approved"). It was a huge relief for all of us since we were worried it would get _worse_ for him...

"Thank the Gods no-one really bothers them after that project…" Kyoko trails off.

Yeah, they did a family tree for their class and, well, their teacher called us to _confirm_ how many gay relatives they really had (we admit, the ratio is _kinda_ high but that's because Tou-san and Tou-chan have gay friends who became _honorary_ relatives and they wanted to include them). He was more than a little on the homophobic side and complained that no-one alerted him about their gay relatives (I'd like to believe that Takato and Juri weren't the _only_ kids who have a gay relative!), he _didn't_ want to expose his class to the subject, mostly…I didn't really like that teacher, to be honest…

A few kids made fun of them saying they had a gay family but…According to Juri, Takato just ignores it. He doesn't scream 'I'm not gay' when they ask him 'that question.' A-Actually…Now that I think about it...

"Kyo-chan, I-I just realized: You know 'that question?'"

"Liangji's _least_ favorite question in the world?" Kyoko asks.

I nod. "Takato's told us they ask him but…We never asked how he responds to it and he never told us _what_ he says back." We always assumed it was like Liangji: I'm not gay. Which it probably _is_, but…

"I think we should…ask that, actually. Not the question but ask how he responds to it," Kyoko says. "Then ask about crushes, you know? It might be easier."

"You think he might say 'yes?'" I ask.

Kyoko shrugs. "Liangji did after he came out and, well, if he's _that _comfortable…"

"Good point…We'll do that."

We call Takato into the kitchen once the bread is cool enough, we give Juri a small plate of it to take to her room. She's playing a game on her computer now.

Takato looks at the plate of bread in front of him, he pushes back his yellow-framed glasses…We're still trying to figure out _where_ his bad vision came from, his vision is _terrible_. It explains why, as a baby, he kept walking into the coffee table (Gods that scared the hell out of me _every single time!_ And he did it _a lot! _To the point where Aunt Jialing started answering all of my calls with "It's not a concussion, Takehiro.") and held his toys _really_ close to his face sometimes – We thought the was hiding behind them or something. It wasn't until he started watching television we noticed the problem. He sat _insanely_ close to the TV, even though it was on a raised stand we didn't want him sitting _that_ close to it so we kept telling him "don't sit too close, Takato" and he'd _fight us_ to stay put! Then, when he started talking, he finally shouted at us "can't see it" when we tried to move him.

We did an experiment after that, Kyoko walked to the front door and I took Takato to the furthest wall facing it. I asked him who was at the door and _prayed_ he said 'Mommy' like Juri did when I asked her a few minutes before…

...He didn't even know he was facing the front door.

A trip to the eye doctor later and we found out the obvious: Takato _desperately_ needed some form of vision correction (we chose glasses due to an, um, yo-you'll see…). He was too young for them at the time, so we just took the best care of him we could (based on suggestions from the eye doctor) until he was about four and got his first pair of glasses…

…They only lasted a week: _I_ stepped on them after he dropped them and accidentally kicked them in my path while looking for them, so we went with unbreakable frames and scratch resistant lenses from then on. These days, though, if he ever drops them around Juri, she gets them for him without a second thought, she takes good care of her "baby brother."

Though, we wanted to try laser surgery when he was five but, um, we made the mistake of letting him watch the DVD the eye doctor gave us that showed how the treatment is performed on a live patient…

…In our defense: We didn't know they had to cut open your eye with some sort of sliding scalpel-thing (I have _never_ heard Takato _scream_ like that before or _since!_), so when we tried to get him interested in the idea by saying "It'll be cool, Takato-chan! Lasers! Just watch this movie with us!" Things _backfired!_ ...We're idiots, I know. Takato had _nightmares_ for _three straight months!_ So, um, that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. To this day he refuses to even _talk_ about it!

Kyoko thinks it might be from her side, she heard that her grandmother had poor vision her whole life but…

…Looks like we have _two_ things that skip a generation (or two with Kyoko's theory). Takato picked out his current glasses himself, though, he picked yellow frames because of Tou-chan's goggles…He's _really_ proud of his grandparents for being _real_ Digimon Tamers. He begs Tou-chan for stories every time he sees him. He knows Tou-chan is his biological grandfather…

…But it was about a year or so ago we had to tell him, "_Just because Grandpa Jianliang is married to Grandpa Takato _doesn't_ mean you got your vision from _his_ side of the family."_ Tou-san found this detail _hysterical_…

…I was reminded of when he thought he and Juri were _identical_ twins.

"…What's going on?" Takato asks, looking up at us. "I-I like the bread and all but…Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No, we just…Well, I was talking to your Uncle Liangji about when we were in school," I begin. "And, well, Liangji was bullied a lot because of his family. The fact he had two fathers, mostly."

"Since you and Juri gave that family tree project that year…We just wanted to make sure no-one's making fun of you two anymore," Kyoko says. "And if they are, Takato, you can tell us. We'll talk to the school." And _raise hell_ if they give as much of a damn as they did about Liangji…I-I hated the way a lot of the faculty did _nothing_ to help him sometimes…Liangji sometimes got in trouble _for being bullied!_ It was usually if he tried to defend himself and Akio or I weren't there…

…One of the few times I ever saw Tou-chan _close_ to angry as a kid (…before _that day_…) was when he was talking to the principal on the phone those times (or when Liangji and Tarou were searched for drugs the day they found out their "secret spot" was where stoners used to hang out).

Takato shrugs, picking apart his Terriermon bread. "They'll sometimes make fun of us or call me that word Uncle Tarou _really_ hates…But it doesn't bother me."

"Did they ever ask if you 'liked boys,' too…?" Kyoko asks.

"Um…Not in a long time, just after we gave the presentation. Most of them asked if Dad was gay, actually, because Uncle Liangji was and he wasn't." …Really? Wow, even when _my son_ is in school, I still get asked _that question_ by the other kids!

"But when they asked you…What did you say?"

"'Yes.'"

"…Yes?" Kyoko and I both say in unison, exchanging a surprised look. …Takato's _that open_ about this? He _told the bullies_ 'yes?'

"Why…yes?" I ask. I realize, he might know that's what got Liangji's bullies to stop. He might be using that tactic.

"Because I do," Takato shrugs. "I really like Katsuo this year, actually…Can I bring him some Terriermon bread when break is over? I saw him bringing 'rabbit bread' to lunch a lot before break started, I bet he'll like Terriermon bread more!"

"…Sure," I nod. "Takato, um, you're…?" I trail off awkwardly. I-I really _didn't_ want to directly ask him but…

…I don't think he'd mind, actually…

"I like both, remember? Back when I told you about Taichi-kun?"

"W-We thought Taichi was a girl, actually," Kyoko says. "You've, um, never tried to hide it?"

Takato shakes his head. "Why would I?" …Takato, you are _so different_ from your Grandfather in this regard. I think _this_ is why it's such a shock to us. I told Kyoko about how Tou-chan _convinced_ himself he was still straight (or _Jenryasexual_ since he admitted to being _MADLY_ in _love_ with Tou-san but was somehow still _not _gay – Tou-san's just _better_ than girls, apparently) until Tou-san confessed…Takato-chan? He…never hid it to begin with it seems.

"It's just unusual for someone to be as open about it as you seem to be. Juri knows?"

"Yeah, we talk about boys all the time!" Takato nods.

"Why didn't it scare you? We _of course_ don't object, Takato, but…We actually didn't realize it until recently," Kyoko says.

"Why would I be scared?"

"It sort of comes with the territory, I guess. Your Grandpa Takato was…_really_ afraid of being gay. He denied it for a long time. And your Uncle Liangji was afraid of it, too."

"Uncle Liangji? But…He had Grandpa Jianliang and Grandpa Takato! And you!"

"I know, but…Your Uncle was bullied _a lot_, that's why we wanted to make sure you were okay," Kyoko says. "You really have no problem with it?"

Takato shakes his head. "No problem at all."

"How did you realize it?" I ask.

Takato shrugs. "I…just liked Taichi-kun back then and some other boys in my classes, I just…liked them so I guess that meant I liked them…Actually, um, there is _one_ crush I…never told you about…" He lowers his head. "Not because he was a boy but, um, you _really_ wouldn't like him…"

"It's okay, Takato, I won't get mad," I say. "You can tell us."

Takato clears his throat, adjusting his glasses. "…Kazuya." …_Kazuya?_

I keep my reaction in check but…Kazuya was the boy who stole Takato's glasses in the third grade and, because of it, Takato ended up tripping and falling down a flight of stairs, breaking his arm and getting a (mild, according to Aunt Jialing) concussion…

…When I found out Kazuya and his family showed almost no remorse for _almost killing Takato_ ...I paid that family a personal visit…

…And punched a very large hole in their wall when Kazuya's father told me to get out before _he_ kicked _my_ ass. My fist went straight through the wall and out into their kitchen, I didn't even stop staring him down to do it and the sudden urine stain on his crotch told me he wasn't in any position to make threats. He delivered a punishment to Kazuya then and there. I think he may have let up on him after I left but Kazuya _did_ give Takato a very long apology letter and signed his cast with an apology and a _ton_ of, um, ass-kissing more or less—Wait…

…I-I remember one of the things Kazuya wrote on his cast. It started with _"I'm so sorry, Takato-san, you're a very good person and nice and good looking and"_ so on and so on (he filled up about half the cast with this). Then, and I even thought it was weird at the time but shrugged it off as Kazuya just being a suck up, he wrote, "_…All the boys in the class like you a lot, I bet! You're the best, Takato!" _...Takato…? …Is Shinji _not_ the first boy you confessed to…?

I clear my throat, asking, "Takato, is the reason he took your glasses…?" Kyoko mentioned that Kazuya's argument for why he wouldn't apologize at first was because Takato "was gay" but…Well, the Matsuda family has a history of receiving that accusation, we figured he found out about Takato's Uncles or Grandfathers.

Takato nods. "I-I was, um, staring at him and he asked why after he noticed. I told him it was because I liked him a little and…He took my glasses and told me to stop looking and ran…So-Sorry I never told you but, after what he did and how Dad got that apology letter from him, I didn't think you'd like hearing that…" …I see…

…Well, this explains why Takato actually _forgave_ Kazuya and… …I-I should've known something was up when Juri told me Takato gave him pocky the same way he gives the girls he likes candy. He put candy in his desk while she distracted Kazuya…Which was easy, as soon as she approached his desk _he ran for his life!_ Juri had actually beaten him up a few days before for what he did…She broke 'the rule' (and got a three day suspension) but, this one time, Tou-san and I considered breaking Takato's arm "the first punch" so…We didn't condone it but we didn't punish it, _everyone_ was upset over what happened (Tou-chan was _beside himself_, Uncle Kenta, too). Takato could have been hurt a _lot_ worse than he was, I'm _so_ glad Aunt Jialing took care of him personally…She doesn't "practice" like she used to, she's more of an administrator these days (she even had an important meeting that day she cancelled _just_ to treat Takato…I still thank her to this day).

"So, he was your…first, um, male crush, I guess?" Kyoko asks. She's not too happy with the subject of Kazuya but…We're both keeping ourselves in check for this, we don't want Takato to feel bad over liking anyone, even if it _is_ Kazuya…I can't believe he had the courage to _tell him_ he liked him, though.

Takato nods. "Ye-Yeah, I liked him as much as I liked Sakura and Miya…Maybe a little more…Sorry, again, but…"

"It's okay, Takato, I told you we wouldn't be mad," I say. "So, it just 'came naturally?' That's how you realized it?"

"I guess…You _really_ didn't know? I-I thought you did…"

"Sorry, Takato. We don't mean to make you feel bad or weird about this, I would _never_ object in a million years. It's just a surprise, that's all," I say.

"I know, I'm not worried or anything," Takato says, smiling. "I-I'm surprised, too…Juri and I…We talk about boys we like all the time and…She and I thought that guy Uncle Yamazaki was fighting was _really_ good looking!"

I laugh, "W-We looked back and realized that…I-I'm sorry, Takato, I know we're making too big a deal out of this but…"

Takato shrugs. "It's okay, I guess I wasn't afraid because, well, I know you had two dads growing up and you're really close with Uncle Liangji. And Mom told me a million times how you both met and how she liked your 'weird family.' I guess I knew I had nothing to worry about." …So it _was_ his family that made him feel like everything was normal…Nothing he had to hide or be ashamed of.

"I'm glad, Takato…But if anyone ever bothers you, let us know, okay?" I ask.

"I will," Takato smiles with a nod, he eats some of his bread. He swallows it, adding, "If Katsuo likes rabbit bread, he's gonna _love _this! Can you make both frostings? I don't know if he likes green tea or not."

I smile. "Sure…Do you know if Katsuo might like you back?"

Takato shrugs. "If he doesn't, I still want to be his friend at least…He's _really_ nice."

Kyoko and I look to each other, we're both _so_ relieved by this…

…Good luck with your crush, Takato-chan.

And I'm glad you had _nothing_ to be afraid of.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

I know, we sort of covered bisexuality with Noboru, but I wanted to play with some stuff _after_ "Ours" since I wanted to see what things would be liked for the Tamers Spawn in the future. Especially Takato Matsda's _grandson_. Keep in mind, the continuity status for "Ours" is up to the reader…More or less at this point.

With Takato-chan being bi: I wanted to have him do the exact opposite of what his Grandfather did…And I had some fun hinting at his future with some of his lines in previous chapters.

His vision, also: Well, I gave him yellow framed glasses initially as a play on the fact he's named after Takato and has "permanent goggles."

However, Taiki commented that it was weird for Takato-chan to have glasses when none of the Matsudas have glasses (in the show) and the Sakamotos weren't described as wearing them. And the topic gradually shifted to our mutual vision problems (between the two of us, Taiki's got the worst vision_ by so damn much _and mine ain't all that good, either _–_ Sorry 'bout that Taiki-chan, I'll make sure to always send the massive stuff in parts for your vision's sake) and I asked him, "Hell, mind if I combine all this into a mini-arc for Takato-chan?" And Taiki had no problem with it, he liked the idea.

For my side, it's the fact I refuse to ever get laser surgery for the same reason as Takato: I ain't lettin' no-one near my eyes with a FREAKIN' SCALPEL!* Sorry, I was raised to believe that sharp instruments should be kept away from one's eyes. _FAR_ away.

Besides, everyone knows that at the ten year mark your eyes fall out.

(Free cane to whoever gets that reference)

* = I know, it's not really a scalpel but…THEY STILL GOTTA CUT YA!

For Taiki, the part about how Takehiro and Kyoko figured out how bad his vision was (Kyoko standing at the door across the apartment). Taiki's parents did something similar when he was a baby and just learning how to talk.

So, yeah, I just had some fun with a little drama for Takato.

Oh, and for Noboru: I wanted a bi character in a straight relationship to even things out since things are started to get a little heavy on the gay side (plus it gave Masato something else to add to his "ambiguously" gay image – Proud of being mistaken as "the gay one"). And for how he takes it, like it was written in a previous chapter: Noboru wouldn't hide it because he's grateful for his family (sort of a reverse Liangji situation, Liangji being afraid of coming off as _un_grateful for hiding it even though Jen and Takato understood) and wouldn't hide something they obviously wouldn't care about from them.

Why Noboru? I'll let you pick which of Ruki's jokes we'll go with for the explanation:

A. Because Kenta Kitagawa is so gay it's contagious  
B. Because when the Gods assigned orientation they got Masato and Noboru mixed up  
C. Because there's no such thing as a straight Kitagawa  
D. It was decided by divine coin toss  
E. All of the above

I also want to note on Taichi being a gender neutral name: This is half-true. I picked Taichi because it's a male name _everyone_reading this would recognize. And there are girls with the name Taichi. But Taichi as it's spelled in Adventure is with the Kanji for "Round\Fat" (Ta) and "Ichi" (One). The female spellings use different Kanji…But that's just getting technical (and in Japanese they'd still all be pronounced the same, if Japanese had tones like Chinese it'd be a different story).

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

First off, I want to congratulate Ori for another milestone in his work: MIRAI NO KODOMO IS OVER HALF A MILLION WORDS! Go, Ori! You have brought us an epic Jenkato series! Thank you for that! And Takato, too, since you insist he's your co-writer, after all! Congratulations to Ori and his tortoise!

Second, I really liked Ori's idea of having Takato (Jr) handle his orientation in the complete opposite way his grandfather did. I see Ori had a bit of fun with that. And I loved hearing about Tarou's dark side when it comes to how big of an "MMA fan" he is! Ha ha ha!

And, yes, what Ori said about our vision problems is quite true, especially mine. We talked about it when I asked Ori if he planned to do any chapters involving "the grandkids" and Ori (for once) gave me some information on this fic. He did that a lot, especially, when my computer was out and we exchanged brief emails while I was at school. Of course, as of now, I'm in the dark for whatever Ori has planned for this fic in the future. I won't complain, though, because I can't wait for more!

This concludes our Mirai No Kodomo bonus chapters for the day. Please check our poll and let Ori know what you'd like him to focus on in future chapters! I also want to say it is great to be back on this site, I truly missed it. My many thanks again to everyone for their support as well! Thank you all so much!

-Taiki Matsuki


	74. Bonus XIII: Dads, Matsuda Takato

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XIII: Dads (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

Takehiro learned a new word today: Ice cream. He got it from a TV commercial for Meiji's new line of ice creams. He pointed to the TV and shouted "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" I _think_ he was trying to give us a hint, too.

Naturally, we decided to celebrate this fact with ice cream, ha ha ha! He's actually speaking with a _fairly_ good vocabulary at this point, he can get his message across now and then. It's usually "love Dad" or "play with Aunt Juri." He stopped calling her 'oukan' (a warping of "okaa-san" or "Mom," we think) about six months ago…She's officially 'Aunt Juri,' now…

…We _really_ wish she was still 'Oukan' or 'Okaa-san,' though…We just don't feel _right_ letting Takehiro think she's his aunt instead of what she really is: His _mother_. …But it's Juri's request, we're going to honor it. We wouldn't do _anything_ against her wishes, not…Not after all she did for us.

…Takehiro-chan…

We've talked about what we might tell him the day he asks who his mother is but…We have no idea how to 'hide' Juri's role in his birth beyond 'someone anonymous,' which…

…I don't want to tell my son his mother was 'anonymous.' We're…not going to bring it up, we're going to wait until he asks us who his Mom is. I know it'll come soon, I mean, how would his Dad _not_ know who his Mom is?

We go up to Michihiko's Cones, it's a place Jen-chan and I used to date, actually, before we both came out. It's nice, we both _love_ their selection, it's _huge_. It's the only place we could think of for taking our son out for ice cream, now. I wonder if the owner is still there and might recognize us, he knew we were "close friends" before and, after I came out, he found out "how close" we really were. He didn't have a problem with it, thankfully, we were more than welcome as two of his best customers. We'd come here for dessert after most of our dates, it's where we had sundaes the night before I left for college, too.

"I'll get the ice cream," Jen-chan says with a smile. "You watch Takehiro and save me a seat, okay?"

I nod, the place is a little crowded, most of the tables are taken…Mostly by teens on dates or families out for ice cream like we are. It's still as popular as ever.

I find an empty table and sit with Takehiro, taking him out of his stroller and setting him in my lap. "Ice cream!"

"Yep, Tou-san's getting it right now," I smile. His favorite is green tea, we know that much. He always asked for 'green one' when we'd ask him to pick something out.

I can _tell_ Takehiro is excited, he's practically bouncing out of my lap, looking over to Jen at the counter. Ha ha ha, Takehiro's got a sweet tooth.

Jen comes back with three cups of ice cream after a couple minutes. Strawberry for me, red bean for him and green tea for Takehiro. I help Takehiro eat his with one of the mini-spoons they use for taste testing.

"I spoke to Jialing," Jen-chan says. "She wants to see Takehiro for his next check up in a few weeks, everything's been set up, she says."

I nod. "Thank her for me next time you talk to her." Jaarin is our son's private physician, practically. _Any_ time we think he's sick or anything, she makes a house call, day or night without us even asking…She loves her nephew and he loves his aunt, especially when she has a sucker for him after his check up…

…Though he _hates_ shots, we have to distract him while she sneaks up behind him with the needle. Just one _look_ at the thing and he's _determined_ to escape. I can't really blame him, I _still_ hate getting shots or blood drawn.

"Excuse me," we hear a voice. I look up, an elderly woman is standing behind Jen, smiling. "Is that your son?"

I nod, smiling. "Takehiro-chan, he wanted some ice cream."

"And you couldn't say 'no' to that face, could you?" She smiles. "I'm sorry but he reminds me of my grandson, he's _so_cute."

"Th-Thanks," I smile, giving Takehiro another spoonful of ice cream.

"How old is he?"

"He's two," I reply. "Born August third."

"My grandson was born in July, actually, ha ha ha! His name is Heisuke, he turns four this year. They look alike, except Heisuke has black hair." She steps up to Takehiro and I, smiling. "Hello, Takehiro-chan. Like your ice cream? …Sorry, I-I just…"

I smile, "It's okay. Say 'hi,' Takehiro-chan."

"Hiiii!" Takehiro waves his hand to the woman, she laughs.

She turns to Jen-chan, smiling. "Are you his Uncle or a family friend?" Oh, um…Yeah, a lot of times…To avoid trouble, Jen usually says he's Takehiro's Uncle. We'd rather not have anyone make a scene in front of Takehiro if they don't approve. We once had someone, um, mutter a certain word in front of Takehiro and…

…He didn't pick it up (thank the _Gods!_) but wanted to know 'why Tou-chan sad' afterwards. I-I told him 'that man was mean and said a bad word' and Takehiro…he looked _really_ upset over it, actually. I don't know why but I think _that_ actually got to him…He didn't even know what the man said aside from 'a bad word' but…

…Well, Takehiro's family is _very_ different from most others. That's probably why, but at _that age?_ I'm glad to know we have his support at least.

Jen-chan speaks with a nod, saying, "I'm his—"

"Tou-san!" Takehiro shouts. Huh?

I look down to Takehiro, he's staring at Jen. "Tou-san! Both Dads!"

"Wh-What?"

"Both my Dads! Loooove Dads!" Takehiro shouts. Ta-Takehiro!

"I-I'm sorry…You're _both_…?"

"BOTH DADS!" Takehiro shouts again, a few nearby tables _definitely_ heard him.

"Ta-Takehiro-chan…" I trail off nervously. …I'm being outted by an infant…

"Dads best! Love Tou-san! Love Tou-chan!" Takehiro shouts again. I-I can't _believe this!_

Jen-chan and I exchange surprised looks…Takehiro's _ranting_ about…his Dads…

…We, um, sort of wondered about _how_ Takehiro saw his family, actually, since, well, like how he saw an ice cream commercial on television…Takehiro sees, mostly, families that have a _Mom_ and a Dad, not two Dads, on the shows we let him watch. Since he still doesn't talk too much, we sometimes wondered if Takehiro realized what it meant to have two Dads (or, before, if he even _realized_ he had two dads) or if whether or not he even saw that as _normal_.

"You two…O-oh, I see…" The woman bows her head. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize…"

"Mo-Most, um, just assume I'm—"

"Tou-saaaan!" Takehiro shouts as Jen talks. Ha ha ha, Jen's…_very_ surprised by Takehiro's, um, 'rant,' I guess. But he's smiling a _lot_ over it…

…Jen's proud to be a Dad, he's just, um, less emotional than I am (a _lot_ less) about Takehiro. I know he has more than a _dozen_ pictures of him in his office at Hypnos, including a full painting I did when Takehiro turned two, it's of the three of us.

Takehiro was when Jen officially "came out" at work, before then everyone knew he was married but only Yamaki-san, Reika and Megumi knew he was gay. Now? Surprisingly, he said it's never been an issue beyond some office gossip for the first few months after Takehiro was born. And, even then, it was more "Jenrya's a Dad, now" not "Jenrya's _gay?"_ After the first couple weeks.

"—His uncle or a family friend," Jen-chan says. "But, um, he's…He's Takato-chan's son, biologically."

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Takehiro turns in my lap and gives me a hug, I feel the distinct, sticky feeling of melted ice cream on my neck…Ha ha ha, I don't mind this time, though,

"You two have…Ha ha ha, a _very_ proud son, obviously," the woman says, she obviously approves…Thank the Gods. "I'm glad he loves his Dads so much."

"Love Tou-chan and Tou-san!" Takehiro shouts.

I look around, we're getting a _few_ surprised stares from the nearby tables but…Thankfully it's mostly the usual 'oh, a gay couple' look, nothing negative. Well, this one kid at the table behind Jen-chan, looks _confused as hell_ right now.

I hear him whisper, "_They're _both_ his Dad? H-How?"_ …His parents look a _little_ apprehensive on how to answer that.

The old woman stays a little longer, playing with Takehiro before she leaves and thanking us for letting her spend some time with our "adorable son." We finish our ice cream and leave, Takehiro quieted down not too far into his 'rant' about his Dads…

"…Takato-chan, um, did that…_really_ just happen?" Jen-chan says as we walk out into the sidewalk with Takehiro in his stroller.

I laugh a little. "I-I think it just did…Our son loves his Dads."

"I didn't…think he _realized_ that…" Jen-chan trails off.

"Why else would he call _you _'Tou-san?'" I ask. "Jen-chan…"

"I-I guess it's just, um, when I was…I never knew about gay _anything_ until I was five or six, Takato-chan," Jen-chan shrugs. "I-I remember thinking the idea of two men together like that was 'weird.'"

"We aren't exactly your average couple, Jen-chan," I joke. "But…Well, Takehiro _does_ have two dads..." I trail off with a smile. Takehiro just lets out a laugh. "Takehiro-chan, which one of us is 'Dad?'"

"Both!"

"Takehiro-chan hath spoken," I laugh. I think Jen was so surprised because of…Well…

…I feel guilty now and then because of how _everyone_ makes a big deal about Takehiro being _my_ son and how Juri was the one who helped bring him into this world…Jen-chan is not _ignored_ but put 'aside,' sort of. He's Takehiro's_ other_ Dad but, well, given the circumstances of his birth…Everyone sees Takehiro more as 'Takato and Juri's son' not 'Takato, Juri and Jen's son.' I understand why but…

…I guess I'm worried Jen-chan is afraid Takehiro saw it the same way everyone else did. That he was going to really be 'Uncle Jenrya' someday instead of 'Tou-san.' He mentioned that once, during Takehiro's first birthday. That Juri and I should be 'Mom and Dad,' he'd be 'Uncle Jenrya.' Juri _refused_ to let him even consider it, though…She made it clear: She's Aunt Juri, he's _Dad_…Like I am.

Takehiro was the one who came up with 'Tou-chan' and 'Tou-san,' though. We noticed that he had a specific honorific for each of us a little after his first birthday…

"Thanks, Takehiro-chan…We're proud of you, you know that?" Jen-chan says with a smile, looking down to his son.

…Actually, that _might_ be why Jen might have been worried Takehiro felt 'the same way' as the others about Takehiro's 'real parents.' _Everyone_ would refer to both of us as 'Tou-chan' when talking to him. If he was asked, 'Where's Tou-chan?' Takehiro would point to me, even if Jen-chan was closer…

…It wasn't until Juri said 'Tou-san' by accident once that Takehiro pointed to Jen-chan. That's how we realized his 'naming system' for us, before we thought he just used 'Tou-san' and 'Tou-chan' interchangeably. It definitely explains why, now and then, he'd call for 'Tou-san' and look confused when _I_ showed up instead of Jen-chan, he'd sometimes even _still_ call for 'Tou-san' after I picked him up or changed him or whatever he wanted…

…He wanted his_ other_ Dad.

It's…_really_ clever for an infant, I was impressed! We all were, actually. When he was asked 'Where's Tou-san?' He'd _always_ point to Jen. And 'Where's Aunt Juri?' was…Always Juri.

…Actually, Ruki once said, 'Where's Mommy?' Takehiro…just looked confused. Juri gave her an annoyed look, though. I think Ruki is working to undermine Juri's request for us sometimes, she doesn't like the idea of 'Aunt Juri' that much, either, and makes no secret of it. She always says Juri is 'insane' for wanting to be 'Auntie Juri.'

…Though, the fact that, after she asked 'where's Mommy,' I walked into the room and Ruki shouted '_THERE'S MOMMY!'_ Tells me she _might_ have had _other_ motives, too…Namely to see if she could get Takehiro to _call me Mom!_

But…At least we have definite proof of one thing: Takehiro sees _both of us_ as his Dads.

"Love Tou-san and Tou-chan!"

"We love you, too," I smile. "Jen-chan, he's…He's _our_ son, _definitely_."

"I guess I'm no longer 'Uncle Jenrya' when people ask," Jen-chan laughs. "He'll tell them from now on, I think." He pats Takehiro on the head, saying, "Thanks, Takehiro-chan."

"Love Tou-san!"

I nod. "He's proud of his Tou-san, Jen-chan."

* * *

A couple years later…

* * *

I thought it'd be a good idea to take both of our sons out for dinner this year for our anniversary, ever since Liangji _finally_ started talking in Japanese…He actually stuck to Chinese for a while and, still, mostly uses it as his first language. We're teaching him both while Jen teaches Mandarin to Takehiro.

Takehiro's _really_ good at learning it, though. He and I can carry on a _very_ basic conversation with Jen-chan and I know he likes talking to Liangji in Chinese…

…Takehiro's _very_ happy to be a big brother, actually. He likes Liangji a lot. From day one, actually. He called him 'brother' for the first few months but was _always_ happy to help me 'feed brother' or 'play with brother.' He still is but now 'brother' is 'Liangji.'

We're going to drop them off at Hirokazu and Kenta's after dinner but, for now, we're having dinner at Juri's restaurant. She's sitting with us, Takehiro's sitting next to her and leaning against her, too…

…He's _really_ close to his 'Aunt Juri,' actually. I'm sometimes curious whether or not he suspects anything, actually. He looks mostly like me but, when he's close to her, it's _obvious_ he has her eyes. His hair acts more like hers than mine, too, I think. Juri even commented on that while brushing his hair after he got out of the bath once.

"_Baba…Bao zi…_" Liangji says, pointing to a picture of some manju on the menu. He's sitting in Jen-chan's lap, an empty baby chair is next to Jen. Jen's trying to teach him the items on the menu, the pictured ones at least.

"_Shi, bao zi."_ Jen-chan replies. _"Manju_, Liangji." He says, in Japanese. Liangji…_only_ speaks Japanese at the apartment or around us. Hirokazu and Kenta are a _little_ apprehensive about babysitting him alone, they need Takehiro as a translator. Just in case, though, Jen-chan wrote up a little 'Chinese to Japanese' translation of basic words Liangji uses for things he wants or needs, which Kenta made sure to _memorize_, actually.

"_Bao…zi!"_

Jen-chan thinks it's because he's shy and, maybe, knows he's speaking a language most can't understand. We're trying to break him of that but…It's hard to really enforce speaking only one language, especially since Jen-chan _really_ hates upsetting Liangji.

"_Ni de ming ma?"_ I say, looking to Liangji, asking him his name.

"Matsuda_ Liangji!_" Liangji replies with a smile.

"I'm going to have to learn Chinese, too, aren't I?" Juri laughs. _"Nihao, Riangi_."

_"Nihao, Gugu Shuli!"_ Liangji smiles.

"What did he say?"

"'Hello, Aunt Juri,'" I say, smiling. Jen-chan told me 'Gugu' means 'Aunt' but only used for 'father's sister,' I had _no idea_ Chinese had a different term for relatives _depending_ on _how_ you're related to them (Jen-chan knows all of the proper terms but, thankfully, just lets our sons use 'the basics' for now). We couldn't really think of another term to use that 'fit' Juri's status as an 'honorary' Aunt, so we use 'Gugu Shuli' for 'Aunt Juri.'

"Your son speaks Chinese…?" We hear a voice, it's our waiter. He bows his head, smiling. "Impressive…Mrs. Katou, I didn't know your had any nephews."

Juri smiles. "Just these two…Takehiro-chan and Ryougi-chan."

Liangji goes quiet as the waiter waves to him. Jen-chan gives him a little nudge. "C'mon, be polite, _Liangji-er_."

"…_Nihao…_" Liangji says, quietly. Jen-chan laughs.

"Sorry, he's just shy," Jen-chan says, he gives Liangji an extra hug, he smiles.

"Ha ha ha, I thought you had only one brother, Mrs. Katou," our waiter says, refilling our tea cups. "They both have _adorable_ sons—"

"_Wo de Ba jiqi Baba!"_ Liangji says, he looks to Takehiro. "_Wo de _Takehiro _Gege!_"

"They're our Dads!" Takehiro says, practically _translating_ for Liangji! He just said 'my dad and daddy' and 'my big brother Takehiro!' Actually, in Chinese, Liangji uses 'baba' for Jen-chan, which is closer to 'Tou-chan,' like what Takehiro uses for me. But in Japanese, I'm still 'Tou-chan.'

Takehiro _still_ corrects _anyone_ who assumes Jen-chan and I are brothers, close friends or anything but his _Dads_. And he's gotten Liangji in the habit, too, ever since we all went to the park. Liangji was in the sandbox with Takehiro and a kid Takehiro's age that assumed Takehiro and Liangji were just friends. I watched as the kid pointed to us and asked Takehiro:

"_Which one is your Dad?"_

_"Both of 'em! Right, Liangji?"_

_" Women de fuqinmen!"_

"_Wh-What? …You have…_two_ Dads…?"_ …Then he ran off to ask his mother about 'how that's possible' (I'm guessing) and…

…He didn't come back, we did see his mother giving us an annoyed look a few benches away, though. That sometimes happens, Takehiro and Liangji are often the first time a lot of kids are introduced to the concept of homosexuality…

…Results vary. Most kids just think they're weird or, at least, their _Dads_ are. But Takehiro is in no way ashamed of his family…I still wonder if he even realizes _why_ so many people think we're "weird." …Jen-chan and I might want to consider having a talk about "married people" with him sometime soon. Especially since he's going to start school soon.

"I-I'm sorry? They're both your...?" Our waiter gives the usual confused look, we all laugh a little. Juri, especially. Takehiro just smiles, as usual, because (as he told us), he loves his Dads…And everyone should know that, he thinks.

Juri smiles. "They're married, Ryougi and Takehiro are brothers."

"O-Oh, my apologies," the waiter smiles. "Sorry to assume otherwise."

"It's okay," I say. "Takehiro and Liangji _always _get the message across."

_"Wo ai wo de baba jiqi ba!_" Liangji shouts, he gives Jen-chan a hug.

"_Hao, Liangji Didi!"_ Takehiro says with a laugh. "_Ni shi wo de zhijiao didi!"_ His 'best brother.' Ha ha ha!

"_Xie xie, Gege! Ai ni!"_

Our waiter looks…_very_ confused. Juri, too.

"We're…teaching them Chinese and they like having a secret language," Jen-chan says. They _really do_, and it's a good thing we're teaching Takehiro Chinese along with Liangji, otherwise he might not be able to communicate with him…Liangji, for his age, speaks Chinese _very_ well, we think. A lot of it comes from how much they like their "secret language." Jen-chan says Lianjie and Jialing did the same thing, growing up. Jen and Xiaochun did, too, a lot, or Jen and Lianjie with teachers and adults.

"Ha ha, can they order in Japanese at least?" Our waiter takes out his pad with a smile.

"_Baaaoooziii!_ _Ji! Ji! Ji!"_

"One of them can," I laugh. "Takehiro-chan, care to translate?"

"He wants the chicken manju," Takehiro says. "I want that, too, please."

Our waiter nods, writing down the order. "Two big orders of chicken manju…"

We give our orders and our waiter goes off to the kitchen.

"They _still_ do that?" Juri smiles, giving Takehiro a hug with one arm. "Whenever someone asks if Jen's 'Uncle Jenrya' or something like that?"

"Takehiro got Liangji started on it and…Ha ha ha, ever since that day we got ice cream," I smile, looking to Takehiro. He's still leaning against his 'Aunt Juri,' smiling and giving her a hug. He does that _every time_ he sees her at dinner. Either at home or in public, he's the closest to her out of all his Aunts. We promised Juri it's _not_ because we told him anything or even _hinted_ at 'the truth,' she didn't think we would but…We do wonder sometimes _why_ he loves his 'Aunt Juri' so much out of all his relatives.

When we told everyone what happened at the ice cream parlor, they all thought it was funny. Juri was especially proud of her 'nephew' for supporting his Dads so much. Even Ruki said she was impressed by what he did.

"Takehiro-chan, are you proud of your Dads?" Juri asks, Takehiro nods quickly. "Ryougi, too?"

"_Shi!"_ Liangji shouts. _"Wo ai wo de fuqinmen!_" Liangji gives Jen-chan a hug. Like always, he's the most attached to Jen-chan…Ever since he first met him in the hospital…

…I'll _never_ forget that, Jialing introduced us to him personally…

"_This is him, Jianliang…This is the baby I told you about. Be careful, he's afraid of_ everyone_, he even tried to _escape_ from one of the nurses while she changed his diaper. I-I couldn't _believe_ how much he wiggled around for…Gods, he's _not even_ two days old!"_

"…_He's adorable, Jialing. Can…I try…?"_

_"Just be careful..."_

…And Jen-chan picked him up and Liangji _didn't_ cry or even attempt any sort of escape or resistance, he just stayed in Jen-chan's arms, even falling asleep after only a few seconds.

"…_I-I can't…believe that, Jianliang…He _always _cries when…"_

_"Jen-chan, what's your secret? Ha ha ha, he really seems to like you…"_

_"...I like him, too. Ni hao ma? Wo…Wo shi xuyao ni de fuqin."_

Jen-chan…he started to tear up, saying, 'I want to be your Dad.'

"…_Jianliang, I'll do _everything_ to make sure that…That happens…"_ Jialing approached Liangji as Jen-chan held him, he started to whimper until she backed away, then he quieted down.

We have no idea why he liked Jen so much but…Liangji really does love his Dad. I was really proud of that fact, too, since _everyone_ sees Liangji as "Jen's son," the way Takehiro is my son. Hirokazu and Kenta even jokingly call him "Jenrya Junior" when they watch him. Though, it took him about a week before he'd let Kenta anywhere near him, two _months_ for Hirokazu but…

…Kenta's one of the _few_ people who can make Liangji stop crying. We couldn't _believe it!_ He _really_ should be a Dad, too, we wish he could adopt a child of his own someday. I know Hirokazu's looked into it for him but…

…Kenta needs to be married, no agencies let single parents adopt. And Hirokazu's _tried_.To the point where one or two agencies threatened _restraining orders_ against him because he was so _insistent_ they make an exception for Kenta…

…Hirokazu really feels guilty over how much Kenta loves him and can't have the family he wants because of it.

For now, though, Kenta's happy babysitting for us, even though I _apparently_ drive Hirokazu insane…

…Hirokazu, I'm trusting you with the lives of my first and second born sons: You shouldn't complain when I want hourly status reports! I want to _know_ they're still breathing and everything! I don't want an 'ex-baby' on my hands…

….Jen showed me _that_ email after our movie...And, um, I _might_ have tried to call him and _tell him_ 'Yes, _BABIES DO NEED TO EAT'_ even though it was obviously a joke…But…

…I missed my son! That was the most time I'd ever been away from him, actually, our first anniversary after he was born. Kenta had to _beg_ to let us watch him. Jen-chan, too, actually but…Um…For a different "we don't want Takehiro at home for this" reason. Ha ha ha, Jen-chan! I made sure we got him back first thing the next morning, though _only_ because Jen-chan wouldn't let me try to pick him up in time for his two-thirty AM feeding. I, um, wish I was joking…I might get a _little_ overprotective, I admit it.

Our first anniversary after we adopted Liangji, though? Only because Liangji stopped crying around Kenta, we thought it would be good for Liangji to have someone else he could "trust."

…He practically _flew_ into Jen-chan's arms the next day, when we went to get him and Takehiro. Kenta had trouble _holding him_, he quickly passed him off to Jen, saying he was afraid he was going to drop him any second. _"Jen, not even_ Takehiro_ squirmed like that the time Hirokazu gave him coffee ice cream! That kid _loves_ you!"_ He really does…

…And, yes, Hirokazu _really_ gave Takehiro coffee ice cream. He didn't realize that coffee ice cream _contains coffee and caffeine!_ He thought it was just _coffee flavored!_ They said Takehiro was 'bouncing off the walls' the entire night…And Hirokazu was on 'clean up duty' for any and all messes he made while Kenta 'just watched the show.' Ha ha ha, I apologized for any messes or chaos my son caused but Kenta said, _"Hiro-chan brought it all on himself, Takato…And Takehiro-chan's _funny_ when he's on a caffeine high. I've never heard baby-talk at a hundred-words-per-minute before in my life!"_

Kenta even recorded a little bit of it on his cell phone. Takehiro was in a high chair and Kenta asked, _"Do you like your Dads?" _He asked _that_ since it was just a little bit after the infamous 'ice cream' rant.

Takehiro went on his usual "love Tou-san and Tou-chan" rant_ screaming,_ "_LoveTousanandTouchan! Dadsbest! TousanandTouchangreatestDads! LovemyDads!" _He then took a _deep breath_ and added, _"UncleKentaandHirokazubest! UncleKentafunny! Goodicecream! Wantmoreicecream! Moremoremoremoremoreicecream!"_

…It was hard to hear the last part since Kenta was laughing so hard 'off camera' and saying, _"I'm _so_ sorry, Jen-kun, Takato-kun. Blame Hiro-chan for this one…Ha ha ha ha ha! A-At least it wasn't _rum_ raisin_ _ice cream…"_ Somehow I _doubt_ that has _real_ rum in it but…

…Knowing Hirokazu's luck. Actually, Hirokazu could be heard in the background saying, "_Who the _hell_ puts caffeine in freakin' ice cream?"_ At one point, too.

After his first visit, though, Liangji stayed in Jen's arms the entire time we stayed with Hirokazu and Kenta before taking him and Takehiro home. Jen even had to sit in the back seat with him, next to his car seat, so he wouldn't cry. Normally, he'll be okay with Jen in front with me and Takehiro next to him but…

…I think he was afraid Jen and I 'gave him away' or something like that. He spent the next few days even _more_ attached to Jen and I. When Jen went to work, he cried more if he saw him leave and when I took him out of his crib for anything, he'd almost _fight me_ to stay out of it...

…Kenta told us Liangji was quiet the entire night, actually. He and Hirokazu had trouble telling if he even needed to be changed or wanted something because "_he didn't make so much as a whimper if he needed anything, Takato-kun…He's really shy. _Takehiro_ was the one who told us 'smell bad, needs diaper.' At least we had a _schedule_ when it comes to feeding."_ We still let Hirokazu and Kenta watch him (Juri, too, of course) but only if they have Takehiro with him after we noticed Liangji was a _little_ more open when Takehiro was around. After a few visits, Liangji was "normal" when we went to pick him up, though Kenta was _very_ careful holding him when Jen walked into the room…Kenta really takes his babysitting job seriously.

Takehiro and Liangji have had a _few_ sibling rivalry moments, of course. Mostly when Takehiro wanted Jen's attention but Liangji was having "Tou-san Time" with him after work. It was nothing serious, though, Takehiro loves his little brother, he doesn't get _too_ jealous or anything. And I'm usually there to ask him if he wants to help me make Guilmon or Terriermon bread, _that_ always made him feel better! Takehiro has fun playing with the dough and making weird shapes or "bread people" and other Digimon. I always bake his creations and have pictures of some of his more…"interesting" designs. I think "Brother Bread" was his "best," he flattened out a _huge_ piece of dough and made a face with other pieces, trying to make it look like Liangji. It was about a week after we adopted Liangji, Takehiro was just as excited about his baby brother as he was on day one.

Actually, I think he still is sometimes…I look to Takehiro as Liangji and Jen speak to each other in Chinese. He's listening in, smiling.

"…Takehiro_ shi wo de zhijiao ge! Hao ge! Hao ge!"_

"_Xie xie, Liangji-di,_" Takehiro says, grinning. He really likes hearing Liangji call him things like 'best brother' and things like that…He takes what Jen told him the day we brought Liangji home seriously: Take care of and make your little brother happy and he'll do the same for you...

…That's _definitely_ come to pass. I'm more than happy we adopted Liangji. I never thought I'd have _one_ child, let alone two…And we love them both so much, especially for how well they get along. Though, with Takehiro, it was obvious he was excited about getting a brother. After the social worker left the first time he met him, he wouldn't _stop_ talking about 'brother.' He asked _dozens_ of questions about him and thanking us for 'getting brother.' That was when Jen and I _really_ hoped we would end up getting Liangji, if things didn't work out the way they did…Takehiro would have been _so_ disappointed, he really had his heart set on having a brother and there was no way we could just "pick another one," this was the baby we wanted and…Something tells me Jen still would have stopped at _nothing_ to get him if we were denied at first. Takehiro would have been disappointed, Jen would have been heartbroken…Me, too, after meeting Liangji for the first time and seeing how much he liked Jen.

I'm glad you like your little brother so much, Takehiro-chan. And that he likes you just as much. And thank you both for never letting _anyone_ forget: We're your _Dads_, and you love your Dads so much. We love you, too, and we're _so_ proud of you both for that.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Real quick, since Taiki mentioned this after I sent it to him: Someone who doesn't speak Chinese\know Pinyin _might_ think one of Liangji's lines comes off as a _little_ dirtier than it should:

_Women de fuqinmen_

This is pronounced as "woh-mun deh fuu-chin-mun." Not, ah, what it _might_ look like, especially if you don't know the "rules" of Pinyin. Like knowing the Q isn't pronounced as a K sound.

"Wo" is Chinese for "I\Me\Oneself" (The Hanzi for "Wo" is "Ware" in Japanese, by the way) and "–men" is, for lack of an accurate translation, a plural suffix that indicates "and others." Like –tachi (ie: Bokutachi, Kimitachi, etc.) in Japanese. "Women" means "us" or "we." Also, for future reference, "ni" means "you" and "Nimen" would mean "you" in plural form. "Tamen" means "they" or "them."

"De" is possessive (among other uses). "Wo de" means "My\Mine." So as a plural, "Women de" means "Our" or "Ours."

Fuqin means "Father" so "Fuqinmen" would mean "Fathers." Qs in Pinyin Romanization are pronounced with a CH sound, not a K sound. Qin is "Chin," Quan is "Chuan," and Qing is "Ching," etc. Also, Xs have sort of a slurred SH sound that's _really_ hard to describe and Cs are pronounced with a TS sound, like in tsunami. There are a _lot_ of rules to Pinyin but I prefer to use it when it comes to Chinese words\names (it's also the current standard), especially since Wade-Giles (the previous standard, you'll see it a _lot_ from anything during\a little after the Cold War) is _NOT_ very pretty to look at in my opinion, which makes it distracting.

Examples provided by the Chinese cast of this fic (Li\Matsuda\Cao-Ishida family names):

Pinyin - Wade-Giles  
Jiangyu – Chiungyu  
Jiyan – Chiyen  
Jianliang – Chienliang  
Xiaochun – Hsiaoch'un  
Lianjie - Lienchieh  
Jialing – Chialing  
Liangji – Liangchi  
Cao – Ts'ao  
Hong – Hung  
Qiren – Ch'ijen

See? _Especially_ Hsiaoch'un, it _looks_ a _lot_ harder to pronounce than it really is. Also, I dare you to do a find\replace for a chapter of this fic with some of these spellings in your word processor, it really shows how distracting they are.

And a couple other examples just for a little extra fun:  
Zhuge Liang – Chuko Liang  
Sima Yi – Ssuma Yi  
Sun Zi – Sun Tzu  
Beijing – Peking  
Sun Quan – Sun Chu'an  
Dao – Tao (As in Taoism – This is the only Wade-Giles spelling I ever use, I think the whole "spelled with a T, pronounced with a D" thing is _very_ _fitting_ for Taoism! I love anything that's a mindscrew and Taoism _definitely_ has its share of them!)

Also fun fact: The word "China" comes from the word "Qin," as in the Qin Dynasty (221-206 BC, founded by Qin Shi Huangdi and pretty much…_JUST_ Qin Shi Huangdi, it didn't last long, obviously, but was the first unified Chinese empire under one ruler, then followed by the Han Dynasty under Emperor Liu Bang, ending with Emperor Liu Shan near the end of the Three Kingdoms period, AD 220-280, falling to the Wei\Jin Dynasty).

On a final note for "Dirty words in Chinese that aren't really dirty:" If you ever see someone make a "Long Wang" joke (I'm _sure_ you've seen _someone_ do this at some point), know this: Longwang _is_ a real Chinese word, it means "Imperial Dragon" or "Dragon King" (Wang = Emperor\Imperial\King, Long = Dragon). It took _weeks_ before I finally convinced Taiki I wasn't making this up. And, no, it's _not_ a euphemism of any kind in Chinese. It's really a dragon that is imperial and a figure in Chinese mythology.

Anyway, with this chapter: I wanted to have some fun with the infamous Ice Cream Rant that's mentioned now and then. And cover Jen's feelings on being a Dad early on since, sometimes, he comes off as "less thrilled" about being a parent than Takato at first (though Takato _is_ always in Hyper-Mode when it comes to being a parent, it's easy to be overshadowed, I think) and a _little_ more on Takehiro as a baby and how he sees his family. I mean, as a baby he _might_ be a little confused about why all the shows on TV have a _Mom_ and a Dad instead of two Dads, which would be something Takato and Jen would be curious about when it comes to how he views his family (especially since Jen _does_ suggest being "Uncle Jenrya" at one point).

Finally, the second part was added to look at how Liangji was as a baby and learning Chinese along with Takehiro and Takato. I could see Liangji "hiding" from people with a language barrier, even if he's just a toddler. And a little bit on Takehiro and Liangji's relationship as brothers early on, plus how Liangji would act being babysat by Hirokazu and Kenta.

We're going to post a poll on this later but, for now, which Tamers Spawn do you like me focusing on with these bonus chapters? Or would you rather I focus more on the original Tamers? Just curious, I wanna know what people prefer with this (massive) story. Thank you everyone who's reviewed this one, too, it's been a _ton_ of fun to write. By _far_ the most fun I've had with a fic in a _long time_, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I've had fun writing it! Especially some of these bonus chapters, these are_ so_ much fun!

And a last note since it's close to Christmas and I'm not sure if we'll post anything else before the 25th: I'm extending my Christmas fic deadline to early January to try to make up for the severe lack of Christmas fics this year but I really can't promise I can finish anything other than "A Night Under The Mistletoe." Sorry, everyone, but the hip problem I've been having is just making it too hard to sit at my computer for too long. Also, any Christmas fics set in Mirai No Kodomo are exempt from the deadline extension, they'll be posted whenever they're finished since I want them to be as good as possible (and MNK's already had a few out-of-season Christmas chapters, anyway). Currently there's a mini-trilogy set after "Ours" and a chapter involving Akio and Kae, that's all I'm going to tell you. Hopefully they'll be finished and posted soon, sorry for the delay.

Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and may Santa bring you everything you asked for and more!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, please don't worry too much about your usual Christmas upload: Your health should come first. Sorry again about the hip problem, I hope you get better soon! And I'll be ready to edit and upload any and all belated Christmas fics the moment you send them. Really, send them in February or March if you feel you must! Just take it easy for now, please!

Ori always looks forward to a huge Christmas upload, so he does feel really bad about the "lack" of Christmas fics this year. If anything is posted late (or early, depending on how you look at it), it's due to the hip problem he's been having. It makes it hard for him to sit down for extended periods (especially at his computer), more details are available in our notes for "A Night Under The Mistletoe."

Regarding this bonus chapter, I pointed out the "women de fuqinmen" line to Ori as a friend of mine had once commented that a lot of Ori's Chinese lines contain the word "women," wondering what it meant and if it was pronounced the same as "women" in English. After that the "line in question" stuck out to me so I asked Ori if he could give a Chinese lesson for anyone unfamiliar with Mandarin Chinese.

I will admit, I've picked up quite the Chinese vocabulary thanks to Ori, ha ha ha! My favorite is "shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao jiu dao" which means "Speak of Cao Cao, Cao Cao is there" which is the Chinese equivalent of "speak of the devil." Ori uses that one a lot, too. His other favorite is "Even the common people known Sima Zhao's heart," which he uses whenever I manage to guess what's happening in a fic he's writing.

I must comment on the fact "Qiren," which has come up now and then in this fic (and others) as Takato's name in Chinese, is spelled in Wade-Giles as Ch'i_JEN_? Truly, it is a sign from the Chinese Romanization Gods, Takato and Jen were meant to be! Ha ha ha!

Zaijian, everyone! And, like Ori, I want to express my thanks to all of the reviewers and people who have sent messages in support of this fic! As Ori's had fun writing it, I've had fun editing it and giving my suggestions for bonus material. And I want to wish a Happy Christmas to you all, as well!

-Taiki Matsuki


	75. Bonus XIV: What If? I, Kitagawa Kenta

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XIV  
What If…? I: Onsen (Kitagawa Kenta)

* * *

I know he doesn't want me here, we agreed it would be best if we avoided seeing each other at home but, well…

…Given what's about to happen, I think he'll be okay with it. When Hirokazu told me what happened after, um, the "park incident," I-I knew this was something I had to do for him. Something that, well…

It's going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt him. And I know he's going to fight me on this but…You'll be better off, trust me. I know this and, if I had even the _slightest_ idea that this could happen? I-I never would have _suggested_ what I did that day. And I'm okay with what's about to happen. I really am. We'll all be happier after this…

…I hope.

I really had no idea at the time. I guess it was, well, I was so happy with the idea of not being alone that...I wasn't really myself. I mean, things are working out great, we're happy but…

…If _you_ can be happier, I want that. And I know you'll be happier. It was great while it lasted and we'll still be friends.

I-I still can't believe what happened when the four of us went to the Ishigame Hot Springs resort…

* * *

A month ago…

* * *

We just got here and, already, Hirokazu's dragging us into the springs…I'm standing in the middle as we put our robes into some baskets in the changing room outside of the springs. The entrance is right behind us, just a large opening with six large square cloth banners, red cloth with white hiragana on the middle four. One hiragana on each banner: O N SE N. Or _hot spring_.

I glance behind me to the spring, there's a _ton_ of steam in the area. And, for now, just one other person in the spring: I wave over to him, he smiles and waves back…

…Wonder if he likes the view of our asses right now. Ha ha ha! I know if I were where he was sitting, I would. Of course, I know I'm the only one here who would even _think_ of something like that.

"I can't believe he went ahead like that," Hirokazu mutters, I do my best to keep my eyes _above_ chest level right now. Trick or no trick, this is going to be _very_ difficult…

…_Especially_ with _Ryou Akiyama_ right next to me. "Yeah, I guess Takato was really excited to be here. I know I am." Ryou says with a grin. "He just did a good job at _hiding_ it." Probably had to do with the fact he slept on the bus the _entire way here_. Hirokazu woke him up early by sneaking into his room via the dumpster below his balcony, apparently. Ryou took an extra seat _across_ from his assigned seat and Takato's so Takato could sit alone and no-one'd bother him, he leaned against the window the whole time, snoring a little…It was kinda cute, actually. We woke him up when the bus stopped for lunch and that was it. He fell asleep again about five minutes after we got back on the road. I was the one who woke him to tell him we were at Ishigame.

I nod, trying to keep my eye focused on _anything_but the two guys on either side of me…Gods, this is awkward but, well, I get to spend time with Ryou, Takato and Hirokazu. "Thanks again for coming with us, Ryou-kun, sorry you missed that programming seminar."

"It's all right, I can catch up on what I missed later, it's mostly review," Ryou says. "I got into an argument with my family, too, so I could _use_ the vacation…" He sighs. "Thanks for the invite, Hirokazu-kun."

"Anytime! And, hey, without you we couldn't do this. I-I know this place is kinda pricey but…_Worth it_, guys! Just wait 'til you're in those nice, warm, _relaxing_ hot springs! Gods, I missed them _so_ much. No hot bath at home is _anything_ like, hell, even a _cold_ spring! Y'know?" He goes out to the springs, his towel in his hand. Ryou goes after him, I follow them with my eyes doing their_ best_ to keep from _enjoying_ the view of Ryou Akiyama…

…I sort of wish Ryou _wasn't_ here because, well, my 'trick' is _only_ so effective but, well, without him we couldn't afford the trip and, well, I _doubt_ I could convince Jen or someone else to go with us instead. Jen'd be the only other option since, well…Ruki'd _never_ go for it and Juri's Dad'd shoot us for _suggesting_ the idea of his daughter going to a_ hot spring resort_ with_ three other guys!_ I mean, yeah, there's a woman's side but…She'd still have to share a room with one of us.

Actually, I saw Jen at the mall the other day, he was walking out of a game store with this _huge grin_ on his face. I don't know what he bought but, well, with _that_ kind of grin it _had_ to be a good game! I would've hung out with him but Hirokazu called me at the last second to talk about the trip, just to confirm rooms and all that. He and I are splitting one room, Takato and Ryou are splitting another. Two beds to each room…

…_Not_that I would complain about having to split a bed with Hiro-chan, ha ha ha!

* * *

…Holy shit…

Ta-Takato? Yo-You?

I couldn't _believe it!_ Especially the way, um, Hirokazu "alerted" us…

"_So, is there a snake loose in the hot springs are you just happy to see me?"_ …Gods, Hirokazu, _why would you say that?_ He just, um, joked around at first, the fact Takato was trying his hardest (no pun intended) to keep Hirokazu's mouth shut got our attention. I mean, the look on his face…Embarrassed as hell and _begging_ Hirokazu to _shut up! _Takato, you…You don't know Hirokazu very well, do you? You could stitch his lips together permanently and he'd just learn sign language! Chop off his hands? _HE'LL USE HIS FEET!_

"_A snake? Hirokazu-kun, what are you_ talking_ about?"  
_

And Ryou's question was answered with two words that were…shocking…to say the least.

_"Takato's hard."_

"Wh-What? Takato's—AUGH!"

I didn't get to finish that, Takato _panicked_ and _bolted_ out of the hot spring. I know he didn't push me over like that on purpose, the look on his face _screamed_: _Get the hell out of here! This isn't happening, please don't let this really be happening…_

…Sorry, Takato-kun, but…It is happening.

Takato was already crying by the time he reached the changing room for his robe, we saw him throw it on and _run_ full speed to, I assume, his and Ryou's room.

…Ryou and I just stood there, _stunned_. Hirokazu was just rolling his eyes, saying,_ "Dude, it's _just_a boner…Why's he so upset?"_

_"…Hirokazu, he's in the middle of a hot spring with three other naked men, do you_ really_ think he'd react any differently to someone_ pointing 'his problem' out?"Ryou was…a little upset with Hirokazu, his 'antics' can be…

…Well, the fact he can make something like _that_ more awkward for Takato should be a clear example of Hirokazu's capabilities.

"_Ye-Yeah, Hirokazu, what the hell?"_

_"What? I-I don't care, I'm kinda honored if anything,"_

Hirokazu seems convinced Takato really was happy to see_ HIM!_

"_Ho-Honored?"_

"_Yeah! Well, okay, it might've also been Ryou since, y'know, he's RYOU but I was closer!"_

"…_Hirokazu, yo-you…! AUGH!"_ Ryou was ready to get out for some aspirin, I think. _"Look, w-we…We should probably address this with him. Not that I have a problem, but…Hirokazu, seriously, you _don't_ point something like that_ _out!"  
_

"_Why were you…looking?"_ I was…kinda curious about that.

"_Uh…Kinda hard_ not_ to see something like _that_, Kenta-kun. Especially since Takato's…Ah…Never mind but…What? You two have…a problem?" _Hirokazu gave me, um, sort of a confused look. I don't know why.

"_O-Of course not but…"_ …I didn't want to say more since _me_ explaining the stress involved with being gay (and in a hot spring with Ryou and Hirokazu) would've, um, revealed more than I _wanted_ to but…

…It was tempting. I _really_ felt bad for Takato.

"'_Sides, we're all, um, 'wearing' the same thing. I assume we've _all_ seen _something_ at this point, right?"_

…The look on Ryou's face told me: We _all_ have.

"_Wh-Whatever…Hirokazu, we've gotta go to his room and talk to him. You just saw him, he was scared to death! A-And I _know_I heard him crying once he was out…"_

_"What? But we just got here, he'll get over it!"_

_"I'm sorry,_ who_ are you talking about?_ _Takato_ would not _get_ '_over_ _this'_ _that easily_, _Hirokazu_!" Ryou was the one to point out the obvious: This is_ Takato_ we're dealing with. _"I mean, it if was _Jen,_ maybe, _he_ could handle this alone, but…Takato?"_

"_Uh, you know something about Jen that Kenta and I don't, Ryou-kun…?"_

_"I was using Jen as an example, Hirokazu. If it were Jen, it also probably wouldn't have happened…Again, not that I have a _problem_ with Takato being gay."_

"_We know, Ryou-kun,_" I was _so_ relieved to hear him say that.

"_My _only_ problem is the _idiot_ here who can't resist being a comedian at even the _worst_ possible times…" _Ryou was giving Hirokazu a look that, um, sorta reminded me of Ruki. Not super-pissed or anything but, um, more: _Do what I say, or you pay._ I was really surprised by how badly Ryou wanted to get Hirokazu to help Takato…

…Granted, we are talking about _Takato_ and the fact he, um, "outted himself" in one of the _most _awkward and embarrassing ways possible. So, yeah, we're facing a potential "my life is over, everyone hates me" meltdown from him. I know that's what _I'd_ be doing right now. Either that or I'd have just sunk to the bottom of the spring and _stayed there!_

"…_All right,_ FINE!_ But we're dragging him back here!"_

"…You…really don't…care?"

It sort of dawned on me at that point: Hirokazu _didn't care_ at all about the (likely) possibility that Takato's gay! And not just 'I don't care if he's gay' but also 'I don't care if he's gay _and we're all naked in a pool of hot water!'_ I mean, _wow_, Hiro-kun…_Wow_. I-I don't think too many straight guys would be all that comfortable in that situation.

I-I've been _so_ afraid of how he'd react if he found out and he's _unfazed!_ Even after _how_ he found out! I-I mean, if I were Hirokazu, I _don't_ think I'd handle this the same way (beyond _not pointing it out_ to everyone, I mean). Granted, I'd be whispering to Takato and _trying_ to help him hide-slash-"calm down" (in both senses) but…

…I-I'm glad I found this much out at least, Ryou and _Hirokazu's_ opinions on "this subject," and I think it_ might_ help Takato, too…A little. I am _so_ sorry that it cost Takato so much embarrassment.

We just get to Takato and Ryou's room, we're back in our robes. Hirokazu tries to open the door but it's locked. "Damn it…" He knocks on the door. "Takato! C'mon out, no-one's mad! It's _nothing_ we haven't seen or _had_, like, _thousands of_before! Come out!"

I hear a faint sobbing from inside the room, Hirokazu just rolls his eyes with Ryou lets out a quiet sigh. He knocks on the door next. "…Takato, this is Ryou. Look, um, _whatever_ reason that happened, it's okay, all right? I'm not upset or grossed out or anything. Can we just talk? We're all here, no-one's mad, no-one cares, okay? Sorry Hirokazu's such _an ass_, but…Look, it's all right! Please, can we just talk to you? It's _completely okay_." …Wow, Ryou sounds…._comforting_, almost. He's the oldest one here, of course, so naturally he's the most mature but…

…He really sounds concerned for Takato. I'm _shocked_, I didn't suspect Ryou as homophobic but I also didn't suspect him _or_ Hirokazu to, well, try to _comfort_ Takato over this. Not that they're, y'know, insensitive jerks or anything but…

…I feel kind of bad I ever suspected _either_ of them to take my orientation so badly. Especially Hirokazu. I can't believe I forgot, if there's _one_ defining virtue about Hirokazu, it's this: His loyalty to his friends.

The sobbing continues, Takato's…He's not going to stop anytime soon. I can't really blame him, if I were Takato I'd probably be just as much of a wreck.

…I think I know how to help him, but…

"…Hirokazu-kun, Ryou-kun, um, go back to the springs. I'll talk to Takato alone, okay?" I say. "I-I mean, I'm one of his oldest friends and I'm also _not_ the one _who pointed it out_ to everyone, so…" That's a _plausible _reason to want to do this alone, right?

Ryou nods. "That's not a bad idea, I doubt Takato would want _three_ people in the room, um, discussing this. He's embarrassed enough as it is, I'm _sure_," he looks to Hirokazu with a frown.

"What? I don't care if he's gay, he's my friend! Otoko Shibuki, I stick by my friends!" Hirokazu says. "But, yeah, Kenta'd be a _huge_ help to Takato!" He stands next to me, patting me on the back _hard_, my glasses almost go flying off my head, I reach to catch them from falling. "Better than you n' me, Ryou, trust me!" …What's _that_ supposed to…? We-Well, either way, this is good. Just Takato and I. No-one else.

I nod. "Thanks, Hiro-kun," I say. Ryou passes me his room key. "I'll…let you guys know how it goes, okay? Just, Hirokazu? Go _easy_ on Takato with jokes and stuff, okay? This is…C'mon if it were_ you..._" I trail off.

"…Eh, it's just a boner," Hirokazu shrugs. …If it were you, _you'd stay?_ Hi-Hirokazu! Then again, I can sort of _hear_ him shouting, _"What? We're all guys! Deal with it!"_ I forgot how, um, 'comfortable' Hirokazu is when it comes to things like bath houses or changing while someone's in the room (as long as that other person isn't female, but that's because Hirokazu is a "gentleman"). We _still _go to bath houses together, actually. "All right, Ryou-kun, let's go. Kenta, get him back in there, okay? Tell him he can check me out all he wants! Hell, Ryou, wanna throw in a similar offer…?" He looks to Ryou with a perverted smirk…Wow.

"…Hirokazu…!" Ryou and I groan.

"What? I take it as a compliment!" Hirokazu says, going back down the hall, Ryou follows.

I knock on the door. "Takato? This is Kenta, I-I'm coming in and…Trust me, I'm anything _but _mad about this. Okay? And it's just me, Hirokazu and Ryou went back to the springs so, um, don't worry about jokes or anything."

The sobbing just continues. I unlock the door and step inside, locking it again _just_ in case Hirokazu and Ryou change their minds and come back. I've got Ryou's key so, um, all they can do is listen in, no-one's going to interrupt _this!_

Takato's on his bed, his face buried in a pillow as he lays on his stomach, crying worse than ever. Even for the old "crybaby Takato," he's a complete _mess_ of tears…

…I can't blame him, though.

I go to the other bed and sit down, facing Takato. "Takato?" He just keeps sobbing, I don't think I'll get much conversation from him right now. "Look, um, if it makes you feel better Hirokazu and Ryou _really _don't have a problem with what happened. Hirokazu's even, um, taking it as a compliment, sorta. A-And, um…Look, um, it's okay, all right?"

Takato lets out a quiet sigh, "It's not."

"What?"

"…I-I like girls, Kenta-kun, re-really…I-I don't know _why_ that happened, but…I-I'm not…I'm not…!" He starts crying again, even harder. "Ple-Please…Believe me…I-I'm not…" He chokes, adding, "I _can't_ be! Please…_PLEASE…! _Don't let me…" I-I think those last few words were directed to the Gods, not me.

"You're not…what?"

"…You…You know what…" He…can't bring himself to say 'the g-word.' Takato, that's not really helping your case. I-I know I skipped being _afraid_ of my orientation but, um, I didn't want to _acknowledge_ it for a while. And part of that was an _extreme_ reluctance to say a certain three letter word…

"…Takato, um, I-I'm…" I sigh. If I just tell him, I'm _sure_ he'll be a little more at ease. "I'm gay, too."

Takato goes silent, he stops crying entirely. He still has his face buried in the pillow, processing what I just said. He turns his head to face me after about a minute, looking at me with his eyes wide and bright red from crying. "Wh-What did…What did you say?" He whispers.

"I'm gay, Takato," I say. "I'm not joking. I'm gay, too. You…You can admit to it and, well, I understand _everything_, okay? Please, just…Just talk, okay? I'm not going to judge you or see you as different," I fall forward onto my knees and crawl on them for the few steps over to Takato's bed, putting a hand on his arm while sitting cross legged with a smile. "Please? Just…Just relax, okay? Everything's safe, I promise."

"…But…I-I like…I like…" Takato closes his eyes tight, he looks like he's going to cry again. "I…I thought I…"

"It's okay," I say again, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Takato sits up sighing. I get up and sit on his bed next to him, our legs hanging over one side. "I-I…I…" He buries his head in his palms. I rub his back.

"Please, Takato, don't cry. It's okay, there's nothing wrong."

"…You…You're really?" Takato looks to me, lowing his hands down to his hips. I-I'm amazed by how hard that is for him to believe, I didn't think I'd be all _that_ much of a shock on the day I finally worked up the courage (or drank enough alcohol) to come out.

"I am," I nod. "I-I've been able to admit to it for a long time, I just didn't want to tell anyone. I'm gay."

"…I-I…I guess…so am I…" Takato sighs.

"You _guess?_" I ask. Takato…is _not_ your average closet case, I'm starting to realize.

"I-I…I like someone," Takato begins. "Bu-But I always kept telling myself that he was special. I liked him because he's the greatest person on Earth to me. That he's just _that_ amazing, I-I _love_ him but _only_ because he's _him_, not because…He's a guy, too. I-I _still _liked girls but…He was better than girls, I guess."

I try to hold back a laugh at, well, just how_ delusional _that sounds. "Jen, right?" Has to be Jen, I mean, those two are, well, those two! If Takato would think _anyone_ was better than girls it'd be Jenrya Li.

Takato just nods. "Ye-Yeah…But, with what happened…I-I…If Jen were here and that happened, it'd be that but…"

"…Without him?" I ask. I feel like I'm _guiding him_ from 'denial' to 'closet,' almost. I know there's usually a lot of anxiety when it comes to _realizing_ you're gay but Takato seems to be taking it to it's _logical extreme!_

Takato just lets out a sob. I decide to take a risk and give him a hug. "Ke-Kenta-kun…!" He's taken by surprise but, after a moment, hugs back, whispering, _"Thank you_." Something tells me he needed this hug.

"I take it…you really like Jen," I say. Like I said, Jen and Takato are _inseparable_, possibly more so than Hirokazu and I. I mean, Jen only knew Takato for less an_ year_ before it seemed like they'd known each other their whole lives. They're _always_ hanging out or at each others' place. If I call the bakery and Takato's not home, I usually hear _"he's at Jenrya's"_ or _"he and Jenrya are..."_ Or some variation of the two. But, nine times out of ten, if Takato's not home: He's with Jen.

Takato nods. "Ye-Yeah. But…I-I know it would _never_ happen…" He hangs his head, shaking it. "As much as I _wish_ it would. _So_ _much_, Kenta-kun, I-I do anything for…Jen to…" He trails off, wiping his eyes.

Yeah, I-I know the feeling, Takato-kun.

"…I like Hirokazu," I say. "A lot, too. But…Yeah, um, sucks when the guy you like is straight, I know."

Takato sighs, "I-I'm sorry about what happened, I-I thought I could, um, 'handle' things…"

"Is that why you went ahead?"

Takato nods. "I-I didn't think I'd make it out of the changing room, just _thinking _about…" Takato trails off, blushing. "…I-I was hoping I could, um, 'hide it' if _that _happened."

"Not from Hirokazu, unfortunately," I sigh. "He was just joking around before and being an ass as usual, Takato-kun. Really, he…He's got no problem. Ryou doesn't care either, he's even the one who dragged Hirokazu out of the springs to apologize. He was sorta pissed about it, actually."

"I-I laughed, a little, at what I heard him say outside," Takato smiles ever-so-slightly. "It…It was, um, not him, though. Or, at least, not _just _him…"

"Ryou, I know," I smirk.

"A-And…Er…!" Takato turns bright red. "So-Sorry…"

"…Re-Really?" I hold back a laugh. "We-Well, just the…setting, right?"

"Ye-Yeah, that…I-I wasn't, um, I wasn't checking everyone out or anything! N-Not at all! I-I swear! …But…"

"Hard _not_ to look, or at least not see something by accident, right?" I smirk. "Takato, I've been ogling Ryou _and_ Hirokazu since we got here. _Especially_ the former, it's hard to resist. _Trust me_."

"Ho-How did…you avoid…?"

"Er…I-I have a trick," I say. "I'll…tell you later, it'll help. Just, um…"

"…A trick?"

"La-Later, okay?" I _hate_ admitting to that trick but…

…It works!

Takato nods. "So-Sorry."

"Don't be, it's just…sort of embarrassing," I say. "But, um, who's cuter?"

"Wh-What?"

"C'mon," I smirk. "I-I mean, it feels good to actually _talk_ about this, right?" I know it does for me, at least. I mean, I've _never_ talked guys with anyone, not even _online!_ This is great!

"Um, aside from the obvious number one?" Takato asks with a quiet laugh, Good, laughter is _good_ right now. "…Um, between you and Hirokazu?"

I nod. I'm a _little_ curious...

Takato glances away, saying, "You."

I laugh a little. "Tha-Thank you, Takato-kun. And, aside from the obvious number one, between you and Hirokazu…You, too. But you're…You're not cute, though." I-I _have_ to tell him this, this has_ always_ been my view on how, ah, 'attractive' Takato is. Hirokazu _is_ cuter, technically, but…Takato's a different _kind_ of cute, if that makes sense.

"Wh-What?" Takato gives me a confused look.

I smirk. "You're _adorable_." I _know_ how gay that sounds, which is why I said it: Sort of hoping that 'gaying it up' might help Takato feel better.

But, really, Takato _is_ someone I just _want_ to hug sometimes. He's…Takato's just like that, I guess. It's something that's _great_ about him! I just _wish_ I could have hugged him all those times I wanted to but, well, you know how gay calling him _adorable_ sounded? ...Straight guys generally don't randomly hug their adorable male friends (at least, I don't _think_ they do, I might be wrong).

"A-Ado-_ADORABLE?"_ Takato shouts, _laughing_.

I give him a hug, saying, "Yeah, I just wanna hug you sometimes, Takato. Even more than_ Ryou_. You're…just special that way, you know?"

"Tha-Thank you, Kenta-kun, you're…You're ado-ador...Ha ha ha!" Takato breaks down into a fit of laughs, I join in. He can't even_ finish_ that word, I think he's acting 'gayer' than usual but…

…I can tell he's _enjoying_ it.

"I am?" I break the hug, smiling.

"We-Well, I-I admit…I-I think you look really cute, too, like your glasses and everything. A-And, um, I think you fit 'that word' re-really well, too…" Takato's _bright red_ as he says this, but I'm_ very_ happy to hear I'm _adorable!_ Ha ha ha! I-I don't think we'll _ever_ be able to use _that_ word again without laughing.

"Thank you, Takato, I'm glad to hear that," I smirk. To my surprise, Takato gives _me_ a hug. I hug back, saying, "Wh-What's this for?"

"Like you said about me, I just…want to hug you," Takato says. "Tha-Thank you…Kenta-kun. Thank you _so _much."

"…Thanks, Takato-kun," I hug back. "I-I'm glad I finally have someone to talk to about all this, too."

We spend a few minutes hugging and talking before I go to the other bed and Takato lays on his back on his. I'm sitting up against the headboard with a bunch of pillows behind me.

"...And, well, I-I just…I realized I was in love with Hirokazu and I just accepted it," I say. Takato wanted to know how _I_ handled my orientation. "Hirokazu made me happy, so I wasn't going to see it as a _bad_ thing. _Ever_. My only fear was if he found out and hated me over it." Granted, um, I no longer have _that_ fear, so, I might tell Hirokazu soon. I'll just leave out the part that I like him. Though, given how he took Takato's 'incident' as a compliment...

"I-I feel that way about Jen," Takato says, sighing, "I-I mean, we're always together and, at first, I thought it meant he was the best friend I ever had but…I-I, um, have a sketchbook at home and, one day, I drew a picture of him and I…" He trails off.

"…Takato?"

"So-Sorry, it's just…a little embarrassing," Takato says. "I-I didn't draw anything_ dirty_ or anything," Damn! "But, um, I wanted to practice drawing two people kissing and…I-I didn't even_ realize_ what I was doing until the sketch was done but, um, I drew Jen and I, holding hands under a tree and _kissing_. Once it hit me, I was scared, I didn't know _what_ I was thinking when I drew it or _what_ even possessed me to draw that but, um, after that I looked through the sketchbook and…Although it said 'my friends and I,' almost _all_ of the pictures were of Jen or Jen and I. I was afraid I was _in love_ with Jen and…gay…But, I-I just…I convinced myself he was just…_special _or something, that…That I wasn't…gay…" Takato sighs. "…My family is going to…freak out…"

"…Yeah," I nod. "I'm worried about how my family will take it. My Mom might not be so upset but, um, I _doubt _my Dad wants a gay son, you know? Only child and all."

Takato nods, too, looking to me. "Gotta…carry the family name and bloodline, right?"

"I-I don't know how much they care about that but, yeah, it's…It's all on me, so…I-I guess I'm the last Kitagawa. We're endangered and…Gonna go extinct after me."

"I really wish I had a brother or, at least, Kai had my Dad's surname instead of my Mom's," Takato sighs. "He once told me he hoped I had a son of my own that was just like me. It was after D-Reaper, he was…He would go on about how proud of me he was for everything I did back then and, um, when he did it a few times after I realized how I felt about Jen…I cried the first time, I managed to get out of the room and hide it but, well, the realization of how disappointed he'd be just _hit me_. If I _somehow_ was with Jen, well, Kitagawas _and _Matsudas are going extinct, I guess. I mean, we could adopt but…"

"…Bloodline," I nod. "My Dad never said anything like that but, um, I've thought about it a few times. I wish I had a brother or even a sister, too, you know? At least, someone to talk to about all this."

"Yeah, that, too," Takato nods. "Jen's lucky to have such a huge family."

"His rants about Rinchei, Jaarin and Shiuchon driving him insane tell me otherwise," I joke, but Takato and I both know how important Jen's family is to him. Especially Shiuchon and Rinchei, Rinchei might drive him insane half the time but Rinchei's also the one who got him into computers and everything after they spent an entire day (and night) playing video games when he was a little kid. Rinchei takes good care of his little brother, from the stories I've heard.

Takato laughs, "Ye-Yeah…"

I look to Takato, smiling. He's _so_ much more relaxed now, _happy_ even. I'm glad I managed to help. Especially since I don't think Takato would have reacted so well if all three of us were here, trying to 'help.' I know Hirokazu would be anything_ but_ help right now…

…And, um, to be honest, after talking with Takato like this. I-I don't know if it's just how happy I am _knowing_ I'm not alone or just how _close_ we are with this conversation but…

…I wonder…

"What do you think would happen if two endangered species got together?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"…Well, they couldn't have kids but, um, maybe they'd…Be happy together anyway," I say, blushing a little.

"Ke-Kenta-kun…? A-Are…Are you…?" Takato holds back a nervous laugh, but…He's smiling as he asks this. I-I'll take that as a good sign.

I shrug. "So-Sorry, dumb question but, well, we _are_ both 'the same' a-and we've been friends for a long time…I guess I was curious if, maybe, since both of our crushes are straight…" I trail off, I _feel_ my face turning brighter after brighter shade of red as I talk.

Takato nods. "I-I'd…I wouldn't mind if you, um, really wanted to. I-I know I'll never be with Jen, I mean, he's_ Jen!_ He's…He's straight and, well, he's like Ryou: He can have _any_ girl he wants. H-He wouldn't want me, I'm 'just a friend' and…I know I always will be." He sighs. Yeah, I sometimes wonder if Jen is aware of how many girls like to watch him practice Tai Chi at school during lunch. He sometimes does it in the track field, Takato and I watch, too, sometimes…And, now that I know about Takato, I _think_ we both watched for, well, the same reasons as the girls. I know Hirokazu's watched, too, but mostly because he thinks Jen looks _awesome_ practicing martial arts. Hirokazu's gotten some pointers from him now and then, too.

"Same with Hirokazu. Save for the 'having any girl he wants,' thing," I say. He just _wishes_ he could have any girl he wants, unless it's 'any girl he wants to slap him or kick him in the crotch for getting too close,' then the analogy fits perfectly! "So, you…really would…?"

Takato nods, smiling. He sits up on his bed, facing me. I do the same. "H-How do you…want to make it, um, 'official?'"

I think for a moment. "I-I think a kiss and a date would work. I mean, that's what everyone _else_ does, right? Aside from being a _little _more discreet, I don't think gay dating is any different from straight dating, you know?"

Takato nods, I see the slightest grin on his face, saying, "Which one first?"

I clear my throat, "Um, the…kiss?" I won't lie: I _want_ to have my first (real) kiss, not counting that _one_ with Hirokazu thanks to Ruki, and, if it's Takato, I don't see_ any_ reason to _ever_ object to a kiss from my _adorable_ first boyfriend!

I guess now I can say this: Takato's _adorable_ because I just want to hug_ or kiss him_ sometimes. Ha ha ha!

Takato nods, smiling. We both stand up, shifting around slightly as we sort of hold each other. I-I actually feel Takato shake a little. "Your first, too, right…?" He asks. "Unless you count…" He trails off, _everyone_ knows about that 'incident' in the Digital World thanks to Ruki. But they also know it wasn't _exactly_ a kiss, more Hirokazu's lips on the upper right half of my mouth…

…I _sort of_ count it, but…I never told anyone I count it. This is my first _real_ and _intentional_ kiss.

"Ye-Yeah, sort of, um, don't…Don't expect, um, _too_ much, okay? I-I, um…"

"Sa-Same here," Takato says, quietly. "S-So, um…?" He looks up to me, his expression says 'what the _hell_ do we do now?'

I lean forward, my lips puckered slightly. Takato does the same…

…Ye-Yeah, um, our lips meet and…It's _great_ but…I-I don't know if there's much_ else_ to do, I-I mean, I'm _not_ going the, um, 'French Route' or anything like _that!_

I wonder if_ all_ first kisses are this, um, awkward. N-Not that I'm complaining!

We break the kiss after a few seconds, looking to each other, we're smiling a _little_ but…I think both of our expressions say something more along the lines of 'Did we _really_ just do that?' And a hint of 'Can we do it again?'

…I-I just…I just kissed_ Takato_…Another male…

And I _loved it!_

I lean forward, giving Takato another quick kiss, saying, "I think we'll get this down…pretty quickly."

Takato hugs me, I get a kiss on the cheek. He says, "I think so, too, Kenta…chan."

"Thanks, Takato-chan." I hug back, smiling. "Think this…is a good idea?"

"_Definitely,_" Takato says.

* * *

First date…

…Sorta. We got a couple onigiri (rice and seaweed) they had that didn't look_ too_ bad. Takato go their _very_ last ramune while I got a green tea drink. I'm not that big of a ramune fan, so I was happy to let Takato have it, though he offered to share.

We're sitting at a table, across from each other and just…Chatting like we normally do. We were, at first, talking about the new season of Digimon but the topic actually shifted to, well…

…A topic I _never_ thought I'd share with _Takato_ or _anyone else _I knew.

"I _really_ think Daisuke likes Ken more than Hikari," I say. "I mean, it's obvious Ken has a thing for him, even _The Kaiser_ hit on Daisuke _in front of everyone!_"

Takato nods. "And Daisuke _is_ the first to really forgive Ken, but…I think he'd first think the Kaiser was just messing with him with all that 'pretty boy' stuff."

"Yeah, I'd see it being treated as 'it never happened,' but…Then Ken brings it up and confesses and Daisuke—"

"Tolda ya!" Huh?

Takato and I both turn, we see Hirokazu and Ryou standing at the entrance to the café…Shit, I-I should've realized—Well, wait, we're friends, Takato's having a bad day (obviously), I'm just treating him out to lunch, not _dating_ him! They don't…Well…

…I admit, it _would _be really unfair for Takato to be out and me _not_ being out to, at least, Hirokazu and Ryou. So, um...If they ask: We're dating. We're a couple. And...We're pretty damned excited about that, actually! I-I never...I never thought I'd date _anyone_, let alone _Takato_.

"Okay, maybe Ruki's onto something…" Ryou trails off with a grin. …Ruki? O-Oh, _shit_, he doesn't mean…! Don't tell me people are starting to _believe her!_

Ryou and Hirokazu approach, they sit at the stone table and bench-chairs next to us, Hirokazu's got a _huge _grin on his face. "Congrats, Kenta-kun! I'm _so_ happy for you!"

"Wh-What?" I ask, looking to Takato. I-I told Takato a few times while we were chatting about being gay that…Hirokazu _didn't_ know.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Hirokazu asks. "You and Takato!"

I look to Takato, then Ryou and Hirokazu. "Yo-You two…How'd you…?"

Ryou shrugs. "When we were about halfway to the springs, Hirokazu stopped and said, 'Betcha Kenta's gonna confess.'" Wh-What? "I…was surprised, I-I didn't know you were gay, too, Kenta but…I asked Hirokazu why he thought that."

"I figured, why _else_ would you wanna talk to Takato _alone?_" Hirokazu grins. He reaches over from his seat and pats me on the arm. "Good goin', Kenta-kun! Takato's awesome!"

Takato's bright red and doing his best to sound _somewhat _coherent but it just comes off as a bunch of random stuttering. "Hi-Hiro…Ry-Ryou-ku-ku…I-I…" He clears his throat, drinking down some of his ramune. "…I'm sorry about…what happened…I-I wasn't looking or anything, it's just…Th-The...The um—"

"Dude, trust me," Hirokazu holds up a hand, grinning. "I'd've done the _same thing_ if I were on the women's side or mixed bathing." …Hirokazu…! "Don't worry about it, I _know_ you wouldn't stare...At anyone but _Kenta_, right?"

"Er…!" Takato's eyes go wide, even I have to hold back a laugh.

"How…did you know?" I look to Hirokazu. I mean, _how_ did Hirokazu _figure it out?_

"What do you mean?" Hirokazu asks.

"I-I just…I never told anyone until, um, Takato just now," I whisper.

Hirokazu's jaw drops. "Yo-You…_didn't_…You mean you _haven't_ been _out_ this whole time?" _WHAT?_

"You thought I was_ out?_" I shout. "Fo-For how long?"

Hirokazu glances away, looking a_ little_ apprehensive. "Um…Couple years…?" …Gods…!

"A couple _years?_" I-I can't believe this! I mean, Ruki's _one thing_ with her jokes (if Ruki's accurate, we're _all_ gay – _Especially_ Ryou and I!) and all but…_HIROKAZU FIGURED IT OUT?_

"Ye-Yeah, I-I mean…" Hirokazu shrugs. "Sorry, Kenta. Look, I haven't _told_ anyone or anything, not 'til I bet Ryou you'd confess to Takato. I sorta thought…Sorry."

I shake my head, smiling a little. "It's okay, Hiro-kun, I mean…The idea you knew for so long and you're still my best friend…It makes me happy to know that it never bothered you." It really does, I mean, my nightmares about 'disapproval' were almost _always_ focused on Hirokazu. My parents, sometimes, but most of the time: I was having a nightmare that Hirokazu _hated me_.

To be honest, I think I was more afraid of how Hirokazu would react than my _family_ would…That's, well, how much I like him. But, well, I know it'd _never_ happen, Hirokazu's straight, after all. I've…seen the porn folder on his computer. Technically it's gay porn, yes, but…Straight guys _love_ lesbian porn.

I look to Ryou, asking, "What about you?"

"Um…I had some suspicions but, mostly, it was because of Ruki's jokes about you and Hirokazu. And, as for Takato…I'm surprised but not _very _surprised. No offense, Takato-kun."

"No-None taken, Ryou-kun," Takato says, bowing his head once.

"Takato, don't be nervous," Ryou says. "I-I'm not homophobic and, well, I think it's _great_ that you and Kenta are together! Just relax, okay? No-one's pissed about _anything_ here."

"Yeah, c'mon, cheer up," Hirokazu adds. "If you're _still_ upset about that, ah, incident in the springs I got just the cure for it!" He stands up. "Be right back!"

After Hirokazu leaves, I turn to Ryou, "How do you…think the others would take this?"

"Um…Good question. Ruki'd still make her gay jokes, I know that much, at least," Ryou says. "I mean, she is _Ruki_ after all. Um, Juri'd probably be happy for you two, too…I hope. I mean, um, she did sort of have a thing for Takato at one point, might _still_ have a little bit, but…"

Takato nods. "If..If we come out, I'll tell her in private, first," Takato says.

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best way to go," Ryou nods.

There's a short silence, save for the sound of Hirokazu ordering stuff from the 'cafe' in the background.

"…What about Jen?" Takato whispers, his head lowered. I can hear the concern in his tone. Like with me and Hirokazu's disapproval, I think Takato might fear Jen's worse than his own family's. And I'm curious, too, about how Jen would take the revelation I mean…Jen's Takato's best friend in the universe. How would Jen react to the idea his best friend is gay? Especially if Takato let it slip, somehow, that he _liked_ Jen…I mean, I know we're going out now but, well, it's more of an experiment and giving Takato a chance to be as gay as he wants to be. Not like, we're going to march in pride parade or anything but…Just to be "himself," I guess.

And, well, we _are_ the only two gay Tamers, after all, so…I think it'd work out for us if we decided to make it official. I know things have been going well so far. It's not all _that_ much different, save for the kisses and talking about things like Daiken…

…I _never_ thought I'd talk to _Takato_ or _anyone_ about my favorite Adventure pairings. Ha ha ha! Takato's also a _huge_ Taishirou fan, he thinks Taichi and Koushirou compliment each other.

"Jen? Good question…" Ryou lowers his head in thought, then says, "he's your best friend, Takato, I don't think...I don't think this would be an issue for him. And if it was, he'd get over it quick."

"I hope so," Takato says, quietly.

Hirokazu comes back with a _huge_armful of drinks and ice cream mochi of all flavors. He passes everything around without a word then sits. He opens his green tea drink, saying, "To Kenta and Takato – Glad my friends found love!"

Ryou toasts his drink, a CC Lemon soda. "To love!" He shouts with a laugh. "Goggles and glasses, together at last!" We all laugh.

"Tha-Thank you…Hirokazu-kun, Ryou-kun" Takato says, his face is bright red. I-I don't know how _out_Takato wants to be right now but I'm pretty sure he appreciates the support.

* * *

The present…

* * *

The rest of the trip went without 'incident,' let's say…It was _really_ embarrassing describing that 'trick' to Takato, but...It worked!

Also, after my first date with Takato, I got a surprise offer from Ryou: Ryou and I switched rooms! He let me keep his room key and took mine. I spent the trip sharing a room with Takato…My _boyfriend_, ha ha ha!

Not that _anything_ happened, of course! We _just_ started going out, after all!

Ryou and Hirokazu were incredibly supportive of us. I-I couldn't believe it! Hirokazu even treated us to our "second date," a romantic room service dinner. Of course, we had to _promise_ that we'd join him and Ryou in the hot springs afterward. We did, of course, the hot springs and baths were a _lot_ of fun. Takato was more and more relaxed as the trip went on, too, he's…

…He doesn't want his family or Jen to know. Especially Jen. He doesn't want to risk loosing his best friend over this and, well, I can relate. But, other than that, he's become a _lot_ more open and comfortable with being gay. To Hirokazu, Ryou and I, at least. Hirokazu joked around a little, as usual, but…It wasn't anything that upset him (if anything we _both_ laughed) and was _nothing_ compared to Ruki's usual humor. And, well, even Ruki's jokes can be kinda funny. But she doesn't know about Takato and I yet, if she did she wouldn't _still_ be making jokes that Hirokazu and I are secretly together. Means she doesn't suspect a thing!

We spent the next month just…being a couple! We agreed: No meeting at our homes, we're only a couple at the park or where we _know_ we're alone. I _did_ invite Takato over a _few_ times when I was home alone, though. We didn't do anything more than kiss, though, _really!_

But, um, today…Things changed…Things _really_ changed...

…Jen found out. A-And he didn't…He didn't seem to take it well. At all.

Takato's been a wreck since.

We were at the park in our usual spot, this secluded set of trees not far from Gulmon's old spot. We were just…sitting together, leaning against a tree, I was in his arms and…

…Well, he kissed me on the forehead and…We heard something in the bushes nearby. We _both_ got up and looked and…

…Jen was there. We don't know how long he'd been there but, well, we…We had an audience apparently. And he got "confirmation" of what he was seeing when Takato kissed me…

…And…

"_Je-Jen-kun…?"_

_"Ta-Takato…Yo-You're…? You and…Ke-Kenta…?"_

Gods…The look on his face and his tone, it was like he was hoping it wasn't true…I-I never imagined Jen to be…I-I was scared, mostly for Takato. I couldn't even _say_ anything, as much as I wanted to. I wanted to just…find some way to _deny_ what Jen just saw. That I _dared him _to kiss me or something, that I was the only gay one…But...

_"N-No, I-I…I'm…I'm not…I-I…Jen, please, do-don't…"_

...How could we deny it?

"_Ta-Takato…I-I…I need to go, I'm sorry, I-I need…I need to go…"_ …And he got up and ran.

Jenrya Li, Takato's best friend in the universe…_ran away from Takato._

Takato didn't handle it well. I-I spent the next half hour trying to calm him down, he was a complete wreck. I-I don't blame him. We were even worried he might, well, _out_ Takato or something, too. I don't think Jen's the kind of person to _do_ something like that but, at the same time, I didn't think Jen was the kind of person to just _abandon_ Takato like that.

Hirokazu called me a little bit after Jen ran away, I told him what happened…

"_Hi-Hiro…Hirokazu-kun?"_

_"Kenta? Dude, what's wrong—Is that…Dude, who's crying? I-I hear someone in the background…"_

_"I-It's Takato…Jen…He found us and…H-He…He just_ ran_, I mean…Th-The look on his face—"_

_"That son of a…!"_

Hirokazu _was pissed!_ _"He's abandoning Takato? Seriously? Jenrya Li?"_

_"…It…looks like that…I-I…"_

I was starting to tear up, too, choking now and then. _"…I-I can't believe it—"_

_"Just let_ me_ handle this, okay? I-I can't _BELIEVE HIM!_" _And with that…Hirokazu hang up and went on a manhunt for Jen. I-I…I can't _believe_ the level of support we have from him.

I told Takato that Hirokazu was going to talk to Jen and, maybe, things would work out. It didn't really help that much but Takato calmed down a little. He went back to his place a little later, when he looked _less_ like he was having the worst day of his life…

…But, um, after Takato left, I got another call from Hirokazu.

And now I have to do this…

I walk into the Matsuda Bakery, seeing Takato's Mother at the register. "Kenta!" She smiles.

"He-Hey, um, is Takato home?" I know he is but, well, I have to act like I don't know what's going on right now. I just hope Takato didn't look _too_ miserable when he got home.

"Yeah, he came home a little while ago from the park…Kenta, um, is everything okay with Takato's friends? Takato looked…really down when he came home."

I nod. "E-Everything's fine as far as I know." …This is it. I-I have to do this. "Mind if I see him?"

"Go ahead, I'm sure you'll cheer him up. I-I was hoping you or Jenrya would stop by, actually, seeing his friends _always _cheers him up."

I nod, smiling. "I'll do just that, then." I go around back, taking my shoes off at the bottom of the stairs. I go up to Takato's room and knock on the door. "…Takato?"

"Ke-Kenta-kun?" Yeah, he won't call me 'Kenta-_chan_' at the bakery. I hope he's not upset that I'm here. We agreed: We _don't_ see each other at our places. Parents can't suspect a _thing_.

"Can I…come in? This is really important," I say, I wipe a tear from my eyes.

"Su-Sure…Co-Come in but…" Close the door, I know.

I open the door and close it behind me, _tightly_. I'm even tempted to lock it, but…That might be _more_ suspicious if someone came knocking.

Takato's sitting on his bed, there's some tissues in the waste basket by his desk and some balled up his desk…I'm sure he broke down again after getting home.

…This is it…

"I-I know we…had an agreement but…" I sigh. "I _have_ to see you right now. It's…Takato…I…" How…do I even say this?

…Takato…

Takato nods, he sits up on his bed with his head hung. "I-It's okay…Given what happened…Hirokazu called and told me Jen…doesn't hate me, at least." Yeah, Hirokazu called both of us after he found Jen. But he only told Takato so much…He figured it was best if _I_ told him the, um, "rest of the story," let's say.

I sigh, walking to Takato's bed and sitting next to him. "Ye-Yeah, Jen…Jen _doesn't_ hate you. He was…just shocked." I sigh. I...I have to do this, it'll hurt a little but...

…Takato, I _have_ to do this. I-I don't mind. I really don't…

"…Kenta? Are you…okay?"

I sigh, I give Takato a hug. "Ye-Yeah…Except…"

"Kenta…?" Takato whispers.

"…I'm dumping you."

* * *

Ori's notes:

…What the _hell_ kind of ending is_ that?_ Damn it, I'm filing a complaint with the idiot who writes the crap! Seriously, look at this mess of a fic! Ugh, the guy couldn't write his way out of a paper bag!

I sorta wanted to do a "what if" for the MNK\Kako Mo continuity. What if Ryou _didn't_ miss out on the hot springs trip?

Oh, and to those wondering what the hell happened to me over the past couple months: I've been going without internet at home for the past month and a half or so due to some electrical\wireless issues in my bedroom (turns out I need to hire better electricians and I hate a certain pair of satellite providers _SO DAMN MUCH!_). Simply put: Due to the risk to my PC (The _BZZZAP! BOOM!_ Kinda risk) that had already cost me a (nice) television, I had to move it to another room that didn't have access to high speed internet (or even a phone line). Thankfully, a friend helped set me up with a wireless connection. There's more detailed info on my DeviantArt page (Qibushi-Zijian) that Taiki posted for me while I was gone. I was hoping to be back BEFORE April but the wireless set up was more expensive\complicated than I thought it was going to be.

Also, I was at war with my doctor over one of my RA meds (one of the few _that WORKS!_) to where I was having more trouble moving around and typing than usual. I'm seeing a new doctor now who's more understanding about the situation and_ a lot_ easier to work with!

I'll try to get caught up on writing now that I'm back! And, of course, we're celebrating my return with…This! ...Yay?

…Nay?

…Boo-urns?

These chapters have been done for a few weeks, actually, but I couldn't send it to Twerp-chan 'til my internet was up and running. Sorry for the vanishing act, everyone! I'm back…For now! And on that note: I got, like, ten million emails and things to finally read\reply to...Something tells me that's gonna take a while...

…See you guys again in June! ...2015.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm _so_ glad you're back, Ori! The internet was getting quite boring without you! For me, at least, ha ha ha! Welcome back to the world of the internet! And sorry about your doctor, Ori, I know how much you hated your old one. Here's hoping the new one is much more helpful!

As for this fic: Ori, who are you torturing _this time?_ Kenta or Takato? Or both? Honestly, I should have known your first fic in months was going to torment someone! Part two had_ better_ explain that ending!

Ori sent me these chapters as soon as he got back online so I'm posting them both as soon as possible so the world may know: Ori's still alive! And I can't wait to see what else he has in store for us in that twisted mind of his!

-Taiki Matsuki


	76. Bonus XV: What If? II, Li Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XV  
What if…? II: Coward (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Damn it…I-I…I was so sure.

I was so sure he…He'd never…He wasn't…! This would _never_ happen!

…Why?

And now…I know he thinks I…

_DAMN IT!_ I-I'm a coward, I-I should have at least…told him I…was the same. Maybe if I'd done it sooner.

…He's happy with Kenta, at least. I-I know that much. I was on my way to the bakery to see Takato and decided to cut through the park instead of going around like I usually do.

I saw them in the distance, I didn't think much of it until I got closer and realized…

…Kenta was leaning into Takato, Takato was leaning against a tree with Kenta…in his arms.

I-I…I shouldn't have done this but…I-I snuck over to some bushes and watched. I _had_ to have had the wrong idea, there was no way it was possible! Takato and…Kenta?

Then I got…confirmation. Takato kissed him on the forehead, I heard him say, _"I love you, Kenta-chan._" I-I…

…I was kneeling and lost my balance, I fell into the bush and they heard me. I-I wanted to just sneak off and…deal with this alone. They heard me, they approached and I had to get out of there. I-I'm sure Takato thinks it's because I hate him but…

…I didn't want him to see...

…I didn't want him to see me cry.

I always thought I was alone. I was the _only one_. That I'd _never_ have a chance with him and, now?

I'm still alone. I lost that chance. I lost that friend.

I'm sorry, Takato. I'm so sorry. At…At least you're happy with Kenta, right? Yo-You…told him you loved him…

…You kissed him…

Kenta's…so lucky.

After I ran, I stopped at a tree near the park's south entrance, back to my apartment…That was when I lost it. I made my way to a more secluded spot and just…I-I let it out. My chest _still_ hurts, my eyes sting…

…I hate myself for not telling him. If I had just, at one point, worked up the courage to say "I'm gay" to _anyone_, especially Takato, we…We might be…

…When did it happen? I-I mean, Takato…We hang out all the time, I-I thought I'd have _noticed_ something by now! It must be recent. If not…Maybe I never had that chance to begin with. I-I love Takato but…Even if he's gay, that doesn't mean he'll feel the same.

No.

Takato's gay. And he loves _Kenta_.

I-I just…need to accept that. I hope I can at least be forgiven for running and…Gods, I _know_ Takato and Kenta got the worst possible idea from that. I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay there. I _needed_ to be alone.

I'm still in my spot, the secluded area near the south entrance. I don't know how long I've been here, I don't even care…I just want to be alone.

"JEN!" Hu-Huh?

I look up from the tree I've been leaning against. Hirokazu's approaching…

…And he looks pissed.

I turn back, facing the tree with one arm against it and my forehead against my arm. "Hi-Hiro-Hirokazu-kun—"

"What _the hell?"_ Hirokazu stops about five feet from me. "I called Kenta…Dude, what _the hell_ is _wrong_ with you?" H-He knows? _Hirokazu_ knows?

A-And…He obviously supports them. I-I think he's referring to my reaction to finding Takato and Kenta.

"Wa-Wait…Hirokazu—"

"Takato's your best friend, you _idiot!_ Why the _hell_ would you act like this? I-I mean…Damn it, you're an asshole, Jen!" Hirokazu…_Please_, stop!

"Hi-Hirokazu—"

"Takato's a wreck right now because of you," Hirokazu growls. I-I had a feeling. Damn it…

I choke, trying to hold back another sob. "Do-Don't, _please_, just—"

"Your _best friend_—"

"I DON'T CARE!" I scream, slamming my palm against the tree I'm leaning against. I stand up straight, facing Hirokazu and screaming, "I DON'T CARE IF TAKATO'S GAY, DAMN IT! I DON'T!"

Hirokazu steps back, his expression goes from pissed to confused. "…Je-Jen? Have you…been crying?"

I sigh, leaning my arm and head against the tree again, facing away from Hirokazu. "I-I don't care if Takato's gay, that…That's the _last thing_ that would…ever bother me. He's…He's still…" …He might not still be my best friend, just from how _stupid_ I am for running like that. "…Damn it…" I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, I'm sure Hirokazu saw that.

I hear footsteps approaching, then a hand on my shoulder. "Je-Jen? Then…What the hell's wrong? I-I mean…"

I sigh, "Please, just…leave me alone…"

"No," Hirokazu says. "Jen, why are you so upset? I-I mean, if you _don't_ care that…" Hirokazu trails off, he goes quiet for a moment before he lets go of my shoulder and steps back. "…You? Fo-For real?"

I sigh, "I-I'm sorry I ran away like that, I just…I couldn't take it."

"…Sorry, Jen, I-I had no idea," Hirokazu sighs. "You like Takato?"

I just nod into my arm, trying my best not to break down again. "I-I didn't…want them to see this, okay? I-I was so sure that…I thought Takato liked Juri, or at least, _girls_. I wish I at least…"

"…Told him you were gay?" Hirokazu finishes for me. I just let out a sigh before standing straight again and wiping my eyes, nodding. "…Shit…I-I'm sorry, Jen, I mean…"

"Ho-How's Takato?" I ask. "I-I know he probably thinks…"

"…I called Kenta a little after you found him and Takato. I could hear Takato crying in the background. Worse than usual, y'know?" Hearing that just…makes _me_ want to cry. I-I _never_ wanted to do something like that to Takato.

"…I'm sorry," I whisper, turning to face Hirokazu.

"Dude, um, it's…okay, I guess, given _why_ you ran, I mean," Hirokazu scratches the back of his head, glancing away.

"You knew about them?"

"Yeah, kinda," Hirokazu shrugs. "Um, I knew Kenta was gay for a _long_ time but…Um, Takato kinda outted himself at the hot springs and ran back to the room, Kenta…Kenta calmed him down and confessed to him." So…About a month…

…Makes sense, I-I realize now, looking back, that Takato has been spending more time with Kenta _since_ that trip. Not a _lot_ more time but...A few times I'd call the bakery only to hear he's with 'Hirokazu and Kenta,' or just 'Kenta.'

"He outted himself?" I ask, giving Hirokazu a confused stare.

"Ah, well, um…Buncha guys in a hot spring, Jen? Think me or Ryou if it were the women's side or mixed bathing." …Oh…

I blush slightly. I can only _imagine_ how embarrassing that was for Takato. I mean, um, if I were invited along for the trip I'd have backed out just in case _that _happened to me. "I-I see."

"Look, um, I'll…I'll call them and I'll just tell 'em you're not pissed, okay?" Hirokazu says. "I-I'll let you…be alone. Sorry, Jen, I-I swear…I thought…"

"I-I know, I know it's what they think, too. I'm sorry…" I choke again. "I-I just…I want to be alone. Please?"

Hirokazu nods. "Ri-Right." He gives an awkward wave and walks off.

* * *

I spent maybe another half hour at the park before going back home. The only other person home is Lianjie, he and Jialing are on college break and visiting. Jialing, Xiaochun and my parents went to see a movie while I was _going_ to see Takato. Lianjie stayed home to play games.

"…Jianliang?" Damn it…I was hoping he'd be too wrapped up in his game to see me. He's getting a beer from the kitchen, he sees me at the front door. There's a paused Shin Sangoku Musou level on the television. "You're back early—What the _hell _happened to you? Se-Seriously, you look…Did you and Takato have a fight or something?"

I shake my head. "N-No, it's…It's nothing. I-I'm fine," I say, doing my best to keep calm and sound casual. "Takato wasn't home, I just…came back here."

"Your eyes are bright red, Jianliang and you were gone _way _too long to just go to the bakery and back…What happened?"

"Nothing happened," I shake my head. "Please, Lianjie. I-I'm fine, _really_." I-I hope that was less obvious of a lie than it sounded.

"…All right," Lianjie shrugs.

I start to my room, Lianjie darts ahead of me and stops me in the hall. "Lianjie?"

"Sorry, but your room's bein' fumigated for roaches," Lianjie says. "Gotta hang out here."

"…I'm not in the mood, Lianjie, _please_," I groan. Lianjie, _please_, don't…

"What? Dad set off the bug bomb right after you left," Lianjie takes my arm and drags me back into the living room. He sits me in front of the television and resets his game. "C'mon, pick someone, we'll go kick Sun Quan's ass at He Fei Castle. Show 'em what happens when he invades Wei."

I look to Lianjie as he passes me the second controller, despite his tone he _does _look concerned for me. "…Just one battle, okay?" I should at least humor him a little in his attempt to cheer me up, if it'll make him stop sooner.

"All we need!" Lianjie chuckles, going to the game's stage and character select. I press start to enable controller two.

As usual, Lianjie picks Zhang He…As _always_. Normally, Zhang He never bothers me, but…I _really_ don't need any reminders of homosexuality right now, Lianjie. I _really_ don't. I-I want to _forget_ that…

…To forget that…

…_Damn it…_

"Ji-Jianliang?" Lianjie looks to me as I more or less freeze with my finger holding 'left' on the analogue stick, it's cycling through the rotating character select endlessly.

...To forget that Takato loves Kenta. Not me. And that…I may have destroyed the best friendship I've ever had _because_ I love that best friend. And how badly I wish I just had the courage to tell Takato how I felt _before_ that trip, that maybe…Maybe…

…No, if he's…If he's with Kenta, he likes Kenta. Not me…We're just friends. That's all we'll be…If I'm lucky. I know Hirokazu's going to tell Takato I _don't_ hate him but…

…It doesn't excuse how I reacted. Even if I wanted away from him because I didn't want him to see me break down. My friend is happy. I-I should be happy for him, too…

…But I don't know if I can.

I feel my eyes welling again, I try to blink and keep any tears from falling but one manages to fall and land on my controller as I stare down into my lap. I know Lianjie saw it.

"…Okay, seriously, what _the hell_ happened?" Lianjie sets his controller aside, he takes mine and…To my _shock_, he gives me a hug. "Spill it, little bro…_Please_, just…Dude, you _never cry!_ What happened? You two did fight, didn't you?" Hearing that makes me want to cry harder, I try to wipe my eyes in a way Lianjie won't notice but…That's impossible.

"Please, I-I don't…I _can't—"_

"Not lettin' ya go 'til you tell me," Lianjie says, holding onto me with one arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"…_Please_," I whisper. "I _don't_ want…anyone to know…" I can't believe I said that much and I _immediately_ regret those words, I know that's the _last_ thing I could have said that would deter Lianjie.

"Jianliang, I tell you my secrets all the time and I know you've _never _told anyone a single one of them. And you trust me with yours," Lianjie says. "Won't tell a soul and if someone else did this to you, I'll go kick their ass. Even if it's Takato."

"I-It's _not_ Takato!" I shout. "H-He…He didn't do anything…I-I did…" I sigh. "Lianjie, _please_, I—"

"_You_ did something to piss him off? …Takato can get pissed off?" ...Yes, but not since a certain incident in the Digital World. Takato's _very_ reluctant to get angry after that. I-I remember I taught him a breathing exercise to help him calm down a few years ago, a Tai Chi technique my Dad taught me. H-He was really thankful for that, actually, he bought me lunch a few times after "Tai Chi Breathing Lessons" to thank me. I-I liked looking back on those times, actually, since…

…It was around the time I started to accept how I felt about him. It was just us, hanging out as friends and just being _happy_ together. I even, to a degree, liked to pretend it was…_more_ than "just lunch" between "two friends." Because, at the time, I thought I knew _that_ was all it would ever be.

…I wish I told him. A-And why didn't I? Takato's…My best friend, why would I be so afraid of…

…Then again, given…how I reacted to seeing him and Kenta…I don't deserve to make that wish. Because Takato wouldn't have run away like I did, he wouldn't make me think I hate him, he wouldn't make me cry, he would…he would be there for me. As my best friend.

I'm sorry, Takato. I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I _can't_ hate you.

I hate myself.

I sigh, there's no way Lianjie is going to let this go. "…Can I ask you something first?" I glance to the TV screen, the display that says_ PLAYER 1: ZHANG HE_. I guess…this would be the best option right now, to find out how Lianjie would feel about…

…Damn it…I-I don't want him or _anyone_ in my family to know! I-I feel weird enough that I told _HIROKAZU!_ I spent _years_ keeping this a secret! I spent years trying to _deny it!_ I-I…I…

…I need to…talk to someone…

_Anyone_.

"Go for it."

"Why Zhang He?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you…play as Zhang He?" I repeat. Lianjie _always_ plays his games as Zhang He! He's the first character he maxes out the stats for in each new game, his favorite battle is Jie Ting in Sangoku Musou 2 where Zhang He is at his "gayest," let's say, and…I-I just never understood that, especially with how Lianjie _hates_ hearing about shounen-ai manga from Jialing. His favorite Sangoku Musou character is _FLAMING GAY!_

"Dude, what does _that _have to do—"

"Please, just…Just answer," I whisper, _hoping_ that doesn't reveal too much…Even if Lianjie's going to find out any second now. I don't know why it even matters but…I guess I'm dragging myself out of the closet while still grasping onto the doorknob for dear life to stay in, sort of.

It's just a matter of which part of me gives up first.

"Um…He's funny, he's got an awesome moveset and range. Fastest character next to the Qiao sisters and Ling Tong. Hell, jumps, like, five times higher than anyone else with the right equips…Why?"

"What about…his…um…nature?" …I-I don't think I could have said or worded that _any_more awkwardly.

"His _nature?_" Lianjie stammers for a second or two, I don't look up to see his expression. I'm afraid to._ "_…Jian…liang…?" He whispers. I think Lianjie realized how _Zhang He_ is actually _relevant_ to this conversation. Lianjie then clears his throat, speaking in his normal tone, "Um…You mean his, ah, 'personality?'"

I can _barely_ nod. My heart is pounding, I _know_ I'm shaking and I'm holding back the urge to just get up and run out of the apartment and pray to the Gods this is all just a bad dream.

"Doesn't bug me," Lianjie says. "I mean, ah, say we were sent back to Three Kingdoms China as portrayed in Sangoku Musou…I'd hang out with him and fight alongside him, y'know? No. Matter. What. He's…Zhang He! And Zhang He's awesome!"

I sigh. "You…really would?"

"Hell yeah, Zhang He…Or anyone _like_ Zhang He," Lianjie still hasn't let go of me with that one arm, if anything he just hugged me a little tighter. "It's not something that'd bug me. _Ever_."

I nod, whispering "thank you" as I don't think my voice can go any higher.

"…So, um, what happened? …Did, um, someone get…turned down?" And it's…official. I've just come out to my brother.

…It's…less awkward than I thought it would be. The fact he's still hugging me alone…I-I was so afraid he'd take this the way Takato is afraid _I_ did.

_...Xiexie, Lianjiege…_

"Sort of," I whisper, but a little louder than before. My breathing is also starting to return to normal, I'm not shaking _nearly_ as much, my heart is slowing down, too.

"How do you 'sort of' get turned down? Jianliang, please, don't be afraid to tell me. Zhang He's awesome, remember?" Lianjie gives me an extra squeeze with his arm for emphasis.

I hold back a laugh at exactly how Lianjie's saying he has no problem with my preference. "I-I saw…I saw Takato at the park...And I found out he's…He's with…someone."

"That, ah, girl, right? Ruki?"

"N-No," I shake my head. "You're…thinking of Juri. _Not_ Ruki. Or…Or Juri." Ruki…I don't see her _ever_ holding someone's hand. Let alone Takato's. Let alone _dating_ Takato.

"Oh, right, Ruki's the one...Ah..." He trails off, I feel him shrug. "Sorry. But, who was he with?"

"Kenta."

"Kenta? Uh…"

"He's the one with glasses, he's always with Hirokazu. Hirokazu's the one with the visor, used to always wear a black shirt with a yellow cross on it?" I say, Lianjie doesn't really know my friends' names too well. Aside from Takato, my entire family knows Takato better than they know all of my other friends combined. And it's because of just how often we see each other, which...I can only hope will still happen like before.

"O-Oh, I-I see. So, seeing that Takato was with someone…?" Lianjie trails off. I just nod my head. "…Sorry, Jianliang."

"Th-There's more…" I sigh. "I-I saw them in the park together, but they didn't know I was watching them. I-I thought 'this isn't what it looks like, Takato can't be with Kenta.' A-And then…He kissed Kenta. On the forehead. And then they spotted me…" I feel those tears again. "I did the worst thing I could have done, Lianjie…Takato thinks I hate him because of it."

"What'd you do?"

"…I ran away. I-I…I didn't…I didn't want Takato to…see me cry. Because I knew I was going to after what I saw," I sigh. "I…I love him. And I know he thought I ran because I hated him, Hirokazu found me and told me he was crying over it…I-I've ruined…I've ruined things. I-I should at least be _happy_ for him but…I ran away."

"…I'm sorry, Jianliang," Lianjie sighs. "Look, um, I-I know Takato well enough to where…He's not gonna stay pissed for you running once he knows you _didn't_ run because you were grossed out or anything, okay? Takato…He's here so often, Jianliang, that it's _obvious _he really cares about you. Y'know how you were, um, sort of a loner as a kid?"

I nod.

"And, after you met Takato, you two haven't been _apart_ for more than a few days?" Lianjie asks, I nod again. "…I sorta see that with Takato. I dunno if he was like you as a kid but, well, damn it if he isn't _always_ smiling when you're around! I mean, I don't see him _that_ often but every time I do, he's_ happy as hell_ to see you…You two are, like, on a different level than most friends. A-And, if he's gay? …Dude, I'm shocked he likes that Kenta guy, too. I mean…"

I nod, my throat starts to ache again and I feel like I'm going to cry. "I-I know…That's…I wish I told him. That's why I broke down, I-I was _so close_. If I had just told him how I felt or, at least, that...I was gay then, maybe..." I barely hold back a sob. "It's...It's not fair..." ...But, then again, life isn't fair.

"…Sorry," Lianjie sighs. "I-I know that probably didn't help much but…At the very least, he'll understand. Are you…gonna tell him how you feel?"

"…No," I shake my head before wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "He's…He's with Kenta. They're obviously happy, I don't want to make things awkward. I-I just…want to be happy for Takato and Kenta."

"That's one thing about you I've always been proud of, Jianliang," Lianjie says, "you've got this sorta 'noble' thing. You do what's right, not what works for you. That's...That's rare these days, Jianliang."

"Thank you."

"How long have you liked him?"

"I sometimes think, maybe, shortly after we met. I just didn't realize it until a while ago. Re-Remember…my birthday a few years ago? When Takato drew me that picture?"

"Yeah, sorry about almost ruining it."

"It survived, don't worry," Lianjie almost spilled punch on it when he tripped on a can of soda but most of it was absorbed by my vest. "I-I…I always liked that sketch, I could tell how much work he put into it and, well, that to me was a sign of how close we were as friends. That sketch meant more to me than _anything_ else he could have given me. I even _hugged_him when I thanked him for it."

Lianjie laughs. "I-I saw that, actually, I remember now…I figured 'Huh, Takato must've given Jianliang one hell of a gift!'"

"He did," I smile a little. "A-And to this day…He _still_ apologizes for not giving me a 'real gift' that year. I-I…I love things like that about him," I shake my head, sighing. "I-I…I hope he isn't too mad about…"

"He'll forgive you, _trust me_," Lianjie says. "Takato's…He's Takato, if he's still having a guilt trip over not spending _money_ for your birthday gift, he'll forgive you for running."

"I-I made him cry, Lianjie. If he doesn't hate me, I hate _myself_ for doing that to him," I sigh. "I hurt my best friend today…"

"He'll forgive you, you're still _his_ best friend—" As Lianjie speaks, my cell phone goes off…It's Takato's ring tone. Lianjie lets go of me as I reach for my phone.

"…_Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao jiu dao_," I say, looking down at the display. Speak of Cao Cao, Cao Cao is there.

"I'll…take this game to a handheld in my room, then," Lianjie stands up, patting me on the shoulder. "Good luck, Jianliang."

I swallow, hitting 'talk.' "…I'm sorry, Takato. I'm so sorry."

"Jen-kun…It's okay, I-I…Um…Can we…Can we meet at the park? Please?" I'm relieved by how calm he sounds, I really am.

"Th-The park? Are…you sure? I-I…Takato, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. If you're upset with me—"

"I'm not, Jen, re-really!" …Takato…

I feel like I'm going to cry. "You…You aren't? …You should be, I-I…I'm _so sorry._"

"Jen…Please, I-I really need to talk to you. Please don't be so upset."

"O-Okay. I'll see you soon. Guilmon's spot?"

"Yeah, see you soon, Jen-kun," Takato hangs up. I hit 'end call.'

I stare at the phone in my hand for a moment or two, trying to figure out exactly what's happening. I was so sure Takato would be mad at me. Or, at least, sound more upset than he did. I guess…Hirokazu explained things well enough. He said he'd only tell them I wasn't upset because they were gay.

I finally stand up and go to Lianjie's room, knocking on the door. "Takato wants to meet me at the park." I say.

Lianjie opens the door. "How'd he sound on the phone?"

"The same as he usually does, I-I was so sure he'd be mad or, possibly, crying. I-I don't…I don't know what's going on."

Lianjie nods, then steps forward and gives me a hug, saying, "Good luck, Little Bro. I-I'm sorry 'bout what happened."

I hug back. "…Thanks for not being upset…"

"Dude, Zhang He's awesome. And you're twice as awesome, 'cause Zhang He's not my little brother like you are." Lianjie says, letting go of me and stepping back. "And, don't worry, I won't breathe a word of this to _anyone_. Especially a certain pair of sisters."

"Thanks, Lianjie. I-I'm so glad you're my brother right now," I say, smiling a little. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, just be happy, okay?"

"I'll do my best," I say. I go down the hall and to the front door, putting my shoes on.

* * *

The walk to the park isn't long, Takato will probably be there before me, though. He lives closer.

I approach Guilmon's spot, Takato's sitting on the steps leading up to it. He waves me over. I hesitate a little but…I can't believe he's not mad. He's_ smiling_, actually. I'm a little confused.

I sit down once I get to the stairs. Like before, my heart is beating like crazy. I'm amazed it's survived the past few hours.

"Jen-kun—"

"Wa-Wait," I say, quickly. "So-Sorry, Takato, but…I have to say this. I'm sorry. I-I didn't run because I was angry or grossed out, I swear. I shouldn't have done that and I know it gave you the wrong idea…I'm so sorry for that, Takato. I-I didn't mean to upset you, you're my best friend…I-I'm the worst friend—"

"Jen, _don't!_" Takato shouts. "_Please_, don't…I-I…" Takato shakes his head. "You're not the worst friend, you're the _best _friend I've ever had. I was scared after you ran but as long as I know it wasn't because you suddenly hated me, I don't care. Please, don't be upset."

Again, I'm about to cry. I'd give Takato a hug for this, normally, but…

…He's with Kenta, now.

"Thank you, Takato-kun," I wipe my eyes. "You're the best. Kenta's…really lucky."

Takato sighs, "Hirokazu called both of us after he found you. He told me you weren't mad, then called Kenta-kun. Um…Did Hirokazu tell you what happened? At Ishigame, I mean."

"About you and Kenta?" I ask. "Some of it…I-I just know Kenta confessed, he said."

"Um…Not really," Takato shrugs. "I-I was really upset about something that happened in the springs and Kenta volunteered to talk to me alone. He told me he was gay, too, and that I didn't have to hide or deny it…I was 'safe' with him. We talked for a while and, um, Hirokazu thinks one of us confessed but…"

"…But?"

"We-Well, um, Kenta likes Hirokazu a lot, but…He knows Hirokazu is straight. And I said the same about my crush…W-We decided to 'give it a try.' It was Kenta's idea but, um, it wasn't like we were each other's long time secret crush or anything. Hirokazu, for some reason, thinks it's something more like that."

I nod. "So, you're just 'trying things out' as a couple?"

Takato nods. "We…We like each other, um, Kenta says I'm 'adorable,' actually." He laughs, I laugh, too. "A-And, well…Things have been going well."

"I-I'm glad, Takato-kun," I say, forcing a smile. "Ke-Kenta's…Kenta's lucky to have you. He really is."

"We-Well, um, that's…That's the thing," Takato clears his throat. "After Hirokazu found you, he called me first and…He told me 'Jen's not homophobic, he's just bein' weird. You're still his best friend, now stop crying, your tears are leaking outta my phone!'" Takato does a _really_ bad impression of Hirokazu, I laugh a little. He does, too. "I-I felt _so_ much better hearing that, I was still worried about how you felt about Kenta and I but…Well…He called Kenta after he talked to me."

I nod. "He told Kenta the same thing?" I admit, I'm a little worried about what Hirokazu might have told them. He said he'd _just_ tell them I wasn't homophobic but...

...This _is_ Hirokazu we're talking about.

"We-Well, um…After he got off the phone with Hirokazu, Kenta came to the bakery to check on me," Takato takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply. "And to dump me." Wh-What?

"…Du-Dump _you?"_ I shout.

Takato nods. "He was, um, sort of joking when he said 'I'm dumping you,' but…He told me why."

"Why?"

"Well, um, Kenta and I went out because both of our crushes were straight. Kenta likes Hirokazu, and…Well, if I found out Hirokazu was gay, I'd tell Kenta. And tell him it's okay to be with Hirokazu instead because I know how much Hirokazu means to Kenta." Takato explains. "…And Kenta told me that, um, you told Hirokazu that…you liked me."

I swallow nervously, I can't even _think_ of what to say.

"…Do you, Jen?" Takato looks to me. "Please…Be honest." I…I want to be, but…Takato, I-I…You were with Kenta, I-I saw how you smiled when you kissed him…

…How could he..._dump you?_

I…I didn't want to do this but, I can't lie to Takato, either. "I-I do. That…That was why I ran, Takato-kun…I saw that you were with Kenta. That meant…I-I couldn't be with you. I was so sure that you were straight that, when I saw you with him, I felt like…If I hadn't been so afraid to tell you how I felt, I could have been with you. I didn't want you to see me break down because of that. I didn't hate either of you, I hated myself for being…such a coward. I-I…I'm sorry, Takato, I really am."

"Jen-kun, that 'straight' crush I had…I was so sure he was straight and could get any girl he wanted. I didn't think he'd _ever_ consider being with me," Takato shifts closer to me, smiling. "I-I'm glad to know I was wrong." …I-I can't believe I'm hearing this...

"Yo-You…You mean it?" I whisper. Takato nods. "But…A-Are you sure? You were…with Kenta…"

"It was only for a month, Jen, and…I-I kept saying the same thing after he came to the bakery but, um, Kenta told me he'd feel worse if we stayed together. I-I cried, a little, because I felt like I was hurting him and…He gave me one last kiss, saying, 'You love Jen, be with Jen. I'll be happier if you're with who you love.' …I-I, um, I hugged him for a while, crying and thanking him. I-I wasn't sure if it was right at first but…Kenta made it clear: He wanted me with you."

"I-I don't…I don't know…what to say, Takato, I-I…" I mean, Kenta…He ended things with Takato so Takato could be _with me_. I know Kenta, too, he takes things like this seriously. This wasn't something Kenta did on a whim, I think, he…

…Kenta loves Takato enough to do this…

…Thank you, Kenta. I-I _swear_ I'll make this up to you someday. Somehow…Thank you.

Takato, again, shifts even closer and hugs me, saying, "I love you, Jen-chan."

I almost start crying but manage to hold back as I say, "I love you, too, Takato-chan."

* * *

Takato and I have been together for three months, now. We've both seen Kenta a lot during that time, too.

It was…a little awkward at first. Just being together _alone_, Takato sort of felt like he was cheating on Kenta at first while I felt like I was stealing Takato from him. So, the first time we saw him as a couple, which wasn't very long after we _became_ a couple...

"…_Okay, why are you two giving me the silent treatment? …It's not because I'm gay, is it?"_

_"Kenta-kun, I-I'm sorry—"_

_"Jen,_ please_, don't…You, too, Takato, don't give me that look!"_

"_You're really…okay with this?"_ I really did feel like I was stealing Takato from him.

"_Very. Takato, you were a great boyfriend and, I'm sure Jen will agree with me on this, an _amazing_ kisser,_" He is! _"But, I know how much you like Jen and…Jen, let me put it this way: If I had any idea you were gay, I wouldn't have suggested going out. It was...I guess we both just wanted to see what it was like. I've _never _spoken to anyone about being gay before, Jen-kun, neither had Takato."_

_"Ye-Yeah, we…We were having fun just_ talking_ about things like that for the first time ever,"_ Takato did explain to me how much that alone meant to him. He even told me that, until Kenta told him he was gay, too, Takato hadn't told _himself_ he was gay. He was afraid to admit it to himself, the fact he 'reacted' the way he did (Takato told me the 'detailed' version of his outting later, I pretended Hirokazu _didn't_ tell me, though) is what made him realize 'what he was most afraid of.' Until then, though, he had a 'rational explanation' for his feelings for me…

…Apparently, I'm better than girls. Ha ha ha! We both sort of joke about that, now. I, um, take it as a compliment, actually. I told Takato: He's better than girls, too. Not that there's anything wrong with girls, of course.

"_Exactly…Sorry I got his first kiss, though, Jen."_

_"Oh, I think I can forgive that…"_

Takato was still _my_ first kiss. I liked that. A lot. I was really happy after our first kiss, it was after our first date. We went out for ramen after Takato confessed. That kiss…We both knew, from that moment on, things were going to work out for us. I don't think either of us stopped smiling until well into the next day, ha ha ha!

And Kenta's his usual self like before…Except a _little_ more, um, 'flamboyant.' He came out a little after Takato and I got together. Granted, the only Tamers who didn't know at this point were Ruki, Juri and Xiaochun. Ryou also knows about me, through Hirokazu and Kenta, because he heard about the 'breakup.' He's happy for Takato and I, though, and promised not to tell anyone until we come out to the others. We're waiting on that since I don't want Xiaochun to know yet, just in case she lets something slip to Jialing or our parents. Xiaochun's _usually_ good with secrets but, sometimes, she can accidentally let something slip. And this is a 'something' we _don't_ want to slip…Not yet.

As for, um, dating Takato for a month: Kenta, if anything, treats it more as a joke. He swears he isn't upset or mad with anyone. He really is happier that we're together, because of how much we love each other. And we believe him. Takato and I thank him so much for what he did for us…

…Actually, we've taken him to so many 'thank you for getting us together' dinners that, well, maybe all three of us are dating each other! Ha ha ha! Hirokazu joined us on a few of them, actually, he even…

…Hirokazu knows how much Kenta likes him, he actually suspected that was the case for a long time (and it was why he was so happy Kenta and Takato got together: He wanted Kenta to be with "Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu," Kenta told him and us, _"No offense to Takato-chan, but…Mr. Better-Than-Hirokazu doesn't exist."_). And he was _really_ proud of Kenta for what he did to make Takato and I happy. He not only called those dinners "double dates" and lets Kenta call him 'Hiro-chan' almost _exclusively_ now but, after the third "double date," which was a few days from Kenta's birthday…

"…_Kenta, wait, before you go,"_ Hirokazu pulled Kenta back to our table, he had to leave a little early because of an early morning test the next day. _"I got…an early birthday gift for ya. Just this once and you guys _can't_ breathe a word of this _to anyone!_ Especially _RUKI!_"_

_"What? What do you mean, Hiro-cha—Mmph!"_

…Hirokazu kissed Kenta. On the lips. Takato and I were _shocked_ while Kenta…After Hirokazu ended the kiss, he was in a daze.

"_Hi-Hiro…Hiro…Hiro-chan…Did…you just do what…I _think _you did…?"_

_"…You deserved it, Kenta-kun. Trust me."_

We're…all starting to wonder about Hirokazu. He, um, does a _lot_ for Kenta. More than most straight friends would be willing to do or put up with…

…But I think a lot of it has to do with how proud he is of his friend for what he did for us, like I said. Hirokazu even teared up a little when all three of us told him what happened the day after Kenta 'dumped' Takato.

"_Ke-Kenta…You would…do that for Takato and Jen? I-I mean…You two…"_

_"Takato loved Jen and…I wouldn't feel right getting in the way of that love. If Jen was straight, that's one thing but…Hiro-kun, my friends' happiness is more important to me."_

"…_You're awesome, Kenta-kun."_

…He really is.

When I came back from my first date with Takato, the rest of my family was back home. It was almost dinner but…Lianjie wanted to know what happened but didn't want to risk anyone overhearing us. As soon as I walked in the door, he told me, _"Jianliang, keep your shoes on! I wanna treat ya to dinner."_

"_Wha-What?"_

Our parents were a little curious, it sort of came out of nowhere._ "What? Why? We're making dinner right now…"_ Mom was making bao zi, too.

"_Yeah, but…I haven't spent too much time with my little bro lately. C'mon, can't I spend some quality time with my favorite brother?"_

_"I'm your only brother, Lianjie."_

_"Exactly! You're my favorite brother by default!"_

Ha ha ha!

He took me to a Chinese restaurant we both liked and I told him what happened…I _still_ can't believe his reaction…

"_Yo-You're with Takato? Jianliang that's…That's _awesome!_I'm so happy for you! Ke-Kenta really…He's cool with…?"_

_"Takato...Takato said he almost had to_ fight_ Kenta on this, he felt really bad at first but…Kenta insisted."_

"…_Dude, that's…Freakin' amazing of him."_ Lianjie…I-I _swear_ he was close to tearing up, I couldn't believe it…

…I was so worried about how he'd react to finding out I was gay. I thought he'd be grossed out or just ignore the subject and things would be awkward. Instead, the next day, Lianjie gave me a _huge_ box full of candy and some games, saying, _"Give this to Kenta for me. I dunno what kind of games he likes so, um, I-I can't believe I did this but…"_

"…_Lianjie, these are…Ai To Kirai…"_

_"Ye-Yeah, um, I figured he might like 'em, they're shounen-ai, right? I looked 'em up online."_

_"Ye-Yeah, um…"_

_"…Jianliang…?"_

_"…I sorta…Um…Have a collection of Ai to Kirai games. They're…really good!"_

_"Wa-Wait, I've_ never_ seen an Ai To Kirai game in this house, where…?"_

_"I-I keep them under my bed and play them when no-one's home…"_

Lianjie found that…_extra _hysterical for some reason. Actually, when I got back home from giving Kenta Lianjie's gift. Again, he was the only one at home…

…And…

"…_Lianjie, what…are you…?"_

_"Er…I-I kinda…wanted to know what the big deal was…And… …Is it just me or does that guy look a helluva lot like_ Takato?_"_

_"Wataru? …Yeah, um, I-I only…finish that game with him. He's an artist, too, just like…Takato."_

_"Okay, let's see if I score a date with Takato's Videogame Clone, then…"_

…Lianjie and I actually spent _the day_ playing Ai To Kirai together. He even said, _"I'm not into shounen-ai or anything, Jianliang, but…Damn it, these are _fun!_" _…My brother is _amazing_ sometimes.

We're still keeping things a secret from our families, save for Lianjie, for now but, I think, we'll at least tell my family soon. Lianjie's been "dropping hints" for me, to gauge our parents' views on the subject. Nothing about Takato and I but more bringing up the issue if there's something in the news or, when he was back in college for a few months, making up a few stories about his "gay dorm mate."

He told me, _"So far, no-one's sounded grossed out or anything but…When you two do decide to come out, make sure I'm back home first, okay? I don't care if I gotta spnd the night screaming at Mom and Dad: No-one's gonna try to come between you and Takato, got it?"_

I thanked him _so much_ for that. Takato asked me to thank him, too, after I told him what he said.

We'll wait until he comes back. For now, Takato and I are happy with the way things are going, even if we have to be secretive.

I still feel horrible when I think back to how I reacted to finding Takato and Kenta in the park that day, no matter how much they tell me not to. I guess I'm like Takato when it comes to self-induced guilt trips, though Takato knows he can make me feel _so_ much better with a kiss or even just a hug.

Thank you, Kenta-kun, for helping Takato that day at Ishigame and for bringing us together. I hope you end up with someone you love just as much. We've never been so happy and we owe it all to you.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Eh, the idea behind Kenta and Takato is simple: In this continuity, Kenta will do _anything_ to make his friends happy. And if he found out Jen loved Takato (who he and Takato had previously thought of as straight as an arrow), I could _easily_ see him telling Takato to be with Jen because he knows Takato would be happier that way. Plus, in that scenario, I couldn't see Takato ending things with Kenta even _if_ he found out Jen loved him: He couldn't bring himself to hurt Kenta like that…So Kenta would _have_ to be the one to "end things."

The whole thing with Lianjie was added at the last minute, kinda, originally Jen was just going to duck into his room and reflect on how he felt about Takato, how much he hated himself for upsetting his friend…But Lianjie somehow forced his way into the scene. I dunno, Lianjie just has a tendency to do that in fics, I have no control over him half the time. Still, I had a ton of fun with Lianjie in this one for some reason. I dunno why, but Lianjie's _always_ fun to use.

Not sure if I'll continue this "What if?" continuity with anything else but…Well, originally I was going to end it with Takato and Jen coming out to the Li family but I thought it was a little too much, so I _might_ do that as a separate fic if anyone's interested but…Otherwise, I'm not sure what else could be done. Well, maybe something with Hirokazu since he's taking his "make Kenta happy at all costs" attitude towards his friend to the _extreme_ by kissing him on the lips for once! Hehehe, I figured Kenta deserved something special for what he did and _nothing_ would beat a kiss from Hirokazu (well, okay, maybe a kiss from Hirokazu_ and Ryou_, but…).

Also, soon Taiki's going to _finally_ post stuff in the "upcoming fics" section of the profile. The reason it went un-updated after he and I said we would post something is because I couldn't send him my project list before I lost internet access. We'll post some info soon, I promise! I just gotta re-organize the thing since my project list has changed a _lot_ in the past couple months.

Hope you liked these alternate continuity chapters!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Aww, Kenta really is the best friend on Earth for what he did for Jen and Takato! I'm so glad it worked out for all of them! And, Ori? I would_ not_ complain if you explored the feelings of our favorite ambiguously-gay-straight-or-Kentasexual character, Hirokazu Shiota, in this continuity! I would not complain in the slightest!

Glad to have you back, Ori! And tell Takato, the co-writing tortoise, I said 'hi' and 'welcome back!'

Ha ha ha, yes, I even missed the tortoise that Ori claims gives him plot ideas. I'll accept the (insane) possibility as long as it means more Jenkato!

-Taiki Matsuki


	77. Bonus XVI: What If? III, Shiota Hirokazu

**Ori's Note:** HAPPY TURTLE WEEK, EVERYBODY! May you all be blessed with a shelled Co-Writer of your own! Or at least a Shelled Roommate that ALWAYS pays their half of the rent (good tortoise, Takato, good tortoise - And, uh, I'll pay you back for my half next month, sorry 'bout that)! Please, join us in celebration of all things Turtle! Especially Co-Writing Turtles! – Ori\Zijian

[**Editor's Note:** Ori has officially lost his mind but I, too, shall join in the festivities as I will accept _any _excuse for more Jenkato\fics from Ori: HAPPY TURTLE WEEK! –Taiki Matsuki]

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS XVI:  
What If…? III: On My Mind (Shiota Hirokazu)

It's been about six or seven months since the hot spring trip, that was…"Life changing" for us, to say the least. All of us, I guess. 'Cept Ruki, Shiuchon and Juri, they're the only ones "in the dark" right now about Jen and Takato, everyone at least knows about Kenta…Except our 'thing,' right now and that Kenta went out with Takato at one point. Sorta weird since, um, usually it's _the guys_ who are the last to learn about this kinda thing but…Well, given how three of them are "involved" in what happened and, well, the fact the other two were _there_…It was a "guys only" kinda trip, even though Jen wasn't part of it.

I-I _still_ can't believe Takato was _that_ embarrassed over what happened, I mean, _yeah¸_ it is sorta…Embarrassing but, well, if it were (somehow) me? …We've _all_ had, like, a _dozen_ in the past twenty-four hours, guys! And if you _haven't_, then you're obviously on the wrong side of the springs! Yeesh…

I remember, I was sorta annoyed by how Takato was the first in the springs and everything. Ryou even said, _"As soon as he put his robe on, he sorta…I-I didn't even know he _left_ until I saw that the bathroom door was open and his clothes were laid out on his bed. He was, like, a ninja, y'know? Guess he wanted in those springs more than he let on…_" That was my theory, Takato _did_ mention he hadn't even been to a bath house in _years_, I figured he wanted to start soaking _as soon as possible!_

When Kenta, Ryou and I got there, we just goofed off and talked as usual. Ryou sat on the edge of the springs, at first, soaking his feet so, um, I _think_ I know what Takato "saw" that made him so "happy," y'know? I mean, dude, it's a _hot spring!_ Only way we _wouldn't_ "see anything" is if we looked _up_ the entire time…

…Actually, um, that's sorta how Takato got my attention. He was _waaay_ in the back of the springs, looking up and sorta nervous. I figured he was just bein', y'know, _Takato!_ Prudish about being naked with the rest of us, even though…

…Huh…

Come to think of it…

…Not sayin', y'know, all gays _react_ the way Takato did but, um, _how_ did _Kenta_ avoid the same thing? Especially since he told me a _ton_ of times since he "came out" formally (I-I swear, I thought he _was_ already out!) that he though Ryou was, um, _super hot!_ And, well, even before then…It was _kinda_ obvious (to me, not Ryou) that Kenta felt that way about him.

Either way, though, Kenta and Ryou were joking around and I decided to drag Takato over to join us…

"_Takato! C'mon, join us, don't just sit back here ignoring us like this! What? You got something we ain't or something?" _…Er…He _kinda did_, but…

…Dude, we're _guys!_ We _all_ have those things, we _wake up_ with 'em half the time! I-It's _nothing_ we haven't seen before…

…With ourselves at least.

"_Wh-What? N-No, I-I'm fine here…Just, um, e-enjoying the…HI-HIROKAZU!" _I grabbed his arm, pulling him over.

"_Yeah, yeah, last thing I need is _you_ complainin' about how _boring_ this was 'cause all you did was—Huh?"_ That…was when I, um, saw 'something' in the water. And Takato's face sorta confirmed what it was.

"_Hi-Hirokazu…I-I…It's…It's not…It's not what you think, I-I was there 'cause…The-There's a…!"_ …I _think_ he was goin' for the 'hole in the divider wall' excuse but, um, Takato? I've been to the sites that, ah, 'list' all the places with divider holes…

…And _not_ for _that_ reason, I actually went with Ishigame even though it was more expensive _'cause_ the first place I picked _was listed!_ I didn't want to stay at some place perverts hang out to peek on girls or vice-versa, y'know? Takato's one thing, five other guys fightin' over a hole with 'those things?' _Not_ my idea of a fun trip!

But, since it was…Ha ha ha…_FREAKIN' TAKATO_ of all people…!

I…thought the joke'd make him feel better, actually…Se-Seriously, I mean, I didn't give a shit if he was gay! I thought that'd…Well, _tell him that! _I joke about _everything, _Takato, ya haven't noticed yet?

I guess I should've remembered how Takato tends to, um, _not handle_ things of this sorta…'topic' very well. Seriously, you should've seen him in biology last year: He couldn't say _any_ of the 'technical terms' for an oral Q&A our teacher gave us…Ruki _wished_ she could've seen it when she heard about it…_ "Matsuda, you tellin' me you don't have the te-te-test-test-testi-BALLS to say the name of SOMETHIN' YOU GOT? …Or, apparently, _don't?" Takato just sank in his seat and whispered _"…Not really…"_ Ruki took that as admission of the 'latter portion' of her question, actually. We all had a laugh…'Cept Jen, he told Ruki to lay off him because he was so embarrassed, she did…

…For about three minutes.

Anyway, I just looked back up to him and said with a grin, _"So, is there a snake loose in the hot springs or are you just happy to see me?"_ He was happy to see _one of us_, at least…And, hey, if it was me: I'm happy to be that sexy for ya, Takato! Heheheh!

…Takato, um, sorta lost all color, especially when he found out Kenta and Ryou heard me ask that, they were both giving us this weird 'What's Hirokazu talking about?' Look, I get that look a _lot_ from the others. Takato…

…Okay, I admit, the look on his face kinda _screamed_ "Don't say anything, _please_, don't say anything." But, hey, I gotta be me, Takato!

After I 'confirmed' things, he 'covered up' with his hands and _bolted!_ I mean, um, pushed past me, Kenta (he even knocked him over he was _so _desperate to get outta there!) and Ryou…

…And I got chewed out by 'em for a couple minutes. I _guess_ Takato's the 'last person' who'd ever want to _advertise_ somethin' like that but…It was kinda funny! And how often do I get a chance to make that 'snake' joke? Se-Seriously, I _couldn't resist it!_ You guys _know me!_ I could _never_ pass up a joke like that! If Ruki were there (…for whatever reason, I dunno! Just sayin'…), _she'd have done it!_

So, yeah, we spent time trying to calm him down outside his room 'til Kenta volunteered to help. I _knew_ that'd be the best thing for him since, well, _if_ Takato was gay, too (and, um, I don't think there was much of an 'if' at that point), well, who better than _Kenta?_ And, um, Ryou didn't see it but…

…Kenta sorta had this "I'm _so_ glad I'm not alone" sorta look on his face now and then. Made me happy, I figured Kenta'd have someone! And I was right!

…For a little while…

I mean, the day I heard _Jen_ freak out over him and Takato? I-I couldn't _believe any of it! _I thought, _"Is there another Jen we know? Did he say 'Juri' and I heard him wrong?_' I mean…How could_ Jen_ hate _Takato?_

Turns out he didn't. Might've been a little pissed at Kenta, maybe. I-I _still_ have trouble believing Jen's gay. If it wasn't obvious he really had been crying and, well, how _well_ I know him and Takato, I'd swear he was lying so no-one'd be pissed at him for freaking out. I mean, the crying thing…Definitely meant he wasn't homophobic. Homophobes…don't _cry_ when they find out their friend is gay, they just get pissed and scream their lungs out at 'em or just avoid them forever or something like that. At least, that's what I _think_ they'd do. I dunno, I ain't the kind who'd abandon a friend over this, it _doesn't_ bug me at all! Hell, with Kenta, I'm kinda honored!

First thing I did, once I was back home, was call Takato. He _had_ to know Jen was cool with him. Thank the Gods he was alone, too, since…I had to tell Kenta a _little_ more than I told him. He was _still_ crying, too. I guess I'd be doin' the same, actually, if I were Takato and Kenta was Jen. I didn't even know he'd take the possibility _that_ hard, it took me ten or fifteen minutes to really convince him. Especially since I had to do _everything_ I could to avoid saying, "It's 'cause Jen loves you and didn't want you to see him cry over missing his chance." …Would _not_ go well.

Takato, I mean, I didn't _know_ he liked Jen…I mean, he was with Kenta, now! I figured they liked each other so Takato'd…He'd be super-upset because he didn't like Jen the same way! I didn't know he _did_ like Jen the same way, though, and had told Kenta that. I didn't know their 'relationship' was based more on 'let's try it out since our crushes are both straight' instead of 'I've had a thing for you for a long time.' On Takato's half, at least, I mean…I know Kenta…

…I suspected Kenta had a thing for me for a _long_ time, so seeing him with Takato was _awesome!_ 'Cause Kenta had someone who could feel the same.

Once Takato _finally_ stopped crying, I called Kenta…

"_Hiro-kun? Did you find Jen? What happened?"_

_"Yeah, I found him and…Dude, trust me, he's_ not _homophobic."_

_"Hirokazu, are you…sure? I-I mean, the look on his face when he saw Takato kiss me…It was like he was in a nightmare."_

_"Um, yeah, he…He sorta was but _not _because Takato—Well, sorta because…Look, um, just believe me when I say Jen ran for his own sake."_

_"I…don't follow. Hiro-kun, what are you trying to tell me?"_

_"…Jen didn't want you and Takato to see him cry. A-And, believe me, he…He cried like…Hell, I've seen Takato hold back better, let's say. He was gonna lose it again any second."_

_"Wh-What?"_

I decided to just…come clean with everything. I-I mean, I was under the impression one of them confessed to the other and, well, it's up to Takato to be with who he wants. Takato was with Kenta and, hell, sorry Jen but as far as I cared: If Kenta's happy, _finder's keepers!_ And given how _happy_ Takato was…

…Like I said: I _didn't_ think he had a thing for Jen. I thought: Tell Kenta what's goin' on, he'll break the news to Takato, Takato will apologize to Jen and keep seein' Kenta, Jen'll get over it.

"_Yeah, um, Jen's…Jen's gay. He saw you and Takato and, well, when he realized you two were together he…Sorta lost it. He was beating himself up for never telling Takato how he felt."_

_"…Holy shit…"_

_"Yeah, I never saw Jen as, well, _gay_, y'know? I mean, he's JEN! No offense to you and Takato but…"_

_"I-I know what you mean, but…Did you tell Takato?"_

_"No, I just told him Jen didn't hate him…Like fifty-billion times. But he doesn't know about _that _part."_

_"…Good, I-I…I need to go talk to him about this. Thank you, Hiro-kun. Thank you _so _much for telling me this!"_

_"Wh-What? Why?"_

I thought Kenta was just _really_ glad he and Takato weren't gonna lose Jen over this…

"_I'll…tell you later. Meet me, um, meet me at that ramen place we like in a couple hours, okay? …Please?" _The way he said 'please.' Looking back…He…He sounded…

…Really sad. I thought it was 'cause of how upset Jen was…

…Not what…he really planned to do.

"_Okay…?"_ Hell, even after he hang up, I figured it was gonna be some sort of 'Jen's not homophobic' party, Kenta, Takato and, maybe, Jen'd be there and we'd…I dunno, have ramen and talk.

Instead, I found Kenta sitting alone…

"_Hey, Kenta-kun. Where's Takato? In the can or something?"_

"_N-No, he's…probably at the park with Jen, still. Or, maybe, Jen's place or…somewhere else, but…"_

_"O-Oh, they're, um, making up, I take it? Letting them have some space to talk, right?"_

_"…No…"_

"…_Kenta,"_ I sat down, I realized by then Kenta was close to crying. _"Du-Dude, what happened?"_

_"…I dumped him."_

_"Wh-What? Kenta, you…You_ dumped_Takato?"_

_"I-I meant…that wording mostly as a joke but…Hiro-kun, Takato…He loved Jen. He_ really_ loved Jen and to...to find this out? To find out Jen loved Takato enough to where…H-He was really crying?"_

"_Ye-Yeah, he was…Dude, he sounded like he was gonna break down again any second and it was _obvious_ he was cryin' for a while before I found him. I've never seen Jen like that,"_ I really haven't. Jen's _not_ the super-emotional type like Takato, that's why it was easy for me to believe him when he told me _why_ he ran. _"He…yeah, Jen was…heartbroken, kinda."_ Actually…

…When I looked back to my phone calls earlier: I didn't _see_ Takato crying but both times I heard him? He sounded like Jen did. Like _his_ heart was broken, too. And it made sense: Takato was afraid the guy he _really_ loved tan away because _hated him_ for being gay.

Instead, the guy he loved ran away because he loved him, too…

…I suddenly felt like the world's biggest asshole for what I did to Kenta. I didn't know he'd do this for Takato and Jen. And I know how _happy_ he was while seeing Takato and all. And, well, when Kenta's happy, I'm happy, too. And when Kenta's down…

…I'm even lower.

"_He'll feel better now…"_ Kenta whispered, _somehow_ managing to crack a smile even though…

…Kenta looked like Jen: He was gonna lose it any second, too. Jen and Takato don't know this (though, I'm sure one of them at least suspects it) but Kenta took that break up _so_ much harder than he _ever_ let on. But he knew that if he showed any of it, they'd never forgive themselves…

"_But…Kenta…Yo-You were…You were _happy_ with Takato! I-I've never seen either of you like that before, how could you…just _tell him_ to be with Jen? I know it's up to him to pick but…You…You…"_ …You're _amazing_ Kenta. I-I…I don't know if I could have done that.

…Even though Kenta told me:

"_If I'd kept them apart, I'd never forgive myself for being so selfish. One of the first things Takato told me at Ishigame was how he felt about Jen: He's _better _than girls."_

_"…Seriously? Why has no-one informed me of things _better_ than girls?"_ I thought a joke might make him feel better. Thank the Gods it got a short laugh out of him.

A waiter came by to take our food orders. Kenta started with just ramen and tea: I told the waiter to get him an eel bowl, extra, extra, _extra_ eel and all the green tea-melon soda they _had_. All Kenta's favorites, the first is always market price based on the eel (thus always expensive) and the soda is one of the few they _don't_ give you free refills for…

…But, Kenta? When lunch is on me, I go all out for my friend. Especially when it's someone as awesome as you.

And because…I blamed myself for the break up. It was my fault for telling Kenta how Jen felt. If Jen talked to Kenta alone, later, about it…That's one thing but the fact _I_ was the one who told Kenta about it and _he_ broke up with Takato over it?

I felt even _worse_ because _I _did this to him. And if I make Kenta sad? I pull out _all stops_ to make him happy again. I know he doesn't blame me but, hey, we may be _us_ but we don't agree on _everything_, let's say.

Kenta stared back at me, stammering and about to tell the waiter I was insane or that was_ my_ order but…I followed up with, _"Same for me, except green tea Ramune JOLT instead of green tea-melon. Oh, and a side order of, ah, two orders of red bean cakes, two chicken manju and three orders of shrimp tempura."_ All Kenta's favorites, especially those red bean cakes, I don't like those things _at all! _And Kenta's addicted to the shrimp tempura at that place.

The waiter walked off after giving us the complimentary pot of tea. Kenta finally spoke_, "Hi-Hirokazu-kun, yo-you _don't_ have to…I-I can cover…Um…_Some _of that, but—"_

_"Dude, it's on me…Call it a date,"_ I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not since he did just break up with Takato but…

…I know how much Kenta likes me. It's part of how I figured him out all those years ago. And, at that time, I figured a pretend date would help him out.

"…_Thank you, Hiro-kun—"_

_"Hey, not cool."_

I…_had_ to do this. We _were_ on a date. I had my usual 'I'm up to something' grin, too, when I said this.

_"Wh-What?"_

"_You called me Hiro-kun! You don't like me that much?"_

_"…Hirokazu, did you hit your head on the way here? I_ always _call you Hiro-kun."_

_"Not always, you called me somethin' else a few times since you and Takato came out… And we_ are_ on a date, I said."_

"_You were…_serious_ about calling this…a…?"_ Kenta…I gotta admit, I _love_ the way he looks when I'm confusing the hell outta him. Ruki actually knows this: I sometimes _act_ stupider than I really am just to get that look from Kenta…

…She said she'd lay off the 'Hirokazu's a complete moron' jokes when I'd do it, but said that by telling her that: I was gonna get _ten times_ as many gay jokes to compensate. Not fair, Ruki! Girls talk about how cute they are to each other, why can't I at least _like_ the way Kenta looks when he thinks I'm outta my mind?

Then again, Ruki ain't your average girl…Ryou even made a joke and, if she ever heard it she'd_ kill_ him for making it (or, hell, _even thinking of it!)_. It was if Ruki was invited on the trip, too: _"Takato'd have had an excuse: Ruki wouldn't be allowed on the women's side."  
_

Hehehe, Ryou's got balls…'Course, I just know Ruki's come back would be: _"And seven seconds after I get ahold of so much as a _butter_ knife, you won't be allowed on the _men's side!"

…Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I _really heard her voice_ when I thought that just now?

Anyway, I told Kenta: _"Yeah, I'm serious. This is a date…And since it's a date, you can't call me Hiro-_kun_. Got it?"_

_"…Yo-You're _joking_, right? You _want_me to…Hiro-kun—"_

_"—Chan," _I said in this jokingly super-stern kinda voice. _"I'm Hiro-_chan_, now."_

"…_Ju-Just for…this, um, 'date,' right?"_

_"For as long as you damn well please, Kenta…chan,"_ I…almost called him Kenta-_kun_, but well, I was making a pretty big deal about being called _Hiro-chan_.

Kenta had to wipe his eyes, he said, _"Thank you, Hiro-chan…You're the greatest."_

_"Just…cheer up, okay? I-I know you'll…You'll find someone you love_ more _than Takato."_

_"…I already did, even if I know he…can't feel the same."_

"_I dunno, give him enough time alone with Ruki and Ryou _might_ just start to believe her gay jokes…"_ …I know who he really meant but I wanted to make him laugh.

And I did._ "Ha ha ha! Sorry everyone's…starting to believe them about us, though."_ Yeah, that's…part of why Kenta came out a few months ago: Juri, Shiuchon and (especially) Ruki weren't all that schocked. And they all supported him.

No-one knows we 'date,' though. Kenta _insists_ that I'm straight ('cause I am), and they don't know about Jen and Takato being together. Or _anything_ about Takato! Takato's…

…Takato's _still_ sorta apprehensive about being gay, even though he's got a lot of support, he _freaks out_ at the _idea_ of anyone else (_especially_ his family) finding out. Jen's brother is the only non-Male-Tamer who knows and he's sworn to secrecy…

…And sorta _adopted_ Takato as his "new little brother." Rinchei's just sorta awesome that way.

_"Eh, doesn't bug me as much as I let on, actually…Besides, why should I care if someone thinks I'm in love with,_ well, you?_ You're…Dude, you've been my best friend forever! He-Hell! I-I don't even remember _how_we met, I just…My earliest memory is you n' me playing in the sandbox!"_

_"…Some kids were bullying me on the slide, you were, um, three, I was going to turn three in a couple months,"_ my jaw sorta went limp as Kenta started talking_._

"_Wait…_You _remember…?"_

_"I-I'll never forget it. I wanted to use the slide. It was a_ big_ slide, the kind that's covered and you twist around to the bottom, it had a set of _stairs_ to get up to the top instead of a ladder, even! I-I'd _never_ seen one like that before. At least, that's my guess 'cause…I just _really_ wanted on that slide!"_ He laughed, thinking back, I did, too. _"So, eventually, I _finally_ made it up to the top platform when they weren't really looking but…They wouldn't let me slide down, they kept dragging me away and back to the steps, shouting 'this is the big kids' slide! No babies!' And, well, by about the third time…You…Hiro-chan, you came out of _nowhere_ and_ tackled_ this kid who was pulling me away. He fell on his back and hit his head and you…Ha ha ha, you _rode_ him like a _sled_ down the slide. When you two came out the bottom, your Mom was there and _pissed! _My Mom was, um, actually on her way, afraid you were bullying _me_ like the others…She said, 'Kenta-chan, come down here now! What happened?' And…I got to use the slide! I slid down and…I pointed to the kid you tackled saying 'mean kid.' And then to you and I said 'friend! Friend! Friend!' Over and over, like…Chanting it! I-I didn't…I didn't really talk much back then, but…You were my new best friend because of what you did._"

I busted up laughing, "_Cr-Crap, I think…Yeah, I _remember_ that now! My Mom let up on my punishment 'cause you cried when she yelled at me for tackling that kid. I wasn't allowed back with the playground equipment but…You and your Mom hang out together and we played with each other…I-I can't believe I didn't remember that at first." _And we've been friends ever since, our Moms arranged some 'safer' play dates after that and…

…Now we were on a date-date. I-I know I don't…feel the same as Kenta does but, well, a friend _like him?_

…Let's just say I was starting to wish being gay really was a choice. For me, at least.

_"Given how it's been over a decade, Hiro-chan, and you tend to forget what day of the week it is…"_

_"He-Hey!"_

He…had a point, though. I wake up on Sundays and get ready for school half the time, ha ha ha! Or wake up late on Saturday or Monday thinking it's Sunday.

_"…Thanks for letting me use the slide, Hiro-chan."_

_"Anytime, Kenta-chan."_

Our "first date" ended with…Well…

I-I _still_ don't know why the hell I _did this_ but…

…As we walked through the park, I gave Kenta a kiss on the cheek when we, um, passed the sldie in question. I didn't even realize I did that until _after_ the kiss, but…Even I'm amazed by how easy it was to do. And, well, we _were_ by the side.

He was more shocked than I was, actually.

"_Wh-What are you…?"_

_"Date's not over just yet, Kenta-chan…And, um…I don't wanna mention what got you so down right now but, um, what you did for Jen and Takato is…_beyond_ huge. I don't know if I could have ever done anything close to it…So, um, I guess…I want to make you as happy as possible for, a least, a few hours, okay? You're amazing, Kenta, and…We're all lucky to have you as our friend…Especially me, 'cause…" _…I was starting to tear up worse than Kenta was, I dunno why.

"…_Hiro…chan…?"_

_"…When you're happy, Kenta, I'm happy. When you're sad I'm sad so…Kenta, I'm doin' all those 'cause I wanna be happy, too. You bein' happy'll make sure of—"_

And Kenta chose that moment to hug me, _crying_. The…start of a _long_ tradition, the one time he cries and I _know_ it's cause he's happy. _"Ke-Kenta, I-I told you—"_

_"I couldn't be happier, Hiro-chan...Thank you…Thank you so much…I-I…Io…Thank you…"_

_"…Dude, say it."_

_"A-Are you sure…?"_

I think, at first, Kenta was worried the whole 'gay' thing creeped me out. Even _after_ I kissed him but Kenta's just like that: He's _always_ thinking of things for _us_.

"_It'll make_ me _happy, trust me."_

_"…I love you, Hiro-chan."_

We even, um…Just for the hell of us, we went on that slide together (_ONCE! _Almost _got stuck_ in the damned thing!) but, well, fond memories and all, y'know? We were kinda bein' nostalgic and…

…Could you call that 'romantic?' I dunno, I just thought we were being weird as usual.

'Course, we, um, have done a few _more_ things since then…Date-wise, I mean, we still hang out like we always do and, um, well…I guess those times we went out with Takato and Jen might count, at least to Kenta, I don't "correct" him when he jokes that we're on a date…

…I still can't believe I, um, kissed him on the lips around his birthday. That was, actually, more of an excuse to throw off Jen and Takato. Kenta, like I said, took the "break up" a lot harder than he ever let on…I saw him lookin' kinda down and decided to cheer him up in the best way possible…

…He was, um, a little upset (guilty) that that was my first kiss, 'til I pointed out The Digital World…Yeah, that wasn't_ exactly_ a kiss but…I told him I changed my mind from back then: It counted. Kenta got to be my first and second kiss, whether he liked it or not...And I'm _pretty sure_ he liked it!

I _kinda_ thought Kenta would "take advantage" of that arrangement but, so far, that's been our first and only kiss on the lips… Then again, that's Kenta, he doesn't want me _forcing_ myself to do anything I don't want to…

…And, trust me, Kenta-kun, I don't do _anything_ I _don't_ want to. You're Kenta, that's all the excuse I need. I-I guess, um, not that I feel the same about him as Takato does Jen but…

…Kenta, you're _better_ than girls. Just a _little_, though.

"Hey, Hiro-kun," Eh?

I turn, Ryou waves from the entrance to the ramen shop. "Oh, hey, what're you doin' here?"

"Hiding from Ruki," Ryou replies. "Mind if I join you or are you expecting Kenta?"

"Kenta's out sick, so feel free," I say. Yeah, Kenta woke up with a light cold, he said, I'm gonna bring him some Guilmon bread later. Sucks to get sick in the middle of break, too, so hopefully this'll make him at least _feel_ better. He said it wasn't too bad, he was already feeling better after a few hours from waking up but, hey, any excuse to buy Guilmon bread! It's _every _Tamer's favorite bread! "Why're you hiding from Ruki?"

"Oh, um, she found out I know 'something' about what happened with Takato, Kenta and Jen over the hot spring trip – Not like she suspects they're _going out _or anything. But, um, she has some 'questions' about Takato…She claims she saw them at a restaurant a while ago 'a little on the close-side,' you know? I told her she's insane, Takato likes _Juri_ and all, but…" …Great…

"Does she…?"

"…I think she's just messing around, but I don't want her to force anything outta me. You _know_ her when it comes to interrogation…" …Yeah, she can get you to confess to _anything_ if she 'suspects' (ie: _knows_) you did or know something. She's, ah, 'persuasive.' "But she doesn't suspect anything about Takato and_ Kenta _going out, at least."

"Heh, I _knew it_, she just likes to screw with us and _doesn't_ think we're _all_ gay," I smirk, crossing my arms. Ryou just glances away, clearing his throat. Huh?

Ryou, why aren't you agreeing with me…?

"Actually, she refused to believe Kenta so much as _glanced _at Takato because 'Kenta'd never cheat on his boy-toy.'"

"…Why am _I_ the 'boy-toy' in the relationship?" I ask. Not…that it…matters, I mean, we're _not really…!_

…Ruki, why is it when you're not even _here_ I _or SOMEONE ELSE_ is questioning _my_ sexual orientation? Yeesh, I sometimes wonder how far her jokes have 'traveled.' I know Kenta and I get the odd stare at school now and then (which I _doubt_ is Ruki since she doesn't go to our school) but…I don't think anyone really suspects we're a couple. Especially since I _still_ hit on girls…

…Just not when Kenta's around anymore. I guess I don't like to remind him I'm straight or something. Or make him jealous. Not that he's really the "jealous type," especially with what he did for Jen and Takato. And I _still_ can't believe he did that, he even said Takato _fought_ over the idea: He didn't want to hurt or betray Kenta. Kenta even joked that they were fighting over it so much they _really were_ gonna to be breaking up over it! It was their first and only "fight" as a couple: Over whether or not Takato should be with who he really loves!

Kenta's freakin' _amazing_ sometimes. That's why I always like to be around him…

…I'm glad he got to use that slide, let's put it that way.

"'Cause Ruki's Ruki and all semes are ukes, all ukes are semes in her eyes." Se-Seme…? …_UKE?_

"DU-DUDE! We…! WE NEVER!" Ruki, if you're tellin' people Kenta and I have _gone all the way_, girl or not, you and me at the park! You pick the time! _GODS! SHE'S EVIL!_

_Especially_ if she's tellin' people _I'M_ the UKE! Not cool, Ruki! _NOT! COOL!_

"Er…That came out kinda wrong, sorry," Ryou laughs. "I-I know you're straight, Hirokazu, but…You know what I mean when I give you Ruki's 'logic,' right?"

"Ye-Yeah, I guess," I nod, slowly. I forgot: Ruki's an evil bitch but…She at least pulls her punches on some level and _doesn't_ spread rumors (just _starts_ them). Seriously, she once decked a guy who called Kenta a…certain word after he came out…while we were together at the park, he overheard her jokes about us…He sorta, um, came in and 'joked' with her, except it was a _lot_ meaner…Ruki plays around, this guy just wanted to insult Kenta and thought he found a bunch of people picking on some random gay guy or _something!_ I mean, he just_ joined in!_ I was busy keeping Kenta calm, he _didn't_ like any of it. He "joined in" for all of half a minute but…

…He was _ruthless_. I don't wanna _think about_, let alone _repeat,_ _ANY_ of what he said to Kenta. I was _so damned pissed!_

"_C'mere a sec…"_

_"Ye-Yeah?"_

_"You're right, why would I hang out with someone _like that?_ I mean, it's sick, y'know? Man and a woman, as nature intended. In fact, on that subject…Wanna go out?"_ …We _all_ knew where this was going, Kenta had his head against my shoulder at the time, I could hear him trying not to laugh and…I could almost _feel_ the huge grin he suddenly had. Ruki Makino to the rescue!

This was gonna be _good_ and we _all_ knew it.

_"Er…A pretty girl like you? Su—"_

And when his guard was down, his jaw was shattered.

"_Call my friend that word again and I'll break every bone in your body, got it? And don't call me 'pretty,' either!"_

The jerk wiped some blood from his lip and _ran for his life!_ Ruki sat back down, dusted off her hands and asked Kenta, _"Feel better?"_

_"Much. Thank you, Ruki."_

_"Just don't let assholes like him get to you guys…I wouldn't want to see my _favorite_ lovebirds cry…"_ …Ruki Makino: Defending her gay friends one gay joke at a time. But we know she'll always support Kenta. And Jen and Takato if she ever got her 'confirmation.' We're mostly keeping the girls in the dark for Takato's sake, like I said. Especially since Shiuchon can't really keep a secret…

…But Jen said his family doesn't know about Kenta yet, 'sides Rinchei.

Actually, I'm pretty sure she at least knew about Kenta for a _long_ time, just didn't have confirmation from him or anyone else 'til he told her. Kenta admits, he's "kinda obvious," before he came out he said he wouldn't be surprised if _everyone_ had figured it out by some point. Especially some of the jerkasses at school that, if he's alone, he says give _him_ the stares and whispers we _sometimes_ get if we're together. He gets them a _lot_ more when he's alone...I don't like that.

I told him, _"If Ruki's not here, though, let _me_ do the 'talking,' 'kay?"_ Only reason _I_ didn't punch the guy at the park was because I knew Ruki'd be ten times worse: She's Ruki Makino, after all. I've sparred with Jen once or twice (nearly beat him once! And he _gives_ Tai Chi lessons for Chou-sensei these days sometimes!) and he even admits: Ruki could probably kick his ass if she were _really_ focused on doing so…

…But she wouldn't hurt her friends. Physically, at least. Verbally…Like I said, she _loves _to joke about her "favorite lovebirds."

"…Just wondering, though," Ryou begins, giving me…a look. A look I don't know if I like all that much. "Okay, not accusing you of being homophobic but…" …And here we go.

"But…?"

"Ruki accuses _me_ of being gay _all the time_, I mean, if I_ didn't_ have my, ah, reputation, let's call it, I'm pretty sure she could get all of Tokyo to believe her. And, if she did, I don't think it'd bother me _that_ much, the jokes already don't but…When it comes to _you_ and Kenta, one half of which she's _right _about…Well…"

"I…just don't want word to reach my family or any girls who might like me," I say. "And, dude, you gotta at least admit, even if you don't _mind_ the gay jokes: Ruki's jokes, gay, straight or farm animal-related," Don't ask. Just…Don't ask. "Can get _really_ annoying at _some point!_" They _can_ but…It's safer for all of us to let her have her fun. And she _never_ uses "certain words."

"Well, okay, I start to get 'bothered' by about hour two, unless she's got someone else to focus on, but…Okay, I see your point. Sorry, it's just, um…Let's just say Jen let something slip about Kenta's birthday present," he looks to me with a smirk. "I was more curious if you, don't get pissed, but if you _might_ have been trying to 'throw us off,' you know? Don't worry, I'm the _only_ other who knows besides him and Takato…That's also why I'm trying to avoid her right now, actually…" …Shit.

"Er…" …Damn it, Jen! I-I doubt he did it on purpose but…_DAMN_ _IT_, _JEN!_ "Do…Do _NOT _tell Ruki! EVER!"

"It's okay, I…I was tempted to give him a pity-date and, um, _maybe_ that, but, on the cheek or something. You know, given what he did, and all," Ryou says. "I take it you beat me to it." _You'd _kiss Kenta?

Ryou, don't tell Kenta that 'cause, um, I _know_ he could get hit by a bus right after that kiss, look down at us from Heaven and scream _"WORTH IT!"_

"…Kenta _needed_ it," I sigh. We _both_ did.

"How exactly _do_ you feel about him? I mean…Hirokazu, as much as you're, well, _you_, you go _beyond_ the logical extreme for Kenta. Hell, I've seen you go beyond the logical and _illogical_ extreme to where you looped around back to the logical extreme…And then you do something twice as _insane_ anyway!" Uh…I'll pretend I understood any of that…Actually, um, that makes sense but doesn't make sense while making sense about me—Ryou, don't break my brain! PLEASE! Not right now, at least.

"Kenta's awesome," I shrug. "We've known each other since we were in diapers and I've been his friend-slash-bodyguard ever since. Especially if he's gay for that second thing," I _don't_ want to see Kenta _ever_ get hurt. If Ruki's not around, I throw the punches…And even _I_ would feel sorry for the poor homophobic asshole who'd have to deal with_ both of us_ knocking his teeth in for insulting Kenta. Or, if she knew, Jen and Takato. Though Takato's covered when it comes to Jen being his bodyguard: Jen doesn't get violent but if someone _threatened_ Takato with violence? I mean, so much as made a threatening gesture to him?

…All _hell_ would break loose. _Especially_ if they somehow managed _hurt_ Takato first. And the scary part? Jen would be in _complete control_ of himself the entire time. Me? …I think I'd go into a blind rage, kinda, if anyone ever physically hurt Kenta. I know myself that well, at least.

Ryou nods. "I see…But what about the, uh, kisses?"

"They make him happy, I figure that's worth it," Granted, at this point…I-I take things to their 'usual extreme,' as the others say.

"All right," Ryou nods. "Sorry to ask, but…"

"I know…Kenta's just that important to me, y'know? I gotta make him happy."

"You're _definitely_ his best friend on that front, Hiro-kun," Ryou nods. He then looks out the window across from our table. "_SHIT!"_ He ducks under the table, I'm guessing Ruki's outside..

…Better get ready to play dumb. For me, _that_ won't be too hard to pull off—DAMN IT! Ruki! Get. Outta. My. HEAD!

Seriously, I sometimes wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing that I ever met Ruki…

…Given how she decked that guy who just _insulted_ Kenta, though? Good thing. 'Cause if she saw someone _hurt_ Kenta?

…I don't know what would happen aside from the fact the streets would _flow_ with blood.

Ruki didn't go into the ramen shop, I don't even know if she saw _me_, but Ryou stayed under my table for an extra five minutes to be safe. As usual, Ruki puts the fear of Ruki into _everyone_.

After a small lunch, I told Ryou I was gonna go over to Takato's place for some Guilmon bread. I know _that's_ gonna make Kenta feel better, we all freakin' _love_ Guilmon bread! Ryou declined, though, he bought Guilmon bread the other day and still had some left over at home. He says it makes a great homework snack.

If I didn't always copy off Kenta, I'd agree. Heheheh! It's a good 'copy off Kenta snack' for me.

I step inside, the place _reeks_ of fresh bread as usual, Takato tells us how much he loves that about his place: It always smells like fresh bread…

…'Cept for the time he snuck that cat into his room for a month: Then the upstairs _reeked_ of cat piss. It's how they, eventually, found out about the thing. Takato, when he was a kid, _really_ wanted a pet. Like, um, enough to where people accused _me_ of putting him up to it! The 'hide the cat in his closet' thing, I mean. For once: _I DIDN'T DO IT!_

But I am the one who talked him into hiding that iguana that got loose at school we found in the bushes. He hid it under his shirt to sneak outta school and um…

…Going by the springs: He might _still_ have scratches from that damned thing! I didn't know how_ freakin' vicious_ those things could be. Who knew a lizard could draw blood like that? He looked like he went through a wood chipper!

Takato's more into reptiles these days, actually, thanks to Guilmon. I saw him looking over a bunch of turtles in a display at the pet store the other day.

I think his parents _might_ get him a reptile of some kind sooner or later, I mean, it's something he can keep in his room in a tank or something. I just hope, if he gets a turtle, that they're less boring than they look…Seriously, Takato, they're like having a pet rock, except you actually need to _feed_ said rock. Either way, hope you and your pet paperweight become good friends.

"Hirokazu!" Mr. Matsuda waves. "Been a little while…" He trails off with a smirk.

Er…Probably referring to my, ah, wake up for call for Takato that one morning. Usually Takato or Kenta buy me bread but, um, I think half a year is enough time for me to be forgiven. They even let me stay for breakfast that morning!

"He-Hey…Yeah, um, just came by for some Guilmon bread. Kenta's not feelin' well, I thought it'd make him feel better. Six pieces, please."

"You got it," Mr. Matsuda nods, going to the counter for some tongs and a bag. He starts getting my bread.

"Takato around?" I ask.

"No, he's out…Actually, I thought he was out seeing you," Mr. Matsuda says. "He said he was 'seeing a friend.'" Probably Jen. "Actually, Hirokazu, could I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure!" Play it cool if it's about Takato and Jen bein' _more_ than friends…

"Did Takato and Jenrya have a fight?" _What?_

I stare back at Mr. Matsuda, he actually looks…Sorta concerned. "Whaddya mean?"

"Jenrya, up until a few months ago, _always_ came over to visit Takato," Mr. Matsuda explains. "But all of a sudden…He stopped coming over and Takato hasn't really mentioned him. Yoshie and I have been worried, I mean, those two _are_ so close…I don't want to see something like that fall apart, I can only _guess_ how badly Takato would take it." O-Oh…He…Damn, he suspects _the opposite?_ That's a relief…

I grin as I pay for my bread and take the bag. "Nah, don't worry, Mr. Matsuda. Takato and Jen…Hell, they're like me n' Kenta!"

"They're..._what?_"

"They're like me and Kenta, ya know?" I say with a grin. That'll prove they're still friends, _everyone _knows how Kenta and I are…Hell, more or less surgically bound together half the time!

"He's _like_…You and…_Kenta_?" Mr. Matsuda asks, he takes my money and gives me change.

"Yeah, you know us, Kenta's, like, my best friend on Earth n' all. Just replace us with them, ya know?"

"You and Kenta…I-I see…" Mr. Matsuda nods, slowly. "_Exactly _like you…and Kenta?"

"Pretty much," I shrug. What? There are people who think I _don't_ like Kenta. "Jen n' Takato are _just_ like us."

Mr. Matsuda just stares back, _still_ nodding. "Tha-Thank you, Hirokazu…I-I was…curious." What the…? He looks sorta weird, he goes behind the register and sits on a stool. "Enjoy the…Guilmon bread. Thank you…"

"Uh…I-I will. Thanks again." That's kinda…weird.

I go out through the front and down to Kenta's apartment.

What the hell was all _that_ about? Mr. Matsuda just went, um, _weird_ on me, y'know? Like I said something he _didn't_ want…to…

…Oh, _shit_…

_DAMN IT, RUKI!_ I-I…I think I know what…Damn it! H-He…_HE_ thinks Kenta and I are…? A-And now…? …Oh, _shit!_

I set my bread aside on the first bench I see, I pull out my cell and dial Takato's number. "Takato-kun? Where the hell are you?" I almost _scream_ as soon as he answers, glancing up and down the street _just_ in case Mr. Matsuda has some 'follow up' questions he wanted to ask me after I left. Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I _did this!_

In my defense, _I didn't know Ruki's jokes traveled this far!_ Gods, even _our parents_ know them? …Shit, I hope my Dad just shrugged it off as 'some stupid rumor.' I mean, um, he's sorta where Kenta and me got our code of honor: Otoko Shibuki. And he got that from Grandpa Hiroyuki, it's sort of a Shiota Family Motto-Slash-Theme-Song! And, um, I _doubt_ my Dad'd be excited about my 'manly image' as a Shiota being 'tainted' by _that kinda rumor!_ Not that I think 'that kinda rumor' is…unmanly, I mean, hell, two guys? How much manlier can ya get? That'll be _my_ argument if they refuse to believe the truth, at least! But…I-I'm _me_, how can they _believe otherwise?_ I talk to them about girls _all the time!_

…'Course, if my family _did_ have a problem with Kenta and said he's not allowed over: I ain't comin' home 'til Kenta's welcome again. I'd throw _myself out_ for him! Otoko Shibuki says: Friends and family come first and…Kenta's my best friend and practically _is_ family at this point! We more or less _live_ at each other's places half the time! I got a ton of Kenta's clothes and stuff in my closet, he's got some of mine in his. Friends since diapers n' all.

"A-At Jen's…Why?" Great, if I _did_ screw up as bad as I think I did, Jen can help him. And Rinchei! He knows and is _super_ supportive of them. Somethin' 'bout his favorite Sangoku Musou character being 'awesome' like Jen or somethin'. I dunno, I don't know Jen's family all that well, just that…Rinchei's super-awesome ever since Takato told me he was practically _adopted _by him! Hell, the guy even gave _Kenta_ presents for what he did for his little brother! Kenta _freakin' __loves_ those Ai To Kirai Games...

...I gotta admit, they are _pretty fun,_ too. I play 'em with Kenta when it's just us at his place. He hides 'em in his room so his parents won't find 'em. Thankfully, if they did, the cover art doesn't _really_ give anything away.

"You two alone? Put me on speaker…I-I'm…Damn it, I'm _so_ sorry, Takato…I didn't think he…_thought_… AUGH!" I'm gonna kill Ruki…I don't care if she's a girl, time to see if I can stand toe-to-toe with Ruki Makino.

"O-Okay, but…What happened?" Takato says.

"Hirokazu? What's going on?" Jen asks, his voice _slightly_ faint, but I can still hear him well enough.

"I-I screwed up, guys, I'm _so _sorry…I screwed up big…"

"Wh-What? What do you mean?" Takato asks.

"I-I was just at the bakery and…Your Dad told me he was worried you and Jen had a fight…"

"O-Oh…Wh-What did…you tell him?" Takato…sounds _less_ nervous and pissed than I expected.

Jen however, just groans, "What'd you _do_?" …Sorry, Jen… Jen's got his 'my friends are idiots' tone—Well, it's more 'my friend _Hirokazu_ is an idiot' tone since he only really uses it on me.

"I-I think he got the wrong idea when I said you two weren't fighting and you were, um, like me n' Kenta, you know?" I explain. "I-I mean, I didn't say anything like 'Jen and Takato are going out' or something stupid but…I-I compared you two to us and, um…I-I guess Ruki's jokes traveled further than we realized 'cause…He just…He had this look like I _did_ tell him you two were gay!"

"…I see," Jen says, quietly. He lost that tone, too, thank the Gods. I-I was worried I was gonna get chewed out by Jen. Or worse: Told to meet Jen at the park for some 'sparring.' "Hirokazu, calm down, this isn't your fault. I know you wouldn't out us and, well, given the fact he's jumped to a conclusion that's not exactly true…"

"I-If my Dad asks, I'll him the truth: You and Kenta _aren't_ a couple and Ruki just 'spreads mean rumors.' W-We can…We can still hide this, it's okay, Hiro-kun. Don't beat yourself up. This isn't _that_ bad, it's…Just a rumor he heard and he got the wrong impression. That's _all_…A-And, come on, you're…Hirokazu-kun, you're the last person we'd ever suspect as gay, it's not _that_ much of a stretch to say 'it's a bad rumor,' you know?" Thanks, Takato-kun. I'm so glad you're not pissed at me, I'd _let you_ beat me up if you wanted to some 'sparring,' too, over this. Wouldn't lift a _finger_ to defend myself, either, I _deserve it!_

"Dude, _thank you_…" I sigh in relief. "I-I was worried you'd take this a_ lot _worse, Takato, I-I know how…you don't wanna disappoint him or anything."

"Don't worry, re-really. I'm _not_ worried, Hirokazu, you shouldn't be, either." Thank the Gods.

"Th-Tha…That makes me feel better but…Shit, guys, I-I'm sorry. I know you can probably explain this but…I-I really didn't know your Dad, um, thought Kenta and I were…"

"Ne-Neither did I, actually," Takato says. "I'll tell him I didn't have a fight with Jen, he's just been busy and tell him Ruki just spreads stupid rumors. Okay? Don't worry. I-I'm…I'm not." I'm_ amazed_ by that, Takato…Kenta told me how scared he is of his family finding out, especially since he knows they _have to_ someday…

…I hope it goes well for you on that day, Takato-kun. If you need it, I got room. And if my parents freak out? Like with Kenta, I kick _myself out!_ I ain't puttin' up with that crap with my own family, either. I just hope whoever we stay with has an extra couch or somethin'.

"Maybe this is a good thing, Takato can…gauge his parents' reaction a little without _actually_ coming out," Jen says. "Lianjie's been doing that for me, actually, in college. He claims his roommate is gay."

"Really? How're they…taking to that?"

"Jialing's the only one who cares, and she cares in the sense the first thing she asked as 'is he cute?' And if he was seeing him! You should have _heard _his reaction to that, actually," Jen laughs. "So…Like we said, don't be too worried, okay?"

"Thanks, guys…Sorry again, though, if I _did_ end up outting you, Takato…I'd freakin' kill myself, I don't even _know_ how scary it can really be beyond what you and Kenta told me." I mean, I got an 'image' as being, y'know, _straight as an arrow_…'Cause I am and all. I-I got _no idea_ how scary it is to be gay or realize it or…

…What I _know_ is their worst nightmare: Being outted by someone. I just know, out of everything, _that's_ the scariest thing to _imagine._ Takato…I know he has _nightmares _over it.

"It…really is," Takato says. "I-I didn't _want_ this but…Being with someone I love so much makes it worth it. I just need to know I'm ready for…_anything…_that might happen when we finally do, um, 'make the announcement.'"

"Anything goes bad for you guys, I got room, got it?"

"Thanks, Hiro-kun," Takato says. "Why were you at the bakery, though?"

"Oh, Kenta's not feelin' well today, I thought I'd bring him Guilmon bread as a pick-me-up. Should I get his take on this?"

"If you want to," Takato says. "I-I mean, um, we sorta go to Kenta for _everything _when it comes to, um…"

"Gay in general?" I ask. Takato and Jen laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much…He's our dedicated expert," Jen says. "Tell him we…really appreciate _everything_." Heh, yeah, Kenta's…The 'expert' to everyone since he told them how he 'skipped' the 'I don't wanna be gay' thing somehow. Even I don't know _how_ but…He accepted it!

"Will do. See you guys later and…Good luck, Takato-kun, sorry I got you into this."

"He just got confused by a rumor, you and Kenta are both straight like I am," Takato jokes, then stops laughing. "Er…I-I mean that for _Kenta _and I, not…"

"I-I know, Takato-kun, I'm _used to it_…" I trail off with a laugh. "Ruki alone, y'know?"

"Ye-Yeah, Ruki…I have a feeling she figured it out about us, too, or at least, never thought otherwise," Takato says. I won't mention running into Ryou today, Takato's got enough to worry about right now…

"Naturally," I can _see_ Jen rolling his eyes as he says that. Especially going by his tone, the 'Jen's annoyed by Ruki but knows he can't stop her' tone. We all have a tone like that, actually. Ruki's…_RUKI!_

"I'm gonna do some screaming at her next time I see her for this…Well, just the 'Takato's Dad thinks I'm gay' thing, not…"

"We trust you with our secret. Ryou, too. Go see Kenta, tell him we hope he feels better soon. See you later, Hiro-kun!"

"Will do! See you guys!" I say, hanging up and taking my bread.

Thank the _Gods_ that went better than I thought. I thought, at least, Jen would be pissed at me…But, they do have a point: He just fell for a rumor. Kenta and I _aren't_ gay—Well, we're not _a gay couple_. Kenta, yeah, he's...But…

…I wonder _when_ Ruki dropped off that 'hint' or who else might've. I doubt it was Ryou or Juri. And, hell, knowing Ruki? She wouldn't talk about Kenta and me, she'd say something like calling Takato Jen's boy toy in front of him or something like that! Why? 'Cause the situation'd be more embarrassing for Takato that way. I mean, I just _can't_ see a situation where she'd be at the bakery making jokes about Kenta and I or…Any of us, actually, 'cause…

…Like I said, she's a bitch and jokes around a lot but she knows what and when her jokes _aren't_ funny. And outting someone to their parents (or _someone else's parents!_) is definitely one of those things. Ruki's not malicious (when joking around, at least).

Of course, if he heard _both_ jokes from her then…Yeah, that'd explain the reaction. Come to think of it, he looked almost _pale_ at first. Shit, that doesn't look good for Takato…

…I mean it, Takato, shit goes down bad, you got room at my place and if my parents freak out…

…I leave with you and don't come back 'til you're welcome back, too. Especially since that'd mean they'd have the same reaction to Kenta. I ain't gonna let _anyone_ hurt Kenta. Not even my parents. 'Cause Kenta's awesome! Otoko Shibuki: Friends and family come first and...Kenta's both to me, like I said: Kenta's _more_ than just my best friend on Earth. I dunno what to call him other than "Kenta."

I stopped by Kenta's a little after the phone call and told him what happened, he told my why Takato's Dad probably thought he and Jen had a fight:

"_When we were together, Takato asked me _not_ to go to the bakery in case his parents either walked in on or started to suspect something. Well, that and…C'mon, Hiro-chan, I'm…I'm sort of obvious. If he didn't get that idea from Ruki, it'd just be from _me_ being around Takato or just showing up to buy bread! It's…not that much of a stretch when it comes to me, you know?"_ Kenta kinda had a point, it's possible Mr. Matsuda "knows" Kenta's gay and just assumed we were together 'cause, well, we're _US!_

_"Ye-Yeah, but…I felt like such an asshole. I'm amazed they're still speaking to me."_

_"Trust me, none of us had any idea the 'rumor' got that far…Or is so believable, I mean, aside from your, um, occasional 'affection,' Hiro-chan, you're…You're the _last _person I'd ever suspect as gay! It's why I was so afraid to tell you, I mean, Otoko Shibuki and manly images and all…"_

_"Dude, Otoko Shibuki tells me to stay loyal to my friends. Ditching you over_ anything_, let alone something as simple as this? I'd be betraying my code of honor and…Well, I don't know anyone with a tanto, so seppuku ain't gonna be so easy with a butter-knife or somethin', y'know?"_

_"Hiro-chan! Don't even_ joke _about doing that! If I didn't have you around…"_

_"Exactly how I'd feel and why I'd need that tanto. Couldn't live without ya, Kenta, just couldn't."_ Kenta doesn't believe me, I think, when I tell him just _how_ important he is to me. Never had and never will have a friend like him, not in a million years…Life would _suck_ without Kenta, gay or straight.

Kenta's awesome!

"_Ha ha ha, I-I'm sort of touched in the 'Hiro-chan is out of his damned mind' sort of way…"_ Kenta was giving me that look I really like, too.

We both ate a couple pieces of Guilmon bread before I went home for dinner. My parents called and said they ordered out from my favorite pizza place and, well, I know I got enough room to eat plenty to make 'em happy: Guilmon bread's a good appetizer, y'know? I can still eat! Especially pizza from Takayoshi's!

…Actually, um, as I went home I kinda got to thinking about what happened with Takato's Dad and just…Everything else that's, um, kinda happened today regarding 'us.'

…Ryou more or less _flat out asked me_ if I was in the closet or homophobic (it was kinda _both_). I actually don't really know if he believed me when I said I _wasn't_ gay, but…Well, I thought about that and Ruki's jokes: Why the hell should I care so much if someone thinks I'm gay? I mean, almost _all_ of my best friends, apparently, 'swing that way,' as shocking as it was for _Jen_ of all people…I guess the only other straight guy I really know that well is Ryou, which is probably why he asked those questions. Probably because of, um, my whole 'Otoko Shibuki' and being the 'toughest one' when we were kids. I was _always_ the tough guy in the group, especially compared to Takato and Kenta (not sayin' they ain't tough but…Well, Takato _became_ the 'tough but sensitive one' with the whole Digimon Taming and D-Reaper thing).

I mean, I know none of us think this _now_ but…Well, when you're in primary school? Dude, being gay was _so gay!_ Even Takato and Kenta would make the odd 'that's so gross' comment here and there (Jen, oddly enough, _didn't_, I think it sorta bugged him – But, then again, his sister is a shounen-ai nut and his brother is Choukou's biggest fan so…That _might_ explain his position) and it _wasn't_ because they were trying to hide anything. Back then? Someone claimed _I_ was gay? A freakin' 'sissy?' …I'd deck 'em to prove 'em wrong. But, of course, we all grew outta that in middle school, along with the whole 'girls have cooties' thing…Well, except replace 'girls have cooties' with 'two guys kissing is gross' for Takato, Jen and Kenta…And me, too, I guess.

Anyway, then there was Mr. Matsuda who…suspects me as gay, apparently. And Kenta, too, so…Shit, that makes me glad Takato had that 'no bakery' policy or else he'd have been a _helluva _lot more suspicious of Takato! I mean, if he thinks Kenta and I were together, given how much Kenta and Takato saw each other until their break up…

…Yeah, good thinking, Takato, you gave yourself a _lot_ more deniability there.

And, speaking of Takato…He said a _couple_ things that…Yeah, I know he meant 'you're as straight as I am' in relation to _Kenta_, not both of us but…He realized how I could've taken that. I actually _didn't_ until he mentioned it, so I didn't take any offense…And wouldn't have if he _did_ mean it that way. My friends are gay, why _would—_Er…Why _does _it bother me so much that I'm usually 'gay by association' with them?

I blame Ruki. For _a lot_ right now.

…And with dinner at home I got sort of a…'Baked heart-attack,' let's call it…

"_Hey, son, I got an extra surprise for your dinner tonight!"_

"_Huh?"_

_"I was passing by on the way back from work, I thought it'd been a long time since we had any…It's in the oven, take a look!"_

I went to the oven while my Dad started setting out plates on the dining room table…

…I nearly _pissed myself_…

…_GUILMON BREAD…_

My Dad was _at the bakery!_ After I…technically outted Kenta, Takato and Jen _and myself!_ Wh-What if…?

For that matter, um, what's the occasion? My parents just…called up out of the blue and told me they got me my favorite pizza dinner: Large squid and eel and a large octopus and bell pepper. Plus a couple larges my parents like that I do, too. They kinda went all out on this dinner, now that I've seen all the pizza boxes and take out containers with my favorite side orders. Like _all_ my favorite side orders! There's damned near two weeks worth of food here!

I-I'm kinda scared now…This is screamin' 'put Hirokazu in a good mood for an important talk,' they've used _that_ tactic before, too…So, um, this…This could be bad. _Really_ bad.

"_Hirokazu, are you okay? Close the oven, you're letting all the heat out."_ My Mom noticed I was sorta catatonic in front of the oven.

"_O-Oh, right…So-Sorry, just…Excited! Haven't had this in so long!"_ Thirty minutes, I'm starting to have withdrawals, anyway. And, hey, that's _long enough_ to say 'so long' as far as I'm concerned!

…Normally… Now, I'm just _concerned!_

O-Okay, just…stay calm…No-one's _said_ anything, my Dad didn't say anything like 'Mr. Matsuda looked weird' or 'Mr. Matsuda said you're gay and dating Kenta while ranting about his own gay son.' …Maybe my parents just wanted to be super nice tonight! Th-They do that sorta thing, right? Parents like their kids, usually, don't they? Studies show they're _supposed to!_ A-And what better way to say 'we like our heterosexual son, Hirokazu Shiota, who is completely straight' than with pizza and my favorite bread and side dishes?

…Gods, help me…I'm royally screwed, ain't I? Ruki, you're gonna pay for this one…!

"…Hirokazu?"

I'm on my third slice of pizza, still on my first half-eaten Guilmon bread. I-I've sorta been poking at one of the pieces of squid with my finger. Usually, I pick 'em off and eat 'em separate from the pizza…Now, I-I've just been thinking more and more about today…

…And some of the things I've done for Kenta lately…That popped into my skull a little after dinner started: I _kiss_ Kenta.

I _kiss_ my best friend…_Male_ friend…

After that and talking to Ryou about it…I'm starting to…wonder…

I clear my throat, looking to my Dad. He looks concerned. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I mean, you were really excited about dinner until we sat down. Is it a bad pizza or something? They didn't burn it again, did they?" Yeah, once in a while this place burns its pizza and still gives it to customers…It's a cheap place but, um, you get a _lot_ for what you pay for and I don't think it's _that_ bad, they use a _lot_ of toppings. I'd rather have a _ton_ of cheap squid and eel over a _little_ really expensive squid and eel, y'know? And it's not _that_ cheap, either, I _hate _the really cheap stuff.

"N-No, it's…Great! Better than usual, even! Tha-Thanks for the surprise," I say, forcing a smile. "I-I just…Um…When you bought the Guilmon bread, um, how was Mr. Matsuda?"

"Mr. Matsuda? Um…He was normal, why?"

"Did he…say anything?"

"…What'd you do _now_, son?"

"No-Nothing!" I shake my head. "Re-Really, I promise, I've been good since Ishigame!"

My parents exchange their usual 'Our son did something he doesn't want us to know look,' thankfully it's the one that also says, 'but we'll humor him until we're in a bad mood.'

"All right," Dad says, nodding. "But, can you tell us why you're so nervous?"

"We-Well…" …I almost wonder, if Mr. Matsuda didn't say anything, then at least _did Ruki?_ I mean, if her jokes got _that_ far… "Are you _sure _he wasn't weird or anything?"

"No different than usual, though I haven't seen him in a _long _time…" Dad trails off, giving me that look again. "Why?"

I swallow, looking to both my parents. "Look, um, have you two ever…heard any rumors?"

"…Rumors?" Mom asks. "What kind?"

"About, um, any of us. My friends, me, that kinda thing."

"About _you_, Hirokazu?" Dad asks, raising an eyebrow, looking to my Mom. "What _kind _of rumor are we…talking about…?"

"…First, um, _have you_ heard any?" I'm not _implying anything_ until I knw _sure_ they do or _don't_ know of any 'rumors!' Sorry, Mom and Dad, but I will sleep a _million_ times better if this goes the 'people think I'm in love with Ruki' route than 'people think I'm in love with Kenta.'

…Debatably. Maybe I should'a said 'Juri' instead of Ruki. I _still kinda wanna deck her_ right now…

"…Maybe," my Mom says. _SHIT!_ "Hirokazu, please…tell us the truth, okay?" _DOUBLE SHIT!_

If Kenta's manga (that I will not confirm or deny ever reading) means _anything_, those words _always_ lead to 'a very serious discussion of an alternatively romantic nature' with friends and, even worse, _FAMILY!_

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"Tell me the rumor!" I shout, standing up and putting my hands on the table, my eyes _bulging_ out of my skull. Damn it, don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't Panic! Don't Panic! I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING OUT OF MY MIND!

"…So, um…I-I take it's true…?" My Dad whispers, looking to me in surprise. He…doesn't look _pissed_, that…That has to _mean_ something. Either wrong rumor or…They'd be cool if Kenta, Jen or Takato ever needed a place to stay after I clear this mess up.

BUT I'M STILL NOT GONNA ADMIT TO ANYHTING!

"Is _what_ true?" I ask, trying my best to sound calm.

"We-Well, um, Takehiro-san…was, actually, a bit strange when I came into the bakery," my Dad begins. Gods, _no! _"He was calm at first, then realized who I was and…started to, um, act weird."

"Ho-How…weird…?"

"I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was concerned about Takato, namely the idea he might be…Um…" My Dad trails off, scratching the back of his head. Gods, I'm _so sorry_ Takato… "Hirokazu, before we go…any further…And I _promise_, this will stay between the three of us…Is Takato gay?"

I stammer, I-I _don't_ want to answer that! I got no problem lying to my parents about stuff like this _usually_ but…They'll _know_ this time, I-I'm _not_ playing it cool like I usually do…Not even close…I-I'm…I'm freakin' out and—Gods…Mom, why are you giving me that _worried_ look? Th-This isn't something that would _worry_ you is it—Wai-Wait…My face…

…I feel my cheek…

…Am I…_crying?_ Wh-What the hell…? I didn't even realize it. Th-This is…really bad for me right now. I-I'm crying and my parents 'know' about me and Kenta! EVEN THOUGH WE'RE NOT REALLY A COUPLE!

"Hirokazu," Mom speaks up, looking to me. "It's okay, we promise: This won't leave this table. You can tell us _anything_ about Takato or his friends." …She didn't say 'or yourself,' thank the Gods…I-I'm sorry guys, but…I'm relieved I _might_ still have some deniability here.

"…You swear…to the _Gods?_" I ask. They _have_ to take that seriously. My Dad prays to the shrine in our living room _every_ morning with my Mom before they leave for work, even if they're running _super_ late – They take that shrine _seriously._ Especially my Dad. It's mostly a shrine to "past Shiotas," if you know what I mean…Like my Grandpa Hiroyuki, he's the one who started the whole 'Otoko Shibuki' thing, after all. My Dad…_really_ looked up to him when he was still alive, he says. I hear stories about my Grandpa all the time, he was freakin' _awesome!_ It's…sorta where I got my 'tough guy' image as a kid, I wanted to be more like Grandpa to make Dad happy, especially after he said I was _a lot_ like him once. I-I was a little kid at the time and…That made me _super_ happy for like…A MONTH! I just kept thinkin' to myself, _"Dad said I was like Grandpa Hiroyuki!"_ He still says we're a lot alike, too, even _more_ so…

…Though I _doubt_ Grandpa'd do what I do for whatever 'Kenta' he had.

With the shrine, though, I don't pray as often as I should but, um, I always thank Grandpa for Otoko Shibuki. Kenta's even done the same a few times (first time was the morning after a sleepover when we were kids, he prayed at the shrine with me after we all ate breakfast), it's _our_ code of honor. Kenta took it really seriously, too, like my Grandpa was really there in front of him: _"Thank you, Shiota Hiroyuki-san, for giving us our code to live by…Otoko Shibuki."_ My Dad even thanked him for doing that when he saw it (we didn't even know he was watching), he knows Kenta takes it just as seriously as I do.

My Dad looks to me sternly, he says only two words: _"Otoko Shibuki."_ …I know he's serious, now. This definitely won't leave the table.

"…Yes," I nod. "Takato's gay." Sorry, Takato, but…My Dad swore on Otoko Shibuki. That's _sacred_ among Shiota males. Let me put it this way: I've _never_ sworn on Otoko Shibuki, not even _jokingly_…Because I know I'd never forgive myself if I somehow _couldn't_ fulfill my oath, even if it was so much as 'I'll lend ya a hundred yen.'

If that day_ ever_ comes…I'm gonna be _damned serious_.

"I-I see…" Dad nods.

"I-I know what you said, Dad, but…Takato's family or _anyone else_ can't _ever _know, okay?" I say, sitting down. "H-He's…He's really freaked out about what might happen."

"I said 'Otoko Shibuki,' son, I meant it," Dad says. My Mom gives a reassuring nod. "I asked how he came to that…conclusion, though." …I know where this is going. Damn you, Ruki!

"I-I have a feeling…" I trail off. "When I…stopped by earlier?"

Dad nods. "He asked you if Takato and Jenrya had a fight, you said they were 'like you and Kenta,' that's what made him question Takato. I asked him to explain how _that_ led to him questioning his son's preference and, well, his explanation was…shocking, Hirokazu. I-I…had no idea, even with Kenta's…ah…'Nature,' let's call it."

"Kenta's…nature?" I ask. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if they at least had a 'strong theory' about him at this point. Like Kenta said, he is sorta 'obvious,' but…

"Son, you _know _what we're referring to," Mom says. "Please, stop playing dumb. We know Kenta's gay. We've known for a long time, we don't mind at all." Thank the Gods.

"This is _not_ a problem for us, we just want you to explain a few things to us. Nothing you should be _afraid_ of, son," Dad says, sternly but…Kinda reassuringly, y'know? Especially with how he said 'afraid' but…I'm _STILL AFRAID!_ Words ain't gonna change that so easy, Dad, sorry! "Stay calm, be a man and tell us the truth." …Be a man…Well, at least, I know he doesn't believe that whole 'gays are flaming sissies' thing. Otherwise, he'd be saying, 'be a man and never go anywhere _near_ Kenta again.' In which case, I'd already be out the door to see Kenta.

"Ye-Yeah, um…I-I can explain that, kinda," I say, quietly. I'm starting to shake again but…I'm sorry, Takato, but…My Dad swore on Otoko Shibuki, your secret is _safe_ now. He'd _never_ break that vow.

"Please do," Mom says. "And be honest, okay? It's…not an issue, all right?" I swear, even if I _was_ gay: I'd _still_ be scared shitless right now, even hearing that.

"I-It's _not_ true," I say. "Ruki's been making gay jokes about Kenta and me for _years_, like, since we met. They're not—"

"What…gay jokes?" Mom asks, she and my Dad exchange a _really_ confused glance. What the…?

"Huh? The ones…Ruki always tells. Maybe you heard 'em from someone else but…Ruki's the one who—"

"Son, Ru-Ruki has _nothing_ to do with, um, Takehiro-san's 'theory' about you and Kenta. Or any…jokes." Dad says, he looks _confused as hell_.

Wai-Wait, this isn't from a joke or rumor? Wh-What the hell? Takato's Dad got some kinda ACTUAL GAYDAR or somethin'? I-I mean, _how the hell else…?_

"She…doesn't…?" …Okay, maybe I _won't_ break the guy's oath of never hitting a girl (granted, Ruki's…different from most girls: I'm amazed she never asked Jen to spar with her at some point, lemme put it that way, plus I _know_ she's challenged guys to fights…I don't know if they ever took her up on it, though). But, if it wasn't _Ruki_, then…?

"Takehiro and Yoshie, ah, about two weeks ago…They were on a date, it was close to their anniversary." …Wha? "They went to the ramen shop on Nami Street." …Oh, _no_…

No, no, no, no, no, _no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_TRIPLE SHIT!_

"Takehiro-san told me he saw both you and Kenta at the other end of the restaurant and…You kissed him on the cheek. And the forehead." _NO!_

NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS! IS THIS 'CAUSE I THREATENED TO BEAT UP RUKI? C'MON, GODS, SHE'S _RUKI MAKINO!_ I WOULDN'T LAST FIVE SECONDS AGAINST HER EVEN IF I HAD A DAMNED FLAMETHROWER! WHY ARE YOU _DOING THIS TO ME?_ IF THIS TURNS OUT TO BE A BAD DREAM, I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL PRAY TO THE SHRINE EVERY MORNING FROM NOW ON! AND EVERY NIGHT BEFORE BED! HELL, I'LL RUN HOME DURING LUNCH AND PRAY THEN, TOO! JUST DON'T LET THIS REALLY BE HAPPENING!

…_Please?_

"Repeatedly." Mom adds, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to lose bladder control.

"Th-Tha-That's not…That's _not_ what it looked like! Ke-Kenta got…Kenta got out of a bad break up," this is _true!_ I-I kissed him the most for the fist month or two… …or three…Or…

…I-I haven't…really stopped…doing that, have I? I-It's been…half a year since…! BUT IT'S FOR KENTA! IT MAKES HIM HAPPY! I WANT KENTA TO BE _HAPPY!_

"…Hirokazu, _please_, just…tell us the truth. We…We know how, ah, 'close' you two were as kids and if things have…progressed this far…" My Dad trails off, looking to me. "He even said they heard him call you 'Hiro-chan' a few times." …_Damn it…_

"I…I gotta…I gotta go…!" I bolt up, darting to my room. I don't even _listen_ as they shout for me to come back, I'm instead _praying_ they don't follow me.

I close my door, locking it with the knob and going straight to my bed, sitting down.

This can't be happening…This _isn't_ happen—_SHIT! TAKATO!_ I-I gotta warn him…Gods, _please_, tell me he hasn't gone home yet…

I reach for the cell phone in my pocket, frantically dialing Takato's number…C'mon, _please_, _please, please_ pick up…

"Hi-Hiro-Hiro-kazu-kun?" …Damn it, he's…He's been crying. I can tell just from his tone. "He-Hey…"

"I-I'm sorry, Takato…I'm so sorry…" I whisper. "Did…Did you go home?"

"Ye-Yeah…Look, um, ca-can I call…Can I call you back? I-I really don't…want to talk right now…" …Damn it…

"This is my fault…I-It wasn't Ruki's jokes it…It was…"

"I-I know…I-I tried telling my parents that, but…Please, can…Can I just…call you later?"

"Wh-Where are you right now, just…tell me that, _please?"_

"Je-Jen's." …Damn it…

"…I'm sorry."

"I-I don't blame you, they'd…They'd have to find out eventually, but…"

"Ho-How's Jen?"

"…It's…been a long night…Hi-Hirokazu-kun, I…please…Can we talk…later? I-I'm sorry, but…" I understand. I'm the _last_ person he probably wants to talk to right now, no matter _how _many times he says he "doesn't blame me."

_I_ blame _me_…I'm so sorry, Takato, this is my fault. I-I…I just had to say you guys were _just like_ Kenta and me…At least I didn't say "closer," Gods…That would've been…Augh…That's the _only_ way I could've made this worse but…

…I'm still an asshole, Takato…I should've been more careful.

"A-All right…I'll let you go…Please, forgive me…"

"It's okay, we…We didn't think…And I know you were just…trying to make Kenta-kun happy, Hiro-kun. I know he took…things harder than he let on…" …I knew it, Takato's had this guilty look every time he and Kenta were together. Kenta's _always_ trying to tell him he's okay but, sometimes, you could tell he was lying…Especially the first month or so, he hid it behind a lot of jokes, mostly.

"…Thanks…"

"I-I gotta go, Jen's…Jen just came back, he and Rinchei-san had a talk with his parents about…what's going on." Thank the Gods Jen had Rinchei for support right now, I'm _sure_ he needs it. And I know Rinchei, he defends his siblings the same way I'd defend Kenta: Fight to the _death _if we had to!

"…Good luck."

"Thanks." Takato hangs up, I hear the sound of him sobbing as he takes the phone from his ear, and part of Jen asking who called.

…I can't believe this is happening…

There's a knock at my door, then the sound of someone trying to turn the knob. My Mom speaks, "Hirokazu…Please, open your door. It's okay." No, it's not…I just…I just _ruined_ Takato's life!

"Ca-Can I…Can I just have a few minutes? Please?" I do my best to sound normal but…My voice keeps cracking. "_Please?"_

"All right but…Come out soon, we just want to talk about you and Kenta. And, really, Hirokazu…We're not upset. Please, don't be so scared." It's _not true_, though!

…Is it?

…I take things…further than most guys would, I mean, I-I _willingly_ kiss Kenta. And that's _normal_ to me…

…Why do I _do that?_

"…I-I'll come…back out soon, okay? …Keep the pizza warm…" I try to joke, but…

…I doubt that came out as 'Hirokazu-ish' as it should have.

"All right, just…calm down, okay? We didn't mean to upset you so much, Hirokazu, we just want you to know: It's okay. You're our son. Forever." I hear my Mom walking off.

I-I'm at least glad to know, at the very least, Kenta, Jen and Takato aren't going to be an 'issue.' I really meant what I said: I'd throw _myself _out for them if I had to make a point to them. Especially for Kenta!

…Kenta…

I gotta call Kenta. The others _always_ turn to Kenta, maybe he knows more about what happened with Takato.

I dial Kenta next. He picks up after the second ring. "…Hiro-chan?" He sounds casual, I don't think he knows.

"Ke-Kenta…"

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"…Takato's parents found out and it wasn't 'cause of Ruki's jokes getting to them," I sigh. "I-I only spoke to him for a couple minutes, he's at Jen's and…a mess." I sigh.

"Oh, _Gods_…" Kenta whispers. "He's…at Jen's?"

"Ye-Yeah, I didn't get much out of him, he didn't…want to talk to me. I don't blame him."

"Did he say that?"

"…More he just didn't want to talk to _anyone_, but…I-I did this, Kenta, he…He has to hate me right now."

"Hiro-chan, you _didn't _do this on purpose, I-I mean…How'd Mr. Matsuda…?"

"They, um, were at the ramen shop we like…While we were there and…They saw…"

"…Damn it," Kenta sighs. "I-I'll call him later. maybe…Maybe this isn't so bad…"

"He's _at Jen's_, how could this be good?"

"…Good point," Kenta sighs.

"My parents are…asking about us, too," I say. "My Dad bought Guilmon bread after I showed up and…They think we're…"

"…I'm sorry, Hirokazu—"

"He-hey, what'd I tell you? I-I'm…Not Hirokazu or Hiro-kun anymore!" Even now…I don't wanna be called _anything else_, Kenta. 'Hiro-chan' means…everything's cool between us, right? I-I _want_ to be called 'Hiro-chan,' not 'Hirokazu' or 'Hiro-kun!' Hiro-chan means everything's…Everything's gonna be okay. Between us and with everything else in the world. _Please_ don't…Don't call me anything else, Kenta.

"Yo-You _still _want me to call you…?"

"…It makes me feel better. _Please_, Kenta…I-I…" I'm about to cry. Da-Damn it, I don't want Kenta to hear me cry.

"Okay, Hiro-chan…I'm sorry this is happening. Do you want me to come over? Explain things?"

"…No, I-I mean…I don't wanna—"

"Hiro-chan, you're _not _gay, I-I can…I can explain what happened to them, they'll…Understand, I hope. A-Are they pissed or anything?"

"N-No, they're…They're just telling me it's okay to…come out, I guess," I shrug. "Um…Ke-Kenta, look, um…All I do for you, the whole…Ah…" I-I don't know _what_ to call our 'thing,' to be honest. I-I just…

…I love Kenta that much, even if it's not the kind of love he _wants_ and I _wish_ we had. Even if I'm starting to question, um, a lot about our 'thing' right now.

"…'Affection'-thing?"

"Ye-Yeah, um…Most straight guys wouldn't _really _do that, would they?"

"Not…really, I-I mean…I-I couldn't _believe it_ the first time you did it or…Any time after that, really. I-I know you do it to make me feel better but I _hate _how much trouble it's caused you—"

"Kenta, I-I cause _my own_ trouble, trust me, you've got _nothing_ to do with this," Even _if_ they came to all this 'cause of me kissing Kenta…It's 'cause_ I_ kissed Kenta, not 'cause Kenta kissed _me_, y'know? He _never_ starts it, I do. This is all on me, I know it. Kenta's _afraid_ of 'starting it,' so I _have_ to be the one who…

…Kisses him…

And only one word pops into my head about that right now:_ Why?_

"But—"

"Kenta, don't blame yourself. Okay?"

"I-I'm still…I'm going to come over, okay? I-I'll tell them what happened, it's _just _me. A-And I'll…try to reason with Mr. Matsuda."

"Kenta—"

"_Please_, Hiro-chan, let me do this. I'm the one who…Gods, if I _thought_ Jen was gay, I'd have _never _suggested…This is my fault, too, Hiro-chan. I need to take responsibility for that. Otoko Shibuki." …Like with my Dad, Kenta's serious. He doesn't swear on Otoko Shibuki, either, and said if he ever did it'd be the most serious vow he'd ever take.

"Kenta, _no-one_ suspected Jen. He's…_JEN!_" Seriously, I didn't see 'Jen's gay' coming _at all_. I don't think Jen really _hid_ his orientation beyond never flat out _saying_ he was gay…He's _freakin' Jenrya Li!_

"Yeah, but…I should've realize how close he and Takato are, there _had_ to be some chance, I mean, they…sort of _are_ like you and I, except _both_ sides…I-I'm amazed they _don't _get any of Ruki's jokes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, especially Takato…" I trial off. Takato, actually, his 'jokes' tend to be either 'your balls haven't dropped yet' or 'man up, Matsuda.' Not 'you're flaming gay, Matsuda.' Those are for Ryou, Kenta and me. Jen? Hard to really apply _any_ of those to him, Ruki doesn't have much ammo against Jen, which sorta bugs her, I think.

"I'll see you soon, just…Just try to relax, okay?"

"All right," I say. "Thanks, Kenta."

"_Anything_ for you, Hiro-chan. You'd do _anything_ for me, I know that much," Kenta says, hanging up. He's right about that, I-I'd take a freakin' bullet for Kenta if I had to…

…I almost _did_, actually. When Beelzebumon was, um, on his 'rampage,' whenever I thought one of those guns was pointed in Kenta's direction—No, _the entire time_, I stood in front of him. I don't think Kenta or even _I_ realized it at the time but…

…I was ready to protect him if I had to, even if it meant I'd be be first human whose 'data' got downloaded. I was scared shitless, too, and _still_ did it! Beelzebumon'd already taken out Leomon and beat _Megidramon_…When Dukemon showed up, I-I felt like I _could_ stand aside, a little, but…I still kept close to him, 'til the fight was over. Except when I had Guardromon distract Beelzebumon when Takato was, um…

…_Damn_, Matsuda, I've always wanted to know but I'm _afraid_ to ask him how scary it was staring down the barrel of a _freakin' shotgun_ like that. Gods, just _thinking_ about it Is enough to make me scared.

Ruki might make a ton of 'man up, Takato' or 'grow some balls' jokes but, outta all of us…

…Takato's got balls of _freakin' titanium!_ He's Takato, we make fun of him bein' a crybaby now and then but…Takato? You're the _freakin' bravest_, no matter _what_ anyone says or thinks when they first see you. You're _freakin' Takato Matsuda!_ You're _DUKEMON! _I'd take a bullet for Kenta…

…You'd take a bullet for _any of us_.

* * *

I finally came back into the living room after about twenty minutes, when my Dad told me Kenta was at the door. We all came into the living room to…explain the situation. Kenta and I are on one couch, my parents are on the one across from it with tea, pizza, side dishes (manju, some nigiri, things like that) and Guilmon bread on the coffee table…No-one's really made a move for any of it, save for Kenta having some tea for his throat. He says he's feeling almost one hundred percent again, actually, it was just a slight head cold or something. He's still coughed a few times, it's why I got him the tea…

…I think my parents even, um, "made note" of the fact _I_ was the one to not only offer Kenta tea but, um, I got one _just_ for throats, y'know? Licorice root, Jen told me how it's good for sore throats once, I even said that to him when I brought it in. I went outta my way for him, kinda, which is…What I always do for him, anyway, but now? It looks…_different_…to everyone, I guess.

"Re-Really, Hirokazu is…He's straight, he just…I-I'd had a break up and he was making me feel better," Kenta explains, bowing his head. "He knows…I like him a lot and humored me with mock-dates and things like that. I-I really, _really_ appreciated his concern but…It won't happen any more, I'm sorry. Please, it's all _my _responsibility, not Hirokazu's. He was just being a good friend. This won't continue, I promise." …The hell it won't, Kenta. You're happy, I'm happy, remember? That's how the universe works for us. Gotta keep the universe in balance, y'know?

"…Kenta," my Dad shakes his head. "I can't really believe that." Wh-What? C'mon, Dad! H-He's _Kenta!_ He'd never lie to you! Trust me, I've _tried_ to make him he…He _can't_ do it! My Dad then looks to _me,_ saying, "Hirokazu, I know you take things to…_extremes_ but, this? Son, you…You can't be serious. Especially with_ how long _this has been going on. What'll happen down the road?" …Down the road?

"What…do you mean?"

My parents exchange glances, my Dad just clears…his…throat...saying, "Say, when you're older, maybe in college or—" _Oh, GODS!_

"_THAT _WON'T HAPPEN! TRUST ME! I-I JUST KISS HIM, NOT _THAT!_ GODS…!" I shout, my eyes bulging out of my skull once again. …Th-They…They…

…I can't believe they even _thought_ of something like that…Gods, this is _the last_ thing I want to talk to my parents about or for _ANY OF US_, especially _THEM_, to even _think_ about!

I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight…Or any other night for the rest of my _life_.

I glance to Kenta, he's bright red and his jaw is down. "I-I…I don't…Hi-Hirokazu's not…!"

"…Please, Hirokazu, just…Even I know this is hard to admit to, even _personally, _but…" My Dad sighs. "Yo-You're still _you_, all right? I'm _not_ going to think any less of you over this, you're still going to be my son. And…Hirokazu, if this _is_ what you're saying, you're compromising your life for Kenta. I…We…Didn't even mean _that_ of all things! I-I just…wasn't sure how to phrase what I wanted to ask next! Re-Really, that…That thought _hadn't_ crossed my mind. Ever. I-I…I can't believe…_you_…thought I meant…." He trails off, his eyes wide.

…You _didn't_ mean that…? Er…!

_QUADRUPLE SHIT!_

My Dad regains his composure after a moment or two and continues, "I mean more the idea of…Hirokazu, if a girl you really liked confessed to you _right now_, could you date her? Or would you feel you'd be betraying Kenta?" …Th-That's…what he meant? Not…?

…I _really_ wish I didn't jump to conclusions so easily…I can see the, um, shocked look my_ Mother_ still has at, um, our interpretation of...

…Shit…

I glance to Kenta, he's managed to turn an even deeper shade of red. I don't blame him. I'm pretty sure I'm beating Takato's world record for 'world's reddest blush' right now.

"…I-I…I don't know," I say, plainly.

I really _don't_, I mean, he sort of has a point. What _if_ 'that special girl' confessed to me? Someone I really liked? I-I know how Kenta would feel if she and I went out. No more mock-dates, no more 'feel better' kisses, no more…_Us_, really. I'd spend more time with _her_, probably. Kenta'd…feel abandoned. Or, if I didn't stop spending so much time with Kenta…

…That special girl might not think she's all _that_ 'special' to me. She might even suspect Kenta's…_more_ special, y'know? I'd just be "with her" to either not hurt her feelings or, worse, "look straight." I-I'd _hate myself_ if a girl I liked suspected I was doing _that_ with her! Almost as bad as I'd feel for Kenta being…Well…Abandoned. First Takato, then me…I doubt Ryou'd do more than that one pity date, at _best_.

…Kenta needs someone. I like bein' that someone, I guess.

"And, for that matter," Mom speaks up, "Hirokazu, you, um, you really haven't _talked _about girls in a long time. Not since, um, a little after Ishigame." …I haven't?

"Wh-What do you mean by that? I-I…_don't_ talk about girls?" Something tells me this is something I _should_ have noticed…

"Well, before, we'd ask and you'd tell us about who you liked in your classes or you'd buy candy or something and tell us it was for a girl you liked…But since this, um, 'thing' with Kenta, as you call it, supposedly started…You haven't _done_ any of that and, well, the only time you really 'took a break' from girls was when school was out. And, even then, you still _talked _about them," Dad says.

I stammer. H-He's…He's _right_ about that, I mean, hell, after Ishigame I told my parents _Juri_ was 'available' (Since, y'know, Takato's gay and all...I mean, um, Takato's sorta obvious but you can look past that because of, well, _JURI!_) and I might buy her some flowers or something but…Well, I never got around to it and, after Kenta and Takato broke up, I…

…I sort of 'gave up' on girls. 'For a little while,' I thought. I mean, I didn't flat out _tell _myself 'No more girls 'til Kenta's happy' but…I didn't wanna make him any more upset by doing my usual 'check her out' routine. I only still did that in front of Kenta (when I thought he was out by wasn't) because, well, it's what I'd _always_ been doin'! So, um, to drop it like that…

…Even I'm starting to wonder about…

…Damn it…A-Am I? M-ME? How? When? Why didn't I _realize it? _I mean, come on, how can someone _not_ realize…? I know Takato did the whole 'Jen's better than girls' thing but he still admitted to himself he _LOVED_ Jen! He _loved_ another guy, just that that one guy was special and the _only_ guy he'd ever love!

Gods, Takato's kinda _lucky_ Kenta's gay, too, otherwise…He'd be so deep in the closet Jen would have to somehow work up the courage to confess _first_. That's the _only_ way they'd end up together: Jen. Confessed. First. And, um, Jen told me he was _convinced_ Takato was straight for the same reason as everyone else: _Juri!_ Jen probably _never_ would've told him, not unless Takato had another incident at a bath house or somethin', I dunno, but…Jen'd have to _know_ Takato was gay _first_…

…Would it have_ ever_ happened? I'm startin' to wonder if the Gods weren't screwin' around on that trip. …Especially with Kenta, I sorta felt like Kenta got screwed by the God of Love after that break up. It's part of why I do all I do for him…

…So, what about me? Kenta…sort of confessed in the sense he acknowledged how he feels for me and told me. He didn't go on a long speech about how he'd 'always been in love' with me or anything like that, just _"I love you, Hiro-chan."_

I think, if I am…you-know-what…I need to confess first. To myself. Not in a narcissistic sorta way just an 'I'm finally admitting it' sorta way…

…I might have to have a lengthy discussion with the bathroom mirror sometime soon.

I sit back in the couch I'm sitting on, Kenta just gives me a concerned look. "Hiro-ch—Hirokazu, you look…pale." He whispers. Kenta, _please_, don't stop calling me 'Hiro-chan,' not even now. At this point, I don't think it _matters_ if my parents hear you say it or not. When anyone's parents are around, that's the only time he calls me 'Hirokazu' or 'Hiro-kun' and it's the only time I…

…Don't complain. I-I complained. When he called me 'Hiro-kun' or 'Hirokazu,' even _today_ I did that! I _like_ being called 'Hiro-chan!' It means everything's okay, it means Kenta's happy, it means…It means…!

It means Kenta _loves_ me.

"…I-I like girls, though," I say, looking to my parents. I _do_, I _love _girls! "I-I'm not…!"

"You _have_ heard the word 'bisexual' before, right?" Mom asks, sorta bluntly and with a slight eye roll.

Bisexual…I-I sorta _forgot_ about that. I mean, I _know_ what a bisexual is but I never considered _myself_ as anything but _straight_. No matter _what_ I did for Kenta.

…And, um, not to…go back on that 'misinterpretation,' before but…Um…Down the road…

…Would I _ever_ do something _like that_ for him? I-I doubt it, not unless I found out I really _was_ gay all this time or…_Really_ drunk, I guess. Kissing is one thing, bathing and being at a hot springs is one thing, _combining_ the two…?

…Well, Kenta is kinda—I'm not gonna finish that!

"Bu-But…I…"

My Dad sighs, "Hirokazu, I'm sorry we brought this up like this, especially given the circumstances surrounding _why_ you're so 'affectionate' towards Kenta right now. We didn't know about him and Takato, but…We've _never_ seen you behave like this at all. I mean, even when you're…'In deep trouble,' let's say," yeah, like when my parents chew me out for something I did at school or a bad prank I pulled. "You _never_ got up and _ran_ from us, you stand your ground. You're never _scared_ like this, if anything…Hirokazu, we expected either for you to admit to this possibility or, well, _argue_ with us for _hours_. You _panicked._ You _were crying_, Hirokazu. You _ran away_ from us. Running away _isn't_ something _you_ do. _Ever_. You don't act like this! EVER! I-I couldn't _believe it_ when you ran to your room like you did. It does tell me how serious this is for you but…Hirokazu, _don't run from anything_. Ever."

I swallow, he's right. This is scaring the hell out of me and I don't know why. I mean, my best friends are all gay, why does the idea _I_ might be 'the same'—No, _gay_, why does the idea I might be gay scare me so much?

…Because…it might be true? Is that it? I-I'm not afraid of being labeled as gay, I'm not afraid of what people would think by hanging out with my gay friends, I don't care about the occasional stare or whisper Kenta and I get at school, I'm…

…I'm afraid of _being_ gay. Is that it? That's why I get so worked up whenever Ruki jokes around or…All that's happening right now? …I'm afraid it's true? I'm afraid I really _am_ a huge closet case?

…Again, only one word pops into my head: _Why?_

"…Kenta," I look to Kenta. "I…I gotta ask you something."

"Ye-Yeah?" Kenta looks to me.

"Um, how good is your, ah, 'gaydar?'" Please, Kenta, _you're_ the expert the others turn to for _everything gay_. It's my turn now, I _need_ the expert, the one who…

…Kenta, how _the hell_ did this _not_ freak you out? …Kenta, you're braver than _any of us_ give you credit for by _so damned much!_

"…Hirokazu, 'gaydar' isn't real," Kenta rolls his eyes. "Re-Really, half the time at school I'm just making up a number." Kenta, don't lie, you were right about Takeshi Himura in math class, remember? That shounen-ai manga he left in the library wasn't all that 'clean' for someone with a 'passing interest,' you know.

He claimed that at first when I gave it back to him saying 'You dropped this,' he looked scared _shitless_, denied it was his 'til I told him I saw him reading it. Then came the 'passing interest' excuse and I just told him 'relax, my best friend is gay, too. I won't tell a soul' and he _did_ calm down_…_A little. He _still_ beggedme not to out him or tell anyone to where I felt like I had to get Kenta to _calm him down! _Which Kenta did, I mean, if he could help_ Takato_, Takeshi was _no problem!_

It wasn't even _graphic_ or anything but, _damn_, it was like if Ken Akamatsu went gay when it came to the amount of pretty boy fanservice in that thing! Hell, I think Akamatsu's more _subtle_ than that thing…And I've seen _Love_ _Hina_ _NEXT_! And _My_ _Santa_!_ Ugh..._That second one was a borderline Hentai Christmas Special!

And, like with anyone else with Kenta's 'preference,' after I introduced them to each other Kenta helped him a _lot_. Takeshi did stop bringing his manga to school, though.

"Just…How good are you at telling if someone's gay? Like with Takato and Jen."

"Really bad, considering I never suspected Jen," Kenta shrugs. "Why?"

"How gay am I?"

"Wh-What?" Kenta's jaw drops. "Hirokazu…!" My parents both give me a confused look.

"I-I mean it!" I say, quick glancing to my parents. "Ju-Just be honest, Kenta, if _there is_ such a thing as gaydar and you had it…Where do I rank? One being straight as an arrow, ten being…I dunno, um, Choukou, the guy from Sangoku Musou, where do I rank? Just…tell me, _how gay _am I?"

I hear my parents groan, but…Hey, I value Kenta's opinion on this subject! He's the freakin' gay guru among us! He's the only one who_ didn't_ freak out over bein' gay! He's…totally cool with himself and we freakin' _respect_ him for it! If he said 'Hirokazu, you're gayer than an entire shounen-ai fan convention on a gay cruise ship sailing under three rainbows' I'd _believe him!_

"…Hirokazu…"

"Kenta, just do it and be honest. I won't be pissed even if you said 'twelve.'" I say. "Please. I promise." And call me Hiro-chan again, _please_…

"…A five, seven on our…'Meetings' together," Kenta finally says, rolling his eyes. "But, Hirokazu—"

"That's all I needed," I say, quickly. I stand and face my parents. "…I don't know, okay? I-I just…don't freakin' _know_ how I feel about Kenta. I-I…I know it…looks obvious on the outside but…I _really don't know!_ Can I have some time to figure it out and…I'll get back to you? Please?"

My parents exchange another look, this time it's their 'our son is being logically insane' look. I know that one_ really_ well. It's when I come up with some of my…weirder ideas.

"All right," my Dad nods. "Sorry we upset you so much, Hirokazu, but…Given what we heard and how you've been acting: We were worried. _Especially _after the scene at dinner. Sorry about that."

"We just want you to be comfortable with who you are. And, regardless of what happens, we love you," my Mom says. "Promise you'll be honest when you figure things out?"

"I promise. Just, um, don't tell Kenta's parents yet. They don't know." I glance to Kenta, he's giving me that 'you're out of your mind' look…And, as usual, I…Um, er…

…Y'know, I think I know _why_ I like that look so much. Okay, I-I can do this...

Kenta's kinda, ah…He's kinda… That is to say, um, Kenta… Kenta is…very…

…Kenta's _cute_ when I confuse the hell out of him.

"We won't say a thing," my Dad says. "And I promise, we won't tell anyone else about you friends."

"Takato and Jenrya, though? Really?" My Mom asks. "Takato, um, isn't _that_ much of a shock but…I've met Jenrya a few times when he helps Hirokazu with his schoolwork. He's, um, 'very subtle.'"

Kenta nods. "Takato and I went out for a month because we thought Jen was straight. When Hirokazu found out Jen actually felt the same as Takato…I had to tell him to be with who he loved instead of me. I thought it was more important, especially since…I know Takato would do the same for me if it were Hirokazu instead of Jen. My friends being happy makes me happier."

"That's very noble of you, Kenta," I can't believe _my Dad_ said that. He looks to me, adding, "That's…an attribute I'd be _very proud_ to have _more_ _of_ in this family." …Are you talking about…?

…_Marrying_ Kenta…?

Seriously, I never knew my parents were this, um, _open_ to the idea…

"Tha-Thank you, Mr. Shiota," Kenta bows his head. "Tha-That means a lot to hear. Especially from the person who taught us Otoko Shibuki. Thank you."

"Da-Dad, Mom? Can I ask one thing?" I sit down, I'm shaking a little but I'm doing my best to control it. Or at least hide it. I'm pretty sure Kenta picked up on it, though, he's got a hand on my shoulder, giving me a worried look. I just turn to him and give a thankful nod before turning back to my parents.

"Sure," they both nod.

"How come, um, you're so…okay with this? I-I mean, um, if I _do _love Kenta, you won't really have grandkids and, um…things like that."

"Well, we've…We've had some, um, suspicions about Kenta for quite some time before, well, we _knew _for sure, at least," my Mom says, looking to Kenta. "No offense, Kenta. We don't mean it in a bad way at all. We know how important you are to our son, gay or straight."

"N-None taken," Kenta says, quickly. "Thank you…Hirokazu is very important to me, too…" He tries to subtly wipe his eyes…

…Kenta…

I think he might be a little happy right now, actually. I mean, we're more or less talking about the idea that I feel the same for him. I know he'd be as happy as Takato is with Jen, maybe even more, if it turns out to be that way.

I-I just…don't want to _confirm_ anything yet. I need to…meditate on this. A lot.

"Kenta's preference never upset us and, we knew, if it did you _would_ fight us to accept him," she adds. "Like I said, we know how important he is to you. I've never seen friends like you two, Hirokazu, your Father's told me many times: He's _always_ been proud of your loyalty to your friends. Especially Kenta. I am, too. Ever since you two met…I'll never forget how Kenta _screamed _when I started to yell at you that day," Mom says, referring back to that slide incident. She laughs a little, saying, "It was like I was yelling at him for what Hirokazu did. I-I couldn't believe it, neither could Mrs. Kitagawa! Do you remember what you said to me, Kenta?"

Kenta shakes his head. "I-I remember crying and, before that, calling Hirokazu 'friend' a lot."

"'No yell friend,'" Mom says, laughing. "Yo-You could _barely_ talk back then but…You made it clear, you didn't want me to yell at your new friend. You didn't even know his name and _you _were defending him."

"Re-Really?" Kenta laughs. "Hi-Hiro-chan—I mean…Hiroka—"

"_Please_, Kenta," I whisper, quickly.

Kenta gives me that look again but nods, clearing his throat, "Hiro…chan…It's…Is why I got to use that slide that day, when all the other kids wouldn't let me. I-I don't know why he did it but…He was my best friend in the world for that." Kenta wipes his eyes, smiling. …I kinda do the same… "Thanks, again, Hiro-chan." _Thank you_ for calling me Hiro-chan…I-I _need_ that, Kenta. I don't know _why_ but…

…I like being Hiro-chan.

No matter how hard I try to remember: I-I don't know _why _I did that for Kenta. I guess I didn't like seeing them pick on someone smaller or something. I just didn't like what they were doin' to him. Wasn't their slide, Kenta could use it if he damn well wanted to!

I look to my Dad. "A-And…with you? I mean, um…Usually, ah…Dads are kinda the _least_ thrilled about this kinda thing." _Especially_ when they're raised by someone who_ lives_ by a 'man's code of honor' like Grandpa Hiroyuki. I-I kinda wonder, if he were still around, how he'd take to all this.

I think he'd be cool with it, though…Dad told me how much he respected the virtues of Otoko Shibuki, how he was determined to always _live_ by them and how he told my Dad to do the same thing. That's what my Dad did with me, too. Mom always tells me how he'd sing Otoko Shibuki _every night_ to me when I was a baby, from the _first night_ they brought me home from the hospital, to help me fall asleep. And 'Otoko Shibuki' were two of my first words, I said it when I wanted him to sing it to me.

And, now and then, we still sing it together (sometimes with Kenta)…Like I said: It's the Shiota Family Motto _and_ Theme Song!

OTOKO SHIBUKI!

"Hirokazu, what are two of the most important points Otoko Shibuki?" My Dad asks. "Ones that apply here, I mean."

I don't even have to think. "A man is true to himself! And family and friends come before himself! Always!" 'The pledge of a man…I'll carve it on the side of my ship. _Otoko Shibuki!_'

"I want my son to be true to himself and, even if it means he's gay, I would stand by him. If you _were_ just 'humoring' Kenta and compromising your own 'self,' I'd be _incredibly_ upset…But if you sincerely love him, I won't object. It's who you are, _don't_ _lie_ _to_ _yourself_."

"…Thank you," I bow my head.

"Kenta, would you care to stay for dinner? We still have _plenty_ of left over pizza and Guilmon bread," my Mom offers.

"I-I…I don't…" Kenta stammers, he's…_really_ embarrassed right now.

I put my arm around him, saying, "C'mon, Kenta, call it a 'family dinner date,' okay?" I grin.

"O-Okay…Tha-Thank you," Kenta bows his head. "Thank you for—" Kenta's cell phone starts ringing. "So-Sorry, that's…My Dad's ring tone. Can I…?" My parents give him a nod. "Thank you." He answers. "Da-Dad? Sorry for running like tha—What? …Mr. Ma-Mr. Matsuda…called you…?"_ GODS, NO!_ "Wh-What did— …No, not here. …WHAT?" His jaw _falls_, his eyes are about to pop out of his skull. "…N-No! Takato and I _aren't—" _He goes silent. "…Gods, _no_...Da-Dad, it's…It's not like that at all! Ju-Just hear me out for one second! I-I can explain _everything!_ Really!"

My parents and I exchange worried looks. They know Kenta _wasn't_ out to his parents…

…_Shit times_ _infinity..._

* * *

Ori's Notes:

*Whew* Ye Gods…

First, regarding the words "Turtle Week" at the start of this chapter: As I said in China Kara No Tegami, this week is to celebrate the one year anniversary of the adoption of my Official Co-Writer and Shelled Best Friend (Taiki, relax, you're my best NON-Shelled Friend and still my Official Editor): Takato the Tortoise. It's been one year and I want to celebrate this fact with Takato, Taiki and all three of Mirai No Kodomo's readers (I'm including Taiki and Takato in that count, by the way). How are we going to celebrate?

With a crapload of fics\bonus chapters, of course! All official Turtle Week fics will begin with a "HAPPY TURTLE WEEK" to celebrate Takato's status as my Co-Writing Tortoise (aside from "Stolen" since Adventure-only readers would've probably thought I was insane...r than most people)! Go, Takato! Go, Goggled Tortoise! Go! And we _have_ to do something with Mirai no Kodomo since, well, Takato _is_ the series' official co-writer, after all!

For anyone who wants to see pictures of the little guy, check out the Scrapbook section of my DeviantArt Profile (Qibushi-Zijian), you'll even find a picture of him wearing the lucky goggles he _loves_ to play with!

…Okay, when I said I wanted to explore Hirokazu and Kenta's role after "What If…?" I & II, I didn't really have any idea in mind but…Well…Here's my logic with all this (get the aspirin bottle ready, especially you, Twerp-chan):

1. Hirokazu begins the whole "Kiss Kenta to make him happy" thing a _lot_ earlier: It takes Kenta getting his glasses stomped by a homophobe long after_ Jen_ comes out for this to start, here it's right after Kenta breaks up with Takato. Why? Because, unlike being scared in the main plot, Kenta's _sad_ _as hell_, which Hirokazu has established makes _him_ just as sad if not worse (especially since he blames himself at least partially for Kenta and Takato's break up).

2. Hirokazu takes his "affection" with Kenta to a greater extreme a _lot_ earlier: He kisses him on the lips while _sober!_

3. He's _much_ more open to doing so _in public_, where I could imagine _someone_ might see him. Either Ruki or, in this case, Takehiro and Yoshie\Mie (Coin toss on which name to use, remember?) Matsuda.

4. Ruki's jokes…I've kinda been thinking: Hirokazu's cool with his gay friends, he's got no problem more or less making out with Kenta while still defining himself as "straight," (somehow, I mean, _come on,_ Hirokazu!), he and Kenta play shounen-ai drinking games either together (with booze or juice with Takehiro\Liangji\Akio\Kae\Masato\Noboru) and Hirokazu even admits to supporting\reading Digimon slash! So…Why _would_ Ruki's jokes get to him so much? Why is the implication he might be gay\a huge closet case get _such_ a rise out of him? Answer: Because _he is_ gay\a huge closet case and doesn't wanna admit it! ...Maybe. I'm still leaving his orientation a _little_ up in the air for now. Hirokazu's true orientation will forever remain a mystery outside of this: Kentasexual.

5. His parents. Main continuity: They're okay with Kenta and Hirokazu's "thing" until they move in together and become concerned Hirokazu, if he _is_ straight (remember: They _beg him_ to come out in one chapter) then he's obviously compromising his entire love life _just_ to make Kenta happy which makes them feel like Kenta's using their son and, thus, _hate_ Kenta (Hirofumi, at least)…I touch on this a little, especially with the "Otoko Shibuki" code of honor thing with Hirofumi (Hirokazu's Dad). He doesn't care if his son is gay or straight, just as long as he lives like a man _should_ live.

6. Takato… …Taiki, you may go ahead and rant me out for torturing Takato even more. What's gonna happen to our dear, dear Goggle Boy, you ask?

…Like I'm gonna tell ya! Hehehe! Nope, gonna have to find out on your own! And I think Twerp-chan has established exactly how I _love_ to treat Takato! Matsuda, I mean. The tortoise is treated like, well, a shelled roommate, as I said. I do not condone any harm towards shelled reptiles. Or any reptile. And other animals, too, I guess.

Also, I wanna add: A lot of this continuation was inspired by a chat with Ian R. Moros, check out his fics and review them! You'll find his profile and fics in Taiki's Jenkato Archives C2 or "Favorite Authors" in the profile! Check 'em out, they're AWESOME!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

As usual, Ori, you prove yourself to be a complete and utter bastard to Takato Matsuda. But by now, I expect nothing different. I can only hope that, one day, you give us a fic in which you treat Takato Matsuda the way you treat Takato the Tortoise—Wait, wait, wait. I know you, you'll take that request and turn it into a fic in which Takato rants about how much he loves apples, tofu and romaine lettuce sprinkled with gold leaf while playing with a pair of goggles. Never mind, Ori! Continue your usual antics. Sorry, Takato Matsuda but this is the same reason I stopped requesting Taiki Kudou x Zenjirou fics: Ori would make them Taiki _MATSUKI_ x Zenjirou fics!

Three very important words one should learn VERY quickly: _Never._ Trust. Ori.

And _he's_ the one who told me those three words!

I am glad to see Hirokazu's family so accepting of him and Kenta this time around, I thought Hirofumi's actions in "Ours" were _incredibly_ low even by _your_ standards, Ori! And their treatment of Kenta after he and Hirokazu moved in together. Though, I admit, I did have _some_ guilty joy in how Hirokazu interpreted that "throat clearing" from his father, ha ha ha!

I hope things work out for everyone in the end, _especially_ a certain Goggle Boy that Ori _loves_ to torture emotionally! I know what I just said but, Ori, for my birthday\Christmas\Valentines Day\The Feast of Red Cliff\Labor Day\Turtle Week\Whatever, can you give us a fic where Takato is _happy_ throughout the whole thing? No crying? No forced out of the closet kicking and screaming? No confusing reaction from Jen that makes him think he's hated? No drinking problems? No being outted by an enraged, drunken Juri Katou? No getting sucked into a super-massive black hole (Yes, Ori _did_ this one! Or, at least, _implied_ that he _would_ do such a thing!)? No stuck in an elevator doing the pee dance for eight hours (I _squirm_ just _thinking_ about that one!)? No being outted by his _pet turtle_ revealing the location of his journal (again, I think this is Ori's _favorite_ on the list of horrible things he's done to Takato Matsuda)? No extreme anxiety over his parents discovering his orientation? No _attempted suicides_ to fics named after Depeche Mode songs? Just Takato _**BEING HAPPY! **_

And _NOT_ a fic where he acts like your tortoise, either!

Granted, the premise of "Takato is happy for an entire fic" alone sounds like a rather boring fic but so does "The Tamers get pet turtles" and Ori managed to give us something entertaining with that! At least, I think he did. Don't believe me? In honor of Turtle Week I suggest that you check out "The Paperweight and The Journal" and its sequel "Kokoro No Kikkou!" Both deal with Tamers and Turtles! And Paperweight, I am officially a fan of Paperweight. Ori, you may include Paperweight in more fics _provided_ they aren't that insane "Chosen Turtles vs Osamu" fic you keep (HOPEFULLY) joking about writing!

And as for _why_ Ori likes to torment Takato so much, Ori has told me this much: "Ya know the phrase 'we hurt the ones we love.' Me? I like to strap a bomb to their chest that displays the zeroes on the timer as little hearts!" Take _that_ as you will!

Also, I'd like to add: There is a new poll on the profile asking which original character in Mirai No Kodomo the readers would like Ori to focus on in future bonus chapters. Please vote! And we must say: We're both rather surprised by the "leads" right now, ha ha ha! We did _not_ see that coming at all!

-Taiki Matsuki


	78. Bonus XVII: What If? IV, Matsuda Takato

**Ori's Note:** HAPPY TURTLE WEEK EVERYONE!

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS XVII  
What If…? IV: Out (Matsuda Takato)

* * *

This can't be happening…Please, let this just be a bad dream.

I-I should've…I should've waited to hear what he had to say, not just jumped to the conclusion he heard one of Ruki's jokes. I know, we _all_ thought that's what happened: My Dad heard one of Ruki's thousand-and-one 'Hirokazu and Kenta' jokes and…Thought they were together because of it! No big deal, _happens all the time_ at school!

Not…what really happened…

I'm amazed by how calm I was until dinner. My Dad, when I came home, just acted normal. I thought, maybe, he realized it _was_ just a joke. I mean, why would Hirokazu be so 'out?' Enough to _tell_ my Dad he's gay? HA! He's _Hirokazu!_ He's _not_ gay! In primary school, he was the 'big tough kid!' In middle school, he was 'the big tough _HORMONAL_ kid!' We all know this: OTOKO SHIBUKI! Man's code of honor, we _all_ know it, we all know how he _obsesses_ over it sometimes! Gays "aren't manly," so Hirokazu _can't_ be gay! He's _too manly!_ I-I know that's a stereotype but it's a stereotype that's _really helpful_ at times like this! I'm perfectly okay with that if it means _no-one suspects me!_

But, no, as…As soon as we sat down, he said, _"Takato, about you and Jenrya..."_ I 'knew' what was going to happen, what he was going to ask and…

…The fact he avoided eye contact…told me to lie. No matter what. He didn't look up from his food as he spoke to me at first. He just had his head down, he was a little quieter than usual, too.

That was the moment I knew for sure, this is the last thing he _ever_ wanted. I finally had the answer to the question I've had for so long: Would my Father be disappointed if he knew I was gay?

The answer was yes…I'm sorry, Dad. I-I swear, this…This wasn't something I did on purpose. It's…just what happened. I don't know why or how…

…I wish I did.

But I stayed calm, Jen helped me prepare before I left his place and I knew that Tai Chi breathing exercise he once taught me. I did it as subtly as possible at the table but…spent more than twenty minutes doing it in my room after I got home. I was ready for anything…

…I thought.

"_Yeah, Dad?"_

"You two didn't have a fight, did you? He…hasn't come over in a long time. I'm…concerned about that."

_"No, Jen's just been busy. We're still friends,"_ JUST friends._"Why?"_

_"Well, Hirokazu stopped by and I asked him that same question. He told me…you two were like him and Kenta."_

I-I _laughed!_ I was 'so calm' I laughed, _"O-Oh, you…You mean…?"_ I-I thought it would be 'safer' if I acted like I 'knew' the rumor…I mean, it's _Ruki's_ rumor! How would I _not_ know it? I'd laugh it off, saying, 'Yeah, Ruki's just mean that way. It's not true about any of us, don't worry!' …I'll worry _later_.

Unfortunately, that was…_All_ a _huge mistake!_

_"…Yes, um…Takato, with you and…Jenrya?"_

My Dad was nervous, _especially_ after…I started laughing, actually, I realized that looking back. He was more 'himself' before I laughed. After? …I guess he thought 'coming out' was one big 'joke' to me.

It isn't, Dad. _Trust me_. It's anything _but_ a joke.

My Mom was…calm, but she looked to be trying to comfort my Dad once he started getting weird. I was…concerned about that. Her expression didn't really change, though, she just wanted to hear me out, it seemed. That…That helped with what I said next.

"_Dad, um, I-I take it one of Ruki's jokes, um, got to you, right? Jen and I, we're best friends like Hirokazu and Kenta, they're _super-close _like Jen and I, but—"_

_"Jokes?"_

My Dad looked _very_ confused when I mentioned Ruki's jokes. That made me confused.

How _else_ would he come to suspect…?

_"Huh?"_

_"Takato, your Mother and I…We've seen Hirokazu and Kenta on_ dates_. Did you know about this?"_

…Suddenly, I remembered: Hirokazu's been 'dating' Kenta to make him feel better about our break up _for months. _And, apparently, they'd…been spotted _in the worst possible way!_

"…_N-No…" _I-I had to hide my expression, the one that screamed 'I was wrong, they're onto me.' And that 'no' wasn't very believable, I managed to hide the expression that I _know _said 'they're not going to believe such an obvious lie.'

_"Don't lie." _My Dad suddenly became _so_ serious, when he spoke I got…I got a chill down my spine, I'm not lying abut that: I was _scared_. _"Takato, look at me—"_

_"Takehiro,"_ My Mom whispered, holding his shoulder.

"_Takato, you _did_know about this, didn't you?"_

_"Ma-Maybe…But…Wh-What he said about us 'being like him and Kenta,' he didn't…He didn't mean it_ like that!_"_

"_Then why did you claim it was a rumor?"_ …Because I didn't know you and Hirokazu had the same taste in restaurants, Dad.

"_Be-Because I thought tha-that's where…you would hear it from! I mean, Ruki_ really _does—"_

_"Just answer honestly,_ are you_ with Jenrya? Is this why he hasn't been to the bakery in so long? Because you're _hiding_ him from us?"_ …Gods, no…I-I think…I think the fact that that's exactly what I've been doing made it so much _worse_ in his eyes…

…I'm 'sneaking around' with…other men. Like…Like some pervert…

_"Da-Dad…Ple-Please, why would you _ever_ think I…I'm…" _…Gay…

I'm gay.

And I'm so sorry.

"_Ta-Takehiro, calm down, let…Let Takato explain himself, okay?"_ My Mom…I-I think she would 'support' the 'possibility,' it was obvious she was trying to keep my Dad in check, but…

"_I just want the truth, Takato,_" his tone and expression…

…It was obvious he…wasn't thrilled about the 'possibility.' Not in the slightest. He sounded…I-I can't really describe it. A mixture of fear, denial, anger and…

…Disappointment. He screwed up raising his _only son_.

I've never wished I had a brother or sister more in my entire life than I do right now. I'd give _anything_ to have an older brother, even if my parents treated him as their greatest achievement. Like he was Osamu and I was Ken. He was the one with perfect grades, best baker in the family, being the captain of the soccer team and, most important out of _everything_, having a cute _girl_friend he _really, really loves_ and wants to one day _marry_…Who feels exactly the same way…

And I would understand if ignored me over him, the one they screwed up with. The pervert who sneaks around with Jenrya Li. Just as long as they…still had _someone_ to be proud of.

But, in the real world…

…I'm nothing to be proud of.

"_Dad…Pl-Please…I…"_

_"Takato. Answer me,_ now._" _…He knows the truth, he just…wants me to confirm it. I could tell: He was probably holding on to that _last thread_ of denial, the possibility I'll say 'No, Dad, Jen and I are just friends, I'm dating his sister, Jaarin' or 'I've really been seeing Juri this whole time.' _Anything else_ but…

…I'm in love with Jenrya Li. I love_ him_, _he_ loves _me._

I hang my head, staring down at my dinner: Curry and Guilmon bread. _"…I can't."_ My heart nearly stopped when I realized I _said that_, I mean, that's…That's pretty much a 'yes' mixed with 'and _please_ pretend this didn't happen.' That's how I saw it.

I'm so much of a screw up, I can't even _admit_ to being a screw up without screwing up.

I'm so sorry.

"…_So, it's…true? Takato, is it true?"_ You know the answer already, _please_ don't make me say it! _PLEASE!_

_"…Please, stop…Dad,_ please_, sto-stop…Please…Please, Mom, please, Dad…Please…"_ I…I was _chanting_ the word 'please.' practically.

Because I was _begging_ them to stop. I was begging the Gods to make this stop.

I was begging _myself_ to _wake up_.

My Mom spoke next, _"Takato, it's okay—"_

_"PLEASE!"_

I stood up, doing my best not to cry. _"Don't…Don't do this. Please. Just stop, _please! _Anything but this…Please, can we talk about _anything_ but…But this…"_ …I know, I'm just digging the hole out of my closet even deeper but…

…I just _can't_ bring myself to say those two simple words to my parents: I'm gay.

I couldn't bring myself to say it to _myself_ for so many years, why would this be any easier? I-I thought, after Kenta told me about himself, that…Things really would get easier when it came to this. I wouldn't be so scared, I wouldn't be so alone, I could _finally_ be _happy_ about this…

…Screw ups are never right, though. I'm a broken clock without numbers or hands: I'm not even right _once_ a day. Everything about me is wrong.

…_Everything_…

"_How? A-And when—"_

"PLEASE!"

"_TAKATO!"_

"_Ta-Takehiro, maybe we should drop this, okay?"_ My Mom spoke up when my Dad started to raise his voice. I started to cry then. I couldn't control it.

"_Why? I-It's…more or less confirmed at this point!"_ My Dad _groaned_, h-he was…I could _hear_ how disappointed he was, how upset this made him._"Takato, just…Just tell us the truth—"_

_"Takehiro, he…He's more upset that we're just asking something like this out of the blue. You…You're basing this on_ nothing_, he's afraid of _that_, not—"_ M-My Mom was…I guess I should feel better knowing she was doing her best to defend me, even trying 'cover' for me with some…vaguely plausible scenario…

…But we both knew it wouldn't work.

"Nothing? _Yo-You saw what I saw, I told you what Hirokazu said today! He compared—_"

_"He meant that as in how close there were as_ friends_, Hirokazu didn't know what we saw—"_

_"He obviously knows about Kenta,"_ that was when I got _really_ scared. _"A-And…After that trip, Kenta…Kenta stopped coming over until…Je-Jenrya started doing the same! Remember? Kenta…came by _once_ after that trip! Then, as usual after…Jenrya…"_ Gods, h-he figured it out…He figured out that I was _with KENTA!_ I-I thought I could _at least_ hide that! His expression changed…He was no longer angry, just…shocked, as if he came to some _horrible realization_ about me!

_And_ _he_ _did!_

And my 'secret desires' became more and more obvious once he made that connection, how much _worse_ this looked to him. I really was 'sneaking around,' not only with _one_ other man but _two!_ Maybe even _MORE_ for all he knew! Ones he never _met!_ Maybe I'm seeing _more_ than just Jen! I-I never _would_ but…

…He didn't know that, he just knew: First Kenta, then Jen…Who else? Hirokazu stopped coming over for a long time, too. That was his choice, though but...

…Gods…

I was the _ultimate_ disappointment, now. I was 'sneaking around' with Kenta…Jen…Hirokazu… Probably Ryou, too, why not? He went on the trip, everyone else on the trip was "gay," too…

…Even if it was just Kenta and I.

Takato Matsuda, failure son of Takehiro Matsuda: Pervert who lusts for other men. I could see it on his face, that's _all_ I could see…

…I never wanted to cry harder before in my entire life. Especially as he _finally_ spoke after…Being so quiet for so long… "_Ta-Takato, was something...? A-Are you and_ Kenta—"

_"STOP THIS, PLEASE!"_

That's all I could say, that's all I wanted: For this to _stop!_ I-I know, at this point if it did stop and everything was "normal" again…They'd just be humoring me. They'd ask 'see any cute girls at school?" And know…Know that I'm not interested. Know that I'm with Jen…_AT LEAST!_

"_Takato, were you hiding both of them? …You've been with…_two_…? Ta-Takato, how…_HOW LONG _have you doing things like this? How…How _many?_" …_Seven months…Two…

…One month with Kenta…

…Six with Jen…Because Kenta told me to be with who I loved rather than who I was 'just dating.' I-I _still_ feel like I hurt and betrayed Kenta, no matter how much he argued or told me to be with Jen…I-I was with Kenta first. He was the first person I ever spoke to about being gay, the first person I ever _told_, the first person to admit to the same, the first person I ever went out with, the…

…The first person I ever kissed…

…But I love Jen, I love him so much. I don't want to say I love him _more_ than Kenta but…It's true. And I was…I was _so_ happy with Kenta but we think that was more 'finally being gay' than 'love,' we'd never experienced that before. Being so close to someone…

…Someone…of the same gender…

When my Dad wanted to know "_how long"_ I've been 'sneaking around' with other men and then "_how_ _many"_ that was it for me. I couldn't take anymore. I just ran, I ran for my shoes and out the back door. I had to get out of there, I couldn't face them. I couldn't even _look_ at my Dad. I passed him as I ran for the hallway, I made sure _not_ to look at him, I turned and faced the wall behind him. I-I can't stand that I upset him so much.

"_TA-TAKATO!" _He tried to stop me with his arm, I ducked under it. That was _all_ I saw of him.

_"I CAN'T DO THIS! I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"_

That was the last thing I said to them before…I ran out. I-I ran out of my own home. My Dad wasn't going to drop this, obviously, if I ran to my room he'd just stand outside the door asking more questions. Probably standing there the whole night or until he broke down the door.

I know, in his and my mothers' minds right now, they have a million questions…

…Questions I _never_ wanted to answer. That I never wanted them to _ever_ ask. To ever _consider_. I wish this was a nightmare, I wish I could just wake up in bed in a cold sweat and realize: It's okay, they don't know, they never _have_ to know…

…No, they _do_ have to know. Jen and I can't stay a secret forever. Someday, I'd have to tell them the truth. They'd want to know _why_ I don't talk about girls at school, why I have no interest in dating any of them, why Juri and I are still _only_ friends after almost five years, why I…I spend so much time with Jen. Or Kenta. Or Hirokazu. Why I have _so many_ gay friends.

This was going to happen sooner or later, I just wish it was later. _Much_ later. If I could _somehow_ hide it until _after_ Jen and I were married or something, I _would!_ I-I…

…I need help…with this…I'm still so insecure about it…I-I thought was _finally_ over all this but…

…Just with my friends…Just with my gay friends…And Hirokazu and Ryou…When Kenta came out, I never told him but I _was scared! _He was out to Juri, Ruki and Shiuchon…If they knew about him, what if they found out about me? What if they found out we went out? He promised, he'd keep that a secret until I was out but...

...If my Dad figured it out, who else will? Everyone will _at least_ know about me. Maybe not Jen but...Just me. I-I can't stay "in" anymore, as much as I wish I could.

…I couldn't tell my other friends, even though _none of them_ took issue with Kenta at all. Everyone supported him. They supported him and I was still afraid they would _hate me_.

If I'm like that with my friends, how could I even _begin_ to face my family? Or Jen's? …What if Jen wants to come out? Ho-How would I handle that? I don't want to force Jen into this same, stupid closet I'm in…I'm miserable in it. I don't want to make him just as miserable as I am…

…I'd hate myself if I did that to him.

I thought about that as I ran down the street. I slowed down after I realized they weren't following me and I was a ways away from the bakery. I needed a rest, anyway, if they were following me and I did see them I'd need to be able to start running again. My _throat_ ached, I was so out of breath, coughing felt like my throat was being _ripped to shreds!_ My knees were numb and my feet even hurt a little. I was sweating profusely, dripping from my hair and onto my pants or shirt in huge drops as I collapsed onto the first bench I saw. My hair feels almost like I just got out of the shower, practically.

My cell phone did go off once or twice…It was my Mom. I-I couldn't answer it, even though it…It sounded like she was okay with the idea, I couldn't answer it. I'm sorry, Mom, but…Can I please have an hour or two before I have to face reality? To pretend nothing happened, I just went for an after-dinner jog, my closet is still locked up tight as ever, that my Dad is still proud of me, that he doesn't think I'm a pervert…Gods, what if he thinks I'm cheating on Jen with Kenta? Or vice-versa? I-I'd…I'd _NEVER_ do something like that! Even when Kenta "dumped" me, he spent half an hour telling me I _wasn't_ going be cheating on him…Because that's what this felt like, almost.

Kenta swears, if he suspected Jen in the _slightest_ he would have told me to confess to him instead of asking me out. He didn't want to put me in "such an awkward position" because of it…He called himself…Gods…

"_Takato-kun, it was selfish of me to ask you out. I should have at least waited until I knew for a fact Jen—"_

_"Ke-Kenta! NO! Do-Don't_ ever_ call yourself that! Please…You…You're amazing, Kenta, th-the fact you…You're telling me to…"_ I had to keep quiet, my parents were downstairs and I didn't want to risk them hearing _any_ of this. "_...Do what you're suggesting. …That's…Kenta…I-I…I don't want to."_

_"Wh-What? Why? You told me…How much better than the_ othergirls_…"_ Kenta was doing the same, we _had_ to use euphemisms and things like that to be safe. I hated doing that, I know Kenta was…a little annoyed but understood.

"_Ye-Yeah, but…I don't want to…I feel like I'm betray—"_

"…_You won't be."_

"_Ke-Kenta…I…"_ I started to cry.

Kenta, he gave me a hug and gave me our last kiss, saying, _"Takato, I understand if you hate yourself a little for what I'm telling you to do but…Know this: If you don't do it, I'm going to hate _myself_ a million times over…Be with who you love, it's what I want more." _...It was our break up that made me realize how much Kenta meant to me, actually. Because so few people would _willingly_ do what he did…

…I cried in his arms for a while as quietly as I could. I didn't care about the risk of my parents seeing it, Kenta would just claim he gave me some bad news or something and I needed a friend. They…They know how emotional I can get, so me _hugging_ a _male_ friend wasn't anything weird to them…

…Until now. Now, my Dad is going to look back at any instance he saw of me hugging Jen or Kenta or _anyone_ and be disgusted. There are a few pictures in the bakery and around the house of Jen and I, too, as decoration…I'm sure he's taken them down by now. E-Especially the ones of us actually in _contact_ with each other, I just know it…

…I'm so sorry, Dad. This wasn't a choice, it really, really wasn't…If there _was_ some magic day in my life where I got a clipboard, a pencil and a piece of paper with two options: Boys or Girls…I'd have picked girls. Because I _never_ wanted to disappoint you so much. I never wanted to be so scared. So alone. So…ashamed of myself…

…Until I found out Jen really felt the same. If there was some magic day in my life where I got a clipboard, a pencil and a piece of paper with _three_ options: Boys or Girls or Jenrya Li…

…I'd pick Jenrya Li. I kept telling myself, for so many years, "I like girls, Jen's just special. Jen's better than girls." And that's…I may be a broken clock with no numbers and no hands but…

…Jenrya and Kenta know how to fix a broken clock. Kenta helped me come to terms with everything, Jen gave me someone to love with all my heart. Without them, I-I'd be hopeless right now…For all I know, I'd be forcing myself to date Juri because that's what I'm _supposed_ to do. Or I'd be alone, sitting in denial asking myself, "Why haven't I found that special girl?"

Because "her" name is Jenrya Li. And I'm gay, but I'd probably go as far as to intentionally forget not only what "that word" means but _how to spell it_. Just to deny what's…been obviously staring me in the fact since I _met_ Jen: I'm _gay!_

…And I'm so _screwed_ _up_…

I look over the missed calls on the phone…Three of them, including the one I just got. All from my Mother…Not my Dad.

He doesn't want to talk to me, I know it. This…I'm a failure to him. I'm a disappointment. He and Mom screwed up with me. I-I don't blame him for thinking that. I'm his…_only_ son. I'm _supposed_ to marry a woman, have kids, take over the bakery, all that. I'm not…I'm not _supposed_ to be gay…

…Kenta told me _once_, it was…one of the few times we were really "serious" about this topic: I-I have a _huge_ hang up over this. But why shouldn't I? I…I don't want to disappoint my family. He's an only child, too, he understands that but I know I take it a _lot_ further than he does. He said, he'd come out "someday," probably after he moved out but…He wasn't afraid if they somehow found out by accident, as long as…

…He was more afraid of Hirokazu's reaction than theirs and, well, given that Hirokazu and Kenta's 'dates' are what started all this: He had nothing to _ever_ fear from him. Not that any of us _knew_ that at the time.

Why couldn't I just say 'yes?' It's obvious now. It was obvious before I ran. If I came home and things were 'normal' again, like I said, they'd just be humoring me…I don't want that. That's…That's worse, I think. Just _collective denial_ over the fact that…They screwed up.

N-No, they didn't 'screw up.' I-I really need to stop saying that, actually. Kenta got angry with me when I said that in front of him once…_"Takato, it's not a choice, no-one 'screwed up' raising you! Gods, they couldn't force this on you even if they gave you Barbie dolls and put you into bright pink dresses as a kid! You're…You're gay because it's just what freakin' happens! STOP calling yourself a screw up! Especially since there's _nothing_ screwed up about you! You want screwed up, look at Hirokazu…And he's straight, just…_INSANE!" I-I laughed since, well, Kenta's sort of right: Hirokazu's 'screwed up' in the sense that he's out of his mind half the time…And we love that about him. Especially what he does to make Kenta happy.

"_Yo-You're right…Sorry, Kenta-chan. I-I just…"_

_"…I know, I'm afraid of what might happen, too, but…Don't_ ever_ blame yourself or them for this again, okay? Don't treat it like a bad thing, it's…It's just what happens, no-one did_ anything_ to 'cause' it. Really…You're _normal_, Takato—Well, save for the whole Digital World Action Hero-thing but that's 'not normal' in a _good_ way, too. You guys kinda saved our asses with that."_

"_Ha ha ha! You helped, remember?"_

_"I helped with MarineAngemon and his powers of looooove~!"_

I-I love how Kenta's become _so accepting_ of himself he's, um, willing to be more than a little 'flaming' now and then.

…I guess, even though my friends and, I think, Mother accept me…I haven't really accepted myself. I mean, I spent _years_ telling myself that I wasn't gay no matter how much I obviously loved Jen. I just 'rationalized' it by saying Jen was 'special,' he was 'better than girls.' That was why I loved him so much, just because he was 'special.'

When I went out with Kenta, well, I really liked going out with him. Especially for having someone to talk to. Kenta…wasn't as special, though. No-Not that I didn't _like_ him, but…He wasn't 'special' the way Jen was. We were, um, I'd say 'experimenting' but…We both knew: We were gay, our crushes were 'straight' and maybe it would work out between us. I mean, we didn't _know_ anyone else who was gay so why play the 'waiting for the right guy who's probably straight anyway' game? (As Kenta called it)

Then we found out about Jen…And Kenta ended things so I could be happy with Jen. By the end of the "break up," I knew I would be happy with Jen but if we broke up…The thing about ending things with Kenta was that it meant Kenta would be alone. Well, in theory, none of us thought Hirokazu would 'humor' Kenta as much as he does. Jen and I even wonder if, maybe, Hirokazu's in denial like I was (or _more!_ But we don't voice it, we don't want to upset Hirokazu or make him feel awkward enough to _stop_ making Kenta feel better: It's the main reason we're keeping _that_ a secret from Ruki and, by association—Though I know she wouldn't act like Ruki—Juri). Kenta's 'better than girls,' too, in his eyes. Kenta _is_ special to Hirokazu, though, he even told us that after he kissed him on the lips close to his birthday.

"_Hi-Hirokazu…Why did you _do _that…?"_

_"'Cause Kenta's just that damn special, Jen-kun, why not?"_

…He was _so casual_ about it. We all feel really dumb about how we were afraid he was homophobic. Hirokazu, um, has his own _loose_ definition of 'heterosexual,' if anything.

When I finally caught my breath and calmed down a little, I kept walking. I wasn't followed and my cell phone went off a couple more times: My Mom, both of them.

I-I felt bad ignoring her but I can't face either of my parents right now, not even on the phone. I'm also worried she might be mad at my Dad right now, it was obvious she was trying to keep him 'in check' with his tone and questions. I…I should at least thank her for that when I…come home.

I just…wish I could. I should say _if_ I come home…My parents didn't throw me out, though, I knew at the very least they'd _never_ do that. I threw _myself_ out…

…Because I _know_ my Dad is ashamed of me right now. Disappointed, I was expecting but…I know he's also ashamed. I've been 'sneaking around,' after all…With _two_ guys. I'm just…some raging homosexual pervert to him, now.

…I'm sorry I failed you like this, Dad…I screwed up, not you. I didn't…screw up because I'm gay, though, I screwed up because…I tried so hard to hide it. I-I brought this on myself and…

…I know you won't ever see me as the same ever again because of it. I'm so sorry.

I realized I was close to Jen's apartment…I walked there a little later and stood outside of the building, wondering if I should go in but…If I just showed up out of nowhere, upset like this? His family would find out about him, too, and I don't want to do that to Jen. I should go to Hirokazu's, instead…Or Kenta—No, not Kenta's…His parents might end up finding out _about him_. I hurt him once, I can't do that again in an even _worse_ way…

…I'm sorry, Kenta-kun…

I'm still waiting, actually, on a stone bench outside of his building. It's dark and kind of cold, I wish I had a light jacket, at least. I'm shivering a little. Mostly from sweating so much by running for so long, I'm "mostly dry," now, my hair is still a little damp, though.

"Takato?" Huh?

I look up…Rinchei is staring at me with _huge_ take out bags in each hand: Two in one, three in the other. "Ri-Rinchei-san?" Jen told me it was close to his and Jaarin's college breaks a little while ago. They must be back in town.

He knows about Jen and I. Jen told me how much he helped him after Jen ran away that day. Rinchei told me in private how mad Jen was at himself for how he reacted but he _really_ didn't want Kenta and I to see him cry like he knew he was going to. _"Dude, he was so sure you were straight and…I-I've never seen my little bro so upset, so…I wasn't gonna let him go 'til I knew what the hell was bugging him so much. And…Well, crap, I couldn't believe he was gay but…Loving you? Yeah, um, that was _less_ of a surprise, believe it or not. I mean, I'd have shrugged it off as nothing if he said 'I love Takato' first instead of…Hinting that he was 'like Zhang He,' who is _awesome_, by the way! And I was cool with it, my little bro's my little bro. Always. And if you're his boyfriend, that makes you my little bro, too, so take care of Jianliang…_Or else_."_ He added that last part jokingly but…

…I know he'd _hate me_ if I ever hurt Jen. And outting Jen to his family? …That would hurt him.

"What's up, dude? Se-Seriously, you look like shit," Rinchei sits next to me, putting his bags aside. My cell phone goes off again. "Come on, I'll help if you need someone to talk to. Or I can get Jianliang." He looks at me, like he's waiting for me to answer my phone but…I just sigh and shake my head after I take it out of my pocket.

I mute my cell phone, actually. It's my Mom again. "…My parents…found out."

"…Shit," Rinchei sighs, shaking his head. "How'd they take it? If you're here…If they threw you out, Takato, I'll go over there personally_, right now,_ and talk some sense into them, got it? No-one hurts my little bros, not even parents!" Ye-Yeah, Jen told me how Rinchei told him that, if their parents didn't handle the news well, he'd fight as hard he could for Jen…And if Jen ended up being kicked out: Rinchei wasn't welcome there, either.

But we all agree: Our parents would _never_ do such a thing to us. The Lis are…_incredibly_ nice! And they say the same about my parents. Getting kicked out…We at least knew that wasn't an option, even though we still sometimes acted like it was. A lot. It's just…that lingering fear of the "worst nightmare" scenario, the one that…You _never_ see coming, no matter how "nice" you think your family can be.

Jen, um, we once looked at a "help site" together, a little after we started going out...They had "nightmare" stories and…He could handle them but, after he saw how I was starting to get worked up after just a couple of them, he closed his browser and hugged me, saying, _"Relax. It won't happen."_

_"But—"_

_"Takato…Promise me one thing, okay? If we're going to be together, I want you to promise me one thing. Please?"_

_"Wh-What is it?"_

_"I-I know you'll still look up these sites if you need to but…Promise me you won't look at these kinds of stories anymore. I-I saw it in your eyes, you were_ terrified_. Please, promise me that?"_

"…_I promise."_ I really did…I stopped going to "that section" from then on. I won't break a promise to Jen.

"N-No, they…Didn't throw me out. I ran on my own because I was scared…My Dad didn't take it well at all," I sigh. "My Mom, I-I think she supports us or, at least, isn't as upset but…My Dad…" I wipe my eyes.

"All right just…Act casual and come with me, okay?" Rinchei stands, taking his bags. I offer to take one, he shakes his head. "Don't worry 'bout 'em. Just calm down, okay? Act like your usual 'I'm here to see my best friend' self, 'kay? I'll get you inside so you can talk to Jianliang."

"Ho-How?"

"I just ran into you on the street, invited you to dinner," Rinchei says. "Not like that's unusual. You're Jianliang's best friend since, what? Fourth grade or somethin'? They won't suspect a thing unless you show up all mopey like that, okay? Just save it for Jianliang's room."

"Tha-Thank you…Sorry to—"

"He-Hey, what'd I tell you and Jianliang about Zhang He? He's awesome, ergo you and Jianliang are awesome! I like to help awesome people," Rinchei goes to the building, I get the door for him and press the elevator buttons in the lobby. We go up to Jen's floor…

I open the door for Rinchei, he steps inside. "Got dinner and a guest!"

"A guest? Is it that gay roommate we _know _you're secretly dating?" Jaarin…

"He-Hey! No, it's Takato!" Rinchei shouts. "Saw him on the street, thought Jianliang would like his friend over. Hope you guys don't mind."

"We're always happy to see Takato," Mr. Li says with a smile. "Come in, Takato, I'm_ sure_ Lianjie got _plenty _of food."

"Always get enough for a week's worth of leftovers," Rinchei smirks, looking to me. "Seriously, I do, this place kinda sucks but you get a _ton _for what you pay for. Takayoshi's take-out, y'know?"

"I-I've heard of them," I nod. Hirokazu _loves_ their pizza. And they give out _huge_ portions for really good prices, Jen and I went to their restaurant once on a pizza date. Actually, Rinchei came with us as an 'escort,' since we were also going to see a movie he wanted to see, too…

…He didn't even look away when Jen kissed me on the cheek. He's _that_ supportive of us, he even, um, went "awwwww…" Jen had to ask, _"…Are you _really_Lianjie Li?"_

_"Nope, I'm Jielian Li, his evil twin. Mwa ha ha ha! And soon, you'll both be replaced by Liangjian Li and Tokata Matsuda as part of our plan to conquer your pathetic dimension!"_

"_Just checking. Good luck taking over the world."_

_"Thanks, for that I might let you rule part of China instead of locking you two up in our dungeon! I'd give you the honeymoon suite, though._"

_"Ha ha ha!"_

Rinchei's the brother I _wish_ I had growing up…And he, um, did sort of adopt me when Jen and I got together. He really thinks of me as his "little-bro-in-law" already. I'm "Takato Matsuda-Li," he says.

Jen runs over to both of us, taking some of the take-out bags from Rinchei. "What happened?" He whispers, I know as 'calm' as Rinchei says I looked in the elevator…Jen would know something's wrong.

"They found out," I whisper. "So-Sorry to come here—"

Jen gives Rinchei a thankful nod for bringing me, whispering, "Just act normal, we'll talk after dinner, don't worry. A-And…I'm sorry, Takato, please don't tell you're here because—"

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Jaarin speaks up. "C'mon, I'm hungry enough to even eat_ that_ crap!"

"Hey, don't forget who _paid for_ that crap!" Rinchei shouts, taking food into the kitchen with Jen. I help Shiuchon set a place at the table for me at the end of the table.

I sit down at that spot when she says, "Takato-kun, that's my spot! You're sitting next to Jianliang!"

"O-Oh, so-sorry," I bow my head. I-I didn't expect that, I guess I'm still in 'distance mode.' Like how I _used_ to be…at the bakery.

A 'mode' that…I thought would be helpful for me, they'd never find me with who I know they won't approve of me…being _in love with._ And instead? …I'm 'sneaking around.' I'm a pervert, now…

…Thank the Gods they, at least, don't know _how_ the others found out I was gay. That…? My Dad would never want to _look at me_ again. Not without being _disgusted_ beyond all reason. And I…I wouldn't blame him at this point. I-I…I was _so convinced_ that "Jen was special" that…I wanted to avoid the others in the changing room since, um, thinking about it…

…Yeah…

…But I thought, "_It won't happen in the springs, Jen isn't here…Or any girls. You're just…doing _that_ because you're thinking about what would happen if _Jen_ was here."_

...Obviously, I was…very wrong…

That day…I-I was hit by _a literal ton_ of…personal realizations. Thank the Gods for Kenta. If I had to deal with _all of that_ alone? And still share a room with Ryou?

…I'd be a lot more "screwed up" than I am, now, I know it. Kenta really is our best source for _everything._ I'm glad we, at least, had the month…

…I just wish I didn't pull that _stupid_ "hide my boyfriend" plan! I-I thought it would work! I didn't think parents _noticed_ how often I see my friends! But, then again, Kenta's one of my oldest friends. And Jen? They both know that Jen and I… …Until they saw them on a date, Jen and I were "like Hirokazu and Kenta," joined at the hip, friends for life.

Now we're "_just_ like" Hirokazu and Kenta: _Dating_. In secret. Even though Hirokazu's _straight!_

I'd say "forgive me, Dad" but…I don't know if I deserve to say that because of all the lying and hiding I've done. For all that he must think of me right now. I wonder if he thinks I'm _still with_ _Kenta_. That…I'm cheating on both Jen and Kenta, I don't want them at the bakery because I don't want _one of_ _them_ to find out about _the other_…

"Ta-Takato, hey, c'mere a sec!" Rinchei-san calls from near the hallway to the bedrooms. I quickly turn and face him, he motions for me to come to him_ fast._ I do so. "Ta-Takato, calm down…You…You looked like you were gonna break down any second." He whispers,

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just…My Dad…I-I was thinking about…what he thinks of me," I whisper, trying to subtly wipe my eyes in a way someone seeing me from behind wouldn't be able to tell, like I'm scratching my cheek or something.

Rinchei ducks behind the archway, motioning for me to come with him. I do so, about ten steps and…

…I-I'm suddenly _hugged_ by Jen's older brother. "Just…freakin…relax." He says, _calmly_ and soothingly…I-I can't believe it.

"Ri-Rinchei-san…?"

Rinchei lets go of me, stepping back with a grin. "What? I can't hug my little brother?" …You really…consider me…? I-I know he takes that sorta seriously but, I've never had him do _that_ before, I thought of it as more of a 'supportive nickname' than anything. "Takato, just…calm down, he'll…He'll get over it. He's your _dad_, I've done things that've _really_ pissed off my Dad and…He forgives me. I'm still his son. Your Dad's…just in shock right now, okay? I-I know finding out your kid is gay is a _huge_ shock to _anyone_. Just…give him some time. One night, even, I bet he'll apologize and everything, he's just trying to figure it all out. 'Kay?"

"…I hope so."

"Please, Takato, I hate seein' my little brothers upset," Rinchei says, sighing. "And, if it does go that bad…You can have my room, I'll bunk on the couch. Tonight, even."

"How will…we explain that? I-I don't want Jen-chan to be found out, too."

"School project or somethin', I'll figure it out and give you two the excuse if you can't figure something out. And if my family _does_ find out…You got me on your side, Jialing by manga-obsession and Xiao 'cause…Xiao loves her big brothers, _especially _Jianliang. She's happy if he's happy, hell, she'll probably adopt you, too."

"Wouldn't surprise me," I hear a voice behind me. Jen's. I turn, he's got his arms crossed a few steps past the archway, smiling slightly. "Just try to relax, Takato-chan. And…If they do find out, I won't blame you. _Ever_. Especially since…Did they…?"

"N-No," I shake my head. "They…I-I ran out. My Dad figured out I was 'sneaking around' with you…And…Kenta, too, I think," I sigh. "H-He…The look on his face, I couldn't take it, Jen, my Dad _hates—"_

"He _doesn't_ hate you," Rinchei says. "I-I know your Dad _that much_, dude, he…Dude, half the time I call the bakery and he talks about you? …Proudest Dad on Earth. He _doesn't _hate you."

"…Thank you, Rinchei-san," I wipe my eyes.

"DINNER!" Shiuchon calls from the other room. Rinchei goes on ahead, patting my back while Jen helps me calm down.

"You can do this, just…Sit through dinner, act normal, we'll talk in my room, okay?" Jen whispers. "No matter _what_ happens tonight or afterwards, I'll _always_ stand by you. Do you belive me?"

I nod, wiping my eyes and smiling. "Ye-Yeah."

"Good," Jen-chan turns to the archway, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blush, but my eyes don't sting like I'm going to cry anymore. "Feel better?" He grins.

"_Much_," I laugh. Jen…He knows _exactly_ what to do to make me feel better.

We both go into the other room, I sit next to Jen and everyone passes plates around, taking a little off each one.

There's casual conversation, nothing _too_ serious. I'm even calm enough to join in with the others as Jaarin jokes about Rinchei's "gay dorm mate." Jen and I know it's not true, it's part of Rinchei's means of "testing the waters" for us…

…So far, so good, actually. Neither of Jen's parents were _at all_ upset or "didn't want to talk about that." In fact, _Mr. Li_ wanted to know _more!_ H-He couldn't believe it! Neither could Jen! Mr. Li…had some questions and _none of it _led to anything like "I'd like you to talk to the RA about getting a new dorm" or _anything!_

…Jen's really lucky to have a family like the one he has…

The phone rings in the other room, Mr. Li goes to answer it. Everyone continues eating and chatting, just…Like normal, no-one even asked_ why_ I suddenly showed up outside of "Rinchei invited Takato over." I-I'm…just that accepted here, I guess.

I-I'm amazed how calm I am, and how calm Jen is…H-He knows what might happen tonight…He knows we have to come up with _some_ reason why I'm going to stay so late, maybe even _the night_…But, for now, I-I'm not—

"Wh-What? Takehiro-san!" …_N-No…_ "_Please_, calm down—Ye-Yes, here's here…" _GODS NO!_ "…Jianliang and…? …I-I see… Pl-Please, _calm_ _down!_ _Takehiro-san! …_Calm. Down. ...Are you...drunk? ...Just calm down, _please!_ I can barely understand you." He says…a little sternly. "...Just speak _calmly! Please._ …I see. …I'll, ah, talk to them." _NO! NO! NO!_

Just as I feel like I'm about to collapse forward, I feel two hands against my shoulders. "Heeey! Takato! I just realized, I gotta show ya somethin' in my room! Early birthday present! Let's go!" Ri-Rinchei?

He lifts me up, I catch a glimpse of Jaarin, Shiuchon and Mrs. Li…They all look confused, their gaze going back and forth between Rinchei and I, then Mr. Li in the other room. It's…_obvious_ he's talking to my Dad and…Something…_Serious_ is happening.

"…Takato? Rinchei?" Mrs. Li asks, tilting her head. "What's…What's wrong?" She glances to the kitchen, then back to me. I-I know I look like I'm about to cry. Gods, all these years and I'm _still_ 'crybaby Takato.' I wish I could _at least_ control that but...I-I can't.

Jen gets up, too, without a word he and Rinchei hurry me to Jen's room. I _barely_ managed to hold off on breaking down until we were in the hallway.

"Don't worry," Rinchei says, quickly, sitting me on Jen's bed. "We'll handle things, you stay here. Only person I'm pissed at is your Dad right now, got it?"

"Bu-But—"

"Takato, I-I…I've been preparing for this, just in case, for a while," Jen says, closing his door. "Don't worry, I don't mind if…they all find out tonight. I'm more worried about you. Lianjie's been helping me, I'm _ready_for whatever happens. Just stay here, I-I know you're upset enough with what happened with your family…" He hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

"Jen, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…come here—"

"Dude, trust me, better _you're_ here," Rinchei says, turning to Jen. "Think about it, his Dad'd have called either way. No matter _where _Takato is. Hell, given what he found out…"

"…This would be the first place he'd call," Jen nods. …I'm so sorry, Jen. E-Even if I _didn't_ show up, I'm ruining your life…

"I'm so sorr—"

"Takato, _don't apologize_," Jen says. "This is…Ho-How come they didn't believe it was one of Ruki's stupid jokes?"

"They didn't hear it from Ruki," I say. "Or _any_ of her jokes."

"What?" Jen and Rinchei both give me a confused look. "So, wait, when Hirokazu called, how _did_…?" Jen trails off.

"My parents saw, um, one of their 'mock'-dates and…When he said you and I were like him and Kenta…" I sigh. "Do-Don't blame Hirokazu-kun, _please_, I-I don't." I really don't, he'd _never_ do this on purpose and this was all to make _Kenta_ happy again. They didn't know they'd be spotted by my parents _or_ that my Dad would read _that far_ into what he said.

"I won't," Jen shakes his head. "I know this was an accident and…The-They really…?"

"They knew 'for sure' when he kissed him. Re-Repeatedly."

"…Dude, _how_ is that guy straight?" Rinchei looks to Jen. Jen shrugs.

"Hirokazu exists in his own form of reality and for anyone else to gaze upon it will drive them to madness," Jen replies. "At least, that's what _Kenta—"_

There's a knock on the door…Jen's Dad. "Jianliang, Lianjie, Takato? …I need to speak with you. Please."

"Be out in a sec!" Rinchei shouts. "Just, ah, could you throw some extra tempura on my plate? Just gotta…finish somethin' in here!"

"Please be quick," Mr. Li…walks off, we hear his footsteps. They sound...normal, actually. Just casually walking back into the dining room. He didn't sound upset, either...

...I think. I hope. I _pray_.

"…Dad sounded, ah, neutral, didn't he?" Rinchei asks, looking to Jen. Jen nods. "That's good, right?"

Jen nods. "I-I think so…"

I stand, Jen and Rinchei _immediately _put their hands on my shoulders and gently push me back onto the bed. "Je-Jen—"

"We'll handle this, don't worry," Rinchei says. "We've been practicing, just wait here for a little while, okay? Seriously, we'll handle the family, you just...recover, okay? You're _not_ up for this, Takato."

Jen nods, adding, "It's okay, I have Lianjie to back me up...He says he'll do _anything_to make sure this doesn't turn out bad. Trust me, I know my brother. He'll..."

"...Fight to the freakin' death for you two," Lianjie says, crossing his arms. "I'll even fight Mom and Dad on this one. Takato doesn't need to be there for that, _trust me."_

"And we _doubt_ it'll come to that, just wait here, okay?" Jen says, _smiling._ "I don't blame you, Takato. Know that, too, okay?"

I nod. "O-Okay." ...Thank you, Jen.

Jen and Rinchei both go to the door and leave. I sit on Jen's bed for a moment or two, trying to keep from breaking down again…I'm so sorry, Jen, this is my fault. I-I shouldn't have tried to 'hide' you like that, I mean, it _is_ more suspicious that _you_ would suddenly _stop_ coming over. That's why he even asked Hirokazu that question…

…Hirokazu-kun…

I check my cell phone. Two more missed calls from my Mom. This time, I turn it back on low. I feel bad enough for avoiding her calls, she…She seemed to support me. Or, at least, she didn't want Dad to be so upset over this…

…Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry.

I sigh, putting my phone back into my pocket and wiping my eyes. And then I…

…I stop holding back. This is the worst night of my _life!_ And it's…all over someone who makes me so _happy_ to be with.

I'm so sorry, Jen-chan…This is all my fault. Please, _please_ let things go better with your family than with mine.

_Please._

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Let's get it out of the way: Yes, I am an absolutely amoral, evil bastard who will stop at _nothing_ to torment Takato Matsuda either physically or (my favorite) emotionally. Seriously, when you feel I've gone too far go ahead and call me out on it…

…Just be warned, it might tempt me to go _even further!_ MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Okay, okay, so I'm being mean to Takato again. I can't help it, he's my favorite Goggle Boy. Why else would I name my favorite Co-Writing Tortoise after him? And don't worry, Takato the Tortoise is treated MUCH better than Takato Matsuda. Someone makes _him_ cry...Wait, can turtles cry? I dunno, but if I heard him making some sort of sad sound...My cane and I go Lianjie on the ass of whoever did it! Do _not_ upset the tortoise!

On a side note, since he's featured prominently in this chapter\alternate continuity: I found out an interesting fact!

You know the actor Jet Li? Well, as many of us may know, his real first name isn't "Jet," that's a stage name. His surname, however, _is_ Li!

And his _given name_ is…

…_LIANJIE!_

That's right, Jet Li's name is Li Lianjie…Of course, he's obviously got nothing to do with the same Li Lianjie you may remember from such fics as "Mirai No Kodomo," "DUDE! That Thing Just Talked!" and "Little Bro, I Imploded The Guilmon!" (Sorry, couldn't resist) I just thought it was an interesting little piece of trivia.

Happy Turtle Week, everyone! Enjoy the bonus chapters!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And as usual, Ori, I raise you one _"HEARTLESS BASTARD WITH NO SOUL!"_ To your "I love to torture Takato Matsuda and freely admit to it without restraint."

And, as I've said and have always been serious about: Ori takes the word "bastard" as the most _sincere_ of _compliments!_ Really, it's hard to call him out on his treatment of Takato because whenever I say "You're a real bastard for this one, Ori," he says, "I know, thanks!" Honestly, if he _ever_ finishes "Sleep Mode," expect my notes to contain the word "bastard" more times than I've probably used in my _entire life!_

What is "Sleep Mode" you ask? Trust me when I say: Makes Blasphemous Rumors and this chapter look downright _cheerful!_ That's all he'll let me say about it for now.

Honestly, Ori, I'm tempted to invoke Shelldwin's Law, just like you said! I might even do so in honor of _TURTLE WEEK!_ I would feel bad doing so, but your "Taiki poking cane" is starting to hurt my side!

Also, interesting fact about Lianjie McClure—I mean, Lianjie Li. Ha ha ha! And, Ori? Are you telling me you're taking your Takato torment far enough to _implode_ Guilmon? Dare I ask if that's a made up title or something in the works? Ha ha ha! I know he wouldn't do _that_—Wait, I forgot, Ori had Takato sucked into a super massive black hole once in his fic notes. Never mind!

Happy Turtle Week! And may Takato end up having a _Happy_ Turtle Week by the end of these bonus chapters! If not, Ori, I will be _very_ displeased!

-Taiki Matsuki


	79. Bonus XVIII: What If? V, Li Lianjie

**Ori's Note: **HAPPY TURTLE WEEK, EVERYONE!

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS XVIII  
What if…? V: In And Out (Li Lianjie)

Okay, so, lemme get this straight (no pun intended): Takato's Dad saw _Hirokazu_ makin' out with _Kenta_, thought Jianliang and Takato had a fight and asked Hirokazu about it and…Read too far into what Hirokazu told him. I-I guess, I can see where he got the wrong idea but…Crap, I-I can tell from how Takato fell apart that the confrontation did _not_ go well. Takato and Jianliang mentioned they thought, at first, he got the "news" from hearing one of Ruki's jokes about those two (makes sense, even I've heard some of her "classics" from Jianliang, he filled me in on her, ah, 'attitude problem'). And he might've known Kenta was out. But now?

We both heard what Dad said, it's _obvious_ what Mr. Matsuda told him. Thankfully, it looks like, if anyone else made the connection, they're not upset. And Dad sounded neutral…

"Just…let me do the talking at first, okay?" I whisper as Jianliang and I walk out of his room. I already hear Takato crying…Gods, I forgot how emotional he can get. But, given tonight…Yeah, I'd be in tears, too, probably, if my Dad acted the way Mr. Matsuda is.

"Ae you sure?"

"Just…let me," I shrug. I gotta take the bullet for you.

We step into the dining room, everyone's seated and staring at us. Mom, Jialing and Xiaochun look confused while Dad…Looks normal, actually.

Dad starts to speak, "Jianl—"

"I'm gay," I say, everyone's eyes are on me. Especially Jianliang's, he looks at me like I'm insane. Trust me, bro, I got a plan.

I-I know everyone, or at least _Dad_, probably knows but…Jianliang, I got a "gay room mate," they got no problem with him. Let's see if they got a problem with me _dating_ him. They freak out on me, I get you and Takato the hell out of here!

"Wh-What?" Jialing shouts.

"Yo-You're joking…" Mom trails off, her jaw _slightly_ lowered. I'll take that as a sign of believability!

"I'm seein' my roommate, Zhao," I add. "That's how I found out he was gay, we're dating." Actually, Zhao, um, kinda knows what I'm doin'. He overheard me talking to my Dad about my "gay dorm mate" and wanted to know what the _hell_ I'd been smoking. I explained to him what was going on…

…He actually told me, _"Dude…You're really doing that to help your little brother? That's admirable, I mean, I guess I don't mind if you gay me up to eleven or anything if it means you can find out how your family might react to him. Just, um, don't do it when my parents visit, 'kay?"_ He was cool with it, thank the Gods. Zhao's pretty much the only _fun_ person I know over there, we hit arcades whenever we have free time (since I can't bring my consoles to college with me, just handhelds and…Damn it, I swear, I'm gonna catch the bastard who stole my DS! THAT HAD DRAGON QUEST IX IN IT, YOU ASSHOLE!), so I didn't wanna piss him off. If anything, he liked hearin' about Jianliang and Takato and what happened.

I keep going, "I've been in denial for years, too, all those girls I brought home…They had _awesome_ looking brothers, I-I wanted _them_, damn it!"

"Miya's brother was really cute!" Xiaochun speaks up, I'll…pretend I didn't hear that…

"And the reason I play as Zhang He in Sangoku Musou is because he is an extension of myself, a way of being who I am without stares or judgment! Please, forgive me!" I shout, bowing low.

"…Wait, if Zhang He's an extension of yourself, then…You're telling us you're a raging homosexual who runs around half naked slaying Chinese soldiers by the tens of thousands?" Jialing asks, flatly. "Where's the mass grave and why hasn't China complained about the disappearance of about half their military?"

"I'm serious!" I shout.

"Lianjie, you do realize we don't believe a word of that, right?" Dad asks, rolling his eyes. "_Especially _when you told us about Zhao."

"…Seriously?"

"Yeah, um, if you _are_ seeing Zhao, he's cheating on you," Jialing says. Jialing, stay out of this! Logic and reason have no place here! Not when I'm takin' a coming out bullet for Jianliang! GO AWAY, LOGIC AND REASON! "We _both _go to the same college, remember? I've seen him with his girlfriend."

"…That was his sister, she was visiting," I say. Zhao, you just _haaad_ to be straight, didn't you? Just _haaad _to like girls? Girls. Have. Cooties! Go for men! MEN ARE HOT! YOU LOVE THE TOUCH OF A MAN!

…Seriously, at this point, I'd be willing to try to hypnotize Zhao…

"With the way they were making out, that'd better _not _have been his sister!" Jialing shudders.

"…He…comes from a very close family?"

"Lianjie, considering that _until_ you told us he was gay, you _constantly complained_ about the ties on his door or the bras you'd find under the bed: We know it was a cover for someone else. Stop making Zhao into a bigger pervert than he already is,_ especially_ that way! Ugh!" Jialing shudders. …Yeah…Sorry, Zhao, but…If I ever gotta throw you under a bus to save Jianliang? I hope you've had a good run!

"Lianjie, it's…okay…" Jianliang whispers. "They…already know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to at least get the heat first, y'know?" I whisper back. "Let 'em get pissed at me." I figure, if they freak out over two gay sons, then...One ain't gonna have that much luck, you know?

"Lianjie…You _don't_ have to do that. Or even _worry_ about such a thing," Mom speaks up. "I'm glad you care that much about Jianliang, though. You're a wonderful brother for that." Heh. I _really_ liked hearing that! Usually, I'm gettin' chewed out for driving Jianliang (or Jialing) insane.

Now? I'm a _wonderful_ brother! Awesome!

"Thanks, Mom," I nod my head with a smile.

"Like your sister said, we knew Zhao was…a means of testing the waters for someone else in the family," Dad speaks up. Shit! I guess that means…Sorry, Jianliang, I thought it'd _help _you more than...Damn it! "We just, um, didn't know…who…exactly…" He looks to Jialing, nervously clearing his throat. Mom lets out a nervous chuckle.

…Oh, you gotta be _shittin' me!_

"You two are _joking_, right?" Jialing's jaw falls. "You…You thought…?"

"We-Well, you _are_ in college now and Lianjie would, um, most likely be the first to find out in such a case and, given how he was trying to sell Zhao as gay instead of, um, a friend in Shinjuku…" Dad trails off. …Se-Seriously? Oh, _GODS!_ This. Is. GOLD!

Especially the look on Jialing's face right now! Hehehe!

I'm doing my best to keep from falling over laughing, I know there's already tears comin' outta my eyes and Jianliang's even trying to hold back.

Paybacks a _bitch_, ain't it, Jialing? Ah, all those old Zhang He jokes she used to make are comin' back to me…_And haunting her!_ As Zhang He would say: This. Is. _BEAUTIFUL~!_

"We thought it was either you or Jianliang…" Mom trails off. "You and Jianliang had also been much closer than before, too, Lianjie. We assumed one or the other for…a little while now."

"Oh…Uh…" I look to Jianliang. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it…helped prepare them," Jianliang says, quietly. "…I-I take it you, um, heard about…Takato." He looks up at Dad.

"…Yes, Mr. Matsuda called to see if he was here and, well, he had some rather, um, interesting accusations."

"A-And you…know more than just…about him, I-I'm sure…At this point," Jianliang says, bowing his head low. _Immediately_, I lift his head up. "Li-Lianjie!"

"Don't bow like you're ashamed," I say, _seriously_. "Got it?"

"He's right, don't be ashamed, Jianliang," Dad says. I'm _so_ _glad _to hear that_. _"I'm more confused than anything. Mr. Matsuda is under the impression Takato is...Ah…I-I don't _quite_ know how to put this but…Do you know if he's seeing Kenta_ as well?_" …As _well?_

"Wh-What? N-No, he…He saw Kenta for a month but…Kenta ended things so that Takato could be with me instead. H-He found out I liked Takato and knew Takato felt the same and…H-He's not _that _kind of person, Dad! Yo-You know that!"

"I-I was there the day they got together, trust me, Takato's…DUDE! HE'S TAKATO!" I shout.

"I know, I had a feeling Takehiro…got the wrong message," Dad nods. "I just needed to hear it from you or him to know for sure, Jianliang. Don't worry. This isn't an issue for any of us."

"It…really isn't?" Jianliang asks, looking to each member of our family. Everyone nods, _especially _Xiaochun, she even gives him a huge smile. "…Thank you."

"Just be happy with him, Jianliang, that's _all_ we ask…I had a feeling, if it was you Lianjie was, ah, 'testing the waters for,' you would be with Takato," Mom says, _with a smile_.

"…And if it was me?" Jialing asks.

"I…assumed someone you met at college," Mom says. Dad nods.

I, again, hold back a laugh.

"Stop finding that so funny, Lianjie!"

"After aaallllll your jokes about Zhang He, sis? _NEVER!"_ I shout, grinning. Jialing just groans.

Jianliang sits down at the table, I sit next to him. I hear him doing a tai chi breathing exercise to calm down. He and Jialing are the only ones who really took tai chi (and Jialing hasn't had a lesson in _years_), I learned a _little_ from Dad but not much. Jianliang knows Dad's style but not a lot, which is why he took (and now, occasionally, _gives_) lessons. I know this exercise is from Dad, though, he taught it to me, too (helps a _lot_, especially the "Babysit Liu Bei" battles in Sangoku Musou – Xuande, you have Guan Gong and Zhang Fei, _WHY DO YOU ACTUALLY NEED ME AS YOUR BODYGUARD?)_.

There's a short silence before Dad asks, "I can guess, from the phone call I just had, Takato isn't…at his best right now?" Translation: Takato's crying in Jianliang's room. We _all_ know how much of a crybaby Takato kinda is but we _don't_ see it as a bad thing. And I'll beat the hell outta anyone who makes fun of him for it: He's gonna be my little-brother-in-law someday!

"…Not at all," Jianliang sighs. "His parents confronted him about, well, the fact I've been avoiding the bakery. Takato asked me to, so his parents _wouldn't _suspect anything but…They thought we had a fight and Mr. Matsuda got the wrong idea after he asked Hirokazu about it."

"What did Hirokazu say to give Mr. Matsuda the wrong idea?" Mom asks.

"Kenta, um, he went out with Takato after he found out Takato was gay on their trip to a hot springs resort," Jianliang says. "But he knew Takato liked me…I-I found out about Takato and Kenta and…A-After we cleared up some…confusion, let's say, Hirokazu found out I liked Takato and told Kenta. Kenta…H-He actually _ended_ things with Takato so we could be together." Kenta is _seriously_ awesome for that. And he thanked me a _ton_ for the candy and games. And a hug I gave him after that, 'cause I told him I'd be there if he ever needed anything. Anyone who makes my brother happy like that, I owe a _huge_ favor to!

I was really glad to hear he liked the games. They're…Ah…Addicting.

And, apparently, his friend Hirokazu plays _Ai To Kirai_ with him _all the time_ now, according to Jianliang after Hirokazu called for some 'simulated dating advice.' Se-Seriously, that guy…I play Ai To Kirai, too, but not _nearly _as much as he does with Kenta from what I heard. I _totally_ support Jianliang and Takato _a ton_ and he makes _me_ look like I hate them when it comes what he does for Kenta! He _'dates' him_ and _kisses_ _him!_

"That's…incredible of Kenta," Dad says in surprise. "I-I imagine it wasn't easy for him."

"Not at all, he took it a lot harder than he let on. We both know it but haven't told him we do. Hirokazu, because of it…He's been humoring Kenta with dates…And, um, you _can't_ tell him I told you _any_ of this but…" He looks around the table, everyone nods. He then looks to Xiaochun. "Hirokazu would _kill me _if he found out I told you this, Xiaochun…"

"I won't say a word!" Xiaochun says, nodding her head. "I know stuff like this _has_ to be kept a secret! C'mon, I haven't told anyone about…" She trails off, giving Jianliang one of those 'you know what I'm talking about' looks.

"…Xiaochun knew about Kenta," Jianliang says. Sh-She did? Damn, Jianliang, cut her some slack, 'cause I figure she'd'a told _at least _Jialing and then I'd have heard it. So if Jialing's in the dark on Kenta still, Xiaochun can keep this! "Sorry, Xiaochun, I forgot you…kept that for him. I…trust you to keep this next part a secret, too."

"_Hao!_" Xiaochun laughs. _"Xiexie, Jianliangge."_

"Hirokazu's gone as far as kissing Kenta on these dates. Even once on the lips. That I _know of_, at least."

"Se-_Seriously?"_ Jialing whispers. Mom and Dad are both…_More shocked_ about that than they were about Jianliang! Then again, we've all met Hirokazu at one point and, um…

…Whether or not he's gay or straight: The day we know for sure is gonna be one _hell_ of a shock for _everyone_ involved! Maybe even _him!_

Jianliang nods. "Hirokazu went to the bakery and bought bread, Takato's Dad asked if Takato and I had a fight and Hirokazu said we were 'just like him and Kenta.' Mr. Matsuda took it, well, the way that…would make him confront Takato later. Hirokazu called us and warned Takato but…We just assumed one of Ruki's million-and-one gay jokes about him and Kenta reached the bakery and Mr. Matsuda read too far into it. Instead, it seems…" Jianliang sighs. "Takato's parents saw them on a 'date' together and…Takato had trouble with his denial from that point on."

"For the record, Takato said he ran out on his own: He wasn't thrown out or anything, he just…Panicked!" I say. "I ran into him downstairs and, well, I _knew_ he had to see Jianliang, y'know?"

"We undertstand, Lianjie, and Takato's _always_ welcome here for _any_ reason," Mom says.

"Thank you," Jianliang says.

"So, how'd it happen?" Jialing asks. "When it comes to both Kenta and you, I mean. Howd they 'find out' about him?"

"Um…" Jianliang glances away. Yeah, no-one wants to hear 'Takato got a hard on in the hot spring and Hirokazu couldn't shut up.' "He accidentally let something 'obvious' slip and Hirokazu figured it out. He freaked out and ran back to his room. Kenta helped him deal with it…Kenta helps _all of us_ deal with it, actually."

Jianliang continues the story as it really happened. Our parents are totally cool with everything. My Dad is even calling back Mr. Matsuda to try to reason with him, even saying, _"I'll argue that my son has never been happier…And that he should know _his_ son better than to…Gods, I-I can't believe he would ask such a thing." _Yeah, um, he's…He's under the impression Takato's 'sneaking around' with other guys or something.

Se-Seriously, Mr. Matsuda? I-I can't believe he'd accuse _Takato_ of that! Yeah, he was 'hiding' Jianliang by asking him not to show up but…Dude, you make it sound so freakin' _dirty!_

Jianliang and Jialing think it's less he thinks Takato's some raging gay pervert and more a side effect of the _shock_ of finding out about Takato and Jianliang. Jialing sorta explained it at the table,_ "It's like…He didn't know _this_ about Takato, he's just jumping to the worst conclusions thinking what _else_ doesn't he know about him? It's…He's taking Takato's orientation really hard, obviously, but…He's just not really himself right now."_ …I guess it _might_ explain some of it but…

…Dude, you outted _my little brother_, too. If my parents freaked out, Takato's Dad would've gotten a visit from_ me_. Seriously, I'm kinda pissed off at the guy right now, but I won't voice it in front of Takato. I know he's always been afraid of disappointing his parents with this, he's got_ a lot_ of angst over being gay, I guess. And I can't blame him too much, I know I'd be freaking out if I woke up and realized, well, everything_ I_ said when I 'came out.'

…Zhang He is_ not_ an extension of myself, though! He's just awesome! Well, okay, I_wish_ I could take on, like, ten thousand soldiers at once like he could but...That's _it!_

And I gotta give Jianliang credit for…Being so cool about it! After he came out to me, he said he'd been less and less 'apprehensive' about everything. Especially being with Takato or our family finding out, 'cause he knows I'll be there to defend him. No. Matter. _What._

When we finished talking to our parents, we went to check on Takato. He was getting off the phone with someone. "Who was that?" Jianliang asks.

"Hirokazu…He found out where my Dad heard about…I-I don't know how but…" Takato sighs. "Do-Don't be mad at him, Jen, he had _no idea_ he and Kenta had been, um, 'spotted,' I guess."

"I'm not," Jianliang shakes his head. "I know how seriously he took keeping this a secret, not even _Ruki_ could force it out of him. And he was just trying to say we were still _friends_, not 'like him and Kenta' as…"

"…Is he…_really…?_" I trail off. Dude, you…You _kiss_ your friend! That says a _hell_ of a lot more than just 'I accept your orientation.' I mean, if Zhao _was_ gay and confessed his undying love…I might, um, I dunno, be a little friendlier with him or something but I _wouldn't kiss him!_ I don't think I'd even go as far as the 'pretend-date' thing. Nothin' beyond 'two friends having dinner,' at least.

Takato shrugs. "We…don't push it in case it might make him stop. Kenta-kun…_needs_ Hirokazu right now, sort of. I-I know he took our—" His phone goes off again.

"That's…your Mom's ringtone, right?" Jianliang asks. "Answer it. We-We'll be here in case…"

Takato nods. He answers his phone. "…Mom? …Ye-Yeah, I'm at Jen's. …He-He is? How is it…? …I-I had a…feeling. So-Sorry I didn't answer— …Thank you." Takato wipes his eyes. "I-I swear, I-I'm not doing what he thinks, I-I'm _only_ with—…Th-Thanks again. I-It's just…I was afraid you might suspect something if Jen came over. …Ke-Kenta? It's…a long story but we were together for a month after the hot spring trip. …He ended it that day, because he found out Jen liked me and he knew I liked Jen. He ended it so we could…be together. I-I'd _never—_…Did you tell Dad that? …I-I know, he's…I-I'm sorry, I'm so sor—…O-Okay. I-I'll…I'll stop."

"Tell her you're stayin' here for as long as you need," I whisper.

"…Ri-Rinchei-san said I can stay here if I ne-need to. …Ye-Yeah, just for tonight, maybe. To…let him calm down. I didn't mean to run like that, I was— …Thanks, Mo-Mom. I-I…I really appreciate that. Le-Let me know when he's, um, feeling better. Tell him I'm sorr—…O-Okay. Tell him I-I didn't have a choice, it's what happened." He's smiling a little, that's _gotta_ be a good sign. And I keep hearing his Mom's voice a _little_ every time he apologizes…Good sign? I dunno, but I'm glad to see Takato smile. "I-I'll let you talk to him when he's off the phone. Thank you…Good night. …Lo-Love you…too…" Aaand here come the waterworks as he hangs up his phone. I'll take that as 'neutral.' Takato cries over_ lotsa_ things, so…Yeah, that's good or bad.

"…How'd she…take the news?" Jianliang asks, he sits next to Takato and puts an arm on his shoulder. I sit at Jianliang's desk chair, crossing my arms.

"She thinks it'd…be a good idea if I stayed here tonight," Takato says. "My Dad is…He's more upset thinking I was 'sneaking around' with…H-He was worried I was seeing you_ and _Kenta or something like that." Yeah…We got that from his phone call to our Dad. "Mr. Li…H-He's talking to him right now. He just called to talk to my Dad about…Everything. Did…Did it go well?"

"No-one's got a problem," Jianliang says. "They even offered to let you stay as long as you needed."

"Thank you. So-Sorry I wasn't—"

"Don't. Apologize. Ever." I say. "Seriously, Takato, this is…It's cool if you need to stay with us and, trust me, I was there for you. You…You weren't up to two coming outs, I could _tell_." I say.

"Lianjie even 'came out' at the last minute to 'put the heat on himself.'" Jianliang laughs. "Why did you…think that would _do anything?"_

"I figured if they freaked out over two gay sons, it'd be a bad sign for how they supported you," I shrug. "Plus, I figured it might be believable enough, at least until I found out they were just _playing along_…For_ Jialing!"_ I start laughing.

"Huh?"

"My parents took Lianjie's 'gay dorm mate' as a means of testing the waters for either me…Or Jialing," Jianliang laughs, too. "A-And they accepted both of us in either case. It's…just me, though."

"Hey, Xiao ain't talked _that much_ about boys," I joke.

"Lianjie!" Jianliang laughs.

"Couldn't resist, sorry," I smirk. I know Xiaochun likes guys. Her j-pop idol obsessions are _proof of that_. Ugh…Pretty boy _overload!_

"They really accept everything? N-No problems at all?"

"My Dad's calling your Dad, like you said. He's going to tell him how happy _you_ make _me_. I-I think _that _says enough," Jianliang smiles. "Just…relax for now, Takato-chan. We'll try to sort all this out. Okay?"

"…Okay," Takato _smiles_. He gives Jianliang a hug, saying, "Thank you, Jen-chan. I-I just wish you weren't…"

"Lianjie helped everyone prepare, they practically knew." Jianliang looks to me, adding, "And don't be mad at _yourself _about that! I-I appreciate that, Lianjie. You…You're the best."

"Thanks, but I still feel bad I didn't keep it as secret as I wanted to," I add. I guess this means Hirokazu's off the hook, I won't have a 'lengthy discussion' about his choice of words…That and Takato's not pissed at him, I shouldn't be, either.

We eventually get Takato back out to the dining room and finish dinner after he…Gods, he tried to apologize. I shut him up by jamming some nigiri in his mouth, saying, _"We don't apologize for bein' gay, here!"_ Dad and Jialing backed me up on that, hehehe! My Dad told us Takato's Dad calmed down a lot after he spoke to him, even apologized for 'how' he called, he was…Really 'out of it' (Dad thinks he might've been _drunk_) between the deal with Kenta and Jianliang and the fact Takato ran out. My Dad told him Takato would decide for himself on coming home, Mr. Matsuda…

…Dad told Jianliang and I in private but he said Mr. Matsuda came close to crying after he said that, saying, "_Yeah, it's up to him, I guess. Thank you for taking my son in."_ …The fact he said 'my son' gave _me_ some hope, at least. He told us in private because he had a feeling, if Takato heard that part, he'd either break down or try to go home and, well, we all agree: Takato _might_ need a night away from his Dad right now. We did tell Dad his Mom supported him, though. Takato told us how every time he apologized she said '_Don't!_' Even for ignoring her calls (I figure she knows her son well enough to know how, well, _freaked out _this'd make him). So, yeah, he's got at least this Mom's support…That's _a lot_ better than what could've happened.

Takato's getting ready for bed in Jianliang's room…I was kinda surprised _Dad_ allowed that, actually. But, hey, we trust Jianliang and _especially_ Takato! He's borrowing some of Jianliang's clothes for the night, actually, he's changing right now.

I knock on the door. "You decent?" I ask. Jianliang's behind me with a bowl of ice cream, I got a bowl in each hand.

"Ye-Yeah, just…one second…"

"Just say when, I got dessert," I say. I have a bowl of green tea ice cream in one hand, one of Takato's favorites (Jianliang says he likes it more than red bean, which is sort of a Li Family favorite). The other's mine: Red bean!

The door opens a crack, I step inside with Jianliang. Takato's standing to the side of Jianliang's bed in some flannel pajama bottoms and a button up top. "Tha-Thanks for the clothes, Jen-chan. And for letting me stay."

"Anytime, Takato-chan," Jianliang smiles.

I hold up the green tea bowl. "Ice cream! Fresh from the freezer!" I say.

Takato takes a few steps forward…

…And his pants promptly fall down. Jianliang quickly looks away while I bust up laughing, he's wearin' _Guilmon briefs!_ They make those in _your size,_Takato?

"Gah!" Takato quickly pulls his pajama bottoms up, redoing the string. "So-Sorry…"

"Ah, I-I guess I'm a…size larger," Jianliang says, still looking away.

"Jianliang, is your nose bleeding?" I smirk, the fact he's reaching for a tissue box on his desk confirms this. I laugh even harder.

"Co-Come on, Lianjie! You'd do the same thing if a girl lost her top!"

"Can't argue there…" I chuckle, passing Takato his bowl, he (carefully) walks back to Jianliang's bed. Jianliang sits at his desk while I stand in a corner near his computer, looking to the picture of Jianliang and Takato on it. "…Huh, you know…You've had _this _so long," I pick up the picture, setting my bowl by Jianliang's keyboard. "I'm amazed I never suspected anything…Oh, hey, that reminds me: Get your Ai To Kirais out!"

"Huh?" Jianliang looks to me, tossing a tissue in the waste basket. Takato's _still_ bright red…Dude, relax, I got some embarrassing underwear, too, I just ain't gonna let you see it while I'm _wearin' it!_

"I figure, since everyone knows…" I trail off…Okay, I might cut Shiota a _little_ slack on how much _he_ likes those games. But I play to _get girls!_ He…gets both, from what I've heard.

"…_You_ want to play…?" Jianliang trails off.

"It's break, I could use something other than Sangoku Musou, I guess," I shrug.

"_You_ play Ai To Kirai…?" Takato trails off, eating his ice cream. He's doin' a _lot_ better since dinner. I made sure he ate as much as he could with _just _enough room for dessert. Hey, it makes me feel better, y'know?

"Jianliang got me hooked after I gave some copies to Kenta-kun," I shrug. "It's fun! I date _girls_, of course, but…" …Okay, some of the guys are, ah, 'effeminate' enough to where I pretend they're girls. Seriously, _two of 'em_ I didn't _know_ were guys until the 'trip to the beach' portion of the game! Jianliang was with me for the first one…

"_Wa-Wait…That…That girl's wearin—THAT'S A GUY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_ Seriously, I almost thought I was about to play an H-game when 'she' started takin' her shirt off. That speedo 'she' wore with it was not a bikini bottom as I had assumed.

_"Ye-Yeah, they really like the whole 'ambiguous gender' thing with some characters…"_

_"Dude, and I thought SUIKODEN had gender-identity issues! That's_ insane!" Seriously, took me 'til Suikoden III to find out Tuta was a _boy!_ And that's just the _tip_ of the Suiko-iceberg…

...Okay, thanks to Gremio's severe devotion to Tir and just, um, his appearance? …I may have written a few slash fics as a kid…

…_BY TECHNICALITY!_

"_Yeah, um, if the name is gender-neutral but more popular with girls: It's _probably _a guy."_

_"…Okay, just remember..."_

_"Straight as an arrow, I-I know, Lianjiege. Ha ha ha!"_

Had to make sure we were clear on that. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I didn't _choose_ to find girls sexy, it's just what happened. I'm not ashamed of it at all!

Jianliang sets his bowl aside and goes to the futon by his bed for Takato (Takato _insisted _on the futon, actually, originally it was for Jianliang or I'd take the couch but…Takato didn't wanna kick anyone out of their bed. Yep, that's Takato). He reaches under and pulls out three or four playstation and playstation 2 games. "Um…This should get you started. Be careful with the first one, it's the one with Wataru."

"Dude, I treat _all_ games as if they were blessed by Shigeru Miyamoto himself!" I say. Even the ones for Non-Nintendo systems but _especially_ the old NES and SNES games we got! _Especially_ Zelda: A Link To The Past!

…Seriously, Jianliang, I wouldn't be _half_ the gamer I am if it wasn't for the first time you and I ever played that game together. Best Zelda playthrough _ever!_ You just, ah, needed to be reminded how to swing a sword every ten minutes at first.

"Wataru…?" Takato asks.

Jianliang blushes slightly. "Er…H-He's an artist who looks like you. He's the _only _character I ever ended the first game with."

"Re-Really?"

"He was…the closest I ever thought I'd get to the real thing," Jianliang says, quietly. "And…Oddly enough…"

"First guy I ended an Ai To Kirai with," I add. "It was for fun, though." I shrug. It was more of a 'support Jianliang and Takato' thing than anything else, really. I thought it'd show him I _really did_ support my little brothers.

"He's a _lot_ like you, Takato, incredibly nice and everything," Jianliang says. "I-I prefer the _real_ _thing_, though," he adds, smiling. Takato laughs a little.

"I-I need to show you some, um, sketches I've done…Nothing _like that,_ Rinchei-san!" He quickly shouts, I think he picked up on the grin on my face.

"I'd just wanna know where you got the reference if you did…" I trail off, jokingly.

"It's just…of us, um, being…a couple, I guess. I-I have two or three in my closet at home…" Takato trails off, he laughs a little. "…I-I guess…I don't have _that _anymore…"

"Huh?" I give Takato a weird look.

"Closet…I-I just realized I'm…I'm out," Takato whispers. "I can't believe it…One night and…" …Shit.

"He-Hey, you got ice cream! You ain't allowed to cry with ice cream around! Li Family rule!" I shout.

"So-Sorry, I just…I _never _thought they'd find out so soon. I knew they'd have to but…" Takato sighs. "Sorry, I'll…stop talking about it."

"It's okay, Takato-chan, if it makes you feel better, talk," Jianliang says. "I-I knew my family would _have _to find out, too. I still can't believe I even told Lianjie that day…"

"How did you tell him?"

"He asked me why I always played as Zhang He in Sangoku Musou," I speak up. "I didn't get it at first, I had no idea what the hell _Zhang He_ had to do with _anything_ until…Well, he asked what I thought of, uh, his 'personality,' y'know? He's the flamin' gay one and all," I shrug.

"Lianjie said he'd 'hang out' with Zhang He and everything because he was, um, 'awesome.' And anyone 'like him,' too…Thanks for the hug at the time, Lianjie, the fact you…didn't pull away or anything like that."

"You're my brother, I'm _not_ gonna let that change. _Ever_," I say. "Same with Jialing and Xiaochun. You got the surname 'Li,' you're related to me. Hell, you know the sayin' in China…" I trail off.

"Saying…?" Takato asks.

"Everyone with the same surname is _somehow_ related," Jianliang says. Yeah, to the point where, back in the day, even if it was someone born on the other side of the country: Marrying _anyone_ with the same surname was still considered incest. It's not _as_ serious now but…

…I ain't marryin' no-one named Li, lemme put it that way. I take it seriously since I seriously consider _all Lis_ to be _family_. Especially the ones I live with!

"Re-Really?"

"Try gettin' someone with the surname 'Zhuge' or 'Sima' to _shut up_ about it," I say. "Or put 'em in the same room together and watch the fun!" I joke. Hey, if I were Zhuge Lianjie I _know_ I'd never shut up about my awesome, super-smart great Grandpa!

Takato laughs, "Wow. I-I never knew that."

"Hey, it's break, right? Let's spend the night givin' Takato our family tree," I joke. Jianliang laughs.

"I think that'd be about as fun as showing him ten thousand vacation photos, Lianjie." Jianliang says.

"Whoah, whoah, that trip to Cheng Du was _not_ boring! …I just wish I could remember half of it." Cheng Du has_ the best_ bars!

"I-I wouldn't mind either, Jen-chan…" Takato trails off. "If I became…Takato Li someday, especially."

"Or I became Jianliang _Matsuda_," Jianliang adds.

I speak up, "Got any famous ancestors?"

Takato shrugs. "I don't think so. If I did, though...You?"

"Li is a common surname," Jianliang shrugs. "We _have_ to have at least a couple _somewhere_."

"I always feel a _little _guilty when I take out our Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa in Shu as Zhang He. He's a generic in Sangoku Musou."

"Seriously?"

"Slay him _all the time_," I reply. "Huh, we might not really be Lis, then, we're still here, aren't we?"

"We're _special_ Lis," Jianliang jokes. Takato laughs.

"I-I think I once, um, beat a 'Matsuda' in a duel in Nobunaga's Ambition, but…" Takato shrugs.

"High or low stats? Should tell you how famous he was," I say.

"I don't remember," Takato replies.

"Okay, I know what we're doin' now," I stand. "Jianliang, we still got the HD hook up for the PS2?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get a good monitor! Nobunaga's Ambition time! You, me n' Takato, we're gonna find Takato's Grandpa…_AND SLAY HIM!"_

"Don't erase my boyfriend from history, Lianjie."

"But I do it to Gramps all the tiiiiime…!" I whine, Jianliang and Takato laugh. I get up to get the PS2 from the living room, Jianliang goes to get a monitor from his closet. Jianliang's got a_ million_ computer parts in his closet, all kinds of stuff from people we know who upgraded and stuff like that.

"Tha-Thanks, Rinchei-san—"

"_Rinchei-niisan!" _I say from the hallway. "You're officially my little bro, Takato! You gotta call me that, now!"

There's a long silence as I wait for a reply. I finally hear a teary _"thank you, Rinchei-niisan_" from Takato…That's better! Now lose the tears!

"Anytime for my adopted Little Bro! Now let's conquer Japan!"

…Yeah, a night away from his Dad playing games with me n' Jianliang? Takato'll be himself again in no time. Espcially with all the support he got from the dinner table._ Everyone_ was trying to cheer him up, _especially_ Xiaochun!

Hell, she made his first bowl of ice cream. Dad told her to put _most of it_ back 'cause she used, like, three quarters of the carton! Ha ha ha! That's my little sister…

…I freakin' love my family sometimes. I can't wait 'til Takato and Jianliang make it official and he _really_ becomes my little brother-in-law. I know it'll happen.

I just freakin' _know it!_

…Provided we don't erase Takato from existence that is, hehehe! I haven't played Nobunaga's Ambition in _years!_

* * *

Ori's Notes:

_Had_ to make this a Lianjie chapter. He's just too much fun sometimes.

Also, the game "Nobunaga's Ambition" is another series from Koei. It's based on the Sengoku\Warring States period of Japan (I know _nothing_ about this time period beyond this: Don't mess with Oda Nobunaga). Basically, you play as one of many different factions trying to conquer Japan.

Koei's "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" series is similar but Nobunaga's Ambition is the original and a _lot_ more complex (NA playthroughs, supposedly, take _so_ much longer than RotTK). I've only got one of the NA games, haven't played it _too_ much but they're fun! And I seriously recommend Koei's Romance of the Three Kingdoms games (either said series or Dynasty Warriors), they're a _ton_ of fun! Especially when you screw with history with things like the Yellow Scarves succeeding or making people of different factions become Oath Brothers, things like that. I suggest VIII and X (you can play as an officer or a ruler, instead of just a ruler). XI's a lot of fun for just ruler mode, though, and I haven't played IX…Yet.

Also, what Lianjie said about surnames: This is true, in ancient China if you married someone with the same surname, even if you _knew_ you weren't directly related to that person, it was still considered the same as marrying your brother or sister. In fact, this comes up in Romance of the Three Kingdoms at one point: Someone suggests this to Zhao Zilong, he does _not_ take it well.

Oh, and what he also says about Suikoden and gender-ambiguity: This is _very_ true of earlier games in the series (especially the first two). It's hard to tell if some characters are male or female (Tuta, _especially_, in Suikoden II for some fans: He's a boy, he has _one_ hair bun, not _two_ like a girl would have...And that's an apron, it just _looks_ like a dress!). In fact, Lianjie "technically" writing some Gremio\Tir slash fics is based on a true story: A _very_ homophobic person I knew online did this (and almost posted the fics on FFN!). I got him into Suikoden and he thought Gremio was a woman and in love with "Young Master Tir" and told me he wrote a fic about them falling in love...I said, "Wait, so this means you're pro-gay now? Awesome!" (Note: He didn't know _I_ was gay, obviously)  
"Whaddya mean? Gremio's obviously in love with Tir!* What's gay about that?"  
"...Dude, Gremio's a guy."  
"_**WHAT?**_"

And he never looked at Suikoden the same way again...Hehehe, his brain broke 'cause he wrote a slash fic, too! Ah, fun times, fun times...I love Suikoden _so much!_

* = Tir is the "official" name for the nameless hero of Suikoden I, I forget the name he used (I usually use "Mengde" to get past the McDohl name glitch in Suikoden II)

Anyway, decided to conclude Takato's portion with _some_ hope: Takehiro's scene from the last chapter was a _huge_ overreaction on his part…Doesn't excuse him outting Hirokazu and Kenta, though. Bad! Bad Takehiro! BAD! Don't make me get my cane! And, as much as I like to pretend, I don't want to leave Takato _completely_ hopeless…

…I gotta have _something_ to yank away from him later on, don't I? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Happy Turtle Week!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

As usual, Ori, I _pray_ you're just joking about that "yank away" line. If not, oh, why should I bother? I'll save Shelldwin's law for _that_ chapter, Ori. When you leave Takato with only a _sliver_ of hope and then pull it away from him at the last second to play "Keep Away" with Takato the Tortoise.

I know you've had a hand in this, Tortoise! Or, at least, Ori _thinks_ you have – I stand by my statement that _Turtles. Don't. Talk!_

I'm glad Lianjie has _proven_ he's a good brother to Jen with this. And inadvertently helped his family prepare for this night. As always, I wish more families were like the Lis. Especially during Torment Takato Matsuda Week—I mean "Turtle Week."

Granted, you haven't quite been pulling your punches with Hirokazu and Kenta, either. I'm curious as to what will happen to them after Kenta got that phone call. Ori, please be nice! It's _Turtle_ _Week!_

-Taiki Matsuki


	80. Bonus XIX: What If? VI, Kitagawa Kenta

**ORI'S NOTE:** HAPPY TURTLE WEEK, EVERYONE!

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** And for the follow up celebration, I wish you all a "Let's Commit Ori To The Loony Bin And Throw Away The Key Day!" Just make sure he has internet access! I still want fics, after all! –Taiki Matsuki]

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS IX  
What If…? VI: Closets And Confessions (Kitagawa Kenta)

That phone call...I'm so, so sorry, Takato-kun. I stayed with Hirokazu, I _had no choice!_

I-I'm _still_ at Hirokazu's, actually. I'm not going home until I _know_ it's safe.

Less than a minute into the phone call…He fell apart, screaming, _"THIS IS MY FAULT, DAMN IT!_" A-And…

…He broke down, in tears. I-I was…_stunned_, I stopped talking and just…

…I couldn't believe what was happening. I heard him kicking the floor, _screaming, "THIS IS MY FAULT! I RUINED EVERYTHING! DAMN IT, I'M AN ASSHOLE!"_ Then, after a few seconds, he stopped, he held his head up with his hands, his elbows on his knees staring down at the floor. His breathing _so heavy_ and labored, not to mention _trembling_. I could hear him from across the room. And within seconds of that…

…Hirokazu broke into a complete mess of sobs, ranging from the quiet "Takato sob" to _screaming his lungs out_ and _cursing himself._ I-I've _never_ seen…Gods…Hirokazu…

Both of his parents were trying their best to calm him down but…Gods, I've never _seen him_ like that.

It was almost a full minute before I realized I was still talking to my Dad…

"_Wh-What the hell is that? Ke-Kenta? Kenta are you there? So-Son, _please,_ don't tell me that's _you_…I-I'm not angry about—"_

"_Da-Dad, I'm sorry but…Hirokazu's…H-He's having a break down, ca-can we talk later? _Please?_"  
_

"_That's…_Hirokazu?"

_"Ye-yeah, that's him. Look, I-I know this is…a hell of a thing to take in right now but, please, can I call you back? Hirokazu…needs me right now."_ I-I felt like one of those assholes with a cell phone, you know? The kind who drive everyone around them _insane_ with the stupid things! Hirokazu's having a breakdown and I'm on the phone! I NEEDED OFF THE DAMNED PHONE!

Thankfully, I think his parents understood…I was, apparently, just outted. I needed a minute to clear up a couple things before I could focus on…The crying mess behind me. A few seconds before his break down, I got up and walked across the room (sort of a habit when I'm on the phone, I walk around for some reason - I dunno, I just do it!) after my Dad asked about _Takato and I_ _still seeing each other!_ While I was "with" _Hirokazu!_

I-I had _no idea _where he came to that idea _at all!_

…At first, at least.

_"Ju-Just tell me what's going on, just that. Okay, son? I'll let you go after…I-I just want to know what the hell Takehiro-san was talking about! I-I could barely understand him and what I could…I couldn't believe!"_

"…I'm gay."

Might as well get _that_ out into the open.

Actually, I'm _amazed_ by how_ easy_ it was to say that. Granted, I _really_ wanted off the phone. Like, _two minutes ago!_

_"I-I gathered that from Takehiro-san's phone call, but…You and Takato? O-Or Hirokazu? H-He said he saw you and Hirokazu on a date but…"_

_"I dated Takato but just for…Just for a month, it ended on good terms, I_ swear_. And Takato is _not_ seeing anyone but Jen! Dad, you _know_ Takato. Mr. Matsuda…I-I don't know _what's_ going on but it's _nothing_ like that!"_ Takato, did your Dad…dip into the medicine cabinet or something? Was something _other_ than Xanax in the bottle labeled Xanax? Because…

…From what little I got from my Dad: Mr. Matsuda's _gone insane!_

_"I-I know but…Mr. Matsuda was…Gods, he said Takato ran out on him and he was…He was out of his mind! I couldn't tell if he was angry, scared or…Just insane! I mean, he broke down at one point saying, 'my son' over and over and…almost crying. Do you at least know where Takato might be if he's not there?"_

Amazingly, one of the _first things_ he asked, instead of 'Are you gay?' Was 'Is Takato there?'

_"Jen's. And Mr. Matsuda will_ definitely_ call the Lis, don't worry," _Because_ I'LL_ worry for him! Shit, Jen _and_ Takato _and_ Hirokazu_ and ME?_ All on the same night? By…pretty much the same person?

…Gods, what the hell's going on? I-I mean…_  
_

There was…one thing I _had_ to know, before I hang up. _"Dad, you're…not upset about, um, those…two words I just said?"_

_"Just…that implication from Mr. Matsuda but…I know you, Kenta. A-And I can hear Hirokazu. Gods, _please_, help your boyfriend. I'm sorry I kept you so long. Help him, _please!_"_ Yeah, Hirokazu was going back and forth between not-so-quiet-heavy-sobbing and 'witnessing a murder.' His parents were both…His Mom was hugging him while his Dad was trying to talk him back to _sanity_ but…

…This, I have a feeling, is a 'Kenta-only' type of problem. …Hirokazu, _no-one_ blames you for this. We had _no idea_ the Matsudas saw us, um, _dating!_ And, well, I _doubt_ that if Takato _did_ accurately describe 'our thing,' his Dad would've belived a _word_ of it. I'm _me_ and, well, you…do kiss me. A _lot_…It's hard to really come up with a 'straight' explanation for _any_ of what you do, at least, not without _knowing you_ as well as we do! And…Even then…

Just…Just try to be _you_ again! _Please!_

…I'm amazed I didn't break down just _seeing _that. I guess I'm in that rarely seen 'Emotional Hulk' Mode. I need to be the 'stronger one' emotionally right now, or else it'll just make Hirokazu _worse_.

Stay calm, Kenta…Stay calm…Hirokazu _needs_ you to keep your eyes as dry as possible. Just relax. Hirokazu needs you, that's more important than anything else on the whole damned planet…

…Especially after…that conversation with his family just now. I-I mean, Hirokazu…He's gotta deal with 'I might be gay' _on top_ of all this? …Hirokazu, you…You're not gay. _Trust me_, you're just…The most _amazing_ friend on _Earth!_

_"Um…Tha-Thank you, Dad. So-Sorry, I-I might be here for a long time. He's the one who…let something slip by accident and I need to keep an eye on him."_

_"I can imagine…Are you two, um, happy together?"_

…I just…didn't want to go into the finer details of our 'thing,' I'd clear things up later. _"Ve-Very, Dad. Sorry you…found out like this."_

_"Just help Hirokazu, okay? Gods, I've…I_ never_ thought I'd hear him like that! Just…We're not upset. Just know that, okay? This isn't a problem, I-I was just…shocked at first but…You're my son and I _know_ this isn't a choice. It's just who you are, and there is _nothing_ wrong with who _you_ are, Kenta_."…Gods, I _never_ imagined that he'd take this _so well_. I-I thought there'd be…a _hell_ of a lot of _screaming_ at the very least. This is…

…A _miracle!_ I hope it's working out as well for Jen, at least.

_"Thanks, Dad, I-I'll call you once things…calm down. So-Sorry about the…sudden shock and all that, though. Bye,"_ I hang up and looked to Hirokazu.

He was on the couch, his head hung with both his parents on either side of him. He was crying worse than…I've never seen him _cry_ anything _close_ to this! Not even_ Takato!_ Granted, if I was over at Jen's right now…

…Sorry, Takato-chan, but…Hiro-chan gets top priority. I'll call you after things settle down. Besides, you have Jen and Rinchei. That's…Gods, that's like an emotional support tag team! Especially since Rinchei _gave me candy and games_ for what I did for Jen…I-I couldn't believe it! He said it was because I was 'Choukou-style awesome and could probably use some cheering up.' Jen had to explain what he meant by 'Choukou-style awesome,' though, something to do with the flaming gay guy in Sangoku Musou.

…I really appreciated the support, though. It…It helped in that first month. I had Jen's brother telling me, _"I owe you my little bro's happiness, Kenta…Just, look, you ever need me for anything, any damned thing, just ask. It's yours. Abuse it to your heart's content, too, ha ha ha!"_ …I asked if I could have a hug since...I told him after the hug: He's _really_ cute, I was worried he'd…be upset by that but_ "You can get a hug without even asking, dude, it's a _hug!_ And could you convince some girls of that 'cute' thing? They don't believe me!"_ Jen, you are the _luckiest_ gay guy on _Earth_ for a brother like Rinchei.

Once I was off the phone, I went _straight_ to Hirokazu, kneeling on the floor and putting my hands on his shoulders. _"Hiro-chan—"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

…I-I was…_shocked_ to hear that. Especially the way he _screamed it!_ I-I mean…That was _his_ idea and…He _begged_ me to call him Hiro-chan earlier!

"_Wh-What? Why…Why not?"_

_"Because…hearing that…means everything's cool, everything's okay…Nothing's cool,_ nothing's_ okay…I-I…I ruined everyone's life. I-I don't deserve it!"_ …I nearly fell backwards _hearing that!_

…You…You _like_ being called 'Hiro-chan' for that? And you take it _that_ seriously? That to where you're…_punishing yourself_ by telling me _not_ to…? …Gods, you're out of your mind! Even at rock bottom, you're _insane_, Hirokazu!

After his outburst, Hirokazu went back to just sobbing, whispering now and then, "_I ruined everything…I'm such an asshole...I hate myself…I hate myself so damned much…"_ …Hiro-chan… _"…I never deserved them as friends…Even Kenta got…They found out because I'm _SO DAMNED STUPID!"…He punched the floor. I'm dead serious, he just lurched forward suddenly and _punched the floor as hard as he could!_ …Thank _the Gods_the Shiotas have shag carpeting!

I put my hands on his shoulders again after that. _"Hiro-_CHAN_, listen…My Dad wasn't pissed. He accepts me, _completely._ He was surprised but _not pissed_. I can go home anytime and see him, I can walk into the apartment screaming 'I'm gay, let's go shoe shopping' and no-one will _give a shit!_ You didn't ruin my life, you didn't ruin _anyone's_life!"_

_"TAKATO!"_

_"H-His Dad is…just insane right now, if anything he's more worried about the fact Takato _ran away_. He's worried about _that_ more than him being gay!"_ …That's…my theory but, if it makes Hiro-_chan_ feel better: It's a damned fact of life until reality proves otherwise! And if reality comes to the door to say otherwise, I'm kicking its ass back down the street! Well, unless "reality" is "Takato _and Jen_," then…I'll invite them in and apologize for_ two_ families losing their mnds…

…But, like I said: RINCHEI LI! He'd…Gods, I think he _would_ take on his parents just to protect Jen and Takato. I really could _see it_.

"_He's at Jen's…I-I, at least, ruined things for them…All because I wasn't _thinking!_I…I…Next time I see Jen, he can beat the shit outta me for all I care, I won't raise a finger…Let him freakin' kill me if he wants—"_

_"Gods, Hiro-chan, just…Just calm down. Jen's not gonna beat you up, let alone_ kill_ you." _But the fact Hiro-chan is _that upset_ is why I'm still here. I…I guess I'm his 'suicide watch' right now. Not that I think he'd go _that far_ over this but…

…Hiro-chan's convinced: We should all hate him. We should all join hands, tie him up in a sack, grab some baseball bats and not stop 'til our arms fall off! …And that's if we still 'kinda like' him!

…Hiro-chan…

"_Mr. and Mrs. Shiota? Ca-Can I…Can I talk to Hiro-chan alone?"_

_"Please, Kenta…Don't…Don't call me—"_

_"I'm gonna call you whatever the hell I think you _deserve_ to be called, _Hiro-chan_," _I am _not_ going stop calling you the _one thing_ that…Apparently makes you _feel good_ about all this! …I-I…I mean…

…I spent the _night_ trying to figure out what the big deal was but…More on that later.

"_O-Of course, Kenta. I-I think…You're what's best for him right now."_ _Mr. Shiota_ said that to me. He and Mrs. Shiota got up and put away food while I helped Hiro-chan to his room…He was a complete mess. I-I mean, this is…This is the _depressed_ version of Megidramon, ya know? Takato got the pissed off version, Hiro-chan's the "sad" version…And it's all focused on _himself_. He blames _himself_ for all of this! If Guardromon were here and evolved into something like Megidramon, Hirokazu would just stand there and, probably, say _"Kill me."_ ...I just know it, just by how he said he'd let _Jen_ kill him if he wanted to! Gods, Hiro-chan, Jen...He wouldn't even _punch__ you_ _once_, let alone...

…Hiro-chan…Please, don't be like this, you know the rule: You're sad, I'm sad. You've sad it a million times: That's how The Universe works. That applies to me when you're sad, too, I _hate_ seeing you upset, Hiro-chan. _Especially_ like this! Please, _please_, forgive yourself!

I sat him on his bed and just…Held him, I guess. He…He was a mess, he kept crying for, Gods, _hours!_ He'd cry and tell me how much of an idiot or asshole or _whatever_ negative adjective he could come up with! He…He hates himself right now. Hiro-chan hates _himself_ over this…

…I don't hate you, I don't blame you (I blame Mr. Matsuda if _anything_), and…You're _still_ Hiro-chan. I'm not calling him _anything else_. _Ever again!_ If it makes you that happy, Hiro-chan, then…You're Hiro-chan, got it?

When he _finally_ calmed down enough to talk, we did…_"…They hate me, I just know it. I-I don't blame 'em, I-I screwed up royal, Kenta."_

_"Hiro-chan, we thought it was just one of Ruki's jokes, not…What they saw. And I_ know _Takato'll be fine. He's with Jen and Rinchei. I told you about Rinchei."_

_"…Yeah, but…"_

_"And Shiuchon knows about me, she didn't freak out, right? Jen's family'll accept them. Jaarin's a shounen-ai fan, too, remember? That much gay support from the kids? Parents'll be the same, maybe a little shocked but…Please, Hiro-chan, just relax. Takato ran out on his own, his Dad was…outting people while_ looking_ for Takato. He's worried sick, I bet. He _wants_ Takato home. You know Takato, he probably just freaked out and ran…" _…It was probably more than that but, like I said: Until reality proves otherwise, the world _exists as I describe_…Anything to make Hiro-chan feel better.

"…_Kenta, I-I…I still…"_

_"You didn't do anything. Please, Hiro-chan…"_

…I did something I sort of swore I'd never do because…Well…

…It's what Hiro-chan does on his own. I-I don't want to _force_ Hiro-chan to do _anything_ he doesn't want to. I-I didn't think he'd mind this time, though…

…I kissed _him_ on the forehead. _"…Please, feel better."_

"_Ke-Kenta? Ha ha ha…Tha-That's what…it feels like?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You…You just never did that before…I always kinda wondered…"_ Hiro-chan…laughed a little. That _was such a relief_ to me.

"…_Wondered?"_

_"I'm the one who does all the kissing, Kenta, only time I ever felt_ your _lips was…that time close to your birthday…I sorta felt rejected…"_

_"…I would_ never_ reject you, Hiro-chan."_ He was _still_ in my arms, hugging me back, I hugged him a little tighter. _"…How…did it feel?"_

_"…Made me feel better, I guess,"_ Hirokazu returned the favor when it came to the hug. _"So-Sorry about…yelling at you…I-I just…"_

_"It's okay, we've screamed at each other over_ something_ stupid before. We'll do it again,"_ I laughed a little.

_"How'd…it go with your Dad? …I'm so sorry, Kenta, it's my fault."_

_"I…I had to play along that we were dating since I didn't want to go into a long explanation about 'our thing,' but…He's fine with it. He was just…Apparently Takato's Dad is worried Takato's sneaking around with Jen_ and_ me or _something!_ He's…Sorta out of his mind right now, I guess. Takato running off…I think it broke him or something."_ That's my guess, my Dad wanted to know if_ Takato_ was with us _before_ asking for confirmation that I was gay. That…kinda says something about Mr. Matsuda's 'state of mind' right now, I think. _"Takato's Dad wants him home, okay? I-I bet he's…He'll accept things, sooner or later. He was just in shock and…We know Takato, Hiro-chan, he probably couldn't handle it if Mr. Matsuda got…too intense, you know?"_

"…_He wouldn't have said a thing if I didn't…"_

_"…Gods, you…You just compared him and Jen to us_ as friends!_ No-one knew they saw us! And…Let's face it, without the dates, it would have been the best thing to say: Jen and Takato are best friends on Earth like we are, okay? You didn't do anything _wrong!_ Please, Hiro-chan, you didn't screw up, Mr. Matsuda just read too far into things and Takato'll be fine. At worst, he stays with Jen a couple days while his Dad sees a shrink."_

Hiro-chan _laughed_ again, probably at my joke about Takato's Dad._"I-I hope that's…the worst…Takato really ran out? He…wasn't?"_

_"Mr. Matsuda wanted to know if he was at my place, I'm amazed you didn't get a call."_

I'm guessing he called _my_ place since, well, I _might_ have been _dating_ Takato according to his logic. Gods…I-I honestly thought that 'no bakery' thing was a _good idea!_ Then again, I tend to have Hiro-chan's luck when it comes to 'good' ideas. But this one was Takato's…

…Sorry, Takato-chan. I planned to call him the next day to see what happened. Hopefully, he's doing okay with Jen and Rinchei. Or even came back home.

Hiro-chan felt better after a while. His parents and I tried to cheer him up after he could finally _walk_ under his own power again. He was still depressed as hell but, well, we talked to them about what happened and why Hirokazu…Just _lost it_ like that. His Dad…was shocked to see _any_ of this in Hirokazu. He actually…took it as a _good thing_ about Hirokazu. Otoko Shibuki: Loyalty to friends and family. The fact he got this worked up over what he _thinks_ he did to Takato told him how much his friends mean to him.

We all told him not to beat himself up: It was an honest misunderstanding, really. We've said it a million times but that's how many times it'll take _at least_ before Hiro-chan even starts to believe us, I guess…I'm amazed by how he's taking this, too, I mean…He's _convinced_ he destroyed all our lives. After I called Jen the next day, though?

…I disagree. But, um, more on that later, too.

I spent the night with Hiro-chan. I slept in his bed at first, he took a futon. He _refused_ to let me sleep on the floor, saying he _didn't even deserve the futon!_ Ugh…I-I couldn't take much _more_ of this!

I actually got off his bed and laid down next to him on the futon.

"_Kenta?"_

_"You don't deserve a bed, I don't, either. That's how we work, remember? You're not happy, I'm not happy. So…be happy, Hiro-chan. For both of us_, please._"_

"…_Kenta…I…"_

_"No more, okay? You didn't screw up_ anything_. Just…Stop it with the guilt trip and feel better!"_ Again, I hugged him and…

…Another forehead kiss. I didn't _really_ want to do it but…They _somehow_ made him feel better, so…I had to do it, I guess. I just…I didn't want to _force_ anything on Hiro-chan. He does _enough_ for me, but…

…If it makes you happy, I'll return the favor just…Don't…Don't force yourself to accept this, Hiro-chan. If it's too much, tell me to stop.

"…_Thanks, Kenta…chan."_ …I went silent when he said that, actually. He…He wants me to call him Hiro-chan but…

…He doesn't call _me_ Kenta-chan that much. And after I…?

…I'm…starting to wonder about him, actually. I-I only rated him as "high" as I did on my "gaydar" because…I actually thought it would make him _feel better!_ Like…Being "a little gay" might cheer him up! I-I don't know, I swear, it's almost like he _wishes_ he was gay at times! He's Hiro-chan…That's all I need to say: Hiro-chan is Hiro-chan. He lives in his own world with its own logic and physics. It's like a "Manned Up" version of Wonderland, I guess, except "gay" is more than welcome and "manly as hell." Hirokazu told us, especially after he found out about Jen: He doesn't believe that "flamin' sissy shit' for a minute.

I still can't believe his Dad applied Otoko Shibuki to his (and my) orientation: Hiro-chan's orientation…If he's not gay, his Dad is right: He's compromising his love life for me and I would _hate myself_ if he really did that. But if he is gay and _denying it_ like this: He's not being true to himself like a real man should be.

Otoko Shibuki…It's a code to live by, it's a code I want to live by. It's a code that, despite what a lot of people would say about "fairies like me" still says I'm a _real man_ if I live by it. I'm gay…But still a _real man_, because I don't lie to myself. Because I'm loyal to my friends and family…

…Especially Hiro-chan. He let me use the slide that day, after all. I-I don't know how but I never forgot that. I guess it's because, when I was that young, I _idolized him_ for it! That kid he pushed down was, like, six or seven. Hiro-chan was only three and he kicked his ass! It was mostly because he didn't see it coming but…

…Hiro-chan didn't hesitate to defend me. And he had _no idea_ who I was. But I knew who he was: My new best friend. And he's _never_ been anything _but_ my best friend.

We fell asleep a little after that but I woke up in the middle of the night to…a surprised, let's say.

Hiro-chan was…_hugging me_, like…Like I was some sort of teddy bear to him, I guess! His arms were around me and everything! I-I couldn't believe it. I don't know _when_ it started but….

…I loved it. I felt sorta _loved_, I guess. It was different from the kisses since, well, I don't think Hiro-chan was _awake_ when he started hugging me like that. This was Hiro-chan either missing his old Wormmon plush or…

…Hiro-chan wanted to, well…_CUDDLE!_ Or at least, hug me in his sleep.

I stayed awake for a little bit, thinking about _everything_ but, especially…

"_Dude, I'm _Hiro-chan_, remember? I-I get worried when you call me anything else!"_

"…_I-I'm not Hirokazu or Hiro-kun anymore!"_

...Hiro-chan…

Why do you _want_ me to call you that? Even in front of your family when you were _freaking out_ over them assuming you were gay? Why is _that_ so_ important_ to you?

Then I remembered what he said after he yelled. Hiro-chan means…

_"…everything's cool, everything's okay…" _Calling him 'Hiro-chan' means…I still love him. But, Hiro-chan, I can call you an idiot and still love you. Is it that you need _proof?_ I'd chalk this up to his usual 'ego boost' but it seems so much _more important_ to him to where…He "screws up royal" and suddenly he says he doesn't want (or _deserve_) to be called 'Hiro-chan.' That it's some sort of _punishment_ to be called "Hirokazu" or "Hiro-kun" again…

…Hiro-chan means everything's cool, everything's okay…That Kenta still loves him.

…Could he _really_ be…? I mean, _Gods_, he takes it almost as seriously as _Otoko Shibuki!_ And…Hirokazu has _never _gone as far as swearing on Otoko Shibuki. He's sworn on a lot of important things and to various Gods, keeping his word each time but…Otoko Shibuki?

_"That's _sacred_, Kenta-kun. I'm _never_ gonna swear on Otoko Shibuki unless it's something that means EVERYTHING to me. It's the one oath I'll kill myself for breaking and I freakin' mean it!"_ …I think he _does_. Knowing how seriously he takes that is why I swore to myself the same thing: Never swear on Otoko Shibuki unless it's the most important oath of my life…

…Hiro-chan, given just…_EVERYTHING_ that happened last night…Can you be…?

N-No, I'm not going to get my hopes up because Hiro-chan is _obsessed_ with a nickname. Takato, yeah, calls Jen 'Jen-chan' almost _exclusively_ when it's safe to and I _know_ Jen loves hearing that because…Well, it means Takato _loves_ him. That one little honorific holds so much value to both of them.

…Is it the same for Hiro-chan? He was _insistent_ on it when it came to our 'first date' and after that. And even when 'our thing' supposedly caused _so much chaos_, or his parents _telling him_ to _come out_ despite his claim of being straight. That last one _especially,_ wouldn't that just _add_ to their suspicions?

…And how he does feel about me: _"I don't know."_ He doesn't _know_ if he loves me or humors me at this point.

I-I still vote for 'humors,' he's_ Hiro-chan!_ …And, even in my head, now, that's all I want to call him because it makes him_ so happy_, I guess. Hearing him _scream_ at me _not_ to call him that, I-I always expected _that_ to be his reaction the day he found out I was gay: I'd slip up, call him Hiro-chan and…He'd freak out.

Instead, he screamed at me as a form of punishing himself. He felt like, because I was outted, I should hate him. I _can't_ hate you, Hiro-chan. I could _never_ hate you, even if I tried. Loving you is…All I can do.

…I don't know why I love you as much as I do, I guess it just comes from how long we've known each other, how I know you'll always be there for me, you were there for me before we knew each others' names or even _spoke_ before. Because you let me use the slide that day. I-I'll _never_ forget that. Hiro-chan was my _instant_ best friend because of what he did for me, even if he got in trouble…Gods, I-I could barely talk back then and I made it clear: Hiro-chan was my new friend, don't yell at my new friend! Ha ha ha! I-I talked back to_ his_ Mom!

My Mom always told me: As soon as that happened, she wanted me to be friends with 'that weird kid' _always_. That's how our families got to know each other: I screamed at Hiro-chan's Mom because I didn't want him to get in trouble for helping me.

And we've just gotten closer and closer each day, I guess. Until the day I realized I was _in love_ with my first, closest and _best_ friend: Hiro-chan.

Come to think of it…Hiro-chan, you're _why_ I never got upset about being gay. I skipped that whole "I don't want to be gay" phase _because of you!_ I didn't want anyone to know, especially you, and I had a little trouble acknowledging it at first but…

…I loved you. And being around you made me happier than I ever thought possible. What the hell could be so bad about you making me happy? And…the fact you _knew_ and…Gods, he knew _so long_, he said and...He never brought it up, he never joked about it (which, for Hiro-chan is_ amazing_) he just…Knew I was gay. And that I loved him…

…That was why he liked the fact I was with Takato for a while: I had someone else. I had someone who could return my feelings. He couldn't and…Hiro-chan wanted me to be happy. So, after we broke up…Hiro-chan pulled out all stops to make me happy. From our 'first date' to…

…Last night. He hugged me in his sleep. He does things to make me happy without even _being conscious for it!_ Hiro-chan…

…I could only be a _little_ happier than I am now if you _did_ love me back. Which shouldn't make sense. You do _that much_ to make me happy that you act like we _are_ dating. Every time we go out to lunch, it's _a date_ to you! I-I'm _afraid_ to call it a date because I don't want to force any 'gay' on you...You do it on your own. For me.

…I love you, Hiro-chan. Do you…love me, too…?

…You do. But not…in the way I want you to.

I think.

I went back to sleep thinking about what 'Hiro-chan' meant to both myself and, especially, _Hiro-chan_…

When we woke up the next morning, I was the first awake by only a couple minutes. Hirokazu woke up next and…

…He wasn't freaked out over the fact he was still, um, "snuggling" with me.

"_Kenta-kun? You…awake?"_

"_Ye-Yeah…Um…A-Are you okay?"_

"_…Better. Thanks for, um, sticking by me both, um, support-wise and…Last night. I-I needed you, Kenta. Thanks…so much."_

"_Anything for you, Hiro-chan. We'll…We'll call Jen after breakfast, find out what's going on, okay? I bet everything's gonna be okay."_

_"…I don't know how."_

_"Hiro-chan, if there's one thing I know it's this: Even when you screw up, you tend to screw up in a_ good_ way."_ It's true, Hiro-chan…He screws up and something good _still_ comes out of it. Like beating up that kid on the slide: It's how we met.

Pointing out Takato's 'problem' in the springs? …Takato _finally_ came to terms with his orientation (…sorta…).

Telling me about Jen feeling the same? I know he blames himself for breaking up Takato and I but Takato's a _million_ times happier with Jen than me. He'll never say so but…It's _obvious_ when you see them together.

_Demanding_ that I _stop_ calling him Hiro-chan? …Makes me want to do it more to make _Hiro-chan_ happy. I'll _never stop,_ Hiro-chan.

That's Hiro-chan's luck. He has good bad luck, even when he's unlucky he's lucky. Even when he screws up like he thinks he did: Something _good_ always happens. Somehow, something good _always_ happens.

"_You mean that?"_

_"Have I_ ever _lied to you?"_

_"Ha ha ha! …Thanks, Kenta."_

…He was _still_ holding onto me.

"…_You don't mind doing this?"_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"…Very." _Like I said, I've never lied to him.

_"Then I don't mind a damn thing."_

…He kissed me again on the forehead. I-I almost cried, I know I let one sob escape._"He-Hey! What's wrong?"_

"_Don't…Don't force yourself,_ please_. Don't force yourself to—Hi-Hiro-chan?" _I was _begging_ him not to 'act gay' for me and…

…He kissed me on the cheek. _"I never do anything I don't wanna. You've seen my record for actually_ doing_ homework, right? Not just copying yours?"_

"_…You promise?"_

What he said next shocked_ the hell outta me!_

_"…Otoko Shibuki."_

_"HI-HIRO-CHAN!"_

I _bolted up,_ staring down at him in shock. _"Hi-Hiro-chan…Yo-You can't swear on that! You told me—"_

_"And if I_ ever try _do something to you or with you I don't want to, I won't."_

_"…Then, I'll make an oath, too, okay?"_

I had to.

"What is it?"

_"…You like being called Hiro-chan, right? What you said last night…What does…it mean to you?"_

_"…Hearing you call me Hiro-chan, Kenta,"_

Hirokazu sat up, sighing quietly. I've never seen him so serious. _"When you say it, it means…Everything between us is cool, there's nothing wrong, you're not mad at me, you…still love me. You're always gonna be my best friend. Wh-When your Dad called because I was…so stupid…I-I was afraid he _hated _you and…It was my fault. You should be pissed at me, Kenta, you…You didn't want your family to know yet, right? You wanted to…keep it a secret 'til you moved out and could be 'safe' tellin' em…And because of me, they found out…I shouldn't have been called Hiro-chan because you should have hated me. And I wouldn't have blamed you."_

_"…Aside from…when I_ have_ to hide who I am, Hiro-chan, I swear on Otoko Shibuki: I will _only _call you Hiro-chan when everything's cool, there's nothing wrong and I still love you. Otoko Shibuki, Hiro-chan."_

"…Ke-Kenta…" Hiro-chan…was starting to tear up again. _"Yo-You mean it?"_

_"I said Otoko Shibuki , right, Hiro-chan? You swore, it'd be the most serious oath of your life…Mine, too."_

_"…Thanks, Kenta. Otoko Shibuki!"_

He…He hugged me, I hugged back.

Mr. Shiota knocked on the door, telling us breakfast would be ready soon. We thanked him and started to get up. I helped him put the futon away and we ate with his parents.

"…_Are you feeling better, son? I-I'm sorry you think you…"_

_"A lot better…Kenta_ really_ helped last night," _Hiro-chan said, _smiling_. _"Sorry 'bout getting so worked up but…I-I…Takato never wanted his family to know…"_

_"I understand, but_ you_ understand: You didn't do anything wrong,"_ His Dad was _serious_ about that. _"Anyone else who found out it was because Takehiro Matsuda got…_insanely _drunk last night after Takato ran out."_

_"What? Did he call you?" _I asked. They didn't get a phone call while we were dealing with Hirokazu, after all, I assumed that if they did it was either while I was in his room or after we got ready for bed.

"_No, I spoke to your father,"_ Mr. Shiota explained what my Dad told him about the phone calls the Matsudas made last night. Both of them.

After Takato ran out, Mr. Matsuda got…_really drunk_ and was freaking out over…Well, less Takato's orientation at that point and more the fact his son ran away _from him_. He had no idea Takato would be so scared and, well, he was drunk enough to where he thought calling Takato's boyfriends' parents was a _good idea_, to find out where his son ran off to…

…He was under the impression Takato _might_ have been seeing Jen _and_ me _at the same time_ in secret. It was…mostly Takato's reaction to his questions and the gallon of sake he ingested, I think. He's been wracked with guilt ever since. Mrs. Matsuda called everyone to apologize and explain what happened ad why her husband just _lost it_ that night…

…Takato ran away from his own Dad and Mr. Matsuda was afraid his son _hated him_ suddenly bccause of how 'aggressive' he was trying to get an answer. Both just to clear up Takato's orientation and to find out _who_ he was seeing. He made the connection between Jen and I 'vanishing' while Takato was dating us. Thankfully, he knew Hiro-chan 'vanished' because he _seriously_ pissed off Takato's parents with that early wake up call the day of the hot springs trip (…I swear, one of these days, I'm either searching his room for drugs or making him pee in a cup…), not because he was _dating_ Takato at any point.

My Dad says he forgives Mr. Matsuda, he said he'd be beside himself, too, if I did the same thing to him. He wouldn't have called the Shiotas asking _"Is my son at his boyfriend's?" _Blind-ass_ drunk_ but…

…He'd still call them since he knows _that's_ the most likely place I'd go.

Mr. Li also had a talk with him about Takato and Jen, Mrs. Matsuda told my Dad and my Dad told Mr. Shiota: How Jen's _never_ been so happy and that he only cares about _that_, not who he's with. _"Mr. Li, she said, sorta tore into him while trying to console him, I guess. Takato still spent the night with the Lis."_

Hiro-chan felt better knowing Jen's family was _beyond_ cool with Jen and Takato. I even called Jen after breakfast to confirm this…

"_Jen…How'd last night go?"_

_"Hell at first because Takato-chan was so upset but…After Mr. Matsuda called, um, my family found out about us—Well, first Lianjie got it in his head that 'coming out' first would set the tone: If they freaked out over _two_ gay sons or something but…Long story, my brother's _insane! _A-Anyway, they just…Accepted it! Lianjie's 'gay dorm mate' stories helped but…They suspected me as gay for a while, actually. They had no problems at all…I'm out, Kenta."_

_"Thank the Gods…Hiro-chan's_ insanely _apologetic still…Is Takato pissed at him?"_

_"No, he doesn't blame him at all. And he talked to his mother, too, she supports him. He still spent the night to let his Dad um…'Calm down,'"_ You mean _sober up?_ "_But…She said he was more upset over Takato running away like he did. Takato was scared to death, though, especially, um…"_

_"…I heard, he called my Dad, too."_

_"O-Oh, Gods! Ke-Kenta, are you okay?"_

_"He accepts me, don't worry. My family's the same way as yours…I-I still stayed with Hiro-chan, though. He's…I was on suicide watch, Jen, he was ready to let you beat the hell out of him or _kill _him. He'd've let you if you wanted."_

_"Tell Hirokazu I'd sooner buy him lunch, okay? Not gonna hurt him, he didn't do_ anything wrong_. It was…None of us saw this coming, why should we blame him?"_

_"I'll tell Hiro-chan you said that, Jen. Thanks," _He was _so_ relieved to hear that Takato and Jen _didn't_ blame him for a damned thing! Told you, Hiro-chan!

"_Thanks. If anything…After dinner and dessert, Takato was his old self, mostly. We spent the night, um…Gods, Lianjie's insane."_

_"…Go on."_

_"…We played Nobunaga's Ambition trying to find and_ eradicate_ and any _all _Matsudas! And then did the same in Three Kingdoms to Lis!"_

_"…For real? You and your boyfriend put_ The Grandfather Paradox _to the test with your _brother?"

"_Lianjie always 'slays' our Great Grandpa 'Generic Li' in Sangoku Musou and Takato said he saw a 'Matsuda' in Nobunaga's Ambition once so…Lianjie thought it'd be fun to erase ourselves from history. And it…It was fun, we…We haven't even been to sleep yet, actually, Lianjie and Takato are _still _playing their 'Death to Matsudas' file on Nobunaga!"_

_"Ha ha ha! Tell me if you see any Kitagawas or Shiotas, okay?"_

_"We've been keeping an eye out…Saw couple Katous, actually. And, oddly enough, we had a battle with two generals in an AI duel to the death…Guess their surnames."_

_"What?"_

_"…Makino and Akiyama."_

_"…Gods,_ please_, tell me who killed who!"_

_"Makino_ slaughtered _Akiyama."_

_"And pixilated art imitates life…Ha ha ha! I-I'll let you get back to your game. Tell Takato Hiro-chan is_ still_ sorry and promises to make this up to him somehow…Just, um, please help me keep him away from sharp objects for a while. Especially Tantos or Katana-shaped letter openers."  
_

"_Will do…And we all forgive him. No-one ever even blamed him, it wasn't his fault."_

_"I'll_ try_ to tell him that but…Gods, you should've seen him, Jen-kun."_

"_Trust me, I can imagine. And your parents…?"_

_"Completely cool, Jen. My Dad even_ told me_ to stay with _my boyfriend!_"_

"_Did you explain…your thing with Hirokazu?"_

_"Didn't have the time and…I'll tell you later, it's a long story and you have a Takato to erase from history."_

_"Right, gotta go watch as he fades away and all. Great Scott, Kenta-kun!"_

_"Great Scott, Jen-kun! Ha ha ha!"_

Hiro-chan was a _million_ times happier after I told him about the phone call with Jen. He…He was so happy he…

…He still kept his oath but he _kissed me_ again, hugging me…

…And he did it…Gods, he didn't _realize it_ at first but he kissed me on the cheek _in front of his Mother!_ She was at the doorframe and, well, I at least knew she was there but…

"_Hi-Hirokazu…! Di-Did you just…kiss Kenta?"_

_"Jen and Takato forgive me! Of course I did! I-I'm so damn happy right now!"_

_"…O-Okay, but…A-Are you…still unsure?"_

"…_Kinda."_

_"Ki-Kinda?"_

_"It's…It's complicated, Mom, okay? I promise, I'll explain everything better later on, okay? Right now…I-I just…Kenta, we _gotta_ go get ice cream or somethin' later! I-I'm forgiven!"_

"_Sounds like fun, Hiro-chan!"_ I-I_ almost_ called him 'Hirokazu' but…His parents know about 'our thing' for all intents and purposes so I didn't think it'd be an issue. Especially after _that!_

Of course, things got…interesting…

* * *

We're at the ice cream parlor near Hiro-chan's apartment. Michihiko's Cones. He got a _huge_ sundae for both of us. And, no, not to split. I mean each of us has a _HUGE SUNDAE! _Gods, Hiro-chan…! And it's all on him, he says, he wants to treat me to a "Hirokazu's Forgiven Feast," he said.

Hiro-chan sits down across from me, grinning like a madman as he sets down his _twelve scoop sundae_. With_ extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, EXTRA_ sprinkles! …Seriously, Hiro-chan _loves_ rainbow sprinkles. And he's_ convinced_ each one is a different flavor!

Hiro-chan, they're _all_ one flavor: SUGAR!

…His favorite is "blue" because it "tastes like blue." …I love my idiot.

"I take it you're in a _good_ mood, Hiro-chan," I smile. I swore on Otoko Shibuki, that's _all_ I'm ever gonna call him, now.

"A _damned good_ mood! And later we'll go eat our weight in takoyaki and eel bowls at the place down the street! I called 'em: Great price on eel today! My treat for last night, 'kay? You don't have plans, _right?"_

"It's…a date?" I ask.

"This, that…Everything."

"…You swore on _Otoko Shibuki_," I-I still cant believe he did that.

"You did, too, Kenta…" He trails off.

"I know, _Hiro-chan_," I smile. "…Can we…talk about this, though? I-I mean, after last night…"

Hiro-chan pauses, his head halfway down and mouth wide open, spoon of chocolate ice cream in mid-air. He sits normally after a moment, setting his spoon in its bowl. "…Yeah, I guess…We kinda do."

"Do you…want to start or should I?" I ask. "I-I mean, um…"

"Ye-Yeah, I know…I-I got one question," Hiro-chan begins, he clears his throat after eating some ice cream. I have a couple spoonfuls of green tea ice cream. "How much…do I mean to you?"

"…Let me put it this way," I begin, "If I didn't know you, I'd probably be like Takato was with his orientation: Scared to death and in total denial."

"Wha-What? Why?"

"…Because being in love with you made me happy enough to where being so happy outweighed _any_ anxiety I ever felt over it. I didn't care as long as you were still my friend."

"Seriously?"

"You're just _that_ amazing, Hiro-chan, I'd rather be happily in love with _you_ than anyone else," I smile. It's true, too, I loved Hirokazu so why should I be upset about it?

Hiro-chan smiles, eating a spoonful of ice cream before saying, "Thanks, Kenta-kun."

"…What about you? I-I mean, you take things to _extremes_ for me," I say. "E-Especially, um, being 'affectionate' and the whole 'Hiro-chan' thing…" I almost asked 'are you _sure_ you're not gay?' But…He's_ not!_ He's _Hiro-chan Shiota!_ I-I mean, ever since we were kids, he was…The big tough one of the group. Number one, super manly, Otoko Shibuki!

…Then again, he _did_ say he doesn't buy that 'flaming sissy shit.'

"…You're my best friend. Ever. I mean, _you_ were the one who remembered how we met, remember? You actually remember _that far back_ and told me what happened. I-I felt sorta bad I didn't remember, actually, since…I should've. And from then on, when have we_ ever_ been apart? Same school every year, same classes, everything! You and me are…inseparable, I guess. And, after what you did for Takato and Jen…I just realized how much_ more_ awesome you are. You'd do anything for a friend, especially me."

"Hiro-chan, I—"

"I love you…I don't know _how_I love you but I do in some way. I dunno if it's 'my best friend forever' or 'love-love' but…I dunno, I gotta figure it out but I know this much: I love you in some way. I just hope you…don't get upset if it's the first one, 'cause I know I will be."

I shake my head. "Trust me, Hiro-chan, all you've done for me? Since the day we met? I-I don't think I'd be upset if it was just 'as best friends.' I'm happy as long as it's _something_, you know? …Don't forget what you swore, I'd hate it if you forced yourself to love me. Or broke your oath."

"Told ya: I'd only swear on it if it was the most important oath of my life…And you're, well, I guess the most important person in my life. So I gotta…figure this out, I guess. I promise, I won't lie to you about it, 'kay?"

"I know, you're you: You're insane half the time but you never break your word when you give it. Especially when it's something like Otoko Shibuki."

"…After lunch, wanna hit a karaoke stage and sing it?"

I laugh, "Sounds great, Hiro-chan!"

"Great! 'Cause I really wanna sing it, I swore on it, I gotta sing it!"

"Me, too, Hiro-chan…To 'make the oath official,' right?"

"Exactly!"

…I hope you figure things out soon, Hiro-chan. And, either way, I want you to know: I'll _always_ love you…

…And I'll _never_stop calling you Hiro-chan. Ever.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Ore no, ore no kono umi ga  
Kyou mo, kyou yonderu ze  
Jinsei tairyou hata wo ageyou ka…!  
Otoko Shibuki!

Yeah, I love using this as a "code of honor" for some reason. I dunno why, but with those two: It makes _sense!_

Anyway, next chapter concludes the "What If…?" series of events! Hope you liked the mini-series! And the surprise conclusion…

Also, yeah, Takehiro was kinda being an ass in this series but…I could see him freaking out more over Takato's reaction to his questions than Takato's orientation. Don't forget, in the main plot, he was more in denial than anything ("mistaking a close friendship for love" and all). Plus he never _hated_ Takato, just wished he was straight and felt horrible for it…

Originally, there was going to be a phone call with Juri but…Eh, I didn't think it really went anywhere so I cut it out. And Hirokazu's obsession with being called Hiro-chan in this…Well, he sort of does the same thing in the main plot, just takes it further here because he feels bad for "breaking up" Kenta and Takato. Same with Kenta constantly telling him _not_ to force himself to be "gay" for him…

…Kenta, Hirokazu is either Kentasexual, bi or the world's biggest closet case. Have we not established this fact? Actually, with Hirokazu, he's the only half of the ambiguously gay duo that I _can_ see as straight at times. But only because of that "manly image" he likes to project (even if Ruki claims it "doesn't exist").

Again: HAPPY TURTLE WEEK, EVERYONE!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And Turtle Week continues with more of the "What If…?" Plotline! I'm glad to see Ori explore this one a bit more, especially as it focuses on the mystery that is\was Hirokazu Shiota and his "ambiguously straight" nature up until "Ours." Actually, given what he says in parts of Ours, I'd say it's _still_ up in the air, even after he marries Kenta!

Although Takehiro's actions were a bit low, I'm going take it as a good sign for Takato. But given what Ori said about "hope" earlier, I'm worried. Still, this is a series in which Ori prefers to hand out _happy_ endings! Even in "Through The Years," Hirokazu got a moderately happy ending.

Happy Turtle Week, everyone. May you all not catch Ori's insanity. And if you do, may you enjoy your turtle! As I assume _that_ is the first symptom of catching Ori's insanity: Sudden desire for turtle ownership. And treating said turtle as a "shelled roommate" over "pet." Honestly, Ori _does not_ call Takato a "pet," he's his "shelled best friend" or "shelled roommate." Madman, people! Madman! Please, have your ceremonial torches and pitchforks ready for the next holiday I mentioned above! You'll need them! He won't go down without a fight and is armed with canes!

-Taiki Matsuki


	81. Bonus XX: What If? VII, Shiota Hirokazu

**Ori's Note:** HAPPY (Extended) TURTLE WEEK, EVERYONE! May your life be blessed with a little shelled companion of your own someday! And may it have a long, happy life with its new friend!

[**EDITOR'S NOTE:** I swear, you won't rest until I adopt a shelled Co-Editor, won't you? Would you settle for a blue tongued skink? I admit, they do look like interesting—OH! GOD! HIS INSANITY IS RUBBING OFF ON ME! HELP! HELP! HELP!

HEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!

-Taiki Matsuki]

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS  
What If…? VII: My Thing (Shiota Hirokazu)

I've never sworn on Otoko Shibuki before in my entire life, not until the day I realized how important it was to Kenta I do it. To prove to him I don't force myself to "go gay" for my best friend. You're my best friend on Earth, Kenta, I wouldn't be _nearly_ as happy as I am without you. And, hey, I figure we're close enough to where it was cool if I gave you a huge hug now and then if it made you happy.

Or a kiss or two, if you ever looked down. I knew it'd _always_ cheer you up, no matter how bad things were or how much you might've been crying…A kiss from Hiro-chan cheered you up. It _never_ failed.

And he'd do _anything_ to make me feel better…Except 'affection,' like I did. That night was the _only_ time he ever kissed me first. I-I really appreciated it, the first time, especially, since…Well, I kinda always _wondered_ what those forehead kisses felt like. Especially when it came to, um, "anti-depressant qualities," let's say. Works a million times better than prozac, let's say.

The day after, though…That was the first time I ever told Kenta I loved him. And I did, I just didn't know how to _define_ that love. I really didn't know if it was 'cause Kenta was the best friend I ever had or ever _will_ have or if…I was_ in love_ with him. I mean, even I'll admit…I took things to an _extreme_ to make him happy but…

…Kenta went to the same extreme for Takato and Jen. He went to the _ultimate_ extreme: He broke up with Takato, someone I _know_ he felt really strongly for (especially since Takato was, officially speaking, the first person he ever came out to – That was _huge_ for both of them, he said, the proof that he "wasn't alone"). And, like the night with Takato's Dad, I blamed myself for the break up. I thought Takato loved Kenta, Takato'd stay with Kenta. I had no idea Takato was in love with Jen, too, but (like everyone else) thought Jen was straight as an arrow…

…Nope. Gay, too. And once I told Kenta that fact, he knew what he _had_ to do: Tell Takato to be with Jen. They broke up so Takato could be _happier_. And Kenta…was willing to be alone again.

I'd be _damned_ if I was gonna let that happen. 'Til Kenta found a new boyfriend, I was gonna be the next best thing! That is, 'til Kenta told me: There's no "next best thing" to me. Even if I only thought of him as my best friend. At least, until I _had_ to start thinking about it…That night.

Gods, that night…Kenta was kinda right, when I screw up, I still screw up in a _good_ way. Takato went back home the next evening and…His Dad was just "recovering" from the night before with some tea and had trouble really _looking_ at Takato, but more outta guilt than anything. Jen was with him, too. And…

…Takato says they talked with Mr. Matsuda for a long time. Mr. Matsuda was sorry for even _suspecting_Takato would be with two people at once. And for calling Mr. Kitagawa and Mr Li…And one other person, the first person he called once the sake kicked in:

Mr. Katou. But he never told Takato he called him, I dunno why. Takato's Mom didn't know since she wasn't in the room 'til he called Kenta's Dad.

He thinks it was just out of some lingering hope Takato was straight and seeing Juri like Mr. Matsuda always hoped. Instead, Juri found out Takato was gay. That was why he never returned her feelings, why he was "just friends" with her.

And here's the kicker: She never told us she knew. Not until the day Takato and Jen came out to everyone else a few months after the 'just like me n' Kenta' incident. Ruki was _stunned_, Ruki _actually didn't_ suspect either of them! I couldn't believe it! But…Juri?

"…_Takato, um, I-I should finally tell you something."_

_"Juri…?"_

_"I-I knew. For a few months. The night you ran away from the bakery, your Dad called my Dad to see if…Um…If you were there and if we might have been dating. Masahiko told me, he overheard our Dad talking to your Dad, he said, 'Sis, you're not gonna believe this! Takato ran away!' I-I was scared, I almost called you about it but I asked him why, first, and he said 'Because he's gay and his Dad freaked out! I don't know why he called our Dad but he was hoping Takato was here for some reason!' I couldn't believe what he told me but…I-I realized it sort of, um, no offense but…Made sense. I-I'm glad you're happy with Jen, Takato, really! I-I was just shocked when Masahiko told me. Our Dad never told us, though, he…That night he looked sort of disappointed. Not, like, hating you for being gay but…I-I don't know how to describe it, he just looked disappointed."_

A few months later, we found out why. Juri told her Dad that Takato and Jen came out and…

…He was kinda pissed. Not 'cause they were gay but because, well, like Mr. Matsuda: Mr. Katou _really_ hoped one day Takato'd be _his_ son-in-law. He was disappointed 'cause "Juri wasn't good enough for Takato, _men_ were."His exact words…Takato's sorta been afraid of goin' over to Juri's place since then, actually, even though Juri's doing her best to do "damage control." She's not upset about Takato and Jen at all, she's really supportive of them, even! But…

…Her Dad, apparently, _really_ had his heart set on Takato and Juri getting together to the point where, um, I guess he felt the same way Mr. Matsuda did at first. Except it's 'cause of all Takato did for Juri back then, he really thought Takato was in love with her.

But, when he came out, Takato was _shocked_ that Juri never let anything on. We all kinda were since, well, she's _Juri!_ 'Til we found out Takato was gay, we all assumed the same as Mr. Matsuda and Mr. Katou: Takato and Juri would end up married one day.

…Heh, marriage…That's something everyone's been talkin' about lately. Or, actually, ever since Jen and Takato came out: We all joked that Shiuchon'd be the flower girl and Kenta and I argued over who'd be Takato's best man and all that. It was a fact, though, Rinchei was gonna be _Jen's_ best man: He deserved it.

_"Yo-You really knew? Why didn't you ever say anything?"_

_"Because I know you, Takato-kun, you'd…You'd be worried everyone else found out, too, right? I didn't want to scare you. How did it go when you got back home?"_

Takato told us the story of what happened with his Dad after that.

"_Jen-chan came with me, we explained when and how we got together. And that I…Can I tell them?"_ He looked to Kenta and I, Kenta nodded. _"Before I found out Jen-chan would feel the same, I went out with Kenta-kun. He found out Jen was gay and…He told me to be with him. I-I didn't want to hurt him at first by doing that but…He told me he'd hate himself if I wasn't with…who he knew I loved the most. Tha-Thank you, Kenta-kun."_

_"Anytime, Takato-kun. But…What happened after you explained things?"_

_"He apologized for being so, um, determined to get an answer and for upsetting me. He promised he'd try to accept us since…He said it was obvious how much Jen and I mean to each other. And, um, Mr. Li had a long talk with him while I was staying over, he helped a_ lot _with what he said. Our families are really close over it, though Rinchei-niisan had some trouble really getting over what he did."_

"_Rinchei-_niisan, _Takato?"_ Ruki asked. Juri and even _Ryou_ were also in the dark about Rinchei 'adopting' Takato as his new little brother.

"_O-Oh, right…Rinchei-niisan adopted me, he's known about Jen and I since we got together. He's _really _happy for his brother and for me. He asked me to start calling him that after Jen came out to his family…And he's a great brother."_

_"He is, Takato-chan, glad he adopted you," _Jen…Ha ha ha, he admits he thinks its weird that his brother calls Takato _his_ little brother, too, but…Rinchei's just that kinda guy, he takes family _seriously._ Especially his younger siblings. And Rinchei explained he figured that Takato was gonna end up his brother-in-law anyway, he just didn't wanna wait 'til it was "official."

Rinchei even forgave me for the whole mess, I got a big box of candy and a couple Sangoku Musou games from him in person, saying:_ "I know you're blamin' yourself for that night with Takato's Dad so here's proof no-one named Li holds a grudge, 'kay? And tell Kenta, I'm glad he thinks I'm so cute, got it? …And keep makin' him happy, he did a _huge_ thing for my little bro. Both of 'em. So, ah, please, keep up the good work, 'kay? I want Kenta to be as happy as possible!"_ I-I was a little embarrassed since, um, I didn't know he knew about our 'thing,' but I figured it probably came up during the whole 'accidental outting' thing so I wasn't upset about it.

I was actually _really_ happy to have his support and thanks. Rinchei really likes Kenta for what he did and all.

_"Tha-Thanks, Rinchei-san..."_

And, actually, with just how Rinchei acts with family, I had to ask: _"Hey, um, you ever hear of Otoko Shibuki by any chance?"_

_"Uh…No—Well, maybe, I think Jianliang said it once or twice. Why? What's many flyin' spit?"_

_"…Just, um, kind of a code of honor my family and Kenta live by. And, um, you're really awesome for how you take care of Jen and Takato. I think you'd be, well, Otoko Shibuki material, y'know?"_

Rinchei laughd, saying, _"All right, how do I join? Do I gotta chug a bunch of beers during pledge week or somethin'?"_

_"Ha ha ha! No, it's…a song you gotta memorize and live by."_

I sang the song in the park a few times while writing the lyrics down for him. Once I finished, we sang it together and…Jen called me a few days later:

"_Hirokazu, you got _Lianjie _on that whole Otoko Shibuki thing?"_

_"Dude, he's_ perfect _for it! Why?"_

_"Aside from the fact he's had the song stuck in his head since he saw you at the park, he's dropped out of college to become a fisherman! H-He just moved in with Takato's cousin!"_

_"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

RINCHEI! IT'S A CODE TO LIVE BY, NOT PERFECTLY IMITATE!

_"No, but he's been trying to get Takato and I to 'join in.' …And Jialing, too."_

_"Jaarin? Uh, it's sort of a _man's _code of honor but…Eh, my Mom follows it, too, so it's not like it'd be all that weird…"_

_"Actually, his reason are far from pure, you see…"_

And Jen told me the story of how Rinchei 'tested the waters' for Jen…And his family wasn't sure if Jen was gay or Jaarin was a lesbian!

I thought it was _so_ damned funny, I kept trying to apologize but Jen said, _"Trust me, Lianjie and I had the same reaction."_

But in the end, Rinchei's the only one who really stuck with Otoko Shibuki (and, even then, he doesn't take it _nearly_ as seriously as my family and Kenta do).

Anyway, about a year after Jen and Takato came out…The inevitable happened.

Kenta and I were on a date and I gave him his usual forehead kiss and heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"…_Holy shit…"_

_"…Ru-Ruki?"_

"_Yo-You two? I-I mean, _YOU TWO?_ Wait, you two…Why am I so shocked?"_ Ruki was, um, apparently she was having lunch there, too. She came in after we did and, as usual, kept to herself 'til she saw me kiss Kenta…

…Then she _had_ to find out what the hell was goin' on since, well, I've _always_ denied being gay and all. Even while still 'figuring things out.'

Kenta was the first to defend me, "_Wa-Wait, Ruki, it's…It's not what you think! It…It _really _isn't like that!"_

_"…Kenta, Hirokazu just kissed you, how is it_ not _what it looks like? If it was on the lips, you could at least go for the CPR excuse but I don't know of ANY medically valid reason to put your lips to someone's forehead!"_

_"…Kenta had a snake bite?"_

…I thought of one!

"…_Hirokazu, that was pathetic, even for _you_."_ …Just not a good one.

Ruki sat down with us, clearing her throat. I-I was _expecting_ a million and one joks, but…Instead she…I _still_ can't believe it. _"How long?"_

_"Wha-What?"_

_"How long have you and Kenta been…Whatever this 'doesn't look like?'"_

I…I answered honestly._ "Since…The day Kenta broke up with Takato. He looked…like crap and I didn't like that. So, I…I treated him to lunch and…I called it a date to cheer him up. Since then, um, I guess…We've sorta been 'pretend' boyfriends."_

"…'_Pretend' boyfriends?"  
_

Kenta covered that part. _"Hi-Hiro-chan re-reall—"_

_"Hiro-_chan?" Yeah, um, Kenta swore he'd only _not_ call me Hiro-chan when he had to 'hide' who he is. Even though Ruki and Juri know about him, they don't know about our 'thing' so he only called me 'Hiro-kun' around them. I'm _amazed_ he never slipped up _once_. Keeping my 'secret' as his 'ambiguously-straight boyfriend' meant that much to him, I guess.

"_Ye-Yeah, I-I call him that…when we're together or around Jen and Takato. Or anyone else who knows about…This. Hiro-chan…He's not gay—"_

_"Not_ sure_, Kenta."_ …I was _still_ figuring out my feelings for him. It's more complicated than I realized since, um, well…

…I don't want to be wrong. I _have to know_, once and for all, how I feel about Kenta before I can say 'you're my best friend on Earth' or 'I love my best friend on Earth.'

"…_I think I kinda get it."_ Ruki had the _faintest_ of smiles. _"All right, I won't give you two crap for this, just the usual stuff."_

_"What? Why? I-I mean, Ruki, this is…HUGE! You…You're not gonna take advantage of this…?"_

I mean, she's _Ruki_. She's joked about Kenta and me for _years_.

"'_Cause I don't want you to stop."_ Ruki stood up and then said, _"Enjoy your date but…Shiota, when it's over…I wanna talk to you. Alone. Got it?"_

_"Ri-Right,"_ I gave a slow 'this can't be real' nod. I mean…Ruki wanted to talk seriously?

We finished our date and, well, even with Ruki probably watching I still gave Kenta a kiss goodbye on the cheek. It…didn't feel any different than before, even with _Ruki_ knowing. He thanked me and went home. The look on his face told me he was worried about what Ruki and I were gonna chat about. Probably suspecting she was saving the gay jokes for when _he_ wasn't around…

…He and I were both wrong.

I sat down with Ruki, she ordered some side dishes for us before the chat, actually. Plus a couple drinks, saying, _"It's on me. I gotta talk to you."_

"_But—"_

_"Trust me. This is…important, okay? I promise, none of the usual shit, got it?"_

_"…Seriously? Nothing at all?"_

_"You and me gotta be serious for once, Shiota."_

Once the side dishes got there, we ate a little before Ruki finally said something…Two words I _never_ expected her to say to me in a _million years_:

"_Thank you."_

I almost choked on my soda. _"Wha-What?"_

_"For making Kenta happy…I-I mean, I was worried about him, finding out he was gay and_ alone_ for all these years. I nearly decked Takato when he told us that Kenta _broke up_ with him to be with _Jen_. I bet Kenta took it harder than he let on, right?"_

_"…Helluva lot harder, but…"_

_"…Kitagawa knew Takato'd be a million times happier with Jen than him. That's what…I like about him."_

"…_Did you just use the lesser L-word?"  
_

"_Yeah…Kitagawa's one of the few people I consider to be the non-vulgar F-word. Don't. Tell. ANYONE. I said that, though, got it?"_

_"Won't…tell a soul but…?"_

_"…Kenta bein' happy is a good thing, I was _pissed_ when I got more details outta Takato about what happened. Takato…If _he _ended it, I would'a killed him for it. But, Kitagawa? …I knew he did what he thought was right, y'know? If Takato'd be happier with Jen, Kenta wanted him with Jen…As much as it hurt him and pissed me off."_

_"…Holy shit…"_

_"…Yeah, yeah, just…Keep it up, okay? And…You really_ don't _know if you love him or not?"_

_"…I know, it's weird but…Kenta and me, we've been friend since diapers, y'know? I don't wanna tell him I'm in love with him and be wrong. I'd kill myself if I hurt him like that."_

"…_That's one of the few good things about you Shiota: You take things like this _seriously._ If you aren't sure, then I know you're serious about all this."_

"_I am, trust me…My parents, um…"_ It'd been a long time since 'that night' and…

…They're both worried about me. Not the idea I _might_ be gay but more…I completely _dropped_ the subject of 'girls.' It's…All about _Kenta_, now. My Dad, around that time, was been kinda weird around Kenta, too. They're worried that, well, I'm being my usual "insane self," I'm playing gay to make Kenta happy and…To my Dad: That's _Anti_-Otoko Shibuki. I'm not bein' true to myself, even if I'm putting a friend's happiness above my own, a real man doesn't_ lie_ to himself to make someone else happy.

They've asked, before, now and then but, at that point, _almost once a week_ about if I'm "sure" about my "thing" with Kenta.

I keep telling them I'm still thinking about it, my Dad once got kinda pissed and said, _"NO! You're _not_ thinking about it! Hirokazu, this long and you don't know for sure? Damn it, I'm almost ready to light some incense, sit your down in front of the Shiota Family Shrine and _force you_ to meditate your damned ass off until you _KNOW_ how you feel about…HIM!"_ …That was when, um, my parents started to not _like_ Kenta. I guess they felt like he was starting to "use me" or something. He was _forcing me_ to "play gay" for him…

…Kenta only kissed me_ twice_: Both times when I needed it the most, proof he still loved me. And it wasn't on the lips and…I know he felt weird doing it 'cause….He's _Kenta_, he doesn't want me lying to myself either but…

…I don't know what's lying and what isn't at this point. I-I really had no idea.

Ruki and I talked for a while about…Everything! From Kenta and Takato to "our thing" to…Hell, I gave her Otoko Shibuki 101._ "…I always wondered what the _hell_ made you so obsessed with freakin' loogies, Shiota." _He-Hey, Otoko Shibuki might mean 'manly flying spit' but it ain't about loogies!Yeesh, gimme _some_ credit for maturity. I ain't pulled the "hock a loogie" on someone from a roof stunt since…Um…

…Sixth grade? Seventh? Somethin' like that.

…Okay, maybe, um, high school. But that teacher freakin' _deserved it! _Plus he was bald, DOUBLE BONUS!

Anyway, Kenta and I went to college together, too, we shared a dorm. _I_ made damn sure of it and…Well…

…After college, our thing still kinda kept goin'. But, um, the last straw for my parents came a couple months ago:

"_I'm gonna move out."_

_"Great, son! Found a good place, right? Nothing roach infested?"_

HELL NO! Even _I_ wouldn't put up with a place like _that_ for a bachelor pad! Seriously, why doesn't _anyone_ believe I have _some_ standards?

_"Yeah, it's kinda big so Kenta's gonna move in and split—"_

_"No, you're staying here."_

_"Wha-What? Dad!"_

_"NO! I-I…I've _had it! _Hirokazu, you…You _still_ tell us every time we ask: You're _not sure_. It's been _how many years?_ You…You _kiss_ your friend and…Damn it, in college? I-I was hoping you'd either FINALLY find a damned girlfriend or…Hell, I was hoping you'd get drunk, sleep with HIM and finally get your answer!"_ …My jaw fell_ to the freakin' floor_ when _my Dad_ told me he hoped I'd…!

….DUDE! WE…! WE NEVER WENT THAT FAR! And, trust me, Kenta n' me got _plenty drunk _in college! I-I couldn't believe it!

_"DAD!"_

"_NO! Listen. Now. You…If you move in with HIM and still tell me you have NO IDEA how you feel about _HIM_, then…The last box you take out of this house is the last time you'll ever LEAVE this house, got it? I'm sick and _tired _of this bullshit, Hirokazu! I-I…Gods, you…! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"_

_"MOM! Talk some sense into him!"_

_"…Hirokazu, _please_, you…Are you _afraid_ of being gay? I-Is that it? You've…You've told us you don't believe in that 'it makes you less of a man' stereotype but…Hirokazu, _please_, a-are you…gay or straight? Bi? But…Most importantly, do you _love_ Kenta? Hirokazu…If you're straight, this isn't right. You've compromised _years_ of your life for…Someone who, yes, loves you but…Why hasn't Kenta found someone on his own? Why haven't you even…_looked_ at someone else? Male or female? Is it because you'll…be cheating on Kenta or…Hirokazu,"_ she was…starting to cry. _"Don't do this to yourself…You can't be _happy_ if you're doing this just for… …_Kenta_…"_ …They always have this _tone_ when they say his name or refer to Kenta as 'him,' my Dad doesn't even acknowledge Kenta by his name anymore. It _really_ pisses me off, too, but I don't voice it (much)…I know this "thing" is really weird to them, but…

…Well…

"…_Fine, you know what? I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of everyone wondering if I'm gay or straight or _WHATEVER! _I-I'm happy if Kenta's happy, that's all I freakin' care about and all you should care about, too!"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KENTA! I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY SON BEING A BIGGER IDIOT THAN HE'S EVER BEEN!"_

My Dad was _losing it!_

"_DAD!"_

_"HIROKAZU! …Get out."_

_"Wha-What?"_

_"Get out and _think on this_. I-I don't even believe you _HAVE_ thought about this _ONCE_ since that night!"_ …He was serious, he was going to the door and grabbing my shoes, he practically threw them at me. _"I don't care what the hell conclusion you come up with, I just want a damned answer: Do you _love _him or is he just a friend who's been using you—"_

_"USING ME?"_

_"HOW THE HELL ELSE COULD YOU DESCRIBE IT? That boy is…Head over heels for you and it's damned obvious! And all you've done is indulge his dream world where you two are happy as a couple! And if you don't share that dream…Just get out of here and THINK YOU IDIOT!"_

"…_Fine. I _will_." _I put on my shoes, marched to the door, slammed it and walked out…

…And I went to the place I do my best meditating: Kamesato's. It's a bar Ruki and Ryou freakin' _love_, teppan fried food and good prices on sake.

Actually, I came back into the apartment after about ten steps down the hall, shouting, _"Just shut up, I forgot my damned wallet!"_ I didn't even bother taking my shoes off, I went to my room, grabbed my wallet and left with another slam…

…I was _beyond_ pissed over this. One, they're starting to treat my best friend _ever_ like shit and, two, they're taking "our thing" and turning Kenta into some perverted gay monster! …Kenta's not like that. And I vowed on _our most sacred vow_ that I never did _anything_ with him I didn't want to! Never have, never _will!_ Kenta's awesome, and I don't need an excuse to make him as happy as he damn well _should be!_

…Kenta loves me and…

…I told him, I felt _honored_ by that. The way Takato should've. I was_ honored_ that Kenta loved me…

…So, I went to Kamesato's and ordered some okonomiyaki and the biggest bottle of sake _they had!_ …And did what my Dad told me to: Think.

Well, no, first…I called Kenta.

"…_Hello?"_

_"Oh? Mr. Kitagawa? Is Kenta there? It's Hirokazu."_

_"No, sorry, he's out with Jenrya and Takato."_

_"Sorry to bug you—"_

_"Actually…Hirokazu, can I talk to you? I wanted to…well…I've wanted to do this for a while but not while Kenta was around. Do you have a minute?"_

_"I got all the time in the world," _I didn't wanna go back home. I was ready to call Takato and ask if I could stay with him for the night—No, Kenta. Just to _piss off my Dad!_

"_We've…wanted to thank you. I-I know you're, um…Well, Kenta tells us you're 'still deciding' how you feel but…If you're straight, Hirokazu, thank you. Our son…Ever since you met, when he was a little kid he looked up to you. And, even when you were, ah…"_

_"…'Corrupting' your pure and innocent little boy?"_ I joked.

"_Ha ha ha, ye-yeah, something like that. Whenever he did something bad_ you_ encouraged him to do it…It was only you. He never did anything like that with anyone else and I'm _sure_many of his friends have at least suggested ditching class once or twice, but…It was only with you. He'd do anything to make you happy because you, obviously, made him so happy. I-I… I don't know how to really word any of this but…Thank you, Hirokazu, for being the most important person in Kenta's life. He loves you and…Even if you can't return those feelings, you made him as happy as you could."_

_"That's how the universe works, Mr. Kitagawa. If Kenta's not happy, I'm not happy. Gotta keep the universe in balance, y'know?"_

Mr. Kitagawa laughed kinda hard at that. _"Thank you, Hirokazu. I-I hope you'll always be Kenta's best friend. He'd never be close to as happy as he is without you and…I think I'd be just as depressed if anything happened."_

_"Trust me, Kenta's gonna be my best friend. Forever. I ain't gonna give him up without a fight."_

_"I-I'm glad to hear that…I really am. Thanks, Hirokazu. I'll let you go."_

_"Thanks for the…I-I guess thanks. I didn't know…"_

_"…Finding out he was gay was, well, a shock but…After Mr. Matsuda hang up and I realized where Kenta was, well, I knew: Despite his accusation Takato and Kenta were 'sneaking around' or whatever…I knew, my son's heart belongs to you. And I know you've taken good care of it. I-I heard your breakdown when I called him, I-I was worried for you two. I had to make it clear to Kenta: We still loved him, this wasn't an issue because...I wanted to make sure _you _knew that, too. Kenta was still our son, you didn't hurt him through us finding out about his preference. …I didn't want you to think he hated you, Hirokazu. I don't think it's possible."_

_"I…I had no…idea…"_

_"…Thanks again, Hirokazu. I'll let Kenta know you called. Good night."_

_"Go-Good night."_

I hang up and…thought about that while drinking down shots of sake.

My parents hate me because I humor Kenta, Kenta's parents _love me_ because I humor Kenta.

But…I'm not humoring him. I-I mean, I always treated our thing as 'temporary,' from day one to day…Seven thousand or whatever it is now. I guess my Dad did have a point: I never really did sit down and _think_ about what "our thing" really was. Especially since…Neither of us date. In college, girls asked _me_ out (that…was a first…)and I turned them down, even telling some of them who asked: I had Kenta…

…One of 'em _really_ couldn't believe it.

"_Wa-Wait…Kenta? Who's that?"_

_"My dorm mate."_

_"Yo-You're_ gay?_ You? I-I mean…Not that I object but…_You?_I've seen you around campus and…I-I'd never suspect you in a million years! A-Are you…sure?"_

_"Sure? Um…Well…"_

_"…You…don't know? You just said…"_

_"Kenta's one of a kind, he's gay and we've been friends since diapers, y'know? I know he loves me and…I do what I can to love him back."_

_"…You…act gay for him?"_

_"Not…exactly…I wouldn't call it acting so much as, um, 'a thing.'"_

She just…stared at me for a long time with this weird look and walked off, I heard her say, _"Wow!"_ A few times as she walked off…

…No-one gets "our thing," not even Jen and Takato. Seriously, Jen and Takato don't know if I'm gay or straight. Ryou started calling me 'Kentasexual,' which Ruki joined in saying, too.

…Kentasexual…

Ruki, Jen, Takato and the others use it as a joke but…Ryou once told me:

"_I don't mean that as a joke, Hirokazu. I-I think you might just _be_ Kentasexual!"  
_

"_Wha? Yo-You can't make up orientations, Ryou, it doesn't work that way!"_

_"He-Hear me out…You do_ so much_ for Kenta, more than you would for any one of us. You told me_ you_turned down girls in college because…Why?"_

_"…I didn't want Kenta to be upset or jealous, I guess."_

"_Exactly! Everything you do, you do for Kenta. Kenta returns the favor but…Not with the amount of 'affection,' we all know _you_ start the 'affection,' not him…He told me, he's worried you're compromising your romantic life for him and…That _scares him_, Hirokazu."_ That scared me, since Kenta was sounding like my parents. _"I-I think…If you love anyone, that if you were _destined_ to be with someone, anyone, male or female…It would be Kenta. And Kenta feels the same and so much more."_

Thinkin' back to that was what really got me thinking about my "thing" with Kenta. I actually sat at the bar and, hell, I was in some form of drunken meditation. I barely noticed the bartender hand me a drink I didn't order for almost half a minute.

"_Wha-What's this?"_

_"From the, ah, brown haired woman, few seats down," _The bartender told me, motioning to her with his head.

I glanced over to her. She was…pretty. Wearin' this dark pink one piece dress, her hair long and past her shoulders. Had some nice jewelry, too, but…

"_Ah…Tell her 'thanks' and let her order something she likes and put it on my tab, tell her…I'm gay. Sorry."_

_"…You are?"_

_"…I guess," _I shrugged. The bartender gave me one of the weirdest looks I've ever gotten but he did what I asked. She didn't order anything, she left after she finished her last drink. She looked…kinda disappointed.

Figures, I'm about to move in with Kenta and _all of a sudden_ women find me attractive. And…

…I turned 'em all down, from college to that night at the bar. I did it without a second thought, actually. And, trust me, if I _didn't_ have a thing with Kenta: A _lot_ of those women were, ah, 'my type,' you know? Someone I could _easily_ see myself dating for a _long_ time, maybe even settling down with…

…But that's not fair to Kenta. Especially since I was gonna ask him to move in with me soon.

I just kept taking shots of sake and thinking.

By about sake shot number, ah, twenty-ish…I finally made my decision and walked home.

…After wrapping myself around the street sign that is. Sake…kinda goes to my head. I should'a tried to limit myself but, um, it's easy to lose count of shots of Gekkeikan Silver. _Great_ stuff! Worth the hangover _every time!_

My Dad was actually _waiting_ in the living room with an ashtray _full_ of cigarette butts. _"…So?"_

_"…I made my decision, I don't give a damn what you think and…Kenta's comin' to dinner this weekend, whether you like it or not. You'll get your damned answer then."_

_"…Fine."_

"_I'm gonna go sleep this off. Good night."_ I just went to my room and collapsed on my bed…

…I had plans for the next day and I was gonna do 'em. Well, actually, I was so hungover I waited a day but I did what I had to do. Kenta and his parents came over for dinner that Saturday night.

My parents asked a few times before then what my "decision" was…And I told them: _"You'll find out this weekend. I ain't tellin' ya."_ I didn't even tell _Kenta!_

So, at that dinner…Well, first, it was all _awkward as hell!_ My parents were pretty much _not_ going to speak to _anyone_ with the surname Kitagawa and my Dad didn't even want to _look_ at Kenta.

By the time we got to dessert, I finally spoke up, _"He-Hey, everyone? I'm sure we're…all aware of the 'thing' Kenta and I got. And I know _some_ people here aren't happy with _just_ that thing."_ I looked to my parents, _pissed_, then I looked to Kenta…_smiling_. This was _it! _Our thing was officially gonna end.

_"Hiro-chan?"_

Kenta…was surprised enough I invited him to dinner at _my _place, he knew my parents were getting sick of him. _"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm tired of 'our thing,' Kenta. It's time it ended,"_ I said, but with a grin. Kenta still looked a little freaked out…And sad, but…

…What he said…

"_I-I understand, Hiro-chan…I-I'm sorry it went on so long since…Gods, I'm sorry you made yourself—"_

_"Don't apologize, Kenta,"_ I said with my usual grin. _"'Cause our thing…Look, if it was 'real,' we'd've been dating all these years, right?"_

_"I-I guess,"_ Kenta nodded with a shrug. _"I-I mean, um, we've been, for all intents and purposes, a couple since…Takato and Jen got together. You've treated everything like a date and…the, um, 'affection' you give me. I guess, if it was 'real,' we've been dating."_

_"I don't wanna date anymore, Kenta,"_ and I did what I had to do. I reached into my pocket and got on one knee. _"...I've decided: I wanna marry you."_

Kenta…Heh, I've _never_ seen that look on his face before. It was the first time he ever used the _Hirokazu's triple batshit insane while out of his damned mind while trapped in the nut house_ look _"You…_what?"

"_I wanna marry you. Make it official: I _love_ Kenta Kitagawa,"_ I held up a gold men's engagement ring in a box, too. It was _damned_ expensive, I actually sold a ton of my old, super-rare Digimon collectables to some _hardcore_ anime collectors I knew to afford the ring – Not that Kenta wasn't worth a bunch of mint condition cards and still-in-the-box Adventure 02 models (And to think Mom said I was wasting my money on those things – Just wait a decade or so and you can _get a damned wedding ring_ for 'em!). _"And, Kenta, you know me when I want something, right? The word 'no' doesn't exist right now, got it?"_

_"Hi-Hiro-chan…?"_

_"…Hirokazu, are you_ absolutely sure_ about this?"_ My Dad said. He had a serious tone but, his expression? He was just as surprised as Kenta. My Mom was, actually, tearing up and…

…The Kitagawas _were_ in tears. To my shock, _Mr. Kitagawa_, especially!

"_More sure than ever. Kenta, I ain't breakin' my oath with this, it's what I want. And I know it's what you want…I thought about it for a long time and…I love you. Our thing was, well, my way of showin' it. I just…didn't know how to say it for a long time, y'know? So, I won't _say_ it, I'll _prove _it."_

_"…You're really…serious?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"…Yes, Hi-Hiro-Hiro-chan…!"_

And cue the waterworks from Kenta as he…Gods, he _broke down_, but…In the 'Kenta's happier than ever' sense. That…kinda made me happy.

'Course, I_ wish_ I got the right sized ring, damn it! It was too small, but it fit on his pinky finger. He told me _that_ was not only good enough but _the perfect_ _proposal_ from Hirokazu Shiota! Heh, glad to know I still made him happy when I screwed up!

My parents…accepted my answer. My Dad told me he was _relieved_, saying, _"If you still told him you were straight, I still couldn't accept all the years you put off _any_ other relationship, Hirokazu…You damn well_ better_ have loved him!"  
_

"_I do, Dad. And…can we have your blessing?"_ FINALLY?

_"…Of course, son, congratulations."_

And that's…where we are now…

There's a knock on the door to my changing room. Kenta, as a joke, took the bride's room. Heh, gottta love his sense of humor and _no fear_ about being a _little_ on the flaming side. Hell, it's something I _love _about him! "Yeah?"

My Dad steps into the room. "…Are you ready?"

"You never thought this'd happen, didya?" I smirk, looking to myself in the mirror.

My Dad sighs, "I expected you to come home that night, say 'I'm gay' or 'I'm straight,' not…Go to the logical extreme with the former. But I'm happy you did."

"You should know me by now, if it's important I don't half-ass it."

"No, you never do," my Dad shakes his head with a laugh. "How's Kenta?"

"On top of the world, what else?" Kenta, after dinner, asked me _again_ if I was joking or not! Seriously! I told him: _"Kenta, would I ever screw with you like this?"_

_"But…Yo-You…"_

_"I love you, why the hell can't I marry you?"_

_"…I know, I just…I can't believe _you_ actually…I-I _never_ suspected for a minute you'd…"_ Kenta was _still_ at a loss for words, I mean, he kept starin' down at the ring on his finger or looking up at me like he was asking 'Is this real?'

_"Wanted to surprise you and…Kenta, we've been…US! I mean, if you dropped the word 'mock' from all those dates, they were real…So I did that. I, Hirokazu Shiota, retroactively declare _ALL_ of our 'mock-dates' as _REAL_ dates. So, uh, should'a popped the question sooner if ya ask me."_ Jen and Takato ain't even engaged yet, they're gonna wait 'til they can afford an apartment together…

…But, after we broke the news to them, I don't think Takato's gonna be _able_ to wait much longer, y'know? He's been _really_ excited for Kenta since he found out. Even took us all out for drinks with his cousin, Ruki, Ryou and Jen. It was one _hell_ of an engagement party! Ruki and Ryou joined in, too!

…Actually…

Um, after that party…Something happened…

It's Ruki, ah, since about a month before the wedding. Ruki's just been kinda ominous lately. Ever since I told her, she was, well, _HAPPY_ for us, for one, but not too long ago, she walked by me and I noticed something, um, "unusual" for Ruki Makino.

"_He-Hey, is that…what I think it is?"_

_"What?"_

_"O-On your neck…Is that a gold chain?"_

_"…Shit…Don't tell ANYONE."_

_"What is it?"_

_"…Nothing important."_

_"Dude, Ruki, you…You don't wear jewelry. How is it _not_ important?"_ Ruki wearin' jewelry means one of two things:

One, it's a family heirloom and has some _SERIOUS_ sentimental attachment with her. Like, um, some of her Grandma's old jewelry, she'd wear if she _had_ to "look formal," y'know? And she doesn't complain about it, unlike something, say, her _Mother_ gave her which she'd come just short of taking off and throwing down a sewer drain—Hell, she _DID THAT_ once with a necklace! It was a re-gift from a photoshoot her Mother took part in, they let her keep the jewelry and she gave it to Ruki…

…Ryou actually fished it outta there to give to Juri. Not for any romantic reason but because, _"Juri said it looked pretty and Ruki OBVIOUSLY doesn't want it!"_

So, it's either that or…

…Two: The apocalypse is nigh. Ruki's acting like a lady! That can only mean we're all _ROYALLY SCREWED!_

"It's…some bullshit pendant my Mom gave me for good luck, I gotta keep it on in case I run into her. That's IT!"

"…_Ruki…"_

Ruki finally sighed, muttering, _"Let's just say you and Kitagawa are a very inspirational couple."_

_"Wha?"_

_"Nothing, just don't tell _anyone _about this thing. Unless you want a Wedding-slash-Funeral, got it?"_

_"Noted."_

Since then, she's been kinda weird…I dunno. Ruki's definitely, um, a "supporter," though. She was kinda pissed Jen and Takato kept things a secret from her, though, but…She said, _"Wait, wait, wait…I forgot, Matsuda needed to get some balls first, that's why this took so long. On that, note: Jen, you sure you're gay?"_ Ha ha ha, it was sort of for Takato that everyone kept quiet for so long.

Takato…sorta did "grow a pair," as Ruki'd put it. He, um, faced his Dad after his Dad "recovered" from that night. Actually, Takato told us: He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't have spent an extra night with the Lis, when and Jen got to the bakery he says his Dad looked "_really_hungover." But, even with the massive headache, Takato told us the first words he said to Takato, which…Takato kinda teared up when he repeated them:

_"Forgive me, please…Son. _Please_, forgive me. I'm so sorry."_

Takato's Dad explained, he _never_ saw Takato being gay coming. _Period_. So, when he realized Takato _might_ have been with Kenta, _too_, (which Takato and Jen explained the story behind) he just had no idea "who his son was" anymore and jumped to the worst conclusion possible. It took Takato's Mom tearing into him and Mr. Li telling him how happy Jen was and how happy that made him before he calmed down. Takato didn't tell us much else past that, though, but he said: _"Believe me, my Dad…He doesn't know if I can forgive him, even though I've told him a thousand times I have. I-I'm still sorry for…"_ …Takato, until college, _apologized _to his Dad for _disappointing him_. And Mr. Matsuda told him to _never_ apologize again each time…

…Uh, Mr. Matsuda? …You don't know Takato very well, do you? Actually, this incident taught me where Takato gets his, um, self-induced-guilt-trip-gene. Takato stopped apologizing for being a disappointment, Mr. Matsuda _still apologizes_ to all of us for losing it. Everyone involved got a _ton_ of bread. Everyone forgave him except for…Um…Oddly enough…

…Mr. Katou sent the bread back. Didn't say why or even face the Matsudas. He had Masahiko do it, who apologized on his own for his Dad's rudeness, Juri told us this when she told us about his phone call to her place. We think it has to do with that whole "Juri's not good enough for Takato" thing, even though Juri made it clear to us that she's happy for Jen and Takato. And now Me n' Kenta.

Kenta's Dad appreciated the bread and just never brought up the incident again, mostly at Kenta's request. Kenta actually _wasn't_ pissed about being outted by Mr. Matsuda. I would've been, Rinchei took _months_ to forgive the guy but…Kenta figured, "_My parents didn't freak out, I owe him a favor for saving me the trouble."_ Heh, Kenta always finds an upside to things…

…He did it for me the day I thought I ruined all my friends' lives. He even said, even when I screw up: I screw up in a good way. Thanks, Kenta.

"I'm sure Kenta _is_ on top of the world," my Dad says, crossing his arms. "This is what he always wanted." Oh, _Gods…_

"_Please_, don't start that," I mutter. I _knew_ I shouldn't have invited him to my bachelor party. My Dad's still a _little_ suspicious of my motives since I let it slip I _don't_ look at gay porn…

…That doesn't involve two women. It came up because, well, Ruki planned it and, um…

…Y'know those giant stripper cakes? The kind the stripper pops out of? Well, the top opened and…

"_Ruki, I'm _not_ doing this!"_ _Ryou_ poked his head out from the cake. _"Seriously, I thought you were joking! That's the only reason I got in this stupid thing! And _GODS_you sealed the lid too tight! Two more minutes and I think I'd be dead!"_

_"I did the math, Akiyama, you had about ten minutes of air in there."_

_"I WAS IN THERE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!"_

_"…Oops?"_

Ruki just smirked and said. _"C'mon, it's Shiota and KITAGAWA'S bachelor party, and I know how much Kitagawa's been staring at your ass since day one!"_

_"…Sorry Kenta, but there's some things I can't do."_

Ryou finally climbed out of the cake. He was fully clothed, actually…Well…Sorta… _"At least Ruki had me in something tasteful."_ He was wearing, um, sort of a super formal suit. It was kinda weird, 'til Ruki showed us how _special_ the suit was…

"_Tasteful? NEVER!"_ And with a hard tug, his pants _were torn off!_ Like, um, some sort of special type of "tear away" pants. Ryou spent the rest of our bachelor party pissed at Ruki and in his underwear…

…Even when singing karaoke, but by the then he was _drunk as hell!_

But, yeah, while the subject of my Dad's bachelor party from _years_ back came up (Gods, Shiota males should _not_ get drunk together, I didn't need to_ KNOW_ half that crap!), I let that porn thing slip and he's been…suspicious again.

"I'm just saying, if—"

"Dad, do you _really_ want to talk about _this _of all things?" I ask, groaning. I sure as hell don't! "Just trust me when I say: Kenta's the exception the proves the rule. Or, hell, maybe I'm just Kentasexual! I'm only attracted to people named Kenta Kitagawa."

"…I'm tempted to get a phone book just to prove that, Hirokazu," my Dad shrugs. "Fine, I'll believe you. Only because, well, you've gone _this_ far…You can't go _any_ further and I know you wouldn't have done _any_ of this without being at least a _little _sincere in your feelings…for Kenta."

"Thank you," I say. "How's Mom? She ready for the ceremony?"

"She asked me to check on you, make sure you didn't get cold feet," he says. "Where's your best man?"

"Should be here soon…" I trail off.

"And for that matter _who_ is your best man? Gods, Hirokazu, you and this secret crap!"

"Trust me, it's someone you know," I say. "I _had _to pick this person."

"…'This person?'"

On cue, there's a knock at the door. "Best man, here. You decent?"

"Come in, Ruki!"

Ruki steps into my room, closing the door. "Hey, Mr. Shiota." She waves, completely unfazed by the _HOLY SHIT_ look on my Dad's face. She's wearing a suit, actually, but that's more because she's Ruki: She wouldn't be caught dead in a dress.

"…Hirokazu, you're _joking_ right?" My Dad looks to me. "I-I mean…_SHE'S _your best_ MAN?_"

"I got more balls than both grooms and _especially_ Kenta's maid of honor, Mr. Shiota, I think I'm worthy of the position," Ruki says with a smirk.

"Wh-What?" My Dad's jaw is nearly to the _floor_. He doesn't know Ruki as well as my other friends. Which sucks because I _know _she'd have gotten along with him pretty well.

"See why I picked her?" I smirk. I go to the mirror and comb my hair, making sure I look good. The ceremony's in half an hour. "Besides, Ruki _thanked_ _me_ for bein' with Kenta. I _had_ to ask her." Originally, I was gonna pick Jen but I thought back to that day Ruki found out about our thing: The fact she didn't joke or just laugh her ass off told me, Ruki _does_ give a crap about us.

So, I asked her:

"_Hey, Ruki, all jokes aside: Wanna be my best man?"_

_"…Is this gonna be one of those 'men dress up as women, women dress up as men' type weddings or are you serious?"_

_"Serious."_

_"…Eh, what the hell? Sure."_

_"Thanks!"_

And that's how Ruki Makino became my "best man." And she actually insists I _don't_ come up with some "stupid-ass PC-term" like "best person" to replace the title. That's Ruki, gotta love her!

"All right…All right…I-I just…need to go…sit at the bar with your mother. Congratulations…Hirokazu," My Dad rolls his eyes, going to the door.

"I take it he still thinks you're gaying it up for Kenta to some degree," Ruki says. "'Cause if he thinks I'm too 'lady-like' to be your best man, I'm gonna have to hurt him."

"Relax, Ruki, no-one here is gonna accuse _you _of being 'lady-like.'"

"Damned straight," Ruki smirks. "You _really_ went all these years _not sure_ if you loved_ Kenta _or not?"

"It's…not so much I wasn't sure if I _loved _him but…I had to be completely sure I loved him," I say. "Even if it took that long."

"_Completely _sure?"

"Ruki, he's Kenta. If I wasn't right about this, I'd be breaking the most sacred thing in the world to me."

"That Manly Flyin' Spit 'I'm-not-gonna-shag-you-unless-I-wanna' oath you made?"

"Nope, something even more sacred: Kenta's heart."

"…Ugh," Ruki rolls her eyes. "Why do I suddenly smell corn and cheese?"

"He-Hey!" I laugh. "I mean it…If I was somehow _wrong_ and I was just 'playing gay,' I'd have to break up with him. And if I broke up with him, that'd make Kenta sad. An if Kenta's sad, I'm sad. So we'd both be sad, and if we're _both _sad, it's a hell of a lot harder to cheer Kenta up."

"Uh-huh, so what would happen next in this Emotional Tale of 'If You Give A Kenta A Hirokazu And He's Wrong?'"

"I dunno but in the end? I know neither of us would be all that happy," I say. "Did you check on Kenta for me?"

"Yeah, I did. He's grinnin' like he won the lottery. He looks _so_ pretty in his dress by the way…I also noticed it's _not _virgin white…"

"Kenta's_ not _in a dress!" I roll my eyes. "…Is he?"

"No, but his best man should be. But I _did _notice the gloves he's wearing are an off-white…"

"…Ruki, I know what you wanna do here but, you _sure_ you wanna go down a road where you _admit_ to knowing _that _much about fashion?"

"Just sayin' Shiota…"

"Trust me, Kenta's _pure_." I say.

"And you?"

"I'm me, Ruki, I wasn't born with a pure bone in my body! Baaad to the bone!"

"Somehow, I doubt that…You're too loyal to be 'bad' to the bone. All you've done for Kenta, too? …Loyal to the bone."

"Eh? I was expecting 'gay to the bone.'"

"I'll let you have it _after _the reception, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Ruki. And, um, thanks again for bein' my best man."

"You know how much I _love_ traditional weddings, Shiota, there's no _way_ I could have turned this down," Ruki replies. We both laugh.

* * *

The ceremony's about to begin, Ruki's already at the end of the aisle with _Kenta's_ best man. The last person I thought he'd pick, too, but…I should'a known Kenta better: Takato.

Actually, I made sure someone snapped a picture of those two at the end of the aisle for one purpose: Gag wedding photo. _"The happy bride and groom."_ Of course, Ruki'd probably murder me but I know the others'd find it hysterical! Takato, I gotta say though, looks pretty damn good in a suit…And so does Ruki, weirdly enough.

Everyone's in a seat, it's a Western-style wedding. They're cheaper and easier to perform, so most people go with 'em these days. I felt I owed Kenta somethin' really formal, too. Jen's sitting near the front, as close to Takato as possible, he's got a video camera, recording the whole thing. Ryou's actually on the opposite side, sitting closest to Ruki…Huh, weird. I thought he was still pissed over that stripper joke. Eh, then again, we're all used to Ruki's crap. Actually, I think Kenta was the one most disappointed: He _wanted_ Ryou to be that stripper, damn it! That's just mean, Ruki.

The whole place looks really nice, all our friends and family are here, too. Kenta's parents…Yeesh, both of 'em are in tears! I spot my parents, my Dad _still_ looks weirded out by Ruki as my best man…Actually, so does Mom…

…Come on! You're at your son's gay wedding, you're tellin' me you expected something _normal?_ Especially when _I'm_ one of the grooms? Yeesh, my parents _really_ don't know me that well...

I look to Kenta, he's in a suit (despite Ruki's claim! He's gay, not a crossdresser – Even I know there's a difference!)_,_ He takes my hand and we both walk down the aisle together. "Happy, Kenta-chan?" I whisper with a smirk.

"Thank you, Hiro-chan…So much." He whispers back.

The minister goes through the usual 'dearly beloved' stuff, I gotta admit I'm not paying attention. Only 'cause I'm nervous…Kenta and I have some _very_ special vows.

"…And the grooms have written their own vows, you may recite them," the Minister _finally_ says.

"…Kenta? You ready?" I look to Kenta. No-one knows what our vows are gonna be, except us.

"Ready, Hiro-chan," Kenta nods. We both turn and face everyone, bowing and holding hands.

"…The hell…?" I hear Ruki mutter.

"Kenta-kun?" Takato whispers. I catch a glance of his expression, he's confused as hell. So's everyone here.

"…One…Two…Three…" I begin.

And together, Kenta and I both recite our vows…_ "Misaki wo mawareba…Aburu nami ga…Korinai yatsu da to…Hesaki wo tataku…"_

…Otoko Shibuki…

'Cause, like I said: It's a Shiota (and now _Shiota-Kitagawa_) family motto and theme song. And _our vows as men!_

Welcome to the family, Kenta-chan…Not that you haven't _always_been just short of family.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

*Whew*

Yep, decided to do a throwback to Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda with Hirokazu taking Jen's place in the wedding chapel.

And, yes, it's _very_ easy to picture Ruki agreeing to be _Hirokazu's_ best "man," and refusing to come up with a different term. If anything, I could hear her saying, "Call me your maid of honor, and I'll make you _eat_ this bouquet!"

Yeah, don't piss off Ruki.

Also, a side note since this happens with all weddings featured in this ficverse: They're Western-style because, in Japan, a traditional Japanese wedding is _incredibly_ elaborate and expensive. Most people just have Western-style weddings in wedding halls because they're cheaper and easier to perform. So that's not so much "I don't know what happens in a REAL Japanese wedding" as it is "Western weddings are cheaper and easier. Ergo, the Tamers go with them." Granted, Ruki could _probably_ afford a traditional Japanese wedding, given her career in Mirai No Kodmo but…

…This is_ Ruki_ we're talking about. She's happier just with a signature and a thumb print on a form. And so's Ryou. Seriously, I dunno _why_ but I like having those two play as the world's most functionally-dysfunctional couple in this ficverse…And Ruki's fun to play with when it comes to those rare moments she actually shows emotion, you know? See the early Omoi chapter with Yamaki for reference.

Anyway, there's actually _one_ more chapter after this one…But I ain't tellin' ya what's gonna happen!

Happy (Extended) Turtle Week!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

First, my apologies for delaying Turtle Week. I caught what was quite possibly the _worst cold of my life!_ Ugh, I'm still getting over it and the fact I had mysterious aches and pains in my arms and legs for the week had me more than tempted to ask Ori what the symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis were, I honestly could not get out of bed for more than a couple of days. Thankfully they're gone and Ori assured me my symptoms were _nothing_ like his, thank God. Ori even refused to send me any more fics until he was _sure_ I was well enough to edit, I didn't know he cared so much. Ha ha ha!

As for this fic:

Aw, Ruki still got married to Ryou! At least, that's what I think has been implied. Because only a loving couple such as they would actually pull that little "Ryou the stripper" stunt. Ha ha ha, Ruki's pulling out all stops for her "beloved husband."

I was relieved to hear about the aftermath of Takehiro's "rampage," that he accepts Takato and was apologetic for that rather_ outrageous_ conclusion he drew! Honestly, do you not know your own son, Takehiro?

Actually, with that note: Is this another alternate continuity in which Takehiro (Jr.) does not exist? Really, it sort of creeps me out the way Ori can more or less "erase" Takato's biological son so easily, how _fragile_ his existence seems to be in this ficverse: If Mr. Matsuda is _just_ not homophobic enough, Takehiro Jr. ceases to exist.

Ori, that's a cold, don't you think? And do NOT say you'll "even things out" by erasing Akio and Kae! I _know you_, Ori!

And I'm curious as to what the next chapter could be about. Jen and Takato's wedding, perhaps?

-Taiki Matsuki


	82. Bonus XXI: What If? VIII, Li Jianliang

**Ori's Note: **HAPPY (Extended) TURTLE WEEK, EVERYONE!

* * *

Mirai No Kodomo  
TURTLE WEEK BONUS  
What If…? VIII: Video (Li Jianliang)

Their vows were about _Manly Flying Spit_…

…Somehow, that's just _perfect_ for those two. Otoko Shibuki! Hirokazu and Kenta, the first Tamers to be wed but not the last…I plan to propose to Takato in the next few weeks. I know it's been on his mind since Hirokazu and Kenta told us they were getting married. I just got out of college and started my job at, well, _Hypnos_ of all places. Being a Digimon Tamer helped get me in the door but a lot of it was also my degrees in computer engineering. I went to college locally, but still stayed in a dorm due to the commute…

…I still can't believe we can actually _chat_ with our partners, even if it is for only a couple minutes. I haven't told anyone else yet, though, I don't want to get their hopes up. _Especially_ Takato's…Plus it's hard for Yamaki-san to really get clearance to use that equipment because of the strain it puts on the network.

He found out about Takato and I, though. It came up when he asked how Takato was doing, I got nervous and so did my Dad, he came with me for the interview. Yamaki-san actually _congratulated_ me, though, and said my orientation wouldn't be an issue at Hypnos. But he advised to keep it a secret for a while, until I "rise in the ranks," since some of my other superiors might object. I understood, though, he promised I had as much protection as he could offer…

…And then he showed me his "surprise," a chat with Terriermon. I couldn't believe it! We were so sure he'd given up but…Instead, he'd more or less been sacrificing himself towards reuniting us. I felt horrible for ever doubting him and apologizing for it, he told me, _"I haven't gotten them back, you have nothing to apologize or thank me for until then." _…Yamaki-san…

I've managed to get him to slow down a little, volunteering to look over his research and try to come up with my own theories and plans to bring them back while he "took a vacation." I had to _insist_ on it, actually. It took some work but he's finally taking his health into consideration after he passed out while we were working after hours. He just collapsed and some members of the med-floor came up to check on him, he was okay in the end but…

…I was worried he'd end up in the hospital. Thankfully, or _unfortunately_, he said, "_I'm okay…This happens…now and then." _…I felt better about him passing out but…That was when I was _even more _insistent that he take a rest, for just _a day_. He said he'd "consider it" as he could tell how worried about him I was. Reika and Megumi (who also know about Takato and I, Megumi thinks we're "_adorable together_" after I showed her a picture I kept of us in my wallet) both backed me up in trying to get him to _rest_ for a while.

I can't believe our lives have turned out the way they have so far…Hirokazu and Kenta are _married_ now, Takato and I just graduated from college, I'm starting my career at Hypnos…

…For Takato, he went to Soushouku, a formal art college. He won a scholarship with, well, a painting of his "family:" Himself, his parents and…Me. He painted it, actually, to cheer up his father. He was having another guilt trip over his, um…

…Takehiro Matsuda isn't going to live down that night anytime soon. At least the Kitgawas and my family, sort of, understood. The Katous? He hasn't been to their restaurant in years, neither has Takato but for different reasons.

My family went a few times, once with me: They noticed, and talked about it when we left, how _awkward_ Tadashi-san was around me. Especially when he asked, _"So, how are things with _Takato_, Jenrya? …Good?"_ …He was, um, sort of sarcastic and sounded angry with me. Lianjie even told me _not_ to eat my food, saying, _"Given his tone, Little Bro, I'm worried he spit in it or somethin'…What the hell was that about?"_

I told them about Juri's explanation of his reaction to finding out about Takato. Jialing agrees: He wanted Takato with his daughter, not me. Not _men_. We had no idea _he_ felt so strongly about that, I guess he feels, regarding Takato and Juri, that, to Takato, Juri isn't _"good enough" _for him. He'd _"settle"_ for men instead of her…That's Juri's theory, at least. She's really sorry for how he's acting, she knows it's _not_ because we're gay…She thinks. She knows, since they 'came out,' sort of, Hirokazu and Kenta have had 'dates' at her restaurant (Juri's treat, to show support) and her dad wasn't any different around them. At least, not until he saw Hirokazu kiss Kenta on the cheek, then he was "surprised," to say the least. Hirokazu _never_ struck him as "gay" and they didn't bother explaining their "thing" to him.

But, as I said, Mr. Matsuda was having another guilt trip over that night and what he accused Takato of, so Takato painted a portrait of himself, his parents and me. It did the job, it hang in the front of the bakery for about a month until word reached the bakery of an art contest being held by a number of art colleges in Japan, Mr. Matsuda suggested submitting that painting…

…And Takato was accepted into Soushoku. I had to talk him into it, though, it meant we'd be apart for months but Juri kept an eye on him for us: She was going to college nearby, Shishidama University. Though, um, the rule was that Mr. Katou _couldn't know that_. He didn't even know Juri drove Takato up to Soushoku the morning he left.

Hirokazu pointed out, once, how weird it is that Juri has to "sneak around" with Takato behind her Dad's back. "_I know it's 'cause he wants Takato with her INSTEAD of Jen but...They gotta sneak around like Takato's that bad boy boyfriend he's afraid is gonna corrupt his daughter instead of who he wants her to marry! It's freakin' weird!"_ We all agree, Juri's sort of on edge when it comes to the possibility of her Dad finding out how much time she still spends with Takato and how many favors she does for us. Masahiko is sworn to secrecy, especially about how she drove him up to Soushoku and down back to Shinjuku from art college so often.

And speaking of art…This should be Takato's job but, um, I decided to have a _little_ fun: I'm recording the wedding video for Hirokazu and Kenta. I-I seriously doubt they'll watch this thing more than once but…Well…I guess I'm letting that 'Flaming Gay Jianliang' inside of me out for a little bit, Takato showed me some tricks with this camera that are kinda artsy. I never even knew I could set it to black and white or sepia tone...

…Or that _creepy_ black and white reversed and glowing mode or whatever it's called! Like the 'Frodo puts on the One Ring' effect from the Lord of the Rings movie! Gods, I accidentally switched to that before I started recording and it looked like a scene from a horror movie! At least this thing doesn't do infrared or something…I just know my luck trying to get it into sepia tone for the ceremony, the whole video would look like it was shot through a pair of night vision goggles. Now it's in "normal color" mode or something…Indoor or outdoor…I dunno.

I'm going around the reception hall with the camera, trying to talk to friends about Hirokazu and Kenta and their, um, for lack of a better description and I love them when I say this: _INSANE_ _RELATIONSHIP!_ Hirokazu, you _really_ went _so many years_ with _no idea_ whether you were _gay or straight?_

One, Kenta's not (_nearly_) feminine enough to where you could be "easily confused."

Two, _YOU_ were the one who did 99.9% of the kissing!

Three, you two are _you two!_ I-I mean…Let's face it, Ruki was onto something with her gay jokes. You gotta give her that much. She was onto something there, they _were_ the ambiguously gay duo. How Takato and I escaped her wrath is anyone's guess!

...I can't believe it's been so long. Takato and I managed to stay together between, well, my reaction to him and Kenta (I still apologize for it to this day, even though Takato tells me not to – He understands why I did it but…I still don't think it's an excuse), to that night Takato ran away from the bakery to college. College was probably the hardest, we missed each other so much. But, in the end, it was worth it: Takato has a degree from Soushoku and his art sells for _so much_ at the bakery. He splits the price with his parents, fifty-fifty.

In fact, speaking of said, soon-to-be-world-famous-arist…

Takato's sitting at a table at the reception, drinking some champagne. He waves to me. "Jen-chan! Having and trouble with the camera?"

"I got it on x-ray vision mode, Kenta's gonna love the fact Ryou went commando today," I joke. After that stripper stunt, though, I _doubt_ Ryou's going to go 'commando' anytime soon.

Takato laughs. "If _only _he did that at the bachelor party…"

"I think every gay man there would have died of sudden nasal anemia." I laugh. "Got anything to say to the groom and groom?"

Takato-chan toasts his champagne. "Congratulations, Hirokazu-kun and, especially, Kenta-kun…I'm glad you both can be as happier, if not happier, then we are. Thank you, Kenta, e-es-especially…" He actually wipes away a tear. "…Especially for…inviting me to what…I _know_ is the happiest…day of your life. Congratulations to my best friends." He wipes his eyes again.

…Takato, I think you can finally stop feeling guilty about Kenta "dumping you" so you could be with me. It's what led to Hirokazu starting "their thing." I-I…I really can't thank Kenta enough for that, though. If this were Kenta and Takato's wedding?

…I don't know how I'd feel about that, actually. I want to believe I'd be happy for Takato and Kenta but…I-I'd either hate myself for never having the courage to, at least, come out to Takato or…I might not even be able to bring myself to show up. I loved Takato back then and even more so now…

Thank you, Kenta-kun. I think The Universe wanted you to have Hirokazu in exchange for doing something that…We know was so much harder on you than you ever let on. You're _the greatest!_ Hirokazu's lucky to have you. Anyone on Earth is lucky to have _you_, Takato had that luck for a month but Hirokazu?

…He'd had that luck his entire life. He's known Kenta the longest out of all of us, after all. They even told us the story of how they met a little after Takato and I got together: The day Hirokazu let Kenta use the slide at the park. Ha ha ha! Even as a little kid, Hirokazu was just as insane as ever! And we love him for it.

"Same here, Hirokazu-kun, Kenta-kun, congratulations and…Have an amazing life together. You two were meant to be," I say, Takato gives a laugh and another toast. I go off in search of more well-wishers.

The bar is probably the best place, I know one of the grooms went _straight_ there to get something to calm his nerves—Well, he _would_ have but, well, Kenta told him to take his seat at the grooms' table in front of the others and he got them both a drink: _Cosmopolitans!_ Ha ha ha! I got that on camera, actually, complete with Ruki saying, "_It's a gay wedding Shiota, deal with it" _when Hirokazu was…shocked by Kenta's drink choice, let's say.

Actually, Hirokazu once told me: He's not all that fond of _"manly"_ drinks besides sake, he actually _likes_ the drinks most label as "fruity" (and I don't just mean appletinis with that description). He just doesn't drink them in anything but the occasional gay bar he's gone to with Kenta.

Strangely enough, Kenta likes soju and some harder drinks, but drinks the "fruity" stuff mostly as a joke for Hirokazu and Ruki, he'll order one or two appletinis and then stick to his favorite: Soju and green tea.

I see…Actually, a proper follow-up to my first well-wisher: Mr. Matsuda.

"Mr. Matsuda," I say, approaching. He's drinking, um, I think a gin and tonic but it might also just be club soda. That wouldn't surprise me, he's avoided drinking since "that night."

"Jenrya? What's this?"

"I wanted to do the wedding video. Have anything to say to the grooms?"

Mr. Matsuda smiles, toasting his drink. "I'm glad you two are so happy and…I'm sorry to both of you for…what happened. I-I'm glad it worked out for both of you in the end, at least. Always be as happy as you are today. _Please_."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsuda," I should have gone with someone else but…I think he might've been offended if I skipped over him, it would have been a little obvious. Mr. Matsuda's sort of sensitive about things like that, it's easy for me or Takato to accidentally make him think we're mad about something. He really hasn't forgiven himself for outting Takato and Kenta. And me to my family.

I've told him countless times, though, my family accepted me. I wasn't mad about being forced out of the closet, I was more upset with how Takato was in pieces that night. I'm so glad Lianjie and I managed to cheer him up. Especially with the video games we played, that actually helped a million times more than I expected: Takato was just having fun with us. He wasn't gay, he didn't run away, he wasn't spending the night because he was afraid to face his father…He was just playing video games with my brother and I and spending the night "for fun." I think that was Lianjie's plan all along, actually, make Takato feel like everything was just a sleepover. My brother is _so_ much more clever than we _ever_ give him credit for, even Jialing admits to it.

Still…The next day, when we _finally _went back to the bakery…

* * *

Years ago…

* * *

Takato and I woke up from a mid-day nap a few hours ago, Lianjie managed to keep us up until almost noon, playing video games. Gods, I haven't done _that_ with him in _years_ but…

…It helped Takato so much. We finally went to "bed" after Takato nearly fell forward in to my monitor while commanding a battle in Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII. He was playing as an original officer we created for him – Actually, all three of us did that for fun since you can control up to eight players. We each took turns when our character's "move" was up.

Takato was Songtian Qiren (Matsuda Takato in Mandarin), while Lianjie and I used our real names. When it was obvious Takato couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, I took him to my bed and (thankfully) convinced him to sleep in it while I took the futon on the floor below it. Lianjie took the PS2 back in to the living room to play Sangoku Musou untl, according to Jialing, she found him _playing in his sleep!_ Zhang He was just running around randomly and slashing at either nothing or the occasional group of soldiers but the only enemy general left was the commander (Sun Quan), who can only be killed by the player character. She woke him up and he took him out before going to sleep in his room.

Takato's on the phone with his mother in my room, he's back in the clothes he wore when he came over last night, I'm in a change of clothes, too, instead of my pajamas. "…Is he doing better? …Should I stay longer? …I-I want to see him and…explain everything but if he's not up for it. …Okay. I'll be there soon. …Thank you, Mom, for…accepting this. I'm sorry aga—I-I know but…I should have, um, handled it better I thi—...Thank you. I'll see you soon. Love you, Mom…Thanks again." He hangs up.

"What'd she say?"

"She's still a little mad at my Dad about last night," he says. "He…got really drunk after I ran and started making phone calls to see where I was. She says the fact I ran out like that, um, scared him more than…What he was asking me about. He was afraid I was mad or hated him because.." He sighs, saying "…He says he 'went too far' with a lot of his questions and the assumption I was seeing you _and_Kenta, he just…didn't know how to handle any of it, I guess. He was scared like I was, I think, after I ran."

"I'll go with you," I say. "For support."

"Je-Jen-chan, no, you don't…You don't have to do that—"

"Takato-chan, you need all the support you can get after last night and…My family took everything so well, I want to make sure your Dad…Doesn't repeat any of last night, at least," I say. "Please?"

"…I-If you want to but…Mom says he's not feeling_ too_ well, he had a _lot_ of sake after I left. She's amazed he's conscious, actually. I asked her if I should stay here another day but she left it up to me…I want to clear the, um, misunderstanding up as soon as possible."

I nod. "I'll help"

"How are Hirokazu and Kenta? You said Kenta called before you went to sleep," Takato asks.

"Kenta spent the night with Hirokazu, but not because his parents had any problems. Hirokazu…He blames himself for all this and then some, I guess. Kenta stayed with him to watch over him and make him feel better. But neither of their families seem to be upset," I explain.

"Thank the Gods…If anyone should be mad at _anyone_…"

"Takato, _don't_…Your Dad just…freaked out last night, you had _nothing_ to do with what _he _did," I say. "And, even if you didn't come here, he'd have called here, I know it. Just…Please, Takato, don't do this."

"So-Sorry, Jen-chan," Takato says. "I just wish Kenta's family didn't find out, I know he wanted to wait a long time on that…"

"They accept him, don't worry," I say. I feel sort of bad by how Takato's Dad seems to be the only one taking this so hard. Even Hirokazu's family sounded open to their relationship even if Hirokazu's not gay… …In theory. I-I'm really starting to wonder about him.

Takato gets ready and we both head to the bakery, Lianjie's still passed out on his bed. I think it might be best we don't bring him along, he's _really_mad at Mr. Matsuda right now since, well, he did out me to my family. And scared the hell out of Takato, obviously. Lianjie really takes that "adopted brother" thing seriously…

* * *

I'm holding Takato's hand as we approach the door to the bakery. The closed sign is up, actually, I guess it's because Mr. Matsuda is still "recovering" from last night. Takato knocks on it, whispering, "This is it…"

"I'm here for you, Takato-chan. Don't worry," I say, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just relax, okay?"

"I'll try," Takato says. That's probably all he can do: _Try._ I know how nervous Takato can get when it comes to things like this, he can face D-Reaper but...His parents, about this? It's...not something he ever thought he'd _have_ to do or ever even consider as a possibility. I feel the same way, I never expected this to happen...

...But I'm glad it did.

Takato's mother unlocks the door. As soon as we step inside, she _immediately _gives Takato a hug, saying, "I'm sorry about last night, Takato-chan. I-I tried to keep your father 'in check' but…"

"I-I'm sorry for running like I did—"

"No, don't. I-I know how scary that had to be for you, Takato, don't apologize. Your father…Took you running away very hard, actually," she says, "I-I think that actually helped him understand. A little." She looks to me. "Jenrya? I-I take it…" She ends the hug. She looks more curious than anything as to why I'm here. I guess it's time things were made 'official' for us at the bakery:

I love Takato, he feels the same. We're both…in love. And we don't want that to ever change.

I nod. "So-Sorry if you…don't want me here but…I wanted to support Takato."

"I'm glad you are," Mrs. Matsuda smiles. "So, it's…really official?"

"I-I…came out, sort of, to Kenta, Hirokazu and Ryou on the trip," Takato explains. "By accident but, Kenta-kun helped me deal with it. H-He's the same. We…We went out for just a month before he found out Jen loved me. H-He knew how I felt about Jen and…He wanted me with him instead. I-I couldn't do it at first but…Kenta insisted," Takato explains. "I-I…I didn't want him or Jen at the bakery when we were together in case…"

"We were a little worried you and Jenrya had a fight, your father only 'realized' the same with Kenta as he spoke to you, he…He didn't know what to think and…I'm sorry, Jenrya, I didn't know he was making those calls."

"It's okay," I say. "Kenta's family and my family didn't…Take any issue, actually," I say,

"Your father's call helped, a lot. I-I didn't hear too much, I was apologizing to the Kitagawas for…Gods, Takato, your father lost his mind," and before Takato can speak, she adds, "It's _not_ your fault, though. Don't even _think it._ Your father, Takato, he's _always_ been proud of you and _always_ will be…He was just in shock. Neither of us expected this but, for me, it isn't a problem. Just be happy with Jenrya, _please_. That's all I ask."

Takato…He nearly breaks down, hugging his mother, saying, _"Thank you…_Thank you so much, Mom."

"Be happy." His Mom says, Takato lets go of her, wiping his eyes. "Your father is in the dining room, he's been there since I told him you were coming home."

"How is he?" Takato asks, his tone tells me he's nervous.

"Guilty," Mrs. Matsuda says. "He didn't mean to scare you like that, Takato. He just…wanted answer. He didn't realize how scary _any_of this was."

"I-I…I just didn't want to disappoint him," Takato says. "I knew he…wouldn't like this."

"Don't think you're a disappointment, you're _not_. He's your father, he's _proud _of you, he just didn't…expect this." Takato's Mom sighs. "He…promised, he doesn't want to object. Not after last night."

"…Thank you."

"Should…Should I…?" I trail off.

Mrs. Matsuda nods. "You're here to support Takato, after all. Don't worry, Jenrya. You two…make a cute couple, actually." Mrs. Matsuda laughs, especially as I'm sure Takato and I are both the _exact_ shade of red.

I-I'm really glad she's so accepting, though. That's a _huge_ relief.

Mrs. Matsuda leads us to the back of the bakery, we take our shoes off in the hallway. Mr. Matsuda is sitting at the dining room table, facing the archway from the hall. He looks…really sick, actually. He's holding a cup of tea with both hands, staring into it and sighing loudly now and then.

"…Dad?" Takato whispers, looking down. Mrs. Matsuda and I are both off to each side of the archway, I'm at an angle to where I can see a little of what's going on but I'm still hidden, against the opposite wall. I-I think it's best Takato start this…alone. Mrs. Matsuda is doing the same.

_"_Forgive me, please…Son._ Please_, forgive me. I'm so sorry." Mr. Matsuda whispers, not looking up to Takato.

"…I do," Takato says. "I-I'm sorry, I—"

"You have nothing to apologize for…" Mr. Matsuda says. "I-I didn't mean to scare you like I did. I-I just…had no idea what to think. You…were with…Were you with Kenta, too? A-And…Jenrya?"

Takato nods. "…Kenta before Jen, Kenta and I ended…it…on good terms, he knew how I felt about Jen and found out he felt the same way, so…The day he started coming back was…after Jen and I…"

"I-I see. Jenrya…loves you?"

"A-A lot. I-I…I feel the same way," Takato whispers, they're both avoiding eye contact. "I-I asked them not to come to the bakery because I didn't want you and Mom to accidentally find out. I-I wasn't really snea—"

"I know, I-I know…You're not that kind of person Takato, I-I don't know why I…_Ever _thought such a thing."

"I know why…I-I…I _was_ doing it. I was _hiding_—"

"Takato!" His Dad looks to him, sternly. "_No_. Do-Don't _ever_say that! Yo-You…You just didn't want us to know your…Your secret…" His voice gets quieter, he sighs. "I-I understand. It's…It's not a choice, right?"

"I-I'd never choose to…disappoint you, Dad," Takato sighs. "I-I denied it to myself for a long time…Even with how I felt about Jen, I-I still told myself I…I liked girls. Jen was…somehow better."

To my surprise, Mr. Matsuda laughs a little at that. "…Is he?" He asks, quietly.

Takato stays quiet for a long time, he finally nods, _barely._

"Takato, I-I…I failed you last night, I-I don't know why I made all those phone calls after you left. I was just suddenly so afraid you…You were mad or hated me for what I was _forcing you _to admit. It's…It's obvious you didn't want us to know yet. I'm sorry."

"Dad, yo-you…I-I wish I could have somehow prepared you for this but," Takato wipes his eyes, his voice cracking. "I was just so scared, I never wanted you to know because I was…"

"…Afraid of…something like last night. I-It's okay, Takato. You had every right to run, I had no right to do what I did. Please, forgive me."

"I already did that," Takato whispers.

"What?"

"I-I knew you wouldn't like this, no matter how you found out, Dad, I…I understand why. I-I'm the last. Yo-You always said when I was a kid, how you wanted me to…have a son 'as great as yours' and…I-I can't do that if I'm with Jen. I-I'm so sorry—"

"Adopt, then."

"Wha-What?"

"You two…can adopt, right?" Mr. Matsuda looks up to Takato, wincing and holding his head with one hand. "Ow…"

"Dad…I-It won't be the sam—"

"It is," Mr. Matsuda says. "Takato, I-I…I _want_ to accept this. What I did to you last night…I had no right, I _want _you to be yourself. And if that means you have to adopt one day…Then that's okay with me. Don't feel obligated to do anything to make me happy, because…I'm happy if you're happy, Takato, that's…That's what I want." He sighs. "…I'm so sorry, son."

"You don't have to apologize—"

"Trust me, if…If not for you then to…Everyone I called. Gods, I-I…I can't believe I _did_ any of that…" Mr. Matsuda sighs.

Mrs. Matsuda steps into the room. "Takehiro…I'll make you some more of that tea. Jenrya is here, too, I want you to talk to him, too."

"Je-Jenrya?" Mr. Matsuda asks.

Time to make my entrance, I step into the dining room, bowing. "Hello, Mr. Matsuda." I say, formally. I-I want to do everything to show I'm not upset, either.

"…Sit down, please," Mr. Matsuda motions to the chairs across from him. Takato and I both sit next to each other. We sort of keep our distance, we're a couple feet apart. It's to make Mr. Matsuda a little more comfortable with this. "…Jenrya, I-I'm sorry. How did your family react?"

"They didn't mind," I say. "My brother's known since the day we got together, actually, he's…_incredibly_ supportive. He helped me face me parents after your call. Takato staying in my room while we explained things, my parents and sisters weren't upset at all. Can…I ask what my Dad…called you about? I-If you…don't mind, I mean," I say. I know that's rude to ask but I was _shocked_ when my Father told me he used how _happy_ I was with Takato as an argument in support of us. I really didn't expect such support, I really appreciate it. Even if Lianjie did 'tip them off' with his claim Zhao was gay, but…

…I know he didn't do it on purpose and it helped prepare them for the day we _did_ finally tell them. Even if it was beyond on our control.

"That's good…I'm glad they didn't react…Like I did." Mr. Matsuda sighs.

* * *

The present day…

* * *

Takato and I talked with Mr. Matsuda for a while, he really regretted his actions and what happened that day. Thankfully, things worked out for the best in the end. My Dad even invited the Matsudas for dinner the next weekend, even though Lianjie had trouble so much as _looking_ at Mr. Matsuda but, eventually, he got over it. More at our Dad's request.

The first few weeks, Mr. Matsuda was a _little_ distant with the subject but, in the end, he promised to accept our relationship. He had a few moments where it was hard for him to talk about it but, thankfully, Mrs. Matsuda was there to help. She was behind us. Mr. Matsuda also made a huge batch of bread to apologize to everyone he called…

…Though, I had no idea he called Mr. Katou or that Juri knew about us for so long. I heard about how Mr. Katou _didn't_ accept his bread, actually, and had Masahiko return it. Things are a _little_ strained between Takato and Juri's family, Juri more or less sees him in secret. I think it has more to do with Mr. Katou having the same hopes as Mr. Matsuda: That Takato would (eventually) end up with Juri…

…She really supports us, though. She's happy if her friends are happy, but was _really_ surprised when she heard about Takato. She did think he had a thing for her for the longest time, Takato apologized though she told him not to. Her Dad would "get over it," eventually…

…Eventually is just taking a long time.

Ruki was the only one in the dark the day we told our friends, it sort of annoyed her, actually, ha ha ha! She blamed Kenta for being such strong "gaydar interference" that threw her off to everyone else, even though she _still_ didn't know about Kenta and Hirokazu's "thing" for a long time after that.

I pass through the bar and find Ruki, actually. "Ruki!"

"What the hell is this?" Ruki looks up at me from her green tea soju on the rocks.

"Just doing a wedding video," I say, "I thought it'd be fun. Any words for the grooms?"

"Congratulations for _finally _coming out, Shiota," Ruki raises her glass. "And I'm…glad…that Kenta got who he always wanted. First pair of Tamers to have _a wedding_, too. I'm guessing you and Matsuda will be next, Li?"

"No comment," I say with a smirk.

Ruki just nods. "I'll take that as a 'next week.' Congratulations again, Shiota. Thanks for the role in your wedding, to, I like being as non-traditional as possible," she says. Yeah, I was _shocked_ when I heard_ Ruki_ was Hirokazu's best 'man,' but…Somehow, that's fitting for her.

Hirokazu did joke about asking Xiaochun to be the flower girl, though. Ha ha ha! Despite the fact I see _her_ at the bar a few seats from Ruki, Xiaochun is _always_ going to be seen as my 'young and innocent' little sister. Ha ha ha, no matter _what_ that soju says.

Just as Ruki finishes, I record the grooms' dance, it's a little hard to get a good angle, though, a _lot_ of peoples' heads are blocking my view. I finally just stand on a chair and record it…

…Kenta looks _so_ happy right now. We all know how badly he wanted to be with Hirokazu and, well, now it's happened. Hirokazu realized what their 'thing' really was, as he told me while (more than) a little drunk at the bachelor party: _"I think I was just…experimenting the whole time. I wasn't 'gay' as much as 'making Kenta happy' in my mind. And now? …I'm making both of us happier than ever. I just wish I bought the right sized ring!"_ Ha ha ha, yeah, Hirokazu bought a ring that was too small for Kenta's ring finger, but Kenta wore it on his pinky instead.

For the wedding rings, though, Hirokazu _made sure_ he got the right size—Actually…

…As a joke, sort of, _his_ ring only fits on _his pinky finger!_ Hirokazu and Kenta are weird like that, I heard about the slide story and how their first 'mock-date' ended with them almost getting _stuck_ in said slide when they went on it again 'for fun.' Kenta joked, _"First date almost ended with us waiting to be broken out of the slide with the jaws of life, we got stuck for almost five minutes before I _barely_ managed to get out of the thing! Actually, um, it'd have been awkward as _hell_ trying to get our cell phones out of our pockets, given the position we were in...I'd have had to, um…Let's just say, if it got to that, our first date would have also gone to second base, possibly _third._"_ Ha ha ha! Those two are one of a kind. Hirokazu even added, _"You say that like it's a bad thing, Kenta."_ And that was an entire month_ before_ he proposed! When their 'thing' was still 'mock-dating.' Ha ha ha! Hirokazu…I-I guess Ruki was right: World's biggest closet case.

Or, maybe, more accurately, Ryou was right: Kentasexual. He can _only_ love Kenta Kitagawa, _no-one else_. Like with Takato, Hirokazu thought Kenta was better than girls he just didn't admit to it, even to himself, I guess. Hirokazu saw Kenta as "special," the only person on Earth he was so connected to, or as he put it once: _"Kenta's the only person in the entire damned UNIVERSE who actually understands me."_

Kenta added, _"Barely."_

The dance ends, Hirokazu and Kenta feed each other cake and champagne. Amazingly, they _don't_ get cake all over themselves like I expected them to. Hirokazu was actually _very_ careful about that.

After the grooms go back to their table, I continue my quest for more people to give their congratulations. Lianjie seems like a good choice, I think he stuck by the bar during the dance. Jialing is with him, actually.

"_Gege_! _Jiejie_!" I shout, waving.

"Hey, Jianliang, doin' the wedding video?" Lianjie asks.

"Yep, any words for the grooms?"

"Congrats!" Lianjie toasts a beer. "And thanks for the open bar!"

"Which Lianjie has _not left_ since the reception started…" Jialing trails off.

"No Li can _ever_turn down an open bar!" Lianjie says, crossing his arms with a beer in hand, spilling some. "CRAP!" I'm guessing…Okay, given how quickly Lianjie can down beer and the fact this is all free? Number six or seven, right, elder brother?

"Of course," Jialing rolls her eyes. "Kenta, thanks for what you did to make sure my little brother was happy. I think the universe rewarded you for it. And should it ever _stop_ rewarding you, the Lis will take over. Just tell us, we'll do _everything_ in our power to thank you…Our little brother's happiness is important to us." …I-I have to wipe a tear as I give a thankful nod. My siblings are so serious about that, too. Lianjie, probably, the most since Hirokazu _did_ see him as 'Otoko Shibuki' worthy…He still takes that kind of seriously but nothing like Hirokazu and Kenta.

To Hirokazu and Kenta, they live by their code of honor as much as they can. It's part of why, as much of an ass he can be, we love Hirokazu so much as a friend: He has one of the strongest senses of honor and loyalty I've ever seen, especially when it comes to Kenta. Kenta even told me about the first and _only_ time he ever swore on Otoko Shibuki: That he'd never do anything he didn't _want to_ to make Kenta happy…

…And Hirokazu was the one who proposed, swearing that he didn't break that oath: He realized it that he loved Kenta and should be 'true to himself' as Otoko Shibuki demands. That meant no more 'mock-dates,' from then on and retroactively: They were all _real_ dates and _real kisses_ he was giving someone he loved.

Hirokazu is also insane, of couse, but that's something we also love about him. He'll go to the logical extreme and beyond not because it's something he likes to do but often feels he _has _to. Like everything he's done for Kenta.

"Yeah, Kenta, we owe ya, too. Remember my offer, anything you need, _just. Ask._" Lianjie says, taking a sip of his beer. "Seriously, I owe you my little brother's happiness…"

"And, as usual, I can't believe this is the same Li Lianjie I grew up with whenever I hear this," Jialing jokes.

"He-Hey! I want my siblings to be happy, especially my little bro! Remember, Hirokazu, Kenta, Jianliang, Takato – Zhang He is only _half_ as awesome as you are! And Zhang He is _really awesome!_" Ha ha ha! That's _still_ Lianjie's 'I support you' catchphrase: Zhang He is awesome.

"You're awesome, too, Lianjie. Thanks for always being there for us."

"It's my job," Lianjie toasts his beer, Jialing does the same with her wine glass.

Jialing adds, "And, remember, when you two decide to adopt: Just call, I'm not a pediatrician but…Anything for Jianliang's friends. Or, of course, if you just need a check up…" She trails off with a smile. "And the same for Jianliang and Takato when _they_ adopt." Jialing looks to me with a grin.

"Ha ha ha, no comment…" I trail off. I don't think too many people are going to be surprised when I propose soon, except for Takato. I plan to take his surname, though, to thank Mr. Matsuda for his acceptance after that night. Though, Hirokazu and Kenta combined their surnames, they're the Shiota-Kitagawa family, now.

Kenta told me how he _insisted_ on it with Hirokazu, who was still mad at at his parents over their treatment of Kenta over the last few years, Hirokazu wanted to just adopt Kenta's surname but Kenta told him: _"Otoko Shibuki is a Shiota family motto…So, I need to be a Shiota to abide by it."_ He told me Hirokazu settled for Kitagawa-Shiota, at first, but Kenta wanted Shiota-Kitagawa after an hour of "debating." I think _that_ was their only fight as a couple: Who adopts whose surname, but it wasn't anything major. I think a lot of it was to make Hirokazu's family happy…

…And they seem to be but I'm going to avoid them for the video, Kenta suggested it since Mr. Shiota _still_ isn't 100% convinced about Hirokazu. He doesn't want anything that might "_make Hiro-chan throw something through the television."_ That…would happen, I heard how angry he got that night he told his parents he was going to ask Kenta to move in with him.

They're already living together, actually, due to how quickly Hirokazu had to sign the apartment lease. Ruki's been making jokes about the gloves they wore being 'off-white' with everyone but…

…I'm going to assume that's just 'Ruki being Ruki,' though, um, when it comes to…

…Never mind.

I pass through the tables, finding Juri. "Juri!"

"Hey, Jen-kun! Wedding video, right?" I nod, realizing I'm shaking the camera at the last second. Then again, the quality of my camera work has…_Got_ to be some of the worst they'll ever see. I might be _glad_ if they only watch this _once_. "Ha ha ha! Congratulations, Hirokazu and Kenta! Otoko Shibuki!" She raises a champagne glass, smiling. "Have a great life together, especially in that _beautiful_ apartment! I-I can't believe how nice it is, _perfect_ for a happily married couple like you two." She looks to me. "And how soon will someone be returning this favor for Jen-kun…?" Ha ha ha!

"I don't know _what_ you could be talking about, Juri-chan! Me? _Married to Takato?_" I joke, Juri laughs.

"Well, for the 'years' it takes to happen, congratulations to _both_ happy couples. I'm _so_ happy for all of my friends, please live happily ever after like you're _supposed to!_"

"I think we _all_ will," I say, smiling. "Thanks, Juri-chan." Juri's support for us is amazing, given he father's actions. In fact, she said he wasn't very 'thrilled' about her going to _this_ wedding, mostly because she let it slip that Takato was Kenta's best man by accident. He _almost_ got her to miss it with extra work at the restaurant but Masahiko and her step-mother "volunteered" (ie: "Had a talk" with Tadashi-san) to take over for Juri. Juri was grateful, she couldn't say 'no' to her Dad but would have _hated_ herself for missing this. Especially when she heard who the _other_ best man was…From said best man, it was the first time _any_ of us laughed so long at_ Ruki._

"_The _hell_ is so funny, Juri?"  
_

"_Ju-Just…The fact…! Ha ha ha!"_

_"This'd better not turn into a lesbian joke, Juri…" _Ruki warned, but mostly jokingly.

And Ryou had the _best_ possible comeback to that, _"Why? Afraid of a taste of your own medicine, Ruki-_kun_?"_

Of course, _Ruki's_ comeback was, _"Akiyama, I'm letting you know you have until sunset to write out your last will and testament and-slash-or commit seppuku. Because the latter will be _SO_ much less painful than _WHAT I PLAN TO DO!" Ha ha ha! She let him live, she was _smiling_ as she said it, actually…

In fact, Ruki and Ryou have been, um, playing into each other's jokes together _a lot_ more than usual for some reason. Takato and I chalked it up to the fact Hirokazu and Kenta are sort of 'off-limits' due to a lack of real ammo at this point: Hirokazu's no longer 'King of Closets' and, since Kenta's been so happy, she's avoided joking about him _entirely_. She even said, _"I don't want to ruin what's obvious the happiest time of my friend's life. Kitagawa_ deserves_ this, damn it!"_ That's one of the few times I've ever heard her call _any_ of us 'friend.' But…

…Well, she and Kenta tend to joke around a lot about, well, Ryou with Ruki, Hirokazu with Kenta. Or vice-versa and I think Ruki _respects_ him for how open he is about his preference. It took Takato and I _so_ long to tell the others.

But, Juri? She knew ever since that night and kept it a secret for our sake. We told her how much we appreciated that, it was _amazing_ how she managed to never let anything on. We even saw her the day after, she passed us in the park while we were playing cards and just said 'hi,' and stayed with us for a few games like nothing was unusual. She told us later, though, we "make a _very_ cute couple." Ha ha ha, we always like hearing that from friends and family. Even Lianjie's said it a few times.

Still, Takato and I feel guilty with how Juri's more or less "sneaking around" to see us, like Takato "did" with Kenta and I…Except on a platonic level. Juri doesn't care_ too much_, she said, Masahiko knows, too, he's hung out with all three of us a few times. He was a _little_ awkward around us at first but quickly got over it, he wanted to support us ever since his father made him return Mr. Matsuda's bread, saying, _"Dad's…really disappointed that Takato _can't_ like my sister so…I want to support you in his place, too. I'm really, really sorry, Jenrya-san, Takato-san. He just…looked at the bread and…He almost threw it against the wall, he was just…I've never really seen him like this."_

Juri promises, she's been trying to get her Dad to 'understand' but…He doesn't like talking about it and tells her to drop it about a minute after she brings it up. We told her to stop, too, not wanting to cause trouble, but she said, _"If he doesn't support my best friends, I'll _make_ him support my best friends! I-I really hate how he's acting, I really do."_

He's been _a little_ more talkative about the subject lately but…It's a long ways to go before we'll be able to so much as face him, I think. I know I've been avoiding his restaurant when my family goes there, they say he's a 'little weird' around them but…Worse when I'm around.

I take a quick bow in thanks, again forgetting I have a camera to my face, I get a _lovely_ shot of my shoes—Crap, one's untied. I can just _hear_ Hirokazu and Kenta's commentary. I carefully walk off and take a moment to tie said shoe on a seat at the table Ryou's sitting at. "He-Hey, Ryou," I say, hoping to make this look like it's planned, I have the camera on the table facing him but…It's probably not getting his face, just the _half dozen_ empty glasses with ice and traces of some sort of hard liquor on the bottom.

"Hey, Jen-kun!"

"Hey, Ryou-kun. Hitting the bar a little hard?" I say as I finish tying my shoe and picking the camera back up, facing Ryou.

"Couldn't help it, they have a _great _brand of whiskey I like," Ryou grins, wobbling a little in his seat. "That's for…a wedding video, right?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations, Hirokazu and Kenta," Ryou toasts a near empty glass of whiskey on the rocks. "Never thought I'd see _two_ pairs of Tamers getting married!"

I laugh, he's probably referring to Takato and I as the_ other_ pair, saying, "Takato and I aren't married _yet_, Ryou."

"I know." Huh?

"…Then, um, who're the…other two?" I ask. "I mean, Hirokazu and Kenta _just_ got married and Takato and I would invite you—Wait…" The 'Oh, shit, I shouldn't have said that' look on Ryou's face tells me…

…Holy shit…

"…Jen, give me that camera. Start over. I need to erase that!" Ryou shouts, standing up. "_Please _give me that camera."

Suddenly I remember what Ruki said about the _first_ _pair_ of Tamers to be married-No, have a _wedding_…She sounded a _little_ on the sarcastic side and had this…'I know something you don't know' sort of grin.

I-I can't…_believe this!_ Wh-When? And in so many ways:_ HOW?_

"You…and…_Ruki?_" I whisper. It can't be Juri, Juri'd have told us! And, for some reason, Ryou sat as close to Ruki in the aisle as I did to Takato...And they've been hanging out together a _lot_ more often than usual lately…

…Wow…Just…_Wow_.

"N-NO! NOT US! NO WAY! YOU KNOW HER!"

I back up. "…Holy shit…"

"JEN! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

I dart off, shouting. "Sorry, Ryou-kun, but I don't want to lose the dance or ceremony!" I don't know how to work this thing, I don't want to lose the only video evidence of Hirokazu and Kenta's wedding!

"SCREW THE DANCE AND CEREMONY! THIS IS FOR MY HEALTH!" Ryou shouts behind me, but the sudden crashing sound tells me I've lost my pursuer. I take a quick look with the camera…

…Yeah, Ryou's managed to wrap himself around a couple chairs at an empty table along with one of the waiters serving hors d'oeuvres. He's got tempura and sauce all over himself.

I turn the camera to face me as I walk out of the reception hall saying, "Guys, let's just keep this between us and the video tape, shall we?" I think I got _just _enough well wishers to where this counts as a 'grand finale.' Time to put this thing in the car so it doesn't get smashed by a desperate Ryou Akiyama…

"JEEEN!" Ryou screams…kinda pathetically.

I hear Ruki's voice. "The _hell _happened to you?"

"N-Nothing…! I just…had too much to drink." Ryou lets out a nervous laugh.

"So what else is new? Why were you chasing Jen?"

"…Wanted to…wish the grooms well. Help me get that camera so I can do so! Pleeeaaase?"

"…What're you hiding?"

"NOTHING!"

…Wow…

I'll ask Takato about erasing that ending when we get home.

…Maybe.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Eh, since Turtle Week got a few days added to it because of Taiki's cold, I decide to do a mini-throwback to Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda since Kenta did the wedding video for Jen and Takato. Some of it was also to cover the aftermath with Takato's Dad, since Hirokazu and Kenta weren't exactly present for that. Also, had to end it with a 'chase scene' after letting something shocking slip on camera, just like the original. Except _this_ is possibly even _more_ shocking! Hehehe, couldn't resist…Poor Ryou, if Ruki ever finds out I think she'll be _at least_ "sentimental enough" to hang a picture of Ryou next to his death certificate.

And to answer your question about Takehiro, Taiki? …Since you were sick: Sure, Takehiro will _still_ exist in the "What if…?" Continuity. But Akio and Kae are up in the air depending on whether or not Ruki finds out about what Ryou said on that video.

And, Twerp-chan, don't have a guilt trip over getting sick for turtle week. As my editor, I'm legally obligated to give a crap about your health. Just a little, though! And Takato told me he didn't want you to pass out at your keyboard again like while we were talking while you were editing the MarineAngemon fic. That's _my_ job, Twerp-chan! And usually alcohol or sleep depravation are involved, not colds!

Hope you're better, Taiki.

Also, this chapter concludes our Turtle Week of fics! Hope you had fun reading them!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Thank you, Ori, I'm feeling _much_ better now. And tell Takato I took his advice and ate a few apples. I think they helped, beyond the fact I'm actually believing that a _tortoise_ gave me medical advice. But it _is_ "Extended Turtle Week," after all.

I apologize for the delay in posting these fics, we hope you enjoyed them! I'm glad that Ori got to explore Hirokazu and Kenta more in this fic series, especially, those two are quite the mystery when it comes to their 'thing,' no matter _what_ Mirai No Kodomo continuity. Ha ha ha!

And thank you for promising Takehiro's existence this time, Ori. Though, I understand that Akio and Kae might be in trouble right now. Poor, poor Ryou. Should have held back on the drinks!

Also I want to add, as of this chapter, Ori has reached another Fan Fiction milestone for this account: **1.4 MILLION ARCHIVE****D WORDS!** Go, Ori! I don't know if he can do two million before his second year anniversary, but I'll be cheering for him!

-Taiki Matsuki


	83. Bonus XXII: What If? IX Li Jianliang

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXII  
What If…? IX: Ring (Li Jianliang)

Hirokazu and Kenta have been married for three months, now. They spent their honeymoon at, of all places, _Ishigame._ It was Hirokazu's idea, actually, and he kept it as a surprise from Kenta. Kenta couldn't _believe_ it when Hirokazu took him there, he just told him, "Get in the car, we're goin' on our honeymoon!" And had two packed suitcases in the back…

Kenta told us, _"I never knew Hiro-chan could…come up with something so…_romantic!_ Th-The place where it all started…Ha ha ha!" _They stayed for a week, saying they loved _every_ minute of it.

They also watched my wedding video, Takato (_thankfully_)managed to edit out Ryou's, um, "slip up" through some editing software he had when we burned it onto a DVD. Ryou _almost paid us_ as thanks, Ruki would _murder him_ if she found out he told me and, through that, _Takato_ found out, too…

…Takato was, um, sort of catatonic after he saw the "scene" at the end of the video. I'm serious, he _still_ can't believe Ruki and Ryou are _married_. Ryou has us sworn to secrecy but told us what happened…

"_A little after Hirokazu and Kenta told us they were engaged, Ruki…She just showed up at my place and, um, she was sorta weird at first, like…_Nervous! _She finally asked, 'Got any booze?' I said, 'Beer and sake in the fridge, help yourself.' She, um, took _that_ at face value… She went to my fridge, got an _entire_ six pack of beer and a big bottle of Gekkeikan Silver and told me, 'Sit your ass down here…We gotta talk.'"  
_

Takato and I…We just…We had _so_ much trouble _believing this!_

"…_And, after a bottle of sake, she asked: 'Wanna get hitched?' I-I…Laughed at first and asked her to repeat that, she said it again: 'Wanna get hitched?' And, um, I want to start by saying _Ruki_ was the only one drinking at this point but, I realized, she didn't really make eye contact the whole time…But…"_

"…_But…?"_

_"…I thought it sounded like fun, so I said 'sure.' And, well, Ruki actually had the clipboards in her car. We filled them out, went to city hall and, um, I took her surname—"_

"You_ took _Ruki's_ surname?"_ I was the one to ask that. I-I had _no idea_ I'd been talking to _Ryou Makino_ all this time!

"_Yeah, kinda my idea. I thought it'd be fun. _Nothing_ about our wedding or marriage ever has or ever will be traditional, I guess. But, yeah, I'm Ryou Makino, now."_

Neither of us could really _believe_ what he was telling us but at the same time: It makes _some_ sense. Ruki is _far_ from "traditional." She'd be the one to "propose" in her own way and, as Ryou put it when he described their "honeymoon," she saw _him_ as her "only option" to be with someone. Ruki…She doesn't date, she doesn't do _anything_ in the world of "romance," so…It makes sense that she would propose to Ryou just on the off chance he'd say "yes." He said, at the very least, she thought he'd assume she was joking and they'd hit a bar and laugh about it or something…

…She really _didn't_ expect a "yes."

But, well, Ryou's story got me thinking about something. Especially with Hirokazu and Kenta's wedding and all. I've made a decision, something I should have decided a _long_ time ago but…Well, I guess the thought didn't really cross our minds at first.

I'm doing it tonight. Takato-chan and I are having dinner with our families at my apartment. My parents are at the head of the table with the Matsudas on either side of them. I'm sitting next to Takato, across from Lianjie with Jialing and Xiaochun next to him, respectively…

…This is it. I-I bought it today. I _want_ to do this, too. And…I should know the answer, it's…It's an easy guess as to what he'll say, I mean. We've been together so long and, with everything we've been through, from what Kenta did for us to Soushoku…I especially don't want to go through Soushoku _ever again!_ Gods…So many months without seeing him. I _need_ to do this.

We've having bao zi, my Mom's bao zi is _very_ popular with the Matsudas and other Tamers. She made a _huge_ batch of it, too, for Takato-chan. She really likes him as her, ha ha ha, "future-son-in-law." Which will be _official_-son-in-law, soon, I hope.

"…So, how have Hirokazu and Kenta been?" My Mom speaks up, looking to Takato and I.

"Great, they've been happier than ever," Takato says. "Especially Kenta. Hirokazu's family, too, since…" He trails off. Hirokazu's family, for a while, didn't like Kenta _at all_ because they felt he was "using" Hirokazu and taking advantage of his, um…"Insanity" is the best way to put it but, well, Hirokazu is Hirokazu. He had trouble admitting his feelings for Kenta beyond "make Kenta happy at all costs" but…

…I think, deep down, Hirokazu knew: He loved Kenta. More than _anyone else_ on Earth. Ryou doesn't think he's gay, actually, he says he's "Kentasexual." Hirokazu can _only_ love Kenta. Which, to us, makes _perfect_ sense. Hirokazu would take a bullet for him if he had to, without _any_ hesitation.

I would do the same for Takato-chan, too, but he almost did that for _all of us_ anyway when he was Dukemon. That tells me how much he cares about us, too.

"Are they_ finally_ over that whole thing?" Jialing asks.

I nod. "Yeah, Hirokazu's Dad is happy if Hirokazu is happy. As long as he sticks by his code of honor."

"_Otoko shibuuukiii…!"_ Lianjie sings. "Heh, awesome song."

I laugh a little, Hirokazu really got Lianjie hooked on, at least, the song. The code of honor? Lianjie…Has his own code of honor and various definitions _of_ honor ranging from "loyalty" to "Sangoku Musou is the greatest of all video games and anyone who says otherwise is a _damned liar!_" Ha ha ha, he's a programmer right now and _very_ happy with his job. Especially after he "moved up" from "play tester," he _hated_ that job because of how much paperwork and "glitch replicating" he had to do to make sure a game was _perfect_. He designed a few mini-games for this one RPG Kame No Cha is working on that made it in because everyone at the office got hooked on them. My brother knows his games _very_ well.

Dinner goes on, our families chat together, the topic of Takato and I as a couple comes up. Mostly related to college and how we handled it, plus things before then. It's sometimes a little embarrassing, especially the kinds of questions Lianjie _loves_ to ask in front of family and friends.

No-one, of course, brings up the "incident" with Mr. Matsuda the night Takato was, um, more or less "forced out." It's not a topic we approach, though I heard of a recent encounter with Mr. Katou at a grocery store that led to both of them being escorted out for making a scene...

…Juri actually told us how mad she was at her Dad for that one, she even let him know it. Same with her step-mother and little brother, but Tadashi-san ignored them and made some, um, what she described as "unquoteable" comments about Takato and Mr. Matsuda. She said, "I_ nearly screamed at him for one of them…I don't know _why_ he's acting like this, but…I'm sorry, Takato."_ We understand, even though we _never_ thought Tadashi-san would react like this, I guess a lot of has to do with _how_ he found out but…Juri said she'd _always_ be there to defend us. We appreciate it, especially how many times she had to "sneak" Takato from Soushoku to Shinjuku for us, to save him money on train tickets or bus fare. I was _always_ happy to see him again.

…And it's about time to prove that. I'm _sure_ this is something he's, at least, thought about since Hirokazu and Kenta's wedding. I just hope it's still on his mind…

I clear my throat, standing. "Um, everyone? …I have…something I would like to say."

"Jen…?" Takato looks to me, I turn, facing him.

"Ta-Takato," I clear my throat again, I'm shaking a little. _Especially_ since all eyes are on me, but…I can do this. "Takato-chan, ever…Ever since you came back from Soushoku, I-I decided that…I _never_ want to go through something like that again, how…We went so long without seeing each other. As happy as I was _every time_ I saw you, I felt just as sad every time you left. As much as we did to keep in contact, it wasn't like before…I want to make sure things never change like that again," I get down on one knee, I might as well be _formal_ with this. I pull a ring out of my pocket. "…Takato-chan, wi-will you…marry me?" I open the box, revealing the ring. I _made sure_ not to repeat Hirokazu's mistake and get the wrong size…

…I hope. I couldn't exactly _ask_ 'Takato, just wondering, what's your ring size?' I mean, that _would_ give away my plans.

But Takato's reaction is…_very_ different from what I expected, actually. He's staring down at me in shock. I-I know we…never really talked about going _this_ far, but given how happy we've been together…

…There's a long silence as Takato hangs his head to where I can't see his expression. Pl-Please…don't tell me…

Don't say "no," Takato…_Please_…

"Takato…?" I hear his mother whisper. "Is…something wrong.

"Je-Jen…Did you…talk to Kai or Ruki recently, by any chance?" What?

"N-No, why?"

Takato lifts his head to look back to me, he's smiling as he reaches into his pocket with a quiet laugh…

…He pulls out a box with a ring in it, too, smiling, "…Only if you say 'yes,' too, Jen-chan."

We _both_ start laughing. I-I can't _believe it!_ H-He planned to propose, _too?_

I can't believe I was worried about a 'no' just now…

"…Of course, Takato-chan," I stand up with him, be both hug and kiss each other on the cheek, holding _each others' rings_ in our hands.

Naturally, my sisters both start screaming while Lianjie is toasting his beer. "KNEW IT'D HAPPEN!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "GO _DIDIYI _AND_ DIDIER!"_ _Didiyi_ and _Didier_, 'little brother one' and 'little brother two.' Ha ha ha! _"_I _so_ call best man! …One 'em, at least!"

Our parents are, of course, joining in the cheers. Takato's father is…a little more reserved, but he's smiling. We know how much he supports us, now.

Once everyone calms down, we each put a ring on our fingers…And the Gods liked us _both_ enough to where the rings _fit!_ Though, Takato's is a little loose to where it's close to the_ base_ of his ring-finger, but…_Good enough for us!_

"Why did you…ask if I spoke to Kai and Ruki…?" I finally say, _staring_ at the gold ring on my finger in shock.

"Because, um, I told both of them I planned to propose the next time our families were together," Takato laughs. "Ruki, um, caught me shopping for the ring and I told Kai last weekend."

"I-I can't believe we had the same idea tonight," I say, smiling.

"I can, Jen-chan," Takato kisses me once more. "Thank you."

"…I do, Takato-chan," I say, smiling. _Just_ as we're both hugged by each others' mother, ha ha ha!

Everyone's celebrating, just like I hoped. _Especially_ my siblings, I already see Lianjie breaking out a _big_ bottle of a rather expensive Chinese plum wine. He's actually got two bottles, pouring glasses for_ everyone_, an especially _big_ glass for himself _and our father! _They're already celebrating like it's the wedding reception, ha ha ha!

Takato's Dad is toasting his glass to us, laughing, I can see how happy that makes Takato, too…He _really_ accepts us, Takato-chan. Though, um, I did notice him turn down the plum wine, he's sticking to, actually, the oolong tea we had at dinner, just pouring it into his wine glass, instead. I think it has to do with "that night," Takato noticed his father cut down on how much he used to drink after that…

…I really wish he could get over that night, if _Takato_ could, he should, too. And it worked out _very_ well for Hirokazu and Kenta, if anything, I think. Kenta told me about how he and Hirokazu talked about their "thing" so _seriously_ for the first time _ever_. And how Hirokazu felt he didn't _deserve_ to be called "Hiro-chan," and how Kenta _insisted_ on still calling him that…

…Hirokazu is insane in all the best ways possible. And Kenta loves him for it.

* * *

"…Ready?"

"Packed and everything," Takato-chan smiles, we're outside of the bakery, Takato's parents are by the door, seeing us off as we're loading a pair of suitcases into my "company car" from Hypnos. It has special plates, sort of like ambassador's plates: I can park _anywhere_, one of the "perks" of being part of a Top Secret Government Organization…

…I just can't believe it's a _wedding present_ from Yamaki-san. We invited him, of course, and his other present was, well, Takato having a chance to talk to Guilmon again. We managed on the first try, it was the day after I got back to work, Yamaki-san told me to bring Takato in the next day for a "late wedding gift." I actually _didn't_ know what he meant, actually, but…I should have. I told him how much this meant to both of us, but Takato and Guilmon _crying_ together _showed_ how much it meant to them. They talked as long as we could _possibly_ let them, Takato cried as hard as he did at our wedding…

…No, really, Takato, um, broke down during his vows. I "broke tradition" with a kiss on the forehead, saying, _"Take your time, Takato-chan." _Kenta was his best man, mine was (of course) Lianjie. He "called it," not the night I proposed but…The first time he told me "Zhang He's awesome." Ha ha ha!

Takato finally managed to get through them, I won't lie: I cried a little, too. Neither of us thought this would happen. Especially me, the day I saw him and Kenta…

…Thank you, Kenta.

It wasn't a huge ceremony, just the other Tamers and our families. Open bar, though, I _had_ to get an open bar for Lianjie and, since he flew in to Tokyo for it, Kai, too. I don't think they'd have forgiven me otherwise. Kai challenged Lianjie to a shot contest at the reception, actually…

…They both lost, technically. Lianjie passed out and Kai fell over while trying to take his "winning shot" and, um…

…We had to pay for the carpet cleaning, let's leave it at that. Hirokazu thought it was _hysterical_, of course. And Ruki told everyone betting on a "winner" that she got to keep the money: No winner, no winnings. We…didn't try to argue that since, one, she's Ruki. Two, she had a point.

Takato and I _almost_ spent our wedding night keeping an eye on them but Takato's grandfather had a room in the same hotel and said he'd keep an eye on them…

…And jokingly made _sure_ they woke up in the same bed (sans pants, of course) and claimed they "kept him up all night" after they got to the room. He told us to play along…It was actually hard to resist.

I'll never forget what Lianjie said to me, _"Bro, you know I support you and everything, you're the BEST gay brother on Earth and I have no qualms with the fact you and Takato probably had a 'fun' wedding night, too, but…I'M FREAKING THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!"_ Lianjie was a…hungover zombie until Takato's grandfather _finally_ told them he was joking. They kept him up all night _snoring_ because they passed out.

…They decided their "rematch" should be Sangoku Musou: Versus Mode. Then Lianjie heard the words he'd _never_ _forgive_.

"_What _the hell_ is Sangoku Musou?"_

_"…Just for that, you ain't leaving Tokyo 'til you've beaten the almighty ZHANG HE!"_

…Kai asked Takato if he'd mind letting _every gay joke_ he could think of loose after seeing who "Zhang He" was. Takato said, _"Go right ahead, I'll give your Ruki's top five afterwards."_ Yes, even my brother isn't immune to Ruki's tongue…

Quothe the Makino: There's a Li gay gene, isn't there, Jen?

"_Seriously, _this_ is your favorite character? And you freaked out because you thought we _slept together?"

"_There's a difference between Zhang He and waking up next to _you!_"_

_"This game begs to differ."_

_"Zhang He is AWESOME!"_

_"…Did he just tell his soldiers to _dance_ around the enemy? Seriously, Rinchei, I've _heard_ about how much you play as this guy from Takato, but…Holy shit!"_

_"Look, I'm gonna say this once: You're on the battlefield, suddenly a half-naked man in tight purple pants with GIANT CLAWS in his hands cuts down five soldiers in front of you in a _BEAUTIFUL_, almost dance-like style. blood _spraying_ all over the place and then eyes you as he says, 'this battle is the most _beautiful_ I've ever been in!' Do you, A, make fun of how fruity he is? Or B, drop your weapon, shit your pants and RUN LIKE HELL because some maniac finds killing your allies to be BEAUTIFUL~?"_ …I didn't point out to Lianjie: He sounded _gayer_ than Kenta _ever_ has while 'imitating' his Sangoku Musou _hero!_

"…_Huh, never thought of that. Point taken. But that is_ still_ the most flaming gay video game character I've _ever_ seen!"_

I _had_ to chime in,_ "Kai has a point, Lianjie, and I played gay dating sims."_

_"…AGAIN, ZHANG HE IS AWESOME! Now shut up and die by his hand!"_

Ha ha ha! Lianjie _had_ to defend Zhang He, after all.

"_Ain't goin' down without a fight…Who am I again?"_

_"Sima Yi."_

_"Whozzat?"_

_"…Takato, does your cousin live in a _FREAKIN' CAVE_ or something?"_

"_He's just not into video games since that, um, virtual pet incident…"_

"_…What? Your tamagochi die and your couldn't get over the loss?"_

_"No, the _other_ virtual pet incident."_

_"…Oh, right, that one…Yeah, thanks for saving my hard drive from that stupid virus or whatever the hell you guys took out. Last time I let Xiao anywhere _near_ my PC to play with 'the adorable little computer puppy!'"_

Yeah, even after Wataru-san's little joke: My brother and Takato's cousin get along…surprisingly well. It's a shame Kai lives in Okinawa, I really think they'd be best of friends. Provided they didn't _really_ end up drunk in the same bed without it being a prank from Wataru-san.

But, anyway, after we left Lianjie and Kai to Wataru-san's wrath that night: Hirokazu and Kenta surprised us in our room with our, um, wedding present…

…Two weeks at Ishigame. All on them. Hirokazu said it best, _"Jen missed out on it, so we _gotta_ do this for ya!_"

Takato sets his suitcase in the back. I ask, "So, how _is_ Ishigame, exactly?"

"You'll love it, Jen-chan…It's…where it all started, kinda."

"I almost wonder what would have happened if, well, Ryou cancelled and I ended up going instead…"

"I _think_ it'd work out about the same, Jen-chan...Though, if I could change _one thing_…"

"…Hirokazu _still_ isn't letting up on those 'snake' jokes, is he?"

"You know Hiro-kun _too_ well, Jen-chan…_Too_ well." Takato rolls his eyes. At least Kenta's _trying_ to keep his husband in check, but…Kenta can only do so much, after all. Hirokazu's not exactly 'controllable.'

"Snake jokes?" We hear Takato's father speak up. _Crap!_

Takato quickly turns, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Er…Ye-Yeah, ah, a…a water snake got loose in the springs and, well, um…Hirokazu said I screamed like a little girl when it swam past me! Ha ha ha…!" Takato looks away nervously. "Kenta said it wasn't venomous, though, he almost wanted to keep it as a pet!" Nice save, Takato-chan. Only a select few _really_ know about the 'snake incident.'

…I still can't believe Hirokazu used those _exact words _when he 'noticed,' though. Then again, I should know him better.

We get in the car, Takato's parents wave of us off from the bakery. Takato's still in the process of moving out into my apartment, actually. I rented it a few weeks after I started working for Hypnos. We're going to finish when we get back.

Though, um, there _has_ been something I wanted to ask him for a few days, ever since I saw a report on the news…

"…Takato-chan, um, just wondering…"

"Jen-chan?"

"Have you…given thought about, um, having kids…?"

"Wha-What? Um, a-a little, why?"

Here goes nothing… "Well, there's a clinic I saw on the news that…"

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

There, like I promised Twerp-chan, the ending proves that Takehiro will _still_ exist in this continuity. If I write anything past this chapter, he and Liangji might still show up…Of course, as I said, Akio and Kae _might_ be in trouble if Ruki ever figures out what Ryou_ really_ let slip at Hirokazu and Kenta's wedding…Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I can erase any of them! Well, except Liangji…He was adopted so, unlike Takehiro\Akio\Kae\Masato, his life doesn't depend on any of the Tamers getting together (same with Noboru, but he's not born until Liangji's in his early-to-mid teens, at least…And Tarou, the only change to his fate is whether or not someone beat him to Liangji) since their lives don't affect Fumiko Cao's in _any_ way beyond Jen hearing about "that evil bitch and her poor, abandoned son" from Jialing _after_ he's born. Which makes him _immune _to any alternate-continuity-existence-ceasing I perform (like the "Through the Years" fics). The only variable is _who_ adopts him\who he falls in love with when he's older: Either Akio or Tarou at this point…

…I think next alternate continuity, I'll have Akio and Tarou duel to the death over Liangji's affection.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And thus we (finally) bring you the final installment to "What if?": Aw, I loved the proposal, Ori, I was almost worried with Takato's initial reaction but I know you wouldn't _keep_ torturing him in this continuity. Especially given how you wanted to "yank away" any remaining hope Takato might have (or, in this case: _Jen!_). You're not _that_ evil, so I won't invoke Sheldwin's law, despite Turtle Week having long past.

But, _please_, don't erase the Makino kids, Ori, they rank quite high on that poll (granted, so does your insane Chosen Turtles vs Digimon Kaiser Osamu idea). We're both quite surprised by how high they rank, actually. Especially Akio! And, um, I hope he's joking about that "duel to the death" between Akio and Tarou the next time he does an alternate Mirai No Kodomo continuity. Really, I do not see that ending well for Tarou in the slightest. Even if he won, he'd have _Kae Makino_ avenging her brother to deal with in the aftermath. Let us not forget the events of "Jerkface," after all!

Though I must admit it is an interesting observation that Liangji is the only "Tamer's Spawn" (as Ori describes their kids) to be immune to _any_ alternate continuity that would, in theory, prevent one or more of the others from being born. This continuity certainly likes Liangji if even _Ori_ can't prevent his birth if he wanted to! Not unless he does drop a piano on Fumiko Cao's head, but she wouldn't deserve it as she had not yet abandoned Liangji!

More fics coming soon, and speaking of fics, I would like to share with you all a little "April Fools" prank Ori pulled on me when he sent me some fics. One of them, he said he "finally caved in" and gave me something I'd requested a few times: A Taiki\Zenjirou fic. It was mostly a small, not-so-good fic he wanted some plot advice for.

As I read it, I thought, "Ori definitely needs some help with this one."

He only had one "good scene," which he said was _"the ending, but check the rest, too. It really sucks but the idea won't get out of my damned head! Ugh, help me, Twerp-chan!"_

I got my notes together for him as I read until I got to the ending from Zenjirou's POV, here it is:

_I hold Taiki closer, smiling as I kiss him on the cheek. "Y'know, it's funny," I say._

"_What is, Zen-chan?"_

_"The way you…have the same name."_

_"Ye-Yeah, it sort of is…" He laughs. "But you love _me_ more, right?"_

_"I love you _so _much more, Matsuki Taiki-chan," I use his surname first, like I would normally do with Kudou Taiki. I smile as I turn his head slightly, kissing him on the lips, adding the words, "with _all_ my heart" after I break the kiss._

_"Thank you, Zen-chan," Taiki says, adjusting his glasses with a smile. His cheeks turning a shade of red that, on him, looks so cute. "I love you, too."_

_~April Fools, Twerp-chan~_

I just have _this_ to say:

He's back. God help us all, _Ori's_ _back!_

-Taiki Matsuki

PS: For the record, I did get a good laugh out of the joke!


	84. Bonus XXIII: Santa Claus Ga Yatte Kuru

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXIII  
Santa Ga Machi Ni Yatte Kuru (Makino Ryou)

Kae-chan's second Christmas, she's finally learning how to speak and, well, she _sort of_ knows what 'Christmas' is, I guess. I mean, she knows something special is going on, she learned some new words: '_Pretty tree! Rainbow tree!'_ Ha ha ha, she _really_ likes our Christmas tree, actually. She sits in front of it and stares at it, especially when I turn on the blinking colored lights, she _really_ likes bright colors and things like that.

Ruki promised she won't 'corrupt' her or call her 'Daddy's Favorite Accident' like she did with Akio…Well, she does a _little_ bit of the latter, only because Kae really likes me. Ha ha ha, she calls me 'Daddy,' it was one of her first words. She's usually crawling over to me, especially when I'm in the living room with the tree now: She'll sit in my lap and watch '_Rainbow Tree'_ light up and everything. I _always_ set the lights to "twinkle" mode when she watches it, I just…I-I know this doesn't sound like me, more like Kenta, but…

…She was _so adorable_ as she clapped her hands and cheered, watching "_Rainbow_ _Tree_ _Dance!_" Ha ha ha ha ha! Even _Ruki_ got a chuckle out of that when she said it. Akio was there, too, he actually turned up the speed setting for the blinking lights, saying, _"Watch it REALLY dance!"_ Kae cheered even more, Ruki and I were…Sort of proud. Akio does _anything_ for his little sister, as long as it'll make her happy.

We were wondering how Akio would react to having a little brother or sister, when we finally told him it was, um…Interesting…

"_Akio, come here. We need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Akio, um, in about six months…You're going to have a little brother or sister. Your Mom is pregnant—"_

_"Dad forgot his rubber-thing again? COOL!"_

…Ruki, _why the hell_ would you _ever_ say 'rubber' in front of your five year old son? Or for that matter: _WHY WOULD YOU SAY THE REASON HE EXISTS IS BECAUSE 'DADDY FORGOT HIS RUBBER?'_

…Wait, I forgot, she's Ruki. She doesn't, um, sugarcoat _anything_. Blunt and vulgar, that's my wife…And I admit it: I really like that about her. Even if she, um, teaches our son and daughter some, ah, interesting words…

…Case in point: One of Kae's first words was 'castrate.' It was after Akio asked if he'd get any more brothers or sisters…

…Ruki then explained to him what a 'vasectomy' is: _'No, Daddy got neutered. Like the pug next door was._' …Thanks, Ruki, _thanks… _We're still careful about going _anywhere_ near Komaki, though, we bring the kids with us just in case that festival _is_ 'vasectomy-proof.' We're happy enough with two kids, Hounen Gods! Really! Thank you for Kae-chan, though…I'm really glad to have my daughter, especially one that _isn't_ like her Mother the way my son is…Not that I don't like Akio, I just wish Ruki has _less_ of an influence on him than she does. Akio looks up to Ruki the way Ryougi looks up to Jen, sort of.

Anyway, when we told him Ruki was pregnant again…

"_No, Akio, this time Akiya—I mean..."_ Ruki has a _bit_ of trouble recognizing _either_ of us as 'parents,' she still calls me 'Akiyama' in front of Akio. Enough to where he thought that was my _given_ name when he was in pre-school: Akiyama Makino._ "_Dad_ and I went to Hounen Festival and the Gods gave us another kid. You're going to be a big brother—"_

_"Awesome! Can I teach him how to kick ass and stuff? Like Takehiro should've with Ryougi? Please? Please? Please?"_

"_Sure!"_ …RUKI…!

"_Is he in your stomach right now, Mom?"_

_"Yeah…But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, Akio."_

Akio went up to Ruki and 'spoke' to his future sibling, telling him or her how he'd make sure they'd be 'a badass' and 'really tough.' He promised, _"I'll be like your future friend Takehiro-kun! No-one'll ever mess with you! No-one'll want to! And you can meet Ryougi, too, he's kinda girly but sorta cool! You'll like him a lot, I bet, he's Takehiro's little brother! He could teach you Chinese or something, too!"_ Akio knows a _little_ Chinese from Takehiro and Ryougi, mostly the, um, swear words (he begged for them, I overheard once, also the, um, literal translation of 'The F-word' in Chinese is…WEIRD! Takehiro explained it to him when Ryougi was out of the room) and some random words and phrases. But he doesn't speak it often and Jen tells me his tones are "really bad" but he is "impressed" by his vocabulary, adding, _"I didn't know Takehiro and Liangji knew _those_ words…"_ He promised me_ not_ to punish Takehiro or Ryougi for teaching them to Akio, though, he said, _"Trust me, Ryou-kun, I know Akio: If he didn't pick it up from them, he'd either somehow figure them out on his own or look them up online. Takehiro and Liangji just saved him the trouble."_ Jen knows my son_ very_ well…

…Unfortunately.

…Ruki doesn't mind his swearing (she _encourages it_, I think), but I do. She _promised_ not to do the same with Kae. I like the idea of having an _innocent little girl_ for a daughter. And that's Kae in a nutshell, she's _so_ nice…She shares her toys with Takehiro and Ryougi when they visit. She even tries to _give them_ her toys sometimes, Takehiro and Ryougi always return them to us in secret and we 'replace' what she gave away – Especially the dolls she gives Ryougi for some reason, I _think_ it has to do with how Akio refers to him as the 'girly one' between the two. She's also giving out nicknames for some reason…Nice boy for Takehiro and, for Akio, a _very_ fitting nickname…

…Jerkface. Ha ha ha! I-I don't mind that since Akio takes it as a compliment, she loves her big brother ever since her first birthday when he gave her his old BelialVamdemon doll. At first, I was afraid she'd be _scared _by the thing. It's a freakin' Vampire-Demon! What baby _wouldn't _be _terrified_ by it?

Answer: Kae Makino. She carries BelialVamdemon _everywhere_ because it's '_from Jerkfacenii-chan!'_ She's…Gods, I-I can't believe I have _kids_. Let alone _two, _ I guess I know how Jen and Takato feel now. Kae's so much different from Akio, though, the 'most violent' she ever got was giving another kid a plush vampire-demon to the face…I _almost_ scolded her for it but Ruki saw the whole incident and stopped me, saying, "_Trust me, Akiyama, that took _thorough_ provocation. Like, just a little more and I'd've been there to _drop-kick_ that kid!"_ It never happened again, actually, some kid was making fun of her, then made fun of Akio (who he knew from school as a "tough guy-wannabe Momma's boy") and _then_ she threw her BelialVamdemon doll at him. Akio wasn't around to 'protect' her, it seemed like he actually felt bad about that when he heard: He _always_ wants to protect his little sister. If Akio's not there, though, she usually comes to me if she needs 'protection,' sort of like when Akio was her age with Ruki.

With Akio and Ruki…Akio's sort of a "Momma's Boy," which he doesn't realize that the other kids call him that according to Ryougi and Takehiro, they warned us because they _know_ teeth are going to be knocked loose the day Akio finds out – I agree and Ruki told me, _"Better carry some thousand yen notes on ya at all times, 'cause I know Akio's gonna bring 'em home by the handful for Kae to leave under her pillow for the tooth fairy."_

…It wouldn't surprise me if he _really did_ do that!. Ever since his first word (Mommy), he's been really, really close to Ruki. As a baby, he'd sleep in her arms or next to her on the couch, he'd escape from his crib and everything to be with her. It's also how he got introduced to the violent action movies Ruki loves: She'd be watching one and Akio would crawl up to her and watch it, too. He'd close his eyes and cover his ears during the 'scary parts' (shoot outs, mostly, he didn't like the sound of gunfire) at first but…Ruki was with him and he stopped doing it to '_be like Mommy!' _Gods help us all, he wants to be _like Ruki_…

…But we love him, he's…He's one of a kind and a great kid at heart. He may look and act like the kind of out of control bratty kid you'd see on TV but…He follows the "ground rules" we gave him, _always_ keeps his promises (Ruki made it clear – _Never_ break your word, he takes it to heart _especially_ since Ruki was the one who told him that) and doesn't like to make us upset with him…Aside from beating up kids who make fun of Ryougi – He takes _that_ as seriously as being Kae's big brother, he "adopted" Ryougi as his "practice little sister," after all…And didn't make any 'double-adopted' jokes, amazingly, but I _think_ that's because of Takehiro. _Any_ joke about Ryougi's adoption is a sore spot with him, Akio respects that and the fact Ryougi _hates_ gay jokes about him or being assumed as gay because of his Dads. Ryougi _really_ hates that for some reason to where even _Akio_ won't make fun of him for it. He actually _does_ care about his friends and, unlike his mother, isn't _too_ afraid to show it.

Anyway, it's Christmas time and we're taking Kae to meet Santa Claus for the first time. Akio's in line with us at the mall but he won't be sitting on Santa's lap…He, um…

…We messed up on his third Christmas. I dressed up as Santa Claus for fun and, well, he sort of guessed that Santa Claus was 'really Dad' within the first couple minutes. He doesn't believe in Santa like Ryougi does or Takehiro used to (Takato told me Takehiro stopped believing last year, but plays along because of how excited Ryougi gets at Christmas time – Akio's been doing that for Kae, too), he doesn't want to 'ruin the fun' for Kae. He's also _not_ the kind of kid who would sit in Santa's lap, anyway, he's _not_ into 'kids' stuff' like that.

"Daddy…Who Santa?" Kae looks up at me, we're pretty far back in the line. Ruki's next to me with Akio while Kae-chan is holding my hand.

"Santa Claus goes around the world and brings toys to all the good boys and girls at Christmas," I say, smiling down at her. "You get to sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas and he'll have his Elves at the North Pole make them for you." Kae's going to be easy to buy Christmas presents for, since Akio _doesn't_ sit in Santa's lap or anything we had to _guess_ at what he wanted for Christmas every year. Thankfully, Ruki knows her son well enough to guess what he wants: Digimon toys and games, naturally, but _anything_ related to Daimon Masaru or Digimon Savers. It's his favorite season because 'Masaru's a mega-ass kicker!' Or Tsukaimon toys and games, Tsukaimon is his favorite Digimon.

This year, we're giving him a Patamon door marker with his name on it, painted to look like Tsukaimon (Takato volunteered to paint it for us, we thanked him a lot since neither of us are as good with art or painting as he is – _No-one_ is, Takato's _really_ popular in the art community). I'd get one for Kae, too, but they don't make BelialVamdemon door labels…

…I _might_ try to make one for her birthday and ask Takato to paint it for me. But that depends on how good or bad I am with a jigsaw. Granted, my skill with power tools makes me worry about how many fingers I'll have left afterwards.

"How?"

"He has a sleigh with eight reindeer, nine if it's foggy and he needs Rudolph's magic red nose," I explain.

"Santa's cool, Kae-chan!" Akio speaks up. "He'll get you anything you want if you're good!"

"Jerkface good?" Ha ha ha! Akio would _never_ make the nice list if Santa was paying attention.

"We have to bribe Santa with extra cookies for Jerkface," Ruki speaks up, giving Akio a _slight hug_ with one arm, it's the most she really does in public but Akio appreciates it (he doesn't like being 'affectionate' in public, either, but I think that's because of Ruki's influence), he smiles a little more as she does so. "And spike his egg nog with some of the good stuff. Or leave him some beer." …I hope Ruki is the only one on Earth who gives Santa booze: Otherwise I imagine Santa would get a breathalyzer test by the time he reaches Okinawa.

"Thanks, Mom! What're we gonna leave him this year?" Akio asks.

"I think Santa's in the mood for some Sapporo, _especially_ after this line…" Ruki rolls her eyes, looks like we're having dinner at Kamesato's (I'm amazed they let us bring our kids there but…Ruki_ is_ a regular and the owner likes Akio – "_That kid's got a mouth on him worse than some of my rowdiest customers, ha ha ha! Ruki-san's a hell of a Mom!"_ She sure is…). She's with us since this _is_ Kae-chan's first visit to Santa Claus. As much as she 'hates kids,' she wouldn't miss something like this…She's a 'stealth Mom,' if Akio or Kae need their Mom: She's there. And she'll…

…She'll be a Mom. She's an amazing parent, none of the others _believe me_ when I tell them 'Mommy Ruki' stories…At my own peril, if Ruki found out I was 'spreading such lies' about her, she'd get me a tanto for Christmas, if you know what I mean…Another one of Kae-chan's first words: Seppuku. Namely 'Daddy go seppuku now!'

…Really, Ruki's a _great_ mother! She just, um, has a liberal view of what is and _isn't_ appropriate for her kids to hear\learn about at their age…

…I think she may have scarred Akio for life after he asked where babies come from, after he asked what she meant by '_little Tab A into Slot B.'_ …She was looking at me as she said that, by the way.

"But…Jerkface good!" Kae says, a little sadly.

"Yes, he is," Ruki says with the _slightest_ of smiles. "But Santa's a tight-ass when it comes to the whole 'naughty' thing."

"M'am, excuse me," a father with a little kid turns to us, he's ahead of us in line. "I'm sorry, but could you _please_ watch your language here? There's little kids…" He nods his head to his son, he looks to be about five or six.

"Sorry," Ruki turns to Kae. "Santa's got a huge-ass lump of coal up his chimney when it comes to who counts as 'naughty,' 'nice' and 'Hellspawn.'" She looks to Akio, smiling. "Jerkface is Mommy's _favorite_ little Hellspawn! He raises so much Hell whenever Ryougi's in trouble, doesn't he?" Should'a seen _this_ coming...Ruki's Ruki. And she loves to get Akio involved in her 'antics,' this is "Mother-Son Bonding" as far as she's concerned.

Though, I'm pretty sure Jen and Takato are a _little_ annoyed by the fact that, as a toddler, Takehiro's phrasing of 'Where do babies come from' included the words 'knocked up,' courtesy of Ruki. It's from as Ruki and Kenta call it, the day I used Liangji as a 'baby-shield.'

In my defense: I WANTED TO LIVE!

"I kick their asses for Takehiro-kun, 'cause he needs help watching out for Ryougi with those morons!"

"Damned straight," Ruki smirks, glancing to the man ahead of us.

The father groans, rolling his eyes and turning back."

"Daddy, why did that boy say those bad words?"

"Because he's on the naughty list…Boys who say words like that are on Santa's naughty list." Tip: _Never_ give Ruki orders, even politely. She'll do the exact opposite _every time_.

"Jerkface not naughty! Jerkface nice!" Kae shouts, letting go of my hand and holding her BelialVamdemon doll to her chest. "Be nice to Jerkface!" She says with a frown.

"So-Sorry…" The boy whispers, his Dad just groans.

"Thanks, Kae-chan, you're the _best_ little sister!" Akio smiles, he goes to Kae and gives her a hug.

"Jerkface _best_ brother!" Ha ha ha! I'm _so_ glad those two get along so well…Akio _loves_ being a big brother, like I said. He still sort of acts like one to Ryougi (no matter _how_ many times we point out that he's younger _and_ shorter than Ryougi, but Ryougi puts up with it – _"Akio-kun's a great 'big' brother,"_ he told us in private once after Akio saved him from some bullies). And, thankfully, Kae has yet to pick up any of his, ah, vocabulary which is in itself a _miracle!_ Ryougi is _still_ embarrassed about asking what 'that word' meant at dinner once, even if _Akio_ was in more trouble with the Matsudas than he was (which was in the form of telling him it's best _not_ to repeat any word from Akio that he doesn't know – Takato actually thought it was a _little_ funny, but didn't voice it in front of Jen or Ryougi).

The line starts moving a _little_ faster. Kae gets a glimpse of Santa Claus…

…She actually backs away a little. "Kae-chan?"

"…That Santa?" She whispers. I nod. She moves behind me, holding her doll tightly. Huh?

"Kae-chan?" I look down to her. "What's wrong?"

"Scary," She whispers. Eh? …Well, actually, some kids _are_ afraid of Santa the first time. I dunno why, I think it's the beard or something but…

"Don't worry, Kae-chan. Santa's nice," I say.

Ahead of us, I hear that kid whisper to his Dad. "Daddy, she's afraid of Santa!"

"She should be," I hear the man grumble. …Not nice. Ruki obviously pissed him off but _don't_ take it out on_ Kae!_

I hear a growl from Akio, I think he heard that, too.

"Don't worry, Kae-chan, Santa's not mean," Ruki says. "He's a jolly 'ol fat-ass who gives out toys to good girls like you."

"M'am, _PLEASE_," the Father turns to Ruki with a frown. Ruki responds in kind and he, slowly, backs down.

"Daddy—"

"Just…don't listen to her, Yukio-chan," the father mutters.

"Uh, Ruki, you know it _is_ Christmas, right?" I say. Ruki's sort of in a bad mood over waiting in line so long, I think. 'Santa' took two breaks after we got in line, which led to Ruki and I making a bet: Whether or not he'll smell like gin or cigarette smoke.

"Bah humbug," Ruki rolls her eyes, Akio laughs and gives his Mom a hug.

Eventually, the father and son ahead of us are next in line to see Santa Claus…And Kae is _still_ hiding behind me, holding her BelialVamdemon doll _tightly_. I-I can't believe she's afraid of _Santa Claus_ and not _the Vampire Demon toy_ she's holding. Re-Really, this is…Sort of weird. Even for the infamous Makino family.

The father and son go over to Santa. I hear the father mutter something I _can't_ quite hear as his son sits on Santa's lap. We're next. I was sort of expecting the guy to, well, "warn" Santa of the "naughty kids" behind him…But I think he's afraid of what _Ruki_ might do to him if he even _tried_.

The boy finishes his Christmas list, mostly video games and things like that. He thanks Santa and a picture is taken by the "elves" over to the side of the line.

"Ho ho ho! Who's next?" Santa says with a jolly laugh.

"Some kids who _should_ be on the naughty list…" The father mutters.

"HEY! Wanna come over here and repeat that? Or do you want _me_ to come by _personally?_" I hear Ruki shout behind me, the man backs away with his son. _Quickly_.

"Kae-chan, it's time to tell Santa what you want…" I trail off. Kae looks at Santa from behind me, then goes back. "Ka-Kae-chan? I-It's okay!"

"Scary…" Kae whispers.

"Don't worry, Kae-chan!" Akio says, standing next to his sister. "He's not scary! He's Santa Claus!"

"No…" Kae whispers. I'm a little worried, I never knew _any_ kid this afraid of Santa Claus. Ryougi wasn't, and he's RYOUGI MATSU—Crap, Ruki and Akio are starting to rub off on me. Sorry, Ryougi! And Jen and Takato, too.

"…C'mon, Kae-chan," Akio says, going ahead of me, turning to Kae. "He's nice as hell!" Er…How can someone be _nice_ as _hell_, Akio? Then again, this is Akio we're talking about. Like his mother: Hell cannot contain a Makino.

The father groans off to the side of the line, waiting for his photo. "…_Kids_ these days…"

A low growl from Ruki tells me we _might_ see her break a neck in the next few minutes. Ruki's a "stealth Mom," usually, but you do _anything_ against her kids…?

….She turns into a stealth commando, let's just leave it at that.

Akio _gently_ takes his sister's hand. "If I sit on his lap, too, will ya believe me?" Akio?

Kae nods, slowly. "O-Okay, Niichan…" She hesitates but walks up to Santa Claus with Akio and her BelialVamdemon doll. I think Santa's a _little_ confused as to why a little girl carries around _that_ doll of all things (especially for a little girl _afraid_ of Santa Claus). But, well, it's her favorite toy, especially since it was from 'Jerkface.'

Akio, to our _shock_, sits on Santa's lap with enough room for Kae to join him. I glance to Ruki, even _she's_ surprised to see this. "And…What do _you_ want for Christmas…?" I'm sure Santa heard that 'nice as hell' comment from Akio (if the annoyed groan from the parents _behind us_ implied anything, I'm amazed only _one_ person complained earlier), he's giving both Ruki and I a sort of 'what kind of parents _are you?'_ Look since we _didn't_ say 'watch your language' or anything.

We're Makinos and Akio takes _waaay_ too much after his mother, but that's Akio in nutshell: Ruki Jr. I know that's Hirokazu, Kenta, Jen and Takato's nickname for him.

"Kae-chan! Come on! It's all right! He's cool!" Akio says with a _huge_ smile. "Please?"

Slowly, Kae joins Akio. She lets out a quiet whimper at first, but Santa just laughs and helps her up with Akio.

"What do you want for Christmas…?" Santa repeats, looking to Akio 's too busy trying to keep Kae from _bolting_,she's still a little scared.

"Anything my little sister wants!" Akio replies, _smiling_. "Kae-chan, tell him what you want! Santa's _super_ nice!"

Kae looks up to Santa and says, "Crayons…" She says. I had a feeling that'd be on her list, Kae goes through a pack of crayons the way a chain-smoker would go through a pack of cigarettes, almost. Same with pads of paper, she _loves_ to draw. I-I'll _never_ forget that time she gave Takato a Jen a picture of them with a _huge_ heart in the background for their anniversary (or the 'puppy' she drew on Akio's homework once). It was, actually, not too bad for someone so young. "A-And…" She looks to Ruki and I. I just smile and nod.

"It's okay, Kae-chan, tell him _everything_ you want for Christmas." I say.

"Paper…And Jerkface-niichan on nice list!" Kae says. I let out a small laugh as Kae looks up to Santa with sort of a pleading look. I think that guy's comment on how Akio is on the naughty list got to her a little more than she let on.

"Heh, smart kid," Ruki chuckles. "Maybe we won't have to bribe the jolly old fart this year," she whispers to me. I laugh. "Must've gotten your brains, Akiyama."

"Was that a _compliment_, Ruki?" I ask, I _know_ where this is going.

"Only 'cause it's Christmas," Ruki shakes her head. "And I was just being modest, I know you don't have any, Akiyama." Ha ha ha! That's…my wife, and I love that about her.

"Is that all?" Santa asks, he's doing his best to calm Kae, too. "It's okay, little girl, I'm not mean. Santa's _never_ mean. Ho ho ho!"

Akio nods, quickly. "Happy, Kae-chan? Told ya he was nice!"

"…More colors for rainbow tree," She adds. quietly, she's calmed down a lot. Akio shifts in Santa's lap and gives her a hug. Santa laughs, actually. I _think_ he expected Akio to be more 'out of control' than he really is…

…Actually, given the look on his face when Akio started to get on his lap, he might've been worried about a kick to the groin. But he lightened up once Akio told him what _he_ wanted for Christmas. I-I'm sort of proud of that. Like I said: Akio's a good kid at heart.

"Ho ho ho! You have a _very_ good list…" He looks to Akio, still a _little_ skeptically, adding, "And a _nice_ big brother." His look sort of says, 'just don't swear anymore around the other kids.' Akio just grins, his usual 'I'll be good…_for_ _now_' look. Ha ha ha, he gives _that_ to a _ton_ of teachers. And it's the exact same look Ruki uses, for the exact same reason.

"Thank you, Santa!" Kae smiles wide.

"Now, get ready for the picture, ho ho ho!" Santa puts an arm around Akio and Kae. To my surprise, Akio _isn't_ trying to escape or shrug him off. Akio…_really_ hates 'kiddy stuff.'

…But for Kae? …Ha ha ha! I-I _never_ thought I'd see Akio _willingly_ sit on Santa's lap.

The picture is taken, Ruki goes to pay for the picture while I go to get Kae and Akio from Santa. Kae's _much_ calmer now. Akio gets off Santa's lap, while Kae gives him a quick hug.

The father from before is keeping his distance from Ruki as I bring Akio and Kae over to the photo stand by the 'Meet Santa' display. The photo is developed and we pay for it…

…It came out great. Kae-chan's smiling and Akio's smile is…Genuine, actually. I was sort of expecting an 'I can't believe I gotta _do this_' look on his face but, well, Akio _does_ love his little sister.

Ruki takes the photo and looks it over…With the _faintest_ of smiles. She looks to Akio and Kae. "Have fun?"

Kae nods. "Santa nice!" She turns and gives Akio a hug. "Jerkface-niichan, too!"

"Thanks, Kae." Akio hugs his sister back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

I make a mental note to put extra colored lights on the tree Christmas Eve for Kae, too. Ruki's already glancing to the art supply store in the mall. She says, "I think Santa'll get you _aaalllll_ the crayons you want, Kae-chan." Yeah, I see the same thing she does: A _huge_ box of crayons in _dozens_ of colors in the window display.

Even Ruki can get a _little_ into the spirit.

Kae smiles. "Santa's nice!"

"Told ya!" Akio grins, taking Kae's hand as we walk out of the mall. Time for dinner at Kamesato's.

"Oh, and Akiyama? Pay up, I smelled booze," Ruki whispers as Akio and Kae go a little bit ahead of us. I notice how Akio takes care not to move too fast for Kae, she only started to learn how to walk over the end of summer, she's okay as long as someone holds her hand.

"Damn, I had that one pegged as a chain-smoker," I whisper back. Looks like I have to pay for Kamesato's tonight.

* * *

Years later…

I'm setting out some decorations for Christmas. Kae-chan turned ten this year, we're going to decorate 'Rainbow Tree' tonight. Ha ha ha, I still call it that, Kae _loves_ decorating the tree, I think it's her favorite part of Christmas. We even let her put the star on top every year, Akio was the one who started it when she was four or five: We asked him if he wanted to put up the star and he said, _"Kae-chan should do it! She loves Christmas trees!"_ I picked her up and let her put on the star while Akio cheered her on. Ruki even gave Akio a hug with one arm and held a glass of hard egg nog in the other.

Speaking of which, Ruki just came out of the kitchen with her favorite part of Chrstmas: Hard egg nog. She walks past me while I put out some boxes of decorations. I turn and see her looking to the shelf behind the tree. She put up some Christmas pictures earlier, she's even…Ha ha ha!

Ruki's holding the picture of Akio and Kae on Santa's lap that year. It's our _only_ photo of Akio sitting on Santa's lap, we have _a ton _of those with Kae. That year, Ruki was _really_ proud of both our kids (not that she'd _admit_ to that): Akio for getting on Santa's lap for his sister and telling him he only wanted what _she_ wanted. And Kae for asking Santa to put "Jerkface" on the nice list. She went all out for their gifts that year, _especially_ Kae's art supplies. She got that giant box of crayons (took her a few _months_ to go through most of them), Akio got a ton of Digimon toys and games, too, but…

…I _think_ he was more excited to see Kae-chan get her gifts from Santa more than _his_ gifts. He smiled a _lot_ that morning while Kae opened her gifts. She was _really_ excited about those crayons, especially. She spent the _whole day_ drawing pictures. My daughter is _still_ an artist, actually, she's popular with Digimon fan art sites online. I _think_ Takato's gonna have a rival artist in the next five years, hope he doesn't mind!

Ruki's looking over the picture, I see the slightest of smiles on her face. "..Christmas memories?" I ask.

"Bah humbug, Akiyama," Ruki replies. _How_ she can say that with a straight face is _beyond _me. Well, beyond the _slightest_ of smiles over seeing her kids at, definitely, one of their 'finest moments' for each other.

"C'mon, Ruki, you're really—"

"Finish that sentence and you're gonna get coal so far up your chimney, you'll be coughing up diamonds 'til the new year."

"—Good at picking out frames." I say. Ruki _did_ pick out that frame when she picked up Kae's art supplies the next day.

"…That's almosr as bad but I'll let it slide. Merry Christmas, stupid."

"Merry Christmas, Ruki." I say, _just_ as the front door opens. Kae and Akio are home, and I _just_ put out the last box of deorations.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Wanted to cover another "Lessons in Good-Bad Parenting" with the Makinos. I wanted to have some fun with this, I don't know how that turned out but it's fun playing with Akio and Kae as brother and sister. Especially when it makes Ruki's heart grow three sizes at Christmas.

Anyway, sorry the Christmas chapters and fics are so late.

Right now due to a TON of let's say..."physical limitations" I have thanks to my RA (among other things), writing might be slowed down because of this but I'm doing my best to keep up with my current projects and requests. Also, anyone waiting on an email or PM reply from me: Sorry, it might take a while since I'm not using my computer that much right now (just my new tablet, which I have _waaay_ too much trouble typing with because of the touch screen: I suck at using those things). Thank the Gods I got a bunch of near-finished\finished fics ready for that November\December upload we planned…Those'll be my main focus right now but I have a few other ideas I plan to start on ASAP, plus requests from readers when I can get around to them.

Anyway, hope you liked this bonus chapter! A late Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all! May you all have been visited by the Red Cliff Tortoise! Never turn down a tortoise on the Feast of Red Cliff! They're a sign of good luck, money and health!

Also, final note: The chapter title means "Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

Next up: A mini-series of three MNK Christmas chapters. What are they about, you ask? Um…I don't remember, actually.

So, um, enjoy? ...Please?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, don't strain yourself when it comes to writing, I can wait! The fics you've sent me so far are more than enough! And I hope the "Red Cliff Tortoise" managed to still bring you, or at least Takato (the tortoise) is giving you, that good luck, money and, most importantly, _**HEALTH!**_

As for this chapter: I loved the brother-sister dynamic between Akio and Kae, especially with Kae wanting her brother on the "nice list," I thought that was really sweet of her. And we both know how much she cares about "Jerkface!"

Though, I was surprised by how a _Makino_ showed fear to anyone let alone Santa Claus! Ha ha ha, but I won't make fun of her for it (and for my own health), I can see why Kae looks up to Akio so much later on, now. It's good to see Akio being such a good big brother for someone_ other_ than his "practice little sister."

Finally, like Ori, I wish you all a _much_ belated Happy Christmas, Happy New Year and a Grand Insane "Taoist" Turtle-Based Holiday That Only Ori Celebrates!

-Taiki Matsuki


	85. Bonus XXIV: Our First Christmas I Masato

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXIV:  
Our First Christmas I: Shopping (Koaku Masato-chan)

* * *

I saw _Daddy_ kissing Santa Claus…Underneath the mistletoe last night…

…I really did. Mom got Dad's old Santa costume out and put it on for fun. She's letting Takehiro-san borrow it for Takato-chan and Juri-chan's Christmas this year. Takehiro-san _loves_ Christmas with his family, especially Uncle Takato's _huge_ family dinner on Christmas Eve! But, then again, what member of this family _doesn't_ love that dinner? Aside from the latest 'addition' that hasn't yet experienced it.

I've been telling Noboru-kun about it since we met up at the mall. This'll be his first time being invited and he's _really_ excited about it (he already loves Uncle Takato's cooking). He had no idea that when he was adopted he was being adopted into a _huge_ family…Blood relation or not, "Family" is the most important word in Uncle Takato's dictionary. Right above 'Goggles.' Which, by the way, was my little cousin Takato-chan's _first_ non-Chinese word! Ha ha ha!

"…_Tons_ of baozi, I mean, he dedicates an _entire section_ of Aunt Juri's kitchen to baozi!" I say. On that note: Takehiro pointed it out to me once that, until Noboru was adopted, I'm technically the _only_ person in the family allowed to call his Mom 'Aunt Juri,' but he sometimes jokes and interrupts me with 'Mom,' Liangji does it, too. It's due to the story of how he found out _she_ was his real Mom, not his aunt, and _refused_ to let Liangji call her anything but 'Mom,' too.

"Bao…tsu?" Noboru gives me a confused look.

"Ah, manju," I reply, forgetting Noboru doesn't speak Chinese like a lot of the Matsuda-Li-Makino-Kitagawa-_Whatever_ family. Dad speaks_ some_ but not much, I speak more than he does. Mom taught me when I was a baby and I speak it with Takehiro, Ryougi, Tarou, my Uncles, Aunt Jialing and Grandpa and Grandma Li…It's fun knowing another language, especially when you can criticize someone in another language in a complimentary tone…

…Mom does _that _one _aaaaallllll_ the time! Especially to rude clients, she'll start speaking Chinese in the middle of describing something and it's usually a _ton_ of insults. Of course, she always _makes sure_ she's the only one in the room who knows the language (aside from Dad and I). Never had someone smile and say something _else_ in Chinese to show they understood, Mom's _not_ stupid!

Dad, though? Um…Once forgot to check and…

…Well, they didn't really _want_ that job anyway. It was low-paying and the client was _really_ rude and demanding. Mom showed she wasn't mad at Dad by cussing out the guy for calling Dad a certain three letter word…

…_None of us_ (ESPECIALLY my cousin Tarou) like that word but we hear it a lot.

"Oh, I like manju. Um, Tou-san made some a few times. It's not as good as U-Uncle Taka-Takato's, but _really_ good," he stutters a _little_, saying 'UNCLE Takato.' He does that with a _lot_ of his relatives, even though almost all of them are 'honorary.' Uncle Takato and Uncle Jianliang are really the only "Uncles," he calls my Mom 'Shiuchon-san' and my Uncle and Aunt 'Rinchei-san' and 'Jaarin-san.' I think he's _still_ getting used to, well, _having_ a _real_ family…

…I'm glad for him, I _cannot_ believe it took so long for _someone_ to finally adopt him. Re-Really, Noboru's _adorable_ at times! And, yes, I know how gay that sounds but I don't care, I'm _not_ going to give up my 'fabulous persona' any time soon! Dad hasn't, so why should I? Those morons at school _be_ _damned! _Especially now since, well, I'm "out" as the school's fashion and home design expert, I joined in one of Noboru's (quieter) 'I love my family' rants after that first incident where he _almost_ got a Sunday detention. Never have I seen _anyone_ have a _guilt trip_ like that over _one Sunday_ detention…But that's Noboru-kun for you, he doesn't want to disappoint his Dads…_Ever_.

But, with Noboru-kun, he's _so_ shy. I've been trying to get him to open up, especially now that everyone _knows_ he has two Dads. That little scene in the cafeteria had a _lot_ of witnesses but…

…Really, I've _never_ seen Noboru-kun like that and never thought I would. Especially when I heard about the Itos. It certainly explains how he acted when we first met. He didn't do anything like assume I was gay (amazingly, _everyone_ makes the assumption at _some point_ when they meet me, usually within the first few seconds…_So_ annoying!) but…I _did_ notice a bit of a shocked look on his face when we first talked about 'family.' It was when I went to study with him at the Fuyushi's apartment…

"_Noboru-kun, I _hope_ you don't take offense to this, but…Your parents…"_ It's more than obvious Noboru was _not_ related to either of them. His skin tone was _much_ lighter, neither of them wore glasses or had the same hair color as he does. Brown hair vs black hair, and all, those were _not_ their genes running through his blood, to put it bluntly.

"_They're, um, my foster parents, actually…I-I was abandoned as a baby and they're my new family. My last foster family, um, my foster-Dad got a new job out of town and the agency said it was too far to take me unless they adopted me…But they…"_

_"…My apologies, Noboru-kun. I had no idea."_

That was how I first learned about his 'situation,' I felt really bad for inquiring as I did. But, in the end, it was probably a good thing since, well, he _finally_ got his family…The Kitagawas.

_"It's…It's okay,"_

Noboru says that but…His family situation _really_ got to him at that time because, as he later told us, Mrs. Fuyushi was getting a divorce he'd be going to yet _another_ foster family (at first), so he didn't like thinking about 'going back' into 'the system,' as Kenta-san calls it. _"Wh-What about…your family?"_

"_Ah, my Father is Koaku Makoto and he's an interior decorator, so's my Mother – Koaku Xiaochun, formerly _Li_ Xiaochun,"_ a _lot_ of people are surprised when they find out I'm part Chinese, actually, I guess my heritage doesn't show very much, even if I wear Chinese-style clothing. They just ask 'why are you dressed like you live in China?'_ "I _so_ want to be a designer one of these days, it's _so_ much fun and their work is absolutely _BEAUTIFUL!_" _It _really is_, my parents _always_ give me pictures of their latest project. I have a few albums at home:

_Mom and Dad's Designs Volumes I-III_

_Uncle Takato's Artwork_ - Resized and blurred slightly so it can't be copied, I _love_ my Uncle's artwork, his landscapes are _breathtaking!_ And make Salvador Dali look _sane_ at times, and the fact that they're _real _and based on his memory is _spectacular!_ I love hearing the stories about The Digital World from Mom, Uncle Jianliang, Uncle Takato and Aunt Juri. Hirokazu-san, Kenta-san, Ruki and Ryou, too, whenever they decide to tell their part of the story.

My favorite landscape is _probably_ that weird black and white castle world or the 'flying underwater' world. He painted a few in that world with Takehiro and his favorite Digimon: Gomamon. Takehiro even has one hung in his apartment, swimming with Kyoko and a pair of Gomamon.

And my favorite out of _all_ my albums:  
_  
Koaku Masato's Designs Volume I_

It's _dozens_ of pictures from the _greatest time of my life! _Planning Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san's wedding at those hot springs. Even though they _screwed up the chairs_ and some other décor…I was satisfied and Mom and Dad said they were_ so_ proud of me. They only made one or two little suggestions here and there, too, I had as much freedom as Mr. Kitagawa's check could cover (which was a _lot_ of freedom, he told me he wanted his son to have "his dream wedding" as his dream of marrying Hirokazu-san was _finally _coming true…Really, I love how…_in love_ those two are, just like my parents and my Uncles). I've been included in a few of Mom and Dad's projects since then, I _love it!_

"_Be-Beautiful? Really?"_

_"Yes, they do such amazing work…They're designing for a hotel, too, it's sort of a second honeymoon, too. It's going to be a few weeks, so I couldn't go. I'm staying with two really close friends of my family: Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san."_

"_What are they like?"_

_"They're really nice, Kenta-san is _so_ funny to be around and…Hirokazu-san likes to be the 'world's worst influence,' he loves being 'fun' with everyone. From just being weird and joking around to shounen-ai drinking games."_

_"Sho-Shou-Shounen-ai _drinking games?"...I'll admit, that sort of reaction is something I get from gay guys, too, but Noboru looked…apprehensive to say the least. Not in the 'disgusted beyond all reason' sort of way _some_ react but…

…It wasn't a topic I thought he'd be _fond_ of. But I wasn't going to hide it, my Uncles and cousins taught me that much: Even if someone _doesn't_ like it, don't hide for their sake…Not that I'm gay, too, but…I'm often compared to Takehiro when it comes to my 'ambiguously straight' nature, though Takehiro is _not_ 'flaming' like I am. He's, ah, how do I put this?

Takehiro is simply comfortable enough around the topic of homosexuality where he'll freely talk guys with Liangji or Tarou and not have any fear of being seen as or mistaken for gay. If someone didn't believe him when he said he was straight, he didn't care…His Dads are gay, why see it as a bad thing? I agree when it comes to my Uncles and gay friends, too.

And I _don't_ consider myself to be all _that_ much flaming. I just have…certain interests most males my age or orientation _don't_ partake in. Fashion and design, namely. Really, I get along _very_ well with Ruki's mother, Rumiko-san, when it comes to talking about fashion: She was _very_ surprised to hear I have a subscription to HAI! FASHION _and_ GIRLY GIRL! But…I'm sorry, Akio-san, but…I'm _not_ very interested in what Fire Extinguisher has to offer, it's too 'straight' for me…Though, that _is_ what you had in mind, after all. I think he actually took it as a _compliment_ when I was 'brutally honest' with him after reading a few issues. I did think the, um, 'centerfolds' were…A tad underdressed, too, but…

…I think _that_ was an even _bigger_ compliment to Akio-san. He's…not subtle when it comes to how much of a pervert he can be. Not that I mind and I _would_ have had the exact _opposite_ opinion if his magazine _were_ for straight men, let's just say…

"_Oh, yes, they're gay and married, too."_ I was half-right about the first part and _completely_ wrong about that second part. Really, I can't believe they never bothered correct any of us for _so long!_ I-I had gone my _whole life _thinking they were married, I assumed it was so before I could even _talk!_ I know because I once drew a picture of them holding hands when I was a toddler, Mom said I did it the day I found out what 'Saint Valentine's Day' was…

…My favorite holiday, too, actually. Ah, my family takes love _so_ seriously, my Uncles (blood and 'honorary') _especially!_ Taking love seriously is a family tradition I take part in, too. I _love_ love, ha ha ha!

"_O-Oh, I see…"_

_"Is…that a problem?"_

_"N-No, o-of course not!_"I think it _was_, a little, since I _know_ Mr. Fuyushi was _very_ homophobic, especially from the 'is he_ one of them?' _sort of look he gave me when I introduced myself…Noboru told me he had to 'correct him' on my orientation _repeatedly!_ Sadly, this was one of the few times he ever really _spoke_ to the man, he was quite distant, Noboru told me, and, well, after he told me about them: The _Itos_. Actually, that story _apparently_ isn't as bad as it sounds but…

…It still left a mark. Though, he said, long after meeting me he didn't see gay as a "bad" thing, my family and I were _nothing_ like what the Itos or Mr. Fuyushi described, quickly adding, "_Not that I think _you're_ gay, Masato-chan, I-I just meant um…Th-The reasons people assume you are_." I understood what he meant. It was when I invited him over to meet Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san for the first time. Knowing Kenta-san's, ah, 'flamboyant' nature, I thought Noboru needed to be 'built up' to meeting him. Naturally, all that meant was _I_ had to hang around him. I'm, as Akio would put it, KentaLite: Same Huge Fairy, None of the Gay. Ha ha ha! That's how he describes Takehiro towards Uncle Takato…I like to apply it to myself and some of my more 'flamboyant' relatives and friends.

Actually, he was sort of excited about meeting them…I don't know why, maybe because they were the 'first gay couple' he'd ever meet or just because he liked hearing about Kenta-san and Hirokazu-san when I talked about them. Either way, it was obvious he wasn't like Mr. Fuyushi or the Itos, not in the slightest at that point. I didn't know if he was 'behind us' in terms of supporting our orientation but…I knew he wouldn't use 'certain words' or give us any disgusted looks. Then again, that's obvious within five minutes of _meeting him_, even if you were told he _hated_ gays! Noboru takes politeness to new levels, Akio-san even said he makes us _all_ look bad! Ha ha ha! And, well, there was also the fact that he was one of the few people who _didn't_ assume or ask if I was gay upon meeting me…I took that as a good sign.

_"What…are they like? I mean…Do they…have kids or anything? They'd…have to adopt, right?"_

…That was an odd question, especially since he specifically _mentioned_ adoption of all things. I knew, even then, the "a-word" was a…sensitive subject to him, it's why I didn't really mention my cousin Ryougi as 'adopted' all that much. I let Noboru draw his own conclusions when I told him about my Cousins, Uncles and Aunt. I didn't want to _hide_ them but…I didn't want to upset him by throwing gay in his face, either. There's not hiding and then there's baiting someone, after all. I don't bait homophobes, not unless they get manage to be _particularly_ annoying…_Then_ it's open season!

"_Well, yeah, they _probably_ would," _though everyone says: If Aunt Juri couldn't have had Takehiro for Uncle Takato, Kenta-san would have found a way to be his third Dad. _"But, no, they don't have kids…Kenta-san kinda wants to, though, he _loves_ being a babysitter. He took care of my cousins when they were my age and younger. Like, before Takehiro was _born,_ even!"_

_"What?"_

_"Kenta-san was the one who first found out my Aunt was pregnant and took care of her and my cousin before she told anyone. The day the test was positive, she called him and he dropped everything to be with her for _months!_ Since then, he's been my cousins' honorary Uncle and…He takes it seriously, Kenta-san's just really cool when it comes to what he'll do for his family."_

_"Wo-Wow…_" …I actually spent more time telling him about Kenta-san and, later, Hirokazu-san than we spent studying. He really liked all the stories about Kenta-san doing things for his family and friends.

I was a _little_ worried about how Noboru would feel knowing about my gay cousin, so I 'cleaned up' the story about Liangji's orientation. _"…My cousin Liangji, or Ryougi, had…a _huge_ problem, it was a secret he was keeping from his family. He was afraid of offending his parents with it, even though they'd _never_ object to it in a million years. But, um, Kenta-san ran an online RPG guild and watched over him in the game without telling him, if Liangji ever had a bad day and needed to vent: Kenta-san was there as his Guild Leader or he'd stop someone from bullying him online."_ Though, I heard Liangji handled online bullies _quite_ well on his own. I heard the stories of the 'Kenshins' he dealt with _personally_, he was _not_ the 'weakling' he saw himself as in real life. His character defended a lot of gay players, especially after what they call the 'Odawara incident.' My Uncle Lianjie _hates_ talking about it, but he told me the story when I asked about it...

…I told him how proud I was of how he handled it, especially risking his dream job like he did. He would _never_ betray his family. I told him that was one of the best things about him: He's the world's greatest Uncle _and_ game designer, which he told was "a _huge_ compliment." My Uncle is _proud_ of his games, he even let me help out designing the HAI FASHION game when Rumiko-san suggested it to him, he even told his staff: _"Listen, fashion is the _last thing on EARTH_ I know ANYTHING about, so my little nephew here has my authority when it comes to anything he says we're screwing up – Listen to him, he knows his fashion!"_

…I have the world's _BEST_ game designing Uncle! There weren't any MAJOR problems, but I did point out one or two things I thought could use work: He says I even inspired a couple "modes" for the game, one of which he even called on the website "Masato-chan Mode" during development! It was the codename for the "fashion judge mode," where the _player_ critiques other designs with other judges and has a "judge rating" based on their score: It's _so_ cool! I really like that game, so does _Rumiko-san!_ She even told Uncle Lianjie it was a _good_ thing he let me help out as much as I did, she said she "might have use" for me when I'm older…I'm holding her to it! Ha ha ha! I told her how much I love her and Ruki-san's magazines, too, she said I was _the last_ person she'd ever expect compliments from (given my age and gender) but she appreciated every word, she said…

…Kenta-san also told me how much he liked "Masato-chan mode" when he played the game with us a few times, even though he wasn't very good at it. He said, "_I'm gay, but not _THAT_ gay, Masato-chan."_ I took that as a compliment, too! Ha ha ha, I know Hirokazu-san thinks I can "outgay" his husband…But I never told him I know.

"…_Wow…Ke-Kenta-san sounds…so cool!"_ …Noboru went from a _little_ apprehensive to talking about a gay couple to, um, I think he became Kenta-san's fan. Not surprising, though, Kenta-san is _such_ a nice person…I'm really glad to know him, even though I'd prefer _not_ to be _babysat_ these days, Kenta-san makes it…More than tolerable, he makes it fun. Hirokazu-san, too. They're great, especially for being willing to let _me_ plan their wedding. I'll never forget the look on the face of the owner of the hot springs resort…

"_Ah, yes, Shiota-san and Kitagawa-san…I've heard the story of how your friends confessed here, actually, and that they're still together after all these years."_

_"You know about hot spri—"_

_"Hiro-chan! Please, um, focus on _the wedding_."_ …UGH! 'Hot Springs Boner Day'… Uncle Takato, that's _not_ a mental image I _ever_ needed! Hirokazu-san, _WHY_ would you tell _anyone_ about that? Ugh! Gross, gross,_ GROSS!_ Not to mention _unbelievably_ embarrassing for my Uncle! …Poor Uncle Takato, at least he got Uncle Jianliang out of it.. That…_has_ to be worth it…

…_Somehow._ If it had been _me?_ I'd…just sink into the hot spring and sit at the bottom until the bubbles stopped…

"_Ri-Right, um…Yeah, we want to borrow your male side for an hour for the ceremony, would that be okay?"_

_"For two of our most famous guests, anything! I'm _thrilled_ every time Takato-san mentions us in interviews for magazines as where he 'found the love of his life!'"_ Ishigame is _famous_ for being where the 'surrealist artist' Takato Matsuda 'met' his husband (we all, unfortunately, know the _real_ story, I think even _he_ did but…It's yet to come up in art magazine interviews). Ishigame gets a _lot_ of Uncle Takato's fans as guests because of it, and they display a _lot_ of his artwork in the lobby and hallways. A lot of them are hoping to find love there, too, gay or straight._ "Ha ha ha, your first visit was…Gods, how long ago? I remember you, it was when my Dad still owned the resort. I think I served you tea as a waiter in the baths a few times while you were there…Your friends were so in love, I knew it before anyone even told me…I was very happy for them, actually,"_ He was_ really_ open to the idea of a gay wedding at his resort, we were amazed. Kenta-san said he was worried they wouldn't do it for a _gay_ wedding but…

_"Thanks…It's when I found out Kenta-chan here was gonna be my one true love someday, it just took me a while to realize it. I wanted to have the wedding where it all started, ya know?"_

_"Of course, of course, we'll do _anything_ we can to help. Do you have a planner or is it your designs?"_

Hirokazu-san grinned, put a hand on my shoulder and said,_ "Masato-chan, this is why we wanted you here – You're gonna be our wedding planner!"_

…I…Almost…Fainted…!

"_Wh-What? Hi-Hiro…Hirokazu-san…? Are you _serious?_"_ I was wondering why they invited me to go with them to resort that day, I thought it was to show me where they first met or _something_ but…They already told my parents and asked them to keep it a secret to surprise me. They wanted _me_ to _plan their wedding!_

Mom told me, when I got home,_ "Masato-chan, I take it you heard the news…It's all up to you, we're going to do _everything_ you ask._" I couldn't stop _thanking them_ for letting me do this. I-I…

…I might have cried a little, I was so happy.

_"Ye-Yes, _ARE YOU SERIOUS?"The owner was more surprised than _I_ was! Ha ha ha! He expression was…Gods, I _wish_ I had a picture of it!

"_Yeah, you introduced us to our son, you're his best friend and…Hell, meeting Noboru is what led to this, Masato-chan. Kenta and I _know_ how much you want to be like your parents so…Yeah, you are our official wedding planner. Plan a hell of a wedding, got it?"_

_"I-I won't…I wo-won't fail you, Hirokazu-san! Thank you _so much!_" _...I may have lost composure and hugged him and Kenta-san but…_I WAS PLANNING A WEDDING!_

"_I-I…I'll provide whatever I can to help, um, Masato-san—"_

_"-Chan, please~!"_

I _prefer_ the –chan suffix. _Always_.

"_Ma-Masato-chan…? All…All right, please give us instructions and we'll do our best to accommodate you."_

_"First, I_ _want the theme to be 'first love,' as Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san, as well as my Uncles, _are_ each others' first loves! And the color should be white but…Something else to compliment the setting. Perhaps a light gray or cyan—No, _green!_ And yellow…Yellow and green! Like the bamboo growing around the springs! Oh, it will be _beautiful!_" _…I got to work _immediately!_ Ha ha ha! I _loved it!_ And I'm _pretty sure_ everyone who worked under me those few weeks thought I was _flaming gay_ (or completely insane) the entire time…

…But I couldn't have cared less, I was _a wedding planner!_ I swear, Noboru, I owe you _so much _for being the catalyst for all this: Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san got married to adopt you, after all, you're the reason for this! Ha ha ha, Noboru-kun is my best friend for _many_ reasons, though.

Anyway, after Noboru-kun _met_ Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san the first time…I was expecting him to try to _avoid_ them, given the look on his face at first and the fact he was a _little_ quieter than usual (which took a bit of analysis, I admit, but I realized, later, he's _always_ quieter than usual when he meets _anyone_ new) but…

…To my absolute _shock_, a few weeks after we started hanging out with them, he told me…

"…_Masato-chan, um…A-About Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san…"_

_"Yes?"_

He looked nervous, I was getting an 'I'm not sure I want to hang out with so many flaming homosexuals' vibe (granted, I'm _METRO_sexual, there is a difference! Not that I would have a _problem_ if that 'metro' were a 'homo,' but…We can't choose our orientations, as much fun as it could be if it were so), but I also knew Noboru was…

…Noboru was _too nice_ to be homophobic. I honestly think, if he _did_ have some reservations he would _never_ have voiced them to anyone but himself or, perhaps, Mr. Fuyushi.

"…_They're…not married…"_ …Yes, um, I was also surprised (as well as Noboru) to find out they weren't married. It was about a week after Noboru met them, Hirokazu-san told us the truth but asked us _not_ to tell Ryougi and Takehiro or anyone else: They didn't want to embarrass them with the fact they'd wrongly assumed Hirokazu-san as gay their whole lives (He's _Kentasexual_, my dear cousins! _Kenta_sexualilty is _completely different_ from homo…hetero…bi… …_ANY_sexuality! There is but one documented case of Kentasexuality in human history, but it's one _hell_ of a love story!).

"_You…sound upset about that?"_

_"…I wish they were…"_

_"Why?"_

_"…Please don't tell them this but…I-I want them to be my…My family. My _Dads_. The-They're _so nice_ and…I-I…I'm just…I want a family, Masato-chan. I'm so tired of foster families, social workers checking up on them randomly, not being able to live with someone I want to live with because they're too far away from Tokyo and… …I-if I could pick, out of any family I've met...I want them. And they…don't count. Singles can't adopt…"_ …I couldn't believe how _emotional_ Noboru was getting. I had to give him my handkerchief to wipe his eyes, he was crying because…

…He _wanted_ two Dads. I've heard the stories from Takehiro and Liangji – They loved their Dads, there was absolutely _no_ questioning that fact, but most of the people they met who even had the _slightest_ objection or were even _neutral_ on the idea of homosexuality…

…They thought it was _beyond_ weird to have _two_ Dads. They didn't understand how a "family like that" could "work" (The answer, according to Takehiro and Liangji: "Like yours" – Though I wouldn't say _that_ to Noboru if he ever asked, and he _didn't_…) and sometimes asked, before the "news" about Aunt Juri, if they _wanted_ a Mom (or, if they were homophobic, a "Mom and a Dad _instead_," and you have _no idea_ how much it got to Takehiro when they included the "i-word," according to Liangji…Liangji said 'Niichan turned _red_ a couple times. _Tou-san_ red,' meaning _PISSED!_). Sure, there were plenty who saw it as nothing _too_ unusual but…Well, until Noboru or when Liangji and Tarou _finally_ adopt (I have five hundred yen on "Jianliang," by the way), Takehiro and Liangji didn't know _anyone else_ with two Dads. It's just so uncommon, not "weird" just…Uncommon.

So, Noboru _wanting_ to be part of a gay family…I was surprised, to say the least. _"…Noboru-kun, I-I had no idea…You want them to be your family? Really?"_ Even I admit, I had trouble believing him at first. Not because it's two Dads but…Because it's two Dads and a boy I was _convinced_ was a closet homophobe…

…I actually really regret that assumption. I never even hinted to him about it because of how guilty I know I'd feel if he knew just that much.

_"It's…It's just something I wish could happen. I-I know it won't, Hirokazu-san is straight and all. I-I'm just…really glad to know them…And you. You're…You're my first real friend, Masato-chan. Thank you."_

…I later found out this conversation happened due to the fact he'd be transferring out of our school in three days. That was when I got his letter and the letter for Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san.

Like how I was surprised by his desire to be Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san's son, he was surprised by what I said next, "_You're my first real friend, too …I'm glad we met, you're…One of a kind, Noboru-kun, and I'm honored to be your first real friend, too. Thank you." _…I was very formal, just like Dad taught me. And I was formal to prove to him I was serious about what I said: I'm honored to know Noboru _Kita_gawa. Ha ha ha, he likes his new surname a lot, it combines his 'DNA-family' (thank you Takehiro-san for that 'DNA-' prefix) and '_real-_family.' Kenta-san and Hirokazu-san weren't even expecting him _to_ change it, they wouldn't have had a problem if he kept "Kamegawa." They knew how important his surname was to him, he could have changed it to _any_ of his foster-family's surnames.

The Itos _insisted on it_ but couldn't force him, it was the _one_ rift he ever had with them: His surname. He actually thinks it's _why_ they sent him back or didn't bother adopting him, actually, because he wanted to _stay_ as Noboru Kamegawa no matter _what_ happened: It's the _only thing_ he has left from his family…Kenta-san _and_ Hirokazu-san both tear up when they hear him tell that story (me, too, actually, and I don't try to hide it like they do). Now, it's just the "river" Kanji, which is something he's glad both surnames share. Uncle Takato painted him a picture of a river with a bunch of turtles in it as a gift, too, it hangs in the Kitagawa family's living room…"The North Turtle River," he calls it. It was a "wedding present" for _Noboru_ and his new family. Kenta-san even got a compass and hang it on a _northern_ wall, for emphasis.

And he's honored to be a part of the Kitagawa family _as well_ as "adopted" into the Massively-Multiplying-Matsuda Family by Uncle Takato. He adopted Noboru, too. If you're a Digimon Tamer, marry or get adopted _by_ a Digimon Tamer, you're part of Uncle Takato's family. It's official whenever he finishes his massive family portrait…Which is what we'll be seeing _tonight_, by the way. Uncle Takato invited Noboru's family and mine to dinner tonight (since it's 'the painting,' it _always_ has our favorites on the menu – Uncle Takato _loves_ to cook!) to unveil it to us. It's unveiled one or two families at a time so they can try to find themselves in it (there's too many of us to do it all at once at the bakery and the painting is _far_ too big to easily transport to Aunt Juri's restaurant these days for the big dinner). I-I can't _wait_ to see Noboru-kun's and my own part of the painting!

"…You'll get a preview of that dinner tonight," I say. "At the portrait unveiling." I cough a little bit, pulling out my handkerchief with my embroidered initials in Hiragana: KO. MA. CHAN.

I got a little box of ten of them as a birthday present from Dad last year, I _loved_ them! I keep three on hand at all times and wash them _constantly_. My name is embroidered in a different color _silk_ on each one…My favorites are the gold, silver and green silk. KO. MA. CHAN. Ha ha ha! I-I _know_ I'm weird for liking a gift _like that_ but…

…I just love things like that: Simple, unique and _pretty!_

"Are you okay?" Noboru asks.

I finish coughing, saying, "I'm seeing Aunt Jialing tomorrow, I think I'm catching a cold. It's nothing too serious, just a cough." Aunt Jialing still makes house calls for family (which she's doing for me tomorrow before school – I might even _miss_ school if she says I should), even though she hasn't practiced on regular patients in a few years, she's the Chief Attending Physician, her 'patients' are piles of paperwork with a fountain pen for a syringe…I know the latter as I _bought_ her the fountain pen to celebrate her promotion! I love my Aunt Jialing, she's _so_ nice! She loved the fountain pen, too, I got the idea after she complimented some special paintbrushes I bought for Uncle Takato: Special tips, I don't know _too_ much about art but I know they were made with a special material artists are _very_ fond of and the handles were a specially polished wood that looked _beautiful!_ They were also very comfortable to hold: Uncle Takato loved them, he says he always looks forward to my 'thoughtful gifts' at Christmas. I told him I'm happy that he likes them so much.

I also bought Tarou some calligraphy brushes with the same idea in mind, he uses them for his calligraphy artwork. It's a hobby of his, he recently gave me a wall scroll with my name on it. I hang it on my door. His and Liangji's new apartment has a _ton_ of his calligraphy on the walls and Uncle Takato sometimes sells some of his best calligraphy art at the bakery. It doesn't go for _as much_ as his artwork, but it's very popular among calligraphy enthusiasts – Though a _few_ mistake them for Uncle Takato's, he has to point out they're by his son-in-law most of the time (which _still_ ends up in a sale most of the time).

"I hope it's nothing serious, Masato-chan, it's almost Christmas, I'd _hate_ to be sick for Christmas," Noboru-kun says. I nod. We're at the mall, Noboru wants to get his Dads a gift and I'm helping him…

…Noboru's _definitely_ one of a kind for his age: He's putting _so_ much thought into his Dads' gift right now. I mean, he wants something they'll really like and all. I think some of it is to _thank_ them for adopting him, even though he never has to. Kenta-san wanted to have a son or daughter just as badly as Noboru wanted to _be_ his son, maybe even _more_…Kenta-san's always wanted a family like my Uncles have and, well, Hirokazu-san made sure that happened after we got Noboru's letters. He really would do _anything_ to make Kenta-san happy. It took a long time but…I think he realized how much he loved him on that day.

"Thanks, Noboru-kun, I think it's just a head cold," I reply. "I'll be over it in a couple days."

We're almost to the food court, we're going to take a break from shopping. We split up for a bit to get our food. I get a bowl of ramen, Noboru gets a cheeseburger. We meet up and eat together at…This one table Kenta-san pointed out to Noboru as "special," something having to do with Uncle Jianliang and Kenta-san's "second love," Takeshi-san. I know Takeshi but not _too_ well, I know Hideo-san the best among his exes. I'm one of the _very few_ kids he'll let into his club, as long as my parents are with me (and they _love_ The Rainbow Koi – They did some of the décor for him, actually! …I wish I could I helped, but it was done _before_ I was born).

"So, um, this painting Uncle Ta-Takato does…" Still stuttering with his Uncles' names. Really, they're the only ones he refers to as "Uncle." or "Aunt" with Aunt Juri, too, though Liangji and I like to joke that he should call her "Mom" like Takehiro _insisted_ with Liangji all those years ago, ha ha ha! Every now and then. actually, Noboru calls her "Aunt Juri" and Takehiro says "Mom, Noboru." Ha ha ha, Noboru's _still_ not sure if he's serious about it or not (Takehiro told me: "If he wants her as his Mom, he can have a Mom, too.").

It's because they're so close to Hirokazu and Kenta-san, Kenta-san took care of my cousin and Aunt Juri (and my Uncles, too) _wanted_ him to be an honorary Uncle to Takehiro (and I'm _sure_ he had no objections to that idea at all, ha ha ha!). Noboru and I are just 'best friends' like when we met, there's no relation between us, after all. Not that we mind being called a part of Uncle Takato's Massively-Multiplying-Matsuda family. "…Are you in any of them?"

"Of course," I nod. "When I was born, I was added. Uncle Takato _never_ misses a family member, he's…Uncle Takato's got this _thing_ when it comes to family. I-I think it has to do with Great Uncle Matsuda."

"What do you mean?"

"…Well, um, Uncle Takehiro–"

"_Takehiro?"_ Noboru asks. "O-Oh, right, um, he's named after him, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, Takehiro's named after Uncle Takato's Dad. It's why he named the twins Takato and Juri," Gods, _twins!_ I-I was _so_ excited to hear he was going to have_ twins!_ They're _so cute,_ too! Though, um…

….Takehiro found out Takato-chan has _really_ bad vision a little while ago. I mean, it's _really bad_. They found out after he screamed "_CAN'T SEE IT" _while they moved him back from the television. They're trying to accommodate things for his vision until he can wear glasses but, for now, Takehiro's been sort of beside himself in taking care of him. I mean, _anything_ that reminds him of Takato-chan's vision…He's broken down a couple times out of guilt for not noticing it _sooner_, mostly.

Really, cousin, as the proud owner of _designer_ frames: Glasses are_ nothing_ to complain about! Honestly, I think they look cute! Noboru-chan's proof of that, ha ha ha! He wears glasses, too, and they _are_ cute on him…

…Again, _straaa~iiight~!_ But confident enough _in_ that heterosexuality to compliment how cute my friend is. Ha ha ha!

I continue the story for that cute friend, "Anyway, Uncle Takehiro was _not_ happy about Uncle Takato and Uncle Jianliang being together like they were. And he argued with him _a lot_ to try to get him to 'change his mind.' But, after Uncle Jianliang said _something_ to him after a really bad argument that left Uncle Takato afraid his Dad _hated_ him," 'the park incident,' _no-one_ knows the details beyond the fact Uncle Jianliang said something moving and Uncle Takato was…

…Close to rock-bottom emotionally. He was convinced his Dad hated him because of who he loved and he couldn't do _anything_ about it. He was faced with an impossible decision: His Dad or Uncle Jianliang.

Uncle Jianliang saved him from that choice. And Uncle Takato, I think, loved him _even more_ after that. I-I know, it's weird to talk about how _in love_ my family is but it's what I love about them: My entire family just loves each other more and more as time goes on…

…I want _my_ future family to be the same way when I meet that special girl someday. I know Noboru wishes the same after seeing _his _Dads' wedding, he told me how beautiful the ceremony was and thanked me a lot for 'working my magic,' ha ha ha! He was really excited about being the ring bearer, he cried when I told him it would be his role and cried again a little before and _during_ the ceremony…

…Noboru can get really sentimental about the subject of "family," he sometimes reminds me of Uncle Takato on that front. And it's something I really like about him.

"…Oh," Noboru nods, lowering his head. "I-I see…" …Interesting, he looks _guilty_.

"So, when his Dad _did_ accept him, Uncle Takato wanted to do _everything_ he could to, y'know, make him happy about being with Uncle Jianliang. It's why they did so much to have Takehiro as his real son. And, well, after Liangji was adopted…Uncle Takato does two annual paintings: His anniversary and, after a while, the family portrait." He used to make one once every few years but, after Takehiro got married, he started doing it _every_ year. Usually around Christmas, he has a new _massive_ family portrait around Christmas and it includes _everyone_ in the family and close friends! Tarou was included in it after he and Liangji were officially out, I was included right after I was born and…

…Uncle Takato asked for a reference picture of Noboru-kun back when he started the painting (_MONTHS_ ago!), so he knows he's in…But he hasn't seen it or _any_ of Uncle Takato's mega-family paintings. This is going to be a _huge_ surprise!

I cough again as we eat, again coughing into my handkerchief. "Bu-But because of his Dad…Uncle Takato's really obsessed with having a huge family and everyone being as happy as possible and with someone they love, especially."

"That's…really cool," Noboru says. "I-I'm sorry his Dad was…like that at first."

"…What's wrong?" I ask.

"We-Well, it's just…I-I feel bad about, um…" Noboru sighs, shaking his head. "It's nothing…I-I'm just…"

"Noboru-kun, what is it?"

"…I just feel bad since…a couple families I stayed with were…like Uncle Takehiro…"

"But you _obviously_ aren't, right?"

"…Not until recently," Noboru sighs. I knew it…Noboru-kun, it's okay. Really, my cousin Tarou was _even worse_, he was _very_ vocal about his 'opinion' as a kid and…

…He used that word he's sworn never to say again more times than he could ever count. To this day, I know he's _still_ guilty about it. Realizing he was 'one of them.' too, was…An 'eye-opening experience,' he said.

"Talk to Tarou," I say.

"What?"

"Talk to Tarou," I repeat. "Tarou used to be homophobic when he was a kid. _Really_ homophobic," I explain. "But, realizing he was gay changed that. Really, Noboru, the past doesn't matter as long as you've changed for the better. That's what Tarou would tell you." I've heard it enough from Liangji and Tarou to know it by heart. They say it to _anyone_ who regrets 'the past' in that way.

"…I know, but...I-I just…"

"Why_ was_ it so easy for you?" I ask. "Being adopted by a gay couple…I remember you told me how some of the others at the orphanage…reacted to that." Honestly, someone who's been through _five_ different families and they had _the nerve_ to tell him they _wouldn't_ want a 'family like that' and that he was _insane_ or _gay, too?_

…I had to vent to Liangji for a while. We were _both_ so angry when we heard that, at least that one kid got a lecture and apologized for what he said. Noboru, by that point, though…He'd defend his family to the death, almost. He told _everyone_ he was happy to _finally_ have the family he always wanted: Gay or straight, they're a _happy_ and _loving_ family.

…Noboru, you deserved to be happy. You're so nice, I really like that about you. You may not be related to him but you're a _lot_ like Kenta-san. And I know, like you once said, if you were 'like father, like son,' you'd _never_ hide it or be ashamed...Anything you thought before saying that is _beyond_ forgiven in my eyes…

…It's admirable. Even I…I know I'd have trouble 'coming out' if I had the infamous 'passion of the cute sleeve.' I admit, I _did_ consider that 'what if' scenario once or twice after one or two _idiots_ got to me one day…

…I know I'm straight, so being accused of being gay doesn't bother me but, if I was…

…I don't think I could easily admit to it or tell anyone. Even my parents. I know what my cousin Liangji went through with his orientation, being not only afraid of _telling_ his Dads but afraid that, by being scared, he was _insulting_ them. It's scary, I know that much, especially if _Liangji_ was so afraid of it. My cousin Tarou, too, had it even worse with his Dad and (at one point) brother (Kensuke's _incredibly_ nice, though, and the fact he and Takehiro are best friends is _definitely_ a sign he changed – The _only_ thing that gets to him worse than homophobia is _anyone_ who makes fun of Liangji for being adopted: He _never_ forgives that, I think it's because he feels "weird" for _not_ being adopted, like my Uncles put "extra work" into "making him"). Being 'out' to my Uncles was one of the best things Liangji could have ever done for him, he really hated the closet but he had no alternative until he was my cousin's "gay best friend." …I-I _still_ can't believe Liangji _didn't_ think that _might_ be a tip-off that he liked Tarou, too! Ha ha ha! Liangji is…complex, I think. I like that about him, he and I get along really well as cousins. Not that my fellow member of the 'ambiguously straight' club _isn't_ an amazing person. Takehiro's _great!_

"…Like I said, I-I wanted a family and they were _so nice_," Noboru says. "They weren't _anything_ like what the Itos warned me about or Mr. Fuyushi's said…I-I liked being around them so much and…I-I wanted them to be my Dads, no matter _what_, even if they thought I was gay or crazy…I wanted my Dads."

I nod. "And when you heard they were adopting you? What did you do?"

"…I cried," Noboru replies. "I-I mean, I was _so happy_ that I started crying. A bunch of social workers got around me, worried I was upset. I told them I was happier than ever and how badly I wanted them to be my Dads…I-I just…really, _really_ wanted _them_ to be my family. I-I don't know why."

"Really? Just _them?_"

"They…They were really great. I loved being with them whenever we did things and…Mrs. Fuyushi delayed her divorce as long as possible so I could do that, I-I can't thank her enough since…She and Mr. Fuyushi weren't really getting along at that point. I-I was…sort of the reason."

"_You?"_

"Mrs. Fuyushi really wanted to have kids but Mr. Fuyushi didn't. She got him to agree to take a foster-kid to 'try things out,' maybe even…adopt me…but Mr. Fuyushi just saw it as her 'causing trouble' and just kept getting really, really distant…It was awkward after a while and I told her how bad I felt over it. She told me not to be, she didn't blame me at all for anything that happened. But I still felt like it was my fault…"

"…It wasn't, Noboru," from what he's told me, Mr. Fuyushi was_ not_ the nicest person on Earth. _Far_ from it. He was really distant to Noboru from day one onward, he said. Noboru even _gave up_ trying to get close to him, which for him says _a lot_. "You blame yourself for too mu—" I go into a coughing fit, reaching for my handkerchief.

"A-Are you all right?"

"Fi-Fine! Ju-Just fine!" I say. "Re-Really…Just a cough…" Ugh, maybe more than that but…Aunt Jialing will fix me up, she never fails. I'll be better before Christmas, I know it.

"I hope so," Noboru says.

"Li-Like I said, though, you…You dwell on things like this _way_ too much, Noboru-kun...But…It's something special about you," I say. "Re-Really, not too many kids would put so much thought into a gift for their parents, or want to _thank them_ as much as you do…You're one of the nicest people I know."

"Tha-Thank you, Masato-chan…You are, too," Noboru says, smiling. "I'm really glad you were 'assigned' to me that day."

"I'd take being your friend over feng shui-ing the library _any_ day," I grin. And I _really_ wanted to fix up the school library…Ugh, it needs work _so_ badly. I _might_ have made a _couple_ improvements since then but…

…The school put things back to normal. My work is _never_ appreciated, it seems!

Noboru-kun and I keep eating and go back to shopping, going to _every_ store that says 'Hirokazu-san' or 'Kenta-san.' I admit, I _think_ Noboru asked me for help mostly for _Kenta-san's_ gift…Not that I mind, of course. Kenta-san and I are a _lot_ alike, after all.

* * *

Gods, this was one of Uncle Takato's_ best_ dinners…He _always_ makes something for _everyone_. He asked Noboru his favorite food a few weeks ago, not telling him why. The answer was pizza which Uncle Takato admits was a _first_ for him and this dinner but…

…You should expand the bakery into a pizza parlor! _Excellent_ pizza, Uncle Takato! I even know why it was Noboru-kun's pick: Same toppings as the one we shared when he first met his future Dads…

…Noboru is _unusually_ sentimental about things like that to where a _pizza_ brings about happy memories for him. Then again, I know why my Uncles split a can of Ramune every June 22nd…Ha ha ha, we _all_ know the date of their anniversary. Though, for Noboru, he also knows it's the day Hirokazu-san proposed to Kenta-san, they told him that after he first met Uncle Jenrya and Uncle Takato, Hirokazu-san told him he even picked that day intentionally since it was the day after they got Noboru's letter and "_What better day than Jen and Takato's love day?"_ Though, Noboru-kun _knows_ the _other_ name for their anniversary. _Unfortunately_.

I cough into my handkerchief as Uncle Takato takes us to his art room to show us the painting with our families, Takehiro and Liangji are here with their families as well. Takehiro and Kyoko each have one of the twins in their arms, while my parents are walking behind me. Noboru-kun's next to me, he's _really_ excited. His Dads are behind us, too, Kenta-san has his hands on Noboru's shoulders, grinning. "Excited, Noboru-chan?"

"Ye-Yeah," Noboru nods. "Tha-Thank you _so much_ for including me in the painting, Uncle Ta-Takato," Noboru bows his head.

Uncle Takato laughs, "No need for thanks, Noboru-chan. You're family now, remember? I'd never leave family out of a _family_ painting." I don't think Uncle Takato exactly realizes how much those words mean to Noboru, just from watching his expression change as Uncle Takato spoke to him.

"Th-Thank you…" Noboru whispers, he's wiping his eyes. I might have to give him a handkerchief for this, I just _know it_. I'll make sure to use one of the clean ones I haven't been coughing into, of course. Ugh, I can't _wait_ to see Aunt Jialing tomorrow…This cold's been getting worse and worse.

Uncle Takato opens the door to his art room, on a _huge_ canvas is the painting: Everyone playing at the park, the one we all hang out at now and then. "Good luck finding yourself…" He smiles.

We all look over the picture, admiring _every_ part about it. I find myself with my parents, we're all looking over a shades-of-white color wheel with some room pictures—Wait…Ha ha ha! Thank you, Uncle Takato! They're pictures of Hirokazu-san and Kenta-san's wedding! I-I can tell by the hot springs and some of the décor is a (simplified) version of what I used! I _love_ how much detail he puts into this picture! And he picked one of the happiest moments of _my life_ to include! "Thank you, Uncle Takato!" I turn, bowing my head.

Noboru-kun is looking over the painting, too, he finally finds himself with his Dads, playing Digimon Cards…

…And he starts crying. I-I knew he'd do that, I just _knew it!_

"No-Noboru?" Uncle Takato asks.

"Tha-Thank you, Un-Uncle Takato…" Noboru whispers. "I-I…I love it…Thank you…" He turns to Kenta-san and hugs him, Hirokazu-san joins in with a proud laugh. We all _knew_ he'd tear up.

"Heh, great goin', Takato, I knew it'd be a good one," Hirokazu-san says with a smirk. "Who's winning the game? Me, right?"

Uncle Takato laughs. "Sure, why not?"

"Hiro-chan, I _have_ beaten you a _few_ times."

"Odds are against you, Kenta-chan," Hirokazu-san smirks. "Happy, Noboru?"

"Ve-Very…" Noboru whispers. He turns away from Kenta-san, sneezing. Oh, _crap!_

"Noboru-kun? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fi-Fine," Noboru nods. I-I think I might have given him my cold…Augh, don't tell me I gave him one of the handkerchiefs I coughed into or something. I made _sure_ to give him the red one, that's the one I _use last_ among the three I picked today (silver, green and red)! I keep the clean ones in a different pocket, even! Damn it! "I-I'm fine, re-really." He wipes his eyes.

"I _hope so,_" I say.

"Tou-chan, I see Kyoko and I, where are the twins?" Takehiro asks, looking at the painting. "O-Oh wait…Found them…Ha ha ha!" There's a Gomamon giving Takato-chan a ride in the pond while Juri-chan is riding ontop of a Guilmon as Takehiro and Kyoko watch. Liangji and Tarou are sitting under a tree together, holding hands.

It's a great painting…As always. Uncle Takato_ never_ ceases to amaze us with his artwork and these paintings he'll _never_ sell. He's gotten offers for the ones he's displayed in the bakery but he tells everyone they're for family only. And I once heard one customer _go very high_ on his offer, he said it was _perfect_ for his family restaurant…

…But Uncle Takato did offer to him a request painting for a little over half the price, he was happy to accept the offer. I told Uncle Takato I was impressed by how far he'll go to make _any_ customer happy. Uncle Takato just told me he loves having an excuse to do another big painting.

Uncle Jenrya stands next to Uncle Takato, putting an arm around him. "Amazing job this year, Takato-chan."

"I can't wait for next year's…Hopefully _someone_ will adopt…?" He looks to my cousins Liangji and Tarou, they both laugh.

"We hope so," Liangji says, putting an arm around Tarou. "Tarou-chan…?"

"De-Definitely, thanks for including me in the family painting, as always, Takato-san," Tarou bows formally, he does every year. Tarou is _always_ super-polite around my Uncles, Liangji told me it's for everything they did for the two of them so they could be together. Especially Great Uncle Takehiro's 'showdown' with Mr. Hidemura. I _love_ hearing that story from Great Uncle Takehiro, even though it's hard for him to get through it without getting a _little_ misty…It's because he remembers how he treated my Uncle "like that," but…We always tell him, he's _so far_ from Kazama-san when it comes to how he "treats" and "treated" Takato. Even _Tarou_ says it to make him feel better.

Everyone admires the painting and talks for a while before we go back for dessert. Uncle Takato made Terriermon bread with a special peppermint icing, it's _really_ good…

…But by the time we leave, it's obvious: I _did_ give Noboru-kun my cold. I apologized profusely, though he and his Dads said it's no big deal: Just a cold.

I _hope_ it's just a cold…I asked Mom if she could make it so Aunt Jialing could see both of us tomorrow when she comes to visit in the morning. She promised to call her first thing to let her know. Hirokazu-san thanked us, saying he'd bring Noboru over in the morning. Aunt Jialing definitely wouldn't mind: She takes care of family and family friends. Especially Kenta-san, she "blames" him for getting Uncle Jianliang together with Uncle Takato, after all…Everyone does, same with Hirokazu-san for Uncle Takato (even _if _he won't shut up about a _certain incident!_), each one convinced the other to go with them, after all.

Sorry, Noboru-kun, I hope we're both well in time for Christmas…

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Another MNK Christmas chapter (one of three in a series, like I said last chapter…I think…I don't remember), I started this series in 2011, actually, but couldn't finish them because my hip was _killing me_ whenever I sat down (or walked, shifted in my chair, sat in the wrong position...You name it!). But I will say, the Red Cliff Tortoise was kind enough to visit me again this year. Thank you, O Great Tortoise!

Actually, this was _originally_ the second chapter in the trio of fics but…I decided it was better to start with this one after I got back. More health details next chapter. Though, be warned, upcoming fics might be dek

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

One again, rhe mysterious mythical being surrounding the feast of Red Cliff "visits" Ori, a man who may or may not have one or seventeen screws loose.

Then again, Ori tells me he firmly believes in the existence of Santa Claus (how he is on the "nice list," I will _never _know!), Santa Christ (and leaves pancakes syrup out for him next to Santa Claus' cookies and milk – I'd swear he was joking but this _is_ Ori I'm talking about and he told me how much Doug Walker's Nostalgia Critic videos are among his favorites), The Easter Platypus (Is his name "Perry" by any chance, Ori?) and Great Pumpkin (I should have seen that last one coming, I really should have), so maybe there is a Red Cliff Tortoise. I shall keep a vigilant watch for it at the "Feast of Red Cliff" every winter from now on, Ori! But I must ask, aside from "feasting" with whoever it visits with wishes of luck, fortune and health, does he deliver gifts as well?

On second thought, I'm afraid of that answer.

And, Ori? I don't think that man with the defibrillator was really a doctor.

Regarding this chapter: Noboru caught Masato's cold? Oh, dear! If I didn't know Ori better, I'd _swear_ he was going to parody the classic "little Susie needs her medicine or she won't make it to Christmas" story. Poor Noboru, I hope Rudolph and Santa can get him his medicine in time—Wait a moment. I forgot whose stories I'm editing.

Oh, GOD NO!

Ori, _please_, DON'T TELL ME THE RED CLIFF TORTOISE IS GOING TO DELIVER NOBORU'S MEDICINE!

ORIIIIII!

-Taiki Matsuki


	86. Bonus XXV: Our First Christmas II, Ryou

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXV  
Our First Christmas II: Love (Makino Ryou)

* * *

I let out a shiver as I step into Kamesato's. Ruki's out with Akio and Kae tonight, watching one of Yamazaki's fights, ringside. Akio could only get two extra tickets, so I volunteered to let Kae go in my place, one of Yamazaki's opponents is a fighter she _really_ doesn't like because (and Akio _doesn't_ know this, "for the other guy's _safety!"_) he saw Akio with Yamazaki and called him "Kurobane's Pipsqueak Little Brother." For some reason, Akio's often mistaken for Yamazaki's brother (possibly because not too many know Yamazaki's gay and Akio is _not_ exactly "obvious"). Kae told Yamazaki about the incident and wants to see Yamazaki beat him up for her…Ha ha ha, my little girl lets _other_ people do her dirty work, she's too nice to beat anyone up herself. I don't care _what_ Ruki _claims_ she's done…Kae is _not_ like her mother in _that_ sense at all!

...Though, um, that…'rusty spoon' thing…We-Well, it's easy for her to pick up Ruki's ability to_ threaten_ someone, I guess… And that _was_ Akio's, um, 'worst' boyfriend to date…It was obvious he was taking advantage of Akio having just been through a bad break up, Ruki and I wanted to warn him but…

…Kae did _that_ for us the day we met him, before _we_ even suspected anything wrong. In fact, Kae's reaction is _what_ made us "wonder" about what was so bad about him at first, she just had some sixth sense from "BelialVamdemon" (who, I admit, for a Vampire-plush-doll is a _good_ judge of character) that he was bad news! Ruki's only complaint at first was how similar his name was to "Hirokazu," Aonuma Hiro_katsu__._

They were broken up within a week, Akio even thanked her for the advice with a new animation program. I'm amazed he _still had money_ after that…_idiot_ he dated (Hirokazu himself even felt a little bad, saying, "_That guy's an embarrassment to Hiros everywhere!")_! But he cares that much about his little sister, even before she was born or was a 'practice little sister' named 'Ryougi Matsuda.'

So, with all that in mind, I thought Kae should be ringside instead of me this time…She wanted to see Yamazaki beat this guy up for her for insulting her 'jerkface big brother.' Ha ha ha, I love how that's _still_ her nickname for Akio. And just like 'favorite little accident' from Ruki, he takes it as a _compliment!_ My son is…one of a kind!

It's a Christmas charity fight, all of the fighters are representing a different charity which will receive their cash prizes and money from their sponsors. Yamazaki's charity is a resource center for gay teens, it provides housing for those who were kicked out of their homes, things like that. It also has a help number, to prevent suicides…Akio even donated money personally (a _lot_, Ruki, too, actually) when he heard about it, Fire Extinguisher and GIRLY GIRL are also two of Yamazaki's sponsors in this fight, so no matter where he places: Yamazaki's charity is getting a _ton_ of cash, which Yamazaki is _very_ thankful for when it comes to Akio and Ruki. He's actually really serious about this match, he wants to place first because of the ten million yen prize to the winner's charities...

…And whenever Yamazaki gets _that_ kind of determination, Akio tends to join in "passionately." I think, if Yamazaki doesn't place first, he's going to do something with Fire Extinguisher to help raise money. He told me, _"Yama doesn't get like this about something too easy, so it's gotta be important to him. And anything important to Yama is important to me, too."_ Kae even offered to put an ad on her 'Evil Lair,' which guarantees cash – Her animation website is _huge!_

It's that time of year, after all, even Makinos get charitable. Ha ha ha!

I decided to watch the fight at Kamesato's, they just installed a new HD TV near the bar and, usually, have Yamazaki's fights playing. It's because he and Akio are regulars like Ruki and I used to be (and still kinda are).

I scan the crowded bar, spotting a familiar face. "Hirokazu?"

"Ryou?" Hirokazu turns to me from the bar, he's got a beer in his hand. I head over to him, sitting at the empty chair to his right. "What're you doin' here? I thought I'd see you on TV." He motions to the kick boxing match on the screen in front of us. Sure enough, a quick pan of the audience shows the rest of my family watching, even though Yamazaki's not up yet.

"Akio couldn't get enough tickets," I reply. "Thought I'd watch it here." I say. The bartender approaches. "Sapporo," I say. He nods and gets my drink. "You?"

"Noboru's got the chicken pox," Hirokazu replies. "I gotta stay the hell away from him."

"You never got chicken pox?" I ask. Amazing since I _know_ Kenta has, he gave them to me when he was eleven or twelve.

Hirokazu shakes his head. "Nope, managed to somehow avoid it even _after_ spending two weeks with Kenta while he had it when we were kids. I'm staying over at Jen and Takato's to be safe. We're hoping he'll be over it before Christmas, especially since Noboru's been having a guilt trip over 'kicking me out.'" Hirokazu rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"I hope he's well by then…It's gonna be your first, right?"

Hirokazu chuckles, nodding. "Yeah…Kenta's been goin' nuts. I mean, like, almost _all_ the gifts under the tree say either 'To Noboru' or 'To Hiro-chan' on 'em. I've been trying to keep up but…Kenta's, um…"

"…Never been happier?" I ask with a grin. Kenta finally married the guy he loves and got the family he always wanted. He's _finally_ a Dad, something we _know_ he's wanted to have happen since_ Takato_ had his _first_ son.

Given how much Ruki actually _cares_ about Kenta, too, (not that she'd admit it) she wanted him to have that family _just_ as badly…Kenta is one of the few people Ruki will admit is a "good friend."

Hirokazu chuckles. "Neither of us have…Actually, probably Noboru, too. I know he and Masato went shopping to try to find us something, Kenta spotted them at the mall while buying something for Noboru. He overheard them talking in a store but made sure to avoid them after that, he didn't want to spoil the surprise Noboru-chan's trying to give us."

"Seriously?"

"Great minds think alike," Hirokazu jokes. "He overheard Noboru talk about how happy he is and how he wants to find us a really great Christmas present and all that…Most kids aren't like that, are they? Not his age, I mean."

"Noboru's…different," I shrug. "I know Akio and Kae went _nuts_ at Christmas as kids. Well, actually, Akio was kinda like Noboru. Except he'd try to find something for Kae." Ruki was second highest on his shopping list, then me…I understand, though, _everyone_ says Akio's a 'momma's boy,' but _not_ to his face…

…Ruki doesn't mind this fact, she loves her son and daughter. It just takes a _lot_ for her to admit to it. Akio, despite being so much like her, is a _lot_ more "openly affectionate" with people he loves: Ruki, Kae and Yamzaki…Especially Yamzaki when you compare him to Akio's past boyfriends, Akio and Yamazaki have a _very_ strong level of devotion to each other, to say the least.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot how seriously he took the whole big brother thing," Hirokazu nods.

"I never really got that," I say. "At least, not what _started_ it."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Just…How seriously Akio took the idea of having a little brother or sister when we told him Ruki was pregnant. He just…I-I guess _went insane_ would be the best way to put it, he said he'd teach his 'little brother' how to kick ass…It was before we knew we were having a girl and, when we found that out, he adopted Ryougi."

"I think Akio, um, just wanted someone to protect like Takehiro did, you know?" Hirokazu shrugs. "I mean, I'm basin' that on…y'know…"

"…How'd you figure it out?" I ask, sipping my beer. I know he and Kenta, at least, suspected Akio was gay before he came out. They just knew better than to ask us, especially Ruki…

…But if they did, we would have clued them in on our debate-slash-bet at the time. Ruki really suspected Akio was gay for a long time. Even before it was _obvious_ he had a thing for Takehiro.

I admit, I was _not_ expecting a gay son but it's nothing I'd ever object to. I mean, I know enough gay couples to where Akio's orientation didn't really faze me. I was surprised but not _very_, you know? Akio's…Akio. He's one of a kind and we're proud of that fact. That and I knew the one, simple truth about his orientation: It's not a choice…I'm not going to get worked up over something he can't change about himself. I know he didn't, which…

…I was relieved to hear, even though _Kenta_ is the only other gay guy I know who skipped the 'anxiety' stage. Akio skipped that because of Takehiro (and _me_, he _still_ thinks I'm bi!), he knew it was 'genetic' and he can't fight 'genetic,' so he wasn't going to…He just accepted it.

"When we were watching him and Kae once, Akio told us a story about how he teamed up in a fight with Takehiro, who's _apparently_ The Incredible White Lotus Hulk," Hirokazu rolls his eyes, I laugh. It took Akio _years_ to figure out Takehiro took _Tai Chi_, not 'White Lotus Kung Fu.' "And…Well, just the way he went _on_ about him and how 'he was obviously gay for him.' We, um, didn't wanna say anything but…Kenta _still_ can't believe he avoided his gaydar for so long. Even when it was _obvious_ Ruki was playing into how he felt for Takehiro now and then, like when she got him to agree to fighting lessons…Kenta was there when Ruki called Jen, Akio wouldn't go for it until she made sure _Takehiro_ was the one teaching him." Yeah, that was one of Ruki's biggest pieces of evidence…

"_You actually got Jen to teach _Akio_ how to fight? Ruki…!"_

_"Not Jen, Takehiro. Akio didn't want to admit to needing lessons, but if _Takehiro_ was giving them…"_ The way she smirked, crossing her arms as she said this.

"…_Ruki, he's not gay,"_ Okay, I was _very_ wrong about this but…I figured it was Ruki being Ruki, I mean, she does this to _everyone else!_ It's like The Boy Who Cried Wolf! The Girl Who Accused Homosexuality!_ "I-I can't _believe_ you're doing that to your own son, too."_

_"Akiyama, this isn't my usual screwing with you or Shiota…Akio's gay, maybe bi, but either way: He's got a thing for Goggles Junior. C'mon, it's obvious!"_

_"Ruki, he looks up to Takehiro. I mean, Takehiro's older and you know how much Akio likes fighting types like Masaru! Just look at his screen saver."_

_"Yeah,_ lotsa_ pictures of Masaru and Touma in the boxing ring, remember that episode?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Masaru and Touma fighting_ shirtless."

…Okay, _that_ might have been a tip-off, Akio had a custom screen saver of Digimon Savers screen caps of Masaru and…

…Well, I just assumed the ones of him and Touma fighting like that were, well, he picked them because _they were fighting!_ Not because they were only in boxer shorts…Though, he also had a couple screencaps of Masaru in a towel from the episode where Ikuto goes to live with him…So…

…Yeah, I'm kinda blind and my son's _kind of_ a pervert, even _back then_. Then again, I've _seen_ the 'Hot Guy of the Month' in Fire Extinguisher that featured Yamazaki in speedos that were _at least_ two sizes smaller than they should have been! I'm amazed he wasn't required to, um, put a blur anywhere on that photo – According to Takehiro, Ryougi and Tarou _both_ came close to needing blood transfusions from the nosebleed they got seeing it – Even _they_ both admit: Yamazaki is _cute_, they're both…um…vocal about that since, well, he's _always_ wearing just shorts in his fights and all, they're fans for Yamazaki and not the sport let's just say (_especially_ Tarou, we've heard the story of his "MMA obsession" before his brother and father knew the _real_ reason behind it – Kensuke thought it was _hysterical_ after he figured it out on his own, I hear).

My son likes cute men. This is a fact. And Yamazaki, according to Akio, is the cutest guy he's ever seen. He said this when he went to 'check him out' at his gym a few days before speaking to him, on day one he came back _very_ happy with what he saw. It still took a few days for him to work up the courage to talk to him but when he did…We've been happy for both of them, especially Akio – He _finally_ found someone.

"Ruki suspected it for a few years before we found out, we had…a bet going."

"…You had a _bet_ going?" Hirokazu gives me a surprised look. "You two bet—Wait, I forgot, your wife is Ruki Makino, _of course_ you guys bet on Akio…"

"Too bad we didn't have the 'Unholy Makino Spawn Porn Preference Betting Pool,'" I smirk. Akio is well aware and a_ little_ proud of his title of the 'Unholy Makino Spawn,' too. It's everyone _else's_ nickname for him, ever since he was a baby (no-one _ever_ thought Ruki was going to have kids, _especially_ Ruki). "I'd have lost but…Ruki knows these things, ambiguously _straight_ goggled spawns aside." Takehiro is pretty much the world's most effective "Gaydar Jammer," _everyone's_ gaydar goes off when he's around.

…Except Makoto-san's gaydar, actually. He's one of the few who labeled Takehiro as straight—Wait, I forgot, he thought_ KENTA_ was straight, too. His gaydar is…very broken. So, yeah, Takehiro sets off all forms of working and non-working gaydar…Even _KYOKO'S_ sometimes! Re-Really, I sometimes see _why_ Akio was so convinced that 'it's genetic' and that Takehiro _could_ have a thing for him, _especially_ after my son 'turned him gay' for a night.

We really appreciated that from Takehiro, Akio _really_ wanted that first kiss to be from him, though Ruki told me in private, "_Do me a favor and _don't_ tell Akio that it's _really girly_ to obsess over a first kiss like that…"_ Ha ha ha, that'd _kill him_ if he heard it, Akio's _still_ not a fan of 'girly shit.' Just like his _Mother._

"Yeah, um, the fact_ Akio_ was gay...No offense but I didn't see that one comin'."

"No-one really did," I laugh. "He's…one of a kind—Well, no, he's…Ruki Junior."

"That's scary, Ryou, _scary_. Wonder what'll happen if he and Yamazaki ever adopt…Not sayin' he'd have the same reason as Ruki but…Think he might go into 'tiger ready to protect his cub' mode or…Well, again, not the _same_ reason as Ruki but…Calm the hell down?"

A _chill_ runs down my spine. "Hirokazu, don't remind me of those terrifying times…" The times after Ruki gave birth where…

…_Ruki_ _wanted to cuddle…_ A-And…Gods…

…_She talked about her feelings…! HER FEELINGS, DAMN IT! HER __**FEELINGS!**_

A-And then…She wanted to talk about _redesigning the bathroom_ and _KITCHEN!_ Sh-She even said, _"Ryou-chan, I want to make a huuuge family feast! We'll even invite the others! It'll be wonderful! We have Akio-chan, now, we _have_ to celebrate! I'll make something really delicious, too…Think Chinese or traditional Japanese would work? I just bought these great cook books! Oh, we could do_ both!_ That'd be_ lovely!_ It'll be sooo much fun, Ryou-chan! We'll have dinner as a big happy _family!_"  
_I had never been so worried about her before in my life.

…She wanted to…

…Make dinner...

…FOR HER_ BIG **HAPPY** __**FAMILY!**_

…Actually, on that note: Ruki's _not_ that bad of a cook, she burnt a couple things but…Honestly, I like my meal a little on the well done side, so…Yeah, if Ruki made dinner, I wouldn't object. I'd be _scared out of my mind_ and be tempted to switch plates with someone but…I wouldn't object!

Hirokazu laughs at the look on my face. It's _not_ funny Hirokazu, my wife wasn't my wife! "I-I think Akio'd be a good Dad, though…I mean, just with him and Kae," I say. If that's any indication, Akio _might_ be like _Takato_ when it comes to being a father…

…That's a little scary to imagine, actually.

"Yeah, or Kae and him," Hirokazu chuckles. "Seriously, did she _really_ threaten to castrate that one guy with a rusty spoon?" …Gods help us, _YES!_

"I-I had _nightmares_ from that…Ruki still claims she beat the crap out of one of Akio's exes when she was _nine_, too. I know she's making it up, though," there's no way _in hell_ my daughter would beat someone up like that! Threaten? Well,_ yeah_, she's the daughter of _Ruki Makino, _that's in her blood! But…Kae's too nice to _hurt_ someone! Well, beyond throwing her BelialVamdemon doll at them (but that's BelialVamdemon being a 'hero for justice,' he'd_ never_ hurt someone who was good…According to Kae, Toei begs to differ).

"Heh, I dunno, she _is_ Ruki's daughter, too. You tellin' me you couldn't see Ruki doin' something like that?"

"Ruki? Easy." Especially since _I have_, we've known each other since she was _ten_, after all. "Kae? Come on, Hirokazu, she's _Kae_."

"Yeah, good point…It's hard enough picturing her even _holding_ a rusty spoon," Hirokazu finishes his beer. He motions for another one, the bartender refills his glass. "…You ever think we'd end up like this?"

"Huh?"

"You and Ruki, me n' Kenta," Hirokazu shrugs. "I mean…Shit, just a few months ago I went from screaming 'I'm not gay' to…Married to Kenta with _a kid_. I _never_ thought I was gonna have kids, even after I got married to 'someone,' let alone _Kenta_-chan…"Kenta-chan…Finally, Hirokazu says it _intentionally._ He'd sometimes say it by accident before but Ruki told me she'd shoot me if I pointed it out or joked about it: It's something that made Kenta happy and she didn't like to mess with things that made Kenta happy…

…_Especially_ the fact she _knew_ he'd kiss Kenta on the forehead (or lips) now and then just for that reason. She even told him she knew the whole time but didn't want to discourage it. Even before introducing Yamazaki to Akio, Ruki had as close of a friendship as she was capable of with Kenta. And now? …Ruki feels like she owes _so much_ to Kenta. I do, too, since…

…Akio loves Yamazaki so much. He's _finally_ happy. That's…something we were so afraid would _never_ happen. And Akio's _tried_ _so hard_ to be with someone he loves as much as he loves Yamazaki. And the fact Yamazaki's a_ kick-boxer_ (Akio _loves_ athletes, especially martial artists) is an "added bonus."

"In your defense, Hirokazu, I think you're only capable of being in love with Kenta," I say. That's been my theory since, well, Hirokazu _still_ insists he's not gay…No, really, Ruki and I both think he's either _beyond_ closeted to where he'll be _married_ to Kenta and _still_ insist he's really straight or, which we think is the most likely possibility…

…Hirokazu can only love Kenta. Like Kenta's the one person on the planet he truly loves. We base this on the fact that, well, _Kenta_ dated. Kenta, the one who was _completely in love_ with Hirokazu would still date now and then. Hirokazu _never_ 'dated' anyone for more than dinner and a movie _once_, maybe twice if _she_ was lucky, aside from one or two when he thought _Kenta_ was getting suspicious about how his "relationships" were going…Those lasted longer but Hirokazu was never _into_ them and it was sort of obvious. We think it's because he'd feel bad, like he was cheating on Kenta or something…Or he just wasn't interested in _anyone else_ and it took him this long to realize that…

…Actually, when it comes to Hirokazu and "second dates," only Ruki, myself and Jen know this: Hirokazu's _claim_ of how many women turn him down either initially or after the first date is much, _much_ higher than it really is. Despite the reputation it gave him, Hirokazu told Kenta and the others that _she_ 'broke it off,' not _him_. I'm serious, Hirokazu turned down _more women_ than _women turned him down_. Hirokazu, actually, _is_ quite the ladies' man…

…But he told us, he just 'wasn't interested,' either initially or after the first or (_incredibly rare_) second date. And _he_ would be the one to end things The reason he claimed the reverse, though?

Kenta.

Hirokazu didn't want _Kenta_ to think it was because of _him_ that Hirokazu wasn't "having any luck" with women. In reality, Hirokazu was having…Shit, better luck than _I_ did before I was married! I-I actually _dated_ one of his exes (one of the rare "two date wonders") about three months before Ruki proposed to me—Actually, on that note: Does it count as cheating if I didn't know we were dating our whole lives? Well, Ruki…told me, after I answered the phone when she called me, she realized she _wasn't sure_ if I was single or not at the time. But she figured that I'd just take her proposal as a joke in either case…

…Sorry to disappoint you, Ruki. Ha ha ha! Anyway, I dated her and, well, she told me about how much she liked Hirokazu and asked me if I knew why he suddenly turned her down (both for a third date and, if you'll actually believe this, "a cup of tea at her place" after their _second_ dinner. No, _really!_)…

…I told her, _"Hirokazu's…not much for dating, like his roommate."_

"_O-Oh, Kenta-san…Um…Is Kenta-san…Hirokazu's brother or something…?"_

_"Bro-brother? No, he's…Hirokazu's oldest and closest friend. Since, um, forever."_

_"…O-Oh…I-I see…"_

…You know how Kenta always says his relationships end on the words 'I'm not Hirokazu' when his boyfriends realize Kenta _really_ can't get over 'Hiro-chan?'_ "I guess I'm not…Kenta. Kenta-san is very lucky…"_ …Ye-Yeah, um, she and a few others, to my knowledge, actually have said something along the lines of 'I'm not Kenta.' Hirokazu never told him this, not until after they were married. Kenta told him "not to lie like that," I had to confirm: _"Really, Kenta, I dated one of them, she _really said that!_"_ Kenta _still_ had trouble believing it, but with _that_ date...

…I sorta ruined that date by having the _usual_ 'Friend of Hirokazu' reaction to someone assuming he was gay and laughing. She thought Hirokazu was gay and I was using him to "test" women for me or _something_, based on how she screamed at me for it. I felt a little bad but, well, it's how we _always_ react to that kind of thing with Hirokazu. After she made a small scene, I ended up with a glass of wine in my face and two lobsters at a nice restaurant.

…Good thing I happen to _love_ lobster! A-Actually…What…What I did was…

…I called Ruki, her office wasn't far and said, "_Ruki, I just got stood up on a date, your lobster's getting cold if you want it."_

"_Are you_ serious?_"_

_"It's not a date, it's a…Ryou's-covered-in-wine-and-offering-you-fish-and -dessert-dinner-get-together."_

"…_Oh, what the hell? Meet you in five. What kinda wine?"_

_"Chardonnay."_

_"Ugh…Order me a double Scotch on the rocks when the waiter comes by. Two, actually, splash one on yourself for me."_

_"Will do."_

…I was _tempted_ to, just for fun, actually. I, um, ordered the two drinks and "applied" a little like cologne to see if she'd notice…

…_She actually DID!_ Ha ha ha, _"I knew you were cheap on cologne and personal hygiene in general Akiyama but…SHIT!"_

...Looking back, we did that a lot, actually. Just random 'joke dates' whenever one of us—Er…Wait, Ruki _never_ dated so…Whenever _I_ was in that sort of position…Which was more often than I care to admit to, but…

…I guess it doesn't count as cheating, Ruki was my date that night, after all.

But, yeah, Ruki and I discussed that theory over dinner when I told her _how_ I got splashed with wine. We talked a _lot_ about our two 'favorite lovebirds,' actually. Just, um, the sort of relationship they had in general…Hirokazu and Kenta, obviously, had _something_ going on, we just couldn't figure out _what_ since, well, Ruki _joked_ Hirokazu was gay but didn't always believe it. Not until he finally told us he was going to _marry_ Kenta to adopt Noboru and because he did love his best friend in some way, one that he thought counted enough to where they weren't committing adoption fraud. Ruki told him the truth: She always hoped he _really was_ the 'world's biggest closet case' and would one day end up with Kenta…

…Because _she_ wanted _Kenta_ to be _happy._ Ruki really hoped Hirokazu was just 'that screwed up' and would one day _realize_ he loved Kenta since Kenta obviously loved him so much.

Seriously, as much as Ruki pretends to hate Hirokazu: She does a _lot_ of amateur psychoanalysis on him. She's convinced that, if Freud were still alive and met Hirokazu, he'd throw out all of his work on human sexuality and start over from scratch. Same with Kinsey.

"Thanks. What about you and Ruki, though? I mean…Gods, you two didn't even live together until Ruki was pregnant."

"And the weird thing was, we didn't _forget_ we were married while doing that," I say. "I mean, we always acknowledged it to each other: We got married. We _still_ don't remember our anniversary or do anything romantic but…For the years we lived apart, we still…thought of each other as _married_." I shrug. "I mean, if you did that…"

"…I'd forget in a week I even had a wife," Hirokazu shrugs. "She just…called you up?"

"Just called asked and…I thought it'd be fun."

"…And you guys think _I'm_ insane," Hirokazu rolls his eyes. He toasts his glass. "To our unique definition of true love."

"That and a Merry Christmas," I toast my glass. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something about Noboru," I begin. This has sort of bugged me…

…Noboru, especially knowing a couple of the families he lived with and just his age group, was _amazingly_ quick to accept not only Hirokazu and Kenta as a gay couple but _wanted_ to be adopted by them.

"What is it?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but…Ruki and I both want to know: How did he take to the idea of gay parents so easily? I mean, no offense, but…You know what Ryougi went through and I've heard some stories from Shiuchon about what Masato goes through sometimes…" Not that he has gay parents but because he's, well, _Masato!_

"At first, I chalked it up to the fact he was hanging out with Masato, I mean, if he could handle being around him, then…" Hirokazu shrugs. "But, yeah, Kenta had to sorta force it out of him but…The Ito family and his last foster-Dad were really homophobic. Well, the uptight ones only brought it up_ once_ but…It was enough for him to never forget it."

"What happened?"

"Y'know that old schoolyard prank where you tell a naive kid 'gay' means 'really cool' or 'tough' something like that? And then they go 'Oh, yeah, I'm totally gay! I'm super-duper-gay!'" Hirokazu asks, I nod. "Noboru came home once saying he was 'really gay,' 'cause he was told it meant 'nice.'"

"Oh, Gods, how'd that go?"

"…Hour long lecture on the evils of homosexuality, we're corrupting the world, Kenta apparently has the power to turn people gay with the power of suggestion…Crap like that," Hirokazu shrugs. "Though I think he might've been onto something with Kenta…_Something_ made me fall in love with him." We both laugh.

"Nah, then he'd have done it _decades_ ago," I laugh. "Ruki just says he's 'contagious.'"

"No, that's Noboru and why I'm here tonight," Hirokazu laughs. "But, Noboru said he…just never thought of 'gay' again for a while after that. They didn't _literally_ say 'gay is evil' but that was…sorta the message, he just put it in the back of his mind and filed it under 'bad things' or something."

"Wait, did _Noboru_ say that?"

"Nah, my description, Noboru was _a wreck_ telling us this 'cause…He's Noboru, I-I think he's afraid we're gonna send him back if he offends us or something sometimes, I mean…He's like, you know how Takato's parents could pretty much trust him home alone with a stack of cash, the keys to the liquor cabinet, a fake ID and the number of a well-supplied drug dealer and _know_ he'd never do anything bad?" He asks, I nod. "Noboru's like that…I blame the Itos." Yeah, only _Hirokazu_ would complain about having a polite and well-behaved child. If they adopted Noboru back when Akio was his age, I just know Hirokazu would tell him to be 'more like that Makino boy' while I'd be saying the opposite to Akio.

"Me, too," I nod. "If you want, send him over to Ruki for a while, she'll teach him how to swear and play Grand Theft Auto, at least." Akio and Yamazaki are both GTA fans…And Yamazaki jokingly considers 'playing GTA with Akio and his mother' _a date _(Actually, Yamazaki considers how close Akio and Ruki are to be something he _likes_ about Akio – But he swore me to secrecy on that, Akio _hates_ being called a "momma's boy" or even _implied_ to be one). Because Ruki's _that good_ at the games, she played them since she was a kid and…

…This is going to reflect horribly on us as parents but: Akio's first video game _ever_ was Grand Theft Auto V and he was _three_. Ruki taught him how to play after he wanted to know 'why the police were after mommy.' Her answer, 'Because Mommy ran over a hooker and society frowns on that for some reason.'

…That was day Akio learned what a 'hooker' was IN DETAIL – She actually used the 'no wanted level' cheat and _picked up an in-game hooker!_ And, yes, she then ran her over to get her money back and the car chase started again…Ruki's the _best_ and _worst_ possible mother at the same time – _Mostly_ best, though, Ruki loves her kids and Akio has yet to become a serial killer. She and I did _something_ right!

Somehow.

Though, two weeks later Ryougi asked his fathers _at the dinner table_ what 'hooker' meant. I…got a phone call from an annoyed Jenrya Matsuda. It didn't help he could hear Ruki _howling_ with laughter in the background when I relayed the story to her as we spoke.

"I might do that," Hirokazu says. "Actually, he likes GTA."

"He does?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get him some games and got my old PSInfinity out and my old games. I played GTA 'cause it sounded like fun and…Noboru's _really good_ at it."

"Which one did you play?"

"Gay Tony, what else? Jen loaned it to Kenta once and he got hooked," Hirokazu laughs. Of course Kenta would play the only GTA with the word 'gay' in the title. "That's how the subject came up, actually…As we played, I just asked Noboru why he was so…unfazed by being taken in by gay parents. Kenta wanted to know, too and…He told us about the Itos. Oh, and how Mr. Fuyushi was worried about him."

"He fell for 'it means nice' again?" I ask.

"No, Masato got him _into fashion_," Hirokazu says. …_FOR REAL?_ HOW IS MASATO _STRAIGHT? _Then again, most people ask how _my son_ is _gay_, so I don't really have any right to judge. "Fuyushi caught him on a fashion website and Mrs. Fuyushi claimed it was for a home ec project."

"…You sure it's not Masato with the power of suggestion?"

"He's straight, remember?"

"Says Hirokazu Shiota."

"_Kitagawa_," Hirokazu says, grinning. I laugh, I keep forgetting that Hirokazu took Kenta's surname. It had something to do with when Kenta came out, his Dad requested that his boyfriend take the Kitagawa surname if they got married. Hirokazu honored that since, well, he's Hirokazu – He felt it was his _duty_ to honor that request…And it would make Kenta happy, too, I think. Kenta likes his surname: North River. "But, with why it didn't bother him: He just didn't see what was bad about us."

"What?"

"We were, like, the first 'gay couple' he ever met. Masato told him about how we were watching him for a couple weeks and…He said he just nodded, like the Itos' talk never happened. Actually, he really wanted to know a lot about Kenta – Masato told him a _lot_ about how he took care of Juri and stuff like that. But I still think it's also 'cause, like I said, if he can handle _Masato_…I mean, straight but…"

"Masato takes after his father, except with working gaydar," I laugh.

"Masato expected him to accuse him of being gay and everything when they first met, too, but…I think the Itos both tried to make him homophobic but that whole 'be super polite' thing sorta, um, blocked it. Like, Noboru _could_ have thought 'Ew, evil, evil, evil gays…But it'd be _sooo_ _rude_ to say that to their face.'" We both laugh. "He's…I-I'm hoping he loosens up, I mean, that family did a number on him. Which, um, reminds me…"

"What?"

"…Could you ask Akio if Yamazaki could teach him some kick boxing for me? _Do not_ tell Kenta, though! Just, um, ever since his school found out about us…I don't want him to get the Ryougi treatment, you know? I mean, if someone tried to beat him and Masato up, especially…I wanna know he'd be able to defend himself, even though Masato knows some of that _really slow_ crap from Takehiro." Hirokazu rolls his eyes. Hirokazu _always_ complains about Takehiro teaching them the 'slow crap' you see elderly people doing in the park but…

…As Ruki pointed out: The trick is you _speed it up_ when you _need to use it!_ Ha ha ha! We told Noboru that once while he was staying over and practiced in the backyard with Akio! Akio wanted to learn the "girly version" of Tai Chi from "Takehiro's pupil," ha ha ha! Akio was using Kae's "love stick" (I…still don't get why she gave him a _stick_ as a present or why he likes it so much) in place of a peach wood sword, though. Takehiro gave the sword to Noboru when he started teaching him, he got his own when his Grandfather taught him the "sword-style" in his teens. Not even Jen knows that one, actually, he only learned punching and kicking from Chou-sensei. I also heard Takato's cousin taught him some karate, Takehiro is _really_ good at martial arts which was a huge part of why Akio liked him so much, after all.

I nod. "I'll ask Akio when he gets home. I'm sure Yamazaki'd be glad to, especially since he takes things like this personally." And I know the last thing _anyone_ wants is for someone to go through what Ryougi did. We all felt really bad for him, especially after he came out…

…Jen and Takato _hated_ Ryougi's school, they barely did _anything_ to help him with bullies outside of the classroom. Ryougi would sometimes get in trouble for defending himself, like if he stomped on their foot to escape or actually felt he _had_ to throw a punch to get away (that…happened once, he almost got suspended, except Jenrya spoke to the school and…I don't know what happened but he was sent a repair bill for _something, _it takes a _lot_ to piss off Jen_)_. If anything, Ruki and I did more than the school did…

…As much as I _hated it_, Akio was the best thing for Ryougi at school when Takehiro wasn't around. Akio didn't hesitate to throw a punch, especially after Jen and Takehiro gave him lessons, but…Well…

…Jen and Takato don't know this because I _know_ they'd hate themselves for it but Akio was almost expelled from middle school for defending Ryougi. It was after Takehiro went to a different school and Akio was Ryougi's bodyguard full-time. This time (his absence left Ryougi wide open, _no-one_ wanted to get on his bad side), the bullies were pushing Ryougi around so Akio _had_ to get violent and knocked out one kid's front teeth with a kick...Three of them, I think, I know he at least knocked out his incisors and one more fell out later (a teacher told the principal while Ruki was on the phone with him). According to her you could _hear_ the "little ass" _crying_ from the other room in the background, especially after the other one fell out. Ruki had _no sympathy_, though, since Ryougi actually has a _scar_ from that incident on his shoulder. The hinge of a locker caused it, Akio even told us: The _second_ he saw blood, he not only stopped holding back but even_ he_ didn't know how "strong" he could be once, as Ruki put it, "properly motivated."

Unfortunately for Akio, the kid was the son of a teacher. Ruki and I were both called down to the school to take him home, informed by phone Akio was to be expelled _immediately._ The other kid still got a suspension but, like when Takehiro was first suspended for fighting, the other kids claimed Akio and Ryougi "started it." It was before Ryougi had a reputation as a bully magnet, so the faculty took the "four words against two" position. Jen and Takato handled the "Ryougi's resume" side of things by having some of his teachers from elementary school call the middle school principal.

…Thank the _Gods_ Ruki took the phone call. She got Akio's side of the story and, for once, Akio was a little_ apologetic_ for fighting because of how much trouble he was in – Even though Ruki said he did the right thing. I stayed "neutral" at first even though I knew Akio isn't violent _without_ a good reason but when I heard about the injury? ...I didn't even _think_ about punishing Akio for fighting like I normally would have. and told the principal: _"My son was defending his friend, they were beating him up and your stupid-ass faculty doesn't do shit to help him. So listen, I don't give a shit if the kid was the son of a teacher – That teacher raised a little asshole and should be explaining himself."_ She _slammed_ her palm on his desk, saying,_ "If you don't take my son back _right now,I'll_ make _damned sure_ you—"_

"_Mrs. Makino, you do realize threats of violence won't get you _anywhere_, right? That's why we're here—"_

_"I happen to be the owner of a magazine called GIRLY GIRL, ever hear of it?"_

_"…Yes. Your point being?"_

_"I can run some 'articles' on this school's attitude towards bullies and gays. Who said anything about threatening _violence?_"_ Ah, even when it looks like she's in no position of power she has an ace up her sleeve…I love Ruki so much sometimes, especially when she can cause a man to wet himself without threatening to harm a single hair on his body.

"_You're bluffing, your son kicked a teacher's child in the jaw, how could you poss—"_

Ruki whipped out her cell phone and _called her magazine's WRITING STAFF_, putting them on speakerphone and setting her phone on the principal's desk. She described what happened and asked what sort of spin they could put on it, both editorial and _the legalities_ of such an attitude. And that was before we knew blood was drawn. Well, we _did_ but not how _badly_ until Takato called to _thank_ Akio, he...He didn't handle that part well at all, Takato had obviously been in tears. Takehiro, too. Ryougi, though? ...He shrugged it off, mostly, treating it like "no big deal, it just hurt a little." Ryougi is stronger than he looks, especially for the baby who was afraid of_ Kenta_ at first.

But, when it came to Ruki's threat: One even called the magazine's legal team and went on about the legal ramifications of _expelling Akio_ for almost a _full hour._ Yeah, Akio_ might_ have kicked someone's teeth in, but the school would _not_ look good, especially for it's "tolerance" of gay students. Even though, at the time, Ryougi still denied being gay but the point was to make not only that school but the entire district look as bad as _possible_, which wasn't hard given how _often_ Ryougi was picked on and how little the school did. Ruki played her cards _really_ well, listing to her staff _every_ instance she remembered where Ryougi was picked on with or without Akio around, even the time they almost suspended _him_ for self-defense (the principal, though, in what little defense I'd give him, admitted that was a "mistake" on their part).

She didn't rant, threaten to kick_ his_ teeth in, she just calmly told her staff each story, just saying, _"What kinda title do you think we should go with?"_ It also helped that the staff knew Akio, a lot of them liked him and were willing to defend their boss's son.

After she hang up, Ruki asked, _smiling_ and ever-so-calmly, _"So, what's happening with my son's education?"_

"_Akio Makino is suspended for the next twenty-four hours, he's welcome back on Monday."_

_"And if he should knock out any more teeth helping Ryougi?"_

_"…I'm sure he's making a dentist out there _very_ happy."_

"_Pleasure doing business with you."_ And with that, our son was no longer expelled. We made him _swear_ never to tell the Matsudas, especially Ryougi, about this, though, and Akio always keeps his word…He shrugged it off as 'another suspension' once Ruki told him he was no longer expelled (he doesn't know _how_ she did it, but assumes brass knuckles were involved) and we took him out for a late lunch.

Like I said: I didn't want to ground him this time. I did tell him to be a _little_ more careful, though, when it came to _hurting_ who he was fighting. Akio explained the kick was actually a complete accident, he meant to go for his stomach but the kid slipped on the floor and fell on his knees at the last second…Not that Akio had a _problem_ with knocking out his teeth instead (unfortunately). But he did promise to be 'more gentle.'

…I just wish Ruki _didn't_ say, _"Keep in mind, Akio, some promises are made to be broken."_ …Ruki…

Though, I won't lie: I was sort of amazed by how Akio _never_ stood down, even the day he came home with the last of his baby teeth in his pocket. Takehiro even called him Ryougi's most dedicated bodyguard. Akio took that as a _huge_ compliment.

"Thanks," Hirokazu says. "Gotta keep it a secret from Kenta, though, I don't think he'd be _too_ thrilled with anything more than Takehiro's 'three mile a year' Tai Chi."

I look up to the television, Yamazaki's in the corner of the ring. Akio's there, too, actually giving him a pre-fight pep talk and…Kiss. That's the _only_ public display my son will ever make, a good luck kiss before a fight. And for that_ one_ public display he tolerates: It ends up on television now and then. I once pointed that out to Akio, he says, "_The world has to know: He's _mine_."_ Ha ha ha!

Since most of Yamazaki's fights _aren't_ televised, most of the kick-boxing world _doesn't_ know he's gay, so the look on a _lot_ of his opponents' faces is _really_ funny. And Yamazaki makes _anyone_ who makes a homophobic slur after it pay dearly. In fact, we once had to restrain_ Akio_ because of one of them: Myself, Ruki, Yamazaki and_ KAE_ had trouble keeping him from leaping into the ring and _strangling_ the guy! Kenta was there, too, he was the one who _somehow_ managed to talk Akio down and keep him in his seat.

Actually… "That reminds me…Why does Yamazaki call Kenta 'Kenta-sama?'" I ask. _That_ is weird, ever since I saw the two together for the first time: Yamazaki _only_ refers to Kenta with the '-sama' honorific. He holds a_ lot_ of respect for Kenta, actually. At first, I thought it was from him knowing how Kenta, well, _handled_ his orientation and everything, I know Yamazaki was a _little _apprehensive at firstwhen it came to himself but…Kenta's the _most_ easy-going when it comes to being gay and all that came with it, he was only afraid of losing Hirokazu over it for the most part. Yamazaki told us he was afraid of being disowned, until he found out his father _suspected_ he was gay for a long time…

"_He told me…As long as I was happy, what I do outside of the ring is my own business and…He was proud of me for telling him, he knew it was something I was really freaked out about for a long time, it's why he never mentioned that he had a feeling I was gay…He didn't want to accidentally make it worse." _Actually, Yamazaki's Dad, Yamashita, _really_ likes Akio, too. He said he's _perfect_ for his son – The two have gone out for drinks together a few times, Akio apparently made a good impression. He and Ruki get along, too, Yamashita likes _anyone_ who's up for a 'good old fashioned shot contest.'

"…Um, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you," Hirokazu replies, looking up at the television. They're introducing Yamazaki and his charity. The announcer actually sounds a little surprised that a _gay_ charity is being featured in a kick-boxing tournament…But not necessarily in a bad way. "…Let's just say it has somethin' to do with Yamazaki's choice of charity. That's all I can tell you. Sorry, Ryou-kun, but…I dunno if Yamazaki wants anyone to know, same for Kenta."

"I understand," I nod, slowly, hiding the connection I made as the announcer describes Yamazaki's charity before the fight begins.

I think I know what Hirokazu's hinting at. Like I said, Yamazaki's charity is a gay resource center that helps teens who were kicked out and has a hotline that they're hoping to make twenty-four hours for anyone who _needs_ someone to talk to…Especially if they're at "rock bottom." Which, if Takato telling me how he handled _his_ orientation and his father's way of handling it: Rock Bottom is usually open from 10 PM to 5 AM, Takato told me he'd spend entire nights worried about himself, his family, losing Jen, things like that.

They don't specifically state it but the idea is that it's a suicide prevention line, applying to _anyone_ but _especially_ gay teens.

Yamazaki wasn't thrown out, his Dad accepted his orientation (even suspected it) and didn't care as long as his son was happy and still the athlete he was proud of. So the only option is…The hotline. This explains why Yamazaki is so _devoted_ to Akio…I'm glad for him that Akio's just as devoted, too. I had…_no idea_…Thank the Gods for Kenta, especially times like _that!_

…Seriously, Ruki feels we owe Kenta a lot for introducing Akio and Yamazaki. She's even going all out on his (or, rather, 'The Kitagawa Family's') Christmas gift this year, a ton of restaurant and store gift cards, some expensive champagne and liquors for him and Hirokazu, a bunch of game store gift cards for Noboru (we've got a bet going on how long his 'thank you' letter will be, I'm betting under five pages, she's betting over ten…Somehow, I think she might win this one, if Noboru's politeness can actually override any potential homophobia) and things like that. Ruki, um, like how Kae says she 'protects' Akio's heart, Ruki feels that we _owe_ Kenta _for_ 'Akio's happiness.' My son… …He never had much luck when it came to dating and _he tried_. I mean, he really, really tried to find someone after he found out about Takehiro and Kyoko, he _didn't_ want to sit and mope over Takehiro his whole life like Kenta with Hirokazu. Even though it worked out for Kenta in the end, and Akio still…sort of _did_ mope over Takehiro, he just refused to admit to it…

…He told us later on, part of why he came out at school by telling his entire class was in hopes it'd help him find someone else, that if the _school_ knew, someone _might_ ask him out. It didn't work out that way, though. If anything, anyone outside of his class thought it was just a "bad rumor" since Akio _doesn't_ fit most, if _any_, of the gay stereotypes they'd expect...Which actually _annoyed_ Akio. I once heard him shout, _"I don't _have_ to be a fairy queen to be gay, damn it!"_ He really, _really_ takes the "gays are effeminate" stereotype as an insult (and _hates_ anime and manga that depict all gay characters as cross-dressers…Akio wouldn't be caught, and I quote, "_dead, revived and dead AGAIN"_ in a dress), _"It's two guys, stupid! You can't get any manlier!" _…I admit, he has a point there.

Anyway, until he met Yamazaki, none of his relationships really lasted. No matter _how_ hard he tried to make it work, I mean, Akio _dedicated_ himself to finding someone, especially _after_ his first kiss. Since he knew, after it sank in, that was the closest he'd ever get to being with Takehiro. And Yamazaki is, by far, the most devoted to Akio out of _anyone_ he's ever seen. So…

…Thanks, Kenta-kun. On so many levels right now.

"Think Yamazaki'll…place well?" I ask. Now I _really_ hope he does. This explains why he was so passionate about that charity and why he…Gods…

…I swear, he _loves_ Akio _so much more_ for the donation he made and for sponsoring him in this. As well as how _seriously_ Akio is taking it because of how serious Yamazaki is. He's smiling _even more_ than he usually does and kisses Akio on the cheek twice as much (except in public). It's really amazing how _devoted_ they are to each other, this is love and _more_…

…Thank you, Kenta-kun. I owe you my son's happiness, too, especially since you may have saved Yamazaki's life.

Hirokazu and I watch the first match, Yamazaki's opponent doesn't stand much of a chance. He's definitely one of the best in the tournament.

"Heh, Akio's boyfriend kicks ass," Hirokazu smirks. "I bet that charity's gonna get a _ton_ of cash out of him."

"I hope so," I say. I really do, especially now. "Yamazaki's serious about this one."

"Yeah, I could tell from some of those close ups…He's got 'that look' in his eyes."

"That look?" I ask.

"Kenta sorta noticed it whenever it was a big fight and Akio was in the sidelines," Hirokazu says. "When he's really fired up, Yamazaki's got this look like 'I'm gonna kick ass for Akio-chan' or something."

I laugh, "Don't _ever_ let Akio hear you say 'Akio-chan.' He _hates_ that."

"Ha ha ha, he's…like Masato's opposite, Masato hates any _other_ honorific," Hirokazu jokes.

I nod. "I see what you mean by 'that look,' though. I noticed it a little but…Yeah, this definitely means a lot to him."

"Betcha five hundred yen he takes first," Hirokazu says.

"Nah, 'cause I know he will…He got Akio's good luck kiss, remember? Yamazaki says he fights better after that. I choose to believe it."

"Good point," Hirokazu nods, he raises his glass. "To love."

"To…_love?" _I ask, raising my glass, too.

"Why not? …I guess Kenta's really rubbing off on me these days," Hirokazu says as we toast. "It's just been…Amazing, I guess. Ever since we said 'I do,' ya know? What about you and Ruki? What was it like after that?"

"We never said 'I do,' just signed papers and left our thumb prints…Kenta noticed Ruki's thumb had ink on it, actually, she claimed she signed a contract at GIRLY GIRL that day," I explain. "It was when he drove us home after we hit a bar."

"So you got married and then hit a bar? …Awesome!" Ha ha ha, that sounds like something Hirokazu would want to do for _his_ wedding, save for the 'go to city hall' part. I know he really wanted Kenta to have his dream wedding. When we talked about it at first, before the ceremony and before Kenta's father _paid_ for the whole thing, Hirokazu said, _"Kenta-chan deserves the best!"_ …It was also the first time Ruki ever said…

"…_You know you just called him 'Kenta-chan,' right?"_ Normally, we _don't_ point this out since Hirokazu tends to do it _by accident_ a lot.

"_Uh, yeah, I'm gonna marry him, ain't I?"_

_"Just checking…"_

Ruki…_smiled_ when she said that. I think, out of all of us, she was happiest for Kenta. She knew how much he loved Hirokazu, so hearing that Hirokazu had actually_ proposed_ to him?

…I'm amazed she wasn't crying alongside Akio at the wedding—Well, no, I'm not. Ruki…_never_ cries. At least, not like Akio does at weddings (Akio admits, he has a "soft spot" for "mushy shit like that," ha ha ha! He was really embarrassed by how he couldn't hold back at Takehiro and Kyoko or Liangji and Tarou's weddings, Ruki held off on the jokes for his sake) but at Hirokazu and Kenta's…?

…She wore sunglasses for a reason, let's just say.

We drink a little while longer, once Yamazaki wins his fight (we expected nothing less), Hirokazu gets up and pays for his drinks. "Gotta head out, I got an appointment with Dr. Jaarin tomorrow morning…"

"Appointment? Making sure you didn't catch anything?"

"Somethin' like that," Hirokazu grins. "Gettin' a shot."

"A shot? Wait…You mean a vaccination, right?" I ask. That's…a pretty big risk, Hirokazu. Then again, Hirokazu _likes_ 'pretty big risks,' I know _that_ from how he described the phone call to his parents before he proposed to Kenta. He told us, _"I figured they had to know first and all…And I thought they'd be _happy!_ Damn it, they _wanted_ me to come out at some point, y'know? …I guess they're just…Ugh…IDIOTS!"_ …This was, um, fall out from his Dad calling the adoption agency and claiming Hirokazu was straight. It was…really low, we were all pissed at him for it…

…_ESPECIALLY_ Ruki…Gods, I-I…I _never_ saw her _that pissed_ before _in my life_, even after 'it turned blue' the first time! …I was worried she was gonna kill the guy, actually, as soon as we got home she went to get a bottle of our good whiskey and…Gods, she…She downed, like, damn near half the bottle _like that_, slamming it down and screaming, "_I FREAKIN' __**HATE**__ HIROFUMI SHIOTA!"_ …I…thought it was best to keep my distance, she was…It was a whole new _level_ of pissed off. Even _Akio_ and _Kae_ were afraid of her, Akio said he thought he could only _ever_ be "half as pissed" as his mother was that night…Kae, um…

…I sort of wonder why she was digging through our antique silverware, now, I asked her that night and she said, "_No reason..."_

…The fact she was holding an antique silver spoon at the time was a little scary in retrospect.

"…No way _in hell_ am I gonna miss Noboru's first Christmas, Ryou-kun," Hirokazu says. "I'll be fine, Jaarin said if I do catch it she'll treat me personally. I even told her I wouldn't do it if she thought it was too risky. I just gotta wait 'til Christmas Eve, that's all."

"Good luck…Seriously, Hiro-kun, I-I don't know if I'd run that risk, but…"

"Hey, I got a family now…They're worth it," Hirokazu says. …Yeah, considering that Hirokazu fought a guy _with a knife_ to protect Kenta, this isn't _that_ much of a risk.

"…They really are," I say. …Maybe I _would_ do the same thing…

Hirokazu waves goodbye and heads out. I keep watching the fight from the bar, the next round in the tournament just started…

…Good luck, Yamazaki-kun…Especially for your reasons for picking that charity. And…

…Thanks, Hirokazu-kun, Kenta-kun…We owe you two a _lot_ more than you'll ever know. Akio's happy because of you, Kenta-kun, and Kenta's…_Beyond_ happy because of you, Hiro-kun…

…Merry Christmas.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

First, with Akio's expulsion story: I want to thank Ian R. Moros for some tips on that scene from when I told him about it a while back. He suggested Ruki running articles over my original plan of threatening to sue. I based the original plan on the fact that schools are prone to lawsuits (ranging from justified to stupid as all hell) to the point where, and this isn't a joke, in high school one of my teachers mentioned parents who actually sued my school because their kid _wasn't_ voted prom king\queen…Yeah, that's right, something decided by _popular vote_ among the _other_ _students_ that isn't in any major or minor ways swayed by the teachers is something people _sued_ over. Because the school's mind controlling machines didn't tell us to vote for their kid...

…What? You know they've got 'em! I remember those times before the mind control, when me n' the other kids'd set off an independent thought alarm whenever we disagreed with the teacher or questioned the lesson plan.

Then, one day, without any warning…

…They took away our _colored_ _chalk!_ I was walking by the principal's office, just as the old Groundskeeper screamed, _"I WARNED YOU! DIDN'T I WARN YOU? THAT COLORED CHALK WAS FORGED BY LUCIFER HIMSELF!"_

True story.

(Okay, that last part's from The Simpsons, but the part about suing the school over prom votes is, according to one of my old teachers, true)

The rest is just more on Ryou and Ruki's marriage and family, they're fun to explore when it comes to how "functional" they are on the outside. And I wanted to go into a _lot_ more detail with Akio and Yamazaki. And Akio's history with dating and his job as Liangji's bodyguard. I know I mentioned at one point that Takehiro is "finding scars he didn't know he had," so Liangji being injured and Akio going into a blind rage is something that would probably happen and explain why he was at his most violent in that one. Especially with "Through The Years" fics where he's mad at _himself_ for not being there for him and punches a brick wall (repeatedly) to punish himself. Until I did my final edit before sending this to Taiki, though, I didn't go into as much detail about the incident but...Well, aside from it being an accident, I wanted a better explanation for why Akio was fighting so hard. More than just "he always throws a punch," this one was personal. Also, if late-elementary\middle\high school homophobes taught me _anything:_ They're _not_ afraid to get violent if they've got someone cornered or think "gay = sissy = easy target." I have a gay friend who, ah, let's just say the seven years of karate he took greatly conflicts with that sentiment.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I would like to first make a brief apology for the wait on the new chapters. I have been very busy this week and couldn't start editing until yesterday.

-Taiki Matsuki


	87. Bonus XXVI: Our First Christmas III

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXVI  
Our First Christmas III: Christmas Eve (Kitagawa Noboru)

It's Christmas Eve…And Tou-chan isn't here. I'm still sick with the chicken pox. I-I can't believe he won't be here because of me…

…Masato-chan is _really_ guilty over that, he had no idea it was the chicken pox until the morning Jaarin-san saw him: He finally got the dots that morning. I didn't get them until the next day but just one look at his face and she said: "Chicken pox." I was there with Tou-san and Tou-chan, they brought me over so she could see me, too.

Tou-chan _had_ to leave, he never caught chicken pox before and, well, it's _serious_ if you get it as an adult. Tou-san got it when he was a kid and, well, Tou-chan is _still_ trying to figure out how he _didn't_ get them since they were together all the time, even when Tou-san was sick. Ruki-san made the comment that "idiot's can't catch colds," though (Not that I think Tou-chan's _an idiot_ or _anything_ like that! I just know Ruki-san likes to joke about him that way)…She came by last night to give us our gift.

I-I can't _believe_ all the game cards she gave us, I-I mean…It was enough to get the new Sony system (ALWAYS super expensive) and a few games! I thanked her _so_ much and I'm going to start a thank you letter when I'm feeling better. She just told me to buy some games and play them 'til I was better. Tou-san took me to a game store earlier today with Masato-chan to buy some, he thought it would be a good idea…

…I bought him (and Tou-chan) the new Digimon World game for the new Sony console (we already had it, Tou-chan bought it a little before I was adopted) and four of the new handheld Nintendo system (the 3DSX). One for me, Tou-san, Tou-chan and Masato-chan, plus a copy of the Digimon World 3DSX game. I thought it'd be fun if we could all play it together.

Masato-chan thanked me a lot, especially since he still feels really bad about giving me his cold. We spent most of the day playing it together with Tou-san. Masato-chan's been coming over a lot, too, since we both have the same thing. We missed the last few days of school before Winter break, it was when we were our sickest. Now…I'm not so much sick, just "contagious." I _do not_ want to give this to Tou-chan…I stayed with Masato-chan the day Jaarin-san saw us so Tou-chan could pack up and go to Uncle Takato's. That's where he's staying…

…My first Christmas with a family and…Tou-chan won't be here…

…Tou-san's been trying to cheer me up about that but I know he's just as upset, too. I told him how sorry I am, Masato-chan's done the same. He says, _"It's no-one's fault, don't feel bad. At least you finally got the chicken pox out of the way."_ …I still wish I could have gotten it out of the way a few weeks sooner, or after Christmas…

Tou-san got a _huge_ tree this year and…There's a _ton_ of presents under it, more than even the Ito family's and they had _three_ foster kids! I-I couldn't believe it! I-I felt sort of bad, too, since a lot of the gifts are for me. It's why I wanted to get Tou-san and Tou-chan some really nice gifts. Tou-san really liked that I got him the new handheld, even though he said not to spend my gift cards on him…But I really think it'd be fun if we could all play Digimon World together. He talked me into buying them used, though, to save money: They work just as well as new and they had four used ones, each a different color…

…Blue, Green, Red and _Pink_, though. But, um, Tou-san took the pink one, saying, "_It's the same color as MarineAngemon. And I _know_ how much Ruki and Hiro-chan will _love_ to joke about how it 'suits me.' Ha ha ha!"_ I bought some Digimon stickers from a toy vending machine outside of the game store: I managed to get him a MarineAngemon sticker _and_ a Guadromon sticker for Tou-chan. Masato took a Kamemon sticker while I got a V-mon sticker. Masato-chan has the green one, I took the blue one. Tou-chan will get the red one when he can come home.

For Tou-san, I also got him some formal cufflinks to wear at work at The Rainbow Koi. They're gold colored (not real gold) with the Kanji 'Kitagawa' engraved in them. A store at the mall did metal engravings for things like that. There's also a MarineAngemon plush attached to the package, in place of ribbon.

For Tou-chan: A Guardromon model kit that was released a few months ago. I know he doesn't have it, I thought he would like it since Guardromon was his partner. Like with Tou-san's gift, I put a little plastic Guardromon toy on it.

And for both of them, Masato-chan helped me find a really nice frame and helped me pick a family picture of the three of us. It was taken right after their wedding, we're all in hot springs robes and drinking ramune at the café. We all look _really_ happy in that picture, especially Tou-san, Masato-chan suggested it also because "_It looks like my Uncles Takato and Jianliang's first date picture, Kenta-san will _love_ that!"_ Masato-chan is a _genius!_ Staying at Ishigame for so long was_ so_ much fun, Masato-chan's family stayed there for the first week, too. He and I spent a lot of time in the hot springs, Tou-san and Tou-chan did the same, too. It was when we were _officially_ a family, they were married and…I was their son. The social worker came by once more with a "final surprise inspection" a week after we got back: Tou-san and Tou-chan were officially approved as my parents after that, I was _never_ going back to another orphanage or foster family, they said.

It's dark, now, Tou-san and I are watching Christmas specials on television. Mostly the "Around the World" part of Digimon Adventure 02, they do a marathon of it every year on one channel. Masato-chan left a few hours ago, his family was going to do some 'last minute decorating' that he wanted to be a part of. I almost forgot: His family does interior design for a living and, um, Makoto-san goes _all out_ at Christmas, like that one American movie we once saw, um, Vacationing at Christmas or something like that. Re-Really, it was beautiful and sort of scary at the time time, especially when he told me: Makoto-san put all of that tinsel on the tree _one strand at a time!_

Masato-chan's, um, _obsession_ with home design and fashion suddenly made a _lot_ more sense. Not even Tou-san went as "crazy" with Christmas decorations but, as Masato-chan told me: _"Christmas is a time for love and the most BEAUTIFUL decorations you can find for you tree!"_

I have to admit, they did have an _amazing_ tree.

As the episode where Oikawa opens the gate to the "Digital World" (or so he thought) starts, there's a knock at our door.

"Wonder who that could be…" Tou-san trails off, standing up.

"Ho ho ho!" A _deep_ voice says.

I go with Tou-san to the door, he opens it. We stare at who's behind it in _shock!_

Tou-chan…dressed up as Santa Claus, except for the beard. "To-Tou-chan…?" I _back away_ as fast as I can, covering my mouth.

"Hi-Hiro-chan! You're supposed to be at Takato and Jen's! You didn't catch—"

"Got a shot from Jaarin, I'm safe," Tou-chan says, grinning. He steps inside, I still keep my distance. "What? You afraid of Santa like Kae was?"

"…Kae-san was afraid of Santa?" I ask.

Tou-chan nods. "Yeah, back when she was a little kid. Next time we see Ruki, I'll show you the picture of her n' Akio on Santa's lap, he talked her into it. And you _know_ Akio, he's pretty much the same as when he was a kid…Except louder and more violent."

"What about swearing?" I ask.

"Just as much as when he was your age," Tou-chan shrugs. He steps inside, taking off his boots. Tou-san stops him. "…Kenta, I'm _fine_. I got a vaccination from Jaarin, she said I'd be okay."

"…You_ sure?_ Hiro-chan, at _our age_, getting chicken pox…"

"What doesn't kill me only makes me not dead. And don't say 'at our age,' makes e feel _old__!_" Tou-chan replies, putting down a small sack by his side. Actually, lt's a laundry bag (complete with the words 'Property of Takato Matsuda' on a tag attached to the string). "'Sides, it's Christmas! I ain't missin' this!"

"But…" Tou-san gives him a worried look, I still keep my distance. I'm standing by the couch, actually.

"Kenta, you _know me_, what do I have a sense for?"

"Danger in the most suicidal of ways," Tou-san sighs. "Just…Keep five feet from Noboru at all times! I-I'll get a mask for him!"

"A-Already getting one, Tou-san!" I say, running to the bathroom. There's a box of surgical masks, I put one on _immediately_ before coming out into the living room.

"Guys, _come on!_ I got a shot and _Jaarin's _okay for this," Tou-chan says, rolling his eyes. "If she didn't think it was safe, she'd have told me to wait 'til the new year at least!"

"We just want to play it as _safe as possible,_ Hiro-chan," Tou-san says. "And…Where did you get that costume?"

"Jen's from when Takehiro and Ryougi were kids," Tou-chan replies. "Thought it'd be fitting! So, who wants to open presents?"

"Hiro-chan, it's not Christmas yet."

"Point bein'?"

"Tou-chan, w-we can…wait," I say, I'm standing next to the tree, now, since Tou-chan went to sit on the couch. Tou-san even made sure he didn't sit on the cushion _I_ was sitting on while we watched TV. He even ran to the kitchen to get the disinfectant spray from under the sink.

"I know, I know," Tou-chan smirks. "Don't worry, Noboru, I got the flu shot and didn't get the flu, remember?"

"That hacking cough last month says otherwise," Tou-san said.

"Common cold and flu are _not_ the same thing," Tou-chan rolls his eyes. "'Sides, I wouldn't miss this for _anything_."

"…Okay, but…Just _be careful!"_ Tou-san says. I sit at the armchair by the couch, Tou-san sits between Tou-chan and I to 'shield him.'

"Adventure 02 Marathon again? Heh, even with how bad those BelialVamdemon episodes went, I _still_ look forward to this every year!" Tou-chan says. "Noboru, what's your favorite episode?"

"Um…The one Australia, when that Gennai clone shows up as Santa Claus." I reply. I always laugh at that joke in the episode.

"How'd he go from old fart to…Young guy again?" Tou-chan looks to Tou-san.

"Reformatted when the Digital World was at the end of the first season is my guess. Or that thing Piemon put in his back made him age and he went back to normal after they were defeated," Tou-san shrugs.

We stay up watching the marathon, I fall asleep on the armchair while Tou-san and Tou-chan watch television.

* * *

"Hey, Noboru-chan, it's Christmas…!" I feel someone shake me, it's _Tou-chan!_ I immediately bolt up and back away.

"…Okay, seriously, stop being so afraid of me," Tou-chan laughs, Tou-san is waking up and _immediately _pulling Tou-chan back away from me. "Kenta…!"

"Hiro-chan, I _finally_ married you, I _don't _want that to end _this quickly!_" Tou-san says. "Really, Hiro-chan, _please_ be careful."

"And what part of _Jaarin's_ okay and _vaccination shot_ is _not_ being careful?" Tou-chan says. "Come on, it's Christmas. Worst case scenario, Santa and Rudolph drop off the cure."

"Oh, I had no idea I married Little Susie, who's _always_ sick at Christmas," Tou-san rolls his eyes. "Guess I'm straight after all."

"Very funny, Kenta," Tou-chan laughs. "So, who wants to open presents first."

I go to the tree, noticing the fact it's _still dark_ outside. "Um…Tou-chan, what time is it?"

"Three," Tou-chan replies. "I was _waiting_ for you to wake up like any normal kid at Christmas! Seriously, you're two hours and fifty-nine minutes late, Noboru-chan, I'm_ very_ disappointed," Tou-chan jokes.

"I-I usually waited until, um, sunrise…" I trail off.

"…Noboru-chan, if I didn't know you so well, I'd _swear_ that was a lie," Tou-chan says.

"Noboru knows not to wake his parents up at ungodly hours to open presents," Tou-san replies, smiling. "Pick anything you want, Noboru-chan."

I nod. "Tha-Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Tou-chan grins.

I go to the tree and get some gifts: The 3DSX, Digimon World Game and Guardromon model kit for Tou-chan and the cufflinks for Tou-san. And the framed picture for both of them. I give them all to Tou-san. I still have my mask on, but…I'm _afraid_ to go near Tou-chan.

"Geez, you wanna open a _ton—_Huh?" Tou-chan looks confused as Tou-san passes a few of the gifts to Tou-chan. "For _us?_ Uh, Noboru, parents open last, not kids."

I laugh, "Please, Tou-chan?"

"But—"

"Hiro-chan, _stop complaining_ when Noboru _behaves!_ Please?" Tou-san says, jokingly. We all laugh.

"But…He's _my son!_" Tou-chan jokingly pouts, then looks to me, saying, "Okay, I'll count this as one of your Christmas presents," Tou-chan laughs. He opens up his 3DSX and game first. "Ha! Our kid knows us, Kenta. Awesome Guardromon sticker on the system, too. Thanks."

"Yo-You're welcome, Tou-chan," I bow my head.

"Noboru, can I ask for a last minute present?"

"Um, sure," I nod.

"No. More. Bowing. 'Til. Sun. Set." Tou-chan laughs. "Loosen up, it's Christmas!"

I laugh. "O-Okay."

Tou-san opens up his cufflinks next, first taking off the MarineAngemon plush and sitting it between him and Tou-chan. "Wo-Wow…Noboru-chan, thank you."

"I-I thought you might like them for The Rainbow Koi," I say. "A-And, um, the last one is for both of you. Masato-chan's idea, too."

Tou-san and Tou-chan both open their gift at the same time. Tou-san tears up a little while Tou-chan smiles. "Great pick, Noboru. Anything that makes Kenta tear up is a hit." He says.

"Thank you, Noboru-chan," Tou-san says. He puts the framed picture on the end table between the couch and arm chair. "Now it's your turn…"

I swallow, looking to the _massive_ number of gifts under the tree…I feel _a little_ bad that_ so many_ are for me, but…Tou-chan told me how Tou-san would _probably_ 'go overboard' this Christmas. I-I really appreciate it.

We spend the morning opening gifts, we all take turns: Me, Tou-chan then Tou-san until it's just…my gifts. I-I can't _believe_ how many there are, though a lot are also from the rest of my family. I-I wanted to get them something, too, but…I couldn't afford it, I-I'll make it up to them when I can, though.

When we're done, though, Tou-chan pulls out a camera from the bag he brought, saying, "Kenta, I don't care _what_ you two say…We're gonna do this. You two, get in front of the tree. And, Noboru, take that mask off! This ain't a hospital and you ain't Dr. Blackjack! …Be cool if you were, though, then Kenta'd be less paranoid right now." Ha ha ha!

I nod, Tou-san and I stand in front of the tree. I give Tou-san a worried look, he just nods with his usual 'Hiro-chan can't be talked out of this one' look. I take off my mask. Tou-san has a camera in his hands, he's setting it up on the coffee table, looking through the display in the back… "…Hold up, unless we _want_ a Christmas-Crotch shot of you n' me in this one, Kenta…" He mutters. "Where's the freakin' 'zoom out' button—DAMN IT! Black and white mode!" Tou-chan _furiously_ presses a bunch of buttons. "C'mon! It's Christmas! _Work for me. you piece of—_Oh, I see…This button does that…And this one does… …the opposite of what I want it to do…Here we go!" Tou-chan grins as he puts one of the cardboard boxes from a gift on the coffee table and adjusts the camera on it. "…Perfect!" He presses a couple buttons on the camera, he gets up and runs towards us, saying, "Say chee—CRAP!" The camera goes off before he gets to us. He looks at the camera display. "…Heh, Kenta, you might like this, at least! _Great_ shot of my ass! Okay, _ten_ second timer this time…" He sets the camera and runs again.

We all smile, Tou-chan stands between and a little behind Tou-san and I with his arms around our shoulders. The camera goes off. "Ha! Got it! First family Christmas photo!"

"Since when could_ you_ use a digital camera beyond 'click,' Hiro-chan?" Tou-san asks.

"Takato taught me last night, Jen wrote down instructions incase I forgot...But I forgot 'em at their place," Tou-chan says, hugging both of us with each arm. "Merry Chris—Noboru, stop putting the mask back on."

"I don't want to get you sick, Tou-chan."

"Okay, but eating the big-ass turkey I got is gonna be hard with that thing on," Tou-chan chuckles.

"…Big-ass turkey?" Tou-san asks.

"Snuck it into the fridge while you guys were watchin' Digimon," Tou-chan says. "Takato knew a good butcher, he buys his manju ingredients there and they had a _ton_ of turkeys. Got the biggest one they had!"

"…Thank you, Hiro-chan," Tou-san gives Tou-chan a hug. "I'm glad you were stupid enough to try to make it for Christmas."

"You know what Ruki says, 'idiots can't catch colds.'" Tou-chan jokes. He then sneezes.

Tou-san is _diving_ for the phone. "I'LL CALL THE AMB—"

"I was fakin' it!" Tou-chan shouts, laughing.

"I _still _need a defibrillator!" Tou-san says, giving Tou-chan an annoyed look, but he holds back a laugh. I think we both should have expected _some_ sort of joke like that from Tou-chan…

"Me, too," I add, making sure my mask is on _tightly_.

"Hypochondriac father, hypochondriac son…" Tou-chan mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Only when it's _your_ health we're worried about," Tou-san says. "So, who's up for a Christmas Digimon World tournament?"

Tou-chan and I raise our hands, we get our 3DSXs and get ready to play…

…Thanks for making it for Christmas, Tou-chan. I'm glad I got to spend it with my _entire_ family this year. Thank you both so much for the gifts but…

…Just taking that picture made this the _best_ Christmas _ever!_

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

This is the final chapter of the "Noboru's sick for Christmas" series for MNK. I figured it'd be fun to do a "Little Susie's sick at Christmas"-esque parody fic (like Taiki pointed out), except Hirokazu's the one at risk instead of "Little Noboru." Sorry if that last chapter was a little boring, I didn't want to write out _every_ gift Noboru got from Hirokazu and Kenta going overboard for their first family Christmas (knowing Kenta, the word count'd end up being 50.000+ if I went into detail).

Again, late Merry Christmas and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff! May you all have been visited by The Red Cliff Tortoise! Sorry I was gone so long, everyone!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that Hirokazu is so willing to risk his health. But, then again, it is an important milestone in his, Kenta and Noboru's lives. And we are talking about Hirokazu and Hirokazu would willingly risk his own life and-slash-or-health to celebrate said milestone without so much as a second thought! We are talking about Hirokazu, after all. _Especially_ if Kenta and _THEIR_ son are involved!

-Taiki Matsuki


	88. Bonus XVII: Influence, Katou Tadashi

Mirai No Kodomo  
BONUS XXVII  
Influence (Katou Tadashi)

* * *

…I guess I was a little hard on Matsuda. Juri _swore_ to the Gods themselves that 'Aunt Juri' thing really _was_ her idea (she even threatened to do it _in a temple_ to prove it to me) and that Matsuda and Jenrya_ hated it_. But…

…My daughter has_ every right_ to be her _son's mother_, not his _AUNT!_ I-I…If it really was Matsuda's idea, I'd _never speak to him again_ for what he did to Juri. Even if she did 'it' without him or Jenrya knowing…She had a _child_ for _them_. Sh-She…She wasn't seeing anyone and I _know_ she was.. …Untouched, let's say. A-And still was, technically speaking. If Matsuda did _that_ to have 'his' kid…

…_I'd kill him_.

But, no, she…She had a 'procedure' done, she said. A-And…I know Matsuda well enough, he really _wouldn't_ go that far, even if it was the only way he could have a kid. Like Juri told me. I won't lie, he really _is_ devoted to Jenrya…

…Instead of Juri…

I-I was _so sure_, damn it! So. Sure. He'd be my son-in-law…Not…Wh-What the _hell_ can I _call him?_ The 'father of my _daughter's child?'_ Th-That's…That's not _normal!_ Juri, h-he's…He _has_ to mean more than 'just a friend' to you if you'd even _consider_…I mean, even if he saved you from tha-that _thing_, you _never_ owed him that much! Not unless…He said 'I do' first. To _you!_

…But…Sh-She said she's happy. I can (sort of) accept this as long as she's honest about that: Juri is happy. She _does_ have a family. It's _not_ your traditional family in _any_ sane sense but…She and…_Matsuda_…call it that. Jenrya, too. And, especially, Takehiro and Ryougi. I-I just wish, if Matsuda wanted Juri in his "family" so badly…_Damn it!_

…I'm sorry, Juri, I-I promised you, when you _finally_ let me meet my grandkids, that I'd try to forgive Matsuda and accept him as…_something_, but…It's harder than you'd think. Especially with the _reason_ I _hated_ that little son of a...

…Baker…

I know she saw Takehiro a lot when he was growing up, before he found out she was really his mother. Not his _AUNT!_ I…I actually _hate_ that word because…It's the word _my grandson_ used to describe _his mother_ for…Almost his entire life! That…That's not fair to Juri! O-Or even Takehiro! Wh-Why did…

…I know why…My…first wife…

…I'm sorry, Juri. I'm so, so sorry. But it shouldn't have made you feel like that, yo-you _gave birth_ to him, he was your son. Not your nephew. He's _MASAHIKO'S_ nephew! _Masahiko_ is the _only_ Katou Takehiro can be a _nephew_ to!

I…still feel bad about not being there for her when she gave birth. Even _if_ Matsuda and Jenrya were going to be there. I-I missed the birth of my first grandchild…But, at the time, I couldn't stand to _think_ about either of them, let alone be in the _same room_ as them over that 'Aunt Juri' _bullshit!_ I did tell her I was sorry for leaving her house as pissed off as I was that day, it was the last day I saw her before Takehiro was born. I remember passing by Kenta and…Juri was crying, he was by her side before the door was even closed…

…I'm glad _someone_ was there to look out for her. Kenta…If he _was_ the one who 'did that' to her like I thought at first…Aside from _touching_ my daughter, I wouldn't have been too upset if _he_ were my son-in-law after all the stories I heard about how he took care of her from_ day one!_ What _Matsuda_ should've done…

…Women are right: All the 'good' ones _are_ gay! _Damn_ _it!_

I reach for the pack of cigarettes in my pocket and light one. It's Christmas time, I'm spending it with my family…And _Matsuda's_ 'family.' Gods, h-he…He claims _everyone here_ is an 'honorary relative' in some way. Hirokazu and Kenta, Ruki and Ryou…I-I…I don't get that kid sometimes. I guess this goes to show how _nice_ he is but…

…Matsuda, as far as I'm concerned: You deflowered my daughter _without marrying her_…You're _not_ 'nice.' I-I…I admit, I am proud of the… …"results." Takehiro is a good kid, especially with that story of when he _finally_ found out who his 'Aunt Juri' really was…

I sort of ask Juri to tell me that story now and then since I really am proud of the kid for what he did. I don't blame my grandson for _anything_ his 'DNA-Dad' did (those Matsudas have…weird terms for all kinds of crap! 'DNA-'relative, 'goggled spawn,' things like that…Juri's 'family' is _weird!_ There! I said it!), I like him. He's…like what I _thought_ Matsuda was. Even _straight_, apparently…Heh, got himself a girlfriend named Kyoko! She's here, too, actually, sitting next to Takehiro. I heard he's the one who gave her the jade koi pendant she's wearing, actually, and how she considers koi fish (and that pendant) "good luck, especially if it's from Take-kun." She's really nice, I heard they've been friends since first grade, too. Looks like I might havesome biological _great_ grandkids down the road…Heh, I hope so!

But, yeah, Juri…Tells me all the time how, the day Takehiro found out 'Aunt Juri' was really 'Mom,' Ryougi…He still called her 'Aunt Juri' and, after correcting him the first few times, Takehiro'd _scream_ at him, telling him he had a Mom, too…My daughter didn't sign any paperwork or anything but, as far as Takehiro was concerned, his little brother had the same Mom, even if they weren't really related. Granted, um, they probably _knew_ they weren't really related but…I-I can't believe Takehiro thought he was _adopted!_ Matsuda, you _idiot!_ H-How could you _not_ tell your own son _you're his biological father?_ Thank the GODS Juri was there to raise him, too, at least I know she saw him as often as she possibly could…But…

…Matsuda's…I-I…I really don't _get_ that kid sometimes. Even with the whole Jenrya thing, I-I just…He's damned weird. But I'd mind it a lot less if he were my son-in-law at least, not…_WHATEVER_ he is!

Still, the fact he was 'willing to share' his Mother…Juri was really proud of him for that. I was, too, when I first heard it. Takehiro…Actually…Heh.

He's sitting next to Juri with his girlfriend next to him…Not a lot of teenagers would _do_ something like that, usually their parents would embarrass the hell out of them. I know it drove Masahiko _nuts_ when Shizue hugged him or something in front of _his_ girlfriends but...Takehiro doesn't care, he's not really a 'Momma's Boy' or anything (I don't think so, at least), he's just…He's as close to his Mom as he _should have been_ his _entire life!_ Juri told me he was like that when she was pretending to be his aunt, though, even to where she was…I _hate_ how she phrased this once…

She was _worried_ that _Takehiro suspected something!_ My _daughter_ was _worried_ that _her son_ suspected that _she was his mother!_ DAMN IT, MATSUDA! I don't care if it was Juri's idea, you hated it, you said? Why _the hell_ didn't you grow a damned spine and just_ tell him anyway_ like you_ should have!_

…Okay, okay, that…That would probably have…really upset Juri…She was so damned insistent on keeping up that _stupid idea._ Matsuda, while apologizing once, told me how much he _wished_ he 'could' tell Takehiro, but he didn't want to go against _Juri's_ wishes…

…It was before Takehiro knew the truth, so I called him a damned liar. I was _convinced_ she was just covering for him. That 'nice guy' thing was all a damned act, he was _using_ my daughter in the worst possible way and she was falling for it. And I swear to the Gods, if that was true…I-I…I'd…!

…Calm down, Tadashi…You promised Juri you'd…forgive him…for everything he 'didn't' do to her…

…I'm _not_ apologizing for what I believed back then, Matsuda, but I admit, I'm glad you cared about Juri _that much_, at least, to respect her…insane request. She told me a little while ago in detail just how much Jenrya and Matsuda hated her 'policy.' Didn't help my temper when she told me how Takehiro _used_ to call her 'oukan,' (some sort of warped version of 'okaa-san,' or '_Mom'_) as a baby and _she_ was the one who kept saying, 'No, _Aunt Juri_, _Takehiro-chan. I'm_ _Aunt Juri._' Juri…Y-Yo-You _weren't!_

When Takehiro could finally speak, he called her…Aunt Juri. Like Aunt Jaarin and Aunt Shiuchon for Jenrya's sisters. They're here, too, at one of the other tables. We're all sorta divided up by family in the back dining room while Matsuda and his Dad made dinner in the kitchen. The big table in the center is for the 'Matsuda-Li-Katou' family, though most of Jenrya's family is sitting at the table to our right (mostly due to space, we can barely fit _us_ here, Masahiko's even sitting with the Lis). The Makinos, the…Ah…I don't know who took whose surname so, either the Shyouda's or Kitagami's (or _whatever they are!)_ are sitting to our left. And, like Matsuda wants _every_ Christmas, we're all together…One _big happy family_…

…Which _had better_ include Juri, Matsuda. And not as honorary family!

I glance back to Takehiro, he's also sitting across from his Dads as we eat, _Matsuda_ to be specific. I know he…_really_ looks up to his "DNA"-Dad ever since he found out he _wasn't_ adopted…Idiot. Not Takehiro but _Matsuda_, again, for _not telling his own son_ that _he_ was _his biological father!_ Ho-How _the hell_ did you manage to screw _that up_, Matsuda? I-I mean…He's _your own son!_ You…Augh! I-I have to stop thinking about this, it just…puts me in a bad mood to think about all the stupid things _Matsuda_ did...

…And yet I _still_ wish…I guess, looking back, it was sort of…_obvious_ he was gay, if you ignored what I _thought_ was _love_ for my daughter and thought about it for a few minutes at least. I-I know I realized it a little after Juri told me, he's…not _obvious_ but sure as hell isn't _subtle_ half the time. Juri said she honestly didn't know until her party at the park, too.

We started eating a little while ago, a _huge_ dinner…Juri helped make it, too, actually. Her restaurant and kitchen, after all, but the Matsudas insisted on doing most of the work, they…

…I am glad to hear _why_ Matsuda didn't want Juri to spend so much time in the kitchen: He wanted Juri to spend time with her sons at the table. So, she only helped a little.

Speaking of sons…Ryougi's sitting next to Jenrya, across from Kyoko. Actually…

…Ryougi brought a friend of his along for this dinner. This kid named Tarou. He's, ah, kinda…I don't mean it as a bad thing but…Nerdy, you know? I hear he plays a lot of online games and crap like that. He's sorta thin, wears glasses, he's got a video game shirt under his jacket (family dinners ain't formal, but…_Come on!_ I'll cut him some slack since Ryougi's got a Digimon shirt on, too…But, it's not _as_ obvious!). Ryougi seems to like him, he's sitting next to him at the table. I-I guess it's all right, I mean, I know Ryougi has a hell of a time in school and doesn't make friends easily—Hell, _at all!_ I think this Tarou kid is the only one he's _ever_ made!

…Actually, I-I'll _never_ forget how he, ah, introduced Tarou to us. It was "Mom Day," or Sunday, and Matsuda invited Shizue, Masahiko and I along with Juri for that dinner. Tarou was there, Ryougi wanted him to meet his Mom and extended family.

"_Mom, Grandpa Tadashi, Grandma Shizue and Uncle Masahiko…This is Tarou-kun, my gay best friend!"_ He _hugged_ him as he said that, Tarou turned _bright_ red. I-I was…_shocked_ to say the least, I mean, I know how "open" the Matsudas and their friends are but…Ryougi was _really_, ah, "proud" to have a gay _best friend_. I-I was…a little suspicious but…

…Matsuda explained the situation with Tarou's family and how Ryougi wanted him to have a place to "be himself," and he _always_ introduces Tarou like that to friends and family who wouldn't care. I'm happy he's so willing to help that kid, I guess, especially when I saw how upset _Takehiro_ looked when the topic of his family came up. Apparently Tarou's Dad has a "thing" when it comes to gays and his brother ain't all that against his views. Tarou was going insane, apparently, so…

…Ryougi's a good kid. I mean, he's Takehiro's little brother and all _and_ Juri's other son. She told me how much Jenrya and Matsuda made that clear: Takehiro says Juri's Ryougi's Mom, Juri's his Mom, too. And that makes me his grandpa, too, heh! He's pretty smart, too, I hear he does well in school and all, even with the bullies…I know that Akio kid sitting at the table across from ours with Ruki is his 'bodyguard.'

…Actually, if you wanna talk about Momma's Boys… Akio's sitting between his Mom and little sister. He's…Damn! The _mouth_ on that kid sometimes, I-I've heard stories from Juri about that and how Ruki calls him _her favorite little accident!_ Go-Gods! A-And the kid's crazy enough to take it as a _compliment!_ As for his little sister…I-I can't believe I_ heard this_ but…

…The kid's almost a _year_ younger and at _least_ three inches shorter but…_He adopted Ryougi_ as his _practice little sister!_ It…was because he wanted to 'practice being a big brother' and an excuse to chase off Ryougi's bullies but…It was all on the grounds Ryougi's 'that girly.' AUGH! Don't insult my grandson, you little…! I even heard how, until a while ago, he was _convinced_ Takehiro was gay, too…

…That little…! Two dads doesn't make you gay, stupid! Or freakin' 'girly!' My grandsons _aren't gay_ just because of their parents. It ain't 'genetic!' …For Takehiro, at least. No offense, Ryougi…I-I know he's adopted and all that but…Like I said, Takehiro says Juri's his Mom, he's just as much my grandson, too. I know not to mention the, ah, 'a-word' around him, I heard that Fumiko Sou story from Juri and how much it'd _piss off_ Jenrya if _anyone_ ever let it slip about Fumiko Sou in front of Ryougi, to the point where she said: _"Dad, in all honesty…You'd be _afraid_ of Jenrya when he's that angry. He'll _never_ forgive anyone who tells Ryougi about Fumiko Sou or _why_ she couldn't 'take care' of him."_ …I admit, knowing Jenrya is martial artist is intimidating, even to me and I've spent most of my adult life dealing with rowdy drunks at my restaurants. The look on Juri's face told me enough about how serious she was about that. I swore I'd avoid even mentioning Ryougi as _adopted_, especially in front of Jenrya.

I'm glad he got Jenrya for a Dad out of it. Jenrya told me the story but made it even more clear that Ryougi only thinks she 'couldn't take care of him,' not…The real reason (the fact that Shyouda or whatever kid hasn't slipped up with that one over the years proves to me just how much it'd piss off Jenrya...And, Jenrya and Matsuda _don't_ know that I'm _very_ well aware of his 'verbal slip ups'). I admit, I-I think it'd tear the kid apart if he knew, it'd be like Takehiro hearing Juri _didn't_ want him, I think. I felt really bad for him when I first heard the story and a little more proud of Takehiro when Juri told me just how so much as a joke about Ryougi's adoption sets him off: Takehiro _never_ forgives that, she says, or insults about havin' two Dads or towards gays but…Ryougi's adoption is the _big_ _one_, I hear, I dunno why – _Especially _after he found out he _wasn't_ adopted, just_ start_ making fun of Ryougi for being adopted and…Takehiro takes it a hundred times worse than _Ryougi_ does, they say. A kid, when they were in elementary school and waiting at Jaarin's office for a check up, found out Ryougi was adopted and asked the _stupidest damned question on Earth!_

"_Why didn't his Mommy want him? Was he bad?"_ Juri said she wasn't there but…Jenrya and Matsuda told her Takehiro almost _lost it_, he took it like the kid said it _about him!_ Jaarin even got the kid and his mother to apologize in an attempt to calm him down, even though…The kid didn't really _mean_ anything by it, I guess, he was around three or four but…Ryougi didn't care _nearly_ as much as Takehiro did. Juri said, _"Takato told me, as soon as Jaarin brought him in to apologize, Takehiro gave this kid an angry look that made him duck behind his mother…Takehiro said it was because 'no-one's allowed to say that about Ryougi.'"_ …I'm proud of how serious he is when it comes to watching out for Ryougi, not a lot of kids at that age would react like that. Juri even said, _"I think he'd have taken a direct insult about having two dads better, I-I mean…Takato said he'd _never_ seen Takehiro so angry before. Even after the boy left, Takehiro was...almost in tears over it, _Ryougi_ was trying to make him feel better!"_

I-I couldn't believe it, almost…But, damn it, Takehiro…If Ryougi was gonna be adopted by _anyone_, I'm glad as hell it was by Jenrya and Matsuda. It meant he got Takehiro out of it. And Juri, too, through him…I-I dunno _why_ he still called her 'Aunt Juri' for almost a _month_ (Juri thinks it's because of how shy the kid was…And still kinda is, that "gay best friend" is the only friend he's ever made on his own, I heard…That's just _freakin' sad,_ Ryougi. And I know it's 'cause of those damned bullies) but Takehiro _always_ told him "_She's _MOM_, Ryougi! Stop calling her Aunt Juri!"_ Heh, Takehiro and I agree on some pretty important things…And Ryougi started calling her Mommy, even though he actually asked her if it was "okay" the first time. That kid is_ too_ damned shy. Even Matsuda wasn't _nearly_ as bad…

I look over to Ryougi from my spot. I'm near the head of the table with the other "Adults," I guess…Yoshie and Takehiro (Matsuda's Dad), and Janyuu and Mayumi. The "kids" are sitting with our grandkids and their friends down the table…It's kinda weird, all _three_ of our families being the _Grandparents_ to the same two kids but…

…As long as you're happy Juri. It's…not _that_ weird. I admit, the _other_ Matsuda doesn't like me much, I know that…He knows what I think of his son and what he did to Juri. I…

…I might've called him up drunk one night a little after Takehiro was born (Juri never told me _why_ he's named after _that guy_, just that it was "really important" to Matsuda, _especially_ the whole "biological" thing) and ranted to him about what his son "did" to my daughter. Turned into a three hour long screaming contest. Not one of my prouder moments but I _hated_ anyone who would try to tell my daughter where her "place" is when it comes to her children.

We're on loose speaking terms, we keep the hostility to a minimum in front our kids and _especially_ our grandkids.

At least things are…better now. I finally _met_ my other grandson and my biological grandson at an age he can speak. And Juri insists that she's really happy so…I'm not as "tense" about this subject as I used to be. Masahiko once brought it up a little after Takehiro was born…He was afraid to speak to me for almost a month...Sorry, Masahiko, I-I admit I…had a shorter than usual fuse at the time…

Now? …Christmas dinner with my…_entire_ family. Including all the people I _barely know!_ Gods, greeting everyone is always awkward, I have no idea who half these people are or the name of their kids half the time! I didn't even know Jenrya had _two_ sisters until a couple years ago! I just knew about the doctor, 'cause she'd make house calls for Takehiro and Ryougi.

"…Um," Ryougi speaks up, looks up from his plate. I look back to him. "Grandpa Tadashi, Grandma Shizue and Uncle Masahiko…?" He says, really…cautiously, actually. He looks to Masahiko to see if he heard him, Masahiko's facing him from his chair. "I-I, um…" He looks to Juri…

…She nods and smiles.

"…I-I have something I want to tell you. I-I've told a lot of people here but, um, I-I haven't seen you since, um, the…'Announcement,' I guess, so…I-I'm sorry it took so long to tell you," Ryougi says. He gives Shizue and I a nervous glance and once to Masahiko.

Tarou…He puts a hand on Ryougi's shoulder and whispers to him. Ryougi laughs quietly, smiling at Tarou.

...The hell's going on?

"You can do it, Ryougi! Want me to go first to help?" Akio shouts from his table.

"N-No, Akio-kun, I-I can do this," Ryougi laughs. "Tha-Thank you, though...You're the reason I could…do this the first time."

"Glad to help," Akio smirks, he gets an arm around the shoulder from Ruki…That's a _lot_, considering…Gods, how the hell could she have been Juri's _friend?_ I-I mean…She's my daughter's _exact opposite!_

Ryougi clears his throat. "I-I…Um…I-I'm seeing…someone, like Takehiro-niichan is…" He begins, trailing off. His face is red and he's shaking a little.

Oooh…! Heheh! Now I get it, no wonder he's so damned nervous! Ryougi, _relax! _You're my grandson! Hope your girlfriend is cute, too!

Ryougi then quickly looks to Kyoko adding. "But—Not, _exactly_ _like_—I-I-I mean…" Huh?

Kyoko laughs, "I-I know, Liangji, ha ha ha! Just say it. A-And relax a little."

"Yeah, Liangji, you…You're gonna be fine," Takehiro smiles. "Just…take a deep breath and relax real quick, okay?"

Ryougi nods, doing just that. "…I-I'm…I'm with Tarou. I-I'm gay." …Wha-Wha-_WHAT?_

Ry-Ryougi…? Yo-You? But…Juri told me _all the time_ how you _hated it_ when those kids asked…! And you _always_ said "No!" Si-Since when…? I-I mean, did you _just realize_ this or is it because Tarou's your first friend, I-I mean, you two are really close, I guess, but…

A-Actually, he and Tarou sort of remind of Jenrya and Takato at that age. Su-Suddenly, that makes this make a _little_ more sense. But, _still…!_ Ry-Ryougi…? I-I had _no idea_ at all! I-I _believed it_ when I heard you always _deny_ being "gay, too" like your Dads when those _idiot kids_ would bug you!

I can't _believe this at all!_

Everyone in the room starts clapping for Ryougi, he sinks into his seat a little, blushing. _Tarou_ puts an arm around him, saying, "You did it, Ryougi-chan…"

Jenrya and Matsuda didn't…make you think…? I-I mean, um, just because you have two dads doesn't mean…!

"Congratulations, Ryougi!" Masahiko toasts his glass. A lot of others do the same.

"Tha-Thank you, Uncle Masahiko," Ryougi turns in his seat, bowing his head.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ryougi-chan," Shizue says, smiling. I-I'm…I-I just realized my cigarette fell into my food, I-I was _blindsided_ by _this!_ "Tadashi?"

"O-Oh, ye-yeah…Co-Congratulations…Ryougi," I nod, I give my glass of wine a quick raise, I notice Takehiro (the older one) is giving me…a skeptical sorta look. Hey, he's…He's _still_ my grandson, _too_, Matsuda the_ older!_ Take that look somewhere else! Don't forget, your bakery never dealt with violent drunks like _I_ _do._ Regularly.

Got it?

Everyone goes back to eating as before, there's light conversation…Juri, Jenrya, Matsuda and Takehiro are all congratulating Ryougi…Tarou's giving him a _hug_, too. I-I can't…believe it! This is the kid who hated being _touched_ by _anyone_ outside of his family and still sorta does! He hesitates when even that Akio kid puts a hand on his shoulder, even!

I guess that shows how much he, well, _loves_ that Tarou kid. I mean, I should'a known _something_ was up when he hugged him that first time we met him, but it sorta slipped my mind how _shy_ that kid was. Even bein' afraid of _Kenta_, I heard, when he was a baby. How the _hell_ can someone be afraid of _Kenta?_ Even I gotta say, Kenta's a hell of a nice guy. Especially for all he did for Juri and _Ruki_ when they were pregnant. I told him, once, how much I appreciated that, actually. I was "calm" about it, too, just because of how _much_ work he put into taking care of her. My daughter was his top priority, even a few months _after_ Takehiro was born.

Oh, _shit! _I just looked down at my food, I pick my cigarette out of my food and push the ash covered pieces aside and eat quietly, looking up to Ryougi now and then…He's sort of embarrassed but smiling. He looks…happy with that Tarou kid, at least, but…

…I just can't believe it. Wh-What are the _odds?_ I mean, yeah, I guess…Same chances as with Takehiro but…I-I mean, growing up with two _fathers_, did he _think_ he was _supposed_ to…? Or is he _sure…?_ I-I mean…

…Damn it, until 'things' happened with Juri, I never _thought_ about this sort of thing! After she told me Takato was gay, I-I just…wrote him off, I guess. He's with Jenrya, I _won't_ get the son-in-law I _wanted_ for Juri. I was disappointed, maybe a little upset but…

…Then came that "procedure" and nine months later…Suddenly, I had to know _something_ about gay couples! Which wasn't (and still isn't) much, I admit. I-I don't even get what the hell Matsuda _sees_ in Jenrya, anyway, even if he were a woman let alone _a man!_ Sa-Same with…Ryougi and Tarou, I mean…

…What's…so special about him, Ryougi? I-I mean…What…_makes_ you like him?

After about five or ten minutes, I hear a chair squeak, I don't look up but I feel a hand on my shoulder after a few minutes. "Dad, I'm going to start dessert, can you give me a hand?" …Juri?

I look up, she's got a hand on my shoulder and smiling. I nod. "Su-Sure." I stand. "Be back in a little bit."

We go into the kitchen, it's empty. Juri closes the door behind us. "…This isn't…about dessert, is it?" I ask, quietly.

"I saw the look on your face when Ryougi made his announcement," Juri says. "I know you support him, but…"

"…Jenrya and…Matsu—"

"_Takato_."Juri says, _sternly._ …Right, right, she…wants me to call _him_ by his given name, now.

I'm _working on it!_

"…Takato," I say, as calmly as I can. "They…They didn't—"

"Dad…You're _joking,_ right? _Please?"_

"So-Sorry, but…I-I mean…" I repeat to her what I thought to myself earlier. "…What are the odds?"

"Dad, I need to enlighten you to the fact _Ruki_ ran a _betting pool_ for Takehiro on this same subject," Juri rolls her eyes with a laugh.

"She_ what?"_

"Relax, she lost a _ton_ of money…Practically _everyone_ bet 'straight,'" Juri laughs. "But, Dad…Ryougi didn't 'choose' or get 'influenced' in any way. Remember…what I told you before? The last time I pulled you aside?"

"Yeah, you said Jenrya told you something…about Ryougi."

"Rinchei, Jen's brother, found out Ryougi was gay through his game. He was in a gay guild that Kenta ran," Juri explains. "Jen and Takato kept it a secret that they knew from everyone except me since," Juri glances away with a smile, saying, "I'm his mother, after all. They said _all_ of his parents should know, just as long as it was just us, Rinchei and Kenta. H-He didn't even know Kenta ran his guild, actually, Kenta liked to disguise his voice as a 'tough gay martial artist.'"

I nod. …I'm glad that's a sign they really _do_ think of Juri as Ryougi's mother, too. I sure as hell consider him my grandson. You 'touch' my daughter, 'procedure' or _no_ 'procedure,' I get a claim to _any other kid_ you get, too, Matsuda. I don't care if it was Ruki or they found some way to impregnate_ you_, Juri's kids are _my grandkids!_

"So, how long has…everyone else known? I take it he just waited to tell _us_," I say. What? We…We're not 'family,' Matsuda? You're so damned _obsessed_ with the word, you _hid this?_

"A while and…Dad, the _only_ reason you, Mom and Masahiko were kept in the dark so long was because Ryougi asked me if he could tell you in person the next time he saw you, which was tonight."

"…I see," I nod. I guess that makes sense, I don't see my grandchildren as often as I want to…Mostly because…

…You-know-who_ will_ be around. I-I'm sorry, Juri, I'm trying but…You had_ his son_ and you…You two never married, you never dated, hell I doubt you two ever so much as _held hands_ and you'd…You'd _do_ something _so extreme_ for him? Someone who _didn't_ love you back? Who_ couldn't?_ …I couldn't believe it. As much as it says how…_amazing_ of a person you are, Juri, I _can't_ get over the fact he_ didn't_ love you. After all he did, before and after that _thing!_ You'd go that far for him and…_You_ only call him your friend?

"Dad…It terrified him," Juri whispers, she…looks saddened. "H-He was…You know how he was bullied. He didn't hate having two dads or look down on any of his relatives but…Jen thinks the bullies made him ashamed of _himself_ and that, by being gay, every bully that said he was 'gay' no matter how much he denied it, was _right. _He didn't want 'them' to win, you know? A-And because of that, he was afraid of being an ungrateful son to Jen and Takato over…All of it."

"…Poor kid," I sigh. "Even with Takehiro and…Wa-Wait…What did that Akio kid mean when he said…?" I trail off.

Juri suddenly stifles a laugh. "…Ak-Akio…Akio's gay, too. Th-The fact _he_ could accept it was why Ryougi came out."

"…_THAT KID IS GAY?"_ I shout, _probably_ loud enough for…someone in the other room to have heard it. Juri…has trouble controlling her laughter.

"H-He says he's…He's here…He's queer…A-A-And…If you have a problem with it…kiss his ass. Ha ha ha!"

"…_That_ sounds like him…" I roll my eyes. I-I swear to the Gods, I've never met a kid with a mouth like his…_Ever_. Even when_ I_ was his age.

"He thought he was bi at first like his Dad—Da-Dad!" Juri, again, starts laughing. My _jaw_ is hanging by a thread…Tha-That_ Ryou_ guy, too? JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET ARE—"Ryou's _straight_, he just heard one too many of Ruki's jokes about him." …Oh. Okay. Tha-That…That makes sense. I know Ruki well enough to know, she's_ probably_ made _that_ joke about her own husband a _million_ times by now.

"…Is it true those two didn't even _live_ together for, what, _five years?"_

Juri nods. "Not until Ruki was pregnant with Akio." She says, "Dad, I'm telling you now: Trying to figure out Ruki and Ryou's marriage is a bigger mindscrew than figuring out how Hirokazu is straight—"

"_THAT GUY IS STRAIGHT?" _…Er…Again…I'm sure…_someone_…heard that…

Juri, why the hell is _that_ so funny? Sh-She's clutching her side with one hand and balancing on the stove with the other.

"Ye-Yes, be-believe it…or not…Hirokazu is…He _claims_ to be straight. He just…humors Kenta, let's say." _Humors_ Kenta? Exactly what goes into 'humoring' Kenta?

"…Just because he says it doesn't make it true," wouldn't surprise me if I ever heard he got drunk and slept with Kenta. Gods, I-I thought those two _were married!_

Juri laughs _even harder_. "Da-Dad…Ple-Please stop…Ha ha ha!"

"Okay, okay, okay," I roll my eyes. "But…What happened with Ryougi…?"

"He met Tarou through Kenta's guild and, well, had someone to talk to. He also told Takehiro but…Even Takehiro has limits to what he 'knows' about this kind of thing. Even if his favorite game is Ai To Kirai."

"…Ai To Wha?"

"O-Oh, um, I forgot…We didn't…tell you…" Juri lets out a nervous laugh. "…Jen, um, when Takehiro got a Playstation Infinity for his birthday, um, he had a box of old games that would play on the system from older consoles and while he _did_ remember to take out his copy of Grand Theft Auto he forgot about his…" Juri says the next three words_ very_ quickly. "Shounenaidatingsims."

"…His _what,_ Juri?"

"Shounen-ai dating sims."

…I don't know which of those two is the _bigger_ idiot now…

"…Takehiro…plays…shounen-ai _dating sims?"_

"He was seven and—"

"_SEVEN?"_

"Dad…" Juri rolls her eyes. "Are you honestly thinking he _hadn't_ been exposed to homosexuality_ before_ _then?_" …Good point.

"Right, right, gay Dads, sorry, go on," I shake my head. I can't believe this…

"They thought it was a 'making friends' game, not a dating sim…And, Dad? You_ can_ date girls in most of them, Takehiro _usually_ does that. Well, actually…He and Kyoko have a game where one picks three guys, the other picks three girls and they sabotage each others' dates each chapter…" She trails off, holding back another laugh at the look on my face.

"…My grandson plays _shounen-ai dating sims_ with _his girlfriend?_" I ask, flatly. Isn't the boyfriend supposed to 'put up' with playing _her_ gay dating sims? …Wait, he's a Matsuda. I forgot.

Matsuda should be a synonym for "insane." I'm calling EVERY Kanji and name dictionary I know tomorrow to have that made _official!_ GODS!

"Dad…So-Sorry, but…We didn't know how you'd, um, react to knowing about those so…" Juri trails off. "But, um, ye-yeah, it's…his favorite series. Don't worry, Jen is _never_ going to live it down." He'd _better not!_ …Granted, the-they're _used_ to this topic but...

…This applies to more than just _one_ of them: _MAAATSUUUDAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

"…I-I…I just… …Shounen-ai _dating sims?"_

"Dad…Gay parents, remember? It's _not_ a foreign or taboo subject, _especially_ for Takehiro." Yeah, um, I-I've hard how some people call him 'ambiguously straight' but…I figured it was the, y'know, _gay parents_ thing! Not…

…_Shounen-ai dating sims?_ …Takato's an artist, _I know_ artists…If this keeps going like this, I don't care _how_ I get it, I'm getting a _DAMNED URINE SAMPLE! _

Especially since I hear the name 'Salvador Dali' pop up a lot when it comes to Matsuda's 'landscapes.' If you can outweird the melting clocks guy…

"…Still…"

"…Jen's argument is: 'Would you rather I left in the Grand Theft Auto and we raise two Akio Makinos instead?'"

"Okay, I'll give him _that_ one…" I roll my eyes. Granted, it might've helped Ryougi in school if he played a _little_ Grand Theft Auto and turned out a _little_ like _that_ _kid_…Closest was that story I heard about asking was 'a word' meant at dinner once that he heard from Akio. That's the only other 'Tamers'' kids' name I really know and it's only because of all the insane crap I hear about what he says and _does_ half the time…That kid is _insane!_ And so's his mother! "Sorry, Juri, this…Ever since you had Takehiro and, now that we're…seeing our grandkids again, I-I just…I'm not _used_ to this sort of thing, you know? Everyone else in there? I-I heard how Matsu—I mean…Takato's….Father took things, but he got used to it, he had _years_ to get used to it…To me this is all…"

"..Foreign territory?" Juri asks. "…I know, Dad, you're…a _lot_ more traditional, especially when it comes to…Things like what I did, but…You _do_ accept Ryougi, right?"

"Of course, he's my grandson!"

"I know," Juri smiles, she gives me a hug. "Thanks for accepting him…He told me he was sorry telling you took so long, that's why I wanted to talk to you. He felt really bad."

"It's okay, I-I understand. I'm not upset, I just…I'm surprised, he's _always_ going to be my grandson."

"Takehiro said he's got the same Mom, that means he has the same Grandfather. No matter what."

I laugh, "Ye-Yeah…Takehiro's…a hell of a kid. He didn't even _hesitate_ to say that?"

"When…I first heard him say 'don't call her that,' I-I couldn't believe it…But…I think it has a little to do with something he asked Jen. He wanted to know if Jen did 'anything like' Takato did. Takato and Jen were worried how Ryougi would feel, finding out his 'adopted' brother wasn't really adopted, too. Takato made it clear, Ryougi was just as much their son, too, and when Ryougi asked that question, Jen reminded him of when they adopted him: Jen _only_ heard about him and didn't even need to _think_ about it, he wanted Ryougi as Takehiro's little brother and his son."

"Is that part true?"

"_Very,_"Juri nods. "Jen didn't really think about it at first but…The story got to him so much that Takato asked him if he wanted to adopt Ryougi. And Jen…After 'two seconds,' told Takato he was getting a drink and called his sister to find out if he could adopt him."

I nod. I admit…I know more about Takehiro as a baby than Ryougi. I never even met him until a little while ago, so the story about Jenrya adopting him…I stayed away from asking questions and for details, I was sorta worried about the 'a-word' being…a sensitive subject. I never even bring it up with Ryougi, I don't wanna make him think I think of Takehiro as 'more' of a grandson than he is. He's Juri's second son, adopted or not! That's all I care about!

Juri smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Ready to go back out?"

I nod. "Ye-Yeah…Sorry, Juri, but…"

"I know, but…Ryougi knowing you support him will make him really happy. He's sorry he waited so long to tell you. He really is." I believe that.

"Tell him I understand," I say. "And he's a great kid…And…knows a good boyfriend, I guess. That Tarou kid ain't bad. Pretty nice. They met online?"

"Yeah, through Rinchei's game," Juri nods. "Ryougi never had anyone to really talk to before Tarou, Dad, so…He means a _lot_ to Ryougi just because of that. And Ryougi means so much to Tarou for the same reason and more. Tarou really likes being 'out' to our family."

"I'm glad, I've heard what his family says and…Yeah, Ryougi's a good kid for givin' Tarou a place to, um…Be gay, I guess."

Juri laughs a little. "Sorry if it's…too much at once, Dad, but…"

"I-I'm getting used to it, re-really. It's _not_ a problem," beyond _Matsuda_ but…Not so much because he's _gay_. He's just _Matsuda_…

…And given how well he raised my grandkids, I guess I should cut him a little more slack. Takehiro's the most dedicated "big brother" I've ever seen while Ryougi, like Takehiro, is one of the nicest kids I've ever seen. And he is kinda brave, even if he _is_ so damned shy. I've heard the stories about when he was a baby, too…I-I can't _believe_ he was afraid of_ everyone_ but Jenrya and…

…Takato. He wasn't afraid of Takato. Or Takehiro, from what I've heard of the day they brought him home and those times Jenrya saw him in the hospital. I won't lie: I am sorta proud of Matsuda for the suggestion of adopting the kid to Jenrya. Jenrya obviously wanted him and I don't really think he could've gotten a better family. Especially compared to that Fumiko Sou bitch.

I go back out into the dining room with Juri, we sit back down at our seats. But, first, I pass by Ryougi, I pat him on the shoulder…_Naturally_, taking him by surprise, he lets out a quiet shout. "Re-Relax, just wanted to say 'congratulations,' to my grandson," I say.

"Tha-Thank you, Grandpa," Ryougi bows his head, partially as an apology for being startled, I think. That kid has his personal space _and likes it!_ The fact _Tarou_ is allowed to hug him tells me there's…_definitely_ something there between the two of them.

"Merry Christmas," I say, going back to my seat and sitting down.

Dinner goes on as usual, even Matsuda _the older_ is giving me a sorta 'happier' look, probably for what I just said to Ryougi. Don't forget: You ain't his_ only_ grandfather, Matsuda. I got two grandkids _just like you do!_ My daughter might not've married your son, but she's still his sons' mother…

…And I think I can _finally_ accept that.

I glance over to _Takato_ and Jenrya, Jenrya's giving Ryougi a nod, too, whispering, "_Great job" _and something in Chinese. Ryougi replies in Chinese, too. I _kinda_ wish they included Juri in on that whole "teach the kids Chinese" thing, but Juri said she didn't think she could learn it that well, but she does know a little bit thanks to Takehiro and Ryougi. And Jenrya and Takato both offered to teach her repeatedly, especially when Ryougi was just starting to talk and _only_ spoke in Chinese, from what I've heard. Takehiro was her "official translator" when it came to Ryougi.

Juri told me about all the times Takehiro would translate for Ryougi and, one time because he liked the job so much, _Jenrya._ Jenrya told Juri in advance, he was only going to speak Chinese while she visited once and Takehiro would work as his translator. It was mostly so Takehiro could practice but Juri said, for someone so young, he was_ really_ good. Jenrya confirmed: He was pretty accurate. And since Ryougi only spoke Chinese, he got a _lot_ of practice from his little brother. Matsuda, after a 'family dinner,' once said he thought it was because he knew only Jenrya could completely understand him: He and his Dad had their own "secret language," which...I admit, I thought that was really good for Ryougi since he was obviously so attached to Jenrya at that age.

Takato's also giving Ryougi his congratulations for coming out, too, and Tarou's got an arm around him.

Hm, I wonder if Tarou's gonna learn that "secret language" for Ryougi, too. I know Takehiro's been teaching Kyoko off and on since kindergarten. She's not fluent like Takehiro and Ryougi but Takato and Jenrya told me she's very good at it, she even uses Jenrya and Liangi's given names in Chinese. People outside of the Li family or Takato don't normally do that.

I look over to Juri, she's talking to Takehiro. I hear bits and pieces of what they're saying.

"...Could I? I mean, next Summer break, maybe?"

"If you want to, Takehiro, I'd love having you as a baker, at least. The one we have now is _okay_ but...I've been trying to figure something out since Ichirou left. He wasn't as good as your Dad, though..."

"I-I learned a lot of the family recipes, and Grandma Li's," something in Chinese, "recipe, too." I _think_ he's talking about manju, I heard that Mayumi's manju is, apparently, legendary among the 'Tamers,' like Guilmon bread is. "And I _really_ want to know how to make tempura."

"Great!"

Heh, Takehiro wants to work at his Mom's restaurant? That's _definitely_ my grandson. The Katous have been running some kind of restaurant since before the first Meiji Emperor! Some of our recipes go as far back as Nobunaga. And I hear Takehiro's been baking the Matsuda bread recipes since he was in diapers. Takato'd..._always_ let him help out if he wanted, especially if it was Guilmon bread.

...I wonder if the Matsuda best seller might end up on our menu, now. Heh, I wouldn't mind _that_ at all, given how much people love that Guilmon bread stuff. Even _I _do!

I watch as Juri and Takehiro talk about Takehiro working in the restaurant. I also hear Ryougi and Jenrya chatting in Chinese now and then. I hear Takehiro say "Liangji, Grandma Li'd kill me if I did that! I'm amazed she even let Tou-chan teach me the recipe!" In response to something they said.

"Niichan, you're _family_...She'd just _really_ hurt you," Ryougi jokes. Takehiro, Juri and Tarou all laugh. So do Jenrya and...Takato.

Yeah, I think I might be startin' to understand this 'family' I got now. And despite all his screw ups, I will admit that Takato _did_ raise my grandkids right. Jenrya, too. It's still...a little weird but I accept that fact. The Matsuda family is still a family, it just throws "tradition" out the window.

And that's okay, because my daughter _is_ still happy. That's all that should matter: Juri's happy. And that's as important to Takato as it is to me, she _is_ Ryougi's mother, too, after all. And, just from watching them at dinner right now, I know Takehiro loves his Mother. She's _anything_ but the aunt he thought she was for so long.

I'll cut you some more slack, Takato. You may have your (mind boggling) screw ups and you may be an idiot now and then but...In the end, you always make sure Juri and everyone you care about is happy. That's something I should have been satisfied with.

Before I go back to my food, I glance over to that Hirokazu guy and then that Akio kid…

…How _the hell_ is one _straight_ and the other _gay? _

I _kinda_ wonder about them, now.

_Especially_ Hirokazu…

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Last of the MNK Christmas fics…Hope you liked 'em!

I wanted to cover Tadashi again, since everything about "gay" is a major culture shock to him because he comes off as really traditional (to me, at least). Sort of the "men are manly" type and, not to sound sexist, but the sort of guy to marry a "Yamato Nadeshiko"-type of woman (and probably want to raise Juri for that role to a degree, _especially_ if she married Takato (and the fact she had his son without marrying her or even DATING her is, obviously, a major reason why he doesn't like "the arrangement" with Takehiro), while Masahiko would be raised to be "manly." For a "translation" of the term "Yamato Nadeshiko": Think "traditional Japanese housewife," (or Miyako in the 02 epilogue) that's what a "Yamato Nadeshiko" is. This comes up with my view of Tadashi because of a dropped plot point in Tamers:

Originally, Chiaki Konaka wanted to hint that Tadashi had Yakuza ties, which explains why Juri's birth mother died "under mysterious circumstances," let's say. This idea was dropped due to the age demographic, though...But I really like to pretend this is canon sometimes.

Anyway, in a Yakuza household Juri's mother\stepmother _would_ more or less _have_ to be the "super-obedient to her husband, watches the kids and cooks a big dinner every night" type because older Yakuza tend to be _very_ traditional (though there are some groups that allow women to have positions and stuff, plus the history behind the naginata: It was designed as a weapon for women). So, Tadashi's going through a major culture shock with Juri, her friends, that "big favor" to Takato and her not-exactly-typical family. Like the last time Juri pulled him the back, Tadashi wanted to be sure Juri was happy in the end even if it's not a "normal" life in his eyes. And the second time, it's to understand what's going on (and to be assured the Katous are STILL in the family, despite being the last to find out about Liangji).

Actually, the "Yamato Nadeshiko" thing is a _huge_ complaint with 02's ending: This is what they turned _Miyako_ into in the 25 Years Later Epilogue…Yeah, _Miyako_ is a _homemaker_. This was so out of nowhere that Miyako's song on the Girl's Festival CD ("Yamato Nadeshiko Panic!"\ "A Traditional Japanese Woman's Panic!")is an _attempt_ to make this (somehow) fit her character but…No, just…**_NO!_** Seriously, whatever Toei was on when 02 ended could _not_ have been legal ANYWHERE! Not even international waters!

And with the Yakuza thing with Tadashi: I admit, this _is_ something I really wanna play with in a fic where Takato finds out the "Katou family secret." Or Juri ends up taking over the family…

…Whether or not it will end with Juri and Ruki dueling with katanas after a prolonged Leomon-by-the-dozen-slaughterfest and the words "…That's a Hattori Hanzou blade…" remains to be determined. Though, I think Takato would be the one in the Crazy 88 The Bride spanks with her sword. Admit it: You can _so_ see that happening!

Last time, a late Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all! Hopefully this year I'll get my Christmas fics out _on time!_ Damned staph infections and broken hips…

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori really does want to play with that "Katou Yakuza idea," it's one he says he'd love to try out someday.

With the Yakuza involvement in mind I worry Takato might wake up one morning with a severed life-sized stuffed Guilmon head in his bed after expressing to Tadashi that it's his "most prized possession" among his Digimon merchandise collection. I wouldn't put it past Ori to include as many Godfather references as _possible_ in said fic.

It's good to see Tadashi_ finally_ treating Takato with a little bit of respect. I especially liked Juri's second "come to the kitchen" talk with him (the first is in "Family Reuinion") and his reactions to Akio and Hirokazu. Ha ha ha!

Again, glad to have you back, Ori! Especially seeing that you've recovered well enough to bring us a _very_ sizeable upload to make up for your absence for so long! Thank you, Ori! I can't wait to see what else you have planned in the future!

Also, there is _one_ more fic from last year that will be posted soon, but I won't reveal what it is yet. Ori sent it to me the other day and I just started my final edit for it. Oh, and there's a new poll regarding the major multi-chapter fic\series of fics, Ori's having a "sequel-thing going on." (His words)

-Taiki Matsuki

**EDIT:** Ori requested some changes to his notes for this chapter, he apologizes for the originals and has an explanation for some upcoming chapters. Simply put, though, when Ori wrote his notes for the last few chapters he was, ah, "a bit medicated" from his hospital experience and was not at his most coherent.


End file.
